When Worlds Collide
by Life's-For-Living
Summary: Set one year after the events of the film. Chaos ensues after two men from the world we live in are transported to Aurora's kingdom. This is a story of EPIC proportions and will feature practically every character that appeared in the movie... Action, comedy, horror, romance (for all you Maleficent and Diaval shippers out there). Yes, I do believe that this story has got it all...
1. It Began on a Wet, Dark and Stormy Night

**(A/N). Hello everyone!.. And so it begins. Now, I'd just like to let you all know that this is my first ever fan fiction story. I went to see Maleficent last week and completely fell in love with it. The characters, the story, everything!.. I've often had original ideas for the continuation of films, but I think with Maleficent it could really work... This story will feature almost all the characters from the movie, but will also feature many OC's.**

**When you start reading this story you're probably going to think, '_what the hell is this?_'.. But don't give up on it, because by the end of this first chapter I think you'll start to understand where I'm going with this...**

**Just to confirm. I'm not lucky enough to own the film Maleficent or any of the characters that featured in it.**

**So, anyway, enough of my babbling. On with the story!**

* * *

It was a bleak and stormy night in Rhyl (a city in the North of Wales). Christopher had just arrived there on the train. He'd been travelling for 3 hours now, and he just couldn't wait to get off the train so he could stretch his legs... He is a young, fair haired man with eyes of blue. He stands at 6 feet tall. His build is average. In fact, come to think of it, his whole life could be summed up like that... Average.. His profession is that of a psychotherapist. Once upon a time he used to love his occupation, but now he was starting to get bored with it. He was getting tired of hearing about other peoples problems when he has so many of his own... He needed a holiday. A break away from his patients. A break away from the city that he'd lived in for all his life (Leeds).

The time was 2am, and he still had to journey to the caravan he owned which was in the neighbouring town of Towyn. He was exhausted and feeling rather depressed.. A two week break in his caravan was just what the doctor ordered. When the doors of the train opened he immediately stepped out, only to be greeted by rainwater hitting his face.. Chris usually hated rain, but at this moment it was a blessing, as it helped to wake him up a bit.

He headed through the train station on autopilot. He'd made this journey so many times that by now he could probably find his way through wearing a blindfold. As soon as he left the station he noticed the lightning in the distance. It came from the heavens and looked just like a fork. It seemed to be alive.. It was as though it was searching for something, or someone. It was currently way out to sea, but the shore was only about a half a mile away, and he could tell that it was slowly heading inland. A few seconds later he heard the distant sound of thunder.. The storm was headed straight towards him, so he decided to quicken his pace. He wanted to make it to the local taxi rank before the thunderstorm arrived above him.

.

.

.

By the time Chris got to the taxi rank he was completely soaked... He was dismayed when he discovered that the doors to the taxi rank were locked. He knocked twice, but there was no answer.. He was confused, because the rank was supposed to be opened 24 hours a day, 7 days a week... He was just about to give up and walk away when suddenly he noticed one of their taxi cabs arriving.

''Hello there!'' Chris shouted. ''I was wondering where you'd all got to.''

''Oh, sorry about that. Have you been waiting long?'' the middle aged man asked him.

''Only for a minute or two.'' Chris replied. ''Why did you close the rank?''

''We didn't close, it's just that we always change shifts at this time. Although Pete shouldn't have locked up until Heather had arrived. I'll have to have a word with him about that. So, where are we headed?''

''Edwards caravan site please,'' Chris said as he closed the passenger car door.

''That's in Towyn, if I'm not mistaken?'' the man said in a dismayed tone of voice.

''That's right.''

The man let out a sigh.

''Is there something wrong?'' Chris asked him (noticing the obvious disappointment on the man's face).

''No, not really. It's just that the bridge has been closed that leads to Towyn, so we have to go the long way round.''

Chris sighed. ''How much longer will it take to get there?'' he inquired (not wanting too long a journey).

''Oh, about an extra 25 minutes. We have to go about 5 miles out of our way.''

Chris suddenly had a bad feeling.. ''How much more will it cost?'' he asked in a worried tone.

''Sorry pal, but it's double the usual price,'' the taxi driver responded.

''Oh. Well, I don't have that much on me.. Is there a cash point nearby?'' Chris asked him, hoping that he could withdraw some money from his bank card.

''No, not that I know of.''

''Well it's no good then. Guess I'll have to walk'' Chris spoke in a slightly peeved tone of voice. He proceeded to open the car door and step back out onto the street.

''Wait a minute!'' The cab driver hollered. ''Why don't you wait here until the bank opens?''

''It's not going to open while 8 o'clock. I can't wait that long.''

''Well, at least until the rain eases off then?''

''That could take even longer than waiting for 8 o'clock,'' Chris said with a chuckle. ''Don't worry, I'll be fine. If I walk quickly I can be there in 40 minutes.''

''Okay then. Good luck to you.''

''Thanks anyway.. Goodnight.''

''In my case, that should be good morning,'' the man spoke with a smile on his face.

Chris returned his smile before walking away.

.

.

.

Christopher wasn't too bothered about the bridge being closed, as it only effected vehicles. He could still walk on the small footpath that led to the other side. However, he was bothered about the thunderstorm which was getting closer and closer... He'd always hated thunder and lightning.. When he was little he always used to hide under his mother's bed until it was all over. But now that he was 25 years old, he no longer feared thunderstorms. Although, he was always cautious and respectful towards them.. Whenever it started to thunder he would immediately shut off all the electrical appliances in his house as not to attract the lightning. But now he had no defense other than to walk as fast as he could... He started to regret not taking the taxi driver up on his offer of shelter. He probably should of stayed there, but he just couldn't be bothered waiting around any longer. He was tired. He hadn't had a wink of sleep in the last 24 hours.. So, he decided to keep his mind focused on reaching his caravan so he could get some sleep.

Within a few minutes Christopher came to the end of the High Street. As he turned the corner he saw the bridge.. He was sad that they'd closed it down, but he wasn't surprised. It was a very iconic bridge, but it was also a very old one. Next to it was a sign that he'd never seen before. He headed over towards it to take a closer look.. It read.

''_Due to deteriorated existing structure, works are necessary to replace the deck and columns of this bridge. It is now at a condition where the loss of the reinforcement section is of concern, compromising the structure's capacity to carry traffic loads. The work will take place over a 24 week period. The road closure will be in place for approximately one week (a maximum of two weeks), in order to reduce the inconvenience to an absolute minimum. We'd like to thank motorists for their patience.''_

'_Why did it have to be this week?_' Chris thought to himself, while feeling pleased that the bridge wasn't actually being scrapped, it was merely being refurbished...

Just as Christopher turned to walk towards the footpath he heard a loud scream... A woman's scream.. It came from the High Street he'd just been on... A part of him was tempted to just keep on walking, another part to phone the police. But, for some reason, he did neither of those things. He headed to check it out for himself.

.

.

.

As Christopher turned back onto the High Street he looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. He listened intently, and heard absolutely nothing, save for the ominous sound of thunder which was growing ever louder.. He stood still for about 30 seconds, and still nothing happened... Just as he was about to turn around and walk away, he heard a groan.. He listened again, and heard another groan, this one even louder than the last. He started walking forwards, trying to locate where the sounds were coming from.

''Over here,'' a weak voice spoke.

Chris realised that the voice was coming from a nearby alleyway. He turned towards it and noticed a well dressed, middle aged woman.

''What happened? Are you okay?' Chris asked the woman as he walked towards her.

''Yes, yes I'm fine.. It was a man, he-'' she suddenly froze, realising that her handbag was missing. ''He's stolen my handbag!''

''Oh, no. Which way did he go?''

''Down the alley.'' She pointed behind her.

''Good,'' Chris said. ''There's no way out for him down there... I better call you an ambulance.''

''No!'' She half spoke half shouted. ''I don't need an ambulance. All I need is for you to get my handbag back for me.. All of my credit cards are in there.''

''I think it would be best if we let the police deal with him,'' Chris suggested.

''They won't get here in time,'' she retorted.

''I've already told you, he can't get out down that way!'' Chris answered sternly.

''How do you know?''

''Because I've been coming to this particular High Street since I was 7 years old, that's how!''

Suddenly, there was a large crash, as a bin fell over from behind them.. Before Chris could do anything a man jumped out from behind the other nearby bins and punched him square in the face. Christopher stumbled backwards and fell against the wall. The woman gave out a large shriek in panic as she scrambled away. The man threw her handbag back at her, as he made off with the only item that was of interest to him...her purse.. The mugger turned onto the High Street and ran as fast as he could.

Chris quickly regained his composure and headed after the thief. He quickly stopped however before turning to face the woman.

''I can't leave you here like this,'' Chris said.

''I'm fine, just get after him!''

''You sure?''

''Yes! Go!''

Christopher spun around and quickly run onto the High Street. He looked up the street and saw the man heading towards the shore. Just as Chris started to give chase after him, he saw an old man walking with his dog.

''Hey!'' Chris shouted.

The old man stopped walking and waited for Chris to reach him, wondering what the flustered young man wanted...

''There's an injured woman down that alleyway.'' Chris pointed in its direction. ''Call an ambulance, and the police as well!''

''I don't have a phone,'' the old man responded.

''Here, use mine.'' Chris tossed the elderly man his cellphone/mobile phone.

.

.

.

Christopher chased the man all the way down towards the docks... His head was throbbing after receiving the blow to his temple from the man he was now pursuing. He was shocked that the man who'd committed this crime was a middle aged fellow of around 45 years in age. He'd expected a teenager to be the one behind the mugging, but the man who hit him was no teenager. He may have only caught a glimpse of his face, but the whole way he run was that of a middle aged man...

With every step Chris took he was gaining on him.. He could almost reach out and touch him... The dock was only a few feet away, this was his chance. Christopher dived through the air...and missed him by about half an inch. He hit the ground, rolled onto the dock and fell into the water.

The man turned around and grinned, realising the mistake his adversary had made.. He slowed his pace down, as he saw a man at the end of the dock covering his speedboat with a boat cover... The mugger proceeded to walk slowly behind the man (who's back was facing him).. His foosteps couldn't be heard thanks to the roaring sound of thunder above them. The criminal (a plain, balding man, standing at about 5'7 in height) noticed a metal bar on the adjacent boat. He slowly reached down and picked it up.

By now, Chris had climbed back onto dry land.. As he turned around to look for the man he'd been chasing, he noticed him standing directly behind another man at the edge of the dock. Christopher didn't waste any time before jogging towards them.

The thief hovered behind the man who was tending to his boat. He raised the metal bar in the air.

''NO!'' Chris shouted at the horrendous sight before him. But the sound of the raging thunder muted his cry.

In one swift motion the criminal struck the man on the back of his head, sending him crashing down onto the top of his boat. The mugger reached into the man's pocket and claimed the keys to his speedboat, before dragging him off of the boat and throwing him onto the dock.

Chris arrived just as the criminal pulled the boat cover off, which he then proceeded to throw at Chris, covering him with it... Christopher fell backwards and hit the dock.

Christopher was blinded by the cover. As he fought to untangle himself from its grasp, he heard the engine of the speedboat start up. Chris tried harder to pull the cover off, as he knew he was running out of time... He finally pulled it off just as the boat started to move forwards. Chris quickly got to his feet and darted forward. This was his final chance to apprehend his attacker.. It was now or never... Chris took an almighty leap from the edge of the dock...and... landed on the back of the speedboat (which was now starting to increase in speed).

.

.

.

The twofold thief who was at the helm of the boat heard the noise that Christopher's landing caused. He turned away from the steering wheel, metal bar still in hand, as he headed to finish off his pursuer once and for all..

Lightning struck high in the air above them. The blinding flash caused Chris to lose sight of his opponent, if only for a very brief moment. Christopher noticed the silhouette of the metal bar in the air, he quickly dived to his feet and grabbed a hold of the bar which was held in his adversary's right hand. They struggled for several seconds, before the boat jolted violently sending them both tumbling backwards... The waves were fierce on this stormy night, and the speedboat could no longer take not having a driver.. Chris stumbled forward and noticed that the accelerator button was jammed in, he tried to hit the breaks but didn't know where to find them.

Chris felt a tug on the back of his shirt, as he tried to look around behind him he fell over the man crouched beneath him..

''Damn!'' Christopher shouted as he hit the floor. The man got to his feet and kicked Christopher hard in his stomach, causing the young man to give out a cry of pain. Chris pulled himself up using the railing, only to be nearly tipped out of the boat, as the man grabbed the wheel and turned it sharply.. Christopher reached out to grab the man, only to slip on the rainwater infested boat.

''Oh, boy,'' Christopher mumbled (unable to believe that he could have all this bad luck in one single night).

Christopher once again pulled himself to his feet (now he was really mad)... He started to remember the martial arts lessons he'd took when he was a teenager. He only ever made green belt, but hopefully he could remember enough moves to incapacitate the mad man at the wheel.. Christopher swung his foot high into the air as he landed a roundhouse kick on the side of the mans head. The criminal fell to his knees, while Christopher once again nearly fell over due to swinging his leg that high, but managed to steady himself using the railing.. The man launched himself through the air towards Chris, but he missed him and fell onto the floor of the speedboat.. Chris lifted him up to his feet and punched him over and over again in the face. He then proceeded to grab a hold of the mans head and bang it on the railing. The man sunk to the ground. Christopher went to hit him again, but realised that the man was by now unconscious.

Suddenly, lightning struck the side of the boat, which instantly set it alight. Christopher felt the shockwaves coursing through his body and gave out a cry of pain.. Knowing that the boat could explode at any moment, he decided to jump from it. He didn't care that he was by now nearly a mile away from shore, he just had to get off this boat... He put one foot on the railing and began to steady himself, as he prepared to jump.. Just as he was about to leap into the water he heard a low groan, he looked down to the man at his feet, and in a moment of compassion, decided that he couldn't just leave him there to die. He reached down and grabbed his hand. However, as soon as Chris started to pull him up, the mans eyes opened, and Christopher was tugged down towards him... The two of them began to wrestle on the floor of the boat. Christopher tried to break free but couldn't...

'_Is this how it ends_?' Christopher thought, as he knew that in seconds the speedboat was going to explode... '_Please God, help me... Give me another chance at life.'_

Suddenly, a bright light enveloped the whole boat. Chris at first thought that the boat had exploded...but it hadn't.. He knew that when he felt the surge of electricity shoot through his whole body... They'd both being struck directly by lightning. And in the blink of an eye, both men vanished from the speedboat... Milliseconds after they disappeared, the boat exploded...

.

.

.

Christopher couldn't see anything. All he could see was a bright light... He felt himself tumbling, spinning into nothingness.. He started to see people and places from his memories. All those he loved, and had loved, appeared before him in his minds eye... This was it... This was the end.. His whole life began to flash before his eyes for what felt like an eternity, but was in fact for only a few seconds... Suddenly, Christopher's vision returned to him. He could see the the ground before him.. Green grass. Which was growing at an alarming rate...

THUD! Christopher hit the ground hard...

.

.

.

Christopher opened his eyes to see a forest surrounding him, whilst trying in vain to remember what had happened... '_How did I end up here?_' he thought to himself... Just then, it all came flooding back to him... The man, the boat, the thunderstorm.. '_But...how did I end up here?_' he wondered once again... He'd just started to pull himself up, when he heard the roar of what sounded like thunder directly behind him. Christopher jumped to his feet and turned around, but there was nothing there... He could feel a presence, though, somewhere nearby.. The large sound began to quieten. It sounded strange... It sounded like...wings. Christopher span around and could not believe the sight before him...

''W-who are you?'' he asked in a fearful tone.

There was a brief moment of silence before...

''I am...Maleficent,'' the winged woman responded.

* * *

**(A/N). So, there you have it, the end of chapter 1.. Please review and let me know what you think. But please remember this is my first ever fan-fic. So be kind...Okay?**

**I'll try and update as often as I can.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, goodbye.**


	2. The Fairy, The Wizard and the Wardrobe

**(A/N).. Hi guys.. Before we get started with chapter 2, let me tell you something cool.. I was born and raised in Leeds England (just like my character Christopher). Sam Riley who plays Diaval, was also born and raised in Leeds England.. I think this is really interesting, because there aren't many celebs out there that are from Leeds..**

**Disclaimer.. I do not own the film Maleficent or any of the characters that appeared in it.**

**Right, what are waiting for? Let's continue with the story.**

* * *

''M-M-Maleficent!'' Chris exclaimed.. There was a brief silence as Christopher found himself unable to remove his eyes off her very large wings.. ''That's a rather unusual name isn't it?'' he eventually stated.

''Not really,'' the winged creature responded, an amused look on her face.

''Oh, I didn't mean to cause any offence,'' Chris said as he tried to rectify his mistake.

''I never said I was offended,'' she responded in a calm voice.

''Oh...so you didn't,'' Chris said, realising his mistake, while simultaneously taking a step backwards.

''I'm surprised that you have not heard of me before.''

''Should I have?''

'Yes.'' Was her curt reply...

''Er.. do you happen to know where we are, because I'm a b-bit lost?'' Christopher then asked her.

''We are in the Kingdom of Queen Aurora,'' she answered in a rather quizzical tone...

''A-and where is that exactly?'' Chris then asked, desperate to fill in the gaps of silence that were growing ever larger each time they arose.

''No.'' Maleficent declared, as she refused to answer his question.. ''Now it's my turn to ask you a few questions.''

''O-okay, that's seems fair.'' Christopher responded.

'Who are you and where do you come from?''

''Er.. my name is Christopher and I come from Leeds,'' Chris answered.

''Where is this...Leeds?'' Was her next question.

''England of course!'' he answered emphatically..

''England.. I've never heard of that place before.. ''You're strangely dressed,'' Maleficent said while looking him up and down..

Christopher was wearing a leather jacket, a blue and white striped shirt, white pants and a pair of brown shoes..

''Well, so are you,'' Chris retorted. ''And those false wings are really something else,'' he said with a chuckle.

''False wings!'' Maleficent repeated his words with great vigor, fury showing on her face.

''Yeah, they look really life like,'' Christopher said, failing to notice the beautiful woman's anger.. ''They must have cost a fortune! In fact the whole costume is fantastic. I mean those horns and fake cheekbones are just wonderful.''

''THAT'S ENOUGH!'' Maleficent cried out as she jumped high into the air and started to flap her wings..

Christopher let out a cry of fear as he fell backwards onto the grass beneath him..

Maleficent flew down at a great speed and landed with her foot pressed firmly down on Chris's chest.

''I refuse to believe that you do not know who I am!'' Maleficent declared..

''Honestly, I-I-,'' was all Christopher was able to say before Maleficent cut him off.

''This time I want the TRUTH!'' Maleficent pressed her foot down even harder into his chest.. ''Tell me human. Why are you here on the borders of my homeland!?''

''I-I-I, don't know.. I hit my head on the ground over there..and...and,'' he repeated.. Chris's facial expression changed from that of fear to calm..''You're not real,'' Christopher said quietly to himself.

''What?''

''You're an hallucination.. Brought on by me hitting my head!'' Christopher declared.

''You think I'm not real?'' Maleficent said with a slight smile, as she lifted her foot from his chest.

''I don't think you're not, I know you're not,'' Christopher corrected her as he quickly got to his feet. ''Now.. I'm to going close my eyes and count to three, and when I open them...you'll be gone,'' he said with great confidence.

Maleficent gave a small chuckle while Christopher closed his eyes and began to count.

''1...2... Christopher readied himself...3,'' he opened his eyes...and.. she'd gone..

''Ah,'' he exclaimed with pleasure..

''Boo,'' a voice uttered from behind him.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Christopher shouted in terror as he bolted into the nearby trees.

Maleficent began to laugh hysterically as she watched him flee into the trees.. A few seconds later after she'd composed herself, she flew into the air so she could watch him run further and further away.. For a brief moment she contemplated pursuing him, but she quickly decided against it.. She had a better idea.. Maleficent turned around and flew in the opposite direction, as she went in search of her friend and companion Diaval.

.

.

.

Christopher ran for what felt like hours.. He dare not stop to look behind him in fear that the winged woman was following him. His whole body was aching. With every step he took his exhaustion grew.. '_What's happened to me? Where is this place?_' were the two thoughts that kept running through his mind. The surrounding woodland was completely alien to him. He was longing to see someone like himself, someone who looked more human than the woman he'd just met.. '_I must have been_ _abducted by aliens_,'' was Chris's next thought. It was the only thing that made any sense to him.

He eventually noticed the edge of the forest before him.. He was half relieved and half terrified. He was happy that he would finally be free of the forest that was suffocating him, but he was also worried that being out in the open could make him a sitting duck for any hostile creatures that may want to harm him..

As soon as he exited the forest he felt the air around him grow colder.. He stopped immediately when he noticed a mist before him. He slumped forward, his hands on his knees.. Christopher breathed in and out heavily. He was totally sapped of all his energy.. He had to make a choice.. Either stay where he was, or walk into the mist.. Going back into the forest was not an option (he couldn't risk running into the flying woman again). Chris made his decision...he was going to head into the mist. Staying still was making him feel too vulnerable..

The deeper he went into the mist the more uneasy he began to feel. He started to regret not staying put on the edge of the forest, but he couldn't turn back, he had to press on.. The ground underneath his feet was starting to get muddy. Each step grew harder and harder to take. It got so bad that his feet started to sink into the mud.. He fought to pull his feet free, but the more he struggled the worse it got.. With one mighty tug, he pulled one of his feet free.. But the force of it caused him to to tumble backwards. As soon as he hit the ground he felt it collapse beneath him. His whole body started to sink.. He tried kicking his legs and wriggling his body, but it was no use. However much he tried he just couldn't find a way to propel himself upwards. His face disappeared into the mud.. He couldn't see, he couldn't breath...but he could still hear.. and the next thing he heard gave him some hope.

''Well, well, what do we have here?'' a male voice said.

Christopher tried to speak but couldn't, all that came out was a garbled unintelligible mess.

''Alright then. Reach up and grab a hold of this stick,'' the voice then said.

Chris extended his arms upward and felt a wooden stick, which he instantly grabbed onto. He felt the other person tug on the other end of it. Christopher found himself being pulled upward.. He tightened his grip.. His head emerged from the mud, but he still couldn't see his rescuer (he was too obscured by the surrounding fog). The man gave another strong tug and Christopher was freed from his muddy prison..

''Thank you,'' Christopher half said half coughed.

''You're most welcome dear boy,'' the voice said.

Chris looked at him and saw that this was a human man, just like himself.. He was an elderly gentleman with long white hair and a long white beard.. Christopher was silent for a moment as he looked him up and down, searching for any peculiarities.. But he found none.. No wings, no horns, no strange cheekbones.. He was nothing at all like the woman he'd met not long ago.

''What is it?'' the man asked, wondering why this young man was examining him with his eyes.

''Oh, it's nothing,'' Christopher replied.

''What are you doing out here in the mire? It's far too dangerous for you to be wandering about on your own.''

''Well, to be quite honest with you I don't know where I am,'' Chris answered him.. ''Do you know the way through here?'' Chris then asked him.

''I'm the only one who does,'' The man replied with a cocky smile. ''Hold onto my cloak and follow in my footsteps,'' The man ordered.

''A-alright,'' Chris replied, as he took a hold of the elderly man's cloak and began to walk behind him.

.

.

After about 10 minutes of walking very slowly, they eventually made it out of the mire.. As soon as they did, the mist vanished.. The two men headed into the nearby wood. They walked for another minute or so before the old man stopped and turned around to face Chris.. As he did so he dropped his walking stick to the ground.

''Now tell me. What is your name?'' the man inquired.

''My name is Christopher.. What's yours?''

''My name is Oloven,'' the man replied.

''Pleased to meet you Oloven,'' Christopher said as he extended his hand.

''And I you,'' the man replied as he shook Chris's hand.

''Would you mind if I asked you a question?'' Chris asked.

''Please do.''

''Am I dead? Because that would explain a lot of things.''

Oloven reached out his hand and grabbed a hold of Chris's wrist.. He felt a pulse. ''You have a pulse, ergo you are not dead,'' the elderly man deduced with ease.

''Well... What planet is this?'' Chris asked in desperation for some clear answers.

''Earth of course.''

''Are you sure?'' Chris asked.

''Of course I'm sure! And why are you wearing those strange clothes?'' Oloven asked.

''Why does everyone keep commenting on my clothes!'' Chris said in annoyance.

''You have met someone else here?'' Oloven asked.

''Yes. A strange, beautiful woman with wings as dark as the night.''

''Ah, you have met Maleficent,'' Oloven concluded.

''You know of her?'' Chris asked.

''Who doesn't?''

''What exactly is she?'' Chris asked, ''half bird half human,'' he then incorrectly guessed.

''No no. Maleficent is a fairy.''

''A fairy,'' Christopher echoed his words.. ''Well, what are you? Are you a fairy as well?''

''No..'' There was a moments hesitation before Oloven said his next words...''I'm a man just like you are,'' he eventually said..

After another brief moment of silence Oloven extended his hand outward and his walking stick instantly flew up into his hand.

Christopher flinched.. ''Not like me.''

''Oh no, you're mistaken. I am a man.. It's just that I possess certain...powers,'' Oloven explained.

''What sort of, powers?'' Christopher asked.

''Well.. Hundreds of years ago I once served a fairy. She was very similar to Maleficent in terms of her power.''

''Did she have wings?'' Christopher asked him.

''Oh yes,'' Oloven responded. ''Her wings were beautiful..''

''I see. So, you were saying something about her powers.''

''Oh yes of course. On her deathbed she gave me two gifts. The first gift was that of immortality.. I can no longer die by natural causes.''

''And the second?'' Christopher asked.

''The second gift was most precious..''

''What was it?''

''She bequeathed to me all her power,'' Oloven revealed...

''She must have cared for you a great deal,'' Christopher said.

''Yes.. I suppose she did,'' Oloven replied...

''So let me get this straight,'' Chris said. ''You're an immortal man, with the powers of a fairy...right?''

''That is correct,'' Oloven confirmed.

''So that makes you what? A kind of...wizard?''

''Yes, I suppose that would be an accurate assessment,'' Oloven answered...

''Okay then. Now it's my turn to tell you about me,'' Christopher stated.

''Wait a moment,'' Oloven said cutting the young man off.. ''My cottage isn't far from here. Why not wait to tell me until we get there?''

''Alright.'' Christopher replied..

They began to walk further into the woods...

''Am I right in assuming that it was you who caused the mist to appear?'' Chris asked him.

''Yes I did.. It makes it harder for people to venture through the mire.''

''Does the mire surround your home?''

''Well yes and no. It surrounds the wood that my home is situated in,'' Oloven replied.

''I take it that you don't like people,'' Chris said.

''No, it's not that I don't like people.. It's just they wouldn't understand me or my powers. So I find that avoidance is the best from of defense.''

They carried on walking and talking as they made their way through the woods. Nearing ever closer toward Oloven's home.

.

.

.

Maleficent was feeling pensive.. There was something strange about the young man she'd encountered in the forest.. It wasn't just the fact that his clothes were very strange and colourful. It was his unwillingness to believe that a creature like her could even exist.. Maleficent was infamous in the human realm. It was perplexing that he'd never even heard of her name before.. He'd come from somewhere far, far away, that much she knew for sure.. But it wasn't where he came from that bothered her...it was how he got here.

Maleficent approached Diaval.. He was sleeping beneath a tree (currently in his human form).

''Diaval,'' Maleficent said softly.. ''Diaval,'' she repeated (this time a litter louder).

Diaval slowly opened his eyes.. Upon recognising the familiar woman standing above him, he began to get to his feet.

''Oh, Mistress you're back. I'm sorry about that I must have dozed off,'' Diaval said with a small smile.

''Diaval how many times have I told you not to call me that anymore.. You are no longer my servant.''

''Yes of course, I'm sorry Maleficent.. It's hard to break the habit of a lifetime.''

''I understand Diaval,'' the beautiful fairy responded.

''Did you enjoy your flight?'' Diaval asked his former Mistress.

''No I did not.''

''Why ever not?'' Diaval immediately asked her.

''Diaval... I have a favor to ask of you.''

''Of course Mis-, I mean Maleficent... Anything at all.''

''I need you to find someone for me..''

''Anyone in particular?' Diaval replied whilst sporting his trademark cheeky grin..

Maleficent gave him a cold glare.. Diaval's smile vanished instantaneously.

''He shouldn't be hard to find, he's very conspicuous,'' Maleficent stated.

''He?'' Diaval said (a slight hint of jealousy in his voice).

''Yes, he's a young man.''

''May I ask.. Why are you so interested in him?'' Diaval asked, with slight signs of worry showing on his features.

''There's something very odd about him Diaval.. Before today, he'd never heard of me or Aurora.''

''That's impossible.. He must have been living under a rock all his life,'' Diaval concluded.

''It's not just that,'' Maleficent said. ''His clothes are unlike anything I've ever seen before,'' she continued.. ''He believed that my wings and horns were fake. At one point he even thought I was merely a figment of his imagination.''

''He sounds unhinged,'' Diaval replied.

''No.. I don't think so. I would have followed him myself, but he was heading too close to the human realm.. I don't want to alarm anyone.''

Oh how she'd changed.. Diaval could remember the days when she'd gladly terrorise anyone who stood in her way.. But he didn't really miss that side of her, he preferred her this way.. More kind and caring towards others.. It wasn't as though she'd totally changed however, she still had a terrible temper on her..

''Diaval,'' Maleficent said, snapping him out of his thoughts.. ''When you find him, follow him. See where he goes and what he does.''

''I understand.. Well, I guess you better change me back into my original form,'' Diaval said.

Maleficent stared at him for a moment.. Diaval wondered why.. then he remembered..

''Oh, yes I almost forgot.'' Diaval had momentarily forgotten that Maleficent had given him the power to transform at will a few weeks before.

''Thank you for doing this,'' Maleficent said tenderly.

''Ah, don't mention it,'' Diaval replied with a small smile.. And with that Diaval transformed into his true form, that of a raven..

Maleficent smiled as she watched her companion soar high above the trees..

Diaval kept his eyes on her until she was out of his sight.. He liked to see her smiling, because she looked even more beautiful when she smiled.. '_If only she smiled_ _more often,'_ he mused to himself.

.

.

.

''Let me see if I've got this right,'' Oloven said as he poured out tea for them both. ''You were both struck by the bolt of lightning?''

''Yes.. We were grappling with each other at the time.''

''I see,'' Oloven replied in an uneasy tone.

''Why? What's wrong?'' Christopher asked, sensing the worry in the elderly man's voice.

''I think you were incorrect in assuming that you traveled here alone,'' Oloven answered him.

''No,'' Christopher declared.. ''I arrived here alone.''

''Just because he wasn't right next to you when you landed doesn't mean he isn't somewhere nearby. For all we know he could be over one hundred miles away from here. But trust me...he is here.''

''Then I worry for the people of this kingdom,'' Christopher said.. ''That man is very dangerous. He'll stop at nothing to escape justice.''

''Well. If it's any consolation I think he'll be even more confused and distressed than you are,'' Oloven said.

Christopher gave a small chuckle (comforted by that thought).

''So, what's happened to me exactly? Have I traveled back through time or something?'' Chris inquired.

''Well there's only one way to find out. What century is it in your world?'' Oloven asked..

''The 21st,'' Christopher replied without missing a beat.

''Well this is the 14th century,'' Oloven revealed.

''Well that explains it. I've lost 700 years,'' Chris said.

''I think it's a little more than that,'' Oloven claimed.. ''For example, judging by your reaction. I think it's safe to say that in your dimension fairy's never existed.''

''What do you mean by 'your dimension.'?'' Christopher asked.

''I don't think you've just traveled through time.. I think you've traveled from one dimension to another,'' Oloven stated.

''So this is, what? A parallel universe or something?''Chris asked him.

''Exactly.. But you must remember that to me and everyone else in this kingdom, you're the one from a parallel universe.''

''Okay, I understand. But please tell me, how do I get back to my own universe, or dimension? Can you send me back?'' Chris asked.

''I'm afraid not.. In fact I don't think I've ever heard of anyone, human or fairy with the ability to manipulate dimensions..''

''So how do I get back?''

''The only thing I can suggest is that you wait for the next thunderstorm, climb on top of the highest tree you can find and hope that you get struck again.''

Christopher smiled.. ''Have you ever heard the expression...lightning never strikes twice?''

''Yes.. and I suggest you pray that that particular colloquialism isn't true.''

''hmm,'' Christopher mumbled.

There was a moment of silence while they both took a sip of their tea... Before Chris broke it.

''What about that woman I met?''

''Maleficent,'' Oloven reminded him of her name.

''Yes, Maleficent... Is she a friend or foe?''

''Neither,'' Oloven answered him.. ''You're lucky you didn't arrive here when she was at her nastiest.''

''Is she much nicer now?''

''Yes. She's much more tolerate towards humans now.''

''Well then I shudder to think what she was like before. Because the woman I met today wasn't exactly sugar and spice and all things nice.'' Christopher said with a grin on his face.

''Oh, I don't think that term could ever be used to describe Maleficent... Well, maybe when she was younger.''

''Tell me more about her?'' Chris asked.

''You're really interested in her, aren't you? Oloven said as he smiled at Chris.

''Well, you know what they say... Know your enemy.'' Chris smiled back at him.

''I've already told you that she's not your enemy.''

''Well she seemed hostile to me.. Anyway, go on, tell me about her.''

''Alright,'' Oloven said.. ''Maleficent was once a very kind and carefree spirit. Although she was only a child back then.. One day she met a peasant boy named Stefan. He'd been caught stealing, but Maleficent treated him with leniency.. They became very close friends, and as they grew up..they fell in love.. They were happy for a short time, but Stefan's ambition for a better life drove him away from Maleficent. Then one day, many years later.. Stefan betrayed Maleficent.. He knew that the dying King had ordered her death, and that whoever completed the deed would be named his successor.. So, Stefan used his close bond with Maleficent to his own advantage.. He drugged Maleficent and then dismembered her.''

''What!?'' Chris said in an appalled tone of voice.

''He cut off her wings.'' Oloven revealed.

''Wait a minute.. She still has wings?''

''Please, let me finish.'' Oloven said.

''Sorry, go on.''

''Stefan had originally intended to kill Maleficent. But the small spark of goodness that still remained inside him prevented him from carrying out his original plan.. So he decided to remove her wings instead. He then presented them to the King, as evidence that he'd completed the deed.. Now, when Maleficent discovered what Stefan had done to her for the crown, she flew into a tremendous rage.. She vowed that she would not rest until she'd had her revenge on him.. She bided her time, waiting for the opportune moment to arise.. And eventually it did. When the King's daughter was born.. She invited herself to the Christening, so she could, 'bestow a gift upon the child'.''

''Why do I think this gift is nothing but bad news'' Chris said.

''Because that's exactly what it was.. The gift was actually a curse.''

'''What kind of curse?'' Christopher inquired.

''Well, it went something like this.. 'Before the sun sets on her 16th birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a sleep like death..' And with that, the baby Aurora was cursed..

''Hang on a second. Aurora? Isn't that the name of the Queen?'' Chris asked.

''Would you please refrain from interrupting again?'' Oloven half pleaded half demanded.

''Sorry.''

''Now, where was I.''

''I believe it was, 'sleep like death,' Chris reminded him.

''Oh yes of course.. Anyway, over the years Maleficent's anger subsided, as she watched over Aurora, waiting patiently for her 16th birthday to arrive.. But upon meeting the princess when she was 15, she began to regret placing the curse upon her.. Maleficent realised that she was taking her anger out on the wrong person.. She grew to love Aurora just like she was her own daughter. But however hard she tried she could not revoke her curse.. So inevitably the curse came to pass.. But there was one thing that was strong enough to break the curse...strong enough to wake the sleeping beauty. And that was true loves kiss.. Because the power of true love, is never to be underestimated.. And the true loves kiss, was rather ironically, supplied by Maleficent herself..''

''Well, that's a turn up for the books,'' Chris said.. ''What became of Stefan?''

''He died a bitter and broken man.''

''No more than he deserved,''Chris stated. ''How did Maleficent regain her wings?''

''They magically returned to her body once Aurora set them free'' Oloven answered..

''I see.. So, Aurora is now the new Queen of the realm,'' Christopher concluded.

''Yes, and she's a much better ruler than her father ever was.''

''Well this has all been very educational. But my problem still remains.. What do I do now?'' Chris asked.

''Well, I think tomorrow we should both go see Queen Aurora.. I'm sure she'll be sympathetic towards your plight.''

''Will she be able to help me?''

''I don't know,'' Oloven answered him.

.

.

After they'd both finished their tea Oloven began to close the windows of the cottage.

''The spare bedrooms all prepared for you, the blankets are underneath the bed,'' Oloven informed him.

''Thanks for everything.. Goodnight then,'' Chris said as he started to head upstairs..

''You'll find some clothes in the wardrobe!'' Oloven hollered.. ''You can't walk around dressed like that.''

Christopher rolled his eyes, before walking over to the wardrobe to see how many clothes he had to choose from.. After a few minutes he decided on a black ensemble. As he was about to get in bed he noticed that the bedroom window was still opened.. As he went to close it he noticed a raven perched on the fence surrounding the cottage. As soon as the raven realised that it had been spotted it flew off.. Christopher smiled in amusement.

* * *

**(A/N).. So there you have it, the end of chapter 2.. Please review and let me know what you think?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, bye.**


	3. The Best Laid Plans of Mice and Men

**(A/N). Hi guys.. I'd just like to thank you for the reviews. Your support is what keeps me going.. So please feel free to review. I'd love to hear from you.**

**Right, let's continue.**

* * *

Maleficent stared at the full moon that filled the night sky, remembering the pain she used to feel when she was wingless. The pain of not been able to fly closer towards the moon and the stars.. Thankfully those days were gone now. She reached behind her and touched her wings, reassuring herself that they were back in their rightful place..

Maleficent turned away from the sky and began pacing.. She was feeling anxious. Diaval had been gone for hours now.. 'He should be back by now.. '_What's taking him_ _so long_?' Maleficent mulled to herself.. She didn't like to admit it to anyone (not even to herself), but she needed Diaval.. She no longer needed him to be her wings, but she still needed him to be her friend..

_'Oh, what if that strange man hurt him.. I shouldn't have sent him alone,'_ Maleficent thought, angry with herself for putting her companion in danger.. She decided then and there that if he didn't return within the next five minutes she'd go and look for him.. '_To hell with the humans,'_ Maleficent thought, no longer bothered about scaring them..

Only two of the five minutes passed before Maleficent's impatience overcame her. She began to spread her wings.. But before she could take off to look for him, she noticed a familiar raven flying towards her in the distance.. Maleficent quickly unspread her wings, turned around and sat down, (desperately trying to appear as though she hadn't been panic stricken).

Diaval landed gracefully next to her, before transforming himself to human form..

''What took you so long!?'' Maleficent asked in an angry tone of voice.

''I'm sorry, but I only did as you ordered.''

''I didn't order you.. I asked you,'' Maleficent reminded him.

''Alright then, I only did as you asked.''

''Well anyway. Did you find the strange man?''

''Yes I believe I did,'' Diaval responded.. ''He was wearing a short coat made out of leather and a brightly coloured shirt.''

''That's him,'' Maleficent confirmed.. ''Where did you find him?''

''He was in the woods that are surrounded by the mire.''

''That's impossible. No one knows the way through that mire,'' Maleficent said with a look of confusion on her face.

''Well I don't know, maybe he was just lucky,'' Diaval said with a chuckle.. ''He wasn't alone either.''

''He wasn't?''

''No. He was with a strange old man.. Turns out that this old man has built a cottage in the middle of the woods.''

''A cottage in the woods? Are you sure?'' Maleficent asked for confirmation..

''Of course I'm sure.. I sat on the fence surrounding it.''

''Did you overhear anything they said?'' Maleficent asked as she rose to her feet.

''I didn't hear much.. All I managed to find out was that they plan to visit Aurora tomorrow.''

''Aurora... Why would they want to see her?'' Maleficent said in a low voice.. ''I have a bad feeling about this Diaval.''

''As do I Mistress.. Er, I mean Maleficent.''

Maleficent smiled at him.. ''Diaval, if you'd rather call me Mistress again you can.''

''I can?''

''Yes.. I only want you to feel comfortable.''

''Oh thank you Mistress!'' Diaval said with joy as he extended his arms to hug her.. But she didn't reciprocate.. All she did was make a weird face at him. Diaval realising the error he'd made, started to put his arms down.. ''I'm sorry,'' he said.

'No. Wait,'' Maleficent said.. ''It's me who should apologise.. It's just that, I'm not used to psychical intimacy,'' She said in a quiet voice.

Diaval waited a moment before extending his arms again.. ''Come here,'' he said with a laugh and a smile to show her that there was nothing to fear.

Maleficent smiled back at him before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around him..

Diaval didn't want this moment to end.. He wanted to hold her like this forever... However, after a few seconds had passed, he released her..

''There...that wasn't so bad was it,'' Diaval said to his beautiful companion.

''No.. it was nice,'' Maleficent said while putting her eyes to the ground...

There was an awkward moment of silence... Until Maleficent eventually broke it.

''You better get some sleep, because tomorrow we have to visit Aurora.''

''Oh good!,'' Diaval said.. It had been weeks since they'd last seen her.

''We have to warn her about those two strange men,'' Maleficent said..

''You don't think they mean to harm her do you?'' Diaval asked with a concerned look on his face.

''I don't know.. But if they so much as try... I'll destroy them,'' Maleficent said with anger in her eyes.. Unable to bear the thought of her little Beastie being harmed.

''You and me both,'' Diaval agreed. Also unable to bear the thought of his little hatchling being harmed.

''Goodnight, Diaval,'' Maleficent said as she flew up to the top of a nearby tree.

''Goodnight, Mistress!'' Diaval shouted up to her..

Diaval sat down by the nearby pond and looked at his reflection. Seeing the man looking back at him, he realised that this form had overtaken his original one as his favourite.. This was mostly because of Maleficent. His human form was the only form in which he could communicate with her.. He laid onto the grass and stared up at the moon and the stars.. He smiled as he fondly remembered the hug that he and his Mistress had shared just a moment ago.. His smile turned into a frown however when an unpleasant thought entered his mind.. '_What if that embrace turns from a blessing into a curse?.. What if that moment haunts me forever?..'_

.

.

.

Christopher slowly opened his eyes.. He was greeted by sunlight streaming through the window.

''Oh, what a nightmare,'' Christopher murmured.. He closed his eyes again and turned onto his back... After a few seconds had passed he opened his eyes again. His eyes darted around the room.. He then bolted into an upright position.. ''Oh, boy. It wasn't a nightmare,'' Chris said with a despondent expression on his face.

''Ah, you're finally awake,'' Oloven said as he entered the room.

''Oh it's you.. For a moment I thought it was all a bad dream,'' Chris sighed.

''I'm afraid it's not,'' Oloven replied.. ''Come on, hurry up and get dressed. We have a busy day ahead of us..''

''What's the plan again?'' Chris inquired.

''We're going to pay a visit to Queen Aurora, in order to inform her about your rather unfortunate predicament.''

''Oh, what's the use? I doubt she'll be able to send me home,'' Chris mumbled as he climbed out of bed.

''Well, look at it this way. Even if she can't figure out a way to send you home, at least she'll be able to help you settle in.''

''How so?''

''I don't know? Perhaps by decreeing a proclamation.''

''What kind of proclamation?'' Chris asked as he started to put on his newly acquired clothes.

''One that announces your presence in this kingdom.''

''No, no! I think that's a very bad idea,'' Chris said with worry showing on his face.

''Look. They'll find out about you sooner or later anyway. I think it would be better for you if the truth comes from the Queen... I think that the large populous of this Kingdom would be far more welcoming towards you if that were the case.''

''Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it,'' Chris said as he marched down the stairs... ''Can you please tell me how we're going to get an audience with Queen Aurora?''

''Oh, don't you worry about that. I have a few tricks up my sleeve,'' Oloven replied with a wink..

''Why doesn't that make me feel any better?'' Chris asked with a smile.

''Maybe because you don't trust me?'' Oloven raised his eyebrows.

''No. I trust you..to an extent.. Put it this way. I trust you as much as I could trust anyone in this place.''

''I'll take that as a compliment..''

''How long will it take us to walk to the castle?'' Christopher asked.

''Walk? What do mean walk?... We shan't be walking my dear boy.. It would take us far too long.''

''Well how are we going to get there then? I don't see any form of transport,'' Chris said as he looked out of the nearby window...

''Follow me,'' Oloven said as he made his way into the kitchen.

Chris followed him into the kitchen. Where on the table he noticed a small white mouse trapped in a small cage..

''This little fellow will provide us with transport,'' Oloven said as he reached for a block of cheese on the shelf.. ''I caught him scurrying around the house last night.''

''If this is meant to be a joke it's a very poor one,'' Chris said with a solemn look on his face..

''It's no joke,'' Oloven said as he broke off some cheese and fed it to the small creature.. ''Using a simple piece of magic I'll be able to transform this little fellow into a large horse.''

''I'll believe it when I see it,'' Chris said in a skeptical tone..

''Alright then. I guess I'll just have to prove it to you,'' Oloven said as he picked up the cage and headed towards the door.

Christopher followed the elderly man outside, feeling doubtful about the whole procedure.. ''Even if it does work, how will something as large and heavy as a horse make it through the mire?'' Chris asked.

''Oh, a simple enchantment and the ground will be solid,'' Oloven said as reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box...

''How long will the ground be solid for?'' Chris then asked him, worried that it wouldn't give them enough time to make it through to the other side.

''About 30 minutes. Don't worry, that's ample time for us to make it through... Now observe this.''

Oloven placed the box onto the ground.. He waved his hand..and the box instantly transformed into a large cart.. Chris took a small stagger backwards in amazement.

''Phase one completed,'' Oloven said with a smile.. ''Now, for the piece de resistance.''

Oloven took the mouse out of its cage and placed it next to the cart.. With another quick motion of his hand the mouse transformed through a cloud of white smoke into a beautiful horse.. Christopher could hardly believe his eyes as he looked on in astonishment.

''Well. I guess what they say is true.. Seeing is believing,'' Chris said as he looked at the beautiful white horse..

''No my boy.. Believing is seeing,'' Oloven replied as he petted the large animal.

.

.

.

''Diaval!'' Maleficent called.. ''Diaval!''

Diaval opened his eyes at the sound of the familiar voice.. ''Maleficent,'' Diaval said to himself.. He sat up and noticed her looking for him near the pond.. ''I'm over here Mistress!'' he called out.

Maleficent turned around and spotted him.. ''Oh, there you are..''

''I'm sorry Mistress. I must have overslept.. It's just, I didn't get much sleep last night.''

''Why not?'' She asked him with concern showing behind her eyes.

''Oh, I had a lot of things running through my mind..''

''What sort of things?''

''Oh, it doesn't matter,'' he replied..

''Are you sure?''

''Yeah, I'm positive,'' he replied, wanting to escape this particular subject...

''Alright then let's go!'' Maleficent said enthusiastically.

''Will we be making our entrance in an undisclosed manner?'' Diaval asked her, already aware of what the answer would be.

''Yes of course,'' Maleficent replied, (wanting to avoid the humans in the palace)..

''Okay then. What are we waiting for?'' Diaval said as he transformed into his raven form.

Maleficent spread her wings and took off into flight.. Diaval quickly followed suit.

.

.

.

Christopher and Oloven had been travelling for almost 2 hours now.. Chris was impressed that the mouse had adjusted to its new form so quickly. It was pulling the cart like it was second nature.

''He's taken well to his new job hasn't he?'' Chris said to Oloven.

''Yes he has.. Well, some animals adjust quicker than others.''

''Oloven, may I ask you a question?''

''Yes certainly.''

''You claim to be a recluse. But if that is truly the case... How do you know so many things?''

Oloven didn't answer, he just fidgeted slightly in his seat and shook the reins he was holding.

''You even knew the exact words that Maleficent used at the Christening.. Where do you get your information from?''

''I suppose you could say that it's a hobby of mine..'' Oloven eventually replied.

''What is?''

''Knowing things that I shouldn't,'' Oloven said with a cheeky grin on his face.

Chris decided not to press the matter any further.. Maybe it was better not to know.

''Oh, look,'' Oloven said..

''What is it?''

''Over there in the distance,'' Oloven said as he pointed his finger forward.

''That's where we're headed?'' Chris half asked half stated.

''Yes. That is the palace of Queen Aurora,'' Oloven replied.. ''Giddy up,'' Oloven then said to encourage the large horse to move slightly faster.

.

.

.

Aurora was in her private chambers. She was feeling lonely.. Her husband to be Prince Phillip was away visiting his father.. And she hadn't seen Maleficent or Diaval for weeks now.. She wanted nothing more than to go visit them, but she was just too busy. Her wedding was only 3 days away, and she was completely swamped with preparations..

Aurora decided to head back to the throne room.. She got up out of her chair and walked towards the door. But just as she was about to touch the doorknob, she heard a noise from the balcony... She slowly turned around, feeling rather apprehensive. But she quickly relaxed upon seeing the familiar silhouette.. It was Maleficent.

''Fairy Godmother!'' Aurora said in a cheerful tone as she opened the balcony doors.

''Hello Beastie,'' Maleficent said as she wrapped her arms around the Queen.

''It's lovely to see you.. Are you here alone?'' Aurora asked her.

Maleficent didn't need to answer her, because at that very moment Diaval landed on the balcony..

''Diaval!'' Aurora said happily.

Diaval changed himself to human form.. ''Hello Aurora.''

''Oh, I knew that you wouldn't forget about my wedding,'' Aurora said to both of them.

''Of course we wouldn't,'' they both lied at the same time (as it had momentarily slipped their minds).

''Have you come to help with the preparations?''

''No Beastie.. I've come her to give you a warning.''

''A warning?'' Aurora said with slight confusion showing in her voice and on her face.

''Diaval, would you mind watching the door?'' Maleficent asked her shape-shifting friend (not wanting to be interrupted by one of the servants).

''Of course not Mistress. I'll see you later,'' Diaval said with a smile to Aurora as he walked out the door..

''Oh Godmother, why are you so afraid of running into any humans other than me? I've told everyone that they should no longer fear you.. There's no reason for you to sneak around like this.''

''I feel more at ease this way,'' Maleficent replied.. ''Where's the groom?'' she then asked.

''Oh, Phillip's visiting his father.. He's due to return tomorrow, and he's bringing his father with him.''

''Doesn't Phillip remaining here with you present a problem for his father? Who will succeed him when he passes away?'' Maleficent asked Aurora as she sat down.

''No it doesn't present any problem,'' Aurora said as she closed the balcony doors.. ''Because Phillip has two older brothers,'' Aurora explained. ''He's only third in line for the throne.''

''Ah, I see.''

''Now, what's this about a warning?'' Aurora asked Maleficent as she also sat down.

''I don't want to alarm you Aurora.. However I must tell you this.. I fear that two men are coming here to harm you.''

''What's makes you think that?'' Aurora was visibly shaken by Maleficent's words.

''I don't know. It's just a feeling I have.. There's something very strange about one of them.''

''Only one of them?''

''Well yes. I've only met one of them.. Diaval saw the other one.''

''In what way was he strange?'' Aurora inquired.

''Well, where to start?'' Maleficent asked herself.. ''His clothes were very odd, I've never seen anything like them before.. He said he came from a place called England.''

''England?'' I've never heard of it before,'' Aurora said.

''Neither have I, so it must be a long way from here,'' Maleficent replied. ''Although I can actually believe that, because he said he'd never heard of either one of us before.''

Aurora started to stare into space..

''Beastie, what's wrong?'' Maleficent asked in a concerned tone.

''Oh, it's nothing Godmother. It's just that.. I also had an encounter with a strangely dressed man.''

''When was this?''

''Yesterday,'' Aurora answered.

''What happened? Tell me everything,'' Maleficent said as her motherly instincts started to kick in.

''I found him out there on the balcony,'' Aurora said as she nodded her head towards the veranda.. ''He demanded to know where he was. I tried explaining to him but he wouldn't listen.. Then he started to get violent,'' Aurora said with upsetment showing in her voice

Maleficent felt her anger start to grow.. ''Did he hurt you?'' Maleficent asked, trying to remain calm.

''No, he didn't get the chance.. Luckily one of the guards heard my screams.. I had him sent to the dungeons.''

''Have you questioned him?''

''No not yet, I think I'll leave that task for Phillip... But what really puzzles me Godmother is, how did he get up here? He didn't even seem to know himself.''

''I don't know.. Oh, I can't believe any of this!'' Maleficent said in an irritated manner as she stood up.. ''Three strange men running about the kingdom.''

''Godmother, don't exert yourself like this.''

Even though Aurora knew by now that Maleficent was not really her Godmother, she still called her that anyway.. Because as far as she was concerned, she'd earned the title..

''I'm sorry about all this,'' Maleficent said in a low voice.

''Don't fret about it Godmother.. We've been through much worse,'' Aurora said with a warm smile.

Maleficent smiled back at her little Beastie.

''Besides, just because one of the men was dangerous, it doesn't mean that the other two are.''

''I know that. But I don't want to take any chances with your life.. I can't lose you Aurora..''

''Well do not fear. I won't allow them to enter the castle.''

''No, I have a better idea.. Permit them entry.. Set a trap for them,'' Maleficent said as she began to sport a wicked smile.

''And then what?''

''Then we take them both to the dungeons.. And then I will personally interrogate the three of them,'' Maleficent said in a sinister tone of voice.

''No Godmother!'' Aurora said in a scolding tone.. ''I will not permit the use of torture..''

''Oh, I think torture is too strong a word,'' Maleficent replied.. ''I'm just going to make them feel a little, uncomfortable..''

''No Godmother!'' Aurora said once again in a stern tone.. ''Promise me that as long as they're prisoners you will not harm them.''

''Alright, I promise.''

''Godmother... Promise me again, and this time uncross your fingers...''

''Fine,'' Maleficent said after a moments hesitation.. ''I promise,'' she said with a sigh..

''Thank you Godmother.''

''Spoilsport,'' Maleficent mumbled under her breath..

.

.

.

Christopher and Oloven arrived at Queen Aurora's castle.. Chris felt quite intimidated by it's size. It seemed so much smaller when viewed from a distance..

''Wow. It really is magnificent!'' Chris exclaimed.

''Yes indeed,'' Oloven replied.

''When are you going to execute your plan? Because if we get any closer they'll spot us for sure,'' Chris asked.

''In a moment.. But first, we have to hide the horse and cart..''

Chris and Oloven both climbed off of the cart and led the horse behind a large bush.

''Please tell me, what's the plan?'' Chris said in a pleading voice..

''I'll show you.''

Oloven raised his left hand into the air and clicked his fingers, and in the blink of an eye, Oloven vanished..

''Oloven... Oloven where are you?''

''I'm standing right in front of you,'' he replied..

Chris almost jumped out of his skin.. ''W-why I can't see you.''

''Because I'm invisible.''

''You're invisible?''

''Yes. And I have news for you...so are you.''

Christopher looked down at himself and gasped in astonishment.. He too was invisible.

''You really are incredible.. Did you know that?'' Chris said with a smile.

''Yes I know,'' Oloven replied in a serious tone.

.

.

.

After navigating their way past the guards in the courtyard, Chris and Oloven reached the entrance of the castle..

''Now what?'' Chris asked.

''Now we knock.'' Oloven replied as he used his walking stick (which was also invisible) to knock on the large doors.

Chris looked at him in puzzlement.

Suddenly one of the doors began to open and a guard emerged from behind it.. He looked directly at them, but of course he couldn't actually see anything.. His eyes searched the whole courtyard, but he saw nothing.

''What's going on?'' another guard shouted from inside the castle.

''I don't know.. I heard a knock, but there's nobody here,'' the guard at the door said with a confused look on his face.

''Probably just some kids fooling around,'' the second guard responded.. ''Come on back inside.''

As the guard started to close the door he felt it bump into something, as though something was blocking the door..

''What's wrong now?'' the second guard asked.

''There's something wrong with the door. It won't close.''

''Let me give it a try,'' the second guard said.

This time the door closed without hesitation..

''You were saying,'' the second guard said with a grin on his face..

''But, but,'' was all the guard managed to say in reply..

Chris and Oloven both chuckled quietly at the back of the room.. After they'd composed themselves, Chris asked Oloven a question.

''What's our next move?''

''To find the throne room. That's where the Queen will most likely be.''

.

.

.

Christopher and Oloven carefully made their way through the castle, until they eventually arrived at the door that led to the throne room..

''This is it,'' Oloven said.

''The throne room?'' Chris asked for confirmation.

''Yes.. I think it would be best if we met the Queen while visible.''

''Yeah. After all, we don't want to alarm her majesty,'' Chris replied.

Oloven raised his left hand and clicked his fingers once again.. Christopher and Oloven instantly became visible.

''Right then,'' Christopher said as he put his hand on the large doorknob.

''Wait!'' Oloven said while tugging on Chris's arm. ''We must do this properly.''

Oloven proceeded to knock on the door with his stick..

Aurora (who was seated on her throne) looked up at the door, then she looked to her Godmother (who was standing right next to her).

Maleficent nodded her head to Aurora.

''Yes!'' Aurora said in a loud voice.

''We seek an audience with her majesty!'' Oloven replied.

Aurora once again looked to Maleficent.. Maleficent nodded her head once again.

''You may enter,'' Aurora permitted them.

The door began to open. Noticing this, Maleficent ducked behind a nearby column (not wanting to be seen by the two men). She bumped into Diaval who was also hiding behind the large pillar..

''Sorry,'' Diaval whispered to Maleficent.. She smiled at him. She was happy that he was there for her and Aurora.

Christopher closed the door, before he began to follow Oloven (who was walking slowly towards the Queen).

''May I ask? Why are you here?'' Aurora asked them both.

''We are here on a matter of utmost urgency your Highness,'' Oloven said.. But before he could say anything else, a large net fell from the ceiling and landed on top of him.. Maleficent flinched at the sight. She almost felt sorry for the old man.. She had also once found herself trapped underneath a net, at this very castle as well.. Although that particular net was made of iron. This net was only made out of standard rope.

Chris immediately rushed to Oloven's side.. But as soon as he began to try and remove the net from him, guards burst into the large room.. Chris jumped to his feet and got into his fighting stance.. The first guard to appear before Chris was unarmed.. The guard ran straight at Chris, but just before he reached him, Chris jumped into the air and kicked the guard underneath his chin, instantly knocking him out.

''Impressive,'' Maleficent said in an almost inaudible voice.. But somehow Diaval managed to hear her.

''No it wasn't. I could do that in my sleep,'' Diaval said with jealousy in his voice.

''Of course you could Diaval,'' Maleficent replied whilst trying to stop herself from giggling.

Chris was doing a good job at fighting the guards. But eventually he was outnumbered.. One of the guards used his shield as a weapon, hitting Chris in the chest with it, causing him to fall back and land on the stone floor beneath him..

''That's enough!'' Aurora shouted.

''What shall we do with them your Highness?'' the Captain of the Guard asked Aurora.

''Take them to the dungeon,'' she commanded.

One of the guards removed the net from Oloven, before dragging the old man to his feet.. Another guard lifted Chris up.

''Come on,'' one of the guards said to Chris as him and Oloven were both led out of the room..

''Captain!'' Aurora called out.

''Yes your Highness?''

''I do not want them to be harmed.. Am I understood.''

''Perfectly, your Highness,'' the Captain replied..

After all the guards had left the room, Maleficent and Diaval emerged from their hiding place..

''You did very well, Beastie,'' Maleficent said as she put her hand on the young Queen's shoulder.

''Oh Godmother, I feel so guilty.. I can't believe that those two men were going to hurt me.''

''You can't be sure of that Aurora,'' Diaval butted into the conversation.. ''Don't you find it the least bit incriminating that those two sneaked all the way up here?''

''Yes, I suppose you're right,'' Aurora admitted.

''You two wait here, I'll be back in a moment,'' Maleficent said as she walked towards the door.

''Mistress!'' Diaval called after her, but she didn't stop.

''Oh, I hope she doesn't do anything foolish,'' Aurora said.

''Do you seriously think that your Godmother would ever do anything foolish?'' Diaval said while trying to keep a straight face.. Aurora glared at him.. After a few seconds had passed they both burst out laughing, knowing that that's exactly what Maleficent does on a daily basis.

.

.

.

Maleficent kept her distance from the guards, as she secretly followed Chris and Oloven on their way down to the dungeon.

''Look, this is all just one big misunderstanding,'' Chris tried to explain to the guard who was walking directly behind him.

''Save it,'' the guard replied..

''If you'd just let me speak to the Queen for a few moments.''

''Shut up!'' another guard shouted at Chris.

Christopher leaned towards Oloven and whispered into his ear.. ''I hope you have some more tricks up your sleeve.''

''As a matter of fact, yes I do,'' Oloven replied.

''Good.''

''I must leave you now. But do not fear, you are more than capable of escaping on your own,'' Oloven stated.

Chris and the guards looked in shock at Oloven.. What was he saying?

Just at that moment they reached the door that led to the dungeon.. One of the guards reached into his pocket and produced the key to unlock it with.

Maleficent ducked behind a column as she listened intently..

''Christopher, good luck,'' Oloven said.

''No don't!'' Chris said.. He knew that Oloven was about to leave him here alone.

''I will return when you need me most,'' Oloven said before giving Chris a warm smile.

''NO WAIT!'' Chris shouted.

''Goodbye,'' Oloven said before raising both his hands into the air.. And in a flash of white light...he vanished.. His sudden disappearance caused the guard who was standing right behind him to fall to the ground in utter shock.

Maleficent gasped, unable to believe her eyes.. She quickly composed herself and headed back upstairs. Her suspicions confirmed about the elderly man.

.

.

.

Christopher was thrown into one of the cells.. '_Why did you desert me Oloven,'_ Chris thought to himself, feeling betrayed..

''YOU!'' A voice shouted from the next cell.

Christopher span round and couldn't believe who he saw.. The man who was to blame for him being here.

''YOU!'' Christopher shouted back at the purse and boat snatcher..

They were both silent for a moment as they realised that they were now neighbours..

''Oh, boy,'' they both murmured simultaneously..

* * *

**(A/N).. So there you have it, the end of chapter 3.. Thanks for the support guys.. Don't forget to review..**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, ciao.**


	4. The Good, the Bad and the Ugly

**(A/N).. Hi guys. I'd just like to thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate your feedback.. At the moment, most of my time is being occupied by the FIFA World Cup, so I won't be able to update quite as often. I'll try and update as often as I can, but it may be as little as just one chapter a week.. But don't fear, I won't abandon this story.**

**Right then, shall we continue? I think we shall.**

* * *

Christopher was enraged.. The reason he was here, the reason why he was in this mess, could all be put down to one individual! And that individual happened to be in the cell right next to his own.. The man he'd pursued on that fateful night of the thunderstorm, was also a prisoner of the castle.

For a brief moment both men stood in silence.. Staring at one another with hatred showing behind their eyes. Each man blamed the other for their current predicament.. Finally, Christopher broke the silence.

''What the hell are you doing here!?''

''I might ask you the same thing!'' The man all but shouted in reply.

''I am here because of an error of justice,'' Chris said referring to the dungeon he was in.. ''But you on the other hand, you deserve to rot in here,'' Chris said with a look of disgust on his face.

''Oh come on! If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be here in the first place.. This is your fault!'' The man accused Chris.

''MY FAULT!,'' Chris bellowed.. ''Oh that's rich.. If you hadn't of stolen that poor woman's purse none of this would have happened.''

''NO! This happened because you wouldn't stop chasing me.. Why did you care anyway? It wasn't your purse.''

Christopher could no longer contain his temper.. He reached through the bars and grabbed the mans throat..

''You're lucky that I'm not the killing kind.. Because I ought to rip your head clean off of your shoulders,' Chris said in a growling, menacing tone..

The man struggled to breath as he tried to pry Chris's hands from his neck to no avail.. After a few seconds, Chris released him.. The middle aged man started coughing and spluttering as he sank to the floor.. Christopher looked away, feeling slightly guilty..

After a few moments had passed the man recovered. ''Do you want to know why I stole that woman's purse?'' he asked Chris.

''Why?'' Chris asked in an uninterested tone.

After a moments hesitation, the man answered him..

''A long time ago, when I was about your age.. I used to have a good job, a car, my own house.. A bright future ahead of me.. But over the years I made many bad choices. I Started gambling. Started drinking.. Oh, it was a bit of fun at first, but then before I knew it, I'd lost my car.. Then my job.. And finally, my house.. Homeless, penniless and worthless.. Now don't get me wrong. I'm not asking for anyone's sympathy, because I don't deserve it.. All my life I've been a very nasty fellow.. I live by the term, screw or be screwed.. I always have and I always will.. But to find myself reduced to mugging women in alleyways. It makes me feel sick to the stomach.. And then as the stakes get higher, so do the crimes.. The man I hit with the metal bar is probably dead... But, to be honest, I don't really care if he is dead...because its gotten to the point where I no longer feel remorse.. I suppose that makes me what? A psychopath..'' The man chuckled to himself.

Christopher turned away and faced the wall.. Processing everything that the man had just told him.

''What's your name?'' Christopher asked him in a quiet voice.

''Why do you care?'' He spat in reply.

''You really are a cynical little man aren't you?''

After a moment of silence the man answered Chris's original question..

''Vernon Drake... My names Vernon Drake''

Chris turned around and faced Vernon.. ''My names Reynolds, Christopher Reynolds,'' Chris extended his hand through the bars.

''Is this the part where I'm supposed to shake your hand and pretend I don't bear a grudge,'' Vernon replied in a mocking tone.

''Suit yourself,'' Chris said as he withdrew his hand...

''So...where are we?'' Vernon asked.

''Down the rabbit hole,'' Chris replied with a chuckle. ''The lightning strike's to blame.. That's why we're here. It has not only sent us back in time to the 14th century, it has also sent us to another dimension.. A sort of, parallel universe..

''What a load of BS that is,'' Vernon replied.

''Do you have a better idea as to where we are?..and how we got here?''

Vernon didn't answer...

''Thought not,'' Chris said with a slight smirk..

''Would you two both shut up!'' a loud voice said from across the room..

Chris and Vernon both looked to the cell that was opposite their own.. They both noticed a man trying to sleep on the floor of his cell, using his small brimmed hat as a makeshift pillow.

''Some people are trying to get some sleep here,'' the greasy looking young man concluded..

''I'm terribly sorry, we'll try and be more quiet,'' Chris said apologetically..

''The hell we will!'' Vernon said.. ''Just who do you think you are anyway? huh? huh?'' Vernon said pressuring the man for a response.

''I'll tell you who I am!'' the man said as he jumped to his feet. ''I'm a man who has many powerful friends.. Friends who will kill you, if I ask it of them.

''How dare you threaten me you little cretin!'' Vernon barked in response.

Christopher looked at Vernon and raised his finger to his mouth as a signal for him to stop talking for a moment.. Vernon did so.

''Sometimes, friends have a habit of running out on you when you need them most.. And you can trust me, because I'm speaking from personal experience,'' Christopher said (in reference to Oloven's abandonment of him).. ''Ask yourself, if your friends are really that loyal to you, why are you still locked up in here?'

The man suddenly lost his air of confidence, as he started to feel a little insecure.. ''Ah, well, they've got their work to do.. They can't come running after me every time I get myself captured.''

''You get captured often?'' Chris asked him.

''Yeah.. well that's what happens when you frequently run the risks..

''What did you do this time then?''

''I broke in here.. I was trying to steal the crown jewels.''

''That sounds like a suicide mission,'' Chris said with a smile..

''Yeah, I suppose it was,'' the man said with a smile.. ''I just wanted to impress the guys, show them that I was capable.''

''Capable of what? Stealing?'' Vernon butted in.

''Yeah, that's what we do for a living..''

''What steal?'' Chris asked for confirmation.

''Well isn't that what pirates usually do,'' the man said with a grin..

''Pirates?'' Chris said in shock..

''Yeah.. we're pirates.''

''Wow... Aren't you a bit far inland for a pirate?'' Chris asked him with a laugh in his voice.

''Our vessel does not require the sea to move.. Our ship can soar through the skies, just like a bird.''

''That's impossible,'' Vernon said.

''You've come from a far away place haven't you?'' The man asked them both.

''Yes we have,'' Chris answered him. ''Why do you ask?''

''Because anyone who's a native of this kingdom would know that nothing, is impossible..''

''I know that now..'' Chris stated. ''What's your name?'' he then asked the man..

''Francis,'' he replied while putting his hat back on top of his head..

''Pleased to meet you Francis.. My name is Christopher, and this miserable looking man over here, is Vernon.''

''Tsk,'' Vernon tutted from the back of his cell..

''What's the name of your ship and it's captain?'' Chris inquired.

''Our vessel is called the Belladonna, and her Captain is the very fearsome Captain Valentine..

''I see.. So, what's your job on the ship then.. Are you the first mate?'' Chris inquired.

''No... I'm a swabbie,'' Francis replied while looking downwards, feeling slightly ashamed..

''Ha, you mean you're the one who swabs the decks?'' Vernon asked whilst laughing..

''Someone's got to do it,'' the young man answered him.

''Alright that's enough,'' Chris said to Vernon who was still laughing at the low ranking pirate.. ''I do hope your friends haven't forgotten about you...because I think we could all do with escaping from here.''

Vernon nodded in agreement..

''Don't worry.. Captain Valentine won't leave me to rot in here forever,'' Francis said as he turned away and faced the back wall of his cell.. '_Come on guys, don't let me_ _down'_.. he thought to himself.

.

.

.

Maleficent paced up and down Aurora's private chambers. She was feeling rather bewildered about everything that had transpired in the last 24 hours.. The most confusing thing of all was how the elderly man had managed to escape, by vanishing, even she didn't have the power to do that.. She had retired to Aurora's room in an attempt clear her thoughts, but it hadn't help.. Maleficent turned to face the door as she heard it start to open.. She gave a small smile upon seeing that it was Diaval.

''Only me,'' Diaval said with a grin on his face as he closed the door behind him..

''How's Aurora?'' Maleficent asked in a concerned tone.

''A little shook up by recent events, but apart from that she's fine.. In fact that's why I'm here, to tell you that she wants to speak with you... She's waiting for you in the throne room.''

''Why do we have to speak in the throne room?'' Maleficent asked (not wanting to be seen by any guards).

''Because she's having one of the prisoners brought out of the dungeon for questioning.. I think she wants both of us there to give her moral support,'' Diaval said as he took a grape from the nearby fruit bowl.

''I see,'' Maleficent sighed in a low voice, while lowering her head.

''If you're worried about the guards discovering that we're here, don't be.''

Maleficent looked up.

''Aurora has already told them,'' Diaval said..

''Oh no, it's so uncomfortable when I have to interact with humans.''

''Well don't interact with them...ignore them,'' Diaval suggested.

''It's the way they look at me that makes me feel uncomfortable...with so much fear in their eyes.''

''Well Mistress, you do cut quite an intimidating figure...''

Maleficent looked Diaval straight in the eye, slightly insulted by his comment.. Diaval picked up on this, so hastily added.

''What I mean to say is.. Your beauty is so astounding that it can come across as intimidating.''

Maleficent smiled and looked away.. Suddenly overwhelmed by shyness..

''Thank you, Diaval.''

''You're very welcome.. Shall we go!?'' Diaval said enthusiastically as he reached for the door handle..

''Yes,'' Maleficent replied..

Diaval opened the door and stepped back for Maleficent to exit first.

''Thank you,'' Maleficent said as she stepped out of the room.. ''Which prisoner is she going to question?'' Maleficent then asked.

''The younger one obviously, she can't question the old man can she? Not after his mysterious escape,'' Diaval said as he closed the door behind him.

''Oh, hasn't she told you?'' Maleficent asked, as they began walking towards the throne room.

''Told me what?''

''There was a 3rd man.. Aurora found him on her balcony. He was also oddly dressed.''

''What another one? This is starting to get a little eerie.''

''The thing that's unnerving me is the way in which the old man escaped. He used some form of magic to teleport away from here.. I've never encountered a human with powers like that ever before,'' Maleficent said in a worried tone.

''Hmm, there's evidently more to him than meets the eye,'' Diaval said.

''You can say that again,'' Maleficent replied...

''Hmm, there's evidently more to him than meets the eye,'' Diaval repeated.

Maleficent rolled her eyes. ''I didn't mean you had to literally say it again.. I just meant to say I agreed with you.''

''Oh, I'm sorry.. I didn't know,'' Diaval said with a sly smile (because he did know really, he just wanted to tease his beloved Mistress).

.

.

Christopher was fed up.. He'd always yearned for a more exciting life...but this was ridiculous..

''Have you ever heard of the term, be careful what you wish for?'' Chris asked Francis.

''No. Can't say that I have.''

''Well, I'm its prime example,'' Chris stated (without explaining what the saying actually meant).

''How so?'' Vernon butted in (Understanding exactly what the term meant).

''I'd always wanted more excitement in my life,'' Chris answered him.

''I take it you got more than you bargained for,'' Vernon said whilst sporting a callous smile..

''Shh,'' Francis shushed both men.

''What is it?''Chris asked.

''Shh,'' Francis repeated..

Chris and Vernon both listened intently...They heard it as well.. Footsteps..and they were getting louder.

The three of them turned to face the dungeon door.. They heard the jangling of keys... Suddenly the dungeon door swung open, as a short fat guard entered.. Two others were standing outside the door.

''You,'' the guard said while pointing his finger at Chris.

''Me?''

''Yes you,'' the guard confirmed as he unlocked the cell door.

''Am I being released?'' Chris asked while not holding out too much hope.

''Hardly.. No, the Queen wants to speak with you.''

''Oh, good,'' Chris said with surprise showing on his face..

The guard held out a pair of shackles made out of chain.

''Are those really necessary,'' Chris asked.

''Why don't you just shut the hell up!'' the guard suggested in a loud voice as he put the shackles on Chris's hands.

''Yes.. you should be grateful that you're leaving this dungeon, at least for a little while.. Because I know I would be,'' Francis said with a look of sadness on his face.

.

.

.

Christopher followed the guards advice and remained quiet throughout the journey to the throne room.. The doors opened and Chris was pushed hard in his back by the short guard, which caused him to almost fall over.

''That isn't necessary!,'' Aurora shouted to the guard in a scolding tone.

Chris carried on walking until he reached the end of the room where Aurora was seated on her throne..

''Your Majesty,'' Chris said as he bowed down to the young Queen..

Aurora smiled warmly at him.. ''Fetch him a chair,'' she ordered to the guard, who promptly fetched one from the corner of the room.

The guard placed the chair directly behind Christopher..

''Thank you,'' Chris directed his expression of thanks towards Aurora, not towards the guard who was only following orders..

Chris sat down in the chair.. He shook his chains before asking Aurora.

''Your Highness, would it be asking too much for these to be removed.''

Before Aurora could reply, another voice spoke up.

''It most certainly would,'' Maleficent said as she stepped out from behind the nearby column.

''Maleficent,'' Chris whispered to himself upon seeing the winged woman for a second time.

The guards all flinched slightly upon the sight of her.. They still couldn't bring themselves to trust her, despite the Queen's assurances that she would do them no harm.

Maleficent walked up the small flight of stairs and stood next to her little 'Beastie.

''Why have you brought me here?'' Chris asked both of them.

''To question you,'' Aurora answered with honesty.

''I see.. well, what do you want to know?

''Well we'll start with something simple,'' Aurora answered.. ''What's your name?''

''He told me his name was..Christopher.. At least I think that was it,'' Maleficent said whilst trying to recall..

''Yes that's right! I'm flattered that you remembered my name,'' Chris said to Maleficent.

Maleficent directed a sneering smile towards him..

''However, my full name is Christopher Reynolds.''

''Well which is?'' Aurora asked him.. ''Christopher, or Reynolds?''

''Both your Majesty.''

Maleficent and Aurora both shot him a confused look..

''In the place I come from, it's mandatory for people to have two names.. Do you understand?''

''Yes of course,'' Aurora said (humoring him).

''But as far as you're concerned, my name is Christopher.''

''Alright then, Christopher it is.. Now, you speak of this place you come from, where is that exactly?'' Aurora asked him.

''Well that's a little hard to explain.. I don't think you'll believe me.''

''Try us,'' Maleficent said.

''Okay then you asked for it,'' Chris said as he took a deep breath.. ''I come from the future, the 21st century to be exact..

There was a moment of silence as both women looked at him in disbelief.

''How did you end up here then, in the 14th century?'' Aurora asked him.

''I was struck by a bolt of lightning, and somehow it sent me here.. But it didn't just send me back in time, it also shifted me from one dimension to another,'' Chris tried to explain..

''Poppycock,'' Maleficent said with a small chuckle..

''I told you that you wouldn't believe me.''

''Wait a moment Godmother,'' Aurora said.. ''How do we know he isn't telling the truth.. I know it sounds strange, but it would explain a lot of things. For instance, why his clothes looked so odd.''

Maleficent gave a small nod, acknowledging that it would explain why his clothes were so strange.

''Okay then, let's suppose that you are in fact telling the truth.. Are we supposed to believe that the other two men were also struck by lightning?'' Maleficent asked.

''There was only one other,'' Chris corrected her..

''What about the old man?'' Maleficent asked.

''The old man that you saw is a native of these lands.''

''Well I've never seen him before,'' Maleficent replied.

''Speaking of the old man, could you please explain to us how he manged to escape?'' Aurora asked..

''I don't know how.. He preformed some form of magic.''

''Humans can't wield magic,'' Maleficent stated.

''He can.. He claims that a fairy bequeathed all her power to him.''

''I know all the fairies and pixies of this kingdom, and none of them have ever transferred their powers to a human,'' Maleficent said with a hint of disgust in her voice, repulsed by the very idea of a human wielding the powers of a fairy.

''I think this was a little before your time Maleficent.. He told me that this fairy died hundreds of years ago,'' Chris explained.

''I know he looked old.. But not that old,'' Aurora said with a slight giggle.

''She gave him the gift of immortality,'' Chris declared.

''That's impossible,'' Maleficent said.. ''No one, fairy or human has every discovered the secret to immortality.''

''Well he could be lying for all I know.. All I can do is tell you what he told me.''

Maleficent huffed as she turned her back to him...

''Do you have any idea as to how I can get back home?'' He asked both women.

''Oh, who gives a damn!'' Maleficent spat out in frustration.

''Godmother!'' Aurora said in a stern tone.

''You're a really bitter woman, did you know that?'' Chris said. ''And it doesn't take a degree in psychology to see it.''

''What?'' Maleficent said, completely flabbergasted by the strange word he's used.

''A degree in psychology, incidentally, something which I posses.''

''Pray tell, what exactly is this psychology?''

''Psychology tells me a lot about what makes certain people tick,'' Chris explained.. ''I know why you act the way you do.''

''Do you really?'' Maleficent said as she shot him a mocking glare.

''Yes.. I look into your eyes and I see many things.''

''Tell me then.. What do you see,'' Maleficent challenged him as she started at him intently.

''Alright then,'' Chris said accepting her challenge.. ''I see a woman who's been hurt, not once but many times. (Christopher got to his feet and started to slowly walk towards her).. A woman who was betrayed by the man she loved.. A woman who refuses to let people get close to her, out of fear of getting hurt once again.. A woman who once lost something that was very precious to her.. So precious in fact, that sometimes she still wakes in the middle of the night and-''

''Alright that's enough!'' Maleficent shouted, cutting him off.. She was amazed that he knew so much about her.

Christopher walked back to his chair and sat back down.. He smiled to himself, feeling smug because he'd tricked Maleficent into thinking that his skills in psychology had helped him to know so much about her (when in reality it was because Oloven had disclosed her whole life story to him).

The room was filled with silence.. Everyone was feeling a little uncomfortable after Maleficent's outburst..

Diaval stepped out of the shadows and walked past Christopher, he was tempted to hit him, but he just about managed to restrain himself.. He just hated seeing Maleficent so upset.. Chris watched in awe as Diaval walked up to Maleficent and put his hand on her shoulder.. Chris was shocked by this, because he'd been led to believe that Maleficent hated all humans (apart from Aurora).. So he couldn't help but wonder why she was allowing this dark haired man to comfort her.. Chris eventually tore his eyes away from the two of them and directed them towards Aurora.

''What happens to me now?'' Chris asked the Queen.

'I don't know,'' she answered.. ''I suppose I should release you.''

''What!'' Maleficent said in disbelief to Aurora.

''Well let's be fair Godmother.. He hasn't actually committed any crime.''

''What about when he broke in here?'' Diaval reminded her.

''I only came here to ask for your help,'' Chris explained to Aurora.

''Well then why didn't you announce yourself officially?'' Maleficent asked him.

''I would have been refused entry and you know it,'' Chris stated.

''Alright!'' Aurora said in a loud voice.. ''I've made my decision...''

Everyone remained silent as they waited for Aurora to announce her decision..

''I will release you,'' Aurora said.

''Tsk,'' Maleficent tutted.

''But not yet,'' Aurora hastily added.. ''I'm getting married in two days, and I don't want my wedding to be ruined.''

''I won't ruin your wedding,'' Chris said.. ''No offence, but I don't even CARE about your wedding.''

''Look..rightly or wrongly, I don't trust you,'' Aurora replied.. ''So, I think it would be best, if you remained here until the day after my wedding.''

''And then what?'' Chris asked her.

''And then you shall be free to go.''

''Just me? What about the other two men in the dungeon?'' Chris asked.

''We'll see,'' was all Aurora said in reply.. ''Guard!'' she said summoning the guard.

''Yes your Highness,'' the guard said.

''Take him back to the dungeon,'' Aurora commanded.

The guard bowed to Aurora before hoisting Chris to his feet.

''Thank you, your Majesty,'' Chris said..

Chris was then escorted out of the throne room.. Maleficent waited until the door had closed before asking Aurora.

''Why did you do that?''

''Do what Godmother?''

''I think she's referring to you releasing him,'' Diaval pointed out.

''I haven't released him yet.''

''But you intend to?'' Maleficent said.

''Yes, but not until after the wedding.''

''Speaking of your wedding.. Where's Phillip? I thought he was returning today,'' Diaval said.

''He is. He'll be returning some time today,'' Aurora explained.

''Well, I hope he'll be able to talk some sense into you,'' Maleficent said as she walked away.

''Godmother!'' Aurora called after her.

''No.. Leave her be.. Now isn't the time,'' Diaval said.. ''She's just a little distressed that you didn't follow her advice.''

''What would she have me do?'' Aurora asked.

''Keep him locked up for a very long time, I suppose.''

''I just think it's wrong to punish someone who hasn't done anything wrong..''

''You really believe his story?'' Diaval asked her.

''You may think I'm crazy Diaval, but yes I do.. I saw honesty in his eyes.''

''No, I don't think you're crazy.. I just think you're too soft-hearted for your own good,'' Diaval said with a smile.. 'I better go after her,'' he then said (In reference to Maleficent).

''Yes you'd better. Because although she doesn't admit it to you...she's lost without you.''

''H-has she told you that?'' Diaval asked.

''Diaval, there are certain things that don't need to be said... I can tell by the way she looks at you.''

Diaval found himself lost for words.. ''I, er...better go,'' he eventually said.

''Alright,'' Aurora said sporting a big smile.

''See you later,'' Diaval said before breaking out into a jog, as he went in search of Maleficent.

Aurora started to giggle. Her suspicions were now confirmed.. Diaval had fallen in love with Maleficent.. She only hoped that her fairy Godmother felt the same way about him.

.

.

.

Christopher was led back to the dungeon.. The stubby guard unlocked his cell door, opened it, and pushed Chris back inside.

''Ah, home sweet home,'' Chris sarcastically exclaimed, as the guard locked the door..

''I hope you put in a good word for me!'' Francis shouted over from the opposite side of the dungeon.

''Oh, I did much more than that,'' Chris said feeling proud of himself.. ''I may, have gotten us all a ticket out of here.''

''Why only 'may'? Vernon asked.

''Well, I asked her if I could be released, and she said yes!''

''Then why are you still here?'' Francis asked.

''Because she doesn't want to release me until after her wedding.. She thinks I might, somehow disrupt it.''

''Yes, well that's all well and good, but how does you getting out of here help me?'' Vernon pointed out (omitted Francis from his concerns).

''Well, I asked if you two could be released as well, and she said she'd think about it.''

''That doesn't sound very promising,'' Francis said with a sigh.

''Oh, I wouldn't worry too much.. I personally think that the Queen's a bit of a soft touch, I think she could be easily persuaded into letting us all go,'' Chris said. ''The only difficult bit is having to wait until the weddings over.. But who knows, maybe your pirate friends will have rescued us by then.'' Chris said with a smile.

''Yeah, maybe,'' Francis said (not holding out much hope).

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Almost a 100 miles away from the castle, a woman riding a black horse came to a halt, upon noticing a carriage making it's way through the surrounding forest.. The woman carefully examined the carriage with her eyes, before coming to the conclusion that this was the one they'd been searching for.. She promptly turned her horse around and rode off in the opposite direction.

She didn't stop until she made it back to the camp.. She climbed off her horse and walked through the army of men. They all stepped back upon noticing her, allowing her to make her way towards the solitary tent that was stationed at the back of the camp.. This woman was their superior.. She only answered to one, the man who occupied the tent she was heading towards.

Upon entering the tent she removed her helmet, allowing her long red hair to cascade down her back.. A tall man dressed in black was standing with his back facing her.

''What is it?'' He said to her in a very deep rich voice.

''Lord Vandran,'' The woman said.. ''I've found the Prince.. He's travelling through the nearby forest, it's only a few miles away from here.. Shall I tell the men to bring him here.

''No!'' Vandran exclaimed.. ''Leave him.. Let him continue on his journey.''

''But, my Lord.''

''But nothing!'' he all but shouted in response.. ''I have changed the plan.. We will allow him to reach his beloved. We shall wait until the wedding ceremony is about to take place, and then we shall intervene.''

''May I ask, why have you decided at this late hour to change the plan?''

''Ah, my dear Syrena, you still have a lot to learn.. This new plan works out so much better.. Seeing his bride be taken from him on his wedding day will hurt him so much more than my killing him ever could.. And it will also serve as the perfect demonstration of my power to the people of this pathetic world.''

''I understand my Lord,'' Syrena said..

''It will not be long now Syrena... Soon, oh so very soon.. Our Master will once again walk on this very Earth,'' Vandran said with a small chuckle.

Vandran began to laugh harder and harder, until eventually all the soldiers in the camp could hear his maniacal laughter..

* * *

**(A/N).. So guys there you have it, the end of chapter 4.. As always I'd just like to ask you all to please review and let me know what you think of the story so far..**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, adios.**


	5. The Great Escape

**(A/N). Hi guys.. I'd just like to thank you all for the reviews. I'm glad that you're all enjoying the story..**

**Okay then, let's continue.**

* * *

Christopher was sleeping.. It was a restless sleep, so unlike his usual peaceful ones.. Plagued by dark dreams that were racing through his mind. Experiencing nightmare after nightmare.. Until eventually he was awoken by the sound of thunder.

Christopher opened his eyes and darted into an upright position.

Vernon and Francis both looked at him quizzically.. Eventually Francis spoke up.

''What is it?''

''Nothing.. It was just a dream.. Just a bad dream.''

Chris listened intently, waiting for the next clasp of thunder.. After a few seconds had passed, the thunder roared once again.

''If only we were free of this dungeon now..'' Chris murmured to himself.

''What?'' Vernon asked.

''Oh, I was just thinking out loud. If we were both free of this dungeon right now, we would have a chance of making it home.. Lightning is what brought us here. Therefore it can send us back..'' Chris stated.

''What do mean?'' Francis butted in.

''Well.. me and him (he pointed to Vernon), don't belong to this world,'' Chris explained to the young pirate.. ''We were both struck by a bolt of lightning, and that's how we wound up here.''

''And, getting struck again would send you both back?'' Francis inquired with a skeptical look on his face.

''Yes.. I think,'' Chris said (slight doubt was showing in his face and voice).

''What makes you think that I want to go back?'' Vernon asked Chris with a deadly serious look on his face.

''Well.. I just assumed,'' was all Chris managed to say before Vernon cut him off.

''Well you assumed wrong!.. Why would I want to go back there?..

''So, you could go back to your home,'' Chris replied (temporarily forgetting that Vernon doesn't have one).

''I've already told you, I don't have a home!'' he practically shouted in response.. ''My home is a cardboard box!''

''So you prefer being cooped up in here?'' Chris asked.

''Yes! Because my crimes in our world are much greater than the non existent ones I've committed here,'' Vernon explained.. ''If I go back.. I'll be in a place much like this one (he said in reference to his cell), for the rest of my life.. And that's something I cannot accept! No sir...I'm staying right here.''

Silence filled the room...

After a few moments had passed, Francis said something..

''We always have to land in a thunderstorm.''

''What?'' Chris asked.

''During a thunderstorm, we have to land the ship.. We have to make sure that it doesn't get struck..''

''Oh.. Yes, I suppose being up amongst the clouds makes you more susceptible to getting struck?''

''It most certainly does,'' Francis replied with a grin.. His grin soon vanished however, when an unpleasant thought entered his head..

''I don't think the Queen will release me,'' Francis said with a distressed look on his face.

''She said she'd think about it,'' Chris replied.. ''The ball's in her court, all we can do is wait.''

''You misunderstand me.. I think she'll release both of you,'' Francis explained.

''But you think she'll leave you in here?'' Vernon asked.

''Yes.''

''Why should she single you out?'' Chris asked.

''Well for two reasons.. One. She'll be more lenient towards both of you because you're not from this land.. And two. My crime was greater than both of yours put together..''

''I still don't think she'll single you out,'' Chris insisted.

''I can't take that chance!''

''Do you have any other choice?'' Vernon asked.

''As a matter of fact yes I do.''

''You have an escape plan,'' Chris deduced.

''Yes I do.. And the next time a guard comes in here, I'll put it into action.''

''Well it better be a good one.. Because if you fail, I think all three of us will be in here for a very long time,'' Chris said whilst sporting a worried look on his face.

.

.

.

Aurora was feeling anxious.. It was getting late and Phillip still hadn't returned. She kept trying to tell herself that it was most probably nothing, but she still couldn't shake this uneasy feeling.. She'd retired to her chambers to rest, but her worrying nature prevented her from doing so.. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

''Who is it?'' Aurora asked.

''It's me,'' Diaval said from the other side of the door.

Aurora smiled as she knew who the voice belonged to.. She got up out of her chair and unlocked the door. Diaval opened it and stepped inside.

''I'm worried,'' they both said simultaneously..

They looked at each other in shock for a moment.

''You first,'' Aurora said.

''No you,'' Diaval insisted.

''Alright,'' Aurora agreed.. ''It's just that, it's starting to get dark and Phillip still hasn't returned.. I'm worried about him.''

''Oh Aurora. You shouldn't worry, he's probably just been delayed for some reason or other.. Perhaps the thunderstorm is to blame,'' Diaval suggested.

''Maybe so, but Phillip is usually so punctual.. I'm thinking of sending out a search party.''

''What?,'' Diaval said with a slight chuckle.. ''Isn't that a bit of an overreaction?''

''Well what do you suggest I do? Don't forget that I'm supposed to be getting married the day after tomorrow,'' Aurora reminded him.

''Well.. If he hasn't arrived by tomorrow morning, send out the search party.''

Aurora sighed..

''You really love him don't you?

''Yes I do,'' Aurora replied while sporting a shy smile on her face.. She then remembered that Diaval had said he was worried about something as well.

''What are you worried about?'' Aurora asked him.

''I can't find Maleficent.''

''You've been searching for her all this time?''

''Yes. I haven't seen her since she walked off in a huff earlier today.. I've searched the whole castle for her, and she's just not here..''

''Oh no.. It's this whole business with the prisoners that's gotten her upset,'' Aurora said.

''I came to inform you that I'm going to check the Moors to see if she's gone back there.''

''Oh be careful, don't forget about the storm,'' Aurora reminded him.

''The storms past,'' Diaval said as he walked out onto the balcony.. He was just about to transform himself back into a raven when Aurora spoke his name.

''Diaval.''

''Yes Aurora,'' he replied..

''You're in love with her, aren't you?''

Diaval was momentarily taken aback by Aurora's question.. ''With who?'' he eventually said (knowing exactly who she was speaking about).

''You know very well who... Maleficent.''

''O-of course I love her.. Just like I love you,'' he said with a warm smile.

''And I love you too,'' she replied with a sweet smile.. ''But our love, is different to the love between you and Maleficent.''

''It is?'' Diaval said feigning ignorance.

''Yes.. You love me as if I were your own child.''

''Hatchling,'' Diaval corrected her.

''And I love you as if you were my own father.''

''That's sweet of you to say.''

''But your love for Maleficent is like that you'd have for your wife, or in your case the love you'd have for your mate.''

''Yes.. We ravens mate for life.. And for better or worse, Maleficent is my mate,'' Diaval said.

''Diaval.. You have to tell her the truth.''

''No, no, I can't.. It could destroy everything.. She puts on a good show of been strong.. But underneath it all, she's very fragile.. If I told her how I felt, and she didn't feel the same way about me.. Well it would ruin everything.''

''You can't spend the rest of your days wondering about what might have been,'' Aurora said.

Diaval sighed.. ''Okay, I'll tell her.. But not now. After the wedding.''

''Alright, that's fair enough,'' Aurora said.

''I better go look for her,'' Diaval said (in reference to Maleficent).

''Okay,'' Aurora replied.

Just at that moment there was a knock at the door..

''Yes!,'' Aurora shouted.

''Your Highness, the Prince has arrived.'' the guard announced.

''Phillip,'' Aurora said breathlessly.

''I told you he'd be alright,'' Diaval said with a smile before transforming himself back into a raven..

Aurora watched as Diaval took flight.. ''Goodbye pretty bird!'' she shouted after him.. Before rushing straight down to the throne room to see her beloved.

.

.

.

Aurora entered the throne room and was overjoyed by the sight of Prince Phillip before her.

''Phillip!'' she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him..

''Aurora, I'm so sorry that I'm late.''

''What happened? I was afraid something had happened to you.''

''It's my father,'' Phillip explained.

''What about him?'' (Aurora then noticed his absence) ''Where is he?''

''He couldn't come. He's taken ill,'' Phillip said with a distressed look on his face.

''Oh no.. What ails him?''

''Oh, it's nothing serious. His physician says that it's just an upset stomach.. But alas he couldn't travel.''

''That's awful.. Perhaps we should postpone the wedding,'' Aurora suggested.

''I proposed that idea to him, but he said no.. He wants us to continue without him.''

''What of your brothers? Are they remaining with him.''

''Yes.. I told them to stay and look after father.''

''Oh, I'm so sorry about this Phillip.. I know that you wanted them here very much.. As did I.''

''All that matters is that your here,'' Phillip said as he rested his head against Aurora's.

''I've missed you so much,'' Aurora whispered to her Prince.

''I've missed you too,'' he responded as he kissed her forehead.. ''So, tell me. How have things been here?'' Phillip then asked her.

''Well, actually, things have been rather...interesting here.''

''In what way?'' Phillip asked her with a slight smile.

''Phillip.. I think you'd better sit down,'' Aurora advised.

.

.

.

Diaval loved the feeling of flying.. Soaring high in the sky produced an exhilaration that defied explanation. But he couldn't allow himself to forget his objective, he had to find Maleficent. He'd been searching the Moors for quite some time now, yet there was still no sign of her.. He decided to check by the spot that they'd slept at last night...and sure enough standing by the pond, was Maleficent.

Diaval landed silently behind her, before transforming himself back to human from.

Maleficent felt his presence.

''Diaval.. What are you doing here?''

''I could you ask you the same thing, Mistress.''

''I just needed to get out of the castle... I needed time to think.''

''Why didn't you tell me you were coming back here? I've been searching for you for hours.''

''I'm sorry Diaval, I should have told you.. It's just, I wanted to be alone.''

''What's troubling you?'' Diaval asked as he walked up and stood beside her.

After a moments hesitation, Maleficent replied.. ''It's Aurora.''

''What about her?''

Maleficent didn't answer.

''Is it because she's going to free the prisoners?'' Diaval then asked, pressing for an answer.

''No of course not! However much I disagree with her decision to trust that strange young man, I don't hold it against her..''

''Then what?'' Diaval pressed further.

Maleficent let out a sigh, before walking along the edge of the pond.. Diaval quickly followed.

''Mistress.. Please tell me. What's wrong?''

''I think I'm losing her, Diaval.''

Diaval looked puzzled. ''What makes you think that?''

''She's getting more and more distant,'' Maleficent said with a distressed tone to her voice. ''She hasn't visited these Moors for almost two months now.. She's to be married the day after tomorrow.. It won't be long before she's completely forgotten about this place.''

''No Mistress, I can't believe that.. Are you forgetting that Aurora is Queen of these lands as well as the human one?''

''Well she isn't acting like she is.. Not showing her face here for weeks is hardly the qualities of a good Queen.''

''That's only because she knows that you're more than capable of ruling this place in her stead,'' Diaval replied..

''But Diaval, you must admit that she's becoming more and more ingrained into the human realm by the day.''

''I hate to point this out to you Mistress.. But, she is a human.''

Maleficent fell silent.. She walked to a nearby tree and sat underneath it.. Diaval followed and sat down beside her.

''I'm sorry Mistress,'' Diaval said (sensing he'd upset her)..

''No.. You're right. She belongs with her own kind...''

''Mistress.. Whatever happens.. However much she becomes a part of the human realm.. She'll always be your little Beastie, and my little hatchling.. And you'll always be her Fairy Godmother..''

Maleficent smiled.. Diaval's heart skipped a beat upon seeing her smile. He wanted nothing more than to lean forward and kiss her beautiful red lips.. But he knew that now wasn't the time.

''Thank you, Diaval,'' Maleficent said, as she reached out her hand and stroked his face.. Her touch made him feel alive, and however much he attempted to prevent it, Diaval couldn't stop his cheeks from glowing red..

''Diaval, are you alright?'' Maleficent asked as she withdrew her hand.

''Yes, yes I'm fine.''

''It's just that, your face seems a little but flushed.''

''Really? How odd.. It's probably nothing,'' he replied..

An awkward silence filled the air.. Diaval realised that he had to break it, and quickly.

''Er.. S-shouldn't we head back to the castle,'' Diaval said (desperately trying to escape this embarrassing situation).

''No.. It's dark now. We don't want to disturb her Majesty's beauty sleep. Not that she needs it,'' Maleficent said with a soft smile.

''Alright, we'll go tomorrow,'' Diaval said.

Diaval started to get to his feet, but Maleficent reached her hand out and tapped him on the shoulder, instantly stopping him in his tracks..

''Diaval.. I don't know if I've ever told you this before... But you're a good friend.''

''Thank you, Maleficent,'' Diaval replied (using her real name felt appropriate, given the circumstances).. ''So are you.''

Maleficent smiled at him.

''Except for the time you turned me into a dog,'' he added.

''How many times do I have to tell you, it was a wolf!''

''Oh, well that makes it all better,'' he replied in a sarcastic tone..

'Oh, let's not go over this again!'' she retorted.

''Okay.. I'm sorry for bringing it up,'' Diaval said with a slight chuckle..

After a brief moments silence, Maleficent spoke up.

''Goodnight Diaval,'' the beautiful fairy said to him.

Diaval took this as his cue to leave.. ''Goodnight Mistress,'' he said, as he started to once again get to his feet.

''You don't have to leave.. There's plenty of room here,'' she said as she gestured to ground below them.

Diaval looked slightly worried for a moment.. But her beautiful face reassured him that there was nothing to be afraid of.

''Alright.. I'll stay,'' Diaval responded (sensing that his Mistress didn't want to be alone tonight).

Maleficent took off her cloak and placed it on the ground.. Diaval sat down and rested his head against the trunk of the tree. Maleficent laid down on her cloak and turned to face Diaval..

''Goodnight,'' Maleficent whispered as she closed her eyes.

''Goodnight,'' he replied..

Diaval didn't want to sleep, however much his body was crying out for it.. He didn't want this moment to end.. He looked to the moon and the stars above him, then to his Mistress beside him.. He realised that this was the perfect moment to tell her exactly how he felt.. He took a deep breath, and braced himself for the worst.

''Mistress,'' he said softly... She didn't reply.

''Maleficent,'' he then said... Once again she didn't reply.

He smiled to himself, as he realised that his Mistress had already fallen asleep.. 'Maybe it's for the best,' he thought to himself (because he didn't know if he could handle a rejection)...

''Mistress,'' he said once again, this time a little louder (to make sure she was definitely asleep).. She didn't stir.

Diaval leaned his head towards hers, and making sure not to impale himself on her horns, he kissed her gently on the top of her head..

''I love you,'' he whispered..

Diaval withdrew his head and rested it back against the tree.. He closed his eyes, as his need for sleep finally overcame him..

After a few moments had passed, Maleficent opened her eyes, looked up to her sleeping companion, and smiled.

.

.

.

Maleficent had been incorrect in assuming that Aurora was sleeping.. For the past hour and a half she'd been telling her fiance about the events that had transpired over the past few days.

''Okay, let me see if I've got this straight.. You think he's telling the truth?'' Phillip asked his bride to be (in reference to Chris).

''Yes I believe he is,'' Aurora replied.

''But the whole thing sounds so...fantastic,'' Phillip said with a skeptical look on his face.

''I know it does.. But I can't think of any other logical explanation.''

''You call been sent back in time by lightning logical?''

''Well how else did the aggressive one get on my balcony?'' Aurora said (in reference to Vernon).

''I don't know,'' Phillip replied.

''And it would explain why their clothes are so odd,'' Aurora pointed out.

''I thought you said that the younger ones clothes were normal.''

''When I saw him they was.. But Maleficent said his original clothes were just as odd as the man on the balcony's.. He must have changed clothes.''

''Speaking of your Godmother. Where is she?'' Phillip inquired.

''I'm not sure. Diaval has gone to look for her.. She got upset earlier over the situation with the prisoners.''

''Oh, I see.. I hope she returns in time for the wedding.. The guest list has been cut short enough already, what with my father and brothers not attending.

''Oh I shouldn't worry. She'll be here.. I know it,'' Aurora replied with a slight smile..

''It's almost midnight, you better go get some sleep,'' Phillip said..

''Yes you're right.. Tomorrow's going to be a very busy day. I still have so many things to do before our wedding,'' Aurora replied.

''Did you realise that in less than 36 hours, we'll be married,'' Phillip said as he wrapped his arms around his beloved.

''Yes I did,'' she replied as she kissed the end of his nose..

''I love you,'' Phillip said.

''And I love you,'' Aurora replied in a very soft voice.

Phillip (regretfully) released her from his arms.. ''Goodnight my love,'' he said, whilst walking backwards towards the door.

''Goodnight my prince,'' Aurora replied.

.

.

.

Christopher was feeling tense. Francis had explained his escape plan in full detail to him, but he wasn't convinced it was going to work.. Chris knew that failure could see them stuck in this place forever..

''What time is?'' Francis asked.

''Just after 8am,'' Chris replied.

''How do you know?'' Vernon asked.. ''I don't see any clock in here.''

''If you listen carefully, every so often you'll hear the bell tower,'' Chris explained.. ''And a few minutes ago, it chimed exactly eight time.''

''Where's that damn guard?'' Francis said in a loud voice.. ''He should have brought us some food by now,'' Francis said (eager to get his escape plan underway).

''Somehow, I don't think they care if we go hungry or not,'' Vernon said in a flippant voice.

''Oh boy.. I'm dreading this,'' Chris said (in reference to the imminent escape attempt).

''Oh boy? What does that mean?'' Francis asked unaware of the term.

''In the place I come form.. Oh boy is a popular term.''

''What does it mean?'' Francis inquired.

''Well, it all depends on the context it's used in,'' Chris explained.. ''It can be used to signify excitement, fear, or in my case despondency.''

''Why are you despondent?'' Francis then asked.

''Because I think this plan is going to fail.''

''Shut up!'' Vernon barked to both of them.. ''Listen.''

Chris and Francis both remained quiet.. Then they heard it as well.. The guard was approaching the door.

''Quickly,'' Chris whispered to Francis, who promptly laid on the floor of his cell.

The guard opened the door and entered the dungeon. It was the same stubby guard who'd escorted Christopher to the throne room the day before. He was carrying three small plates.

''Oh thank God you're here.. ''You've got to help him,'' Chris said as he pointed to Francis.

''What's wrong with him?'' The guard asked.

''He said he felt a sharp pain in his chest, and then he fell down,'' Chris said.

The guard hesitated for a moment, unsure what to do.

''Please help him,'' Chris said with a cry in his voice..

The guard walked up to Francis's cell and placed the three plates on the ground. He unlocked the door, and entered slowly.. He knelt down beside him and shook him.

''Hey, hey, can you hear me?'' the guard said as he lightly slapped Francis's face.

Francis opened his eyes and kneed the guard in his stomach.. ''Yes. I can hear you..''

The guard began to reach for his sword, but Francis kicked him hard on his shins.. The guard fell down onto the floor.. Francis jumped to his feet and removed the guards helmet, before promptly hitting him on the jaw.. knocking him out instantly.

''Ha ha.. Phase one completed,'' Francis said with a laugh.

''Good work,'' Christopher said..

Francis removed the keys from the guards belt and headed over to Chris's and Vernon's cells.

''Come on, hurry up!'' Vernon said as he looked anxiously towards the door, terrified that reinforcements could arrive at any minute.

Francis eventually released both men..

''Now what?'' Vernon asked.

''Now we find a way out of here,'' Francis replied.. ''Follow me!'' he then ordered.

Francis hurried out of the dungeon, closely followed by Chris and Vernon. Fortunately, no guards were stationed outside the door.. The three men wasted no time in speeding through the dimly lit passageway.

''I hope you know the way out of here!'' Vernon shouted to Francis.

''Of course I know,'' Francis replied.

Francis reached the end of the passageway and turned around the corner, where he stopped suddenly, causing Chris and Vernon to bump into him.

''What's wrong? Why have we stopped?'' Chris asked.

''Look,'' Francis whispered, as he pointed to the top of the stairs that were in front of them.. At the top of the staircase was a guard, who had his back turned to them.

''Great, just great,'' Vernon murmured under his breath.

''Shh,'' Chris said while putting his finger to his mouth.. ''I'll deal with him,'' Chris then whispered.

Francis stepped back so Christopher could head up the stairs.. Chris tiptoed up the stairs. With each step he grew more and more nervous.. Christopher knew that he couldn't win in a confrontation. Because the guard was armed with a sword, and he also had the high ground.. Chris continued to walk very slowly up the stone steps...until he was just three steps away from the top.. Christopher held his breath, knowing that the slightest sound would alert the guard to his presence.. Chris was lucky that the guard was not wearing a helmet...because this exposed his neck.. Chris had an idea. He took his right hand and extended all his fingers and his thumb, making a knife hand.. He took one more step forward, and prepared to strike.. In one swift motion Chris chopped the unsuspecting guard on the back of his neck, instantly knocking him out..

Christopher looked around to see if any other guards were nearby, but there was none.. He then turned around to face the other two escapees.

''Come on,'' Chris said in a low voice..

''Where did you learn how to do that?'' Francis asked him.

''Martial arts classes,'' Chris explained, as he dragged the guard into the corner of the room.

''What?'' Francis said (unfamiliar with the term).

''It doesn't matter,'' Chris responded.

''Come on, we've got to keep moving,'' Vernon said.

''Alright, follow me,'' Francis said as he started jogging down the corridor.. Chris and Vernon promptly followed him.

The three men continued moving forward, until they reached a staircase.

''I think it's this way,'' Francis said..

''No! That leads to the throne room,'' Chris explained.. ''Let's just keep moving forward,'' Chris then advised.

''Okay,'' Francis replied as he started to run again..

They didn't get far though before Francis saw a door open at the end of the corridor.. Francis stopped running as he noticed two guards emerge through it..

''Not this way!'' Francis shouted to Chris and Vernon behind him.

''Why?'' Vernon asked before seeing the two guards heading towards them.

''OI, YOU!'' One of the guards shouted..

Francis turned and headed back in the opposite direction.. ''I knew we should have taken the stairs!'' he exclaimed, as the three men all headed back to the staircase.

Francis reached them first, as he started to dart up them two at a time.. Chris and Vernon were right behind him..

Francis reached the top of the stairs and flung open the door and headed through it.. Chris got there second, but just as he was about to head through it, he heard a voice cry out.. Chris turned around to see Vernon falling down the stairs towards the guards who were waiting at the bottom..

Chris was torn over what to do.. He wanted to follow Francis and escape from this place.. But he couldn't leave Vernon to be recaptured, whatever the man's crimes..

Chris raced down the stairs after Vernon (who by now had reached the bottom of the staircase).. When Chris was around four steps from the bottom, he leaped forward and landed on top of both guards.. An almighty struggle ensued.. Christopher and Vernon momentarily had the upper hand...until reinforcements arrived. They were quickly outnumbered, as more guards started to poor through the door.. Both men were eventually knocked to the ground and had swords placed against their throats..

''Okay, we surrender,'' Vernon said, fearing for his life.

''What's going on here!'' The Captain of the guard bellowed as he made his way through the guards..

''Prisoners trying to escape Captain,'' one of the guards informed him, as Christopher and Vernon were both hoisted to their feet.

''Really?'' the Captain said with a sneer.. ''Well let me tell you something.. No one, escapes from my dungeon!'' the Captain said with a dark look behind his eyes..

''Why don't you just go to hell!'' Vernon shouted in response..

The Captain smiled.. ''You first,'' the Captain said in a low voice...before lunging forward and punching Vernon in the stomach.

Vernon sank to his knees, but the Captain lifted him to his feet again, before punching him again and again in his stomach.. Vernon fell to the floor.. The Captain raised his foot and prepared to stamp on his head.

''THAT'S ENOUGH!'' Chris shouted...

The Captain stopped and placed his foot back onto the ground. He then turned to face Chris, before walking right up to him.

''This little..incident, has condemned you to a lifetime of imprisonment,'' The Captain said..

Christopher remained silent.. He wanted to tell him exactly what he thought, but he didn't want to receive the same treatment Vernon did.

''Captain!'' One of the guards spoke up.. ''What about the 3rd prisoner?''

''Find him!'' The Captain ordered.. ''He has to be somewhere in the castle.''

The Captain turned to leave.. ''Take those two back to the dungeon!'' he shouted over his shoulder.

The guards quickly grabbed a hold of both Chris and Vernon as they started to head back to the dungeon..

''You'll pay for this Captain! Mark my words!'' Vernon shouted after the Captain

''I very much doubt it,'' the Captain replied with a grin on his face as he walked back down the corridor.

.

.

.

Francis burst opened the doors to the throne room.. Luckily for him it was empty.. Francis found himself overwhelmed by the sheer size of the room, and the beautiful throne at the end of it.. Francis started to wonder if he could find anything of value to steal, but he quickly snapped himself out of it. He kept repeating to himself that his freedom was the only thing that currently mattered.. Suddenly, Francis heard guards shouting from the other side of the door he'd entered through.. He immediately headed through the nearest door to him.. Upon entering it, he realised that he'd made a terrible mistake, as all that was before him was a winding staircase.. To reach the exit he needed to go down, not further up.. He turned around to head back into the throne room...but he stopped in his tracks upon hearing guards talking..

''The little runt's got to be here somewhere,'' one of the guards said.

''You check through that door. I'll check this one,'' another guard replied.

Francis panicked, fearing that the guards were going to discover him.. After a moments hesitation, he ran up the winding stairs that lay before him.

.

.

After a few minutes had passed, Francis eventually reached the top of the staircase.. He was exhausted, he felt like he was about to collapse.. But unpleasant thoughts of returning to the dungeon spurred him on.. Francis looked around him...and was disappointed when he noticed that there wasn't another way back down. The only thing there was a solitary door (which was directly in front of him).. Francis felt reluctant to enter...but he had no choice. He couldn't risk going back down to the throne room..

Francis opened the door and entered the room. It was a fairly small room.. It only contained a bed, three chairs, and a balcony.. But Francis was mostly drawn to the balcony at the opposite side of the room.. 'Maybe I could climb down,' he thought to himself.. He headed towards the balcony doors.. But just as he was about to open them..he heard a loud scream.. He span around and was shocked by the sight of the Queen in her bed, screaming at the top of her lungs..

''Shh,'' Francis said.. ''Please be quiet,'' he pleaded with her.

The hysterical young woman continued to scream..

''Please... I don't mean to harm you.''

Upon hearing these words, Aurora stopped screaming..

''That's better,'' Francis said.. ''All I'm looking for is a way out of here,'' he explained.

''W-w-who are you?'' Aurora asked with a mask of fear on her face.

''Don't you remember me? I broke in here a few weeks ago, I was looking to steal your jewels.''

''Oh..now I remember you,'' Aurora said.

''I'm sorry about all this, but I can't remain in that dungeon a moment longer.''

''There's no way out in here,'' Aurora informed him.

Francis pushed open the balcony doors and headed onto the veranda.. He peered over the edge and noticed a horse's water trout in the courtyard below him. The only problem was the drop, which was almost 200 feet.

''You're not considering jumping?'' Aurora asked him.

''I most certainly am.''

''You're crazy,'' she responded.

Francis went back into the room and started to look around.

''What are you searching for?'' Aurora asked with a bewildered look on her face.

''Something like this,'' Francis replied as he pulled out a large coil of rope from under the bed.. He headed back out onto the balcony and tied the rope around the stone railing..

''Wait!'' Aurora said.. ''You can't just do this.. It's suicide.''

''I'll take my chances,'' Francis said as he tied the other end of the rope around his body.

''I don't even know your name,'' Aurora then said (trying to delay him).

''Francis.''

''Francis... That's a lovely name,'' Aurora replied.

Francis looked to the door as he heard the sound of feet rushing up the stairs.. He stood on the railing and prepared to jump.

''No, please don't do it!'' Aurora begged him..

But Francis wouldn't listen.. He jumped straight off the veranda.

''OH BOYYYYYYYY,'' Francis yelled out. (using his newly discovered term).

Francis fell for what felt like an eternity.. He saw the ground slowly approaching him. But just as he was about to hit the ground, he felt himself stop suddenly.. He'd reached the end of his rope (literally).

Francis was only about 30 feet from the ground.. He tried to undo the rope, but it was tight.

Aurora looked down in amazement, surprised that the rope had managed to hold his weight.. Suddenly a guard burst through the door.

''Your Highness, we're searching for an escaped prisoner.. Have you seen him?'' The guard asked her.

Aurora found herself torn over what to do.. One part of her wanted to tell the guard about Francis jumping from the balcony.. But another part of her felt sorry for the poor criminal. .Could she really send him back to his cell after the great lengths he'd gone to in order to escape the dungeon? She decided she could not.

''No I haven't,'' Aurora replied.

''Oh.. It's just that we thought we heard a scream come from up here,'' the guard said with a puzzled look on his face.

''Yes, that was me.. I thought I saw a mouse,'' Aurora replied.

''Very well your Highness, I'm sorry to have disturbed you,'' the guard said as he started to close the door.

''Oh, it's quite alright,'' Aurora responded..

After the door had closed Aurora turned her attention back to the hanging man below.. Francis was still trying to undo the rope that was tied to his chest, but to no avail.. Aurora noticed that the water trough was directly beneath him, so she decided to untie the rope at her end.. She looked down to Francis once more, before undoing the rope.

Francis fell down and landed directly in the water trough.. He quickly lifted himself out and jumped onto the stone ground.

Francis noticed an untethered horse just a few feet away from him.. Without a moments hesitation he jumped on it and headed straight for the open gate.

The guards at the gate noticed him heading towards them at great speed..

''Close the gate!,'' the guard shouted..

But they were too late.. Francis rode straight past them and out of the castle courtyard..

Aurora watched from above and smiled to herself.. Content that she'd done the right thing in helping him.

.

.

.

Chris and Vernon were both back in their cells.. Vernon was laid on the ground staring at the ceiling..

''That little fool has doomed us to an eternity in this place,'' Vernon said.

''Yeah.. Possibly,'' Chris replied.

''More like definitely,'' Vernon stated.. ''But If I ever do get out of here...do you know what the first thing I'm going to is?'' Vernon then asked Chris.

''What?''

''I'm going to make that Captain pay for what he did to me,'' Vernon said in a very sinister tone.

''To be fair..you did provoke him,'' Chris pointed out.

''Yes I did.. I probably did deserve a punch.. But not as many as he gave me,'' Vernon said..

''Yeah. He did go a bit overboard,'' Chris admitted.

''One day.. I'm going to get even with him,'' Vernon said with a sadistic smile on his face.

Chris gave him a look of disgust.. ''You really are a twisted fellow aren't you.''

''Yes I am,'' Vernon admitted.. ''But what's the point.. I'll never get the chance to quench my thirst for revenge anyway,'' Vernon sighed.

''Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that,'' Chris said as he pulled a key from his pocket. ''Look.''

Vernon turned his head towards Chris, and couldn't believe what he saw.. ''Where did you get that?'' Vernon asked him.

''During the struggle it fell out of one the guards pockets,'' Chris explained.

''Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!'' Vernon said as he jumped to his feet.

''No!'' Chris said as he also got to his feet.

''Why not?'' Vernon asked with his arms outstretched.

''Because we'll never get past them, there's too many of them.. We need to wait for the opportune moment,'' Chris said.

''And when is that exactly?''

''Tomorrow.. When the Queen is to be married. The guards will be so distracted by the wedding that they probably won't pay as much attention to this dungeon.. Trust me, that's our best chance to escape,'' Chris explained.

Vernon thought it over for a moment, before deciding that Chris had made a good point..

''Alright,'' Vernon said...

''Good,'' Chris replied.

''This time tomorrow..we'll be free,'' Vernon said with a smile.

''Yes we will!'' Chris replied with great enthusiasm in his voice.. ''Hopefully,'' he added under his breath.

.

.

.

Francis and his newly acquired horse hadn't stopped moving for almost an hour.. By now the castle was no longer in sight, but still Francis didn't slow down.. He wanted to get as far away from the palace as he possibly could.

Upon noticing a wood before him, he finally slowed the horse down to a trot.. Francis was unsure of whether he should enter the wood or not.. After a moment deliberating, he decided to enter the wood..

The deeper he rode into the wood, the more uneasy he began to feel.. It felt as though someone (or something) was watching him.. Suddenly he heard a branch snap behind him. He turned his head around and saw a soldier looking at him.. Francis (mistakenly) thought that this guard had followed him from the castle.. He immediately dug his heels into the sides of his horse to encourage it to move faster..

Francis weaved in and out of the trees as he headed for a hill that was straight in front of him.. He couldn't believe his eyes when he reached the top of it and glanced down the other side. He saw an army of men looking up at him. Francis turned his horse around and headed back down the hill.. He headed straight past the lone soldier he'd encountered a few moments before..

Just as Francis was about to exit the woods, he felt himself being lifted off his horse.. He watched as his horse galloped off without him.. Francis suddenly became aware that he was floating in mid air. Suddenly, he was spun around to see the face of his attacker.. He was a tall white haired man dressed all in black. He smiled at Francis before extending his arm forward, which caused Francis to fly through the air and slam into a nearby tree.. He fell to the ground unconscious.

''Lord Vandran!'' a female voice shouted.

''Yes Syrena,'' Vandran replied.

''Who is he?'' she asked.

''I don't know.. But whoever he is, he won't be waking up for a while that's for sure,'' Vandran said with a small chuckle.

''Why didn't you just let him go?'' Syrena inquired.

''Foolish girl!'' Vandran barked.. ''If we'd let him go he would have most certainly informed someone about our small battalion,'' Vandran explained..

''I understand my lord,'' Syrena replied.. ''What shall I do with him?'' she then asked.

''Take him away and tie him up,'' Vandran ordered..

''Yes my lord,'' Syrena replied.

Vandran walked away from Syrena and headed off into the woods.. After he'd walked for a few moments he stopped and looked at the ground.

''Do not fear my Master.. Soon you will walk among us.. Tomorrow is the day we set our plan into motion,'' Vandran said as he began to laugh.

* * *

**(A/N).. So there you have it folks, the end of chapter 5.. Once again I'd like to ask you all to please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, sayonara.**


	6. The Prophecy

**(A/N).. Hi guys. I can't believe that we're at chapter 6 already! Thanks for the reviews and follows.**

**Right then, on with the story.**

* * *

Diaval slowly opened his eyes.. He was greeted by sunshine (which was bathing the whole Moors).

''What a beautiful day,'' he said to Maleficent..

But there was no reply..

''Mistress.''

Once again there was no reply.

Diaval turned his body around, and was saddened to discover that she wasn't there.

Diaval got to his feet and looked around for Maleficent...but she was nowhere in sight. He sighed, feeling slightly upset that his Mistress had once again deserted him.. He walked around to the other side of the tree, and was surprised by the sight before him.

Standing by the pond was Maleficent. But she wasn't alone.. Knotgrass, Thistlewit and Flittle were floating in front of her..

Diaval smiled.. For so many years she'd avoided those pesky pixies, but now they were once again on speaking terms.. Diaval was still rather shocked by this though, because he'd never seen her speaking to them alone.. Ordinarily, whenever she conversed with them, Aurora was always nearby.. Diaval started to walk towards them.

''The whole notion is completely preposterous!'' Maleficent said very loudly to the three pixies.

''What is?'' Diaval butted in.

Maleficent spun around to face Diaval.. ''Oh, Diaval! You're awake,'' She exclaimed.

''Yes,'' Diaval replied. ''What are you four ladies talking about?'' he then inquired.

Everyone fell silent.. Maleficent looked to the three pixies, and they in turn all looked to the pond behind them.. Diaval could easily sense that they were all feeling anxious about something.

''Well?'' Diaval pressed for an answer...

''Oh, it's nothing.. Nothing at all,'' Maleficent eventually replied.

''I see,'' Diaval said (he knew that they were hiding something from him, but he didn't want to press the matter any further).

After a moments silence, Diaval spoke up.. ''What time is it?'' he asked.

''Almost noon,'' Flittle answered him.

''Noon!?'' I'm terribly sorry Mistress, I must have overslept.''

''Oh don't be,'' Maleficent replied.

''Why didn't you wake me?''

''Because you needed to catch up on your sleep,'' Maleficent replied.. ''I would have felt awful if I'd wakened you. You know that you haven't been sleeping well as of late Diaval.''

''Really?'' Knotgrass said.. ''Well Diaval, if you're being troubled by insomnia you can stop fretting right now.. Because I can help you.''

''You can?'' Thistlewit interjected with a skeptical look on her face.

''Of course I can!'' Knotgrass reassured both Diaval and Thistlewit.. ''I can whip up a sleeping potion for you in just a jiffy,'' Knotgrass then said to Diaval.

''No really, that isn't necessary.. But thank you anyway.'' Diaval said.

''Are you sure?'' Knotgrass asked him.

''Yes I'm sure,'' Diaval confirmed.. ''Besides, last night I had a great sleep (he looked Maleficent straight in the eye).. One of the best night's sleeps I've ever had,'' he said with pure love behind his eyes.

Maleficent smiled at him before turning away.

Thistlewit quickly picked up on the romantic tension between the pair, and decided it was time to leave.

''Er, hadn't we better be going?'' Thistlewit said to the other two pixies.

''Oh, yes of course!'' Knotgrass agreed. ''We've already taken up far too much of your time.''

''It's no bother,'' Maleficent replied..

''No no,'' Knotgrass insisted.. ''I'm sure that you two are most anxious to return to the castle.''

Maleficent and Diaval both nodded..

''Alright then let's go,'' Flittle said.

''Maleficent!'' Knotgrass called out.

''Yes,'' Maleficent replied.

Knotgrass gestured for her to come close.. Maleficent walked towards her.

''Don't forget what we spoke about,'' Knotgrass whispered to her..

''I won't,'' Maleficent reassured her, before walking back to stand beside Diaval.

The three pixies flew up high into the air.. Diaval and Maleficent waved to them.

''Bye.. See you at the wedding!'' Thistlewit shouted to the two of them, as the three of them flew off into the distance..

After a few seconds had passed, Maleficent started to walk towards the tree that they'd slept under last night.. Diaval promptly followed her.

''What was all that about?'' Diaval asked.

Maleficent started to feel uneasy, as she wondered if he was referring to the little, 'moment', they'd just had.

''W-what are you referring to?'' She stuttered slightly.

''I'm referring to Knotgrass,'' he answered.

''Oh, that,'' Maleficent sighed with relief.. ''I wouldn't put too much thought into it. I very much doubt her potion would have worked anyway.''

''I'm not talking about the sleeping potion.. I'm referring to when she whispered to you.''

''Oh. She was just telling me to remember what she'd said earlier.''

''What had she said earlier?'' Diaval then asked.

''My, my. You're full of questions today aren't you Diaval?''

Diaval gave a small chuckle.. ''I'm sorry. I'm just curious.''

''Oh alright. I suppose I might as well tell you,'' Maleficent relented. ''But before I do, I want you to promise me that you will not breath a word of this to Aurora.''

''Why?'' Diaval asked in a cautious tone.

''It doesn't matter why.. Just promise,'' she half pleaded, half demanded.

''Alright, I promise.''

''Good.''

''Now will you please tell me?'' Diaval asked yet again.

Maleficent let out a sigh as she sat down beneath the tree.. Diaval sat down next to her.

''It seems that word has spread about the altercation between myself and that young man Christopher in the throne room,'' Maleficent said.

''Really?'' Diaval replied.

''Yes.. One of the guards must have overheard him say that he'd been struck by lightning. That guard has most likely told another guard, who told another guard, who proceeded to inform his entire family.''

''And it spread like wildfire,'' Diaval deduced.

''Exactly.. And now, the whole kingdom seems to know about it!'' Maleficent said...

Diaval thought for a moment before asking.. ''But what does this have to do with those three?'' Diaval asked (in reference to the pixies).

''They know about him as well,'' Maleficent replied.. ''They think he's some sort of hero, that was spoken of in an ancient prophecy.''

''A prophecy?'' Diaval echoed her words.. ''What prophecy?''

''A prophecy that supposedly states...that a young man with fair hair will arrive in this kingdom, riding on top of a bolt of lightning,'' Maleficent explained.. ''The prophecy dubs him, ''The One.''

''That sounds absurd,'' Diaval said with a chuckle.

''Yes I know it does,'' Maleficent replied.

''Does the prophecy say anything else?'' Diaval asked.

''Apparently so yes,'' Maleficent replied.

''What else does it say?'' Diaval then inquired (fearing the worst).

''It says that this young man will arrive just before a great disaster befalls the kingdom.. A disaster that could potentially destroy the world as we know it.''

Diaval fell silent..

''You don't believe any of this do you?'' Maleficent asked her faithful companion.

''I don't know Mistress.. I really don't.''

''A moment ago you said it sounded absurd,'' Maleficent reminded him.

''Yes I know, but that was before the great disaster' part,'' Diaval replied.. ''How long have you known about this prophecy?'' he asked her.

''I hadn't heard of it until today,'' Maleficent answered him.. ''Those three informed me about it.''

''Wait a minute,'' Diaval said.. ''How do we know that this, Christopher is 'The One'. Aurora spoke of another man who also arrived by means of lightning.''

''Aurora described him as a balding middle aged man.. Not at all like the fair haired young man described in the prophecy,'' Maleficent said.

''Yeah, that's true,'' Diaval admitted.. ''Okay, what does this hero do exactly?''

''According to the prophecy, he is the only one who can stop the impending Armageddon,'' Maleficent explained.

''I see.''

''Diaval, don't let it worry you,'' Maleficent said as she reached out her hand and stroked his cheek.. ''It's just a myth,'' she tried to reassure him.

''You must admit that it's a bit coincidental,'' Diaval said.. ''I don't mean to disagree with you Mistress, but I really think we should tell Aurora about all this,'' Diaval advised.

''No! You promised,'' she reminded him.. ''You don't want to ruin her big day.. And trust me, telling her about this will most certainly ruin it.''

''But Mistress, what if there's a grain of truth to all this,'' Diaval pointed out.. ''What if a disaster really is on the horizon.''

Maleficent remained silent.

''I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to Aurora,'' Diaval said as he looked to the ground.

''Neither would I,'' Maleficent said in a low voice... ''Alright!'' she then exclaimed.

Diaval lifted his head back up.

''We'll have to take precautions,'' Maleficent said.. ''But please Diaval.. Don't mention this to Aurora.''

''I won't Mistress,'' Diaval replied as he climbed to his feet.. ''Hadn't we better head back to the castle?'' Diaval then asked his Mistress.

''Yes,'' Maleficent replied.

Diaval offered his hand to Maleficent.. She smiled at him before accepting it.. Diaval promptly pulled her up off of the ground.. Diaval however, had applied too much force in his tug, which caused Maleficent to bump into him.. They both gasped, as they realised that their bodies were now pressed together.. They both froze and gazed into each others eyes, longingly.

Diaval took one look at her luscious red lips, and couldn't stop himself from leaning his head forward.. Maleficent put her hand onto his chest and gently pushed him away.

''We.. We should go,'' she suggested.

''Yes...yes of course,'' Diaval said, as he realised the momentous error he'd made.

Maleficent gave him a weak smile before taking off into flight.

''Idiot,'' Diaval said to himself as he slapped his forehead with his right hand.. He quickly composed himself, before transforming into his original form, and taking flight after his Mistress.

'Oh, how much simpler things were when I was just an ordinary raven,' Diaval thought to himself.

.

.

.

Aurora was seated on her throne.. She was concerned about Maleficent and Diaval.. Diaval had left to search for her Godmother last night, and he still hadn't returned..

The door to the throne room opened and Phillip entered..

''Phillip!'' Aurora exclaimed as she got to her feet.

''Aurora,'' Phillip said as he wrapped his arms around his beloved.. ''I've taken the liberty of doubling the guards around the dungeon,'' Phillip then said as he withdrew from the embrace.

''Oh Phillip, that isn't necessary,'' Aurora said with a smile.

''No, it is necessary.. What if that man had hurt you?'' Phillip replied (in reference to Francis).

''I don't think he would have.. He may be a thief, but he didn't strike me as a violent man.''

''Well maybe not. But I don't want you being put at risk.. I love you,'' Phillip said as he leaned forward and kissed her on her cheek.

''And I love you,'' Aurora replied before sighing.

''What's wrong?'' Phillip asked.

''Oh, I'm just a little worried about Maleficent and Diaval,'' Aurora replied.

''Oh you shouldn't worry.. Perhaps they just wanted some time alone together,'' Phillip said.

''Just what do you mean by that?'' Aurora said in a suggestive tone.

''Oh, I'm not suggesting anything,'' Philip said with a laugh..

''Yes you are!'' Aurora said with a giggle..

''Well, it's just.. they seem to be so, compatible.. And I've seen the way they look at each other.''

''Ah, so you've noticed too?''

''Of course I've noticed.. You'd have to be blind not to notice,'' Phillip said with a smile.

''Well in that case, my Godmother must be blind. Because I don't think she's aware of Diaval's feelings,'' Aurora said.. ''Or her own for that matter,'' she hastily added.

''Have you spoken to her about this?''

''No.. I spoke to Diaval though!''

''What did he say?'' the young prince asked.

''He admitted to me that he was in love with Maleficent,'' Aurora replied.

''Does he intend to tell her?''

''Yes he does. After we're married.''

''How do you suppose she'll react?''

''I don't know.. My Godmother is a very unpredictable woman.. I hope she doesn't reject him,'' Aurora said with a sigh.

''Well perhaps we can do something to help,'' Phillip said with a sly grin.

''We?''

''Yes of course we.. We're a team. Remember?''

''Yes.. We're a very good team,'' Aurora said with a warm smile.

''Indeed we are,'' Phillip said as he reciprocated her smile.

All of a sudden, the door opened and Diaval entered.

''Diaval!'' Aurora exclaimed.

''Hello Aurora,'' Diaval said.. '' Hello Phillip, It's good to see you,'' Diaval then said upon noticing the prince.

''Diaval. It's good to see you too,'' Phillip replied.

''Did you find Maleficent?'' Aurora asked.

''Yes I did.. I'm sorry we didn't return last night, but we didn't want to disturb you at such a late hour,'' Diaval explained.

''I understand,'' Aurora replied.

''Where is Maleficent?'' Phillip inquired.

''She's waiting in Aurora's chambers,'' Diaval answered Phillip.. ''She wants to see you,'' he then said to Aurora.

''I better go see her,'' Aurora said to Phillip.

''Oh yes of course, you go see her,'' Phillip replied. ''I have to leave now anyway. I still have many things to attend to before the wedding,'' Phillip explained.

''Alright my love,'' Aurora said to her prince.

''It was nice seeing you Diaval,'' Phillip said to Diaval.

'Likewise,'' Diaval replied.

''I'll see you later,'' Phillip said to Aurora as he gave her a peck on the cheek..

''Okay,'' she responded with a smile..

Phillip started to walk towards the door.

''Give my regards to Maleficent!'' Phillip shouted over his shoulder.

''I will!'' Aurora replied.

Phillip turned around and smiled at them both, before exiting the room..

''Right then, let's go!'' Aurora said to Diaval.

''No, no.. You go, I'll stay here,'' Diaval said as he turned away from her.

''What's wrong Diaval?'' She asked with a look of concern on her face.

''Why do you presume somethings wrong?''

''Because I know you too well.. What is it?''

Diaval hung his head in shame.. ''Oh, Aurora...I've made a terrible mistake.''

''Oh Diaval,'' Aurora said as she put her hand on his shoulder.. ''What have you done?''

''I-I..'' Diaval started to try and walk away, but Aurora pulled him back.

''Diaval.. Please tell me?'' She asked tenderly.

''Alright... I..tried to kiss Maleficent..''

Diaval fell silent, as he waited for his little hatchlings reaction.

''And!?'' Aurora said with great enthusiasm in her voice.

''And what?'' he replied.

''And, what happened next?''

''Maleficent pushed me away of course.''

''Oh no..'' Aurora said with a sigh as she buried her head into her hands..

''And she's hardly uttered a syllable to me since,'' Diaval said. ''The flight over here was very awkward.. As you can very well imagine.''

''Yes I can,'' Aurora replied.. ''I'll go talk to her.''

''No don't!'' Diaval cried out.. ''Don't say anything to her.. In time she'll forget all about it.''

''No she won't.. And neither will you,'' Aurora said whilst pointing her finger at him.

Diaval didn't reply.. He just turned away from her and walked towards the throne..

''I'm going to see her,'' Aurora said as she started to walk towards the door that led to her chambers.

''Good luck,'' Diaval said.

''Thanks,'' Aurora replied.. ''I think we'll both need it,'' she then said as she headed through the door.

.

.

.

After climbing the twisting stairs, Aurora opened the door to her chambers.. Maleficent was standing on the balcony.

''Godmother,'' Aurora said.

Maleficent turned around to face her.. ''Hello Beastie.''

''Come in here,'' Aurora said, as she gestured for her Godmother to come inside.

Maleficent walked inside and closed the balcony doors behind her.. ''I'm sorry for leaving abruptly yesterday.''

''Oh, don't worry about it.. All that matters is that you're here now,'' Aurora said with a sweet smile.

''I'm sorry for been out of sorts lately.. It's just, I have a lot on my mind.''

''Anything you'd care to share?'' Aurora asked her Godmother.

''No, no.. I don't want to burden you with my problems,'' Maleficent replied.

''But your problems are my problems,'' Aurora said.. ''Please tell me.''

''Well... Where to start,'' Maleficent said out loud before taking a deep breath.. ''Before I tell you this, I want to make it clear to you, that I am totally in support of you marrying Phillip,'' Maleficent declared.

''Of course,'' Aurora replied.

''It's just that...I'm frightened you may become so immersed in this human realm, that you might forget about the Moors...and me and Diaval.''

''Oh, Godmother.. I would never forget about you or Diaval.. What makes you think that I would?''

''Well, it's just that you seem to be visiting us less and less,'' Maleficent explained.. ''I know this is going to sound terribly selfish, but, the more time you spend with Phillip, the less time you spend with us.. And the more time you spend in this castle, the less time you spend in the Moors..''

''I'm so sorry,'' Aurora said apologetically.. ''It's because I've been so swamped with preparations for the wedding..'' Aurora said as she took a hold of both of Maleficent's hands. ''I promise you that after me and Phillip are married, I will make sure to visit you in the Moors every other day.''

''Oh Beastie, you don't have to do that.''

''I want to,'' Aurora insisted.

''Thank you.''

''You're welcome,'' Aurora replied.. ''Now, is there anything else I can help you with?''

''No, that's everything,'' Maleficent replied.

''Are you sure?''

''Yes of course I am.''

''I see,'' Aurora said.. ''It's just that, I couldn't help noticing that Diaval seems to be acting a little, well, strange.''

''Really?.. I hadn't noticed,'' Maleficent said (feigning ignorance).

''Godmother. Would you please sit down?'' Aurora asked.

Maleficent gave her a quizzical look before sitting down.. Aurora promptly did the same..

''Godmother.. I know that Diaval has feelings for you.''

''What are you talking about?'' Maleficent said with her eyes wide.

''Godmother,'' Aurora said in a stern tone. ''You know very well what I'm talking about.''

Maleficent looked away from her.

''Godmother, I've seen the way he looks at you.. He's fallen for you.''

''And how, pray tell, do you know this?'' Maleficent asked as she turned her head to face Aurora.

''When you freed him from his servitude, he still decided to remain with you.. Wherever you go, he follows.. When you pay him a compliment, his entire face lights up.. And most important of all... He would give his life to defend yours..

Maleficent sighed.

''That's how I know that he loves you,'' Aurora concluded.

''No!'' Maleficent practically shouted as she got to her feet. ''The whole idea is completely nonsensical!''

''Maybe it is.. But it also happens to be true,'' Aurora replied as she also got to her feet.

''What would you have me do?'' Maleficent asked.

''Well that all depends on how you feel about him...''

''I, er.. I Care a great deal about Diaval,'' Maleficent replied.. ''But only as a friend,'' she quickly added.

''Are you sure about that?'' Aurora asked as she looked directly into Maleficent's eyes.

Maleficent hesitated for a moment.. ''Yes, I'm sure,'' she eventually replied.

Aurora sighed.. ''However much you may deny it, I believe that you do have feelings for Diaval.. But for some reason you won't let yourself give in to them.''

''Aurora.. Long ago, I once gave my heart to a man...and as you already know.. I was betrayed by him..''

''Godmother.. Diaval is nothing like Stefan,'' Aurora assured her.

''I know that Beastie. But nevertheless.. I vowed to myself that I would never again give my heart to a man..''

''But Godmother.. Diaval is no ordinary man..''

''I know that,'' Maleficent replied in a hushed voice.. Before walking out onto the balcony..

''Where are you going?'' Aurora asked her Godmother.

''I need to be alone.. I have to think,'' Maleficent said as she started to extend her wings.

''When shall you be back?''

''I don't know,'' Maleficent replied before taking flight.

Aurora let out a sigh as she walked back inside, feeling rather dejected..

.

.

.

Christopher was laid on the stone floor of his cell.. He was trying to get some sleep, but Vernon's constant pacing up and down was keeping him from nodding off.. Chris tried to ignore the continuous sound of Vernon's footsteps by turning around to face the opposite direction.. But the noise of Vernon kicking the wall of his cell was just too much to bear..

''What the hell are you doing!?'' Chris asked in a loud voice as he turned around to face Vernon.

''Oh, I'm just pretending that this wall is the Captain's head,'' Vernon replied (in reference to the Captain of the Guard)..

''You're still bearing that grudge then?'' Chris asked in a downbeat tone.

''You bet your life I am! I don't live by many rules.. but always get even with those who smite you is one of them.''

''Remind me never to cross you,'' Chris said as he started to get to his feet.

''You already have,'' Vernon replied in a deadly serious tone.. ''If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in this mess!''

''Oh let's not go over this again,'' Chris said in a weary voice.. ''Besides, I thought you wanted to stay here.''

''I didn't mean in this dungeon.. I meant in this kingdom,'' Vernon clarified.

''You don't know what it's like out there. It's nothing like the world we come from.. There's a lot of strange, supernatural creatures in this realm,'' Chris warned him.

''I'm sure I'll acclimatize,'' Vernon replied.

''Well, good luck to you.. I for one can't wait to get back home.''

''If you're so anxious to get back home, why don't you just open that cell door right now? Vernon asked him.

''If I open this door now, we will most certainly be caught...and then our only chance of escaping this place has gone.. We have to wait until the wedding.''

''How will we even know when the weddings taking place?''

''The wedding is taking place in the throne room.. Which we are directly underneath,'' Chris explained as he pointed upwards.. ''We'll easily be able to hear the fanfare from here.. And that's when we make our escape,'' Chris said with a smile.

''Oh, I have a bad feeling about this,'' Vernon mumbled under his breath.

.

.

.

The sun was starting to set over the kingdom.. Diaval was walking through the castle's courtyard...pondering his future with Maleficent..

There was a time when he used to be content at just been her familiar.. But now things were different.. She was different.. Over the years he'd seen her transform from been a cold, vengeful fairy...to an affectionate, good-hearted soul.. With this steady transformation came Diaval's feelings for her. He never realised just how much he cared about her until the day came when Maleficent freed him from his servitude to her.. He could have chosen to go wherever he pleased..to do whatever he pleased. He could have chosen to start a family of his own.. But he didn't.. He instead, chose to remain with her.. He knew from that day on, that she was his soul mate...and his one true love.. But Maleficent no longer believed in true love (at least in the romantic sense).. That moment they'd shared in the Moors had changed everything.. He now realised that he could no longer be content at just being her familiar.. To be so close but yet so far, would be too much pain for his heart to bear.. As much as it pained him to even consider it...he had to admit to himself that, maybe the time had arrived to move on.. But he couldn't move on...not without her.

''Diaval!'' A male voice cried out.

Diaval spun around to see Phillip approaching him.

''It's starting to get dark,'' Phillip said.. ''Don't you think you should come inside?'' the young prince then suggested.

''Not just yet. I'll be in soon,'' Diaval replied as he turned to walk away.

''Diaval.''

''Yes Phillip,'' Diaval said as he turned back around to face the prince.

''You've been wandering around out here for hours now.. I hope your room is satisfactory.''

''Yes, the rooms just fine..'' Diaval replied with a blank expression on his face.

''Is there something wrong?'' Phillip asked.

''No of course not.''

''Are you positive?''

Diaval hesitated for a moment.. ''Yes, I'm positive.''

''It;s just that.. I've noticed that you seem to be avoiding Maleficent.'' Phillip said.

''No I haven't.. I just needed some time alone that's all.''

Phillip gave Diaval a knowing look...

''Aurora's told you hasn't she?'' Diaval deduced as he wiped his brow.

''She didn't have to.. I already knew,'' Phillip replied.

Diaval turned away from Phillip and started to slowly walk away.. Phillip promptly followed him.

''You must think I'm a fool,'' Diaval said.

''We're all fools when it comes to love Diaval,'' Phillip replied with a soft smile.

''How did you know?'' Diaval asked.. ''Is it that obvious?''

''Let's just say...a man can always tell when another man is smitten with a woman.''

''Technically speaking, I'm a raven,'' Diaval reminded him.

''Well males then,'' Phillip corrected himself...

''So, How long have you known for?'' Diaval inquired.

''Well, when I first met you, I didn't know that you were a shape-shifter. I just assumed you were a normal man.. And I also assumed that you and Maleficent were married, or that you were simply lovers..''

''Really?''

''Yes.. It was something about the way you looked at each other.. The fact that you could start a sentence and she'd finish it.. You seem to be so, in sync with her.''

''Well, that's what happens when you live side by side with someone for so many years,'' Diaval replied.

''Have you told her how you feel about her?'' Phillip asked.

''Not in words, no.. But I have through my actions.''

''Really?''

''Yes.. And its ruined everything,'' Diaval said in a frustrated tone.

''Why? What happened?''

''I.. I tried to kiss her.''

''I take it that she didn't reciprocate.'' Phillip said.

''No she didn't.. She pushed me away.. She doesn't feel the same way about me, that much is clear,'' Diaval sighed.

''Not necessarily.. Perhaps she just panicked.''

''Maybe so.. But even if she did feel the same way about me..she'd never admit it.''

''Maybe she will, if you admit your love for her first.''

''I'd be taking a very big risk,'' Diaval said with a worried look on his face.

''Nothing ventured, nothing gained,'' Phillip reminded him of the old adage.

''Okay,'' Diaval replied.. ''I'll have a talk with her tomorrow.''

''Good,'' Phillip said with a smile on his face.. ''Now, we'd better get inside, it's almost dark,'' Phillip said as he began walking back to the castle.

Diaval nodded his head before falling into step behind the young bridegroom..

.

.

.

Aurora was pacing up and down in the dining room.. She was feeling very stressed.. She was not only nervous about her wedding, but she was also worried about Maleficent and Diaval..

Just then the door opened and Phillip entered.

''I've found him!'' Phillip declared, as Diaval marched in behind him.

''Oh, Diaval. Where were you?'' Aurora asked.

''He was still in the courtyard,'' Phillip revealed.

Aurora shook her head.

''I told you I was going to take a stroll around the grounds,'' Diaval said.

''Yes I know.. But I didn't think you'd be nearly 3 hours.''

''I had a lot to think about.'' Diaval replied.

Aurora nodded her head slightly.. ''Yes, I know you did.. I'm sorry.. It's just that I'm already worried about Maleficent. I don't want to have to worry about you as well.''

''Why are you worried about Maleficent?'' Phillip asked.

''She flew off again.''

''Oh no,'' Diaval exclaimed.. ''This is all my fault.''

''No it isn't,'' Aurora reassured him.. ''It was my fault.. I shouldn't have pressed her like I did.''

''Pressed her about what?'' Phillip then asked.

Aurora looked to Diaval.

''It's okay, he knows.'' Diaval explained. (not knowing that Aurora was already informed of that).

''I spoke to her about Diaval,'' Aurora said to Phillip.

''And?'' Diaval asked.

''She got upset,'' Aurora said with a distressed look on her face.. ''I'm sorry Diaval.''

Diaval let out a sigh..

''Thanks for trying,'' he said in a quiet voice to Aurora.. ''Anyway, I think I'd better turn in.. I'm feeling rather tired after my long walk'' Diaval then said to both of them.

''Of course,'' Phillip replied.

''Thank you both for your support.. I really appreciate it,'' Diaval said as he headed towards the door.

''Anytime,'' Aurora replied.

''Goodnight,'' Diaval said to the pair.

''Goodnight,'' they both responded simultaneously..

Diaval smiled at them both before leaving the room..

''Poor Diaval,'' Aurora said with a sigh.

''I know. I feel so sorry for him,'' Phillip replied. ''Do you think Maleficent is just being stubborn, or do you think she genuinely doesn't feel the same way about him?'' Phillip then asked.

''No. I think she does feel the same way about him.. She's just so terrified of getting her heart broken again, that she refuses to take the risk.''

Phillip sighed.. ''It's a pity,'' he said in a sombre voice.

''Yes it is.''

''Anyway!'' Phillip said changing the subject (and his tone of voice). ''Hadn't you better turn in as well, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow.''

''I know!'' Aurora said with a huge smile.. ''I can hardly wait to be your wife,'' she said as she embraced him.

''Well, you don't have to wait much longer,'' Phillip replied.

''You do know that you can't see me tomorrow until the ceremony,'' Aurora stated.

''Why?''

''Because it's bad luck,'' Aurora revealed to him.

''Oh, I don't believe in bad luck,'' Phillip replied as he stepped back.

''Well you should.. Because bad luck believes in you.''

''Where did you learn that from?'' Phillip asked with a slight chuckle.

''From my aunties.''

''That figures,'' Phillip replied.

Aurora gave him a playful slap on his shoulder..

Phillip smiled as he pretended to cower in fear..

''Come here,'' Aurora half asked half ordered.

Phillip stepped forward and joined her hands with his own..

''I love you,'' Aurora said while looking into her prince's eyes.

''I love you too,'' Phillip replied, before leaning forward and kissing her.

Aurora extended her hand and stroked Phillip's cheek.

''Goodnight my love,'' Phillip said as he kissed her hand.

''Goodnight my prince,'' she replied as she walked towards the door.

Aurora blew him a kiss before exiting the room.

.

.

.

Aurora was seated in front of her mirror, combing her hair.. She was suffering from mixed emotions. Part of her was feeling joyful and very excited about her wedding.. However another part of her was feeling very distressed, because of the situation between Maleficent and Diaval.

Aurora got to her feet and headed towards her bed.

'If only Maleficent and Diaval could find happiness together.. If only tomorrow's ceremony was to be a double wedding,' she thought to herself.

Aurora sighed as she pulled back the bed covers and climbed in.

Aurora had only just closed her eyes when she heard a knock at the balcony door.. She opened her eyes and gazed towards the balcony, and instantly knew who it was by the silhouette. No one else had such large beautiful wings (which were currently fully extended)..

Aurora climbed out of bed and opened the balcony doors.. ''Hello Godmother,'' Aurora said.

''Aurora.. I'd like to apologize for leaving you earlier.. I got angry with myself, and I took it out on you.. Will you forgive me?''

''Of course I forgive you.. Although I think I'm the one who should be apologizing,'' Aurora said.. ''I should never have interfered.''

''No..You were right.. I do have feelings for Diaval,'' Maleficent admitted.

''Come inside,'' Aurora said.

Maleficent folded her wings and headed inside.

''Do you intend to tell Diaval about how you feel?'' Aurora asked.

''No, I couldn't.. I've always had trouble giving in to my emotions.. ''I can't let my heart be broken again.''

''Godmother.. Diaval would never betray you the way my father did.''

''I know that.. But there's more than one way to break a heart..''

''What do you mean?'' Aurora asked.

''What if he left me?''

''Diaval would never leave you.. I'd stake my life on it.''

''I didn't mean voluntarily.. I mean if, anything happened to him.. I don't think I could cope without him.''

''But don't you see Godmother.. You've already let him into your heart. It doesn't make a difference if he's your friend or your husband, you'd still be devastated if he died.. The only difference this way would be that you'd regret not telling him about the way you feel.''

Maleficent nodded her head slightly and smiled... ''How did you get to be so wise?''

''Oh, it comes with being Queen,'' Aurora said with a slight giggle.

''Alright.. I'll talk to him.''

''Good!'' Aurora said in an excitable tone whilst clapping her hands together.. ''When?'' she then inquired.

''Not until after your wedding,'' Maleficent replied.

''Why not before?''

''Because tomorrow is your day Beastie.. Your wedding day..''

''I don't mind.''

''But I do,'' Maleficent insisted.. ''I don't want to steal your thunder.''

''Alright Godmother,'' Aurora relented.

''Speaking of tomorrow.. I haven't seen your dress yet,'' Maleficent pointed out.

''Oh, it's in there,'' Aurora replied while pointing towards the wardrobe.

Maleficent headed to the wardrobe and opened it up.. ''Oh, it's beautiful,'' Maleficent said upon seeing the all white wedding dress.

''I'm pleased you like it.''

''Oh Aurora, I love it,'' Maleficent said while closing the wardrobe.. ''You're going to look enchanting tomorrow.''

Aurora smiled at her fairy Godmother.. ''Don't forget that you're walking me down the aisle tomorrow,'' Aurora then reminded her.

''I would never forget that.. I'm flattered that you chose me to give you away,'' Maleficent replied. ''Who's the best man?'' she then asked.

''Well, it was supposed to be Phillip's eldest brother, but their father has taken ill..''

''Oh dear,'' Maleficent said with a look of concern on her face.

''Oh don't worry, it's nothing serious.. It's just that his physician recommended that he didn't travel.''

''So have both of Phillip's brothers chosen to remain with their father?''

''Yes. Phillip insisted upon it.. Anyway, Phillip has now appointed Diaval best man in his brothers stead.''

''I see,'' Maleficent replied as she let out a sigh.

''Is there anything wrong?'' Aurora asked.

''No there isn't,'' Maleficent replied.. ''I was just wondering how many guards were going to be present at tomorrows ceremony?''

''Oh don't worry, there won't be many.. Just a handful,'' Aurora replied (thinking that Maleficent wanted to avoid them as per usual).

''No, you misunderstand.. I want you to have many guards nearby,'' Maleficent replied (worried about the prophecy's warning of impending disaster).

''Why?'' Aurora asked with a puzzled look on her face.

''Well.. I just want you to be safe,'' Maleficent answered. ''We don't want a male admirer of yours to come rushing forward and kidnap you,'' Maleficent said with a slight giggle.

''I very much doubt that will occur.. Besides, I have you.. You're all the protection I'll ever need.''

Maleficent smiled at her little Beastie.. ''You better get some sleep, you have a very busy day tomorrow.''

''Okay,' Aurora replied as she headed towards her bed.. ''Oh, Godmother,'' she then said.

''Yes.''

''I've prepared a room for you. I'll tell you how to get there..''

''No,'' Maleficent cut her off.. ''I don't want to go wandering around the castle at this hour.. I could alarm someone.''

''Well then,'' Aurora replied. ''We'll just have to share,'' Aurora suggested as she jumped onto the double bed.

''I don't think that would work,'' Maleficent replied with a slight laugh in her voice.. ''My wings would take up far too much room.''

''Alright then.. I'll sleep in the chair,'' Aurora then suggested.

''No. This is your room.. I'll sleep on the balcony.''

''Are you sure?'' Aurora asked..

''Yes, I'm perfectly sure.. I'm used to sleeping outdoors anyway,'' Maleficent said as she walked towards the balcony.

''Okay then.. Goodnight.''

''Goodnight,'' Maleficent replied as she opened the balcony doors.

''Godmother!'' Aurora called out.. ''I love you.''

''I love you too Beastie,'' Maleficent replied as she closed the doors behind her..

.

.

.

Meanwhile, just a few miles away...Vandran was stood on the edge of a large cliff. He was staring intently at the castle (which was currently illuminated by moonlight).

Syrena approached him from behind, her long red hair shimmering in the moonlight.. ''Lord Vandran!'' she exclaimed..

Vandran didn't respond, he didn't even turn his head to look at her..

''Is there anything wrong?'' she inquired.

''No..'' Vandran replied.. ''I just wanted some solitude.''

''My apologizes my Lord...''

''I can scarcely believe that the time has come,'' Vandran said.. ''After so many centuries of planning...finally the time is here.''

''My Lord. There is talk amongst the men about...the prophecy. Apparently, there is a young man in the dungeons of the castle.. He claims to have arrived in this kingdom, after been struck by lightning.. It is possible that he could be, ''The One.''

Vandran turned his head towards Syrena.. ''How many times do I have to tell you.. The prophecy is a lie!'' he shouted.. ''There is no savior for this land.. You should know that by now.. ''The One,'' does not exist.. He is merely an urban myth.

''Yes my Lord.. I'm sorry.. It wasn't my place,'' Syrena turned around and started to leave..

''Syrena, wait!''

She turned back around to face him.

''I have a task for you, my dear.''

''Anything my Lord.''

''As you already know, tomorrow is the day I announce my presence to the kingdom.. I don't want any, obstacles getting in my way,'' Vandran said.

''Of course not my Lord,'' Syrena replied.

''That's where you come in. You see there is a woman.. A winged woman..''

''Maleficent,'' Syrena spoke her name.

''Yes,'' Vandran replied.. ''When it comes to our powers, me and her are on an equal footing.. However, I can't risk losing in a stand-off with her.''

''What do you want me to do?'' Syrena asked.

''I want you to subdue her before I arrive.''

''But, my Lord. I can't overpower her.. I'm just a mere human.. I am no match for a powerful fairy like Maleficent.''

''You misunderstand me Syrena.. You will not use force to subdue her. You shall use this,'' Vandran explained as he pulled a vial filled with potion from his pocket.

''What is it?''

''Oh, this is just a little something I brewed up.''

''What does it do?'' Syrena asked in a frustrated manner.

''It sends you to sleep,'' Vandran revealed.

''It's a sleeping potion?''

''Exactly.. Now, all you have to do is administer this into a drink, and give it to her.. It's odourless and tasteless..she won't suspect a thing.''

''How long will she be asleep for?''

''Oh, only for a few hours.. But that gives me ample time to abduct the young Queen.''

''How will I get into the castle my Lord?''

''I will use my powers to send you there. You must then pass yourself off as a servant.. Do you understand?''

''Yes my Lord,'' Syrena replied.

''Good,'' Vandran said as he turned to face the castle once again.. Syrena also turned her head towards the beautiful castle in the distance.

''It's so peaceful and quiet,'' Syrena said.. ''The calm before the storm.''

''Indeed,'' Vandran said agreeing with her.

''Don't you think we should head back to the camp My Lord?'' Syrena then inquired.

Vandran didn't reply.. He just stood there with a mad gleam in his eyes.

''This is my destiny Syrena.. To unleash all the powers of Hell into this world!'' Vandran shouted as he extended his arms outward.

Syrena put her head to the ground. Feeling a hint of remorse...for events that were soon to take place.

* * *

**(A/N).. Th-th-tha-tha-that's all folks!.. Please continue leaving reviews, as I love to hear from you guys..**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, adieu.**


	7. Here Comes the Bride

**(A/N). Hi guys. Once again I'd just like to thank you all for your support. I really do appreciate it.**

**Okay, let's continue!**

* * *

The sun had risen over the kingdom.. The day of the wedding had arrived.

Maleficent was standing on the edge of Aurora's balcony. She'd spent a sleepless night there, pondering many different things.. Not only was she worried about the prophesied disaster that was (supposedly) about to befall the kingdom...but also about the upcoming conversation between herself and Diaval.

Maleficent turned around as she heard the balcony doors open behind her.

''Good morning,'' a sleepy looking Aurora said.

''Good morning,'' Maleficent replied.. ''How did you sleep?''

''Heavenly,'' Aurora answered her.

''I wish I could say the same..''

''Oh Godmother.. Didn't you sleep well?''

''I didn't sleep at all.. I was feeling far too nervous.''

''Nervous about what?'' Aurora inquired.. ''Speaking with Diaval?'' Aurora then guessed.

''Yes. That and many others things,'' Maleficent replied in a hushed voice.

''Come in here,'' Aurora said as she gestured for her Godmother to come indoors.

Maleficent smiled at her before entering..

''How are you feeling?'' Maleficent asked.

''Oh, I have butterflies in my stomach.. I can hardly believe that my wedding day is finally here..''

''Well don't worry. My job is to make you look even more beautiful than you already are,'' Maleficent said.

''You're going to help me get ready?''

''Of course I am. But not yet.. First you have to eat something.. We don't want you fainting while walking down the aisle dear,'' Maleficent said with a playful smile.

''Alright.. I'll go find some breakfast,'' Aurora said in a cheery tone as she headed out of the door.

.

.

.

''HEY!'' Vernon shouted to Christopher.

Chris opened his eyes and quickly sat up.. ''Wh-what's wrong.''

''I'll tell you what's wrong! I've got a numbskull for a cellmate! That's what's wrong!'' Vernon barked..

''Why? What have I done wrong now?'' Chris said while yawning..

''You've been sleeping for hours,'' Vernon said. ''Shouldn't we be getting ready to escape from here?''

''Let me explain again.. For what must be the 1000th time. We are not escaping from here until the wedding takes place.''

''Which could be at any moment now!'' Vernon shouted in response.

''Why? What time is it?'' Chris asked.

''How the hell should I know.''

''Well, how long was I asleep for?''

''A couple of hours.''

''Then that would make it roughly about, 8am. Don't worry.. The ceremony won't begin until around noon,'' Chris theorized.

''I'm making it clear right now. I'm not coming back to this cell.. If I get caught, I fight to the very death,'' Vernon stated.

''I understand,'' Chris replied before turning away and sighing.

''What's the matter?''

''Oh, it's nothing I suppose,'' Chris replied. ''It's just that.. I'm starting to think I'll never make it back home.''

''Oh I don't know.. Keep chasing thunderstorms for long enough and you're bound to get struck by lightning one day,'' Vernon replied with a callous chuckle.

''Even if I do get struck.. It doesn't guarantee I'll go home.''

''What does ''home'' really mean anyway?'' Vernon asked.. ''It's like that song that Paul Young wrote. Do you remember Paul Young?''

''Not very well.. He was a little before my time.''

''Well anyway, one of his songs was called. 'Wherever I lay my hat, that's my home'.. And it happens to be very true.''

''Maybe to you and Paul Young, but not to me,'' Chris replied. ''Home is a specific place to me. Don't you have any family?''

''No.''

''None at all?''

''No!'' Vernon barked in response... ''I did have a younger sister, but...she died in a car accident when I was 21.'' Vernon looked away.

''I'm sorry...''

''What about you?'' Vernon asked.

''I have an aunt, a great aunt actually.. But that's all,'' Chris replied.. ''My parents were, just like your sister, killed in a car accident.''

''Then why do you want to return home?'' Vernon asked. ''If you have no family to return to.''

''Because it's still my home. This place is just too different.. For example. I talk about having a last name, and people look at me as though I'm crazy.. Besides, I have my patients to think of.''

''Ah, you're a doctor!'' Vernon exclaimed.

''No.. Not exactly.. I'm a psychotherapist,'' Chris explained.

''Ah, I see.. You're a headshrinker then.''

Chris laughed in response.. ''Oh, and by the way.. 'Wherever I lay my hat' was originally written and recorded by, Marvin Gaye.. Not Paul Young.''

''Oh,'' was all Vernon said in response (feeling rather stupid).

Just then, Christopher and Vernon both looked up, as they heard the distant sound of a bell tolling.. Chris counted each time the bell rang.

''It's 9am,'' Chris mumbled.. ''A little later than I figured.''

''It won't be long now!'' Vernon said with great confidence and excitement in his voice..

Chris gave him a weak smile, before walking to the back of his cell.. Feeling terribly anxious about their imminent, do or die escape attempt.

.

.

.

Aurora re-entered her chambers, holding two apples in her hands.

''Is that all you could find to eat?'' Maleficent asked.

''No. It's just that I don't feel like eating a big breakfast today.. This will do fine,'' Aurora said as she tossed one of the apples to her Godmother.

Maleficent caught it. ''Aw, Beastie. Thank you, but I'm not hungry. You have them both'' Maleficent said as she offered the apple to Aurora.

''Nonsense. You have to eat something'' Aurora insisted..

''No really I-''

''Eat it!'' Aurora cut her off.

''Alright Beastie,'' Maleficent relented..

''Good,'' Aurora said with a satisfied smile as she took a bite of her apple.

Maleficent smiled back at Aurora before taking a bite out of the apple..

''Oh, Godmother I almost forgot to tell you.''

''Tell me what dear?''

''I did as you requested.. I told the Captain to order the guards in the dungeons to head up to the throne room.''

''Wait a moment.. Why have you chosen to leave the dungeon of all places unguarded?'' Maleficent inquired.

''They aren't exactly unguarded Godmother.. It's just that, Phillip insisted on doubling the guards down there.''

''Why did he do that?'' Maleficent then asked as she took another bite of her apple.

''Well because... oh I didn't want to tell you this.''

''Tell me what?''

Aurora sighed.. ''One of the prisoners escaped.''

''What!?'' Maleficent said in a loud voice as she stood up out of her chair.. ''Why didn't you tell me?''

''Because I didn't want to alarm you.. You've already got enough worries on your mind without me adding to them,'' Aurora tried to explain.

Maleficent sighed.. ''I'm sorry Aurora. I know you were only trying to prevent me from panicking.. But nevertheless, you still should have told me.''

''I know I should.. I'm sorry.''

''Oh, it's alright,'' Maleficent reassured her.. ''Which one of the two prisoners escaped?'' Maleficent then asked. (meaning Chris or Vernon).

''Oh, it wasn't one of those two. It was another man altogether. A thief who broke into the castle trying to steal my jewels.. He said his name was Francis,'' Aurora said.

''Francis,'' Maleficent echoed her.. ''What a dreadful name.''

''I think it's a lovely name.''

''Well..to each their own,'' Maleficent replied..

For a few moments the room was silent, before Aurora asked.

''What are you going to do about Diaval?''

''I'll tell him that today is your day.. And that me and him will have to wait until tomorrow to have our talk,'' Maleficent replied.

''It isn't necessary for you to wait until tomorrow Godmother.. I don't mind you confessing your feelings today.''

''No, I better wait until tomorrow.. I haven't even decided what I'm going to say yet.''

''Godmother, whatever you do, don't rehearse the conversation in your head.. When the time arrives, just let it flow naturally.'' Aurora advised

''Okay.. I'd better start getting you ready soon. We don't want you being late for your own wedding.''

''No we don't,'' Aurora agreed.. ''Thank you Godmother.. For everything.''

''No Aurora.. Thank you,'' Maleficent said as she embraced her little Beastie.

.

.

.

Syrena entered Vandran's tent.. She looked around for her superior.

''Lord Vandran!'' she exclaimed.

''I'm here,'' Vandran said as he entered the tent from the opposite side.

''How do I look?'' Syrena asked (she was wearing the clothes of a servant).

''Perfect.. You'll fit right in,'' Vandran replied as he flashed an evil smile.

''Thank you, my Lord.''

''Here, you'll be needing this,'' Vandran said as headed towards a large case.

''What is it?''

''It's a bottle of wine,'' Vandran said as he pulled it out of the case.. ''This is what you'll be putting the potion into.''

''I see,'' Syrena responded.

''Maleficent will most likely be with the young Queen, so you'll have to be careful.''

''Careful of what my Lord?''

''Careful of not drugging the Queen,'' Vandran said as he handed Syrena the bottle.. ''Put the potion into Maleficent's glass. Not into the bottle itself,'' Vandran explained.

''I understand my Lord..''

''Tell them that it's a gift from King Hubert.''

''Who's King Hubert?'' Syrena asked.

''The young prince's father,'' Vandran explained. ''They'll believe that it's just a wedding present. A token to make up for him not being able to attend.''

''Very good my Lord.''

''Right then!'' Vandran exclaimed.. ''Are you ready my dear?''

''Wait a moment.. I know you're going to use your powers to send me to the castle.. But how am I going to get back?''

''Don't worry about that, I have it all taken care of.''

''How?''

''The magic I'm using to transport you to the castle is on a sort of, timer.. After one hour passes the magic will wear off, and you will return here.. So you'll have to be quick as you don't have much time.''

''I see,'' she said with a frightened look on her face..

''Right then,'' Vandran said as he began to raise his arms into the air.

''My Lord!'' Syrena shouted.

''What is it now!?'' Vandran asked with an exasperated look on his face.

''I'm so afraid...''

Vandran sighed.. ''I know...''

''I, er.. I don't know if I can go through with this my Lord.''

''Syrena.. Do you remember when we first met? You were only 17 years of age.. Hard to believe that it was nearly 10 years ago..

''I remember,'' she replied with a soft smile.

''Do you remember what you said to me?.. After I saved your life..''

Syrena didn't respond.

''You told me that you would do anything for me.. That if I was ever in need of your help, you wouldn't hesitate to give it to me.. You said you would even follow me into the gates of hell.. Which is kind of ironic, if you think about it,'' Vandran said with a slight chuckle.. ''Syrena.. I need your help now.. I need you to go through with this.. Because without you.. My whole plan, could fail.. You must do this..''

Syrena couldn't believe what she was seeing.. He was normally so demanding and strict. But now he wasn't bullying her...he was practically pleading with her.. She'd never seen him quite so vulnerable before..

''Alright,'' she whispered..

Vandran smiled.. ''That's my girl!'' he said before stepping backwards.

Vandran raised his arms into the air. Syrena closed her eyes and took a deep breath.. Vandran swung his arms back down... And Syrena instantly vanished in a puff of black smoke.

''Good luck,'' Vandran whispered to the spot where she'd been standing..

.

.

.

Syrena opened her eyes.. She noticed a large table in front of her.. A dining table.. She looked around the whole room. Thank goodness it was empty.. Explaining how she materialized out of thin air would have been quite difficult.

Just then the dining room door opened and a plump female servant entered.

''What are you doing in here?'' the woman asked Syrena.

''Oh, I was just.. Taking this bottle away,'' Syrena said as she showed her the bottle of wine in her hand.

''Why? That bottles full,'' the woman observed.

''Yes, you're right, it is,'' Syrena admitted while trying to think of something.. ''But...it also happens to be corked.''

''Oh, I see,'' the woman replied.

''Right then. I better get rid of it,'' Syrena said as she headed towards the door.

''Okay,'' the woman responded as she started to sweep the carpet.

Syrena exited the room..

''Now. I've got to find Maleficent,'' Syrena whispered to herself, before heading up the nearby stairs.

.

.

.

''Phillip!'' Diaval exclaimed upon entering the young prince's room..

''Over here!'' Phillip replied.

Diaval noticed Phillip standing by a basin of water washing his hands..

''Ah, you've started to get ready,'' Diaval said.

''Yes.''

''Well you better get a move on, the ceremony's starting soon,'' Diaval reminded him.

''I know,'' Phillip replied.. ''Oh, by the way, she's here.''

''She is?'' Diaval replied (knowing exactly who Phillip was speaking about).

''Yes. The Captain of the Guard told me.''

''How does he know?''

''Apparently, Aurora told him to inform me.''

''Why didn't she tell you herself?'' Diaval then asked.

''Because she think it's bad luck to see me before the wedding.''

''Oh, I see,'' Diaval said with a smile (amused by Aurora's superstitions).. ''So, how are you feeling?''

''I'm absolutely petrified,'' Phillip confessed.

''Of what? Getting married?''

''No. I can't wait to be married.. Its just that, I'm worried about making some sort of mistake during the ceremony.''

''What kind of mistake?'' Diaval asked with an amused look on his face.

''I don't know exactly.. I just hate been the center of attention.''

''Well.. If it makes you feel any better, I'm also petrified.'' Diaval admitted.

''About what? Telling Maleficent that you love her?''

''Yes. I'm worried about how she's going to react. I keep playing the scenario out over and over in my mind...and each time it ends with an even worse conclusion than the one before it.''

''You shouldn't do that.''

''What?''

''Play the scenario out in your head.''

''Why?''

''Because you'll always imagine the outcome as being much worse than it really is,'' Phillip reassured him with a smile.

''Yeah, yeah you're probably right,'' Diaval responded.

''When do you intend to tell her?'' Phillip asked as he headed towards the wardrobe.

''I don't know.. I keep putting it off.''

''Don't. Seize the day.. Go to her now.''

''You really think I should? Just before the wedding..''

''Yes.. And try to be more, forceful with her.''

''Forceful?'' Diaval echoed him with a puzzled look on his face.

''That's right,'' Phillip responded.. ''For so long you've been subservient to her. But now you're finally free.. Let her know that she's no longer your superior.. Let her know that you're her equal in every way.''

''Yes!'' Diaval replied with great enthusiasm in his voice, as he headed back towards the door.

''You're going to see her now?'' Phillip asked.

''Yes I am!'' Diaval responded as he opened the door..

''Good for you!''

''Phillip.. Thanks for the pep talk,'' Diaval said before closing the door.

''You're welcome Diaval!'' Phillip shouted in response.

.

.

.

Syrena had been wandering around the castle for the past 40 minutes, and she still hadn't found Aurora's room.. After climbing yet another flight of stairs, she entered the throne room.. Upon entering the large room, she instantly noticed several rows of chairs on either side of the long carpet that ran along the room. They'd evidently been laid out for the upcoming wedding.

Syrena approached one of the nearby guards who was stationed alongside one of the large columns.

''Excuse me,'' she said in a sweet voice.

The guard turned to face her.

''I've been instructed to deliver this to Queen Aurora,'' Syrena said as she showed off the bottle of wine in her hand. ''But, I'm new here, and I don't know where her Majesty's chambers are located.''

''They're just through that door,'' the guard responded as he pointed to a door at the end of the room. ''Up the stairs you can't miss it.''

''Thank you very much.'' Syrena replied with a smile.

Syrena headed to the back of the throne room and entered the door.. She was aghast when she discovered the sheer enormity of the winding staircase before her. She knew that she was running out of time...so she immediately began her trek up the stairs.

After she'd climbed about half way up the stairs, she heard a door slam.. Syrena paused for a moment, unsure what to do.. She then heard the sound of footsteps from below. She quickly increased her pace.. Whoever was behind her however must have been clambering up them two at a time, as they were getting closer and closer towards her.. Syrena tired to move quicker, but the long dress she was wearing restricted her movements..

Eventually, Syrena reached the top of the stairs. She immediately noticed the door to Aurora's room which was directly in front of her.. Syrena decided to let whoever was following her knock first (as she wanted to avoid been seen). She ducked behind the solitary pillar and waited.. After a few seconds had passed, a tall dark haired man appeared (Diaval). He marched up to the door with his head up and his chest out, and banged on it..

''Maleficent!'' Diaval called..

Maleficent and Aurora both gazed towards the door.

''Diaval,'' Maleficent whispered to herself in an almost inaudible tone.

''Diaval!'' Aurora said loudly. ''What is it?''

''I, er.. I need to speak with Maleficent.''

Aurora looked to her Godmother.

''I'll go talk to him,'' Maleficent said. ''I'll be back in a just a moment,'' she assured Aurora as she headed towards the door.

''Good luck,'' Aurora whispered.

Maleficent opened the door and stepped out.. ''Yes Diaval, what is it?''

''Can I come in?'' he asked.

''No I'm afraid you can't. Aurora's still getting ready,'' Maleficent replied.

''Okay.. It's just that, I have something that I need to say.''

''Now isn't a good time.''

''I don't care!'' he said in a loud tone.. ''I really need to speak with you.''

Maleficent sighed.. ''Alright, let's head downstairs,'' she relented as she began to walk towards the staircase.. Diaval promptly followed her..

They both unknowingly walked past Syrena, (who was still crouched behind the pillar) and headed down the winding stairs.. After they were out of sight, Syrena stepped out and headed up to the door.. She knocked on it.

''Yes!'' Aurora said in a frustrated tone (feeling slightly annoyed by the constant interruptions).

''Your Highness.. I have something here for you,'' Syrena replied.

''Come in!''

Syrena opened the door and stepped in.. ''I bring a gift for you your Highness.. It's from King Hubert,'' Syrena revealed as she offered the bottle of wine to Aurora

''Oh, how sweet of him,'' Aurora said. ''Phillip will be so happy.''

''May I just say your Highness.. That you look absolutely beautiful,'' Syrena said to Aurora (who was by now, wearing her wedding dress).

''Why thank you,'' Aurora replied.. ''You're new here, aren't you?''

''Yes I am. Is it that obvious?''

''No.. It's just that, I've never seen you before.''

''Shall I open this now?'' Syrena asked (knowing that if Aurora declined, the whole plan could be thrown into jeopardy).

Aurora hesitated for a moment.. ''Alright,'' she eventually answered.. ''I'm sure Maleficent would like to try some.''

''Really?'' Syrena replied as she started to open the bottle.

''Yes.. It might help to soothe her nerves.''

''I can hardly believe that Maleficent ever gets nervous,'' Syrena said as she opened the bottle of wine. ''Not that I've ever met her of course.''

''You're judging her by her reputation aren't you?'' Aurora said.

''Yes, I must confess I am,'' Syrena admitted as she started to pour out the wine into two glasses.

''It's such a pity.. If only everyone in this kingdom knew her as well as I do.. They'd grow to love her as well,'' Aurora said with a sigh.

Syrena turned around and handed a glass of wine to Aurora.

''Thank you,' Aurora said as she accepted it.

Syrena turned back around and secretly produced the vial of sleeping potion from her pocket..

''This is delicious!'' Aurora exclaimed upon tasting the wine.

''I'm pleased that you like it,'' Syrena replied (as she prepared to pour the potion into Maleficent's glass).

''Would you care to try some?'' Aurora asked.

''No, thank you.. But it's very kind of you to offer.''

Syrena hesitated.. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the young Queen.. She was such a kind, approachable and generous soul. She was even willing to let a lowly servant try some of her wine.. It didn't seem fair that such a nice girl had to go through all this.. Syrena then thought of Vandran, and how much he was depending on her.. She couldn't let him down...not now.

Syrena steeled herself, as she prepared to complete her mission.

''Is there something wrong?'' Aurora asked in a concerned manner.

''No, no.. Everything's fine your Highness,'' Syrena replied as she poured the sleeping potion into Maleficent's glass.. ''This is for Maleficent,'' Syrena said with a smile as she handed the glass to Aurora.

''Thank you,'' Aurora replied.

''I better be going now,'' Syrena said as she walked backwards towards the door.

''Okay,'' Aurora replied.

''Congratulations on your wedding,'' Syrena said as she opened the door.

''Thanks.''

Syrena smiled at her before heading out of the room..

''Wait!'' Aurora said very loudly.

Syrena froze.. Terrified that Aurora had somehow discovered their scheme.

''Yes,'' Syrena said in a nervous manner, as she poked her head back through the door.

''You never told me your name.''

Syrena sighed with relief. ''Oh.. It's, Syrena.''

''That's a very pretty name.''

''Thank you, your Highness.'' Syrena responded as she closed the door..

As soon as the door closed behind her...Syrena's hour was up. Vandran's magic had run out.. Syrena was instantly transported back to the camp.

.

.

.

Maleficent and Diaval stepped into the throne room..

''Right then.. What is it that you want to speak with me about?'' Maleficent asked him (already knowing what the answer would be).

''Well.. I think we ought to speak about what happened yesterday, in the Moors,'' Diaval said (referencing their almost kiss).

''I agree,'' Maleficent replied.

''You do?'' Diaval said with a look of shock on his face (he hadn't expected it to be this easy).

''But not today,'' Maleficent added.

Diaval let out a sigh. ''Why not?''

''Because this is Aurora's day.. Let's not make it all about us.''

''I don't care. I can't keep silent anymore,'' Diaval insisted.. ''I've been wanting to tell you this for so many years now..''

''Then what difference does one more day make?'' Maleficent asked him..

''To wait another night would be sheer agony for me.''

Maleficent looked into his dark eyes and found herself weakening. She couldn't bear to think of him in pain (emotional or psychical).. ''Okay,'' she relented.. ''But at least wait until after the wedding.''

''Alright,'' he agreed...

''I must go,'' Maleficent said.. ''The guests are starting to arrive.''

Diaval turned around and noticed that some people were entering the throne room..

''I have to see if Aurora's ready,'' Maleficent said as she started to walk back towards the door.

''I'd better do the same with Phillip,'' Diaval replied.

Maleficent nodded her head before opening the door.

''Mistress!'' Diaval called.. She stopped and turned around to face him..

Diaval just stared at her for a moment.. enchanted by how beautiful she looked.. From her glorious wings, to her magnificent horns, her striking cheekbones, her bewitching green eyes.. Every single part of her..

''Did you want to say something?'' Maleficent asked, snapping him out of his trance.

''Yes. I just wanted to say that.. You look absolutely breathtaking.''

Maleficent felt her heart skip a beat.. She wanted nothing more than to throw him to the ground and show him just how much she cared for him.. But she couldn't. Not yet anyway.. The ceremony was about to begin.

She gave Diaval a bashful smile before exiting the room ..

Diaval let out a sigh of relief, before quickly setting off to find Phillip..

.

.

.

After climbing the winding staircase, Maleficent re-entered Aurora's room.

''Well? What did he say?'' Aurora asked.

''I didn't let him say anything.. I told him to wait until after the wedding.''

Aurora didn't reply, she just nodded her head slightly.

''Where did that come from?'' Maleficent asked (in reference to the bottle of wine sitting on the dresser).

''Oh, that's a gift from Phillip's father,'' Aurora explained. ''The girl who brought it up here poured you out a glass.''

''Oh, how thoughtful of her..''

''Here you are,'' Aurora said as she handed Maleficent the glass.

''Thank you,'' Maleficent replied as she accepted the glass.. ''Your guests have arrived by the way.''

''Oh, we better hurry up then.''

''No, we can't go yet.. We must wait for Phillip to arrive first,'' Maleficent explained.

''I hope he doesn't keep them waiting too long.''

''I shouldn't worry about it.. Diaval has gone to fetch him now,'' Maleficent said as she took a sip of the drugged wine..

''Well? How is it?'' Aurora inquired about the wine.

''It's lovely.''

''I thought so too,'' Aurora said with a smile.

Maleficent smiled back as she placed the glass down onto the table.

''How do I look?'' Aurora asked as she did a little twirl.

''You look absolutely radiant Aurora.. I'm so proud of you.''

''And I'm proud of you Godmother,'' Aurora replied as she embraced the fairy.

.

.

.

Syrena was seated outside of Vandran's tent.. One of the soldiers approached her.

''Are you alright Miss?'' The solider asked.

''Yes I'm fine,'' she answered him. ''Where is Lord Vandran?''

''Right here,'' a voice said from behind her..

''My Lord!'' Syrena exclaimed as she jumped to her feet.. ''Where were you?''

''Just taking a stroll,'' he replied.. ''How did it go?'' he asked.

''I succeeded my Lord.. Maleficent should be drinking the potion anytime now.''

''Excellent! You have done well my dear.. Now, I must prepare for my departure.''

''You're not going alone are you my Lord?'' Syrena asked with concern.

''Yes I am.''

''Please...Take me with you,'' she pleaded.

''Syrena,'' Vandran said as he cupped her face in his hand.. ''This is something I must do alone.. Do you understand?''

''Yes my Lord,'' she replied with a sigh.

''Good.. I will leave you in charge of the men,'' he said to Syrena, before promptly marching into his tent..

.

.

.

Christopher and Vernon were standing still, in total silence.. Both men were listening to the increasing sounds above them.. Vernon eventually broke the silence.

''This is it then.. Last chance saloon.''

''Yeah. I guess so,'' Chris replied.

''I think now's as good a time as any,'' Vernon said (in reference to unlocking the door).

Chris let out a deep breath.. ''Yes.. I only hope those guards are distracted by the wedding,'' he mumbled to himself before unlocking his cell door.. Chris stepped out of his cell and quickly unlocked Vernon's..

''There's probably going to be a guard right behind this door,'' Chris said.. ''And he's probably going to be armed.''

''Ah..but we have the element of surprise,'' Vernon pointed out with a grin.

They both walked slowly towards the dungeon door..

''On the count of three,'' Chris suggested. ''1...2.''

''3!'' Vernon shouted as he yanked open the door.. Sure enough, a big guard was standing directly in front of them.. He reached for his sword, but Vernon jumped on top of him .. After a small struggle Vernon managed to knock his helmet off, leaving him exposed to a swift uppercut from Chris (which knocked him out instantly).

''Why didn't you wait for my signal?'' Chris asked.

''Because you were counting too slow,'' Vernon replied.

''Come on,'' Chris said as he began to jog down the narrow passage..

''Wait!'' Vernon shouted.

Chris turned around and watched as Vernon yanked the sword from the guards sheath..

''I think we'll be needing this,'' Vernon said.

''Okay.. Now Come on let's move!'' Chris said as he clapped his hands together before running off down the passage..

''Ah, no rest for the wicked,'' Vernon murmured to himself before running after Chris.

.

.

.

Diaval was just about to enter Phillip's room when he heard someone shout from behind him..

''Diaval!'' Phillip exclaimed.. ''There you are. I've been searching for you everywhere.. The ceremony's about to begin.''

''Yes I know. That's why I'm here actually, to tell you to hurry up.''

''Well there's no need, because as you can see, I'm ready,'' Phillip said to Diaval..

''Oh yes, you look very nice.'' Diaval replied.

''Come on, let's go,'' Phillip said as he trotted off ahead.. Diaval quickly caught up with him.

''So, how did it go with Maleficent?'' the young groom asked.

''Oh, I'll tell you about that later,'' Diaval replied.

''Why later?''

''Because there's nothing to tell you at the moment.. Maleficent insisted that we wait until after the wedding to have our talk.''

''Ah, I see,'' Phillip replied..

The two men continued to walk and talk as they made their way towards the throne room..

.

.

.

Christopher and Vernon had arrived at the exact same passageway they'd been re-captured at when they last tried to escape..

''This time we don't take the stairs,'' Chris stated.

''I agree,'' Vernon responded.

Just then, they heard a door slam at the bottom of the hall.

''Quick,'' Chris whispered to Vernon.. They both quickly moved into the corner of the room and hid behind the suit of armour that was stationed there.

The Captain of the Guard and two other men walked past them. All three of them headed up the nearby staircase.. After they'd gone, Chris and Vernon both emerged from their hiding spot.. Vernon started to head towards the stairs.

''Where you are going?'' Chris asked.

''I have a score to settle with the dear Captain.. Remember?''

''You're willing to risk your life just to get even with him?'' Chris asked in disbelief.

''Yes I am,'' Vernon responded as he started to head up the stairs.

''You're crazy.''

''Well, you should know Mr psychiatrist,'' Vernon responded sarcastically.

''I'm a psychotherapist!'' Chris corrected him.

Vernon reached the top of the stairs and sneaked through the door (his sword still in his hand).

Christopher just stood there for a moment. Pondering what to do.. Eventually, he made his choice.

''Oh, boy,'' Chris murmured to himself as he started to jog up the stairs..

.

.

.

Phillip and Diaval had entered the throne room..

Phillip was being greeted by practically everyone as they both made their way down the aisle.. Diaval on the other hand, was being ignored by almost all of the guests. They still didn't trust Maleficent. So it's only natural that they wouldn't trust her closest friend and companion.. Eventually however, a voice spoke his name.

''Diaval!'' Flittle exclaimed.

Diaval spun around to see the small blue pixie (who was floating in front of him). ''Hello Flittle.''

''Hello Diaval. Where's Maleficent?''

''Oh, she's with Aurora.''

''And where's Aurora?'' Knotgrass interjected as she and Thistlewit flew over towards them.

''Still getting ready I believe,'' Diaval answered.

''Diaval!'' Phillip butted in. ''Hadn't you better go and see if Aurora's ready yet?''

''I'll go!'' Thistlewit volunteered, before promptly flying off towards the door that led to Aurora's chambers.. Upon reaching it however, she discovered that she wasn't strong enough to pull it open.. Phillip (who was observing this) quickly headed over to help her.

''Allow me,'' Phillip said as he opened the door for her.

''Thank you Phillip,'' Thistlewit responded as she flew through the door.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Chris had caught up with Vernon (who was hiding behind a large chest of drawers).

''What are you doing?'' Chris asked as he crouched down beside him.

''Shh,'' Vernon responded.

Chris looked ahead of them and noticed the Captain at the end of the room speaking to two guards..

''What's through that door?'' Vernon asked (in reference to the door that the Captain was standing next to).

''It leads to the throne room,'' Chris replied in quiet voice.. ''And that's the one place we don't want to be.''

''Why?''

''Because that's where all the guards are probably stationed,'' Chris explained.

''Well.. We'll just have to try and blend in.''

''Blend in?'' Chris echoed him in a voice of utter disbelief. ''It's not going to be easy blending in once you start punching the Captain.. Your petty revenge is going to get us killed.''

''Oh, I'm not going to punch the Captain.. I'm going to run him through with this,'' Vernon said in a chilling tone (in reference to the sword he was brandishing).

''You're going to kill him?'' Chris said with shock in his eyes.

''Hopefully, yes..''

Chris was horrified.. Vernon was actually going to kill the Captain. ''I'll have no part of this..barbaric act..'' Chris said as he started to crawl back in the direction he came from..

''Coward,'' Vernon whispered over his shoulder.

Chris was just about to leave the room when he heard guards coming up the steps.. ''You stand guard by that door,'' one of the guards on the other side of the door said.. Chris quickly scurried back to Vernon.

''Too late to turn back now, eh?'' Vernon said with a cruel grin etched on his face.

Christopher sighed.. Realising that he had no choice but to sit and wait for the Captain to finish conversing with the two guards.. But then what? Could he really enter the throne room and watch Vernon kill the Captain? Did he have any other choice?..

''Oh, this really hasn't been my week,'' Chris mumbled to himself.

.

.

.

''I've never met King Hubert,'' Maleficent said.. ''But there's one thing I can tell you about him.''

''What's that?'' Aurora asked.

''He has an excellent taste in wine,'' Maleficent said as she finished off her glass of red wine.

''I'm glad you enjoyed it,'' Aurora replied with a smile.

Maleficent started to get up out of her chair.. But as soon as she stood up fully, she almost fell backwards into the chair.

''Godmother! Are you alright?'' Aurora asked as she reached her hands out and steadied her.

''Yes. Yes I'm fine.. I just got up out of the chair too quickly.'' Maleficent said as she straightened herself up.

''Are you sure?''

''I'm positive,'' Maleficent confirmed.

Just then, there was a tiny knock at the door.. Aurora and Maleficent both turned towards it.

''Aurora!.. Maleficent!'' Thistlewit hollered.

''I'm coming auntie Thistle!'' Aurora said as she headed towards the door (recognizing Thistlewit's voice).. She opened the door and stepped out.

''Hello Aurora. Oh,You look wonderful!'' Thistlewit exclaimed upon seeing Aurora's dress..

''Aw, thanks..''

''Everyone's waiting,'' Thistlewit informed her..

''Has Phillip arrived yet?''

''Yes.. He's standing at the altar.''

''Oh my gosh.. I better hurry up,'' Aurora said with a startled look on her face as she opened the door and stepped back in.

''Aren't you coming?'' Thistlewit asked her.

''Yes of course I am. I'm just fetching Maleficent.'' Aurora explained.. ''You head back to the throne room. I'll be down in just a few minutes.''

''Okay,'' Thistlewit said before flying away..

''Godmother are you ready?'' Aurora asked as she closed the door.

''Yes I'm ready,'' Maleficent replied..

''Oh no, I forgot,'' Aurora said as she put her hands over her mouth.

''Forgot what Beastie?'' Maleficent asked with concern.

''I forgot that I was supposed to make my entrance through the main doors.. Not from some little side door that's right next to the altar.''

''Why are you supposed to enter through the main doors?''

''Because I'm supposed to walk down the aisle,'' Aurora explained..

''I don't understand,'' Maleficent admitted.

''Well, in the human realm, a bride walking down the aisle is a very important thing.. It's tradition.''

Maleficent was silent for a moment, as she thought of a way to solve this problem.. Until..she was finally struck by an idea..''Follow me,'' she said.

''Where are you going?'' Aurora asked as she watched Maleficent step onto the balcony.

''Come over here and I'll tell you.''

Aurora walked onto the balcony.. ''Well?''

''I have an idea,'' Maleficent said.. ''We both fly down to the main entrance of the throne room.''

''But I can't fly,'' Aurora replied (stating the obvious).

''Yes dear I know that.. But I can.''

''What are you suggesting,'' Aurora said with slight fear showing in her voice.

''I'm suggesting that you hold on to me, while I fly us both down.''

''Will you be able to carry me?''

''Of course! My wings are strong.. Very strong,'' Maleficent replied as she extended them..

''I-I'm not sure.. It's an awfully long way down,'' Aurora expressed her concerns.

''Beastie. Do you trust me?''

''I trust you with my life,'' Aurora assured her.

''Then grab a hold.'' (Maleficent opened her arms up).

Aurora smiled at her Godmother before walking into her arms..

''Hold me tight,'' Maleficent said.. ''Don't be afraid.''

''I'm never afraid when I'm with you...mother.''

Maleficent froze.. ''What?'' she said breathlessly (thinking she must have misheard her).

''Oh, I meant to ask you.. You wouldn't mind if I started calling you mother..would you?''

''No of course I wouldn't mind. I'd love you to call me that,'' Maleficent said as she wrapped her arms around her.. ''Are you sure that's what you want to call me?'' Maleficent asked in disbelief.

''Yes I'm sure. Because in so many ways, you are my mother,'' Aurora said as she gazed into her eyes. ''I think you deserve the title.''

Tears started to form in Maleficent's eyes. She was just so happy.. She quickly wiped them away though, (because she didn't want them blurring her vision when she was flying)..

''Are you ready?'' Maleficent asked.

''Yes mother.''

Maleficent smiled (how she loved being addressed as mother) ''Alright then.. Let's go!'' Maleficent instantly jumped from the balcony and began to fly down towards the throne room.. Aurora in her grasp.

.

.

''What's taking them so long?'' Phillip said to his best man Diaval.

''Don't worry. They'll be here any moment now,'' Diaval tried to reassure him.

''These people are probably thinking I've being abandoned at the altar,'' Phillip said in a worried tone.

''They won't be thinking that,'' Diaval said with a small chuckle (because he secretly thought they were thinking that).

.

.

The Captain eventually finished talking to the two guards. As all three of them headed into the throne room.

''Here's our chance. Let's go!'' Vernon said as he walked towards the small side door that led into the throne room.. Chris followed close behind him..

Vernon opened the door very slightly and peeked into the throne room. He was shocked by the vast amount of people who were in there.. Chris tried to push past him.

''Wait,'' Vernon said as he lifted his hand up.. ''We wait for the bride to arrive before we enter,'' he whispered.

Chris nodded his head in agreement.. Hoping that Aurora's arrival would serve as a perfect distraction whilst he tried to slip away

.

.

Maleficent and Aurora landed just outside of the throne room..

''That was wonderful!'' Aurora exclaimed.. ''We must do that again sometime.''

''I'm glad you enjoyed it,'' Maleficent replied as she wiped her brow (the sleeping potion was starting to take full effect).

''Are you alright?'' Aurora asked.

''Yes,'' Maleficent replied.. ''Let's head inside,'' she then said as she started to walk forwards.. She only walked a few steps however, before stumbling slightly.

''Mother!'' Aurora said as she grabbed a hold of Maleficent's arm..''What's wrong?''

''Nothing,'' Maleficent replied.. ''The wine must have gone straight to my head that's all,'' Maleficent said with a giggle..

''Link me,'' Aurora said with an unconvinced look on her face, as she offered Maleficent her arm.

Maleficent wrapped her arm around Aurora's as the two of them promptly headed towards the throne room..

.

.

.

''Something must have gone wrong,'' Phillip said to Diaval with panic in his voice..

''Stop worrying,'' Diaval replied.

Suddenly the doors to the throne room opened.. Everyone stood up and turned around to see Aurora and Maleficent entering the room.

''Told you everything would be alright,'' Diaval whispered to Phillip.

''Right let's go,'' Vernon said to Chris (as he noticed everyone standing up).. Vernon and Chris both sneaked through the door. Chris looked around the throne room for an exit. Almost every door was guarded...except for one (which was near the altar). Chris started to make his way towards it.. Vernon began to search for the Captain (his sword hidden behind his back).

Diaval was beaming with pride.. His little hatchling and the love of his life both looked beautiful, as they made their way down the aisle..

Aurora smiled at her prince as their eyes met (a smile which Phillip reciprocated). Her smile quickly turned into a frown however, upon noticing that Maleficent was starting to slow down.. Aurora looked to her right and saw that Maleficent's head was starting to droop..and that her legs were barely moving.

Diaval's eyes widened.. Clearly something was wrong.

''Mother,'' Aurora said as she gave Maleficent a nudge. But it didn't help.. By now, Maleficent's legs had stopped moving altogether.. She started to fall down. Aurora tried to hold her up, but the weight of her wings (which were very limp) was too much for Aurora to support.. Maleficent fell forwards and hit the carpet (nearly dragging Aurora down with her in the process).

Christopher was just about to enter the unguarded door, when he heard everyone gasp.. He looked around to see what had happened (believing that Vernon must have killed the Captain).. He was shocked to see Maleficent laid on the ground with Aurora bending over her.

''Maleficent!'' Diaval cried as he began to rush forward..

Suddenly, the enormous stained glass window at the rear of the room shattered inwardly.. Everyone ducked for cover, desperately trying to avoid the stray pieces of glass that were zipping round the room.. Vernon dived for cover behind a nearby column..

Once all the glass had settled on the ground, the whole room started to grow dark. Everyone froze and looked around tentatively, wondering just exactly what was happening.. Just then, a black whirlwind entered through the broken window.. Phillip started to run towards Maleficent and Aurora (trying to protect them from whatever was entering the room). But at that moment, the whole room started to shake.. Which subsequently caused Phillip to fall over.

The black whirlwind started to circle the entire room, causing destruction wherever it went.. Christopher was picked up by it, and tossed to the other side of the room.

Diaval stumbled forwards and hoisted Phillip back onto his feet.. He then rushed to Aurora and started to drag her away from the unconscious Maleficent.. ''You go to Phillip! I'll take care of Maleficent,'' Diaval said..

''I can't leave her!'' Aurora cried out.

''I'll get her to safety,'' Diaval assured her.

Aurora was hesitating for too long.. The whirlwind started to head straight towards them.

''GO!'' Diaval shouted as he pushed Aurora into Phillips arms.. Phillip quickly dragged Aurora towards the altar to take cover.

''Mistress,'' Diaval whispered as he tried to lift Maleficent into his arms.. Her large wings however made this too problematic.. He then started to drag her to her feet. But at that very moment, the whirlwind came to a standstill directly behind Maleficent.. Diaval ignored it, and concentrated on getting Maleficent to safety.. All the guests started to retreat to the back of the throne room.

''DIAVAL!'' Aurora shouted.

Diaval looked up and saw the whirlwind start to change shape. The vague outline of a man appeared inside it. The ground stopped shaking beneath them, as the whirlwind slowly started to disappear.

Vernon gazed in astonishment at the spectacle that was taking place before his eyes.. Perhaps Chris was right. Maybe going home wasn't such a bad idea after all.

In a bright flash of light, what was left of the whirlwind vanished.. Diaval lost his balance and released Maleficent before falling backwards and hitting his head on the steps that led to the altar.. Phillip rushed forward and pulled Diaval back onto his feet..

Black smoke remained in the spot where the whirlwind had stood.. After a few moments the smoke faded away. As a man dressed all in black step out of it.

''Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear,'' The man said with a malevolent smile and a look of amusement on his face.. ''How pathetic,'' he added with a chuckle.

Christopher picked himself up and quickly hid behind one of the large pillars..

''Just look at yourself!'' the man in black said in a loud voice to the whole assembly. ''Cowering in fear.. You humans are merely dirt beneath my fingernails,'' he said with a look of disgust etched into his features..

''Guards!'' Aurora shouted.. But none of them moved. They all stood rigid with fear.

''You see my point,'' the man said to Aurora.. ''They're cowards.. The lot of them. No human dare face me!... Except for you,'' he said as he gazed to Maleficent (who was laid on the ground directly in front of him).. ''Then again, you're not human are you? You're a fairy.. And a very beautiful fairy at that.. My, what lovely wings you have,'' he said as he reached out to touch them.

Diaval had just about had enough of this thing.. Daring to touch his Mistress was the last straw.. Diaval transformed himself into a ferocious black lion (with a mane made out of feathers).. Almost everyone screamed at the sight of it.. Chris and Vernon could hardly believe their eyes.

Diaval let out a fearsome roar to give this person one last chance to retreat.. But he didn't.. Instead he just smiled mockingly at him.

Diaval leaped through the air, teeth beard, as he prepared to vanquish his foe.

The man waited until Diaval was mere feet away from him before he raised his left hand upward... Diaval promptly froze in midair.

''Bye bye kitty,'' he said, before moving his hand in a throwing motion to his left.. Diaval flew through the air and crashed into the far wall.. He quickly tried to get up again, but the man blasted him with electricity from both of his hands.. Diaval slumped to the ground unconscious.

''NOOO!'' Aurora screamed as she tried to run forward.. Phillip reached out and grabbed her (preventing her from putting herself into any more danger).

The guards standing by drew their swords and prepared to strike Diaval..

''NO! Do not harm that lion. That's an Order!'' Phillip barked to the guards..

The guards promptly sheathed their swords.

Just then, the Captain of the Guard rushed out of the crowd and ran towards the intruder (his sword in his hand).. Just as he was about to run him through, the man in black extended his arm, which caused the Captain to fly backwards and land on top of the altar.. He rolled across it and fell off the other side..

''Tsk, tsk,'' the man tutted.. ''The courtesy of your hall leaves much to be desired,'' he said to Aurora with a look of disdain on his face.

''W-who are you?'' Aurora asked.

''My name is irrelevant.. But since you're so pretty, I'll tell you.. My name is Vandran.. Although in truth, I very much prefer to be indulged with my full title. Lord Vandran.''

* * *

**(A/N).. Phew. And so ends chapter 7.. I'm sorry for leaving you with a cliffhanger of an ending.. But c'mon admit it. You love em really..**

**As always, please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.. I look forward to hearing from you.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, auf wiedersehen.**


	8. Death and Destruction

**(A/N).. Hi guys. I've had a lot on my plate recently, so this will be a shorter chapter than usual.**

**Right then, let's continue.**

* * *

''W-why are you here?'' Aurora asked Vandran.

''I'm here for one specific reason.. To take you away with me,'' Vandran replied.

''What!?'' Aurora exclaimed in disbelief..

''If you come quietly, no one here will be harmed.. But, If on the other hand you resist.. I will kill every living being in this room,'' Vandran said in a threatening tone.

''How dare you!'' Phillip said as he withdrew his sword and started to advance forwards.

''Phillip no!'' Aurora said as she put her hand on Phillip's shoulder.

Phillip stopped advancing.

''Well? What is it to be?'' Vandran asked Aurora. ''Surrender, or die? Life, or death?''

The whole room fell silent. As they waited for their Queen to answer.. Before she could however, Vandran cried out, as he felt a sharp pain in his back.

''What the..!?'' he span around and saw three pixies at the other side of the room..

''Again girls!'' Knotgrass cried out.. The three of them simultaneously fired their magic power towards Vandran.. This time however he was prepared.

Vandran lifted his hand up and deflected their own magic back at them. The three pixies were knocked backwards into the wall behind them.

''Aunties!'' Aurora cried out as she started to run towards them.

Vandran raised his hand again and a force field appeared in Aurora's path. Blocking her from getting to them.

''How dare you defy me!'' Vandran shouted to the three little nuisances.. He raised his left hand into the air, and the three of them were lifted off the ground.. Then, using his right hand he opened a small wooden box at the other side of the room.. He then swung his left hand in the box's direction.. The three pixies flew through the air and landed inside the box.. Then using his right hand once again, he sealed the box shut.. (the box greatly resembled the one that they'd been trapped in 17 years prior by Maleficent).

''No!'' Aurora shouted.

One of the nearby guards frantically tried to reopen the box.

''Oh I shouldn't bother,'' Vandran advised the guard.. ''As long as I remain here, that box will remain shut.''

Christopher noticed that one of the side doors was partly opened.. He made a dash for it (in a desperate attempt to escape this madness).

Vandran spotted him in the corner of his eye.. ''No one leaves!'' he shouted as he slammed the door shut using his powers.

Chris quickly dived for cover (terrified that this man would turn his powers on him).

The Captain of the Guard regained consciousness.. A part of him wanted to remain where he was (behind the altar). However, he could see a crossbow laid on the ground just a few feet away from him. He decided that he had to attempt to get it. He had to risk his life to stop this madman.. The Captain was an excellent shot. Maybe, just maybe, he could kill this man before he could react. The Captain started to crawl towards the crossbow.

''Why are you doing this?'' Aurora asked Vandran with tears forming in in her eyes.

''Oh, I've had quite enough of you,'' Vandran said as he clicked his fingers.. Aurora instantly passed out and fell to the ground.

''AURORA!'' Phillip cried out as he knelt down and cradled his bride to be in his arms. ''What have you done to her!?''

''Oh, relax. She's only sleeping.''

Phillip kissed Aurora on her forehead.

''No kiss will awaken her now,'' Vandran stated.. ''She will only awaken when I want her to.''

''You will awaken her now!'' Phillip demanded as he rose to his feet.

''You foolish boy,'' Vandran replied. ''If you persist in annoying me.. I assure you. You WILL suffer for it!''

The Captain of the Guard reached his hand out and grabbed the crossbow. He turned himself around and started to crawl back towards the altar.. Vernon noticed the Captain dragging himself along the ground, and decided to sneak up towards him.

'_If I am destined to be killed here today..I'm going to make damn sure that he dies first_,' Vernon thought (in reference to the Captain).

''This is your last chance,'' Phillip warned as he lifted his sword up.. ''Wake her up.''

''And if I refuse?'' Vandran asked.

''Then you'll be sorry,'' Phillip declared.

''I highly doubt that,'' Vandran said with a smile.. He then reached his hand out and Aurora was instantly lifted from the ground.. He then pulled his hand back towards himself, which caused Aurora to start floating towards him..

''Stop!'' Phillip shouted in vain..

Vandran simply laughed in response, as Aurora arrived next to him.

Phillip gathered his courage, before rushing straight towards Vandran. His sword held high in the air..

Vandran remained perfectly still. As he waited for the young prince to arrive before him.. Phillip waited until he was mere feet away from Vandran before he swung his sword sideways (in an attempt to lop off Vandran's head).. Vandran ducked at the very last moment, as he simultaneously pulled a dagger from his belt..which he then instantly used to plunge deep into Phillip's chest..

Christopher turned away from the gruesome sight.. ''Oh no,'' he said under his breath.

Phillip didn't cry out in pain.. Instead he just widened his eyes before looking down at the dagger protruding from his chest.

''I did warn you,'' Vandran said, before promptly punching Phillip in the face.. The punch lifted Phillip high into the air, as he flew the whole length of the throne room. He landed right next to the wooden box that the pixies were imprisoned in.

''Who else dares challenge me!?'' Vandran shouted as he opened his arms wide.

Not one of the guests or guards dared to step forward (as they didn't want to receive the same treatment as Phillip)..

The Captain glanced to his right and noticed the mortally wounded prince on the ground.. He pondered for a moment as to whether he should try and help him or not. But deep down, the Captain knew that Phillip was beyond all hope.. So he instead used the altar to pull himself into an upright position. As he prepared to make the shot.

Vernon stepped out form behind the pillar that was directly next to the altar, and made his way directly behind the Captain.

''Before I depart with your Queen!'' Vandran shouted to everyone in the room.. ''I will rid the world of this monstrosity,'' he then said as he pointed at Maleficent.. He clicked his fingers and a sword instantly materialized in his hand.. He turned his back to the altar and started to walk towards the unconscious Maleficent.

Chris noticed the Captain lift his crossbow up and aim it straight at Vandran's back.. Chris didn't say a word. He just kept his eyes on the Captain.. Willing him to be able to shoot straight.

The Captain was just about to pull the trigger, when suddenly he let out a cry of pain and slumped forward.

Vandran spun around and witnessed the Captain dropping his crossbow to the ground.. A sword was embedded in the Captain's back.. Vernon smiled triumphantly as he lifted the Captain to his feet and whispered into his ear.

''I told you I'd make you pay,'' Vernon said before releasing the Captain..who slumped to the floor. Dead..

Christopher couldn't believe his eyes.. Not only had Vernon murdered the Captain. He had also (inadvertently) saved Vandran's life..

''Thank you,'' Vandran said to Vernon with a puzzled look on his face (as he wondered why this man had just saved his life).. ''Now. Where was I?'' Vandran murmured to himself.. ''Ah, yes!'' he then exclaimed (upon remembering that he was about to kill Maleficent).. Vandran turned around and started to advance towards the sleeping fairy.

Christopher sighed. He couldn't stand by and watch yet another innocent soul perish.. He had to stop Vandran from killing Maleficent.. He took a deep breath and whispered a small prayer, before reaching down and picking up a sword that had been dropped by a (dead) soldier..

Phillip started to drag himself along the ground, as he headed towards the box that contained the pixies..

Chris started to walk through the crowd. As he made his way towards the center of the room.

Vandran stood over Maleficent.. ''Farewell,'' he whispered as he raised his iron sword above his head.. He swung it downwards with tremendous velocity (aiming for the fairy's heart). However, just before his blade connected...another blade appeared and blocked his own.

''Brave of you, boy,'' Vandran said as he gazed up at the young man (Chris) who'd interceded. ''Or stupid of you.. I can't quite decide which.''

''Maybe a bit of both, eh?'' Chris responded.

''Perhaps,'' Vandran said as he narrowed his eyes and stared at Christopher intently.. ''Well, well.. Fair haired.. Blue eyed.. Arrived in this Kingdom by means of lightning.. No wonder so many people believe you're ''The One,'' Vandran said.

''The what?'' Chris asked, dumbfounded.

''It doesn't matter. I'm going to put an end to that little belief,'' Vandran said.. ''By destroying you right here and now.'' And without further ado, Vandran extended his left hand forward, and Christopher was instantaneously thrown backwards.. He hit one of the chairs on the back row before crumpling to the ground..

Vandran began to charge electricity in the palm of his hand, as he prepared to kill not only Chris, but the prophecy as well.. But before he could fire, he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. He span around and saw a guard brandishing a large spear, he was only mere yards away (and he was advancing).. Vandran threw his sword at him, and scored a direct hit..as it impaled the guard in his chest.

Suddenly three other guards rushed towards Vandran (feeling inspired by Phillip's and Chris's efforts).. Vandran clapped his hand together, and a force field instantly appeared around him.. Vandran raised his right hand upwards and used his powers to drag Aurora inside it. The guards tried to breach the force field, but they couldn't.. They just kept bouncing off.

Phillip finally reached the box.. He tried to force it open, but it was sealed tight by Vandran's magic..

''I'm afraid I must be leaving you now!'' Vandran announced.. ''But fear not. I will return soon.. And then you shall be given a new King. One far greater and more powerful than the previous one,'' Vandran said (in reference to Stefan)..

Christopher picked himself up and headed towards the front of the throne room to see what was going on.

''I'll be needing you,'' Vandran then said as he pointed to Vernon (who had retreated back to hiding behind the pillar). Using his right hand Vandran dragged Vernon through the air kicking and screaming.

Chris arrived just in time to see Vernon get pulled into the force field.. '_Serves you right for saving his life,_' Chris thought.

''Farewell!'' Vandran shouted before clapping his hands together once again.. As Vandran, Aurora and Vernon, instantly vanished in a puff of black smoke..

The whole room instantly erupted in uproar upon Vandran's departure.. As everyone scrambled to escape from the throne room.. Guards were running around like headless chickens trying to keep everyone calm, but they were lost without orders from their Queen or their Captain.

With Vandran gone, the magic keeping the box containing the pixies shut dissipated.. Phillip prised it open, and the three pixies were freed from their prison.. All three of them flew high into the air, as they relished their freedom.

''That's the second time that's happened to us,'' Knotgrass said with a frown on her face (referencing the previous time that they were imprisoned in a box).

''Oh my gosh!'' Thistlewit exclaimed upon seeing the throne room in utter chaos.

''Philip!'' Fittle said with alarm in her voice, as she noticed the young prince slump to the ground.. A dagger protruding from his chest.. The three pixies immediately flew down towards him.

''Phillip,'' Thistlewit said as she put her tiny hand on his forehead.

''H-he took Aurora,'' Phillip gasped.

''No,'' Knotgrass whispered in disbelief.

''You h-have to save her,'' Phillip pleaded with the three of them.

''No! We have to save her,'' Thistlewit responded (in an effort to encourage him to stay alive).

''No.. It's, over..for m-me,'' he spluttered.

Flittle looked around the room.. She couldn't believe that no one was even taking interest in the dying prince. They were all too busy worrying about themselves. Humans could be so uncaring at times.

Christopher cautiously edged past the unconscious Diaval (who was still in the form of a lion).. As he headed towards the back of the room. He passed one of the guards who was walking towards Diaval with the Captain's crossbow in his hand.. Luckily for Diaval, Knotgrass noticed this.

''Just what do you think you're doing!'' Knotgrass shouted.

''I'm going to kill this beast,'' the guard responded as he lifted his crossbow up and aimed it at Diaval's head.

''Don't you dare!'' Flittle shouted.

''He's on our side,'' Knotgrass said.. ''Did you not notice that?''

''He's a demon!'' the guard shouted back.

''Demon my foot! He's a shape-shifter,'' Knotgrass explained.

''Well I don't trust him.. Besides, who the hell do you think you are anyway! You have no authority over me!'' The guard barked back.

''But I do!'' Phillip said in the loudest voice his body could muster.

The guard looked around the small pixies towards the voice.. ''Oh my Lord.. Prince Phillip,'' the guard said in shock upon seeing the wounded prince.

''S-she's right... Do not harm the lion,'' Phillip said.

''But.. We can't just leave him here sir,'' the guard said.

''If it will...make you feel any b-better.. Take him...t-to the dungeon.''

The guard looked hesitantly towards the sleeping lion.. Feeling very uncomfortable at the thought of having to move it.

''Do not fear. He will not harm you,'' Thistlewit reassured the guard.

The guard nodded his head, before heading off to round up some men to help him transport Diaval to the dungeon.

Chris looked around for an exit, but couldn't find one. He stopped upon noticing the badly injured prince.. He felt like he should try and do something to help. However, he wanted to remain unseen. So he instead stepped behind a nearby column.

Phillip looked in turn to all three pixies.. ''I'm so afraid,'' he said to all of them with fear showing in his eyes.

''Don't be,'' Flittle replied. ''Death isn't the end.. It's the beginning.''

''N-not of death,'' Phillip said with a slight smile on his face (amused at the misunderstanding). ''I fear for Aurora.. You..must, get her back.. Maleficent..will help you,'' Phillip murmured, before reaching down and putting his hand upon the dagger. As he prepared to pull it out..

''No don't!'' Knotgrass shouted... But it was too late. Phillip had already pulled it out.. His crimson coloured blood spilled out onto the floor..

''Ah.. That's better,'' Phillip said in a quiet voice. (pleased that the agony had evaporated from his body at the exact same time as his blood)..

''No,'' Thistlewit said as tears began to form in her eyes.

''Don't cry little one,'' Phillip said weakly as he reached his hand out and touched the pixies face with his finger.

Thistlewit smiled at him..

''T-tell Aurora..that I.. love, her,'' Phillip said, as his eyes began to close.

''I will,'' Thistlewit assured him..

''Isn't there something we can do,'' Flittle whispered to Knotgrass in desperation (as she knew all too well that it was too late)

''No,'' Knotgrass replied solemnly.. ''There's nothing anyone can do for him now.''

Phillip looked upwards..''What a, beautiful..light,'' he said with a smile on his face..

The three pixies all looked upwards.. There was no light (at least none that they could see).

Phillip reached his hand upwards towards the light.. He let out once last breath...before his head and his hand fell. The young prince...had gone.

Thistlewit buried her head in her hands and started to cry.

Chris sighed. '_he was too young.. Much, much too young,_' he thought to himself..

''Look!'' Flittle said as she pointed to the center of the room.

The two other pixies turned around and noticed Maleficent getting dragged along the ground by two guards.. They were treating her roughly. They wasn't exactly harming her, as they knew that Aurora would probably have them killed if she found out about it.. But they weren't treating her with the respect she deserved.. One of them even spat on her..

''We have to do something,'' Flittle said to the other two pixies.

''We're too small to do anything,'' Thistlewit pointed out.

''Not for long,'' Knotgrass said before making herself bigger..

Chris jumped back in shock at the sight of the fully sized Knotgrass.. ''I really have to get out of here,'' he whispered to himself before heading to the other side of the room.. He saw an open door just a few yards away from him, he quickly trotted towards it.. But before he could enter, a guard walked through it.. ''This place is like Fort Knox,'' he mumbled in frustration..

''Right! let's go,'' Knotgrass said to the other two pixies (who by now, were also fully sized).

''You two go.. I'm staying here with Phillip,'' Thistlewit said.. ''I can't just leave him here all alone.''

''We understand,'' Flittle replied, before marching over with Knotgrass towards the two guards and Maleficent.

''We'll take care of her,'' Knotgrass said as she tapped one of the guards on the shoulder.

''Who are you?'' the guard asked.

''I'm the Queen's aunt,'' she replied.

''And so am I,'' Flittle butted in.

''You're fairy's?'' The other guard asked with a dumb look on his face.. ''Just like this freak,'' he then said (in reference to Maleficent).

''We're pixies, technically,'' Flittle corrected him.

''And this, '_freak_' as you call her...has more grace and wisdom in her little finger than you have in your entire body!'' Knotgrass barked.

The guard looked lost for words.. The other guard started to chuckle.

''And that goes for you two!'' Knotgrass shouted to the other guard..

The guard promptly stopped chuckling.

Knotgrass and Flittle started to drag Maleficent towards the side door that led to Aurora's chambers..

''Where are you taking her?'' the guard asked.

''To the Queen's chambers,'' Knotgrass replied.

''She should be taken to the dungeons!'' the guard hollered.

''If the Queen were here, who do you think she'd agree with? You or me?'' Knotgrass asked.

The guard didn't reply (because he knew who Aurora would agree with, and it wouldn't be with him).

.

.

.

''Gosh! She's..so heavy,'' Flittle said as they pulled Maleficent through the door..

''Put your back into it and stop complaining,'' Knotgrass said with a stern look on her face.

''Oh no,'' Flittle said with a groan.

''What is it now?'' Knotgrass asked.

''Look behind you.''

Knotgrass turned her head around and let out a sigh.. The huge winding staircase lay before them.. ''Oh, bother.''

.

.

.

Meanwhile, back in the throne room, Chris finally got a lucky break.. Two guards that were standing by one of the exits headed over towards the fallen prince. Chris quickly rushed through it and closed the door behind him.

''You!'' a voice shouted.

Chris turned around and was dismayed at the sight of the short stocky guard who used to be posted in the dungeon.

''Oh, brother,'' Chris mumbled to himself (unable to comprehend how he could have this much bad luck).

''Grab him!'' the short guard shouted.

Suddenly, three guards rushed from around the corner and dived at Chris.. He tried to fight them off, but there were too many of them.. After a few seconds had passed Chris was whacked on the back of the head by the hilt of one of the guards swords.. Chris instantly collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

''Take him back to the dungeons!'' The short guard hollered.. ''And tomorrow.. We hang him!''

* * *

**(A/N).. And so ends chapter 8. Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think of this chapter.. It's your feedback that inspires me to continue.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, hasta la vista (baby).**


	9. A Good Day for a Hanging

**(A/N). Hi guys! Once again I'd like to thank you all for the reviews and follows.**

**Okay then, let's continue.**

* * *

Christopher opened his eyes, and was greeted by the sight of metal bars before him. ''Oh, no.. Not again,'' he murmured (upon realising that he was back in the dungeon).

Chris picked himself up and turned around to face the cell next to his own. He jumped backwards upon seeing the unconscious lion (Diaval) inside of it.. Chris quickly composed himself and remained perfectly still. He didn't want to waken it.. He tiptoed towards his cell door and tried to open it. As he suspected, it was locked.. He looked around the whole room for any sign of life, but there was none.. There was only him and the lion..

Suddenly, Chris heard a loud roar.. ''AHHHHHHH!'' he screamed in terror as he rushed to the back of his cell.

Diaval clambered to his feet and gazed around the room.. He quickly noticed Chris in the neighbouring cell. And upon realising that he was terrifying him, he transformed himself back into human form..

''What the hell?'' Chris mumbled under his breath (unable to believe his eyes).

''Where am I?'' Diaval asked in a croaky voice as he looked around the dimly lit room.

''We're in the castle dungeon,'' Chris revealed.

''Dungeon?'' Diaval echoed him with a look of confusion on his face, as he struggled to recollect what had occurred in the throne room..

''Yes.. Look, what's going on here? A moment ago you was a lion.''

''Oh, that.. It's an ability I have.''

''The ability of being able to transform into a lion?''

''Not just a lion. Any creature I want,'' Diaval explained.

''Hold on a moment.. I know who you are,'' Chris said with a look of realisation on his face. ''You're Maleficent's underling.. Her lackey.''

''Her friend!'' Diaval corrected him in a stern tone (he didn't appreciate been referred to as Maleficent's lackey).

''Really?'' Chris responded. ''I didn't think Maleficent was close to anyone other than the Queen.''

''Well you're wrong!''

Chris didn't reply.. He just turned away from Diaval (knowing that he'd caused offence).

''Wait a minute,'' Diaval said.

Chris turned back around to face him.

''There was a man,'' Diaval said (as he started to remember what had happened earlier).. ''He made an assault on the throne room.''

''That's right. You tried to kill him, but he zapped you with some kind of electricity.''

''You was there!?'' Diaval asked.

''Yes I was.''

''What happened to Maleficent?'' Diaval asked with fear showing in his eyes and body language. As he remembered her slumped on the ground, a sitting duck for anyone who wanted to harm her.. ''Tell me everything that happened.''

Chris didn't reply.

''Tell me!'' Diaval demanded.

''Alright then,'' Chris said with a shrug of his shoulders.. ''But you're not going to like any of it..''

.

.

.

Meanwhile, at Vandran's camp.. Vernon had been escorted to a large tent. He wasn't aware of that though, as his head had been covered by a sack the moment they arrived in the forest. He couldn't remove it himself because his hands were tied behind his back..

Vernon heard footsteps approaching him.. ''Who's there!?'' he asked in a loud voice (trying to appear unafraid).. He was on his knees (a position that made him feel very vulnerable).

Suddenly, the sack was lifted from his head. He looked up to see a tall, beautiful red haired woman standing over him (Syrena).. ''Well, hello there,'' he said as he flashed a flirtatious smile at her.

Syrena rolled her eyes before walking to the other side of the tent.. ''I'm going to ask you a few questions, and your going to answer them.. Okay?''

''Shoot,'' Vernon said in a very unenthusiastic tone..

''Where do you come from?''

''I hardly think that's relevant.''

''It is to me,'' Syrena stated.. ''Alright then.. I'll try another question. What's your name?''

''How about you make yourself useful and untie me,'' Vernon suggested as he totally ignored her question.

''How about you tell me your name first,'' Syrena responded.

''That's none of damn your business.''

Just then, Vandran entered the tent.. Vernon fell silent and put his head down. He'd seen what this man was capable of, so he didn't want to aggravate him.

Vandran glared at Vernon before marching towards Syrena. ''Well? Is our guest being cooperative?''

''In a word, no,'' Syrena responded.

''Really?'' Vandran said with a look of surprise on his face as he walked towards Vernon. ''It's odd.. Because to look at you, you seem like such an obliging sort of fellow,'' Vandran said with a sarcastic grin (as Vernon looked anything but obliging).

Vernon failed to meet his gaze.

''Look at me,'' Vandran said.. Vernon promptly looked up at him.

''What is your name?''

''Vernon Drake,'' Vernon responded after a brief moments hesitation.

''Two names.. That's interesting,'' Vandran said as he turned around and walked to the back of the tent.

''In the place I come from. It's customary to have two names,'' Vernon tried to explain.

''And where is that?''

''A world that is very different to this one,'' Vernon replied cryptically.

''I see.. And is that young, fair haired man from that world as well?'' Vandran asked (meaning Chris).

''Yes.. His name is Christopher.''

''Is that so,'' Vandran said as he walked over towards Syrena.. ''Leave us,'' he whispered into her ear..

''Yes my Lord,'' she responded before walking out of the tent.

Vernon started to look more fearful, as he wondered why Vandran had just dismissed the young woman..

Vandran walked over towards a large case and opened it.. He pulled a bottle of wine and two glasses out of it. ''Would you care to join me?'' he asked Vernon.

''That would be a bit difficult, considering my current position,'' Vernon replied.

''I see your point,'' Vandran said before walking towards Vernon.. ''There you go,'' he said as he undid his bonds.. ''So.. How about that drink?''

''Alright,'' Vernon responded with a quizzical look on his face as he got to his feet.

Vandran poured out two glasses.. ''Here,'' he said as he offered Vernon a glass.. Vernon promptly accepted it.

Vandran took a sip out of his glass, while Vernon just looked intently at his own.

''Is there something wrong?'' Vandran asked.

Vernon didn't reply.. He just continued to stare at the drink in his hand (suspecting that it was poisoned).

Vandran reached out his hand and took the glass off of Vernon.. He took a drink of it (to prove that it wasn't poisoned).. Before then offering it back to Vernon.

Vernon smiled as he accepted it.. Within five seconds the glass was empty.

''Impressive,'' Vandran said.

''Well.. This place has revived the alcoholic in me,'' Vernon replied as he placed the glass down on the nearby table..

''Would you like something to eat?'' Vandran asked.

''Why?''

''Why what?''

''Why are you acting so civil towards me?'' Vernon inquired.

''Because, you saved my life when you killed that soldier.. You have earned my respect.''

''I didn't kill that man to save your life.. I killed him to satisfy my need for revenge,'' Vernon explained.

''Nevertheless, you did save my life. It doesn't make a difference to me if this was achieved unintentionally. The bottom line is...you saved my life.''

''Yes. I suppose I did,'' Vernon replied (reveling in the man's obvious gratitude).. ''So? Why did you bring me here?''

''I brought you here to give you a gift.''

''A gift? What sort of gift?'' Vernon asked with a wary look in his eye.

''A place in my ranks,'' Vandran replied.. ''A place in my army.''

''You have an army?'' Vernon said with a look of disbelief on his face.

''Yes.'' Vandran replied.. ''Just out there,'' he pointed outside.. ''Take a look if you want.''

Vernon walked forward and peeped outside the tent.. He was astonished by the sight before him. ''There must be at least a thousand men out there!'' Vernon exclaimed as he turned around to face Vandran.

''Something like that, yes,'' Vandran replied.

''And you want me to join them?''

''Not so much join them.. I want you to lead them.''

''Lead them?'' Vernon echoed his words.

''Yes! You're exactly the kind of man I've been searching for.. I need someone like you. Someone with a dark heart.. And trust me, I've looked into your heart, and it is a very dark place..''

''If you're serious about all this.. Why did you tie me up?'' Vernon asked. ''Or do you always treat your subordinates like that?''

''I tied you up because I wasn't sure if you'd accept my offer or not.. Come to think of it, I'm still not sure,'' Vandran said.

''If I refuse.. What will become of me?''

''I'd kill you,'' Vandran replied with honesty.. ''But you won't refuse, I know that.''

''How do you know that?''

''Because you've been waiting for this chance for a long time now Vernon.. A chance to wield a modicum of power..''

''And you know all this, by looking into my heart?''

''Yes,'' was Vandran's curt reply..

''Alright then.. I accept your proposal.''

''Splendid!'' Vandran replied with great enthusiasm in his voice..

''Hold on a minute!'' Vernon said as he lifted his hand up.. ''I have two questions.. One. Why do you need an army? And Two. Why did you kidnap the Queen?'' Vernon inquired.

''Rule number one,'' Vandran said as he raised his index finger upwards. ''Information is on a need to know basis..''

''I need to know!''

''Yes you do,'' Vandran agreed. ''But not yet.''

Vernon sighed and shook his head.

''Tell me. Do you happen to know what rank the soldier you killed held?'' Vandran inquired.

''Yes. He was a Captain.. The Captain of the guard,'' Vernon responded.

''I see.. Then that shall be your rank!'' Vandran stated. ''You are now Captain Vernon.. Or Drake. Whichever you prefer..''

''I think Captain Drake has a better ring to it,'' Vernon said with a deliciously evil smile on his face.

''I concur,'' Vandran replied as he emulated Vernon's smile.

''Wait a minute,'' Vernon said. ''Will you be my only superior?''

''For the moment yes,'' Vandran replied (hinting at his Master's impending return).

''What about the girl?'' Vernon asked (in reference to Syrena).

''You and her will be on an equal footing.''

''I see,'' Vernon replied (pleased that he wouldn't have to answer to a woman).

''You get some rest,'' Vandran said as he headed towards the front of the tent. ''Tomorrow, I'll bring you some new clothes.''

''Why?''

''Because the clothes you're wearing at the moment make you stand out like a sore thumb,'' Vandran stated as he stepped out of the tent.

''I have one more question!'' Vernon shouted after him.

''What?'' Vandran said as he poked his head back through.

''What is to become of Christopher?'' Vernon asked.

''I want you to kill him for me,'' Vandran replied.. ''That doesn't present a problem does it?'' Vandran asked (fearing that Vernon may have grown somewhat attached to the young man).

''On the contrary! It shall be a pleasure my Lord,'' Vernon assured him.

''Good,'' Vandran said before walking away from the tent.

Vernon laughed to himself.. Not only was he going to be in a position of power, but he also had the chance to get his revenge on Chris, whom he still blamed for everything that had happened. As this whole mess could be traced back to the night of the thunderstorm.

Vernon headed over to the table and lifted the bottle of wine from it.. ''To a new life,'' he murmured, before drinking straight from the bottle.. '_Who needs a glass,_' he thought to himself.

.

.

.

By now, Christopher had divulged all the sordid details of what had occurred in the throne room to Diaval.. And he wasn't happy about it to say the least.

''GUARD!'' Diaval shouted as he shook on the bars. ''GUARD!'' he repeated.

''It won't do any good,'' Chris said.. ''Trust me, I've tried it myself.''

''Are you sure that Phillip's dead?'' Diaval asked in disbelief.

''Yes I'm sure.''

''But how can you-''

''I'm sure!'' Chris cut him off in frustration... ''I've seen people die before..''

Diaval fell silent for a moment, as he became aware of the fact that he'd stirred up some unpleasant memories inside the young man..

''Hang on a minute,'' Chris said as he was struck by a thought.. ''You said that you could transform into any kind of creature, right?''

''Yes.''

''Well then.. Why don't you just transform yourself into a really small creature? That way you could slip through the bars..''

''Good point,'' Diaval replied (feeling rather dense because he didn't think of that himself).. Diaval then instantly transformed through a cloud of black smoke into a small moth.. Chris jumped back at the sight of it.

Diaval flew through the bars before transforming himself back into human form..

''Why did you transform yourself into a moth?'' Chris asked with an alarmed expression on his face

''It was the first small flying creature that came to mind. Why? Don't you like moths?''

''I've always been a little a scared of them to be honest,'' Chris admitted.

''Of moths?'' Diaval said with a slight chuckle (unable to understand Chris's phobia).

''Yes. Maybe it's because they're so...flappy. I don't know.. I think I must have been traumatized by one when I was a small child or something..''

''Is that so?'' Diaval said as he turned to leave..

''Hey! You can't leave me in here,'' Chris protested.

''I think it's for the best,'' Diaval replied. ''Besides.. I don't have a key.''

''Where are you going?'' Chris asked.

''To find Maleficent!'' Diaval responded as he opened the dungeon door.

''Wait!'' Chris shouted after him.

''What?'' Diaval said as he turned to face him.

''I forgot to tell you. That man (meaning Vandran) looked at me as though I fit some kind of description. He even called me..''The One,'' or something like that,'' Chris said. ''Do you have any idea what he was talking about?''

''No.. I don't have a clue,'' Diaval lied. As he knew exactly what ''The One'' meant.. But he didn't see the point in revealing this to Chris at the present time.

Diaval promptly exited the room. Leaving Christopher all alone in the dungeon.

''Why me?'' Chris asked, as he gazed to the ceiling above him..

.

.

.

Diaval was walking through the hallways of the castle. Desperately trying to find a familiar face. But he couldn't find one.. All he could see were guards rushing backwards and forwards carrying wounded people on stretchers.. He'd hoped that Chris had been slightly exaggerating about the events that had taken place in the throne room. But if anything, he'd understated the devastation that had occurred.. Diaval couldn't quite believe just how many people were injured or dead.. He also was baffled by Vandran's abilities. He wasn't a fairy, that's for sure.. But he wasn't a normal man either. Perhaps he was a wizard. Just like the old man who had accompanied Chris to the castle (meaning Oloven)..

''Diaval!'' he heard a voice cry out.

Diaval span around, and was overjoyed to see someone he recognised.. ''Flittle!'' he exclaimed.

''Thank goodness you're okay.. How did you get out of the dungeon?'' Flittle asked.

''Oh, I have my ways,'' Diaval replied cryptically.. ''Why are you so big?'' he then asked (upon realising that she was fully sized).

''Well, we couldn't move Maleficent in our normal forms. So we made ourselves bigger.''

''I see.. How is Maleficent?'' Diaval asked.

''Oh, she's fine.. She only sleeping.''

''Only sleeping? Flittle, people don't just fall asleep when they're walking.. Something must have happened to her.''

''Knotgrass thinks she must have been drugged,'' Flittle replied.. ''She's watching over her at the moment.''

''I can't believe that any of this is really happening,'' Diaval said as he wiped his brow..

''There's more,'' Flittle stated hesitantly.. ''I'm sorry that I have to be the one to tell you this...but-''

''If you're going to tell me that Aurora has been kidnapped and that Phillip is dead, don't bother, because I already know.''

''How?'' Flittle asked with a look of astonishment on her face.

''A young man in the dungeon told me all about it,'' Diaval revealed.

''How did he know?''

''He was there.. He witnessed the whole thing.'' Diaval explained. ''What have you done with Phillip?''

''He's, through there,'' Flittle said as she pointed to the door behind her.

Diaval took a deep breath before walking forwards and entering the room (Flittle following close behind him).. Upon entering, he noticed a large bed in the corner of the room.. Phillip was laid inside of it.. Everything except his head was covered by blankets. Next to the bed, was Thistlewit, who was seated on a small wooden stool.. Diaval let out a sigh, which alerted Thistlewit of his presence.. She stood up and turned around. Tears were flowing down her cheeks.. ''Oh, Diaval,'' she exclaimed as she walked forwards and threw her arms around him (desperate for a source of comfort).. Diaval reciprocated her action, as he put his arms around her.. After a few moments had passed, she stepped back.

''Diaval.. He's taken Aurora,'' Thistlewit said as she wiped her tears away.

''I know.. But don't worry. We'll get her back,'' he assured her with a small smile.. ''I'll be back in just a moment,'' he said as he walked over towards the deceased prince..

Diaval stepped next to the bed and looked down at the young man.. To look at him, you wouldn't even know he was dead. He looked so..peaceful.. Diaval pulled the blankets down and recoiled at the sight of the young prince's mortal wound.. He sighed as he pulled the blankets back up (unable to look at the cause of his death for any longer)..

Diaval initially didn't like or trust Phillip.. It wasn't anything personal, he just believed that all men were cruel and driven only by ambition. Much like King Stefan.. However, over the past year and a half, he'd grown very fond of Phillip. He was such a friendly and warmhearted young man that it was hard to dislike him.. He'd helped Diaval (and Maleficent) to realise that not all men were as ruthless as Stefan (although Maleficent would never admit it).. He thanked the young prince for saving his life in the throne room (Chris had told him about Phillip ordering the guards not to harm him).. Diaval also thanked him for helping him confront his feelings that he held for Maleficent. Despite the fact that it wasn't his cross to bear, Phillip had been a rock for Diaval during his recent ordeal regarding his Mistress.. He would be forever grateful for that..

''I'll see you on the other side my friend,'' Diaval said as he gently patted Phillip on his shoulder, before turning around and walking back to the two pixies..

''Where is Maleficent?'' Diaval asked them both.

''She's in Aurora's room,'' Flittle revealed.. ''Me and Knotgrass dragged her up there..''

''That must have been a struggle,'' Thistlewit butted in.. ''That staircase seems to go on and on forever,''

''Yes it does!'' Flittle agreed.. ''I nearly broke my back carrying Maleficent up those stairs.. And she's so awkward to carry, because of her wings. They kept getting in my way,'' Flittle said as she turned to face Diaval.

''Yes I'm sure they did,'' Diaval said in an uninterested tone.. ''I really must go check on Maleficent,'' Diaval then said as he hurried to the door.

''Alright,'' Thistlewit replied.

''I'll see you both later,'' Diaval said as he exited the room.

.

.

.

After scaling the winding staircase that led to Aurora's chambers, he had to admit that Flittle and Thistlewit did have a point.. It does seem to go on forever.

Diaval opened the door and almost bumped into Knotgrass, who was standing by the door.

''Diaval!'' Knotgrass exclaimed.

''Hello Knotgrass.. How's Maleficent?'' he asked as he walked over to the bed that his Mistress was sleeping in.

''Oh, she'll be alright.. She's merely sleeping.''

''Flittle told me that you've come to the conclusion that she's been drugged.''

''Yes that's right.. It's the only logical explanation.''

''How long will it last?'

''Well that depends..''

''On what?''

''Well, it depends on the individual. There are some people that are practically immune to sleeping potions. Who are only few in number I might add. Then there are others who sleep for days and days,'' Knotgrass explained.

''This isn't the first time that she's been drugged,'' Diaval revealed.

''Really?'' Knotgrass responded (unaware of the details surrounding the night that Maleficent lost her wings to Stefan). ''How long did she sleep for?''

''I'm not sure.. That was before I met her,'' he replied as he knelt down beside the bed.

''I'm just going to go and fetch Flittle, because I don't like to leave her alone when she's in this condition,'' Knotgrass said as she headed towards the door.

''That's a kind thought, but it won't be necessary.. I'm here now,'' Diaval said as he stroked Maleficent's hand tenderly.

''Are you sure you'll be alright on your own?'' Knotgrass asked as she opened the door.

''Perfectly sure,'' Diaval replied as he turned his head around and smiled at the pixie.

''Okay,'' Knotgrass said before exiting the room.. ''Let me know when she wakes up!'' she shouted through the closed door.

''I will!'' Diaval shouted back in response, before getting up and walking to the other side of the room.. He poured himself a glass of water, which he drank straight off.

Diaval couldn't help but snigger at the sight of Maleficent asleep in the bed.. It wasn't big enough for her wings. They were poking out of both sides of it.. He walked back over and knelt down beside her.. He picked her limp hand up and put it to his lips.

''Please wake up Mistress,'' he pleaded as he kissed her hand.. He didn't know why he was still calling her Mistress, as technically he was no longer her servant.. But for some strange reason he just felt more comfortable calling her that.. Perhaps it was because he'd grown accustomed to it. But it was different now.. The term 'Mistress,' had evolved from been a term of authority, to a pet name.

Diaval put his head down on the bed next to her hand. Contented to remain there until she woke up.. He was prepared to wait there all night if needs be.

.

.

.

Many hours later.

Night time had arrived. And by now, Diaval was asleep just like his Mistress. His head still resting next to her hand.. He awoke when he felt Maleficent start to stir, as her hand brushed against his face.

''Mistress!'' he exclaimed as he jumped awake.. ''Mistress,'' he repeated.

After a few seconds had passed, Maleficent's eyes opened..

''Oh, Mistress.. It's good to see your beautiful eyes,'' he said as he lifted her hand up and kissed it.

''Diaval,'' she said weakly.. ''Where are we?'' she asked as she gazed around the room.

''We're in the castle.''

''Oh, of course we are,'' she replied upon recognising the room..

''How do you feel?'' Diaval asked.

''I'm fine,'' she responded as she sat upright.. ''What happened to me?'' Maleficent then asked.

''You fell asleep.''

''But..I don't remember anything.. The last thing I remember was entering the throne room with Aurora.''

''That's when you passed out..''

''You mean to tell me that I swooned?'' Maleficent asked in disbelief (unable to believe that she fainted).

''Not exactly,'' Diaval replied.. ''You was drugged,'' he revealed.

Maleficent fell silent, as she processed Diaval's words.. Suddenly, it all started to make horrible sense.. ''The wine.''

''What?''

''The wine,'' she repeated.

''What wine are you referring to?'' Diaval inquired.

''The wine that the servant girl brought up here earlier,'' Maleficent replied..

''Do you believe it was responsible?'' Diaval asked.

''Yes, it had to be. I started to feel peculiar as soon as I'd finished it. That girl must have put something into my glass.. But why?''

''Perhaps she was working for him,'' Diaval said in a quiet voice.

'Him?.' Maleficent echoed Diaval. ''Whom do you speak of?''

Diaval sighed. ''I'm referring to the man who disrupted the wedding.''

''What man?'' Maleficent asked, with slight panic starting to show on her usually stoic face.

Diaval didn't respond.. He just sighed and wiped his brow (he was dreading having to tell Maleficent the bad news).

''Diaval. What's the matter?''

Diaval once again didn't respond.

Maleficent suddenly started to feel very frightened. The absence of Aurora from her bedside started to worry her.. ''Where is Aurora?''

''Oh, Maleficent,'' Diaval said in an anguished tone.

''Where is she!?'' Maleficent demanded to know.

''She's been...kidnapped,'' Diaval revealed with reluctance.

''What!?'' Maleficent exclaimed as she climbed out of the bed. ''How did this happen!?''

''Look.. It's a long story. Please sit down, and I'll tell you everything.''

''No!'' Maleficent shouted.. ''How did he get past the guards?''

''Well, he-''

''How could you let him take her!?'' Maleficent cut him off.

''Look, just sit down and I'll tell you!''

Maleficent took a deep breath and composed herself, before sitting down on the end of the bed.. ''Go on.''

''Okay,'' Diaval replied as he sat down next to her.. ''Here's what happened..''

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Vandran was stalking the forest in search of Syrena.. She'd been gone for hours now, so he'd decided to go and search for her.. He didn't like to admit it, (not even to himself) but he did care for her in his own sort of way.. And the fact that she was missing bothered him.. He was just about to give up and head back to camp, when he spotted a figure walking towards him..

''My Lord!'' Syrena called to him.

''Syrena!'' he shouted in response. ''Where have you been all this time?''

''Oh, I'm sorry.. I just needed to clear my head.''

''Is there something wrong?'' Vandran asked her.

''No of course not,'' Syrena replied as she started to walk away.

''Don't lie to me!'' he said as he grabbed a hold of her arm.. ''Tell me the truth.''

''Let go of me!'' she demanded as she pulled her arm free.

''I'm sorry.. It's just that, you've been acting out of sorts for days now,'' Vandran said.. ''Is it something I've done?''

''No.. Well, in a way, yes I suppose it is.''

''I don't understand.''

''Well, it's just that. For years now you've been preparing to put this plan into operation.. And I, never realised just how difficult it would all be,'' Syrena said.

''What are you talking about? The plan was a momentous success!'' Vandran replied.

''I don't mean about the execution of the plan. That was flawless.''

''Well then what do you mean!?'' Vandran asked in an impatient manner.

''I mean that it's difficult for me personally.. Putting that poor, innocent young girl (Aurora) through all this upsets me a great deal.''

Vandran sighed.. ''Syrena, listen to me,'' he said as he put his hands on her shoulders.. ''You know as well as I do, that Aurora is merely a means to an end..''

''That's exactly my point.. We're treating her as though she's an object instead of a human being.''

''When all of this is over she can go free.''

''What if he doesn't allow her to go free?''

''He will,'' Vandran tried to reassure her.. ''My Master will be more than grateful that she has served such a pivotal role in helping him return to this world.''

''I hope you're right,'' Syrena murmured as she stepped back.. ''Is it true that you've made that oaf back there a Captain?'' Syrena then asked (in reference to Vernon).

''Yes it is.. How did you find out about it?''

''It's a rumor that's been circulating throughout the camp.''

''I see.''

''I don't mean to question your judgement my Lord.. But why have you given this man authority over your troops?''

''For three reasons.. One. He saved my life. I think I owe him for that.. Two. Because he is ruthless, calculating, devious and vengeful. The exact qualities that are perfect for leading a group of men...''

''And the third reason?'' Syrena asked.

''That's a little more complicated,'' Vandran responded.

''In what way?''

''Well.. When I was in the castle..I had a confrontation with that young man who you claimed could be the hero of the prophecy.''

''Really?''

''Yes. His name is Christopher. Anyway, it turns out that you may have a point.. He could be, ''The One.''

''You said that ''The One'' didn't exist. And that the prophecy was a lie,'' Syrena reminded him.

''It is!'' Vandran replied.. ''But that doesn't mean to say that ''The One'' doesn't exist. I was hasty in assuming that.. But trust me.. He has no chance of saving this world,'' Vandran said with a slight chuckle.

''How can you be so sure?'' Syrena asked.

''Because he's powerless! The only reason he's still alive is because some pesky guard distracted me..''

''I see,'' Syrena replied.. ''But what does any of this have to do with Vernon?''

''Don't you understand.. Vernon is from the same world as Christopher, ergo he stands the best chance of tracking him down.. And that my dear, is the third reason why I made him Captain.''

''I understand my Lord.. I only hope he doesn't let you down.''

''Don't worry. If he does..he'll pay for it,'' Vandran assured her in a sinister tone.

''Hadn't we better get back?'' Syrena asked.

''You go.. I'll be along in a moment.''

''Yes my Lord,'' Syrena said as she turned to walk away.. ''Oh, I almost forgot!'' she exclaimed as she turned back around to face him.

''What?''

''When are we leaving? Because if we linger here for too long, the Queen's men will surely find us.''

''We depart tomorrow,'' Vandran replied.. ''I'll be leaving Vernon and a fraction of my troops behind.''

''Why?''

''Because I want him to hunt Christopher down, and kill him.. That's why,'' Vandran said as he flashed a sinister smile.

''I see.. What do you want me to do with the young man that we captured a few days ago?'' Syrena asked (referencing Francis).

''Oh.. I'd almost forgotten about him.. Bring him along! Perhaps he could help to entertain the young Queen,'' Vandran replied with a slight chuckle.

''Very good my Lord.''

''You run along now.''

''Yes my Lord,'' she replied before walking away..

Vandran stared at the night sky above him and began to laugh.. Amused by his own genius.

.

.

.

Back at the castle, Diaval had just finished telling Maleficent about the tragic events that had taken place earlier that day.

''We have to get her back,'' Maleficent said as she stood up and headed towards the balcony.

''Where are you going?'' Diaval asked.

''To find Aurora.''

''Wait! You can't leave yet.. Knotgrass, Flittle and Thistlewit wished to speak with you.''

''Oh, to hell with them,'' Maleficent replied as she flung open the balcony doors.

''Mistress!'' Diaval called.. ''There's something I must tell you.''

''What?''

''I think the pixies were right..''

''About what?'' Maleficent asked as she turned around to face Diaval.

''Right about Christopher being, ''The One.''

''Tsk. I've already told you Diaval. The prophecy is a myth.''

''Well to say it's just a myth it's been right so far,'' Diaval said. ''First Christopher arrives in the Kingdom after been struck by a bolt of lightning, matching the hero's description.. Then today, a great disaster befell the Kingdom. You must admit Mistress..that's far too coincidental to simply ignore.''

Maleficent sighed. ''Even if you're right.. What would you have me do? Entrust this young man to save Aurora and the entire Kingdom?''

''I'm not saying that.. All I'm suggesting is that we have a talk with him. That's all,'' Diaval said.

''I can't yet. I have to go search for Aurora,'' Maleficent replied.

''Look. It'll be dawn in a few hours. Let's wait until then before we set off.. We won't see anything in the dark anyway,'' Diaval pointed out.

''What about Christopher?''

''When we get back, we'll have a talk with him,'' Diaval said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

''Diaval.. I'm so afraid,'' Maleficent admitted as she put her arms around him.

''I know Mistress.. I know,'' he replied as he wrapped his arms around her..

''I don't know if I could survive without my little Beastie.''

''You could.. You could survive anything. And do you know why? Because you're strong Maleficent,'' Diaval said as he pulled back and stared into her eyes.. ''But do not fear. We will rescue her.. I promise you that...''

''Thank you Diaval,'' Maleficent said as she lifted her hand up and stroked his cheek..

''Anytime,'' Diaval replied as he kissed her hand..

Maleficent gave him a small smile before turning around and walking onto the balcony...

''I better go inform the pixies that you're awake,'' Diaval said.

''No don't.. I don't want them fussing around me.. Not tonight.''

''Alright.. I'll tell them in the morning,'' Diaval said as he walked onto the balcony and stepped next to his Mistress..

''Aurora's going to be crushed when she discovers what's happened to Phillip.''

''I know,'' Diaval replied with a sigh. ''Poor Phillip.. He was far too young to die..''

Maleficent nodded her head in agreement, before letting out a sigh.

''Are you okay?'' Diaval asked.

''Oh, Diaval,'' Maleficent said as she put her head in her hands.. ''She called me mother.''

''What?''

''Aurora asked if she could start calling me mother,'' Maleficent replied as she withdrew her hands away from her face, revealing the tears that were forming in her eyes..

''Come here,'' Diaval said as he opened up his arms.

Maleficent stepped into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder.

Diaval wanted to press his lips against hers and tell her how much he loved her.. But he knew that now wasn't the appropriate time to admit his feelings. She needed a friend at the moment, not a lover. If he declared his love to her now it could scare her away. He couldn't risk that, not when she needed him most.. He was content just to hold her until she stopped crying.. Appreciative that she wasn't afraid to show her vulnerable side to him. This showed that she trusted him.. Trusted him to always be there for her...and he would be.. Now and forever.

.

.

.

Christopher had spent a sleepless night in the dungeon.. Truth be told, he hadn't even tried to sleep. He was feeling too despondent to try anything.. His only chance of escape had slipped through his fingers. The one person who he trusted to release him and been kidnapped, and he hadn't eaten anything for days.. Things couldn't get any worse.. Could they?

Suddenly, the dungeon door swung open.. As two guards entered the room.

''About time!'' Chris exclaimed (thinking they were bringing him food).

''About time for what?'' one of the guards asked as he headed over towards Chris's cell.

''About time that I got some food of course.''

''Well, we're not bringing you food. We're bringing you these,'' the guard said with a smile, as he showed Chris a pair of shackles.

Before Chris could say anything in protest, the other guard spoke up.

''Look!'' the other guard exclaimed as he pointed to the cell next to Chris's. ''The lion's gone!''

''Where did he go?'' he asked Chris. ''How did he escape?''

''Oh, he transformed himself into a moth and flew through the bars.''

''Very funny mister wiseguy,'' the guard said as he opened the cell door.. ''Now tell me the truth!''

''I am telling you the truth.. He can transform into any creature he wants. It's an ability he has,'' Chris tried to explain.

''Really?'' the guard said in a disbelieving tone. ''And what about you? Do you have any special abilities?''

''Well actually yes.. I'm a damn good psychotherapist.''

''A damn good what?'' the guard asked (dumbfounded by the term).

''Forget it,'' Chris replied. ''Where are you taking me?'' Chris then asked, as the guard shackled his hands.

''We're taking you to the courtyard.''

''Why?''

''Because that's where the gallows are,'' the other guard replied with a chuckle as he pushed Chris out of the cell.

''What!?'' Chris exclaimed in alarm. ''You're going to kill me?''

''You catch on pretty quick don't you,'' the guard said in a sarcastic manner.

''But why? What have I done to deserve execution?''

''From the moment you arrived in this castle everything's gone to pot.''

''But that's not my fault,'' Chris protested.

''The hell it isn't.. Get moving.''

''I want a lawyer!'' Chris demanded as he was pushed out of the dungeon.. Unfortunately, his pleas fell on deaf ears.

.

.

.

Dawn had arrived. The sun was slowly rising over the Kingdom, as Christopher was led into the courtyard.. His legs almost gave way beneath him, upon seeing the gallows before him.. A solitary noose, waiting to be tied around his neck.

''Lovely morning!'' the short stocky guard from earlier shouted over from beside the gallows.

''Not for me it isn't,'' Chris said.

''Well let me put it this way.. It's a good day for a hanging,'' he responded with a chuckle.. ''Bring him up here.''

The two guards escorted Christopher up the steps and placed him on the trapdoor that was located directly underneath the noose.

''Who authorized this?'' Chris asked.

''We did,'' one of the guards said with a chortle.

''But, wait a minute. Aren't you supposed to get approval, in order to go ahead with something like this?'' Chris pointed out (desperately trying to stall for time).

''Who could we get approval from? We no longer have a Captain, or a Queen.. No authority whatsoever. Just plain anarchy,'' the short guard said.. ''String him up.''

The noose was tied around Chris's neck..

''Look.. You can't do this,'' Chris said with fear showing in his voice.

''Why not?''

''Well..because, er.. (he couldn't think of a good answer).. ''It's immoral!'' Chris barked (finally thinking of one).

''Who gives a damn,'' was the response he received.

''Please.. Don't do this,'' Chris pleaded with them, as two of the three guards walked back down the steps.

''Any last words?'' the short guard asked him.

''Just one.. HELP!,'' Chris shouted at the top of his lungs.. ''HELP!''

The guard grabbed a hold of the lever that operated the trapdoor.

''NO! Don't touch that!'' Chris shouted frantically.

''Burn in hell!'' the guard exclaimed.

''OH BOY!'' Chris shouted in terror... as the trapdoor was flung open beneath him...

* * *

**(A/N).. And thus, we have reached the end of chapter 9.. I hate to leave you (and Chris) hanging, but I have to run now. I'm going to visit my aunt and uncle in North Wales. I'll be returning home on Sunday, and I'll start work on the next chapter as soon as I get back.. The next chapter should be uploaded within about 8 to 10 days.**

**As always, please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, hwyl fawr (that's goodbye in Welsh).**


	10. We're Off to See the Wizard

**(A/N).. Hi guys. I'm back from North Wales.. Sorry about the delay.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

Did you know that hanging a person requires a certain amount of skill? The skill of being able to position the knot so that the person being hanged breaks their neck immediately, in order to prevent them from choking to death.. The guards who were hanging Christopher lacked this skill. That's why when the trapdoor opened...Christopher's neck didn't break.

Christopher was slowly choking to death.. He kicked his legs and wriggled his body in a desperate attempt to free himself, but to no avail.. His bloodshot, bulging eyes were frantically darting around for someone who could help him.. But there was no to help in sight.. He tried listening for the sound of someone coming to his aid. But he couldn't hear any friendly voices.. All he could hear was the mocking laughter coming from the nearby guards.

Chris's body started acting on its own. His legs began to move on automatic, kicking more and more ferociously. As his body desperately cried out for oxygen.. '_This is it_,' Chris thought (using the last of his rational thinking mind). '_This is where my life ends._'

Suddenly, he heard a loud roar. The same roar he'd heard yesterday... It was Diaval.

''What the!?'' one of the guards exclaimed as he turned around to see the large lion charging towards them. ''IT'S THE LION!'' he shouted, before running to the nearby door. He was closely followed by the short stocky guard..

Only one guard remained. He withdrew his sword, and stood his ground.. However, the closer Diaval came towards him, the more his courage started to wane.. Just as Diaval was about to pounce on him...the guard finally lost his nerve. He dropped his sword to the ground and bolted back inside the castle.

Diaval quickly transformed himself back to human form so he could pick up the guards discarded sword..

Chris's legs stopped moving, as he began to slip into unconsciousness.

Diaval hurried up the gallows steps and rushed over towards the trapdoor. Diaval had never used a sword before...but hey, how hard could it be? Using all his might he swung the sword at the rope that was slowly killing Christopher and severed it.. Chris promptly fell to the stone ground below.. Diaval jumped through the trapdoor to see if he was still alive.. After a few seconds had passed, Christopher regained consciousness, as he began to cough and splutter. After a moment had passed, Chris tried to climb to his feet, but his legs wouldn't allow him to, as he quickly fell back down to the ground.

''Come on.. Let's get you out of here,'' Diaval said as he began to pull Chris out from underneath the gallows.

''DIAVAL!'' a female voice shouted from above.

Diaval looked up to see his Mistress descending down towards them..

''What happened?'' Maleficent asked, as she landed down next to Diaval and Chris.

''They tried to hang him,'' Diaval answered.

''Who did?''

''The guards,'' Diaval replied..

''Damn them,'' Maleficent muttered under her breath..

Christopher tried to speak but no words came out, only more coughs and wheezes.

''We better get him inside,'' Maleficent said.

''I agree,'' Diaval replied as he started to hoist Christopher to his feet..

''Here, let me help,'' Maleficent said as she grabbed a hold of Chris's right arm.

''Thanks,'' Diaval replied as he grabbed a hold of Chris's left arm..

They both lifted Chris up and started to head slowly towards the nearby door that led back inside..

''Thanks,'' Christopher managed to say amongst the hacks and coughs his body was making.

''Anytime,'' Diaval replied.

.

.

.

After a few minutes of walking through the halls of the castle, Maleficent and Diaval eventually found a small bedroom to place Chris in..

''I'm fine,'' Christopher stated in a horse voice.

''Nonsense,'' Maleficent said as she and Diaval helped him towards the bed.

Just then, the door opened.

''Maleficent!'' Thistlewit exclaimed.. ''You're awake!''

''Yes.. Yes I am,'' Maleficent replied, as she and Diaval lowered Chris down onto the bed.

Suddenly, Knotgrass entered the room.. ''Maleficent,'' she said in a rather shocked tone of voice. ''Diaval. Why didn't you tell me that she was awake?''

''I would have but-''

''I've only just awoken,'' Maleficent cut him off (not wanting them to know that she'd been awake for a few hours now).

''Who's that?'' Thistlewit inquired.

''This is Christopher.. The man from another dimension,'' Maleficent replied.

Knotgrass and Thistlewit gave each other a knowing look.. There was a brief moment of silence until Knotgrass broke it.

''This is.. ''The One?'' she asked.

''You know the prophecy better than I do.. You tell me,'' Maleficent responded.

Christopher began to stare at Knotgrass, after her mention, ''The One.'' He knew that the title was somehow connected to him..

''Well as a matter of fact, we have discovered something else about the prophecy,'' Knotgrass revealed.

''Really? What is it?'' Maleficent inquired.

''Let's talk in private,'' Knotgrass said as she shifted her eyes to Christopher (indicating that she didn't want him to hear what she had to say).

''Alright,'' Maleficent agreed as she began to walk towards the door..

Diaval began to follow her (as he always did). Maleficent spun around to face him as she opened the door.

''Would you wait here for me please, Diaval?'' Maleficent asked.

''Yes of course.. Are you sure?''

''Yes.. I want you to help Thistlewit take care of Christopher.''

''As you wish Mistress,'' Diaval replied.

Maleficent gave him a warm smile before exiting the room with Knotgrass..

''You look terrible. What happened to you?'' Thistlewit asked Christopher.

''Oh, I just got a little highly strung that's all.''

'_What a terrible pun_' Diaval thought as he shook his head in disapproval...

.

.

.

Maleficent, Knotgrass and Flittle were all standing in a large drawing room.. Maleficent wasn't very pleased with what she'd been told by the two pixies.

''You mean to tell me there's more!'' Maleficent exclaimed.

''Yes. Much more actually,'' Knotgrass responded.

''And why, pray tell, did you not inform me of this?''

''Because we didn't know about it until now,'' Flittle explained.

''Well...that's not exactly true,'' Knotgrass admitted. ''We did know of it.. We just didn't, understand it.''

''What do you mean?''

''The prophecy was documented on a stone tablet hundreds, if not thousands of years ago,'' Knotgrass explained. ''It was written in an ancient language, and has never been translated.''

''Then how did you know of ''The One?'' And the great disaster that would befall the Kingdom?'' Maleficent inquired.

''That part of it was passed down by word of mouth,'' Flittle explained..

''We never really believed in any of it until that young man arrived,'' Knotgrass said (referencing Chris).

''This stone tablet.. Do you have it?'' Maleficent asked.

''Yes.. We've already begun deciphering it,'' Knotgrass replied..

''What have you discovered?''

Flittle let out a sigh before turning away.

''What is it?'' Maleficent asked Knotgrass (picking up on Flittle's distress).

''Maleficent.. We know why Aurora has been abducted,'' Knotgrass replied.

Maleficent didn't say anything in response.. Her eyes widened slightly in fear of what Knotgrass was going to say next.

''It seems that Aurora is been used as a tool. Or as the prophecy calls her... ''The Gateway.''

''The Gateway?'' Maleficent echoed her.

''Yes. The prophecy states that Aurora is the key that is required to unleash a terrible, ancient evil upon this land... She is being used as a bridge to connect two worlds. Hence the term, ''The Gateway.''

Maleficent fell silent for a moment as she processed this information..

''Maleficent,'' Flittle spoke. ''Are you alright?''

''What is this ancient evil that the prophecy speaks of?'' Maleficent asked (ignoring Flittle's unneeded concern).

''The prophecy doesn't elaborate on that,'' Knotgrass replied.

''I see.. Evidently the monster who kidnapped Aurora is working for this evil being,'' Maleficent concluded..

''That seems very likely,'' Flittle said.

''I have to find Aurora before any harm befalls her.. I must leave at once,'' Maleficent said as she headed for the door.

''Wait a moment!'' Knotgrass exclaimed.

Maleficent stopped and turned around to face the pixie.

''If you are to go and find Aurora, you must take that young man with you,'' Knotgrass said.

''Christopher,'' Flittle reminded Knotgrass of his name.

''Yes Christopher.''

''Don't be ridiculous!'' Maleficent replied.. ''He is powerless. If it wasn't for Diaval he would be dead by now.''

''Maybe so. But that doesn't mean that we should disregard his importance in all this.''

Maleficent sighed.

''Everything happens for a reason.. You know that better than anyone. His arrival in this Kingdom was not down to chance.. Trust me, Maleficent.. As you once did,'' Knotgrass pleaded.. ''Take him with you.''

After a moments silence.. Maleficent relented. ''Fine. Although I'll have to ask him first.''

''Of course..''

''Let's go,'' Maleficent said as she opened the door and headed out of it.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the forest.. Vernon was fast asleep in his tent.

''Good morning!'' Vandran exclaimed as he entered the tent.

''W-What,'' Vernon said as he opened his eyes.

''It's time for you to get to work, Captain Drake,'' Vandran said as he seated himself on the nearby table.

''What time is it?'' Vernon asked with a yawn as he sat upright.

''Too late for you to still be asleep.''

''Sorry,'' Vernon said.. ''Sir,'' he quickly added (remembering that this man was now his superior).

''I've got some new clothes for you.''

Vernon tutted in response.

''Trust me, they're necessary,'' Vandran said.

''Why?''

''Because they'll help you to blend in.''

Just then the entrance to the tent swung open, as Syrena entered, holding a pile of clothes in her hands.

''Ah, here they are now,'' Vandran said as he stood up.

''Here you are my Lord,'' Syrena said as she handed Vernon's new attire to Vandran.

''Thank you my dear.''

Syrena turned to leave.

''Wait a moment!'' Vandran exclaimed, as he dumped the garments onto the table.. ''I've just realised that you two have never been introduced.''

Vernon sighed before climbing to his feet (he couldn't be bothered with formalities).

''Syrena, this is Vernon Drake,'' Vandran said as he gestured towards the balding short middle aged man.. ''Vernon, this is Syrena,'' Vandran then said as he gestured towards the tall red haired woman.

''Welcome aboard Vernon,'' Syrena said with a half-hearted smile.

''Uh-huh,'' Was all Vernon said in response as he turned his head away from her.

''Tsk,'' Vandran tutted. ''Vernon, there's no need to be so discourteous.''

''My apologies,'' Vernon said to Syrena.. ''Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get changed into my new clothes.''

''Of course,'' Vandran replied.

''Will you be needing anything else my Lord?'' Syrena asked.

''No thank you, Syrena.''

Syrena bowed her head before exiting the tent.

''Vernon, there's something I must tell you,'' Vandran said.

''What?''

''Me and Syrena will be leaving shortly..''

''Why?'' Vernon inquired.

''Because it won't be long now before a search party sets out from the castle, with the intention of rescuing their beloved Queen.. I have to make sure that they don't find her.''

''Where are you taking her?''

''To my domain,'' Vandran replied.

''And where is that exactly?'' Vernon asked.

''A long way from here.. A place they'll never find her.''

Vernon didn't respond. He was tempted to ask Vandran to be more specific, but he knew that he'd asked too much questions already.

''I'll be taking a large majority of my troops with me,'' Vandran said.

''What!?'' Vernon said in disbelief..

''Don't worry. I'll leave some soldiers behind for you.. I can't expect you to kill Christopher and Maleficent on your own,'' Vandran said with a grin.

''Maleficent,'' Vernon echoed.

''The winged woman who I attempted to kill,'' Vandran clarified.

''I know who she is!'' Vernon barked.. ''You never said anything about me having to kill her..''

''Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry. It must have slipped my mind.''

''Look. If you think I'm going to try and kill a winged witch-''

''Fairy,'' Vandran corrected him.

''Whatever... If you think I'm going to try and kill her you've got another think coming!''

Vandran sighed and shook his head.. ''I'm not going to have any trouble with you am I Vernon? Because I will not tolerate disobedience,'' Vandran said with a dark look behind his golden eyes.. ''I've given you a great opportunity here..''

''The opportunity of getting myself killed by a fairy,'' Vernon said as he put his head down

''No.. The opportunity of being able to rule the world alongside me and my Master.''

Vernon lifted his head back up at the mention of world domination..

''And I'm not just talking about this world. I speak of your world as well.''

Vernon's eyes lit up, at the thought of ruling both worlds..

''Vernon, I'm going to give you a choice. And I assure you, that is something I seldom do,'' Vandran said with a smile.. ''You can leave now if you wish,'' he said as he gestured towards the exit of the tent.. ''I swear I will not harm you, if you do choose to leave.. But you must realise that you are still a wanted man in this Kingdom.. You would be all alone and totally out of your depth. You probably wouldn't even last a week,'' he then said with a small chuckle. ''Or, you can choose to remain in my service.. What is it to be..Captain Drake?''

Vernon was silent for a few seconds..

''Well?'' Vandran pressed him for an answer.

''When do you want me to start,'' Vernon said with a grin.

''Whenever your ready.''

''Right then!'' Vernon said with enthusiasm in his voice.. ''Just let me get changed, and I'll be ready to start,'' Vernon said as he picked the clothes up off of the table.

''Very good,'' Vandran said as he turned to leave.

''Sir!'' Vernon shouted after him.

Vandran promptly turned back around to face him.

''How many men will you be leaving behind?'' Vernon asked.

''Oh, about fifty.''

Vernon grimaced, as he wondered if that would be enough men to deal with Maleficent.

''If you're worried about not being able to vanquish Maleficent, don't be,'' Vandran stated as he walked towards the front of the tent.

''Why?''

''Because I've found a way to make you and my troops invulnerable to her magic,'' Vandran said with a smile as he exited the tent.

Vernon cocked his head in puzzlement. As he wondered just exactly how Vandran was going to achieve this.

.

.

.

Meanwhile in the castle throne room, Chris wasn't best pleased about the task that had been (supposedly) laid out for him by fate.

''Let me see if I've got this straight,'' Chris said. ''You think I'm some prophesied hero who's been sent here to save the Queen and the entire world?''

''Yes,'' the three pixies all said in unison.

''You're crazy,'' Chris said with a slight chuckle.

''Look. We understand your hesitance,'' Knotgrass said. ''But you must understand that your arrival in this Kingdom was foretold long ago.''

''Why me?''

''We don't know,'' Knotgrass admitted.

''Oh we're wasting our time!'' Maleficent declared as she turned away from him. ''He's obviously not interested,''

''You don't know what he's like!'' Chris snapped at Maleficent (in reference to Vandran).

Maleficent turned around to face him.

''This is but a taste of what he's capable of,'' Chris said as he gestured to the wrecked room that surrounded them. ''He's equally, if not more, powerful than you.. And yet you expect me to go up against him?''

''This isn't my idea,'' Maleficent corrected him as she turned around and headed towards the large doors at the front of the throne room. Diaval promptly fell into step behind her.

''Where are you going?'' Knotgrass inquired.

''To find Aurora.''

''And where do you propose to start?'' Knotgrass asked.

Maleficent stopped in her tracks.. As she realised that she had absolutely no idea where to begin her search.

''Mistress.. Is there something wrong?'' Diaval inquired.

''I don't know where to look,'' she admitted to Diaval in a hushed voice..

''Oloven,'' Chris murmured to himself.

''What?'' Thistlewit said.

''Oloven,'' Chris repeated in a louder tone of voice.

''Who?'' Flittle inquired.

''The old man who brought me to this castle,'' Chris explained. ''The wizard.''

The three pixies didn't understand what he meant by this (as they'd never seen Oloven). But Diaval and Maleficent knew exactly who he was speaking of.

''You think he knows where Aurora is?'' Maleficent asked.

''Possibly,'' Chris replied. ''He prides himself on knowing things that he shouldn't.. I think we should pay him a visit.''

''We?'' Maleficent echoed him.

''Yes.. I'm the only one who knows where he lives,'' Chris said with a grin.

''That's not exactly true,'' Diaval butted in.. ''I followed you to his cottage. He lives in the woods that are surrounded by the mire.''

''Wait a minute.. The raven who was perched on the fence. That was you?'' Chris asked with a look of realisation creeping onto his features.

''That's right,'' Diaval confirmed.

Christopher sighed.

''Right then. You can lead me there Diaval,'' Maleficent said to her faithful companion.

''Hang on!'' Chris said as he walked towards them..

''What is it now?'' Maleficent said in a irritated tone of voice.

''Oloven doesn't know you.. He wouldn't tell you anything even if he did know where Aurora was..''

''What do you suggest?''

''Take me with you..''

''What makes you think he'll tell you what he won't tell us?'' Maleficent questioned.

''Because he owes me after abandoning me in the dungeon. He'll tell me what I need to know.''

Maleficent fell silent for a moment as she pondered Chris's proposal.

''Mistress, I think we should take him with us,'' Diaval said. ''The old man has more chance of divulging information to Christopher.''

''Alright,'' Maleficent relented.. ''You can come with us.. But you better not fall behind.''

''Don't worry.. I'm a fairly decent horse rider,'' Chris assured her.

''Well you better be able to ride fast. Because myself and Diaval will be flying.''

''I'm sure I'll be able to keep up,'' Chris said with a cocky grin on his face.

''Well what are we waiting for? Let's go,'' Diaval said.

''Wait!'' Knotgrass shouted.. ''Before you leave we have to tell you something.''

Maleficent sighed (feeling annoyed by the constant delays), before walking towards the three pixies.

''Before you leave we want to give you this,'' Knotgrass said as she held out a gold ruby ring.

''Why are you giving me this?'' Maleficent inquired as she accepted the ring.

''While you're out searching for Aurora, we're going to remain here and continue to decipher the prophecy.. If we discover something that we think you should know, we'll be able to contact you using this ring.''

''How?'' Diaval inquired.

''We've placed a small enchantment on them.''

''Them?''

''Yes. We each have one as well,'' Flittle explained.

''Ingenious!'' Diaval exclaimed.

''Works kind of like a mobile phone then,'' Christopher interjected.

''A mobile what?'' Maleficent said with a quizzical look on her face.

''Forget it.. You wouldn't understand.''

''Thank you for this,'' Maleficent said as she put the ring on her ring finger.. ''Contact me if you uncover something of importance.''

''Of course we will,'' Knotgrass reassured her.. ''And the same applies to you too.''

''Yes of course...''

''We'd better get moving,'' Diaval declared.

''Yeah.. I'd better go to the stables and find myself a horse,'' Chris said as he headed towards one of the side doors.

''Don't be long! Time is of the essence!'' Maleficent shouted after him..

''I won't be long,'' Chris reassured her as he exited the room.

''I hope bringing him along doesn't turn out to be a big mistake,'' Maleficent said as she turned around and began to walk towards the main doors of the large room..

''I'll be along in a moment Mistress!'' Diaval called after her.

''Okay,'' Maleficent replied as she exited the throne room.

''Is there anything we can do for you Diaval?'' Thistlewit asked.

''Yes. I was just wondering if Phillip's father had been informed of his son's death yet?''

''Well, word has been sent to him,'' Knotgrass revealed. ''He should probably know by nightfall.. We're preparing to send his body back to his father's Kingdom.''

''I see,'' Diaval replied with a distressed look on his face.. ''I, er.. Better get going..''

''Good luck, Diaval,'' Flittle said.. The two other pixies nodded their heads in agreement.

''Thanks,'' Diaval replied with a small smile, before turning around and jogging after his Mistress.

.

.

.

Vernon exited his tent, dressed in his new clothes.. It was a mostly black outfit. Black boots, black pants, black shirt, and a black trench coat.. The only item of clothing that wasn't black was a vest he was wearing over his shirt. That was dark grey in colouring with a pattern woven into it..

''Now that's much better,'' Vandran exclaimed upon seeing Vernon dressed in his new garments..

''Thank you,'' Vernon replied..

''Now.. It's time to introduce you to someone else,'' Vandran said.. ''Lieutenant!'' He shouted to a young man who was seated on a nearby tree branch.

''Yes sir!'' the man shouted in response as he jumped to the ground and hurried over towards them.. He was a medium sized man of around 27 years in age. He had brown short hair and green eyes.

''Gerald, I'd like you to meet your new commanding officer, Captain Drake.''

''Pleased to meet you sir,'' Gerald said as he bowed his head to Vernon.

''Who is this?'' Vernon asked Vandran.

''This is Lieutenant Gerald.. Your second in command.''

''I see,'' Vernon said as he looked the young man up and down.. ''Well shut up and do as your told and I'm sure we'll get along just fine,'' Vernon said with a grin.

''Yes sir,'' Gerald responded with a smile. ''Shall I introduce you to your troops?''

''Not yet,'' Vandran interjected.. ''Wait until we leave..''

''Very good my Lord,'' Gerald said as he turned around and started to leave.

''Lieutenant!'' Vandran called after him..

''Yes my Lord?''

''Tell Syrena that I'm leaving in just under an hour.''

''Certainly my Lord!'' Gerald replied before rushing off to find her.

''Now if you'll excuse me. I must go and prepare for my departure,'' Vandran said to Vernon.

''Wait a moment sir.. I have something I'd like to ask you.''

''Make it quick,'' Vandran said in an impatient tone.

''Alright then.. You mentioned earlier that you had a, Master.. Who is he?''

''A magnificent being,'' Vandran replied.. ''Someone who isn't afraid to stand up for himself, whatever the cost may be.''

''Why? What did he do?''

''He dared to rebel against the original dictatorship, and was severely punished for it..''

''What happened to him?''

''He was banished...''

''And you intend to bring him back?'' Vernon inquired.

''I intend to bring him into the world of the living.''

''But how is-''

''I will say no more!'' Vandran cut him off as he walked towards his tent.

Vernon took a deep breath.. There were still many questions that needed answers, but Vernon knew that now wasn't the time to pursue them.. He turned around and made his way back into his own tent.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Christopher was being led around the stables by a young boy who worked there.

''This is one is named Bess,'' the boy said as he showed Chris a small black and white horse in one of the stalls.

''I think she's a little small for me,'' Chris responded as he moved onto the next stall.. ''What about this one?'' he inquired upon seeing a large auburn haired horse.

''That one's named Apollo.. He's the fastest horse in the whole Kingdom. He used to belong to the former King.''

''Poor Apollo,'' Chris said with a cheeky grin. '_having to carry a twerp like Stefan around can't have been easy_,' he thought to himself..

Suddenly, a door opened and Maleficent entered through it. ''Have you found a horse yet?'' she asked Chris.

''Ah, Maleficent.. Perfect timing. I've just made my choice,'' Chris said as he reached into the stall and petted the horse.

The young boy started to look very anxious upon the sight of the winged woman.. It didn't help that Maleficent kept looking at him.

''Is that all you'll be needing then sir?'' the boy asked Chris.

''Yes thank you.''

The boy quickly turned around and fled through the open door..

''Doesn't that bother you?'' Chris asked Maleficent.

''What?''

''That boy was terrified of you.''

''Was he?'' Maleficent responded (pretending that she hadn't noticed).

''Yes he was.. I don't know why so many people are afraid of you. I don't find you very menacing at all.''

''Really? Well you seemed pretty terrified when you fled into the trees,'' Maleficent replied (referencing their first encounter).

''Yes I do admit, that when I first met you I was rather intimidated at first.. But that was before I got to know you.. Now I know you're really just a big old softy,'' Chris said as he flashed a cheeky grin.

Maleficent sighed.. ''Chosen hero or not..one of these days you're going to push me too far,'' Maleficent warned with a sinister, yet playful look in her eyes.

''I think I'd better shut up,'' Chris said (realising that he'd overstepped the mark).

''Finally we agree on something.''

Just then, Diaval entered the stable.. ''Are we ready to go?'' he inquired.

''Almost.. I've just got to put a saddle on this horse,'' Chris replied.

''Well hurry up!'' Maleficent snapped.

''Okay okay,'' Chris said as he headed for the nearby saddle.. ''It's a good thing I took horse riding lessons when I was younger.. My aunt thought it was a waste of time.''

''Why did she think that? Diaval asked.

''Well, most people in the place I come from don't ride horses.''.

''Why's that?''

''Because, they're becoming more and more obsolete.''

''What do people use for transport then?'' Maleficent inquired.

''Most people drive cars.''

''Cars?'' Maleficent echoed him (unfamiliar with the term).

''Cars.. They're sort of like, carriages that move on their own,'' Chris tried his best to explain.

''Without the use of any sort of magic?''

''That's right..''

''Well, it all sounds a little unbelievable to me,'' Maleficent said.

Suddenly, a voice cried out from behind them.. ''OI, YOU!''

The three of them all span around to see a short stocky guard standing near the open door.

''Oh, no. Not you again,'' Chris murmured.

''You should be dead!'' the guard shouted to Chris as he advanced forward.. ''And you would be too.. If it wasn't for that damn lion!''

''That was me,'' Diaval said as he raised his hand.

''What?'' the guard said with a puzzled look on his face..

''He's a shape-shifter,'' Christopher explained.

''Oh..now I understand,'' the guard said as he looked to Maleficent.. ''He works for you,'' he said to her (in reference to Diaval).

''Well.. I wouldn't exactly say that,'' Maleficent said as she gazed to her faithful companion.

''You're coming with me!'' the guard exclaimed as he reached out and grabbed a hold of Chris's left arm.

Maleficent raised her right hand into the air, as she prepared to strike the man using her magic.

''Wait!'' Chris shouted to both the guard and Maleficent.. The guard stopped tugging on his arm, and Maleficent lowered her hand.. ''Would you mind if I-?'' Chris asked Maleficent.

''Be my guest,'' Maleficent responded with a smile (knowing exactly what Christopher had in mind).

''Thanks,'' Chris responded, before punching the guard directly on his jaw using his right hand.. The guard span around and fell to the stable floor, rendered unconscious by the blow.

''Not bad,'' Diaval noted.

''Oh, that felt so satisfying,'' Chris exclaimed with pleasure.

''What I don't understand is, who gave him the order to have you killed in the first place?'' Diaval wondered.

''Nobody did.. He just decided to take the law into his own hands,'' Chris replied.

''Well, that sort of thing tends to happen in times of crisis,'' Maleficent said.

''Well this sort of thing won't be happening after today,'' Diaval said.

''Really?'' Chris replied.

''Yes.. There's to be an emergency meeting of the council of nobles tonight. They're going to elect a temporary ruler.. A Steward,'' Diaval revealed.

''Well, his services will not be required for long,'' Maleficent said as she started to make her way to the front of the stables.. Fully intending to rescue her precious little Beastie.

''Mistress! Where are you going?'' Diaval questioned.

''I'm going to leave now.. I'll wait for you two in the field outside of the castle.''

''Why are you leaving now?'' Chris asked in a worried tone of voice.

''Because, I have to deal with the guards.''

''Why?'' Diaval asked.

''Because they won't let me leave the castle,'' Chris suddenly realised.

''Exactly,'' Maleficent said as she turned to leave.

''Wait a minute!'' Chris shouted.

Maleficent turned back around to face the two of them.

''What do you mean by, 'deal with the guards.' You're not going to kill them..are you?'' Chris inquired.

Maleficent didn't reply. She simply moved her eyebrows up and down and gave a small smile.

''Mistress!'' Diaval said in a stern tone.

''Oh of course I'm not going to kill them! I'm merely going to put them to sleep that's all.. Now you hurry up and get that horse ready,'' Maleficent ordered as she headed towards the exit.

Christopher shook his head. ''She's a real handful isn't she?''

''Yes she is,'' Diaval replied, as he watched his Mistress leave the stable with a wistful look behind his eyes.

''Something wrong?'' Chris asked.

''No of course not,'' Diaval responded.. ''Right then. Let's get this horse saddled up..''

.

.

.

Back at the camp.. Vandran was ready to leave.

''Captain Drake!'' Vandran called.

''Yes sir,'' Vernon replied as he headed over towards the tall white haired man.

''I'm leaving now.. I'll be taking the Queen with me,'' Vandran said, as Aurora was carried past the two of them on a stretcher by two guards (she was still asleep).

''I see,'' Vernon replied as he watched the young Queen go past.. ''Who's that?'' Vernon inquired, upon seeing the sight of Francis getting dragged across the ground by a guard (he was also asleep).

''Oh, we captured him a few days ago,'' Vandran revealed. ''We're taking him with us.''

Vernon nodded his head.

''Before I depart. I have something to give you,''

''What?''

''This,'' Vandran said as he handed Vernon an iron ring.

''A ring?'' Vernon said with a puzzled look on his face.

''Yes.. I've placed a small enchantment on it.''

''What sort of, enchantment?''

''It will make you immune to the powers of a fairy,'' Vandran explained..

''You mean that..Maleficent will not be able to harm me in any way whatsoever?'' Vernon asked with a look of amazement on his face.

''Not exactly. Technically she will be able to harm you, but only if she uses her fists or her wings,'' Vandran said with a chuckle.. ''Her magic will have no effect on you.''

''Marvelous!'' Vernon exclaimed with a grin on his face as he put the ring on his finger.

''I've given one to all of the men who will be remaining her with you,'' Vandran revealed.

''Very good.''

Just then a female voice cried out.. ''My lord!'' Syrena exclaimed as she approached the two men.

''Ah, Syrena.. Are you ready to depart?''

''Yes my Lord.. I was just about to ask you the same thing.''

''Okay then. Let's go,'' Vandran said as he started to walk towards the large group of soldiers who were waiting on the other side of the nearby hill.

''I hate to question your judgment sir,'' Vernon said cautiously as he began to follow them. ''But won't such a large group of men be spotted once they get out into the open fields?'' Vernon pointed out.

''Oh, Vernon.. You don't understand anything at all do you?'' Vandran replied.

''Apparently not,'' Vernon responded.

''We won't be travelling on foot,'' Syrena butted in.

''We'll be travelling by means of teleportation,'' Vandran replied.. ''One clap of my hands and this entire army will be transported to my base of operations.''

''Ah, I see.. And where is that exactly?'' Vernon asked.

''Oh, I suppose I might as well tell him,'' Vandran said as he glanced towards Syrena.. ''My base of operations is inside a mountain.''

''A mountain?'' Vernon echoed him.

''Yes.. Mount Oberon.''

''I see.. How far away is this Mount Oberon?'' Vernon inquired.

''Vernon, there's no need to trouble yourself with such trivial details.. You shan't be paying a visit to the mountain anytime soon. So don't worry about it.''

''Yes sir,'' Vernon replied with a sigh.

The three of them reached the top of the hill and looked down at the many troops who were standing before them.. Aurora and Francis were both laid on the ground nearby.

''Ready men!'' Vandran shouted down to his troops.

The men all cheered in unison.. (indicating that they were ready).

''Very good!'' Vandran said as he made his way down the hill, his hand holding onto Syrena's..

''What if I need to contact you!'' Vernon shouted down to Vandran.

''Do not fear! It won't be long before I send someone to keep an eye on your progress. If you have anything to report, you can report it to them!'' Vandran responded as he reached the bottom of the hill.

Vernon nodded his head before wiping his brow.

The men all parted so Vandran and Syrena could make their way through.

Vernon watched intently from the hilltop. He wondered just exactly how Vandran was going to teleport so many people in the blink of an eye.. Suddenly, Vernon felt a presence behind him. He turned his head around to see that it was Gerald.

''I see that they're about to leave,'' Gerald said.

''Yes,'' Vernon replied.

Vandran stood in the center of the large group of men, and raised his arms into the air.. Instantly, a giant black sphere covered all the surrounding troops (as well as Aurora and Francis).. Vernon shielded his eyes from the bright dark light that shone forth from the sphere.. Vandran clapped his hands together, and the sphere promptly disappeared. A shockwave ran along the ground and knocked Vernon off of his feet..

''Captain! Sir are you alright,'' A concerned Gerald asked as he reached down and pulled Vernon back to his feet.

''Yes I'm fine,'' Vernon said as he dusted himself down.. ''Where did they go!?'' Vernon exclaimed as he looked back to where Vandran had been standing.

''They've gone sir,'' Gerald replied.

Vernon couldn't quite believe it.. Vandran and his hundreds and hundreds of troops had all vanished. Along with Syrena, Aurora and Francis.. ''Amazing,'' Vernon murmured under his breath.

''It most certainly is,'' Gerald responded.. ''Right then. I think it's about time that you presented yourself to your troops,'' Gerald then said as he started to make his way down the hill.. ''Follow me sir.''

Vernon quickly followed the young Lieutenant down the hill..

''I'm sure you'll be very satisfied with them sir,'' Gerald said as he reached the bottom of the hill.

''You think so, eh?''

''Yes I do.. These men were chosen by Lord Vandran himself.''

''So?''

''Well.. Lord Vandran only selects the very best,'' Gerald replied with a smile on his face..

.

.

After a short walk through the now mostly deserted camp, Gerald and Vernon reached a band of fifty or so men who were all waiting to meet their new commander.

''Attention!'' Gerald exclaimed to the group of men..

The troops instantly reacted to the Lieutenants command, as they stood solidly to attention.

There was a moment of silence. Until..

''At ease,'' Vernon stated..

The men instantly switched to a more relaxed stance..

''Allow me to introduce myself.. My name is Vernon Drake. Captain Drake, if you will. You're probably wondering as to why I have two names.. Well that's because as you already know. I am not of this Kingdom.. Or this world for that matter. I don't know why I've being given this position, but let me tell you this.. I am very honored,'' Vernon said with a look of pride behind his eyes.. ''Lord Vandran has not only charged me with the responsibility of killing the winged beast Maleficent. But also of disposing of a young man who comes from the same world as me.. This task has not only been entrusted to me, but also to all of you! You are chosen men! Chosen by the great Lord Vandran.. And together.. I believe that we can achieve anything!.. Can we not!?'' Vernon asked them in a loud voice.

The men gave an enthusiastic cheer of agreement..

''Exactly!'' Vernon exclaimed.. ''This is your destiny! Your whole lives have led up to this seminal moment.. We shall not fail! Shall we!?'' Vernon asked them in an overly excited manner.

''NO!'' Was the resounding cry from his troops.

''That's right!'' Vernon shouted as he punched the air.. ''We cannot fail with these!'' Vernon shouted as he pointed to the ring on his finger.. ''We are now totally invulnerable to her powers! Are we not!?''

The crowed of men once again gave a resounding cry of agreement.

''We shall show her no mercy! For we shall receive none from her!'' Vernon shouted (he'd heard of her reputation from the days when she was more, shall we say...malevolent). ''Are we ready!?'' he shouted.

''YES!''

''I said are we ready!?'' he asked them again.

''YES!''

''ARE WE READY!?'' he asked them for a third time.

''YES!''

''YES!'' Vernon echoed them in an emphatic manner.. ''Lieutenant Gerald!'' Vernon shouted to the man next to him.. ''Ready the horses.. We leave immediately!''

''Yes sir!'' Gerald replied with eagerness, as he headed off to round up the horses. (he was feeling very inspired).

''Oh, this is going to be so much fun,'' Vernon murmured under his breath as he rubbed his hands together.

.

.

.

By now, Christopher and Diaval had made it out of the castle.. Making it past the guards had been easy for them, because Maleficent had stayed true to her word and put them all to sleep. The two of them headed down the road that led to the large field, whilst simultaneously keeping an eye out for Maleficent.. Suddenly, Diaval (who was in his raven form), crowed loudly..

''What is it?'' Chris asked.

Diaval soared to the ground before transforming himself back to human form.. ''Look!'' he exclaimed as he pointed upwards.

Christopher gazed up and saw Maleficent swooping down towards them. Before Chris had the chance to slow Apollo (his horse) down..Maleficent landed in front of them. Apollo immediately stopped and reared up onto his hind legs. Chris was instantaneously thrown off of the large horse.

''OW!'' Chris exclaimed as he hit the ground.

''Christopher.. Are you alright?'' Diaval asked as he raced up towards him.

''Yeah. I think so,'' Chris replied as he started to clamber to his feet.. ''Did you have to land so close to the horse?'' Chris asked Maleficent.

''It's not my fault your horse got spooked out,'' the beautiful fairy retorted.

''Is anything ever your fault?'' Chris inquired in a sarcastic manner.

''No,'' she replied in a flippant tone.

''Is that so.. Well let me tell you something. You could really do with some therapy,'' Chris advised.

''You think so?'' Maleficent replied in a humorous tone.

''Yes. You'd make a fascinating patient.''

''I'm sure I would.''

''Oh stop it the pair of you!'' Diaval interjected.. ''Can we please get moving?''

There was a brief silence, before Christopher and Maleficent both nodded their heads in agreement.

''Okay then. Follow me!'' Diaval said before transforming himself back into raven form and taking flight.

Christopher mounted Apollo before letting out a long sigh..

''Is there anything wrong?'' Maleficent asked (as she noticed that he was just staring out into space).

''Oh, it's nothing.. I was just wondering what's become of Vernon.''

''Your cellmate?'' Maleficent asked for clarification.

''Yeah.. I do hope Vandran hasn't killed him,'' Chris said in a concerned tone.

Maleficent didn't respond..as she didn't know what to say.. She'd never been good at uttering words of comfort. Especially if those words were hollow.. And it seemed very likely that Vernon would be dead by now (if only they knew).

''Anyway. We better hurry up and follow Diaval.. I can tell that he's starting to get annoyed,'' Maleficent said at the sight of Diaval, (who was flying around in circles and cawing very loudly).

''Right then! Let's go!'' Chris exclaimed as he dug his knees into Apollo and clicked his tongue to encourage the large animal to move forward..

Maleficent spread her wings and dived into the air, as she began to fly after Diaval.. Christopher and Apollo following close behind the pair.

.

.

.

Vernon and his men were making their way through a grove.. They'd been travelling for nearly an hour now. Vernon was at the lead, as he rode atop a large white horse. He hadn't ridden a horse for some time now (when you're homeless you don't get many opportunities to ride), so he was pleased that the horse he'd chosen for himself was very docile.

''Captain!'' Gerald shouted to Vernon as he rode up to him.

''What is it Lieutenant?''

''I've just received word that Maleficent and a young fair haired man were seen leaving the Queen's castle.''

''Christopher,'' Vernon said to himself in a nearly inaudible tone of voice (assuming that he was the young man who was with her). ''When was this?''

''They left less than an hour ago,'' Gerald replied.

''Which way were they headed?''

''They were headed north sir.''

''I see.. Are we going in the right direction?'' Vernon asked (unfamiliar with the terrain of this Kingdom).

''No sir.''

''Alright then. We'll have to reroute,'' Vernon replied.

''Very good sir.. Shall I give the order?'' Gerald asked (knowing that Vernon wouldn't know which way to go).

''Yes I think you'd better.''

''Alright then,'' Gerald replied as he encouraged his horse to move from a trot to a canter..

Gerald rode a little further in front of the pack before sharply turning his horse around to face them.. ''Redeploy!'' he shouted to the men.. ''We travel north!''

* * *

**(A/N).. And so ends chapter 10. Please don't forget to review (my last chapter garnered a grand total of zero reviews).**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, arrivederci.**


	11. The Quest Begins

**(A/N).. Hi guys. Many thanks for the reviews. I really do appreciate them. **

**Right then. Let's continue with the story.**

* * *

Christopher, Maleficent and Diaval had arrived upon the edge of the mire.. Chris was thankful that it wasn't shrouded in mist today. Although that really wasn't much help, as he still didn't know the safe way through it.

Maleficent and Diaval both landed on the ground next to Christopher and his horse Apollo.. Diaval transformed himself back to human from.

''Right then.. What do we do now?'' Chris asked both of them.

''I take it you don't know the way through then?'' Maleficent inquired.

''No I don't.''

''Then how did you make it through last time?'' Diaval inquired.

''Oloven led my through,'' Chris replied. ''Without him I'd have been sunk. Literally and figuratively speaking.''

''Well then. I guess we'll have to fly through,'' Maleficent stated.

''Hang on a minute. You're not thinking of leaving me behind are you?'' Chris asked.

''No of course not,'' Diaval assured him.

''Let's go,'' Maleficent said.

''Wait a minute!'' Chris said as he climbed down off of his horse.. ''Unless you haven't noticed.. I'm wingless!'' he said in an angry tone of voice to both of them.

''We know that,'' Maleficent replied as she narrowed her eyes at him...

''Well.. How am I going to fly without wings?''

Maleficent and Diaval exchanged a knowing look.

''W-what are you going to do?'' Chris asked Maleficent with worry showing on his face.

Maleficent didn't reply.. She just smiled at him, before extending her right hand in his direction.

Christopher shot her a quizzical look.

Suddenly, a green source of magic appeared in the palm of Maleficent's outstretched hand. The magic looked like green smoke. Maleficent made a slight movement of her hand, and the smoke instantly flew towards Christopher.

The green smoke began to surround Chris's entire body. ''What's happening to me!?'' he questioned.

''Oh, don't worry about it,'' Diaval replied. ''She's just putting a small enchantment on you.''

''What does it do?''

''It will help you to fly,'' Maleficent explained.

Just then, Christopher felt himself floating upwards.. ''Oh no.. How do you stop this thing!?'' Chris said with panic showing on his features.

Diaval began to chuckle slightly..

''This is no laughing matter!'' Chris exclaimed in a stern voice as he began to kick his legs.

''Sorry,'' Diaval replied.

''Stop struggling!'' Maleficent demanded.. ''Before you know it you'll be at the other side.''

''I really think this is a bad idea,'' Chris said.

''Nonsense,'' Maleficent replied.. ''Can you think of a better way of getting to the other side?''

Christopher didn't reply (as he couldn't think of one).

''Good,'' Maleficent said before flinging her hand in the direction of the wood that was situated in the middle of the mire..

Chris instantly began to float towards the wood at great speed..

''Ah, I don't like this!'' Christopher exclaimed.. ''OHHH, BOYYYY!''

Maleficent sighed.. ''He's so annoying.''

''Yes. He can be a little irritating at times,'' Diaval agreed. ''But let's not forget Mistress. If it wasn't for him, you'd be dead.. He saved your life when Vandran was going to kill you.''

''Hmm.. So he claims'' Maleficent murmured (wondering if Christopher had exaggerated his heroics). ''Anyway.. We better hurry up and follow him. We don't want him to reach the other side before us.''

''Yes Mistress,'' Diaval replied before transforming himself back to raven form..

Maleficent spread her wings and took off after Christopher.. Diaval following close behind her.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Vernon and his company had momentarily stopped to ask an old vagabond if he'd seen any sign of Maleficent and Christopher (they were unaware that Diaval was travelling with them).

Vernon was watching Gerald speak to the elderly man. He couldn't hear what they were saying as they were too far away.. But from what he could gather from the old man's body language, it seemed likely that he'd spotted them, because he kept pointing to the sky. As if to indicate that he'd seen some sort of flying creature.

Gerald reached into his pocket and produced three gold coins. He gave them to the old man, as thanks for the information he'd divulged. And with that, Gerald turned around and began to walk back to Vernon and the rest of the men..

''Well?'' Vernon said.

''We're gaining on them sir,'' Gerald replied ''He said he saw a large flying creature less than thirty minutes ago..''

''Is he certain that it was Maleficent?''

''No. He didn't get a good enough look.. He thought it was a large eagle.''

''Well maybe he's right. Perhaps it was a large eagle.''

''Hardly.. They usually keep to mountainous regions,'' Gerald replied as he climbed back onto his horse. ''Besides. He said that the creature was been followed by a man riding a red horse. That's got to be the young man you spoke of.''

Vernon let out a frustrated sigh. ''Well why didn't you tell me that in the first place!?''

''You didn't ask.''

''Tsk,'' Vernon tutted in annoyance.. ''Which way were they headed?''

''Straight on,'' Gerald replied as he pointed to the road that lay before them.

''Marvelous!'' Vernon exclaimed in an excited manner.. ''ONWARD!'' He shouted to his troops behind him, before encouraging his horse to move forward.. The rest of his men following close behind him.

Gerald caught up with Vernon so that the two of them were riding side by side..

''What did you give to that old man?'' Vernon asked Gerald as he glanced to his left.

''Three gold coins.''

''Why did you do that?'' Vernon asked with a bewildered look on his face.

''As thanks for providing information,'' Gerald replied.

Vernon shook his head in disapproval.. ''I guess what they say is true.. A fool and his money are soon parted.''

.

.

.

By now, Maleficent and Diaval had made it over to the other side of the mire. They both landed on the solid ground, before turning around to watch Christopher float towards them.

Maleficent raised her hand once again and started to withdraw her magic that was keeping Christopher in the air.. After a few seconds had passed, the green smoke that was surrounding Christopher vanished. And as soon as it did, he fell to the ground.

''Damn it!'' Chris exclaimed as he hit the ground.

''Are you alright?'' Diaval (who was now back in human form) inquired.

''Do I look alright?''

''No. You look terrible.''

''Oh good.. I look exactly how I feel,'' Chris responded as he picked himself up off the ground.

''How far to Oloven's cottage?'' Maleficent inquired.

''It's not far from here,'' Chris replied as he started to head into the wood.. ''Follow me.''

Maleficent and Diaval began to walk behind Christopher.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Vernon and his men were riding past the mire.

''What's in there!?'' Vernon shouted to Gerald as he pointed towards the wood in the middle of the mire.

''Nothing of importance sir!''

Suddenly Vernon spotted something.. ''WAIT!'' he shouted to the men behind him.. ''Whoa,'' he then said to his horse as he tugged on the reins.. The horse promptly slowed down until it had completely stopped.

The rest of the company also pulled their horses up, as they wondered what their Captain had spotted.

''What is it Captain!?'' one of the men shouted to Vernon

''Shh,'' Vernon said as he put his finger to his lips..

''Sir?..'' Gerald inquired as to what was the matter.

''Over there,'' Vernon said in a quiet voice as he pointed to Chris's horse Apollo.. Who was currently munching on some grass by the side of the mire. He was quite a distance away from the men.. But they could easily tell that he was red in colouring.

''That must be the horse that the young man was riding!'' Gerald exclaimed.

''Indeed,'' Vernon replied.. ''Dismount!'' he then cried out to all of his men. Who promptly followed this order.

''Sir. There's only one reason I can think of as to why he'd leave his horse here,'' Gerald said.

''And what's that?'' Vernon inquired.

''He must have ventured through the mire.''

''The mire?'' Vernon echoed him.

''Yes sir. That over there is a stretch of swampy, boggy ground,'' Gerald said as he pointed towards the mire. ''No one knows the safe way through. It's a deathtrap to all who venture through it.. ''

''Hmm,'' Vernon thought for a moment.. ''Perhaps he didn't walk.''

Gerald looked at him puzzled for a moment.. Suddenly it all made sense. ''You think Maleficent helped him to get across.''

''I do.''

''Orders Captain Drake!?'' a very large bald headed man asked Vernon as he approached him.

Vernon remained silent for a moment, as he pondered what to do.. ''We are to remain here,'' he eventually stated.. ''Split up into groups of eight and surround the mire.''

''Very good sir,'' the man replied before heading off to inform the others.

''I don't think it's wise to split up sir,'' Gerald whispered to his Captain.

''Nonsense.. We have to make sure that they don't escape from that wood,'' Vernon replied. ''We don't know which point they'll emerge from.''

''Surely he will come to retrieve his horse sir.''

''I'm sure he will.. But as you can clearly see, it hasn't been tethered.. Who knows how far this horse has wandered from the point he left it at.''

''You make a good point sir,'' Gerald replied. ''I'll go and divide the men up,'' Gerald then said as he began to turn his brown horse around.

''Lieutenant!'' Vernon called to him.

''Yes sir.''

''Tell each group to remain no further than 500 yards away from each other.. Understand?''

''Yes sir,'' Gerald replied before heading off towards the men.

.

.

.

Christopher, Diaval and Maleficent arrived upon the spot where Oloven's cottage used to stand.. I say 'used to,' because it was no longer there.

''What in the!-'' Chris said as he rushed forward to where the fence used to be.

''Well? Where is it?'' Maleficent inquired as she gazed around.

''It's gone!'' Christopher exclaimed.

''A cottage can't just disappear,'' Diaval pointed out.

''Well it has,'' Chris replied.. ''Oloven must have gotten rid of it, for one reason or another.''

Maleficent let out a disgruntled sigh. ''I'm starting to have doubts that this cottage ever really existed,'' she stated (practically accusing Chris of lying).

''Are you calling me a liar?'' Chris asked her straight out.

''If the shoe fits..''

''Maleficent,'' Diaval spoke her name.. ''I wouldn't lie to you.. There was a cottage. I saw it with my own eyes..''

''I'm sorry Diaval.. I momentarily forgot that you'd been here before,'' (she knew for certain that Diaval would never lie to her).

Chris cleared his throat.. ''I think you owe me an apology.''

Maleficent really wanted to hit him.. How dare he ask her for an apology. Who does he think he is? '_This chosen hero stuff has really gone to his head,_'' Maleficent thought to herself. She was just about to fly off the handle, when Diaval placed a hand on her shoulder.. She turned her head to face him and instantly became lost in his dark eyes.. Despite the fact that no words were being spoken. Maleficent knew what he was trying to say.. Now wasn't the time for petty quarrels. This is a time when solidarity is desperately needed.. Maleficent turned her head back towards Christopher.

''Well?'' Chris pressed for an apology.

Maleficent took a deep breath.. ''I apologise for insinuating that you were a liar.''

''Thank you,'' Christopher said before turning his head back to the spot where Oloven's home once stood..

There was a moments silence before Diaval spoke.. ''Why would Oloven get rid of his own home?''

''I don't know,'' Chris replied.. ''He's very unpredictable.''

''Maybe this wasn't of his own doing,'' Maleficent spoke up. ''Perhaps the enemy found him first.. I personally think he's dead.''

''I doubt that,'' Christopher responded.. ''Although I must admit that it's a possibility.''

''We should never have come here,'' Diaval said. ''He probably wouldn't have been able to help us anyway.''

''What other choice did we have?'' Chris asked.

''Oh, we're wasting our time here!'' Maleficent said in a frustrated tone of voice as she turned around and started to head back the way they'd came.. Diaval quickly followed behind her.

''Mistress. Where are we going?''

''To find Aurora.''

''I meant, where are we going to look?'' Diaval rephrased his question.

''I don't know.''

''HEY!'' Christopher shouted from behind them.. They both stopped and turned around to face him.

''What is it?'' Maleficent asked.

''Look what I found,'' Chris said as he showed them the item of clothing he was holding.. It was his leather jacket.

''Where did you get that from?'' Diaval inquired.

''Don't you remember?'' he asked both of them. ''This is what I was wearing when I first arrived in this Kingdom.''

''I remember,'' Maleficent replied.

''Well anyway. Upon meeting Oloven, he said that my clothes would make me seem too conspicuous. So he insisted that I change them, into these,'' Chris said as he gestured to the garments he was currently wearing.

''And your point would be?'' Maleficent asked.

''My point is that I hated having to leave my leather jacket behind at his cottage.. It's my favourite item of clothing. I've owned it since I was 17.''

''Could you please hurry this up!'' Maleficent said in a stern voice.

''I just found it draped over a tree.. None of the other items of clothing I left behind are there. Only my leather jacket.. Now this proves two things.''

''Oloven's alive,'' Diaval deduced.

''Yes! That's the first thing it proves,'' Chris said.

''And the second?'' Maleficent inquired.

''That Oloven is a very perplexing fellow.''

''Well we knew that already,'' Diaval pointed out.

''Yeah I know.. But this is really strange. I never told him that this jacket was my favourite item of clothing. Yet low and behold here it is! How did he know that?.. And how did he know that I'd return here?.. It's as though he knew that we would come here.''

Diaval nodded his head in agreement.. ''You have to admit Mistress. It is a bit strange.''

''This whole situation is strange Diaval,'' Maleficent said as she turned around and began to head back to the mire (Diaval following close behind her). ''We will no longer look for wizards!'' Maleficent declared.. ''We shall find Aurora on our own.''

'_I wouldn't hold your breath,_' Chris thought to himself as he donned his leather jacket.. ''Ah.. That's much better,'' he exclaimed. Wearing his own leather jacket made him feel more like, himself.. ''Wait for me!'' he shouted as he jogged after the two of them (knowing that he couldn't cross the mire without Maleficent's assistance).

.

.

.

Within 20 minutes, Maleficent, Diaval and Christopher had made it out of the woods and back across the mire..

Diaval landed gracefully next to his Mistress before transforming himself back to human form.

Maleficent's right hand was raised, as she guided Christopher back across the mire..

As soon as Chris had cleared the boggy terrain, Maleficent once again withdrew her magic that was keeping him in the air.. Christopher began to descend at a very rapid rate

''Hey! Not so fast!'' Chris shouted in alarm.

Maleficent slowed him down, so that he floated, instead of plummeted downwards.. As soon as Chris touched the ground, the green smoke surrounding him once again vanished..

''Thanks,'' Chris said to Maleficent (thankful that she hadn't let him fall to the ground like she had done before).

''You're welcome,'' the elegant fairy responded.

Christopher looked around for Apollo, but couldn't see him.. ''Where's Apollo?''

''Who?'' Diaval asked (unfamiliar with the horses name).

''My horse,'' Christopher clarified. ''He's not here.''

Maleficent sighed. ''You should have tethered him.''

''Well if you recall I didn't get the chance. You hoisted me into the air before I could do anything to secure him,'' Chris retorted.

''Look over there!'' Diaval exclaimed as he pointed to some tall grass.

''What is it?'' Maleficent inquired.

Christopher looked intently at the grass.. And after a few seconds had passed, he noticed it too.. ''It's Apollo.'' The tall auburn haired horse was walking nonchalantly through the tall grass.

Christopher whistled very loudly through his fingers in an attempt to call his horse over to him, but to no avail.. Apollo didn't even acknowledge him.

Chris let out a groan.. ''Stupid horse,'' he murmured under his breath as he began to walk towards the tall grass.

Maleficent sighed.. ''He can't even get his own horse to come to him.. If he's this Kingdoms only hope then we're all doomed,'' Maleficent said to Diaval.

''Oh I don't know Mistress. He's very resourceful,'' Diaval replied.

''In what way?'' Maleficent asked as she kept her eyes on Christopher (who was by now trudging through the long grass).

''Well, he managed to escape from the castle dungeon twice.''

''Yes I know.. But look for yourself,'' Maleficent said as she pointed to Christopher (who had fallen over as he attempted to grab Apollo's reins).

''Yeah. I see your point.''

''He's completely helpless,'' Maleficent said as she turned to face Diaval. ''I think we should tell him to return to the castle.''

Diaval sighed.. ''I hate to disagree with you Mistress. But I still believe that he has a pivotal role to play in all this.. And I'm not alone in thinking that. The prophecy agrees with me.''

''Listen to me Diaval. He will only hinder us in our search for Aurora.. Besides, I don't think he even wants to be here anyway.''

Diaval nodded his head.. ''Yes.. I suppose you're right.

''Aren't I always,'' Maleficent said with a smile. ''Trust me Diaval. He's nothing more than a liability.. We can find Aurora together.. Just the two of us,'' Maleficent said as she reached her hand out and placed it on Diaval's chest.

Diaval flinched at the unexpected contact.. As her touch sent a shiver down his spine.

Maleficent began to trace her fingers along the scars that covered most of her companions body. She knew the story behind each one in minute detail.

Diaval took a deep breath..''Maleficent, I-'' was all he managed to say before he was interrupted. As suddenly, Christopher gave out a loud yell.. Breaking the moment between the pair.

Maleficent and Diaval both turned their heads towards the tall grass to see that Christopher was no longer in sight.

''See what I mean when I say he's a liability,'' Maleficent said before spreading her wings and taking flight, as she flew towards the grassy field.

Diaval began to give chase after his Mistress on foot.. ''Damn!'' he cursed (feeling frustrated that he'd been interrupted when he was just about to confess his feelings to Maleficent).

.

.

.

Maleficent flew over the top of the tall grass as she searched for Christopher.. It didn't take long before she heard a male voice cry. She looked in the direction that the sound had come from, and immediately noticed Chris fighting with three men (Vernon's soldiers).

One of the men charged at Chris with a sword in his hand.. Another charged from the opposite side, also brandishing a sword. Christopher waited until the very last moment before jumping out of the way.. Both men collided with each other and fell to the ground, dropping their swords in the process. Chris instantly pounced upon one of the swords and used it to block the blade that was being wielded by an onrushing third soldier.. Christopher however, had never used a sword before (unlike his opponent), and within seconds his blade had been knocked from his hand.. Christopher fell to the ground and gazed up at the greasy looking soldier before him.. Suddenly, Maleficent swooped down and kicked the soldier in his back.. The man fell forward and landed on top of his own sword. Instantly dying in the process.

''Are you alright?'' Maleficent inquired as she dragged Christopher to his feet.

''Yeah, I think so.. Thanks.''

''AHHHH!'' the two soldiers who Chris had tricked into colliding with each other shouted. As they rushed towards Christopher and Maleficent..

Maleficent pushed Christopher aside before blasting some green coloured magic at them.. But it had no effect whatsoever.. They just kept advancing. She tried again, but just as before her magic bounced off them.

''How odd,'' Maleficent murmured to herself.

''I'm getting out of here!'' Chris declared as he rushed into the tall grass.

The two men were just about to pounce on Maleficent, when she jumped into the air.. She flapped her wings in a ferocious manner, as she used them to create a wind strong enough to throw the men backwards.

Maleficent turned around and flew after Christopher.. Feeling extremely puzzled as to why her magic hadn't effected the two men.

''Come on!'' one of the soldiers exclaimed as he climbed to his feet.

''Wait!'' the other man shouted.. ''Hadn't we better tell the Captain that we've found them?''

''Good idea. You go, I'll follow these two,'' the soldier replied as he gave chase after Chris and Maleficent.

''Right,'' the man responded before turning around and rushing off in the opposite direction. As he headed off to inform Vernon that they'd found Chris and Maleficent.

.

.

Diaval rushed through the grass, looking for any sign of Christopher or Maleficent.. The commotion he'd heard a few moments ago had worried him. A terrible thought suddenly entered his head. '_What if_ _something has happened to Maleficent.' _He quickly dismissed this thought however, as he searched desperately for them.

Suddenly, Maleficent flew directly past him.. ''Mistress!'' he shouted up to her.

Maleficent stopped and turned around to face him.. She was just about to fly towards him, when suddenly she felt something hit her right ankle. She quickly felt a burning sensation.. She gazed downwards and noticed that an iron chain was wrapped around her right leg.. ''Oh no, not again,'' she murmured (remembering the previous time a chain had been wrapped around her leg), before getting dragged downwards into the tall grass.

''MALEFICENT!'' Diaval cried out as he watched her fall to the ground and out of sight.. Hidden by the enormous grass.

Maleficent tried to fly back into the air, but the five men who were tugging on the chain prevented her from doing so.. With one mighty tug, they dragged Maleficent to the ground.

Diaval began to rush forward into the long grass to help his Mistress, when suddenly before he knew it, he'd collided with Christopher.. Both of them tumbled to the ground.

''Ow!'' Chris exclaimed as he hit the ground.. ''Can't you watch where you're going?''

''I couldn't see you because of the grass,'' Diaval replied. ''Maleficent's in trouble!'' he then exclaimed as he picked himself up.

''What? Where is she?'' Chris inquired.

''Somewhere over there,'' Diaval replied as he pointed in front of him. ''Come on let's go!''

Chris and Diaval had just started to move, when suddenly a voice shouted from behind them.

''HEY!''

They both turned around to see a man brandishing a sword..

''You,'' Chris said upon recognizing the man he'd encountered a few minutes ago.

''Time to die!'' the soldier declared before rushing towards both of them..

''For you, yes,'' Diaval said before transforming himself into a huge black bear..

The soldier stopped in his his tracks and let out a scream.

Diaval lunged forward.. And with one swing of his paw, he lacerated the man's throat.. Instantly killing him.

Christopher jumped back with fear showing on his face.. He hoped that Diaval was still in control of his mind. He didn't want to end up like the dead soldier on the ground.

Diaval looked at Christopher and roared.. (''_Are you coming or not?_'' was what he was trying to say). Before rushing into the tall grass to aid his Mistress.

Christopher stood still for a moment.. Feeling hesitant to follow. ''Oh, what the hell?'' he said to himself before giving chase after Diaval._  
_

.

.

Maleficent was having a hard time in battling the four men who had dragged her to the ground, as her magic wasn't working on any of them.. She had resorted to using brute force to keep them at bay.. She couldn't even use her wings to generate a gust of wind. As every time she tried to lift off, she was dragged back down again.. The pain in her ankle was excruciating, as the iron chain constantly rubbed against her skin..

Every time the soldiers tried to drag her towards them, she'd pull back.. None of them dare let go of the chain, as they feared that doing so could result in Maleficent escaping.

Suddenly, they all heard a loud roar, as Diaval burst through the tall grass and dived on top of one of the men.. Within in an instant the man was dead, as Diaval ripped his face off using his razor sharp teeth.

''Diaval,'' Maleficent uttered under her breath (she could recognise him in any form).

''The whip!'' one of the soldiers shouted. ''Use it on the bear.''

A weak looking guard pulled a whip out from his belt and instantly used it to hit Diaval.

Diaval let out a cry of pain.. Suddenly, the whip was thrown around Diaval's neck, as two of the three remaining soldiers jumped on top of him..

Seeing her chance, Maleficent dived into the air and flew towards Diaval, in an attempt to aid her faithful companion.. But just before she reached him, she felt a tug on the chain that was still wrapped around her leg.. She looked down to see the largest of the soldiers pulling on the chain. With one almighty burst of strength Maleficent forced herself forwards, lifting the enormous soldier off his feet.

Just then, Diaval used his claws to wound the weak looking soldier who was holding the whip.. He broke free of the remaining soldiers grip and dived to his feet. He gazed upward, as Maleficent flew above him.. Suddenly, Diaval was kicked in the face by the large soldier (who was currently airborne). He fell back down to the ground, stunned by the unexpected blow. It didn't take long for the men to take advantage, as they dived on him.

Maleficent made a u-turn before swooping to the ground.. She rushed forward to help Diaval, but didn't get far, as she was punched in her stomach by the large bald-headed soldier. He then lifted her up with her throat and threw her back into the long grass.

Two of the men pinned Diaval down, as the wounded third soldier readied his sword to kill him. But just before he could strike him...Christopher burst through the grass and tripped over his feet. He fell to the ground and hit his head on a nearby rock, instantly knocking himself out. This distracted the soldiers, as they gazed at Chris with a look of puzzlement on their faces.. Diaval saw his chance..and using all his strength he lunged forward and killed the soldier who was holding the sword.

.

.

Maleficent took off into flight.. She didn't get far though, as the large soldier grabbed a hold of the chain once again, his heavy weight forced her to descend. She hit the ground hard and fell forwards onto her face.. Maleficent quickly tried to get to her feet, but before she could, she felt a searing pain coming from her wings.. She let out a scream, as the large man wrapped the iron chain around her wings and then her torso.. Another soldier rushed over and pulled out his sword, he raised it into the air, as he attempted to vanquish the former Queen of the Moors.. Maleficent spun round and used her left leg to kick the man in his stomach, causing him to drop his sword onto her lap. She grabbed it and instantly used it to run the man through.. His dead body slumped to the ground next to her.

The large soldier grabbed Maleficent's hair and pulled her all the way down to the ground.. ''You're going to regret that,'' he said before spitting in her face.. He then proceeded to wrap the long chain around her arms and her throat..

''DIAVAL!'' Maleficent cried out in agony.. She had never experienced pain like this before.

.

.

Diaval looked up at the sound of his Mistress's cries for aid.. He instantly forgot about the two men he was fighting, as he released them from his grip and rushed to help her.. He didn't get far though, as within seconds he heard the crack of a whip and felt it wrap around his neck once again.. He tried to pull free of its grasp, but the more he struggled the harder he found it to breath.. Suddenly one of the soldiers dived on his back. Diaval fell forwards onto the ground..

''DIAVAL!'' Maleficent cried out once again.

Diaval couldn't bear to hear her cries of pain and fear.. The woman he loved was about to be killed, and he couldn't reach her. Every time he tried to clamber to his feet, the standing soldier would kick him in his face. There was no other alternative...he had to transform into another creature.. But just as he was about to, the man strewn across his back hit him on the head with a rock.. Diaval almost passed out, as he started to become dazed and disoriented..

.

.

''DIA-'' Was all Maleficent managed to say, before the chain around her neck tightened. Preventing her from saying anything, as she struggled to breath.

''Shut it!'' the soldier barked in her face.. ''No ones coming to save you now.''

Maleficent raised her left leg up as she attempted to kick him, but there was hardly any power in her strike.. The demented man gabbed a hold of her foot and gave a chuckle. ''Is that the best you can muster? Oh great and powerful Maleficent,'' he said mockingly.

Maleficent pulled her right arm free, before loosening the chain from around her neck.. ''HOW DARE YOU!'' She shouted as she tried to use her magic against him. But once again, her magic failed to work.

The man responded by booting her in side.. He proceeded to pull a dagger from his belt as he lifted her leg upward. He then placed the dagger between her open legs and smiled.

For the first time in her life, Maleficent felt completely helpless.. With terror in her eyes she looked to the man, in fear of what he was about to do to her. A small part of her wanted to beg the man not to do this.. But she couldn't allow herself to do that.. She refused to give him the satisfaction.

''Aw, poor Maleficent. This is going to hurt,'' the man said with a sadistic grin on is face, as he prepared to ram the dagger into a very sensitive area on Maleficent's body...

Suddenly, a familiar figure leaped through the air and collided with the man, knocking him to the ground.

''Christopher,'' Maleficent said breathlessly.

Christopher pummeled the man in the face, over and over again.. Until eventually the man lifted his fist up and returned one of Chris's punches. Christopher fell backwards and landed on the ground.

After a few seconds had passed, both men clambered to their feet.. Whilst Maleficent begun to untangle herself from the iron chain that was wrapped around her body.

''That's two you owe me for now,'' Chris said as he turned to Maleficent (referencing the previous time he'd saved her life).

Maleficent gave him a small smile, before raising her hand and pointing to the solider (indicating that Chris had to concentrate on his large opponent). Christopher promptly turned his head back to face the huge man.

The man lunged forward with the dagger in his hand.. Christopher stepped aside before lifting his foot high into the air, as he landed a roundhouse kick on the man's temple. The soldier instantly fell onto his knees and dropped his dagger to the ground. Christoper immediately rushed behind the man and threw his right arm around his neck, as he began to choke him.. The man struggled for a few seconds, before flipping Chris over his shoulder.. Christopher picked himself up and rushed head on at the man. Both of them reached out and grabbed a hold of each other.

Maleficent was just about to release the chain from around her ankle and help Christopher, when she heard Diaval give a loud roar. It sounded as though he was in pain.

''Diaval,'' Maleficent said.. She then looked to Christopher.

''Oh, don't worry about me.. I'll be okay,'' Chris said as he kneed the large man in the groin..

''Good luck,'' Maleficent replied before spreading her wings and taking off. As she went in search of Diaval.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, almost a mile away.. The soldier who'd left to inform Vernon that they'd found Christopher and Maleficent, almost collapsed at Gerald's feet (he was suffering from total exhaustion).

''Captain!'' Gerald shouted to Vernon.

Vernon began to walk towards the young lieutenant. But upon seeing one of his men talking to him in a breathless manner, he broke out into a jog.

''We've f-found them,'' the soldier revealed to Gerald.

''Where?'' Gerald inquired.

''That way,'' the soldier replied as he pointed towards the tall grass in the distance. ''The tall field.''

''What's going on here!?'' Vernon asked.

''Sir. Maleficent and the young man have been discovered.''

''Where are they?''

''In the tall grassy field sir,'' Gerald responded as he pointed towards it. ''Almost a mile from here.''

''Fetch me my horse!'' Vernon shouted to anyone of his men who happened to be listening.. ''We leave at once!''

''Quickly men!'' Gerald promptly added.

.

.

.

Back in the field, Diaval was still fighting with the two soldiers.. He swung his paw around aimlessly at the one who was holding the whip, while the other man pelted him with rocks from a distance.

''Diaval!'' a female voice shouted from above.

Diaval and the two men he was combating gazed upwards and noticed Maleficent flying above them.. She swooped down at a tremendous speed (feeling invigorated at the sight of her beloved Diaval in trouble), and kicked the soldier who was holding the whip straight in his chest. The man dropped the whip to the ground as he was hurled through the air.

Diaval used his teeth to sever the whip in half, before transforming himself into a mighty rhinoceros.. Both soldiers looked in amazement at the sight before them. Diaval charged at the soldier who was nearest to him, and impaled him using his horn. He then trampled the man repeatedly with his feet to make sure that he was dead.

The soldier who'd been throwing the rocks rushed towards Maleficent, sword in hand.

''Diaval!'' Maleficent called for assistance as she flew upwards.

Diaval turned around and began to charge at the man.

The soldier jumped into the air and grabbed a hold of the chain that was still attached to Maleficent's leg...

Diaval jumped as high as his rhino body would allow him to, but he couldn't quite reach the man with his horn.

Maleficent flew higher into the air, as she prepared to drop the man from a large height to his death.

Diaval looked up in confusion, as he wondered why his Mistress was flying so high.. He then transformed himself back to human form.

''MISTRESS!'' Diaval shouted at the top of his lungs..

.

.

Maleficent flew higher and higher into the sky. She eventually reached a height that would be sufficient enough to certainly kill the man who was hanging onto the iron chain for dear life.. But first, she had to make him let go. Maleficent stretched her hand down in an attempt to remove the chain from her ankle, but she couldn't reach.. She then tried lifting her leg up, but the man's weight prevented her from doing so.. Maleficent gave a disgruntled sigh, as she began to swing her leg back and forth in an attempt to make the soldier lose his grip.. But the stubborn man refused to let go.. Maleficent gazed behind her and noticed that the end of the field was near. A small wood was only a few hundred yards away.. Maleficent was suddenly struck with an idea. She turned around and began to fly towards the wood

On the ground, Diaval gazed up in puzzlement.. ''Oh, where's she going now?'' he asked himself, as he begun to run along the ground after her.

.

.

Meanwhile, Christopher and the very large soldier were still fighting.. However many blows they landed on each other, they both kept bouncing back.

''Why won't you just die!'' the large man said as he swung his fist lazily in Chris's direction.

''You first,'' Chris replied as he evaded the man's blow..

Christopher tried to kick the man in his stomach. But unfortunately, the man caught Chris's foot in his hand, and promptly pushed on it, which caused Chris to fall backward and hit the ground.. He tried to pull himself up, but found that his weary body wouldn't allow him to.. The man slowly began to walk towards him.

Chris picked up the dagger that had been dropped by his opponent a few minutes beforehand, and threw it directly at his opponents face. The man reached out his hand and caught it..

The man flashed a sinister smile in Chris's direction. ''Looks like this is the end for you.''

Christopher was too tired to reply.. He used all his remaining energy to pick himself up and rush towards his opponent.. The man waited until the very last moment before raising his leg up and kneeing Christopher in his stomach.. Chris fell to the ground clutching his abdomen. The man placed his foot on Chris's chest, as he hovered over him with the dagger in his hand..

Suddenly, Apollo burst through the tall grass and raced up towards the pair of them.. The man turned around and noticed the large red horse raise up onto its hind legs.

''AHHHH!'' the man screamed, as Apollo brought his legs down on top of him..

Christopher quickly rolled out of the way (as he feared that his horse might accidentally harm him).

Apollo trampled the man into unconsciousness, before marching over to Chris and nuzzling him with his nose.

''Thanks pal,'' Chris said as he patted Apollo.

Just then, Diaval came rushing through the grass.

''Diaval!'' Christopher called.. ''Where are you going?''

''Maleficent!'' was all Diaval said in reply as he pointed to the sky, as he continued to run after his Mistress.

Christopher looked up and noticed Maleficent flying high in the air, with a man hanging onto the long chain that was attached to her ankle.

''She's always on the move,'' Chris muttered to Apollo as he shook his head.. ''Suppose we better follow her,'' Chris then said as he climbed aboard his steed.

.

.

Diaval was running through the long grass. He dare not stop for even a moment, as he feared that he may lose sight of Maleficent.. However, upon hearing the sound of hooves, he halted and glanced behind him. He saw Christopher and Apollo moving fast in his direction.. He quickly stepped aside, as he watched them fly past.

''Why don't you transform yourself back into a raven!? You'd move faster!'' Chris shouted over his shoulder to Diaval.

Diaval slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. ''Why didn't I think of that?'' he wondered out loud, before transforming himself back into his original form and taking flight after Christopher and his horse.

.

.

Maleficent was flying as fast as her wings would carry her. The agony she was feeling in her leg was growing worse by the second.. Despite Maleficent's constant jolts of her leg, the last remaining soldier still refused to let go. His eyes opened wide in alarm, as he noticed the fast approaching woodland..

Maleficent flew over the tops of the trees.. The man hanging below her wasn't so fortunate.

''AHHHHHHH!'' The soldier screamed in terror, as he crashed through the branches of the trees..

After a few seconds of been dragged from tree to tree, the man finally let go of the chain.

Maleficent gave a sigh of relief as she felt the extra weight that she'd been carrying dissipate.

The soldier fell through the trees. Bouncing from branch to branch as he made his way down to the terra firma (AKA solid earth).. He hit the ground hard, hurting his back in the process.

Maleficent swooped down towards the injured man.. As soon as she touched the ground, she removed the iron chain from her leg and tossed it aside.

At that moment, Christopher appeared out of the long grass riding Apollo. Diaval was flying close behind him.

''Maleficent!'' Chris called out as he rode into the wood.

''Over here!'' she shouted in reply as she limped up to the soldier (her leg was still hurting her due to the long time it remained in contact with the iron chain).

Christopher slowed Apollo down to a stop before dismounting.. He then quickly hurried over to Maleficent's side.

The soldier squirmed at the sight of Maleficent, as he reached for his sword that was tied to his belt. He quickly unsheathed it, as he prepared to take a swipe at the fairy.

Suddenly, Diaval rushed forward (now back in his human form) and punched the soldier in his face.. The man slumped backwards and gave out a cry of pain, as he dropped his blade to the ground.

''Are you alright?'' Diaval asked his Mistress.

''Yes I'm fine,'' Maleficent assured him..

''My back.. I think my backs broken,'' the soldier said with a look of pain etched into his face.

''Stop whining and start answering my questions, and I may be able to help you,'' Maleficent said.

''What questions?'' the soldier inquired.

''The ones I'm about to ask you,'' the elegant fairy responded.

''Better make it quick,'' Chris butted in as he picked up the man's sword. ''There could be more men skulking around here,'' Chris said as he gazed at the trees surrounding them.

''Who do you work for?'' Diaval asked the injured solider.

''What?'' was all he said in in reply.

''Whom do you serve?'' Maleficent inquired in a stern tone of voice.

The man hesitated for a brief moment before replying.. ''I am in the service of Captain Drake.''

''Drake?'' Chris echoed him with a look of realisation on his features (as he recognised the name).

''And who does Captain Drake serve?'' Diaval questioned..

The man hesitated once again before answering.. ''He serves..Lord Vandran.''

''I knew it!'' Diaval exclaimed.. ''I knew he was behind this!''

''Shh,'' Maleficent shushed her faithful friend.. ''Where is Queen Aurora?'' Maleficent then asked the man.

''I-I can't tell you that..''

''Tell us. Or you die!'' Diaval threatened.

''If I tell you I'm a dead man anyway.. Vandran will kill me for sure if I betray him.''

''Better to die later than now,'' Chris interjected.

The man thought for a moment before replying.. ''No. No I can't tell you.''

''TELL US!'' Maleficent shouted as she reached forward and grabbed a hold of the man's throat..

''A-Alright, alright,'' the soldier relented.

Maleficent removed her hand from the man's throat.

''H-He's keeping her inside a mountain.''

''A mountain?'' Chris said with a quizzical look.

''Yes. A mountain.''

''Which mountain?'' Diaval asked.

The soldier took a sigh.. ''Mount Oberon.''

''Oberon?'' Maleficent echoed him under her breath.

''Right, I've told you everything you need to know,'' the man stated.

''Wait a moment,'' Maleficent said.. ''I have one more question.''

''What?''

''How is it that my power has no effect on you and the rest of Captain Drake's men?''

The soldier raised his right hand into the air and showed them all the iron ring he was wearing.. ''This ring.''

''What about it?'' Diaval asked.

''Lord Vandran placed an enchantment on it.. As long as I wear this, I am invulnerable to the powers of a fairy.''

''Let me guess,'' Christopher butted in. ''He's given these rings to all of his men, hasn't he?''

''That is correct,'' the soldier replied as he looked back to Maleficent.

''I see,'' the fairy responded under her breath..

''Where are the rest of Drake's men?'' Diaval inquired.

''Roughly, a mile away.''

''Maleficent we can't remain here any longer,'' Chris said in a worried tone of voice (he knew what Vernon was capable of).

''I agree,'' Maleficent replied.

''Wait!'' the soldier exclaimed.. ''You said you'd help me.''

''I lied,'' Maleficent said with a smile as she turned to walk away.. Diaval promptly did the same.

The man reached down to his belt and pulled a knife from it. He lunged towards Maleficent, the knife aimed straight for her.. Christopher (reacting fast) used the man's own sword to run him through with.

Maleficent and Diaval spun around just in time to see the man collapse backwards.. Dead.

Christopher looked down at the bloody sword in his hand.. Feeling numb about what he'd just done. ''He was going to kill you,'' Chris explained to Maleficent...

''Are you alright?'' Diaval asked Chris.

''Yes. It's just that...I've never killed anyone before..''

There was a brief moment of silence.

''The first time is always the hardest,'' Maleficent said before turning away.

''We better get out of here,'' Diaval stated as he tapped Chris on his shoulder. ''Come on, let's go.''

''Hang on a minute,'' Chris said as he bent down and began to unbuckle the dead man's belt.

''What are you doing?'' Maleficent inquired.

''I'm taking his belt,'' Chris replied as he removed the belt.

''May I ask why?''

''I've decided to keep this sword. And I reckon I'll be needing the scabbard,'' Chris responded as he tied the belt around his waist (the scabbard was attached to the belt).

''I see.''

''That's a good idea,'' Diaval spoke up. ''It's not as though he'll be needing it anymore,'' Diaval then said with a slight smile (in reference to the dead man).

''So. Where are we headed?'' Chris inquired as he placed the sword back in its sheath.

''As far away from Drake's men as possible,'' Maleficent replied as she prepared to take flight.

''Oh, by the way. That's three times I've saved your life now,'' Chris said to Maleficent with a grin on his face.

''Would you desist from keeping count!'' Maleficent snapped in reply, before jumping high into the air and taking flight.

Diaval quickly transformed himself back into a raven and flew after his Mistress..

''Come on Apollo,'' Christopher said to his horse as he climbed aboard him, before promptly heading off after Maleficent and Diaval.

.

.

.

Back in the field, Vernon (and his men) had discovered the dead bodies of the soldiers that had been posted in the field.

''What could have done this?'' one of Vernon's men said, upon seeing the lacerated bodies.

''Maleficent of course,'' another soldier answered him..

''No,'' Gerald spoke. ''This is not the work of Maleficent.''

''Then who else?'' Vernon inquired.. ''Christopher could not inflict this kind of damage.''

''He must be travelling with them,'' Gerald said in a quiet voice.

''He?'' Vernon echoed his Lieutenant.

''Yes.. I do not know his name. But-''

''But what?''

''He's a shape-shifter sir.''

''A what?'' Vernon asked (unfamiliar with the term).

''A shape-shifter,'' Gerald repeated. ''Long ago Maleficent had the good fortune of saving his life. He's been indebted to her ever since. Apparently she can change him into whatever creature that suits her,'' Gerald explained.

''Wait a moment,'' Vernon said as he began to remember. ''In the throne room, there was a man who changed into a lion.''

''That must have been him.''

''But Maleficent wasn't conscious at the time,'' Vernon said. ''She couldn't have transformed him.. He did it himself.''

''Perhaps Maleficent has granted him the power to transform at will,'' Gerald (correctly) theorized.

''Could she do that?'' Vernon inquired.

''It wouldn't surprise me. Her powers are nothing short of astounding sir,'' Gerald replied. ''That's why I'm thankful to have this,'' Gerald then said as he pointed to the ring on his finger.

''My sentiments exactly.''

Just then, one of the men came rushing through the long grass. ''Captain! We've found one alive!''

''I'll be right there!'' Vernon replied as he headed towards the man.. Gerald and the rest of the company following close behind him.

.

.

After a short walk, Vernon and his men arrived at the spot where the wounded large soldier who'd fought Christopher was laid..

''What happened?'' Vernon inquired in a stern tone. ''Who did this to you?''

''A horse,'' the injured soldier replied. ''It belonged to a man.''

''Who else was with him?''

''Maleficent.. She was aided by a large bear.''

'_That must be the shape-shifter,_' Vernon thought to himself.. ''Which way did they go?'' Vernon inquired.

''I don't know sir.. I was unconscious.''

''Oh, what use are you!'' Vernon exclaimed.. ''Get up!'' he then commanded.

The large soldier began to try and sit upright, letting out a groan as he did so.. Two of the soldiers went to help him.

''Let him get up himself!'' Vernon shouted at the men who were trying to aid the wounded soldier.. They both promptly stepped backwards.

The large man propelled himself upwards onto one knee, before letting out a cry of pain as he fell back to the ground.

Vernon sighed.. ''I've had enough of you,'' he said as he pulled out his sword.

''Sir, what are you doing?'' Gerald said with a panicked expression on his face as he stepped forward.

''GET BACK!'' Vernon shouted to the young Lieutenant..

Gerald's face looked shocked.. Could he let Vernon murder one of their own men? Did he have a choice? ''Yes sir,'' Gerald eventually replied as he stepped back.

Vernon stood over the wounded man.. ''You had them here.. They were in your grasp, and yet you failed!'' Vernon barked. ''Failure is something I refuse to tolerate!''

''Please sir,'' the injured soldier pleaded.

''Please sir,'' Vernon echoed him in a mocking tone of voice.. ''Pathetic.. We do not have the time to cater to wounded men.''

''I will r-recover quickly sir.''

''You won't have the chance,'' Vernon said as he plunged the sword down into the mans abdomen..

Gerald turned away in disgust.. Most of the other soldiers did the same.

The soldier took a final breath, before his eyes clouded over.. As he succumbed to his injuries.

''Let this be a lesson to all of you!'' Vernon declared as he withdrew his sword from the dead man.. ''I will not permit failure! Is that understood?''

All of Vernon's men nodded..

''Good.. We leave at once!'' Vernon shouted to his men.. ''Saddle up!''

Gerald stared intently at Vernon. As he wondered if Vandran had made an error in appointing such an unstable man to command his troops..

.

.

.

Christopher, Maleficent and Diaval made their way across the countryside.. They'd been travelling for hours, before Maleficent finally landed to ground in a small grove (Diaval promptly doing the same).. Dusk was falling rapidly.

''We rest here tonight!'' Maleficent announced.

''Okay,'' Chris said as he dismounted from his horse.

Diaval transformed himself back to human form before asking ''Mistress, where is Mount Oberon?''

''A long way from here Diaval,'' Maleficent replied.

''Mount Oberon.. I suppose that's named after the King of the fairies?'' Christopher inquired.

''Yes actually it is,'' Maleficent responded. ''How did you know that?''

''I've read A Midsummer Night's Dream,'' Chris responded as he begun to tether Apollo to a tree.

''You've read what?''

''A Midsummer Night's Dream,'' Chris repeated. ''It's a play written by William Shakespeare.. The character of Oberon appears in it.''

''What do you mean he appears in it? You speak of Oberon as though he's a work of fiction.''

''He is,'' Chris replied as he finished tethering Apollo.

''Nonsense.. Oberon really existed. He was the King of all the fairies.''

''Was?''

''He died some 300 years ago,'' Diaval butted in. ''At least I think it was 300 years ago,'' he looked to his Mistress.

''That is correct Diaval,'' Maleficent confirmed. ''Exactly 300 years ago.''

''This is incredible,'' Chris said with a small chuckle, as he leaned against a nearby tree. ''It appears Oloven was right then when he said our worlds were parallel,'' Christopher then stated. ''In the world I come from, Oberon is a fictitious character.. Yet here he really existed.''

''Yes. It is rather extraordinary,'' Diaval agreed.

''Why is the mountain named after him?'' Chris asked Maleficent.

''Because Oberon used to govern from there.. He lived in that mountain all his life,'' Maleficent replied.

''I see. So who is the reigning monarch of the fairy realm now?'' Chris inquired.

''No one.. Oberon was the last ruler.''

''Why's that?''

Maleficent sighed. ''The position of sovereign was coveted by all fairies and pixies alike. Many battles were fought for possession of the crown. Oberon's own wife, Titania, attempted to kill her spouse on more than one occasion.''

''Why were they so desperate for the crown?''

''Because it was no ordinary crown,'' Diaval interjected (Maleficent had told him about all this many times before).

''Really?'' Chris said as he turned to Diaval. ''In what way was it special?''

''The crown granted ultimate power to whoever was in possession of it,'' Diaval revealed.

''It wasn't actually the crown,'' Maleficent corrected Diaval. ''It was the crystal that was embedded inside it.''

''Oh yes, of course,'' Diaval responded.

''So anyway.. What happened to it?'' Christopher inquired.

''When Oberon was dying, he announced that there would never again be another monarch. He felt that enough blood had already been spilt by those who desired the crown. So, he removed the crystal from the crown, and used it to seal the mountain door shut.. No one has set foot inside that mountain since.''

''Until now,'' Diaval stated.

''Yes. How do you suppose Vandran gained entrance?'' Christopher asked Maleficent.

''I do not know,'' she replied.

''Perhaps he's gotten a hold of the crystal,'' Christopher wondered.

''I doubt that. Oberon hid the crystal before his death.. No one knows where it is.''

''Well then, maybe he found another way in,'' Diaval spoke up.

''Perhaps. But how he got inside is immaterial,'' Maleficent said.. ''All that matters is that he's holding Aurora captive inside of it.. And he isn't aware that we know of his location.. That gives us the advantage.''

''So.. Just how far away is Mount Oberon?'' Chris asked Maleficent.

''Almost two thousand miles away from here,'' the fairy replied.

''Wow!'' Chris said with a look of shock on his face.. ''It's going to take a hell of a long time getting there then?''

''Yes, it will take considerable time,'' Maleficent responded.. ''You are not at liberty to come with us though Christopher.. This isn't your fight.''

''I feel like it is.. Besides. I've got nothing better to do,'' Chris said with a smile.

''Two thousand miles,'' Diaval said with a sigh. He looked almost as shocked as Christopher did (as Maleficent had never told him just how far away Mount Oberon was).. ''That's a long way to fly.''

''I suspect the journey will feel even longer with this Captain Drake pursuing us,'' Maleficent said.

''Speaking of Drake,'' Christopher said before clearing his throat.. ''Do you know who he is?''

''No. Should I?'' Maleficent replied.

''I suppose not.. Drake is the second name of Vernon.''

''The second name?'' Diaval echoed him.

''Remember how I told you that people from my world have two names?''

They both nodded.

''Well Drake is Vernon's surname..''

''So hang on minute.. Captain Drake, is Vernon?'' Diaval asked for clarification.

''Yes..''

''Wait a moment,'' Maleficent butted in.. ''Why would Vandran recruit Vernon?''

''I don't know,'' Christopher replied.. ''Although...''

''What?'' Diaval inquired.

''Vernon did save Vandran's life.. By accident of course,'' Christopher hastily added. ''Maybe he felt indebted to him..''

''Could you negotiate with him?'' Maleficent asked (not knowing that there was bad blood between Chris and the older man).

''Hardly.. We're not exactly the best of friends.''

''But you both come from the future,'' Diaval pointed out.

''Just because we both come from the same world doesn't mean that we have to like each other.. As a matter of fact, Vernon is the reason why I'm here.''

''Really?'' Maleficent said in an intrigued tone.

''Yes.. Vernon stole a woman's purse. I was pursuing him when we were both struck by lightning.''

''So that's how you ended up here,'' Diaval deduced.

''Yes,'' Christopher said as he let out a yawn.. ''Now if you two don't mind. I'm going to put my head down for the night.. I haven't slept for what feels like an age.''

''Of course,'' Maleficent said with a small smile. ''But you'll have to be awake at the crack of dawn.. We mustn't linger here for too long.''

''Sure,'' Chris said as he made his way to a comfortable spot on the ground.. ''Goodnight you two.''

''Goodnight,'' Maleficent and Diaval replied simultaneously.

* * *

**(A/N). So ends chapter 11 (my longest chapter so far).. Please don't forget to review.. Don't be shy.. Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, au revoir.**


	12. Love and Heartache

**(A/N). Hi guys.. As always, thanks for the reviews (We've passed 20. Next stop 25!). Keep em coming.**

**Okay then, let's continue.**

* * *

Christopher opened his eyes and let out a yawn.. He'd been sleeping for the past few hours. However, the sound of thunder had awakened him.

Chris climbed to his feet and glanced to a nearby tree. He immediately noticed Diaval, who was sleeping on a thick tree branch (in his human form).. Chris looked around for Maleficent, but she was nowhere in sight. He looked up into the trees (presuming that Maleficent had flown up into one of them to sleep).. Suddenly, there was a bright flash, as lightning filled the sky. Chris walked out into the nearby clearing to take a closer look..

Christopher looked to the thundercloud with his eyes full of longing, as it made a sound like a roar.. Ever since he'd arrived in this Kingdom, his opinion on thunderstorms had changed. He no longer thought of them as a menace. He saw them as a means of escape.. An escape back to his own world...

Just then, Christopher heard the sound of flapping wings behind him. He turned around to see Maleficent descending down from a nearby tree towards him.. She landed to ground in a graceful manner, before approaching towards him.

''Hi.. I thought you were asleep,'' Chris spoke.

''No. I haven't slept a wink,'' Maleficent replied.

''Really? Why not?''

''I tried to. But I'm feeling far too apprehensive to sleep,'' Maleficent responded.

''I see,'' Chris said as he turned back to the dark cloud in the sky.. ''I was awoken by the thunderstorm.''

There was a moment of silence before the thunder roared once again.

''No one would blame you for chasing after it, you know,'' Maleficent spoke up.

''I Beg your pardon?''

''The storm,'' Maleficent clarified.

''Oh.. I don't know what you mean,'' Chris lied (he knew exactly what she meant).

''Oh, I think you do,'' Maleficent stated. ''You think if you can get struck by lightning once again, you'll be sent back to your own dimension.''

''Would I?''

''I don't know,'' Maleficent replied without missing a beat..

''Well.. Even if I did return to my own world, and that's a very big IF,'' Chris emphasized. ''I'd feel guilty leaving you all in the lurch like this. For some reason, I can't help feeling partly responsible for the tragedies that have occurred since my arrival.''

''Don't be silly. None of this is your fault,'' Maleficent assured him.

''Well, even so. It wouldn't feel right if I were to desert you like this,'' Chris said. ''I've made up my mind.. I'm staying right here.''

''Good.''

''Good?'' Chris echoed her with a look of slight shock on his face.. ''I thought you couldn't wait to get rid of me?''

Maleficent smiled.. ''I admit, that at first I thought you were a bit of a nuisance.''

''But you don't anymore?''

''No.''

''When did your opinion of me change?'' Chris inquired with a slight smirk (reveling in Maleficent's change of attitude towards him).

''You proved your worth back there in the tall grass..''

''Thank you Maleficent.. It means a lot to me.''

''You're welcome..''

Christopher gave Maleficent a warm smile, before walking over towards Apollo.

''I remember that horse,'' Maleficent said with a frown on her face.

''Really?''

''Yes.. He used to belong to the former King.''

''I know. The stable boy told me,'' Christopher responded as he stroked Apollo's nose.

Maleficent turned away and sighed (suddenly reminded of Stefan).

''I hear that the King was a bit of a pig.''

''You don't know the half of it,'' Maleficent replied.

''Actually, I know more than you think.. I heard that he was the one who betrayed you.. Is that true?''

''Yes it is,'' Maleficent spoke in a solemn manner...

''Would you like to talk about it?'' Chris asked in a cautious manner (this conversation was bringing out the psychotherapist in him).

''No,'' was Maleficent's curt reply..

''Okay,'' Chris responded (as he realised that she was not yet ready to speak about her feelings towards the deceased King)..

Maleficent let out another sigh as she turned back to face Christopher..

''So.. About this prophecy I've been hearing so much about,'' Chris said (wanting to change the subject).

''What about it?''

''Does it say what will become of me?'' Chris inquired.

''Not exactly.. If you are indeed ''The One,'' then according to the prophecy, you are the only person who can save this Kingdom,'' Maleficent explained.

''How?''

''It doesn't elaborate on how you can achieve that goal.''

''I see,'' Christopher said with a look of worry on his face.. ''So I could be destined to die?''

''We're all destined to die someday,'' Maleficent replied with a wry smile.

''I meant, destined to die sometime soon?'' Christopher rephrased his question.

Maleficent hesitated for a moment before answering.. ''Possibly.''

''Possibly?'' Chris echoed her.. ''Oh well that's just great,'' Chris then said in a highly sarcastic manner..

''Christopher, I wouldn't fear if I were you.''

''Really?'' Chris said with a look of surprise on his face. ''Please tell me what reason I've got to not feel afraid?''

''The Gods have laid this path before you.. They wouldn't have done so if they didn't plan on protecting you to some extent.''

''Gods? What do you mean Gods?'' Christopher said with a look of amusement on his features.

''The divine beings who created the world.. Surely you've heard of them?'' Maleficent spoke with a look of disbelief on her face.

''Yes I've heard of them, but I don't believe in them.. I only believe in the one God,'' (he's a lapsed Catholic).

''Only one God?''

''Yes.''

''No you are mistaken,'' Maleficent stated. ''This world and the countless others that surround it, were created by multiple Gods.''

''Well I don't agree.''

''Well perhaps only one God created your world. That doesn't mean to say that other Gods don't exist.''

''No,'' Chris disagreed. ''I believe that there's only one God, and that he his responsible for the creation of all worlds.. Including yours and mine.''

''Really? Well what kind of personality do you believe, 'your' God has?'' Maleficent inquired.

''I think that God is a purely benevolent being.. Incapable of feeling, or expressing hatred.''

''Is that so? Well If that is truly the case, then please explain to me where all the evil in this world comes from?''

Christopher let out a sigh, as he thought about what his response would be..

''Please enlighten me?'' Maleficent asked once again

''I believe that everything has an opposite,'' Chris replied.. ''And that opposite is what influences people to commit acts of evil.''

''You speak of another God?''

''No, not another God. Just an entity that embodies hatred and malevolence.''

''Well I think that's a load of nonsense,'' Maleficent said with a roll of her eyes.

''Well, I guess we'll have to agree to disagree then,'' Christopher stated.

''I guess so,'' Maleficent responded with a huff (she wasn't used to people she knew openly disagreeing with her). ''The storms nearly passed,'' Maleficent then said as she gazed upwards.

''Oh yes,'' Chris replied as he looked up (he'd been so busy conversing with the fairy that he'd completely forgotten about the thunder and lightning). ''Hopefully I'll be able to get back to sleep now.''

''Yes, hopefully.''

''What about you?''

''Oh, I don't think I'll bother trying to sleep again tonight.''

''Are you sure?'' Christopher asked.

''Yes I'm quite sure.. Us fairies can go much longer than you humans without sleep.''

''Tsk,'' Chris tutted. ''Always the show off,'' he said with a slight chuckle as he headed back into the trees. ''See you in the morning!''

''Yes. Sleep well!'' Maleficent responded.

.

.

.

An hour later, Maleficent was still awake.. She was seated on the ground in the clearing, staring up at the moon and the stars (which were now visible since the thunderstorm had passed over). Suddenly, she heard the sound of leaves rustling behind her.. She quickly got to her feet, and noticed Diaval walking back towards the tree he'd been sleeping in.

''Diaval!'' Maleficent exclaimed.

''Oh, Mistress,'' Diaval replied as he turned to face her.. ''You're still awake.''

''Yes.. I can't be bothered sleeping tonight.''

''Oh, okay.. Well I'll sit with you,'' Diaval said as he walked over towards her.

''That's very sweet of you Diaval, but I'm perfectly alright on my own. You need your sleep.''

''Oh I'll be okay. I've had a few hours rest..''

''If you're sure?''

''I am,'' Diaval confirmed as he sat down on the ground.

''Alright,'' Maleficent replied as she sat down next to him.. ''What awoke you?''

''Er...nature called.''

''Ah.. I see.''

Diaval turned his body around and glanced at Christopher (who was sleeping). ''How long's he been asleep?''

''Not very long actually.. He awoke when the storm started up.''

''The storm?''

''Yes, there was a thunderstorm.. You slept through itl.''

''Yeah, I must have..''

''We spoke until the storm passed.''

''Really? What about?'' Diaval inquired.

''Oh, about a few different things.. Theology mostly.''

''Theology?'' Diaval echoed her. ''How did that come up?''

''Well, I expressed my belief in the Gods and he mocked me..''

''He mocked you,'' Diaval said with a hint of anger in his voice (he didn't like it when people ridiculed his Mistress).

''No, he didn't exactly mock me. I suppose that's the wrong word,'' Maleficent corrected her mistake.. ''He disagreed with me.''

''Oh.. Why? Doesn't he believe in the Gods?''

''He only believes in one..''

''I see. Well you can't really blame him Mistress.. After all, he is only human,'' Diaval pointed out.

''I know.''

''Most humans have stopped believing in several Gods,'' Diaval spoke. ''That's because they don't have your inside information,'' he then said with a smile.

Maleficent returned his smile.. ''Actually, Diaval.. I don't know anything for certain.''

''What do you mean? You told me that it was the Gods who gave fairies their power,'' Diaval reminded her.

''Yes that's true,'' Maleficent replied. ''But you must remember that those events took place a long, long time ago.. No one has conversed with the Gods for eons.. It is possible that over time, things have been slightly...exaggerated.''

''Exaggerated?'' Diaval echoed her.. ''You mean to say that the Gods may not even exist?''

Maleficent hesitated for a moment.. ''No. I'm not saying that.''

''Then what are you saying?''

''All I know is that, many times I have called upon them to aid me.. And they haven't,'' Maleficent said as she turned away. ''Sometimes Diaval, I must admit.. I wonder if they even listen to any of us.''

''Well Mistress,'' Diaval spoke as he reached over a hand and placed it on her shoulder.. ''All will be revealed when we die.''

Maleficent smiled as she turned around to face him.. ''You're very wise my friend.. Do you know that?''

''Yes of course I am. I'm a genius!'' Diaval exclaimed with a cheeky grin on his face.

''Oh dear.. I think I've over-inflated your ego.''

''No you haven't.. My ego was already inflated,'' Diaval spoke with a slight chuckle.

Maleficent's smile widened.

''You look beautiful when you smile.''

''Oh. So normally I'm plain. Is that what you're saying,'' Maleficent said in a playful tone (she knew that Diaval didn't mean that).

''No! I mean to say that..you look even MORE beautiful when you smile,'' Diaval corrected his error.

''Thank you..''

''It's true. I'm the luckiest raven in the whole world.''

Maleficent's smile began to fade (as she feared where this conversation was leading).

''Actually, to tell you the truth. I don't really think of myself as a raven anymore.''

''Really? Why not?'' Maleficent inquired.

''I don't know for sure.. I think it's because, I feel more like your equal when I'm in human form.''

''You're my equal regardless of the form you're in.''

''Thank you Mistress,'' Diaval replied..

There was a few moments of silence as they both stared at the stars above them.. Diaval looked to his Mistress.. She looked so beautiful. '_Tell her now you fool!_' a voice spoke to him from inside his head.. '_Let her know how much you love her._'

''Maleficent,'' Diaval spoke her name..

''Yes Diaval.''

''Earlier today.. Just before that calamity in the field. I was going to tell you something.''

''R-really?'' Maleficent stammered slightly.

''Yes.. It occurred to me that-,'' Diaval paused as he took a deep breath. ''We never discussed what happened in the Moors a few days ago (referencing their almost kiss). I just wanted to say-''

''No Diaval,'' Maleficent interrupted him.. ''I know what you're going to say.''

''You do?''

''Yes.. And I don't think now's the right time for us to confront our feelings Diaval.''

''So you admit that you have feelings for me?''

''Of course. I care about you a great deal. You're a very good friend to me Diaval.. In fact you're more than my friend..''

Diaval eyes lit up with hope.

''You're also my conscience,'' Maleficent concluded. ''You and Aurora helped to redeem me. You both saw a modicum of goodness in me when no one else did.''

Diaval sighed. ''Tell me the truth Maleficent.. Is there a chance that maybe one day we could be more than just, friends?''

Maleficent let out a sigh.. She didn't want to admit her true feelings to him. However, she didn't want to lie to him.. She chose not to answer his question.

''I see,'' Diaval said as he climbed to his feet (he'd taken her silence as a conformation that she didn't love him).

''Wait Diaval!'' Maleficent exclaimed as she stood up.. ''Even if I did think of you as more than a friend.. Now isn't the proper time.''

''Why not?''

''Because Aurora's life is in danger.. If we become too wrapped up in ourselves, we won't be able to concentrate on the matter at hand.''

Diaval wiped his brow.

''Who knows.. If we hadn't of been wrestling with our emotions, maybe we could have prevented the kidnapping,'' Maleficent stated.

''What are you saying?'' Diaval inquired.

''I'm saying that we should have prevented Aurora's abduction.. We both knew about the prophecy's warning of an impending disaster. Yet we still allowed it to happen.''

''And you blame me for that!''

''I never said that..''

''You implied it,'' Diaval retorted.

''No I didn't!'' Maleficent exclaimed.. ''Look. All I mean to say is that I should have sensed Vandran's incoming attack.. But I didn't.. I think that my, feelings for you got in the way.''

''In other words.. I got in the way.''

''No. You're twisting my words, damn it!''

''Well, I won't get in the way anymore,'' Diaval said as he began to walk away..

''Wait,'' Maleficent spoke as she walked towards him.. ''I don't want to lead you on any further.''

Diaval turned to face her.

''However much I would like it to-'' Maleficent paused and took a deep breath. ''It would never work Diaval.. I am a fairy, and you are a-''

''Man,'' Diaval finished Maleficent's sentence for her (in fear that she was going to say either bird or raven).

Maleficent nodded her head.. ''Exactly.. And I don't know if I can ever trust a man again.. Not after what happened to me.''

''I am not Stefan..''

''I know that.. This isn't your fault. It's mine. I gave my heart to Stefan, and he shattered it.. I think the damage he caused was irreparable.''

''Aurora mended your heart,'' Diaval reminded her.

''Yes she did.. Partly.''

''Only partly?''

''Yes.. I'm afraid so.''

Diaval turned around and began to walk away again.

''Where are you going?'' Maleficent inquired.

''I need to be on my own.. I need to think.''

''Oh, stop behaving like a child!'' Maleficent snapped.. ''Aurora needs you Diaval.. She needs both of us.''

''And I intend to be there for her,'' Diaval replied.

''You intend to be there for her by leaving?''

''I can make it to Mount Oberon on my own!'' Diaval declared.

''Oh please.. You don't even know which direction to set off in,'' Maleficent retorted.

''I'll find my way.. I'm intelligent. Remember?'' Diaval said before transforming himself into a raven and taking flight.

''Diaval!'' Maleficent called after him.. But he didn't return..

Diaval flew high into the night sky. Tears rolling down his cheek.. '_I'm a raven.. Ravens don't cry,'_ Diaval thought to himself.. It suddenly dawned upon him.. He was now truly a man.. In body...and soul..

.

.

.

Meanwhile, almost two thousand miles away, in the depths of Mount Oberon.. Aurora opened her eyes. She immediately noticed the metal bars that were directly in front of her. She jumped back, feeling startled.. '_What happened?_' she mused to herself. The last thing she could remember was Vandran interrupting her wedding to Phillip.. '_How did I end up here?_'

Aurora gazed around the ill-lit room and noticed that the walls surrounding her were made out of rock.. '_Where am I?_' she wondered.

''Ah, you're awake,'' a male voice uttered from the darkness..

Aurora gave a small shriek, alarmed by the voice.. ''W-who's there?''

''It's me,'' the young man replied as he stepped into the dim light.

''Stay away from me!'' Aurora commanded.

''I'm not going to hurt you,'' he seemed hurt at her assumption that he would harm her.

''Who are you?'' Aurora asked.

''Don't you remember me?''

Aurora examined the man closely with her eyes. His voice was familiar.. She couldn't see his face, as it was obscured by his medium length brown hair.. Aurora reached out her hand and brushed aside his unkempt hair. ''Francis!'' she exclaimed upon recognizing him.

''I'm pleased that you remember my name.''

''What are you doing here?'' Aurora inquired.

''I have no idea. I don't even know where 'here' is,'' Francis replied as he looked around the room.. ''Do you know where we are?'' he then asked Aurora.

''I don't have clue. I can't remember anything.''

''Well when I awoke, there was a tall white haired fellow hovering over me,'' Francis said.. ''You were still asleep at the opposite end of the cell.''

''What happened?''

''Well, as soon as I awoke, he turned his attention to you..''

''What did he do?'' Aurora inquired

''He walked towards you and waved his hand over you.''

''When was this?''

''Just a few minutes ago.. I think he must have done something to wake us up.''

''Yes. We must have been under the influence of some kind of enchantment,'' Aurora deduced.. ''What's the last thing you can remember before waking up here?'' she then asked.

''Oh, er (he tried to remember), I was in a tent..''

''A tent?'' Aurora echoed him.

''Yes.. I was been asked a lot of questions by this red haired woman.''

''What did she ask you?''

''Oh, she wanted to know my name, age, where I came from, what I was doing in the forest.. Loads of trivial stuff.''

''The forest? You were captured in a forest?''

''Yes.. Shortly after I escaped from your castle,'' Francis replied.

''Who captured you.. The red haired woman?''

''No. It was the man who woke us up a few moments ago.''

''What did you say he looked like again?'' Aurora asked.

''Er, tall, white haired. He looks very distinguished,'' Francis described the man. ''He had a fairly large army with him.''

''Vandran,'' Aurora muttered under her breath.

''Who?''

''His name is Vandran,'' Aurora responded. ''He was the one who interrupted my wedding.''

''Oh yes that's right! You were getting married weren't you?''

''I was supposed to be..''

''Oh.. I'm sorry he ruined your wedding.. Is that when he kidnapped you?''

''Yes, and-'' Aurora paused and let out sigh.

''What?''

''He hurt my friends..''

''Your Friends?''

''Maleficent and Diaval.. I do hope they're alright.''

''Who's Diaval?'' Francis inquired (he knew who Maleficent was (naturally), but he'd never heard of Diaval before).

''He's Maleficent's companion. He's like a father to me.''

''I see..''

''Why is Vandran doing this?'' Aurora wondered out loud.

''I don't know.''

''I mean.. Why has he brought us here?'' Aurora questioned.

''I don't have a clue as to why he's brought me here,'' Francis said. ''I understand why he'd want you.''

''Why?'' Aurora inquired.

''Well, you're the Queen of the realm.. I suppose he intends to ransom you for a vast fortune.. But me? I don't know why he's kidnapped me.''

''Maybe because you saw his army.. Perhaps he wants to keep it under wraps.''

''Hmm. That's a possibility.''

Aurora put her head in her hands.

''Are you alright?'' Francis inquired in a concerned tone of voice.

''Oh, don't worry about me. I'll be okay,'' Aurora assured him with a small smile.. ''I'm just worried.''

''About what?''

''About Vandran's army,'' Aurora replied. ''I fear that he plans to invade the Kingdom.''

''You think he intends to conquer your land?''

''Yes. Why else would he need an army?'' Aurora responded.

''Yeah. Why else?'' Francis agreed.

Aurora sighed. ''I can't believe any of this is really happening.''

''Tell me about it. I escape one prison only to end up in another one.''

''A case of, out of the frying pan into the fire, eh?''

''Exactly,'' Francis concurred.

Suddenly, the door to the chamber opened. A man entered the room holding a ring of keys in his hand.. He was dressed like a soldier.

''You there!'' Aurora called to the man. ''Release us this instant!'' she commanded (not holding out much hope that he would acquiesce to her request).

''Yeah like that'll work,'' Francis murmured..

The guard promptly began to walk over towards them.

''I can't believe that actually worked,'' Francis said with a look of astonishment on his face (he couldn't believe that this guard was actually going to release them).

''Lord Vandran requests your presence!'' the guard declared as he reached the cell door.

''I knew it was too good to be true,'' Francis muttered under his breath (his small hope that the guard would release them had been utterly squashed).

''He wishes to see both of us?'' Aurora asked the guard.

''No. Just you,'' the guard replied as he opened up the cell door. ''Come on,'' he beckoned her.

Aurora turned to Francis. Feeling hesitant at the thought of leaving his side (she didn't want to face Vandran on her own).

''Hurry up!'' the guard exclaimed.

''Go on. I'll be here when you get back,'' Francis assured her. ''It's not as though I'm going anywhere,'' he said with a slight chuckle, as he gestured to the cell around him.

Aurora smiled warmly at the brown eyed pirate, before exiting the cell and following the guard out of the chamber.

.

.

The train of Aurora's long white dress was flowing behind her, as the guard led her through many different winding passageways.

Aurora looked around with wonder in her eyes. This place was unlike anything she'd ever gazed upon before.. The solid rock walls that surrounded her seemed to glitter in colouring.. It seemed as though they were in a cave of some sort. The smell in the air was unusual, the whole place smelt, Earthly. One thing was for sure. This place was old..very old. Aurora suspected that if these walls could talk..they would have many stories to tell from ages gone by...

.

.

After a fairly lengthy walk, Aurora (and the guard who was accompanying her) arrived upon a very large chamber.. In the middle of the room was an enormous throne. And seated upon it, was Vandran.. Standing to his right was Syrena.

''You!'' Aurora exclaimed upon recognizing the flame-haired woman. ''You work at the castle.''

''How naive,'' Vandran said with a snicker. ''She merely pretended to work at the castle.. She works for me dear.''

Aurora's face registered realisation. ''It was you,'' she spoke to Syrena. ''You put something in Maleficent's drink. That's what caused her to pass out.''

Syrena failed to meet Aurora's gaze (feeling slightly guilty).

''Precisely,'' Vandran confirmed Aurora's suspicions..

''What has become of her?'' Aurora inquired with fear in her voice.

''Maleficent?'' Vandran said (wanting clarification as to who Aurora was referring to).

''Yes..''

''Oh, I don't think that's relevant,'' Vandran replied.

''Well I think it is. I want to know what has become of Maleficent!'' Aurora said in a forceful manner. ''And Diaval!'' she hastily added.. ''And I demand to know where I am!''

''You are not in a position to demand anything!'' Vandran shouted back in response as he rose to his feet.. ''Now sit down!'' he commanded, whilst gesturing to a small stool that had been placed in front of the throne.

Aurora fell silent and remained still.. Defying his order.

Several awkward seconds passed by.. Still Aurora refused to comply.

Vandran took a deep breath and composed himself before sitting back down. ''Take a seat.. Please,'' he said in a much more pleasant tone of voice (as he realised that he was using the wrong approach in been forceful towards the the young Queen).

''That's better,'' Aurora replied as she sat down on the stool.. ''Good manners cost nothing.''

''My apologies,'' Vandran responded. ''Now. Your Highness. I suppose you have many questions that desire to be answered?''

''I do,'' Aurora replied. ''First of all-''

''Wait!'' Vandran said as he raised a hand in the air.. ''Before you ask your questions, allow me to make something clear,'' Vandran then said before clearing his throat. ''I do not intend to harm you.''

''Then why have you brought me here?''

Vandran raised a finger to his mouth (gesturing for Aurora to remain quiet). ''I'm still talking.''

''Sorry.''

''If you remain silent he will tell you all you need to know,'' Syrena spoke to Aurora.

''Thank you my dear,'' Vandran said as he turned to Syrena.

''You're most welcome my Lord.''

''Now.. Where was I?'' Vandran murmured to himself.

''Something about not harming me,'' Aurora reminded him.

''Oh yes of course.. I was about to tell you something.''

''What?''

Vandran stood up and began to walk towards Aurora. ''Look at me.. What do you see?''

''A man,'' Aurora responded with a quizzical look on her face.

''Well you'd be wrong. While I may look like a man, walk like a man, and act like a man.. I am actually a creature from another realm.''

''Another realm?'' Aurora echoed him in a disbelieving tone.

''Look closely,'' Vandran said as he leaned over her..

Aurora started to feel uncomfortable, as his unblinking eyes seemed to stare directly into her soul.. She looked away.

''Look!'' Vandran exclaimed.

Aurora turned back to Vandran and stared at his face intently.. Now that she saw him up close, he did have an 'other-worldly' look about him.. His eyes were golden in colouring. She also noticed that he had no eyebrows.

Vandran stepped back (satisfied that she was convinced).

''Why are you here?'' Aurora inquired.. ''Do you intend to conquer my Kingdom?''

Vandran didn't answer.

''Is that why you need your army?''

Vandran shot her a curious look.

''Oh yes. I know all about your army.''

''And I suppose it was that young man Francis, who relayed that piece of information to you?'' Vandran inquired.

Now it was Aurora's turn not to answer (she didn't want to get Francis into trouble).

''Your refusal to answer confirms it.''

''Just like your refusal to answer my question confirms that you intend to invade my Kingdom?'' Aurora retorted.

''You're a smart girl Aurora,'' Vandran said with a chortle. ''Yes. I do eventually intend to invade your Kingdom,'' he admitted. ''But that's not what this army is for.''

''What?''

''Yes. These men are only temporary.. Soon I will have an army made up out of my own kind.''

''People from your own realm?'' Aurora assumed.

''Indeed,'' Vandran confirmed. ''Soon they shall all be free.''

''Free?'' Aurora echoed him. ''They are prisoners?''

''In a way, yes,'' Vandran responded. ''You see, many eons ago, my people were imprisoned in another dimension..''

''Why?''

''It doesn't matter why.. But suffice to say, their crimes did not warrant such an extreme form of incarceration..''

''How did you escape?'' Aurora asked.

''That is irrelevant,'' Vandran replied as he sat back down on his throne. ''All that matters now is that I have my sworn duty to uphold. To release them all into this world.. Starting with my Master.''

''Your Master?''

''Yes. He will be the one who claims your Kingdom for his own.. In fact, not just your Kingdom.. But the entire world!''

''Why? Why would he do such a thing?'' Aurora said with a look of horror on her face.

''Because he feels that this world and its inhabitants, rightfully belong to him.''

''The whole notion of conquering the world is abhorrent. You'll never get away with it.''

''Oh, I think I will,'' Vandran replied with a smug smile. ''The plan has already been put into operation.. That's why your here.''

''What do you mean?''

Vandran rolled his eyes. ''Oh, questions questions.. Will they never end?''

''I have a right to know why I've been brought here.''

Vandran sighed. ''Alright,'' he relented.. ''In the realm I come from, there was a tale.. A tale that supposedly foretold the future.''

''The future?''

''Yes. It spoke of your Kingdom. And how one day, a peasant boy would ascend to become King.''

''My father,'' Aurora spoke in a hushed voice.

''Indeed, your father,'' Vandran confirmed. ''It goes on to say that he would marry, and that his wife would bear a child.. A daughter.''

''Me.''

''Yes, you,'' Vandran said as he pointed a finger at the young Queen. ''You are, ''The Gateway.''

''The what?''

''The Gateway,'' he repeated. ''Aurora, you are the bridge that can connect our two worlds.. You are the only person capable of helping me release my Master.''

''And how exactly am I supposed to do that?''

''All in good time my dear,'' Vandran replied as he got to his feet once again.. ''I assure you that my Master will be most grateful that you have aided in his release.''

''Why should I care if he's grateful,'' Aurora murmured.

''Oh, you don't know him like I do,'' Vandran warned. ''It would be wise for you to keep in his good books.''

''Why?'' Aurora inquired.. ''Just who exactly is your, Master?''

''If I told you who he was, I very much doubt that you would co-operate.''

''That remains to be seen,'' Aurora replied. ''Now please tell me. What is your Master's name?''

Vandran looked to Syrena and shook his head.. ''She's very persistent, isn't she?''

''Yes,'' Syrena agreed.. ''But there are worse faults my Lord,'' she added.

''Well?'' Aurora said (as she waited for her question to be answered).

''My Master has many names,'' Vandran responded with a sigh as he sat back down on the throne. ''The name he has chosen to adopt in this Kingdom is Videl.''

''Videl?'' Aurora echoed him in an almost inaudible voice.

''Well. It's been very pleasant chatting with you my dear,'' Vandran spoke. ''But I think it's about time you got back to your cell.. Guards!'' he called to his men. ''Take her back to her cell!''

Two guards hurried forward and hoisted Aurora from the stool she was seated on. Grabbing her arms tightly in the process.

''Treat her gently men!'' Syrena ordered. ''Remember, she is not to be harmed.''

''Yes Miss,'' one of the guards replied, as they both loosened their grip on the Queen.

''What about you? Are you a human?'' Aurora asked Syrena. ''Or are you like him?'' she gestured her head in the direction of Vandran.

''Syrena is just as much a human as you are,'' Vandran answered for Syrena. ''Take her away!'' he commanded.

''Wait!'' Aurora exclaimed as she broke free of the two guards clutches. ''Tell me where I am.''

Vandran looked to Syrena, as if to ask her advice on this matter. As he pondered whether or not to reveal their location to Aurora.. Syrena gave a small nod of her head.

Vandran gave a disgruntled sigh before turning back to face Aurora. ''You are standing inside Mount Oberon.''

''Mount Oberon?'' Aurora echoed him (she was familiar with this place). ''This is where Oberon used to dwell?''

''Yes. This is the hollow mountain that Oberon used to refer to as his home,'' Vandran confirmed. ''This throne once belonged to the King of the fairies himself,'' he revealed as he glanced down to the large chair he was sitting in. ''Now it belongs to me,'' he spoke with a smile.. ''Although, I'm actually only keeping the seat warm.. As I impatiently await the release of my Master.. Now. Will that be all?'' he asked Aurora.

Aurora just stared at him in silence.

''Good,'' Vandran said before giving the nod to his guards.

One of the guards placed a hand on Aurora's shoulder (indicating that it was time to leave).

Aurora turned around and began to walk side by side with the two guards out of the throne room. ''You'll pay for this Vandran!'' Aurora shouted over her shoulder. ''When my friends discover where I am, you'll be sorry!''

''Hardly!'' Vandran exclaimed in response. ''They won't get the chance to save you!''

Aurora's face registered panic, as she feared for the lives of Maleficent and Diaval (both of them last seen by her in an unconscious state).. ''What do you mean by that?'' Aurora questioned.

Vandran merely chuckled in response.

''What do you mean!?'' Aurora asked once again, as she desperately struggled to break free of the guards grip on her.

''A moment!'' Vandran exclaimed to his men.

The guards promptly stopped in their tracks.

Vandran got to his feet and began to walk towards Aurora.

Aurora turned to face Vandran.. ''What do you mean by, they won't get the chance?''

Vandran smiled wickedly at her (he enjoyed watching her suffer)..

''Please do not tell me that anything has happened to Maleficent and Diaval,'' Aurora pleaded with a look of anguish on her young face.

A small period of silence passed by, before Vandran replied.

''No. They're unharmed.''

Aurora gave a sigh of relief.

''For now, anyway,'' Vandran added. ''But very soon, they shall be dead.''

''What!?''

''I have my best men out hunting them now,'' Vandran revealed. ''I very much doubt they'll be alive for much longer.. Soon they will be joining your fiancee in the afterlife.''

Aurora's eyes widened in alarm..

''Oh yes, didn't you know? Your precious prince is dead.''

''No,'' Aurora spoke in a hushed voice. ''No.. You're lying!'' she exclaimed.

''Tsk,'' Vandran let out a tut.. ''I assure you my dear, he is dead.. I killed him personally..''

Tears began to form in Aurora's eyes.

''He died in the act of trying to prevent me from kidnapping you. And as you can plainly see,'' Vandran said as he gestured to the room surrounding them. ''He failed miserably.''

Aurora let out a scream as she lunged forward and tried to hit Vandran, but the guards pulled her back before she could reach him.

''Ooh. Temper, temper,'' Vandran scolded her in a mocking manner.

''I don't believe you!'' Aurora cried out.

''Oh, look to your heart you foolish little girl.. You know I speak the truth.''

Aurora sank to her knees, crying and wailing (as deep down she knew that there was no trace of a lie in Vandran's golden eyes).

''Get her out of my sight,'' Vandran said to the two guards with disgust in his voice.

The two men instantly lifted Aurora to her feet, before dragging the weeping young girl out of the throne room.

Vandran began to march back towards Syrena with a gleeful expression etched into his face.. As soon as he reached the throne, Syrena turned her back to him.

''Is there something wrong Syrena?'' Vandran spoke.

''No,'' she responded in a cold tone.

''Are you sure? Because you appear to be offended.''

''No my Lord,'' Syrena replied. ''It's just that.. Sometimes you can be, unnecessarily cruel. That's all.''

''Unnecessarily cruel?'' he echoed her words.. ''In what way was I cruel? I merely told the girl the truth about her fiancee.''

''And you enjoyed every second of it..''

Vandran turned away (he couldn't deny it).

''That strikes me, as an act of sadism.''

''Sadism!?'' Vandran exclaimed as he turned back around to face her.. ''Look who's talking! Or have you forgotten the many people who's lives you've ended?''

''All on your orders..sir.''

''Nevertheless.. You still murdered them with your own hands.''

Syrena let out a sigh (feeling regretful).. ''I fear sometimes that you have lost me my humanity,'' she murmured..

''Your humanity?'' he echoed her in a scoffing manner. ''Remember my dear that If it wasn't for me, your corpse would currently be rotting at the bottom of that pit,'' he stated.. ''Do not forget whom you serve..''

''I serve you, My Lord.''

''No, not me,'' Vandran responded.. ''I speak of the one whom we both serve,'' Vandran said as he gazed to the ground.. ''Our Master.''

''Your Master,'' she corrected him.. ''Not mine.''

Vandran gave a disgruntled sigh as he turned away.. ''Leave me.''

Syrena reached out her hand and placed it on Vandran's shoulder.. He recoiled at her touch. ''I only meant-''

''I wish to be alone!'' he cut her off..

Syrena nodded her head.. ''Yes my Lord,'' she replied, before promptly exiting the room.. Leaving Vandran alone with his troubled thoughts.

.

.

.

Aurora was returned to the dungeon, where Francis was waiting for her.

''Oh no,'' Francis said upon seeing the sight of a distraught Aurora.. ''What happened?''

The guard unlocked the cell door and shoved Aurora through it, before locking it behind her.

''What did he do to you?'' Francis inquired..

Aurora's reply was unintelligible amidst the sobs her body was making.. She reached out to Francis and threw her arms around him (craving some comfort).

Francis didn't reciprocate this gesture (he wasn't comfortable with bodily contact). ''Hey. What's the matter?'' he asked as he pushed her back slightly.

''I-It's, Phillip.''

''Phillip?''

''My fiancee,'' she clarified as she wiped her eyes.

''What about him?''

''H-He's..'' she hesitated.. ''He's..'' she hesitated once again.

''What?''

''He's dead!'' she exclaimed.. Saying those words broke her heart. She collapsed into the young man's arms once again. Crying hysterically.

''Oh. I'm so sorry,'' Francis spoke in a quiet voice. ''I'm sorry,'' he repeated as he (reluctantly) wrapped his arms around her. ''Shh,'' he shushed her in an effort to calm her down.. But it didn't work.. Aurora continued to weep, as she buried her head into Francis's chest..

.

.

.

Christopher opened his eyes to see that the sun had risen.. It was morning.

Christopher let out a yawn, before climbing to his feet and stretching.. He looked to the nearby tree that Diaval had been sleeping in the night before, but Diaval was no longer there.. Chris bent down and picked up his leather coat from the ground (he'd been using it as a pillow), before glancing to the clearing. He immediately noticed Maleficent standing in the middle of it, staring up at the blue sky..

''Maleficent!'' Christopher exclaimed as he began to walk out into the clearing.

Maleficent turned around to face him. ''Oh, Christopher. You're awake.''

''Yes. Why didn't you wake me?''

''Er, I was just about to,'' Maleficent responded.

''I see,'' Chris replied as he looked around for Diaval.. ''Where's Diaval?'' he asked as he put on his leather jacket.

''Oh, he's-'' she paused (as she tried to think of an excuse to explain his absence). ''Gone to get us some breakfast.''

''Oh.. Well I hope he doesn't take too long. We have to keep moving.''

''I agree,'' Maleficent concurred. ''We've got a very long way to travel..''

''Damn,'' Christopher mumbled under his breath.

''What is it?''

''Oh it's nothing. It's just that I've left my sword back where I was sleeping that's all.. I won't be a moment,'' Chris said as he headed back into the trees to retrieve it.

''Alright,'' Maleficent replied before turning her attention back to the sky.. She sighed. As she pondered whether or not to tell Christopher the truth, regarding why Diaval wasn't there with them.. If he didn't return soon, she would have no choice but to tell Christopher about the quarrel between herself and Diaval.

Suddenly, Maleficent heard Christopher give out a muffled cry. She immediately turned around and looked into the trees... Chris had vanished.

''Christopher!'' Maleficent called..

He didn't reply.

Maleficent suddenly began to feel very uneasy, as she heard the cracking of twigs from behind her.

''NOW!'' a voice shouted.

All of a sudden, three arrows flew past Maleficent's head.. She spun around to see six men advancing towards her, swords in hand.. Maleficent tried to use her magic against them, but it bounced off, just as it had done the day before.

Within in an instant the men had surrounded her.. Maleficent observed that each of these men were wearing iron rings. That's why she couldn't harm them using her magic. Evidently these were Vandran's soldiers.

Suddenly, one of the men rushed towards Maleficent. She instantly used one of her wings to hit the oncoming man in his chest, he fell backwards and hit the ground..

Maleficent beat her wings furiously, in an attempt to frighten the soldiers off.. Unfortunately, it didn't work, as the men stood their ground. Maleficent spread her wings and was just about to take off into flight, when a male voice shouted from the nearby trees.

''MALEFICENT!''

Maleficent (and all the soldiers) froze at the sound of her name. She looked into the trees, and was horrified by the sight she saw.

An unconscious Christopher was being held upright by a fairly short, balding man. The man was holding a knife against Chris's throat.

''Do you want me to kill him?'' the man spoke up..

Maleficent didn't reply.

''Well, I'll go out on a limb and take that as a no,'' the man said with a slight chuckle.. ''I will kill him, unless you meet certain conditions.''

''What sort of conditions?'' Maleficent asked.

''Well first of all. If you fly out of here, he's dead.''

Maleficent sighed.

''Secondly. If you so much as touch one of my men, I'll slice his throat open.''

''And thirdly?'' Maleficent inquired (presuming that there would be a third condition).

''Thirdly, and finally. You will come with me and my men without causing a fuss.''

Maleficent let out another sigh.

''Do I make myself clear?''

Maleficent gave a small nod of her head.

''Good.. Now that we've got that unpleasant business out of the way, allow me to introduce myself.. My name is Drake...Vernon Drake.''

''Ah, I see. So you are Captain Drake.''

''Indeed I am,'' Vernon confirmed as he looked the fairy up and down. ''I must say, you really are a beauty without equal.. No wonder Christopher ran off into the woods with you.''

Maleficent rolled her eyes.

''Sir!'' Gerald exclaimed as he marched towards his Captain.. ''What of the shape-shifter?''

''Ah yes.. Where is your shape shifting friend?'' Vernon asked Maleficent.

''I have no idea,'' Maleficent replied with honesty.

''Well, no matter. I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later,'' Vernon said.. ''Put some shackles on her!'' he then barked to his men.

Two men promptly approached the fairy and attached some shackles to her wrists.

Maleficent winced, as the iron shackles began to burn her.

''Here,'' Vernon said as he handed the unconscious Chris to Gerald. ''Put him on his horse.''

''Yes sir,'' Gerald replied, before dragging Christopher towards Apollo, and throwing the young man over the side of the auburn haired horse.

''We leave at once!'' Vernon exclaimed to his troops as he marched forward.

The men instantaneously fell into into step behind their Captain, whist Gerald grabbed a hold of Apollo's reigns and began to lead the tall horse behind them. Christopher slumped across his horse's back.

For the briefest of moments, Maleficent considered flying away. However, she knew deep down in her heart that she would not.. She couldn't leave Christopher to die. Not after the many times he'd saved her life.

''Get moving,'' one of the men said to Maleficent as he withdrew his sword.

Maleficent shot the man an icy glare, before complying with his order, as she walked determinedly towards Vernon.

''Where are you taking us?'' Maleficent half demanded half asked Vernon.

''Oh, not too far,'' Vernon responded. ''Me and my men happened upon a cave that resides near a small waterfall. We're taking you both there.''

''We are to be made prisoners?''

''Only for a short time my dear,'' Vernon replied with a smirk. ''You are both to be executed.''

Maleficent felt her anger growing.. ''Just who do you think you are!?'' she snapped.

Vernon suppressed a chuckle (amused at Maleficent's anger).

''You've only been in this Kingdom for a few days, and yet here you are ordering people about.. You seem to be living under the delusion that you wield some authority.''

''I do,'' Vernon replied as he gestured to his troops behind him.

''Them? They are sheep,'' Maleficent scoffed.

''True,'' Vernon admitted. ''But they're obedient sheep nonetheless.''

Maleficent rolled her eyes once again.

''Now if you could please refrain from talking,'' Vernon said in a derisive manner.

''You're a fool.''

''Really? Why's that?'' Vernon asked (not particularly interested in what Maleficent's reply would be).

''Because you do not fear me.''

''That's true.. I don't.''

''You should. I have killed many men.. Most of them twice as big as you.''

''You're magic has no effect on me,'' Vernon spoke in a sing-song voice, as he pointed to his iron ring.

''Oh, I don't need magic.. I could kill you with my bare hands,'' Maleficent said in a threatening manner.

''Alright that's enough!'' Vernon exclaimed as he stopped walking and turned to face Maleficent.. ''One more word out of you, Missy, and I'll slice Christopher's throat open right now!'' he shouted...

Maleficent fell silent, as she turned away.

Vernon looked to his men, who were all staring open mouthed at him.. They couldn't believe that he'd spoke to Maleficent in such a manner.

''WHAT ARE YOU GAWPING AT!?'' Vernon shouted at the top of his lungs to his soldiers. ''GET MOVING!''

The men quickly began to march once again.

''The things I have to put up with,'' Vernon murmured to himself as he walked to the front of his troops.

Maleficent kicked a stick that was laid on the ground, feeling frustrated. _'If I wasn't wearing these shackles, and Christopher was out of the equation.. I'd make him pay,'_ she thought about Vernon.. She hated been put in her place (especially by a man). She looked to the skies, hoping, praying, that Diaval would return.. Because she needed him now... more than ever.

* * *

**(A/N).. So there you have it, the end of chapter 12.. I'm going on holiday for two weeks tomorrow (I'm going to the Greek island of Rhodes). I'll start work on the next chapter as soon as I get back. I'm sorry for the delay.**

**In the meantime, I'd appreciate it if you guys would leave some reviews.. Not just reviewing this chapter, but the story as a whole up to this point. I'm particularly interested in which OC'S you like/dislike the most.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, antio (that's goodbye in Greek by the way).  
**


	13. Ghosts, Beasts, and Escapes

**(A/N). Hi guys! Well, I'm back in rainy old England (I miss Rhodes already).**

**As always, thanks for your reviews. I'd just like to give a special thanks to ****Protodayka (who has left what is probably the longest review in FanFiction history).**

**Right then, let's continue.**

* * *

Christopher let out a groan (his whole body was aching). He opened his eyes and lifted his head up.. He tried to move, but found he couldn't. He gazed down and immediately noticed the ropes that were wrapped around his whole body, and the tree that he was stood up against.

Christopher turned his head to his right and noticed the entrance to a cave. He tried to look into it but found he couldn't because it was too dark inside.. Chris then looked through the trees to his left and saw a large group of men about 100 yards away from him. For a brief moment he considered calling to them for help, before deciding against it, as he noticed that the men were dressed like those he'd encountered in the field the previous day.. These were Vandran's soldiers.

''Hello!'' a male voice exclaimed in a cheery tone.

Christopher looked straight ahead and instantly noticed Vernon walking towards him.

''You,'' Christopher spoke with a growl in his voice.

''Aren't you pleased to see me?'' Vernon asked in a highly sarcastic manner.

''Not particularly,'' Chris responded.. ''So.. I take it you were the one who thumped me?''

''Yes. Didn't you notice?''

''No. All I saw was a fist.''

''Oh dear,'' Vernon said with a chuckle. ''It was a damn good punch though wasn't it?''

Christopher didn't reply.

''Your martial arts skills didn't help you much there, did they?''

''Well, I suppose everyone's entitled to one lucky punch.. You've just used up yours,'' Chris retorted.

Vernon gave a snort of contempt..

''Where's Maleficent?'' Chris asked as he looked around for any sign of the fairy.

''Ah yes, Maleficent. She is a stunningly beautiful creature.''

''Where is she?''

''Her eyes are simply mesmerizing,'' Vernon continued (ignoring Chris's question). ''And those lips! Well. There enough to put ideas in any straight man's head.''

''Where is she!?'' Chris inquired for a third time (rapidly running out of patience).

''Oh don't fret, she's still alive.. But not for much longer I'm afraid.. You are both to be executed tomorrow morning.''

''That doesn't surprise me,'' Chris replied as he tried to wriggle his body a bit.. ''Are these really necessary?'' Chris asked (in reference to the ropes wrapped around him).

''Yes they are.. I can't have you escaping now can I?''

''No.. I suppose your boss wouldn't like that.''

''He most certainly would not,'' Vernon agreed..

''How could you do it?'' Chris asked under his breath.

''Do what?''

''Work for that...that.. (Christopher struggled to find the right word to describe Vandran) Animal!''

Vernon shrugged his shoulders.

''What did he offer you, eh?.. Power? Money? Booze?''

''A combination of all three!'' Vernon exclaimed with a smile.

Christopher shook his head. ''You really don't have any scruples do you?''

''None whatsoever,'' Vernon declared in a proud manner.

''You're truly pathetic.. An excuse for a human being.''

''Blah di blah di blah,'' Vernon responded as he made a talking mouth gesture with his hand. ''I've heard it all before.''

''Yeah I bet you have,'' Chris replied.. ''Do you know I almost feel sorry for you.''

Vernon let out a laugh.. ''You feel sorry for me?''

''To an extent, yes... Because I can see just how deeply the death of your sister affected you.''

Vernon turned away.

''I think her death helped to mold you into the hateful person you've become..''

''Oh, I get it,'' Vernon said as he turned back to face Christopher. ''Just because you're a psychiatrist-''

''Psychotherapist,'' Chris corrected him.

''Same difference,'' (psychotherapist's and psychiatrist's were all the same to Vernon).

''Not exactly,'' Chris disagreed.

''Just because you're into mental health, you think you can pin your little label on me! Well you're wrong! My sister has nothing to do with who I am today.''

Christopher let out a sigh..

''How would you like it if I analyzed you?''

''I'd say, enlighten me,'' Chris challenged him.

''Okay then,'' Vernon accepted his challenge as he sat down on a large rock. ''How about I tell you why you decided to become a psychotherapist.''

''Go on then.''

Vernon cleared his throat.. ''I think it all goes back to the death of your parents.. After they died, I imagine you were in a lot of pain. But, rather than confront your pain..you decided to analyze it. Now, why would a young boy decide to do that? I presume you were young?''

''I was eleven.''

''Eleven,'' Vernon echoed him.. ''Why would an eleven year old boy choose to analyze his own emotional pain? Were your parents also psychotherapists?''

''No they wasn't?''

''Another family member perhaps?''

Christopher hesitated.

''Well?''

''My aunt used to be,'' Chris spoke in a quiet voice (annoyed that Vernon's hunch was correct).

''Used to be?''

''She has dementia,'' Chris revealed. ''She can hardly treat people anymore.''

''I see. So she influenced you to have an interest in psychology?''

''Yeah, I suppose she did.''

''So the truth of the matter is, the reason you started to study psychology wasn't because you wanted to help people, but because you wanted to run away from your own anguish.. Let's face it Christopher. When everything else around you falls away...all that will be left, is that broken, devastated eleven year old boy.''

Christopher didn't reply. He just looked downwards with a sad expression on his face.

''How's that for a piece of analysis?'' Vernon exclaimed as he got back to his feet.

''It's an interesting theory, Vern.. But I'm afraid you're wrong.''

''Oh, I doubt it. You just can't accept that I'm right..''

''Leave me alone,'' Chris spoke with slight anger showing in his voice (he regretted telling Vernon about the death of his parents).

''Fine,'' Vernon responded as he began to walk away.. ''I'll leave you to reminisce about your pitifully short life.. See you in the morning!''

Christopher gazed up at the sky and sighed.. '_How did it come to this?'_ he thought to himself.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, inside Mount Oberon. Aurora and Francis were both seated next to each other in silence.. The young Queen had stopped crying a few hours ago, before falling into a silent trance, as she became lost in her memories of Phillip.

''Are you alright?'' Francis broke the silence.

Aurora didn't reply.

''I'm sorry. That was a stupid question,'' Francis apologized. ''Of course you're not alright. How could you be after what's happened.''

Aurora sighed. ''This is all my fault.''

''Your fault?'' Francis spoke with a quizzical look on his face. ''Don't be ridiculous.''

''No, it is.. I should never have trusted some unknown woman.''

''What are you talking about?''

''I'm talking about Syrena.''

''Who's Syrena?''

''The red haired woman,'' Aurora clarified.. ''She pretended to work in the castle so she could drug Maleficent's drink.''

''Ah. I see.''

''I was too trusting,'' Aurora scolded herself..

''You can't blame yourself.. The one to blame here is Vandran.''

''I know,'' Aurora replied.. ''It's just that...I think Maleficent could have prevented Phillip's death.''

''Look. I don't want to give you false hope or anything.. But, how can we be sure that Phillip really is dead.. Maybe Vandran's lying, in an attempt to break your spirit.''

''No.. He's gone.''

''How do you know?''

''Because my heart has never lied to me,'' Aurora responded. ''And my heart tells me that Phillip is dead..''

Francis sighed. ''Don't you worry Aurora. I'll make sure he pays for this.. You're not the only one who has powerful friends.''

''Really? Who are they?'' Aurora inquired.

''Er, I'll tell you some other time,'' Francis replied (he didn't think this was the appropriate time to tell her about his friends).

''Might as well tell me now. It's not as though we don't have the time.''

''Alright,'' Francis relented. ''My friends-'' he hesitated.

''Go on.''

''Are pirates.''

''Pirates?''

''Yes. I myself, am a pirate.''

''Wait a moment.. You're telling me that you're a pirate?'' Aurora said with a slight look of disbelief on her features.

''Yes,'' Francis confirmed. ''I work under Captain Valentine.''

''Captain Valentine?'' Aurora echoed him.

''Yes.. You know of him?''

''Well, I've only heard rumors really.. To tell you the truth, I actually doubted his existence.''

''Oh he exists,'' Francis said with a slight chuckle. ''How could you possibly think otherwise?''

''Well, because I've never seen him or his flying ship. I've never met anyone who has.''

''That's because we've never ventured into this Kingdom before.''

''Well why have you now?''

''We haven''t,'' Francis replied. ''I mean, I have, but not the rest of the crew.''

''You've left them?''

''Yes. When I suggested to Valentine that we break into your castle he refused to come with me, as did the rest of the crew. They all thought that the idea was far too risky.. Turns out they were right not to come.''

''Do you think they'll try and save you?''

''Maybe,'' Francis replied in a skeptical tone. ''But even if they did try, they wouldn't know where to find me.''

''Then in what way can they help us?''

''If we get free, I believe they'll help us wreak vengeance on Vandran.''

''Oh that's a great help,'' Aurora replied in a voice laced with sarcasm.

''Yes I'm sorry. But if we're going to escape from here we're going to have to do it on our own.''

''I wouldn't be too sure about that,'' Aurora disagreed..

''What do you mean?''

''Aren't you forgetting about my friends?''

''Ah. You speak of Maleficent, and what's-his-name.''

''Diaval,'' Aurora reminded him.

''Do you think they'll rescue us?''

''I do.''

''I see.. So how will they know where to find us?'' Francis inquired.

''Oh, Maleficent will figure that out.. She's very clever.''

''I'm sure she is,'' Francis replied with a smile. ''And I hope you're right.''

''I am right,'' Aurora assured him. ''Trust me. If anyone can get us out of here, it's Maleficent.. She's probably half way here already.''

.

.

.

Unfortunately, Aurora was wrong.. As Maleficent was currently chained up inside a cave, just over 1,900 miles away from Mount Oberon.

Maleficent looked around the dark cave that surrounded her and let out a sigh.. She felt so helpless and despondent.. For all she knew Christopher was dead by now.. And Diaval still hadn't returned. Perhaps he was dead too? (a thought she couldn't bear to think for more than a second). She suddenly realised that she couldn't go on without her faithful companion. Especially since she had been robbed of Aurora.. If she lost both of them, life would no longer be worth living.

Maleficent put her head down, as a single tear fell from her cheek..

.

.

.

Outside, Christopher gazed up to the setting sun.. He knew that time was running out for him and Maleficent. He had to do something.. But what?

He looked to the two nearby guards. They were both conversing with one another, paying Christopher no heed whatsoever.. They were so confident that Chris couldn't escape. _'Perhaps their overconfidence could be their downfall?'_ Chris thought to himself, before trying to force one of his hands free. He tried several times to no avail.. The ropes were simply too tight.

Christopher looked straight ahead of him, and was filled with hope upon noticing a familiar raven perched on a tree branch.

''Diaval,'' Chris spoke in a hushed voice.

Diaval let out a caw before taking flight towards Christopher.. He landed around ten feet away from him, before instantly transforming himself back into human form. Thankfully, the guards didn't notice him.

Christopher gestured towards the two men with his head (indicating for Diaval to be careful of them). Diaval nodded his head to show that he understood, before reaching down and lifting a rock from the ground.. He tiptoed over towards the two men...took a deep breath...before hitting one of them on the back of the head with the rock, instantly knocking him out.

The other man pulled out his sword and took a wild swing at Diaval.. The blade missed Diaval's head by inches, as the sword embedded in a nearby tree.. Diaval grabbed the man's head and rammed it into the tree. The soldier fell to the ground unconscious.

With both men subdued, Diaval pulled the sword from the tree before heading over towards Christopher.

''Where's Maleficent?'' Diaval asked in a loud voice.

''Shh,'' Chris shushed him, whilst simultaneously gesturing his head towards the soldiers in the nearby encampment.

''Where's Maleficent?'' Diaval asked once again in a much more sedate tone voice.

''I don't know.. My guess is she's in that cave.''

Diaval looked to the cave. ''Okay. I'll go find her. You get out of here.''

''I'd love to.. But as you can see, I'm a little tied up.''

''Oh right,'' Diaval replied before beginning to cut the ropes that were wrapped around Christopher using the sword.

''How did you find us?'' Chris inquired.

''Well, when I returned to the clearing you'd both gone.. So, I searched and searched, until I noticed you tied to this tree.''

''I see.''

''There you go,'' Diaval said as he finished cutting the ropes.

''Ah, that's better,'' Chris said with a sigh as he stepped away from the tree.. ''I'll be needing that,'' Chris then said as he took the sword from Diaval. ''To replace my other sword.''

''What happened to it?''

''Vernon confiscated it,'' Chris explained.. ''You don't happen to know where Apollo is do you?''

''Yes. He's around that corner near the small waterfall,'' Diaval pointed in its direction.

''Good,'' Chris said as he began to walk towards the waterfall.. ''Be careful.''

''You too,'' Diaval replied before turning around and heading into the cave, as he went in search of his beloved Mistress.

.

.

.

Maleficent sighed.. _'I've failed her,'_ she thought to herself (in reference to Aurora).. '_Oh my darling little Beastie_.. _I'm so sorry.'  
_

Maleficent let out another sigh. ''Is this how it's going to end?'' she thought out loud.

''Not if I have anything to say about it,'' a familiar voice spoke from the darkness.

''Diaval!'' Maleficent exclaimed.. ''You came back!''

''Of course I did,'' Diaval said as he walked towards her. ''You know I would never truly leave you.''

''Diaval.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry for everything.''

''I think it's me who should be apologizing.. It was wrong of me to depart. Can you forgive me?''

''I forgive you,'' Maleficent spoke in a tender voice.. ''Will you forgive me?''

''Of course I will,'' Diaval replied as he stroked her cheek.. ''I've got to get you out of here,'' he tugged at the chains.

''It's no use.. You need the key.''

''Do you have any idea where it is?'' Diaval inquired.

''Yes. I think one of the soldiers hung it up on the far wall.''

Diaval instantly headed over towards it and began to feel around for the key (it was too dark to look for it)..

''Have you seen any sign of Christopher?'' Maleficent asked.

''I've already freed him,'' Diaval revealed.

''You have?''

''Yes.. He was tied up just outside this cave.''

''How is he?''

''Oh, he's fine.. He's gone to retrieve his horse.''

''I see.''

''Got it!'' Diaval exclaimed as he removed the key from the jagged wall.

''Good,'' Maleficent sighed with relief.

''Now then Mistress. Let's get rid of these chains,'' Diaval said as he walked back towards her with the key in his hand.

.

.

.

Outside, Christopher sneaked past a soldier who was patrolling near the waterfall, as he headed over towards Apollo.

''Hiya buddy. How have they been treating you?'' Chris asked his steed.

Apollo shook his head.

''Just as I thought.. Right then. Let's get the hell out of here,'' Chris said as he begun to untether Apollo.

.

.

Meanwhile, Vernon was laid on the ground with his head resting against a tree.. He was just drifting off to sleep, when he heard Gerald shout.

''Captain Drake! CAPTAIN!.''

''What is it!?'' Vernon exclaimed in response.

''Sir.. Sir,'' Gerald said breathlessly as he rushed through the trees towards Vernon.

''What is it?'' Vernon repeated.

''It's Christopher..''

''What about him?''

''He's escaped,'' Gerald said with a panicked look on his face.

''WHAT!?'' Vernon shouted as he jumped to his feet..

''I'm sorry sir.. He's disappeared.''

''WELL FIND HIM!''

''Yes sir!''

''ROUSE THE MEN!'' Vernon commanded.

.

.

Christopher climbed aboard Apollo before looking through the trees to see what the loud commotion was all about.. He saw Vernon's men running around like headless chickens. They had obviously discovered that he'd escaped.

Christopher's eyes widened, as he noticed one of the men staring directly at him.

.

.

''OVER THERE SIR!'' the soldier shouted to Vernon.

''GET HIM!'' Vernon ordered.

Just as the men were about to charge at Christopher, they were distracted by a thunderous sound coming from the cave. Vernon, Gerald and all the men, stopped and stared directly at the cave, as the sound grew louder and louder... It sounded like...wings.

Suddenly, Maleficent burst out of the cave and flew into the air. She was followed closely by Diaval (who had returned to his raven form).

''Damn it!'' Vernon exclaimed.

Just then, Christopher and Apollo shot past Vernon and his soldiers. As he headed after Maleficent and Diaval.

''STOP HIM!'' Gerald shouted.. But it was too late.

''Hurry! Get the horses!'' Vernon commanded.. ''NOW!''

.

.

.

Christopher followed Maleficent and Diaval out into the open fields.. They continued moving for almost twenty minutes, before Maleficent landed to ground near a river. Diaval promptly did the same.

''Why have we stopped?'' Christopher inquired as he pulled up alongside them.

''I'm trying to think of a way you and your horse can get across,'' Maleficent replied.

Diaval transformed himself back to human form.

''Can't we go around?'' Christopher asked.

''No. It would take far too long,'' Maleficent responded.

Christopher sighed as he looked at the fast-flowing river.. It was about 50 feet in breadth.

''You'll have to swim across,'' Diaval suggested.

''I don't want to leave Apollo,'' Chris replied.

''Look, I have an idea,'' Maleficent spoke up.. ''I'll place a small enchantment on your horse that will enable him to float across to the other side.''

''That's a good idea. You get Apollo across with your magic, and I'll try and swim over,'' Christopher said as he began to dismount.

''No!'' Maleficent said sternly.. ''Just stay seated upon your horse.''

''Alright.. But, isn't it a little dangerous to sit on top of a flying horse?''

''Nonsense.. Now you wait here until we get to the other side,'' Maleficent said before taking flight.

Diaval transformed himself back into a raven before flying after his Mistress.

''Hurry!'' Chris shouted after them.. ''Vernon can't be too far behind us!''

Within a few seconds Maleficent and Diaval had landed to ground at the opposite side of the river.. Diaval quickly transformed himself back into human form.

''Remain very still!'' Maleficent instructed Christopher as she extended her right hand forward.

Christopher did as Maleficent asked and remained perfectly still, as he watched the green smoke leave her hand and float over towards him and Apollo.. Suddenly, Apollo began to float upward, as the smoke surrounded the auburn haired horse..

''Steady, steady,'' Christopher said to Apollo (who was feeling very uncomfortable at no longer been able to feel solid ground beneath his hooves).

''Ready?'' Maleficent asked Chris.

''Ready,'' he confirmed.

Maleficent pulled her hand back towards herself, and instantly, Apollo and Christopher began to float across the river.

''Whoa,'' Chris said as he stroked Apollo's mane, in an attempt to calm his unsettled horse.. Unfortunately, it didn't work, as Apollo began to kick his legs in a wild manner.

''Oh no,'' Diaval spoke in a quiet voice, as he watched Christopher start to lose his balance..

''Stay still Apollo. We're almost there,'' Chris said as he fought to stay upright.

They were just about to touch down at the other side, when suddenly, Apollo jolted his entire body backwards, causing Christopher to fall off his back.

''Ohhh boy!'' Chris shouted as he hit the water.

''No!'' Maleficent exclaimed.

Diaval let out a laugh.

''It's not funny,'' Maleficent said as she hit Diaval on his arm.

''Ow! Well I think it is,'' Diaval replied.

''Oh you don't understand,'' Maleficent spoke in a frustrated tone of voice. ''The lake is haunted.''

''Haunted?'' Diaval echoed her.

''Yes,'' Maleficent confirmed, as she released the magic surrounding Apollo.

.

Christopher found himself sinking to the bottom of the river.. Every time he tried to swim back up to the surface, he felt something pull him further down. He looked down and immediately noticed a pair of pale hands were gripping onto his feet. Chris kicked his legs furiously as he started to panic. But it was no use. The hands refused to let go. Christopher was getting dragged further and further downwards to his doom.

After a few seconds had passed, Chris felt the bottom of the river beneath his feet.. Just then, several other pairs of hands reached out and grabbed him. He punched and kicked out to no avail, as more and more hands grabbed onto him.. Suddenly, their faces became visible. They looked grotesque. It was as if they'd been at the bottom of the river for hundreds and hundreds of years.. They smiled menacingly at him, relishing the fact that soon another would be joining them in the darkness.

Christopher stopped struggling, as he found his body getting weaker and weaker.. He heard the sound of mocking laughter coming from the entities before him. They were pleased to see that the young man was getting closer and closer to death by the second.. Chris's eyes had just begun to darken, when suddenly...another hand reached out and grabbed him. However, this hand was different to the others.. It seemed more, normal.. Christopher looked intently at it for a moment, as he noticed a ruby ring on its ring finger.. '_Maleficent_,' he realised.. Suddenly, Chris found himself getting dragged back upwards.

.

Diaval was waiting anxiously on the edge of the riverbank for his Mistress to come back to the surface.. With each passing second he grew more fearful. He couldn't take this much longer.. He was just about to jump into the river, when just then, Maleficent burst out of the water holding Chris in her hands. She instantly flew over towards Diaval and carefully placed the coughing and spluttering young man on the ground next to his horse.

The creatures at of the bottom of the river rose to the surface and stared angrily at Maleficent.

''Away with you!'' Maleficent shouted as she blasted some magic into the river..

The creatures let out a scream before retreating back to the depths.

''What are they?'' Diaval inquired.

''They were once human,'' Maleficent replied..

''What happened to them?''

Maleficent sighed. ''Long ago, this lake was cursed.''

''Cursed?'' Christopher echoed her with a cough.

''Yes.. Whoever perishes in the river, is doomed to remain there for eternity.''

''How horrible,'' Diaval spoke with a look of sadness on his face.

''Indeed,'' Maleficent agreed.

''Why did they try to kill me?'' Chris asked.

''Because they seek to increase their numbers,'' Maleficent responded.

''Look!'' Diaval exclaimed as he pointed to the other side of the river.

Christopher and Maleficent both looked in the direction Diaval was pointing, and immediately noticed Vernon and his group of soldiers riding towards them.

''Oh will he never give up?'' Maleficent thought out loud.

''I doubt it,'' Chris said. ''He's very stubborn.''

''I think we should leave. Quickly,'' Diaval suggested, before transforming himself back into a raven and taking flight.

''Good idea,'' Chris agreed as he climbed aboard Apollo.

Maleficent spread her wings and prepared to take flight.

''Maleficent!'' Christopher called to her.

''Yes.''

''Thanks for saving my life.. Now I owe you one,'' Chris said with a small chuckle.

''You're welcome,'' Maleficent replied before jumping into the air and taking flight, as she headed after Diaval.

''REYNOLDS!'' Vernon shouted Christopher's second name at the top of his lungs, as he pulled his white horse to a halt at the opposite side of the river.

''Why hello Vernon!'' Chris replied in a pleasant tone. ''I'd love to stay and chat, but alas, I don't have the time.''

''Shoot him!'' Vernon commanded.

''We're out of arrows sir,'' one of the men spoke up.

''Damn!''

Christopher let out a laugh as he turned his horse around.. ''Oh, I almost forgot,'' Chris slapped his forehead. ''A word to the wise. Don't cross the river.. It's hazardous to your health,'' Chris said with a smile as he encouraged Apollo to move forward.

''You'll pay for this!'' Vernon shouted after him.

''Farewell Vernon!'' Chris exclaimed over his shoulder.. ''Ciao! Adios! Au revoir! (he tried to think of words for goodbye in as many languages as he could) Sayonara! Auf wiedersehen!''

''Tsk,'' Vernon tutted.. ''I'm really starting to loath that young man,'' he murmured under his breath.

''What do we do now sir?'' Gerald asked.

''I don't know Lieutenant,'' Vernon replied.. ''I think we should try and cross the river.''

''Sir. With all due respect.. I think we should heed Christopher's warning.''

''Really?''

''Yes.. I've heard rumors sir.''

''What kind of rumors?'' Vernon inquired.

''Rumors of a sleepless evil that dwells inside it.''

''Sleepless evil?'' Vernon echoed him with a look of disbelief on his face.

''Yes sir.. An evil that drags men to their deaths. Devouring them...to the bone.''

Vernon rolled his eyes.

''He speaks the truth,'' one of the soldier butted in.. ''I once saw a man get dragged to the bottom..''

Vernon shot the man a dubious look.. ''Alright,'' he relented. ''We go around it.. How long will it take?'' he asked Gerald.

''That all depends on how fast we travel sir.. It's quite a distance.''

''Then we better get moving immediately.. I don't want our friends to get too far away from us.''

''I quite agree Captain.''

''MOVE OUT!'' Vernon shouted to his men.

.

.

.

After a few hours travel, Maleficent and Diaval landed to ground near a large forest.. Christopher and Apollo stopped beside them.

''We go no further tonight!'' Maleficent declared.

''Thank goodness for that,'' Chris said. ''I'm beat.''

Diaval transformed himself back to human form.. ''Shouldn't we head into the forest Mistress? So that we can remain unseen.''

''No,'' was Maleficent's simple reply.. ''We're not going through the forest.''

''Why?'' Christopher couldn't help but inquire as he dismounted.

Maleficent turned away.

''Maleficent?'' Diaval spoke her name..

Maleficent turned to face her trusted friend.

''Why aren't we going through the forest?''

Maleficent let out a sigh before replying. ''Because there is a creature that resides in this forest..''

''What sort of creature?'' Chris asked.

''A beast.''

''Beast?'' Christopher and Diaval both echoed her simultaneously.

''Yes.. We must steer clear of it at all cost.''

''Oh I'm getting fed up with all this!'' Chris spoke in an angry tone. ''Fairies, Wizards,'' he looked to Diaval. ''Shape-shifters. At a pinch, I'm prepared to accept their existence. But now I have to deal with ghosts at the bottom of rivers, beasts in the forest, and whatever the hell Vandran is! I'm just getting a little fed up!.. Nothing makes sense anymore!''

''Oh stop whining!'' Maleficent snapped.. ''No one forced you into this. You decided to come with us out of your own volition.''

''That was before I knew about the ghosts and the beasts,'' Chris replied whilst ducking for cover as a moth flew past his head.

''What are you doing?'' Maleficent wondered, as she watched Christopher trot away from the moth that was circling him.

''He's afraid of moths,'' Diaval spoke up.

''What?'' Maleficent said with a slight chuckle.

''Well, everyone has an Achilles heel,'' Chris retorted as the moth away from him.. ''Ah, that's better,'' he sighed with relief.

''Look. There's no need for you to fear Christopher,'' Maleficent said. ''It shan't take us long to travel around the forest.''

''Yeah, well that's all well and good...but what if this beast decides to come out of the forest,'' Chris responded.

''Don't worry. He never leaves the forest.''

''Well there's a first time for everything,'' Chris replied as he brushed some dirt off his leather jacket.

''Oh, stop been such a pessimist,'' Diaval said.

Christopher let out a sigh as he wiped his brow.. ''Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry. It's just sometimes I get a little...homesick.''

''We understand,'' Diaval spoke with a smile.

''Well. I don't know about you two, but I'm exhausted,'' Maleficent stated.. ''As you both already know, I didn't get much rest last night. So I have some beauty sleep to catch up on.''

''There are many things you need Maleficent, not least a sense of humor,'' Chris said with a cheeky smile. ''But beauty sleep isn't one of them.''

''Thank you... I think,'' Maleficent replied (pondering Chris's comment about her need for a sense of humor). ''Goodnight Christopher.''

''Night.''

Maleficent turned to Diaval. ''Goodnight Diaval.''

''Goodnight Mistress.''

Maleficent gave Diaval a warm smile, before jumping into the air and flying towards a large nearby tree.

Diaval watched his Mistress soar to the top of the tree with a wistful look behind his eyes..

''I know exactly how you feel Diaval,'' Chris said in a solemn tone of voice.

''What are you talking about?'' Diaval asked.

''Oh come on. I've seen the way you look at her.. It's the same way I used to look at this girl in the ninth grade.''

''Ninth what?'' Diaval spoke with a quizzical look on his face (unfamiliar with the term).

''It doesn't matter.. The point is, I had a crush on this girl when I was younger. I used to look at her the way you look at Maleficent.. Although I suspect your feelings for Maleficent go beyond a simple crush.''

Diaval didn't reply (he couldn't be bothered denying the truth).

''I take it she doesn't know how you feel about her?''

''Oh she does. I just don't think she feels the same way about me,'' Diaval said with a sigh.

''Did she tell you that?''

''Well, not in so many words.''

''Diaval, I know this really isn't any of my business, but, I think you should give her some more time.''

''Give her some more time?'' Diaval let out a slight chuckle. ''We've been together for almost 18 years now. How much more time does she need?''

''When did you tell her about how you felt?''

''I told her yesterday. But I think she's had an inkling for quite some time now.''

''Well why didn't you tell her before?''

''Did you tell the girl you had a crush on how you felt about her?'' Diaval asked.

''Yes.''

''What did she say.''

''Well, er, that's not important.''

''Exactly!'' Diaval exclaimed (he could tell from Chris's uncertain reply that he'd been rejected). ''I was afraid of getting rebuffed just like you did.''

''Okay, I understand,'' Chris said as he patted Diaval on the shoulder.

Diaval let out a sigh. ''She doesn't trust me Christopher.''

''Don't be ridiculous. She trusts you with her life.''

''Yes, but she doesn't trust me with her heart.''

Christopher sighed. ''You shouldn't take it personally Diaval. After what Stefan did to her, it's no wonder she has a pathological distrust of all men.. With some time, and maybe some therapy, I think she'll learn to trust you.''

''Will you give her some therapy?''

''Hopefully I won't be sticking around long enough,'' Chris replied. ''Once we've rescued Aurora and rid the world of Vandran, I'm outta here!.. Providing I can get struck by lightning that is,'' he crossed his fingers.

Diaval smiled..

''What is it?'' Chris inquired as to why Diaval was smiling.

''Oh, it's just that you remind me of someone that's all.''

''Really? Who?''

Diaval hesitated for a moment before replying. ''Prince Phillip.. Like you, he used to advise me on what to do about my feelings for Maleficent.''

''I see.''

''He was a good man,'' Diaval spoke with a sad look on his face.

''He was very courageous,'' Chris remarked (remembering Phillip's bravery in the throne room)...

''Yes he was,'' Diaval said with a sigh..''Thank you Christopher.''

''Don't mention it,'' Chris replied with a wink.. ''Right then. I'm going to tether Apollo, and then I'm going to try and get some sleep.''

''Okay.. Just so you know, I'll be staying awake all night.''

''Why?'' Chris asked as he walked towards his horse.

''Because I think I should keep a lookout just in case Captain Drake and his men find us.. We don't want to have our throats cut open in our sleep.''

''Good point.. But I feel awful leaving you to stay awake all night by yourself.''

''Oh it's okay. I'm not feeling tired anyway.''

''Well, if your sure?'' Christopher said as he finished tethering Apollo.

''I am,'' Diaval confirmed.

''Alright then. I'll see you in the morning,'' Chris stated as he headed towards a comfy looking spot on the ground.

''Sleep well!'' Diaval called after him.

''I will!''

.

.

.

A couple of hours later, Diaval was staring up at the stars in the sky.. He liked night-time. Everything seems more peaceful and serene when the blanket of stars cover the Earth.. He let out a sigh, as his thoughts drifted to Aurora.. He feared what Vandran might have done to her. He couldn't bear the thought of any harm befalling her.. He thought of her like his own daughter..

''Diaval,'' a voice spoke from behind him.

Diaval spun around.. ''Mistress,'' he said as he put his hand on his chest.. ''You startled me.''

''I'm sorry.. Normally you can hear me approaching you.''

''Well, I was busy thinking.''

''Really? What about?''

''Aurora,'' Diaval replied. ''I'm so frightened that Vandran may have hurt her.''

''He hasn't,'' Maleficent spoke with confidence. ''She's far too valuable to him.''

''Ah, you refer to the prophecy.''

''Yes. If Knotgrass and Flittle are correct, then Aurora is to be used as a tool to connect our world with another.. Something which is apparently vital to Vandran's plan.''

''Yes,'' Diaval sighed.. ''But we can't know anything for sure.''

''I know that Aurora is still alive,'' Maleficent assured him.

''How?''

''Because the world would be a little less bright if she had departed from it.''

Diaval smiled at Maleficent's sweet words.. She loved Aurora just as much as he did, and he knew that the absence of her Beastie was distressing her a great deal.

''Couldn't you sleep?'' Maleficent asked.

''Actually I didn't try. I've decided to keep a lookout, just in case Drake and his lackeys turn up.''

''Oh, I see. How commendable.''

''Thank you Mistress,'' Diaval replied. ''So, what made you come down here?''

''I turned over in my sleep and noticed you standing here.. I thought that you could use some company.''

''Ah.''

Maleficent sighed.. ''To be perfectly honest Diaval, there's another reason why I'm here.''

''Really?''

''Yes.. I wanted to speak with you about what we discussed last night.''

''Oh, do we have to?'' Diaval didn't want to argue with her again.

''Yes we must,'' Maleficent insisted.. ''Diaval. I'm worried that I may have given you the wrong impression.''

''What do you mean?''

''Well, I,'' she hesitated as she took a deep breath. ''I do reciprocate your feelings for me.''

''You do?'' Diaval spoke breathlessly.

''Yes,'' Maleficent confirmed. ''But it doesn't change anything Diaval.. Not for the moment anyway.''

''I don't understand?''

''Look. When all of this is over, and we get Aurora back, maybe then we-'' she paused...

''Maybe what?'' Diaval inquired as to what she meant.

''Maybe then our relationship can progress..''

Diaval gave a small smile.. He was over the moon that Maleficent had admitted her true feelings for him, but at the same time he was sad that she still refused to give in to them.

''I need more time Diaval.''

''I understand,'' Diaval replied as took her hands in his own. He was prepared to wait for her.. If needs be, he'd wait another 18 years and more.

''Thank you.''

''No, thank you for being honest with me,'' Diaval responded..

A silence filled the air, as the two of them stared into each others eyes longingly.. Diaval suddenly began to feel very uncomfortable.

''So, er. How far are we away from Mount Oberon now?'' Diaval asked (desperate to break the awkward silence).

''Oh, we've still got a long way to travel yet,'' Maleficent replied. ''I'd say we're roughly just under 1,900 miles away.''

''I see.. So will travelling around this forest instead of going through it take us much longer?''

''It will add an extra few hours to our journey yes, but I'd rather that then venture through it.''

''Mistress. What exactly is this beast that lurks inside the forest?'' Diaval inquired.

Maleficent sighed.. ''Do you really want to know Diaval?''

After a fleeting moments hesitation, Diaval nodded his head.

''Alright then.. When I was a young girl-''

''How young?'' Diaval interrupted her (he'd always been interested in tales of Maleficent's youth).

''It was before I met Stefan,'' Maleficent replied without being too specific.

''I see. Go on.''

''Anyway, one day, a young man entered the Moors without permission.. He sneaked into our home and stole a precious jewel that belonged to my father. An emerald.''

''I bet your father wasn't pleased?'' Diaval said (Maleficent had told him about her late father's distrust of all humans).

''No he wasn't,'' Maleficent responded.. ''He caught the thief just as he was about to exit the Moors. However, the young man refused to come quietly. He bit my father on his arm drawing blood.. This enraged my father beyond belief, and he was fully prepared to kill the intruder, had it not been for my mother's merciful heart.. So, at my dear mother's insistence, my father decided to spare the man's life.. But he did not let him leave unpunished.''

''What did he do?''

''He placed a curse upon him.''

''A curse?''

''Yes.. My father's reasoning was, 'you bite like a wolf, then you ARE a wolf.'

''Wolf?''

''Indeed.. The curse that my father placed upon him, is that every night when the moon is high, he will transform into a monstrous looking wolf.''

Diaval took a deep breath as he processed this information. ''Why is he living in the forest?''

''Because when the people in his village discovered the truth, he was banished,'' Maleficent explained. ''His own family turned on him. They thought that he'd been possessed by some powerful entity.. Now he lives in solitude. But if anyone dares to enter the forest...they never come out alive.''

Diaval let out a sigh, as he began to feel nervous.. ''Aren't we a little close to his domain?''

''I've already told you. He never leaves the forest.. He hasn't for decades now,''

''All the same, I still feel uncomfortable.''

''Don't worry Diaval,'' Maleficent spoke with a smile. ''I won't let any harm come to you.''

Diaval returned Maleficent's smile.. ''Mistress. I don't mean to speak ill of your father. But, don't you think his decision to curse that young man was a little extreme?''

''No I do not,'' Maleficent replied in a cold tone of voice.. ''He deserved to be cursed.. Not for the stealing, but for the vicious way in which he attacked my father.''

Diaval nodded his head in reply..

''Where's Christopher?'' Maleficent asked as she looked around for the young psychotherapist.

''He's asleep over there,'' Diaval pointed towards Chris.

''Oh yes,'' Maleficent responded upon noticing him.

''Speaking of sleeping,'' Diaval spoke up. ''Hadn't you better go back and catch up on your unnecessary beauty sleep.''

''Oh I'll be alright,'' Maleficent assured him. ''A couple of hours rest is all I need.''

''There's no need for you to stay awake as well as me.''

''Yes there is,'' Maleficent insisted. ''I want to keep you company.. Besides, I prefer it when there's just the two of us,'' (Maleficent obviously wanted a break away from Christopher).

''Okay then.. Thanks.''

''You're welcome Diaval.. Now, what do you say we go for a quick fly.. Just to make sure Captain Drake and his men aren't closing in on us.''

Diaval shot Maleficent a knowing look. ''You just want an excuse to fly.''

''Ah Diaval, you know me so well.''

''Alright then,'' Diaval agreed.

''Good.. You first.''

''As you wish,'' Diaval replied before transforming himself into a raven and taking flight.

Maleficent promptly spread her wings and took off after her trusted friend.

.

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of red eyes watched them from the forest.. The beast let out a low growl upon recognising the winged fairy, as he watched her soar into the sky with her raven companion.

* * *

**So there you have it! The end of chapter 13.. As always please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, Aloha.**


	14. The Wolfman

**(A/N).. Hi guys. As always thanks for the reviews. I really do appreciate your support.**

**Right then, let's continue.**

* * *

''This is marvelous!'' Christopher exclaimed in delight.

Christopher was soaring high above the clouds with Maleficent and Diaval. However he didn't have any wings, so it felt more like floating than actually flying.. But the technical term for what he was doing didn't matter. It felt fantastic! It was as though all his troubles and inhibitions had been shed..

''Look Mistress!'' Diaval called out. ''The clouds!''

Christopher cocked his head in confusion (Diaval normally couldn't speak when in raven form), before looking ahead and noticing the dark clouds on the horizon.

Maleficent and Diaval promptly turned around and flew in the opposite direction.

''Christopher follow us!'' Maleficent shouted over her shoulder.

Chris tried to turn around but found he could not. He was heading straight towards the dark clouds.

''I can't!'' Christopher responded. ''Maleficent! Don't leave me!''

But it was too late.. Maleficent and Diaval were out of sight.. Christopher floated into the darkness, as the whole world vanished around him.

''HELP!'' Christopher called out in desperation..

His words were met with a sinister laugh.. ''You will find no help here,'' a male voice spoke in the darkness.. ''Chris-topher,'' he spat his name out as though it psychically pained him to utter it.

''W-w-who are you?'' Chris inquired.

The man responded with a chuckle. ''Time to face gravity.''

Suddenly, Christopher's ability to float through the air came to an end, and he instantly fell downwards into the dark abyss.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Christopher screamed for what felt like eons before he hit the ground hard.. But surprisingly, he wasn't hurt by the fall.

Christopher got to his feet and gazed around the dark void that surrounded him.. Just then, a bright light appeared out of nowhere.. Chris jumped back in shock, as the man he'd been conversing wth stepped into the light.. He was a medium sized man of around 5'10 in height, who looked to be around 50 years in age. His hair was jet black in colouring, whilst his eyes were sparkling blue.. Intriguingly, the man was dressed as though he was from Chris's own dimension. He was wearing a black suit and shirt with a white tie.

For some reason, Christopher was terrified at the sight of him. He could sense that this strange man was dripping with hatred and disdain.. Chris steeled himself before asking. ''How did you know my name?''

''I know the name of every being in every FOUL world,'' the man replied.

''Is that a fact,'' Chris spoke in a shaky voice..

Christopher began to feel uncomfortable as the man stared at him with wide eyes. It was as though he could see into the very depths of Christopher's soul.. ''So, er.. I recall that you never gave me your name.''

The man flashed a psychotic smirk.

''Who are you?''

''You know who I am,'' the man replied. ''I am the voice inside your head.. I am the voice inside every living beings head.''

''And what voice is that?'' Christopher inquired as to what he meant.

''The voice of, ambition,'' he dragged out that last word.

''Really? H-how interesting,'' Chris stuttered.

''You must realise that you're all doomed. Every last one of you.''

Christopher took a step backwards in fear.

''I'm coming back.. Soon, oh so very soon, I will be released from my prison,'' the man spoke in a sinister tone. ''And then we shall see if you are truly, ''The One.''

''I know who you serve,'' Chris said as he pointed his finger at the man. ''You work for Vandran,'' Christopher deduced.

''HAH!'' the man let out a condescending laugh. ''I think you'll find it is the other way around. Vandran serves me! I am his Master!''

Christopher took another two steps backwards.

''That's it, run away.. Flee for your life,'' the man started to advance towards Christopher. ''Your time on this Earth is rapidly running out..''

Christopher froze in horror at the man's words.

''GO ON, THEN! RUN!'' the man bellowed at Christopher before letting out a demonic yell.

Chris screamed in terror as he fled into the darkness.. Suddenly, he heard the man's voice speaking inside his head.

''There is nowhere to hide Chris.''

''LET ME OUT OF HERE!'' Chris shouted in response.

''I see no locked doors.. In fact come to think of it, I don't see any doors at all,'' the man chuckled.. ''Oh well, perhaps you can find a window to sneak out of. Although of course you can't find a window, because we're not within the psychical plane.''

Chris screamed in frustration as he fell to his knees.

The man began to laugh heartily, amused at Christopher's torment.

Christopher sank backwards and laid on the ground. He began to writhe uncontrollably, as everything around him started to become distorted.

''You have the power to leave whenever you want,'' the man revealed to him.. ''All you have to do is open your eyes and step into the light.''

''You will not win,'' Christopher spoke defiantly, as he struggled to remain still.

''By hook or by crook, I will,'' the man replied. ''Farewell, Chris-topher,'' he dragged his name out.. ''Soon I will meet you in the flesh.''

''YOU WON'T WIN!'' Christopher shouted as loud as he could.

The man began to laugh manically, as the ground began to shudder and crumble.

''AHHHHHHH!'' Chris cried out as the man's laughter grew louder and louder in his head.. ''STOP IT!'' Chris half demanded half begged for the booming laughter to cease..

Suddenly, hundreds of moths shot up from the ground and began to swarm around Christopher.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

.

.

.

''Christopher,'' Maleficent said as she approached Chris, who was jolting about in his sleep. ''Christopher wake up.'' Maleficent grabbed a hold of Chris and began to gently shake him.

''AH!'' Chris gave out a sudden cry as he opened his eyes, before reaching out and grabbing Maleficent by the throat. Within a millisecond he'd let go of her, as he realised the terrible mistake he'd made.. ''I'm sorry.''

''What the hell do you think you're doing!'' Maleficent exclaimed as she stepped backwards away from him.

''I'm sorry,'' he repeated as he sat upright. ''I didn't know it was you.''

''You ever do that that to me again and I swear I will make sure you live to regret it!'' Maleficent said angrily.

Christopher didn't respond.. He just stared out into space. It was though he hadn't even listened to a word she'd said.

''What's the matter with you?'' Maleficent inquired.

Christopher once again didn't reply.

''Christopher,'' she spoke his name with slight concern showing in her voice. ''What's wrong?'' (she could tell by now that he genuinely didn't mean to harm her).

''It's nothing,'' Chris responded. ''It was just a dream..''

''From the way you were jerking about it seemed more like a nightmare.''

Christopher let out a deep breath..''It was so real.. So vivid. It was unlike anything I've ever experienced before.. It was as though it had all been orchestrated by him.''

''Him?'' Maleficent echoed. ''Whom do you speak of?''

Christopher hesitated.

''Well?''

''The man in my dream,'' Chris replied as he got to his feet.. ''The logical part of my brain is telling me that he was merely the manifestation of my fear and apprehension.. But then again, since I've arrived in this Kingdom all logic has been thrown out the window..''

''Don't be afraid Christopher,'' Maleficent spoke in a soothing tone. ''Dreams can be vivid sometimes.. I wouldn't give it another thought if I was you.''

''Yeah, I suppose you're right.''

''I am right,'' Maleficent reassured him. ''Now hurry. We have to depart soon,'' Maleficent said as she gazed up at the sun in the sky.

''Where's Diaval?'' Chris asked.

''He's gone to make sure that Drake and his men aren't closing in on us.. We patrolled the skies all last night, but Diaval is still worried about him catching up with us.''

''I think he's right to be worried. Vernon is a very resilient fellow.''

''Oh I don't doubt his resilience,'' Maleficent responded. ''I just don't think it will aid him in travelling around the river.''

''How long is the river from the point that we crossed it?''

''It stretches for dozens of miles,'' Maleficent replied. ''Don't worry. It will take them hours before they reach this point.''

''MALEFICENT!'' Diaval called out from the top of a nearby hill.

Christopher and Maleficent both turned their heads towards him.

''THEY'RE HERE!'' Diaval exclaimed as he began to run down the hill.

''You were saying?'' Chris turned his head back to face Maleficent.

Maleficent shot him a warning look before rushing towards Diaval.

Christopher turned around and headed towards Apollo.

''How far away are they?'' Maleficent asked Diaval.

''They're right behind me,'' he replied.

''Christopher! Hurry!'' Maleficent shouted.

''I am hurrying!'' Chris responded as he finished untethering his horse.

''THEY'RE HERE SIR!'' a voice shouted from the top of the hill.

Christopher, Diaval and Maleficent all turned to face the hill and immediately noticed the lone man standing at the top of it.. Maleficent extended her hand and blasted some magic at him. Unfortunately, it bounced off without harming him.

''Drat!'' Maleficent said under her breath (temporarily forgetting that Vernon's men were immune to her magic powers).

Suddenly, they heard the thundering sound of hooves moving towards them.

''Let's get out of here!'' Christopher shouted to his companions as he climbed aboard Apollo.

Diaval transformed himself back into a raven before immediately taking flight.. Maleficent quickly followed suit.

Chris's eyes widened in alarm, as he noticed Vernon and his men riding down the hill towards him.

''COME ON!'' Maleficent shouted down to Christopher, as she flew higher into the air.

Chris promptly turned Apollo around and headed off in the opposite direction to Vernon and his troops.

''AFTER HIM!'' Vernon shouted to his soldiers..

Christopher rode as hard as he could, desperately trying to stay ahead of the men behind him.. All the while following Maleficent and Diaval who were soaring through the sky above him.. Oh how he wished he could be up there with them, instead of being chased on the ground by Vernon and his goons..

Christopher could see a bend in the path before him. If he could just get around to the other side of it, perhaps he could lose his pursuers..

.

.

Maleficent looked down to Christopher with slight panic showing on her features.. She didn't like to admit it to herself, but she was actually starting to become concerned about the young man's well-being.

All of a sudden, Diaval begun to caw frantically.

''What is it Diaval?'' Maleficent asked as she looked to see what her other half had spotted. ''Oh no,'' she said upon noticing the men waiting just around the bend in front of Christopher.. ''He's heading straight into a trap.''

.

.

''Almost there Apollo,'' Chris spoke to his horse as they approached the bend..

Suddenly, a dozen men on horses rode out from around the corner.

''Whoa!'' Christopher exclaimed as he tugged at the reins.. After a few seconds Apollo came to a stop.

''We have him now!'' Vernon exclaimed in delight to Gerald who was riding beside him.

Christopher looked around in vein for another escape route.. The only one he could see was the obvious one to his left...The forest. '_Dare I risk it,_' Chris thought to himself (he didn't want to end up being mutilated by the beast that lurked inside it).. However, he didn't even get the chance to make a decision, as he heard Vernon's mocking laughter coming from behind him.. Christopher turned Apollo around so he could face his old foe.

Vernon laughed in delight, unable to suppress his joy at capturing Christopher for a second time.

''Very clever, splitting your men up.'' Christopher acknowledge Vernon's rather intelligent plan to apprehend him.

''Yes it was,'' Vernon agreed with childish glee showing on his face..

''Seize him!'' Gerald ordered the men.

Just as they were about to approach Christopher, Maleficent and Diaval swooped down from the skies and landed directly in front of the young man and his horse..

All the men watched in amazement as Diaval transformed himself back into human form..

''Ah. You must be the shape-shifter,'' Vernon deduced with ease.

''Indeed,'' Diaval replied. ''My name is Diaval,'' (he didn't want to be constantly referred to as the shape-shifter).

''Is that so,' Vernon spoke in a disinterested tone.. ''So, Maleficent. We meet again.''

''Too soon for my liking,'' the fairy responded..

''So you admit that you did wish to see me again someday?''

''Yes,'' Maleficent admitted. ''So I could kill you.''

''Ouch,'' Vernon put his hand on his heart. ''Your words wound me.''

''Tsk,'' Chris tutted. ''Vernon who are you kidding? You're tougher skinned than that.''

Vernon shot Christopher a mischievous smile.. ''Well, it's not the first time I've been spurned by a beautiful woman.''

''How did you get here so quickly?'' Maleficent inquired.

''We traveled non-stop without pausing for rest,'' Vernon responded. ''You seem surprised?''

Maleficent didn't reply.

''Nothing surprises me anymore,'' Chris murmured to himself.

''You underestimate us humans Maleficent,'' Vernon said. ''We're capable of achieving great feats.. Why, you should see some of the things we've invented in my dimension.''

''Like cars for example,'' Maleficent replied.

Vernon's face registered shock, then puzzlement.. ''How do you know about cars?''

''I know many things.. I know everything about your dimension, and I know everything about you,'' Maleficent's eyes began to narrow.. ''And I will use it to my advantage.''

Vernon swallowed hard, feeling slightly fearful.. ''I don't believe you,'' he feigned confidence.

''Really? Then how did I know about cars?''

Vernon opened his mouth as if he were about to say something before hesitating.

''Well?'' she pressed for an answer.

''Oh knock it off Maleficent,'' Christopher interjected. ''I told her about cars.''

Maleficent shot Christopher a dirty look.

Vernon let out a chuckle (he knew there had to be a logical explanation).

''If you're going to make us prisoners then do hurry up and put us in shackles,'' Diaval spoke up (he'd had quite enough of the small talk).

''Oh I'm not going to make you prisoners. I'm going to kill you right here and now,'' Vernon said with a smile. ''You see, I spent all last night wondering what went wrong. And then all of a sudden, it hit me.. I should never have made you prisoners in the first place. I should have killed you outright.. I assure you that I won't make that mistake for a second time.''

''Oh come on Vernon,'' Christopher spoke with a grin. ''What's the fun in killing us if we don't get a fair chance?''

''Well I think you do have a fair chance,'' Vernon responded. ''It's not as though you can't fight back, you can choose to fight if you want. However, I personally think that would be a fruitless task. Considering the fact that you're clearly outnumbered.''

Christopher gazed around at the dozens and dozens of men, before leaning forward and whispering into Maleficent's ear.. ''When I give the word, you and Diaval fly out of here.''

''We can't leave you here alone to die,'' she replied.

''Oh don't worry about me.. I have a plan.'' He flashed a cheeky smile.

''Sir,'' Gerald said to his Captain, waiting for the order to be given.

Vernon raised his hand into the air..

Christopher took a deep breath.

''Kill them!'' Vernon commanded, whilst simultaneously swinging his hand back down.

''NOW!'' Christopher shouted.

Maleficent immediately spread her wings and jumped into the air.. She spun around creating a wind that almost knocked Christopher off his horse.

Vernon's soldiers rushed forward and tried to grab a hold of the fairy, but Maleficent flew up high into the air and out of their reach.. ''DIAVAL!'' she shouted down to her companion.

The men turned their attention towards Diaval, but before they could react, he transformed himself back into a raven and flew up into the sky after his Mistress.

''GO!'' Christopher shouted to Apollo, as he and his horse sped off into the nearby forest.

''DAMN!'' Vernon shouted in frustration, as he encouraged his horse to get moving. ''You follow those two!'' he shouted to Gerald. ''I'll deal with Christopher myself!''

''Wait sir!'' Gerald shouted after his Captain, in a vain attempt to warn him about the beast..

Unfortunately, Vernon didn't stop to listen.. He entered the forest in pursuit of Christopher. Desperate to make sure that the young man didn't escape once again.

.

.

.

Christopher and Apollo rode deeper and deeper into the forest.. Christopher was starting to feel fearful, as he looked around for any sign of the beast. He slowed Apollo down as they weaved in and out of the trees.. He glanced over his shoulder to see if Vernon was gaining on him. Thankfully he wasn't.. Chris turned his head back forwards, and was alarmed at the sight of a small tree directly in his path. Christopher pulled frantically at the reins, Apollo moved sharply to his left (narrowly avoiding the tree), Uncomfortable with Chris's sudden jerk of his reins..

''No! Apollo!'' Christopher let out a cry as he fell off his horse and hit the ground.

Vernon smiled with glee at the sight before him.

''Apollo!'' Chris shouted after his horse, but he didn't stop.. He just bolted off further into the forest.

''I have you now.'' Vernon thought out loud.

Christopher got to his feet and looked to Vernon who was advancing towards him. ''Oh bugger,'' he murmured to himself, before turning around and fleeing in the opposite direction.

''Come on!'' Vernon coaxed his horse to move faster..

Christopher ran for a few seconds before realising that it was hopeless. He had to make a stand.. Chris pulled out his sword and turned to face his pursuer. ''Come on you son of a bitch.''

Vernon withdrew his sword to show that he had accepted Christopher's challenge.. He knew that he had the advantage because of his horse.

Christopher readied himself, as he lifted his sword into the air.. His hands began to shake with nervousness. He wasn't confident in his ability with a sword. His only previous experience with one was from his encounter in the field with Vernon's men. And safe to say, it hadn't gone too well.. He took one step backwards so he could get into his familiar martial arts stance, as he waited for Vernon to reach him.. Suddenly, Christopher felt something wrap around his foot. He looked down and noticed that he'd stepped into a noose. It was evidently some kind of trap. He tried to move away, but the rope tightened around his foot.. ''What the fu- ahhhh!'' Chris was cut off mid sentence, as he was dragged upside down into the air.. His sword flew out of his hand.

Vernon guffawed at the comical sight before him, as he slowed his horse down to a stop.

Chris kicked his leg furiously in hope that the rope would break under his weight.. Alas, it didn't. The rope was too thick.

''Oh, how I wish I had a camera to hand,'' Vernon said as he climbed down off his horse. ''You look absolutely ridiculous.''

''Yeah I'll bet,'' Chris replied as he reached up in an attempt to remove the rope.. ''Damn it!'' he exclaimed in frustration before slumping back into the upside down position..

Vernon begun to walk towards Christopher as he raised his sword.

''Are you going to cut me down?'' Chris asked (not holding out much hope).

''No. I'm going to cut your throat.''

''Wait a minute Vern. Can't we at least talk about this?''

''The time for talking is over,'' Vernon replied. ''Now I think it's time for you to, as they say..kick the bucket.''

Chris's eyes widened slightly, as he noticed a large man step out from behind a nearby tree, holding what appeared to be a crowbar in his hand.

''Yes I'm afraid your time is up,'' Vernon couldn't resist gloating.

''So, er. I wonder what this trap was put here for?'' Chris asked Vernon the first question that popped into his head (in an attempt to stall for time).

''Evidently it's used to catch wild animals. What else would it be used for?''

''Well, maybe-'' Chris stalled as he watched the man advancing slowly towards Vernon.

''Maybe what?''

''Oh, er.. Maybe it's here to catch something else,'' Chris said.. ''A beast, perhaps?''

''A beast?'' Vernon echoed him with a mocking chuckle. ''I hardly think so,'' Vernon positioned the sword next to Chris's throat.

''Please Vernon don't slice my throat,'' Chris pleaded. ''Cut my head off instead.. It would be quicker.''

Vernon thought for a moment, whilst the man stepped directly behind him and raised the crowbar into the air.

''Alright,'' Vernon agreed as he pulled his sword back and prepared to strike.. ''Farewell my old friend.''

THWACK.. The crowbar connected with Vernon's head. He fell to the ground unconscious.

Christopher sighed with relief.. ''Thank you, whoever you are.. Now, could you please get me down from here.''

The man bent down and picked up Vernon's sword. ''What are you doing in this forest?'' he inquired.

''I was trying to escape from this maniac,'' Chris pointed to Vernon. ''He's been pursuing me for days now.''

''Really? Why is that?''

''Oh, he works for a militant group of men, led by this kind of sorcerer named Vandran,'' Chris explained.

''Well that all sounds a little far-fetched to me,'' the man replied.. ''How do I know I can trust you?''

''Look at me.. Do I have a dishonest face.''

The man titled his head so he could get a proper look at the upside down Christopher..

'Well?''

''Alright,'' the man relented. ''You do have an honest face.'' With one swing of the sword, he severed the rope..

''Ow!'' Chris exclaimed as he hit the ground. ''Thanks.''

''Don't mention it.''

Christopher gazed up at his savior. He was heavily muscled, bald headed and black skinned.. He was a giant of a man, standing around 6'7 in height.

''Need a hand,'' he offered his hand to Christopher.

Chris grabbed a hold of the man's hand, and was promptly dragged to his feet.

''My name is Zachary,'' the man revealed. ''What's yours?''

''Christopher,'' he replied. ''So, what are you doing out here in the forest?''

''I live here.''

''You live here?'' Chris echoed him with a shocked look on his face.. ''Isn't that a little dangerous? All things considered.''

''Ah. I take it you've heard of the beast.''

''Indeed I have. And I'm very surprised that anyone's brave enough to live alongside it.''

''Well I wouldn't go that far,'' Zachary replied. ''We've co-existed with each for a long time now.. I steer clear of him, he steers clear of me.. Until now.''

''What do you mean?''

''This trap is one of many I've laid out.. They're scattered across the whole forest.''

''You've decided to kill it?''

''Yes I have,'' Zachary responded.

''Why now?''

''Because he's been killing far too many humans as of late.. The killing has to stop, once and for all.''

''I see.. Well good luck with that,'' Chris said as he turned to leave. ''I really have to be going now.''

''No! You mustn't leave without transportation. You'd be a sitting duck for the wolf.''

''Wolf?''

''Yes. The beast is a wolf..''

''I didn't know that,'' Chris said. ''All this fuss over a wolf.''

''This is no ordinary wolf.. It's a giant monstrous looking thing.''

''You've seen it?''

''Once or twice.. But mostly it remains in the shadows. The element of surprise is its greatest asset.''

Christopher sighed.. ''I suppose I could go look for my horse.''

''I wouldn't do that if I were you,'' Zachary disagreed. ''Your horse is probably long gone by now.''

Chris let out another sigh.

''I have an idea. Come back to my house.. I have a horse there that you can borrow.''

''Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose.''

''Don't be silly. Nonsense.. I'd be glad to have some company.''

''Okay,'' Chris agreed as he picked his sword up off the ground and placed it back in its sheath. ''What about him?'' Chris pointed towards Vernon.

''We better bring him with us,'' Zachary replied. ''We don't want him running off and getting help.''

Chris shot Zachary a strange look.

''I mean, we don't want him running off to inform his friends you spoke of as to our whereabouts.''

''Oh right.''

Zachary picked the unconscious Vernon up and threw him over his shoulder.

''Right then,'' Chris said. ''Which direction is your house in?''

''Straight ahead,'' Zachary replied with a grunt.. ''Let's go.''

.

.

.

Meanwhile, inside Mount Oberon. Aurora and Francis had been conversing for the past few hours.. Aurora was pleased that she wasn't alone in this awful place. Having someone to talk to helped keep her mind off her worries. And Francis was very easy to talk to.. There was a moments lull in the conversation, before Francis spoke up once again.

''Aurora.''

''Yes Francis.''

''Er, I've been meaning to ask you this question for a while, but I've always hesitated at the last moment.''

''Why?''

''Well, it's a little personal.''

''What is it?''

''Well it's just that, I was wondering if the rumors I'd heard were true.''

''What rumors?''

''About you and Maleficent,'' Francis replied. ''They say that Maleficent was the one who cursed you, just because she didn't receive an invitation to your christening.. They also say she was the one who killed your father.. Is it true?''

Aurora hesitated for a moment before answering.. ''Yes. It's true.''

''Oh,'' was all Francis said in reply.

''The way you worded it makes Maleficent seem like a heartless monster.. You don't know all the facts.''

''I should like to,'' Francis gave her a weak smile.

''Alright,'' Aurora said before letting out a sigh. ''My father, Stefan, wasn't born into nobility, he was a peasant.''

''Yes, I've heard that your father wasn't born in line to the throne.''

''No he wasn't. He became King only after fulfilling the wishes of the previous monarch.''

''What did he do?''

''He betrayed Maleficent,'' Aurora responded. ''He cut off her wings and presented them to the King.''

''Wait a moment.. You're telling me that your father and Maleficent used to know each other?''

''Yes,'' Aurora confirmed. ''They were friends once.. Well, more than friends actually.''

''Really? I didn't know that.. And yet he cut off her wings just so he could become King?''

''Yes. You see the truth is, Maleficent was the victim in all this.. She didn't curse me because she wasn't invited to my christening, not really. She did it to hit back at my father.. Now don't get me wrong, this doesn't excuse her behavior towards me.''

''No it doesn't. To take it out on an innocent child is unforgivable in my opinion,'' Francis responded.

''I can understand why you'd think that. But she did it in the heat of the moment.. She begun to regret it afterwards.''

''I know.''

''She's like the mother I never had Francis. She was prepared to sacrifice her own life to save mine.. I think she's done more than enough to earn her redemption.''

''Yes I suppose your right,'' Francis replied. ''It was wrong of me to judge her.. I mean, who am I to judge anyone? I'm a bloody pirate,'' he let out a slight chuckle.

''Speaking of that.. How did you wind up becoming a pirate?'' Aurora inquired.

''Oh, that's a long story.''

''I'm prepared to listen..''

''Okay,'' Francis relented. ''Like you, I also never knew my mother. She died shortly after giving birth to me.. I was raised by my father, until he died when I was nine.''

''Oh I'm so sorry. What happened to your father?''

''I don't really know. He fell ill, a virus of some kind.. Anyway, I found myself all alone in the world.''

''You have no siblings?''

Francis shook his head.. ''From then on I had to bring myself up..''

''How did you mange to survive?''

''I lived off the land,'' Francis responded. ''Every so often I'd do a little light burgling.. But I never felt fulfilled. I was never really happy. Not until a few years back when I signed up to join Valentines's crew.''

''You enjoy working for him?''

''Yes. For the first time in my whole life I was happy.. I feel as though I belong with them.''

''Then why did you leave them?''

''I've already told you. I wanted to break into your castle and they refused to come with me..''

''I suspect that there's more to it than that,'' Aurora shot him a curious look.

Francis sighed. ''Alright.. The truth is, I started to feel a little underappreciated.''

''Why?''

''Because I was never promoted from been the ships swabbie.. Even when new men joined up, I was still never promoted from the lowest rank.''

''Was you the youngest pirate?'' Aurora asked.

''Yes.''

''Well maybe that's why you were never promoted. Because you were younger than the rest of them,'' Aurora tried to comfort him.

''Oh that's what Valentine used to say,'' Francis murmured under his breath.. ''I was very rarely allowed to participate when we attacked villages.''

''That must have been frustrating for you.''

''It was.. That's why I started going off on my own, to try and prove to those blockheads that I was capable..''

''So the truth is, you never wanted them to accompany you to this castle.''

Francis hesitated for a moment.. ''No,'' he admitted. ''I was sure that if I could steal the crown jewels by myself, I would have been instantly promoted by Valentine.. I was a fool to think I could succeed.''

''We're all fools in one way or another Francis,'' Aurora spoke with a sweet smile.

Francis returned her smile before becoming lost in thought..

''What is it?'' Aurora inquired (she could tell he was thinking about something).

''Oh, I was just thinking about my cellmates (Christopher and Vernon). We all tried to escape from the castle, but as you know, I was the only one who got away.. I wonder what's become of them?''

''I have no idea,'' Aurora replied.. ''When I was kidnapped by Vandran they were still imprisoned.''

''Oh well,'' Francis shrugged his shoulders. ''They're probably still trapped in the dungeon.''

.

.

.

Little did Francis know that Christopher and Vernon were around 200 miles away from the castle.. By now, they'd arrived at Zachary's house in the middle of the forest.

''Nice place you've got here,'' Christopher said as he looked around the living room.

''Thank you,'' Zachary responded as he opened up the door that led down to the cellar.

''What are you doing?''

''I'm putting him in the cellar,'' Zachary replied as he begun to drag the unconscious Vernon down the steps.

''Oh, good idea.. Need a hand?''

''No it's okay, I've got him,'' Zachary responded with a grunt.

''What do you keep down here?'' Chris inquired as he gazed into the dark cellar.

''Nothing. It's the first time I've been down here in years.''

''I see.''

''So, I take it you're travelling alone?'' Zachary reached the bottom of the staircase.

''Actually no. I have two companions.''

''Really? Where are they now?'' Zachary placed Vernon on the floor.

''I have no idea. We were split up when Vernon and his men apprehended us.''

''Vernon?''

''The man on the floor in front of you,'' Christopher clarified.

''Oh, I see.. His name is Vernon?''

''Yes. He's been a thorn in my side for quite some time now.''

''Well don't worry he shan't be bothering you anymore,'' Zachary said as he exited the cellar, locking the door behind him.

''What are you going to do with him?''

''I don't know yet.. But rest assured, he won't be pursuing you again.''

''Good. I've had quite enough of him,'' Chris replied as he seated himself on a nearby chair.. ''So. Where's this horse you spoke of?''

''In the stable around back.. I have two, so I don't mind you borrowing one.''

''That's very kind of you. But, how am I going to get it back to you?''

''I will travel with you until you reach the edge of the forest.. That way I can bring my horse back home with me. I'm afraid from then on you'll have to travel by foot.''

''That's fine,'' Chris responded. ''Right then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!'' he got to his feet.

''Oh what's the rush.. You look as though you could do with a good meal.''

''No, I really think we should get going..''

Zachary sighed. ''Well if you're sure?''

Christopher's rumbling stomach began to object ''Well, on the other hand.. I haven't eaten anything for almost two days.''

''That's the spirit!'' Zachary exclaimed. ''Now you sit down and I'll prepare us both a sumptuous dinner.'' Zachary promptly headed off into the kitchen..

''Alright,'' Chris sat back down on the chair.

''So, where do you hail from!?'' Zachary shouted to Chris from the kitchen.

''Er, I come from somewhere far away from here!''

''Really? How far!?''

''Very far!''

''I see!'' Zachary responded (he could tell that Christopher didn't want to be specific about his origins). ''Would you like a drink of tea to go with your meal?'' Zachary inquired as he popped his head around the kitchen door.

''Oh, yes thanks.''

Zachary disappeared back into the kitchen.. ''So where are you and your companions headed!?''

''To a mountain.''

''A mountain!?''

''Yes,'' Chris confirmed. ''A mountain named Oberon.''

''Mount Oberon?'' Zachary walked back into the living room.. ''May I ask why you're going there?''

''Well, it's a rather long and complicated tale.''

''I'm willing to listen.''

''Alright then. Sit down for a moment and I'll tell you everything.''

''Okay,'' Zachary sat down on the largest chair in the living room. ''Go on.''

Christopher took a deep breath before beginning his tale.. ''It all began on a wet, dark and stormy night...''

.

.

.

Back at Mount Oberon, Vandran was alone in the throne room.. His thoughts were troubled by many different worries. He feared that his relationship with Syrena was beginning to crumble.. He feared that he might fail in his mission to release his Master.. But most of all, he feared that Maleficent and Christopher might still be alive.. He hoped that his trust in Vernon hadn't been misplaced.

''My Lord,'' a familiar voice spoke..

''Syrena.. What do you want?''

''I wish to speak with you.''

''I'm listening,'' Vandran spoke in a cold tone..

''I'd like to apologize for what I said the other day my Lord.. It's not my place to say how you should treat the Queen.''

Vandran let out a sigh.. ''I accept your apology Syrena,'' he turned to face her. ''I understand that this is all very hard for you.''

Syrena nodded her head.

''You told me that you feared how my Master would treat Aurora upon meeting her.. Is that really the truth?''

''Yes. I don't want to see her harmed.''

''Well, maybe that's how you really feel then.''

''Of course it is.. Why would you suspect otherwise?'' Syrena asked.

''It's just that, I can't help but wonder if perhaps there's a little more to it. After all, you and Aurora do have something in common... You're both human.''

Syrena sighed (she knew where Vandran was going with this).

''The truth of the matter is that you think my Master will treat you in a derisive manner?''

''Can you really blame me for thinking that?'' Syrena spoke in an flustered tone. ''He's not exactly known for treating humans with kindness.''

''Kindness?'' Vandran echoed her. ''I don't think the word is in his vocabulary,'' Vandran let out a small laugh.. ''Don't be mistaken in thinking he only treats humans with disdain.. He's like that with everyone.''

''It's different for you my Lord. You've been with him since the beginning.. You were there when he was banished from the original Kingdom.''

''And you think that entitles me to preferential treatment?''

Syrena didn't reply.

''Do not fear. I don't know what the future holds for any of us, but you can trust me when I say this.. I will not let any harm come to you Syrena. I swear it!''

''If he commanded you to kill me..would you do it?'' Syrena asked.

Vandran turned away.

''Answer me Vandran,'' she spoke his name.

Vandrna turned back to face her. ''I won't lie to you.. If it came to a straight choice between you and my Master... I would have to choose him.''

''That's what I thought,'' Syrena said with a look of resignation on her face.

''Don't worry my dear,'' Vandran put his hand on her shoulder. ''It won't come to that.''

Syrena let out a sigh.

''Cheer up Syrena! It won't be too long now before the night of the blood moon,'' Vandran spoke with a look of delight spread across his features. ''Then the ritual to release my Master shall begin.''

''What is exactly required for the ritual?''

''Aurora'a blood,'' Vandran replied.

''Her blood?''

''Oh stop worrying. We don't need all her blood,'' Vandran explained. ''A drop would be sufficient.''

''Ah. I see.''

''Once the ritual is completed my Master shall be free to walk the Earth.. And then we Syrena, me and you, shall reap the rewards when he conquers it!'' Vandran exclaimed with a manic look on his face.

Syrena shot Vandran a strange look.

Vandran cleared his throat and composed himself before speaking. ''Syrena. I would be most grateful if you could fetch me a glass of wine.''

''Yes my Lord,'' Syrena replied, before turning around and heading out of the large room.

Vandran seated himself on the throne.. He begun to smile. His smile quickly transformed into a giggle, then into a chuckle, then into a laugh, and finally into a guffaw..

Throughout every hall in the mountain, Vandran's demented laughter could be heard.

.

.

.

Back at Zachary's house, Christopher had just finished the dinner that Zachary had prepared for them (a pair of wild rabbits).

''That's the best meal I've had in a long time,'' Chris said. ''It was simply exquisite!''

''I'm glad you enjoyed,'' Zachary replied as he picked up the plates and cups and carried them off into the kitchen.

''Ah, this is the life, eh?'' Chris got to his feet. ''Living in solitude out here in the forest. If it wasn't for that wolf roaming around out there I'd be tempted to build a house here myself.''

''Well, you get used to it,'' Zachary responded as he walked back into the living room.

''What do you mean get used to it? Don't you like living out here?''

''I don't like or dislike it,'' Zachary replied. ''It is what it is.''

Christopher didn't exactly know what he meant by that, but he chose not to press the matter any further..

''So, this other dimension you're from.. Is it similar to this one?'' Zachary inquired.

''Well yes and no. There's no magic or fairy's in my world so in that sense it's very different. But basically, this dimension is like my world minus 700 years or so.. I wonder if in this dimension technology will advance?''

''Technology?''

''Yeah. You should see some of the things in my world.''

''HEY!'' A voice shouted from the cellar.

''Ah, I see your friend Vernon is awake,'' Zachary said with a cheeky smile (he knew full well that they hated each other).

''He's not my friend,'' Chris replied.

''LET ME OUT OF HERE!'' Vernon hollered as he begun to bang on the door.

''Oh be quiet Vernon!'' Chris exclaimed as he approached the cellar door. ''You can shout all you like but I'm not letting you out of there.''

''Christopher,'' Vernon recognised his voice. ''Get me out of here!''

''I've already told you no.''

''Where are we?''

''In my house,'' Zachary spoke up as he walked towards the cellar door.

''Who's that?''

''This is my newly acquired friend, Zach,'' Chris replied.

''Really? So I take it he was the one who knocked me out?''

''Indeed,'' Chris confirmed Vernon's suspicions.

''When I get out of here, I'm going to make damn sure that you both pay for what you've done to me!''

''Save it Vern you're not getting out of this one,'' Chris stated.

Zachary suddenly turned around and headed for the outside door.

''Where are you going?'' Chris asked.

''I'm going for a walk,'' Zachary replied. ''I want to make sure that the beast isn't nearby.. When I return, we'll depart for the edge of the forest.''

''Okay.''

''Listen to me Christopher,'' Zachary said as he opened the front door. ''Do not leave this house until I return.''

''Don't worry I won't.''

''And don't let him out of the cellar,'' Zachary pointed towards the cellar door before stepping outside.

''Pigs will fly before I open that door,'' Christopher assured him, before a though crossed his mind. ''Pigs don't fly in this dimension, do they?''

''Not to my knowledge,'' Zachary replied with a smile before closing the door behind him.

''And then there were two,'' Vernon murmured.

''Oh will you be quiet,'' Chris spoke in an irritated manner.

''No, you be quiet!'' Vernon retorted.

''No, you be quiet!''

''No you!''

''No you!''

''Oh great, that's just what we need, an Abbott and Costello routine.''

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Maleficent and Diaval had finally managed to escape from Lieutenant Gerald and the rest of Vernon's men. They'd been relentlessly pursued by them for hours on end. Every time they tried to double back and head for the forest to aid Christopher, they'd run back into them.. But finally, after spending almost an hour hiding at the top of a large tree, Gerald and his men had finally moved on..

Maleficent swooped down to the ground, followed closely by Diaval, who transformed himself back into human form as soon as he touched down.

''Phew. I'm exhausted'' Diaval said as he seated himself on a nearby log. ''I think my lack of sleep last night is catching up with me.''

''We don't have time to rest Diaval. We must not leave Christopher in the forest alone after dark.'' Maleficent spoke with an uncharacteristic look of worry on her face.

''I agree,'' Diaval concurred.. ''Do you happen to know where we are Mistress?'' Diaval asked as he looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

''I have no idea,'' Maleficent replied with a sigh. ''It's all that irksome Lieutenants fault.''

''Yes. He's equally as tenacious as his Captain.''

''If not more so,'' Maleficent added. ''Come on. We must depart.''

''Okay,'' Diaval let out a groan as he climbed to his feet. ''Which way is the forest?''

''To the east,'' Maleficent pointed in that direction. ''We must scour the forest until we find him.''

Diaval nodded his head in agreement. ''What if we encounter the beast?''

''Well, you'll just have to fight him wolf on wolf.''

''Are you suggesting I transform myself into a wolf?'' Diaval spoke with a look of disgust on his face.

''Why not? You've been a wolf before,'' she reminded him.

''Yes, and you know very well that I hated every second of it.''

''Oh relax Diaval,'' Maleficent smiled at him. ''I'm only joshing.''

Diaval shot her a dark look.

''Let's go!'' Maleficent declared as she spread her wings and took flight.. Diaval promptly turned himself back into a raven before flying after her.

.

.

.

Christopher was beginning to feel anxious.. Hours had passed, and Zachary still hadn't returned.. He had been sat down for almost an hour now, he needed to stretch his legs.. Chris got to his feet and began to pace up and down the living room.

''Christopher,'' Vernon spoke out from behind the cellar door.

''Yes Vernon.''

''What time is it?''

Chris looked to the window before replying. ''Dusk.''

Vernon let out a sigh.. ''I wonder where your friend Zachary is?''

''Yeah, so do I.''

''Do you trust him?''

Chris hesitated for a moment before replying. ''Yes, he seems very nice.''

''Tsk,'' Vernon tutted. ''Oh Chris, you're far too trusting.''

''What are you insinuating?'' Chris asked as he walked up towards the cellar door.

''I'm not insinuating anything,'' Vernon responded. ''All I'm saying is that if I were in your position, I'd be a tad suspicious as to why he's been so hospitable.''

''Perhaps he's just a nice guy.. Didn't that thought even enter your head?''

''No it did not. And do you know why?''

''Why?''

''Because 99% of the time, people only help if you if they want something in return.''

''Oh, Vernon,'' Chris shook his head. ''You're so cynical.''

''No. I'm not cynical, I'm realistic.. For all you know this Zachary could be a raving lunatic.''

''Don't be ridiculous,'' Chris spoke with a chuckle.

''Well, ask yourself Chris.. Why do you think he's been gone so long?''

''I don't know.. I only hope he didn't run into the beast.''

''Beast?'' Vernon echoed him.

''Yes. It's a huge wolf that lives in this forest,'' Chris revealed. ''Zachary's trying to kill it.''

''Really? Well, that explains why Zachary's been such a long time.''

''You think it's killed him?''

''Most likely yes..''

''Well, if he doesn't return within the next ten minutes I'm going to look for him.''

''No! That's a terrible idea!'' Vernon strongly disagreed.

''Why?''

''Because you'll surely be killed.''

''Vernon, I didn't know you cared.''

''I don't give a damn about you! I care about ME!''

''Oh don't worry, you'll be perfectly safe in this cellar. I doubt that the wolf will be able to break this sturdy door down.''

''That's not the point. If you and Zachary are both dead, what becomes of me!?''

Christopher didn't reply.

''Death by dehydration!'' Vernon declared.. ''That's what'll happen to me!''

''Yeah. I must admit you've got a point there.. But nevertheless, I can't leave Zach out there alone.. He could be fighting for his life as we speak.''

''Tsk,'' Vernon tutted. ''Well if you're so hell bent on going then you better let me out of here first.''

''Er.. I think that's a bad idea.''

''What!?''

''I'm sorry Vern but I just don't trust you.''

''You can't leave me in here!''

''Don't worry I'll be back,'' Christopher turned around and headed towards the front door.

''REYNOLDS!'' Vernon boomed. ''DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!''

Just as Christopher was about to open the door, he spotted a shadowy figure move past the window.. Christopher let out a cry of surprise as he jumped back and pulled out his sword (thinking it was the wolf).

''What's going on!?'' Vernon inquired.

''Shh,'' Chris shushed him.

Suddenly, the door was flung open.

Christopher lunged forward sword in hand...before promptly stopping in his tracks.. ''Zachary,'' Chris spoke with a sigh of relief.

''Oh, thank goodness,'' Vernon said as he wiped his brow (he also thought it was the wolf).

''Whoa! Watch where you're pointing that thing,'' Zachary looked to the sword.

''Oh, sorry,'' Chris put the sword back in its sheath. ''Where the hell have you been!? I thought you'd been killed!''

''I very nearly was,'' Zachary replied.

''You encountered the beast?''

''Yes.. I pursued it in an attempt to force it into one of my traps, but alas the foul creature is too clever for that.. He turned the tables on me. It was a classic case of the hunter becoming the hunted.''

''How did you mange to escape?'' Chris asked.

''I briefly left the forest.. I knew that the wolf would never follow me out there.''

''Oh this is intolerable!'' Christopher exclaimed ''What are we going to do now?''

''I think under the circumstances we should wait until morning before we depart,'' Zachary suggested.

''No, I can't leave my friends for any longer,'' Chris disagreed with the burly man's suggestion. ''They might be in need of my help.''

''Well what good will you be to them if you are dead,'' Zachary responded.. ''It would be insane to try and make it through the forest at this time. It's almost fully dark out there.. And trust me, the wolf is at his most dangerous when you can't see him.''

Christopher let out a disgruntled sigh.. ''Oh, I suppose you're right.''

''I am right,'' Zachary reassured him.. ''Now, you go get some sleep. You can have my room.. I'll sleep out here.''

''Are you sure?''

''Positive,'' Zachary confirmed.

''Excuse me gentleman,'' Vernon butted in.. ''But what about me? Are you just going to leave me in here all night!?''

''That's the general idea yes,'' Zachary responded.

''He will need some food and water in the morning though,'' Chris spoke up.

Zachary nodded his head to show that he understood.

Christopher leaned forward and whispered to Zachery in a quiet voice so Vernon couldn't hear.. ''Have you decided what you're going to do with him yet?''

Zachary didn't reply.

''I don't want you to kill him.''

''How else can we prevent him from following you?'' Zachary replied. ''He can't remain here forever.''

Christopher thought for a moment, before responding in a quiet voice. ''Keep him here for a few days after I leave, then set him free.''

''Are you sure that's a good idea?''

''Yes.. All I need is a few days head start.''

''Alright,'' Zachery replied with a nod of his head. ''I will do as you ask.''

''Thanks.. In fact, thanks for everything you've done for me.''

''Anytime,'' Zachery said with a smile.

''Okay then, I'm off to bed.. Goodnight Zach.''

''Goodnight.''

Chris turned towards the cellar. ''Goodnight Vernon!''

Vernon responded with a low grunt (he couldn't be bothered bidding his nemesis goodnight).

''Wake me up at first light,'' Chris said as he headed towards the bedroom.

''I will,'' Zachary replied.

''Goodnight.''

''Goodnight.''

.

.

.

Chris took off his leather jacket and threw it over a chair beside the large bed.. He was looking forward to sleeping in a proper bed for once, the last time he'd slept in one had been when he stayed at Oloven's cottage. Chris thoughts suddenly drifted towards the elderly wizard. He wondered what had become of him.. Despite the fact that Oloven had betrayed Christopher when he deserted him in the castle dungeon, Chris still cared about the old man.. He only hoped that he hadn't been slain by Vandran or one of his followers.

Chris was just about to get undressed and get into bed, when a distressing thought entered his mind. A thought that instantly put him off the idea of going to sleep..

_'What if he appears again. The man from my nightmare.. The one who claims to be Vandran's Master.'_

Chris's thoughts were interrupted by a tapping on the window pane.. He almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of it.

''M-Maleficent,'' Chris said as he spun around to face the window.

Maleficent gestured for him to open the window..

Chris promptly walked towards the window and opened it. ''Maleficent. What are you doing here?''

''I think the question is, what are you doing here?''

''Keeping shelter from the beast.. The man who owns this house was kind enough to let me stay the night.''

''Come on out here,'' Maleficent said as she walked away from the window.

''I'm not coming out there. It's much safer in here.''

''Come on!'' Maleficent demanded.

Chris mumbled a few curse words under his breath before climbing out the window. Thankfully the house was all on one level, so Christopher just stepped down to the ground below.. He walked over towards Maleficent who was standing a few yards away from the house.

''Where's Diaval?'' Chris asked.

''Somewhere at the other side of the forest looking for you,'' Maleficent replied. ''We split up so we could cover more ground.''

''I see.''

''Who owns this house?'' Maleficent inquired.

''Oh, a man named Zachary.. You should come in and say hello. He's a very nice fellow. He's been hunting the wolf.''

''Ah, so he told you about the wolf?''

''Yes.''

''This, Zachary.. He wouldn't happen to be a dark skinned man would he?''

''Yes he is.. How did you know that?'' Chris wondered.

Maleficent let out a sigh.. ''I have something to tell you Christopher.''

''What?''

''Zachary...Is the wolf.''

''What?'' Chris spoke with a look of confusion on his face.

''It's true..''

''No. That's preposterous! I can tell the difference between a man and a wolf.''

''He's not a wolf per se. He only transforms into one at night time, when the moon fills the sky'' Maleficent explained. ''He's cursed.. And my father was the one who cursed him.''

''No, no. You must have the wrong guy.. He's trying to kill the wolf, he's laid out traps all across the forest.''

''He's lying. Those traps are to catch humans.''

''But he's been nothing but kind to me.''

''It's all a ruse. A trick to make you feel at ease so you would remain at his house until nighttime arrived.''

Chris shook his head in disbelief.

''Trust me Christopher.. I speak the truth.''

''Well, the moons out and he's still a man,'' Chris pointed to the recently risen moon.

''He'll transform any moment now.''

''Yeah sure,'' Chris spoke in a sarcastic manner. ''Look. I've suspended my disbelief to a great degree since I've arrived in this Kingdom. But I will NEVER believe that a human being can transform into a wolf! The whole notion is complete bullsh-''

Christopher was cut off by the sound of a blood curdling howl emitting from the house behind him.

Maleficent shot him a, _told you so,_ look.

''Oh, b-b-boy,'' Chris stammered out his catchphrase in sheer terror.

* * *

**(A/N). And so we reach the end of chapter 14.. As always please review and let me know what you think. I'm particularly interested to know what you made of Videl (AKA Vandran's Master). After his brief appearance in Christopher's nightmare.**

**Being the good nephew that I am, I'm going to visit my aunt and uncle in Wales again, this time for three days. I'll start work on the next chapter as soon as I return.. Hopefully, the next update will be in around 10 to 12 days.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, cheerio.**


	15. The Quality of Mercy

**(A/N). Hi guys. As always thanks for the reviews and follows.**

**I'd just like to add a disclaimer (I haven't done one for a while). I'm not fortunate enough to own the film Maleficent or any of the characters that featured in it.**

**Okay then, on with the chapter.**

* * *

''Oh boy?'' Maleficent echoed him. ''It that all you can say, oh boy? What does it even mean anyway!?''

''Well, it means-''

Christopher was rudely cut off by the sound of another hair-raising howl.

''I-it means-'' he repeated.

''Never mind about your strange motto,'' Maleficent interrupted him. ''We must depart from here. Now!''

Chris nodded his head frantically in reply before beginning to run in the opposite direction of the house.. After a few seconds though, he stopped in his tracks.

''What is it?'' Maleficent inquired.

Chris turned back to face the house. ''Vernon's in there,'' he spoke in a hushed voice.

''What?''

''Vernon's in there,'' Chris repeated in a louder tone. ''He's trapped in the cellar.''

''So?''

''Well I can't just leave him to be mutilated.''

''Why not? He wouldn't aid you if you were in his position,'' Maleficent pointed out.

''That's true,'' Chris admitted. ''All the same, I have to help him.''

''Why?''

''Because I like to think I'm a better person than him,'' Chris responded as he started to head back towards the house.

Maleficent let out a sigh of frustration. She couldn't believe that Christopher was actually going to risk his life in an attempt to save his enemy.. ''Idiot,'' she murmured under her breath.

''You don't have to come with me,'' Chris said over his shoulder.

''Don't worry I won't. If you're stupid enough to go back in there, then you deserve what you're about to get.. I'm sorry, but you're on your own.''

.

.

.

Inside the cellar, Vernon was absolutely terrified.. He didn't know that Zachary himself had transformed into the wolf, all he knew for sure was that the wolf was inside the house, as he could hear the howls coming from the other side of the cellar door.. He flinched upon hearing the sound of thunderous footsteps advancing towards him, before quickly trotting down the steps and standing with his back against the wall at the bottom. His whole body began to tremble as he watched the door shake before him, as the beast clawed frantically at it..

Vernon let out a small whimper, as the door was ripped off its hinges and tossed aside by the beast.. His eyes widened at the sight of the creature standing at the top of the staircase.. It was a huge wolf. Standing on its hind legs, with huge muscles and a very large jaw. Its razor sharp teeth seemed to smile menacingly at him.

Zachary was just about to attack Vernon, when he felt a sharp pain in his back. He let out a howl of pain as he spun around to see Christopher standing near the open front door, brandishing two knives in his hand (he'd picked them up off the nearby dresser). Zachary reached behind him, and pulled the knife out of his back.

Christopher was appalled at the sight of Zachary's new form. It was as though there was no trace left of the man he'd shared dinner with earlier that day.. He steeled himself before throwing one of the knives directly at the wolf's head, but the beast jumped out of the way at the last moment. He landed on top of the table in the middle of the room before lunging towards Christopher. Chris jumped aside and fell into the nearby dresser, dropping his remaining knife in the process. Zachary flew towards him and was just about to strike, when Chris pulled out his sword from its scabbard and slashed the beast across its chest. Zachary howled with pain as he lifted Christopher into the air and threw him across the room. Chris let out a yell as he crashed against the wall.. Zachary had just begun to advance towards the young man, when Vernon stumbled out of the cellar.

''Oh no, not good,'' Vernon murmured to himself upon seeing the wolf staring directly at him.

Zachary turned his attention away from Christopher, as he began to slowly walk towards Vernon.

''Christopher!'' Vernon called out as he started to back away into the kitchen. ''I could use a little help here!''

Christopher picked himself up and let out a groan, before putting his hand to his head (which was throbbing).

''Christopher!'' Vernon called out once again, with panic beginning to show in his voice. ''Christopher!'' he repeated as he lifted up a nearby stool, which he used in an attempt to fend off the beast.

With one swing of his hand Zachary destroyed the stool.

''Chris!'' Vernon cried out for aid as he stood up against the kitchen wall.. ''I was always fond of you, Chris. Not overly fond...but fond.''

Zachary snarled whilst baring his teeth.

''AHHHHH!'' Vernon screamed in terror as he pushed past Zachary and sprinted towards the front door. Zachary spun around and raced after him.. He jumped into the air and landed on top of him, knocking Vernon to the ground.

''CHRISTOPHER!'' Vernon shouted at the top of his lungs.

Just as Zachary was about to rip Vernon's throat out, Christopher flew through the air and landed on the wolf's back.. Zachary let out a frustrated growl, as he clambered to his feet and spun around in a circle, in an attempt to make Christopher let go. ''AH!'' Chris shouted as his grip loosened considerably. After a few seconds Chris let go, and once again he was thrown through the air.. This time he landed on top of the table, which instantly broke beneath him as soon as he collided with it.

Zachary rushed forward and grabbed Chris by the throat. The young man gasped for air, as he reached down and grabbed a hold of his sword, which he immediately used to stab Zachary in his foot. The beast gave out a howl of pain as he released Christopher from his grasp and stumbled backwards.

''GET OUT OF HERE!'' Chris shouted to Vernon.

Vernon didn't need to be told twice, he instantly rushed out of the front door and headed into the trees.

For a brief moment Zachary considered pursuing Vernon, before deciding against it, as he turned back around to face Christopher.

Chris got to his feet and raised his sword..

Zachary let out a low growl.

''Come on then!'' Chris exclaimed. ''Let's see what you're made of!''

Zachary accepted Christopher's challenge, as he sprung towards him and grabbed the blade of his sword.. Chris's eyes widened in terror, as Zachary yanked the sword out of his hand and threw it towards the cellar door. Chris let out a yell as he uppercutted Zachary under his chin.. He tried to run, but the large beast grabbed a hold of his arm.. Zachary proceeded to lift Christopher into the air and bang him against the ceiling repeatedly.. He eventually grew tired of this and dropped Christopher onto the floor..

Chris tried to climb to his feet, but his body couldn't muster enough strength.. The whole room seemed to be spinning around him.

Zachary placed his injured foot onto Chris's chest.. He reached down and put one of his claws against the young man's right eye.

''Oh my God,'' Christopher spoke in a quivering voice.

Zachary was just about to put out Chris's eye, when suddenly...Maleficent came crashing through the roof.. As soon as she touched the ground, she blasted Zachary with her magic, sending the huge beast flying across the room. He came to a stop when he smashed through the wall that led to the bedroom.

''Maleficent,'' Chris sighed with relief.

Maleficent reached down and hoisted Christopher up.

Zachary got to his feet and let out a loud growl..

''I think we should leave,'' Chris suggested.

''Good idea,'' Maleficent agreed..

Just as they were about to make their exit through the hole in the roof, Zachary charged towards them.. Maleficent tried to blast him once again with her magic, but Zachary dodged out of the way. He jumped into the air and landed right next to her, before grabbing her throat. Maleficent used her wings to try and take flight, but the space inside the house was too restricted..

Chris grabbed the knife from the floor and plunged it deep into Zachary's back..

Zachary let out a howl of pain as he lifted Maleficent into the air and threw her to the ground. He spun around and attempted to bite Christopher's head off, but Chris moved out of the way at the last second.. Zachary used his claw to swipe Chris on his back.

''AHHH!'' Chris screamed in agony as he fell the ground.

Zachary went in for the kill, but just before he could reach Chris, Maleficent used all the magic she could muster to throw the wolf into the air.. Zachary hit the ceiling, and thinking quickly, grabbed a hold of the beam in the roof and began to tug on it furiously..

Maleficent's eyes widened, as she realised what the beast was trying to do.. She quickly used her magic to toss Christopher into the kitchen out of the way, as the whole ceiling in the living room came crashing down on top of her, knocking the fairy unconscious.

After a few seconds had passed, Christopher picked himself back up and staggered out of the kitchen.. He reached down and pulled his sword out of the rubble.

Zachary limped over towards the unconscious Maleficent, as he prepared to exact his revenge for what her father had done to him..

''Get away from her!'' Chris shouted.

Zachary turned to face Christopher and shot him a sinister glare.

Chris steeled himself before advancing towards the beast, his sword risen high in the air..

Zachary let out a yell before rushing towards Chris and taking a swipe at him.. Chris dodged to his right, before slicing the wolf on its side.. Zachary let out a cry of anguish before spinning around and hitting Christopher with his outstretched arm. Chris tumbled backwards over some of the wreckage and hit the floor. Zachary immediately took advantage of this, as he pulled the sword from Chris's hand and tossed it outside the house, before using his claws to scratch Chris's torso.

''AHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Chris screamed in agony.

Zachary licked his lips. ''I'm going to enjoy this,'' he spoke in a deep animalistic tone of voice.

Chris looked in puzzlement (he wasn't aware that Zachary could still speak in his wolf form). ''Please. Don't do this,'' he pleaded with desperation showing behind his eyes.

''A pathetic little being like you doesn't deserve to live,'' Zachary opened his mouth wide, as if he was about to feast on Chris's flesh.

Christopher closed his eyes and awaited the inevitable (he was too drained of energy to try and fight back). However, just then, Chris heard the sound of wings accompanied by cawing.. ''Diaval.''

Zachary looked up and noticed the raven swoop down and land to ground besides Maleficent..

Diaval took one look at his unconscious Mistress before turning towards the wolf and cawing angrily..

Zachary bared his teeth at Diaval, in an attempt to frighten the little nuisance away.

Diaval gave a defiant caw, which quickly evolved into a howl, as Diaval began to transform himself into a wolf..

Zachary watched in amazement as Diaval concluded his transformation.. The two of them stared at each other for a few moments, exchanging growls, before they both simultaneously dived through the air towards each other. The two grappled for several seconds, before Zachary lifted Diaval off the ground and threw him straight through the wall that led outside the house. Zachary immediately went after him.. Diaval quickly jumped back up and resumed fighting with the large beast.

Christopher dragged himself to his feet and stumbled out the house after them.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, on the outer edge of the forest, Vernon collapsed to the ground, exhausted.. He looked behind him to make sure that the wolf wasn't pursuing him.

''Captain Drake!'' a male voice exclaimed from behind one of the trees.

Vernon jumped to his feet alarmed.

''Sir, are you alright?'' Gerald asked as he stepped out into the moonlight.

''Gerald,'' Vernon let out a sigh of relief. ''What the hell do you think you're playing at!? Don't sneak up on me like that! I almost had a heart attack..''

''My apologies sir.''

''Where have you been all this time anyway?''

''Chasing Maleficent and the shape-shifter,'' Gerald replied. ''Just as you ordered sir.''

''You've been chasing them all this time?''

''Well, practically.. Me and the men pursued them for hours.''

''I see.. So all this time you've been galavanting about?''

''Well, I wouldn't exactly-''

''WHILST I WAS BEEN NEARLY KILLED BY A GIANT WOLF!'' Vernon cut him off as he exploded with anger.

''W-what?''

''YOU HEARD ME!'' Vernon shouted in his face.. ''Why didn't you tell me about the wolf!?''

''I-I tried to sir,'' Gerald responded. ''But you were so hell bent on pursuing Christopher into the forest that you failed to hear me.''

Vernon took a deep breath in an effort to calm down. ''Where are the men?''

''Not far from here.. I told them to remain outside the forest while I looked for you.''

''I see.''

''Where's Christopher?'' Gerald inquired.

''Oh, he's probably dead by now,'' Vernon said with a grin.. ''When I left, the wolf was just about to kill him.''

''Really?''

''Yes,'' Vernon confirmed. ''Now all we have to do is kill Maleficent and Diaval and it's mission accomplished.''

Suddenly, they heard a distant sound of howling. Vernon and Gerald both turned their heads in its direction.

''I think we should go,'' Vernon spoke in a slightly worried tone as he began to head out of the forest.

''I quite agree sir,'' Gerald concurred as he followed behind his Captain.

''We shall gather the men and surround the forest.''

''Why sir?'' Gerald asked.

''Just in case Christopher somehow makes another miraculous escape.''

''Surely his luck must have run out by now.''

''Don't you believe it,'' Vernon replied. ''The way that wolf howled just then, it sounded to me as though it was still combating something.''

Gerald looked to the forest once again, as another blood curdling howl could be heard on the wind.

.

.

.

The howls that could be heard by Vernon and Gerald were actually coming from Diaval. They were howls of pain and frustration, as Zachary continually kept tossing Diaval about as though he was a toy.. Zachary once again hoisted Diaval into the air before throwing him against a nearby tree. Diaval quickly sprung to his feet and charged at his opponent, he dived into the air and nipped the side of the large wolfs neck, before retreating away to a safe distance..

Whilst Zachary's wolf form was much larger and more humanoid looking than Diaval's, Diaval's wolf form was much more quicker and agile. Diaval used this to his advantage, as he begun to nip back and forth landing bites into Zachary's skin in the process.

After a few moments Zachary yelled, ''ENOUGH!'' as he reached down and grabbed Diaval by the scruff of his neck.

Christopher staggered up behind Zachary sword in hand.. Unfortunately, Zachary heard the sound of Chris's footsteps coming from behind him.

Chris was just about to strike the beast, when all of a sudden, Zachary spun around and tossed Diaval in Chris's direction.. Diaval collided with Christopher and they both fell to the ground. Zachary instantly rushed towards them and tossed Chris aside, before beginning to claw and gnaw at Diaval.

Christopher grabbed his sword and threw it at Zachary...and scored a direct hit, as the sword embedded in Zachary's back.

Zachary howled with pain as he removed the sword from his back..

Diaval saw this as his chance, and using all his remaining strength he dived at the large wolf, knocking Zachary backwards into the rubble of the house..

Christopher once again dragged himself to his feet. His whole body was aching.. For a brief moment he considered heading off into the trees. But after taking one look at Diaval valiantly fighting the giant wolf...Chris knew what he had to do.

.

.

Inside the house, Zachary was starting to get frustrated, because Diaval was moving at lightning speed, constantly remaining a safe distance away from his reach. However, upon clipping a piece of wood with his back right paw, Diaval almost fell over. Zachary saw his chance and quickly reached out and grabbed a hold of Diaval, before tossing him to the ground. The beast proceeded to pounce on top of him, pinning him to the ground. Diaval let out a howl of pain as Zachary began to pummel him repeatedly.

_'I'm so sorry Mistress,'_ Diaval thought to himself as he glanced towards the unconscious Maleficent. _'I've failed you.'_ Diaval let out another howl as the pain started to become too much to bear. Still Zachary continued to beat him.. Diaval realised that he had but one choice left...he had to transform into another creature, a much larger creature...a dragon._  
_

Zachary leaned over Diaval and bit him on the side of his throat.. Diaval desperately tried not to dwell on the agonizing pain, as he tried to focus on transforming into a dragon. Without concentration, the transformation couldn't take place.. Zachary lifted Diaval into the air using his teeth and ragged him about for what felt like an eternity before throwing him back outside the house.. Diaval lost all his concentration as he hit the ground hard, and instead of transforming into a dragon, he transformed back into his original form of a raven. He let out a weak caw before slipping into unconsciousness..

Zachary grinned triumphantly.. And just as he'd begun to advance towards Diaval to finish him off, he heard a voice cry out from behind him.

''HEY!''

Zachary spun around to see Christopher (now donning his leather jacket) standing by what used to be the door that led to the bedroom..

''Let's finish this,'' Chris spoke with a cough, as he lifted his sword up into the air.

Zachary shot Christopher a wicked smile, before walking on all fours towards him.. Zachary was wounded and tiring, so he wanted to end this fight quickly.

Chris backed up slightly, feeling fearful at the sight before him..

Zachary paused all movement for a few seconds, before diving towards the young man.. Chris stepped aside at the last moment, causing Zachary to crash land into the nearby debris. In a flash, Chris used all his remaining energy to jump onto his foes back, before wrapping his sword around the beasts neck. However, before Chris could inflict any damage, Zachary flipped him over his shoulder. Chris landed hard on a piece of broken wood, hurting his back in the process.. Zachary grabbed Christopher by the throat using one hand and lifted him into the air. Chris swung his sword wildly for a few seconds before the wolf plucked it from his hand and tossed it outside.

Chris tried kicking his legs frantically to no avail, as Zachary continued to choke the life out of him.. He tried to remove the beast's long claws from around his neck, but it was no use.. He felt like his eyes were going to pop out of his head at any second.

Zachary glanced to his left upon hearing a low groan. He noticed Maleficent opening her eyes.. The beast let out a snort as he dropped Christopher to the ground..

Chris let out several gasps as he put his hand to his throat. Suddenly, Zachary kicked him in his back, causing Chris to fall face down. The large wolf hit him several times just for good measure, before picking him up and tossing him across what was left of the living room. He landed a few feet away from Maleficent.

Zachary stared at Maleficent intently, as he slowly began to advance towards her.. At last he would have revenge.

Maleficent tried to muster up some magic, but found herself too weak to even move a limb.

Christopher tried to stand up but his body wouldn't comply. So he instead began to crawl towards Maleficent.

''Maleficent,'' Zachary spoke the fairy's name. ''I have waited a long time for this moment.. Your father's curse on me, shall be your undoing,'' he growled. ''Now I will dispatch you. And then I shall feast on your BLOOD!''

''No,'' Chris said weakly as he laid his body across Maleficent's, in an attempt to shield her from harm.

Zachary looked in puzzlement at the sight before him.

''Don't do this.. Please. Let her go,'' Chris spoke with labored breaths.. ''Kill me instead.''

Zachary cocked his head to one side. ''You're willing to give up your life to save hers?'' He looked at Maleficent with disgust.

Chris could only manage a nod in response.

Zachary's facial expression suddenly changed. It was as though the once human part of him was starting to fight back.. ''How noble of you,'' he remarked. Zachary growled with frustration as he begun to wrestle with what was left of his conscience.

Chris started to tremble. Unsure of what was about to happen.

''It takes great courage to offer your life in place of another's,'' Zachary stated. ''To lay down your life for someone else.'' He turned away and walked a few steps away from them. ''Someone laid down their life for me once.. A long time ago.''

Chris looked at the wolf with slight sorrow showing on his face (he could tell that he'd awoken a painful memory inside Zachary's mind).

''Such bravery is worthy of a reward..'' Zachary took a deep breath before speaking his next words.. ''You're free to leave.''

''What?'' Chris said breathlessly (unable to believe the words Zachary had just spoken).

''Your act of heroism has granted you and your friends life,'' Zachary confirmed his decision. ''Now go.''

Chris stayed motionless, as he processed Zachary's words..

''Move!'' Zachary exclaimed (annoyed at himself for letting them go). ''Before I change my mind!''

Chris promptly forced himself up, before turning around and dragging Maleficent to her feet.

''Thank you,'' Maleficent said to Christopher under her breath. Not just for helping her up...but for been prepared to give his life for her.

Chris gave her a weak smile, before making his way out of the wrecked house.. Maleficent shot Zachary a cold glance over her shoulder, as she followed after Christopher.

''Leave this forest!'' Zachary declared to the both of them.. ''And never return!''

Christopher turned around to face Zachary as if to say something, but the young psychotherapist quickly decided against it.. He gave a nod of respect to the giant wolf before retrieving his sword from the ground.

''Diaval!'' Maleficent cried out upon noticing her companion injured on the ground.. She hurried over towards him and scooped him up into her arms. She span around in fury to face Zachary, intending to use her powers against him. And she would have, if it hadn't of been for Christopher putting his hand on her shoulder..

''No. That's a bad idea,'' Chris advised against starting up another fight.. ''Let's just get out of here.''

Maleficent turned her head towards Chris. She let out a sigh, as she realised that he was probably right.. Resuming the fight wouldn't help Diaval by any means. And Diaval's safety was the only thing that mattered to her at the moment.

''Come on,'' Chris urged her to follow him.

Maleficent took one last look at Zachary, before heading into the trees after Christopher. Carrying a limp Diaval in her hands.

Zachary kept an eye on them until they were out of sight, before letting out a howl at the moon in the sky above him.. His body may be that of a wolf, but after showing mercy to Christopher and Maleficent, his spirit was once again starting to resemble that of a man..

* * *

**(A/N). And so we reach the end of yet another chapter.. **

**I know that this story seems huge (it's currently the second longest Maleficent story on FanFiction), but we're still nowhere near the end (I'd say we're around a quarter way through). The other long stories on here have garnered well over a 100 reviews. Unfortunately, mine hasn't even reached 40 yet.. I think this is partially because not enough people are reading my story. The problem lies in the fact that people aren't willing to give OC's a chance. Those who have taken the time to read my story actually seem to rather like the OC's.. There is hope however, but I need YOUR help.. **

**What I'm asking of you is this, please review. I implore you! I don't care if the reviews only a few words long, I just want the review number next to my story to shoot up.. Because the more reviews you have, the more people read your story.. Don't get me wrong though, this isn't just about the number of reviews I have, I am also genuinely interested in what people think of the plot and the characters. So please don't be shy, I really want to hear from you.**

**As always thanks for taking the time to read my story.**

**Until next time, la revedere.**


	16. We Really Have to Stop Meeting Like This

**(A/N). Hi guys! Thank you for the reviews, I really do appreciate them. **

**Right then, let's continue!**

* * *

Christopher, Maleficent and Diaval had just left the forest, when Maleficent suddenly stopped and placed Diaval on the ground beside a tall tree.

''What are you doing?'' Chris asked.

''I'm taking care of Diaval.''

''Is he badly hurt?''

''I'm not sure,'' she replied whilst gently lifting up one of his wings. She recoiled at the sight of blood.

''He did take quite a beating. He transformed himself into a wolf so he could fight Zachary.''

Maleficent sighed. ''This is my fault.''

''Your fault? How so?''

''I advised him to transform into a wolf should he run into the beast.. I should have just told him to flee.''

''I doubt he would have listened anyway,'' Chris replied. ''He cares for you too much. He wouldn't run and leave you in danger.''

''I can't tend to him while he's in this form.'' Maleficent waved her hand whilst saying, ''Into a man.''

Diaval transformed through a cloud of black smoke from a raven into a man.. Maleficent had hoped that he'd look better in his human form, but if anything he looked even worse. The side of his neck was drenched in blood.

Christopher put his hand to his mouth, distressed at the sight of Diaval's injuries.. Chris might have been a little beat up, with scratches all over his body, but he didn't look as bad as poor Diaval did..

Diaval suddenly opened his eyes and started to cough..

''Diaval!'' Maleficent exclaimed, relieved that he'd regained consciousness.

''Mistress,'' Diaval said between coughs. ''Where are we?''

''We've just left the forest,'' Maleficent revealed.

''How did we escape from the wolf?''

''He let us go,'' Christopher spoke up.

''He did what?'' Diaval could scarcely believe that the raging beast would let anyone escape from his grasp. ''Why?''

''I'm not sure,'' Chris replied. ''I think maybe he thought we'd proved our worth.''

Maleficent let out a sigh.

''Mistress? Are you alright?'' Diaval asked with concern showing on his features.

''Me? I'm fine.. You on the other hand look terrible.''

''That's exactly how I feel,'' Diaval put his hand to his neck, he winced with pain as he touched the bloody wound.

''Here, let me,'' Maleficent breathed some green magic energy onto her hand and placed it against Diaval's neck.

''OW!'' Diaval felt a sharp burning pain.

''Shh,'' Maleficent shushed him as she stroked his cheek with her other hand. ''The pain will pass in a few moments dear.''

''Will that help him?'' Chris inquired.

''Yes. It will keep his blood clear of infections, and will also help the wound to heal quicker.''

''I see.''

''Can you walk?'' Maleficent asked her injured companion.

''I think so,'' Diaval replied as he started to try and stand up.

Maleficent reached out her hands and helped to pull Diaval to his feet.. He swayed slightly for a second before holding onto the nearby tree for balance.

''Are you okay?'' Chris asked.

''Yeah, I'll be alright,'' Diaval groaned as he held his ribs.

Maleficent pulled his shirt aside and winced upon seeing his severely bruised torso. ''I'm so sorry Diaval.''

''Sorry? For what?''

''For not been able to help you when you needed me.''

''That wasn't your fault.''

''If anyone failed you Diaval it was me,'' Chris butted in. ''Maleficent was out for the count for a large portion of the fight. I on the other hand was fully conscious, yet I still didn't do much to aid you.''

''Nonsense,'' Diaval rejected the notion. ''You fought bravely Christopher..''

''Thanks,'' Chris spoke with a sigh.

''May I inquire as to what happened to your horse?'' Maleficent spoke up (suddenly realising that Apollo was missing).

''Oh, he bolted off when Vernon was chasing me.. I guess I'll have to travel on foot.''

''You'll never be able to keep up with us,'' Diaval pointed out.

''Oh I wouldn't worry about that just yet,'' Maleficent said. ''You're too badly injured to be flying Diaval.''

Diaval let out a sigh, as he realised that his Mistress was probably right. He felt like hell.

''Come on then, let's go,'' Chris started to walk ahead.

Maleficent reached out her hand and steadied Diaval, before taking his arm and wrapping it around her shoulder.

''I'm perfectly alright,'' Diaval said as he removed his arm (trying not to worry Maleficent).

''No you're not,'' Maleficent insisted. She was going to help him whether he liked it or not.

Diaval let out a groan as he complied with his Mistress's wishes, as he wrapped his arm around her for support.

''Need any help?'' Christopher asked as he paused and turned around to face them.

''No it's okay,'' Maleficent replied. ''You go on ahead.''

''Alright,'' Christopher turned back around and carried on walking.

Maleficent remained still until Christopher was almost out of sight, lost in thought about the young man.

''Maleficent,'' Diaval spoke up, snapping Maleficent out of her thoughts.

''Yes Diaval.''

''Is there anything wrong?''

''No, it's nothing.''

''Are you sure?'' Diaval could tell she was thinking about something.

Maleficent sighed. ''Alright,'' she relented. ''It's just that, I'm starting to think that the prophecy may be right about Christopher.''

''Really?''

''Yes.. I'm starting to believe that he truly is, ''The One.''

''I see,'' Diaval processed what Maleficent was saying to him. ''What's changed your mind about him?''

''Well, it's a combination of many things Diaval,'' she responded. ''For example, the way he was willing to risk himself in order to save us all from the wolf.. He even offered his life to the beast in order to spare mine.. I've never seen a human do that for a fairy before.''

''Neither have I,'' Diaval replied with a slight look of shock on his face.

''Don't tell him I said any of this Diaval.. I don't want him to know that I've been complimenting him in secret, or else his ego will grow even larger than it already is.''

''I won't say a word, I promise.''

''Okay.. Right then. We better follow him,'' Maleficent began to walk slowly in the direction Chris had headed off in, Diaval holding onto her for support.

Diaval smiled. He was pleased that his Mistress was starting to warm towards Christopher, as he knew that there was something special about him. Diaval used to think that all humans were completely selfish and wicked like Stefan. Aurora was the first to prove to him that that wasn't the case, then Phillip, and now Christopher.. Perhaps humans weren't so bad after all.

Maleficent on the other hand was much more steadfast on her opinion of humans, more specifically human males. She had believed for so long that all men were just like Stefan, that even poor Phillip couldn't convince her otherwise, despite his efforts she never fully trusted him. However, she did find herself growing fond of the young prince, and she was very saddened to hear of his passing.. But with Christopher it was different, she was spending much more time in his company, whereas with Phillip she never really spent much time with him as he was mostly with Aurora.. Christopher however had been by hers and Diaval's side constantly for days now, and he was starting to grow on her. Unlike the majority of humans, Christopher was very unselfish. He was even prepared to risk his life to save his enemy (Vernon). This in Maleficent's mind was truly remarkable.. She never thought the day would arrive when she could consider a human man a friend...but that's just what Christopher was slowly becoming..

.

.

.

Meanwhile, at Mount Oberon, Vandran was communicating with Videl.. He was on his knees speaking to the ground below him.

''Yes my Master,'' Vandran spoke in a quiet voice. ''I understand.''

Unbeknownst to Vandran, Syrena entered the room. She was just about to say something, when she realised that Vandran was speaking with his Master.

''They will be vanquished, I swear to you!'' Vandran exclaimed.

Syrena listened intently (wondering to who Vandran was referring).

''That fiery prison will not contain you for much longer my Master,'' Vandran reassured him. ''I will not fail you!''

Syrena turned around and began to tiptoe away. As she was leaving, she accidentally knocked the open door with her foot, causing it to creak.

Vandran jumped to his feet and let out a gasp, his mental link with his Master now broken.. ''Syrena,'' he said upon noticing her.

''I'm sorry my Lord,'' Syrena apologized. ''I didn't know you were conversing with..him.''

''It's alright.. He's given me my orders.''

''May I ask what they are?''

Vandran sighed. ''He's growing impatient.. He knows that Maleficent and Christopher are still alive.''

''How?''

''He knows everything,'' Vandran replied cryptically. ''Truth be told Syrena, I'm starting to regret my decision to recruit Vernon.''

''I did warn you,'' Syrena reminded him.

''I know you did..''

''No offence my Lord, but what possessed you to enlist him?''

Vandran let out another sigh. ''I thought having Vernon on our side was the will of fate.''

''Fate?''

''Yes.. Don't you see? Christopher and Vernon are both from the same world. Christopher is aiding Maleficent, so it seemed logical to me that Vernon should aid us..''

''I see,'' Syrena replied. ''But still, making him a Captain in your forces was a great risk.''

''Yes, I agree. It was a large risk to take.. But sometimes Syrena, risks pay off. And Who knows? Vernon may yet succeed.''

''I sincerely hope so my Lord.''

''I'm giving Vernon five more days to kill Maleficent and Christopher. If he hasn't accomplished his task within that time period, then I'll have no choice but to-'' Vandran hesitated.

''To what?''

''To send you to aid him.''

''Me sir?'' Syrena looked horrified.

''Yes I'm afraid so.''

''But why me?''

''Because you're the only one I can trust to get the job done.. I know you won't fail me.''

''But my Lord-''

''I'm sorry Syrena but that's a direct order,'' Vandran cut her off.

''Yes sir.'' Syrena looked to the ground, feeling dejected.

''Don't fret my dear,'' Vandran said as he reached out his index finger and placed it under her chin. ''Everything will be alright.'' He lifted her chin up so she was looking directly at him. ''Besides, Vernon might have already completed his task within those five days.''

''Oh I do hope so.'' Syrena didn't relish the idea of spending time with Vernon and his men. ''I'd much rather stay here.''

''I know you would,'' Vandran spoke in a soft tone. ''You don't want to leave my side, not even for a moment.''

Syrena suddenly started to feel uncomfortable, as Vandran started to lean his face in towards hers.. She had suspected for a long time now that Vandran had been harboring romantic feelings for her, but now it was confirmed..

''Syrena,'' Vandran whispered her name as their lips almost touched.

''Lord Vandran!'' a male voice declared.

Syrena and Vandran almost jumped out of their skin upon hearing the voice. Vandran pulled away from Syrena and looked to the open door, he saw one of his soldiers standing there open mouthed.

''What do you want!?'' Vandran asked angrily.

''I'm sorry sir, the door was open. I didn't mean to-''

''What do you want!?'' Vandran repeated.

''I-I, just wanted to inform you sir that we're running low on supplies, and as you know we can't leave this mountain without your aid sir, so I, er.''

''Oh stop your babbling!'' Vandran snapped. ''I'll send someone to round up some food.''

''Thank you sir.''

''Now get out of here.'' Vandran turned away.

''Yes sir,'' the soldier stepped out of the room and began to close the door behind him.

''Hold the door!'' Syrena cried out (wanting to escape this very awkward situation). ''I must go now my Lord, as I have many things to tend to.''

''Yes of course,'' Vandran replied before clearing his throat.

Syrena promptly exited the room, before letting out a sigh of relief as soon as the door closed behind her.. She was terrified at the thought of what might have happened if that soldier hadn't interrupted them. She cared for Vandran, but not in a romantic way, she thought of him as more of a father figure. Evidently he didn't think of her like a daughter. This began to worry Syrena, as she started to fear that it could destroy their relationship. Despite Vandran's celestial handsomeness, she would never feel the same way about him.. Syrena walked away from the door feeling worried, not just for herself, but for Vandran as well.. '_Can I bring myself to break what's left of his heart?_' she thought. '_Do I even have a choice?_'_  
_

.

.

.

''I don't know what kind of magic you used on me, but I'm actually starting to feel a lot better,'' Diaval said to his Mistress.

''Good,'' was her simple reply.

''Yes, the pains decreased considerably.''

''I'm glad.''

Maleficent and Diaval had been slowly walking for nearly 10 minutes now, and they still hadn't seen any sign of Christopher.

''Where could he be?'' Diaval wondered out loud. ''I know you told him to walk ahead of us but this is ridiculous.''

Maleficent didn't reply.

''Mistress?''

''Hmm.''

''What is it?''

Maleficent suddenly stopped and took a step away from Diaval.. ''I can sense something.. A presence.''

''Presence?'' Diaval echoed her, before listening intently for the sound of anyone nearby.. He heard nothing, until...

''Hello there!'' A voice called out from the other side of some nearby large bushes.

Maleficent and Diaval spun around to see a figure pushing through the shrubs. It was Christopher, with Vernon directly behind him.

''Christopher!'' Maleficent exclaimed in horror, as she noticed the gleam of Vernon's dagger pressed against the young man's spine.

''Maleficent, we really have to stop meeting like this,'' Vernon spoke with a snicker..

''Captain Drake,'' Maleficent narrowed her eyes.

''As you probably recall we've been in this situation before. Either you and your friend whatshisname-''

''Diaval,'' Maleficent reminded him.

''Whatever. (Vernon wasn't particularly interested in remembering Diaval's name). Surrender to me, or I will kill Christopher.''

''Don't listen to him!'' Chris spoke up.

''SHUT UP!'' Vernon shouted in Chris's ear.

''You don't seriously think that you're going to get away with this do you?'' Diaval said. ''All on your own.''

Vernon smiled wickedly before shouting, ''LIEUTENANT!''

Gerald promptly stepped out from behind a tree. Maleficent and Diaval turned to face him.. Suddenly, more men started to appear from various places. Some from behind trees, others from behind bushes, and some even from a nearby ditch.. Within mere seconds, Maleficent and Diaval found themselves surrounded by dozens of soldiers.

''You were saying something about me being alone?'' Vernon said to Diaval with a smirk on his face.

''You bastard!'' Christopher started to struggled.

''BE QUIET!'' Vernon pressed the knife a little harder against Chris's back, causing the young man to wince.

''I risk my life to save you from the wolf and this is how you repay me?''

''Oh blah blah blah,'' Vernon was starting to grow tired of Chris's attempts to make him feel bad about himself.. ''Now Maleficent, as I was saying. If you two don't surrender to me, I'll be forced to kill poor Christopher here.''

Maleficent let out a disgruntled sigh, as she pondered her options (of which there were few).

''I'll be generous and give you ten seconds to make your decision.''

Diaval leaned in towards his Mistress and whispered, ''I have an idea.''

''One!'' Vernon began to count.

Christopher observed Diaval out of his eye corner divulging his plan to Maleficent.

''Two!''

''No,'' Maleficent disagreed with Diaval's plan. ''You're too weak.''

''I'm fine,'' Diaval tried to reassure her.

''Three!''

The look on Maleficent's face made it evident to Diaval that she'd relented. She gave a nod of her head to confirm it..

Gerald craned his neck past one of the men so he could see Maleficent and Diaval more clearly, as he'd noticed them whispering to one another.

''Four!'' Vernon continued to count.

Maleficent surreptitiously began to gather some magic in the palm of her hand..

''Five!''

Christopher looked to Maleficent and noticed the green coloured energy in her hand.. Thankfully, Vernon was oblivious to it.

''Six!''

Diaval took a deep breath in anticipation of what was about to occur.

''Seven!''

Maleficent looked Christopher right in the eye.. She nodded her head very slowly to indicate that something was about to happen.

''Eight!'' Vernon's tone hinted that he was growing impatient.

Gerald pushed past the man in front of him so he could get a good look at Maleficent.. His eyes widened with alarm when he noticed the green flame that was becoming brighter and brighter in her palm.

''Nine!'' Vernon pulled the knife back as he prepared to kill Christopher.

''LOOK OUT!'' Gerald bellowed to all the men whilst pointing to the magic in Maleficent's hand.

All the soldiers gasped in horror upon noticing the green energy shoot up into the air.

Chris took a deep breath and steeled himself..

Vernon finally noticed what was going on, as he mumbled the word.. ''Ten.''

''NOW!'' Diaval shouted.

Maleficent used all her strength to bring the magic smashing down to the Earth. It created a noise that sounded like an explosion upon hitting the ground.. All the men dived for cover, not knowing that the magic was actually harmless (she didn't want to hurt Christopher or Diaval). All it did was create a copious amount of smoke.

Christopher immediately spun around to face Vernon and knocked the knife out of his hand before punching him in the face. Vernon fell backwards into the bush.

Maleficent spread her wings and flew up into the air.

One of the soldiers who had jumped to the ground reached out and grabbed a hold of Diaval's right leg. Diaval kicked him away using his left leg before transforming himself into a large black horse. He milked the transformation process for all it was worth, in order to cause more smoke to appear. Unlike Maleficent's green smoke, this smoke was black in colouring.

Vernon coughed and wheezed as he dragged himself to his feet. He looked around for Christopher but could see no sign of him. ''DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!'' he shouted as loud as he could manage.

Christopher hurried away from the large group of men and jumped into the nearby ditch.. He looked up and noticed Maleficent swoop overhead. She descended down towards the soldiers and used her wings to generate a mighty wind..

Diaval trotted backwards and forwards as he looked for Christopher, straining to see through the smoke.. Many of the men weren't paying any attention to him as they thought he was just one of their horses. Only a handful of them had noticed him transform.

''Diaval!'' Maleficent called out.

Diaval looked up to Maleficent and noticed that she was pointing over towards the ditch. He knew what she meant by this. Diaval promptly began to make his way over towards it.

''STOP THAT HORSE!'' Gerald shouted to the men as he gave chase after Diaval.

''WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?'' Vernon boomed as he fell over one of the soldiers who was still cowering on the ground.

Diaval arrived next to the ditch and neighed very loudly. Christopher poked his head out and noticed the jet black horse looking directly at him.. After a few seconds, Chris started to suspect that there was more to this horse than meets the eye. ''Diaval? Is that you?''

Diaval nodded his head.

''You look good as a horse,'' Chris remarked as he climbed out of the ditch.. He couldn't help but notice that Diaval's nose had a beak like quality to it, and that his mane was completely made out of feathers. _'I guess whatever form he takes, he'll always look a little like a raven,'_ Chris thought to himself.

Diaval bent down so Christopher could get onto his back easier..

Just as Christopher was about to climb aboard Diaval...Gerald appeared out of the smoke and swung his sword at Chris's head, narrowly missing by a matter of inches. Christopher jumped aside and pulled out his sword. The two began to clash blades.. Gerald had been using a sword for years and was obviously the better sword fighter, but Chris's will to escape and the strength of his blows forced Gerald backwards.. Gerald lunged forward towards Christopher, Chris dodged to his left and used his left hand to hit the young Lieutenant in the side of his head.. Christopher saw this as his chance, and with one swipe of his sword he knocked Gerald's blade out of his hand.. Gerald pounced forward and grabbed a hold of Christopher's throat. Chris tried to use his sword to jab Gerald in his back, but Diaval accidentally got in the way. The two men fell to the ground.

Diaval wanted to trample Gerald with his feet, but he was too afraid of accidentally harming Chris, so all he could do was watch the two men struggle and grapple with each other..

Just then, two soldiers appeared of the smoke and rushed to aid Gerald.. Just as they were about to reach them, Maleficent blasted some magic from the sky to the ground, causing the men to pull back in fear..

Gerald laid on top of Chris and grabbed his throat. ''It's useless to resist.. You're finished!''

''I don't...think so,'' Chris struggled to reply, as he used all his strength to pull his right leg up to his chest and throw Gerald through the air and into the ditch.

''ARGHH!'' Gerald cried out as he hit the bottom of the trench.

Christopher dragged himself to his feet before clambering on Diaval's back.

''Over there!'' Vernon cried out as he sped over towards Christopher and Diaval.

''Follow me!'' Maleficent called down to her two companions before flying off.

Diaval began to gallop after his Mistress, Christopher riding on his back.

''GET THE HORSES!'' Vernon hollered to his men.

Maleficent used her powers to blast the ropes tethering the horses which were hidden just around the corner.. Over half of them bolted away in terror.

''DAMN YOU!'' Vernon shook his fist at the three of them.

''Until next time Captain Drake!'' Chris shouted over his shoulder to his old foe, as he rode off into the distance..

Vernon just stood there opened mouthed, unable to believe what had just happened.. A silence filled the air, until...

''Sir!'' Gerald called out for help. ''Sir!''

Vernon looked down into the ditch and noticed his Lieutenant standing in it with his hands in the air.

''Could you give me a hand out of here?''

''A hand?'' Vernon said. ''Yes of course I'll give you a hand.'' Vernon bent down and used his right hand to slap Gerald across his face. ''YOU BLITHERING OAF!''

''Sir!'' Gerald exclaimed. ''Why have-''

''BECAUSE YOU'RE A FOOL!'' Vernon boomed in his face before he could even finish his question. ''YOU'RE ALL FOOLS.'' He span around to face his men. ''I could see you all, cowering in fear of Maleficent. Have you forgotten that she can't harm any of you, AS LONG AS YOU'RE WEARING YOUR BLOODY IRON RINGS!''

All the men looked to the ground, feeling rather sheepish..

''I really wish I had an AK-47 right now,'' Vernon murmured.

''An AK what?'' one of the men spoke up.

''Oh of course, you're too thick to even know what an AK-47 is!'' Vernon snapped in reply. ''Well it's a good job I don't have one now, or else I'd MOW YOU ALL DOWN!''

Gerald dragged himself out of the ditch and limped over towards his Captain.. ''I'm sorry sir.''

Vernon let out a disgruntled sigh. ''Gather the horses,'' he mumbled under his breath.

''Yes sir!'' Gerald responded. ''RETRIEVE THE HORSES!'' He commanded the men.

Vernon walked past one of the soldiers who was still hiding on his knees with his posterior in the air (unaware that Maleficent had gone). Vernon rolled his eyes and sighed, before booting the man up the backside.. ''GET UP!''

Gerald couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Vernon dragging the man to his feet. There was something rather amusing about Vernon when he was exasperated. He was like a young child throwing a tantrum.

''Why do I even bother?'' Vernon walked away from his men so he could calm down. ''God I need a drink.''

* * *

**(A/N). So there you have it. We've reached the end of yet another chapter.. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think.**

**As always thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, despedida.**


	17. Stars

**(A/N). Hi guys.. As always I'd just like to start by saying thanks for the reviews and your continued support, it really means a lot to me.**

**Right then, on with the story!**

* * *

Christopher let out a yawn as he gazed up at the many stars that littered the sky. He sighed before turning away, as he went in search of Maleficent and Diaval.. They had been travelling for three days now, and so far they'd managed to avoid encountering Captain Drake and Lieutenant Gerald.. But Christopher was still feeling uneasy, as he suspected that Vernon and his men weren't too far behind them.

Diaval was feeling a mixture of pessimism and optimism about their situation. He was pessimistic of the fact that they were still a very long way from Mount Oberon. And even if they did manage to get there in one piece, could they defeat Vandran? He'd experienced first hand the awesome power that Vandran wielded. He was very unsure that any of them could manage to vanquish him.. However, he was still feeling optimistic about certain things. They'd traveled this far without any of them getting severely injured or killed. And Christopher was starting to live up to the expectations of been, ''The One.'' Despite the fear in his heart that they may fail in their mission to rescue Aurora, he knew that he had to remain positive.. Not just for himself, but for Maleficent as well. She needed him now more than ever and he was aware of that. His feelings for Maleficent remained the same, but he would respect her wishes and not allow himself to harass her for something she wasn't willing to give him yet...her heart.

''Diaval,'' a familiar voice spoke from behind him.

''Christopher.'' Diaval turned around to face the young man. ''What's wrong?'' he asked upon noticing the look of slight worry on Chris's face.

''Oh, it's just I thought Maleficent was with you.''

''No,'' Diaval replied. ''I haven't seen her for half an hour or so.''

''I see.. You don't think anything's-'' he hesitated for a brief moment, ''happened to her?''

''No.'' Diaval quickly dismissed the thought.. ''She's probably just gone to clear her head. She likes solitude.''

''Well, you're probably right. After all, you know her much better than I do.. But still, I really think we should go look for her.''

''No need.'' Diaval pointed behind Chris.

Christopher turned around to see Maleficent walking towards them.. ''Oh, there you are.. I wondered where you'd got to.''

''I've been speaking to Knotgrass,'' Maleficent responded as she gestured to her ruby ring (which she'd used to communicate with the pixie).

''Ah. I see.''

''What did she say?'' Diaval inquired.

''She tells me that the newly elected Steward has more then settled into his new position,'' Maleficent replied. ''There are whispers amongst the nobles that they'd like him to remain as permanent ruler.''

''That's treason!'' Diaval exclaimed. ''He must give up his position when Aurora returns.''

''If, Aurora returns,'' Maleficent corrected him with a look of despair showing on her normally stoic face.. ''And I'm starting to think that the nobles don't want her to return.''

''Why would they want that?'' Chris asked.

''I don't know.. Perhaps because they think she's too young and naive to rule.''

''Or maybe it's simply because she's good-natured and kind-hearted,'' Diaval spoke up.. ''They probably prefer rulers like Stefan. Thoroughly evil and corrupt, just like them.'' He turned away in anger..

A silence filled the air for several seconds, before Chris broke up.

''Maleficent.. I've been meaning to ask you something.''

''Really? And what is that?'' She turned to face him.

''Well, every night, when I look up at the moon..I become fearful that I'm about to transform into a wolf.''

''What on Earth makes you think that?'' she responded with a look of bemusement.

''Because I was clawed by Zachary.''

''So?''

''Well in werewolf lore, anyone who is bitten or clawed by a werewolf turns into one.''

''Look, I don't know how things work in your world, but here it doesn't work like that. Zachary is the one who's been cursed, not you.. It doesn't make a difference if he bites or claws you, he can't pass on his curse to anyone else.''

Chris let out a sigh of relief. ''Thank goodness for that..''

''Mistress.'' Diaval turned to face Maleficent.

''Yes Diaval.''

''Where are we? I mean, how far away from Mount Oberon are we now?''

''Well, tomorrow we should arrive upon a village named Ravenclaw.

''Ravenclaw?'' Diaval echoed her.

''Ravenclaw.. Raven, just like you,'' Chris said to Diaval.

''Yeah,'' Diaval replied (also noticing this).

''Anyway, once we arrive at that village we will have reached the quarter way point of our journey,'' Maleficent stated.

''So, we'll be 1,500 miles away?'' Christopher said.

''Roughly, yes.''

''That's still a very long way,'' Diaval spoke with a sigh.. ''I only hope we can keep ahead of Captain Drake and his men.. Although who knows? Maybe we've finally managed to shake them off our backs.'' Diaval tried to remain positive.

''Or perhaps they've finally given up?'' Maleficent wondered.

''I sincerely doubt that,'' Christopher butted in. ''Vernon's not the type of man to give up.. Besides, I think he's starting to develop an Inspector Javert type obsession with us.''

''Inspector what?'' Diaval looked confused.

''Oh, he's a character in a book called Les Miserables,'' Chris tried to explain. ''He becomes obsessed with this other character in the book. A criminal named Jean Valjean.''

''And how does this relate to Vernon?'' Diaval inquired.

''Well, Javert chases Valjean just like Vernon's chasing us.''

''And is that where the similarity between the two ends?''

''No it isn't.. You see, Javert believes that he's in the right and that Valjean's in the wrong.''

''Well isn't he? You said he was criminal.''

''All he did was steal a loaf of bread to feed his starving sister and her family,'' Chris explained. ''And he paid his time in jail for it.''

''Then why is Javert chasing him?''

''Because Valjean broke parole upon his release.''

''Parole?'' Diaval didn't understand the term.

''Look, all that matters here is that Vernon, just like Javert, thinks that he's in the right, and that I'm in the wrong.. He truly believes that I'm to blame for everything that's gone wrong for him since he arrived in this Kingdom. And just like Javert with Valjean, I don't think he'll ever stop hunting us.. Particularly me.''

Maleficent rolled her eyes.. ''I don't care if he stops hunting us or not.. I'm not the least bit intimidated by him.''

''You should be,'' Chris responded.

''Why is that?''

''Because he's conniving, ruthless, determined, driven, cruel, calculating, devious, intelligent and downright bad to the bone..''

''Really?'' Maleficent faked a look of surprise. ''Well, perhaps me and the good Captain have more in common than I first thought.''

Diaval laughed in amusement..

Chris couldn't help but smile at Maleficent's words. ''I'm glad I never met you when you were at your nastiest. I bet you made Vernon seem nice by comparison.''

''I wouldn't go that far,'' Maleficent disagreed.. ''Despite my many failings I would never have joined someone as despicably evil as Vandran, even when I was at my very worst.''

''I wonder what prompted Drake to join Vandran?'' Diaval thought out loud.

''A mixture of desperation and greed I suppose,'' Christopher said. ''He sees Vandran as his meal ticket to power and wealth.. However, I doubt that Vandran will tolerate failure.. I think Vernon's in way over his head, and sooner or later he's going to realise that. Only it'll probably be too late by then.''

''Too late for what?'' Diaval asked.

''Too late to save himself,'' Chris responded before becoming lost in thought..

''Something wrong?'' Maleficent inquired.

''No. It's just that, I was wondering why Vandran had to start all this.. Why did he need to kidnap Aurora? Why did he recruit Vernon? I don't understand his actions.''

''Well, I don't know why he recruited Drake, but I've already told you why he needs Aurora.''

''Yes I know, to unleash an ancient evil into the world.. But why does he want to do that?'' Chris shuddered as he remembered the image of Videl from his dream. ''Why would he want to release it?''

''I don't know,'' Maleficent turned away..

''My worry is if Vandran succeeds he'll start to think Aurora's outlived her usefulness,'' Diaval said as he wiped his brow.

''Well, as you know I've only met Aurora the one time, but she seemed very nice. She was willing to release me when you both wanted me locked up for life,'' Chris spoke with a slight smile. ''That's why I'm trying to help you save her.. I think I owe it to her.''

''That's very noble of you Christopher.'' Maleficent gave a respectful nod of her head.

''I do hope they're treating her well,'' Diaval spoke with concern showing in his voice, as unpleasant thoughts entered his mind.

.

.

.

In actuality, Aurora was completely fine (in a physical sense anyway).. She'd been sleeping for the past few hours, when all of a sudden she was rudely awakened by a loud thud. She bolted into an upright position, her eyes bulging wide in alarm.

''Sorry,'' Francis apologized. ''It was only me.''

''W-what are you doing?'' Aurora asked, upon noticing Francis standing at the far end of the cell.

''Oh, nothing.''

''What caused that noise?''

''Er.. I don't know.''

''Tell me the truth Francis.''

Francis took a deep breath.. ''Okay.. Come over here.''

Aurora let out a yawn as she got to her feet, before walking over towards the opposite end of the rather spacious cell.

Francis stepped back and pulled a small sheet aside from the ground, revealing a hole about two foot deep.

''What's this?'' Aurora inquired.

''I'm building a tunnel. That plank of wood at the bottom is what caused the noise, I accidentally dropped it. I've been using it to dig with.''

''Why didn't you tell me about this?''

''Because...I didn't want to get your hopes up.''

''When did you start making it?''

''Two nights ago,'' Francis replied. ''So far things are going pretty well..''

''But what if one of the guards notice it when they come to bring us food.''

''Don't worry they won't.. I'll just keep covering it with this sheet.''

''Won't they find it a tad suspicious?''

''Well you didn't..''

Aurora's realised that Francis was right, she'd been completely oblivious to it.. ''That's true,'' she admitted.. ''But still, it's very risky.''

''Oh, stop worrying. Everything will be fine.'' Francis flashed a cheeky smile at her.

''What happens if while your digging you hit solid rock?''

''Well..then we're sunk.''

''Exactly!''

''But don't worry we won't. I think I'd have to dig at least another ten feet before I hit rock, and I only need another two feet before I stop digging downwards. Then I start to dig in that direction.'' Francis pointed towards the bars.. ''And then once we reach the other side, I dig in an upwards direction.. Trust me, nothing can go wrong.''

''I hope you're right,'' Aurora replied..

''I am right,'' Francis assured her.. ''I'm always right.''

Aurora shook her head disapprovingly at Francis's cockiness.. After a few second had passsed she spoke. ''Francis.. Why did you decide to start making this tunnel?''

Francis let out a sigh.. ''Because I'm sick and tired of waiting to be rescued.. And I think you're forgetting that I'm on borrowed time.''

''What do you mean?''

''Well, Vandran needs you Aurora. But he doesn't need me, I'm superfluous.. It's only a matter of time before he has me killed.''

Aurora didn't respond (she knew that he was probably speaking the truth).

''Look, I'm sorry. It's just that, I have a very strong survival instinct.. For so long I've only had myself to rely on.'' Francis looked to the ground, all traces of his cockiness now gone.. ''I don't want to die,'' he said in a quiet voice.

''I know,'' Aurora spoke in a whisper as she reached out her hand and stroked his cheek. ''Neither do I.''

Francis looked up to meet her gaze..

''Always make sure to remember one thing Francis.''

''What's that?''

''We may not relish the idea of dying...but neither does Vandran.''

Francis began to smile, as he realised that she was right. Vandran wasn't invincible, he could be defeated..''Yeah. I suppose you're right.''

''I'm always right,'' she replied with a smile (deliberately echoing what Francis had said to her a few moments ago)..

Francis couldn't stop a chuckle escaping from his mouth.. ''Thank you Aurora.''

She responded with a smile that was so bright it seemed to illuminate the whole room.. Francis felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of it.

''I, er. Better get back to work,'' Francis gestured towards the hole in the ground..

''Okay.''

Francis let out a wistful sigh as he watched her walk back across to the opposite side of the cell.. _'Concentrate Francis!'_ he thought to himself. _'You've got work to do._'

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Diaval had gone for a look around to make sure that Vernon and Gerald weren't in the vicinity, whilst Christopher was once again staring up at the stars in the cosmos.

Maleficent walked up towards Christopher (who was leaning back looking up at the sky).''What are you doing?'' she inquired.

''Oh, I'm just looking at the stars,'' Chris replied.. ''They bring me comfort.''

''Comfort?''

''Yes. Many things have changed since I crossed over to this dimension Maleficent.. Many things. But the stars are still the same, all the constellations are identical to the ones in my world.''

''Really?''

''Yeah. Do you see that formation of stars over there?'' Chris asked as he pointed to the sky.

''Which one?'' Maleficent walked up and stood behind Christopher so she could see which stars he was pointing at.

''That one,'' he responded as he pointed towards it.

''Yes. I can see it.''

''That one's my favourite out of all the asterism of stars that fill the sky.''

''What's it called?'' Maleficent wondered.

''It has many names. Most people refer to it as the Big Dipper, while others call it the Plough or the Ladle,'' Chris revealed. ''It belongs to the constellation of Ursa Major.''

''I see.. Well you certainly know a lot about this subject.''

''Yeah,'' Chris smiled sheepishly, feeling slightly embarrassed about his knowledge.. ''I can tell you the name of the stars if you'd like?''

''Alright,'' Maleficent responded with a warm smile (she could tell he was enjoying speaking about this).

''Okay!'' Chris responded with great enthusiasm.. ''Starting from the handle, the stars in the Big Dipper are Alkaid, Mizar and Alcor, Alioth, Megrez, then down to Phecda, across the bottom to Merak, and finally up to Dubhe on the lip..''

''That's astounding!'' Maleficent exclaimed. ''How do you mange to remember all those names?''

''Well,'' Chris spoke with a shrug of his shoulders. ''I've always had a flair for names.''

''Well you've impressed me with your knowledge.. May I ask what piqued your interest in the stars?''

''It was my aunt.''

''Your aunt?''

''Yes, my great aunt.. She taught me all the names of the constellations, and most of the asterisms too. She said if I knew the names of the stars above our home, then I could never be alone, because I could always look up and know that she was looking at the same stars..'' He let out a sigh. ''You probably think that's silly.''

''No, that's not silly. That's lovely,'' Maleficent replied.. ''You must care about her a great deal.''

''I do.. She raised me from the age of eleven, when I-'' he hesitated for a moment before continuing. ''When I lost my parents.''

''Oh. I'm sorry.. How did they die?''

''Do you remember I told you about cars?''

''Yes..''

''Well they're not always good things. They can be terrible things.''

''A car killed them?'' Maleficent asked (not fully understanding how they worked).

''Not really the car, moreso the man who was controlling it..''

''You mean your father?''

''No. The man in the other car.''

''The other car?'' (Maleficent was starting to get a little confused).

''Yes. There were two cars,'' Christopher explained. ''And when two cars collide it never ends well.''

''I see..''

''They died instantly... Well, almost instantly,'' Chris spoke the words in a downbeat tone, as painful memories resurfaced from the dark corners of his mind.. ''Yet the scumbag driving the other car lived.'' Chris looked to the ground. ''It's so unfair.''

''Life can be cruel,'' Maleficent stated with a sigh (as her thoughts began to drift towards her own late parents).

''Yeah,'' was Chris's simple reply.. He looked up upon hearing the sound of wings approaching them. ''That'll be Diaval.''

Sure enough, it was Diaval. He landed to ground and transformed himself back into human form.

''Ah, Diaval. You're back.'' Maleficent said.. ''Well? Any sign of Captain Drake and his men?''

''No Mistress,'' Diaval replied. ''No sign of anyone at all actually.''

''Good.''

''So. Who's turn is it to keep watch tonight?'' Christopher inquired.

''Mine.. I think.'' Diaval looked to Maleficent for confirmation.

''Yes Diaval it's your turn.. But I'm not bothered, I can stay awake if you'd like.''

''No, no. I'll do it,'' Diaval insisted.

''Well, if you're sure?''

Diaval nodded his head to confirm that he was.

''Right then guys. I'm going to get some sleep,'' Chris said as he let out a yawn. ''Goodnight.''

''Goodnight,'' Maleficent and Diaval both responded at the same time.

Christopher walked in a bowlegged fashion towards a comfortable looking spot on the ground besides a large tree.

''Why are you walking like that?'' Maleficent couldn't help but ask the question.

''You'd be walking like this too if you'd ridden a bareback horse for three days.'' He pointed towards Diaval.

''Hey don't blame me,'' Diaval spoke with a chuckle. ''After all, it's not my fault you lost Apollo.''

''When we reach that village. What's it called? Raven something or other (he'd forgotten the name).''

''Ravenclaw,'' Maleficent reminded him.

''Yeah Ravenclaw. Once we get there I'm going to have to find myself another horse.''

''Thank goodness for that,'' Diaval said. ''Carrying you around every day isn't exactly easy y'know.''

''I'm sure it isn't,'' Christopher replied in a disinterested tone, as he laid down on the ground, using his leather jacket as a pillow.. ''Night.''

''Goodnight,'' Maleficent and Diaval replied simultaneously.

Within mere seconds Christopher was snoring..

''It didn't take him long to fall asleep,'' Diaval observed.

''Well, that's because he was the one who kept watch last night.''

''Oh yes of course,'' Diaval replied.. ''Well, you'd better go and get some sleep as well.''

''Are you sure? I don't mind staying awake for a little while longer and keeping you company.''

''No that's okay, I'll be alright.''

''You sure?''

''Positive.''

''Okay then.. Goodnight Diaval.'' Maleficent leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

''Goodnight Mistress,'' Diaval spoke in a quiet voice.

Maleficent gave him a warm smile, before heading off to find herself a comfortable sleeping spot..

Diaval let out a long sigh as he gazed up at the moon and the stars above him.

.

.

.

Oddly enough, Vernon was doing the exact same thing as Diaval. Admiring the beauty in the heavens up yonder.

''Sir!'' Gerald called out. ''Captain Drake!''

''Over here Gerald!'' Vernon shouted back in reply.

Gerald walked through the trees until he reached a clearing near the edge of a cliff. Vernon was standing on the edge of it looking up at the sky..

''Sir? Is everything alright?''

''Everything's fine.. I just wanted some solitude.''

''I see sir..'' He began to walk away.

''Gerald.''

''Yes sir?'' He turned back around to face him.

''Do you know what stars are?''

Gerald didn't answer straight away, as he thought it was a slightly odd thing for his Captain to ask. Eventually he replied.. ''Not really sir.''

''They're Suns.''

''Suns?'' Gerald echoed him. ''You mean to tell me that there's more than one?''

''Yes of course.''

''So..our own Sun, is a star?''

''Indeed.''

''No, I can't believe it. Stars are much smaller than the Sun.''

''That's because they're further away from us,'' Vernon explained. ''The stars that you can see in the sky are burning billions of miles away from this Earth. Where as our Sun is only around 94 million miles away.''

''How do you know all this?''

''It's common knowledge in the world I come from.''

''Incredible,'' Gerald spoke with a look of awe on his face.

Vernon cleared his throat before speaking. ''Tell the men that we must leave in a couple of hours.''

''I beg your pardon sir.''

''Tell the men that we must leave in a couple of hours,'' he repeated.

''But, sir. The men need their sleep.''

''Nonsense. If we are to catch Christopher and his allies then we must cut back on such pleasures.''

''Sleeping isn't a pleasure though, it's a necessity.''

''Look. If I can get by on no sleep at all, then they sure as hell can get by on two hours!'' Vernon snapped.

''I'm sorry sir. It wasn't my place to question your judgement..''

''Apology accepted Lieutenant.'' Vernon let out a sigh.. ''I know what you must think of me.. But the only reason I'm doing this is because I feel we're running out of time.''

''What do you mean?''

''Don't you remember what Vandran said?''

''No. What did he say?''

''Well, he said that he'd send someone to keep an eye on us..''

''Oh, yes,'' Gerald replied slowly, remembering that Vandran did indeed say that.

''Vandran will not tolerate failure Gerald.. I must succeed, or else-'' he hesitated (unable to bare the thought of what Vandran might do to him should he fail). ''Or else something bad will most certainly befall me.''

''Not just you sir. I think I'll be in for the same treatment..should we fail. Therefore, we must not fail!''

''Exactly!'' Vernon agreed emphatically.. ''We must bring Reynolds to justice.''

''Reynolds?''

''Christopher,'' Vernon clarified as to who he was referring. ''Reynolds is Christopher's surname..''

''Oh right,'' Gerald replied (not fully understanding how surnames worked).. ''Sir, I can't help but notice that-'' he paused (wondering if he should (for the second time) question his Captains judgement).

''Go on,'' Vernon urged him to continue.

''No, it's nothing really.''

''I insist.''

''Really sir I-''

''That's an order!'' Vernon spoke in a stern manner (curious as to what Gerald had to say).

''Alright,'' Gerald said before taking a deep breath. ''It just that, you seem to be more interested in catching Christopher than Maleficent. Surely Maleficent should be our first priority.''

''I was ordered to kill both Maleficent and Christopher. Vandran didn't say anything about in which order I should kill them..''

''I know sir, but-''

''But nothing!'' Vernon cut him off.. ''We will kill both of them, and the shape-shifter for good measure!''

''Yes sir..''

Vernon sighed.. ''I'm not going to lie to you Gerald. I do have a score to settle with Christopher..''

''He's the reason your here..isn't he?'' Gerald deduced.

''Yes he is,'' Vernon confirmed Gerald's suspicions. ''He pursued me on that night of the thunderstorm. So now, it's his turn to be pursued.. I want him to know what it feels like to be relentlessly chased.. The hunter, is now the hunted,'' Vernon spoke with a low chuckle..

''I understand sir..''

''Now, you better go get some sleep. We depart in two hours.''

''What about you sir?''

''Oh, don't worry about me. I once went 70 hours without having a wink of sleep,'' Vernon bragged.

''Very impressive.''

''Of course, I was much younger then,'' Vernon spoke in a nostalgic tone of voice.

''Are you completely sure that you don't need any rest?''

''Yes,'' Vernon confirmed.

''You sure?''

''Yes!'' Vernon exclaimed.. ''Now get out of here! You only have 1 hour and 59 minutes left.''

''Okay sir,'' Gerald promptly turned around and trotted back towards the camp..

Vernon started to chortle to himself, feeling amused about the bizarre situation he found himself in.. Sometimes he had to pinch himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. The fact that he'd been whisked away to this magical Kingdom was something he still found hard to comprehend.. Vernon stopped laughing as a thought entered his mind.. '_Why me?'_ He looked back up to the heavens in hopes of getting a divine answer...none came.. Perhaps one would if he spoke aloud.

''I don't know who or what brought me here.. I don't know why I was chosen.. But now, for the first time in a very long while my life has a purpose again. I have something to strive for, something to cling onto.. I have a chance to achieve a better life for myself. A chance for a new beginning..'' He paused for a brief moment as he wiped his brow.. ''A chance, I have waited so long for.. Although, I never expected it to arrive in this fashion.'' He let out a small chuckle before continuing.. ''Now my whole life depends on whether or not I can bring Christopher and his accomplices to justice.. Please, help me find him.. I will never truly rest until I have his blood on my hands and his corpse at my feet.. Help me find him. Please. I swear to you, I will not fail!... I swear it!'' He lifted both his hands to the sky.. ''I swear it by the stars!''

* * *

**(A/N). And so we reach the end of yet another chapter.. Please review and let me know what you think. If you have any questions about the story then please don't hesitate to ask..**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, adeus.**


	18. Once Upon a Dream

**(A/N). Hi guys. As always, allow me to begin by saying thanks for the reviews. **

**Okay then, let's continue!**

* * *

''Aurora!'' Maleficent called out. ''Aurora!''

''I'm here,'' Aurora responded as she skipped out of the nearby trees and headed over towards Maleficent..

Maleficent and Aurora were taking a stroll through a beautiful meadow.. It was a wonderful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and the flowers were blooming. It was days like these that made Maleficent appreciate just how lucky she was.

''Come along Beastie.'' Maleficent offered her arm to Aurora.

''Yes mother,'' Aurora responded as she linked the fairy's arm.

Maleficent loved been addressed as mother. It made her realise just how much her relationship with Aurora had grown.. She was no longer that scornful, vengeful fairy who had cursed Aurora all those years ago. She'd been redeemed.. She had Aurora and (to a lesser degree) Diaval to thank for that..

''Mother,'' Aurora spoke up.

''Yes dear?''

''What's that on the horizon?''

Maleficent looked straight ahead and noticed a light in the sky.

''Mother?'' Aurora pressed for an answer.

''Hmm. Oh, I have no idea what it is Beastie,'' Maleficent eventually replied.

''I'm going to take a closer look.'' Aurora let go of Maleficent and started running towards it..

Maleficent stopped in her tracks and stared intently at the mysterious light. It seemed to be getting larger with every passing second.. Maleficent suddenly felt a feeling of dread. She could sense that this strange oddity was emitting a malevolent force.. ''Aurora!'' she shouted for her precious Beastie to return to her side...but she didn't. She just kept on running towards it..

Suddenly, the light started to move downwards towards the ground..

''AURORA!'' Maleficent shouted at the top of her lungs...but she still didn't return. It was as though this strange force had her under some sort of spell.. ''AURORA!'' she cried out in alarm, as she watched the light descend closer and closer towards the Earth.. Maleficent couldn't stand by idly for any longer, she spread her wings and took flight.

Aurora stopped running and started to slowly walk towards the glowing sphere. Her face was completely expressionless, as though she was in a trance.. By now the light had reached the ground, and was growing in size at an alarming rate, slowly enveloping the entire meadow.

''NO!'' Maleficent exclaimed, upon seeing Aurora reach out her hand and touch the sphere. She passed out as soon as her finger made contact with it, just like when she touched the spindle on the spinning wheel.

''AURORA!'' Maleficent swooped down and flew towards the light, desperately trying to save her Beastie.. She blasted all the magic she could muster straight at it, and upon making contact with it, the sphere dissipated outwards, throwing Maleficent backwards and onto the ground.. She quickly got back to her feet, and immediately noticed that the light had vanished, and Aurora with it.. All that remained was a dark haired man dressed all in black, save for his crimson coloured cloak.

''Hello, Maleficent,'' the man greeted her like they were old friends. ''Maleficent, hello,'' he spoke in a voice as oily as tar..

''W-who are you?'' Maleficent asked, her heart filled with fear at the sight of him.

''Oh, I think you know who I am.''

''You're Vandran's Master,'' Maleficent deduced.

''Correct.''

Maleficent took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. She wanted to use her magic against him, she wanted to hurt him, she wanted to kill him! However, despite the fact that he appeared to be human, there was something about him that made her suspect otherwise. She could sense that a tremendous amount of power was hidden inside of him. So, for the sake of Aurora and herself, she chose not to act on her violent thoughts..

''What have you done with Aurora?'' Maleficent inquired.

The man responded with a manic grin..

Maleficent felt her anger growing.. ''If you've hurt her, I swear-!''

''She's fine,'' he cut her off.. ''For the moment,'' he hastily added..

''If you so much as pluck a hair from her head I will make sure you pay for it!''

The man began to laugh at Maleficent's strong words.. ''Who are you to threaten me?''

''I am, Maleficent.''

''I already know that.. Why are you acting as though you don't know me?''

''Because I've never seen you before, that's why,'' Maleficent responded.

''True. You've never seen my face.. But you have felt my presence before.''

''What's your name?''

''Oh, what's in a name?''

''Tell me.''

''I have many. You can call me Videl.''

''Videl,'' she echoed under her breath..

''I'm rather shocked that you didn't welcome me with open arms as you once did.''

''For the last time, I don't know you.''

''Well I know you,'' he responded in a very creepy tone.. ''I remember the day we first met as though it was yesterday.. You'd just been betrayed, dismembered and humiliated by Stefan.. You clung to me for life. Without me you'd have been dead a very long time ago.''

''I don't understand.''

''Well then allow me to explain it to you,'' Videl cleared his throat before speaking.. ''Back then the only thing keeping you alive, the only reason for you to go on living was your quest for vengeance against Stefan. Everything I stand for was what preserved your life. Hatred, malevolence, wickedness, vindictiveness.'' He let out a sigh.. ''Where would you be without me? I think it's high time you remember who you truly are Maleficent.. ''

''What do you want of me?''

Videl walked behind Maleficent and whispered into her ear.. ''I need your help.. I need you on my side.''

''I will never help you.''

''Tsk,'' he tutted. ''Oh Maleficent. Don't you understand that once I'm free, this world will be a much better place.'' He gestured to the meadow that surrounded them as though it disgusted him..

''The rule of men has already done enough to taint this beautiful Earth.. I shudder to think what it would look like under your rule.''

''Maleficent, my dear Maleficent.'' He shook his head. ''Don't you see that we're very much alike?''

''Ha!'' Maleficent scoffed as she turned around to face him.

''We have more in common than you think.. I used to have wings, eons ago.'' He slowly reached out his hand and touched Maleficent's right wing.

She recoiled at his touch.. ''You're no fairy.''

''There are other creatures that have wings besides fairy's Maleficent,'' Videl stated.. ''Mine were taken from me.''

Maleficent couldn't help but feel a smidgen of sympathy upon hearing this. After all, she knew what the pain of losing wings was like.. ''How did it happen?'' she inquired.

''I was betrayed, just like you were.. The only difference between us is that not only did you get your wings back, but you also got revenge on the one who took them from you.. Whereas I, have not.''

''Who took your wings?''

He let out a chuckle before replying. ''The biggest hypocrite of them all.. And very soon, I will finally have my revenge on Him.. My wings shall be returned to me, and I will reclaim my rightful place in the Kingdom I was banished from so long ago.''

Maleficent flinched as Videl reached out his hand and stroked her cheek. She suddenly found herself becoming lost in his mesmerizing blue eyes. His touch against her skin made her feel alive, as he trailed his fingers along her razor sharp cheekbones.. They were like two kindred spirits. Both of them had been betrayed, and both of them had lost their wings.. Maleficent felt like he understood her plight, and she was beginning to understand his.

''Maleficent,'' Videl spoke her name breathlessly as he leaned forward and began to kiss her neck.

Maleficent let out a soft moan of pleasure as she tilted her head to one side to allow him full access to her neck..

''I want you,'' Videl spoke in a whisper as he began to open her dress.. As soon as his fingers touched the top of her breasts, Maleficent came to her senses.

''No!'' Maleficent exclaimed as she pushed him away. Realising that she was falling under his spell.. ''Get away from me!'' Maleficent spread her wings and took flight.

Videl let out a frustrated sigh, before reaching his hand up and using his powers to prevent Maleficent from flying any further away from him. Maleficent tried to resist, but it was useless.. With one almighty tug, Videl dragged Maleficent to the ground.. Strangely, she felt no pain, despite falling from such a great height.

Videl let out a laugh of triumph.. ''It's useless to resist Maleficent. You must embrace the darkness as you once did.''

''Never,'' Maleficent replied under her breath, before firing some magic directly at him.. Videl put his right hand up and absorbed the magic into his palm. He smiled, before blasting her own magic straight back at her. Maleficent was thrown backwards through the air. She hit the ground hard, but once again, she felt no pain whatsoever.. Videl began to advance towards her..

''Do you seriously think you've been redeemed? Do you truly believe that you've been saved!?'' Videl shouted.. ''Do you think you've been forgiven!?.. DO YOU!? WELL YOU HAVEN'T! YOU STILL BELONG TO ME!'' He reached down and grabbed Maleficent by the throat before hoisting her to her feet.. ''Some sins, can never be forgiven,'' he spoke in a whisper.. ''Your only hope, is to join with me.''

''I would gladly, die first,'' she struggled out a response.

Videl released his grip on Maleficent, she instantly crumpled back down to the ground.. ''Your love for Aurora must be very strong.'' Videl was suddenly struck with an idea.. ''Maleficent, if you join with me, Aurora will forever remain unharmed.. I will treat her the way she should be treated, in the style befitting a Queen.''

Maleficent looked up, slightly tempted by his offer. ''And if I refuse?''

''Well, If you refuse, once I'm released...I will end Aurora's life with my own hands.''

''I see.. You leave me with no other choice then.''

Videl smiled triumphantly.

''I'll have to make damn sure that you are NEVER released!''

Videl's smile vanished instantaneously upon hearing Maleficent's strong words.

''I hope and pray that you remain imprisoned forevermore!''

''Is that so? Well perhaps you'd care to see my prison?''

Maleficent shot him a quizzical look...

''Allow me to show you my home.. My realm! MY KINGDOM!'' Videl boomed, before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke...

Maleficent waited a few seconds for something to happen...nothing did.. Everything was eerily calm. Aurora was still missing, and Videl was nowhere in sight.. Maleficent got to her feet and looked around the meadow for any sign of life.. There was nothing.. Suddenly, she felt a warm breeze against her face, as the sky above her began to darken. She gazed upwards and noticed that black clouds were appearing out of nowhere.. Maleficent looked to the ground and observed that the green grass was dying before her very eyes.

Maleficent was just about to fly out of there when she heard a loud scream. She looked around to see where it had come from, but she still couldn't see anyone.. The warm breeze was slowly transforming into a searing heat. She looked to the trees and watched as the leaves fell from them one by one to the ground.. Everything was dying around her. The birds, the flowers, the trees and everything else within sight.. The air around her was filled with ash, it was like breathing in pure poison. By now, the once solid ground beneath her feet had transformed into burning hot coals.. She covered her ears as more disembodied screams echoed around her.. All of a sudden, Maleficent heard a very familiar voice cry out.

''Mother!'' Aurora screamed.

Maleficent peered through the rolling ash and, to her horror, noticed Aurora being circled by two infernal creatures.. They looked like nothing she'd ever seen before. They had arms and legs, but no forehead or eyes, just a nose and mouth.. They moved around on all fours, waiting for the right moment to pounce on the young girl.

''AURORA!'' Maleficent screamed in terror as she flew towards them..

''MOTHER!'' Aurora cried out for help as the creatures dived on top of her and began to rip her to shreds.

Maleficent flew as fast as she could, but for some strange reason, they seemed to be getting further and further away from her.. It was as though she was moving backwards.

Aurora's screams resonated as the creatures started to devour her..

''NOOOOO!'' Maleficent shouted as she fell to the ground. She couldn't bear to see Aurora in such tremendous pain. ''STOP IT! STOP IT!'' she shouted to Videl (who she could sense was still watching and listening)..

Suddenly, everything around her vanished. Aurora's screams were silenced.. All that remained was a black void, with Videl standing in the middle of it.

''That is what awaits you, Maleficent.. It is your eternal destiny,'' Videl spoke in a sombre tone. ''And if I have my way, Aurora's destination as well.''

''If you even think about-''

''Oh, shut up!'' He cut her off.. ''Your threats are futile.. I gave you the chance to join me and you rejected it. Now, you must pay the price.''

''No Videl, you'll find it is YOU, who must pay the price.''

''We shall see,'' he replied with a smirk before turning his back to her. ''Farewell my dear.. Until we meet again..'' And with that, Videl faded away into the surrounding darkness.

Maleficent suddenly began to feel dizzy. Her vision and hearing became distorted, as the ground below her feet started to quake. She could hear the countless screams once again.. People in absolute agony, begging and pleading for mercy, but the grunts and growls of the creatures attacking them indicated that they would never receive any. A vision of Aurora flashed in her minds eye. She was covered in blood and screaming her lungs out.. The look behind the young girl's eyes suggested that she'd gone completely insane. Driven mad by the constant torture she'd been subjected to.. She turned towards Maleficent and spoke..

''Why didn't you save me, mother?''

Maleficent let out a scream of anguish as Videl's laughter echoed all around her. She looked upwards and pleaded to any higher power that might be listening. ''Please make it stop... Please.''

Videl's laughter grew louder and louder and louder, until...

.

.

.

''Mistress,'' Diaval spoke as he gently shook the sleeping Maleficent.. ''Mistress. Wake up.''

Maleficent opened her eyes and let out a gasp. She lifted her hand up as though she was about to strike him, before recognising who it was..

''Mistress?'' Diaval's face was filled with confusion.

''Oh, Diaval.'' Maleficent threw her arms around him and held him tight..

Diaval didn't reciprocate at first, as he was taken aback by Maleficent's unexpected tender gesture.. Eventually he put his arms around her. ''Hey, what's the matter?'' he asked.

''Oh, it's nothing. I'm just pleased to see you that's all.''

''Oh come on, there must be more to it than that.'' Diaval pulled back and looked Maleficent straight in the eye. ''What's wrong?''

Maleficent sighed and slumped back against the tree behind her.. ''I had a nightmare.''

''A nightmare?'' Diaval echoed her with a peculiar look on his face (Maleficent wasn't usually one to worry about something as trivial as a nightmare).

''Yes. It was like nothing I've ever experienced before.. It was-'' she paused (remembering the horrific visions from her dream).

''Go on,'' Diaval pressed for her to continue.

''It was...just a nightmare.'' Maleficent said (not wanting to distress Diaval by telling him about the horrible things she'd seen). ''Don't worry about me Diaval. I'm perfectly alright.''

''Are you sure?''

''Positive.''

''Okay,'' Diaval responded. He wasn't sure that he believed her, as she'd looked absolutely terrified when she first awoke.. However, he knew that now wasn't the appropriate time to speak with her about this.

''So. What time is it?'' Maleficent inquired.

''Well, it's rather late..''

''How late?''

''Midday.''

''Midday!'' Maleficent exclaimed.. ''Why didn't you wake me before now?''

''Because I, er.. Fell asleep.''

''Oh, Diaval,'' Maleficent spoke with a sigh. She couldn't really blame him for nodding off, but one of them was always supposed to remain awake and keep a lookout, and then wake the other two up the next morning..

''I didn't mean to fall asleep,'' Diaval explained. ''I was just overcome with tiredness..''

''I understand Diaval.''

''Is she awake yet!'' Christopher called out to Diaval as he pushed his way through the nearby bushes..

''Yes!'' Diaval replied..

Chris stepped out of the bushes and walked over towards Maleficent and Diaval.

''I take it you overslept as well?'' Maleficent said to Christopher.

''Yeah, thanks to Diaval over here,'' Chris responded as he shot Diaval a look filled with annoyance.

''I said I was sorry didn't I.''

Chris shook his head and tutted before speaking.. ''We have to get moving. Us oversleeping has presented Vernon with a golden opportunity to catch up with us.''

''I agree,'' Maleficent concurred as she got to her feet..

''Which way are we headed?'' Diaval inquired.

Maleficent looked around for a few seconds before pointing towards the nearby forest.. ''That way.. It will lead us to Ravenclaw.''

''Do you think it's wise Mistress to venture into a place that's full of humans. They might not take kindly to a fairy entering their village.''

''Don't worry, I'll steer clear,'' Maleficent assured him. ''You can go help Christopher find himself a new horse while I wait on the outskirts.''

''Okay,'' Diaval replied with a nod of his head.

''Can we please get out of here!'' Chris exclaimed in a loud voice. He was feeling very agitated.

''What's the matter with you?'' Diaval asked.

''Oh, I don't know. I've just had this feeling from the moment I woke up that something bad was about to happen.. Let's just go.''

Suddenly, a male voice called out from the other side of the large bushes.. ''Christopher!.. I can hear you.''

''Oh, no,'' Chris murmured under his breath (recognising Vernon's voice).

''Christopher! Oh, Christopher.. Come out, come out, wherever you are,'' Vernon spoke in a sing-song tone of voice..

''Oh, boy.'' Christopher let out a disgruntled sigh.. '_Will I never be rid of him?_' he thought to himself..

* * *

**(A/N). And so we reach the end of another chapter (Vernon's turning into a real nuisance isn't he?).. Please review and let me know what you made of this particular chapter.. I sincerely hope that some of the things in this chapter weren't a little too dark or disturbing for some of you. I just wanted to showcase not only Videl's twisted mind, but also how horrific the Kingdom he rules actually is..**

**As always thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, bis bald.**


	19. Master of the House

**(A/N). Hi guys.. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. They really do mean a great deal to me.**

**Okay then, let's continue!**

* * *

''Ah, there you are,'' Vernon said to Christopher as he stepped out of the bushes.. ''Maleficent, Diaval.'' He greeted them both with a nod of his head.

''Won't you ever give up?'' Diaval spoke with a frown on his face.

''Never,'' Vernon replied with a grin.. ''I'm as stubborn as a mule.''

''And twice as stupid,'' Maleficent added with a wry smile.

Vernon let out a very forced laugh before replying.. ''Droll.. Very droll.''

''So Vernon, tell me, where are your troops hiding this time?'' Christopher inquired.

''Oh they're not hiding, they just haven't caught up with me yet.'' He glanced behind him to see Gerald pushing his way through the many bushes. ''Ah. Here comes Gerald now.''

''Oh goody,'' Maleficent spoke in a very unenthusiastic tone of voice.

''Hello again,'' Gerald spoke as he walked out of the bushes.. ''It's a lovely day, don't you think?'' He looked up to the sun which was shining brightly in the sky.

''It was until you two showed up,'' Chris replied..

''So. Are you three going to be reasonable this time and give yourselves up, or are you going to insist on putting up a fight once again?'' Vernon wondered.

''You must think we're idiots,'' Diaval spoke with a slight chuckle. ''Give ourselves up to be killed.. Not on your life!''

Vernon let out a frustrated sigh.. ''Very well then, you leave me with no choice.. MEN!'' he called out to his troops.

Suddenly, dozens of men pushed their way through the bushes and stepped out into the small clearing..

Maleficent and Diaval began to ready themselves for a fight, whilst Christopher tried to remain calm..

''You didn't manage to kill us before. What makes you so sure you'll succeed this time?'' Maleficent couldn't help but wonder.

''Well, last time we were lacking crucial ammunition,'' Vernon responded.

''Ammunition?'' Chris echoed him.

''Yes.. Arrows, to be exact.''

All the soldiers promptly withdrew their bows and crossbows and aimed them at Maleficent, Diaval and Christopher.

''Oh, boy,'' Diaval said in a dismayed tone.

''Oh no. Not you as well now,'' Maleficent said to her companion (she was already sick and tired of hearing Christopher constantly utter that phrase).

''Well, its rubbed off on me,'' Diaval replied.

''Ready men!'' Gerald declared as he raised his hand into the air, about to give the order to fire.

Christopher tensed up as he realised that they had absolutely no way out this time..

''A moment!'' Vernon spoke up.

Gerald instantly put his hand back down, eager to hear what his Captain had to say..

Chris breathed a sigh of relief at the temporary reprieve..

''Before they open fire, I'd like to tell you something.''

''Really? What's that?'' Chris inquired.

''Two days ago we picked up some supplies from a small town, including these lovely arrows.'' Vernon gestured towards them. ''And we also found out some information that I'm sure will interest you three..''

''Go on,'' Chris urged him to continue.

''Well, apparently there was some old King named-'' He paused for a moment as he tried to remember the name.

''Hubert,'' Gerald reminded him.

''Oh yes that's right, King Hubert.. He was the father of that young Prince who was killed in the throne room.''

''Phillip,'' Diaval spoke the dearly departed Prince's name.

''Get to the point!'' Maleficent snapped at Vernon..

''Well, the thing is.'' Vernon managed to suppress a laugh.. ''Upon hearing that his son had been killed...he dropped down dead.'' Vernon burst out laughing.. ''Oh, that's the funniest thing I've heard in a very long time.''

Everyone (even Gerald) looked at Vernon in disgust.

''You sick bastard.'' Christopher looked down his nose at Vernon..

''Oh come on Christopher, you've got to admit it is rather funny. Silly old coot popping his clogs after hearing about his precious son's death.''

''Listen to yourself, have you no sympathy, or empathy? After all, you know what it's like to lose someone you love.''

Vernon's face darkened. ''She has nothing to do with this,'' he spoke in an angered tone of voice (not appreciating Chris's reference to his deceased sister).. ''I'm afraid your time's now up.'' He looked to his men before commanding, ''On three!''

The soldiers prepared to fire.

''One!'' Vernon began to count.

Christopher looked to Maleficent and Diaval (hoping that one of them might have an idea). Diaval seemed very concerned, whereas Maleficent looked very calm..

''Two!''

Maleficent gave Chris a wink (indicating that she had a plan to get them out of this).

''THREE!''

As soon as Vernon gave the word, Maleficent used all the magic power she could muster to place a force field between them and the oncoming arrows..

All the soldiers looked in shock as the arrows bounced off the large shield Maleficent had created..

''GO!'' Maleficent shouted to Diaval and Christopher.. ''I can't maintain this barrier for much longer.''

Diaval quickly transformed himself back into a horse. Christopher immediately jumped on his back..

''GO!'' Maleficent repeated..

Diaval wasted no time in galloping off into the forest, Christopher clinging hold of his mane for dear life.

''STOP THEM!'' Vernon shouted in vain to his troops, who still couldn't manage to penetrate Maleficent's barrier..

Maleficent spread her wings and flew up into the air, just as the force field disappeared.. All of the soldiers fired their arrows at her, but she managed to evade them all, as she flew off over the tops of the trees.

''DAMN IT!'' Vernon bellowed.. ''Get the horses!''

All the men began to scramble back through the bushes to retrieve their horses on the other side..

''Well, they've done it again,'' Gerald stated with a sigh.

''Yes. But sooner or later their luck is going to run out,'' Vernon replied.. ''And when it finally does, I'll be there to see it..''

.

.

.

Meanwhile, at Mount Oberon, Syrena was feeling very apprehensive.. She'd been trying her best to avoid Vandran since their almost kiss a few days ago. But now that her presence had been requested by her superior, she had no choice but to go see him.. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves before stepping into the throne room.

''You wanted to see me my Lord,'' Syrena said upon entering the spacious room.

''Ah, Syrena. Come closer my dear.''

Syrena walked towards the large throne Vandran was seated upon..

''It's occurred to me that these past few days you've been avoiding me Syrena.''

''No my Lord you're mistaken,'' Syrena replied. ''I've just had a lot of things to attend to recently, that's all.''

''Ah. I see,'' Vandran spoke with a sigh.. He didn't believe her. The real reason she was avoiding him was because she now knew the way he felt about her.. He wanted to speak with her about it. However, now wasn't the time. He had his duty to uphold.. His first priority was to Videl.

''My Lord? Are you feeling well?'' Syrena asked with a look of concern on her face..

''I'm fine. I was just lost in thought,'' Vandran responded.. ''The reason I requested your presence was because I wanted to inform you that tomorrow you must go and join Captain Drake.''

''Oh,'' was all Syrena said in reply.

''I know how you feel about him, and I am sorry.. But his five days will be up tomorrow. You must go and aid him.''

''Yes sir.''

''I don't care how you complete your mission, just make sure that you do complete it..''

''How long do I have?''

''As long as it takes.. I have much more faith in you than I do in Drake.'' Vandran smiled at her.. ''You've never let me down before, I don't believe you will now.''

''You can always count on me sir,'' Syrena assured him..

''I know that.. I don't doubt that you'll give it your all. However, you must be wary of Maleficent. She's never seen your face before. Come to think of it, neither has Christopher or her shape-shifting companion. They don't even know your name.. Use that to your advantage.''

''I understand sir.''

''Good.. And when the moment of truth finally arrives, make sure that you vanquish Maleficent in her sleep. She's very, very dangerous.''

Syrena nodded her head to confirm that she understood.

Now, you run along and start preparing. In 24 hours I'll be sending you to Drake's side.''

''Yes my Lord.'' Syrena turned to leave.

''Syrena.''

''Yes my Lord?'' she turned back around to face him.

''Be careful..''

''I will,'' she responded with a small smile.. And with that, Syrena turned around and exited the throne room.

As soon as she left Vandran got to his feet and began to pace up and down.. He was feeling very anxious, which was rather unusual for him. He was normally very unconcerned about his troubles, but now they were finally starting to get on top of him.. Videl was getting more and more impatient, his feelings for Syrena were growing stronger by the day, and to top it all off Christopher and Maleficent were still alive and kicking.. It was at times like these when a small part of him wished things had never changed.. For the briefest of moments a thought entered his mind. '_What if I'd stayed faithful to Him? What if I'd never have sided with Videl_?' He immediately pushed the thoughts out of his mind to stop himself from dwelling on them.. It was too late to change now. He'd made his choice a very long time ago. Now, he'd have to stand by that decision.. He and his Master had to win this war, not just for themselves, but for all the rest of their kind.. Vandran let out a sigh as he seated himself back on the large throne that once belonged to Oberon.. He only hoped that the night of the blood moon would hurry up and arrive so he could free his Master, as he needed his guidance now more than ever before..

.

.

.

''Oh, my poor aching back.'' Diaval trudged out of the forest and stepped onto the hilltop. ''Transforming into a horse is really starting to irritate me.''

''Oh stop complaining,'' Christopher said as he walked up and stood beside Diaval. ''It's no picnic riding you without a saddle you know.''

''I know,'' Diaval replied with a roll of his eyes.. ''So, that must be Ravenclaw.'' Diaval pointed towards the village at the bottom of the hill. It was a fairly large village, with a tall wooden fence running all the the way around it.

''Yeah, I suppose so,'' Chris replied.

They both looked up upon hearing the sound of Maleficent's wings.. She descended downwards and landed beside them.

''Well, I've temporarily managed to shake Captain Drake and his men,'' Maleficent said. ''However, I don't think it will take him too long to catch back up with us.''

''Well then, we'd better hurry up and get down there,'' Chris replied as he begun to make his way down the hill.

''Wait!'' Maleficent reached out her hand and stopped him.. ''We can no longer afford to waste time in that village.''

''Mistress, may I interject a thought into this conversation?'' Diaval spoke up.

''Go ahead.''

''Well, I don't think Drake would anticipate that we'd enter Ravenclaw. He'll expect us to remain out here, hiding in the forest..''

Maleficent considered this for a moment before speaking. ''You make a good point Diaval.''

''I suggest that we spend the night in this village. Wait until Drake and his goons are long gone, before setting off at first light.''

''Alright Diaval,'' Maleficent agreed.

''Good. That's settled then. Come on, let's go!'' Christopher once again started to make his way down the hill.

''Wait a moment!'' This time it was Diaval pulling him back.

''What now?'' Chris turned around to face him..

''What about Maleficent? I've just remembered that she can't enter Ravenclaw..''

''Why ever not?''

''Because humans don't like fairy's walking about their villages, that's why!''

''Don't worry about me Diaval, I'll be fine out here,'' Maleficent tried to reassure him. ''You two go find yourself a place to stay for the night..''

''No,'' Christopher disagreed. ''I agree with Diaval. It's far too dangerous for you stay out here in the forest all night by yourself. I can't permit it.''

Maleficent let out a laugh.. ''You're both worried about me?''

''Yes,'' Chris and Diaval both responded at the same time.

''No offence, but I think I'm the one who should be worrying about you two.. After all, I have more means of, shall we say, defending myself, than you two have.''

''Yes, you may have magical powers, but they won't work on Vernon, or any other of Vandran's men for that matter,'' Chris pointed out. ''So in this particular situation your magic powers are irrelevant I'm afraid.''

''Irrelevant!?'' Maleficent face filled with fury.. ''If it hadn't of been for my magic we'd all have been dead back there!''

''Mistress, please try to calm down.''

''QUIET!'' Maleficent barked at Diaval.

Diaval nearly jumped out of his skin in shock..

''I will not have some..man, (she spat the word out as though it was an insult) telling me what to do!''

''Look, I didn't mean to cause you any offence. If I did, I'm sorry,'' Christopher apologized.. ''I'm just worried about you that's all.. I don't think it's very wise for us to leave you out here all on your own.''

''Hear, hear!'' Diaval agreed..

Maleficent let out a sigh as she tried to calm herself down. ''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at both of you like that.. I know you were only thinking of me.''

''It's alright Mistress,'' Diaval spoke with a weak smile..

''Maleficent. I've thought of a way that we can all take refuge in that village, without you running into any humans,'' Chris said with a cheeky smile.

''Really? What do you suggest?'' Maleficent inquired.

''Me and Diaval will go find a place to stay, while you wait out here. Then, when it starts to get dark, Diaval will turn himself into a raven, fly back out here and inform you as to where we're staying. Then under the cover of darkness you can both fly through the village to me.. We stay wherever it is where staying all night, before departing first thing in the morning.. Okay?''

''Fine,'' Maleficent replied in a nonchalant manner (despite the fact she wasn't too keen on this plan, she couldn't be bothered getting into another argument about it)..

''Okay then. I'll see you later..'' Chris started to make his way down the fairly steep hill.. ''Come on Diaval!''

Diaval turned to his Mistress. ''You sure you'll be okay on your own out here til nightfall? I mean, er,'' Diaval started to fall over his words, worried that he may have upset her again. ''Not that I'm implying that you can't take care of yourself, I know you can. It's just that-''

'Oh, Diaval'' Maleficent spoke with a smile.. ''Don't worry, I'm not offended. I actually find the way you constantly worry about me very sweet.''

''Really?''

''Yes. And to answer your question..I'll be fine.''

''You sure?''

''Yes..'' Maleficent confirmed. ''Now go!''

Diaval turned around and started to head down the hill after Christopher.. ''Make sure you keep out of sight!'' he shouted over his shoulder.

''I will!'' Maleficent responded, before spreading her wings and flying up into the nearby treetops, in order to make sure that she wouldn't easily be spotted by Vernon and his men, or any other human for that matter.. She sat herself down on a thick tree branch and watched as Christopher and Diaval started to make their way through the field that lay before Ravenclaw.

.

.

.

It didn't take very long for Christopher and Diaval to reach the huge fence that surrounded the village.. However, it took them quite a while to find the main gate. Eventually, Christopher spotted it.

''Over there!'' Chris pointed towards the gate that was slowly opening.

''Oh, there it is. Come on, let's go.'' Diaval started to make his way towards it.

''I wonder why the inhabitants of Ravenclaw bothered going to all this trouble of building a fence around the whole village?'' Chris wondered out loud.

''They probably just wanted to keep out strange folk,'' Diaval replied.

''You mean people like us?'' Chris flashed a smile at Diaval.

Diaval shot Chris a look before realising he was probably right. ''Yeah.. People like us.''

Suddenly, a young blonde haired man riding a black horse came out of the gate (which was by now fully open). He turned his horse to the left and started to move towards Christopher and Diaval.

''Perhaps this man will be able to give us some information,'' Chris said.

''I doubt it.''

''Well, it never hurts to try.. Hello there!'' Chris shouted to the man who was riding towards them..

The man slowed his horse down to a stop upon reaching them. ''Good afternoon.''

''Good afternoon,'' Chris replied. ''Me and my friend here have been traveling for a long time now without rest. We were wondering if this village had any Inns or taverns that we could stay in for the night?''

''Yes it does,'' the man responded.. ''I've just spent the last two days here at a very nice Inn.''

''Oh. So you don't live in this village?''

''Oh no, I don't hail from here. I'm a traveler just like yourselves..''

''Really? Is that so?''

''Yes. I'll be heading back home soon.''

''Ah. Where is home?''

''Devondale,'' the man replied.

''Devondale?''

''Yes. It's a rather long way from here.''

''I see.''

''May I inquire as to where you two are headed?'' the man asked.

''Mount Oberon,'' Diaval butted into the conversation..

''Oberon?'' the man echoed.

''Yes.. We've always wanted to look upon that majestic mountain,'' Christopher spoke with a wistful look in his eye.

''Is this village open to everyone?'' Diaval inquired.

''Yes, I believe so,'' the man responded.

''Good. We were just wondering why they've built such a high fence around the village?''

''I have no idea.. Probably just to keep out troublemakers.''

''Yes, that's probably it.''

''Well, it's been nice chatting with you.'' The man lifted the reins of his horse up as he prepared to leave.

''Likewise,'' Christopher responded with a smile.

The man was just about to take off when Diaval spoke up.

''Wait a moment!''

The man turned to face him.

''You never gave us the name of the Inn you stayed at.''

''Oh, yes of course. I almost forgot.. It's called, The Naked Lady.''

''The Naked Lady?'' Diaval echoed him.

The man nodded his head to confirm it.. ''Farewell.'' And with that, he rode off into the nearby field..

Chris turned around to face Diaval. ''See.. I told you he'd be able to help us.''

''Yes, you were right,'' Diaval admitted. ''Look.'' He pointed towards the gate. ''It's closed now.''

''Oh well, guess we'll just have to knock..''

Christopher and Diaval made their way towards the gate and promptly knocked on it. After a few seconds had passed, the gate opened very slightly. An old man poked his head through the small gap.

''Hello,'' Chris greeted the man.. ''We were wondering if we could take refuge in this village for the night? We've been travelling for a long while now without hardly any rest.''

The man looked them both in the eye for a moment before speaking.. ''Come on in.'' He opened the gate fully for them. ''Welcome to Ravenclaw.''

''Thank you,'' Diaval said with a small smile as he and Christopher stepped through the gate.

''For what?''

''For letting us in.''

''Well, you both have honest faces,'' the old man replied as he started to close the gate behind them.

''Thanks,'' Chris said as helped him close the gate..

''When I look a man straight in the eye, I can always tell if he's lying or not.. That's why I have this job.''

''Fascinating. Might I inquire as to why you're so cautious as to who you let in here?'' Chris asked..

The man let out a sigh as he seated himself on a small stool.. ''We never used to be.''

''Really?''

''Aye. The raid of ten years ago changed our mentality.. Before then we were far too trusting.''

''What happened?'' Diaval inquired..

''A group of men came to this village.. They claimed to be travelers, just like you. Saying they were only seeking food and shelter.''

''I take it they had ulterior motives,'' Christopher presumed.

''Aye,'' the man confirmed Christopher's suspicions.. ''Later that night, more of them arrived. And then it began..'' He put his hand to his forehead, as painful memories returned to the forefront of his mind. ''Pillaging, looting, ransacking, burning. The entire village was almost destroyed.. I lost my wife and daughter that night.''

''Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that.''

''As am I.. But, Wwy did they do it?'' Diaval couldn't help but wonder.

''Well that's what they do isn't it.. Pirates.''

''Pirates?'' Diaval echoed the man.

''Aye.. Rumor has it they travel by means of flying ship, although I've never laid eyes on such a thing.''

''The Belladonna,'' Chris spoke the ships name.

''You've seen it?'' The man looked to Christopher.

''No. But I have heard of it..''

''Oh.. Anyway, from that day onward we've been a lot more wary as to who we admit into Ravenclaw..''

''So that's why the people of Ravenclaw decided to build this fence.'' Chris looked to the tall gate behind him.

''Aye. To keep out unwanted visitors.. Any stranger who enters Ravenclaw carrying weapons must be temporarily relieved of them.'' The man glanced down to the sword that Christopher had attached to his belt. ''I'm sorry, but it's the rules.''

''Oh, yes of course.'' Christopher obliged in removing his sword and sheath before promptly handing them over to the man.

''Thank you,'' the old man said as he placed the sword next to his stool.

''You will take care of it won't you?''

''Don't worry. I keep all the weapons locked up in that hut over there.'' The man gestured his head towards a small wooden shed..

''Okay.''

''Uh, we're looking for an Inn named The Naked Lady. Whereabouts is it?'' Diaval inquired.

''It's in the center of the village. You can't miss it..''

''Okay then.'' Christopher started to walk away. ''Thanks for everything. Not just for letting us in, but also for the history lesson about this place.''

''You're most welcome.'' The man bowed his head to them both. ''Enjoy your stay here.''

''We will! Thanks!'' Diaval spoke over his shoulder as he headed after Christopher.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, the man who Christopher and Diaval had spoken to at the gates of Ravenclaw was by now riding through the forest.. Suddenly, he spotted men on horseback moving towards him. One of the men raised his hand into the air and shouted..

''Halt!'' Gerald exclaimed.

The man promptly pulled his horse up to a stop and waited for the men to reach him.

Upon reaching the man Gerald climbed off his horse and approached him.. ''Hello. I'm Lieutenant Gerald.''

''Hello,'' the man replied nervously (wondering why he'd been stopped).. ''Look, I don't know what you think I've done but you've got the wrong man.''

''Oh, don't worry we're not interested in you.. We're looking for three fugitives. Two men and a woman. However, one of the men might be in the form of a horse.''

''Excuse me?''

''The woman is a fairy,'' Gerald explained. ''She can change him into whatever creature she desires.''

''Really!? That's remarkable! I've never met a fairy before..''

''I see.. Well then, I suppose that answers the question I was about to ask you.''

''What question?''

''I was wondering if by chance you'd run into them?''

''Well, I haven't seen a fairy,'' the man replied. ''But I did see two men entering the village of Ravenclaw.''

''Really? What did they look like?'' Gerald inquired..

.

.

.

Back in Ravenclaw, Diaval and Christopher still hadn't found The Naked Lady.. They'd been walking through the busy streets for around 10 minutes now without success. They had just wandered onto the high street where all the market stalls were located.

''No thanks, I'm not hungry,'' Chris refused a bunch of grapes that had been thrust into his face by a fruit stall owner..

''Suit yourself.'' The man stepped back behind his stall.

''Wait a moment!'' Chris called out to the man.

''You've changed your mind?'' The man stepped back out into the road.

''No, no I haven't. I was just wondering if you could help me find an Inn called The Naked Lady.''

''The Naked Lady, eh?''

''Yes.. Whereabouts is it? Because me and my friend over here (Chris gestured his head towards Diaval) are a little lost.''

''I see.. Well, if you keep walking straight ahead up this street you'll eventually reach it,'' the man replied. ''However, I think it'd be quicker if you went that way.'' He pointed towards a nearby side street.

''Why? Would that way be quicker?'' Diaval asked.

''Because as you can plainly see, today's market day.. This street will be cram-packed for hours yet.''

''Okay. Thanks for your help,'' Chris spoke with a smile, as he and Diaval turned to walk away..

''You sure you don't want some grapes? Or perhaps some other kind of fruit?'' the man gestured towards his stall full of various fruits.

''I'm sure, but thanks anyway,'' Chris responded, before he and Diaval headed off into the side street..

.

.

.

Back out in the forest, Vernon was feeling rather annoyed with his men.

''I WON'T TOLERATE FAILURE ANYMORE!'' Vernon boomed.. ''THE NEXT ONE OF YOU WHO MESSES UP IS A DEAD MAN!... AM I UNDERSTOOD!''

The men nodded nervously.

''I SAID, AM I UNDERSTOOD!''

''Yes sir!'' all the men replied in unison.

''Good!'' Vernon spoke with a huff.. ''Now get out of my sight.''

All the solders quickly dispersed and hurried away from Vernon.

''Captain Drake!'' a voice called out from behind Vernon..

Vernon turned around to see his Lieutenant walking towards him.. ''Ah, Gerald. Any luck?'' (they'd split up in order to broaden their search for Christopher, Maleficent and Diaval).

''As a matter of fact yes,'' Gerald replied with a smile.. ''I run into a man who said he'd seen two men entering the village of Ravenclaw.''

''Really?''

''Indeed,'' Gerald confirmed..

''He didn't see Maleficent?''

''No, alas he did not.''

''Well then how can we be sure that it's Christopher and Diaval?''

''From the way he described them,'' Gerald responded.. ''Both young men, both dressed in black, one had fair hair the other had dark hair.. It's got to be them.''

Vernon still looked unsure.

''Oh, and he also said that the fair haired man was wearing a coat made out of leather..''

''I see..'' This left no doubt in Vernon's mind. ''How far away is this village.''

''We can be there in under thirty minutes sir..''

''Okay then. Let's go check it out..''

''Very good sir. I'll go round up the men.''

''No, leave them. I don't want us to attract too much attention.. Tell them that I want them to remain here for the time being.''

''Yes sir.'' Gerald headed off to inform the men..

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Christopher and Diaval were still walking through Ravenclaw. The small street they were on was practically empty. The air was silent between the two, as both of them were contemplating many different things.. Suddenly, a though crossed Diaval's mind.

''Hey Chris.''

''What?''

''How did you know about that flying pirate ship?''

''Oh, the Belladonna,'' Chris reminded Diaval of the ships name.

''Yeah.''

''I found out about that when I was in the castle.. I wasn't in the dungeon all by myself you know.''

''I know that. Vernon was with you..''

''Not just Vernon, there was a third man as well.. A pirate.''

''A pirate?'' Diaval echoed.

''Yes. His name is Francis. He was caught breaking into the castle.''

''He's a member of the ships crew?''

''Yes. Although I'm not sure if he was ten years ago when this place was ransacked, looked fairly young.''

''Wait a minute.. I don't remember seeing him in the dungeon when was I sent there.''

''He'd escaped by then,'' Chris revealed.. ''All three of us tried to break out before the wedding. Me and Vernon were quickly recaptured, while Francis managed to get away.''

''I see..''

Chris smiled to himself. '_I wonder where Francis is now?_' he thought_  
_

Just then, a female voice called out form a nearby alleyway..

''Hello boys!''

Chris and Diaval turned towards the alley and immediately noticed a woman standing there. She was fairly tall and around 30 years in age. She had long dark hair, hazelnut coloured eyes, full lips and an even fuller figure.. She was wearing a low cut dress that displayed her ample cleavage.

''You're new,'' the woman spoke as she slinked over towards them.

''Er, yes.. We're just passing through,'' Chris responded.

''Really?'' she said breathlessly, as she pressed her body up against Christopher.. ''I'm Eve.''

''Oh, uh, my name's Christopher, and this is my friend Diaval.''

''The pleasure is all mine.'' She started to tousle Christopher's hair.. ''I bet I know why two handsome gents, like yourselves, are here in Ravenclaw.''

''Y-you do?''

''Yes. I think you're looking for a little...fun.''

''Fun?'' Diaval echoed her.

''Don't kid me. I can tell that you're both looking for some gratification.''

''Gratification?'' (Diaval didn't understand what she meant).

''No! We're not, we're really not,'' Chris spoke with a slight look of panic on his face (as he knew exactly what she meant).

''We're just looking for a place to stay for the night,'' Diaval tried to explain (not realising how, innuendoish, that sounded).

''Really!'' Eve exclaimed with a look of glee on her face.

Christopher shot Diaval a, _why the hell did you say that?_ glare..

''I have a nice little place not too far from here. You can spend the night with me if you want. I can assure you both that come dawn you won't regret it..'' She flashed a seductive smile.

''No, you don't understand-'' Chris tried to explain.

''Oh, I think I do..'' Eve whispered into Chris's ear.. ''We can go all the way if you like. Or perhaps you'd prefer me to do all the work with my mouth and hands, as that would be a little cheaper.''

This confirmed Christopher's suspicion that she was a prostitute.. ''No, there's been a misunderstanding.'' Chris gently pushed Eve away from him.. ''What Diaval meant to say was, we're looking for a specific place to spend the night.. An Inn named The Naked Lady.''

''Oh, Theodore's place.'' Eve took a step back.

''Theodore?''

''Yeah. He's the owner.''

''You know him?''

''Oh sure. Me and Theodore go back a long way..''

''Are we close to the Inn?'' Diaval inquired.

''Yeah, it's just around that corner.'' Eve pointed her finger towards the end of the street.. ''Theodore's been away for the past few weeks, but I think he's due back today. If he is there, tell him that I sent you and he'll set you up in his finest guest room.''

''Okay, we will. Thanks.'' Diaval replied..

''Don't mention it.''

Diaval gave her a small smile before setting off u the street.

''Thanks for your help..'' Christopher started to walk after Diaval.

''Oh, Christopher!''

''Yes.'' Chris turned around to face her.

''I'll be paying a visit to The Naked Lady tonight.. So, if you happen to change your mind about-'' she stopped (realising that she didn't need to spell it out for him). ''Let me know..''

''Alright.. Although, I doubt I'll change my mind.''

''We'll see,'' she replied with a playful smile..

''Come on Chris!'' Diaval called from the top of the street..

''Coming!'' Christopher shouted back in reply.. ''I'd, er, better go..''

''Okay. I'll be seeing you..''

''Yeah. See you later..'' Christopher turned around and started to jog up the street towards Diaval.

.

.

When Christopher reached Diaval and turned around the corner, he was appalled at the sight before him..

''Oh my God,'' Chris muttered to himself in dismay, as he looked upon The Naked Lady.. It was a dirty looking building with cracked windows and broken steps leading up towards the front door. The sound of loud voices could be heard coming from the inside. The smell of alcohol was strong in the air.. Men came spilling out of the Inn, falling to the ground, laughing their heads off for no reason whatsoever.. This place was the very definition of low rent.

''What's the matter?'' Diaval asked, as he noticed the look of horror on Christopher's face.

''It's everything I thought it would be and worse,'' Chris replied.. ''It's awful.''

''Oh, it's no so bad.. Come on.'' Diaval began to walk towards it..

Christopher let out a disgruntled sigh as he followed behind Diaval.. Upon reaching the steps he noticed a sign swinging in the slight breeze saying The Naked Lady. Next to it was a carving of a naked woman.. Christopher shook his head disapprovingly before stepping inside after Diaval..

Diaval let out a cough as he gazed around the large room.. It was completely packed to the rafters. He noticed a man start playing a piano in the corner of the room.

''I think you were right,'' Diaval said as he turned to Christopher.. ''This place is awful. And that man shouldn't be allowed to play the piano, he's terrible.''

''I know.. I didn't even think pianos existed in the 14th century.''

''Well they do in this dimension, or whatever you call it,'' Diaval replied.

''Look, let's just go try and find this Theodore. Okay?''

''Okay,'' Diaval agreed..

Christopher and Diaval promptly headed across the room towards the bar.

''Alright gents!'' the woman behind the bar spoke.. ''What you having?''

''Nothing,'' Chris repponded. ''We're just looking for the owner of this place. Theodore.''

''Why? Does he owe you some money?''

''No of course not. Whatever made you presume that?''

''If I had a penny for every time a man showed up in here saying Theodore owed him some money, well, I'd be a very rich woman,'' she let out a giggle.. ''So, are you friends of Theodore?''

''Well, no, not exactly..''

''We're friends of a friend,'' Diaval spoke up.

''Oh. Well, Theodore isn't here.''

''Oh, we already know that..''

''He's due back today.''

''We know that as well,'' Chris said.. ''It's just that we don't know what time he'll be back today. We were wondering if you did?''

''How the hell should I know,'' the woman replied in a whiny tone. ''Theodore's never been the most predictable of sorts.''

''I see.''

''You're more than welcome to wait here for him though.''

''Thanks.''

''You sure you don't want a drink?''

''Positive,'' Chris replied.

She turned to Diaval. ''How about you?''

''No thank you,'' Diaval declined.

The woman gave a shrug before walking away to tend to other customers.

''What do we do now?'' Diaval asked Chris.

''Well, despite the fact that I absolutely loath this place, I still think we should wait here for a little while.''

''I think we should go.. Maleficent wouldn't stay in a place like this anyway,'' Diaval spoke with a slight chuckle (amused by the thought of Maleficent hobnobbing with drunken men).

''She may do when things quieten down in here..''

''I wouldn't bet on it..''

''Look. Going back out into that forest right now would be like committing suicide. Vernon's men will be everywhere.. We have to wait until tomorrow morning.''

Diaval let out a sigh.

''Let's wait here for ten minutes.. If Theodore doesn't arrive, we'll go. Okay?''

''Alright,'' Diaval agreed after a brief moments hesitation.

''Good..''

Diaval let out anther sigh as he buried his head into his hands..

.

.

.

By now Vernon and Gerald had reached the gates of Ravenclaw.. Vernon extended his hand and knocked on the gate.

''I hope you're right about this,'' Vernon said.

''I am sir,'' Gerald responded.. ''Christopher and Diaval are somewhere within this village.''

Suddenly, the gate started to open before them. Just as he had done with Christopher and Diaval, the old man poked his head through the small crack..

''Good evening!'' Vernon spoke with a smile..

''Good evening,'' the old man mumbled in reply.

Vernon waited for the man to open up the gate fully,..but for some reason he didn't.. Vernon looked to Gerald, hoping he could shed some light onto why this man wasn't letting them in. Unfortunately, Gerald looked just as bewildered as he did. The silence in the air started to become unbearable. Eventually, Vernon spoke.. ''Well!?''

''Well what?''

''Why aren't you letting us in?''

''Your swords.'' The man glanced to Vernon and Gerald's blades.

''What about them?''

''I'd like to know why you're carrying them?''

''That's none of your damn business!''

''Oh, but it is my business,'' the man replied. ''I've been charged with keeping peace in this village,..and I intend to, no matter the cost.''

Vernon let out a sigh of frustration..

''I find it hard to believe that no one with a sword can enter this village,'' Gerald said. ''That's ridiculous.''

''They can enter. However, they must leave their swords with me throughout the duration of their visit..''

Vernon's temper was rising beyond all control.. ''Listen here you old-''

''Sir!'' Gerald cut him off whilst putting his hand on Vernon's shoulder.. ''I think we should do as he says..''

Vernon took a deep breath.. ''Very well..'' He unbuckled his belt and handed the man his sword. Gerald quickly followed suit.

The old man put the swords near his stool before fully opening the gate..

''Are you always this ill-mannered?'' Vernon murmured under his breath as he stepped through the gate.

''Only to those who have untrustworthy faces,'' the old man replied.

''Well, there's certainly nothing wrong with your hearing,'' Vernon said (slightly impressed that the old man had managed to hear his low comment).

''You still haven't answered my question.''

''What question?''

''Why are you carrying these swords?''

''Do you ask that question to everyone who carries a weapon?'' Gerald inquired as he stepped through the gate.

''As I said before. Only to those who have untrustworthy faces.''

''I'm getting a little tired of this!'' Vernon was about to explode in fury.

''Sir!'' Gerald stepped between Vernon and the man. ''Allow me to do the talking.''

''Very well,'' Vernon agreed after a moments hesitation.

''Right.'' Gerald cleared his voice before speaking.. ''My name is Gerald, and this is my superior Captain Drake.''

''Captain?'' the man echoed in surprise.

''Yes.. Now, the reason we're carrying swords is because we're in pursuit of three dangerous criminals.''

''Criminals, you say?''

''Indeed. Now we believe that two of them are hiding here in this village.. Two men. One is a fair haired man wearing a coat made out of leather and carrying a sword just like us.. The other is a dark haired fellow with scars on his face and neck. You must have seen them.''

''I did..''

''Did you confiscate their swords?'' Vernon butted in.

''Aye. Their in that hut over there.'' He pointed towards it.

''Very good. Now, did they mention whereabouts in this village they were headed?'' Vernon inquired.

The man hesitated, as he began to wrestle with his own conscience. He'd always lived his life trying to do what he believed to be right.. Therefore it would make sense to inform these two men that the criminals they were chasing were headed for The Naked Lady. However, there was something about this whole situation that didn't sit right with him.. He just didn't understand it. He'd always been a good judge of character, and yet he believed that the two young men he'd seen earlier were both nice people, whereas the two men standing before him right now seemed rather villainous in nature, particularly the older one (Vernon). Had his intuition failed him for the first time? Should he tell them the truth?.. Rather than ask his gut for the answers to these questions, he decided to ask his heart instead.. And It was at that very moment, that he knew what he had to do.

''Well!?'' Vernon pressed for an answer..

''No. They didn't,'' the man replied with a clear conscience.

''Damn!.. If they return here don't let them leave. Do you understand?''

The man nodded his head.

''Good.''

''Could we have our swords back please?'' Gerald asked politely.

''I'm afraid not. No stranger is allowed to walk through this village brandishing a weapon.''

''But, how are we going to apprehend the criminals without our swords?''

''I'm sorry but it's the law in this village.. Besides, their unarmed, your unarmed. I think that seems fair.''

''But-''

''Oh you're wasting your breath Lieutenant,'' Vernon interjected. ''We're not going to get any cooperation from this man.. Let's just go find them and have done with it.''

''Yes sir.''

Vernon and Gerald both shot the man a dirty look before setting off to find Christopher and Diaval..

.

.

.

Back at the Inn, Diaval was getting more irritated and annoyed by the minute.

''What's the matter?'' Chris asked upon seeing Diaval marching towards him, his face filled with fury.

''Some man just spilled his drink all over me,'' Diaval replied.

''Oh dear..''

''The thing that really irks me is that he didn't even say sorry..''

''That doesn't surprise me. The people in this place really need to learn a thing or two about manners.''

Suddenly, a man picked a chair up and threw it across the room at another man he'd been arguing with, the man ducked out of the way, and the chair smashed against the wall. Instead of causing uproar throughout the room, everyone ignored it, as though it was a regular occurrence.. The two men grabbed a hold of each other and started to struggle, a third man came along and picked them up by their collars and tossed them out the front door..

''See what a mean?'' Chris said with a smile..

Diaval nodded his head in agreement.. ''Let's go. I don't even think this Theodore's going to show up..''

''Yeah, you're probably right,'' Chris responded with a sigh..

''Come on,'' Diaval said as he climbed off his stool..

Christopher turned away from the bar and looked at Diaval, who suddenly appeared to be lost in thought.. ''What is it?'' Chris asked.

''Oh, nothing.. I was just thinking about that woman, Eve.''

''What about her?''

''Well, she was rather strange, don't you think? The way she was talking and acting..''

''They all act like that Diaval.''

''They? What do you mean?''

''She was a hooker Diaval.''

''A what?'' Diaval didn't understand the term.

''A prostitute..''

''Prostitute?''

''A whore!'' Chris exclaimed, getting rather frustrated at Diaval's inability to comprehend what he was saying..

''Oh, now I understand.. Maleficent's told me to steer clear of those.''

''Yeah, I'll bet she has.''

The man who'd been at the piano earlier resumed playing. If anything he'd gotten worse during his short interval.

''Oh, not him again,'' Diaval spoke with a look of annoyance on his face.. ''People who can't play pianos shouldn't be using them!''

''I quite agree,'' Chris concurred.

''I've had enough of this place, and I've had enough of waiting for this Theodore guy.''

''I don't think you'll have to wait any longer.'' Chris pointed towards the front door.. ''Look.''

Diaval turned around to face the door and immediately noticed a man standing there.. He was around 40 years in age, very tall and thin. He was dressed rather scruffy, save for the extravagant hat rested atop his head.. The way he was walking indicated that he'd been drinking, as he swayed from side to side.. Upon noticing him, the whole room fell silent, including the music from the piano, as everyone waited for the man to speak..

''Who is he?'' Diaval whispered to Chris..

''Theodore,'' Christopher deduced with ease.

''Good evening gents!'' the man exclaimed.. ''Your Master of the house has returned!'' He opened up his arms, drinking in the rapturous applause and cheers that were been emitted from the Inns occupants..

''Well, he certainly is a popular fellow,'' Chris noted..

Theodore began to swagger around the room, walking up to various people and muttering a few words before moving on.. Then, he noticed someone he knew very well seated at a table.. ''Cedric! How the devil are you?'' Before the man had a chance to reply, Theodore patted him on the shoulder and walked away to another man he knew.. ''Cecil! How's the shrew been treating you as of late? (referring to the man's wife). Once again he walked away before receiving a response.

Christopher watched in fascination as Theodore would continually speak to someone, but walk away before they had a chance to reply.. He was putting on a facade that he cared for these people, when in actual fact, he probably only cared for himself.

''Giselle!'' Theodore exclaimed as he walked towards an attractive blonde haired woman standing by the bar.. ''Now what have we here?'' He reached his hand out towards a small pouch resting behind her. ''Something to keep your money in I presume?''

''Hands off!'' Giselle slapped his hand..

''Now where have I heard that before?'' Theodore replied in a very suggestive and loud tone of voice.

All the men in the room began laughing (and some even applauding) at Theodore's saucy response..

''He really is full of it,'' Chris said as he shook his head in disapproval..

''Full of what?'' Diaval inquired as to what Christopher meant..

''Bullshit..''

Just then, Theodore jumped onto one of the tables and stamped his foot down in order to quieten down the very noisy room.. ''Shh,'' he shushed them all whilst putting his index finger to his lips..

Everyone in the room fell silent in order to hear what Theodore had to say.

''I am now going to retire to my room!'' Theodore announced.

The crowd began to moan and groan upon hearing this.

''Shh,'' he shushed them for a second time.. ''I'll be back down in a little while.. In the meantime. Fredrick!'' he shouted to the man who was seated at the piano. ''Play us something cheerful!''

Fredrick promptly spun around so he was facing the piano keys and began to play once again, much to Diaval's displeasure.

''Quick! He's leaving,'' Christopher said as he got off his stool. ''We have to speak to him about having a room for the night.''

''Wait a minute!'' Diaval said as he reached out his hand and stopped him.. ''Haven't you forgotten-''

''Come on hurry!'' Chris exclaimed as he watched Theodore disappearing up the staircase in the center of the room.

''But-'' was all Diaval managed to say before Christopher rushed towards the stairs.

''Excuse me!'' Chris called out to Theodore.

''Sorry my good man but I don't have the time,'' Theodore replied without even bothering to turn round.

''I wanted to know if you had any available rooms that me and my friend could stay in for the night?''

''Sorry mate, but we're at maximum capacity. As you can well see.'' Theodore gestured his hand over the railing towards the main room below.. ''Now if you'll excuse me. I have many things that I must attend to.''

''Wait! Eve said that you'd set us up in your finest guest room.''

Theodore stopped upon hearing him mention Eve's name.. He turned around to face Christopher. ''Come up here.''

Chris hesitated for a brief moment before climbing the steps.

''So, you're friends of Eve, eh?'' Theodore spoke in a suggestive manner.

''Well, I think friends would be stretching it a bit.. I hardly know her.''

''Well, none of her punters do. Save for me..''

''No, you don't understand. I'm not one of her,..customers.''

''Of course you're not,'' Theodore replied with a wink..

''Honestly!''

''I know, I know.'' Theodore winked again (unable to believe that any man could know Eve without having slept with her).

''I'm telling you the truth..''

''Look, don't be embarrassed. I'm a man of the world..''

Chris let out a sigh, as he realised that he would never be able to convince Theodore that he was telling the truth..

''So, you're looking for a room for the night then are you?''

''Yes, me and my friend..'' Chris heard the sound of footsteps behind him, he turned around to see Diaval walking up the steps. ''Here he is now.''

Diaval flashed a forced smile at Theodore..

''Right then, I'll show you to your room..''

''So you lied to me when you said you were at maximum capacity?'' Chris said.

''Well, technically speaking yes I did. There is one room that's unoccupied, but it's the largest and grandest of the guest rooms. So it's going to cost you a little extra.''

''How much will it cost?'' Diaval inquired.

''That all depends on how much you have,'' Theodore replied.

''Will this be sufficient?'' Diaval handed Theodore a small pouch..

Theodore examined the pouch for a few seconds, realising that he'd seen it somewhere before.. It was Giselle's pouch. He opened it up and emptied its contents out into his hand. He stared at the many silver and gold coins in his hand, considering for the briefest of moments whether he should or shouldn't inform the woman that someone had stolen from her.. He smiled to himself, as he decided against telling her.. All that mattered was that the money was now his. Why should he care if these thieves were brought to justice, after all, he was no better.. ''Alright! I suppose this will be adequate.. Follow me!'' Theodore said as he turned on his heels and walked off down the hallway..

Christopher hit Diaval on his arm..

''OW!'' Diaval exclaimed.

''You stole that woman's money!''

''Yeah, I swiped it when she wasn't looking..''

''How could you do that!?''

''keep your voice down.''

''How could you do that?'' Chris asked again in a quiet voice.

''I had no choice. How else were we going to pay for the room? I tried to tell you downstairs that we had no money but you wouldn't listen.''

''I didn't know that. I thought you had some.''

''What made you think that?''

''I don't know. I just presumed that's all..''

''Well you presumed wrong!'' Diaval snapped..

There was a brief moment of silence before Christopher spoke up.

''I still don't think you should have taken her money.''

''Desperate times call for desperate measures.''

Chris let out a sigh, as he realised that Diaval did make a point.

''OI!'' Theodore shouted down the hall.. ''Are you two coming or not!?''

''We're coming!'' Chris replied before turning to Diaval. ''Come on. Let's go see what this room looks like.. Although I very much doubt it will be any better than the rest of this place.''

''Oh I don't know. It might be very, charming,'' Diaval responded with a smile..

''Yeah well, don't hold your breath.''

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Vernon and Gerald in their search for Christopher and Diaval had wandered into the marketplace..

''Get away from me you old hag!'' Vernon barked at an old woman who was trying to sell him a shawl. ''Why would you try and sell that to a man anyway!?'' He pulled the fabric from her hand and tossed it to the ground before storming away..

''Captain Drake!'' Gerald called out to Vernon from the other side of the street.. ''Sir!''

Vernon marched towards him with an angry look on his face.. ''Keep your voice down you fool. I don't want Christopher and Diaval to know that we're in the vicinity..''

''I'm sorry sir. I guess my eagerness got the better of me,'' Gerald replied.

''What do you mean?''

''I know where they are.''

''You do?''

''Yes. I've just spoken with one of the stall owners,'' Gerald responded. ''He sells fruit.''

''I don't care what he sells. I want to know what he told you.''

''He told me that he spoke with two men matching Christopher and Diaval's descriptions not too long ago. Apparently they asked him for directions to a local Inn named, The Naked Lady.''

''The Naked Lady?'' Vernon echoed him..

''Yes.''

''This is good, this is very good..'' Vernon rubbed his hands together with glee..

''Shall I inform the men that we're ready to attack?''

''No,'' Vernon disagreed.. ''I have a better idea.''

''Really?''

''Yes.. You go back and tell the men to surround this village. Tell them to keep to the trees so as to remain out of sight. We don't want to alarm anyone just yet.''

''I quite agree sir.''

''Now, once you've informed them, make sure to come straight back here with delay.''

''Very good sir.. May I inquire as to why we're not launching a full scale attack?'' Gerald asked.

''Because I want to speak with Christopher first..''

''Speak with him?'' Gerald looked confused. ''I don't understand sir. I thought we were calling in the troops to kill Christopher and Diaval.''

''We may not need them,'' Vernon replied. ''They're just a safety precaution in case we fail..''

''Oh, I see.. But what I don't understand is, why do you want to speak with him anyway?''

''I want to see if he's willing to make a deal.''

''A deal?'' Gerald echoed.

''Yes.. If he tells me where Maleficent is hiding, I'll let him go free.''

''What!?'' Gerald exclaimed in disbelief.

''Oh don't worry, I have no intention of honoring the deal.. You'll be close by, prepared to strike no matter whether he agrees to cooperate or not.''

''So either way he dies?''

''Exactly!''

''I understand.. However, I very much doubt that he will betray Maleficent.''

''Oh don't be too sure Gerald. Every man has his price.. And I think freedom just might be Christopher's.. Besides, I can be very persuasive when I want to be.'' Vernon flashed a cunning smile. ''Now, you run along and inform the men to surround this village. I'm going to try and find The Naked Lady. I won't enter until you return..''

''Very good sir.'' Gerald promptly turned around and started to make his way back towards the forest..

''Christopher,.. I believe that your luck has finally run out,'' Vernon spoke under his breath with a chuckle.

* * *

**(A/N). Okay guys, I have some bad news for you all.. Two days ago my laptop had a rather bad accident (courtesy of my two dogs playing with each other). It fell off the table onto the kitchen floor and now the screen is broken, plus one of the hinges has been damaged.. It's still working, I just can't see anything on the screen.. Thankfully, I'd practically finished this chapter when the accident occurred. My friend has kindly allowed me to use her laptop in order to add the finishing touches to this particular chapter (I didn't want to leave you guys in the dark about this).**

**I've taken my laptop to the local computer repair shop and they've told me that they're going to have to send away for the parts (new screen and hinges). I asked them how long it would take and they said that they didn't know, but I'd guess around 10 to 14 days before I get it back in pristine condition..**

**I'm really sorry about this guys. I promise I will get to work on the next chapter as soon as I get my laptop back.**

**As always please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, ta-ta.**


	20. Friends Reunited

**(A/N). Hi guys! Well, I've finally gotten my laptop back. I'm sorry it's taken such a long time.**

**Okay then, let's continue from where we left off.**

* * *

''Here we are!'' Theodore said as he opened up the door to the room and stepped inside.

Christopher and Diaval's faces fell as they followed Theodore into the very messy and untidy room.

''Well, what do you think?'' Theodore asked them both.

''It's-'' Diaval hesitated, as he wondered whether or not to speak his true opinion.. ''very, charming..''

Theodore looked to Chris.

''Well, I can't help but think it's a little bit-'' Chris paused, as he worried that his next choice of words could come across as offensive.

''Go on.''

''Well, a little bit, shabby.''

''Shabby?'' Theodore echoed in a slightly offended tone.

''Yes. I mean look at this.'' Chris pointed to a cobweb at the end of the bed.

''That thing? I can have rid of that in just a jiffy.'' He picked up a small piece of wood from the floor. ''There we go mate,'' Theodore said as he destroyed the large cobweb. ''Good as new.''

''I'd hardly call it good as new.'' Chris wiped some dust off the bed.

''Oh, stop complaining Christopher,'' Diaval spoke with a scolding look on his face. ''It'll do.''

''It'll do?'' Chris echoed Diaval with a look of disbelief. ''This room isn't fit for human inhabitation.''

''Well if that's how you feel then you can clear off!'' Theodore said in an angry voice.

''Listen pal.'' Chris walked towards Theodore with his chest out.

''Hold on.'' Diaval pulled Christopher back.. ''I thought you wanted to stay here?'' he whispered into Chris's ear.

''That was before I saw the condition of this room. I'd rather sleep in the street.''

''It's only for one night..''

Christopher let out a sigh.. ''Okay.''

''Look, are you two staying here or not?'' Theodore asked.

''We're staying,'' Diaval responded without delay.

''Good! I can assure you both that you won't regret it.'' Theodore flashed a smile. ''Ta-ta for now.'' He stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

''Tsk,'' Chris tutted to himself.

''What?''

''Theodore.''

''What about him?'' Diaval inquired as to what Chris meant.

''Well, he's so arrogant and full of himself,'' Chris replied.. ''I mean look at the state of this place.'' He opened his arms and gestured to the untidy room.. ''If this is his best guest room then I shudder to think what condition the others must be in.''

''Yeah, you've got a point there.'' Diaval nudged Chris on his shoulder. ''Come on, let's try and clean this place up a bit. If Maleficent sees the room in this state she will outright refuse to stay here.''

Chris let out a long sigh.. ''Okay,'' he eventually agreed.

.

.

.

.

Around an hour or so later.. Vernon was sitting in total silence on a bench opposite The Naked Lady, observing the loud, raucous individuals who kept stepping inside and out. Waiting to see if Christopher or Diaval were going to emerge.. Just then, he noticed a man sit down beside him out of his eye corner.

''Sir,'' the man spoke.

''Ah, Gerald. You're back.. Did you inform the men to surround the village?''

''Yes sir,'' Gerald replied. ''I told them to keep to the trees, just as you requested.''

''Very good Lieutenant..''

''So..this is The Naked Lady, eh?''

''Yes.. Wretched looking place isn't it?''

''Indeed sir,'' Gerald agreed.. ''I'm quite surprised that Christopher and Diaval would want to stay in such a place.''

''They're desperate Gerald.. Desperate to escape from us. And desperate people will endure many hardships in order to achieve their goals.. Although I must admit, I am bewildered as to why Maleficent isn't with them..''

''Perhaps she didn't want to draw attention to herself and her friends.. After all, she does have a tendency to stand out from the crowd.''

''Yes, that's probably it,'' Vernon responded..

A moment of silence passed between them before Gerald spoke up..

''Are we going in now sir?''

''Not yet. I want to wait until it gets dark.''

''Why?''

''Because I want them to have settled in and begun to feel at ease before I make my move,'' Vernon explained.

''Ah. I see..''

''Now all we have to do, is wait.''

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Christopher and Diaval had finally finished in tidying up the room..

''Phew.'' Diaval wiped his brow.

''That was hard work.''

''Yeah,'' Diaval agreed.. ''But, at least the room looks better.''

''I suppose so. In a marginal sort of way..'' Christopher spoke as he gazed around the room. ''I'm going for a breath of air.''

''Alright..''

''Back in a bit..'' Christopher opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.. As soon as the door closed behind him, Chris heard a sound coming from the open window. It sounded like someone was struggling, knocking things over as they did so.. Christopher at first thought nothing of it, and continued to walk away, but then he heard the sound of neighing. He instantly turned around and headed towards the window.

''Apollo!'' Chris exclaimed upon recognising the auburn haired horse tied up behind the building.

''What is it?'' Diaval opened the door and poked his head out.

''It's Apollo. He's here!'' Chris pointed out the window.

''What?'' Diaval walked towards the window and peered out.. ''You're right. It is him.. I wonder how he got here?''

''I don't know, but I'm going to find out.'' Chris turned away and trotted down the hall.

.

.

.

By the time Christopher got outside, a short stocky fellow was standing next to Apollo.

''Shut up you stupid horse!'' the man bellowed as he struck the visibly distressed horse.

''HEY!'' Chris shouted as he charged towards the man.. ''Get your goddamn hands off him!'' Chris pushed the man away from Apollo.

''What's your bloody problem!?'' the man spoke in a fiery tone.

''This horse belongs to me. And he deserves better treatment than that!''

''What's going on out here!?'' Theodore stepped outside and made his way towards the pair..

''This man was attacking my horse,'' Chris explained.

''Correction, my horse,'' Theodore replied.

''Your horse?''

''Yes. I found him meandering around a field when I was on my way back here..''

''This horse is mad!'' the man butted in.. ''It bit me.''

''He only did that because you was hitting him!'' Chris made a reach for the man's throat.

''Easy, easy.'' Theodore restrained Christopher.. ''Beat it Taurin,'' he said to the man. ''And from now on treat this animal with respect. You understand?''

Taurin gave a huff of indignation before walking away..

''You know that man?'' Chris inquired.

''Yes. Taurin's worked here for years now.''

''Really. Well, he's lucky you came along or else I'd have probably ended up hitting him..''

Theodore gave a small chuckle. ''Yeah. Taurin has that effect on a lot of people.''

''I'm sure..''

''So. You were saying that you was the owner of this horse?''

''I am.. He bolted away from me a few days ago when we were travelling through a forest. I'd given up hope of running into him again.''

''I see. Well, the problem I have is, I can't just let this horse go.''

''Why not?''

''Because I believe in the old adage, finders, keepers. And since I was the one who found the horse, he now belongs to me..''

''That's preposterous!'' Chris exclaimed. ''And it's unethical..''

''Sorry mate, but I'm not going to change my mind.. Besides, you can't have been much of an owner anyway. Horses don't just bolt away for no reason y'know.''

''It wasn't for no reason, we were been chased!''

''Chased? By whom?''

''That's, irrelevant,'' Chris replied (not wanting Theodore to know that he was a wanted man).. ''All that matters is that I'm the rightful owner of this horse..''

Theodore let out a sigh.. ''Okay. I'm a reasonable fellow.. And to be honest, I can tell that the horse likes you,'' Theodore said as he watched Apollo nuzzle Chris..

''Thank you.''

''So, I'll allow you to buy him from me.''

''What!? You actually want me to pay you for a horse that you've only been the owner of for two minutes?''

''Aha! So you admit that I'm the owner.''

''Oh for God's sake!''

''Come on, let's see your money..'' Theodore held out his hand.

''No way! You already robbed us by taking so much money for that horrendous room up there.''

''Well, if that's the way you feel then you can kiss this horse goodbye.'' Theodore turned around and started to walk towards the door.. ''If you do happen to change your mind about coughing up some money, I'll be inside.'' Theodore flashed a smug smile before stepping through the door..

''Irritating man,'' Chris mumbled under his breath.. ''I'm sorry Apollo, but I don't have the funds to buy you..'' Chris stroked Apollo's nose. ''Don't worry though. I'll get you free of him somehow.''

Diaval poked his head back out of the upstairs window. ''What's wrong?'' he inquired upon noticing the look of dismay on Christopher's face..

''Well, it turns out that Theodore was the one who brought Apollo here. And he won't give him back to me unless I pay him..''

''Unbelievable. The cheek of the man.'' Diaval shook his head.. ''What are you going to do?''

''I don't know yet.. I'll think of something.''

.

.

.

.

A few hours later.. Christopher and Diaval were both seated in their room (not wanting to pass time with the brassy people downstairs).. They'd been completely silent now for almost 30 minutes. Both of them thinking and worrying about different things.. Diaval was starting to feel concerned about Maleficent. He hated to leave her on her own for so long. But he knew that she would refuse to venture into the village until the dead of night.. Christopher on the other hand was thinking about Apollo. He needed his horse back desperately, as Diaval couldn't carry him around in the form of a horse forever. He also didn't like to leave Apollo with an unfit owner.. The only real chance he had of getting Apollo back would be to steal him. But could he manage to escape from the secure village on horseback? Probably not.. Chris sighed to himself, before Diaval finally broke the silence.

''It's almost dark..'' Diaval looked to the window.

''Yeah,'' was all Chris said in reply.

Now it was Diaval's turn to let out a sigh.

''Something the matter?'' Chris asked.

''No.. Well, actually yes.''

''Okay. Go on?''

''Well, it's Maleficent.'' Diaval got to his feet. ''I'm worried about her. I think I ought to go to her right now.''

''Alright.. Although, I don't think she'll come here with all these men downstairs. Not yet anyway..''

''Don't worry. When I find her I'll wait with her a few hours before bringing her here.. Hopefully by then most of the people will be asleep.''

''Okay, but be careful. Vernon's men are probably still combing the forest for us.''

''I will..'' Diaval walked towards the open window.

''Diaval!'' Chris got to his feet.

''Yes?'' Diaval turned around to face Christopher.

''You really do love her, don't you?''

A crooked smile appeared on Diaval's face.. ''More than anything in the world.''

Christopher returned Diaval's smile.. ''Go to her.''

Just then, there was a knock on the door.. Christopher made a gesture with his hands for Diaval to hurry up and get out, as he didn't want whoever was at the door to see him transforming. Diaval quickly obliged and transformed himself back into a raven before flying out the window.

Chris turned towards the door.. ''Come in!''

The door opened and a woman stepped inside.. A woman Christopher recognised.

''Eve!'' Chris spoke with a look of surprise on his face.. ''Hi.''

''Hello Christopher,'' the dark haired woman replied. ''Theodore told me I could find you here.'' She closed the door behind her and walked towards him. ''Where's your friend?''

''Oh, he had to, er..fly,'' Chris replied. ''So. What are you doing here?''

''I've come to see you.. Don't look so surprised. I told you I'd be along later.''

''Yes, y-yes you did.'' Christopher was starting to feel uncomfortable and nervous again, as Eve closed the space between them.. ''So. Is there anything I can do for you?''

''Ooh, there's a lot of things you can do for me.''

''R-really?''

''Yes,'' she spoke breathlessly as she run her hands across his chest.. ''I take it you've changed your mind about my little proposition.'' She started to unbutton his shirt.

''What? No, no I haven't.'' Chris gently pushed her away from him..

''Oh, don't lie to me. I can tell by the bulge in your pants that you want me just as much as I want you..''

Chris covered his face in embarrassment..

''Come now, don't be shy..'' Eve reached out her hand and started unbuckling Christopher's belt.

''No, stop. This is wrong.'' Chris took a step backwards. ''Besides, I can't pay you for your services anyway.''

''Oh well. I like you enough to do it for free. But next time however, you'll have to pay me..'' Eve flashed a seductive smile as she moved forwards and pressed her cleavage against Christopher's chest, before leaning in and kissing him on his neck.

Chris let out a moan of pleasure before regaining his senses.. ''No. We can't.''

''Shh.. Do you know how many men would kill to be in your position?''

''Be that as it may, but-'' he paused and let out another moan as Eve reached down his trousers.. ''I-I hardly know you..''

''Shh,'' she shushed him for a second time.. ''What are you so afraid of?'' she whispered into his ear.

''Chlamydia, gonorrhea and syphilis to name a few.''

''What?'' (Eve didn't understand what he meant).

''Never mind.''

''Relax,'' Eve spoke in an almost inaudible tone, as she put her hand down his pants for a second time.

''Oh my God,'' Chris spoke under his breath..

''Let me take you to the realms of ecstasy..'' She began to stimulate him very slowly. ''Tell me you want me.. Tell me.''

''Oh God.''

''Tell me!'' she demanded.

''Yes!'' Chris cried out. ''I want you..'' His mouth found hers as he kissed her passionately. His trousers fell to the ground, leaving the lower part of his body completely naked. He pushed her down onto the nearby bed, but before things could go any further...the door to the room suddenly flung open.

''Whoa!'' Theodore exclaimed at the sight before him.

''Oh dear God.'' Chris reached down and pulled his pants back up.

''Apologies for interrupting, but there's a man downstairs who's been asking for you.''

''What?''

''Beat it Theodore!'' Eve said sternly as she got off the bed.

''No, wait a minute.. What does this man look like?'' Chris inquired.

''A little man, ugly and with no hair to speak of.''

Christopher knew only one man who fit that description.. ''Vernon.''

''Who?''

''Oh, he's just someone I know. Someone I'd rather avoid.. Is he alone?''

''Yes. At least I think so.''

''Thanks for letting me know Theodore. Tell him I'll be down in a bit..''

''Righty-ho!'' Theodore said as he walked away from the door..

''What do you mean, tell him I'll be down in a bit?'' Eve spoke with a look of confusion on her face.. ''You just said you'd rather avoid him.''

''And I would, but you don't know him. He's a very determined fellow. I don't know how he found out but he knows I'm here.. If I don't go see him he'll only order his men to attack this place, and I can't allow that to happen.. I can't let innocent people be harmed.''

''Christopher. Who is this man? Why does he want to see you?''

''He's a very dangerous criminal, who is, rather ironically, in a position of power.. He's been charged with the task of killing me and my friends, one of whom you've already met, Diaval.''

''Wait a moment. He's trying to kill you, yet you're going to face him? You must be crazy!''

''Don't worry. He's tried to kill me many times before and always failed. I doubt he'll succeed this time.''

''I still think you should keep away from him.. Stay up here with me.'' She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. ''Let's go to bed.''

''That's a very tempting offer. But, I wouldn't be able to relax knowing he was downstairs.'' Chris took her hand in his and stepped outside the room.

''Where are you taking me?''

''Away from this place. You're not safe here..''

''No! I don't want to leave.''

''You have to. Vernon could lay siege to this place at any moment.''

''I don't care. I'm not afraid of him.. If he dares to lay his hands on me I'll smack him into next week.''

Chris let out a small chuckle. ''I'm sure you would. But unfortunately he isn't alone. He has dozens of men at his disposal.'' Chris tugged on Eve's arm. ''Now come on, let's go.''

''Oh, fine,'' Eve relented as she stepped out into the hall.. ''Are you sure you're going to be alright?''

''I'll be fine. Don't you worry about me.'' Christopher closed the door behind them. ''You go back to your home and remain there for the rest of the night.. Okay?''

''Okay,'' Eve responded in a quiet voice.

''Good girl.'' He smiled sweetly at her before walking off down the hall.. ''Come on!'' he spoke over his shoulder.

Eve rolled her eyes (not enjoying being treated like a child) before following behind him.

Christopher wondered how Vernon had discovered his and Diaval's whereabouts.. He took a deep breath as he started to worry about Maleficent. She was the only one who knew that he and Diaval were going to Ravenclaw.. Perhaps Vernon had forced the information out of her. He quickly pushed the unpleasant thought out of his mind. He hadn't known Maleficent for that long, but he could tell that she wouldn't be one to crack under torture. Especially if it was going to put her precious Diaval in danger.. He took another deep breath as he reached the top of the staircase and immediately noticed Vernon amidst the many people who were cluttering up the main room.. Vernon instantly noticed Chris as well, as he smiled and waved towards him.. Christopher reluctantly reciprocated his gesture, as he slowly waved back.

''Is that him?'' Eve inquired.

''Yes,'' Chris spoke in a solemn tone. ''You get out of here.. I better go see what he wants.''

''Be careful.''

''I'm always careful,'' Christopher replied before trotting down the stairs.

* * *

**(A/N).. And so we reach the end of yet another chapter. This chapter was actually going to be quite a bit longer, but I decided to cut it down in order to upload it quicker (I don't like leaving you guys without regular updates).. I'm sad to see that my last chapter (which has been on here for two weeks now) hasn't garnered a single review. Not even one solitary review.. Please review this time guys, as I really want to know what you make of the new characters and the new environment Christopher is in.. So please, REVIEW!**

**As always thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, farvel.**


	21. Deal or No Deal

**(A/N).. Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews. Please try and leave one per chapter, as I like to know what you all think of each individual segment.**

**Okay then, on with the story!**

* * *

Diaval had been flying through the woods for almost ten minutes now without seeing any sign of Maleficent. His heart rate began to quicken in fear, as he noticed dozens and dozens of men spaced out in-between the trees.. By God If they'd harmed Maleficent in any way, shape, or form, he wouldn't rest until he'd made them pay for it.

''Diaval,'' a hushed voice called out from one of the trees.

Diaval circled back around and spotted his Mistress atop one of the very tall trees. He let out a quiet caw before flying towards her. He landed on a thick branch before transforming himself back into human form. He had to grab a hold of the branch in order to steady himself, as he almost fell headfirst down to the ground.

Maleficent didn't wait a moment before swooping down and landing beside him.. ''Are you alright?''

''Yes, I'm fine,'' Diaval replied as he sat up straight.. ''Mistress have you seen them? All those men?''

Maleficent nodded her head. ''They've been observing the village for hours now.''

''Is Captain Drake with them?''

''I don't know. I haven't seen him, or his Lieutenant, for that matter.''

''How did they discover that we were planning to stay in Ravenclaw for the night?'' Diaval wondered out loud.

''I have no idea,'' Maleficent responded.. ''Where's Christopher?''

''Oh, he's still in the village,'' Diaval replied. ''We were planning to stay at an Inn we found. In fact that's why I came out here, to fetch you..''

''We can't stay there now, it would be far too dangerous.''

''I agree Mistress.. But how are we going to get Christopher out of there? Unlike us he can't fly,'' Diaval stated the obvious.

''I already know that Diaval.''

''Sorry.. But what are we going to do?''

''I don't know yet Diaval.. First things first, we must go to Christopher.. You lead the way.''

''Alright.'' Diaval stood up on the branch and prepared to change form..

''Diaval.''

''Yeah?''

''Fly high. I don't want these men to spot us.''

''Okay.. Follow me.'' Diaval transformed back into a raven through a cloud of black smoke, before flying high up into the air, followed closely by Maleficent. The men below them oblivious to their presence.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, at The Naked Lady. Christopher crossed the crowded room and headed towards Vernon, who was seated at a table.

''Hello Christopher,'' Vernon greeted Chris with a smile. ''Please sit down.'' He gestured to the unoccupied seat opposite his own.

Chris examined Vernon warily with his eyes, wondering what he was up to.

''Something the matter?''

''I don't trust you.''

''And I don't trust you,'' Vernon replied. ''But that doesn't mean to say that we can't sit down and have a drink together. I took the liberty of getting you a glass of ale.'' He pointed towards it. ''I presume that you do drink?''

''In moderation.''

''Good! Please sit down.''

Chris hesitated for a moment before sitting down on the chair..

''So, tell me. Where is Diaval?'' Vernon inquired.

''He left.''

''Really!? It seems that all your friends are running out on you.. I already know that Maleficent isn't here.''

Chris shot Vernon a quizzical look. ''And how do you know that? She could be upstairs in hiding for all you know.''

''Ah, but I know that she isn't.''

''How?''

''That's not important.''

''It is to me!'' Chris snapped as he stood up, gaining the attention of many of the people in the room..

Vernon rolled his eyes. ''Oh, stop being so melodramatic.. Sit down.''

Christopher looked to the people who were staring at him. They looked away as soon as his gaze met theirs..

''Sit down.'' Vernon said for a second time.

Chris let out a sigh before complying with Vernon's request, as he sat back down.. ''If you've harmed Maleficent in any way-''

''Aha! So that's what your little outburst was all about. You're worried about that winged monstrosity.''

''She's worth a hundred of you.''

''Is that so? Well I don't go around cursing babies now do I?''

Christopher's face registered a look of shock.

''Oh yes. I've been informed of her exploits.''

''Really?''

Vernon nodded his head.

''Well, people make mistakes. If Aurora's willing to forgive and forget then that's good enough for me.''

Vernon rolled his eyes once again.

''Maleficent thinks the world of Aurora. She would kill anyone who dared to harm a hair on that girl's head.. Just like me and Diaval would kill you if you've harmed Maleficent.''

''I haven't touched her! I haven't even seen her.''

''Good.''

''Why do you care about her anyway?'' Vernon asked. ''She's nothing to you!''

''We're friends..''

''Oh give me a break.. Do you seriously think that she gives a shit about you?''

Christopher didn't answer.

''I'm sorry to tell you this Christopher, but she doesn't fancy you..''

''What?'' Chris tried to suppress a laugh..

''Don't lie to me Chris. I know how you feel about her.''

''Wait a minute. You think I have romantic feelings for Maleficent?''

''I do,'' Vernon replied.

''Well you're completely wrong. I think of her as nothing more than a friend and travelling companion.''

''Is that so?''

''Indeed,'' Chris confirmed.. ''Besides, Diaval would kill me if he thought I was pursuing Maleficent.''

''Really?'' Vernon raised his eyebrows.. ''They're lovers?''

''No.''

''Then why would Diaval be annoyed if you pursued Maleficent?''

''Because he-'' Chris hesitated, realising he'd put his foot in it..

''Because he's smitten with her,'' Vernon finished Christopher's sentence for him.. ''Isn't he?''

Christopher sighed before confirming Vernon's suspicions.. ''Yes.''

''Oh, how delightful!'' Vernon smiled.. ''I take it she rejected him?''

Chris didn't answer.

''Aw, poor Diaval,'' Vernon spoke in a mocking tone.. ''The pitiful bastard must be very sexually frustrated if he's willing to mate with a flipping fairy.''

''Well, who isn't a little sexually frustrated in this Kingdom?''

''I'm not,'' Vernon responded.. ''To be honest I've always being rather asexual.''

''Why doesn't that surprise me?''

''You're not shocked?''

''Nothing shocks me about you anymore Vernon. You're as complex as a giant rubik's cube.''

''Why thank you.''

''It wasn't meant as a compliment.''

''All the same, I'll accept it as one.''

Now it was Christopher's turn to roll his eyes..

A moment of silence passed between the two of them for several seconds before Vernon spoke up.

''Who was that alluring woman I saw you with a few moments ago?'' Vernon asked (in reference to Eve).

''Just a friend.''

''Oh, just another friend. I see.. I couldn't help but notice that she was dressed very, well, slutty.. Is that what she was? A slut?''

''I don't have to listen to this.'' Christopher started to get up once again.

''Oh, would you please stop taking offence all the time!''

Chris let out a sigh as he sat back down in his chair...

''Aren't you going to drink that?'' Vernon gestured his head towards Christopher's glass of ale before taking a sip of his own.

''How do I know it isn't poisoned?''

Vernon started to chuckle..

''Sorry Vern, but I wouldn't put it past you.''

''Oh, Christopher.'' Vernon shot the young man a degrading look. ''If I wanted to kill you my men would be swarming all over this place..''

''Where are they? Your men?''

''They're just outside this village,'' Vernon replied as he put his glass back down on the table.. ''Waiting for my orders.''

''And what orders are they?''

''That depends.''

''Depends on what?''

''On how cooperative you are.''

''Cooperative?'' Chris echoed.

''Yes..''

''What do you mean by that?''

''That's a lovely piano over there isn't it?'' Vernon said (trying to momentarily change the subject).

''What do you mean?'' Chris pressed for an answer.

''And that crossbow mounted on that wall over there.'' Vernon pointed towards it. ''Very nice.''

''Look Vernon. This has all been very nice and civil, but now it's time to cut the crap and start giving me some answers. Okay?''

Vernon let out a sigh.. ''Okay.''

''Okay.. First question. Why are you here?''

''To speak with you.''

''And why would you want to do that? Normally you just try and kill me on sight.''

''Christopher, I'm going to level with you. Alright?''

''Go ahead.''

Vernon cleared his throat before speaking. ''I don't want to kill you. I have a certain, grudging respect for you.. That's why I'm going to give you a chance to determine your fate.''

''What do you want?''

''I want Maleficent and Diaval. But mostly Maleficent..''

''You want them dead you mean?''

''Of course! Well, not actually me. Vandran's the one who wants them dead.''

''But he also wants me dead too.''

''Yes he does. But, I think he wants Maleficent dead more than you.''

''Oh I don't know. I am supposedly, ''The One,'' after all.''

''Oh, knock it off Christopher. I can't believe that you're actually falling for all this prophecy stuff.''

''I'm not.''

''Your arrival in this land was just like mine, an accident.''

''I agree. The prophecy is most likely a load of nonsense. But as long as Vandran believes in it and thinks that I'm ''The One'' then he's going to want me dead.''

''Then I'll have to tell him that I've killed you..''

Chris shot Vernon a strange look.. ''Why?''

''So he'll call off the hunt of course. Then you'll be able to live out your life in peace..''

''And why would you do that for me?''

Vernon flashed a sinister smile.. ''In return for aiding me, naturally.''

''You want me to help you?''

Vernon gave a nod of his head.

''Okay. I'll play along.. What do you want me to do?''

''I want you to tell me where Maleficent is hiding.''

''Not a chance,'' Christopher replied without missing a beat.

''Oh come on! Freedom could be yours Chris. A chance to live a life without looking over your shoulder all the time..'' Vernon leaned forward towards Chris. ''All for the price of a virtual strangers location.''

''You want me to betray her?''

''Yes! She wouldn't protect you if she was in your position.''

''Even if that's the case I still won't tell you where she is..''

Vernon sat back.. ''Your stubbornness will be the death of you.''

''The same could be said for you Vernon..''

''Touche.''

Christopher flinched as a small moth flew over his head and begun to circle around the table.

''What's the matter?'' Vernon inquired.

''Oh, nothing,'' Chris replied as he fidgeted in his seat.

''Does it bother you?'' Vernon asked (in reference to the moth).

''Just a little bit,'' Christopher responded as the moth landed on the table.

''Are you seriously frightened of a moth?'' Vernon could hardly believe that anyone could be scared of such a tiny creature.

Chris didn't reply, but the look of fear on his face answered Vernon's question.

Vernon let out a laugh.. ''You must be the first person alive to be scared of a moth.''

''Actually it's a very common phobia. It even has its own name. Mottephobia.''

Vernon let out another laugh at the ridiculously sounding name..

Christopher almost jumped out of his skin as the moth started to walk slowly towards him.

''Okay. I'll get rid of it for you..'' Vernon slammed his fist down onto the poor moth, instantly destroying the tiny creature.

Chris looked appalled as Vernon flicked what was left of the moth off the table..

''What's wrong?'' Vernon wondered upon noticing the look of disgust on Christopher's face.

''Why did you kill it?''

''Because it was bothering you.. I thought you'd be pleased.''

''Pleased? I could never be pleased about such a thing.. However much it was bothering me I would never have killed it. Every creature has a right to live.''

''Oh blah blah di da.''

Christopher looked at Vernon with revulsion behind his eyes before turning away..

''Now. As I was about to say before I was rudely interrupted by that moth.'' Vernon said. ''I can't for the life of me understand why you're been so uncooperative.. I think I've made you a very fair offer.''

''You can stuff your offer.''

''Tsk,'' Vernon tutted in annoyance.

''Even if I was mildly tempted by your promise of freedom, I could never trust you anyway..''

''You're really starting to try my patience Christopher.'' Vernon shook his head in annoyance.

''Do you think this is just about Maleficent? Aren't you forgetting about Aurora? Without Maleficent and Diaval she's finished. I can't save her on my own..''

''Look. I don't know what Vandran has planned for Aurora, but I do know that he needs her alive and unharmed.''

''Yeah, for how long though.''

''I don't know,'' Vernon replied. ''And to be honest I don't care..''

''That's your problem Vern. You don't care about anyone but yourself do you?''

''You think you know me?'' Vernon spoke with a growl. ''You think you can judge me? Well you can't! You have no idea what goes on inside here.'' He pointed to his forehead. ''So you can stop trying to analyze me.''

''I don't need to analyze you. Your level of selfishness is off the charts, to such an extent that it's making you plain evil.''

''Evil?'' Vernon echoed with a smile. ''I learned a long time ago that it never pays to be sweet and nice.. You don't earn respect in this world Christopher you demand it from the word go!''

''Demand it?'' Chris gave a small titter. ''It's funny hearing you say that considering how much you must have sucked up to Vandran in order to be made a Captain in his army.''

''I didn't have to suck up to him. I was made a Captain because he was grateful that I saved his life.''

''What are you talking about? You didn't mean to save his life, I watched you take the shot. You were just trying to exact petty revenge against the Captain of the guard for the small beating he gave you.''

''Nevertheless, Vandran was still very grateful.. He also saw great potential in me.''

''Potential? You?'' Chris looked down his nose.

''Yes. The potential to be evil!'' Vernon spat out the words. ''You see the conclusion I reached so very long ago was that...it's good to be bad.''

''You know I was wrong about you Vernon.''

''Really? In what way?''

''Well, I thought that underneath all that nastiness and spitefulness that you, in your own twisted little mind at least, truly believed that you were in the right.. But you don't. You know that you're completely in the wrong. You just don't care do you?''

''No I don't,'' Vernon freely admitted.. ''I only care about what's good for me. If that's considered evil then so be it.. I don't give a damn about Vandran and his plans for world domination. I only care about what I'm going to get out of it.. You see Chris, for a long time now I've been living in the gutter. I'd long since given up hope that I could ever get my life back on track, but now's my chance! It's probably the last one I'll ever have. The chance to achieve something better for myself. Something that will lead me to greatness! And by God I'm going to fight tooth and nail for it! If that means I have to follow Vandran's orders to the letter then I will! And that's why I must bring Maleficent to justice..''

''But you're willing to let me go?''

''Yes. I think you've earned the chance to start over afresh just like I have.. Vandran never needs to know that you're still alive.''

''Then why not let Maleficent go as well?''

''Because she will make her presence known.. Even if she tried not to she'd easily be spotted with those giant wings of hers. But you on the other hand could blend in amongst the crowd. Although you'd have to lose that leather jacket of yours, as it tends to stand out in this place.''

Christopher put his head down as he considered what Vernon was asking of him..

''Tell me where she is Christopher, and I swear to you that you can live your life out in peace.''

Christopher didn't reply..

''Tell me Chris...''

''I can't..''

Vernon sighed with frustration.. ''Alright then. Let me put it another way. If you don't tell me where she is, then tomorrow morning I will tell my men to advance upon this place and burn it to the ground..''

Christopher looked up in horror.

''I will kill every man, woman and child in this pathetic little village without even having a second thought.''

''You bastard!''

''Enough of the insults already!'' Vernon exclaimed. ''Tell me where Maleficent is or be responsible for the deaths of all these people around you.''

Christopher glanced behind him to the noisy crowd all singing and dancing before turning back to face Vernon.

''This is your last chance to do the right thing Christopher.. Tell me where Maleficent is and I promise that I will leave this village unharmed, and I will also allow you to go free.. What do you say?''

Christopher pondered for a moment as to what he should do.

''Last chance Christopher,'' Vernon reminded him as he extended his hand towards Chris. ''Do we have a deal?''

Chris made a small movement of his hand towards Vernon's before hesitating.

''Now, just like they always ask on that awful TV game show.'' Vernon smiled. ''Deal-or no deal?''

Christopher looked down as he moved his hand closer towards Vernon's.

Vernon smiled with glee, thinking he'd finally managed to convince Christopher to betray Maleficent. His smile vanished however upon hearing the words...

''No deal.'' Chris swiped Vernon's hand away before standing up.. ''Now get out of here!''

Vernon jumped up in fury and tipped the table over.. All the people around them stood back, as they waited anxiously for the two men to begin fighting..

''Do you really want to do this here?'' Chris said.. ''In front of all these people.''

Vernon looked around him and realised that Christopher made a good point.. Besides, he didn't need to kill Chris with his own hands. He still had his ace in the hole left to play.. ''Business as usual tomorrow Christopher.''

''Looking forward to it,'' Christopher responded with a smile. ''Nice chatting with you.. Have a good night.'' Chris turned around and headed towards the staircase.

Vernon looked towards Gerald who was standing near the bar and nodded his head (indicating that now was the time to kill Christopher). Gerald nodded his head to show that he understood his Captain's order, before making his way towards the staircase.

Chris was just about to walk up the stairs when Theodore approached him.

''Hello mate!'' Theodore spoke with a big grin on his face (evidently he'd been plowing himself with more booze since Christopher last saw him).

''Theodore.'' Chris smiled weakly.

Gerald came to a stop right behind Christopher.

''I was wondering if you'd have happened to have been thinking about purchasing that horsey out there.'' Theodore slurred out his words.

Gerald pulled out a dagger he'd been concealing up his sleeve and prepared to strike.

''I haven't had much time to think about it yet Theodore,'' Chris replied. ''I'll let you know in the morning, alright?''

''Alright matey.'' Theodore patted Chris on the shoulder before staggering away. A coin fell out of his coat pocket and landed on the floor and he didn't even notice.

''Theodore!'' Chris called out, but Theodore just carried on walking. Christopher gave a shrug of his shoulders before bending down to pick up the coin. Gerald saw this as his chance.. He was just about to plunge the dagger into Christopher's back, when all of a sudden, an old man wearing a cloak and hood stumbled into Gerald and knocked him aside.

''What the-?'' Christopher spun around upon hearing the sound behind him. His eyes widened as he recognised Gerald.

''Watch where you're going you old fool!'' Gerald snapped as he pushed the old man away from him (annoyed that he'd messed up his chance of killing Christopher).

''Sorry sir,'' the old man apologized. ''So sorry.'' He walked away towards the outside door.

''Hello Lieutenant,'' Chris said as his eyes gazed towards the glint of Gerald's dagger.. ''Fancy seeing you here!''

Gerald put his dagger away as a frown appeared on his face..

Vernon walked up towards the pair and smiled at Christopher. ''Did I say business as usual tomorrow?''

''You did, yeah,'' Chris replied.

''I meant to say tonight.''

''Of course you did!'' Christopher spoke with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.. ''Goodnight.'' Christopher turned around and walked up the steps, glancing over his shoulder every few seconds in order to make sure that Gerald or Vernon didn't try and stab him in the back once again..

Once Christopher was out of sight Gerald turned to his superior.. ''I'm sorry Captain.. I failed you.''

''It wasn't your fault Gerald,'' Vernon spoke as he eyed the old man exiting the Inn. ''If it hadn't of been for that old coffin dodger Christopher would be dead by now..''

''I know. Lady luck just isn't on our side is she?''

''No she isn't,'' Vernon agreed. ''Now let's get out of here.. Tomorrow morning we raise this place to the ground.''

.

.

.

Outside The Naked Lady, the old man wandered down the steps of the Inn and turned onto a small deserted side street.. He fumbled and doddered his way down the road until he was out of sight, before standing up tall and tossing his hood down, revealing himself to be none other than...Oloven. He smiled to himself, (feeling pleased about succeeding in aiding Christopher) before clicking his fingers and disappearing in a flash of white light.

* * *

**(A/N).. So, Oloven's still alive and watching over Christopher after all. But why? Well, I guess you're going to have to wait to find out.. Please, please, please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**As always thanks for taking the time to read my story.**

**Until next time, bye-bye.**


	22. All for One and One for All

**(A/N). Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews and follows.**

**Right then, let's continue!**

* * *

Vernon let out a disgruntled sigh as he trudged down the steps outside The Naked Lady, feeling irritated and annoyed after his meeting with Christopher.. He had now being left with no choice but to try and force Chris's hand. If this meant that he had to kill everyone in this village then so be it... Vernon glanced behind him upon hearing the sound of footsteps. It was Gerald..

''It's getting misty out here isn't it?'' Gerald said as he stood next to Vernon.

''Yes,'' Vernon agreed in a disinterested tone..

''Something wrong sir?''

''Oh, it's nothing,'' Vernon replied. ''I'm just angry with myself that's all.''

''Why sir?''

''Well, because I underestimated Christopher's loyalty to Maleficent.. I thought by threatening to destroy this village I could manipulate him into revealing her location.''

''I see..''

''Well no matter. Tomorrow he'll pay the price when I return here and kill him with my own hands..''

''But what of Maleficent Captain? We can't just forget about her..''

''I don't intend to forget about her,'' Vernon responded. ''We'll find her somehow.''

''But how are we going to-''

''Shh,'' Vernon cut Gerald off upon noticing something.

''What?''

''Shh,'' Vernon shushed him for a second time. ''That woman.'' Vernon pointed towards a nearby alleyway.

Gerald looked through the fog and noticed a tall raven haired woman sauntering down the alley. ''Who's that?'' he whispered.

''She was with Christopher earlier,'' Vernon replied. ''I don't know her name, but Christopher said that she was a friend of his..''

''Really?''

''Yes. She could be of use to us Gerald.''

''In what way sir?''

''Well, Christopher could of told her any number of things. Where Maleficent is for example. Or where Diaval has gone off to. Maybe he's even told her where he's ultimately headed, I don't know..''

''Yes sir. But you must realise that we can't be sure that he's told her anything.''

''Of course. But we'll never know unless we question her.''

''Very true sir.''

''Follow her,'' Vernon ordered.. ''When you find her, bring her to me. I'll be in the woods with the rest of the men.'' Vernon turned to leave.

''Wait a minute sir!'' Gerald exclaimed.

''What?'' Vernon said as he turned around to face the young man. ''And for God's sake keep your voice down.''

''Sorry sir,'' Gerald spoke with a look of distress on his face. ''It's just that I don't know how I'm going to manage in sneaking her out of this village.''

''Don't worry about it.''

''But what about the old man at the gate?''

''I said don't worry.. I'll take care of him.'' Vernon flashed a sinister smile. ''Now get after her! She'll be almost gone by now.''

Gerald immediately spun around and trotted off down the alleyway after Eve.

Vernon gave a roll of his eyes before walking off in the opposite direction.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, inside The Naked Lady, Christopher entered his room and let out a gasp of astonishment upon seeing Maleficent and Diaval..

''Maleficent!'' Chris exclaimed. ''Diaval.''

''Close that door,'' Maleficent spoke in a quiet voice (not wanting to be seen by anyone).

Christopher stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him. ''How did you get in here Maleficent?'' Christopher wondered, as he couldn't help but notice that her wings were taking up nearly half of the room.

''I came through the window,'' Maleficent replied.

''How did you manage to fit through it?'' Chris spoke with a slight chuckle, as he imagined the sight of Maleficent trying to force her way in.

''With great difficulty.''

''Yeah, I'll bet.'' Chris turned to face Diaval.. ''Did anyone see you come in?''

''No they didn't,'' Diaval responded.

''Good. But why are you here so early? You said that you wasn't going to bring Maleficent here for a few hours yet.''

''Well, we-''

''We had to come now,'' Maleficent interjected. ''Drake's men have surrounded the village.''

''I already know that.''

''How?''

''Vernon told me.''

''What!?'' Diaval exclaimed. ''Vernon was here?''

''Yes,'' Christopher confirmed. ''He's threatened to torch this place and kill everyone in Ravenclaw unless I cooperate with him.''

''Cooperate? Why would he want your help?'' Diaval wondered.

''Because he needs to find Maleficent.'' Christopher pointed towards her. ''Somehow he got wind of you and me entering this village and decided to follow us.. He thought I'd tell him where Maleficent was if he offered me my freedom.''

''And did you tell him?'' Maleficent spoke up.

''No. Of course not.''

Maleficent could tell that Christopher was speaking the truth. She didn't say anything in response, but the look behind her eyes showed that she was grateful towards Christopher for not betraying her.

''Was Vernon alone?'' Diaval asked.

''No. He brought his Lieutenant along with him for back up. He was hiding in the shadows waiting to stab me in the back. And he would have too if it hadn't of been for the intervention of some old man accidentally knocking into him.''

Diaval shook his head disapprovingly. ''He was actually going to stab you in the back? What a coward.''

Chris nodded his head in agreement.

Diaval turned to face Maleficent. ''So, Mistress. What's the plan? Do we stay here, or do we try and get Christopher past Vernon's men in the woods?''

Maleficent stayed silent and didn't reply..

''Mistress?''

Eventually Maleficent spoke. ''It's your call Christopher. I can't make the decision for you.. Do you wish to stay here until morning or do you want to leave tonight?''

Christopher let out a sigh as he turned to face the open window.

''We'll stand by you no matter you choose,'' Maleficent assured him.

Chris turned to Maleficent and flashed an appreciative smile before speaking.. ''I have to stay. If we sneak past Vernon's men unnoticed then he'll come back here tomorrow morning and kill everyone whilst looking for me..''

''I understand..''

''Hang on a second,'' Diaval butted in. ''I'm not clear on the plan..''

''We stay here and let Vernon make the next move,'' Chris clarified it for him as he sat down on the bed.

''So the plan is to remain here and wait for death,'' Diaval spoke with a voice full of sarcasm.

''Don't be silly Diaval,'' Maleficent chided him.

''I'm not being silly. Chris just said that Vernon plans to return here tomorrow and burn this place to the ground.. We can't just sit here and do nothing!''

''He has a point Christopher,'' Maleficent agreed with Diaval. ''We're greatly outnumbered and my magic won't work against them.''

Chris thought for a moment before getting to his feet and heading towards the door.

''Where are you going?'' Diaval inquired.

''Downstairs.''

''Why?''

Christopher opened the door before turning around to face the two of them.. ''Because there's something down there that could come in handy.''

''What is it?'' Maleficent asked.

''You'll see,'' Chris replied as he moved his eyebrows up and down before stepping outside the room and closing the door behind him.

.

.

.

.

By now Gerald had managed to catch up with Eve. He slowed his pace down to a crawl in order to deaden the sound of his footsteps.. The mist in the air was aiding him in remaining unseen, as he followed Eve through the murky streets. He ducked into a nearby doorway as Eve turned around and looked behind her, as she sensed that someone was following her. She strained to look through the thick fog, but couldn't see anyone.. After a few seconds had passed she turned back around and carried on walking.. Gerald stepped back out of the doorway and observed as Eve came to a stop near a door to a house. He watched as she opened the door and stepped inside.

''Hey!'' a male voice called out from behind Gerald, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin. ''What are you doing loitering around out here?''

''I-I'm sorry to have alarmed you,'' Gerald spoke in a shaky tone, as he turned to face the well built man. ''I was just-''

''Just what?''

''Er, I was just-'' Gerald paused and glanced towards Eve's house, as he desperately tried to think of an excuse.

''Oh, now I understand,'' the man spoke with a smile on his face, as he noticed where Gerald was looking.

''You do?''

''Yes. And let me tell you this, it's money well spent..''

''It is?'' Gerald replied (not having the foggiest idea of what the man was talking about).

''Yes! I've paid her a visit a few times myself.. Eve's a lovely, warm, vibrant woman.''

''Eve?''

''Yeah, that's her name,'' the man revealed with a look of confusion on his face.. ''You didn't know her name?''

''No..''

''Then how did you know where to find her?'' the man spoke with a slight chuckle, amused at Gerald's awkwardness.

''Well, I heard that she knows how to give a man a good time and was told where she lived,'' Gerald replied (deducing that the woman must be a prostitute). ''But the person who I was speaking to didn't tell me her name.''

''Oh, I see.. So you're not from around here then?''

''No.''

''Ah. I thought it a bit odd that you didn't know her name.''

''Really? I take it that she's a popular woman then?''

''Aye. Everyone around here knows Eve,'' the man spoke with a wink.. ''Well, I won't keep you any longer.'' The man stepped back inside his house. ''Have a good time.'' He laughed coarsely.

''I will. Thanks,'' Gerald replied with a hint of nerves showing in his voice.

''This is your first time with a...lady of the night, isn't it?'' The man mistook Gerald's nervousness about capturing Eve as first time jitters.

''What? Oh yes, it is.'' Gerald decided to play along.

''I thought so.. Well don't worry. I've been told that she's great with first timers.'' The man flashed a smile as he started to close the door behind him. ''Goodnight.''

''Goodnight,'' Gerald responded with a slight smile. He waited until the door had closed before stepping back out into the street.. The man's revelation that Eve was a prostitute had given Gerald a good idea of how to capture the woman.. He could of course force entry into her house, but that would alert everyone on the street to his presence.. No. This had to be done craftily.. He dug his hands into his pockets and pulled out all the money he could find. He then ripped one of his coat pockets out and used it as a makeshift pouch. After placing the coins in the pouch, Gerald readied himself and took a deep breath, before walking across the road and knocking on Eve's door.

''Who's there!?'' a female voice called out from behind the door..

Gerald thought for a moment before answering.. ''A man who wants to have a good time!''

Ordinarily Eve would rush and open the door without hesitation, as she wasn't one to miss out on custom. However, tonight, for some reason or other, she was feeling a little apprehensive.. So rather than walk towards the door, she instead went to the window and peered out..

Gerald noticed her looking at him so he smiled warmly in her direction.

Eve reciprocated Gerald's smile, as she felt her apprehension ebbing away, because Gerald (unlike many people in this village) was dressed very smart and looked non threatening.. Eve walked away from the window and headed towards the door.

Gerald took another deep breath in order to steady his nerves, as he heard the sound of Eve unlocking the door.. He flashed a smile as the door opened before him.

''Hello.'' Eve smiled mischievously at him.

''Hello,'' he responded with a bashful smile.. ''I hear that you know how to show a fella a good time.''

''Well you've heard right.'' She started to suck her finger in a very seductive manner.

''May I come in?'' Gerald held up his makeshift pouch full of coins and shook it.

''Of course.'' Eve stepped back and opened the door fully.

Gerald stepped inside and waited until the door was closed before speaking. ''So. Your names Eve?''

''That's right.'' Eve walked towards Gerald and threw her arms around his neck. ''And what's yours?''

''That's not important,'' Gerald replied in an agitated manner as he pushed her away. ''And that won't be necessary.''

''What?'' Eve looked confused.

''I'm afraid I've entered your home under false pretenses. I'm not here for..gratification.''

Eve took a step back as her apprehension started to return. ''Then w-why are you here?''

Gerald sighed before replying. ''You were seen with a criminal tonight. Christopher.''

''Christopher? A criminal?''

''Yes.. My Captain has sent me here to bring you to him. We need to ask you a few questions regarding this matter.''

''And who is your Captain?''

''That's irrelevant.''

''I'd like to know,'' Eve pressed for an answer (as she had an idea who his Captain was).

''He has two name,'' Gerald revealed. ''His first name is Vernon, and his second Drake.''

Eve's face fell as her suspicions were confirmed. She'd never heard of the name Drake before, but Vernon was the name of the man who Christopher had warned her of.

''Let's go.''

''I'm not going anywhere.'' Eve walked across the small room. ''Keep me out of this.''

''I'm afraid it's a little late for that..''

''Leave!''

''Look. I know this is difficult for you, but you don't know what's at stake here!'' Gerald's voice rose in tone.

''Get out of my house!'' Eve pointed towards the door.

''Oh no. I'm not leaving without you.'' Gerald took a step towards her.

''Keep away! Or I swear I'll kill you right here and now.'' Eve picked up a small statue and raised it above her head.

''Put that down,'' Gerald spoke in his best authoritative voice. ''Now!''

''No!''

''We only want to ask you a few questions. And I can assure you that failure to comply won't help you in any way.'' Gerald took another step towards her.

''Get back!'' Eve exclaimed. However, she was the one who ended up taking a step backwards.

''Are you going to come with me willingly or am I going to have to drag you?''

Eve took another step backwards and ended up bumping into the far wall.. ''Please leave,'' she spoke in a quiet, desperate voice.

''I can't.. I have my orders.''

''I'm not going to come with you..''

Gerald sighed and put his head down.. ''Then I'm sorry.''

''Sorry for what?''

''This.'' Gerald sprung forward and used his left hand to knock the statue from Eve's hand, and his right to cover her mouth to prevent her from screaming.

Eve fell backwards and slammed against the wall, causing ornaments on the nearby shelf to fall and smash. She kicked Gerald on the ankle causing him to release her.. Eve rushed towards the outside door and flung it open, but before she could scream for help, Gerald came behind her and covered her mouth once again, before lifting her into the air.. Gerald proceeded to carry her out into the street and start to struggle up the road with her.. Eventually Eve forced Gerald to release her by elbowing him in the chest. As soon as she landed to ground she tried to run, but Gerald still had his hand over her mouth.. Eve (thinking quickly) sunk her teeth down hard into the young man's hand, causing him to let out a cry of pain and release her.. Instead of standing still and screaming for aid, Eve began to run up the street.. Gerald didn't waste a second in chasing after her..

.

.

Eve ran for what felt like an eternity. ''I can make it. I can make it,'' she whispered to herself in labored breaths as she rushed down the alleyway, desperate to reach The Naked Lady.. However, as soon as the Inn came in sight, she felt Gerald collide with her from behind.. The two of them fell face first to the ground and rolled out of the alleyway and into the street.. Eve scrambled to her knees and let out a bloodcurdling scream. Gerald had no choice. He had to silence her. So he punched her on the jaw, instantly knocking her out.. Gerald quickly got to his and lifted Eve up into the air, before hoisting her over his shoulder.. He looked up and down the street to make sure that no one had noticed him, before hurrying down a nearby ginnel and into the thick fog.

An old man poked his head out of his window, wondering what all the commotion was about. A few others did as well. But all of them saw the same thing... Absolutely nothing. Just a misty, deserted street.

.

.

.

.

And they wasn't the only ones who wondered what that scream was all about either, as back at the Inn, Maleficent poked her head out of the window and looked down to the street below her.. ''Diaval.''

''Yes Mistress?''

''Did you hear that?''

''What?'' Diaval replied in a distracted tone, as he was currently sweeping the floor.

''That scream?''

''Oh that. Ah, it's probably just some drunks fooling around.'' Diaval swept some dust into the corner of the room.

''Hmm, perhaps.'' Maleficent pulled her head back in through the window. ''What are you doing?''

''Just cleaning up a bit.'' He stood the broom up against the wall and sat down on the bed. ''I know how much you hate sleeping in dirty places.''

Maleficent gave a slight smile as she walked forward and stroked Diaval's cheek with her slender hand. ''It's sweet how you constantly worry for me so.''

Diaval flashed his trademark crooked smile as he kissed Maleficent's hand. ''It's my job to worry about you..''

Maleficent withdrew her hand and turned away from Diaval.

''Mistress? What's the matter?'' Diaval got to his feet.. ''Maleficent? Have I done something wrong?''

''No, of course not.'' Maleficent turned back around to face her faithful companion.. ''I just feel guilty that's all.''

''Guilty? For what?''

Maleficent let out a long sigh.. ''For not letting you know how much I appreciate you much sooner..''

''Oh, don't be silly.''

''No, it's true. For so many years I treated you like a servant instead of a friend. My hatred for Stefan stopped me from expressing just how much I care for you Diaval.. And I'm sorry for that.''

''Maleficent, there's no need to apologise. After all, I was your servant.. Truth be told, a part of me still thinks of myself as your servant. Hence the reason I still call you Mistress.''

''Really? I thought that was more of a term of endearment these days?''

''Well, that too.'' Diaval gave a small chuckle. ''If it'll make you feel any better Maleficent then I forgive you. But in truth there's nothing really to forgive, as I always knew that, even though you didn't always show it...that you did care for me.''

Maleficent smiled with a face that looked genuinely happy. It was a smile that lit up the bleak room, and caused Diaval's heart to skip a beat..

''I only hope that you always knew how much I care for you.''

''I knew.'' Maleficent allowed her fingers to run up and down Diaval's chest.

''How?''

''It's in the little things Diaval.''

''Oh Maleficent,'' Diaval spoke with a moan as her touch was driving him wild.. He wanted to tell her right now that he loved her. He couldn't wait any longer. ''Maleficent.''

''What darling?''

Darling? Had she actually just called him darling? Diaval could hardly believe it.. This was his chance. He had to tell her now, he couldn't bare it any longer. ''Maleficent I-''

''Shh, my pet.'' Maleficent pressed her finger against Diaval's lips.

''No. I have to say this..''

''Alright. Go on..''

''Maleficent. I-I'' he hesitated, frightened to speak the words... ''I-'' Just then, Diaval was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

''Got it!'' Chris exclaimed as he burst through the door carrying a crossbow in his hands.

Maleficent and Diaval both jumped back slightly with looks of shock and disappointment on both their faces.. The pair of them were rather annoyed at Christopher for interrupting them (especially Diaval). But neither of them said anything. And thankfully, Chris didn't pick up on the tension that filled the air..

''What do you think?'' Chris said as he headed towards a small dresser at the foot of the bed.

''A crossbow?'' Maleficent looked bemused.

''Yes. And oh boy is it heavy,'' Chris spoke with a groan. ''It's made of iron you know?''

Maleficent gasped and pulled away from it.

''What's wrong?''

''Iron burns fairies,'' Maleficent explained.

''Oh, I'm sorry.'' Chris put the crossbow down on the dresser..

''It's fine,'' Maleficent assured him that an apology wasn't necessary..

''Where did you get it?'' Diaval inquired in a slightly irritated tone of voice (annoyed that Chris had interrupted him when he was just about to tell Maleficent that he loved her).

''I got it from downstairs.''

''Downstairs?''

''Yeah. It's a good job Theodore didn't notice me taking it.''

''Theodore?'' Maleficent wondered who Chris was referring to.

''The owner of this place,'' Diaval clarified as to who Theodore was.

''Anyway. It was mounted on one of the walls,'' Chris stated.. ''Ironically, it was Vernon who pointed it out to me. And now I'm going to use it against him.''

''Do you have anything to fire out of it though?'' Maleficent asked.

''Of course.'' Christopher pulled out a crossbow bolt that he'd tucked in his belt and placed it next to the crossbow.

''One solitary arrow.'' Diaval rolled his eyes.

''Technically it's not an arrow, it's a bolt,'' Chris corrected him.

''Well it looks like an arrow to me.''

''Well, they are very similar so I understand you making the mistake.''

''No offence Christopher,'' Maleficent spoke up. ''But what use is one bolt going to be against four dozen men?''

''It's ridiculous.'' Diaval began to pace the room in frustration.. ''One shot against all those men. It's useless!''

''Oh I don't know. It all depends on the one shot.'' Chris turned to Maleficent and flashed a cheeky, optimistic smile..

Despite the fact she agreed with Diaval that one shot would be pretty much useless, Maleficent had to commend Christopher's bravery and optimism. She was welcoming the change in his character. Not too long ago he was the pessimistic voice of the trio, but now he was the voice of courage and hope..

''I know you must think I'm crazy, but I can't desert these people. We have to wait for Vernon to come for us before making our escape.''

''Hold on,'' Diaval butted in. ''I'm confused about something. How can we be sure Vernon won't burn down this village after we've made our escape?''

''We can't be sure,'' Christopher replied. ''But I don't think Vernon would massacre everyone in Ravenclaw while we get further and further away. It would cost him too much time.''

''Then let's leave right now!''

''No Diaval,'' Maleficent interjected. ''If we leave now Drake won't know about it.''

''Exactly!'' Chris agreed. ''The only way we can assure the safety of these people is if Vernon sees us leave.''

Diaval sighed as he sat back down on the bed. ''Okay.. I understand.''

Maleficent let out a sigh of her own as she started to think. She knew that Diaval was now a free man/bird and could do as he pleased now. But whether it was out of a sense of love or loyalty towards her, Diaval would never abandon his Mistress.. If he chose to he could fly away right now and avoid the oncoming attack, but she knew that he wouldn't.. Could she really leave him in such a position where he could so easily be killed? Just a few moments ago he'd admitted to her that a part of him still felt like a servant towards her.. Maleficent made her choice.. She had to remind him that he was now free..

''Diaval,'' Maleficent spoke her companions name.

''Yes Mistress?''

Maleficent walked towards him and knelt down so their faces were level with one another.. ''You don't have to stay here.. You can leave.''

Diaval looked at her with a mixture of sorrow and love behind his eyes. ''I can't leave without you.. You know that.''

Maleficent bowed her head down in sadness. His feelings for her would be the death of him..

Christopher was moved at the sight before him, as he became aware of just how much the two loved each other (even if Maleficent wasn't willing to admit it just yet).. Chris knew the only reason Maleficent was staying with him was because she felt obligated to for some unknown reason. Perhaps it was because of the many times he'd saved her life, who knows? But it was obvious that the only reason Diaval was still here was because of his love for Maleficent.. Christopher felt lousy because he knew that this wasn't their fight. Rightly or wrongly they would never have chosen to stay behind and defend the people of Ravenclaw when Aurora needed them right now!... Christopher realised what he had to do..

''Maleficent,'' Chris spoke up.

Maleficent turned her head towards the young man.

''I-'' Chris hesitated for a moment as he thought carefully of how he should phrase this (he didn't want to cause too much offence).. ''I think you should leave.''

''What?''

''Yes. You and Diaval can both go, I'll be fine on my own.''

''We're not going anywhere.''

''No, you don't understand. I want you to leave.. You see to be perfectly honest, I think I'll be better off without the two of you. You do have a tendency to stand out y'know?'' Chris gave a forced smile..

''Are you sure?''

''Yes!'' Chris confirmed. ''Now go.''

Maleficent got to her feet and mouthed the words, ''thank you'' to Christopher so Diaval couldn't hear, as she knew the true reason why Chris was saying all this... She turned to Diaval. ''Come on, let's go.''

Diaval first looked to Christopher, then to Maleficent, as he contemplated what to do.. The selfish part of him wanted to leave right now with Maleficent. Not only did he want to be alone with her, but he also didn't fancy the idea of waiting for Vernon and his men to attack in the morning. This was his chance to leave. He had to take it... Didn't he?

''Diaval? Come on.'' Maleficent held out her hand.

Diaval turned and looked to Christopher, who was now looking out the open window... Just like Maleficent, Diaval also knew why the young man had told them to leave. It wasn't really because he thought he'd be better off without them. It was because he didn't want them getting killed on account of him.. He was willing to remain here and face Vernon all alone just so they could be safe... It was in this moment that Diaval, for the very first time, actually believed without a shadow of a doubt, that Christopher truly was, ''The One.''

''Diaval? What's the matter?''

''I'm sorry Mistress. I was miles away.'' Diaval got to his feet.. ''I'm fine.''

''Good. Are you ready?''

''No, I'm not.''

Christopher turned back around to face the pair..

''You're not?'' Maleficent looked puzzled.

''No.. You see I've made a decision.''

''A decision?'' Maleficent echoed him.

''What decision?'' Chris inquired.

Diaval looked to Christopher. ''We're all staying here.'' He then looked to Maleficent. ''We're going to face Vernon together. Because that's what friends do.. They stick together!''

A smile started to creep onto Christopher's face.

''Are you sure about this?'' Maleficent spoke with a quiet giggle, pleased at Diaval's new found enthusiasm.

''I'm sure!''

Christopher walked towards the two of them and held out his right hand, palm facing upwards.. ''Diaval. Put your hand in mine.''

''Why?'' Diaval asked with a smile on his face, as he wondered what Chris was doing.

''I just wanna show you something. Come on.''

''Okay.'' Diaval put his right hand in Christopher's.

''Okay good. Now Maleficent.''

''Me?'' Maleficent looked uncomfortable about all this.

''Well you're the only Maleficent here.''

Diaval chuckled at Chris's words.

''Put your hand on top of Diaval's please.''

Maleficent gave a roll of her eyes before complying with Christopher's request, as she put her left hand on top of Diaval's. ''Is this some kind of modern day spell or something?''

''No... If you must know it's called a hand stack.''

''A hand what?''

''Stack,'' Chris repeated. ''It's to show solidarity between companions.''

''I see,'' Maleficent replied in a soft tone.

Chris turned to Diaval. ''You're turn again Diaval.''

Diaval placed his left hand atop Maleficent's.

Chris turned to Maleficent. ''Now you again.''

Maleficent covered Diaval's left hand with her right.

Christopher put his left hand on Maleficent's and completed the hand stack.. ''Now then, repeat after me... All for one.''

''This is ridiculous,'' Maleficent objected.

''Oh come on.. All for one.''

Maleficent and Diaval hesitated for a brief moment before speaking simultaneously. ''All for one.''

''And one for all.''

''And one for all,'' they repeated.

''Great. Now we all say it together. Okay?''

''Okay.''

''Alright then. On three. One. Two... Three!''

''All for one and one for all!'' the trio said in unison.

''God, I've always wanted to do that!'' Chris spoke with a smile. ''Just like the three musketeers.''

''The three who?''

''Oh, never mind..''

* * *

**(A/N).. And so ends chapter 22... Now, I'm going to busy this week so I don't really know how long it will be before I can upload the next chapter. It'll probably be in around 10 days or so.**

**As always please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, hei sitten.**


	23. The Power of Evil

**(A/N). Hi guys! It's been a busy week for me so I'm sorry that this chapter is a little late.**

**Okay, on with the story!**

* * *

Aurora was bored. She'd been sitting in the same position now for over an hour... She wanted to get up and do something, but there was nothing to do save for pace up and down the cell, and that didn't seem very appealing to her. She couldn't even speak to Francis as he was busy working down the tunnel. She let out a sigh before getting to her feet and walking across to the hole in the ground Francis had dug. She peered her head down it to see if she could see Francis but she couldn't.. He'd stopped digging downwards and was now making his way across to the other side of the bars.

''Francis!'' Aurora called out.

''Yeah!?'' was all he shouted back in reply.

''How're we doing!?''

''Okay!.. I think,'' he added under his breath so Aurora couldn't hear him.

''Don't you think you should come back up now!? You've been down there for over an hour!''

''I'll be up in ten minutes or so!''

''I really think you should come up now Francis!'' Aurora called out to him. ''The guards will be here any minute with our food! We don't want them wondering where you've disappeared to!''

Francis stopped digging and thought for a moment, as he considered what Aurora was saying. She did have a point. Despite the fact he wanted to get of this horrible place as soon as possible, he couldn't allow himself to become too hasty or else he could blow the whole thing. ''Okay! I'm coming up now!'' Francis replied, before turning himself around and crawling back to the entrance of the tunnel... ''Hi,'' Francis spoke with a smile as he looked up at Aurora.

Aurora reciprocated his smile. ''Here, let me give you a hand.'' Aurora extended her hand down to Francis.

''Thanks.'' Francis took Aurora's hand in his own and climbed out of the hole..

''Are you okay?'' Aurora asked Francis as he covered up the hole with a sheet...

''I'm fine.''

''You've got a cut on your forehead.'' Aurora pointed to it.

''Ah, it's nothing.''

''Come here. Let me take a closer look.''

Francis reluctantly sat down next to Aurora so she could inspect the injury on his head. ''Don't worry about it, I'll be alright.''

''Nonsense.'' Aurora got to her feet and crossed the room to fetch the canteen of water. Upon returning to Francis's side, she emptied the little water that was left in the canteen onto a small cloth.

''What are you doing? That's the last of the water!'' Francis objected.

''Shh,'' Aurora shushed him as she put the cloth on the cut. ''The guards will be bringing us some more water soon.''

''Ow! It hurts.'' Francis complained.

''It's supposed to sting,'' Aurora explained.

''But what good will it do?''

''I learned from my aunties that the first thing you should put on cuts and scrapes is water.''

''Why?''

''It helps to prevent infections,'' Aurora replied as she continued to hold the wet cloth to his head.

''Really? How?''

''Well, it helps flush away dirt and debris that can cause the cut to become infected.''

''I see.. I never knew that.''

''How did it happen anyway?'' Aurora inquired.

''Oh, I bumped my head on a sharp piece of rock... It's dark down there you know.''

''Yes, I can imagine.'' Aurora pulled the cloth away from Francis's head.. ''There we are. All done.''

Francis started to move his hand towards the cut.

''No!'' Aurora pulled Francis's hand away. ''You mustn't touch it. Especially with dirty hands.''

''Sorry.''

''Here let me wipe them.'' Aurora began to wipe the dirt from Francis's hands using her white dress.

''Don't do that. You'll dirty your dress.''

''Oh, it's already dirty,'' Aurora replied with a sad smile. ''And besides, it doesn't really matter anymore,'' she spoke in a quiet voice as her thoughts drifted to Phillip.. ''The purpose of this dress is now gone... Along with Phillip.'' Aurora stopped wiping Francis's hands and slumped back against the wall.

Francis didn't respond at first, as he didn't know what to say... But then all of a sudden, words came tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them. ''I, I never met your fiance, but I can tell you this... He was a very lucky man, to have had a woman like you to stand by his side. For no matter how brief a time that was the case.''

''Thank you Francis.''

''I'm so sorry for your loss.'' He bowed his head down in sadness...

Aurora reached out her hand and lifted Francis's head back up. ''Don't despair Francis.. As long as we have hope and belief then we can overcome anything.''

''Do you really believe that?''

''I do. And that's why I'll never give in. Because I know that despite the fact Vandran robbed me of Phillip in this world, we will see each other again someday... I believe that.''

Francis fell silent as he thought on what Aurora was saying. He'd never believed in an after life before, but Aurora's words were starting to make him think otherwise.. ''I hope you're right,'' he eventually spoke. ''I'd give anything to see my parents again..''

''You will Francis... All you need is a little faith.'' She reached out her hand and tousled his hair.

Just then, they were both startled by the sound of the chamber door opening. The same guard that showed up every day and night stepped in with two trays of food and water, and started to walk towards the cell... ''Keep back!'' were the only words he spoke as he opened up the cell door (frightened that the two prisoners might attack him).

Aurora and Francis acquiesced to his order and remained seated at the back of the cell... Once the guard had put the trays down he exited the cell and re-locked the door... Francis waited until he had gone before making towards the trays. He picked them up carefully and headed back to Aurora.

''Here you go.'' Francis handed Aurora her bowl of soup as he placed his own on the ground..

''Thank you.'' Aurora took the bowl out of Francis's hands before noticing that he'd set his own on the ground. ''Aren't you going to eat that?''

''No. Not yet at least.. I've got to get back to work.'' Francis started to head over towards the tunnel.

''Francis!'' Aurora spoke his name sternly.

''What?'' He turned to face her.

''I know that you're eager to escape from this place, but you need to keep up your strength...'' Aurora pushed the bowl in his direction. ''Please come and eat.''

Francis let out a sigh... ''Alright.'' He shot her a warm smile before walking back towards her.

''Here you go.'' Aurora handed Francis the bowl..

''Thanks,'' Francis replied as he took the bowl out of Aurora's hands and sat down next to her.

''You must keep eating Francis. I don't want you to get sick..'' Aurora wiped some dirt off his cheek. ''Where would I be without you?''

Francis smiled shyly, as for a fleeting moment he allowed his heart to hope at Aurora's words, before bringing himself back to reality... She was obviously referring to their impending escape attempt. Without him she'd be finished, as she wasn't strong enough to dig the required tunnel..

''Is there something the matter?'' Aurora inquired in a sweet tone (noticing the look of sadness on Francis's face).

''No. Everything's fine.''

''You certain?''

''Yeah. I'm just eager to get back to work down the tunnel.''

''I see.''

The pair fell silent as they began to eat their meals... Both of them thinking and worrying about different things. Francis was worried that there escape bid could be thwarted at any given moment, either by running into solid rock, or the guard discovering the hole in the ground... Aurora meanwhile was worried about Maleficent and Diaval. She wouldn't voice her concerns to Francis as she could see that he was visibly dejected by all that had occurred. She had to be strong for him.. But in her heart, she worried for the safety of the two people who meant the most to her... What if Vandran had carried out his threat of eliminating them? What then?.. What would become of her, Francis, and her Kingdom?... Aurora let out a sigh, as she realised that she just couldn't come up with an answer.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, in the woods that surround the village of Ravenclaw. Eve opened her eyes and blinked rapidly... ''Where am I?'' She bolted into an upright position.

''On the outskirts of your village,'' a male voice responded from behind her.

Eve looked behind her to see Vernon slowly walking towards her. Upon recognising him she jumped to her feet and started to back away.

''I wouldn't try running away if I were you. It'll do you no good.'' Vernon continued to advance towards her.

''Stay back!''

Vernon promptly stopped in his tracks and let out a sigh. ''There... You happy now?''

''No!'' Eve responded in an angry tone. She looked around for any sign of Gerald.

''If you're looking for Lieutenant Gerald he isn't here... I wanted to speak with you alone.''

''I have nothing to say to you.''

''Oh, come now. Don't be like that... I can be very nice when I want to be.'' Vernon smiled menacingly. ''However, I can also be very nasty when pushed.''

''Why have you brought me here?''

''I want to know what you and Christopher talked about, that's all.''

''Then why didn't you just walk up to me in the street and ask me? Why did you get your henchman to knock me out and drag me here?''

''I didn't want us to be interrupted,'' Vernon explained. ''So, what did you and Christopher chat about?''

''Nothing.''

''Nothing?'' Vernon echoed. ''I find that extremely hard to believe.''

''Look, I hardly know him.''

''That's not what Christopher said. He regards you as a...friend,'' Vernon spoke the word with derision in his voice.

''Friend?''

''Yes, I thought that term might jolt you a little.'' Vernon turned away from Eve and strolled towards a tree. ''I suppose a woman such as yourself doesn't have many genuine friends.''

Eve diverted her eyes away from Vernon, as his words stung.

''Now. I'm going to ask you for a second time.'' Vernon leaned back against the tall tree. ''What did you and Christopher talk about?''

''We...we spoke very little.''

''Really? And why's that I wonder?.. Too busy having sex?''

''What?'' Eve looked shocked.

''Yes! I've been informed as to your profession... Although I guessed it the first time I laid eyes on you.''

''You pig!''

Vernon let out a chortle as he stepped away from the tree and started to walk towards her. ''Oh, Eve. My darling Eve... You're wrapped up in something much bigger than yourself here. Tell me what Christopher said and you can go back to your little home.''

Eve sighed and looked to the ground.

''Well?''

''Alright,'' she relented.

''Good.. Now what did he say?''

''Well, he didn't speak much about himself.''

''That's hardly surprising,'' Vernon murmured under his breath (already knowing that Chris wouldn't speak of the world they came from). ''Go on.''

''He spoke of you...''

''Did he really? All bad I presume?''

Eve didn't reply.

''I thought so... Did he happen to mention a creature by the name of Maleficent?''

''Maleficent?''

''I take it you've heard of her?''

''Well, only rumors really,'' Eve responded. ''Word has it that she's one of the most powerful fairies.''

''Indeed,'' Vernon replied in a disinterested tone. ''So, did he mention her?''

''No...''

''You're sure?''

''Yes.''

''Absolutely sure? Sure you're not lying?''

''Of course not.''

''I see...'' Vernon let out a huff as he walked a few steps away from Eve.. ''Okay then. Did he happen to mention where he was headed for? Or what his plans are?''

''No. He didn't speak of anything like that.''

''Did he speak of anything at all?''

''No. I mean yes. Yes he did.''

''What then!?'' Vernon exclaimed as he spun around to face her. ''What did he speak about!?''

Eve flinched and pulled away slightly. ''N-nothing important.. Just trivial things really.''

''Is that so?'' Vernon took a deep breath in an effort to calm himself. ''You expect me to believe he spoke of nothing important at all?''

''Yes... It's the truth.''

''The truth?'' Vernon echoed with a chuckle. ''No it isn't.''

''I swear it!''

''Listen to me you little whore!'' Vernon started to advance towards her as his temper started to rise out of control.

''Keep away from me!'' Eve started to back up.

''You think you can take me for an imbecile!?'' Vernon boomed, arousing the attention of his men (who were watching intently from a fair distance away).. ''Just a few moments ago you revealed that he spoke about me, yet now you say he didn't speak of anything important!... AM I NOT IMPORTANT!''

''I-I.'' Eve began to tremble with fear.

''Listen!'' Vernon said with a growl as he reached out and grabbed Eve's shoulders. ''If you want to leave here alive then you're going to have to start being honest with me... It's not nice to lie to me.. Is it!?''

''No,'' Eve replied in a shaky voice whilst shaking her head frantically. ''No it ins't.''

''Good.'' Vernon released his grip and took a step back. ''Now, I want you tell me EVERYTHING he said. Word for word.''

Eve looked to the ground as she started to panic. Christopher really hadn't told her anything that would be of value to Vernon, but she knew that he wouldn't believe her... She couldn't escape as there were far too many of Vernon's men nearby. What could she do?.. Her eyes lit up, as an idea popped into her head..

''Go on!'' Vernon commanded her to speak...

''Well, he started off by saying how attractive he thought I was... And how my low cut dress was driving him wild.'' Eve took a step towards Vernon whilst biting her lip seductively.

''You can skip that part.''

''You said you wanted to hear everything... Word for word,'' she reminded him with a playful smile.

''So I did.''

''Anyway,'' Eve resumed speaking. ''Then he asked me if I could stop by The Naked Lady for a quick...session.'' By now Eve was standing directly before Vernon.

''I know Christopher well enough to know that he wouldn't break the ice with words like that... What's your game, missy? Vernon wondered out loud.

''Game? What makes you think I'm playing a game? Although, if you're up for it I'd be more than happy to play with you.'' She spoke with a mischievous giggle. ''I can tell that you'd be lots of fun..''

''Oh yes, I'm ounces of fun.''

''I can believe it,'' Eve replied with a smile... ''Look, you and I got off on the wrong foot. I'm sure that once I hear your side of the story I'll agree with you instead of Christopher, and then I'll be far more cooperative.'' Eve pressed her body up against Vernon's.. ''Oh God! You're so handsome.'' She ran her fingers across his balding head.

Vernon smiled sardonically as he pushed Eve away from him. ''Flattery won't get you anywhere my dear. I'm immune to such charms.''

''I'm speaking the truth, I swear it on my very soul,'' Eve assured him.

''I wasn't born yesterday sweetie,'' Vernon shot her a glare. ''I'm short, stocky, middle-aged and bald... Hardly a great catch.''

''Well, no ones perfect darling. Besides, I've always liked small men.'' Eve pressed herself against Vernon once again.

''That's close enough.'' Vernon attempted to push Eve away again but this time she resisted.

''Not for what I have in mind,'' Eve replied before leaning in and kissing Vernon on the lips.

The moment Vernon wrapped his arms around her, Eve lifted her knee up and slammed it into Vernon's groin. He stumbled backwards and let out a cry of pain as she proceeded to stamp on his toe. She didn't waste a moment before uppercutting the dazed man.

''ARGH!'' Vernon fell back against the nearby tree and slumped to the ground.

Eve rushed forward and pulled a small dagger from Vernon's belt before putting it against his throat.. ''GET UP!'' she screamed.

Vernon froze as he felt the cold blade pressed against his neck. The coward in him began to panic as he was suddenly faced with death. _ 'What if this crazy bitch doesn't give me the chance to talk my way out of this?'_ Vernon thought to himself...

''GET UP!'' she repeated.

Vernon hesitated for a brief moment before complying with Eve's order, as he slowly picked himself up off the ground.

By now Vernon's men were rushing towards their Captain.

''Tell them to back away,'' Eve ordered.

Vernon shot her a glare.

''TELL THEM!''

''Get back!'' Vernon exclaimed to his troops, but they paid no heed.. ''GET BACK!'' he repeated in a much louder voice. ''Do as she says! It's not your neck that's on the line here you maggots!''

Vernon's men promptly stopped in their tracks, before slowly taking a few steps backwards.

''Good boy,'' Eve spoke in a mocking manner, before glancing around for the best escape route.

''What are looking for?'' Vernon asked. ''Help? Because trust me you're not going to get any.''

''I wouldn't be too sure if I were you,'' Eve started to bluff.

''Who are you referring to? That old fool who used to guard the gate.''

Eve turned her full attention towards Vernon.. ''Used?''

''Yes. I say that because he won't be doing it anymore.'' He started to laugh.. ''He's over there.'' Vernon tilted his head slightly towards the makeshift camp he and his men had built... ''Well, what's left of him anyway.''

''Foolish words to speak with this dagger against your throat.''

''Oh, come now dearie. You won't kill me.''

''Don't be too sure.''

''But I am sure.''

''How? You don't know me... How do you know I haven't killed before.''

Vernon smiled before speaking.. ''Two reasons why I'm sure.. One. You don't have the eyes of a killer. You wouldn't have the balls to go through with it. And two. You kill me and you lose your only bargaining chip. With me dead those men over there will surely kill you... In fact, it will end up being the most painful night of your life.. I assume you don't want that to be the case.''

''You assume too much.'' Eve pressed the knife harder against Vernon's throat.

''Look around you. I've analyzed your position and I can find the perfect word to describe it... Hopeless. You have no escape route nor backup. You're finished darling.''

''Oh, I don't think so. You see, I'm leaving this place...and you're coming with me.'' Eve turned towards Vernon's men. ''If anyone tries to stop me...I'll kill him.''

Vernon began to feel panic once again, as he saw a look of darkness fall across Eve's pretty face. She really meant it.. If she was going to die this night, so was he.

''Move it!''

Vernon remained still, as he noticed a figure moving through the trees behind Eve.

''MOVE!''

Vernon started to walk backwards as he kept his eyes fixed on the shadow amongst the trees... After a few seconds had passed, the person stepped out of the trees and into the moonlight.. It was Gerald.

''Keep moving!'' Eve instructed Vernon (who had slowed his pace down to a crawl).

Vernon made eye contact with his Lieutenant (who was looking rather alarmed about the whole situation that was unfolding before him) and stopped walking.

''COME ON!'' Eve pushed the knife harder against Vernon's neck, causing him to flinch..

Gerald realised what he had to do.. He took a deep breath before shouting...''CAPTAIN DRAKE!''

Eve almost jumped clean out of her skin upon hearing this, giving Vernon the chance he needed to jump backwards away from the dagger, whilst using his left hand to swipe it from her hand.

Eve let out a scream as Vernon slapped her hard across her face.

''You've just maid a fatal mistake, missy!'' Vernon growled as he grabbed a hold of Eve's throat.

Vernon's men started to rush towards their Captain, eager to have their way with this woman.

''Stay back!'' Vernon commanded his men.. They all instantly stopped in their tracks and watched as Vernon started to choke the life out of Eve.

''Sir!'' Gerald called out in panic as he raced towards Vernon, worried that he was going to go too far and end up killing this woman who possibly held valuable information.

Vernon released Eve from his grasp and tossed her aside like a rag doll.. ''Thank you Gerald,'' Vernon said as he turned to face his Lieutenant. ''If not for you this bitch would have most likely killed me.''

''You're welcome sir..''

''Now then. You little whore!'' Vernon reached down and grabbed a hold of Eve's raven black hair. ''This is your last chance to tell me something useful.''

''Ahh!'' Eve cried out as Vernon dragged her to her feet.. ''I don't know anything. I swear..'' Tears started to form in her eyes.

''Liar! Liar! LIAR!'' Vernon slapped Eve across her face several times.

Gerald turned away, feeling slightly guilty. After all, he was the one who'd brought her here.

''Please. H-he told me nothing,'' she spoke in-between sobs.

''You're lying aren't you!?'' Vernon backhanded Eve across her face, sending the poor woman flying to the ground.. ''Pass me the dagger,'' Vernon said to Gerald in a dark tone.

Gerald hesitated for a moment before speaking... ''Sir. I really think you should try and calm-''

''I SAID PASS ME THE DAGGER!'' Vernon bellowed at the top of his lungs.

Gerald stood open mouthed in shock for a second or two, before slowly bending down and picking up the dagger from the ground. He walked very cautiously towards Vernon, and handed him the dagger... For the very first time, Gerald was actually feeling fearful towards his Captain.

Vernon hoisted the bloodied Eve to her knees and placed the dagger to her throat.. ''Tell me,'' he spoke in a whisper. ''or you die.''

Eve huffed in anger before replying.. ''Go to hell.''

Vernon clenched his teeth together and let out an almost animalistic sound. ''Talk, damn you!''

Eve gathered all the saliva she could muster in her mouth and spat upwards into Vernon's face... She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of begging for mercy.

''AHHHH!'' Vernon screamed as he picked Eve up and rammed her into a nearby tree. He panted rapidly as he prepared to kill her.

Gerald turned away once again, unable to watch what was about to happen...

Vernon's eyes darted in his head, as he tried to control himself. Eventually, he slowed his breathing down until he was fully calm. ''You really don't know, do you?''

Eve and Gerald both sighed with relief as Vernon tossed the dagger to the ground.

Vernon looked to his men behind him and noticed the look of disappointment on their faces... He smiled wickedly as he turned back around to face Eve. ''Of course you do know that because you don't know anything of value that means you're now dispensable.''

Eve looked in horror to the rowdy group of men standing behind Vernon, as her unpleasant fate started to dawn on her.

Vernon chuckled in delight as he turned to face his men. ''What do you lot think!? Should we have some fun with her!?''

The men responded with cheers of approval.

''Come on darling.'' Vernon pulled Eve to her feet. ''You don't want to keep these charming men waiting do you?''

Eve started to struggle and scream, causing Vernon to let out a guffaw.

''SIR!'' Gerald objected in a loud tone.

''What!?'' Vernon turned to face Gerald.

''You're not seriously going to do this are you?''

''Of course I am!'' Vernon replied with a hearty laugh. ''The men are in need of some female companionship..''

''NO!'' Eve started to kick her legs furiously, forcing Vernon to hold her with both hands.

''Pipe down you silly cow!'' Vernon exclaimed.. ''Here you go boys!'' He tossed Eve into the hands of the waiting men, who promptly began to rip her dress to shreds. Eve screamed in desperation and fear as the men carried her off back to their camp...

''That's it my dear!'' Vernon shouted after her with a smile. ''Scream! Scream all you wish!... No ones coming to save you.'' He laughed to himself for several seconds before turning around and noticing the stony-faced Gerald. ''What's the matter?'' he inquired.

''Nothing sir.'' Gerald turned away.

''Aren't you going to join in the fun?'' Vernon gestured towards the men.

Gerald turned back around with a look of disgust on his face. ''What kind of depraved monsters do you think I am? Only an animal would partake in such a thing..''

''What the hell are you talking about!? It's not as though she's worth any better.''

''I'm sorry, but I think it's completely wrong and I won't be party to this.'' Gerald turned to leave.

''Lieutenant!''

Gerald stopped in his tracks and reluctantly turned to face his Captain.

Vernon walked up towards Gerald until their faces were almost touching... ''What if I ordered you to participate?'' he whispered. ''Would you disobey that order?''

Gerald looked into Vernon's hazel eyes and felt fear. Despite the fact his superior seemed eerily calm, he knew that he was liable to explode at any given moment.

''What's wrong Gerald? Cat got your tongue?... You still haven't answered my question.. Would you disobey that order?''

Gerald summoned his courage before responding. ''Yes sir, I would... I could never bring myself to rape a helpless woman.''

Vernon smiled to himself before grabbing Gerald at the back of his neck, causing the young man to flinch.. ''Ordinarily I'd kill one of my men who disobeyed my commands without a moments hesitation... But you Gerald, unlike them, (he gestured his head towards his troops) have integrity.. A rare and very precious commodity in this world. And that's why I'm going to let you live Gerald... This time.'' Vernon released Gerald from his grasp. ''Now get out of my sight.''

Vernon waited for Gerald to move, but he didn't...he just stood there, frozen like a statue.

''Go!'' Vernon ordered.

''Sir I-'' Gerald paused upon hearing the sound of Eve screaming. A look of horror appeared on the young man's face.

''I said GO!'' Vernon shouted.

''Yes sir.'' Gerald walked away from Vernon with a look of anguish spread across his features... He quickened his pace in order to get as far away as possible from the screams that were echoing through the woods.

Vernon let out a disgruntled sigh (irked by his Lieutenants refusal to join in), before a big smile appeared on his face. He rubbed his hands together with glee before speaking to himself.. ''Now it's time to have some fun.'' He chuckled as he made his way towards camp, looking forward to making good on his promise of making this the most painful night of Eve's life.

.

.

.

.

It was a long, tortuous night, not only for Eve...but also for Gerald, who was feeling very guilty about bringing Eve to her ill fated destiny... All night long he'd had to endure the sound of her cries for help and respite. The thought of what the poor woman was going through made him feel sick... A part of him wanted to go and help her, but he knew that he couldn't. He had to think of his duty to Vandran, and his own ambition. For it was his ambition that could aid him to rise through the ranks and to help him be someone of great importance... He'd killed people before sure, sometimes even women, but he'd never tortured them beforehand... It was only now that he fully understood why Vandran had chosen Vernon Drake to lead his troops. He truly was a very evil and sadistic little man...

Gerald looked to the sky above him and let out a sigh. The sun was starting to rise.. It had been almost an hour since he'd heard the last scream.. Eve was probably dead by now, and he hoped that it was so, as she didn't deserve such humiliation... In death, perhaps she'd find some solace... Gerald let out another sigh as he buried his head in his hands... After a few quiet seconds had past where he couldn't even hear the sound of his own breaths, he looked up and turned around upon hearing the sound of horses hooves.. It was Vernon (riding atop his white horse).

''Good morning Gerald!'' Vernon exclaimed cheerfully. ''I trust you slept well..''

''I didn't even attempt sleep sir,'' Gerald replied.

''Oh, I see... Well, no matter. I didn't sleep either. I was far too busy enjoying myself..'' Vernon flashed a grin.

Gerald smiled reluctantly, as he knew as to what his Captain was referring to.

''Now we have a hard days work ahead of us Gerald. We must kill Christopher... Here, I've got something for you to carry.'' Vernon lifted a sack off his saddle.

''What is it?'' Gerald inquired.

''Oh, just something I want Christopher to see,'' Vernon responded in a distracted manner, as he wiped what appeared to be blood from his saddle. ''Catch!'' Vernon tossed the sack to Gerald.

Gerald caught the sack in his hands and froze upon seeing what was inside..

''Something wrong?'' Vernon asked with a cruel look on his face.

''Ahh!'' Gerald dropped the sack to the ground and recoiled in disgust.

Vernon snickered at the sight of Gerald's horrified face. ''Yes. She does look terrible doesn't she? She looked much prettier when her head was still attached to her body I must say... Anyway, pick it up!'' he ordered.

''No,'' Gerald outright refused.

''I said pick it up.''

''And I said no!''

Vernon looked behind him to see his men were advancing towards them. He couldn't let them see his own Lieutenant refusing to follow orders... He turned back around to face Gerald. ''PICK IT UP!'' he bellowed (desperate not to lose face).

Gerald looked to the sack, then to Vernon.. After noticing the look of malice behind Vernon's eyes, he bent down and picked the sack up.

''That's a good boy,'' Vernon spoke in a derisive manner. ''Oh, and one more thing Gerald... Wipe this blood off my boot.''

Gerald shot Vernon a_ 'you can't be serious look?'_

''Come, come.'' Vernon withdrew his foot from the stirrup it was resting in and held it out in Gerald's direction...

Gerald slowly walked towards Vernon and wiped what was evidently Eve's blood from his boot...

''What a good boy.'' Vernon patted Gerald's head as though he was a dog.

Gerald pulled away and shot Vernon a look of pure hatred.

''Tsk, tsk,'' Vernon tutted. ''That look really doesn't suit you Gerald.. Now, I suggest you saddle up. We don't want to keep Christopher waiting.'' Vernon clicked his tongue and urged his horse to move forward.

Gerald kicked a nearby twig in frustration, before trudging over towards his tethered horse, the sack containing Eve's severed head still in his hand.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, at Mount Oberon. Vandran had fallen asleep in his throne.. He'd been awake for the past few days without any rest at all due to his constant worrying about Maleficent and Christopher... Eventually, his weariness had overcome him, and he had drifted off into a dark and unpleasant sleep... He saw visions of Maleficent torturing Syrena out of revenge for what she'd done to her and Aurora (something which could very possibly happen if Syrena was to be discovered, found out and captured by the fairy)...

''Vandran! Vandran!'' Syrena screamed out her Lord's name in desperation.

''Syrena!'' Vandran cried out as he desperately tried to reach her... The sound of Maleficent's laughter filled the inside of his head, as he suddenly found himself being dragged backwards away from the pair... He felt himself spinning around and around into nothingness, as he tumbled into a dark void... All his thoughts and memories collided together, causing him to nearly scream out in anguish. Just as it reached a point where he couldn't take any more of this, everything around him froze. The sound of Maleficent's laughter dissipated, and all was calm... He opened his eyes to find himself in an all white room.. After a moments hesitation he got to his feet and looked around for any sign of life... Vandran suddenly realised that he wasn't alone in this place. He could sense a familiar presence...

''Vandran,'' a voice spoke from behind him.

Vandran turned around and smiled at the apparition before him... ''This is a dream. Isn't it?''

''Indeed,'' the apparition confirmed.. ''One of my own creation.''

Vandran let out a chuckle of delight as he walked forward, arms outstretched. ''Master..'' Vandran embraced Videl. ''It's good to see you.''

''And you too my old friend,'' Videl replied as he patted Vandran on the back... ''I think I owe you an apology.''

''Really? For what?'' Vandran inquired as to what his Master was referring to.

''For doubting you, and the choices you made,'' Videl replied as he pulled away.

''What do you mean?''

''I'm referring to the human individual you enlisted. Vernon Drake.''

''What about him?''

''Well, I first feared that you'd made a calamitous error in recruiting him to undertake the task of vanquishing Maleficent and her allies... Especially when I discovered that you were having to send that girl of yours to aid him.''

''Syrena,'' Vandran reminded him of her name.

''Yes. But now thankfully most of my fears have been laid to rest.''

''Might I ask why?''

Videl smiled before responding. ''Vandran, I've just paid witness to one of the most barbaric, savage and cruel acts in recent memory. And it was all of Vernon's doing.''

''Really?''

''Yes, and it was glorious!'' Videl exclaimed in delight. ''The brutal rape and murder of a young woman... It turns out you were right to bring him into the fold my friend, he has a very dark heart... However, you must be careful Vandran. A wild soul like his can never be truly tamed.''

''I understand Master.. Oh, how I wish I'd been there to see it,'' Vandran spoke wistfully.. ''Does this mean I should relinquish my order for Syrena to go join him?''

''No,'' Videl replied without missing a beat. ''Just because he's proven his ability to give in to the powers of darkness doesn't necessarily mean he's competent enough to deal with Maleficent and Chris-topher, (he dragged out the young man's name) on his own.''

''I quite agree Master.''

Videl fell silent for a moment as a thought entered his mind. ''So...this, Syrena. Is she the girl you were dreaming of before I intervened?''

Vandran let out a sigh (realising Videl had been poking around in his inner most thoughts).. ''Yes,'' he eventually replied. ''Yes she is.''

''Ah, I see... Afraid to see her get hurt then are you?''

''Of course not! She's going to do her duty. If she is to be found out and captured by Maleficent then so be it.''

''Don't lie to me Vandran. Do not forget that I was the one who invented them,'' Videl spoke with a chuckle.. ''You have feelings for her, don't you?''

Vandran looked away from Videl, unable to meet his gaze...

''I thought so..'' Vandran's failure to look him in the eye confirmed Videl's suspicions.. ''You should know better my friend. Attachment to a human will only ever lead to one thing...heartache.''

''Just because I trust her to do her job well doesn't mean to say I have any sort of attachment to her,'' Vandran replied as he turned to face Videl.

Videl shot him a knowing look before speaking. ''Then why did you react so strongly upon seeing her suffer?''

''I-,'' Vandran hesitated before continuing. ''I admit that I have grown slightly fond of her...but I hold no real feelings towards her.''

''I do hope that is the case Vandran. We're so very close to succeeding... I'd hate to see you get distracted and fall at the final hurdle.''

''Do not fear Master, I will not fail you... Very soon you will be with me on Earth.''

Videl smiled as he put his hand on Vandran's shoulder. ''Time is running short my friend, so I must tell you this now... Before you send Syrena to Drake's side, you must first warn her to be constantly on the lookout for any...interference.''

''Interference?'' Vandran echoed (not sure as to who (or what) his Master was referring to).

''From, Him,'' Videl responded cryptically..

Vandran's face fell as he realised who Videl was speaking of...

''It wouldn't be the first time that our old enemy has hindered our plans. Swooping in at the last moment in an attempt to subtly steal the glory for His own.''

Vandran took a step back and put his hand to his forehead, as for the second time he started to worry for Syrena's safety. ''If that is to happen then how can Syrena combat such powers? She's only a human.''

''Nonsense!'' Videl exclaimed. ''Despite the fact that I loath all human beings with a vengeance, I must admit one thing about them...''

''What?''

''They can be very tenacious and resilient when they choose to be.''

Vandran sighed.. ''That may be, but she can't prevail against Him should he choose to intervene!''

''Listen to me!'' Videl stepped forward and grabbed Vandran by the shoulders. ''You still remember Him from the way he used to be, all-powerful and omnipotent...but since then His powers have gradually started to wane, while ours have grown in strength!.. And we have every living being in existence to thank for that Vandran... With every sneer of contempt they give, with every look of hatred they throw out, and with every act of evil they commit we grow stronger and stronger!'' As Videl's voice grew louder his eyes changed colour from sparkling blue to darkest black. ''The power of evil is insatiable.'' Videl released Vandran from his grasp.

''I'm sorry for my lack of faith Master,'' Vandran apologised.

''An apology isn't necessary my friend... Go now. It is time for you to awaken.''

''But, but Master I have so many questions, so many-''

''There will be a time for them, but not now,'' Videl cut him off. ''Now you must go.''

''Yes Master..''

''For now Vandran... I bid you farewell.'' And with that, Videl disappeared, just before the room fell into total darkness...

.

.

.

Vandran jolted his head as he suddenly awoke from his slumber. He looked to his surroundings and realised that he was back in the throne room (technically speaking, he'd never really left)... He looked to his right upon hearing the sound of a door open, and immediately noticed a guard stepping into the large room. The guard closed the door behind him before heading over towards Vandran.

''My Lord,'' the guard spoke as he stood before Vandran.

''Yes? What is it?''

''You told me to rouse you after you'd had a few hours rest my Lord,'' the guard replied. ''Do you not recall?''

''Oh yes. Yes of course.'' Vandran got to his feet.. ''Well, I'm already awake, as you can plainly see.''

''Indeed. Very good sir.'' The guard turned to leave.

''Wait!''

The guard stopped in his tracks and turned back around. ''Yes my Lord?''

''Where is Syrena?'' Vandran inquired.

''In her chambers my Lord.''

''I see... Tell her I wish to see her at once.''

''Yes my Lord.'' The guard promptly exited the throne room and headed off to inform Syrena that her presence had been requested.

Vandran let out a worried sigh as he began to pace up and down beside his throne. Feeling anxious about the many dangers Syrena was about to face... The only thing keeping him going through all this were the words his Master had just spoken to him.. Videl was right! They were growing stronger and stronger, whilst their old nemesis was becoming weaker and weaker... The long-drawn-out ancient battle between light and dark was soon about to end in the favor of darkness... Vandran let out a series of manic laughs, as he felt the power of evil reverberate all around him.

* * *

**(A/N). So, we reach the end of chapter 23... I do hope you folks enjoyed that one. Please, please, please don't forget to review and let me know what you think. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, do svidaniya.**


	24. Standoff

**(A/N). Hi guys! As always, thanks for the continued support.**

**Okay then, on with the story!**

* * *

''You wished to see me my Lord,'' Syrena spoke as she entered the throne room.

''Ah, Syrena!'' Vandran got off his throne and walked a few steps towards her... He stopped and sighed before speaking. ''It's almost time...''

''Oh,'' was all Syrena said in reply (not looking forward to her imminent trip)... ''Well then, I'd better go and make some last minute preparations.''

''Before you do, I must speak with you about something.'' Vandran walked past Syrena and closed the door.

''My Lord? What's the matter?''

''Syrena- (Vandran paused as he thought on how to word this) the road ahead for you is going to be a difficult one... You will be tested...''

''I am ready for this,'' Syrena responded in a quiet voice.

Vandran smiled weakly as he extended his hand and stroked her cheek. ''I know you are.'' His smile vanished as he put his head to the ground.

''Vandran?''

''I'm sorry.'' He lifted his head back up. ''It's just that, I keep thinking of all the times I've mistreated you in the past. I do care a great deal for you Syrena... I should have let you know that before now.''

''There's been no need.'' Syrena took Vandran's hand in her own. ''I've always known...''

Vandran found himself getting lost in Syrena's eyes. He wanted nothing more than to take her lips for his own and show her just how much he cared for her... But he knew in his heart that he couldn't allow himself to be ruled by his emotions. Not now.. Not when they were so close to success. He had to deal with the matter at hand.. Vandran pulled away before speaking. ''Syrena I must tell you something.''

''What?''

Vandran let out a sigh before responding.. ''There are other external forces at work in this world Syrena besides that of Videl. Our enemy is waiting in the wings, preparing to strike.''

''What? But you told me that He never interfered with the running of this world...or any of the others for that matter.''

''Yes, but that was before we put our plan into action... Now, His intervention would only be a case of evening up the balance.''

Syrena suddenly started to worry... She was fully prepared to face off against any mortal or fairy creature, but she hadn't prepared for something like this.

Seeing the look of fear on Syrena's face, Vandran spoke up. ''Don't be afraid Syrena. You will never be alone... I will always be with you.''

Syrena lips curled up into a small smile. ''I know.''

''Oh, I almost forgot.. I have something for you.'' Vandran reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring made of iron. ''Here.'' Vandran placed the ring in Syrena's hand. ''This will make you immune to the magical powers of Maleficent and every other fae creature out there,'' Vandran explained.

''I see... Thank you.'' Syrena was just about to put the ring on her finger when Vandran reached out his hand and prevented her from doing so.

''No. Only put it on in dire need.. If Maleficent was to spot that ring she would surely figure out its purpose.''

''Okay,'' Syrena responded whilst nodding her head.

''Good.. So, are you nearly ready?''

''Almost. Just give me a little time to get my things together,'' Syrena replied as she headed towards the door.

''Alright.. In exactly one hour I'll be sending you to Drake's side.''

''Fine,'' Syrena responded as she stepped out of the room.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, in the village of Ravenclaw... Christopher opened his eyes and blinked rapidly for several seconds.._ 'Where am I?'_ was the first thought that entered his mind.. Within but an instant it all came flooding back to him. The chase with Vernon, the lightning, Maleficent, Diaval, Vandran. It wasn't just a bad dream after all.. Sooner or later he hoped that he'd be able to become so accustomed with this new world that he'd instantly remember it from the moment he awoke, instead of thinking he was still in the 21st century for the first second or two... _'Wait a minute,'_ Chris thought.. _'I shouldn't have been sleeping at all'_ (they'd all agreed to stay awake just in case Vernon and his troops decided to make a surprise attack in the dead of night).. Christopher turned around and noticed Maleficent staring out the open window.

''M-Maleficent,'' he stuttered out her name.

''Oh. You're awake then,'' the beautiful fairy responded.

''I-I, didn't mean to fall asleep.''

''It's alright. You weren't the only one.'' Maleficent gestured to the bed behind her.

Christopher looked to the bed and noticed Diaval asleep on top of it. ''Oh dear. It appears we both fell asleep on you... Why didn't you wake us?'' Chris asked as he got to his feet.

''It doesn't matter... I'm more than capable of keeping watch on my own.''

''Well, I know you are, but still.. I just thought it would be better if we all stayed awake, that's all.''

Maleficent didn't respond. She didn't even turn to face him... She just continued to stare out the open window to the deserted streets below. Waiting. Waiting for Captain Drake and his band of men to arrive.

Christopher walked towards Maleficent and stood behind her. He peered over her large right wing and looked out of the window before speaking.. ''The Sun's up.''

''Mmm,'' Maleficent replied without even speaking a word.

Chris let out a sigh as he walked away from the window. He put his hands to his neck and then moved them up onto his face. ''God, I'm in need of a shave,'' Chris said to himself as he rubbed his hands across the heavy stubble on his face.

''Come here.'' Maleficent turned around so that she was facing Christopher.

Chris hesitated, as he wondered why Maleficent wanted him closer to her.

''Come here!'' Maleficent repeated (this time in a more sterner tone).

''Alright.'' Chris walked tentatively towards Maleficent until he was standing directly before her.

Maleficent breathed some green energy onto the palm of her hands before placing them on Christopher's face.

''M-Maleficent. What are you doing?'' Chris inquired as he flinched at her touch.

Maleficent didn't respond, she just began to move her hands across Christopher's face in a very sensual manner. Across the top and bottom of his lips and up to his cheeks.

''M-Maleficent?''

Once again Maleficent didn't reply, as she proceeded to move her hands down onto Christopher's neck..

''Oh, boy,'' Chris uttered in pleasure, as Maleficent moved her hands around to the sides of his neck... She increased the pressure ever so slightly, causing a slight tingling sensation to coarse through Christopher's body...

''There! All done.'' Maleficent withdrew her hands.

''What?'' Chris looked confused and slightly disappointed that Maleficent had stopped.

''Look.'' Maleficent pointed to Chris's face.

Christopher put his hand to his cheek and suddenly realised that he was now clean shaven. ''Oh! You got rid of the stubble.''

''Indeed.''

''I see.. I wondered what was you doing... So, you have the power to get rid of facial hair?''

''Of course,'' Maleficent replied with a look of amusement on her face.

''Wow.'' Chris looked amazed as he ran his hands across his neck.. ''You could put the razors companies out of business.''

''Razor companies?'' Maleficent didn't understand what he meant.

''Oh, well in the future we use these things called razors to get rid of unwanted facial hair,'' Chris explained.

''Really?''

''Yeah.''

''Well, one of these days you're going to have to tell me everything about the world you come from.''

''It'd be my pleasure,'' Chris responded with a smile. ''Although, I don't think you'll be able to comprehend much of it.''

''Don't be so sure. I've always been a quick study.''

''Oh, I don't doubt that. It's just...my world is very different to this one...'' Christopher let out a wistful sigh.

''You yearn to go back there? Do you not?''

''Yes,'' Chris admitted after a brief moments hesitation. ''But not yet... Not until I've set this place right.''

''You mean after you've fulfilled the prophecy?''

''Look, whether the prophecy is true or not is irrelevant to me.. All I know and care about is that these people in this village need me, you, and Diaval right now. As does Aurora... And until there ALL safe and sound, I won't even contemplate going home...''

''I'm proud of you Christopher,'' Maleficent spoke with a nod of respect. ''There aren't many men in this world who would be willing to put others before themselves, let alone people they don't even know.''

''Oh, I'm not too sure about that Maleficent. I like to think that deep down everyone has some amount of good in them... A more noble side to their nature... Perhaps you should give us humans more of a chance.''

Maleficent shot Christopher a glare before turning away from him. ''I did once,'' she spoke in a quiet voice. ''And look where it got me...'' Maleficent took a breath as though she was about to continue speaking, before letting the moment pass without uttering another syllable...

Christopher was just about to jump in and say something, when he stopped himself at the last moment... It'd been a while now since he'd flexed his therapist muscles... Perhaps this conversation with Maleficent could allow him to do so? But as a psychotherapist he knew that the key to helping his patience (in this case Maleficent) was to allow her to do most of the talking (the first fundamental he'd learned when he was training to become a therapist was to always allow the patient to talk freely)... He needed to break down the barriers and get through to Maleficent, but this could only be achieved if she had complete trust in him (trust between patient and therapist was the second fundamental he'd learn). Only Maleficent could unlock the door to her own enlightenment, and she already had the key. Christopher's job was to help her find it within herself... Unfortunately though, Maleficent still wasn't saying anything. Christopher could sense that she wanted to, but the barricade that surrounded her psyche was preventing her from doing so... After a few seconds had passed, Christopher spoke the words she needed to hear... ''Maleficent. If it makes any difference, I really do want to help you. I'm listening... Please go on.''

Maleficent let out a sigh before speaking in a low voice. ''I once thought as you did. That inside every man there was a modicum amount of goodness... It turns out, I was wrong. Some are beyond redemption... Some men are inherently evil.''

''I don't agree,'' Chris responded. ''Your experiences with humans must have been very damaging Maleficent for you to think this way. No one is born evil.''

''Look at it this way.. All the people in this world. Do you truly believe from the heart that all of them are born with good intentions?''

''What about Aurora? (Chris dodged the question). Look me in the eye and tell me that she wasn't born with a pure heart...''

''She was,'' Maleficent admitted... ''But her father on the other hand certainly was not.''

''Wait a minute! Is that what this all about Maleficent?''

''What?''

''Is the real hatred you harbor not against humankind as such, but against men?''

''Don't be absurd.''

''I'm not... I suppose, In a strange way, I can understand why you'd feel like that,'' Chris sympathized. ''I presume that when Stefan ordered you to be hunted down and killed, no woman ever showed up to do the evil deed?''

Maleficent turned away from Christopher, not wanting to speak anymore (this was all getting far too personal for her).

''I thought so.'' Maleficent's evasion had answered Christopher's question for him.

''Power and control,'' Maleficent uttered in a low voice.

''I beg your pardon?''

''Power and control,'' she repeated in a louder tone.

Christopher's face registered puzzlement. ''I don't understand.''

''Men,'' Maleficent clarified in a dark tone... ''That's all they truly care for.. They're willing to do almost anything in order to attain their goals.''

''What about me...and Prince Phillip?'' Chris hastened to add.

''They are exceptions to the rule of course.''

''And Diaval?'' Chris gestured towards the sprawled out Diaval. ''He's much more like a man than he is a raven.''

''Yes, I admit Diaval's evolution from raven to man is all but complete. But, I'm thankful everyday that he wasn't born one, and that he hasn't spent much time in their company.''

''Why?''

''Because their negative influence would have almost certainly rubbed off on him.'' Maleficent turned back around to face the young man. ''Look. Don't take this personally Christopher. As I said, you're one of the exceptions.''

''But Maleficent-''

''No!'' Maleficent cut him off as she raised her hand. ''I thank you for trying to help me to see the good in all people, but I'm not going to change the way I feel about them... I will never feel comfortable in the presence of humans, especially men... You must accept this.''

''Alright, fair enough. But answer me one question first.''

Maleficent sighed and rolled her eyes.

''Let me just ask you this one question. Alright?''

''Alright,'' Maleficent agreed to listen..

''Good... Now, I want you to imagine that instead of Stefan and his wife having a baby girl, they instead had a baby boy. Okay?''

Maleficent raised a curious eyebrow, as she wondered where Chris was going with this.

''If that had been the case, would things have worked out the same way?'' Christopher wondered... ''Your thirst for revenge against Stefan would have still been the same, so I imagine the curse on the baby would have been as well.. So the only difference would be, instead of cursing a baby girl, you'd have cursed a baby boy... So, Stefan's reaction to this would most likely have been identical. Don't you think?''

Maleficent gave a small nod.

''Right then. So, I take it you'd have still secretly spied on the child?''

''Yes. I suppose.''

''Uh-huh. But the real question here is, would you have still grown attached to the baby if it had been a boy?'' Christopher paused in order to give Maleficent an opportunity to answer...she didn't. ''Would things have panned out differently? Would you have constantly been reminded of Stefan when you looked into his face?... If all that had come to pass, would the young man currently be asleep? Unable to be awakened from his slumber.''

''I can't answer your questions,'' Maleficent replied in a sombre tone. ''They're far too hypothetical.''

''Okay, okay. Let me just sum it all up into one question.''

Maleficent let out another sigh. ''Must you?''

''Yes,'' Chris responded without missing a beat.

''Go on.''

''Alright.'' Chris took a deep breath before asking the question.. ''Could you have fallen in love with Stefan's child, if it had been a boy?''

Maleficent hesitated for what felt like an age before responding... ''As I already said, it's too hypothetical.''

''Oh come on! Go with your gut.. Guess if you have to... Just give me an answer.''

''I...I don't really know... It all depends on the boy's personality really. His soul.''

''So you admit that it's possible?''

Maleficent diverted her eyes away from Christopher (not wanting to give the answer away through the look behind her eyes).

Christopher took a few steps towards Maleficent so that they were standing face to face. ''Please answer me Maleficent.. If you do, I swear I'll never bring up this subject again.''

Maleficent looked Chris directly in the eye upon hearing this. '_Perhaps it would be worth answering him, so long as he sticks to his word and never speaks of this matter again,_' she thought to herself.

''If the circumstances had been right, could you have loved a son just as much as a daughter?''

Maleficent hesitated to answer once again.

''A one word answer will suffice..,. A simple yes or no.''

''Well, if I was to be completely honest, then I'd have to say that my answer would be...'' Maleficent suddenly paused as a look of anguish flashed across her face (not wanting to speak the word she was about to say, knowing that it would prove Christopher's suspicions about her).

''Go on,'' Chris urged Maleficent to continue.

Just as Maleficent was about to answer the question, she became distracted by something. Something outside. Maleficent looked away from Christopher and turned towards the window.

''Well!?'' Christopher spoke with a look of exasperation, desperate for Maleficent to give him an answer.

''Shh,'' Maleficent shushed him, as she continued to focus her attention on the window.

''What is it?''

''That sound.''

''What sound?'' Christopher couldn't hear anything, as fairies have slightly better hearing than humans.

''It's getting louder. You'll be able to hear it in a moment.''

Chris cocked his head slightly as he heard a faint sound.. ''It sounds like...thunder.''

''No,'' Maleficent disagreed, as the noise grew louder and louder by the second... ''Horses.''

''Horses?'' Chris echoed...

Maleficent headed towards the window and poked her head out of it.

''What can you see?'' Chris inquired.

''I can't see anything,'' Maleficent replied. ''The side of this structure is preventing me from seeing anything.''

''Listen! It's getting fainter.''

Christopher was right, it was getting fainter. Maleficent closed her eyes and listened intently... Within an instant Maleficent realised why the sound had quietened down. She turned around to face Christopher.

''What's wrong?'' Chris asked upon noticing the frown on Maleficent's face.

''They've slowed down,'' Maleficent responded.

Christopher's face turned into a mask of horror as he heard a clip-clopping sound. ''They're inside the village...''

''Damn,'' Maleficent cursed under her breath as she headed towards Diaval... ''Diaval! Diaval!'' Maleficent shouted.

''What?'' Diaval spoke with his eyes still closed. Half asleep, half awake.

''Diaval!'' Maleficent shook him hard, causing him to open his eyes.

''Maleficent? Oh, I'm sorry I must have dozed off. What time is it?''

''Never mind that,'' Maleficent responded in a sharp tone.

''Why? What's wrong?''

''They're outside!'' Maleficent pointed towards the window.

''What?'' Diaval looked confused (still not quite fully awake yet).

''We think Vernon's here,'' Chris butted in as he headed towards the window.

''What!?'' Diaval exclaimed with a startled look. ''Why didn't you wake me before now?''

''Get up!'' Maleficent dragged Diaval to his feet... ''I can't see very well from this position. So I need you to fly up onto the roof and let me know who's out there.''

''I don't think there's any need for that,'' Chris spoke up. ''They're nearly here.''

Maleficent ignored Christopher and pushed Diaval towards the window.. ''Go Diaval. And for goodness sake be careful... I can't lose you.'' She leaned forward and kissed her loyal companion on his cheek. ''I'd go myself, but I don't want Drake to know that I'm here.''

''I understand Mistress,'' Diaval responded with a weak smile.

Chris stepped out of the way so Diaval could get to the window. ''Try and keep out of sight,'' Chris advised.

''I will,'' Diaval replied, before transforming himself into a raven and flying out the window.

Suddenly, the door to the room burst open and Theodore came sauntering through, his right hand wiping his eyes (evidently he was suffering from a hangover).

''Theodore!'' Chris exclaimed.

''Ello mate,'' Theodore spoke in a groggy tone. ''I was just wondering if you were still interested in buying that horse of mine?'' Theodore removed his hand from his eyes and let out a yawn.

''I thought you'd have learned by now to knock before entering peoples rooms.'' Chris closed the space between himself and Theodore (trying to block his view of Maleficent).

''Well, technically, it's my room,'' Theodore responded with a smile... ''What the hell!?'' Theodore's eyes almost popped out of his head upon noticing the woman behind Christopher... ''Another one of em?'' He took a step back as he suddenly noticed Maleficent's wings.. ''And a bloody fairy to boot!''

''Who is this man!?'' Maleficent inquired in a fiery tone.

''I'm the bloody owner that's who I am!'' Theodore responded in a equally fiery tone.

The two of them were both silenced by the sound of neighing and loud shouting coming from the streets below.. Maleficent rushed to the window upon hearing Diaval cawing from the roof.

''What's going on?'' Theodore started to make for the window.

''Whoa!'' Chris reached out and pulled Theodore back.

''What are you doing?''

''You have to leave.'' Chris pushed Theodore out of the room and into the hall.

''Why? What's happening?'' For the first time Theodore seemed as though he actually cared about something (probably just his own safety). ''Who's down there?''

''Oh, just some men who are out for trouble. Now hide downstairs.''

''But-''

Before Theodore got chance to finish his sentence Christopher closed the door in his face.

''Alright. Stay where you are!'' Maleficent shouted up to Diaval.

''What's is it?'' Chris asked as he rushed towards the window.

''It's Drake,'' Maleficent replied.

''How can you be sure?''

''Diaval just told me.''

''You can still understand him when he's in raven form?'' Chris flashed an inquisitive look.

''I'm learning to.''

Christopher's eyes widened in alarm as men on horseback emerged from around the corner. ''Get down!'' Chris and Maleficent ducked underneath the window so that they couldn't be seen.

''Oh, Christopher!'' a familiar voice called out from the street below. ''Come on out! Don't be bashful!''

''Tsk,'' Chris tutted at Vernon's words. ''He's so annoyingly smug.''

Vernon turned his horse around to face his troops. ''Steady your horses men.''

Whilst Vernon's men struggled to calm their horses down, Gerald (who's horse was acting accordingly) approached Vernon with a worried look on his face. ''Captain!''

Vernon turned to face his Lieutenant. ''What?''

''We must be careful sir. They may be planning an ambush... I find it strange that we haven't seen a single person since entering this place.''

For a moment Vernon looked around cautiously, before reassuring himself that nothing could go wrong. ''Stop worrying over nothing Gerald. It's still very early. Most likely everyone is still asleep.''

''Not quite everyone,'' Gerald replied as he pointed his finger towards a nearby house.

''Hmm?'' Vernon turned around and noticed a blonde haired middle aged woman standing by her open front door.

''What are you-'' was all the woman manged to say before Vernon cut her off.

''Shush!'' Vernon put his index finger to his lips. ''This doesn't concern you...yet,'' he added with a smile (hinting that if he didn't get his way then the whole damn village would pay for it). ''And that goes for the rest of you!'' Vernon announced to the prying eyes that were peeping out their windows in fear. ''If anyone sees fit to interfere, I'll make an example out of them!... Am I understood!?''

No one responded to Vernon's threat, causing him to smile in a self satisfied manner, before making a go away gesture to the woman... After a moments hesitation, the woman hurried back inside her house and closed the door behind her.

''See Gerald.'' Vernon turned to face his Lieutenant. ''Nothing to worry about... These people are smart enough to know that getting involved would be a VERY bad idea.'' Vernon turned his horse all the way around until he was directly facing The Naked Lady. ''Christopher!'' he called out... ''I know that you're up there! Why don't you come out and say hello!''

Chris sighed to himself, knowing that if he didn't respond Vernon would only send his men inside the building to find him, and he couldn't allow that to happen as it would endanger the lives of all the people inside the Inn..

''Come on Christopher!'' Vernon was growing impatient.

''Alright Vernon!'' Chris shouted in response. ''I'll talk with you! But that's all, do you hear!? I won't be surrendering!''

''I never expected you to!'' Vernon shouted back. ''I know that you're made of tougher stuff than that Christopher! Now, why don't you pop your head out the window and give us all a friendly wave!''

''So your men can have a clear shot at me!? No chance!''

''Oh, come on Chris! How could you even think I'd do such a deceitful thing!''

''Because I know you, that's how!''

''Good point,'' Vernon spoke with a slight giggle.. ''But be realistic Christopher! You're completely surrounded! There's no escape for you this time my friend! And we both know that you can't hide in there forever!''

''Really!? Why ever not!?''

''Well, for starters I'll eventually get bored of waiting and send my men in there to drag you out... Why don't you do the honorable thing Christopher! Accept defeat and come out with your hands up?''

''No thanks! I'll take my chances if you don't mind... You never know, I might be able to force my way past you all!''

''Perhaps,'' Vernon replied with a chuckle. ''Although I very much doubt it.''

''Your overconfidence is your weakness Vernon!'' Chris cautioned.

Before Vernon had a chance to reply, a small boy of around 2 years old toddled out into the street with his mother screaming after him to come back, knowing that her son was in danger going near these outsiders.

''Stop that boy!'' Vernon shouted to all his men, as he watched the boy weave in an out the horses with a big smile on his face.

Christopher was tempted to look out of the window and see what was going on, but his distrust of Vernon prevented him from doing so (he couldn't risk getting shot with an arrow).

Within a few seconds, the boy was grabbed by one of Vernon's men who'd climbed down off his horse.

''Bring him to me!'' Vernon commanded.

The man walked with the boy in his arms and handed him to his Captain.

''No!'' the boy's mother cried hysterically as she rushed towards Vernon, pushing her way past all his troops, all sense of personal safety now gone upon seeing her son in the arms of such a sinister looking man.

''Stop her!'' Vernon shouted.

The soldier who'd carried the boy to Vernon stepped in at the last second and dragged the woman off to the side of the road... She screamed and kicked to no avail, as the man kept hold of her in a vice like grip.

''Would you please shut her up,'' Vernon spoke to the solider.

The soldier gave a nod of his head before punching the woman in the face repeatedly, although he didn't really need to hit her so many times, as she was unconscious after the first blow.

''Now then, let's have a look at you.'' Vernon lifted the boy up onto his lap so he could get a proper look at him... ''My, my. You're an unsightly little brat aren't you?''

The boy (not understanding anything that was going on around him) smiled brightly at Vernon.

Christopher couldn't take anymore of this. He had to look out the window... He slowly lifted himself up onto his knees and was just about to poke his head out the window when Maleficent reached out her hand and stopped him.

''Don't let him get to you,'' Maleficent said in a hushed voice.

Chris thought on Maleficent's words for a moment, before coming to the conclusion that she was probably right... He nodded his head in order to show that he agreed with her, before slowly sitting back down on the floor.

''Christopher!'' Vernon called out... ''Come and have a look at this young lad! I'm holding him in my arms right now.''

Chris felt his blood freeze upon hearing this, as he knew that Vernon was more than capable of harming the boy in an effort to force his hand... He couldn't show weakness though, he had to call Vernon's bluff... ''How do I know that you're not lying?''

''You want proof? Alright!'' Vernon put on a pleasant face as he looked to the child. ''Say hello to Christopher,'' he spoke in his best baby voice.. ''Say hello. Say hello.''

Eventually the little boy shouted ''Hello'' with a big smile on his face.

Christopher sighed to himself... The innocence in that boy's voice. Completely oblivious to the fact he was in the arms of a psychopath...

''What a good boy.'' Vernon smiled as he pulled out his dagger surreptitiously.

Gerald's eyes widened in alarm as he noticed this... Surely Vernon wouldn't stoop so low as to murder a child who was barely over the age of infancy.

''Now that you know I'm not lying Christopher, why don't you take a look!?''

Chris looked to Maleficent, who still shook her head at the idea of Christopher presenting himself to Drake and his men.

''Come on Chris! You know how I hate to be kept waiting!'' Vernon pressed for an answer...none came. ''Alright! If you fail to show your face within the next few seconds I'll be forced to do something I probably won't regret! Say...disfigure this boy for life!'' The fact that Vernon spoke those words with a big smile on his face only caused the boy on his lap to giggle, clearly not understanding the malice behind the smiling man's words.

Gerald put his hand to his forehead, feeling appalled at Vernon, and himself for not saying anything in the boy's defense. Deep down Gerald knew that this HAD to be done... He hoped in his heart that Vernon was only bluffing in an attempt to force Christopher into revealing himself to them, and that he wasn't really planning on bringing any harm to the child... Although, after the previous nights events, he wasn't holding out too much hope on that front.

Chris looked to Maleficent once again, except this time he had a steely look of determination on his face that spoke volumes. He was going to look out that window with or without Maleficent's approval... As it turns out, Maleficent didn't even try and stop him, understanding that he really didn't have much of a choice.. Chris got to his feet and promptly stuck his head out of the window and into the street. He flinched momentarily. Frightened that Vernon's troops were going to open fire on him. But, oddly enough, Vernon had been true to his word this time, as none of his men were brandishing their bows and crossbows.

''Ah! There you are!'' Vernon exclaimed with a look of glee on his face.

''Hello everyone.'' Chris gave a wave. ''Well, Vernon, I must admit I'm very surprised.. I expected to be dead by now, with a hundred arrows protruding from my face.''

''I told you I wouldn't do something as underhand as that,'' Vernon replied. ''Especially when you can still be of some use to me.''

''Yeah, there's always a catch.''

''Hmm, indeed. But, what I find interesting, is that you thought you was about to die, yet you still revealed yourself to me and my men... All for a boy you don't even know.'' Vernon let out a laugh at Christopher's expense. ''What a fool.''

The boy on Vernon's lap started to stir slightly. He was getting bored now and wanted to be returned to his mother (unaware that she was out for the count).

''Stay still!'' Vernon spoke to the boy in an authoritative voice... ''I mean what I say Christopher. I'm not above harming this charming little kid in order to extract some information from you... And it won't stop here either. I'll make the whole village pay... Now, where is Maleficent?''

''Oh not this again,'' Christopher spoke with a sigh. ''The honest truth Vernon, is I don't know.''

''I'm not buying that crap!'' Vernon exclaimed in response, causing the little boy to become very uncomfortable.

''It's the God's honest truth,'' Christopher lied with a straight face.

Vernon raised the dagger up and held it next to the boy's head. ''Are you sure about that Christopher?''

Chris gulped, as he realised that Vernon really was about to seriously harm (and possibly kill) this kid.. He looked up to the roof upon hearing a familiar caw. Diaval wasn't happy about the situation either.

''Well!?'' Vernon's temper started to rise.

Chris knew that he had to stall. He had to think of something... The crossbow on the dresser behind him wouldn't be of much use. ''Er, well, let's be honest V... You're bluffing! You're not gonna kill that kid, because you know if you do I'll never tell you anything.''

''Who said anything about killing him? I'm just going to give him a few scars that's all... Besides, what about the rest of the village? Don't forget that they too will have to pay for your stubbornness!''

''I don't care about the rest of the village! I only care about the boy.'' (Christopher actually did care for the lives of everyone, but he didn't want Vernon to know that at this moment).

The boy began to cry his eyes out, upset by all the loud voices.

''Oh, shut up,'' Vernon spoke to the boy through gritted teeth... ''This is your fault Christopher! You're the one who's making me shout and upset him... His pain could be avoided if you'd just give me a little info.''

''You harm one hair on his head and I swear that you'll never see Maleficent again! And I presume Vandran won't be too pleased to hear about that!?''

Vernon fell silent as his troops all turned to him, knowing that Christopher was speaking the truth... In their eyes, Maleficent was the real danger here, not Christopher.

''Your problem Christopher is that you still underestimate me.'' Vernon smiled malevolently. ''Gerald!''

''Yes sir?''

''Hand me the sack.''

Gerald nearly threw up, as the image of Eve's decapitated head flashed in his mind upon hearing his Captain call out for the sack.

''Gerald!?'' Vernon barked.

''Sorry, sir.'' Gerald reached down and untied the sack from his saddle, before tossing it to Vernon...

''You!'' Vernon spoke to one of his men as he started to untie the sack.

''Yes sir?''

''Fetch me the other sack.''

''Right away sir.''

Gerald looked quizzically to the man, then to Vernon, as he wasn't aware of this 'other sack.'

''What's going on?'' Christopher inquired.

''Oh, you'll see.'' Vernon chuckled as he finished untying the sack. ''Lookie here,'' Vernon spoke to the boy as he pulled Eve's head out from the sack and waved it about in the child's face, causing the young boy to cry even more hysterically.

''NO!'' Chris exclaimed in fury and horror at the ghastly sight before his eyes... ''YOU BASTARD! YOU SADISTIC BASTARD!''

Vernon started to laugh so hard that he couldn't even breath properly. ''Oh, why-'' he had to pause what he was saying as his laughter was preventing him from talking.. ''Oh dear.'' Vernon laughed again as he waved the head around like a toy.

Diaval cawed loudly in what was a mixture of frustration, anger, and in order to let Maleficent know what was going on.

Gerald frowned at Vernon, then to the rest of the men who were laughing along with him.

''You freak!'' Chris spat out the words with a cry in his voice... He flinched at Maleficent's touch, as she placed her hand in his (fully informed by Diaval as to what had just occurred). Maleficent choosing to give Christopher her support when he needed it filled the young man with a renewed strength... He'd rather die than let Vernon know just how deeply he'd effected him.

''Come on Christopher! Why so sad? It's not as though you even knew her that well.'' Vernon had to suppress another laugh.. ''And besides, she was a whore!''

''You...are scum,'' Chris spoke with a look of unbridled wrath on his face. ''I've always been against the death penalty... Until now. You see, I used to think whatever crime was committed the guilty party should never be executed for it... However, you, Vernon Drake, have changed my mind... You, truly do, deserve the death penalty.''

''Ouch.'' Vernon held his hand to his heart. ''Your words sting...NOT!'' he added with a chuckle. ''But, in all seriousness Christopher. It's not really my fault.. All I did was question her, and the poor girl just couldn't take it... She lost her head.'' He laughed at his own joke as he tossed Eve's head down onto the road.

Gerald rolled his eyes at Vernon's sick humor.

''Ah. Thank you.'' Vernon was handed a large sack by one of his men... ''Will you please shut up!?'' Vernon shouted at the still crying boy.

Chris looked behind him to Maleficent with a look of total anguish on his features... Eve was dead. The boy was as good as dead unless they could think of something... Hell, the whole village was as good as dead unless they could think of something to get out of here.

''Do not fear,'' Maleficent spoke in a calm voice. ''Everything will be alright.''

Chris smiled half-heartedly at the fairy, not wanting to let her down... He had to be strong.

''Christopher!'' Vernon called out.

Christopher turned away from Maleficent to face Vernon.

''Just in case you were wondering how we managed to get by that old coot at the gate.''

''I wasn't,'' Chris replied instantly (not wanting to know what he already knew in his heart).

''Well, I might as well tell you anyway.'' Vernon flashed a sinister grin. ''I paid him a visit last night...and-'' Vernon paused as he untied the sack and held it upside down, causing the old man's body parts to fall out of it and hit the ground... ''he went to pieces,'' Vernon finished his sentence before proceeding to laugh manically.

Christopher turned away for a second and put his hand to his mouth, appalled at what that poor boy was having to see... Gerald on the other hand was starting to feel rather numb about all this. He was slowly getting used to Vernon's sick ways. So, all Gerald did was frown at the unpleasant sight in front of him.

The young baby boy started to scream in terror and distress. This awful sight was breaking both Christopher and Diaval's hearts.

''SHUT UP!'' Vernon bellowed in the boy's face at the top of his lungs.

''DAMN YOU!'' Christopher couldn't take it anymore. He spun around, fully intending to rush downstairs and rip Vernon's head clean off, but Maleficent tugged on his hand causing him to lose his balance... ''Ow!'' He landed on the floor beside her.

''I'm sorry,'' Maleficent apologised. ''But charging down there isn't the way.''

''I can't just sit here and watch Vernon run amok!''

''Shh,'' Maleficent shushed him (not wanting Vernon to know that she was here).

''A boy's life is at stake,'' Chris spoke in a quiet voice. ''Don't you understand the significance of that?''

''Of course I do!'' Maleficent snapped in response (offended at Christopher's assumption that she didn't know the value of this boy's life).

''I'm sorry... I just don't know what to do.'' Chris let out a sigh as he thought on what was the best course of action to take.

''CHRISTOPHER!'' Vernon shouted in a very frustrated tone. ''It's decision time! Either you come down here right now and surrender...or I cut out this boy's tongue!'' Vernon tossed the now empty sack to the ground before putting his dagger next to the boy's head.

Gerald bowed his head in shame... _'I don't think even Vandran would stoop this low_,' he thought to himself.

Diaval cawed in alarm to Maleficent, letting her know that if she or Christopher didn't do something soon he would be forced to act himself.

''CHRISTOPHER! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?'' Vernon boomed.

''Maleficent, listen to me.'' Chris reached out and tapped the visibly distressed Maleficent on her shoulder in order to gain her attention.

''What?''

''I think I may have a plan,'' Chris replied. ''But it all depends on whether or not you have the power to imitate my voice.''

Maleficent shot Chris a puzzled look, whilst Vernon shouted out his name again.

''CHRISTOPHER REYNOLDS!''

''Alright!'' Chris shouted back in response. ''I'll do as you ask! I'll come down! Just don't hurt the boy!''

''There! Now that's much better.'' Vernon turned to his men and flashed a triumphant smile.

Back inside the Inn, Chris looked to Maleficent in a highly agitated manner. ''Well? Is it possible.. Can you imitate my voice?''

''Yes,'' Maleficent responded. ''But what good will that do us?''

''Oh, it'll do us plenty of good.'' Chris flashed a smile. ''Now, all I need you to do is pretend to me and stall Vernon for as long as you can.''

''Okay,'' Maleficent agreed in a strange tone of voice, as she wondered what Christopher was planning.. ''And what will you be doing while I'm distracting Drake?''

''I'm gonna sneak up on him with this,'' Chris replied as he picked up the crossbow and bolt from the dresser.

''You can't be serious?''

''I'm dead serious.''

''You will be if you go out there... Dead I mean.''

''Well, that's a chance I'll have to take.'' Christopher opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

''Christopher!'' Vernon called out in a musical tone. ''We're waiting!''

''That's your cue.'' Chris gave Maleficent a wink as he closed the door behind him.

''Tsk,'' Maleficent tutted to herself, as she prepared to use her magic in order to fool Vernon.

''Christopher! I do hope this isn't another one of your tricks!.. Remember it's not your tongue that's at stake here!'' Vernon waved the dagger around impatiently.

Maleficent took a deep breath, before speaking up in Christopher's voice. ''It's not a damn trick! You worm!'' Maleficent shook her head, annoyed with herself. If she was going to talk like Christopher then she was going to have to act like him as well.. She had to speak like he would

''Well if it isn't a trick, then why are you still up there!? You said you was coming down to surrender!''

''I am! But first, I want to tell you all I know about Maleficent's possible whereabouts!''

At first Vernon was happy to hear this, Christopher was finally going to cooperate... But then within a few seconds his face darkened. Why was Chris willing to talk now? Something seemed off about this.

Meanwhile, Christopher smiled to himself as he tucked the crossbow bolt into his belt, before opening the window in the hallway. He knew that speaking about Maleficent was bound to pique Vernon's interests. And he was also pleased that Maleficent sounded so uncannily like him. Even Christopher himself couldn't recognise the difference between his own voice and Maleficent's fake one... Christopher didn't waste another moment as he climbed out of the window and stepped onto the nearby ledge, the crossbow still in his hand... He looked to the ground and noticed Apollo staring up at him. With all that had happened within the last day Christopher had almost forgotten about Apollo. When (or if) the moment arises for him to make his getaway, he would have to try and rescue his trusted friend... Apollo deserved better than this dump.

''Why, may I ask, are you choosing to tell me about Maleficent now!?'' Vernon couldn't help but wonder.

''Well if you don't want to know then fine!'' Maleficent replied in a sharp tone.

''No, don't be hasty! I'm just...curious. That's all!''

Christopher stood upright and looked to the roof of the building next to The Naked Lady. The gap between the two wasn't large. He had to try and jump the distance... He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the moment of truth...

''Why should I protect her anymore?'' Maleficent continued to speak in Christopher's voice. ''I've finally realised that she just isn't worth it!''

''Well, I'm glad that you're finally seeing sense Christopher... There's no point in protecting that vile creature!''

Maleficent gritted her teeth at Vernon's words. She wanted to swoop down there and kill him right now, but she knew that she couldn't... She had to think and act like Christopher.

''It's not that I don't trust you or anything Christopher.. But why don't you come back to the window so that we can all see you!?''

''I'd rather not!''

''Why!?'' Vernon's suspicions started to grow.

''Because I don't want to!'' Maleficent replied whilst trying to think of a good excuse.

''Well, I'm afraid that's not a good enough reason!''

''Look...I'll, er-'' Maleficent paused as an idea popped into her head. ''I'll do better than come to the window!.. I'll come down!''

''Really!? On what condition Christopher?''

''Condition? What makes you think there's a condition!?''

''Always a catch!'' Vernon echoed Christopher's earlier spoken words.. ''Remember!?''

''Oh, alright. There is one condition!''

''Which is?''

''You'll have to release the boy first!''

''No, no, no, no no.'' Vernon shook his head from side to side... ''I know you Christopher! I know you too well! You're more bothered about this boy's tongue being cut out than of losing your own life! I'm sorry, but I won't be letting him go! Besides, he seems content enough now. He's stopped crying!'' (which was true, the boy had stopped crying. However, his face was very flushed and he still seemed to be very distressed).

''That's not good enough! I only have your word and I don't trust it, as you already know Dra-'' Maleficent stopped herself from saying Drake (as Christopher almost always addresses him by his first name). ''Vernon!''

Vernon looked curiously to Gerald, who reciprocated this look, both wondering why Christopher was suddenly acting so strangely... ''If he was crying you'd be able to hear it, wouldn't you!?'' Vernon shouted up at the window.

''That's, that's not the point! I have to look with my own eyes because I don't trust you!''

Vernon rolled his eyes, as he wondered what in God's name had gotten into Christopher.. ''Well then you'll have to come to the window and look! Just like I bloody well said!''

Maleficent grimaced and cursed under her breath, knowing that she'd put her foot in it... ''What's taking him so damn long?'' Maleficent uttered to herself about Christopher...

''Christopher!'' Vernon called.

''Oh, shut up!'' Maleficent yelled back, and in doing so she lost some of her concentration, making her voice morph back into her own.

''What the hell?'' Vernon couldn't believe what he'd just heard. ''That's it! I don't know what's going on here but I've had enough!'' Vernon grabbed the boy by the throat and lifted him up onto his feet, causing the boy to start screaming once again in a panic... Vernon forced his hand down the boy's mouth and grabbed a hold of his tongue. ''Oh, I'm going to enjoy this!''

Diaval and Maleficent were both about to spring into action, when they heard a familiar voice speak up.

''Oh, Vernon!'' Chris borrowed Vernon's use of speaking in a sing-song tone...

Vernon's eyes opened wide until they were standing on stalks. He turned his head to the side and immediately spotted Christopher standing atop one of the buildings. A crossbow aiming directly at his head... ''MEN!'' Vernon shouted to his troops, who all looked to Christopher before reaching for their bows.

''DON'T!'' Chris cautioned... ''If any of you moves even an inch your precious Captain is dead!''

Every single one of Vernon's men (including Gerald), froze upon hearing this...whilst Maleficent couldn't resist peeping out of the window at the tense unfolding scene.

''How did you-'' Vernon paused mid question as he noticed Maleficent at the window. ''Ah. Now I see. I've been duped... Again.''

''Indeed you have.'' Chris gave a small smile. ''Now I want everyone to drop their weapons! And as for you Vernon. Drop the dagger now. Or else I'll be forced to kill you.''

Vernon's troops began to toss their weapons to the ground, until their Captain objected in a loud manner.

''WAIT!''

All the men paused and looked to Vernon.

''He's bluffing! I know it! He'd never be able to make the shot,'' Vernon scoffed.

''Oh, don't be so sure Vern,'' Chris replied in a confident tone.. ''I'm a crack shot.''

''I don't believe you!''

''It's the truth! I even won a competition when I was 14 years old...and I was up against shooters who were much older and experienced than me.. The guy who handed me the trophy said I was a natural talent.''

''Really?'' Vernon narrowed his eyes, unsure of everything Chris was telling him... ''You never mentioned any of this before.''

''Well...it never came up. Besides, I like to keep a few of my talents hidden.''

Vernon nodded his head.. ''Alright!.. For argument's sake let's presume that you are in fact,telling the truth... You still wouldn't risk it. There's too much chance of you missing me and hitting this little brat.'' Vernon shook the boy vigorously.

''Oh, I'm quite sure I can hit my target,'' Chris replied once again with confidence, refusing to buckle under the pressure of the situation.

''Well, we'll just have to see about that won't we? But know this! If you do happen to miss me, this boy will be, well, let's say...not on speaking terms with you.'' Vernon chuckled at his own poor attempt at humor. ''God! I'm on fire today!''

''You will be soon unless you start listening to me,'' Chris hinted at Vernon's most likely eternal destination. ''Now drop your weapon, and order your men to do the same.''

''Come to think of it, I might not even get the chance to shut this boy up for life, as you'll probably hit him instead of me,'' Vernon chose to ignore Christopher's command.

''I've already told you Vernon, I won't miss!''

''Oh, please! If you kill me you're a dead man Christopher!'' Vernon snapped in response. ''My men would bring you down in an instant.''

''It'd be worth it, as long as you're gone for good.''

Vernon suddenly became unnerved, as he realised just how badly Christopher wanted him dead. Giving his life for a young child was one thing, but to give his life just to kill Vernon was another... '_Perhaps it was unwise to show him that dead prostitutes head_,' Vernon thought to himself, worried that Chris was now going to exact revenge at any cost, merely using saving the boy's life as a moral reason to kill him.

''Drop the dagger Vernon,'' Chris ordered once again.

Vernon's eyes darted from side to side, as he pondered what to do.

Maleficent got to her feet and leaned out the window, preparing herself to spring into action if she was to be needed... Up on the roof Diaval was doing the exact same thing, readying himself for a fight.. Inside The Naked Lady, Theodore was looking out from one of the downstairs window's. He was unsure of what was happening out there, all he knew was that he shouldn't get involved.

''Vernon!'' Chris exclaimed. ''Do you hear me!?''

''If you think I'm going to give in to your intimidation then you've got another think coming! Now give it up already and throw down that crossbow!'' Vernon shouted in a loud voice (desperately trying to hide his nervousness).

''Not a chance,'' Christopher replied with a chuckle.

''If you don't then I'll cut out his tongue!'' Vernon threatened loudly. ''AND WILL YOU STOP CRYING!'' Vernon hit the weeping boy at the back of his neck using his elbow, knocking him out clean.

Christopher recoiled at the sight before him.. ''You oversized pig!'' he spat out the words in venom. ''You touch him one more time and you're dead! You hear me!? DEAD!''

''Just for that threat I'll do better than cut out his tongue. I'll cut his damn throat!'' Vernon placed the dagger against the boy's neck.

Christopher flinched, fearing that Vernon was going to blow his lid and kill the child... Vernon may be feeling on edge, but he was putting on a good show of appearing confident.

''THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE CHRISTOPHER!'' Vernon boomed.

''No Vernon! It's yours!'' Christopher shouted back, as he readied himself to take the shot.

''You're forgetting Christopher, I was once a compulsive gambler! And I'm willing to bet that you won't make that shot.''

''Yes, but back then it was only money at stake, eh Vernon!? This time you're risking your life!.. I'm willing to wager that it feels much different for you, doesn't it?''

Now it was Vernon's turn to flinch, as he knew that Chris was right. This was MUCH different... Despite the fact that Christopher was a fair distance away from him, the chance remained (however small the chance may be)...that he could die here.

''It would be a great shame if your new life was to end now Vernon, before it's even had a chance to begin. And for what!? All to prove some point? Killing that boy won't gain you anything and you know it! Either way Maleficent and Diaval are still going fly out of here unscathed, your men won't be able to prevent them from doing so.. And you're right! I'm most likely going to die in a few moments...as unlike my dear friends, I have not been blessed with the power of flight... But one thing's for certain Vernon. I won't be letting you harm that boy...''

Vernon turned to Gerald, hoping that the younger man could give him some idea as to what he should do... He was disappointed though when Gerald nodded his head slowly, indicating that Vernon should give in to Christopher's demands. Vernon moved his eyes to as many of his men he could see without turning around, and all of them had defeated looks on their faces... Vernon swung his head back around to face Christopher. ''The fact remains that I don't believe you'll make that shot!''

''Exactly! You only BELIEVE I won't make the shot! You don't know it for certain.''

''Nothing is certain.''

''Somethings are certain. My resolve to protect that boy is certain... As is my ability to kill you right now.''

''I don't believe it!''

''All this talk of believing. I've never taken you as a man of faith Vernon. I always thought of you as a logical man.''

''What logic is there to be found in this farce of a land!?''

''Plenty! If you can delve deep enough into your own psyche that is... I have learned to embrace both logic and fantasy.''

''Logic is undeniable! Fantasy is just that...fantasy!''

''Oh, it's true that logic will get you from A to B. Imagination on the other hand, will take you everywhere,'' Christopher paraphrased Einstein.

''Logic and imagination are one. They exist together as one!... Fantasy however, is something mortal men created in order to remain sane.''

''And what is to discern fantasy from truth!?''

''Logic!'' Vernon exclaimed with a smile.

''A mind all logic is like a knife all blade! It makes the hand bleed that uses it... I can't remember who said that (it was in fact Rabindranath Tagore) ...but he was certainly right.''

''Quite,'' Vernon responded in a disinterested tone. ''So, what does fantasy and truth have to say of our current situation?''

''That you're going to die unless you drop that dagger.''

''Is that the fantasy or truth speaking?''

''You said they are one...''

''You're a fool!'' Vernon snapped (annoyed that Christopher had turned his own words against him).

''And you're crazy.''

''Is that the best you can do!?''

''Well, it's just as good as fool.''

''Alright then! How about pretentious!?''

''How about insane?''

''Maddening!''

''Positively irksome!''

''Irritating!''

''Certifiable!''

''Bothersome!''

''Psychopath!''

Vernon froze upon hearing the word that described him so well... ''You won't make that shot.''

''Maybe not,'' Chris admitted that he was liable to fail... ''But can you afford to take that chance?''

Vernon gave a low chuckle and smiled, before the severity of Christopher's words hit him... He looked from side to side.. All eyes were on him... This was his moment. His decision. His choice... A matter of life or death? And not just for the limp unconscious boy in his arms, but also for himself... After a lengthy pause , Vernon finally made up his mind on what to do... ''Fine.'' Vernon tossed the dagger to the ground.

Christopher, Maleficent, Diaval and even Theodore all gave a big sigh of relief.. Finally, the standoff was over.

''And the rest of your men!'' Chris ordered.

''Drop your weapons!'' Vernon commanded his troops.

One by one Vernon's men pulled out their swords, daggers, knives, bows, crossbows, arrows, bolts, and tossed them all to the ground...

''Diaval!'' Maleficent gave her compadre the signal he'd been waiting for.

Diaval instantly flew down to the ground and transformed himself back into human form... He picked up one of the discarded swords and marched towards Vernon. He placed the blade against the bald headed man's neck...

''Wait!'' Chris called out (not wanting Diaval to do anything hasty). ''Stay there! I'll be down in a moment!'' Christopher turned around and headed towards the back of the roof he was standing on. After a few seconds he noticed some stairs leading down. Chris didn't waste a second in charging down them, crossbow still in hand.

''I ought to slit your throat you pathetic excuse of a man!'' Diaval spat out the words. ''Although I think Christopher wants to do it personally.'' Diaval turned his head around upon hearing the sound of his Mistress landing behind him.

''Give me that,'' Maleficent spoke in an ice cold tone.

''What?''

''I said give me that!'' Maleficent snatched the sword out of Diaval's hand before taking flight again. She only flew a few feet into the air, as she positioned herself directly behind Vernon. ''Take the boy to his mother Diaval,'' Maleficent instructed as she placed the blade across Vernon's throat...

''Mistress, I don't think-''

''Diaval!'' She exclaimed in a sharp tone. ''Do as I say.''

''Y-yes Mistress.'' Diaval promptly lifted the unconscious boy off the white horse and carried him towards his mother, who was just starting to regain consciousness.

''M-M-Maleficent,'' Vernon stuttered in fear. ''Y-You're not going to do anything rash are you?''

Maleficent responded with a growl, before dragging Vernon from his horse and throwing him to the ground, causing the middle aged man to cry out in terror.

Gerald instantly jumped off his horse and rushed to defend his Captain. He didn't get far though, as Maleficent lifted the sword up and held it out in his direction.

''Don't think you're safe just because that ring of yours prevents me from directly using my powers against you.. And that goes for you all!''

Gerald backed up slowly, deciding to leave Vernon to his probably well deserved fate...

''Maleficent...please,'' Vernon pleaded.

Before Maleficent had a chance to reply, Chris rushed towards her shouting out her name.

''Maleficent! Maleficent!'' Within seconds Christopher was upon the pair of them.. ''Get back!''

''What did you say?'' Maleficent looked infuriated that Christopher had the gall to practically give her an order.

''I'm sorry. It's just that, I want to deal with him...''

Maleficent looked at Vernon in disgust before agreeing. ''Okay.'' She offered Christopher the sword.

''I won't be needing that.'' Chris lifted the crossbow up and aimed it directly at Vernon's head. ''Now this shot is most definitely a gimmie.''

''So, this is how it ends for me then? Eh?'' Vernon spoke through labored breaths.

''You only have yourself to blame.''

''That's not entirely true,'' Vernon disagreed with Christopher's assessment. ''You have to take some of the blame as well.''

''Me?''

''Yes.. If not for you I'd never have ended up here in the first place.''

''My sentiments exactly,'' Chris responded with a smile (still blaming Vernon for landing him in all this mess)...

''If you're going to kill me, can you please get it over with already!''

Chris didn't reply... He just remained motionless, the crossbow still aiming at Vernon's head...

''Well go on then!'' Diaval urged Christopher to shoot, as he walked and stood besides Maleficent (having returned the boy to his mother)... ''What are you waiting for!?''

Chris hesitated, feeling conflicted...

Everyone waited with bated breath for Christopher to do something...

''No,'' Chris eventually spoke whilst lowering the crossbow. ''You're not worth it...''

Vernon's face registered genuine puzzlement, as he wondered why Christopher was passing up this chance to kill him. He wouldn't extend Christopher the same courtesy if he was in his position... ''I knew you wouldn't have the balls to go through with it,'' Vernon couldn't resist taunting with a smirk.

''Listen here you piece of crap!'' Christopher reached down and grabbed Vernon by his trench coat. ''For your information I have killed before...''

''What?'' Vernon's eyes widened in shock. He could tell that Christopher wasn't lying..

''Oh, yes. One of your men as a matter of fact. Back in the field opposite the mire,'' Chris revealed. ''Before his death however, he did tell me something of value.''

''Really?''

''Oh, come on Vernon! How else did you think we found out where Vandran's base of operations is?''

''I have no idea...''

''I forced the information out of your man before I killed him,'' Christopher spoke in a dark tone, trying his best to intimidate Vernon (deliberately failing to disclose the fact that the only reason he killed the soldier was because he was about to kill Maleficent)... ''That's how I know about Mount Oberon.''

Vernon cracked a smile, as he realised without a shadow of a doubt in his mind that Christopher was telling the truth here.. There was no other way he could of know about the mountain... ''Well, Christopher...I must say I'm rather proud of you! Perhaps we have more in common than I first thought..''

Christopher suddenly lunged forward and grabbed Vernon by the throat. ''This is your last chance Vern... If I ever lay eyes on you again...I'll kill you! You understand?''

Vernon nodded frantically, causing Maleficent and Diaval to smile amongst themselves. Both feeling pleased that Vernon was receiving a taste of his own medicine.

''I mean what I say Vernon. If you choose to keep pursuing us, you'll be a dead man before you know it.'' Christopher released Vernon from his grasp before climbing to his feet... ''Watch him.'' Chris said to both Maleficent and Diaval, as he headed off towards The Naked Lady.

''Where are you going?'' Maleficent inquired.

''To help a friend,'' Christopher replied as he tossed the crossbow to the ground.

Maleficent glanced to Diaval, wondering what Chris meant by that.

''His horse is here,'' Diaval explained... ''I suspect he's gone to retrieve him now.''

''Oh.'' Maleficent now understood.. ''Where's the boy?''

''With his mother... Don't worry, they'll be alright.'' Diaval smiled at his Mistress. His smile turned into a frown however, as he looked down to Vernon. ''No thanks to you!''

''Bah!'' Vernon replied with a peeved off look on his face.

Maleficent pressed the sword in her hand against Vernon's throat. ''Just in case you men are getting any ideas!'' Maleficent warned Vernon's troops against attempting to try anything.

.

.

.

Christopher walked around to the back of the Inn and approached his horse... ''Hiya buddy.'' Chris stroked Apollo's nose. ''Right then! Let's get you out of here...'' He'd just begun to untie the rope tethering Apollo when he heard a noise behind him.

''Psst.''

Chris thought nothing of it at first and continued to untie his horse.

''Psst!''

Christopher turned around upon hearing it for a second time and immediately noticed Theodore poking his head around the nearby door.

''Theodore? What are you doing?''

''Are you alone?'' Theodore asked.

''Yes.''

''Is it safe to come out now?''

''Well, I wouldn't exactly say it's safe. But, things are under control for now..'' Christopher turned back around and finished untying Apollo.

''Oi! What do you think you're doing?'' Theodore stepped outside, as he noticed that Chris was about to make off on what he considered to be his horse.

''I'm leaving,'' Christopher replied as he threw the nearby saddle over Apollo's back.

''On my horse?''

''No. As I've already told you Theodore, I'm the rightful owner of this horse.''

''You said you was gonna buy him back!'' Theodore objected.

''I said no such thing... I merely said I'd think about it.''

''And this is what you've arrived at, eh? To just steal the bloody thing!''

''You're welcome to try and stop me Theodore, but I'd rather you didn't.''

''Aha! Because you know that I'd best you in fistfight.'' Theodore put up his fists.

''No. Because I don't want to hurt you...'' Christopher finished securing Apollo's saddle before promptly climbing aboard his steed.

''Oh no you don't!'' Theodore rushed forward and grabbed a hold of the reins. ''You're not going anywhere!''

''Let go!'' Christopher shouted as Apollo started to struggle.

''NEVER!''

Christopher pulled his right foot from the stirrup it was resting in and kicked Theodore in his chest, sending the tall man stumbling backwards... As Christopher turned his horse around, Apollo kicked out with his back leg and connected with Theodore, sending him crashing backwards into a great big pile of manure.

''See ya Theodore!'' Chris shouted as he and his horse trotted away.

''Ow.'' Theodore pulled himself up, clutching his sides in pain... ''I hate that lad. I hate that horse... And I bloody hate manure,'' Theodore muttered to himself as he wiped the horse dung from his eyes.

.

.

.

''What's taking him so long?'' Maleficent thought out loud.. Not feeling comfortable standing here with all these men gawping at her.

''Here he is now.'' Diaval pointed towards Chris and Apollo, who were making their way from the Inn.

''Right! Come on guys let's go!'' Christopher pulled up on his horse next to Maleficent and Diaval.

''What about this lot?'' Diaval gestured to Vernon's men. ''They're sure to follow us.''

''I can handle that,'' Maleficent spoke up.

''You sure?''

''Yes!'' Maleficent assured them both. ''Here. You need this more than I do.'' Maleficent tossed Christopher the sword.

''Thanks.'' Christopher caught the sword in his hand before turning Apollo around. ''Oh, Vernon!''

Vernon looked towards Chris with a look of hatred etched into his features.

''Just thought I should let you know!'' Christopher shouted over his shoulder as he and Apollo set off at breakneck speed. ''I've never fired a crossbow in my whole life!''

Vernon's eyes started to dart around in his head, inflamed by what he'd just heard.. That was the last straw... ''He had to rub it in didn't he!... DAMN HIM!'' Vernon jumped to his feet, all self control now gone. ''KILL THEM!''

Just as Vernon's men jumped off their horses in order to retrieve their swords, Maleficent shot up into the air, Diaval (now in raven form) following close behind her.

''NOOO!'' Vernon boomed. ''WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!?.. WHY IS THIS ALWAYS HAPPENING!? IT'S UNFAIR!''

Maleficent swooped overhead and blasted some of her magic through the air and onto the ground, terrifying all the horses, causes some of them to bolt away in the same direction Chris had headed off in, whilst the others reared up on end, trampling some of Vernon's men in the process.

''WHY IS EVERYTHING SO UNFAIR!'' Vernon jumped up and down like a kid throwing a tantrum... In the chaos one of Vernon's men bumped into his Captain by accident, prompting Vernon to run him through with a sword. ''IMBECILE!'' was the last word that soldier heard, as he fell to the ground, dead...

Gerald was running around like a headless chicken, frantically trying to calm down this madness.

''GERALD!'' Vernon reached out and grabbed a hold of his Lieutenant! ''I WANT ORDER! I DEMAND IT!''

''Yes sir!''

''ROUND UP THE MEN! STOP CHRISTOPHER!... DO SOMETHING!'' Vernon shook Gerald for several seconds before tossing him aside. ''USELESS TWIT! YOU'RE ALL BLOODY USELESS!... AHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Vernon screamed to the Heavens above in an act of total insanity.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the village, Chris looked up to Maleficent and Diaval in the air above him and smiled. ''Oh, Apollo,'' he spoke to his horse... ''I love it when a plan comes together!'' Christopher couldn't resist quoting one of his favourite TV shows, having foiled Vernon and his goons once again.

* * *

**(A/N). Phew.. WOW! That was a really LONG chapter wasn't it? (my longest so far)... I'm sorry about that but I just didn't think the chapter would flow properly if I cut it in the middle.. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it... Please don't forget to leave me a review. They mean the world to me.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, TTFN.**


	25. Departure and Arrival

**(A/N). Hi guys!.. I'm taking a break from writing for the next 2 to 3 weeks in order to enjoy Christmas and New Year. I'll have the next chapter uploaded by the middle of January.**

**Right then, on with the story!**

* * *

''Sir!'' Gerald called out. ''Sir!... Captain!''

For the past twenty minutes or so Gerald had been frantically trying to calm down the situation Maleficent had set into motion before her departure... Vernon had stormed off in a huff, leaving his Lieutenant to clear up the mess... Eventually, Gerald had managed to regain order, and was now searching for his superior.

''Captain!'' Gerald called out once again.

''No need to shout,'' Vernon spoke up.. ''I'm over here.''

Gerald turned to his left and spotted Vernon emerging from a narrow ginnel... ''Oh, there you are.'' Gerald walked over towards his Captain with a self satisfied look on his face.. ''I've managed to calm down the men and retrieve most of the horses.''

Vernon let out a sigh as he wiped some dirt from his nose... ''Good job,'' he eventually replied.

''Thank you sir.''

''Any casualties?'' Vernon inquired.

''Save for the one you killed sir?''

''Yes,'' Vernon responded with an eye roll.

''Two.''

''I see... Both fatalities?''

''No sir,'' Gerald replied. ''Just mild injuries that were sustained when the horses got spooked..''

''Good. Alright then!'' Vernon clapped his hands together. ''Let's get to work!''

''Quite right sir. We mustn't allow them to gain too great an advantage.''

''Oh, I think you misunderstand me Gerald. We're not leaving just yet.''

''What?'' Gerald flashed a look of disbelief. ''We're staying here?''

''Yes, but only for a short while.. I can't imagine that it will take too long to wipe out the population of this poxy village.'' Vernon started to make his way back towards The Naked Lady.

''Sir!'' Gerald objected as he hurried after his Captain.. ''You can't be serious?''

''Of course I am!'' Vernon responded in an sharp tone. ''I'm not one to welsh on a promise Gerald... I told Christopher that I would wipe this place off the face of the Earth, and I intend to follow through on that threat.''

''B-b-but sir,'' Gerald stammered as he tried to think of a way to try and persuade Vernon to change his mind.

''There are no buts about it Gerald! This village will be made to pay.''

''Yes sir, I understand that. However you must realise that from a logical point of view it's a terrible move to make... We can't afford to waste time here!''

Vernon didn't respond, he just carried on walking in a brisk manner.

''This could end up costing us our lives! How do you suppose Vandran will react when he discovers that we wasted time here on your whim!?''

Vernon stopped in his tracks and turned to face Gerald, considering the young man's point.. ''What would you have me do? Lose face!? Leave this village without having made my mark!?'' Vernon's voice grew louder by the second. ''Is that you want!?... Well!?''

''No sir.''

''Then what do you want from me!?'' Vernon bellowed, arousing the attention of his men who were just around the corner.. He took a deep breath and composed himself before continuing... ''They must learn a thing or two about consequences Gerald... You must understand this.''

''But sir, ask yourself. What did they really do wrong?''

Vernon looked away as he tried to think of a sufficient reason for carrying out this massacre. He smiled as an obvious one popped into his head. ''Aiding and abetting criminals of course.''

Gerald let out a sigh. ''Alright, perhaps they did. But whether they are deserving of this fate or not, it will still take up far too much time...''

Now it was Vernon's turn to sigh, as he knew deep down that Gerald did raise a good point... ''Okay. I think I've found a solution to our problem.''

''Really sir?''

''Indeed... A compromise.''

''Compromise?''

''Follow me!'' Vernon spoke in a high pitched tone as he pranced around the nearby corner.

Gerald and the rest of Vernon's men couldn't help but look rather bewildered at their Captain's sudden change of mood.. He seemed overjoyed as he climbed aboard his white horse (which was waiting for him directly in front of The Naked Lady).

''Everyone!'' Vernon declared. ''I'd like to have your attention please! Yes, that includes all those prying eyes peeping out their windows!'' Vernon gestured towards the many houses surrounding him. ''I want you all out here!.. Now!'' He waited a moment for people to start coming out of their homes, but within a few seconds it became apparent that they were all staying put... ''Gerald!''

''Sir!?''

''Get these people out of their homes.''

''Yes sir!'' Gerald immediately set about instructing the men to force their way into the houses... One by one the residents were dragged outside their homes until all the houses in the square were empty...

''Very good men!'' Vernon congratulated his troops. ''Now that everyone is here, I have an announcement to make!''

All the villagers turned their attention towards the bald-headed, nasty looking individual...

''Good citizens of-'' Vernon paused, unable to remember the name of the village.

''Ravenclaw,'' Gerald reminded him in a hushed voice.

''Ravenclaw!'' Vernon continued... ''The event that took place just under thirty minutes ago, was an act of grave injustice! The three individuals who escaped from this village were criminals. No doubt unbeknownst to you good people!.. But nevertheless, someone has to pay for this heinous misdeed! Unfortunately, it has to be you.''

The villagers started to exchange worried glances, as more and more people either exited their homes voluntarily, or were dragged from them.

''I had initially planned to burn down this entire village...but been the kind, compassionate, loving soul that I am... I have decided to show leniency.'' Upon hearing the sighs of relief from the people, Vernon continued. ''However! A price must still be paid... As this poor unfortunate man discovered.'' Vernon gestured down towards the soldier he'd murdered... ''Instead of burning down the whole of Ravenclaw, I have merely decided to burn down the one place in this village that welcomed our three criminals with open arms!.. The Naked Lady!'' Vernon pointed straight towards the Inn, causing the watching Theodore to rush out towards him.

''You can't do that!'' Thedore objected as he raced towards Vernon.

''Stop him!'' Vernon called upon his men.

Thedore was promptly stopped in his tracks by Vernon's soldiers, as they grabbed a hold of the tall man... ''How dare you!'' Theodore shouted as the men dragged him away. ''Who do you think you are!?''

Vernon held up his hand (indicating for his men to stop)... ''I, am Captain Drake... And you are?''

''Theodore.. The owner of this fine establishment.'' Theodore glanced towards his beloved Inn with a look of pride in his eyes.

''Really? Well I wouldn't exactly call it fine. It's run down and dirty.''

Theodore growled as he tugged to break free of the soldiers grasp.. ''You'll pay for that comment.. Just as you'll pay for what you did to Eve.''

''Oh, la la la di da. Forgive me if I don't quake with fear,'' Vernon responded in a mocking tone.

Theodore narrowed his eyes as he suddenly remembered seeing Vernon's face before... ''Wait a minute! I remember you... You was the one who was looking for Christopher.''

''That's right.''

''B-but I told you he was staying here. I didn't try and hide it from you... Why choose to burn down my Inn?''

''As I've already said. Someone has to pay.''

''And that has to be me? Why!?''

''Look, what do you expect me to do!?'' Vernon snapped. ''Leave this place without inflicting any sort of punishment? Well I'm afraid that's not going to happen! If I don't get my way, then learn to face the consequences... My name WILL be remembered throughout this land. One way or another...''

''A-alright, I-I see your point mate,'' Theodore replied. ''B-but, surely you can see mine as well? Perhaps we could come to some sort of arrangement? Eh?''

''I think not.. Now shut him up,'' Vernon ordered his men.

One of the soldiers promptly hit Theodore in his stomach causing him to bend over in pain. The soldier then proceeded to hit Theodore on the back of his neck, instantly knocking him out... The soldier pulled out his sword.. He was just about to plunge the blade down into Theodore's chest, when Vernon shouted.

''No!''

The soldier immediately froze.

''I want him keeping alive.''

The soldier nodded his head before putting his sword away.

''I want him to see his precious Inn wreathed in flames.'' Vernon smiled wickedly as he turned to face his men... ''BURN IT!''

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, at Mount Oberon. Vandran was feeling very apprehensive... His dream of Syrena been tortured by Maleficent had disturbed him greatly. If it was completely up to him he'd probably call the whole thing off right now and allow her to remain here with him, and not send her to join Vernon...but it wasn't just his decision. Videl had requested for Vandran to carry out the plan, and so he must... Oh, how he hated the way she made him feel.. For all his life he'd been completely emotionless towards humans...but Syrena had slowly wormed her way into what was left of his heart. And now he had to risk losing her... '_Is it_ _worth it? Is any of it worth it?_'... Vandran chided himself for thinking such things... Of course it was worth it! He and his Master had been kept waiting hundreds, thousands, millions of years for this chance!... And now it had finally arrived. They would no longer have to relish in every small victory they gained against their enemy in this unending proxy war... Now, they had the chance to do something for themselves. A golden chance to strike a killer blow... One that would finally see them triumph in the battle between light and darkness... Vandran already had the key to releasing Videl in the form of Aurora (more specifically Aurora's blood). Now all he had to do was wait for the night of the blood moon... And then...his Master shall finally be unleashed into the world.. The only thing standing in his way was Christopher and Maleficent. He knew that they MUST be dealt with... Despite the fact Vernon had failed to succeed in killing those two time and time again, Videl still believed in the man from the future, so Vandran had to also.. However, they were both in agreement that Vernon would possibly never achieve victory against Maleficent and her companions on his own. Hence why they needed a new strategy and a new approach. And that new approach came in the form of Syrena. Now it was her time. Vandran couldn't help but feel a sense of pride, knowing that without him Syrena would have amounted to nothing and would most likely be dead by now... His influence had changed her and the very course of her life.. She was much stronger and more driven now... He knew deep down that she was ready for this.. This was her chance. Her moment... He couldn't really deny her this (even if a part of her actually wanted to stay behind)... He knew that this would be the making of her. And most importantly of all...it would at last gain her acceptance in the eyes of his Master, who had always been wary of Vandran enlisting a human girl to be his second in command... Vandran was eventually torn away from his thoughts by the sound of a door closing.

''My Lord?'' Syrena approached Vandran from behind. ''Is everything alright?''

Vandran hesitated for a brief moment before clearing his throat and replying. ''Everything's fine.'' He turned around to face her. ''Are you ready my dear?''

''Yes'' Syrena responded with a half-hearted smile.

''Good.'' Vandran cracked his knuckles, as he prepared to teleport Syrena across the land... ''Now, stand back.''

''Wait a moment. I have a few questions that I need to ask you first.''

''Alright.. Go ahead.''

''Right. Well, firstly... Where exactly will I arrive?''

''Well, I don't really know.''

''You don't know!?'' Syrena seemed alarmed by this.

''Look Syrena, let me explain.. Unlike the other times I've teleported you, this time the beacon will be a living being... Captain Drake.''

''I don't understand.''

''Well, ordinarily the beacon is a particular place. For instance when I sent you to Aurora's castle. In that case the castle itself was the beacon.. But when the beacon is a living, breathing entity as in this case with Vernon, it makes things slightly more complicated, as I don't know his exact location...''

''I see,'' Syrena spoke with a sigh... ''So, wherever he is, will I arrive beside him?''

''No. It will be within a miles radius.''

Syrena nodded her head to show that she fully understood.. ''Alright.''

Vandran put his hands on Syrena's shoulders. ''You'll do me proud,'' he spoke with a slight smile, before leaning in and kissing Syrena on her forehead.. ''For luck... Not that you need it.''

''Thank you, my Lord...''

''Right then!'' Vandran exclaimed in an enthusiastic tone as he took a step backwards. ''Any more questions?''

''No. I'm as ready as I'll ever be.''

''Okay.. If you could please step back.''

Syrena took a few steps backwards so she was standing in the center of the large room...

Vandran cracked his knuckles once again as he began to focus his power.

''My Lord!'' Syrena spoke up.

''Yes?''

Syrena froze, unable to speak the words she wished to utter... This could be the last time she ever laid eyes on him. She wanted to thank him for saving her life so long ago, and for bringing a sense of meaning and purpose into her world. However, she didn't want to fill his heart with false hope. What if he took her sweet words the wrong way? What if he interpreted them as latent romantic feelings?

''Syrena?''

''Oh, I'm sorry... I just wanted to-''

''Yes?''

''It's nothing.''

''Please Syrena,'' Vandran spoke in an impatient tone.. ''Tell me.''

''I just wanted to say...thank you.''

''You already did just a moment ago.''

''No. I don't mean for the-'' Syrena touched her forehead (unable to say the word kiss). ''I mean for everything.''

''Oh, Syrena... Don't you see? It is I who should be thanking you.''

Syrena smiled almost shyly, as she glanced to the ground.

''Syrena.''

She looked back up and made eye contact with Vandran.

''Be careful.''

''I will,'' she responded in a quiet voice.

Vandran raised his arms into the air, and held them there for a moment, as he savored Syrena's beautiful face for just a little while longer...

Syrena took a deep breath and closed her eyes, awaiting the inevitable.

''If you ever need me...call my name.'' And with that, Vandran swung his arms back down, and Syrena disappeared in a cloud of black smoke...

Vandran breathed heavily as he looked to the empty space where Syrena had been stood. Already regretting sending her away... Realising that he had no other choice but to let her go for now, Vandran straightened himself up.. ''Farewell, Syrena,'' he uttered to himself, before turning around and walking towards the door...

.

.

.

.

''We rest here tonight!'' Maleficent declared as she swooped down to the ground...

Maleficent, Diaval and Christopher had been travelling the whole day, but now it was getting dark Maleficent thought it best that they stop and rest for the night.

Christopher slowed Apollo down to a halt and promptly dismounted... ''Please tell me that there's nothing supernatural around this area,'' Chris spoke to Maleficent with a tired look on his face, not wanting a repeat of what happened with Zachary.

''Do not fear,'' Maleficent replied. ''This is a strictly mortal area.''

''Thank goodness for that.'' Christopher seated himself on the ground, feeling exhausted.

Just then, Diaval landed beside his Mistress and transformed himself back into human form... ''Well, I think we should be safe for the night... I never noticed Drake and his men. They must be a long way behind us..''

Maleficent sighed whilst shaking her head.

''What's the matter?'' Diaval inquired.

''I think you're wrong,'' Maleficent responded. ''I don't think we're remotely safe here.''

''Well, why stop here then?'' Chris asked.

''It doesn't make a difference where we stop,'' Maleficent spoke in a sharp tone. ''Now Drake knows where we're headed for, we'll never be safe... Thanks to you.''

''Hey, hey, hey!'' Christopher objected as he got to his feet. ''I only told Vernon about Mount Oberon because I wanted to frighten him off. I wanted him to think I'd killed his man in ice cold blood... And who knows, maybe it worked.. Maybe that's why Vernon's nowhere to be seen.''

''You know as well as I that he's far too obstinate and psychotic to give up!''

''Well what did you want me to do!? I had to try and discourage him somehow.''

''No. I'll tell you what you should have done...'' Maleficent started to walk towards Christopher.

''Mistress.'' Diaval reached out and tried to pull Maleficent back (not wanting her and Chris to get into a confrontation).

Maleficent shook her arm free of Diaval as she continued to advance towards Christopher. ''You should have killed him,'' she spoke coldly.

Chris sighed as he looked to the ground... ''Perhaps you're right... But it's not me. It's not who I am..''

''Well it should be!'' Maleficent snapped as she turned away.

''I can't kill an unarmed man... I like to think that's to my credit.''

''Really?'' Maleficent turned back around to face Chris. ''Well, your misguided sense of mercy could well have cost a lot of people their lives. How does that make you feel?''

''What do you mean?''

''Well there has to be a reason why Drake didn't come charging out of the gates of Ravenclaw in pursuit of us.''

''There is. You startled the horses.''

''That wouldn't have held him up for so long... You know the real reason, you just don't want to admit to yourself.''

''What!?'' Chris exclaimed (deep down knowing what Maleficent was referring to)...

Maleficent fell silent for the briefest of moments before replying... ''You were wrong... Evidently, Drake decided to honor his word and obliterate the entire village.''

''No,'' Chris tried to deny it.. ''He wouldn't be so stupid as to do that. He wouldn't waste the time... H-he wouldn't let us get such a head start.''

''Then where is he?'' Maleficent gestured to the open woodland surrounding them.

''Well...'' Chris thought for a moment. ''H-he doesn't know his way around this Kingdom.. Just like me, he doesn't have a clue where he's headed half the time.. He couldn't find his way to the mountain if his life depended on it.''

''That's true Mistress,'' Diaval spoke up for Christopher.

''Thank you.'' Christopher genuinely appreciated Diaval's support on this matter.

''Yes. It is true,'' Maleficent agreed as she turned to face Diaval... ''But what's also true is the fact that at least one of his men would know the way. Thus, they could point him in the right direction... Do you not agree?''

Christopher and Diaval both failed to reply (embarrassed that they'd both missed this fairly obvious point)...

''I'm glad that we're all in agreement on that,'' Maleficent spoke with her feelings of superiority showing through her voice.

Christopher sat back down and buried his head in his hands, feeling responsible for the deaths that Vernon had most probably caused.

Maleficent turned away from Christopher and noticed Diaval walking away. ''Diaval!'' she called out as she followed after him. ''Wait!'' Maleficent increased her speed until she'd eventually caught up with him... ''I said wait!''

Diaval spun around to face her.. ''Is that an order...Mistress?''

Maleficent failed to answer him.

''How silly of me... All this time I thought I was free.''

''You are. It's just-''

''Just what?''

''What's the matter with you?'' she inquired in a stern manner.

Diaval took a breath before speaking... ''Nothing. Nothing's wrong.''

''Really? Because it appears otherwise...''

''Alright! The truth is, I think you were wrong back there... And all I can say is, I hope you're happy. You've succeeded in making Christopher feel culpable for Drake's actions.''

''Diaval I-''

''You don't understand!'' Diaval cut her off... ''We should be championing men like him! And do you know why?''

Maleficent once again failed to answer.

''Because he's a good man!... Yes, maybe he made the wrong decision today in sparing Drake's life...but he did it for the right reasons!... He doesn't have to be here with us you know? He owes us absolutely nothing! Yet he stays... He stays because he genuinely cares about what becomes of this Kingdom, Aurora, and every other innocent individual wrapped up in all this!'' Diaval let out a deep breath, wondering why Maleficent wasn't saying anything in response.. He had to continue before he lost his gutso... ''Maleficent,'' he spoke her name in a whisper... ''You must understand that powers are at work here that we could never possibly comprehend.. There's a reason why he's here. We both know that. And I'm not just talking about the prophecy of him saving the world and stopping Vandran, I mean...maybe he's here to open our eyes.. To show us man's potential to be good and noble. To show us that perhaps the future isn't so bleak after all... At the end of the day Mistress, it wasn't our choice to make... It was theirs.'' Diaval pointed towards the sky. ''You see Mistress? They do listen to us after all...''

A small smile crept onto Maleficent's face as she looked at Diaval with pride behind her eyes. He'd come so far since that first day they'd met...

''What are you thinking?'' Diaval wondered out loud.

''I'm thinking about you,'' Maleficent replied. ''And how even after all these years you can still surprise me.''

''What do you mean?''

''I mean that I never thought I'd see the day when someone managed to change my views.. Like you have done just now Diaval.''

''Really?'' Diaval could scarcely believe that Maleficent was only a few words away from actually admitting that she was wrong.

''Yes... I don't often say what I'm about to say, as I rarely feel this way.'' She took a breath before continuing. ''I'm sorry. You was right. I was wrong.''

A big smile appeared on Diaval's face. ''Don't tell me Mistress... Tell him.'' Diaval pointed in Christopher's direction.

Maleficent turned her head around and glanced towards Christopher, before deciding that Diaval was right once again.. ''Alright. I'll go talk to him..''

''Good... I'll be over here if you need me.''

''Okay.'' Maleficent walked a few steps in Chris's direction before stopping and turning back around. ''Diaval!''

''Yes?''

''Thank you.''

''Anytime,'' Diaval replied whilst flashing his trademark lopsided grin.

Maleficent gave Diaval a sweet smile before heading over towards Christopher.

''Maleficent,'' Chris started to talk.

''No,'' Maleficent cut him off. ''I must speak...''

''Alright?'' Chris looked at Maleficent with confusion.

Maleficent let out a sigh before speaking. ''Christopher... I'm sorry.''

''What?'' Just like Diaval, Christopher also found it hard to believe that Maleficent was actually apologizing.

''I said I was sorry.''

''Sorry? For what?''

''For been too hard on you,'' Maleficent clarified. ''I'm not saying you made the right decision today because I don't believe you did. But, that doesn't mean to say you should feel responsible for the evil deeds Drake will no doubt go on to commit.''

''The hell it doesn't.''

''I mean it. Even if you'd have killed Drake we'd still be facing the same problem. The same evil... Vandran would either send a replacement or venture here himself. Either way the innocent people would still suffer...''

''Yeah, but it's not the same. Vernon has a personal grudge against me... I think half of the barbaric things he does are just to get at me.''

''Oh, come now. Isn't that a little paranoid?''

''No,'' Chris disagreed... ''Why else would he kill Eve?''

''Who?''

''The woman who he-'' Chris paused and ran his fingers through his hair, unable to speak the word... ''The woman who he...be-'' he paused again.

''Beheaded,'' Maleficent finished the sentence for him.

''Yes.. I keep thinking of what she must have gone through beforehand... That God damn animal!'' Christopher punched the ground before getting to his feet and walking a few steps away from Maleficent... ''I'm sorry,'' Chris apologized for losing his temper... ''It's not your fault I'm upset.''

''It's alright,'' Maleficent reassured him.. ''But how do you know this Eve anyway?'' Maleficent wondered.

''I met her when me and Diaval first entered Raveclaw... She was a prostitute.''

''Oh.'' Things suddenly became clearer to Maleficent. ''I see.''

''No, no. It wasn't like that at all... Well, okay it nearly was,'' Christopher conceded. ''But I really did like her.''

''Yes, I'm sure you did.''

''No, I mean as a person!''

''I know, I know.'' Maleficent stopped teasing, seeing that she was only serving to make Christopher more distressed... ''Did Drake see you with her?''

''Yes. He noticed us together...''

''Hmm... So that's why he killed her.''

''I suppose so... Damn it.'' Christopher kicked a tree stump in anger. ''It's all my fault! I should have told her to remain in my room so that he wouldn't see us together.''

''Christopher,'' Maleficent spoke with a frown on her face. ''You've got to stop blaming yourself... Drake, Vandran and Videl are the ones to blame here. Not you!''

''Videl?'' Chris shot Maleficent a confused look (unfamiliar with the name).

''Vandran's Master,'' Maleficent revealed...

Christopher's face fell, as he suddenly remembered the man from his very vivid dream. The man who claimed to be Vandran's Master...

''What is it?'' Maleficent couldn't fail to notice the worried expression on Christopher's face.

Maleficent was the only person Christopher had told about his dream. He hadn't elaborated on it that day, and he wasn't about to now... ''Nothing. It's, um...nothing.'' Christopher opted not to tell Maleficent. ''I was just a little startled at hearing such a sinister sounding name.''

''I see.''

''So, er...where's Diaval?'' Christopher decided to change the subject.

''Oh, he's over there.'' Maleficent pointed in Diaval's direction. ''I think he wanted to give us some privacy.''

''Well, that makes a change. Usually he's the one who wants to be alone with you, if you know what I mean,'' Chris said with a slight chuckle.

Maleficent looked uncomfortable upon hearing this, not happy that Christopher was observant enough to notice how Diaval longed for her...

Christopher immediately picked up on Maleficent's uneasiness, and rather than confront her about what he'd just said, he instead decided to once again change the subject... ''So, who's keeping watch tonight?''

''I'll do it,'' Diaval volunteered as he stepped out of the trees.

''No Diaval,'' Maleficent disagreed. ''I'll be fine.''

''No. You didn't get any sleep at all last night. You need your rest Mistress.''

''He's right,'' Christopher concurred. ''We need you bright-eyed and alert.. I mean, where would we be without you?''

''Exactly!'' Diaval smiled persuasively.

''Flattery will get you nowhere,'' Maleficent stated.

''Really? I remember the time when-''

''Alright!'' Maleficent cut Diaval off (not wanting Christopher to hear that particular story). ''You can keep watch tonight.''

''Good.'' Diaval looked to Christopher with a self satisfied grin on his face (knowing that Maleficent wouldn't want that tale told in front of anyone).

''Wake me at first light,'' Maleficent instructed Diaval as she headed off to find a comfortable tree to sleep in. ''I bid you both goodnight.''

''Goodnight,'' Chris and Diaval responded simultaneously...

''Well, I don't know what story you was about to tell, but she certainly didn't want me hearing it did she?''

''No, she certainly didn't...'' Diaval averted his eyes from his beautiful Mistress and turned around to face Christopher.. ''Are you alright?''

''Me? Yeah, I'm fine...''

''Regardless of what Maleficent and I think of your decision to spare Vernon, you only have to answer to yourself... I suppose in a way your ability to show mercy marks the difference between you and him. If you had have killed him when he was defenseless, it would have been a small victory for the powers of evil.''

''You say that, yet you admit that you don't agree with my decision to spare him?'' Chris looked confused.

''You're different to us... In some ways for the worse, in others for the better.''

''And this was for the better?''

''A mixture of both.''

''Tsk,'' Chris tutted at Diaval's evasion to give him a proper answer.

''Look, Christopher. There's only one other person I know who'd have refused to kill Drake even after all he's done to us... ''

''Who?''

''A girl I love very much.''

Chris smiled slightly (knowing who Diaval was alluding to)...

''I can't really condemn you for the same trait that make Aurora so endearing to me.''

''And what trait is that?''

''Showing mercy,'' Diaval replied. ''Even to those who don't deserve it.''

Christopher took a step towards Diaval and patted him on the shoulder. ''Thank you my friend.''

''Ah. Don't mention it...''

''Well, I guess I'd better find myself somewhere comfortable to sleep.. Would you mind tethering Apollo up for me?''

''Sure.''

''Thanks... Goodnight then.''

''Goodnight,'' Diaval replied.

Christopher shot Diaval a smile before heading into the nearby trees...

Diaval looked to the skies and sighed. Thinking of Aurora had suddenly made him feel melancholy... No. He couldn't let pessimism defeat him. He had to believe that he'd see her again... ''Don't fear Aurora,'' Diaval whispered under his breath... ''We will save you... We will bring you home... I'll be seeing you soon my little hatchling.''

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Gerald was pacing back and forth by the light of a small fire... They'd left the village of Ravenclaw hours ago in pursuit of Maleficent, Christopher and Diaval. While most of the men had forgotten about what had occurred before they departed, Gerald still couldn't forget the horror he'd seen... The screams of those burning to death inside the Inn was haunting him. '_Why? Why is this happening to me?_' Gerald thought to himself... He'd committed atrocities in order to appease Vandran before and it had never bothered him in the slightest. So why was following Vernon's orders causing him so much anguish?... It was as though his long hidden conscience had all of a sudden surfaced from the recesses of his mind... But why? Why now? Was it the suffering before the deaths that what bothering him? Every time Gerald had killed someone he'd always made sure that they didn't suffer beforehand. Whereas Vernon seemed to enjoy seeing the actual suffering moreso than the death that followed... What if Vernon commanded him to do something truly despicable? Could he follow that order? Yes he could... Would he though?.. Now that's a completely different question altogether.

''Gerald!'' Vernon called out as he pushed his way through some shrubbery.

Gerald spun around to face his Captain. ''Yes sir?''

''What are you doing over here?'' Vernon inquired as he stopped by the fire.

''Oh. I, er...just wanted some time to think.''

''To think?'' Vernon echoed. ''I see... Gerald.''

''Yes sir?''

''Is something the matter?.. I can't help but notice that you seem to try and avoid spending any time with me or the men.''

''Really sir? What gives you that impression?''

''Well, for one thing the fact that you've come over here and started a fire of your own.''

''Well, as I said...I wanted some time to think.''

''Uh-huh. About what, pray tell?''

''Er.. (Gerald tried to think of something). Nothing much (he failed to come up with anything that sounded even remotely plausible).

Vernon shot Gerald a knowing look as he stepped closer towards him. ''This wouldn't have anything to do with what occurred earlier today, would it?''

''No. No. Of course not.''

''Because if it did...'' Vernon began to circle Gerald like an animal to its pray. ''you could always turn to me... It's nice to have someone you can confide in..'' He put his mouth next to Gerald's ear.. ''You have great potential Gerald. You could be a very, very powerful man... But only if you prevent compassion from holding you back.''

Gerald stepped away from Vernon, feeling incredibly uncomfortable...

''There's one thing I've found in life Gerald...'' Vernon paused as he turned his back to the young man. ''Humanity is a weakness,'' he spoke the words coldly... ''Goodnight Lieutenant.'' And with that, Vernon walked off through the bushes back towards camp, leaving Gerald to think on his words.

.

.

.

After bidding his men goodnight Vernon headed off into a small cave that he'd reserved for himself earlier, when he and his men had stumbled upon it.. However, the moment Vernon stepped inside he felt a chill in the air... Something was wrong. He wasn't alone... Someone (or something) was watching him, he could sense it... When it spoke up, Vernon's suspicions were confirmed.

''Good evening Captain.''

Vernon spun around to face the dark corner the voice had come from. ''Who's there!?''

The figure in the corner remained motionless.

''I said who's there!?''

After a brief moment passed by, the figure promptly stepped out into the light...

''You,'' Vernon spoke in a dark tone upon recognising Syrena... ''What are you doing here?''

''He sent me,'' Syrena answered as she seated herself on a nearby rock.

''Oh.. So, you were the one he spoke of.''

''I beg your pardon?''

''Vandran. He said that he was going to send someone to check on my progress...''

''Indeed. And very little progress I must say.''

''Tsk,'' Vernon tutted as he gave a roll of his eyes... ''So, what happens now?.. My time's up? Is that it?''

''No. Actually, you're a very lucky fellow.''

''Really? Well, I think you're mistaking me for Christopher. Now he has an unending amount of luck.''

''Face it Drake you're not up to this job.. I knew that from the moment I laid eyes on you.''

''Ah. But Vandran thought otherwise,'' Vernon pointed out.

''Yes. And it's a good job he still has a modicum amount of faith left in you.'' Syrena got to her feet and walked a few steps towards Vernon.

''And why is that?''

''Because if his patience had fully ran out...you'd be dead by now.''

Vernon was about to give a witty retort when he noticed the look of steely determination behind Syrena's dark eyes. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to aggravate her... A silence started to fill the cave, as Syrena's gaze remained fixed on Vernon, almost daring him to look her in the eye... Vernon cleared his throat before speaking (unable to stand this silence for any longer). ''So, er... How did you get here?''

''Vandran's powers. Naturally.''

''Oh, yes. Of course.. How silly of me to forget.''

Syrena turned away and walked towards the back of the cave, unable to stand the sight of the irritating little man no longer.

''So, when did you arrive?'' Vernon inquired.

''Quite some time ago,'' Syrena replied. ''I've been following you for most of the day. Waiting for the right moment to speak with you..''

''I see...'' Vernon cocked his head to one side as he suddenly wondered something. ''Hang on a minute. How did you manage to keep up with us? Did Vandran supply you with a horse?''

''No, he didn't.. Funnily enough, I stumbled upon a horse just outside the village of Ravenclaw.'' She turned back around to face him. ''I believe it was one of yours.''

''Oh.. Well, some of them were startled by Maleficent... Wait. How did you know it belonged to my company?''

''You're a very suspicious man. Did you know that?''

''Inquisitive. There's a difference.''

Syrena let out a sigh before answering Vernon's question. ''I couldn't help but notice that when you and your men left the village you were short by a few horses.''

''How did you know that?''

''The fact that some of your men were sharing some tipped me off.. Is there no end to these infernal questions!?''

''Sorry, you're right.. I can't help but be a little...suspicious, of people I don't know.''

''Well, I suppose that's understandable... Now to the matter at hand.''

''Regarding Maleficent, her shape-shifting companion and Christopher no doubt?''

''Indeed,'' Syrena confirmed... ''Vandran isn't happy that you've repeatedly allowed them to slip through your fingers time and time again.''

''Hang on! How does he even know that?''

''Information is on a need to know basis Captain. All that is relevant is that Vandran knows what you've been up to... Your problem up to now has been plain and simple negligence. I'm here to change all that.''

''What? You're here to stay!?'' Vernon's face filled with alarm.

''That's right. It's high time time for a change in tactics.''

''Tactics? This isn't a game sweetheart! This is real!''

''Listen to me you worm,'' Syrena spat out the words as she walked closer towards Vernon... ''You have disgraced Lord Vandran and you have disgraced yourself. You should be thankful that you're still breathing... Someone as careless as you doesn't even deserve to be in the ranks, let alone a Captain.''

''Careless!?'' Vernon's fury began to build up inside him. ''You try going up against a fairy and a freak who can change himself into any form he desires!''

''That isn't your main failing and you know it!''

''Then what is!?'' Vernon demanded to know.

''Your inability to follow the proper course of action!''

''What!?''

''You know what I mean.. Take today for example. Apparently Maleficent and her allies fled Ravenclaw before my arrival, yet when I looked to the village I didn't see you making haste to follow them. You were too busy burning down the village.''

''No!'' Vernon exclaimed in response. ''I only burned down one building.''

''So that makes it alright then?''

''Yes!.. Well, no.. I-It's complicated... I couldn't lose face!''

''Precisely my point. Instead of terrorising unarmed villagers you should have been hotly in pursuit of Maleficent, Christopher and the shape-shifter... I'm afraid it's one failure too many Drake. You've been given more than ample time and yet you have achieved nothing.''

''I think nothing is too strong a word.''

''I disagree.. It's the truth. You haven't even succeeded in killing Christopher, a fellow human.''

''I've already told you! He's very lucky.''

Syrena rolled her eyes at this... ''Do you even know where they are headed for?''

''Mount Oberon,'' Vernon replied without skipping a beat.

''Ah. So you do know something after all... May I inquire as to how they discovered our base? Please tell me you wasn't responsible.''

''Of course I wasn't! Chris forced the information out of one of my men.''

Suddenly, a male voice shouted from outside the cave.

''Captain! Sir are you alright!?''

Syrena retreated behind a large rock upon hearing Gerald's voice.

''I'm perfectly fine Lieutenant!'' Vernon responded. ''Come on in!''

''I'm sorry to bother you sir.'' Gerald stepped inside the cave. ''It's just that, I heard you talking, and for a second I thought you wasn't alone.''

''I'm not,'' Vernon replied as he pointed in Syrena's direction.

''What?'' Gerald saw nothing but darkness.

''Come on out!'' Vernon called to Syrena.

Syrena promptly stepped out from behind the rock and into the dim light.

''My lady!?'' Gerald's face registered shock. He quickly bowed down to her (evidently holding her in a higher regard than Vernon).

''Lieutenant Gerald.'' Syrena reciprocated Gerald's act of respect by bowing her head ever so slightly..

Gerald looked to his Captain, hoping he could explain what was going on here.

''Before you inquire. I've been sent here by Lord Vandran to aid you in eliminating those three pests.''

''I see. Well, it's very, very good to see you,'' Gerald gushed.

Vernon rolled his eyes at this. ''Oh, give me a break.. We were doing perfectly fine without her.''

''I wouldn't call failure upon failure fine, Captain,'' Syrena spoke in a derogatory tone.

Gerald nodded his head in agreement. ''She does raise a good point sir.''

''Thank you Gerald. At least someone here can acknowledge when they've failed.'' Syrena shot Vernon a glare.

Vernon responded with a grunt...

''Lieutenant!''

Gerald stood to attention upon hearing the authority in Syrena's voice.

''Rouse the men. We leave immediately,'' Syrena instructed.

Gerald was just about to explain that the men needed their rest when Syrena spoke up again.

''I know the men haven't had any rest all day, but trust me, it will be worth it.. Despite the fact the good Captain hampered you all today with his childish, impetuous temper tantrum, I have a feeling that they aren't too far ahead of us. Christopher on horseback will be slowing Maleficent and her servant down. If we ride hard we could be upon them within a matter of hours.''

''Very good.'' Gerald nodded his head to show that he fully agreed and understood.

''Don't I get a say in any of this?'' Vernon interjected.

''Inform the men Gerald,'' Syrena commanded (choosing to ignore Vernon).

''Yes my lady!'' Gerald proceeded to exit the cave...

''Hey! I asked you a question,'' Vernon said in a dark tone. ''A question you failed to answer.''

''I chose not to reply as I knew you wouldn't have cared for the answer.''

''Really? Why ever not?''

Syrena turned to face him. ''Because it would have been no.. Your opinion is worth very little at the moment Drake.''

Vernon chuckled to himself as he sat down (unable to believe what he was hearing). ''So, what exactly are you telling me? That I'm not in charge anymore?''

''That's right.''

''You mean to say I'm no longer in charge of my own men!?'' Vernon's voice began to rise...

''I'm not saying that.''

''Then what are you saying!?''

''That I'm in charge here!'' Syrena declared in response... ''And unfortunately for me, you're my second in command.''

''Second?'' Vernon echoed in disbelief (unable to accept this). ''No. You're lying!''

Syrena couldn't help but titter at Vernon's baseless accusation.

''Vandran assured me that we'd be on an equal footing!''

''Things have changed since then,'' Syrena explained.

''Like what!?''

Syrena let out a long sigh before responding. ''Don't you understand? You've failed him... It's not just that you've failed to achieve results that's disappointing, it's that you've completely lacked ingenuity.''

''Something you no doubt posses?''

''To a certain degree, yes.''

''Only to a certain degree?''

''A damn sight more than you have!''

Vernon jumped to his feet with a clenched fist, fully intending to hit the red haired woman.

''Go on,'' Syrena urged. ''Do it.''

Vernon narrowed his eyes, wondering what game Syrena was playing at.

''Go on!'' Syrena urged for a second time. ''Strike me and you'll be signing your own death warrant... If those men outside don't kill you, Vandran certainly will.''

Vernon let out a snort of contempt as he relaxed his hand, realising the position he was in... Like it or not, he had to accept Syrena as his superior... He had no other choice. He couldn't face the wrath of Vandran... Vernon turned his back to Syrena and let out a sigh... After a moments silence he spoke. ''You mentioned something about a change in tactics.. Might I inquire as to what you meant by that?''

''Vandran feels that you've been going about this in the wrong way,'' Syrena replied.

''How so?''

''Well, he feels that trying to overpower Maleficent is a fruitless task. And I happen to agree with him.''

''I'll try to contain my amazement,'' Vernon mumbled under his breath.

''We think it should be handled in a more, delicate, mendacious, cunning fashion.''

Vernon turned back around to face her with a gleam in his eye. ''Alright. You've successfully gained my attention. What's the plan?''

''To trick them.''

''Trick them?'' Vernon echoed with a look of puzzlement.

''Yes.''

''How?''

''By using a very clever scheme.''

Vernon sighed before asking. ''What scheme?''

''Well, I wasn't going to tell you this just yet, but alright.''

''Tell me what?'' Vernon's impatience was growing.

''That I plan on befriending Maleficent and her allies..''

Vernon looked stunned, as his mouth opened slightly... ''What?'' he eventually managed to say.

''I'm going to befriend them.''

''B-befriend them?''

''That's right,'' Syrena confirmed.. ''And when the perfect moment arises, most likely when they're asleep...I'll kill them all.''

A small smile appeared on Vernon's face as he now understood Syrena's scheme. ''I see.. So, how is this going to work? They'll no doubt be suspicious of strangers.''

''I'm sure they will be. But will they suspect a poor, injured woman?''

''Ah! Very clever.'' Vernon's smile widened.. ''But what happens if they cotton on to your little plan?''

''That's why I'll need you to stay close behind us,'' Syrena explained her back up plan. ''Although I shouldn't worry if I were you. I'll be able to carry it out efficiently... Unlike you.''

''La di da di da,'' Vernon expressed his lack of interest in her scornful words. ''You do understand that we're going to have to catch up with them first before any of this can be put into action?''

''Indeed.. Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!'' Syrena turned to leave.

''Syrena!'' Vernon called her back.

She turned back around to face him.

''You can kill Maleficent and Diaval for all I care, but leave Christopher to me... I want to kill him personally.''

''Why?'' Syrena inquired.

''That's none of your business.''

''Drake,'' Syrena spoke his name in a warning tone, as she shot him a look that said, '_I'm the boss now. Remember?_'

''Oh, okay,'' Vernon decided to divulge a little of his motives. ''Let's just say, I have an old score to settle with him.''

''Alright. As you wish,'' Syrena responded after a slight moments hesitation.. ''Come on.'' Syrena made her way towards the exit of the cave.

Vernon didn't make a move to follow her. He just stood there, as if he was lost in a trance.

''Drake, Come on!'' Syrena exclaimed over her shoulder.

''I'll be out in a moment!'' Vernon eventually responded... ''Christopher,'' he whispered to himself. ''We will have our reckoning... Soon, revenge will be mine.''

''Captain!''

Vernon looked in the direction of Syrena's voice and let out a disgruntled sigh, knowing that he had no choice but to put up with her for the time being... He brushed himself down before slowly walking towards the exit of the cave. His hands behind his back and a twisted smile on his face.

* * *

**(A/N).. And so ends another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it... ****It's been a great journey for me so far, writing my first ever FanFiction. I hope you'll stick with me to the very end... As I already said before the chapter, I'll be taking a break until just after the New Year... ****Now, let me just take a moment to wish you all the best for this festive period.**

**I hope you all have a wonderful time this Christmas, if it's not a religious celebration for you, a great holiday... ****I would also like to wish you all the best for the New Year. I sincerely hope 2015 makes your wishes come true.**

**As always, thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, Happy Holidays everybody!**


	26. A Thing or Two About Loyalty

**(A/N). Hi guys! A Happy New Year to you all! I trust that you all had a wonderful Christmas?**

**2015 is setting up to be a very busy year for me, but do not fear, I won't stop updating this story.. I am still FULLY committed to it. I'm looking forward to sharing this year with you all.**

**Right then, enough of my waffling. On with the chapter!**

* * *

Diaval let out a yawn whilst wiping his eyes... He'd been keeping watch for the past few hours now, and so far there'd been no indication that anything was amiss... Still, he had to remain alert, just in case Vernon and his lackey's appeared out of nowhere... Diaval leaned back against a nearby tree and titled his head towards the moon in the sky. He could still remember the days (although just barely) when he used to try and fly towards it, back when he was a young raven (before he met Maleficent)... How things had changed since then. He was only glad that it was for the better... Or was it? Maybe that's just what he told himself in order to feel better... His pining for Maleficent was tortuous as it was invigorating.. He only hoped that someday he would be truly happy.. With Aurora safe and sound, and Maleficent finally by his side.

Diaval sprang upright upon hearing the sound of branches cracking, as if someone was stepping on them.. He pressed his body up tight against the tree and peered around the other side of it to see what was causing the noise... ''Mistress?'' he uttered under his breath, upon seeing an exhausted looking Maleficent trudging out of the trees... ''Mistress?'' Diaval said again (this time in a louder voice).

Maleficent looked towards her companion.. ''Oh.. Diaval.''

''Mistress? Are you alright?'' Diaval stepped out from behind the tree and walked over towards her.

''Yes... Yes, I'm fine.''

''You certain?''

''I'm certain,'' Maleficent replied quickly.. ''I couldn't sleep, that's all.''

''Oh, I see. It's just that you seem to be, well...a little troubled.''

''I am troubled Diaval. Do you not think I have reason to be so? What with everything that's happened?''

''No, I didn't mean it like that.''

''Then what do you mean?''

''I just hate to see you this way that's all... You look exhausted.''

Maleficent let out a sigh. ''I apologise. I shouldn't be lashing out at you... I just feel so powerless these days.''

''Oh, Mistress.'' Diaval gave her a small smile. ''Come here.'' He opened up his arms... After a slight moments hesitation, she stepped into them. ''Everything'll be alright.'' He began to gently stroke her left wing.

''I wish I could believe that,'' Maleficent replied in a whisper.

''You can.'' Diaval pulled away slightly so he could look her in the eye. ''You must!.. We will get through this Maleficent... We will put this right... I promise you that.''

Maleficent's lips curled up into the slightest of smiles. ''I don't deserve you Diaval.''

''Nonsense,'' Diaval rejected the very notion. ''It's the other way around. I'd be lost without you.'' He reached out his hand and stroked her cheek tenderly... ''Now, you go and get some rest.''

''No, I'll be alright.''

''Oh, Maleficent.. You need to sleep.''

''No!'' she disagreed sternly.

''Well, it won't hurt to try.''

''I said NO Diaval!'' Maleficent snapped.

Diaval shrank away, shocked by her sudden outburst...

Maleficent turned her back to Diaval and covered her mouth with her hand. Feeling too ashamed to look at him...

''M-Mistress?'' Diaval looked baffled. Why had she suddenly turned on him?... After a seconds hesitation, he extended his hand and touched her on the shoulder.

Maleficent flinched at his touch.

''Maleficent, what's wrong?'' He just couldn't stand being left in the dark. They'd never kept things from each other before. Why now?.. ''Please, don't shut me out.'' Diaval moved his position so he was facing her. ''Tell me.''

''I-'' Maleficent paused after uttering that single letter/word, unable to continue any further, as she didn't know what she was about to say. Apologise...again? Try and make some flimsy excuse to explain her actions? No.. She was going to have to tell him the truth.

''Maleficent!?''

''Alright,'' she relented with a look of distress spread across her beautiful features. ''I'm afraid to-'' she paused. Oh, how she hated to speak those words. It made her feel so...vulnerable... ''I'm afraid to sleep.''

''What?.. Why?''

Maleficent turned away and walked towards a nearby tree.

''Maleficent, why?'' Diaval pressed for an explanation as he began to follow her...

''Because of Videl,'' Maleficent replied in a soft voice.

''Videl?''

''Vandran's Master,'' she clarified.. ''The true evil behind all this.''

''Who is he?''

''I'm not sure. All I know is that he's a VERY powerful entity...''

''I see.'' Diaval spoke with a look of concern (previously unaware of just how powerful a foe they were opposed against).. ''And this is what's been bothering you?''

''Yes.''

''Okay. But, how do you know this, Videl, is any more powerful than Vandran?''

''Well, the simple fact that he's Vandran's Master suggests he's more powerful, doesn't it?... That and-'' she paused mid sentence.

''And what?''

Maleficent sighed, not wanting to continue.

Diaval closed the gap between the two of them... ''Go on.''

''His ability to invade dreams,'' Maleficent revealed in a solemn manner.

''What?''

''It's true... That's why I've been avoiding sleep.''

''W-wait. How do you know all this?''

Maleficent averted her eyes from Diaval's and glanced to the ground... ''He came to me.. In a dream.''

''When?''

''Two nights ago.. The night before we entered Ravenclaw.''

''W-why didn't you tell me?''

''Because I didn't want to alarm you.''

''Hang on, hang on.. How do you know this wasn't just an ordinary dream?''

''Because it was far from ordinary,'' Maleficent responded as she lifted her head back up. ''It was unlike anything I've ever experienced before... I seemed so, helpless.''

''Tell me everything,'' Diaval said in an agitated manner. ''What did he say? What did he do?''

''He tormented me,'' Maleficent replied in a flustered tone.. ''He tired to seduce me to his side, and when I refused he showed me what the price of our failure would be.. And that's what terrified me the most... To see her in so much pain. I couldn't bear to see and hear-'' Maleficent stopped talking and closed her eyes. Just speaking about the awful experience was making her see the vision of Aurora's suffering all over again.

''Aurora,'' Diaval instantly knew who Maleficent was referring to. ''Please. Please no... Don't tell me that he's harmed her.''

''No,'' Maleficent quickly put Diaval's fears to rest. ''He just showed me what could possibly happen to her upon his release.''

''His release?'' Diaval echoed.

''Yes. He's currently imprisoned in another realm.''

''What sort of realm?''

''One I pray you will never lay eyes upon.''

''You've seen it?'' Diaval's face was growing more fearful by the minute.

''Yes,'' Maleficent responded as she turned away, haunted by the horrors she'd seen. ''We can't let him unleash that kind of terror into this world Diaval. We have to stop him.''

''How?''

''Aurora's the one he needs. Without her, he can never be free.''

''I see.. So that's why Vandran needed her. It all makes sense now.''

''Diaval.'' Maleficent reached out and placed a hand on Diaval's shoulder. ''You mustn't tell Christopher about my dream.''

''Why?''

''Because I believe he has also been a victim to Videl's dream encroachment.''

''Really? What makes you think that?''

''The night before our ordeal with the Wolfman, Christopher had a dream remarkably similar to my own.''

''How do you know this?''

''Christopher told me about it the next day.''

''What did he tell you?''

''Well, he didn't really elaborate,'' Maleficent replied. ''All he said was that he'd dreamed of a man who claimed to be Vandran's Master.. And just as with me, Christopher said that the dream was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before.''

''Why didn't you tell me any of this until now!?'' Diaval exclaimed, annoyed that his Mistress had kept such major things from him.

''Because I didn't want you to be afraid.. Don't you see? So far, you're the only one who's dreams haven't been invaded.''

''And you think he will invade them?..''

''I don't know,'' Maleficent responded after a seconds hesitation. ''I just didn't want you to be fearful, that's all.''

''I am fearful. But for you and Aurora, not for myself...''

Maleficent smiled weakly at Diaval before looking to the ground and letting out a tired sigh.

Seeing Maleficent's visible exhaustion getting the better of her, Diaval decided to take action. ''Mistress.''

''What?''

''Make yourself comfortable.'' Diaval proceeded to sit down on the ground.

''What are you doing?'' Maleficent inquired.

''I'm going to help you sleep, that's all.''

''Oh, Diaval. I don't think-''

''Don't think,'' Diaval cut her off. ''Just lay down beside me.''

Maleficent looked into Diaval's eyes and suddenly felt at ease. ''Alright.'' Maleficent slowly sat down next to Diaval, resting her wings and back against the large tree behind them.

''Close your eyes,'' Diaval spoke in a whisper.

''Diaval I-''

''Shh,'' Diaval hushed her. ''It'll be alright... Just think, Christopher's coping alright after his ordeal with Videl.''

''That's only because I convinced him that it was all in his mind,'' Maleficent replied.

''Oh.. Well, be that as it may.. Trust me Maleficent. You're safe with me... I won't let anyone hurt you.''

''I know,'' Maleficent murmured under her breath as she rested her head on Diaval's shoulder... Within a moment her eyes began to close, as she slowly drifted off into a calm, soothing sleep.

''Goodnight my love,'' Diaval whispered as he kissed Maleficent on the top of her head (whilst been careful not to put out one of his eyes on her horns).

Unbeknownst to Diaval, in the nearby bushes a shadow lurked... The figure watched them for a few moments before deciding to leave, being careful to remain as quiet as possible, so not to attract unwanted attention.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, up on a large nearby hilltop, Vernon and his men were waiting patiently for their commander's return... Vernon was seated in an upright position, stroking his short graying beard, lost in thought... His thoughts were interrupted however as Gerald approached him.

''Sir.''

''Yes Gerald, what is it?''

''The men wish to start a fire in order to ward off the cold.''

''Tell them no.''

''But sir-''

''If Syrena is right and it is them down there, then lighting a fire would be one of the worst possible things to do.. They would spot it for sure.''

''Yes sir.'' Gerald had to admit that his Captain did make a good point. ''I doubt it is them though.''

''Really? Why?'' Vernon asked in a not particularly interested tone.

''Well, it's far too dark to make any sort of identification from this spot.''

''Oh, I don't know. Who else would be travelling in such a bleak place?''

''True.'' Gerald once again acknowledged his Captain's point.

Just then, they were both startled by the sound of footsteps walking through the leaves. Gerald withdrew his sword and pointed it in the sounds direction... Vernon didn't make any movements, he just remained very still.. He looked up to Gerald (who was poised and ready for any attack), whilst he rest of the men (who were just a few yards away from Gerald and Vernon) picked up their weapons and looked to each other nervously (fearful that it was Maleficent).

Vernon turned to face his troops (realising who it must be). ''What are you all doing!? It's only Syrena!''

''No,'' Gerald disagreed quietly so the men couldn't hear. ''Whoever it is didn't want to be heard.''

Vernon looked around cautiously, considering Gerald's words... ''Well, who else could it be?''

Gerald let out a nervous sigh. ''I don't know.''

Slowly, Vernon got to his feet and walked towards the bushes.

''Sir!'' Gerald spoke in warning.

''Shh.'' Vernon put his finger to his lips and listened intently for a few seconds... ''Nothing,'' he uttered to himself upon not hearing anything out of the ordinary. He turned back around to face Gerald and the rest of the men. ''It was probably just a fox or some other such creature.. My God, where would you lot be without me?'' he spoke with a snicker.. ''What a bunch of cowards!''

Suddenly, a figure sprang out of the bushes and grabbed Vernon at the back of his neck, causing him to let out a high pitched scream.

''Now who's the coward,'' Syrena spoke with a smile on her face as she released Vernon.

''My lady?'' Gerald and the rest of the men let out multiple sighs of relief.

''What the hell are you playing at!?'' Vernon shouted as he spun around to face her.

''Tsk, tsk,'' Syrena tutted. ''Temper, temper,'' she spoke in a supercilious tone.

''You could have given me a heart attack!''

''Oh, don't be such a baby Captain.'' Syrena walked towards the rest of the men. ''I just wanted to give you all a quick test to see how alert and aware you are. And I'm pleased to say that you all passed.. Except for Drake of course, who failed miserably.

''How so?'' Vernon questioned.

''You allowed yourself to be killed.''

''What?''

''By turning your back to me,'' Syrena explained. ''If that had been real, you'd be dead by now. It was a fatal error.''

Vernon gritted his teeth at her words (not appreciating been run down in front of the men). ''So that's all you've been doing is it? Testing us? I bet you didn't even go down there to check on them.''

''Of course I did.''

''And? Was it them?'' Gerald was eager to know.

''It is,'' Syrena revealed.. ''I didn't see Christopher, but I did see Maleficent and her friend.''

''Diaval,'' Gerald reminded Syrena.

''Yes. They seemed very...er, close.''

''In what way?'' Vernon inquired.

''Well-'' Syrena paused as she tried to find the right words.. ''Her head was resting on his shoulder.''

''Ooh, that's good!'' Vernon grinned.

''It is?'' Gerald looked to Vernon.

''Yes! People are always off their guard after a night of passionate lovemaking.''

''First of all they're not people,'' Syrena corrected him.

''Well, close enough.''

''And secondly. I didn't see any, boisterous lovemaking going on.. Perhaps they're just close friends.''

Vernon rolled his eyes at this. ''Oh, give me a break! Men and women can never be just friends.''

Syrena looked to the ground as Vernon's words hit close to home, as she couldn't help but think of her own situation with Vandran.

''My lady? Is something the matter?'' one of the men inquired.

''I'm fine. Thank you.'' She looked to the soldier and smiled, thanking him for his concern.

Vernon (completely ignoring Syrena) carried on talking. ''And besides, Christopher actually let slip that Diaval was pining for her.''

''Well, it leaves little doubt then,'' Gerald responded in a slightly odd tone (uncomfortable discussing this subject). ''So...what's our next move?''

''Well, I think we should throw caution to the wind and attack them right now!'' Vernon threw out his suggestion.

''Tsk. Typical.'' Syrena shot Vernon a glare. ''You really would do that if you was in command wouldn't you?''

''Yes I would!'' Vernon responded with gusto.

''And that is why you repeatedly fail, Captain.. It just won't work.''

''And why not?''

''Because Maleficent and Diaval would fly away yet again.''

''You said they were asleep!''

''Yes, but that's not the point!'' Syrena exclaimed.. ''They would awaken and depart the moment we draw close.''

''Well at least we'd have Christopher.''

''Look, this isn't just about him Drake.. I'm afraid you're going to have to put aside your vendetta for the time being.''

Vernon let out a disgruntled sigh.

''We kill them all at once... Understood!?''

After a moments reluctance Vernon nodded his head in agreement.

''Good... Now, are we all clear on that?'' She looked to the men, who all instantly gave signs of approval... ''Very good. We shall go ahead with the original plan.''

''When will you be departing my lady?'' Gerald inquired.

''Soon Gerald... First, I must make some preparations..'' Syrena had just turned away when Vernon spoke up.

''So you'll be leaving me in charge then?''

Syrena let out a sigh as she turned to face him. ''Yes... Unfortunately,'' she added.

''Splendid!'' Vernon said with a smile.

''Don't go getting any ideas Drake, it's only temporary.''

''Oh I know, I know..'' Vernon couldn't resist flashing her a sly smirk.

''Well, just in case you do try to disrupt my plans.'' Syrena turned to all the men ''I forbid you all from interfering! Even if your Captain should order it!... Unless the order comes directly from Lord Vandran himself then DO NOT interfere!.. Are we clear on that!?''

Once again the men all gave signs of approval.

''What is this!?'' Vernon objected loudly. ''Am I going to be in command or not?''

''You are...up to a point.'' Now it was Syrena's turn to smirk, causing Vernon to grit his teeth in anger once again... Syrena's smile widened upon noticing the displeasure on Vernon's face, before heading off to prepare herself for the upcoming ordeal.

Vernon turned away from the men and stormed off in fury.

''Sir!?'' Gerald hollered after him. ''Sir!?''

Vernon didn't stop, he just carried on walking...forcing Gerald to follow after him.

.

.

.

.

Vernon carried on walking until he reached a steep drop.

Gerald came to a halt upon spotting Vernon on the edge... ''Sir?'' he spoke in a slightly worried tone of voice. ''Captain?''

Vernon glanced over his shoulder towards Gerald.. ''What is it Lieutenant?''

''Nothing. It's, er...nothing. I just wondered if, erm...everything was okay?''

Vernon failed to reply...

''Sir? Are you alright?''

''Is that a hint of concern I hear in your voice Gerald?''

Gerald didn't know how to respond to this, so he chose to say nothing...

''I thought not... It's been a long time since anyone was concerned over my well-being.''

Gerald cocked his head to one side in both puzzlement and amazement.. Shocked to discover that there was a modicum of feeling hidden within this brutal, heartless man...

''Tell me Gerald... Do you like Syrena?''

''Like?''

''Yes,'' Vernon confirmed that was the question he was asking.

''Well, sir. I...don't really know.''

''You don't know?''

''Well, I don't know her.''

''Really? I understood that you've known her for quite some time now.''

''Well, yes.. I have.''

''Well then, how do you feel about her?'' Vernon inquired once again.

''I-I.'' He stopped and let out a sigh, feeling very flustered.. ''Look, I hardly know her as a person... All I know is that she is very loyal to Vandran... And frankly, that's all that really matters.''

''Is it?'' Vernon turned around to face his Lieutenant.

''To me, yes.. She's very good at her job.''

''Which is what? Hmm? Sucking up to Vandran?.. Tell me Gerald, how does someone like her gain such importance?.. I presume she slept her way into Vandran's good books.''

''No sir. I believe they have more of a...paternal bond.. They're friends. That's all.''

''Oh, blah blah blah di da.'' Vernon gave a roll of his eyes. ''As I already said, men and women can never be just friends!''

Gerald let out another sigh (not wanting to disagree too much with his Captain).

''Gerald, listen to me.'' Vernon took a step towards his Lieutenant. ''I don't know Syrena, but I have know people like her.. And trust me when I say, she could ruin us... She could ruin everything.''

''What do you mean?''

Vernon pursed his lips as he considered how to put this... ''Every word she utters to me is dripping with disdain. She never misses an opportunity to undermine me... She's a big threat to both of us and do you know why?''

Gerald's only response was to shake his head.

''Because she's a woman Gerald... A woman who is dangerously close to Vandran.''

''Dangerously close?'' Gerald echoed.

''Dangerous for us,'' Vernon clarified.. ''She could so easily use her feminine wiles to get him to do anything she desires.. Certain women have that kind of power over men Gerald.''

''Yes sir, but I doubt that Vandran is actually human,'' Gerald pointed out.

''True, perhaps.. But he's certainly a male.''

''Yes.''

''A humanoid male.''

''Indeed.''

''Exactly! He's fallen for her, I just know it! And that places us in mortal danger.''

''But sir-''

''No buts Gerald, no buts!.. Making an enemy of a woman like Syrena is a perilous thing to do... She took an instant dislike to me and hasn't been afraid to express it ever since... Now Vandran's running out of patience with me, hence why Syrena is with us.. One more mistake and she'll convince him to kill me... And it won't stop there.''

''It won't?''

Vernon shook his head from side to side while mouthing the word no... ''You'll be next Gerald, I guarantee it.'' Vernon slinked towards Gerald and began to circle him. ''She sees us as a threat to her authority... She seeks to divide us...'' He came to a stop behind Gerald and put his hands over his Lieutenants shoulders. ''Take heart! Look at the bigger picture.'' Vernon gestured his arms in front of Gerald to the land before them. ''This could open so many doors for us Gerald, it is power beyond imagination!'' Vernon put his chin to rest on Gerald's left shoulder... ''And do not fear,'' he whispered. ''This sorry state of affairs has in no way effected my judgement of you.''

Gerald's entire body tensed up as he felt the hairs on Vernon's beard brushing against his skin.

''Trust!'' Vernon exclaimed. ''When all others around us falter that is the thing... Unity, Gerald! Unity!... We make a fine team, my friend, a fine team... Let's build on it, shall we?''

Gerald closed his eyes and let out a deep breath... ''What are you suggesting?''

''Nothing for the moment.'' Vernon removed his head from Gerald's shoulder and took a step backwards. ''But eventually we are going to have to confront this issue.''

''But not yet?'' Gerald turned to face his Captain.

''No.. Let her go ahead with her little plan. Who knows? It may pay dividends if Christopher and his friends meet a timely demise.''

''Indeed sir. But what then?''

''Who knows, my friend? Who knows?... Loyalty is the key Gerald.'' Vernon reached out and put his hand on Gerald's shoulder. ''If we work together we can achieve a great many things... The road to power starts here Gerald, with eliminating Christopher and his allies. Then we move on to Syrena... And then, if we carry on working from the inside, we can continue to work our way up the ladder.. Who knows what powers we could topple, if the men were on our side?'' He rubbed his hands together whilst smiling wickedly... ''Perhaps we could eventually end up at the very tip top.'' Vernon alluded to overthrowing Vandran.

''You can't be serious?'' Gerald picked up on his Captain's hint.

Vernon's only response was to give a light chuckle.

''You actually think we could-'' He paused and looked around to make sure no one could hear him. ''oust Vandran?''

Vernon's grin confirmed Gerald's suspicions. He really was serious about this... ''It's been a very long day.'' He turned away from Gerald. ''I'm going to go and get some sleep. I suggest you do the same... Wake me at first light.'' Vernon promptly walked off in the direction of the camp, leaving Gerald to think on his words.

''Goodnight sir.''

''Goodnight Lieutenant,'' Vernon replied as he headed off into the bushes.

Gerald turned around and slowly walked towards the precipice... His eyes widened as he looked down to the world before him... Vernon was right. All of this could be his... All he had to do was assist his Captain in overthrowing their masters and he'd end up the second most powerful person in the entire Kingdom!.. It would surely be quicker than hoping to one day gain position and power from Vandran... Vernon's confidence in him was key to this sudden change in attitude and character. He had helped him see the potential within himself... One by one, Vandran's troops could be swayed into turning against their supreme commander, Gerald was practically sure of this (as everyone of the soldiers he knew didn't seem to care for Vandran (most had never even met him))... This was undeniably a fantastic (if not risky) opportunity.. However, there was one unanswered question that was plaguing his mind.. '_How far am I willing to_ _go in order to achieve this?_' Gerald suddenly wondered if all the power in the world would be worth the price of his soul (or what was left of it)... Could he really do everything Vernon asked of him? Could he commit terrible atrocity's in order to appease him? Could he follow any order his new supreme commander gave him?.. Could he do all those things?.. Yes, he could... But would he? Now that's an entirely different question altogether.

.

.

.

Back at the camp Vernon couldn't help but smile to himself. Feeling pleased that he'd managed to successfully get inside Gerald's head... His Lieutenant was young, and could yet be molded into exactly what Vernon wanted him to be... Chiding and berating his men was what came naturally to Vernon, but someone like Gerald had to be handled differently.. More delicately... Flattery and adulation could be the key to twisting Gerald into being his servant... And one day, if the time ever came along when Vernon had supreme authority, he wasn't sure if he'd actually let Gerald have the power he so desired... If he remained a good boy and kept in line perhaps he could put up with him. But, if Gerald started to grate on his nerves he'd have no alternative but to have him killed... Beheaded? Burnt? Drowned? Shot? Hanged? Beaten? Stoned? He hadn't quite decided yet.. I suppose whatever idea amused him the most at the time would have to suffice. At the moment though, Vernon didn't feel either way about it... After all, the young man was only a means to an end.

These thoughts of ultimate, tyrannical power were the only things keeping Vernon going at this point in his life... He let out a contented yawn as he closed his eyes. Within mere seconds he'd drifted off into a deep sleep... Oh, what a rags to riches story this could be in the making.

* * *

**(A/N). And there you have it folks! The end of chapter 26... If you could leave a quick review before you go I would be very appreciative. **

**Thanks for reading, as always.**

**Until next time, bayartai gej (Just in case you're wondering, I have to Google these alternative ways of saying goodbye (I can't speak that many languages, lol)).**


	27. The Plan Is In Place

**(A/N). Hi guys! I'm slightly disappointed to see that I haven't had one single review for the previous chapter... Hopefully I'll gain some with my latest offering.**

**Okay then, let's resume!**

* * *

''Maleficent!'' Christopher called out before stretching and letting out a yawn.. He'd just been roused by the rising sun shining in his eyes. He'd expected Maleficent and Diaval to be close by, but he couldn't see any sign of them... He waited a few seconds for a response, but when none came he decided to shout out again... Christopher was just about to, when he heard a low groaning sound.. He tentatively glanced behind him and saw no one... He waited and listened intently. Within a moment he heard a weak voice speak up.

''Help... Help me.''

Chris looked around to see where the voice was coming from... ''Where are you?'' he eventually asked.

''Over here,'' the voice responded from behind a nearby bush.

Christopher darted forward and pushed the tall privets aside. ''Oh my God!'' he exclaimed at the sight before him, which was that of a woman laid on the ground clutching her ankle. ''Are you alright?'' He felt like slapping himself for asking such a stupid question. Of course she wasn't alright!

''Not really,'' she replied.

''W-what happened?''

''I was attacked.''

''Attacked?'' Chris echoed. ''By who?''

''Two men... I ran into them last night.''

''Oh no,'' Chris muttered under his breath (knowing where this was going).

''They threatened me.. They said if I didn't hand over my money they'd kill me,'' the woman spoke with a cry in her voice.

''Oh, I'm so sorry this happened.'' Christopher knelt down beside her. ''Did you give them your money?''

''Yes,'' she replied. ''What other choice did I have?''

''None, I suppose.''

''But even after I gave it to them they still refused to let up.. As you can see, they ripped my dress.''

Christopher glanced towards the ripped part of the dress.

''Oh, I was so frightened.''

Chris reached out his hand and brushed it against the torn fabric. ''Animals,'' he uttered in a low angry voice. ''How did you get away?''

''Well, first I screamed as loudly as I could. That made them back off a little. And then I just ran like the wind... Until I eventually fell and hit my head on this rock.'' The woman tapped the nearby rock with her right hand. ''And in the process, I think I've broken my ankle.''

''Here, let me have a look.'' Christopher made to look at her injured right foot.

''No, it's fine.''

''If it's broken then it isn't fine. Please, let me have a look.''

''Okay,'' she relented after a moments hesitation.

Christopher gently lifted her right foot up a bit, causing the woman to wince in pain. ''I take it that hurts?''

''Yes,'' she confirmed in a pained voice.

''Sorry. I won't be a second.'' Christopher continued to examine her foot... ''Well, I'm no doctor, but it doesn't appear to be broken. In fact it appears to be completely fine.''

''Well it hurts like hell!''

''I'm sure it does... Hopefully it's nothing more than a sprain. You should be okay in a few days.''

The woman let out a sigh. ''Oh, what am I going to do now?''

''Don't you have any transport?'' Chris looked around but saw no sign of any.

''Not any more.''

''What do you mean?''

''My horse was spooked by those men.. It must be miles from here by now.''

''Oh, goodness.'' Christopher ran his fingers through his hair as he thought on what to do.

''I can't stay here and wait for this ankle to heal.''

''Of course you can't,'' Chris agreed.. ''You'll have to travel with me. I have a horse.''

''Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden.''

''You're not a burden. I'd be happy to help you out.''

''You sure?''

''Absolutely,'' Chris confirmed.

''Then I thank you.''

''You're welcome... So, where were you headed for, before all this happened?''

''Devondale,'' the woman replied.

''Devondale?'' Chris echoed. ''Where have I heard that name before?''

''Well, it's a fairly large town. You've probably just overheard someone mention it.''

''I have,'' Chris remembered. ''I met a man outside the village of Ravenclaw who said he was returning home to Devondale.''

''Really!? What a coincidence.''

''Yeah.. So, how far is it from here?''

''Quite a way actually.''

''Oh.. I hope it's in my direction.''

''Well, where are you headed for?''

Chris let out a sigh in response to her question (wondering if he should disclose this piece of information or not)... ''Well, I suppose there's no harm in telling you this... I'm headed for Mount Oberon.''

''Oberon?'' she echoed in a curious tone. ''Why are you going there?''

''Well...it's a little complicated. A lot complicated actually... So, what about you?'' Chris changed the subject. ''What drew you so far away from home?''

''Oh, I was visiting some elderly relatives of mine,'' she responded. ''I hadn't seen them for years, and they're far too old to travel, so I went to see them.''

''That's nice,'' Chris spoke with a smile. ''Well, maybe you should just return to them, while you recuperate?''

''No!'' she disagreed in a rather stern manner... ''I mean...it would take us longer to reach their home than it would to travel to Devondale.''

''Really? Well you sure traveled a long way, didn't you?''

''Yes. Well, I love them.. I'd travel to the ends of the Earth for them, if I had to.''

''Who are they to you?.. I mean, how are you related?''

''They're my aunts.''

''Oh..'' Chris let out a sigh and looked away.

''Something wrong?''

''No. I was just reminded of my own aunt, that's all.''

''Ah. I understand... I take it she's passed over?''

He shook his head.

''Oh, I'm so sorry. It was just the look on your face.. As though you were never going to see her again.''

Christopher let out a deep breath (knowing that in all likelihood she was probably right. He was most likely never going to see his aunt again)... ''We better get making some tracks.'' Christopher got to his feet.

''Okay.''

''Come here.'' Chris started to bend down.

''What are you doing?''

''I'm picking you up.''

''There's no need. I can walk.''

''No, honestly it's fine.. Let me carry you.''

''Oh, alright,'' she relented.

''Good... Oh, I almost forgot!''

''What?''

''My sword.'' Chris looked around to where he'd been sleeping.

''You carry a sword?''

''Yes.. For protection, you know?''

''Good thinking.''

''Thanks.''

''I certainly needed one last night,'' the woman remarked.

''Yeah.. It's dangerous for anyone to be travelling alone out here, especially a woman... Didn't you have anyone to travel with?''

''No.''

''Oh, it's a pity.. So, I presume your husband's awaiting you in Devondale then?''

''No. Actually, I'm not married.''

''Really?'' Chris couldn't stop a small smile from appearing on his face... ''No man in your life at all?''

''No,'' the beautiful woman confirmed. ''How about you? Do you have a woman in your life, save for your aunt?''

''No...'' Christopher couldn't prevent a slight giggle from escaping his lips. It was though he was back to been a love-struck teen all over again.

''Good,'' she replied whilst making a reciprocating giggle.. ''So you're travelling all alone as well then?''

Christopher hesitated to reply.

''What is it?''

''Well...I'm not actually travelling alone.''

''You're not?''

''No.. I have two...companions.''

''I see... Well, who are they?''

''They're friends... Very good friends actually.''

''I see.. So, why then do you seem hesitant to tell me more about them?''

''Because, they're not like me and you. They're not...well, human.''

''Not human!?'' she seemed slightly alarmed by this..

''Oh, don't worry. They're perfectly nice and pleasant... Well, one of them is.'' Chris couldn't help but think Maleficent wasn't going to be best pleased about their new travelling companion.

''Only one?''

''Yeah, I'll tell you more about her in a moment.''

''Her?''

''Yes.''

''Just a second ago you told me that you weren't travelling with a woman.''

''Well, technically, I didn't say that... Besides, I'm not. As I said, she isn't human.''

''Look, I don't think this is going to work out.''

''No, it is! It is.. It'll be alright. Trust me.''

She let out a sigh... ''Okay,'' she agreed... ''But can you please tell me-''

''Hang on a minute while I get my sword,'' he cut her off. ''We really must get moving then.'' Christopher was starting to worry that if he was delayed any longer Vernon might catch up with them.

''Alright... But can you at least tell me your name first?''

''My name's Christopher... What's yours?''

''Syrena.''

''Syrena?'' he echoed. ''What an enchanting name.''

''Thank you.''

''I'll be back in one minute, alright?''

Syrena nodded her head whilst giving him a sweet smile.

''Okay.. Then I'll tell you more about my friends.'' Christopher promptly trotted off to retrieve his sword from beside the tree he'd been sleeping next to.

Syrena's smile slowly morphed into a smirk, as she watched Christopher hurry off for his sword. Pleased that the plan was now in motion...

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, at Mount Oberon, Francis let out a cry of pain.

''OW! Damn it!''

Aurora's eyelids flickered, as she was awoken from her sleep. She immediately sat upright and turned towards the hole in the ground. ''Francis!?.. Francis are you alright?''

''Yeah,'' Francis replied with a groan as he poked his head out of the hole.

''What happened?''

''A piece of rock hit me on the top of the head, that's what happened.'' Francis tossed the small offending rock to the ground. ''I'm sorry I woke you.''

''Oh, it's alright. I'm far more concerned about your head. Come here and let me take a look.''

''No, I really must press on.''

''Francis, please.'' She shot him a sad look. ''I get lonely up here all on my own.''

He let out a sigh.. ''Oh, alright.''

''Good,'' she said with a smile. ''Let me give you a hand.'' Aurora stood up and walked towards the hole.

''Thanks.'' Francis climbed out of the hole whilst holding onto Aurora's hand for support.. Oh, how he loved the touch of her hand against his own. He regretted releasing it upon standing on firm ground, but he had no other choice. He couldn't allow her to discover the feelings he held for her.

''Bend down,'' she requested.

''What?'' He shot her a puzzled look.

''So I can see the top of your head,'' she explained.

''Oh, right.'' He promptly acquiesced to her request.

Aurora felt around on the top of his head for several seconds, messing his hair up in the process.

''Well?''

''You'll be alright,'' she assured him. ''There's no blood, which is good.. Just a small bump.''

''Really?''

''Yes, but don't worry, it's common after a head injury.''

''Oh yes, I know.'' He found himself getting lost in her sparkling blue eyes.

''Is something the matter?''

''No.'' Francis shook himself out of his trance. ''Everything's fine...''

''From now on you're going to have to be more careful down there Francis.. Every day you're hurting yourself. I'm terrified that one of these days you're going to do yourself a terrible injury.''

''I know, I know.'' Francis had heard these same words just the other day.

''I mean it Francis!.. I wouldn't be able to cope without you.''

''I know,'' he repeated (however this time he sounded far more sincere). ''It's just that I can't stand this place... It feels like eons since I last gazed upon the Sun.'' Francis looked to the walls surrounding them. ''I'm a creature of the outdoors. I'm used to travelling through the skies aboard a flying ship!.. I can't take being cooped up in here any longer!'' Francis hit the wall in frustration... He flinched as he felt Aurora's hand on his shoulder.

''I understand Francis. I too share your hatred of this place... But working round the clock won't do us any good.''

''It'll help me get finished quicker.''

''Maybe so, but what good will the tunnel be if you rush its construction?''

''None I suppose,'' Francis replied after a moments hesitation. ''Alright. I'll cut down on the amount of hours I spend down there.''

''Good...''

''I just don't understand any of this!'' Francis exclaimed. ''Why isn't Vandran doing anything?''

''What do you mean?'' Aurora questioned.

''Why isn't he doing anything to us? I mean, he doesn't speaks with us, he doesn't torture us, he doesn't interrogate us.''

''Thank heavens!'' Aurora looked horrified at the idea of been tortured and interrogated.

''I know but...why?''

''I've already told you, he needs me in order to release his Master.''

''But he hasn't though, has he!?.. Why isn't he using you right now to release him?''

''I don't know! How can you expect me to know the answers to these questions?'' Aurora turned away.

Francis let out a sigh as he buried his head in his hands.. '_What am I doing_?' he thought to himself.. He needed to be a rock of strength for Aurora right now, a pillar of support, not a burden dragging her down into the pits of despair. ''Aurora,'' he spoke her name in a whisper.. He cleared his throat before repeating her name in a louder tone. ''Aurora.''

She turned to face him, tears forming in her eyes.

''I'm so sorry,'' he apologised...

Aurora walked forwards and collapsed into his open arms..

''I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry,'' he repeated frantically. ''I'll never forgive myself for making you cry.''

''Oh, it's not your fault Francis.'' Aurora clung to him tighter... ''None of this is your fault.''

''Yes it is... I've been spending far too much time digging that God forsaken tunnel!''

''Shh,'' she shushed him.

''I'm sorry... I'm sorry for distancing myself from you.''

Aurora took a few steps back whilst wiping the tears from her eyes. ''It can't be helped Francis. We must get away from this place... All I ask is that you cut down on the amount of time you spend down-''

''No, you don't understand!'' he cut her off... ''T-there's more to it than that.''

''What do you mean?''

''I mean this isn't just about my desperation to be free.''

''Well, what else, then?''

Francis sighed and looked to the ground (unable to meet Aurora's gaze). ''I don't want to-'' he paused and took a deep breath.

''Go on Francis,'' Aurora urged him to continue...

''I don't want to grow too attached...to you.''

''What?''

Francis huffed as he turned to face the wall.. ''We come from different worlds Aurora... You live in a castle, I aboard a flying ship. You're a Queen, I'm a pirate... When this is all over we'll most likely never see each other again.. And I don't want to miss you like crazy when the time comes... That's why I've tried to distance myself from you.. You see, I tried to distance myself emotionally at first, but it wasn't working. So, I resorted to physical distance... And I'm sorry for that.. It was selfish of me.''

''Oh, Francis.'' Aurora took a step towards him.. ''Please look at me.'' She wanted to say what she had to say to his face.

Francis hesitated for a brief moment before complying with her request.

''Francis...whatever happens here, I want you to know that I won't forget about you... I'll make sure that you'll never need return to pirating again.. I never forget my friends.''

Francis smiled at her. Knowing that she didn't quite fully understand what he'd meant.. Maybe it was better that way... ''Thank you, Aurora.''

''You're welcome.'' She returned his smile. ''Would it be asking too much to request another hug?''

Francis let out a small chuckle. ''Of course not.'' He opened up his arms and embraced her...

''Despite all the hardships you've endured through your life Francis, you've remained a good man... I admire you for that.''

Francis smiled sadly as he stroked Aurora's golden hair.. His feelings for her growing stronger with every passing minute.

.

.

.

.

''Mistress.'' Diaval shook Maleficent gently. ''Mistress. It's time to wake up... Mistress!''

Maleficent opened her eyes slowly... ''Diaval?''

''Yes, I'm here...'' Diaval knelt down beside her. ''How do you feel?''

''Refreshed..''

''Good... No nightmares?''

''No. I had a very peaceful sleep.''

''I'm glad.'' Diaval gave her a small smile. ''Well, we'd better get moving soon. As you can see the Sun's up.'' He looked up to the sky.

''Hmm... So, no sign of Drake and his troops?''

''None whatsoever.. I've just had a fly round actually.''

''And you didn't see anything?''

''Nothing at all... Who knows, maybe Vernon decided to heed Christopher's warning after all?'' Diaval stood back up.

''I very much doubt it,'' Maleficent disagreed. ''He's far too willful.''

''Yeah, you got a point there...''

''Diaval I-'' Maleficent started her sentence before abruptly stopping.

''What?'' Diaval wondered what she was about to say...

''Thank you.'' Maleficent gave him the loveliest of smiles, causing Diaval's heart to go all a flutter...

''For what?'' he wondered with a nervous chuckle.

''For helping me last night... I'd still be awake now if it wasn't for you...''

Diaval reached down and caressed Maleficent's face.. ''You're welcome,'' he uttered in a whisper. His eyes captivated on her pouty, luscious lips.. Oh, how he longed to kiss them.. How he wanted to tear the fabrics from both their bodies and make sweet, passionate love to her... Diaval was unable to stop himself from bending forward, as his desire to kiss her overrode the thinking part of his brain. The part that knew this was the completely wrong time... Maleficent felt the same way, but she was also finding it difficult to override her desire for Diaval, raising her head towards his... Diaval closed his eyes and waited for their lips to meet... However, at the very last possible moment, Maleficent pulled back and asked...

''W-where's Christopher!?'' She glanced around furtively for any sign of the young man (feeling incredible uncomfortable).

Diaval gave a sigh of both disappointment and relief... ''I-I don't know.. He's probably still sleeping. I haven't woken him yet.''

Diaval's presumption that Christopher was still asleep was laid to rest, upon the young man shouting out...

''Maleficent!''

Maleficent quickly got to her feet and turned towards the direction Christopher's voice had come from.

''Over here!'' Diaval alerted Chris to their whereabouts (now feeling thankful that nothing had occurred between him and his Mistress. Thinking how unpleasant it would have been if Christopher had approached them whilst they were firmly in the grip of passion).

Within a few seconds Christopher emerged from the bushes, carrying a red haired woman (Syrena) in his arms.

Diaval's mouth fell open in shock upon noticing the woman, while Maleficent remained unmoved (at least on the outside).

''Morning guys!'' Chris spoke in a cheery tone, as he stopped a few feet away from the pair.

''Morning,'' Diaval replied in a distracted tone...

A silence filled the air for several seconds before Maleficent spoke up.

''Aren't you going to introduce us to your...friend?''

''Oh, I do beg your pardon... Maleficent, Diaval, I'd like to introduce you to Syrena.''

Syrena gave them a small wave whilst sporting a shy smile (a wave which only Diaval reciprocated).

''Syrena, these are my friends I was telling you about, Maleficent and Diaval,'' Christopher finished the introductions...

It didn't take long for another silence to fill the air. A silence which was eventually broken by Diaval as he turned his head towards his Mistress.

''Well, this is awkward,'' he spoke in a whisper with a fake smile on his face.

''Indeed,'' Maleficent agreed.

''Indeed what?'' Christopher wondered what the two were speaking about.

''Nothing,'' Maleficent responded without skipping a beat... ''Christopher...may I have a word with you?''

''Of course.''

Maleficent waited for Christopher to put Syrena down on the ground... Seconds passed and Christopher was still stood there looking at her, not getting the hint that she wished to speak to with him alone. Eventually, she had to make this apparent.

''I meant in private.''

''Oh,'' was all Chris said in response...

''Could you please put her down!?'' Maleficent was starting to lose her patience.

''Not really.''

''And why ever not?''

''Well, er...she has a sprained ankle.''

''Oh, how dreadful for her,'' Maleficent spoke in a very unsympathetic tone. ''I'm sure she can cope for just a few minutes.''

Christopher looked to Syrena.

''I'll be alright,'' Syrena assured him.

''You sure?''

''Positive.''

''Alright.'' Chris gently placed Syrena back on her feet.. ''Don't put too much weight on that ankle.''

''I won't.'' Syrena immediately raised her right foot from the ground, and began to hop on her left leg towards a nearby tree.

Maleficent rolled her eyes at this (suspecting that Syrena was hamming it up).

Diaval looked to his Mistress (awaiting instructions).

Maleficent tilted her head in Syrena's direction (indicating that Diaval should help the injured woman).

Diaval gave a nod of his head before approaching Syrena...

Christopher gave Syrena a small smile before walking towards Maleficent.

Diaval exchanged a brief greeting with Syrena before supporting her, as they made their way over towards the tree.. Upon reaching it Syrena sat down on the ground with her back resting up against the bark.

''So, what is it?'' Chris questioned why Maleficent wanted to speak with him in private.

''What is it?'' Maleficent echoed his words in disbelief. ''You know very well what-'' she paused, upon noticing Syrena and Diaval watching them. ''I don't need an audience... Follow me,'' she spoke the words darkly as she headed off into the trees.

Christopher looked back to Diaval and Syrena with a slightly fearful look on his face. '_Why is she leading me away from these two_?' Chris wondered to himself. '_I knew she'd be mad, but would she really kill me for it?.. Of course not! Stop worrying!.. Then again, this is the same woman/fairy who cursed an innocent child_.' Christopher suddenly found himself panicking...

''Come on!'' Maleficent beckoned him to follow...

''Oh boy,'' Chris murmured to himself as he followed after her.

.

.

.

Once they were out of sight Maleficent came to a halt and turned to face Christopher.

Christopher gulped as he stopped several feet away from her.

''Come here,'' Maleficent said (it sounded more like a command than a polite request).

Chris hesitated for a second or two before slowly trudging forward...

Once Christopher was close enough, Maleficent extended her arms and pushed the young man with tremendous force, causing him to tumble backwards onto the grass. He rolled three times before finally coming to a stop...

''Ow,'' Chris uttered with a cry in his voice.

''Get up!''

Christopher narrowed his eyes as he looked to the fairy, feeling severely angered at her lack of remorse for what she'd just done... ''What the hell are you playing at!'' he barked as he got back up on his feet.

''Oh, what a coincidence,'' Maleficent remarked. ''I was just about to say the exact same thing.''

''What are you talking about?''

''Oh, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about.''

Christopher looked to the ground (knowing she was right. He knew exactly was she was talking about).

''What is she doing here!?'' Maleficent's wings unfurled to the maximum as her anger grew.

''Okay, okay, okay, okay,'' Christopher repeated the same word over and over in a frightened tone. ''I can explain...'' He paused for several seconds.

''Well go on then!''

''Ah, yes.'' Christopher jumped at the sound of her impatient voice. ''Okay, okay, okay.. Okay. You see, once I explain you'll understand why I've brought her here, and then hopefully- well, who knows what-''

Maleficent shot him a sinister look.

''I'll just get on with it then, shall I?''

''That's a good idea...''

''Hmm, okay then... Well, where to start?'' He laughed nervously.

''How about at the beginning?'' Maleficent suggested.

''Righty-ho!.. Well, when I first woke up I shouted you...and when you didn't answer I overheard this groaning sound, so I went to investigate.''

''And that's when you found this woman?''

''Yes,'' Chris confirmed. ''She was laid on the ground pleading for help.. I just couldn't ignore her.''

''Yes you could have, and should have!.. She isn't our problem Christopher.'' Maleficent began to turn away when Chris exclaimed.

''She'd been attacked!''

This piqued Maleficent's interest, so she turned back around to face him... ''Go on.''

''Two men, last night.. They threatened her and took all her money.''

''And her ankle?''

''She hurt it when running away from them,'' Chris explained.

''Well, I sympathise with her, but I still stand by the fact that she isn't our responsibility.''

''Oh, come on Maleficent!.. Have a heart for God's sake! The poor woman has lost not only her ability to walk properly, but she's also lost her money and her horse.''

''Guilt tripping me won't work Christopher. She's not staying with us.''

''It would only be for a little while.''

''She's not staying.''

''Only until we reach-''

''No!'' she cut him off sharply. ''Read my lips. She. Has. To. Go.''

''Fine... Then I leave as well.''

Maleficent let out a sigh. ''Oh, why must you complicate absolutely everything?''

''Me!? You're the one who's complicating matters.''

''In what way?''

''By refusing to let Syrena come with us.''

Maleficent rolled her eyes, getting slightly tired of this.

''You don't get it do you? I help people for a living.. It's what I do!.'' He exhaled deeply in an effort to calm himself down... ''I can't leave her out here all alone, at the mercy of any creep who may walk by... I'm sorry, but I have no other choice.''

''You're going to leave us and remain with her?''

''I don't want to... I have to.''

''And what about Aurora? Doesn't she count for anything?''

''Aurora has you and Diaval, Maleficent. Syrena has no one... At least no one who can help her now.''

Now it was Maleficent's turn to let out a deep breath, as she considered what to do... ''For how long would she be with us?''

''Er, I'm not sure. I don't know how far away we are from the town she lives in.''

''What is it called?''

''Devondale.''

''Devondale?'' Maleficent echoed him before giving a small nod of her head. ''I see.''

''Are we headed in that direction?''

''Yes.''

''Good... So, how long will it take to get there?''

''That all depends on how fast we travel,'' Maleficent replied. ''With Syrena on your horse as well as you, it won't be able to travel as fast.''

''Good point,'' Chris had to acknowledge that... ''So, where exactly is this town?''

''The town lies at the halfway point of our journey.''

''Really?.. So from Devondale it's one thousand miles to Mount Oberon?''

Maleficent nodded her head...

''Right... So, what happens now?'' Chris crossed his fingers and hoped that he'd managed to convince her to let Syrena stay.

''Oh, Christopher.. You ask too much from me.''

''What?'' Chris let out a chuckle. ''Look, I'll be the one who has to have her saddled behind me, not you.''

''Nevertheless her inclusion will effect us all. She's going to slow us down... We'd be taking an awful risk Christopher. It could allow Drake to catch up with us.''

Christopher's only response was to let out a sigh (knowing deep down that Maleficent was making a lot of sensible points here).

''And it won't just be ours lives at stake here.. Aurora's, and everyone one else's in this world will be at risk too... You do understand that?''

''I do.''

''And you still refuse to reconsider?''

Christopher let out a sigh of anguish as he closed his eyes... ''I'm Sorry.''

''You really feel that strongly about it?''

''Yes.''

''Then you leave me little choice...'' Maleficent fell silent...

''What is your decision?'' Chris inquired, unable to bear the silence any longer. Fearful of what her answer may be..

Maleficent let out a sight as she pushed her way past Christopher. ''I'm too soft for my own good.''

''She can stay!?'' Chris could hardly believe it.

''Only until we reach Devondale.''

''Oh, Maleficent. Thank you, thank you, thank you,'' Chris repeated the same words as he followed behind her. ''I knew you'd do the right thing, I just knew it!'' he exclaimed.. ''I mean, I'm just so glad that I helped you to see that-''

''If I were you I'd stop talking. You don't want me to reverse my decision, do you?''

''Of course not.''

''Then be quiet.''

''Alright...''

''Although.'' Maleficent stopped and turned to face him. ''Before you do shut up I'd like you to answer just one more question.''

''Go ahead.''

''Would you be this insistent Syrena stayed if she was an elderly woman?''

''Of course!'' Chris spoke emphatically. ''What do you take me for?''

''A regular young man,'' Maleficent replied dryly, before turning away and resuming walking.

Christopher smiled to himself, before falling into step behind her.

.

.

.

By the time they made it back Syrena had informed Diaval all about what had (supposedly) occurred the night before, and in doing so she had managed to sway him into feeling sympathy for her.

''Mistress!'' Diaval called to Maleficent. ''There you are.'' He walked over towards her. ''May I have a word?''

''Certainly Diaval,'' Maleficent responded.

''Excuse me.'' Christopher pushed his way past Maleficent and walked over towards Syrena, in order to tell her the good news.

''What is it Diaval?'' Maleficent inquired in a slightly shaky voice (fearful that he was going to bring up what had almost occurred between them).

''It's about this woman.'' Diaval gestured his head in Syrena's direction.

Maleficent let out a small sigh of relief (pleased that he wasn't speaking about their little moment). ''Go on.''

''Well, after hearing what happened to her last night my heart goes out to her.. You see what happened is-''

''I already know about the two men attacking her Diaval,'' Maleficent cut him off.

''You do?''

''Yes, Christopher told me everything,'' she explained. ''So Diaval, what do you suggest we do with her?''

''Well, I'm not entirely sure Mistress. She says she only needs our help until we reach Devondale, which is her hometown by the way.''

''Yes, I know..''

''Personally Mistress, I don't see the harm in-''

''You can stop trying to persuade me Diaval. I've already decided to let her remain with us.''

''Oh...'' Diaval was slightly shocked that Maleficent had already agreed to let her stay (he thought he'd have to do a lot of persuading first).

''Come. We mustn't dally any longer.'' Maleficent walked a few steps towards Christopher and Syrena. ''Christopher!''

Chris turned to face her.

''We're leaving now. We must hurry.''

''Okay,'' Christopher replied with a nod of his head. ''Just give me a minute to untether Apollo.'' Christopher headed off in the direction of his horse...

Maleficent was just turning away when Syrena spoke her name.

''Maleficent.''

Maleficent sighed whilst shooting Diaval a look (clearly not wanting any interaction with this human woman)... Eventually, she turned to face her. ''Yes?''

''Er, I'll go help Christopher,'' Diaval butted in (not wanting to be present for what was surely going to be an awkward conversation between Maleficent and Syrena).

''Alright,'' Maleficent spoke with a frown (knowing why Diaval was leaving).

Diaval gave them both a slight smile before hurrying after Christopher...

Maleficent turned her head to face Syrena. ''What is it you wish to say?''

''Well, I don't exactly know how to say this...'' Syrena thought on what her next words should be. ''I suppose a simple thank you would suffice.''

''Would it?''

Syrena's face registered slight shock (not expecting that response)... ''I don't wish to be a burden...'' Syrena waited for Maleficent to say something... She didn't. ''I'm terribly sorry about all this.'' She began to titter nervously.

''Sorry for what?''

''About been a burden to you all.''

''I never said you were a burden.''

''True, but you didn't reassure me that I wasn't one either.''

''Look, I'll be perfectly honest with you, Syrena, (she spoke her name with a look of disdain on her face) I'm not happy with this arrangement.''

''Neither am I.. It's nothing personal, but I'm not exactly comfortable around your kind.''

''You took the words right out of my mouth dear,'' Maleficent replied... ''You have no idea what's at stake here, do you?.. I can't believe those two are willing to risk the whole world for your benefit?.. Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only sane member of this group.''

''What do you mean?''

''Tsk.. I mean you're not worth it.''

''No, that isn't what I meant. What do you mean by saying the whole world is at risk?''

''It's none of your concern.'' Maleficent turned to leave.

''Wait!''

Maleficent sighed before turning back around to face her.

''If it effects me then it is my concern.''

''Very true,'' Maleficent conceded this point.

''Then it does concern me?''

Maleficent chose not to answer this.

''Please tell me. I have to know.. I find it strange that fairies like yourself and men like Christopher are uniting.. What's going to happen?''

''Ask Christopher.'' Maleficent spread out her wings. ''I'm sure he won't withhold any information.. He appears to be quite taken with you.'' She turned her back to Syrena. ''Oh, and one last thing... Don't bother speaking to me again.'' And with that, Maleficent flew up high into the air. Not wanting to wait on the ground while Christopher prepared his horse.

.

.

.

.

Approximately two hours later, and several miles behind Maleficent, Diaval, Christopher and Syrena...

''Sir!'' Gerald called out to his Captain as he approached him.

''What is it Gerald?'' Vernon inquired in a distracted tone of voice. He was seated on a tree stump...

''Well sir, I've just received word that-'' Gerald paused as he looked at Vernon curiously, wondering why he was hunched over... Upon reaching his superior, he realised why that was the case.

''Something the matter Gerald?'' Vernon questioned whilst tending to his toenails.

''Nothing sir... I just can't help wondering-''

''Wondering what?''

''Well...wondering what exactly it is you're doing?''

''What does it look like I'm doing?''

Gerald hesitated a brief moment before replying... ''Painting your toenails, sir.''

''Precisely!''

''I see... It's just that, I never imagined you as the type of man who would partake in such a...unorthodox activity.''

''There's a lot you don't know about me Gerald,'' Vernon replied. ''I'm rather fascinating once you get to know me... I'm quite like an onion actually.''

''An onion?''

''Yes. There are many different sides to me Gerald.. Many different layers that can be peeled away, each more intriguing than the last... Sometimes, I even surprise myself.'' Vernon finished painting his toenails. ''There! All done.'' Vernon tossed his makeshift paintbrush to the ground. ''How do they look?''

''Er, they look lovely sir.''

''Good!'' Vernon reached for his boots and proceeded to start putting them back on his feet.

''So, when did you start doing this?''

''What? Painting my toenails?''

''Yes.''

''Oh, a long time ago now... It's just a little hobby of mine. Nothing major or anything... It helps to relax me, you know?''

''Of course,'' Gerald feigned comprehension.

''Truth be told, I haven't had chance to paint them for years now... I just felt like rekindling some of my old interests... Next stop liquor.'' Vernon let out a chuckle. ''So, what is were you going to tell me?''

''Oh, yes of course.'' Gerald had almost forgotten. ''Er, I sent a scout to keep a watchful eye over proceedings.''

''Really?''

''Yes.. And I can now confirm that the plan is in place.''

''What do you mean?''

''I mean that Syrena has managed to infiltrate her way into Christopher's and Maleficent's good books.''

''What?''

''It's true. My man saw Christopher and Syrena departing on horseback together with Maleficent flying overhead.''

''Oh, this is glorious news!'' Vernon got to his feet and walked over towards Gerald. ''The time is almost upon us!'' He grasped his Lieutenants shoulder and shook him vigorously. ''Soon we will have our chance!''

''I don't understand sir.''

Vernon looked around to make sure none of the men could hear them before speaking in a quiet voice. ''Gerald, this is the perfect opportunity to get rid of all four of them.''

''Four?''

''Syrena of course,'' Vernon clarified who the fourth person was.

''Oh.. So soon?''

''Well, that all depends on how fast Syrena works.. We can't actually interfere until she makes her move against them.. But, when she does, we will capitalize.''

''How?'' Gerald wondered curiously.

''Well, if during all the chaos and disarray, Syrena is accidentally mortally wounded by either yourself or me...well, so be it.'' He smiled maliciously.

Gerald reciprocated his Captain's smile, now understanding Vernon's ploy... ''Very good sir.. The only problem is, would Vandran believe it was an accident.''

''Oh, my dear boy we'd have to sell it and sell it well.''

''What do you mean?''

''I'll show you.'' Vernon cleared his throat before putting a dramatic look on his face.. ''Oh my dear Lord Vandran!'' he spoke with a cry in his voice.

''What are you doing?''

Vernon broke his act. ''Showing you how I'd convince Vandran that it was an accident.''

''Oh, right. Please continue.''

Vernon cleared his throat again before resuming. ''A most terrible accident has occurred... Poor, sweet, innocent, Syrena, has been struck down on the field of battle. And I must be honest and say it was my blade that struck her down... I haven't slept a wink since.'' Vernon started to cry fake tears. ''Oh, why couldn't it have been me!?... I can't live with myself any longer!'' Vernon sank to his knees and held his head in his hands... He waited a few moments before beginning to rock back and forth in a frantic fashion... Eventually, he stopped fake crying and got to his feet. ''There!'' he exclaimed with a grin. ''With an Oscar winning performance like that Vandran would most likely forgive and forget... You see Gerald, it's all in creating fake sincerity..''

''I understand sir.'' Gerald nodded his head. ''I have just one question.''

''Shoot.''

''What's an Oscar?

Vernon smiled to himself. ''Oh, that's no concern of yours... If you must know, it's an award handed out to actors in the world I come from.''

''An award for acting?'' Gerald looked perplexed.

''Yes. Rather ridiculous when you think about it, eh?''

''Indeed sir, indeed.''

''Right then!'' Vernon exclaimed while clapping his hands together. ''What are we waiting for?'' Vernon reached down and picked his sword up from the ground. ''We have to keep up with them Gerald.'' He turned to leave. ''Tell the men to saddle up..''

''Wait a moment sir.''

Vernon turned back around to face his Lieutenant.

''Don't you think it's a tad bit soon to be making our presence know?''

''But we won't be making our presence known,'' Vernon explained. ''We'll be keeping one or two steps behind them, of course.''

Gerald let out a sigh, not liking this plan.

''Look Gerald, we mustn't allow them to get too far ahead.. Understood?''

Gerald nodded his head.

Vernon turned to leave for a second time.

''Sir!''

''Tsk,'' Vernon tutted whilst rolling his eyes. He turned back around to face Gerald. ''What is it now?''

''I'm sorry sir, but I'm not overly confident about this plan.''

''Why not?''

''Well, what if when we do make our move Maleficent, Diaval or Christopher intervene on Syrena's behalf? Remember they think she's an innocent victim in all this.''

''Oh, don't worry about such trivial details my friend,'' Vernon responded. ''Besides, you're forgetting that I don't intend on striking down Syrena until they know where her true allegiances lie... And who knows, maybe Maleficent and Diaval will be dead by the time we arrive.''

''Yes, I see.. But what about Christopher?''

''Oh, he's mine.'' Vernon ran his sword into a nearby tree and twisted it vigorously, imagining it was Christopher's face. ''All mine...'' Vernon withdrew his sword from the tree and placed it back in its sheath before smiling wickedly.. ''Oh, Gerald. It's so fun to be deliciously evil... You should try it sometime.''

''Yes sir,'' Gerald humored him...

''Prepare the men to move out!'' Vernon ordered as he marched off to ready his horse.

Gerald shook his head disapprovingly with a slight smile on his face... A part of him truly disliked Vernon, whereas another part of him truly admired Vernon... Here he was this man from another realm, taking charge and making up devious plans. He was unlike no person he'd ever met before.. And for now, Gerald had no choice but to put his trust in him... Knowing on the inside that Vernon would either be the making of him...or the breaking of him.

* * *

**(A/N). And so ends another chapter. Please don't forget to review. I don't care if it's only a few words, I just want to know what you think... **

**As always, thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, farvel.**


	28. Cause and Effect

**(A/N). Hi guys! Okay then, not much to say here today... I'd just like to thank you all for the views and reviews. To those of you who've stuck with my story, I'd just like to say that I'm very honored, and very pleased.**

**Right then, without further ado, let's continue!**

* * *

Maleficent, Diaval, Christopher and Syrena traveled until the moon filled the night sky. Then, Maleficent had decided it was time to rest up for the night. Before she and Diaval left for a quick fly round, to make sure that no one sinister was in the vicinity... Christopher had just finished tethering Apollo to a tree when Syrena spoke his name.

''Christopher.''

''Yes?''

''This man you were telling me about earlier, what's his name again?''

''Drake,'' Chris replied.

''Drake?'' she echoed. ''So, why does he have this vendetta against you?''

Christopher let out a sigh as he turned away from his horse and walked over towards Syrena. ''It's...rather complicated really.''

''Complicated?''

''Yeah.''

''You have a shared history?''

''Well, not exactly... You see, the thing is Syrena...I don't think you'll be able to comprehend the truth.''

''Try me.'' She smiled playfully.

''Alright,'' Chris agreed after a moments hesitation. He sat himself down besides the small fire Diaval had built before departing with his Mistress... He looked to the ground as he thought on how he should word what he was about to say... Eventually, he lifted his head back up and looked into the eyes of the enchanting woman seated at the opposite side of the fire. ''I'm...not from this place,'' he spoke the words in a hesitant tone.

''What do you mean?''

''Well, I don't belong here.''

''You're not making yourself very clear,'' Syrena spoke with a smile of amusement.

''Sorry.'' He laughed nervously. ''I suppose I am being a bit vague... Okay, I'll put it another way. I don't belong in this time period...''

''Time period?..''

''My jacket.'' Chris turned himself around and reached out for his leather jacket that was laid on the ground. ''Here. Look at it.'' He held the jacket up for her to see clearly. ''Doesn't it seem, unusual to you?''

''Well, now that you mention it yes. It does seem rather...unique.''

''It is VERY unique for this time..''

''Why do you keep speaking about time?''

''Because this jacket is from the 21st century,'' Chris explained... ''As am I.''

''What?''

''I know it seems unbelievable, but it's true. I swear it!.. Maleficent and Diaval can vouch for it.''

''Okay then. Supposing, I believe you. How is it possible?'' Syrena questioned.

''Well, it's rather complicated.''

''Is that your answer for everything?''

''No.. Of course not.''

''Then please tell me. How did you manage to travel backwards through time to the 14th century?''

Christopher took a breath before replying... ''Lightning.''

''Excuse me?''

''Lightning,'' he repeated... ''I was struck by lightning.. Not just me actually, Drake as well.''

''But, how-''

''I was chasing him,'' Chris cut her off.

''Chasing him?''

''Yes.. You see, it was all a terrible coincidence really. I was simply minding my own business when I overheard this woman screaming.. I went to investigate, and that's when I first saw Vernon.''

''Vernon?'' Syrena wondered who that was.

''Drake,'' Chris clarified. ''Drake's first name is Vernon.''

''His first name?''

''Yeah, we all have two names in my time.''

''I see.''

''Anyway, Drake had stolen this woman's purse, so I gave chase in order to get it back for her..''

''Oh, so you pursued him because you wanted to help this woman?'' Syrena asked this question with full sincerity (unaware of the exact events surrounding that fateful night).

''Yes, of course.. What is it?''

''Nothing.. It's just that, it's been a very long time since I've met someone who's willing to help people for purely selfless reasons.'' A sad look passed over Syrena's face before she remembered her priorities. ''I'm sorry. Please continue.''

''Okay. So, er, I gave chase and we ended up fighting with one another on board a boat.''

''A boat?''

''Yeah. That's when the lightning struck us both...''

''And then what happened?''

''I'm not sure. The next thing I knew I was falling through the air and crash landing here in the 14th century.'' Chris tapped the ground with his knuckles...

A silence filled the air before Syrena broke it.

''Well, that's an unusual turn of events.''

''I'll say,'' Chris said with a chuckle. He looked at Syrena's face and noticed the uncertainty spread across it. ''You think I'm mad?''

''No! It does explain a few things.''

''Such as?''

''Er...your jacket!''

''I already pointed that out to you.'' He shot her a smile.

''Yeah, I know.'' Syrena returned his smile... ''Wait!''

''What?''

''It'd also explain why you seemed as though you were never going to see your aunt again.. And I thought of that one myself.''

''So you did...'' Chris looked to the ground and let out a sigh.

''So, can you return? Back to your own time?''

''I don't know... Sometimes I wonder if it's worth the risk.''

''Risk?''

''In order to have any hope whatsoever of returning to my own time, I'd have to be struck by lightning again. And as you can imagine, I could very well die in the process..''

''Well, Christopher, I hardly know you, but I feel I should express my opinion on this. You don't mind do you?''

''Of course not...''

''Are you happy?''

''What?'' Chris wasn't expecting this.

''Are you happy?'' she repeated.

''That sounds more like a question than an opinion.''

''The opinion comes after the question.''

''Ah, okay... Well, I don't have much to be happy about really. So much is at stake now... I've seen so much death.'' He closed his eyes in anguish.

''Could you ever be happy here?''

Chris reopened his eyes upon hearing her revised question.

''If not, then I think you should try and return home,'' Syrena gave her advice.

''You do?''

''Yes. If home is the only thing that can make you happy, then you must try and return.''

''Oh, I don't know. Happiness can sometimes come out of nowhere and smack you in the face.''

''It can?''

''Hmm.. And it comes in many different forms. Laughter, music, (he paused and looked into her eyes)...love.''

''You make it sound all so magical.''

''It is, in a way...''

''I don't think I've ever been truly happy...''

''Neither have I...'' He let out a wistful sigh.

Syrena got to her feet (uncomfortable with this conversation, and confused as to why she'd allowed herself to open up in front of him).

''What's the matter?'' Chris inquired in a slightly worried tone.

''Nothing. I'm fine... I'm just feeling a little tired, that's all.''

''Of course. You need your rest.. Be careful not to put too much weight on that foot.''

''Oh, yes.'' (She'd momentarily forgotten that she was pretending to be injured). Syrena lifted her leg up and began to hop away from the fire.

''Let me help,'' Chris offered.

''No, thank you.''

''Hang on!''

Syrena turned to face him.

''You sleep by the fire. I'll go... I have to give Apollo this carrot anyway.'' Chris produced said carrot from his jacket pocket.

''Okay,'' she agreed with a smile.

Christopher promptly got to his feet and made his way over towards his horse, leaving a regretful looking Syrena to think on what she was about to do...

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Maleficent and Diaval were traversing the skies for any sign of Vernon and his men... They flew for quite a while, before Maleficent suddenly spoke up.

''Come Diaval!'' Maleficent proceeded to swoop down to the ground, immediately followed by her trusted companion.. Both were satisfied that Vernon was nowhere near (little did they know that he and his troops were deliberately staying quite a way behind them in order to remain undetected).

''What is it Mistress?'' Diaval asked upon changing himself back to human form.

''Oh, it's everything Diaval,'' Maleficent replied with a sigh.. ''I hate this feeling of having to look over my shoulder.. I thought after Stefan's death that would be the end of it... Now I fear it was just the beginning.''

''Oh, Maleficent.'' Diaval sighed. ''I understand how you feel, I really do. But, we must be strong... For Aurora's sake.''

Maleficent turned to face Diaval upon hearing Aurora's name. ''You're right.. We must press on.''

''That's my girl.'' Diaval shot her a smile.. ''Come on!'' He turned to leave. ''We don't want to leave Christopher and Syrena on their own for too long.''

''Tsk,'' Maleficent tutted at the sound of Syrena's name.

Diaval turned back to face his Mistress. ''What's wrong?''

''I don't trust her,'' Maleficent replied after a brief moments hesitation.

''Who? Syrena?''

''Yes.. There's just something about her. I can't put my finger on it.''

''Well, personally Mistress, I think she seems very nice..''

''Yes, yes.. But, nevertheless, there's something about her that doesn't sit well with me... I think she may be hiding something.''

''Like what?''

''I'm not sure.. Time will tell.'' Maleficent walked past Diaval before turning her head around to face him. ''Let's go.''

''Right behind you.''

Maleficent took a jump into the air before unfurling her wings and taking flight. Diaval following close behind.

.

.

.

.

Back by the fire, Syrena was feeling very uneasy.. This night was bound to be one of the hardest of her life... She knew what she had to do. She had to stay true, and loyal to Vandran.. If this meant she had to kill Maleficent, Diaval and Christopher, so be it... Despite this however, deep down inside was a pang of regret. Yes, she'd killed for Vandran before, but not like this. She'd never had to converse and make nice with any of her victims before.. This just seemed so...wrong. But, she had no choice. Vandran MUST come first... If not for him, she would have been dead a long time ago... The only comfort she could find in all this was that she wouldn't have to kill Christopher herself, as she'd promised his life to Vernon.. She would instead leave the young man to be dealt with by the wicked Captain... Perhaps, in a way, this would be a worse fate. Who knows what Vernon may do to Christopher before ending his life... She let out a long sigh.. Oh, what a glorious mess her life had become.

Syrena looked up upon hearing the sound of flapping wings... It was Maleficent and Diaval.. ''Christopher!'' Syrena called out, in order to alert Chris of Maleficent and Diaval's presence.

''Yeah!?'' Chris shouted back as he walked out into the clearing.

''Look!'' Syrena pointed upward.

''Oh.'' Chris noticed Maleficent descending down towards them... Within seconds the elegant fairy had landed on the ground. ''Hey!'' Chris greeted her with a smile.

''Hey,'' Maleficent reciprocated his use of the word (despite being unsure how this meant hello).

''So, any signs of anything ominous lurking out there?'' Chris inquired.

''Not a thing,'' Diaval replied as he transformed himself back into human form.

Syrena shook her head in disbelief. ''I still don't understand how that works,'' (Diaval had already tried to explain to her earlier). ''Does it hurt when you transform?''

''No,'' Diaval responded. ''It was a little uncomfortable at first, but now I'm used to it.''

''I see...''

''Christopher,'' Maleficent spoke up. ''A word in your ear.'' She gestured her head away from the fire before heading towards a nearby cliff wall.

''Sure,'' Chris replied as he followed after her.

.

.

.

Upon reaching the wall, Maleficent turned to face Christopher.

''So, what is it?'' Chris inquired as to why she wanted to speak with him alone.

''Well, Christopher, I was just speaking with Diaval about Syrena.''

''Really? I take it you had nothing good to say about her?''

''Look, I'm not criticising her.. It's just that, I think there's something she's not telling us.''

''What?''

''It's just a feeling I have. It could be nothing, it probably is nothing... Even so, I'd like you to keep an eye on her.''

''An eye on her?''

''Yes. Just ask her a few questions about her past...''

''Okay,'' Chris agreed rather reluctantly. ''But please Maleficent, be nice to Syrena... I really like her.''

''Alright. If you keep up your end of the deal, I'll keep up mine...''

''Great! It's a deal.'' Chris held out his hand.

Maleficent hesitated for a second or two before shaking his hand...

''Good.'' Chris gave her a smile before heading back towards the fire.

.

.

.

''So, who's keeping watch tonight?'' Diaval wondered.

''It's my turn,'' Chris said in reply.

''Right. That's settled then.''

''Wait a minute!'' Syrena butted in. ''What do you mean keep watch?''

''One of us always stays awake throughout the night,'' Chris explained.

''In order to make sure we all stay safe,'' Diaval explained further. ''We don't want to be getting killed in our sleep now, do we?'' He turned to Christopher.

''Certainly not,'' Chris concurred.

Syrena's face fell upon hearing this.. How could she manage to kill them in their sleep if one of them was always awake? It soon became apparent to her that there was only one way around this problem... ''I'll do it.''

''What?'' Diaval looked to the red haired woman.

''I said, I'll do it.''

''No, Syrena it isn't necessary.'' Christopher said. ''I've already said I'll do it.''

''But I want to do it!.. Besides, considering this is my first night with you all, I think it should be considered my turn.''

''Syrena, listen to me.'' Christopher stood directly in front of her. ''You're not up to it.''

''Look, I have an injured ankle, it's nothing major.. I don't think it will stop me from staying awake through the night.. If anything, the pain will keep me awake anyway.''

Chris let out a sigh as he heard Maleficent clearing her throat from behind him (hinting that she didn't trust Syrena enough yet for her to keep watch)... ''Tomorrow night you can keep watch. But for tonight, please let me do it.''

Syrena hesitated for a moment as a look of disappointment shrouded her face. '_Oh, what's one more night,'_ she thought to herself. ''Alright then,'' she relented.

''Splendid!'' Chris gave her a bright smile.

''Diaval! Christopher!'' Maleficent called them both.

Chris and Diaval shared a look before walking towards Maleficent...

''Yes Mistress?'' Diaval spoke with a curious look on his face.

''Would you two mind leaving me alone with Syrena for a moment?''

''Maleficent,'' Chris spoke her name in a worried voice. ''Please tell me you're not going to say or do anything untoward.''

''Of course not.''

''Are you sure?'' Diaval could sense the hostility between the two females.

''I give you my word...''

''Well, that's good enough for me.'' Diaval promptly marched past his Mistress and headed off towards the cliff wall.

Chris followed Diaval after shooting Maleficent a warning look...

Once Chris and Diaval were out of sigh Maleficent walked over towards the seated Syrena... A frosty silence filled the air until Syrena spoke up.

''So, you've decided to speak with me then?''

''I didn't say anything.''

''You were about to,'' Syrena replied without missing a beat. ''Why else would you send Christopher and Diaval away?''

''You're observant.. I like that.'' Maleficent sat down next to her.

''Really?'' Syrena seemed shocked at receiving this compliment.

''Indeed...'' Maleficent fell silent for a brief moment before speaking... ''It has come to my attention that, earlier today, I may have acted in a way that could be considered...harsh.'' She looked up and met Syrena's gaze. ''I'm not one for apologies, but in this case I must acknowledge my offence... I was wrong to dismiss you.''

Syrena gave a grateful nod of her head, knowing that this admission of wrongdoing was hard for Maleficent.

''I'm not going to lie to you Syrena. I don't fully trust your kind.''

''Humans?''

''Yes. Most of my experiences with them have been of an unpleasant nature... I don't wish them any harm you understand, I just like to keep my distance, that's all.''

''I see... And what makes him the exception?'' Syrena pointed in the direction Christopher had trailed off in.

''Christopher?''

''Hmm.''

Maleficent looked away from Syrena before replying.. ''Circumstances forced us to join forces with one another.. If it helps, initially I distrusted him just as much as I distrust you.''

''You distrust me?''

''Yes.'' Maleficent wasn't afraid to admit this.. ''But I'm willing to give you a fair chance...''

''Thank you, Maleficent.''

''You're welcome.'' Maleficent got to her feet and walked a few steps before turning around to face Syrena. ''Do understand that this doesn't make us friends. However, I am willing to be civil towards you.''

''Oh, how very gracious,'' Syrena responded in a highly sarcastic tone.

Maleficent shot her a narrow eyed look. ''Goodnight, Syrena.''

''Goodnight, Maleficent.''

Maleficent shot her one last look before walking off in Diaval's and Christopher's direction.

.

.

.

''Diaval!'' Maleficent called out to her companion (who was currently conversing with Christopher).

''Well, their little chat must be over,'' Diaval said to Christopher, before turning to face his Mistress.

''I do hope you didn't insult her,'' Chris spoke to Maleficent with a worried expression on his face.

''Don't fear,'' Maleficent replied. ''I think we've reached an understanding.''

''Really? I find that a little hard to believe.''

''Go ask her yourself.'' Maleficent gestured her head in Syrena's direction.

''Yeah, I think I will.'' Chris walked a few steps before turning around to face them. ''Goodnight, you two.''

''Goodnight,'' Maleficent and Diaval both responded...

Once Christopher had gone Maleficent looked to Diaval with a nervous look in her eyes, not relishing what she was about to say.

''What's wrong?'' Diaval could tell she was nervous...

''Listen, Diaval-'' she paused and took a breath. ''About what happened earlier-''

''I know,'' he cut her off. ''I'm sorry... I shouldn't have tried to kiss you.''

''Don't apologise.. I think we share equal blame.''

''I just get so...so.''

''I know.'' She reached out her hand and stroked his cheek. ''You know that I care for you, Diaval. But, you must understand...I must understand,'' she added, ''that we can't give in to our feelings, not now.. Not at a time like this''

''I agree..''

''You do?'' Maleficent hadn't been expecting this response.

''Yes,'' he spoke the word with a sigh. ''I think I finally understand... I know it's difficult for you.''

Maleficent nodded her head slightly. ''But, it's much more than that though. What with Aurora held captive and the world in peril.. Then there's Christopher, and now Syrena.''

''I know, I know.'' Diaval knew that she made a good point. Things weren't exactly ideal for them at the moment...

''In time, when all this is over.''

Diaval nodded his head to show that he understood what she was saying. He didn't need to hear this again.

''Thank you.. For understanding.''

Diaval gave her a small smile.

Maleficent let out a deep breath.. ''You'd better go get some sleep. You were awake all last night.''

''Don't you want me to sleep here, with you.''

''Well, under the circumstances I think it would be best if-''

''I only meant sleep, you understand,'' Diaval cut her off in his haste to clear up what he meant. ''Fully clothed and everything.'' He chuckled nervously.

Maleficent started to giggle, amused by Diaval's nervousness.

''Look, I helped you sleep last night, allow me to help you again.''

''Oh, I don't-''

''Please,'' he pleaded... ''I can't bear to be apart from you.''

Maleficent let out a breathless sigh.. ''Alright,'' she relented.

''Good,'' Diaval said quietly in reply, as he gave her a slight smile...

.

.

.

Back by the fire, Syrena looked to Christopher (who was advancing towards her).

''Are you alright?'' Chris asked.

''I'm fine,'' Syrena replied after a slight hesitation. ''Why do you ask?''

''Well, I know Maleficent spoke with you..''

''And you think she may have offended me in some way?''

''Frankly, yes.''

''Well she didn't,'' Syrena put his fears to rest. ''In fact, she was rather nice.''

''Really? Well, that's good.'' Christopher sat down beside a nearby log, his back resting against it...

''How do you feel about her?'' Syrena broke the building silence.

''Who? Maleficent?''

Syrena nodded her head.

''I think she's a very complex individual,'' Chris replied after considering his words for a brief moment.

''I see.. You thought she'd insulted me. Why?''

''Well, I could sense the friction between the two of you,'' Chris replied. ''And besides, Maleficent doesn't really care much for us humans.''

''She seems to like you.''

''Well, we kinda have a love/hate relationship.''

''Really?.. How strong is the love part?''

''Eh?''

''The love part?'' Syrena repeated...

''I'm afraid I don't understand what you're getting at here.''

''Well, I thought maybe Maleficent's animosity towards me stemmed from romantic desires towards you.''

Chris burst out laughing at this... ''No, no. She only has eyes for Diaval...even if she won't admit it to herself yet.'' Chris managed to stop himself from chuckling. ''Don't tell her I said any of that.''

''Don't worry, I won't.'' Syrena fell silent for a moment before speaking up again. ''And what about you?''

''Hmm?''

''Well, do you find her attractive?''

''Sure.''

''Really?''

''Yes, but nothing would ever come of it, trust me. She's just a little too different for my tastes... Don't get me wrong, I do care about her. But, my feelings for her are strictly platonic.''

''Are you sure?''

''Yeah. She's more like the big sister I never had really.''

''That's sweet..'' Syrena smiled, as an almost regretful look appeared on her face (not looking forward to completing her upcoming task)...

''Well then, don't you think you should get some shuteye?'' Chris suggested. ''We have to leave at daybreak.''

''Yes, I am rather tired.''

''Okay. You sleep, don't mind me.''

''You really intend to stay awake all night then?''

''Yeah,'' Chris confirmed as he looked to the stars above him. ''Well, someone has to.''

''I don't think it would hurt if you had a few hours rest.''

''Oh, you don't know Vernon. He can be very sneaky... Besides, Maleficent and Diaval would kill me if I fell asleep while on watch. Although, Diaval really hasn't got any room to talk.''

''Really? I take it he fell asleep on watch then?''

''Yes,'' Chris replied with a chortle.. ''Now go to sleep.''

''Alright then...'' Syrena promptly laid down and turned onto her side away from Christopher, feeling slightly peeved that she hadn't succeeded in trying to coax the young man into sleeping.

.

.

.

.

It was a long, sleepless night for Syrena. She was feeling a mixture of conflict and frustration. Having to wait another day before slaying Maleficent and Diaval in their sleep was a terrible thing, because as much as she loathed to admit it to herself, she was growing fond of them (yes, even Maleficent). Killing a faceless individual, someone who you don't even know came easy to her, but this was entirely different. Waiting another 24 hours was going to be torturous... Truth be told, she didn't know if she'd have the inner strength to press on with what must be done. Not even if she was required to do so right now... She let out a sigh of resignation, as she finally closed her eyes... No sooner had she closed them however, when she reopened them once again, upon hearing a sound that resembled a snore... She waited a few seconds, before her eyes lit up as she heard another snore (this one even louder than the last). Syrena slowly turned around and smiled to herself as she looked to Christopher... Yes, he'd unintentionally fallen asleep. His head was slumped back against the log, his mouth opened ever so slightly, letting out a snore every couple of seconds...

Syrena slowly got to her feet and tiptoed over towards him.. She looked down at him whilst considering what to do... She was supposed to dispatch Maleficent and Diaval, but this seemed like a very daunting task, as not only would she have to walk over a 100 yards to get to them, but she'd also have to be very silent in order not to wake one of them up (as they were evidently once again sleeping together). Whereas Christopher was a very easy target.. He was right here before her. All alone.. She could kill him first, then try and eliminate Maleficent and Diaval with Vernon's support (she knew he wouldn't be too far away)... Syrena let out a sigh. Out of the three of them Christopher was the one she least wanted to kill. Not only because she'd promised him to Vernon, but also because she'd grown closer to him than the other two... But still, it had to be done. She knew that she may never get a better chance than this one... Syrena pulled out her concealed dagger, and stood directly over Christopher.

''I'm sorry,'' she spoke in a whisper. ''In a strange way, I may be providing you with kindness here,'' Syrena spoke in reference to what Vernon may do to him if he had his way... ''I'm sorry,'' she repeated as she knelt down beside him... She looked to the dagger in her hand and began to tremble... This was it... This was the point of no return.. Killing Christopher here and now would finally fulfill Vandran's faith in her... However, she knew it was the last chance for herself. For the real her... Her very last chance... '_It must be done_, _it must be done_,' she thought to herself. Trying to build up enough courage to go through with it... '_It must be done!_'

On that thought, Syrena raised her dagger upward. She froze as she looked down to the sleeping young man... Suddenly, she found herself uttering words she never thought she'd say. Speaking out in plea to Vandran's enemy, and his Master's direct adversary... But she couldn't help herself. She spoke the words as she prepared to slam the dagger down into Christopher's chest...

''God forgive me.''

* * *

**(A/N)**. **So, ****there you have it! The end of another chapter!.. I thought I'd leave you with a cliffhanger this time. Sorry, don't hate me for it.**

**As always, many thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, so long.**


	29. Sick and Twisted

**(A/N). Hi guys! As always many thanks for the reviews. I'm waiting for the day this story reaches a 100. Hopefully, I won't have to wait too long... In other words, START/KEEP REVIEWING!.. Ahem, sorry about that.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Syrena let out a long sigh as she gazed down at Christopher's face. Knowing that within a moment she was about to bear the weight of yet another soul... Another ghost forever haunting her dreams... Syrena closed her eyes and began to count in a hushed voice. Swearing to herself that on the count of three she would do what must be done.

''One.'' She gripped the dagger with both hands... ''Two.'' She opened her eyes and looked down to Christopher. She positioned the dagger directly above his heart... Syrena was just about to say three, when she heard a noise from behind her. She span around in alarm, immediately noticing Apollo, who was making an ungodly racket.

''Shh,'' Syrena tried to hush the alarmed animal. ''Shh!'' she repeated (this time in a more frustrated manner).

Still the auburn haired horse continued to make a commotion, banging his hooves down in distress.

''What is it?'' Syrena questioned, despite knowing that the horse couldn't possibly provide her with an answer. '_Maybe he's acting this way because he knows what I'm about to do to his owner?_' she thought to herself. '_No! A horse couldn't know such things._'

Christopher started to stir slightly, causing Syrena to put the dagger away (not wanting him to see it, should he awaken). Syrena knew that she had to do something to shut this horse up.. An idea suddenly sprang to mind.

Syrena got to her feet and hurried over towards Apollo, who recoiled upon her drawing closer, tugging hard on the rope that was tethering him to the tree.. Syrena quickly untied the rope and turned Apollo away from the fire. She then proceeded to slap him on the rump. ''Go on,'' she spoke in a shushed, yet authoritative voice. ''Go away.'' She slapped him again.

Apollo turned his head around and shot Syrena a dirty look, almost as though he knew what was about to occur..

''Go on!'' Syrena found her voice raising louder than she'd have wanted, as she slapped Apollo on the rump once more.

On the third time of been asked, Apollo finally moved away from Syrena, as he headed off into the nearby trees...

Syrena let out a sigh of relief as she looked back to Christopher, who was thankfully still sleeping.. She slowly trudged back over towards the young man and pulled out her dagger for a second time... A moment passed by where Syrena did absolutely nothing, she just looked down to the man with a hint of sadness in her eyes. Seeing his chest rise up and down with each breath he took made her feel terrible. He had life, so much life...and she was about to take it away from him.. A look of regret appeared on Syrena's face, as it suddenly dawned on her that she just couldn't go through with it. Not after what had just happened... It was as though someone was giving her a sign, a sign that she wasn't meant to kill Christopher.. Perhaps this was the work of Him, the one who she'd begged forgiveness from.. Maybe it was His way of letting her know that it's better not to do something you know you're immediately going to regret...

Syrena walked a few steps away from Christopher and collapsed to the ground, tears streaming down her face... She'd failed. She'd failed Vandran, and she'd failed herself... At least that's what she believed.. In actual fact, she'd passed the test. Her first test on a long, long road to redemption. But, in her mind she'd failed...

Syrena laid down and closed her eyes, consoling herself with the fact that Vernon wouldn't be too far away. Knowing that he would have the strength to go through with killing Christopher... She didn't know Vernon very well, but the icy look behind his eyes suggested that he bore great evil in his heart. Hopefully enough to help her succeed with her mission... Within a few minutes Syrena had drifted off, as exhaustion suddenly overcame her.

.

.

.

.

''Christopher!'' Diaval spoke in a loud voice, whilst prodding the young man. ''Christopher!''

''Whta? What?'' Chris mumbled in response.

''Open your eyes!''

Chris slowly opened his eyes and looked up to the dark haired man standing over him... ''Diaval?''

''Yes, it's me.''

Chris let out a groan as he moved into an upright position. ''I'm sorry. Sometimes when I've just woke up, I don't know where the hell I am.''

''What were you doing sleeping in the first place?''

''Eh? What?''

''You were on watch last night,'' Diaval reminded him. ''Remember?''

''Oh, yeah,'' Chris remembered. ''I'm so sorry.. I must have dozed off.''

''Tsk,'' Diaval tutted. ''And after you berated me for doing the exact same thing.''

''I know.''

''I mean, we could have all been murdered in our sleep.''

''I know, I know!'' Chris exclaimed (feeling annoyed with himself). He glanced to the sleeping Syrena before looking back to Diaval. ''Where's Maleficent?''

''Still sleeping,'' Diaval replied in a distracted tone... ''You know, it's a good job I woke up or else-''

''Will you please stop going on about it!?'' Chris cut him off loudly as he got to his feet. ''I'm sorry!.. It won't happen again.''

Syrena blinked her eyes a few times before opening them fully. She turned around to face Christopher and Diaval. ''What's all the shouting about?''

''Oh, that was Christopher,'' Diaval replied. ''He fell asleep when he wasn't supposed to.''

''Thank you, Diaval. Thanks a lot,'' Chris spoke in a peeved tone (not wanting to make the impression to Syrena that he was a lazy, incompetent fool).

''Hey! It's not my fault you can't keep your eyes opened,'' Diaval retorted.

''HA!'' Chris scoffed. ''You're one to talk.''

Syrena watched in amusement as Christopher and Diaval began bickering. Both were talking in very loud voices at the same time, so it made what they were saying sound rather incomprehensible... Eventually, Syrena butted in with a loud shout (having had enough of hearing their squabbling). ''HEY!''

Chris and Diaval promptly shut up and turned to face the red haired woman.

''Where's Apollo?'' Syrena gestured her head to where Apollo had been tethered up the previous night (figuring that if she was the one to point out his absence, no one could possibly suspect her of untying him). ''Haven't you noticed that your horse is missing?'' Syrena looked to Chris.

Christopher pushed Diaval aside and looked to the spot where Apollo had been tied. ''Oh, God!'' he exclaimed as he darted forward... He picked the rope up from the ground and tossed it against a tree. ''Damn it!.. I can't have tethered him properly.''

''Well, look, it may not be too late,'' Diaval spoke his optimistic thought. ''We don't know how long he's been gone for.''

''What are you suggesting?'' Syrena inquired.

''I'm suggesting I go look for him.''

''No, Diaval,'' Chris disagreed. ''He could be miles from here by now.''

''We don't know that for sure... Besides, I can't see him straying too far away. It wasn't as though he was in a panic or anything.''

''That's true.'' Chris thought on this for a moment... ''It's just that, we can't really afford to waste too much time. We have to get moving.''

''Yes, but you two won't be going anywhere fast without Apollo anyway, will you?'' Diaval looked to Syrena for support.

Syrena nodded her head in agreement.

''Okay,'' Chris agreed. ''You go for look for him.. But don't be too long.''

''I won't,'' Diaval responded. ''In the meantime you rouse Maleficent.''

''I will. Now go.''

Diaval didn't waste any more time, he transformed himself into a raven and flew up into the air.

''Amazing,'' Syrena uttered under her breath.

''You should see him when he transforms into a lion or a bear,'' Chris remarked. ''Now that truly is a remarkable sight.''

''I can imagine...''

''I'd better go wake up Maleficent.'' Christopher started to walk towards the trees... ''I'll be back in a few minutes!''

''Alright!''

.

.

.

.

After a short walk Christopher came across the sleeping Maleficent.. He couldn't help but smile to himself in amusement at the sight before him. Maleficent was sleeping with her wings wrapped around her, slightly resembling a cocoon.

''Maleficent,'' Chris spoke her name as he made his way over towards her. ''Maleficent,'' he repeated.

Maleficent fidgeted slightly.

''Maleficent, come on! It's time to wake up.'' Christopher knelt down next to her... ''Maleficent!'' Chris prodded her right wing gently.

Suddenly, Maleficent spread out her wings with ferocity, sending Christopher tumbling backwards. She darted into an upright position, her eyes on stalks.

''Hey! Hey!'' Chris exclaimed in alarm. ''What the hell!?''

Maleficent let out a sigh of relief before taking some deep breaths... ''How dare you touch me while I'm sleeping!?''

''I-I'm sorry. Diaval told me to wake you.''

''Never touch my wings. Never!''

''Okay, okay... Sheesh.'' Christopher dusted himself down as he got back to his feet. ''Look. I didn't mean to alarm you.. I'm sorry.''

''Alright.'' Maleficent leaned back against the tree, a look of dejection on her face. ''I'll admit, I overreacted.. Although I don't appreciate what you did.''

''I know. I was wrong.''

Maleficent nodded her head slightly in agreement.

''I can understand why you'd be this way, considering what happened the last time you allowed a man to-''

''I don't want to talk about this,'' Maleficent cut him off.

''Right, right.'' Chris looked to the ground (feeling rather awkward).

''Where is Diaval?'' Maleficent inquired.

''Oh, he's gone looking for Apollo.''

''What?''

''Yeah, he somehow managed to get free of his tether. I don't know where he is now.''

''How could you let this happen!?'' Maleficent's voice grew louder as she rose to her feet.

''Well, I-''

''Didn't you notice him wandering off?''

''No..''

''How could you miss such a thing? You dolt!''

Chris gave a disgruntled sigh. ''Well, I suppose I might as well tell you this before they do... I fell asleep last night.''

Maleficent closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.. ''Oh, Christopher. How could you?''

''I'm sorry.''

''First Diaval, now you. Is there no one I can rely on?''

''I'm sorry,'' Chris repeated. ''But, what's done is done. We'll have to continue on without Apollo if needs be.''

''And how do you suggest we do that?''

''Well...hmm (Chris thought on what to do), I have an idea.. Diaval could transform himself back into a horse again.''

''Carrying you AND Syrena on his back?.. Without a saddle?''

''Yeah, it does present us with a bit of a problem, doesn't it?''

''A bit?'' Maleficent echoed him. ''Your failure to remain awake and alert could very well doom us all.'' She shot Chris an icy glare before storming past him, heading off in Syrena's direction.

Christopher let out a sigh before slowly turning around and trudging after Maleficent. A look of resignation on his face, knowing that she did make a good point.. His error could not only cost him his own life, but also the lives of his friends.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Gerald was looking to the morning sky... He enjoyed quiet moments like these, away from his Captain and the rest of the men. Tranquility. Possibly the most valuable commodity of them all. Unfortunately, however, it was also one of the hardest to attain in this crazy, mixed up world... Gerald's whole life had been one giant roller-coaster ride. He'd been pushed from pillar to post for far too long. Now he had the chance to step up and claim what he deserved... Power. Ultimate power. Because with ultimate power, comes ultimate freedom... Whether this is actually true or not depends entirely on the individual. All that matters is that it was true to Gerald... Or at least, that's the way he figured it.

''Lieutenant!'' One of the men called out as he approached Gerald.

Gerald let out a sigh (not appreciating being disturbed). ''Yes?'' He turned to face the man.

''Sorry to bother you sir, but one of the men claims to have spotted a raven flying overhead. He believes it to be the shape-shifter.''

''Diaval,'' Gerald spoke in a whisper. ''Which man?''

''Carter, sir.'' The man gestured his hand towards the blonde haired man (who was currently telling the other men all about the bird he'd spotted).

''You!'' Gerald called out. ''Carter! Over here!''

Carter promptly trotted over towards his Lieutenant... ''Yes sir?''

''This bird you saw. Are you sure that it was a raven?'' Gerald asked.

''Yes sir, I'm positive,'' Carter responded.

''Alright then. Which way did it go?''

''Well, sir, as soon as it noticed me it-'' Carter paused, as he looked behind Gerald with squinting eyes.

''What is it?''

''There!'' Carter pointed over Gerald's shoulder.

''I see it too!'' One of the other men cried out.

Gerald span around and came face to face with the raven (which was perched in a tree). It let out a loud caw before flying off.

Gerald let out a sigh, knowing full well that it was Diaval.. Vernon had left strict instructions that he wasn't to intervene, no matter what. For their secret plan of killing Syrena to work, she had to dispatch Maleficent and Diaval first. But, what could he tell the men? What excuse could he give for them not to give chase after Maleficent's closest friend and confident?

''After it!'' Carter declared, as all the men scurried around picking up their weapons and gathering their horses.

''WAIT!'' Gerald boomed. ''We must inform our Captain before taking any action whatsoever.''

All of the men stopped and looked to Gerald...

''I'll go wake him,'' Carter said.

''No!'' Gerald disagreed strongly... ''I'll go.'' He looked to the men before trotting off in Vernon's direction.

.

.

.

''Sir!'' Gerald said whilst shaking his Captain vigorously. ''Sir!.. Captain wake up!''

''What, what, what?'' Vernon muttered before going back to sleep.

''CAPTAIN!'' Gerald bellowed next to his ear.

''What!?'' Vernon exclaimed as he opened his eyes.. He let out a low growl upon seeing Gerald standing over him. ''You better have a good reason for waking me Gerald. I was just having the most lovely dream about me and Penelope Cruz.''

''Who?''

''Forget it.''

''Anyway...I, er, do have a reason for waking you sir...''

''Well, come on! Let's hear it!'' Vernon forced himself into an upright position, fighting his desire to go back to sleep.

''It's Diaval, sir.''

''What?''

''One of the men spotted him, in his raven form.''

''Are you sure?''

''Positive. I was skeptical at first too sir, but after seeing him myself there's no doubt about it. It's him alright.''

''Damn,'' Vernon cursed under his breath.

''What should I tell the men? They're anxious to follow him.''

''Hmm.'' Vernon thought on what to do.. ''Then we have no choice but to follow.''

''But sir, you said we had to hold off until Syrena-''

''Yes, yes, I know what I said!'' Vernon snapped. ''This has changed all that!.. We cannot allow the men to grow suspicious, and they would do if we fail to act now. Besides, we may still accomplish our goals.. Ready the men to move out!''

''Yes sir!'' Gerald immediately span around and rushed back towards the men.

Vernon sighed as he got to his feet. ''Ah, another morning shot to hell,'' he mumbled under his breath.

.

.

.

.

''Maleficent, would you please calm down!'' Chris spoke in a flustered tone.

''Oh, how can I? Everything you do brings some problem or other.''

''Hey, that isn't fair!''

''What's going on?'' Syrena inquired as she approached the pair.

''I think it's damn fair!'' Maleficent responded (ignoring Syrena). ''Your incredulous stupidity is causing further and further difficulty.''

Chris laughed to himself whilst rolling his eyes (refusing to rise to Maleficent's petty insults).

''First, you refuse to kill the man who's making all our lives a misery (Vernon). Then you insist on this woman joining us (Maleficent pointed to Syrena). A woman who we know absolutely nothing about. And if that wasn't enough, to top it all off, you fall asleep while on watch!.. Now you give me one good reason why I shouldn't be furious with you.''

A silence filled the air, as Christopher couldn't find any words to say in response... Eventually, Syrena broke the silence.

''Look!'' Syrena extended her hand, pointing towards something or someone.

Christopher and Maleficent both turned their heads to see Diaval flying straight towards them, cawing frantically.

''Oh, no,'' Maleficent said with a sigh.

''What is it?'' Chris looked to Maleficent (knowing that she could understand Diaval).

''Drake,'' was all Maleficent said in reply.

''Drake?''

''Drake,'' Maleficent confirmed..

''Oh, boy.'' Christopher turned to Syrena. ''We have to leave.''

''Why?'' Syrena questioned.

Just then, Diaval landed to ground and transformed himself back into human form. ''Because Drake's men are right behind me, that's why,'' Diaval answered Syrena's question.

Syrena cursed under her breath (not appreciating Vernon defying her orders to keep his distance).

''What happened?'' Chris asked.

''I was looking for Apollo when-'' Diaval paused in order to catch his breath. ''I noticed dozens and dozens of men. I went for a closer look, and they spotted me.''

''Are you certain that it is Drake's men?''

''Yes. I saw his Lieutenant.''

''We must leave.. Now!'' Maleficent declared.

''Hang on!'' Chris spoke up. ''How is Syrena going to manage with an injured ankle?''

''I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do about it,'' Maleficent replied coldly.

''I'll be fine,'' Syrena tried to assure him.

''No!'' Christopher disagreed with this. ''Maleficent you can't just-'' He suddenly stopped mid-sentence, hearing the sound of horses hooves, thundering in the distance. ''Oh, great. Just great... What now?''

''Run!'' Maleficent exclaimed as she jumped high into the air, opening her wings and taking flight.

''Come on!'' Diaval shouted to Chris and Syrena, before transforming himself back into a raven and flying after his Mistress...

''Wait!'' Christopher reached out his hand to Maleficent and Diaval, in desperate need of help... ''Aah!'' he let out a cry of frustration upon being ignored. He turned back around to face Syrena. ''Come here.'' Chris gestured for Syrena to come closer.

Syrena hobbled over towards him. ''What are we going to do?''

''We're going to run, or should I say...I'm going to run.''

''What?''

''I'm going to carry you,'' Christopher responded with a slight smile on his face, knowing deep down that he wouldn't be able to outrun the horses. Especially not while carrying Syrena. But what else could he do? Leave her to die? No, that wasn't an option... He had to help her.

.

.

.

In the distance Vernon pulled his horse to a stop upon spotting Christopher and Syrena ahead of them.

Gerard rode up next to his Captain.

''Look.'' Vernon pointed towards them. ''This is our chance Gerald.''

''Indeed sir,'' Gerald agreed. ''But, won't the men notice it if we try to kill Syrena now?'' he spoke in a whisper.

''No they won't.'' Vernon turned his head so it was facing his Lieutenant. ''Because when we get close enough I'm going to continue on alone,'' he explained. ''Now let's move, before Christopher escapes us once again!''

''ONWARD!'' Gerald shouted to the men behind him, as he and Vernon took off on their horses.

.

.

.

Christopher ran while carrying Syrena in his arms until he could run no further.. He slowed down to a halt, breathing deeply. He glanced over his shoulder, and through the trees he saw Vernon atop his white horse, getting closer and closer towards them.

''You'll have to put me down!'' Syrena exclaimed (growing tired of this charade of faking an injured ankle).

''No!'' Christopher responded with gusto. ''We're not finished yet.'' He suddenly darted forward, weaving in and out of the trees, knowing that it would be harder for the horses to follow them this way...

They continued for what felt like an eternity. With every step the sound of the horses hooves grew louder and louder... Eventually, Chris stumbled out into a clearing.. At that moment, they heard a familiar voice shouting from above.

''Christopher!''

Chris and Syrena looked up and saw Maleficent swooping down towards them. Within seconds she'd touched down.. Diaval meanwhile was circling overhead.

''Why did you leave us!?'' Chris asked furiously.

''I had to!''

''Why!?''

''I had to see if there was a way around this cliff.'' Maleficent gestured to the cliff behind her. ''And I'm sorry to say that there isn't.''

''There must be a path,'' Syrena interjected.

''To reach the path that leads up the cliff would take far too long,'' Maleficent replied.

Suddenly, an arrow whizzed through the air and embedded into a nearby tree.

''Go!'' Maleficent shouted. ''I'll hold them off!''

Christopher looked to Maleficent with concern on his face, fearful for her safety...

''GO!'' Maleficent shouted for a second time.

Chris gave Maleficent a nod of respect, before rushing off with Syrena in his arms, headed for the cliff wall..

Just then, Diaval landed beside his Mistress and transformed himself back into human form.

''That goes for you as well!'' Maleficent declared (not being able to bear the thought of anything happening to him). ''Go with Christopher and Syrena.''

''I won't leave you Maleficent.''

''Please... For me.''

Diaval looked deep into his precious Maleficent's green eyes for a moment, before reluctantly agreeing, as he gave a nod of his head.

Maleficent shot him a sweet, tender smile.

Diaval reciprocated this smile, before deciding that this was the right moment to tell her exactly how he felt. ''Maleficent. I must tell you this now.'' He took a deep breath...''I lo-''

Diaval was cut off by the sound of an arrow flying by. It missed his head by mere inches, prompting Maleficent to push Diaval away from here.

''Go!'' she screamed, as the horses came charging out of the trees and into the clearing... Maleficent gathered her full strength before blasting some magic energy into the ground, causing the Earth to shake.

Many of the horses reared with fright, causing most of Vernon's men to become unseated.. Vernon and Gerald however held tight onto their reins, remaining seated.

''Run, Diaval!'' Maleficent roared whilst continuing to blast the ground with magic.

Diaval took a last look at the unfolding spectacle before racing off after Christopher and Syrena...

''Shoot her!'' Vernon shouted to his men. ''Shoot her! SHOOT HER!''

Before any of his men could follow this order Maleficent blasted some more energy into the ground, causing many of the men to tumble over.. She did it again, and again, and again.. Eventually, Gerald finally fell from his horse, leaving Vernon as the only man still seated in a saddle.

Maleficent paused momentarily in order to regather her strength, presenting Vernon's troops with the perfect opportunity to shoot.

''Now! Fire! FIRE!'' Vernon commanded.

Maleficent spread out her wings and flew into the air, twisting and turning in order to evade the arrows that were being fired at her, each one missing by a very narrow margin... Realising that she could do no more here, Maleficent decided to retreat, flying off in the direction of her companions.

Vernon let out a yell of exasperation as he turned to face his men. ''Get back on your horses you inept fools!''

''Many have fled sir!'' a voice shouted from among the troops.

''Then I suggest you get running!'' Vernon responded. ''COME ON!'' He urged his horse to move forward.

''Sir!'' Gerald shouted after him, as he watched Vernon and his horse gallop in pursuit of Maleficent.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, a breathless Christopher staggered out of the bushes, Syrena still in his arms.

''Put me down Christopher,'' Syrena stated.

''No, I'm alright.''

''Put me down!'' she repeated in a much sterner tone.

''Oh, fine,'' Chris relented and set her down..

''Come on!'' Diaval shouted as he rushed out of the bushes, pushing his way past Christopher and heading towards the cliff wall.

''It's no good Diaval!'' Christopher called after him. ''It's sheer!'' He pointed towards the cliff. ''There's no way we can climb it, especially Syrena.''

''You have to try!'' Diaval shouted back. ''It's the only chance you two have got!''

Chris let out a sigh of resignation as he looked to Syrena. ''I'm sorry... I've failed you.''

''No! No you haven't,'' Syrena reassured him. ''We'll get of this.. I promise,'' she spoke the words with sincerity. A part of her genuinely wanting the young man to get out of this alive, whereas the other, more dominant part of her (the part that was loyal to Vandran), knew that in the end he must die... It might as well be today, lest she grew more attached to him.

Christopher's eyes widened in alarm, as a large shadow was cast over him and Syrena. He looked up and saw a familiar figure speeding down towards them.

''Mistress!'' Diaval exclaimed.

Maleficent touched down hard, causing dust to rise from the ground.. ''I can't hold them off any longer. I'm sorry.''

''It's fine,'' Chris assured her. ''You did your best.''

Syrena turned around upon hearing the sound of a lone galloping horse.

''Mistress!'' Diaval shouted, whilst pointing out his hand in the direction of a solitary white horse that was headed straight for them.

''Vernon,'' Christopher whispered under his breath as he spotted his old foe.

''REYNOLDS!'' Vernon boomed at the top of his lungs.

''We have to get you two up this cliff somehow.'' Maleficent turned to face the wall, as she pondered what to do... ''I can use some magic to-''

''No!'' Chris disagreed. ''We don't have enough time for that. You fly to the top of the cliff and take Syrena with you.''

''And what about you?''

''I'll be fine,'' Chris replied. ''I'll try and climb up.''

''You can't! It's far too high.''

''Look, once you get Syrena up that cliff and a safe distance away from here, then you can come back and help me.''

''Christopher-'' was all Syrena managed to say before Chris cut her off.

''Get going! Now!''

''Christopher, I can't just leave you here to die!'' Maleficent exclaimed.

''Please!'' He reached out his hand and grasped Maleficent's left shoulder (causing the fairy to flinch). ''Please, get her to safety,'' Chris spoke in a hushed voice.

Maleficent fell silent. She didn't like this plan at all.

''Please.''

Maleficent finally gave a reluctant nod of her head.

''Thank you.''

''Come on Syrena!'' Maleficent walked over towards the red haired woman.

''Christopher...be careful.'' Syrena shot him a warm smile as she took Maleficent's hand.

''I will.''

Without further warning Maleficent flew up high into the air, Syrena holding on to her for dear life.

''Chris! Good luck!'' Diaval shouted to Christopher, before transforming himself back into a raven and flying up the cliff after Maleficent and Syrena...

Right on cue, Vernon burst out of the nearby bushes aboard his horse.

Christopher immediately turned and ran for the cliff... The sound of hooves bearing down on him forced Chris to increase his pace to the very maximum... Upon reaching the cliff wall Christopher jumped up and grabbed a hold of a piece of jagged rock. Using all his strength Chris hauled himself up. Then, he put his right foot on another piece of jagged rock, pushing himself further up the cliff... He thought for a moment before reaching out and grabbing a piece of grass that was poking out of a small crack in the wall, he held onto it with both hands and once again pushed himself further up. The grass ripped and fell to the ground below...Luckily for Christopher, his reactions were fast enough to grab onto a small ledge just above him.

On the ground Vernon pulled his horse to a stop and climbed down from it.. He took one look at Christopher above him and shook his head in annoyance, before a small smile appeared on his face, amused at Christopher's dogged determination to survive.

''It'll do you no good my friend!'' Vernon declared. ''When my men finally catch up with me we'll bring you down in no time at all!''

''Why!? Aren't you man enough to deal with me yourself!?'' Christopher couldn't resist taunting him.

Vernon's face darkened upon hearing this. He promptly turned around and headed back towards his horse.

Chris glanced down and noticed that Vernon was no longer standing by the foot of the cliff. '_What's he doing_?' he wondered to himself. '_No! I must press on_!' Chris dispelled these thoughts and carried on climbing.

''Oh, Christopher!'' Vernon called out in his trademark sing-song tone. ''Look what I have here!''

Christopher couldn't resist taking a glance in Vernon's direction.. His eyes widened in fear upon seeing the bow and arrow held in Vernon's hands.

''Unlike you, I'm not going to lie about my skills with a bow! In fact, I'll freely admit that I'm actually rather poor!.. But, I have been practicing a little over the past few days! And this isn't a very difficult shot to make!'' Vernon pulled back on the bowstring... ''Well, here goes!''

Christopher flinched as he heard the sound of the arrow being fired. He tensed up as the arrow missed his torso by mere inches, striking against the wall and falling to the ground.

Vernon pulled out another arrow and took aim once again. ''Well, you know what they say! If it at first you don't succeed!'' Vernon let loose the second arrow. It was a very disappointing shot, as it wavered off to the side. ''Try, try, try again!'' he said whilst pulling out another arrow.

Christopher reached up and grabbed a hold of another ledge, before using his feet to propel himself upward, leaving his feet hanging in the air. He quickly pulled the upper portion of his body up to the narrow ledge and was just about to pull his feet up as well, when he heard the sound of another arrow being let loose.. He tensed up once again, expecting the arrow to hit him this time for sure...fortunately, it didn't, as it bounced off the wall just below his feet.

''Damn!'' Vernon cursed. ''So much for third time lucky.'' He walked closer towards the wall, aiming his bow in a more upward trajectory.

Christopher looked down to Vernon and saw him readying his fourth arrow.. He had to keep moving. Chris looked up, his eyes darting frantically for what to grab onto next... Eventually, he noticed a very small piece of rock jutting out away from the cliff.. It was quite a distance away, but what other choice did he have? He readied himself before reaching out his hand... It was no use. He just couldn't reach it... No, he had to make a jump for it. It was the only way... Christopher was just about to make the leap when he heard the sound of the fourth arrow being released...

''AHHHHHHH!'' Christopher cried out in agony as the arrow connected with his left shoulder, causing him to instinctively let go of the cliff... ''AHHHHHHHHHH!'' Christopher continued screaming until he fell the 20 feet distance to the ground.

THUD! He landed hard on his side...

Christopher let out a groan as he slowly turned his head to face Vernon (who was beaming with self-satisfaction).

''Oh, that was simply glorious!'' Vernon tossed his bow to the ground in a flamboyant manner, before starting to slowly walk towards Christopher, reveling in the young man's suffering.

Christopher reached for his sword, forcing Vernon to quicken his pace.

''Ah, ah, ah!'' Vernon warned Chris as he withdrew his own sword, placing the tip of the blade against Christopher's neck.. ''Remove your sword and toss it aside,'' he instructed.

Christopher slowly removed his sword from its sheath and tossed it a few feet away.

''Very good,'' Vernon spoke with a sinister smile. ''Oh, I'm going to enjoy this...''

''So, I guess this is the end for me, huh?'' Chris flashed a small smile. ''I'm rather surprised that you're not gonna make me suffer first.''

''Oh, I initially intended to slowly torture you to death.. Unfortunately, I don't have sufficient time. What with Maleficent and Diaval still flying free... Oh, that reminds me! Who was that fetching red head I saw you with a moment ago?'' (Vernon pretended not to know who Syrena was).

''She's got nothing to do with this!'' Chris replied in a loud voice. ''Keep her out of it!''

''Oh, you care for her.'' Vernon couldn't resist letting out a little mocking chuckle. ''You fool. Now that you've let me know that fascinating piece of information, I'll make certain that she dies.''

''No!'' Christopher tried to get up, only to be thwarted by the cold blade pressing against his throat.

''Well, all this could have been prevented if you'd have had the good sense to kill me when you had the chance.''

''No!.. I'll never become like you Vernon.''

''Sorry, what was that?'' Vernon pretended not to understand.

''I will only kill if I have to. If there's absolutely no other way!''

''Oh, knock it off Christopher! You told me yourself that you killed one of my men in cold blood. You practically bragged about it.''

''I lied! It wasn't in cold blood!.. Your man was about to kill Maleficent.''

''You lied?''

''Yes!''

''And why ever would you do such a thing?''

''In order to try and scare you off!'' Chris revealed.. ''Evidently it didn't work, and do you wanna know why?.. Because you're crazy! That's why!''

''Oh, poor Christopher. Poor, spineless Christopher.'' Vernon leaned down and grasped the arrow protruding from Christopher's shoulder.

Christopher winced as Vernon put a tiny bit of pressure on the arrow.

''You know what I'm going to do now Christopher,'' Vernon whispered... ''I'm going to kill you.'

Christopher let out a blood curdling scream as Vernon pressed hard on the arrow, pushing it deeper inside.

''And then I'm going to kill your friends, including the red head.'' Vernon started to twist the arrow in a circular motion, sending Christopher into the very depths of agony. ''Although, personally, I don't know why you care for them. I mean, look, they've abandoned you.. And do you know why?'' Vernon chuckled before whispering in Chris's ear... ''Because they know you're a liability. That's why.'' Vernon laughed as he continued to twist the arrow, ignoring Christopher's cries of anguish. ''You're no good to anyone. You pathetic, witless mess.''

Christopher growled as he made to grab Vernon's throat, but the sword pressing against his neck reminded him that escape was virtually impossible.

''Time to die Christopher.'' Vernon released the arrow and straightened himself up.. ''Oh, look.'' Vernon gestured his head to the right. ''Here come my men.''

In the distance Gerald could be seen jogging towards them, followed closely by the rest of the troops. Only half of them had horses, as once again they'd failed to retrieve the ones that had bolted... It didn't take long for Vernon to notice this.

''Incompetent idiots,'' Vernon muttered under his breath. ''Now, where was I? Oh, yes! I was just about to kill you.''

''Vernon, please.''

''Aw, begging. How pitiful.''

''I'm not asking for myself,'' Chris spoke in a shaky, pain ridden voice. ''For my friends... Please don't kill them.''

''It doesn't make a difference who you're begging for, all that matters is you're begging!'' Vernon smiled wickedly. ''Now I'd like for you to confirm it.''

''What?''

''Beg...''

Christopher's face darkened. Furious that Vernon was trying to humiliate him in this way.

''Beg!'' Vernon's voice grew louder.

''No,'' Chris said with a look of steely determination on his face. ''I refuse to give you the satisfaction.''

''Oh, well, I guess your friends are going to have to die then. And trust me when I say that they won't have the luxury of quick deaths. I'll make sure that they suffer first.. Oh, they'll suffer immensely.'' Vernon let out a grim snicker. ''In Maleficent's and Diaval's case I suppose that seeing each other in agony will elicit the greatest amount of torment... Ah, the poetry of pain.''

''Okay, okay,'' Chris relented with a look of despair on his face. ''Vernon...I beg you.''

''Now, that's better! Much better!'' Vernon smiled sadistically... ''Oh, alright.'' He let out a sigh. ''I suppose I could spare one of them.''

''One?''

''Yes. Oh, and just to clarify, I mean spared the torment before death, not the death itself. I'm afraid they all must die.''

Christopher shot Vernon a look of fury while clenching his teeth.

''Come on! Make a choice!'' Vernon was growing impatient. ''Which one are you going to choose?''

Chris failed to answer.

''Hmm. I'm pretty sure that you won't choose Diaval, based on the fact that he's technically a bloody raven... Or is it just that you resent him for standing in the way of having a threesome with Maleficent and the read head?''

''You sick, twisted, bastard.''

''Tsk,'' Vernon tutted with annoyance. ''Come, come. Give me a name.. Who shall be spared torment?''

''I won't choose any of them,'' Chris responded. ''I will not be put into this position!''

''Sir!'' Gerald cried out as he pushed his way through some privets, frantically trying to alert his Captain of something.

Vernon, however, chose to ignore Gerald, as he continued to gloat over Christopher.

''Just look at you!'' Vernon chortled maniacally... ''Washed-up, worthless, and all alone.''

''A day will come Vernon when you are made to face justice,'' Chris spoke in a quiet, yet angry voice. ''A day when you will pay for your heinous misdeeds.''

''Ooh, la di da di da. Bored now!'' Vernon raised his sword upward a few inches, as he prepared to slam it down into Christopher's throat. ''It's been fun!... Toodles!''

''CAPTAIN!'' Gerald shouted as he rushed out in front of Vernon.

''WHAT IS IT!?'' Vernon bellowed in response. ''You're spoiling my fun here!''

Just then, Vernon heard the sound of horses hooves coming from behind him.

''Look!'' Gerald pointed behind Vernon while backing away.

Vernon turned around just in time to see Apollo come jumping over the top of a nearby bush. He landed just a few feet away from Christopher and Vernon, leaving the latter opened mouthed in astonishment.

Christopher knew that this was the only chance of escape he was going to get. He had to take it while Vernon was distracted.

''What in the-'' was all Vernon managed to say before he was interrupted by Christopher, as the young man rolled out of the way of Vernon's sword, crying out in pain as the arrow in his shoulder brushed against the ground. Vernon looked down to see that Christopher had wrapped his feet around his left leg.

''Oh no you don't!'' Vernon was just about to slam the sword down into Chris's legs, when Christopher twisted his feet, causing Vernon to lose his balance and tumble to the ground.

''Damn your karate!'' Vernon exclaimed.

''That wasn't karate, it was judo,'' Chris revealed as he quickly got to his feet. ''This is karate.'' Christopher swiftly kicked the rising Vernon in his face.

''Get him!'' Gerald shouted to the massing men behind him.

''Apollo!'' Chris shouted to his horse.

Apollo dutifully walked over towards Christopher, before bending down so that his owner could easily climb onto his back.

''Shoot the horse!'' Vernon bellowed. ''Shoot it! SHOOT IT!''

Christopher threw himself atop Apollo and cried out, ''GO!''

Apollo promptly flew off like the wind, with a wounded Christopher clinging hold of the reins.

Vernon got to his feet, raced over towards his white horse and quickly climbed aboard it. ''Those of you who still have horses!'' Vernon called out to his men. ''Follow me!''

''Sir!'' Gerald shouted. ''Wait!'' He rushed over towards his Captain.

''Get on.'' Vernon turned his horse around so Gerald could climb up.

Gerald quickly climbed on the horse, seating himself just behind Vernon.

''Go on!'' Vernon cried out in order to urge his horse to move forward.

Within a mere second the horse shot off at a tremendous speed as though it had been blasted out of a cannon. The rest of Vernon's men who still had horses were not far behind, as they all headed in pursuit of Christopher and Apollo.

.

.

.

.

''Ah!'' Christopher cried in pain as he removed the arrow from his shoulder and chucked it to the ground, causing blood to pour down his back, staining his shirt in the process.. Holding onto the reins with one hand, Chris turned Apollo away from the oncoming tree, as his horse streaked alongside the cliff.

''Where did you come from, eh?'' he asked Apollo, despite knowing that it would be impossible to receive a response. Christopher glanced behind him, gulping in fear upon spotting Vernon and Gerald not too far behind. Christopher turned his head back round and took hold of the reins with both of his hands, tugging on them so that Apollo would weave into the nearby trees. ''Come on!'' Chris urged his steed. ''Let's show them what you're made of.''

''He's veering off!'' Gerald shouted.

''I can see that!'' Vernon yelled in response in a vexed tone of voice, turning his horse so that it would follow Christopher and Apollo into the trees. The rest of the chasing pack promptly did the same thing, following close behind their Captain and Lieutenant.

Christopher continued to guide Apollo through the trees at an alarming pace, grimacing with pain as he did so. He could feel the blood running down his back... ''Whoa!'' Chris slowed Apollo down slightly and swerved in order to avoid a log on the ground... Christopher turned his head upon hearing an almighty crash. He smiled to himself as he saw some of the chasing horses colliding, crashing into one another due to the fact that each was taking a different route through the trees. Unfortunately, though, Vernon and Gerald were still close behind.. Suddenly, Christopher felt Apollo moving off to the side.

''What are you doing?'' Chris wondered aloud as he turned his head forward. ''WHOA!'' He tugged hard at the reins in order to avoid the cliff wall before them.. Apollo managed to come to a halt mere feet away from the rock face.

''Damn it!'' Christopher exclaimed in frustration, as he realised that there was no way around the wall.. He clicked his tongue in order to get his horse moving again, turning the reins so that Apollo would move to the side.

''Not so fast!'' Vernon shouted as he approached them.

''Bye bye, Vern.'' Christopher was just about to charge off alongside the wall when he spotted some horses emerging out of the nearby trees in front of them. He looked around to the other side and noticed more men on horses appearing... ''Oh, brother.'' He let out a sigh of resignation, realising that he was trapped.

''Haha!'' Vernon smiled triumphantly, as he pulled his horse to a stop... ''Game over, I believe.''

''Yeah, I think you're right,'' Chris replied in a sombre tone... ''Where did they all come from?'' Chris asked (in reference to the men who had surrounded him).

''Oh, well, apparently they took it upon themselves to cut you off, without me even giving the order.'' Vernon looked to each of his men in turn whilst speaking. ''I don't say this often my friends, but well done! Thanks to your ingenuity this is a good day! A day where I can finally lay this ghost to rest.'' Vernon pointed towards Christopher.

The men laughed and cheered with approval.

''So, what happens now?'' Chris inquired (despite already having a good idea what the answer would be).

''Now, Christopher...you die.'' Vernon flashed a smile as he climbed down from his horse.

''Just like that? No gloating? No long talk?''

Vernon shook his head.

''Not even a little chit-chat?''

''Sorry,'' Vernon replied with a smirk. ''I'm afraid the time for pleasantries is over.'' He turned his back to Christopher. ''Prepare to fire!''

All of the men immediately withdrew their bows and crossbows, aiming them in Christopher's direction.

''Sir, if I may?'' Gerald asked for permission to give the order.

''Go right ahead,'' Vernon agreed.

''Thank you.'' Gerald climbed down from Vernon's horse and walked a few steps forward.

''Oh, come on guys!'' Chris spoke with a nervous laugh and smile. ''Let's not be hasty.''

''Ready!'' Gerald spoke to the troops.

Christopher gulped hard, realising that this was it... He was about to die.

Vernon began to bounce up and down with excitement, a look of glee spread across his hard features.

''Aim!''

Chris looked around frantically, desperate for a way out of this.. ''Please, please, please,'' he muttered to himself.

Vernon bit down on his knuckles with eagerness...

''FIRE!''

The moment Gerald shouted the word, a surge of green coloured electrical lightning came shooting down from above, crashing into the ground and sending the horses into a blind panic.. Within a second or two Maleficent came swooping down from the top of the cliff, continuously blasting electricity down to the ground.

''MALEFICENT!'' Carter exclaimed in terror, as he and the majority of the men dived for cover.

''Why is nothing ever simple!?'' Vernon complained loudly whilst hopping up and down in fury.

''Sir! Look out!'' Gerald rushed forward and pushed his Captain to the ground and out of the way of the oncoming ball of electricity.

''You fool!'' Vernon slapped Gerald on the top of his head. ''She can't hurt us! REMEMBER!?'' He tapped on his iron ring frantically... Just then, a surge of lightning connected with Vernon, doing the middle aged man no harm whatsoever... ''See?''

Gerald nodded his head, realising that there was actually nothing to fear. ''Find your courage men!'' he bellowed to the troops. ''Do not be afraid! She can do you no harm!''

Unfortunately for Gerald and Vernon the men weren't paying much attention, they were far too preoccupied in running around frantically.

''LISTEN TO ME!'' Vernon shouted as loud as he could in order to make himself audible over the crackling sound of electricity.

Christopher watched the mayhem unfolding around him in amazement. Feeling puzzled as to why Apollo had remained still whilst the other horses were panicking. He glanced downward and noticed that Apollo's hooves were no longer touching the ground... He was floating.

Maleficent flew low at great speed straight towards Vernon, forcing him to duck at the very last moment. She shot over the top of his head before approaching Christopher.

''Time to leave!'' she spoke with a slight smile.

''Hear, hear!'' Chris agreed emphatically.

Maleficent flew high into the air, using her powers to float Christopher and Apollo upward.

''Shh,'' Chris shushed the visibly distressed Apollo whilst patting and stroking him, not wanting the horse to panic as he had done once before when under the influence of Maleficent's magic.

''Gerald! He's escaping!'' Vernon alerted his Lieutenant to the ascending Christopher.

Gerald looked up to see Christopher and Apollo floating up the cliff.

''DO SOMETHING YOU IMBECILE!'' Vernon shouted wildly.

''There's nothing I can do!'' Gerald replied in an exasperated manner.

Christopher looked down to Vernon with a smug smile on his face. ''Well, that's certainly put the spark back into our relationship Vernon!'' He shouted down to his old enemy (unable to resist using that terrible pun).

The only response Vernon gave Christopher was to shake his fist at him. A look of pure, unbridled rage etched into his hard features.

By now Maleficent had reached the top of the cliff, and the moment she went out of sight the lightning raining down on Vernon and his troops ceased... All the men watched as Christopher and Apollo slowly touched down on the cliff edge.

Chris gave one last wave down to Vernon before riding off after Maleficent.

A silence filled the air, as Gerald, Carter, and the rest of the men all looked to their Captain, feeling fearful as to what his reaction was going to be.. They all shuddered upon hearing Vernon emit a low growl... Finally, he turned to face them.

''Please tell me that there is a way to get to the top of that cliff within say...an hour?'' Vernon inquired hopefully.

None of the men responded.

''Or two?'' he added with a very forced smile.

Once again the men failed to reply. All too afraid to give Vernon the answer he didn't want to hear... Eventually, one brave soldier spoke up.

''No sir! It's not possible.''

''What?'' Vernon looked to the soldier.

''It's not possible,'' the man repeated. ''It would take a half a day at the least..''

''I see...'' Vernon let out a sigh as he slowly began to trudge forward.

All of the men parted so Vernon could make his way towards the young soldier.

Vernon came to a stop mere inches away from the young man. Their noses were almost touching (Vernon having to stand on his tiptoes to achieve this).

''I must confess,'' Vernon spoke in a whisper. ''I was waiting for that...''

''W-waiting for what, sir?'' The man responded in a hushed, shaky voice.

''For someone to say the wrong thing...'' Vernon flashed a sinister, yet jovial smile.

The man reciprocated Vernon's smile (however his was one of complete and utter nervousness), suddenly regretting speaking up in the first place.

''Don't take this personally,'' Vernon's uttered as his smile faded.

''What?''

Suddenly, Vernon let out a wild cry as he brought his knee up into the man's groin, causing the young soldier to double over in pain. Vernon swung his fist down into the top of the man's head repeatedly before taking a step back and kicking him in the face. The soldier crashed to the ground as the rest of the troops backed away, all too frightened to come to the aid of their comrade.. Vernon let out another yell as he began to boot the man unmercifully, again and again, and again.

''Sir!'' Gerald reached out his hand, trying to put an end to this madness.

''Get away!'' Vernon barked in response as he bent down, punching the man in the face until his hand was covered in blood...

Eventually the soldier reached out his hand and grabbed Vernon by the throat, finally attempting to fight back. ''ARGHHHH!'' The man yelled in agony, as Vernon bit down hard on the man's index finger.

Gerald, Carter, and all the other men could do nothing but stand and watch the brutality before them.. Each of them secretly wanting to intervene, but all of them too afraid to do so.

Vernon continued to pummel the young man until finally one of the blows rendered him unconscious... Still Vernon continued to strike him.

''For pity's sake, someone do something!'' Carter blurted out, gaining him many glares of disapproval. Each look said the same thing... '_You first_.'

Vernon started to make sounds like a wild animal, as he began to scratch and claw at the man's face.

''Captain!'' Gerald exclaimed as he rushed forward. ''That's enough!''

''DON'T!'' Vernon pulled out a dagger and turned to Gerald, pointing it in his direction.

The madness in Vernon's eyes was enough to convince Gerald to back away...

Vernon looked back to the beaten, bruised, bloodied soldier...and raised the dagger aloft.

''Don't do it,'' Gerald advised against plunging the dagger down into the soldiers face.

Vernon screwed up his face as he pondered what to do.

''Please,'' Gerald spoke in desperation. ''Sir, can't you see? This is madness!''

Vernon looked thoughtful for a moment, as he considered his Lieutenants words.

''Please sir...''

''AHHHHH!'' Vernon cried out as he swung the dagger down into the ground, missing the man's head by less than an inch...

Gerald and the rest of the men all breathed a sigh of relief...

Vernon took a deep breath in order to calm himself down, before slowly rising to his feet... ''Oh, that's much better!'' he spoke with a big smile. ''It's very healthy to release pent-up anxiety and frustrations, you know?''

Everyone looked to Vernon incredulously. Wondering how he could switch his fury on and off so easily.

''Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm starving!'' Vernon walked a few steps forward and tapped his Lieutenant on the shoulder. ''Scare us up a meal, Gerald.''

''Y-yes sir,'' Gerald replied in an uneasy tone. ''I'll get right to it.''

''Good.'' Vernon shot Gerald a fake smile before walking past him, his back turned to the injured man on the ground.

Gerald gestured his head towards the wounded soldier, wanting one of the men to check on his condition.

Carter read Gerald's signal instantly and promptly headed over to his injured comrade lying on the ground.

''He's alive,'' Carter spoke in a whisper (so that Vernon wouldn't overhear). ''I think he'll be okay.''

''Gerald!'' Vernon exclaimed as he span back around. ''Hurry up! We must depart within an hour!''

''Yes sir!'' Gerald gave the injured soldier a look of sympathy (knowing fully well that under different circumstances it could have been him laid on the ground right now). He let out a sigh, before simply walking away...

''Ow!'' Vernon glanced to his right hand... ''I think I broke a nail.''

* * *

**(A/N). *shakes head* Vernon really is a peculiar fellow, isn't he?**

**And so we reach the end of yet another chapter! As always, please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, donadagohvi.**


	30. Hammer Into Anvil

**(A/N). Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews. It's great to hear from you and encouraging to see that my rather, offbeat story, is ever so slightly growing in popularity.**

**Okay, enough of my talk. Let's get this chapter underway!**

* * *

After rejoining with Syrena and Diaval, Maleficent tended to Christopher's shoulder wound, using some magic in order to deaden his pain... They traveled for several hours before Christopher's shoulder began to ache once again, due to the fact that Maleficent's magic was starting to wear off.. He proceeded to pull Apollo to a stop before climbing down to the ground.

''What's the matter?'' Syrena asked.

''My shoulder. It's starting to hurt again.''

''I'm so sorry,'' she said with a sigh (feeling partly responsible).

''Oh, it's not your fault.''

Syrena looked away, feeling a slight pang of guilt.

By now, Diaval had alerted his Mistress to the fact that Christopher and Syrena had stopped. They both promptly swooped down to ground, Diaval changing himself back into a man upon touching terra firma.

''What is it?'' Maleficent inquired as she approached Christopher. ''Why have you stopped?''

''It's no good,'' Chris replied wearily. ''I can't continue any further tonight.''

''Why?''

''Well, my shoulder's really starting to throb again.''

''The magic must have worn off,'' Maleficent replied. ''Here, let me give you another dose.''

''No,'' Chris refused. ''That's only a short term solution, and in the long run it could do me more harm than good.''

''How so?'' Syrena interjected.

''Because if I don't feel the pain I might end up overindulging in some kind of strenuous activity. That way my shoulder will never heal.''

''No, you don't understand. The magic I'm using isn't just some kind of glorified pain remover,'' Maleficent explained. ''It will prevent infection and will help the wound to heal quicker.''

''Really?''

''It's true,'' Diaval spoke up. ''I can vouch for it.''

''You can?'' Syrena looked to Diaval.

''Yes. Maleficent once tended to an injury I sustained on my left wing.''

''Why didn't you just transform into a man?'' Syrena asked (presuming that shifting form would eradicate the injury).

''Well, that wouldn't have done much good,'' Diaval replied with a slight chuckle. ''Whatever form I took the injury remained,'' he explained. ''When I was in human form the only difference was that instead of it been my wing that was wounded, it was my arm.''

''I see.. Fascinating.''

''Oh, this is getting us nowhere,'' Maleficent muttered to herself. ''We really must continue.'' She turned to Christopher. ''Do you want my help or not?''

''Well, I-'' Christopher hesitated.

''Well?'' Maleficent pressed for an answer...

''Alright,'' he agreed.

''Good.. Now come over here.''

Christopher slowly trudged over towards Maleficent.

''Take off your jacket.''

Christopher promptly removed his leather jacket and tossed it to Syrena (who was still seated on Apollo).

''Now your shirt.''

Christopher removed his left arm from the shirt sleeve, exposing his wounded shoulder.

Syrena winced at the sight of his injury before shaking her head, annoyed at herself for feeling upset (disliking the fact that she growing fond of him). How could she ever hope to see him die when she didn't even like to see him mildly injured? This underhanded task Vandran had instructed her with was horrible... Truly horrible.

Maleficent breathed some green coloured energy onto her hand, before pressing it against Christopher's wound.

Christopher flinched in pain the moment Maleficent touched his injured shoulder.

''The pain will subside in a moment,'' Maleficent repeated the words she'd spoken to him earlier when she first performed this procedure.

''I know, I know,'' Chris spoke through gritted teeth... Thankfully, within a few seconds the pain did start to slowly ebb away.

''There!'' Maleficent withdrew her hand. ''Just as before, within a few minutes you will be practically pain free.''

''Thank you,'' Chris replied with a slight smile, as he put his arm back in the sleeve of his shirt.. ''Syrena, if you could kindly give me back my jacket.''

Syrena inspected the very strange, futuristic looking leather jacket for a moment before throwing it back to Christopher. ''Here you go.''

''Thanks,'' Chris responded as he caught it.

''Mistress!'' Diaval called out as he walked over towards Maleficent.

''Yes Diaval?'' Maleficent turned to face him.

''Which way are we headed from here?''

''From here on out we travel across the open fields.'' Maleficent pointed to the fields in the distance.

''Isn't that a little dangerous Mistress? We could so easily be spotted.''

''I know that, but unfortunately we have no other option. To travel through the woods would take far too long.''

''What is it?'' Chris asked as he walked over towards the pair.

''Oh, I was just asking Maleficent which way we're headed,'' Diaval replied.

''Oh. Well, which way?'' Chris inquired whilst putting his jacket back on.

''Across the open fields.''

''Across the fields?'' Chris looked puzzled. ''Maleficent, pardon me to second-guess your judgement or anything, but isn't that just a teeny-weeny bit hazardous?''

''My sentiments exactly,'' Diaval agreed.

Maleficent shot Diaval a dirty look, annoyed that he'd sided with Christopher on this matter.

''What are you three talking about?'' Syrena inquired.

''Oh, we're just discussing something,'' Christopher replied as he turned to face Syrena. ''I'll be with you in a moment!'' He turned back to face Maleficent.

''Read my lips,'' Maleficent spoke in a quiet tone. ''We're going across the fields. My decision is final... Do you both understand?''

Chris and Diaval both nodded their heads in unison (Christopher rolling his eyes as he did so).

''Very good. Now let's get moving!'' Maleficent pushed Christopher aside and strode over towards Syrena.

''What was that all about?'' Syrena asked the irritated looking fairy.

''I was just informing our male companions of our course.''

''Really? Which way are we headed, then?''

''Across the fields,'' Maleficent replied.

''The fields?'' Syrena echoed.

''Yes, and if you have an issue with that then-''

''No, no!'' Syrena cut her off. ''I think it's a fine idea.''

''You do?''

''Yes. Well, it beats travelling through the forest.. It seems a much quicker option to simply go straight across the fields.''

''Well, thank goodness someone else here besides myself has an ounce of sense.'' Maleficent looked to Christopher and Diaval. ''Come on!'' she declared.

''Maleficent!'' Christopher trotted over towards her. ''Hang on a second.''

''What is it?'' she spoke with a sigh.

''We can't travel for longer than an hour?''

''And why ever not? It won't be dark for at least a couple of hours yet.''

''No, that's not it... It's Apollo.''

''Apollo? What about him?''

''I think he's getting tired.''

''Tired?'' Maleficent echoed.

''Yeah. It's harder for him since Syrena joined us. Now he's having to carry two people on his back instead of one.''

''Well, you should have thought of that before insisting that she join us.''

''Oh, don't give me a hard time Maleficent.''

''I'm sorry,'' she replied with a self-assured look on her face. ''But I refuse to pander to either you or your horse.''

''Oh, fine!'' Christopher threw his hands up into the air in exasperation. ''I've had enough of you anyway.'' He turned his back to her her.. ''Go on! Get out of here!''

''What's happening!?'' Diaval asked in alarm as he approached them.

''Christopher's throwing a temper tantrum,'' Maleficent replied dryly.

''What?''

''Listen to me, Diaval.'' Chris turned around and took a step towards him. ''I asked Maleficent if after an hours travel we could stop and rest for the night, and she refused.''

''Why did you want to stop in an hour?'' Diaval inquired.

''Because Apollo's getting really tired. It's difficult for him having to ride hard all the time in order to keep up with you and Maleficent, especially with two people on his back.''

Diaval gave a slight nod of his head (seeing Christopher's point).

''But this egomaniac over here (Christopher motioned his head in Maleficent's direction), doesn't give a damn.''

Diaval turned towards Maleficent. ''Mistress, I think-''

''Don't!'' Maleficent silenced him (not wanting to hear Diaval agreeing with Christopher for the second time in as many minutes).

''Christopher!'' Syrena called out as she rode Apollo towards the trio. ''What's the problem?''

''Nothing, Syrena,'' Chris replied with a smile. ''Nothing at all... They're going ahead of us, while we stay behind.''

''What? Why?''

''Because Maleficent isn't willing to compromise. I wanted to stop for the night after an hours travel, but Maleficent won't grant any concessions so-''

''Oh, fine! Fine!'' Maleficent exclaimed. ''Anything to shut you up!''

''You agree?'' Diaval could hardly believe it.

''Let's just get moving!'' Maleficent pushed her way past Diaval as she prepared to take flight.

''Thank you,'' Chris spoke to Maleficent in a quite voice. ''Although, if you'd just have agreed in the first place we could have already being on our way by now .''

Maleficent suddenly extended her wings, the left one hitting Christopher as it unfurled. ''I'm terribly sorry,'' she said in a very disingenuous tone.

Christopher smiled to himself while shaking his head (knowing that she'd struck him on purpose).

''Right then! We'd better get moving.'' Diaval proceeded to transform himself into a raven before taking flight.

''Come on Christopher.'' Syrena moved to the back of the saddle so that Christopher could sit at the front.

Christopher shot Syrena a sweet smile before approaching his horse.

''Christopher!'' Maleficent called.

Chris turned to face her. ''Yes, Maleficent?''

''Just because I let you have your way this one time doesn't mean to say that you're now the one in charge.. Is that clear?''

''Inescapably clear.''

''Good.'' Maleficent gave him a curt smile before jumping up into the air and flying after Diaval.

''She's a very bothersome individual, isn't she?'' Syrena spoke with a lighthearted titter.

''Oh, you get used to her.''

''How long did it take before you were at ease with her?''

''I'll let you know,'' Christopher replied with a smile.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, inside Mount Oberon, Vandran was attempting to contact his Master, Videl. In order to do this Vandran had to place himself in a trance, so that he could telepathically communicate with his Master.. It was far easier for Videl to contact Vandran, as he could achieve this by simply waiting for Vandran to fall asleep and then creating a dreamworld in which they could commune. Unfortunately for Vandran, Videl had no need to speak with him, the need was all Vandran's, as he was desperately requiring guidance... Eventually, he made a breakthrough, as he heard his Master's voice inside his head.

''Vandran? What a pleasant surprise.''

''Master, I-I-''

''What is it, my old friend?''

''I... I seek your guidance.''

''Ah, now I understand,'' Videl spoke with a slight chuckle. ''Your thoughts dwell on the woman...Syrena.''

Vandran failed to respond (not appreciating his Master probing his inner most thoughts).

''Do not deny what is clear to me.. I know that she is in your thoughts constantly.''

''Yes, yes. It's true.''

''Is this why you contacted me?''

''Yes. I don't know what to do... I can't stop thinking about her.''

''Be careful of her my friend, she is a danger to us all.''

''What do you mean?'' Vandran questioned what his Master meant by that.

''I have seen the inside of her heart, Vandran, and she is far weaker than you think.''

''No, no.'' Vandran refused to accept this. ''Syrena is strong.''

''On the outside perhaps, but inside, deep, deep down inside, she is weak.. She lacks the fortitude to succeed. You know this.''

''She won't fail me... She never has.''

''We'll see... I, for one, don't trust her.

''She won't let me down,'' Vandran insisted.

''Oh, my dear Vandran. Listen to yourself... I tried to warn you, did I not? I told you to keep all humans at arms lengths, but you refused to listen. They're loathsome creatures my old friend, every single one of them...especially women. They should be avoided at all costs, just like a leper... Although, in a way, I suppose I should be thanking them. Do you know how many men have been sent to our domain thanks to women?''

Vandran failed to answer.

''A great many,'' Videl spoke with a titter. ''Oh, they've brought about the downfall of so many men, and in turn themselves... And that's why in the end I'll be proven right Vandran. That these loathsome cretins are naturally inclined to think only for themselves.''

''Master, what must I do?''

''For now, you must forget her,'' Videl replied.

''I cannot. I've tried.''

''Oh, my dear Vandran. I'd hate to see you falter just because of a lowly female.''

''Master. When all this is over, and victory is ours...what will become of her?'' Vandran had to ask this long overdue question.

''That depends.''

''Depends on what?'' Vandran inquired.

''On whether or not she remains loyal,'' Videl responded. ''The pact she made with me can never be broken. She will cross over to MY world when the time arises... If she does her job well, then she will be rewarded. BUT, if she should betray us, than she will suffer just like everyone else does.''

''No,'' Vandran uttered in a whisper, perishing the thought of Syrena suffering. ''She is loyal to me, I know that.''

''Yes, but is she loyal to ME!''

''To be loyal to me is to be loyal to you my Master.''

''Not in her mind.. And as such, she may turn against me, with you ending up as collateral damage.''

''Never,'' Vandran refused to acknowledge this.

''Oh yes. I fear that she plans to betray us... A fear I also share for Vernon.''

''Vernon?'' Vandran echoed.

''Indeed. His evil is great.. So great in fact, that it may be a threat to us both.''

''No. He despises Christopher.''

''Just because he's, Chris-topher's (he dragged out the young man's name, unable to say it properly) enemy, doesn't make him are ally... He's independent, and useful for the moment. But when the time is right...I think he must be eliminated.''

''I see, Master.''

''Hmm? Interesting.''

''What?''

''Well, I can't help but notice that you're far more at ease when it comes to Vernon betraying us than you are Syrena. Why is that?''

''Because, I-'' Vandran hesitated.

''Go on.''

''I care for her,'' the words came spilling out before he could stop them.

''Care for her!?'' Videl laughed heartily... ''You should know better! Those we cherish hurt us Vandran... I thought you'd learned long ago when we stepped away from the light that affection for others is pointless. They fade, and with them so does the feeling, leaving nothing but scars behind... Power, only power, Vandran, lasts forever... Do you understand me?''

''Yes,'' Vandran replied in a whisper.

''Good.. Your feelings for Syrena stem from sexual desire, nothing more.. I highly suggest you go out and find yourself a female in order to slake your lust,'' Videl advised.

''Find myself a female?''

''Yes!.. Find a woman and force yourself upon her,'' Videl spoke the words in a chillingly cold tone... ''I must leave you now.''

''Wait! What of Vernon and Syrena?''

''Leave them to get on with their task. Who knows? They may yet prove me wrong.''

''I hope they do, Master.''

''No, Vandran, you hope that Syrena proves me wrong. You care nothing for Vernon. He'd be dead by now if it wasn't for the fact you felt you owed him for saving your life... Now that debt is paid you couldn't care less whether he died or not.''

Vandran couldn't be bothered denying this. Videl knew him too well.

''Actually, I would prefer Vernon to prove his loyalty rather than Syrena,'' Videl admitted.

''Is that so?''

''Yes. Based on the fact that he's truly repulsive.. Deliciously repulsive in fact. Why, just today he beat one of his own men and left him for dead. And when his subordinates tried to aid the poor soul, Vernon threatened them with the same treatment.. Oh, Vandran. Such evilness is usually only found amongst our own kind... This man truly is remarkable. Unfortunately, unless he can prove his worth and loyalty, then he must die.''

''Indeed, Master. Indeed,'' Vandran concurred.

''And now, I bid you farewell,'' Videl declared. ''Always remember, my old friend, that in this world and all the others that surround it, there are only two kinds of living beings... Hammers, and anvils. It's an either-or situation, you cannot be both.. Now, we know the pleasure that life brings when one is hammer... Don't allow yourself to become anvil, Vandran. Not at such a late stage in the game.''

''I will not, my Master. I assure you.''

''Good,'' Videl said in a quiet voice. ''Now go and do me proud..''

Vandran suddenly opened his eyes wide and let out a gasp, as his mental link with his Master was severed... He remained seated for a few seconds, trying to take in all the things his Master had said.. Just then, Videl's final words echoed in his mind... 'Now go and do me proud..' Filled with a great sense of ardor, Vandran rose to his feet. Within a few seconds, though, he sat back down again, realising that there was nothing to be done.. His task was to ensure his Master's release into this Kingdom, and that could only be achieved by spilling Aurora's blood on the night of the blood moon.. Of the many skills and powers Vandran possessed, speeding up time wasn't one of them. He and his Master had to be patient until the fateful night arrived. Until then, he simply had to keep Aurora locked up. There was nothing else to be done...

Vandran slouched back in his chair, wondering what his Master had meant when he spoke those words... '_Maybe it's his of telling me to change my viewpoint?_' Vandran mused. '_Perhaps he's right_. _What if my feelings for Syrena are simply those of lust?_' (Vandran truly hoped that this was the case). He suddenly got to his feet, remembering his Masters advice to go out into the world and find himself some pleasure in the form of a woman... He walked towards the door with great fervor, desperate to rid himself of this wanting, aching need for Syrena. Perhaps this could help him forget her... That was his hope.

Vandran exited the grand chamber and slammed the door behind him, alerting the two nearby guards to his presence. They both stood firmly to attention.

''Tell the others that I'm going out for a while,'' Vandran instructed as he walked past the two guards.

''You're leaving the mountain sir?'' one of the men spoke in an alarmed tone.

''Yes,'' Vandran replied simply.

''B-but sir, if anything should happen, we won't be able to leave,'' the other guard butted in. ''Your power is the only way for us to get in and out.''

''I know that!'' Vandran exclaimed as he spun around to face them.. He took a deep breath in order to calm himself before continuing. ''Do not fear, I shan't be gone long.''

''What if the other men ask questions?

''What shall we tell them?'' the other guard asked.

''I've already told you. Tell them the truth.'' Vandran turned away from the men and carried on walking down the hallway. ''Tell them that I needed to get away from this place for a short time!'' he shouted over his shoulder. ''Tell them that I needed fresh air!.. The need to feel the wind against my face!''

The moment Vandran reached the end of the hall he clicked his fingers and disappeared, leaving the two guards opened mouthed in amazement, shocked at their leaders perplexing behaviour.

.

.

.

.

After an hours travel, Christopher pulled Apollo to a stop, as Maleficent and Diaval landed to ground in front of him.

''What happens now?'' Syrena asked.

''We rest up for the night,'' Maleficent replied.

''Right out here in the open?'' Syrena seemed slightly shocked at this.

Diaval transformed himself back into human form before speaking. ''Mistress, I think we should carry on a bit further until we find somewhere more appropriate for sleeping.''

''Oh, didn't you hear Christopher earlier, Diaval?'' Maleficent spoke in a sarcastic tone. ''He refused to travel for longer than an hour, remember?''

''I'm willing to continue a little farther,'' Christopher spoke up. ''We can't stay out here in this field. Vernon will spot us for sure if we do.''

''Ah, so now you're prepared to travel further?'' Maleficent said with a slight smile. ''Are you quite sure?''

''Yes.''

''Are you certain? Certain that your horse won't keel over dead should he walk another step?'' Maleficent spoke in a highly sarcastic tone.

''Please don't make this difficult, Mistress,'' Diaval implored.

''You know very well that we can't stay out here Maleficent!'' Christopher objected.

''Oh, for goodness' sake!'' Syrena exclaimed. ''By the time you two are through bickering it'll be pitch black.''

Diaval looked to Maleficent with pleading eyes, wanting to avoid this escalating quarrel at all costs...

''Oh, alright,'' Maleficent relented. ''We shall continue...''

''There. You see, Maleficent, you can be reasonable,'' Chris spoke with a cocky smile. ''You should try it more often.''

Syrena suddenly jabbed Christopher on the back, knowing that it wasn't wise to antagonize Maleficent.

''I highly suggest that from this moment on you allow me to make all the decisions,'' Maleficent said. ''Or else I won't be held accountable for my actions.. Understood?''

Christopher gave a slow nod of his head.

''Good.'' Maleficent turned away from Christopher and walked over towards Diaval.

''Which way are headed from here?'' Diaval inquired.

''Well, I spotted what appeared to be an abandoned barn whilst we were in the air,'' Maleficent responded. ''We'll head for that.''

''Which way?'' Chris asked as he rode Apollo over towards Maleficent and Diaval.

Maleficent answered him by pointing her hand to the right.

''Maleficent spotted a barn while we were flying,'' Diaval stated.

''A barn?''

''A deserted barn,'' Maleficent elaborated.

''Deserted? How can you be sure of that?'' Syrena questioned.

''Well, I saw no humans or livestock in the vicinity,'' Maleficent replied. ''And there was no house in sight of it.''

''Sounds perfect,'' Christopher said.

Just then, Syrena felt a raindrop land on the top of head. She looked up to the dark clouds above.. ''It's starting to rain.''

''Well, that's hardly a surprise.'' Diaval looked up to the sky. ''That cloud has looked like it was about to burst all day.''

''We must leave,'' Maleficent declared. ''Follow me.'' She promptly spread her wings before taking flight.. Diaval didn't waste any time in turning himself back into a raven and flying after her.

''Come on Apollo,'' Chris urged his horse to move. ''Won't be long now before we stop for the night.''

.

.

.

.

After a relatively short trip, Christopher spotted the barn ahead of them.

''There it is!'' Chris exclaimed as he slowed Apollo down to walking pace.

''What?''

''The barn.. I can just about see it.''

''Oh, good,'' Syrena responded.

By now it was pouring down with rain, causing the ground Apollo was treading upon to become extremely muddy.. The sky was dark ahead of schedule, thanks to the rain clouds up above.

Syrena suddenly put her hand against Christopher's wounded shoulder, causing him to flinch...but not in pain... ''I'm sorry,'' she apologized.

''Oh, don't be,'' Chris reassured her.

''I was just wondering how your shoulder is?'' she spoke in a concerned tone.

''Oh, it's holding up.''

''Good...''

''How's your ankle?'' Chris inquired.

''Fine, thanks.. It hasn't pained me for hours.''

''That's great,'' Christopher replied with a small smile on his face.

''Ah, I think I can see it,'' Syrena said as she looked over Christopher's shoulder, squinting in order to see the barn ahead of them more clearly. The fact that the sky was dark and that the rain was falling heavily, meant that the barn wasn't clearly visible to the naked eye... The silhouette of a large tree could be made out from just behind the barn, it was looming over it in an almost sinister fashion, giving the air surrounding them a sense of foreboding ominousity... ''Christopher,'' Syrena spoke his name in a worried tone.

''What?''

''I don't like the look of this place.''

''Yeah, I know what you mean.. It does seem a little bit-'' Chris hesitated to continue, not wanting to needlessly frighten Syrena.

''Creepy,'' Syrena took the liberty of finishing his sentence.

''Well, yes, that's a word for it,'' Chris replied with a nervous chuckle. ''All that's missing is the Vincent Price narration.''

''Vincent Price?'' Syrena was naturally unfamiliar with the name.

''Oh, he was an actor who used to be in a lot of old horror movies?''

''Movies?'' This was starting to get awfully confusing for Syrena.

''Ah, never mind. I keep forgetting that it's hard to comprehend for someone who isn't from my world.''

''Please explain.. I really want to know.''

Just then, they heard the sound of Maleficent swooping downward... She landed beside the barn door.

Chris turned his head to face Syrena. ''Remind me to explain some other time.''

''I will,'' Syrena replied. ''I wish to know about the world you come from... I wish to know more about you,'' she added with a smile.

Christopher reciprocated her smile (in an almost bashful fashion), before turning back to face Maleficent.

Diaval flew down to ground and landed next to his Mistress, before transforming himself back into human form. ''Mistress, you know I'm not one to complain-''

Maleficent rolled her eyes at this, wondering how Diaval could say that with a straight face.

''But...I don't like the look of this place.''

''Look, it's either the barn or nothing,'' Maleficent replied.. ''Take your pick.''

''Well I-'' Diaval suddenly paused.

''Well?'' Maleficent pressed for an answer, shocked that he hadn't already given her the obvious one.

''I'm thinking,'' Diaval responded with a slight smile.

''Diaval,'' she spoke his name sternly.

''Alright then Mistress.'' Diaval's smile widened, slightly amused at Maleficent's annoyance. ''We'll stay here... Although, personally, I'd just sooner sleep up in the branches of a tall tree.''

''Hmm.. Somehow I don't think Christopher and Syrena would go along with that.''

''Yeah, you've got a point there,'' Diaval replied as made his way over towards the large barn door... He tugged at it a few times, but it refused to open.

''What's the matter?'' Christopher inquired as he pulled Apollo to a stop.

''I can't open the door,'' Diaval replied whilst having another tug at it. ''It's no good.. Chris. Give me a hand, will you?''

''Sure.'' Christopher promptly climbed down from Apollo and walked over towards Diaval. The two began to pull at it in a very forceful manner. Still, it refused to open.

''No, no. We should be pulling together, in unison,'' Diaval tried to blame Christopher for their failure to open the door.

''We are pulling together,'' Christopher retorted. ''Now come on!''

The two carried on pulling to no avail.

''Oh, please hurry,'' Syrena implored. ''This rain isn't about to let up any time soon, and I already look like a drowned rat as it is.''

''Well, perhaps if you came and helped us we'd get it open,'' Diaval said in a frustrated manner.

''Don't be ridiculous!'' Christopher disagreed strongly. ''She has an injured ankle.''

''Tsk,'' Diaval tutted in annoyance, as he continued to tug at the door.

''Besides, it's just not right asking a woman to help us, seen as we're the stronger sex.'' Chris turned towards Syrena. ''No offence.''

''None taken,'' Syrena assured him (satisfied with the private knowledge that she could take him out whenever she pleased).

''Why didn't you ask Maleficent, eh?'' Chris wondered. ''Seeing as how she's stronger than the lot of us put together.''

''I didn't ask her because she-'' Diaval paused as he pressed his foot against the side of the door while pulling. ''didn't-'' He paused again, his face turning the colour of beetroot as he tugged with all his might. ''complain.'' Diaval spluttered out the end of his sentence, before letting go of the door and falling backwards to the ground.

''Oh, for pity's sake, get out of the way!'' Maleficent pushed Christopher aside as she made her way towards the door. ''Honestly, Diaval.'' She looked down to her companion. ''I'm quite surprised that you didn't transform yourself into a sizable creature in order to remove this pesky door.''

A look of embarrassment appeared on Diaval's face, as he noted his Mistress's point.. ''Yeah, I really should've thought of that.''

''Indeed you should have.. Or, alternatively, you could have just done this.'' Maleficent extended a solitary finger towards the door, pushing on it ever so slightly.

Christopher, Diaval, and Syrena, all watched open mouthed, as the door to the barn opened...inward.

Christopher buried his head in his hands, as he realised that all the tugging had been for naught.

''After you,'' Maleficent spoke with a self satisfied smile, as she stepped back and gestured her hand towards the now open door.

''Come on, Syrena.'' Christopher helped Syrena down from Apollo before escorting her over towards the door... He shot Maleficent an irritated, yet respectful look, before stepping inside.

''Well done,'' Syrena whispered to Maleficent with a smile.

''Thank you,'' Maleficent responded, as she watched Syrena follow Christopher inside.

''Come along, Diaval.'' Maleficent offered her hand down to Diaval.

Diaval reluctantly took Maleficent's hand before being hoisted to his feet. ''I feel like such a fool.''

''Oh, Diaval.'' Maleficent let out a laugh that sent Diaval's pulse skittering.. ''You weren't the only one who failed to figure out the solution.'' Maleficent motioned her head in Christopher and Syrena's direction... ''Besides, sometimes it's the most obvious of things that are the hardest to detect.''

Diaval couldn't help but wonder if Maleficent was referring to the feelings he held for her... Aurora, Phillip, the three pixies, and practically everyone else who they had ever come into contact with before all this chaos unfolded, could see that he was in love with her. Yet, for some reason or other, it took Maleficent so long to figure that out.

Maleficent was standing close to Diaval...so close that she could actually see the light flickering in the depths of his dark eyes.. She suddenly found her hand moving towards his face, caressing his cheek.

''Maleficent?'' Diaval spoke her name breathlessly in confusion, wondering what had prompted this act of affection.

''Thank you, Diaval.''

''For what?''

''For everything,'' she replied with a small, tender smile. ''I don't think I say that to you half as often as I should.''

''Maleficent, I-'' Diaval was just about to say something when Christopher shouted from within the barn.

''Hurry up, you guys!''

Maleficent sighed, not appreciating the company of the two humans.. ''Come on.'' She shot Diaval a look of endearment before stepping inside the barn.

Diaval let out a wistful sigh, before trudging inside after Maleficent.

''What is it?'' Maleficent inquired, upon seeing the look of dismay on Christopher's face.

''Well, I can hardly see in here,'' Chris replied, before almost tripping over a plank of wood that was laid on the ground.

''Do you think you could provide us with a little light?'' Syrena asked hopefully.

Maleficent let out a deep breath, before swinging her right hand upward, flinging a ball of green light to the roof which illuminated the whole barn.

''Wow,'' Christopher uttered in a whisper.

''Thank you.'' Maleficent looked towards him.

Christopher shot Maleficent a puzzled look (wondering how she'd heard him).

''Fairies have vastly superior hearing capabilities,'' Diaval explained.

''Yeah, so I've heard,'' Christopher responded (referencing a previous conversation he'd had with Maleficent, regarding the many differences between humans and fairies).

''Right then!'' Diaval exclaimed as he took a step forward. ''Now that we've got this place looking a lot more cosy, I think we ought to get some rest.''

''Good idea,'' Syrena agreed as she sat down on the floor. ''I'm exhausted.''

''Who's keeping watch tonight, then?'' Christopher inquired. ''I'm presuming it won't be me?''

''You!?'' Maleficent shot Christopher a look. ''No, never again. Not after last night.''

''Hey, come on! That's not fair,'' Chris objected. ''You still allow Diaval to keep watch despite the fact he also fell asleep when he shouldn't have.''

''That was different,'' Diaval argued.

''How so?''

Christopher and Diaval began talking simultaneously, echoing the argument between the two from earlier on that same day. Each were trying to talk louder than the other in order to make their voice heard.. Maleficent turned away form the pair, irritated beyond belief... Eventually, Syrena shouted.

''QUIET!''

Christopher and Diaval both promptly shut up and looked towards the red haired beauty.

Maleficent turned back around and gave Syrena a nod of acclaim, grateful to her for shutting up the two males.

''Now that's better.'' Syrena cleared her throat before continuing... ''Maleficent, it was my understanding that I was to keep watch tonight.''

''No,'' Maleficent swiftly disagreed. ''I'm sorry, but that won't be possible.''

''Why not?''

''Because, Syrena...I don't trust you. It's as simple as that.''

''I-I see.''

Seeing that Syrena was slightly offended by her words, Maleficent added. ''In time, Syrena. In time.''

Syrena nodded her head understandingly (knowing deep down that she had no right to judge Maleficent for not trusting her. After all, the distrust was well founded. She had been given the task of killing the three of them).

''I shall be keeping watch tonight,'' Maleficent declared.. ''I trust no one will take issue with that?''

The three of them all remained silent.

''Good... Now, I think we should all try and relax a little.''

''I agree,'' Christopher concurred with Maleficent. ''We have to stop feeling so sorry for ourselves. I mean, things could be worse.''

''How?'' Diaval had to ask.

''Well, for starters we could all be dead.''

Diaval let out a slight chuckle at Christopher's response, knowing that he did raise a point. A rather obvious point, but nevertheless a point.

''Look, to be honest, I don't even know why I'm here.'' Christopher gave a shrug of his shoulders. ''I can't explain what happened that night of the thunderstorm... I don't know why this had to happen to me... But what I do know, is that for the very first time...my life has a true sense of meaning.. A purpose.. I have something to fight for now, as do we all. If the prophecy is true then I can make a difference in this world, and that is truly amazing... You see, despite my ability to heal others with the art of psychotherapy, I could never heal myself.. Deep down, I never thought I'd make a difference in this world. That no matter how hard I tried I'd always end up back at square one. But not this time.. This time, I've realised that I can make a difference... Just a few short weeks ago, my life was headed in one direction. Now, it is headed in another... What I initially thought was a curse on my life, is in fact a blessing... If we work together, we can achieve the impossible. We've proved that already.'' He shot Maleficent a warm smile.

Maleficent reciprocated Christopher's smile, feeling a sense of happiness for him, pleased that he was finally embracing his destiny.

''I suppose what I'm trying to say is, if I was given the chance to go back and erase all this from ever happening...I wouldn't do it.. I don't believe I would have said that a couple of days ago.'' Chris looked to Syrena (hinting that she was a rather large factor in his recent change of heart). ''I used to think I shouldn't be here.. Now, I realise that this is the one place on Earth I really should be...''

A silence filled the air for a few seconds, before the sound of clapping broke it.

''Well said.'' Diaval smiled while giving a quick clap of approval.

''Thank you, my friend.'' Christopher returned Diaval's smile. ''I honestly think that we're through the worst of it.. As long as we remain one step ahead of Vernon, then I think we'll be okay.''

Syrena and Diaval nodded their heads in agreement (Maleficent merely giving a faint smile).

''Well, I'd better get Apollo inside out of this rain.'' Christopher headed towards the door.

''You're bringing him in here?'' Maleficent looked a little shocked about this.

''Yes, of course,'' Chris replied. ''It's pouring down out there.''

''Tsk,'' Maleficent let out a tut of annoyance. ''Very well, bring him in,'' she permitted Christopher to bring Apollo inside.

Chris let out a chuckle. ''Maleficent, I wasn't asking for your permission.'' He shot her a cheeky smile before stepping outside the barn.

Maleficent let out a disgruntled sigh. ''Who the hell does he think he his?'' she thought out loud in an angry tone of voice.

Seeing the look of irritation on his Mistress's face, Diaval suddenly spoke up (wanting to avoid the oncoming quarrel between Maleficent and Christopher by diverting her attention).

''Personally, I agree with Christopher. I think that the worst is behind us.''

''Exactly, Diaval!'' Christopher agreed from outside the barn. ''Onwards and upwards is what I say!.. Trust me, It'll be plain sailing from here on out.''

''I hope you're right, Christopher'' Syrena spoke with a sigh.. ''I just want to get home.''

Christopher failed to respond.

Maleficent, Diaval and Syrena thought nothing of this at first, but when they heard the sound of whispering coming from outside the barn, they started to become concerned (Syrena not even knowing why she was concerned).

''Christopher,'' Diaval said.

Once again, Christopher failed to respond.

''Christopher!'' Maleficent spoke his name in a loud tone.

Just then, Christopher's head poked around the door, prompting them all to take a sigh of relief. Within but an instant though, their faces fell, as they noticed a hand around Christopher's neck, and the blade of a sharp knife pressed against his throat.

''Me and my big mouth,'' Christopher murmured to himself, suddenly regretting tempting fate by predicting that it would be plain sailing from here on out.

* * *

**(A/N). And so we reach the end of yet another chapter.. As always, please don't forget to review, I love to hear from you guys.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, so long.**


	31. The Golden Rule

**(A/N). Hi guys! As always, many thanks for the reviews... Now, before we get started with the chapter I have to tell you all something. The next few days are going to be really hectic for me, so I'll be taking a break from writing for the next week or so... Hopefully, I'll be starting work on the next chapter within a week to 10 days.**

**Right then, off we go!**

* * *

Maleficent, Syrena and Diaval all watched in horror as the unknown assailant pushed Christopher forward.

''Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy,'' Chris repeated in a frantic manner as he stepped inside the barn, the mystery attacker hiding behind his back.

Maleficent stood on her tiptoes in an attempt to make out who the aggressor was. Unfortunately, the person was so short that they still couldn't be seen.. Her initial thought was that it was Vernon, but not even he was this short.

Diaval took a step forward, prompting Christopher to shout out.

''Stay back, Diaval!''

Diaval instantly stopped in his tracks.

''If you come any closer the insides of my throat will be spilled all over the show,'' Christopher spoke in a very shaky voice.

Diaval looked to his Mistress in puzzlement.

Christopher cocked his head to the side, clearly listening to instructions that his attacker was whispering to him.

''Christopher?'' Syrena's voice was filled with panic and confusion.

''He wants to know what we're doing here,'' Christopher declared.

''Why doesn't he speak for himself?'' Maleficent wondered out loud.

''I-I d-don't know,'' Chris stuttered. His face a mask of terror, as he felt a jab in his back, the person behind him impatience for an answer.

''W-we just wanted a place to stay for the night,'' Diaval tried to explain.

Maleficent shot Christopher a look, indicating that she was about to try something rather risky.

Christopher nodded his head ever so slightly to show that he understood this.

The assailant suddenly pressed the knife harder against Christopher's throat, causing the young man to let out a small cry of pain.

''Please! Don't!'' Syrena exclaimed in alarm.

Maleficent realised that this was to be her only chance, so she closed her eyes and calmed herself, before raising her left hand upward.. She waited a couple of seconds, before swinging her hand back down, causing the ball of light that was illuminating the barn to come crashing down to the floor.

Christopher immediately swung his right elbow backwards, connecting it with his attacker, before moving quickly to his left in order to avoid the knife. He then swung out his right foot, kicking the person in the side, causing them to fall to the ground.

''Christopher!'' Syrena rushed forward and threw her arms around Chris, feeling a huge sense of relief that nothing had happened to him (at the same time kicking herself for feeling this way about him).

''I'm alright,'' Chris reassured her. ''I'm alright.''

Diaval walked forward and picked up the knife so that the attacker couldn't use it again.

''Maleficent.'' Christopher motioned for Maleficent to brighten up the room again.

Maleficent promptly complied in sending another sphere of light up to the roof, unshrouding the attacker before them.

''Oh, my God,'' Christopher said to himself in horror at the sight before him, as he realised what he'd just done.

Yes, laid out on the ground before them was a frail looking elderly woman, with medium length graying hair.

''What have you done?'' Diaval spoke in dismay.

''I-I didn't know..'' Christopher reached out his hand towards the woman.

''Keep back!'' the woman exclaimed while crawling backwards away from Christopher's outstretched hand.

''Please.. I-I'm sorry,'' Chris apologised.

''Christopher, why are being so apologetic?'' Maleficent spoke with a frown on her face. ''Do not forget that it was this woman who attacked you first.''

''She's right, Christopher,'' Syrena noted Maleficent's point.

Christopher looked to Syrena before looking back to the woman... ''Are you alright?'' he inquired.

''I...I think so,'' she replied hesitantly.

''Good.'' Christopher smiled as he held out his hand.

The woman flinched back in fear.

''I won't hurt you.''

''You already have.'' She put her hand to her side.

''I'm sorry about that. But, I only acted in self defense,'' Christopher tried to excuse what he'd just done..''Why did you attack me?''

The woman didn't reply.

''It's pointless to ask, Christopher.'' Maleficent said. ''She's clearly in league with Vandran.''

''Vandran?'' The woman's face registered genuine puzzlement.

''Don't be absurd, Mistress,'' Diaval disagreed. ''It's paranoia to think such things.''

''Really? Pray tell, why else would she be inclined to put a knife to Christopher's throat?''

''Because I though he was one of Renaud's men,'' the woman spoke up.

''Who?'' Christopher turned towards her.

''The man who made my life and my husbands life a living hell!'' she exclaimed in a broken voice...

Everyone fell silent, not knowing what to say or do... Eventually, Syrena walked over towards the woman, offering her a hand up.

After a moments hesitation, the woman took Syrena's hand, and was promptly helped to her feet.

''Thank you,'' she uttered to Syrena.

''You're welcome,'' Syrena responded.. ''Now, before we or you divulge exactly what's going on here, I think we ought to introduce ourselves.''

The woman nodded her head slightly in agreement.

''Good.. Right then, my name is Syrena.. And you are?''

''Abigail,'' the woman responded.

''Please to meet you Abigail.'' Syrena shot her a warm smile. ''Now, this dark haired fellow is Diaval.''

Diaval smiled while giving Abigail a polite bow.

''This fair haired gentleman is Christopher.''

Christopher gave her a small wave.

''And this winged woman over here, is named Maleficent,'' Syrena finished the introductions.

Maleficent shot the elderly lady a small smile.

''I haven't seen one of your kind for a very long time,'' Abigail said to Maleficent with a look of awe on her face.. She glanced to the humans travelling with her, wondering what had prompted this alliance. ''What are you all doing here?'' she asked.

''That's a...very long story,'' Christopher replied. ''But, here goes-'' He was just about to begin divulging his tale when Abigail interrupted him.

''Wait. Tell me at the house.. You're all welcome.''

''House?'' Diaval looked puzzled. ''We saw no house.''

''Ah, well there is one. It's behind the large tree,'' Abigail revealed. ''Which I admit makes it rather hard to spot..'' She walked over towards the barn door, beckoning them to follow. ''Come along.''

''Are you sure that your husband won't mind?'' Syrena queried...

Abigail let out sigh while looking to the ground.

''What is it?'' Christopher suddenly feared the worst.

''My husband is dead,'' Abigail spoke the words in an emotionless voice, as if she couldn't bear to say them with any sort of feeling, in fear of bursting into tears... ''He was murdered...''

''I'm-'' was all Christopher managed to say before putting his hand to his mouth, feeling completely crushed by this news.. Too many people were dying around him, it was all too much.

''I'm sorry,'' Syrena spoke the words Christopher intended to say in a hushed voice.

''As am I,'' Diaval shared Syrena's sentiment.

Maleficent put her head down as a mark of respect, as her eyes glanced to the emotionally wrought Christopher...

''Come on.'' Abigail pulled the door open fully and stepped out into the rain.

''Are you alright?'' Maleficent inquired, as she rather hesitantly reached out her hand and touched Christopher on his arm.

''Oh, I'll be fine.. It's just that-'' Christopher suddenly paused.

''I'd better, er, follow her,'' Syrena said.

''Good idea,'' Maleficent agreed.

''Okay.'' Syrena promptly exited the barn, her eyes fixed on Christopher until the closing door prevented her from looking any longer...

''Erm, we'd better get Apollo inside this barn, Diaval,'' Christopher spoke to Diaval. ''We don't want Vernon and his men spotting him from afar.''

''Yeah, sure,'' Diaval agreed.

''Wait!'' Maleficent raised her hand.

''What?''

''You were about to say something.''

''Oh, it's nothing.'' Christopher made towards the door.

''Christopher,'' she spoke his name in a concerned, yet authoritative manner.

Chris let out a sigh as he turned to face her.

''Unburden yourself.''

''Alright, fine. I was distressed to hear about her husbands demise, is that a crime!''

''No.''

''Well then, what's the problem?''

''I think, what she's trying to say, Christopher, is that it's okay to tell us how you really feel about all this.'' Diaval shot him the faintest of smiles.

''I feel... I feel,'' he repeated.. Just then, it all came spilling out. ''Numb.. As though I can't bear to think of any of this as being real... If I did, I don't know if I could carry on. I couldn't fight back, I couldn't do anything!.. I feel as though I have to push the thoughts away.''

''What thoughts?'' Maleficent asked in quiet voice..

''That I'm responsible for all this,'' Chris replied. ''Especially for Vernon's presence here... If I hadn't have come here, Vernon wouldn't have come here.. And that means Eve would still be alive. As well as other innocent people who Vernon has robbed of life.''

''What you're not realising Christopher, is that this is your destiny.. You all but said it yourself just a few moments ago.''

''I know I did, because that's how a part of me really feels... But, the other part of me thinks-'' he stopped talking, not wanting to rehash what he'd already said.

''You're ''The One,'' Christopher. I'm sure of it,'' Diaval stated. ''I never said it outright before in fear of over inflating your ego, but trust me... You can, and WILL make a difference in the outcome of all this.''

Christopher flashed a smile, some of his inner confidence finally resurfacing.

''Christopher, do you seriously think that Drake's the real problem?'' Maleficent said. ''He's just a man. The true evil here is far greater than him.. Regardless of whether or not Drake came to this Kingdom we would still be in the same situation.. The only difference would be that it would be some other lackey pursuing us instead of Drake.''

''Yeah, I suppose you're right.''

''There's no suppose about it, I am right,'' Maleficent spoke with a confident look on her face. ''Now, come on!.. We need you, Christopher.''

Christopher smiled (mostly to himself), happy that he'd finally gained Maleficent's full approval. To actually hear her say that he was actually needed...required, filled him with self belief. ''Thank you.'' He glanced to Diaval. ''Both of you.''

''Don't mention it, my friend.'' Diaval patted Christopher on the shoulder before opening up the barn door and stepping outside. ''Come on and give me a hand with Apollo! Syrena's going to wonder what's taking us so long.''

''I'll go ahead and tell her you'll be along shortly.'' Maleficent headed towards the door.

''Maleficent,'' Christopher spoke her name.

Maleficent stopped and turned to face the young man.

''You know, with a little training...I think you'd make a hell of a psychotherapist.''

''I'll take that as a compliment.'' Maleficent gave him a warm smile before stepping outside the barn.

.

.

.

.

After locking Apollo up in the barn, Christopher and Diaval made their way towards Abigail's home... It was a small house, well hidden by the large tree towering over it.. Once inside the homely little house, they made themselves comfortable while Abigail made them all some tea... After the pleasantries and apologies for the misunderstanding were over, Christopher divulged a condensed version of his tale to the older woman, telling her all about Vernon and Vandran... Now it was her turn to speak.

''Well, that's my story.'' Christopher said as he finished off his cup of tea.. ''Now let's hear yours.''

''Oh, I-'' Abigail hesitated to continue...

''Abigail, there must be a reason why you attacked me... You said that your husband was murdered.''

''And you mentioned something about someone named Renaud,'' Diaval chimed in.

Abigail let out a sigh as she got to her feet, choosing to ignore Christopher and Diaval.. She slowly walked across the small living room towards Maleficent.

''I remember you,'' Abigail spoke in a quiet voice to Maleficent.

''Really?'' Maleficent shot the woman a quizzical look. ''I don't recall our paths ever crossing before.''

''They didn't,'' Abigail replied. ''But I remember you all the same... You see, my late husband, Edward, was a soldier in King Henry's army.''

Maleficent's expressions turned sour at the mention of King Henry's name. The man who had so ruthlessly declared war against her realm almost two decades ago.

''I remember the day when the soldiers marched on the Moors.'' Abigail turned away from Maleficent, unable to look into her steely eyes any longer.. ''I was one of the few voices who condemned the King's actions.. I suppose that's down to the fact that when I was but a child, I had a friend who was a fairy.. Well, a pixie actually... Pyro,'' she spoke his name with a sense of fond memories. Realising that she was trailing off subject ever so slightly, Abigail tried to get back on track. ''Anyway, erm...'' She struggled to remember what she'd been saying, cursing her ageing memory.. ''Oh, that's it!'' she remembered. ''My, er, husband was also in condemnation of Henry's actions. Thankfully, he had just reached the age of retirement, meaning that he didn't have to take part in the battle that cost so many lives.''

Maleficent looked to the ground, feeling a hint of remorse... On the field of battle there is no guilt, no regret.. She never knew any of her victims as individuals. She never saw the whites of a man's eyes before she killed him.. Would it have made a difference if she had?.. Probably not.. Now though, things were different. Now she was slowly realising that not all men were power mad and depraved... Just how many men were unwillingly forced into battle that day?.. Perhaps it was better not to dwell on such things.

''We left our home shortly after Stefan's coronation,'' Abigail continued.

''So that's when you came out here?'' Syrena deduced.

''Yes. We could no longer stay so close to the castle and the Moors. Not after everything that had happened.'' She turned around to face Maleficent. ''It brought great joy to my heart when I learned of the alliance between the the Moors and the human Kingdom.''

''Yes, well you have Queen Aurora to thank for that,'' Maleficent responded.

''Indeed.. I hear tale that she's the fairest, kindest ruler the world has ever seen.''

''Well, you've heard right,'' Diaval concurred with that description of Aurora.

Maleficent smiled, as her thoughts drifted towards her little Beastie.

''Still, I never thought I'd see the day when men and fairies traveled together.'' Abigail looked to Christopher. ''I suppose this, Vandran you spoke of earlier is the cause for that?''

Christopher nodded his head. ''I don't believe my arrival here was an accident.. I want to do what I can to help, so I've aligned myself to this quest.''

''That's very noble of you, Christopher.'' Abigail flashed him a smile before turning away... After a few quite moments of reflection, Abigail spoke up. ''Edward loved this little house.'' She reached out her hand and brushed it against the armchair Edward always used to sit in. ''He loved this chair in particular...''

''What happened to him?'' Christopher had to ask this unanswered question.

Abigail sighed, not wanting to retread through the painful night of his death. But she couldn't delay answering this question any longer... She had to tell them.. ''A couple of months ago, Edward ran into some young, ruffians.. After a slight confrontation with them, he headed for home. Unfortunately, they followed him back here. And that's when it started...'' Abigail fell silent.

''What started?'' Diaval inquired, pressing for her to continue.

''Little things at first,'' Abigail replied. ''Tapping at the window.. Knocking at the door... Sometimes we'd even wake up and find something in our house was missing. They didn't want nor need what they stole, they were just little signs, you see. Indications that they could kill us whenever they chose... One morning, we discovered the name of our tormentors... Well, the name of one of them.''

''Renaud,'' Christopher spoke his name.

''Indeed,'' Abigail confirmed.

''How did you discover his name?'' Syrena questioned.

''He wrote his name out in blood.''

''Blood?'' Diaval looked horrified.

''Yes.. The blood of our pet cat.''

Christopher put his hand to his mouth, feeling appalled (as an animal lover this really disgusted him).

''We were preparing to leave. We were going to head east.. However, on what was to be our last night in this house...things took a violent turn.'' Abigail glanced to the ground. ''That was the night Edward died.''

''How did it happen?'' Chris asked.

''Edward awoke to the sound of screaming... My screaming. He woke to see that Renaud and his two accomplices had broken into our home once again.. Renaud dragged me down that flight of stairs with my hair.'' Abigail pointed towards the stairs that led to the bedroom (the only room on the upper floor. ''While upstairs, Edward fought for his life against the other two men.. My husband was a ferocious fighter when he was younger, and despite his advancing years he managed to put up a very good fight. Wielding his old sword which was always kept underneath the bed, Edward managed to skewer the youngest of the men to the bedpost, while the other man stabbed Edward repeatedly from behind.'' Abigail's voice cracked slightly as a solitary tear rolled down her cheek.

Maleficent reached out her hand and placed it on the woman's shoulder, comforting her for her loss...

Abigail cleared her throat before continuing. ''Edward found the strength to haul his killer out of the upstairs window.. He died of a broken neck the moment he hit the ground.''

''What about Renaud?'' Syrena inquired as to what happened to him.

''I managed to break free of him and lock myself in the kitchen.. H-he pummeled the door for what felt like an eternity before it finally gave way.'' Abigail had to sit down, unable to stand any longer... ''That was when he told me that he was Renaud.. I have no idea why he decided to do that, or why he decided to persecute us in the first place... In fact, I asked him that very question.''

''What did he say?'' Christopher inquired.

''He said he did it because it was fun.'' Abigail put her head down again, feeling a chill run up her spine just thinking about the depraved individual.. ''He was about to strike me when I-'' Abigail hesitated...

''Go on.''

''I stabbed him.. With the very same knife I used against you.'' She glanced towards Christopher. ''It all happened in a blur... The next thing I knew he was screaming and fleeing form the house, clutching his blood soaked face.'' Abigail buried her head into her hands and let out a deep breath. ''I found Edward collapsed upstairs... He passed away in my arms.''

Christopher let out a sigh as he looked to the ground.

''I do not know whether Renaud still lives or not,'' Abigail said. ''But, I live in fear that he still does... That's why I attacked you, Christopher.'' She looked towards Chris. ''I thought that he'd recruited himself some more men..''

Chris gave a nod of his head, now understanding why she'd acted that way.

''What do you plan on doing now?'' Diaval inquired.

''I still plan on leaving. It's just that, without Edward-'' Abigail stopped and took a deep breath, choosing to leave her words hanging in the air. ''Anyway, er, I better get us all something to eat.'' Abigail began to stand up.

''No, no. That isn't necessary,'' Syrena said while gesturing for Abigail to sit back down.

''Nonsense,'' Abigail insisted. ''You're guests in my home, and I'm going to make you all a lovely dinner. ''

''Thank you,'' Christopher spoke for everyone present.

Abigail walked towards the kitchen door before turning around to face them. ''You're welcome to stay here as long as you wish.''

''That's a very kind offer, but-''

''Mistress,'' Diaval cut off Maleficent.. ''What's one night?''

Maleficent's features softened before turning back to face Abigail. ''We can only stay here one night, as we must restart our journey on the morrow.. Thank you, for your kindness.''

''Actually, I think it's I who should be thanking you,'' Abigail replied... ''I'm glad to have some company.'' She gave them all a small smile before walking into the nearby kitchen, leaving Christopher, Maleficent, Diaval and Syrena to reflect on what the elderly lady had told them.. Each of them feeling profoundly sorry for everything Abigail had endured.

.

.

.

Hours later, after they'd eaten a sumptuous dinner, Maleficent stepped outside, needing some time alone with her thoughts... Unfortunately for her, Christopher chose to follow her out the door.

''Well, at least it's stopped raining,'' Christopher said as he looked up to the starry sky.

''Hmm,'' Was all Maleficent said in response...

''So...what do you make of Abigail?''

''She's seems very nice,'' Maleficent replied. ''I trust her.''

''But, you said you thought she was working for Vandran.''

''Well, there are few people I trust instantly. I'm afraid to say you wasn't one of them.''

Chris let out a chuckle.

''However, within a few moments, after I'd looked into her eyes...I knew she was no threat.''

''I agree... Although, I did initially distrust her,'' Chris revealed. ''If only for a fleeting moment.''

''Really?''

''Yeah. Well you would too if she'd have held that knife to your throat.''

Maleficent smiled slightly. ''I suppose that's true...''

''I actually feel awful for distrusting her now. After everything the poor old girl has been through.''

Maleficent gave a nod of her head. ''I feel great sympathy for her...''

''You know-'' Chris started to speak before suddenly stopping.

''What?''

''Never mind.. I don't want to cause any offence.''

''Oh, just hurry up and tell me.''

''Alright,'' Christopher relented. ''It's just that...I'm proud of you.''

''You're proud of me?''

''Yes. Truth be told, Maleficent, I expected you to react rather badly when hearing that Abigail's husband used to serve King Henry.. The fact that you didn't shows that you're either learning tactfulness, or that you're slowly evolving into a more enlightened being, capable of understanding that not all men are wicked and morally corrupt. That even though they may be aligned with corrupt men, that doesn't necessarily make them corrupt too... Either way, I'm proud of you.''

''Christopher, the truth is, I felt sorry for the old dear.''

''Really? That's all there is to it?.. Because I could have sworn back in there I caught a glimmer of contrition in your eyes.''

''You're mistaken.''

''Well, I guess I must be.'' Chris shrugged his shoulders while sporting a small smile (knowing that he wasn't mistaken).

''Oh, Christopher.'' Maleficent sighed. ''Where is this leading?''

''I don't know,'' Chris replied with a small laugh. ''I'm just noticing these subtle changes in your behaviour.''

''Look, even if I did feel a tingle of remorse for what happened that day, why should I!? They attacked me! They advanced on the Moors!''

''I know, I know.. But, why do you keep acting as though feeling sympathy for humans is something shameful? You treat it as though it's something that should be kept hidden.''

''Feeling sympathy for your average human being is right, feeling it for those who don't deserve it is wrong.''

''No,'' Christopher disagreed. ''Who are you to set the limits on mercy?''

Maleficent turned away form Christopher.

''Compassion is the difference between us and animals like Vernon and Vandran,'' Christopher stated. ''Always remember that.''

Maleficent let out a sigh (knowing that Christopher made a good point)...

''I know this doesn't seem like the ideal time to say this...then again, perhaps it is the right moment.''

''The right moment for what?'' Maleficent inquired in a thoroughly disinterested tone.

''The right moment for me to ask you the question that you failed to answer before.''

''What question?''

''The one I put to you when we were in Ravenclaw.''

''Oh, no,'' Maleficent spoke in a dismayed tone.

''Oh, come now. I think you owe me an answer.''

''I owe you nothing.. Besides, didn't you swear to never bring it up again?''

''Yes I did, but only on the condition that you gave me an answer.''

''I did give you an answer, you just refused to accept it. I told you, I don't know.''

''That isn't an answer. Now come on.. Just before we were rudely interrupted by Vernon and his goons, you were about to give me an answer.. So, I'll ask you again... Could you have fallen in love with Stefan's child, if it had been a boy, instead of a girl?''

Maleficent let out a sigh. ''How can you expect me to answer such an inane question?''

''It isn't an inane question and you know it.. You're just frightened to give me the answer.''

''Christopher, surely you must realise that each situation is unique, as are the individuals who make up this world. What if the boy had been cruel and wicked? Would you expect me to love him then? Well of course I wouldn't have loved him.''

''So the answers no then?''

''I didn't say that,'' Maleficent replied. ''Look, I'm just trying to show you how silly and hypothetical this question is.''

''Be that as it may. All I'm asking is for you to admit that it COULD have been possible.. Given the right circumstances, and if the boy was equally as good and kind as Aurora, could you have loved him?''

Maleficent fell silent for a brief moment before responding... ''Christopher, the truth is-'' she hesitated to continue.

''Go on,'' Christopher urged her to continue.

''Despite his goodness and kindness, this hypothetical boy would have always reminded me of Stefan.''

''Why?''

''Just because he's of the same gender,'' (Maleficent wasn't afraid to admit this).. ''I wouldn't be able to look him in the face without seeing Stefan looking back at me... There. I think I've all but answered your question.''

''Yes.. I believe you have,'' Christopher's voice betraying a hint of sadness.

Just then, the door opened and Syrena stepped out of it.

''Hello.'' Syrena flashed them both a smile. ''What are you two talking about?''

''Oh, nothing in particular,'' Maleficent replied.

''Yes, I was just remarking on how it's stopped raining,'' Christopher said.

''Oh, yes.'' Syrena looked up to the clear sky.. ''Well, I just wanted to let you know that Abigail's retiring now.. Perhaps we should do the same.''

''I don't know if this place has enough beds to accommodate us all,'' Christopher remarked.

''Well, we'd better find out.'' Syrena turned around and headed back inside, closely followed by Christopher and Maleficent.

''Ah, there you are!'' Diaval exclaimed as he got to his feet. ''I was wondering where you'd got to.''

''Oh, we were just talking about the weather,'' Chris replied.

''Diaval, where's Abigail?'' Maleficent inquired.

''I'm here,'' Abigail spoke up as she stepped out of the kitchen. ''I've just finished cleaning up.. I'm going to bed now.''

''Well, that's what we wanted to talk with you about,'' Chris said as he approached towards her. ''How many bedrooms do you have? I'm guessing not many.''

''Just two. The one upstairs, and the spare one through that door.'' Abigail pointed towards it. ''I'd be more than happy to sleep in the living room if one of you would like the upstairs bedroom.''

''No, no. We wouldn't dream of it.. Don't worry, we'll work something out.''

''Well, if you're sure?'' Abigail looked to them all in turn... ''Alright then.'' She turned and headed towards the stairs. ''Goodnight, everyone.''

''Goodnight,'' they all responded in turn.

''Abigail,'' Christopher spoke up.

Abigail turned to face him.

''Thank you,'' he said with a sweet smile.

Abigail reciprocated his smile before heading up the stairs to bed...

''So, who's going to be sleeping in the spare bedroom?'' Christopher turned to face his companions. ''We could have a game of rock-paper-scissors.''

''What?'' Syrena was unfamiliar with it (as were they all).

''Well, it's a game that-''

''We don't have time for games,'' Maleficent cut Christopher off.

''I'll be fine out here,'' Diaval interjected.

''So will I,'' Christopher said before turning to Diaval. ''Do you want the sofa?''

''Oh, I'll just find a comfortable spot on the floor,'' Diaval replied.

''You sure?''

''Positive,'' Diaval confirmed.

''Good. That's settled then.'' Maleficent looked to Syrena. ''You can sleep in the bedroom.''

''I'm not bothered about sleeping, really,'' Syrena responded. ''I feel wide awake. I don't think I'd sleep even if I tried... Let me keep watch tonight.''

''No, Syrena,'' Maleficent disagreed.

''But I want to do it.''

''We've been through this before.''

''Oh, come on Maleficent,'' Christopher butted in. ''Syrena's trustworthy. I'd stake my life on it.''

Syrena diverted her eyes away from Christopher (feeling terribly guilty).

''Christopher-'' was all Maleficent managed to say before Diaval spoke up.

''Mistress!'' Diaval walked towards the corner of the room, gesturing for Maleficent to approach him.

''Excuse me,'' Maleficent excused herself before walking over towards Diaval (her large wings almost knocking over a vase as she crossed the room).

''What is it?'' Maleficent wondered why Diaval had wished to speak with her alone.

''Mistress, I didn't want to voice my disapproval of your decision in front of the others (knowing Maleficent hated it when he did that), but, I think we can trust Syrena.''

Maleficent sighed with discontent.

''I mean, you're going to have to trust her at some point. Why not start now?''

''No, Diaval. I do not have to trust her at any point. Do not forget that she is only staying with us until we reach Devondale.''

''I know that, but I presumed we were still a few days travel away from Devondale.''

''We are.''

''Ah, so you don't intend on letting Syrena keep watch on any of those upcoming nights?''

Maleficent failed to respond..

''If you are going to let her keep watch at some point, then I suggest you let her do it tonight, while we're in the relative safety of this house.''

Maleficent let out another sigh, not liking this at all. Nevertheless, she did see Diaval's point. It was better to let Syrena keep watch here in the house rather than outside.

''What's going on inside that head of yours?'' Diaval wondered out loud while studying Maleficent's features.

''I'm thinking that you're getting far too tiresome as of late, Diaval.''

''And I'm thinking you're getting far too obstinate,'' Diaval replied. ''Then again, you always have been.'' He couldn't resist smirking.

Maleficent shot him a scolding look before her features softened. ''Alright, Diaval. I do see your point.. And to be honest, I am feeling rather...(she was about to say tired before thinking of a more fitting word) drained.''

''Drained?''

''Yes. I feel deprived of vitality.''

''Well then you better get some rest,'' Diaval spoke with a look of concern. ''You mustn't push yourself too hard, Mistress.''

Maleficent gave a nod of her head.

''Okay. So, shall I tell Syrena she's keeping watch tonight?''

''No. I'd better do it.'' Maleficent began to turn away before stopping and turning back. She kissed the index finger on her left hand before pressing her finger against Diaval's lips. She smiled lovingly at him before turning away and walking back over towards Christopher and Syrena, in order to tell them that Syrena would be the one keeping watch tonight after all.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, at Mount Oberon, Francis gave the sleeping Aurora a gentle shake in order to wake her.

''Aurora,'' he spoke her name. ''Aurora.''

Aurora mumbled a couple of incomprehensible words, clearly half asleep.

''Aurora,'' Francis spoke her name again. ''The food has arrived.''

Aurora slowly opened up her eyes... ''Francis?''

''I'm here,'' he replied with a smile.

''How long have I been asleep?''

''Several hours,'' Francis responded. ''I can't give you the exact amount of time, due to the fact I can never tell if it's day or night in this God forsaken place.'' Francis looked to the walls surrounding them and sighed.. He'd give practically anything to see the bright Sun again.

Aurora groaned as she forced herself into an upright position. ''I'm sorry for sleeping so long.''

''Don't be silly. You need your rest.'' Francis handed Aurora her bowl of soup before getting to his feet.

''Where's yours?'' Aurora inquired as she took the bowl from Francis.

''Oh, I've already eaten mine.''

''Are you sure?''

''Of course!'' Francis turned away from Aurora.

''Francis!'' Aurora spoke his name in a stern manner.

Francis let out a sigh before turning to face her. ''What?''

''You're lying.''

''No I'm not.''

''Yes you are, Francis,'' Aurora insisted. ''I can tell by the look on your face.. Why would you lie about such a thing?''

''I'm not lying!''

''Then where's the empty bowl?''

Francis fell silent, unable to provide a sufficient answer.

''Francis?''

''Oh, alright.'' He sighed. ''I didn't eat the soup.. I didn't get any in the first place.''

''What!? How come?''

''I had a slight...altercation with the guard.''

''Altercation?'' Aurora flashed a quizzical look. ''What happened?''

''Well...he made a few derogatory remarks about you,'' Francis revealed. ''So, I told him what I thought of him.. This led to him storming out with my soup in his hand, saying that next time I'll know better than to insult him.''

''Oh, Franics. You didn't need to defend me.''

''Yes I did. I couldn't just sit there and listen to him make such slurs about you.''

''Aw, thank you Francis.. Thank you for defending my honour.'' She gave him a sweet smile. ''But next time, I'd rather you didn't retaliate.''

Francis let out a sigh. ''Alright.''

''You see, when you insulted him you give him exactly what he wanted. He wanted to incite you. He wanted to inflame you.''

''Yeah, I suppose you're right... Anyway, I'd better get back to work on the tunnel.'' Francis turned away. ''Enjoy your soup.''

''Francis!'' Aurora called him back.

He turned back around to face her. ''Yes?''

''Here.'' Aurora held out the bowl of soup in his direction. ''You need this more than I do.. After all, you're hard at work whereas I'm doing nothing.''

''No, no. I couldn't possibly-''

''Francis, please.''

''No!'' Francis exclaimed. ''I'm not eating it.''

''Please.''

''Aurora,'' Francis spoke her name in a frustrated manner. ''I can't eat this and leave you with nothing...''

Aurora thought for a brief moment before replying. ''Alright, I have an idea.''

''What?''

''We'll share it,'' Aurora suggested.

Francis looked to the soup, considering her proposal.

''Well?''

Francis looked to Aurora and realised that this was probably the only way he'd get her to eat.. If he refused the soup entirely then she was stubborn enough to just leave it uneaten... Perhaps this was the best solution.

''Francis?'' Aurora pressed for an answer.

''Okay,'' he agreed with a slight smile.

''Splendid.'' Aurora motioned for him to sit down next to her.

Francis walked over to Aurora and sat down beside her.

Aurora dug the wooden spoon into the soup before lifting it back out and putting it to Francis's lips. ''Open wide,'' she instructed.

Francis smiled in amusement before complying with Aurora's request, as he opened up his mouth.

''There we go.'' Aurora placed the spoon inside Francis's mouth.

''Thanks,'' Francis said..

Aurora gave him a warm smile before speaking.. ''Francis.''

''What?''

''How long will it be before the tunnel is finished? Hmm?.. How long before we can make our break to freedom?'' Aurora inquired as she dug the wooden spoon back into the bowl of soup.

''Well, it depends?''

''Depends on what?'' Aurora asked as she lifted the spoon out of the bowl and put it into her mouth.

''On how long I'm allowed to dig for,'' he replied with a smile. ''You see, certain complications have arose so it will take me a little long than I first though.. However, If I work down the tunnel for around 16 hours a day, like I used to before you persuaded me to cut down, then I could have us out of here in three days or so.''

''16 hours is far too long. You should work for no longer than 8 hours out of every 24, Francis.''

''Well, in that case I'd say around a week before we can make our escape.''

''A weeks fine,'' Aurora responded. ''There are only two things that matter to me, Francis. One, that you don't overwork yourself. And two, that the tunnel is is safe and secure before we make our escape... Open.'' She held out the spoon.

Francis obliged in opening his mouth, prompting Aurora to put the spoon full of soup into his mouth.

''Besides, for all we know Maleficent and Diaval will be here before the weeks out.. We must look on the bright side, Francis.''

''Indeed,'' Francis replied with a smile, not having the heart to tell her what he truly believed, that Maleficent and Diaval were most likely dead by now... He also feared for his fellow pirates who traversed the skies. Should Vandran succeed, everyone's lives would be thrown into jeopardy, including the lives of his friends.. In fact, a small part of him wondered if they were already dead. Why else hadn't they come to rescue him? For all Valentine's faults, he was loyal to his crew, never leaving a man behind should they fall into peril... Then again, they had no idea where he was, nor a clue where to look for him.. How could they ever possibly find him? How could anyone possibly find him? And more importantly...how could anyone find the Queen who was seated beside him?.. Francis let out a sigh of resignation, believing that no help was coming for them.

.

.

.

.

Fortunately, Francis was wrong. Help was on its way for him and Aurora, as back at Abigail's house...Diaval let out a snore.

''How am I supposed to sleep with him snoring like that?'' Christopher murmured.

'_He's one to talk_,'' Syrena thought to herself with a smile on her face, thinking back to the previous night, when Christopher himself had been guilty of snoring.

Christopher let out a sigh as he sat upright and looked behind the sofa, where Diaval was laid out asleep with a white sheet covering him.. Maleficent had accepted Christopher and Diaval's offer of sleeping in the bedroom, while Chris and Diaval stayed out in the living room.. Diaval had claimed the spot on the floor behind the sofa as his own, whilst Christopher took the sofa.. Syrena was left with the large armchair, that apparently Edward always used to sit in.

Syrena smiled as she glanced to Christopher, a look of merriment on her face... Eventually, she spoke in a whisper (so as to not wake Diaval). ''Can't you sleep?''

Christopher let out another sigh as he looked towards her. ''No. Diaval's keeping me awake,'' he replied with a titter, as despite his annoyance with Diaval, he could admit to himself that the situation was mildly amusing.

''Yes, he is snoring rather loudly, isn't he?''

''Yeah,'' Chris replied before letting out a huff.

''Do you snore, Christopher?''

''Not to my knowledge,'' Christopher replied.

Syrena smiled to herself, wanting to tell him that he does indeed snore, but she couldn't down to the fact that Christopher would wonder how she knew this piece of information. Then she'd have to admit that she'd seen him sleeping the night before, which would lead to Chris asking her why she didn't wake him, and before long he'd discover that she was in fact a spy... No, this amusing piece of information had to be kept hidden for now.

Christopher groaned as he laid back down.

''Christopher. May I ask you a question?''

''Sure...''

''What were you and Maleficent really discussing before I interrupted you?'' Syrena leaned forward in the chair.

Christopher took a deep breath, feeling hesitant to divulge what Maleficent and he had been speaking about earlier on.

''You don't mind me asking, do you?''

''Well, what makes you think there's anything to tell?''

''Because I deduced that you were speaking about more than the weather,'' Syrena replied.

Christopher couldn't be bothered denying this.

''But if you don't want to tell me, that's fine.''

''No. I do want to tell you,'' Chris responded as he sat up again. ''It's just that, I'm a little beholden to my ethics.''

''Your ethics?''

''Yeah.. You see, Syrena, in the world I come from, I work as a psychotherapist.''

''Yes, you mentioned that to me earlier.''

''Indeed I did, but I didn't tell you just how confidential we're supposed to keep things like this.''

''I don't understand.''

''Well, my patients tell me about their lives, and their problems, and any number of different things, but I'm not supposed to repeat any of that to anyone.''

''Hmm? So you see Maleficent as a patient?'' Syrena queried.

''Well, yeah...kinda.''

''I see.'' Syrena gave a nod of her head. ''In that case you'd better not tell me..'' Syrena sat back in the armchair.

Christopher sat in silence for a moment, contemplating... Eventually he spoke. ''Although.''

''I'm listening,'' Syrena said with a look of curiosity.

''Well, technically, Maleficent isn't really my patient.. And these are desperate, strange times.''

''I quite agree...''

''Okay then, I'll tell you.''

''Good.'' Syrena leaned forward again.

Christopher cleared his throat before speaking. ''We were talking about what Abigail had said, regarding her husband working for King Henry, who was King Stefan's predecessor.''

''Yes, I know.''

''Well, Maleficent doesn't seem to know what to make of things anymore.. For so long she's held humans in a low regard, men in particular. And I think she'd reserved a special hatred for those who aligned themselves with her enemies. So to discover that one of Henry's men wasn't morally corrupted has come as quite a shock to her... She knows that had Edward been a few years younger he would have been forced to march on the Moors just like everyone else, despite his reservations regarding the matter... I think this makes her feel a little guilty, knowing that good men died that day.''

Syrena gave a slow nod of her head, feeling a grain of sympathy for all those who had lost their lives that fateful day, and even a crumb of sympathy for Maleficent, who after all was just trying to defend her homeland.

''I don't necessarily want her to feel guilty, you understand,'' Christopher tried to explain. ''I just want her to understand that not all men are like that. We're not all vile and odious... We must understand that even our enemies have feelings.. Complications. Things that made them the way they are... Sometimes, I have to remind myself that even the most horrid individuals, are in fact victims.''

''Victims?''

''Victims to themselves,'' Christopher explained. ''You see, every time they commit an act of evil, an act of atrocity, a small part of them dies... And that's why I've always tried to do the right thing.. Even if it means I have to show compassion to those who don't deserve it.''

Syrena stared at Christopher with a look of awe and recollection in her eyes.. It had been so long since she'd heard anyone speak like that. Showing kindness and compassion to those who oppose you was a teaching she'd long forgotten... He reminded her so much of one particular individual.. Someone she'd loved a great deal... One she hadn't seen for many years now.

''Ah, good. He's stopped,'' Christopher said.

''What?''

''Diaval. He's stopped snoring.''

''Oh.'' (Syrena had forgotten about Diaval).

Christopher gave Syrena a slight smile before lying back down on the sofa...

''Christopher,'' Syrena spoke his name. ''I just have to ask you one more question before you go to sleep.''

''Go ahead..''

''How do you do it?''

''Do what?'' Christopher flashed a perplexed look.

''To put others before yourself,'' Syrena clarified what she meant.. ''How do you manage to be so selfless all the time?''

''Oh, I just try to live by The Golden Rule.''

''The Golden Rule?''

''Do unto others as you would have them do unto you,'' Christopher explained... ''If everyone lived by those words then I think the world would be a much better place.''

Syrena smiled at Christopher's words, filled with a sense of enlightenment.

''Goodnight Syrena.''

''Goodnight Christopher,'' she responded with a smile.

Christopher reciprocated her smile before closing his eyes...

.

.

.

Syrena let out a sigh as she gazed out of the window, looking to the rising sun in the distance.. Christopher had been asleep for hours now, and all that time she'd been kicking herself for passing up this chance to kill him in his sleep. But how could she? How could she possibly bring herself to vanquish any of them? To do so would be to kill a small part of herself... Then again, could she afford not to kill them? Within a few days they'd be upon the town of Devondale, and once they discovered that she did not in fact own a house there, they would surely uncover the truth that she was working for Vandran.

Christopher's willingness to fight for the greater good had forced Syrena to re-examine her own life and decisions.. '_Perhaps I'm on the wrong side,_' She couldn't help thinking to herself. '_No, no_,' she pushed that thought from her mind.. Ultimately, she owed Vandran, and had to remain loyal to him... After all, if not for him she wouldn't be alive today. However, she couldn't lie to her heart. She couldn't bring herself to end the lives of her newfound friends. Not just because of her growing fondness for them, but also because there was more than enough blood on her hands already.

Syrena glanced towards the window as the sun started to stream through it.. She looked to the sleeping Christopher (who this time wasn't snoring), before heading over towards him. She was just about to wake him when she heard a sound from outside the house.. It sounded like...neighing.

Syrena hurried over towards the window and was shocked to see Christopher's auburn haired horse staring back at her. ''Apollo?'' she spoke his name in a whisper, before quickly heading outside to investigate..

.

.

.

The moment she stepped out the front door Syrena felt uneasy, as she wondered how Apollo had managed to free himself from the barn.. She walked over towards the large horse. After giving Apollo a quick pat she set off towards the barn, curious as to what had occurred... _'Could it be Vernon_?' she mused to herself. '_Or is it just that Christopher and Diaval made a shoddy job of securing the barn door?_'

Syrena made her way slowly across the grass towards the barn. She was feeling extremely apprehensive, her eyes darting from side to side.. Years of servitude to Vandran did have its perks, as his teachings began to echo inside her mind. '_Always be aware of your surroundings.. Pay attention to everything, even down to the tiniest of details_.' Syrena suddenly heard a creaking sound coming from the barn. She slowed down to a stop... '_Clear your mind. Become one with the moment_.'

Syrena hesitantly began to walk forward, trying to remember all of Vandran's teachings.. '_Trust in your abilities.. Faith in oneself is the single most important factor in whether you win or lose, as the true battlefield lies within your own mind_.'

Inside a minute Syrena had arrived by the entrance to the barn. Upon seeing the swinging door in the breeze, she walked forward and stepped inside... Nothing. She turned her head, looking in all the corners of the spacious barn, but still found nothing out of the ordinary. However, for some strange reason, she still felt uneasy.. This feeling only intensified when she took a step backwards out of the barn... Suddenly, she heard the sound of footsteps behind her, as Vandran's voice resounded in her mind.. '_And the most crucial thing of all...always expect the unexpected._'

''Good morning!'' A male voice exclaimed.

Syrena span around and almost jumped out of her skin.

''I-I didn't mean to startle you.''

Syrena narrowed her eyes as she looked to the man standing before her.. He was a medium sized fellow with short hair. He was young, around early twenties in age. He had a rather convoluted look on his face, making it hard for Syrena to weigh him up.. However, the most strangest, stand out feature of them all, was the patch he wore over his left eye.

''Are you alright?'' the man inquired as he took a step towards her.

''Who are you?'' Syrena asked.

''What?'' the man flashed a rather deranged expression on his face.

''I said who are you!?'' Syrena demanded an answer as she walked forward a few steps.

''Shh. No need to shout.'' He gave her a smile. ''I'm an acquaintance of the old girl who owns this place.''

''Abigail?''

''Yes, that's her,'' the man confirmed. ''And now it's my turn to ask..'' He took a step closer towards her. ''Who are you?''

''That's none of your concern,'' Syrena replied.

''Oh, I think it is. You see, I have some business to attend to, and I wouldn't want you getting in the way.''

''What kind of business?''

''My own,'' he responded without missing a beat.

Syrena looked at him warily.

''Are you a friend of Abigail's?''

''Not exactly,'' Syrena replied. ''Like you, I'm more of an acquaintance than a friend.''

''I see.'' He took another step towards her, closing the gap between them.

''I am correct in assuming that it was you who opened this door?'' Syrena pointed behind her to the barn door as she took a step back.

The man gave a nod of his head.

''Might I inquire as to why?''

''I needed a place to shelter last night.''

''Last night?'' Syrena looked perplexed. ''You've been here all this time?''

''Indeed.'' The man started to slowly walk towards her.

''Why didn't you announce yourself?'' Syrena questioned while taking another step backwards (almost backing up into the barn).

''Because I didn't want to startle dear old Abigail.. Which I most certainly would have done had I knocked on her door in the dead of night.''

''Do you know something?.. I don't believe you.'' Syrena moved across to the side so as not to bump into the open door, skirting around it.

''Really?'' the man slammed the door shut with great force. ''Why is that? Do I look untrustworthy to you?''

''Frankly, yes,'' Syrena replied with honesty.

''Aw, what a pity. And you were just starting to take my fancy.'' He smiled seductively. ''You're very beautiful.'' He reached out his hand towards her.

''I don't appreciate such fervour.'' Syrena recoiled from his outstretched hand.

''Why do you recoil?'' The man seemed slightly hurt by this.

''Because I don't want you touching me!'' Syrena exclaimed in response.

''Oh, don't be like that.'' He took a few steps forward until he was standing directly in front of her. ''I'm only trying to be nice.''

''Really?'' Syrena couldn't stop herself from giggling, amused by the man's words. ''So that's why you startled me and proceeded to act like a lunatic?''

The man chuckled heartily at this.

''And that's why you broke into this barn and let the horse run free into the field? All because you were trying to be nice!?''

''In my defense you can't blame me for letting the horse go. He wanted to leave out of his own volition.''

''Be that as it may, It still doesn't give you the right to barge into this barn without permission.''

''I didn't need to ask! Abigail wouldn't have had a problem with me staying in the barn..''

''Really? Well, let's go ask her, shall we?'' Syrena was just about to move away from the barn when the man took a long stride forward, preventing Syrena from leaving.

''I wouldn't disturb her,'' the man said.

''And why not? Are you afraid that she might confirm my suspicions?''

''What suspicions?''

''That she's never laid eyes on you before!'' Syrena spoke in a loud voice. ''Admit it. You're nothing more than a vagrant. A vagrant who's been discovered and is now trying to talk his way out of it.''

The man smiled at her accusation.. ''Then how did I know that an elderly woman owned this place?'' he spoke in a whisper.

Syrena's face turned into a mixture of puzzlement and dejection, realising that her theory was wrong.

''The truth is, I used to know Abigail's dearly departed husband, Edward, quite well.''

''Is that so?''

''Hmm.'' He gave a slight nod of his head, a glazed expression suddenly settled on his face...

''Move away,'' Syrena spoke in a serious tone of voice.

''What?''

''I said move away.''

''Why should I?''

''I want to leave!''

''You're not leaving.'' The man's expression turned into one of pure and utter madness.. ''I'm sick of beautiful things leaving me,'' he spat out the words. ''You're going to stay right here with me!''

''Get away form me you wretch!'' Syrena tried to push the man away to no avail, as he merely smiled in amusement before pinning her up against the barn.

''Why do you struggle so?'' he asked in genuine puzzlement.

''Unhand me!''

''No, I don't think I will,'' the man spoke with a smile on his face. ''After I have my revenge I'm taking you home with me.''

''Revenge?''

''Yes, revenge,'' the man said with a gleam in his eye.. ''Revenge for my brothers!..''

''You.'' Syrena suddenly realised who this individual was.

''And for my eye.. Not forgetting my dear, precious eye.''

''Renaud,'' Syrena spoke his name.

''Ah, so the old biddy has told you all about me, has she?'' Renaud let out a chuckle. ''No matter. We'll work around it my pet.''

''This is your last chance, Renaud... Let go of me.''

''No,'' Renaud refused in a sinister, yet rather playful tone.

''Fine then.'' Syrena proceeded to slam her right foot down onto Reanud's left one, causing him to cry out in pain and release her. Syrena then swung her fist up, uppercutting Renaud under the chin. She pushed her way past before turning around to face him. ''Come on then!'' She raised her hands. ''Let's see if you can handle a real woman, instead of terrorising little old ladies.''

''Ooh, you've got some fight in you,'' Renaud said as he rubbed his chin. ''No matter. I can deal with that..''

''I'd love to see you try,'' Syrena taunted him.

''Alright then,'' Renaud accepted her challenge. He let out a cry of fury before charging towards her.

Syrena waited until Renaud was upon her before stepping aside and hitting him on the back of his neck with a knife hand strike, causing Renaud to tumble to the ground.. Within a second or two he was back on his feet and ready for more. He shot her a smile before rushing at her again.. Syrena tried the same trick twice, but this time when she stepped to the side, Renaud reached out his hand and grabbed her hair. He pulled her red hair downward before slapping her repeatedly across the face.. Syrena wasn't finished yet though, as she used her left leg to sweep Renuad's right leg from under him, sending him crashing down to the ground..

''I've had enough of this!'' Renaud bellowed before dragging Syrena down to the ground. Using pure brute strength he forced himself on top of her, ripping at her dress.. Syrena reached her hand up and scratched his face, causing him to let out a yell of pain. She then raised her knee up and propelled him over her head, sending him crashing down on his back. She quickly span around and jumped on top of him. Renaud started to struggle, but a quick jab to the face was enough to temporarily subdue him. Syrena proceeded to punch him in the face, over and over again, until his face was a bloody pulp.

''AHHHHHHHH!'' Filled with an uncontrollable rage Renaud let out wild, animalistic cry as he hoisted Syrena above his head and tossed her aside like a doll.. He forced himself to his feet before rushing towards her, swinging out his left leg and kicking her in the stomach. Syrena rolled away from him until she hit the barn door... Renaud was just about to stamp on her head when she moved out of the way and pulled the door opened with her hand. The door connected with Renaud's face, stunning him momentarily. Syrena got to her feet and grabbed a hold of Renaud's head before slamming it against the barn door.. She did this several times before ripping Renaud's eye patch from his face, revealing the empty socket where his eye used to be... Renaud swung out his arm and backhanded Syrena across the face, sending her stumbling backwards.

Renaud spun around, his breathing heavy.. ''You see this!?'' he pointed towards his empty eye socket. ''That's what that witch Abigail did when she stabbed me,'' he spoke in labored breaths. ''Well you know what? I want my eye back, bitch!... Now I ask you.. Can you give me that?''

Syrena didn't say anything in response. She just stared at him with wide open eyes.

''I didn't think so..'' He looked to the ground with a hint of sadness, before his expression changed to one of insanity. ''Oh, well. Easy come, easy go.'' He let out a chuckle. ''Now, I think it's time we stopped playing games.'' Renaud reached behind him and pulled out a small knife from his belt.. ''Come on!'' He beckoned her to come towards him.

For a moment Syrena stayed perfectly still, trying to calm herself by focusing on her breathing... Then, she took one deep breath, before flying towards him, her feet outstretched.

Renaud yelled out in pain as Syrena kicked him in the chest, sending him falling backwards into the barn.. She continued to kick him several times, until Renaud managed to grab a hold of her leg. He smiled as he held onto it, delighting in watching Syrena hop up and down, desperate to remain on her feet.. Renaud let out a laugh before pushing hard on her leg, sending Syrena backwards. He rushed forward, swinging his knife wildly, forcing Syrena to jump back in order to avoid the blade. Within a few swipes of his weapon, Renaud forced Syrena to lose her footing, as she fell back to the ground. Renaud (seeing this as his chance) jumped forward, knife in hand.. At the last possible moment Syrena raised her leg up and kicked the man square in the face, causing him to back away.

Syrena scrambled back to her feet, the look in her eyes that of terror, suddenly fearing that she wasn't going to get out of this alive.. For a brief moment she considered calling on Vandran, remembering the final words he'd spoken to her before she departed. '_If you ever need me...call my name_.' Ultimately, she chose not to call on him for aid for two reasons. One, because she didn't want to look like a failure in Vandran's eyes. He'd entrusted her with this important task believing that she was more than capable of succeeding. To see her struggling against a simple human would no doubt disappoint him a great deal.. And two (the most important reason), because if Christopher, Maleficent or Diaval somehow spotted Vandran helping her, they would know without doubt that she was in cahoots with him... No. She had to deal with this alone.

The two of them looked each other firmly in the eye.. For a moment, everything was still... And then, all of a sudden...they flew at one another.. Renaud's eyes bulging, as he let out a fierce cry. Syrena reciprocating his yell, as she pulled her fist back, readying to strike him.. Just before she was about to reach him, Syrena sidestepped so as to confound him, before swinging her fist towards him. Unfortunately for her, Renaud moved his head at the last moment, causing her fist to merely zip by his head. Renaud extended his arm out as far as he could in order to hit her...and he succeeded, as his outstretched arm connected with her jaw. The blow was extremely hard and filled with force, due to Renaud's velocity... Syrena crumpled to the ground, unable to keep her feet.

Renaud threw his knife down into the ground, missing her head by mere inches.. He proceeded to dive atop her.

Syrena spat in his face, as she wriggled and kicked in an effort to break free.

''Oh, no you don't!'' Renaud grabbed a hold of her hair and banged the back of her head repeatedly into the ground, sending Syrena into a daze.. He reached to the side and pulled his knife out of the ground, before placing the blade inches away from Syrena's neck.

Syrena groaned in pain, feeling too weak and stunned to fight back.

''Do you know what I'm going to do now?'' The man flashed a smile. ''I'm going to make you mine. I'm going to annihilate your beauty.'' He spoke with a chortle.. ''And then...I'm going to kill dear old Abigail. And do you know why?... Because it''s so much fun.'' He pressed his knee down into Syrena's chest.

Syrena mustered all the strength she could in order to scream.

Renaud covered her mouth with his hand, muffling her cries for help. ''Shh,'' he shushed her. ''Hush my love.. You must understand that I have to do this. I must wipe out your beauty, lest it shall leave me. This way, your beauty will be preserved in my mind forever... In this moment.'' He put the knife to Syrena's throat.. ''And now...I must lacerate you.''

Syrena's eyes widened in terror... This was it. This was how it was to end. She couldn't even cry out for Vandran, as Renaud had his hand pushed against her mouth, preventing her from crying out for aid.

''And I must start with your neck.'' He prepared to slice her throat open... ''Time to sleep, my pet.''

''I wouldn't do that if I were you,'' a familiar voice spoke from behind Renaud, prompting the young man to turn around.. ''Then again, maybe I would,'' the figure in black added with a smile.

Renaud let out a yell as he jumped up to his feet and charged at the man.

Syrena bolted upright as she heard the sound of a sword been unsheathed. Her eyes were wide as she watched Renaud get run through, the sword entering through his abdomen and coming out his of his back.

Renaud turned around slowly to face Syrena, his mouth hanging open.. A hand reached around him and pulled the sword back out. Renaud let out a gasp. His one eye remained fixed on Syrena until he dropped to the ground...dead.

Syrena let out a sigh of relief, pleased that it was all over.. She looked up to her unlikely savior.

''Well, I don't know who he was,'' Vernon spoke with a smile. ''But, I think he got the point.''

''Oh, Vernon. I never thought I'd say this, but I'm happy to see you.'' Syrena slowly started to get up. ''How did you manage to catch up with us so quickly?''

''We rode hard, traveling without even a fleeting moments rest,'' Vernon replied.. ''Oh, you'd be surprised by just how many things the men are capable of when properly motivated.''

''I can imagine,'' Syrena said as she got to her feet, prompting Vernon to raise his blood soaked sword towards her.

''Not so fast.'' Vernon flashed a smile.

''Drake?'' Syrena looked confused by his actions. ''What are you doing?''

Vernon didn't respond.

''Drake?'' A look of panic suddenly appeared on Syrena's face, as for the very first time she found herself afraid of him.. ''Vernon!?''

Vernon's smile morphed into a deranged grin, as he placed the tip of the blade to Syrena's throat...

.

.

.

.

Back at Mount Oberon, Vandran was seated on the large throne that once belonged to the great King of the fairies, Oberon... Vandran's little trip outside of the mountain had been most fruitful, as he'd succeeded in finding himself not one, but two women to bring back with him. What made it even more exhilarating was that by a delight twist of serendipity, these two women were related to one another. Mother and daughter, no less... The mother, a raven haired middle aged woman, whereas the daughter had hair the colour of chestnut, and was around 20 years in age.

He'd come across them not too far away from the mountain, walking through a field. Presumably headed towards their home in the nearby village of Lorhill.. They'd struggled against him at first, especially the daughter (a most feisty individual). But they finally relented once Vandran demonstrated his awesome power... However, he hadn't anticipated the intervention of the woman's husband and the girls father.. It was of no matter, the man was dead within 10 seconds of combat. This only served to break the spirits and hearts of the two females, making it all the more enjoyable for Vandran.

Once they arrived back at Mount Oberon, the real fun began... Oh, it had been a long, long time since Vandran had dominated someone. He always enjoyed having life and death in the palm of his hand. It made him feel alive!.. The screams of the women echoed throughout the halls of the mountain. Every soldier had to pretend not to hear their pleas for mercy, lest they be driven mad with guilt.

Allowing his more, animalistic nature to thrive, Vandran permitted himself to show them how he truly looked. The exterior of a handsome man faded away, leaving nothing but his true form behind (at least his true form for as long as he cared to remember, that is). A clawed, monstrous, grotesque creature, with razor sharp teeth... Vandran enjoyed the whole experience immensely. Gnawing, ripping and thrusting his way for hours on end until the women were on the verge of collapse, destroying the younger woman's innocence in the process.. Vandran revelled in this show of power, knowing that his Master was observing in his fiery hall, greatly pleased with his loyal friend... The best part was watching the two women harm each other. Yes, threatening either one with death unless the other subjected them to great pain proved most effective.. Watching the tears stream down their cheeks brought a sense of meaning back into his life... This is what he was.. This is what he did best... Cause suffering. Abject suffering.

As time past, Vandran became more and more frenzied. Building up to a crescendo which drove him wild with ecstasy, as he sought to rid himself of his lust for Syrena... Once he was finally through, he realised that their uses were spent. He could keep the two women alive to torture and defile once again, but what would be the point? Nothing could ever top this glorious moment, at least not with the same women... No. They had to die.. For been reasonably co-operative, Vandran did, however, grant them quick deaths... He reached inside both of them and ripped their hearts clean out. Their screams were brief, yet deafening all the same.. Vandran tossed the hearts aside, before calming himself in order to transform back into a more human like form... He seated himself on the late Oberon's throne, before then proceeding to call on his guards to clean up the bloody mess.

Upon entering the throne room the two guards froze in horror, as they looked to the mutilated corpses before them.

''Get rid of them,'' Vandran ordered, his tone as cold as ice.

The youngest of the two guards began to convulse, breathing heavy as his hand went to his mouth, as though he was about to be sick.

The other guard remained perfectly still. Looking in shock at the sight in front of him.

''I said get rid of them!'' Vandran bellowed.

''Y-yes sir.'' The young man managed to stop his body from jerking, as he hesitantly walked forward towards the two deceased women.

Vandran turned his eyes towards the second guard, prompting him to hurry forward and aid his comrade.

Vandran sighed as he waited impatiently for the men to remove the bodies, unable to resist drumming his hands on the arm of the chair. The youngest of the guards looked to Vandran as he made his way back towards the door, dragging the departed middle aged woman along with him.. His eyes widened in shock, as he noticed the claws on Vandran's right hand.

Vandran (oblivious to the fact that he'd failed in transforming completely back into human form) looked down and flinched at the sight of his hand. He quickly pulled his arm down away from sight, so as to prevent the guard from seeing it for any longer.. He closed his eyes and concentrated, and within a few seconds his hand was back to looking human once again... The facade successfully restored.

As the younger guard stepped out of the room, the other guard began to slowly drag the young girls dead body across the room.

''Hurry up man!'' Vandran barked.

The guard nodded his head frantically as he quickened his pace, cursing himself for choosing to join with Vandran... He had to ask himself why he ever wanted to be a part of Vandran's army. The answer, of course, was rather simple... Power. Wealth and power as point of fact.. The majority of the men who made up the army were just like him. People who had no direction in life, bereft of hope and love. In order to fill this void they craved power and wealth.. And oh, the riches Vandran had promised them all should he succeed.. And once they'd seen Vandran's power for themselves, well, it was a forgone conclusion what their choices would be... The more men he recruited the faster the word spread. Soon, Vandran had amassed himself a small army. An army of directionless men fighting for a cause they did not understand, nor did they want to.. As long as they were well paid and rewarded by the end of it all, why should they care?.. Now, however, some of them had began to realise what the cost of all this would be. On finding out the price, they realised that there was no going back.. The cost...was their soul.

The guard let out a sigh as he stepped outside the throne room, finally understanding now that his fate was sealed, in this life and the next. The only hope he had was to continue in aiding Vandran. Perhaps then, when all this was over, and once Vandran's goals were accomplished...perhaps then he could finally find some peace of mind.

As the door to the throne room closed Vandran slumped back in his seat, suddenly overcome with a sense of melancholy... However riveting and thrilling the experience had been, Vandran now found himself feeling rather empty.. He found his thoughts once again drifting to Syrena, as a small morsel of guilt crept into his mind. Not guilt for the violent, abhorrent act he'd just committed, but guilt for letting Syrena down. He knew that she'd be terribly disappointed in him were she to discover what had occurred here.. But, why did that matter? This was surely going to make Videl proud of him, and that's all that was important to him.. Or is it?.. The fact that he found himself still thinking about Syrena proved Videl wrong. Vandran's feelings for her went deeper than just sexual desires. It was something else...something he'd long forgotten. The feeling could only be attributed as...love. Something which once upon a time he was filled with. Totally and utterly enamoured with... Those days were long forgotten to him. Yes, Syrena did bring out the best in him, but when the best is merely a modicum of feeling, then what's the point?.. He didn't care for the women he'd murdered. He actually found personal enjoyment in seeing them suffer... However, for some reason he couldn't help but wonder...why them? Of all the women in the world those two were the ones to be subjected to cruelty, humiliation and death.. Had he crossed paths with some other ladies before seeing them, then the mother and daughter would still be alive and well. As would the husband/father who tried to defend them... But, why was he thinking this way? It confounded him beyond belief, as he rose from his seat and began to pace the room.. This was the effect Syrena had on him. As long as she was in his mind, his mind would be partially human, thus why he was now feeling this way about his heinous misdeeds... But deep down within his own corrupt, blackened heart, he hungered for more depravity. The real him thoroughly enjoyed the experience. And if he could, he'd go back and do it all over again without a second thought.

Vandran's eyes lit up as he spotted the disembodied hearts of the two women at the end of the throne room.. He hurried over towards them before lifting them up into his hands... He stared at them intently for a few moments. And then...he consumed them, ramming them into his contorted mouth in madness. No longer caring what Syrena would think of him. Or more importantly what He would think of him... No. This was the way. This was what made him feel truly invigorated.. This is what would make Videl very pleased...

In a way, Vandran's attachment to Videl was similar to the way his own men viewed him. There was no way back for him now and he knew it.. Perhaps once he regretted the many evil actions he'd committed, but not any more.. Not once Vandran knew that He had turned his back on him for good. Now it was their time. No one would stop him and his glorious Master, not now... Vandran proceeded to saunter back towards his throne.. However, in actuality, he was merely the custodian of the throne. He was just keeping it warm for his Master.. Nevertheless, Vandran sat down in it with a look of contentment, and satisfaction in his eyes.

Yes, even if the thing all men desired was dangled before him, he still would persist down this path, because he no longer wanted it. In fact, he never did... And even if he had done, once...it would be pointless, because it would never be offered to him anyway. That's why he seldom allowed himself to think such thoughts, keeping it forever muted in his mind...like a whisper in the wind.

That 'thing', of course, was...Salvation.

* * *

**(A/N). And so we come to the end of yet another chapter (my longest so far). Now, just to echo what I already said at the beginning of this chapter. I'll be taking a break for the next week to 10 days... I'm hopeful that the next chapter will be uploaded in a fortnight (that's two weeks to you Americans). **

**As always, many thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, Zài jiàn.**


	32. Oh, Boy

**(A/N). Hi guys! I hope you're all well and ready for the next chapter, because as you can see, here it is!.. As always, many thanks for the reviews (we're closing in on 100!).**

**Righto, here we go!**

* * *

''Drake?'' Syrena spoke his name in a fearful voice, as she felt the tip of the blade ever so slightly touching against her neck...

Vernon cocked his head to one side while sporting an amused look on his face.

''What is this?'' Syrena questioned in a shaky voice.

Vernon smiled.. ''Oh, I was just wondering what you were doing out here?''

''I-I came to investigate,'' Syrena replied. ''I wondered why Apollo was wandering around.''

''Ah, I see.. So I take it this man was to blame?'' Vernon motioned his head ever so slightly in the direction of Renaud's dead body.

''Yes. He was looking to avenge his dead brothers.''

''By killing you?''

''No. By killing the old woman who lives in the house behind me.''

''Oh,'' was all Vernon said in response (not sounding particularly interested).

''Would you kindly remove your sword!?'' Syrena spoke in a loud tone (trying to mask her fear).

''In a moment, my dear. In a moment... But first, I'd like to ask you a question.. Where are Maleficent and Diaval?''

''Inside the house,'' Syrena responded. ''The woman was kind enough to offer us shelter.''

''Perhaps I didn't make myself clear. Let me rephrase my question... Are Maleficent and Diaval still alive?''

''What?''

''Are they still alive?'' Vernon's eyes grew wider...

''Of course.''

''Of course?'' Vernon echoed.

''Yes. I haven't had chance to kill them.. The opportunity has not yet arisen.''

Vernon sighed as he lowered his sword. If Syrena had already succeeded in killing Maleficent and Diaval then he would have ended Syrena's life at this very moment.. Now though, unfortunately, he had no choice but to let Syrena live, as he knew that her chances of vanquishing the pair were greater than his.

''What was that all about?'' Syrena glanced to Vernon's sword.

''Nothing. I just wanted to remind you that failure cannot be tolerated.''

''Look who's talking.'' Syrena tittered in disbelief. ''I wouldn't be here now if you'd have succeeded in killing them.''

Vernon gave a roll of his eyes.

''And besides, you have no right to draw your sword against me! I am your superior!'' Syrena took a deep breath in order to calm herself down.

''Listen to me, you ungrateful cow!.. You owe me.''

''What?''

''I just saved your life.'' Vernon pointed his finger towards the dead Renaud. ''If not for me that maniac would have killed you.''

''I didn't ask for your aid.''

''But you needed it all the same,'' Vernon replied without missing a beat.

Syrena was just about to say something in response when she noticed Gerald making his way towards them, with the rest of the men following behind him. They were all spreading out in an effort to encircle the house.

''I suggest you hurry back,'' Vernon advised. ''Just in case this attack fails, we don't want them to discover that you've been fraternising with the enemy.'' He flashed a wicked smile.

''What are you going to do?'' Syrena asked in a slightly worried tone.

''Kill them, of course.''

Syrena's eyes looked to the ground, feeling conflicted.

''Oh, don't tell me that you actually feel sorry for them?''

''Of course not!'' Syrena denied this. ''It's just that-'' she paused.

''What?''

''I personally don't think Christopher deserves this,'' Syrena replied after a moments hesitation.

Vernon let out a hearty laugh. ''Aw, you care for him.''

''Don't be ridiculous! I just don't think he deserves death... After all, he never asked for any of this. He was dragged into it... Dragged into this by you.''

''No!'' Vernon exclaimed. ''I don't know what lies he's been telling you, but he was the one who pursued me! And the moment he did, he sealed both our fates...And now, he must die...'' Vernon pointed his sword towards the house. ''Now get back inside.''

Syrena froze for a few seconds before turning around and slowly heading back towards the house... Her eyes widened in alarm as she spotted Abigail peering out of the upper bedroom window. Evidently she'd spotted her with Vernon. Syrena quickened her pace as she raced towards the house, desperate to stop Abigail from revealing any of this to her three travelling companions, and therefore blowing her cover.

.

.

.

Syrena opened the door to the house and glanced up the stairs. Thankfully, Abigail hadn't come down yet.. Syrena was just about to walk up the stairs to confront Abigail when she heard Christopher speak up.

''What time is it?'' he asked in a groggy tone.

''What?'' Syrena looked towards the sofa which Chris was laid on.

''What time is it?'' he repeated.

''Er, time you were up.''

''Oh...'' Christopher slowly moved into an upright position. ''Ah, I see the Sun's up.''

''Yes. Yes indeed.'' Syrena looked around furtively.

''Something the matter?''

''Nothing.. Nothing.''

''Are the others awake?''

''Not yet,'' Syrena replied.

Suddenly, Diaval let out a yawn as he started to sit up from behind the sofa. ''Is it light yet?'' he asked.

''Yes,'' Chris answered him.

Syrena looked to the window and let out a slight gasp of horror, as she spotted Vernon's men approaching the house.

''I better get up,'' Diaval said before sitting up straight, his head poking over the top of the sofa.

''Yeah, me too.'' Christopher put his feet down on the the carpet.

Just then, the door to the downstairs bedroom opened up, as Maleficent stepped out into the living room.

''Diaval,'' Maleficent spoke up.

''Yes, Mistress?'' Diaval got to his feet before walking over towards her. ''What is it?''

Maleficent rubbed her eyes before looking to Diaval. ''I-I-'' she stopped.

''What?''

''Well, I have this...strange feeling.''

''What kind of strange feeling?''

''I don't know. I can't put my finger on it... I feel like-'' she stopped.

''Like what?''

''Like something...bad is going to happen.''

''We better get making some tracks.'' Christopher declared as he stood up. He reached out towards the nearby chair and removed his leather jacket which was draped over it.. ''One of us better go wake Abigail up and tell her that we're leaving.''

''Christopher!'' Abigail called out from the stairs.

''Ah, no need.'' Christopher headed towards the stairs to see what the old girl wanted, putting on his jacket as he did so.

Syrena looked towards the stairs with a wide eyed look.. Her gaze was met by Abigail's, who was eyeing Syrena suspiciously, wondering why the flame haired woman hand't informed her friends of the congregating troops outside.

''What's up?'' Christopher looked to Abigail with a smile on his face.

Abigail looked puzzled at this, not clearly understanding what the term, 'what's up?' meant.

''Oh, sorry (Christopher realised his error in speaking modern lingo). I mean, what is it?''

''Look, there's some men outside,'' Abigail responded. ''What are they doing here?''

''Men?'' Diaval poked his head around the corner and glanced towards Abigail.

''I knew it.'' Maleficent headed over towards the window.

Christopher spun around and noticed the figures outside the window.

''Drake,'' Maleficent murmured under her breath as she looked out to the men.

''How did he find us?'' Diaval wondered aloud.

''He no doubt spotted Apollo,'' Maleficent replied as she spotted the auburn haired horse munching on some grass out in the field.

''Apollo? But we locked him up last night.''

''Evidently you didn't do a very good job of securing the barn door.''

''But we did,'' Diaval argued.

''This isn't the time for squabbling,'' Christopher interjected. ''We have to think about our next move.''

''Something tells me that we won't have too long to think about it,'' Maleficent spoke under her breath, as she watched the men readying their bows and crossbows.

''I-I'm sorry,'' Abigail aplogised. ''I thought that they must be friends of yours.''

''Friends!?'' Diaval exclaimed in disbelief.

''Whatever gave you that idea?'' Christopher had to ask.

''Well, I thought-'' Abigail looked to Syrena as she walked down the stairs, her fears were realised when she spotted the look in Syrena's eye. Abigail was a shrewd woman, with years of experience on her back, and she could clearly tell that Syrena didn't want her to say anymore.. Evidently, her meeting with the sinister looking man outside was something she didn't want her friends knowing about. The reason was a clear one... She'd betrayed them.

''Thought what?'' Chris pressed for Abigail to continue.

''I thought you could be trusted,'' Abigail spoke, her eyes looking to Syrena.

''We can!'' Christopher misunderstood (thinking Abigail was referring to them all). ''We didn't bring him here! That's the man I told you about. That's Drake.''

''No, you don't understand,'' Abigail tried to explain what she meant.

''GET BACK!'' Maleficent shouted as she jumped away from the window (her large wings knocking some of the furniture over as she did so).

Just then, a barrage of arrows and bolts came hurtling towards the house, smashing through the windows and embedding in the front door.

''Move into the kitchen!'' Christopher shouted as he dragged Diaval out of the way of an oncoming arrow which connected with a painting on the wall.. ''GO! GO!'' Christopher pushed Diaval away before grabbing a hold of the stunned Syrena's arm.

''No, don't!'' Abigail tried to warn Christopher to steer clear of the woman who'd no doubt lead these men to her door.

''Come on!'' Christopher pushed Syrena into the kitchen (ignoring Abigail's cry) before reaching his hand out towards Abigail.

''Look out!'' Diaval bellowed as another flurry of arrows came shooting towards the house.

''Abigail!'' Chris rushed forward and grabbed a hold of Abigail. ''MOVE!''

Suddenly, an arrow came smashing through the window, it was headed straight for Christopher's head, and it would have hit him too, if it hadn't of been for Maleficent extending her hand and throwing some magic in his direction. Christopher was picked off his feet and thrown out of the path of the arrow. Unfortunately, as he flew through the air he released his grip on Abigail, sending the elderly woman crashing into the wall, causing her to fall down to her knees.

Christopher pulled himself upright before clambering over the back of the sofa in order to avoid the oncoming arrows... Maleficent backed up towards the kitchen, using her magic to deflect the arrows and bolts being fired at her.

''Maleficent,'' Abigail spoke the fairy's name.

''Come along.'' Maleficent grabbed a hold of Abigail and tried to lift her up.

''I can't stand,'' Abigail spoke with labored breaths.

''Then I'll have to drag you.'' Maleficent proceeded to drag Abigail across the floor to the temporary safety of the kitchen.

Christopher went down to ground so that the arrows would go over his head, before slowly heading over towards his companions...

Syrena was breathing heavily with a mixture of fear and apprehension, as she sat with her back against the far wall. Her eyes on Abigail, fearful that the older woman would inform them about her conversing with Vernon outside.. Her fears were realised when Abigail reached out her hand and grasped Christopher on the shoulder.

''Christopher,'' Abigail spoke his name in a whisper.

''What?'' Chris turned his head towards her.

''Syrena-'' was all Abigail managed to say before letting out a cough.

Syrena's eyes almost popped out of her head upon hearing Abigail speaking her name.. This was it... This was the end of her mission, the end of all chances of succeeding, and most importantly of all...the end of her developing relationship with Christopher.

''What about her?'' Chris inquired.

Just then, Diaval pointed his finger towards the front room, as he spotted Captain Drake's Lieutenant, Gerald, at the window, crossbow in hand.

''Don't you see?'' Abigail looked into Christopher's eyes.

Gerald aimed the crossbow towards Christopher.

''Watch out!'' Diaval rushed forward in alarm as Gerald released the bolt.

''She's going to betr-'' Abigail was suddenly cut off...as the crossbow bolt connected with her chest, piercing her heart and sending her sprawling backwards against the large cabinet behind her.

''NOOOOO!'' Christopher screamed.

''Damn it!'' Gerald cursed in anger, annoyed at himself for missing his target and hitting the elderly lady.

Maleficent covered her mouth in alarm.

Diaval simply froze in complete shock... He snapped out of it however, when the front door burst open.

''Diaval!'' Maleficent shouted before charging out of the small kitchen to confront the men.

Diaval took one last look at the mortally wounded Abigail, before following his Mistress out of the kitchen, in order to face off against Vernon's men in the living room.

Christopher crawled over towards Abigail, a look of despair on his features, knowing that she had mere seconds to live.

Abigail opened her mouth in an effort to talk, but nothing came out... She let out one last breath, before pointing her finger towards the cabinet behind her, clearly trying to signal something.. She shot Christopher a small smile, before her head fell... She was gone.

Christopher put his head down and let out a sigh, completely crushed by Abigail's demise... She didn't deserve this fate.

Syrena remained still, unsure of how she felt about Abigail's death. The obvious emotions like shock and horror flew like the bolt had. While deep down she couldn't help but think of a silver lining to this most tragic turn.. Now her position with Christopher, Maleficent and Diaval was secure once again... At least for now.

Christopher turned to face Syrena, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

Syrena instinctively found herself leaning towards Christopher, her arms outstretched, unable to stop herself from pulling him close to her, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly... And for one brief, miniscule moment, she found herself at peace...

Meanwhile, out in the living room, Maleficent and Diaval were doing everything they could to hold back Vernon's men.. Diaval was engaging in hand to hand combat with those who drew close to him, while Maleficent was using her magic to toss the furniture towards the door. She lifted the armchair up into the air before propelling it across the room, smashing it against the wall next to the door. This caused Vernon's men to back off momentarily.

Back in the kitchen, Christopher pulled away from Syrena and turned towards the cabinet, wondering why Abigail had pointed towards it before she perished.

''We have to get out of here,'' Syrena said, upon hearing booming voices from outside the house.

''Wait.'' Christopher got to his feet and began to open the small doors and draws on the cabinet...until eventually.

''What is it?'' Syrena inquired, as she noticed the look of surprise on Christopher's face.

Chris put his hand inside the cabinet, before withdrawing it to reveal a bow in his hand. ''Look.. Edward must have kept this along with his sword.''

''Are there any arrows to go with it?''

Christopher nodded his head. ''Several.''

''Good.'' Syrena smiled, finally deciding on what she must do... She had to defend Christopher and his friends.

''DIAVAL!'' Maleficent cried out in warning, as arrows and bolt were fired through the broken windows.

Diaval dived for cover as steeled tipped arrows collided with the far wall...

Suddenly, another arrow was fired, but this one came from the kitchen.. It flew through the air, out of the window, and connected with one of the men's shoulders. He promptly dropped his crossbow to the ground in agony.

Christopher looked in astonishment to Syrena. ''Good shot.''

''Thanks,'' Syrena replied with a confident smile, before stepping out of the kitchen, bow and arrows in hand.

''What is she doing!?'' Gerald spoke in alarm, as he watched his superior fire arrow after arrow into their men.

Syrena continued to shoot with great accuracy, making sure not to kill any of her own men, just making sure that they were too baldy injured to fire any more arrows and bolts.

''Now what?'' Gerald turned to Vernon.

''Now, we have the perfect excuse to kill her,'' Vernon whispered to his Lieutenant. ''The woman has clearly lost her mind.''

''But the men won't see it that way, sir. They'll believe that Syrena has no other choice. Thinking that she must cooperate in order to make her loyalty to them appear realistic.''

''But there's cooperating, and OVER cooperating,'' Vernon replied. ''She's wounding far too many of our men.''

The moment Vernon said that, yet another one of his men dropped down to their knees, an arrow embedded in his forearm.

''FIRE AT WILL!'' Vernon bellowed in fury, as his men released a bombardment of arrows towards the house... ''Move in!'' he declared. ''Move in!''

Back inside the house, Diaval looked to Syrena in disbelief. ''Where did you learn to shoot like that?''

''I was taught by an old friend of mine,'' Syrena responded cryptically, as she prepared to let loose another arrow.

Back outside, Vernon was absolutely fuming. ''Get more men round the back!'' he shouted.

''But sir, we'll never be able to force entry from around back,'' Gerald disagreed.

''I don't care!'' Vernon turned to his men. ''Just make sure to fire arrows through that rear window! Understand!?''

''Yes sir!''

Inside, Christopher was rather astonished by how things were turning out. ''I can't believe it,'' he spoke with a smile. ''We're actually winning.''

''That's true, for now,'' Diaval spoke in reply. ''But we can't hold out forever. What then?'' Diaval looked at first to Christopher, before then looking towards his Mistress.

''Well, we have two choices,'' Maleficent said. ''We either try to escape right now, or we hold off and try to reduce their numbers for as long as possible...''

They all fell silent, as they contemplated what to do... The silence was broken however, by the sound of Syrena readying her final arrow.

''This is the last one,'' Syrena stated in a low voice, as she pulled back on the bowstring.

''I think you should save it,'' Chris advised. ''I have a feeling we'll be needing it soon.''

Syrena chose to heed Christopher's advice, as she lowered the bow.

Suddenly, there was a crash from behind them, as an arrow flew through the kitchen window. It missed both Diaval and Syrena by a matter of inches.

''Look out!'' Christopher shouted as two men charged through the front door, both holding large pieces of wood as makeshift shields.

Syrena raised her bow back up and aimed it towards the men, hesitant to waste the arrow by firing it at their wooden shields.

Maleficent used all the power she could muster to blast away the supporting beam above the two men's heads, causing some of the roof to cave in on top of them. ''We have to get out of here!''

''NOW! NOW!'' Vernon screamed as loudly as he could.

All of Vernon's troops attacked simultaneously. The men behind the house fired arrow after arrow through the kitchen window, the men at the front of the house fired through all the open gaps they could see, whilst the rest of the men charged straight towards the house, clambering over the wreckage Maleficent had created...

And then, all of a sudden, the arrows ceased, as Gerald poked his head through a crack in the front wall. ''DROP IT!'' he shouted to Syrena, who was aiming her bow in his direction.. The look he gave her was one of confusion, wondering why she was protecting them so ardently. Surely she should take this moment as the best chance to complete her mission... In the confusion, she could have easily managed to vanquish at least one of her new travelling companions.. But, for some reason she hadn't... This alarmed Gerald, as he worried that Syrena may use her last arrow to kill him. ''It's pointless to resist... You're greatly outnumbered.''

After a very long hesitation, Syrena tossed her bow and arrow to the ground, admitting to herself that killing Gerald would do them no good. Not only would it condemn her friends to an instant death, but it would also serve to taint her soul even more... Besides, she didn't really want to kill Gerald (she was actually rather fond of him).

Gerald sighed with relief, while Christopher shot him a glare (furious with him for killing Abigail).

Maleficent let out a sigh of frustration, knowing that if she and Diaval had been here alone, they would have simply flown away ages ago. Unfortunately, Christopher and Syrena did not possess the power of flight, so escape for all four of them was going to be very difficult.

''Glad to see that you're capable of being sensible!'' Vernon spoke in a jolly voice, as he swaggered towards the house. ''This, my friends, is an ambush.''

Diaval emitted a low growl upon hearing Vernon's voice.

Vernon slowly made his way through the rubble at the front of the house, stepping into the living room and finally stopping before Christopher with a grin on his face.

''Well, well, if it isn't villainous Vernon,'' Chris spoke in a cheery tone (determined not to let Vernon know how he was really feeling on the inside).

''Villainous Vernon?... I like it.'' Vernon flashed a smile. ''How's the shoulder?''

''Fine. Thanks to Maleficent.'' Chris motioned his head in Maleficent's direction.

''Really?.. What a pity.''

''You truly are an odious little cretin, Drake,'' Maleficent couldn't resist saying that.

''Tsk,'' Vernon tutted. ''Surely you have other things to be doing, Maleficent? Cursing innocent babies perhaps?''

Maleficent narrowed her eyes, shooting a look of pure hatred towards Vernon.

Diaval took a step forward, his fury bubbling over in an uncontrollable manner.

Christopher put his arm out in order to prevent Diaval from advancing any further, knowing that if he stepped too close to Vernon he would be struck down.

''And who is this, fetching woman?'' Vernon looked to Syrena (keeping up the pretense that he didn't already know her).

''That's not your concern,'' Chris replied. ''Keep her out of this.''

''No,'' Syrena disagreed. ''I'm not afraid of him... My name is Syrena.''

''Syrena?'' Vernon gave a nod of his head. ''Delightful name.''

''I can't say the same for yours.''

Vernon let out a very forced chuckle.. ''Droll, very, very droll.''

''So, what now?'' Christopher spread out his arms in exasperation. ''Are you going to attempt to kill us, once again?''

''Not attempt, my dear boy.'' Vernon's expression turned to a deadly serious one.

''Ah.'' Maleficent smiled condescendingly. ''You think it's all over?''

''Indeed.''

''I see... Diaval.'' Maleficent turned to face her loyal friend.

''Yes, Mistress?''

''I think now's the time for a transformation.''

''Oh, no.'' Vernon shook his head in dismay, knowing what was about to happen.

''An excellent idea, Mistress.'' Diaval agreed. ''What form do you suggest?''

''Take your pick,'' Maleficent replied.

''MEN!'' Vernon called on his troops.

Diaval flashed a smile before transforming through a cloud of black smoke.

''Damn,'' Vernon murmured under his breath, as he looked to the large black rhinoceros before him.

Diaval didn't waste any time in charging straight towards Vernon, who dived aside out of his way...

''FIRE! FIRE!'' Vernon boomed to his troops, as Diaval crashed through the wall, knocking the men outside asunder.

Vernon's men who were still standing after the onslaught managed to release their arrows. Thankfully, they all missed their intended targets.

Maleficent spread out her wings and burst through the ceiling, blasting electricity downward as she did so. Despite the fact that her powers were directly useless against Vernon's men, they could still serve as a distraction.

Vernon withdrew his sword and rushed towards Christopher. He was stopped in his tracks by a piece of wood falling from the roof, missing his head by a narrow margin.

''Get out of here!'' Chris pushed Syrena out of the way, as around a half a dozen of Vernon's men advanced towards him.

''No!'' Syrena refused to abandon him.

Gerald forced his way into the house and charged towards Christopher, sword in hand.

Chris run forward and swung his foot high into the air, kicking Gerald under the chin and sending him flying towards the fireplace. His head bashed against the wall, instantly knocking him out and sending his sword flying across the room.. Christopher sped forward and dived towards it, reaching out his hand and grabbing the sword.

Syrena bent down and picked up the bow and arrow, while giving a Vernon a sharp, warning look (not trusting him at all).

Vernon gave her a wink before standing upright.. With his sword held aloft, he began to advance towards Christopher...

Just then, Maleficent flew overhead, blasting more lightning down onto the house, causing more of the roof to cave in, sending Vernon scuttling away into a corner.

Christopher was halfway back up to his feet when one of the men jumped on his back, a dagger in hand. The man tried to stab Christopher with a crazed look in his eyes, but within less than a second Christopher had flipped him over his shoulder and out of the broken window... Chris paused and let out a sigh, unaware of the man creeping up behind him with the broken tip of an arrow in his hand.

Syrena raised her bow up and aimed it towards the man... This was it. The moment she'd been waiting for... For some reason she'd failed in her attempts to kill Christopher. Each time falling short of completing the deed. Why was that? She wasn't sure... Up until now she'd figured it was merely because she felt sorry for the poor, naive man, and that's why she couldn't kill him. Syrena had always comforted herself with the fact that someone else could always do the dirty work... Vernon, Gerald or any other random member of the platoon could kill Christopher and it wouldn't bother her... Or would it? Now that the time had come she felt a sense of dread in the pit of her stomach... It was almost as though the death of Christopher would be the death of her... Why was that? She didn't know, and she didn't care. All she knew was that she couldn't allow this to happen... She had to save him.

The man was just about to stab Christopher when he suddenly fell to his knees, prompting Christopher to spin around to face him... The man fell sideways to the floor, dead. An arrow protruding from his back.. Chris looked up to see Syrena holding the bow. ''Thank you,'' he spoke in a whisper.

Syrena gave him a nod of her head, while sporting a small smile on her face... The smile was wiped off, however, when two men rushed from the kitchen and pinned her to the ground.

''No!'' Christopher rushed forward with the sword in his hand, but was stopped by Vernon, who charged towards Chris and pushed him towards the crumbling staircase, which had been damaged by Maleficent's aerial attacks.

''Time to pay the piper, Christopher,'' Vernon said with a gleam in his eye.

''You first.'' Chris extended his foot and kicked Vernon away from him.

Vernon let out a yell as he swung his sword in Christopher's direction. Chris raised his own sword, as the two blades clashed together.

.

.

Outside, Diaval was having the time of his life. Charging around in his rhino form, lifting Vernon's men into the air with his horn as he did so.. Smashing past them all with ease. Determined to stop them from reaching the house, in order to prevent them from aiding their Captain.

Maleficent, meanwhile, was providing air support. Swooping around above the house, blasting electricity and various other forms of magic to the ground. Even though this wasn't directly hurting Vernon's men, it was still serving her friends well, as the brightness was blinding the soldiers outside, while destroying the house the rest of the soldiers were in. The only danger, of course, was that in destroying the house she could inadvertently harm Christopher and Syrena, so she had to keep the attacks on the house to a minimum.

.

.

Back inside, Christopher was starting to get the better of Vernon, as he swung his sword in a wild manner, forcing Vernon to retreat up the crumbling steps... Vernon was walking up them backwards, in order to still swing out at the advancing Christopher. Now having the higher ground, Vernon was the one on top. However, despite the heavy blows landing down on his sword, Chris still continued to walk forwards, causing Vernon to carry on retreating up the stairs.

Meanwhile, Syrena was making short work of all the men who approached her, hitting and kicking out at them as they tried to hold her down. This left the men confused, as they wondered why their superior was battling so fiercely. Yes, they understood that she had to keep up the pretense that she was in no way connected to them, should they fail in this attempt to kill Maleficent, Diaval and Christopher, it would of course be necessary for Syrena to remain close to them. However, they were still baffled as to why she was fighting with so much passion.

Syrena ducked to avoid the blow of one of the frustrated soldiers, before spinning around and punching the man square on the jaw, sending him sprawling to the floor.

By now, Vernon had reached the top of the stairs. He was trying desperately to stop Christopher from reaching the top as well, as he swung his sword around while extending his leg in Chris's direction. Eventually, Chris managed to grab Vernon's leg and push on it, sending Vernon flying backwards towards the upstairs window.. Vernon's head hit the window, causing him to be momentarily stunned.. He managed to recover in time in order to avoid Christopher's sword that came swinging towards him. He took a step back and began to parry away Christopher's blows, before lunging forward, missing Christopher by inches, only managing to rip the inside of his leather jacket.

''Shit,'' Chris said under his breath, upset to see his beloved jacket get damaged.

''Ha!'' Vernon let out a childish laugh, pleased that he'd harmed Chris's jacket.

Chris shot Vernon a smile before kicking him on the shin, while pushing him into the bedroom.. Vernon dropped his sword as he tripped over his own feet and fell onto the bed.

''Ow.'' Vernon held his aching back. ''Well, it could be worse.''

''Really?'' Chris shot him a curious look as he stepped into the room after him, his sword pointed towards him.

''Yes.. The mattress could have been hard,'' Vernon expressed his relief at a soft landing.

''Ah.'' Christopher swung the sword towards Vernon, forcing him to roll off the bed, causing Chris's sword to merely hit the soft mattress. Vernon saw this as his chance, as he punched Christopher on his ailing shoulder before rushing towards the door, picking up his sword on the way.

Chris let out a sigh before giving chase after Vernon.. He reached the top of the stairs and was surprised to find Vernon nowhere in sight... Something was wrong.. Very wrong.

''AH!'' Vernon jumped out from the closet in the hall, once again missing Christopher with his sword by a spectacularly small margin.

''Nice try.'' Chris swung his sword, the blades clanging as they clashed against one another.

''Your luck is astounding.'' Vernon shook his head.

''You ain't see nothing yet.''

Downstairs, Gerald had regained consciousness, as he climbed to his feet with a groan. He looked in shock towards Syrena, who was making no effort to pull her punches, knocking Vernon's men all over the place. He had to stop her.. Gerald walked forward and grabbed Syrena from behind, lifting her into the air.

''What are you doing!?'' Gerald exclaimed.

''Playing along, of course,'' Syrena replied whilst kicking her legs in an effort to break free.

''Well, it's a very convincing performance.''

''Why thank you, Gerald.''

.

.

Outside, Maleficent began to swoop low to ground, grabbing a hold of Vernon's men with her hands, before flying up and dropping them from a great height. She did this multiple times before one of the men managed to wrap a chain around the nape of her neck, dragging Maleficent to ground.. The man began to wrap the chain around her wings, causing Maleficent to let out a cry of pain... The soldier pulled out his sword and prepared to strike Maleficent. He was just about to, when Diaval came charging towards him, forcing the soldier to jump aside out the way.

Maleficent let out a yell as she pulled the chain from around her, before smashing it on top of the man's head.. He rushed straight towards her, his sword pointing outward. Maleficent used her wing to hit the man, before grabbing his neck and twisting his head around, instantly killing him... She looked to Diaval and gave him a nod of thanks.

Diaval returned Maleficent's nod, before charging off into the nearby men.

Maleficent glanced towards the house and spotted Syrena being held by Gerald.

''Oh, dear,'' Syrena spoke in a quiet voice.

''What?'' Gerald wondered what she was referring to.

''Maleficent's looking straight at us.''

''Oh.''

''We can't let her see me not putting up a fight, you understand?.. Sorry, in advance.''

''Sorry for what?''

''This.'' Syrena swung her elbow back, connecting it with Gerald's solar plexus.

Gerald gasped with pain as he released Syrena, before crumpling to the floor.

Maleficent gave Syrena a nod of respect (pleased with how she'd taken care of Gerald), before jumping up into the air and taking flight, in order to provide Diaval with additional support.

.

.

Back inside, Christopher and Vernon were still fighting at the top of the stairs. Each swinging their blades in a rather graceful manner, getting more used to the feel of their swords... Christopher continued to be the more aggressive of the two, as he forced Vernon to go on the defense. However, Vernon did manage a sneaky swipe that almost took Chris's head clean off.

''Not bad,'' Christopher acknowledged Vernon's effort.

''Thank you.'' Vernon (feeling more confident) suddenly lunged forwards, his sword however was swiped away by Christopher, who also landed a kick to Vernon's stomach, sending him reeling backwards wheezing.. With one powerful swing Christopher knocked Vernon's sword from his hand and into the bedroom, before immediately placing the tip of the blade to Vernon's throat.

''Game, set and match, I think,'' Chris spoke with a smirk.

Vernon grimaced in irritation.

Just then, a small moth flew from the closet and headed over towards Christopher, circling around his head, causing Chris to let out a yell as he pulled away in fright.

Vernon took this as his opportunity to make a run for it, bolting towards the stairs.

Chris swung his sword, but Vernon dived out of the way, and losing his balance fell down the steps, almost knocking a couple of his men over who were advancing up them.

The two soldiers yelled as they dived towards Christopher.

''Oh, bloody hell,'' Chris murmured to himself before raising his sword.

''AHHHHHHHHHH!'' Vernon screamed as he continued to tumble down the collapsing stairs, eventually landing with a thud at the bottom, smacking his face against the floor and knocking out his upper right lateral incisor tooth (the one next to his front tooth). ''My tooth!'' Vernon exclaimed in despair, as he quickly got to his feet, desperate to find it. His eyes darting around him, until finally he spotted it beneath a fallen chair. ''Ah..'' Vernon bent down in order to pick it up, extending his hand out towards it, trying to reach it amid the many soldiers who were scrambling around him.

Syrena pushed her way past several soldiers before encountering Carter, who rushed into the house with a crossbow in his hand. His eyes widened upon spotting Syrena marching towards him.

''Carter.'' Syrena shot him a smile.

''My lady.'' Carter returned her smile.

Syrena suddenly swung her fist upward, hitting Carter on the chin and sending him falling backwards to the ground.

''Got it!'' Vernon grabbed his tooth.

Syrena couldn't resist smacking Vernon on the back of his head as she walked past him and towards what was left of the front door. The smack to the head caused Vernon to drop the tooth to the floor. It was promptly kicked across the room by one of the soldiers.

''DAMN IT!'' Vernon pounded the ground in frustration, causing Syrena to let out a sly giggle.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Christopher was having to fend off both of the soldiers who had by now reached the top of the stairs.. One of the men kept trying to get around to the back of Chris, in order to strike him from behind, but Christopher's fast swings were preventing any of the men from moving... However, things were getting worse, as more and more men raced up the stairs, until at least a half a dozen were taking swings in his direction.

''Oh, boy,'' Chris muttered in annoyance.

.

.

Outside, Diaval cried in pain as one of the soldiers slashed him on his hide, causing an angry Diaval to spin around and impale the offending soldier on his horn, before tossing him aside.

A host of soldiers came together and charged towards the house, in an attempt to reach their Captain and Lieutenant.. They stopped, however, when Maleficent began to blast the roof of the house to the ground, causing various pieces of debris to fall atop their heads.

Syrena came stumbling out of the house, immediately looking to Maleficent who was above her.

Diaval stampeded forward, knocking the men out of the way so that they couldn't reach Syrena.

''MOVE!'' Maleficent yelled to Syrena and Diaval, as she continued to blast the roof of the house to smithereens.

Diaval and Syrena promptly bolted away from the crumbling house.

.

.

Inside the house, upstairs, the commotion outside and the collapsing roof above them caused the men (who had by now almost surrounded Christopher), to flinch in panic, presenting Chris with a chance to rush into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

''Ha ha!'' Chris laughed in triumph.. His laughter, however, was short lived, as a sword was suddenly pierced through the door.. The men began to thump and pound on it, while Chris looked around in a panic for a way out of the bedroom.

Downstairs, Vernon was still crawling around looking for his tooth, oblivious to everything going on around him. ''Got it!'' he exclaimed in delight, before realising he was merely holding a small piece of hard paper. ''Oh, boy,'' he murmured in distress, before deliberately headbutting the ground (annoyed at himself for quoting Christopher)... ''WHERE'S MY TOOTH!'' he screamed to the men rushing out of the house.

''Come on sir,'' Gerald said to his Captain as he reached out his hand.

''Get away from me!'' Vernon replied with venom. ''I've got to find my tooth.''

''What?''

''Look!'' Vernon pointed to the gap in his teeth.. ''Look at it! LOOK AT IT!''

Gerald's mouth fell open in disbelief. Vernon was actually going to allow his own vanity to kill him. ''Sir, the house is about to collapse!''

''Then get out!''

Gerald let out a half sigh, half laugh, unable to comprehend Vernon at all.

''Go on!'' Vernon gestured towards the door.

Gerald gave his Captain one last look before rushing towards the door. However, he actually didn't need to use the door, as at that moment the whole front wall crumbled outward, allowing Gerald to step outside with great ease.

Upstairs, Christopher was having a hard time keeping the door closed, as he stood with his back to it, however the various sword blade that continually pierced the door made this rather hazardous.

''Whoa!'' Chris yelled as a sword came smashing through the door right between the top of his legs (nearly slicing his love muscle clean off!). Christopher stepped away from the door and simply put his foot against it, whilst hoping and preying that it wouldn't be impaled at any given moment.

Downstairs, Carter regained consciousness. The first thing he spotted was a frenzied Vernon pacing up and down what was left of the living room, still looking for his missing tooth. The next thing Carter spotted however was most alarming.

''AHHHH!'' Carter screamed as half of the ceiling began to cave in.

''Get out of there, Carter!'' yelled the many men who were on the outside of the house.

Carter struggled to his feet before rushing out of the house. Seconds later, the roof over the top of the living room collapsed...

Somehow, Vernon remained unscathed, as the falling roof managed to evade him... Losing his balance Vernon fell to the ground coughing and spluttering.. He looked up and spotted one of his men crawling out of the kitchen.

''Captain!'' the man shouted with all the strength he could muster. ''Help me!''

Vernon rolled his eyes, disinterested in the man's pleas for aid... Vernon suddenly let out a gasp, as amidst the rubble, he spotted his tooth. Vernon smiled brightly, pleased that his persistence was about to be rewarded. He began to slowly crawl in the tooth's direction, which was coincidentally in the same direction as the wounded man.

''Bless you, sir. Bless you,'' the soldier misunderstood why Vernon was crawling towards him, thinking he was about to help him out of the crumbling house.

''I'm not helping you,'' Vernon responded with a mocking chuckle. ''I want my tooth.''

''Tooth?'' The man continued to crawl forwards.

''Watch it!'' Vernon exclaimed in alarm, as the man's hands brushed against the tooth. ''You're going to knock it!''

''Sorry? What?'' The man accidentally knocked the tooth away underneath the overturned sofa.

''YOU FOOL!'' Vernon couldn't resist whipping out his dagger and ending the man's life... ''Nincompoop.'' He shook his head while giving another eye roll.

.

.

Outside, Maleficent continued to attack the house, whilst Diaval and Syrena had retreated a safe distance away from it.. Diaval remained in his rhinocerous form, in order to fend off any would be attackers. Although, most of the men were now steering clear of Diaval and Syrena, as they stared intently at the collapsing house.

Syrena shook her head. ''Christopher's still in there,'' she whispered to herself (fearful that something may have happened to him)... She couldn't wait any longer, it was simply killing her. Syrena rushed forward towards the house, only to be stopped by Maleficent, who came flying towards her.

''Go!'' Maleficent extended her hand away from the house.

''But-'' was all Syrena said before Maleficent cut her off.

''I'll get Christopher out of there. You go find Apollo!''

''What?''

''Find Apollo and bring him here!''

Syrena nodded her head reluctantly before rushing off to find the horse.

Maleficent returned to the house and blasted some slates down from what remained of the roof, in order to force the men gawping outside the house to back up... Maleficent gathered all her strength before blasting some magic downwards in order to break through into the upstairs bedroom..

.

.

Inside, Christopher was still holding the bedroom door closed with his outstretched foot. Most of the men who'd been beating on it had retreating down the hole where the stairs used to be, before running out of the house. However, two stubborn soldiers continued to kick at the door...until finally, it gave way, sending Christopher stumbling backwards.

''Oh, great. Just great.'' Christopher lifted his sword up, as he prepared to fight the two men standing before him, both brandishing swords.

Suddenly, the whole of the roof was completely ripped off.

Christopher looked up to see Maleficent flying overhead. She quickly disposed of the debris before shouting down to Christopher...

''Christopher! Get out!''

Before Christopher had a chance to respond or comply with Maleficent's order, one of the men lunged forward, forcing Christopher to block the man's blow..

Downstairs, Vernon was trying to lift the sofa up in order to reach his tooth. Unfortunately for him, the sofa wouldn't budge, thanks to the amount of weight on top of it in the form of various bricks, pieces of wood and slates... Vernon recoiled away as the wall before him began to crumble.. He let out a long sigh, realising that he now had no other choice but to leave.

''Oh, screw it.'' Vernon threw his hands up into the air admitting defeat, before slowly trudging towards the exit, as bricks, wood, paintings, mirrors and all kinds of stuff fell down around him.

.

.

Christopher staggered backwards as the floor beneath him began to cave in. One of the men lost his balance and toppled backwards, falling onto the bed, which immediately fell through the floor due to the added weight.. The other man run at Christopher and swung wildly. Chris sidestepped and the man went crashing through the window, falling to the ground below and killing himself in the process... Chris walked out into the hall only to realise that the steps had gone.. He couldn't even jump down the spot where the stairs had been, because of the sharp pieces of debris waiting for him at the bottom... Chris trotted back into the bedroom, barely making it as the floor in the hall collapsed to the ground... He walked towards the window, realising that he had no choice but to jump.

Vernon sauntered out of the house, while his men beckoned him towards them, knowing that unless he hurried he'd be crushed to death.. Still, Vernon didn't increase his pace, as more and more debris caved in...until finally...the structural wall of the house completely crumbled, crashing down to the side. Vernon just managed to step outside before the whole house fell behind him.

''Here we go!'' Christopher raced towards the window and threw himself out of the collapsing house... Luckily for him he landed on top of Vernon, who served to break his fall.

''Get off of me!'' Vernon bellowed.

All of the men rushed forward, but promptly stopped when Christopher removed the dagger from Vernon's belt and put it to their Captain's throat.

''Come any closer and he's dead!'' Christopher declared, causing everyone to freeze...

Diaval transformed himself back into human form, while Maleficent landed to ground.

''Throw down your weapons!'' Christopher ordered.

The men hesitated to do so.

Christopher nudged Vernon with his elbow.

Vernon sighed before commanding. ''Do as he says!''

One by one the men tossed their weapons aside.

''Good.. Now Vernon, I want you to get up very slowly.. Diaval! Keep him covered!''

Diaval hurried over towards one of the discarded crossbows and picked it up, aiming it towards Vernon's head.

Chris removed the dagger from Vernon's throat while getting to his feet, Vernon promptly did the same.

''Right then, you worthless piece of crap.'' Christopher grabbed Vernon while placing the dagger next to his throat. ''Now you're going to pay for your crimes.''

Vernon flashed a grin, revealing the gap in his teeth. ''If you're wondering about the gap, it's your fault.. I hope that burns away at your conscience.''

''Not likely,'' Chris replied with a slight chuckle.

Just then, Syrena came riding up aboard Apollo. She pulled him to a stop, her eyes wide at the sight before her. Knowing that Vernon's death at Christopher's hands would cause Vandran great displeasure.

''Now what?'' Vernon said. ''Are you going to kill me?''

''I'd certainly like to,'' Chris replied with a steely look in his blue eyes.

''Oh, I'm sure you would, deep, deep down inside. But the truth is, Christopher... You're not going to!''

''Don't be too sure about that.''

''You told me yourself. You can't kill!''

''I never said that!.. Remember, Vernon, I have killed before.''

''Ah, but only when there's no other way,'' Vernon remembered Christopher's wording. ''I am defenseless... I wonder. Can you bring yourself to slit my throat?''

Christopher narrowed his eyes, tempted to do just that.

Maleficent chose to say nothing. She couldn't deny to herself that she would like to see Vernon dead, but she wasn't the one holding the blade.. She wasn't going to apply any further pressure on Christopher by voicing her opinion... This was Christopher's decision to make, not hers.

''Well?'' Vernon raised his eyebrows. ''Do you have the balls to go through with it or not?''

Christopher couldn't resist smiling. ''You're so cocky, Vernon.. So self-assured.'' He pushed the knife against Vernon's neck, prompting him to flinch... ''I'd like for you to beg for your life.''

''What?'' Vernon spoke with a laugh.

''You heard.. You're going to beg... In the exact same manner you made me.''

Vernon studied Christopher's features for a moment, wondering if he was actually serious... Within a few silent seconds he realised that he was. ''No chance. Absolutely no chance whatsoever!'' he outright refused to beg.

''Do it!''

''No!''

''You will...''

''Make me...''

Chris let out a sigh. ''Okay, then.'' Christopher proceeded to slam his knee into Vernon's groin, sending the middle aged man down to his knees in agony. ''There! Now that's better.''

Maleficent let out a sly snigger, prompting a scornful look from Gerald in her direction.

''And now, I have to decide whether I should kill you or not.''

''Go on then,'' Vernon egged him on. ''Do it!''

Christopher tensed up as he prepared to slice his throat open, before hesitating...

''I knew it.. You're too much of a coward!''

''If he doesn't do it, I will!'' Diaval declared, still aiming the crossbow in Vernon's direction.

''Wait Diaval!'' Chris exclaimed, turning his head for the briefest of moments before turning back to face Vernon. ''He's not worth it!''

''You truly are pathetic, Christopher. Do you know that?'' Vernon spoke in a whisper. ''And that's why I know you can't kill me.''

''You're pushing me too far, Vern,'' Chris spoke through gritted teeth. ''I'm not willing to give up my soul just for the satisfaction of seeing you dead before my eyes.''

''Know this...I will never stop hunting you... I will never rest until your corpse lay at my feet.''

''Your time is coming to an end, Vernon... You shall be the maker of your own downfall.'' Chris turned towards Diaval once again. ''Keep him covered!''

Diaval let out a sigh, really wanting to put a bolt into Vernon's head. He looked to his Mistress for guidance. If she wanted him to, he'd kill Vernon here and now.

Maleficent smiled slightly while giving a nod of her head.. It wasn't a nod that indicated he should shoot Vernon, it was a nod that indicated he should respect Christopher's wishes. Diaval understood that, and so he simply followed Christopher's command, keeping the crossbow aimed at Vernon's head while Chris tossed the dagger aside.

Christopher walked over towards one of the discarded swords and picked it up, needing to replace his own sword yet again.

Vernon suddenly let out a hearty laugh. ''HA! I knew you wouldn't have the inner strength to kill me.. Haha!''

Chris walked over towards him. ''I'll no doubt be seeing you again, Captain. Until then.'' Chris gave him a mock salute. ''Adieu.'' He turned to leave.

Vernon continued to laugh. ''So long, you yellow-bellied weakling!''

Christopher found himself making a fist.

''You just couldn't-''

Christopher spun around and promptly silenced Vernon, punching him on the jaw, sending him spinning around and around until he finally came to a stop... He staggered, swaying from side to side. The dazed expression on his face was priceless (all that was missing were the cartoon stars circling around his head). Knowing what was about to happen, Vernon returned Christopher's salute... ''Adios.'' He fell backwards to the ground, unconscious.

Chris let out a deep breath of contentment, before walking over towards Syrena and Apollo.

''Good punch,'' Diaval said with a smile, as Chris walked past him.

''Thanks Diaval.''

Syrena nudged back on the saddle so that Christopher could sit at the front of the horse. ''Well done, Christopher.''

''You didn't do so bad yourself,'' Chris replied as he climbed aboard his horse.

''You won't get away with this!'' Gerald exclaimed in frustration, watching everything go wrong yet again.

''We already have,'' Maleficent spoke to Gerald with a smug smile. ''The next time you see him, inform Vandran that we're going to be paying him a little visit. And if he harms, or already has harmed Aurora, in any way, shape, or form... I will kill him... Make certain he knows that.'' Maleficent spread out her wings and prepared to take flight. ''Keep the crossbow aimed at Drake until Christopher and Syrena are out of sight,'' she instructed Diaval.

''I will!''

Maleficent promptly jumped into the air and took flight.

''Farewell, gentleman!'' Syrena shot her men a telling look before Apollo took off like a shot, Christopher giving them a wave as they rode off past the tree and out into the open field.

Diaval began to wait for several minutes until Christopher and Syrena were no longer in sight.. None of the men dared to make a move on Diaval out of fear he would shoot the unconscious Vernon, or maybe even one of them, should they choose to run at him. Despite the fact Diaval had never used a crossbow before, he was confident enough to taunt them with various facial movements. Even an inexperienced shooter life himself would manage to hit at least one of them from this short distance.

When sufficient time had passed, Diaval took a step backwards. ''Right! I think that's long enough... Now, before I leave.'' Diaval raised the crossbow and aimed it towards Gerald.

Gerald's expression changed from one of annoyance to fear.

Diaval considered pulling the trigger for several seconds (in order to avenge poor Abigail), before finally deciding to take a leaf out of Christopher's book... ''Nah. You're not worth it.'' Diaval tossed the crossbow aside, giving the men the opportunity to charge at him, while others quickly grabbed their bows and crossbows in order to shoot him with.

''Farewell!'' Diaval transformed himself back into a raven before flying off after his Mistress, who was in fact only a short distance away, secretly monitoring Diaval just in case the men somehow overcame him. He flew towards her before they both set off after Christopher and Syrena.

Down on the ground Gerald ordered the men to fire, but it was pointless, by now Maleficent and Diaval were out of range.

''Ceasefire!'' Gerald commanded the men to stop wasting ammunition... He sighed while looking to their knocked out Captain. ''There's gonna be hell to pay for this,'' he murmured to himself, frightened as to how Vernon was going to react to the latest failure.

.

.

.

.

Faraway, back at the castle, Knotgrass, Flittle and Thistlewit had been hard at work deciphering the Prophecy ever since Maleficent, Diaval and Christopher departed... Life under the Steward was proving rather difficult for the trio, as the man appointed to reside over Aurora's throne from the Council of Nobles was a very bigoted individual. His prejudice towards the creatures of the Moors lead to him forbidding any of them from entering the human realm in this time of crisis. The three pixies however were allowed to remain, thanks to their close connection to Aurora. However, this didn't stop the Steward from treating them with disdain. Insisting that they constantly remain human sized, so as not to annoy him... As expected, living under his jurisdiction was proving rather difficult for the pixies... Today, though, was a good day, as finally they had deciphered something of momentous importance from the Prophecy.

''What is it?'' Thistlewit inquired as she approached her two highly-strung sisters, wondering what was the cause for such alarm.

''Oh, Thistlewit!'' Flittle spoke in an anxious tone. ''We've uncovered something terrible.''

''What?''

''I must contact Maleficent at once!'' Knotgrass declared.

''Why?''

Knotgrass didn't reply, as she was far too preoccupied in using her ring to contact Maleficent.

''I want to know!'' Thistlewit stamped the ground in childish frustration. ''What have you discovered?...''

''Something of great importance,'' Knotgrass responded.

* * *

**(A/N). And there we have it, folks! The end of another chapter... As always, please don't forget to review in order to let me know what you thought of this particular chapter.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, later.**


	33. The Weak are Meat, the Strong do Eat

**(A/N). Hi guys! Thanks for the continued support... Well, it's time for another chapter.**

**Without further ado, off we go!**

* * *

After travelling for almost 12 straight hours, Christopher, Syrena, Maleficent and Diaval had decided to rest up for the night. All were confident that Vernon and his troops would be unable to catch up with them any time soon, due to the many casualties his men had received earlier that day... After tethering Apollo to a tree, Christopher had excused himself and walked off into the nearby grove. His companions presumed that he was merely going to relieve himself. However, the more time past, the more they began to worry... Eventually, Diaval went in search of him.

''Christopher!'' Diaval called out. ''Christopher!''

''I'm over here, Diaval!'' Chris responded.

Diaval looked towards the sound of Christopher's voice and immediately spotted him. He was looking up towards the red sky, caused by the setting Sun.

''Ah, there you are!'' Diaval walked over towards him. ''What are you doing?''

''Oh, just admiring the beauty of this wonderful Earth.''

Diaval smiled before joining Christopher in looking up to the sky.

''The Shepard's must be happy tonight,'' Chris remarked.

''Eh?''

''Well, you know what they say? Red sky at night, Shepard's delight.''

''I've never heard that before,'' Diaval replied.

''Really? It's an old rhyme used for weather forecasting,'' Chris explained. ''Red sky at night, Shepard's delight. Red sky at morning, Shepard's warning.''

''Oh, I see.''

''Mm.. It's fascinating to think how much we've come on since then... Although, you wouldn't know anything about that.''

''How do you mean?'' Diaval inquired.

''Well, in the future, or more specifically in the dimension I come from, we're far more advanced when it comes to predicting the weather.''

''Is that so?''

''Yes. We can tell what the weather will be like in an hour's time, tomorrow, or even the next week.''

''But, how does it work?'' Diaval wondered aloud.

''Oh, it's hard to explain, Diaval,'' Chris responded. ''We use these things called satellites, and radars, and whatnot. And then these experts called meteorologists figure it all out.''

Diaval looked dumbstruck at hearing all this stuff.

''Don't worry about it, Diaval.. It's very, very complicated stuff.''

''Yeah, it sounds like it.''

A silence filled the air for several seconds, until the sound of Christopher letting out a long sigh broke it.

''Is something the matter?'' Diaval looked to Chris.

''No, not really,'' Chris replied. ''I'm just feeling a little downbeat.''

''Ah...and why is that?''

''Oh, I don't know...''

''This is about Abigail, isn't it?''

Chris let out another sigh... ''Yeah,'' he eventually admitted it. ''She didn't deserve a fate like that.''

''No.. No she didn't,'' Diaval agreed...

''Well, that's another death on my conscience.''

''What are you talking about!?'' Diaval said.

''Oh, Diaval. Don't you see? If not for me Abigail would still be alive now.''

Diaval looked confused.

''If we hadn't of stayed at her house then Vernon and his men would never have rolled up there. Meaning that Gerald wouldn't have had the chance to kill her.''

''Hmm? Why did he shoot her?'' Diaval wondered out loud.

''I think he was aiming for me, actually, but that's not the point. The point is, I'm to blame.''

''No!'' Diaval disagreed. ''If anything, we're all to blame, because we all agreed to stay at her house... But, why must you always blame yourself instead of those who are truly responsible?''

''What do you mean?''

''I mean why don't you blame Vernon and Gerald!?''

''I do blame them. Of course I blame them!.. However, that doesn't mean to say that I didn't play a part in her death also.''

Now it was Diaval's turn to sigh. His was a sigh of annoyance.

''Look, I'm sorry, Diaval. I shouldn't be depressing you like this.''

''No, no. It's alright, really,'' Diaval assured him. ''I understand that you need someone to talk to.''

''Then why did you sigh?''

Diaval gave a shrug of his shoulders.

''Diaval, I told you what was bothering me.. Now I'd like for you to do the same.''

''There's nothing to tell!''

Chris shot Diaval a knowing look...

''Oh, fine,'' Diaval relented... ''It's just that-'' he paused.

''This is about Maleficent, isn't it?''

Diaval gave a nod of his head before leaning against a nearby tree.

''Go on.''

''Well, we had a talk and-'' Diaval paused again.

''And?'' Chris urged him to continue.

''And she admitted that she had feelings for me.''

''Oh, well that's good!'' Chris gave Diaval an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

Diaval gave Chris a despondent look.

''Isn't it?''

''I suppose,'' Diaval replied. ''But, she won't permit me to...you know?''

''Yeah, I know... Did she give you any reason why your relationship can't progress?''

''Yes. A rather vague reason that makes the insecure part of me wonder if she was lying when she confessed her feelings to me.''

''Don't be absurd!'' Chris rejected the very notion. ''I can tell that she cares for you a great deal, Diaval... Now tell me, what did she say?''

''She said that we couldn't allow anything to happen between us for quite a few reasons.''

''Are me and Syrena one of those reasons?''

''I must admit, yes you are.''

''Sorry,'' Chris apologised.

''No, don't be silly. There's more to it than that.''

''Okay...'' Chris fell silent, waiting for Diaval to continue.

''She thinks it will cloud her judgement, and mine as well. Therefore decreasing our chances of rescuing Aurora tenfold... What do you think?''

''That's not for me to say. The question is, Diaval.. What do you think?''

Diaval looked to the ground, unsure of what he thought.

Chris stayed silent, waiting for Diaval to provide himself with an answer to his query... Diaval eventually spoke.

''I'm not sure..''

''Really?''

He nodded his head frantically. ''A part of me agrees with her. It could hinder us in our quest to rescue Aurora... But, at the same time-'' Diaval suddenly stopped and grimaced, almost as if he was in actual psychical pain. ''I can't stop thinking about her... Obsessing about what it would be like to hold her, kiss her, make mad passionate love to her!'' Diaval let out a half cry, half laugh. ''I'm sorry... She makes me a little crazy.''

''Yeah, I can see that.'' Christopher couldn't help but smile... ''You're in love with her, Diaval.''

''Yes.. Yes I am.''

''Does she know that?''

''I told you. She knows how I feel.''

''Yes, but did you actually say the words?''

''What?''

''Those three little words?''

Diaval suddenly understood what Christopher meant. ''Oh, yes I did... Although, she didn't hear me.''

''I don't understand.''

''She was sleeping at the time,'' Diaval explained. ''I've tried to say it since, but for some reason or other, I never manage to get the words out.''

''Well, next time, make sure that you do.''

''I will.'' Diaval stepped away from the tree and stood up tall, feeling invigorated.. ''Come on! We'd best be getting back. We don't want the females to start fretting over us.'' Diaval turned to leave with a confident smile on his face.

''Diaval.''

Diaval stopped in his tracks before turning to face Christopher. ''Aren't you coming?''

''In a moment,'' Chris replied as he walked towards him. ''But, first, I have to set something straight.''

''What do you mean?''

''I mean, I think I may have inadvertently pushed you into speaking with Maleficent again regarding the matter at hand.''

''You think I shouldn't?''

''Not really, Diaval. At least, not for the moment.'' Chris took a deep breath before continuing. ''You see, Diaval, I think there's an additional reason why Maleficent won't engage in romantic relations with you.''

''You do?''

''Mm.'' Chris nodded his head. ''You must remember, Diaval, that Maleficent was terribly betrayed when she was younger, and that has without doubt had an effect on her psyche. It's lead to a pathological distrust towards humans, especially those of the male variety.. Do you understand what I mean?''

''I think I do,'' Diaval replied.

''Good... You see, I don't think, at present, Maleficent could trust anyone enough to have sexual relations with them.''

''Including me?''

Christopher hesitated before answering. ''I'm afraid so...''

''I know you must think this is some kind of revelation to me, but in actuality, this has crossed my mind before. I've often wondered about the extent of her relationship with Stefan. All I know is that his betrayal wounded her beyond belief... However, I think...or should I say hope, that enough time has passed now... I want to heal her. I want to show her that true love, in the romantic sense of the word, is real.''

Christopher smiled slightly.

''And I know what you're thinking Christopher, but don't worry. With me it's different... I think she's finally starting to trust me with her heart.''

''Well, I doubt that she's ever fully entrusted that to any male before.''

''Save for Stefan.''

Chris gave a solemn nod of his head... ''I hope you're right about this, Diaval.''

''So do I,'' Diaval replied with a small smile...

''Come on!'' Christopher walked past Diaval and up the small hill. ''They'll be wondering what's happened to us.''

''Christopher!'' Diaval called out.

Chris turned around to face him.

''Thanks.''

''Ah, don't mention it, Diaval. That's what friends are for... You help me, I help you.''

Diaval walked up towards Christopher and patted him on the shoulder, before they both headed back in the direction of the clearing where they'd left Maleficent and Syrena.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Maleficent and Syrena were both conversing with one another. Despite Maleficent's initial distrust of Syrena, she was starting to grow on her. Syrena's efforts back at Abigail's house had impressed her greatly.. This was the same for Syrena regarding Maleficent. Now she understood why Vandran feared Maleficent so much that he ordered her drugged before his attack on the castle. She was a fiery individual (not unlike herself) and formidable in combat... A momentary silence filled the air before Syrena spoke up.

''I wonder what's taking Diaval so long?''

''I'm not sure,'' Maleficent responded. ''Perhaps he's found Christopher.''

''I hope so,'' Syrena said without skipping a beat...

Maleficent smiled to herself while looking away.. ''You like Christopher, don't you?''

''Er, yes,'' Syrena replied somewhat hesitantly. ''He's a fine man.''

''Indeed.'' Maleficent couldn't deny that. ''Vexing, annoying and occasionally tiresome, but, nevertheless, he is a good man... A man who tries to see the best in everyone.''

''A member of a dying breed, then,'' Syrena spoke in a hushed voice.

''Sadly, yes,'' Maleficent voiced her agreement...

''And what of Diaval?'' Syrena turned to look at Maleficent. ''He's a fine man too.''

Maleficent let out a sigh while slowly nodding her head... ''Diaval is one of two ways in which the Gods have blessed me.''

''And the other?''

''Aurora,'' Maleficent spoke her name in the softest of voices.

Syrena sighed while looking to the ground, averting her eyes from Maleficent's.

''What is it?'' Maleficent inquired in a calm, quiet tone.

''You do all this for her?'' Syrena shook her head slightly (feeling a tremendous amount of guilt). ''You must love her a great deal?''

''I do,'' Maleficent said in a barely audible voice, before turning away and letting out a deep breath, annoyed with herself for opening up to a woman she hardly knew... ''What can be keeping them?'' she wondered out loud. ''They should be back by now.''

''Maybe we should go look for them.''

''Yes, I think we'd better had,'' Maleficent agreed.

''Oh, wait!''

''What?'' Maleficent turned back around.

''No need to look.'' Syrena pointed towards Christopher and Diaval (who had just emerged from around the corner).

Maleficent let out a sigh of relief, her fears dispelled.

''Thank heavens.'' Syrena shot Maleficent a small smile.

Maleficent, however, didn't notice this, as she stared intently at the gold ruby ring on her finger. It was flashing brightly, indicating that one of the three pixies was trying to contact her.

''What is it?'' Syrena inquired.

''Er, it's nothing.'' Maleficent replied.

''Why is it flashing like that?''

''Excuse me.'' Maleficent walked away without answering Syrena's question, leaving the red haired woman puzzled.

''Found him!'' Diaval exclaimed in a cheery tone.

''Where did you go off to!?'' Syrena asked Christopher in a slightly peeved tone.

''Well, er, I just went for a walk... I needed to be alone. Sorry for worrying you.''

''Oh, it's fine.''

''Where's Maleficent going?'' Diaval asked as he watched his Mistress trailing off into the trees.

''I don't know,'' Syrena replied. ''It was the oddest thing.''

''Why? What happened?''

''Well, the ring on her finger began to flash, and then she excused herself.''

''One of the fairies must be trying to contact her,'' Christopher said.

''Pixies, actually,'' Diaval corrected him.

''Whatever.''

''Who?'' Syrena looked confused.

''I better go find out what's happening.'' Diaval promptly hurried off after Maleficent...

''Christopher, will you please answer me?'' Syrena spoke in a frustrated tone.

''Of course.''

''Good.. Now, who are these, pixies, who are trying to contact Maleficent?''

''They're friends of hers.. Well, maybe not exactly friends. But, I believe she knows them quite well. After all, they did have a hand in raising Aurora.''

''They did?''

''Yes. Aurora considers them to be her aunts, apparently.''

''Ah, I see.. And, why are they trying to contact Maleficent?''

''I'm not sure. It probably has something to do with the Prophecy.''

''The Prophecy?'' Syrena echoed. ''What's that?'' (she pretended to have no knowledge of it).

''Oh, it's rather silly, really.''

''Why silly?''

''Well, it may have a ring of truth to it, I suppose,'' Chris replied. ''But, I can't help thinking it's all a big coincidence.''

''Why? What does the Prophecy say?''

Chris let out a sigh. ''It says that one day a man would arrive in this world by means of lightning.''

''It did?'' Syrena was genuinely shocked to hear this, unaware of the fact that the Prophecy clearly defined how ''The One'' would arrive in the Kingdom.

''Yes. Apparently, the arrival of this individual heralds a great disaster that will befall the world. And only he who arrived by means of lightning can stop this cataclysm. He is dubbed, ''The One.'' And that's why I'm still here with Maleficent and Diaval, because they put so much stock into this foretelling business.''

''So, they think that you're "The One?".''

''Yep.''

''Not Vernon? Didn't he also arrive by the same means?''

''Ah, yes. But supposedly, ''The One'' is a fair haired chap.'' Christopher couldn't resist running his fingers through his fair hair. ''Not some balding, middle aged, ugly, tosspot.''

Syrena burst out laughing at Christopher's description of Vernon.

''Sorry. I couldn't resist saying that,'' Chris spoke with a chuckle.

''Oh, no, don't apologise. It's good when a man can make a woman laugh.''

''Yeah?''

''Mm.'' Syrena gave a nod of her head. ''Especially when it's a handsome man like yourself.''

Chris smiled and continued to chuckle in an almost giddy fashion.

''You seem nervous, Christopher. Do I make you nervous?''

''No,'' Chris replied. ''Actually, just the opposite.''

''I'm glad to here it.''

''Good.'' Chris looked back up to the darkening sky, the last remnants of the red sky slowly ebbing away.

''Beautiful, isn't it?''

''It certainly is,'' Christopher agreed with that sentiment. ''Puts it all into perspective, doesn't it?''

''Indeed,'' Syrena concurred while looking away, forcing herself to remember that none of this was actually real, and that in the end she had to return to Vandran. A normal life was what she desired, but that just isn't possible... Not for her.

''Are you okay?'' Christopher couldn't help but notice the look of despair on Syrena's features.

''Yes, I'll be alright.''

''Feeling a little homesick?''

''A little, yes,'' Syrena outright lied, knowing that she needed a sufficient answer to his query.

''I know how that feels... The good news is, it won't be long until you're back home in Devondale. Maleficent was telling me earlier that we're only a few days travel away from it now.''

''Oh, right.''

Christopher sighed, suddenly realising what this meant, and it didn't make him feel very happy at all... He was going to become the only human being in this little band once again.. Now, despite the fact that this irked him a little, he could get over it... But, that wasn't the hardest part... The hardest part was that he was going to lose Syrena.. She was more than just an extra human tagging along to him (which was how he suspected Maleficent and Diaval viewed her), she was an individual woman... A woman he was growing to care for a great deal.

Syrena was feeling the same way as Christopher. Distressed that their relationship was going to be severed any day now... A part of her was terribly annoyed at herself for letting things go this far. She'd allowed everything to spiral out of control (including her own emotions), and now was left with this glorious mess... What could she say when they reached Devondale? They'd probably expect to see her house. What if they asked to stay in it for the night? The whole situation she'd dug herself in was a complete an utter disaster... She had to do something. But what?.. Tell Christopher the truth? Surely not!... It was as though two different sides to her were battling one another... Eventually, she spoke up, despite the fact that she was still unsure of what she was about to say.

''Christopher.''

''Yes?'' Christopher looked to her, his eyes piercing through hers.

''I... I must say something''

Christopher's expression turned to one of puzzlement...

''I'm not-'' Syrena hesitated.

''What?''

''I'm not...certain that Vernon will take the hint and stop pursuing us.'' Syrena decided not to say anything profound. Instead opting to say the first thing that came to mind.

''I don't expect him to,'' Chris replied. ''Maybe at first I did, but not anymore. Now I know he's not gonna quit anytime soon... More's the pity.''

''Quite.''

Just then, they spotted Diaval, slowly trudging back towards them.

''He seems a little forlorn,'' Syrena remarked.

''Yeah, he does... What is it, Diaval?'' Chris inquired.

''We've had some bad news,'' Diaval replied, as Maleficent walked out of the trees behind him.

''What sort of bad news?''

''I'll let Maleficent tell you.. I think she can explain it better than I can.'' Diaval stepped aside so that Christopher could lock eyes with Maleficent.

''Maleficent, what's going on?''

''We mustn't linger here for too long,'' she replied. ''I suggest that you both get a little sleep.''

''Maleficent,'' Chris spoke her name in an agitated manner. ''Please tell me what's happened.''

Maleficent let out a sigh... ''Alright,'' she relented. ''I've just been speaking with Knotgrass.. She's uncovered a vital piece of information regarding the Prophecy.''

''She has?''

''Yes...''

''Well, what is it?''

''Tell them, Maleficent,'' Diaval spoke with a frown on his face.

''Are you sure you want to know this?''

''Positive,'' Christopher confirmed.

Syrena looked to Maleficent in curiosity, wondering what Maleficent's pixies friends had discovered, and if the information would be unknown to her.

''Alright then,'' Maleficent agreed. ''Here goes...''

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, several, several miles behind Christopher and his companions, Vernon pulled his horse up, announcing that they were to stop and rest up for the night.. Gerald was slightly confused by this, as Vernon usually insisted that the men kept going until they was about to drop... For some reason, though, Vernon didn't want to travel any further tonight. Gerald had to ask why.

''Sir.''

''Yes, Gerald?'' Vernon turned to face him, his left hand against his forehead.

''Why have we stopped, sir? Not that I object, you understand?'' Gerald hastened to add.

''Why do you ask?''

''Well, because ordinarily sir you insist we ride for as long as possible. However, today, despite the fact that they had quite a head start on us, you stop us before it's fully dark.''

''Gerald, it will be pitch black within the next 10 minutes,'' Vernon replied. ''But, if you want the truth, it's for two reasons.. One, my head is throbbing. And two, because I don't think after today direct confrontation will work... We have to be patient.''

''I see, sir.'' Gerald fell silent for a moment before continuing... ''So, we are to put our faith into Syrena? A woman who seems very conflicted to me, sir.'' Gerald approached his Captain.. ''A woman who we plan to do away with.''

''Look, I know all the facts!'' Vernon snapped. ''Unfortunately, we have no other choice... We've tried to strong-arm our way to success time and time again, and each time we fail. It's costing me men, horses, ammunition and my sanity!.. Even today it didn't work. All it ended up doing was costing me my tooth.'' Vernon put his hand towards the gap in his teeth and let out a sigh.

''I know that, Captain, and I am sorry. But, surely-''

''But nothing, Gerald! My decision is final.. We are to keep our distance, for now.''

''For now?''

''Yes. Until they reach Devondale,'' Vernon clarified.

''Devondale?''

''Yes. That's where things will turn in our favour.''

''Why is that, sir?'' Gerald inquired.

''Because then they'll be hemmed in,'' Vernon replied. ''Trapped.''

''We've had them in a position like that before, sir... Remember what happened at the village of Ravenclaw?'

''That was different... Christopher won't be able to bluff his way out of this one.''

''And what of Syrena?''

''I wouldn't fear on that front, my dear boy,'' Vernon said with a smile. ''I do believe Syrena is going to give us the perfect excuse to kill her.''

''You think she'll betray us? And subsequently betray Vandran?''

''The way she fought earlier today...I'd say it's a distinct possibility... For now, though, we stick with the original plan. Wait until our enemies are taken care of before getting rid of Syrena.''

''Very good, sir.''

Just then, Vernon spotted Carter advancing towards them.

''Tell him I don't want to be disturbed,'' Vernon said to Gerald.

''Right sir.'' Gerald turned to confront Carter.

''Captain, sir!'' Carter exclaimed. ''May I have a moment?''

''He doesn't wish to be disturbed.'' Gerald spoke with outstretched arms, pushing Carter away.

''But-''

''Hold it!'' Vernon declared... ''You have three minutes, that's all.''

''Thank you, sir.'' Carter shot Gerald a look before walking towards Vernon.

''What's on your mind?'' Vernon inquired.

''Well, er-'' Carter glanced towards Gerald... ''I wish to speak in private, sir.''

Vernon motioned for Gerald to leave.

''Goodnight sir.'' Gerald gave his Captain a bow of his head.

Vernon rolled his eyes. He couldn't be bothered with the pleasantries. ''Just go.''

Gerald shot Vernon a rather forced smile, before swiftly departing, heading off to join the rest of the men in building a fire.

''Well, what is it?'' Vernon said with a snort.

''Sir. I...er-''

''You only have two minutes left, Carter, so I suggest you hurry up.''

''Yes sir.'' Carter cleared his throat before speaking. ''How shall I put this?.. I feel that with everything that has happened as of late, that I should-''

''Should what?''

''Should depart from the company, sir.. Permitting, of course, that you allow me to.''

''Wait a moment.. You're saying that you wish to leave?''

''That is correct, sir.''

''I see.'' Vernon turned away from Carter, pursing his lips in a thoughtful manner... ''I must say, Carter, you've lost and earned my respect in equal measure with this bombshell.''

''Lost and earned, sir?''

''Yes. Lost it by requesting to leave, which I can only presuming is due to spinelessness.''

''Sir I-''

''I haven't finished,'' Vernon cut him off... ''However, you have earned it by having the courage to say it to my face. Despite the fact that you know I can be a little, shall we say...temperamental.''

''May I explain my reasoning behind my desire to leave, sir?''

''You may,'' Vernon permitted him. ''Incidentally, you have one minute remaining.''

''Then I'd better talk fast, sir.''

''Indeed.''

''Very well.'' Carter gulped hard before speaking... ''I joined Vandran's army, sir, out of a desire to make a life for myself.. The opportunity arose, when my brother was enlisted into his forces. So, my brother roped me in, you understand?''

Vernon gave a solemn nod of his head.

''Anyway, me and my brother were separated from one another just after I enlisted. He went with Vandran to their base.''

''Mount Oberon,'' Vernon voiced its name, as he turned back around to face Carter.

''That's right. While I was sent out here to help Lady Syrena... Now, after everything went well with capturing the Queen I was drafted into your company, sir.''

''Yes, I know that.''

''Well, since then, sir... Things have gone from bad to worse.''

''Because of me?''

''No, of course not!'' Carter denied this. ''Although, I must confess, your outbursts do have a tendency to shock me.'' He laughed nervously. ''But, that's not it... It's seeing the men perish around me, sir, while that winged witch flies free every time.'' Carter hung his head in shame. ''I know this may sound terribly cowardly, but I can't take this anymore... Joining up in the first place was a bad idea, I can see that now... I can only wonder if my brother feels the same way. Although, after all, this is his fault in a way... He's the last relation I have, sir. Even back when I was young he was all I had. And the moment he enlisted he knew I had no choice but to do the same... I had no way to provide for myself and he knew that! I have no trade or particular skills...save for those I have with a blade, which my brother used to his advantage in order to shanghai me into service...'' Carter suddenly fell silent.

''Is that it?''

Carter nodded his head.

''Good! Right on time. Your three minutes are now up... You may leave if you wish and never return.. However, I would like to say something before you depart.''

''Yes sir, of course.'' Carter stood to attention.

Vernon walked forwards until he was standing directly in front of Carter. ''What I'm about to tell you is something that you must never repeat to anyone else, as it is of a very personal nature.. It involves me, and the world I come from... Do you understand?''

''Perfectly, sir.''

''Good.'' Vernon took a deep breath before beginning... ''I'm not going to lie to you, Carter. If you hadn't have revealed to me that little snippet of your life, I would never have let you leave here alive.''

Carter shuddered, suddenly fearful for his life, as he knew well enough what Vernon was capable of. ''W-what has changed, then?'' he inquired in a shaky voice...

''You remind me of someone... The only person I ever loved... That is, if something as quaint as love truly exists.''

''W-who?'' The instance Carter spoke the word he regretted it, frightened that prying too much could cost him dearly.

''My little sister... Davina,'' he spoke her name in a whisper. ''You see, I was all she had... Just like you with your brother.. No father, no mother. Well, that isn't strictly true. Our mother died when I was 7 years old. Davina was only 2.''

''And your father?''

''Drank himself to death.'' Vernon turned away... ''When he died, I was left to raise Davina. After all, I was practically an adult by then...or at least I felt like one... Unfortunately, I didn't act like one.. I found myself developing my fathers vices. Drinking and gambling. Turning into the man I hated so much... It got worse and worse, as things gradually spiralled out of control.. This ultimately cost my sister her life...'' Vernon looked to the ground ''When she died, a new man was born!'' Vernon's voice grew louder. ''One who was free of all restraints!.. And, after I'd served my time, I built a new life for myself.. If there was one thing I'd learned inside that prison, it was that it pays to be selfish... Think about it, all the successful people are selfish. All the happiest people are selfish... I based my life around that devotion to selfishness and it served me well. Oh, so well... Until my fathers vices came back to haunt me, that is... Which in the end cost me my new life, but this does not matter... As without that fall, I would never have bumped into Christopher on that dark, stormy night. While he has destroyed my old life, he has helped me birth this new one.'' Vernon turned around and opened up his arms, breathing in the clean air... ''One free of pollution, electricity, nuclear power, and all other man made monstrosities!''

Carter looked to Vernon with wide eyes, astonished at what he was hearing.

''When Davina died I lost my first life, my conscience, and with it my soul.. When I lost my second life, I lost materialistic things. Until finally, I was lead to this glorious third life. A last chance for me, and all those men who choose to follow in my footsteps... You could be one of those men, Carter.''

''I-I, can't.''

''Listen to me!'' Vernon lunged forward and grabbed a hold of Carter's shoulders. ''I can tell by the look in your eyes that you've never killed a man before, Carter, but do not fear! I shall change that soon enough. With passion and belief we can work our way to the top. All of us!.. Kill the witch Maleficent, and her freak servant! Along with dear, sweet, always polishing his halo, Christopher.. And then finally-'' Vernon leaned forward and whispered into Carter's ear. ''all others who oppose us. Starting off with Syrena, and then moving on to Vandran.''

Carter drew in a sharp breath, unable to believe what his Captain was suggesting.

''And then we simply dispose of everyone else who stands against us. Then, and only then, will our true mission be complete!'' Vernon shook Carter vigorously before releasing him...

''Why are you doing this for me?'' Carter asked.

''I told you, because you remind me of Davina.''

''B-but, how does-''

''I let her down!'' Vernon snapped... ''The choices I made cost her, just like your siblings choice to join with Vandran nearly nearly cost you. Because trust me, I was about to kill you...''

Carter swallowed hard. ''You can guarantee my safety?''

''No.. I can only guarantee you that I will not be the cause of your death.''

''So, I can trust you?''

Vernon sighed. ''Her death is the one thing I regret.. Perhaps helping you to find some self confidence will be a way for me to earn redemption. At least for that one particular sin...''

''And what if I still choose to leave?''

''Then you can leave,'' Vernon replied. ''And I say it with sincerity, but it would be a damn shame if you ask me. Because you have the makings of a good soldier.''

Carter couldn't help but laugh at this. ''In what way?''

''Well, as you said. Your skills with a blade are second to none.''

''I didn't exactly say that.''

''Well, it's immaterial, really. The true makings of a man lie within here!'' Vernon pressed his hand against Carter's chest... ''Follow my orders and you will go on to become a great man... The only things you have to cast aside are your humanity. Your conscience, and your compassion. They are a burden to you.''

Carter let out a sigh.

''If you did leave, where would you go? And who would you go to?''

Carter was unable to answer either of those two questions.

''Exactly.'' Vernon smiled slightly. ''You'd throw all this away, just because you fear for your own safety and the lives of your comrades... You're young, Carter. Very young. In time you will shed these shackles... You have to trust me on this.''

''Alright.'' Carter nodded his head.. ''I'll stay.''

''Capital! Capital!'' Vernon's smile grew wider... ''I'm glad that we had this little chat.''

''So am I, sir.''

''You may leave now.''

''Thank you, sir.'' Carter turned to leave and began to walk away.

''Carter!'' Vernon called out his name.

''Yes, sir?'' He turned back around.

Vernon walked towards him... ''I read this book once, around 10 years ago. It had just come out for sale and it interested me greatly.. It was about reincarnation, or at least I think it was about reincarnation. It was very confusing. Telling six different stories in the one book. Well, it just didn't work for me... In fact, to be brutally honest, I hated the bloody thing. It was far too bloated and disjointed. Actually, I can hardly remember the name of the damn thing.'' Vernon let out a chuckle before remembering. ''Er, Cloud Atlas, by David Mitchell.. It just wasn't my cup of tea, really. However, there was one particular story and character that fascinated me. The story was set in the past. The character I speak of was a Doctor, poisoning his patient aboard a vessel in the mid 19th century.''

Carter looked puzzled, as this was the future to him.

''Remember that I come from the 21st century,'' Vernon reminded him.

''Oh, yes, of course.''

''Anyway, just before the doctor was about to administer the final, lethal does of poison into his patient, he said something that reflected my beliefs. Beliefs like these are what drive a man to success.''

''What did he say?'' Carter inquired.

''Let me see.'' Vernon tried to remember the exact wording. ''Oh, that's it.. _"Maoris prey on Moriori, Whites prey on darker-hued cousins, fleas prey on mice, cats prey on rats, Christians on infidels, first mates on cabin boys, Death on the Living... The weak are meat, the strong do eat"_..'' Vernon laughed heartily. ''It is the way of the world, Carter. The Circle of Life. Only the strongest survive.. Always remember that... Always.''

''Yes, Captain.'' Carter nodded his head to affirm that he understood. ''I will.''

''Very good.'' Vernon turned his back to Carter... ''Goodnight.''

''Goodnight, sir,'' Carter responded before walking away to join the rest of the men.

''Carter!''

Carter promptly stopped in his tracks.

''Remember what I said!? Not a word to anyone!''

''Yes, sir!'' Carter declared before resuming walking.

Behind a nearby tree, Gerald slumped his head back against the bark, having listened in on the majority of Vernon and Carter's conversation... He waited a few moments before tiptoeing away to rejoin the others.

Vernon turned his head to the side and immediately observed Gerald sneaking away through the trees... Vernon's only response to this was to shake his head disapprovingly, before a small smile crept onto his face.

.

.

.

.

''Okay, okay.'' Christopher gave a nod of his head. ''Let me see if I've got this straight... Vandran intends to wait around two weeks until the night of the blood moon arrives, and then kill Aurora in order to resurrect his Master.''

''That's right,'' Maleficent confirmed. ''Within two weeks the night of the blood moon shall arrive, and that night is apparently the only one in which Vandran can set his Master free.''

''And in order to achieve it, Aurora has to die.'' Diaval furrowed his brow worriedly.

''Well, that's certainly not good,'' Chris stated.

''I think we know that already!'' Diaval snapped.

''Hey, don't take it out on me.''

''Well, don't state the obvious,'' Diaval said with a frown. ''We know it isn't good. We know that already!''

''Quiet!'' Maleficent barked. ''It's absolutely catastrophic... It means we'll have to cut down vastly on the amount of time we rest.''

''Hang on.'' Chris got his feet. ''Does this mean we won't reach Mount Oberon in time?''

''I'm not sure,'' Maleficent responded. ''If we travel at present speed I doubt it.. But, if we increase our pace we may stand a chance.''

''This is a nightmare.'' Diaval buried his head into his hands, unable to perish the thought of anything happening to his dear Aurora.

''Listen, how can we be sure whatshername is right about this?'' Christopher said.

''Knotgrass,'' Maleficent reminded him.

''Yeah, Knotgrass. How can we be certain she's right? For all we know her and the other pixies may have mistranslated the Prophecy. Or, maybe the entire Prophecy is a load of horse shit.''

''You know that isn't the case, Christopher,'' Maleficent replied. ''In your heart you know that.. You can't put everything that's happened here down to coincidence.''

''Maybe not all of it, just this bit.''

''Picking and choosing which parts are, and are not reliable is a very tricky thing... Do not forget, Christopher, that without the Prophecy you wouldn't be here.''

Christopher chose not to inquire as to what she meant by that. She could have been referencing his involvement and association with her and Diaval, or she could have been alluding to his arrival in this dimension. It didn't really matter which, as both confirmed the legitimacy of the Prophecy, and the fact that he was "The One". Fabled hero of the Prophecy...

Syrena was already aware of everything Maleficent had just revealed, as Vandran had already filled her in on his entire plan. Seeing their despondent faces before her, Syrena couldn't help but speak up in order to give them a morsel of solace.

''Perhaps I'm missing something here, but shouldn't you be in fact pleased about this?''

''What!?'' Diaval glanced to Syrena, a look of incredulity on his face.

''Just hear me out,'' Syrena said before Diaval had a chance to launch into an emotional tirade... ''Up until now Aurora's current condition was uncertain. Now, we know that she must still be alive. We know that Vandran has to wait for a specific night before harming her.''

After thinking on what Syrena had just said for a brief moment, Diaval gave a nod of his head... ''That's true. Although, now we know for sure that he does intend to harm her.''

''Yes, but you still have around two weeks,'' Syrena pointed out. ''That's a decent amount of time.''

''She's right,'' Christopher agreed. ''Yes, it means we'll have to speed up a bit in order to make it, but at least we still have a chance.''

Maleficent slowly nodded her head, processing all the things her companions had said... ''It's been a very trying day. I suggest you all get some sleep.''

''You'll be keeping watch, then?'' Chris wondered aloud.

''Indeed,'' she confirmed it. ''Now hurry up and get some rest... We depart in three and a half hours.''

''What?'' Chris spoke with a slight laugh of disbelief. ''You must be joking?''

''Of course not. I don't think now's the appropriate time for levity.'' Maleficent shot Chris a dirty look. ''If anyone is being facetious it's you.''

''Look, Maleficent, I need some sleep,'' Chris protested. ''I know you said we'd have to cut down on the amount of rest we have, but come on! Three and a half hours?''

''It won't always be three and a half hours,'' Maleficent replied... ''Ordinarily it will be four hours.''

Chris rolled his eyes at this (not thinking it much of an improvement).

''It would have been fours hours tonight, if we hadn't of spent the last 30 minutes discussing this revelation.''

''Okay,'' Chris accepted it with a sigh... He turned away and trailed off into the trees in order to find a comfortable place to sleep.

''If you don't wake immediately we're leaving without you!'' Maleficent shouted after him.

''I get the picture!'' he responded. ''Goodnight, you all!''

''Goodnight!'' they all responded in turn.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, back at the castle, the Steward (Thoren) had requested Knotgrass's presence. This was rather puzzling for Knotgrass, as the Steward usually acted as though her and the other two pixies didn't exist. Yet now, for some reason, he wished to speak with her?

The moment Knotgrass entered the throne room, she was met with an icy chill, such was the greatness of Lord Thoren's animosity.. He was standing with his back to her, his long, graying hair falling down his back, brushing against his fine silks. He was an older man of around 60 years in age. He was of an average height and was rather corpulent... Despite the fact that he'd only been appointed Steward a short time ago, the man's arrogance was astounding... He'd never much cared for Aurora, believing her to be a weak ruler. However, he wasn't so stupid as to voice these thoughts. But to be perfectly honest, he was pleased to hear of her kidnapping.. Even now he hoped that she'd never return, so that he could continue to rule over her realm... Perhaps then, given enough time, he could forever sever the link with the magical Kingdom... Or better yet, conquer it. Succeeding where King Henry had failed all those many years ago... He looked out of the corner of his cold, light blue eyes towards Knotgrass, upon hearing her speak.

''You wished to see me, Lord Thoren.''

''Indeed.'' he replied, before turning to face her. The expression on his face was most unpleasant, twisted up with contempt. ''Come over here.'' He gestured for her to walk towards him.

Knotgrass dutifully walked forwards until she was standing before Thoren. She couldn't help but allow her eyes to glance around the grand room, observing the catastrophic damage Vandran had wreaked when he abducted Aurora.

Thoren backed up slightly and seated himself on the throne... ''Look at me.''

''Sorry, my Lord.'' Knotgrass turned her full attention towards the Steward.

Thoren let out a cough before speaking.. ''It has come to my attention that you and your kin have been in touch with the notorious Maleficent. In fact, word has reached my ear that you made contact with her just a short while ago.''

''That is correct,'' Knotgrass confirmed it. ''You see, using this ring-'' Knotgrass pointed towards the ring on her finger. ''we can-''

''I'm not interested in the means behind your communication with her,'' Thoren cut her off. ''No doubt you used some form of witchcraft.''

''No my Lord, that isn't so. We merely used a-''

''Silence!''

Knotgrass jumped slightly in alarm, promptly shutting up...

''Listen to me, you ignorant crow,'' Thoren spat out the words with venom. ''From this day onward no one in this castle shall make contact with Maleficent. It is forbidden. Do you understand me?''

Knotgrass nodded her head.

''Good!''

''My Lord.''

''What!?''

Knotgrass steeled herself before speaking... ''May I inquire as to why all contact with Maleficent is forbidden?''

Thoren let out a sigh as he slumped back. ''Very well.. The truth of the matter is, I don't trust her. And I'm not alone with this particular notion, it is shared by many others. Including all my associates on the Council of Nobles.''

''And what is your reason for dispelling all other creatures of the Moors from this realm? Save for me and my sisters, of course.''

Thoren sighed for a second time... ''I'll say this once, and only once.'' He leaned forward in his seat. ''Any creature of the Moors is no ally of mine. Or any human at all, for that matter.''

''Your Queen would disagree with that statement.''

''The Queen isn't here!'' Thoren exclaimed, before taking a deep breath in an effort to calm himself... ''I do respect her, but our beliefs are vastly different.. That respect is the only reason why you and your sisters are still here.''

''I see. And why isn't Maleficent handed the same courtesy as me and my sisters?''

''Because she has abandoned us!''

''She searches for Aurora.''

''Oh, you believe what you want. But I find it a tad odd that in her precious Aurora's hour of need, she collapses. Collapses like a dying swan.''

''What are you suggesting?''

''I am suggesting nothing,'' Thoren replied. ''I don't trust her, and that's all there is to it.''

Knotgrass let out a huff of indignation...

''Why, may I ask, did you choose to contact Maleficent in the first place?''

Knotgrass hesitated to answer.

''Well? I'm waiting.''

''We needed to give her some vital information regarding the Prophecy.''

''The Prophecy,'' Thoren echoed her while rolling his eyes. ''Ah, yes. I have heard of this...Prophecy. And I can tell you It's nothing more than a load of old codswallop.''

''I beg to differ, my Lord.''

''You beg to differ?'' Thoren spoke with a chuckle. ''Hear this. If you wish to remain in this Kingdom, then you must abide by my rules. And that means that you are hereby forbidden to contact Maleficent.. The next individual who does so shall be sent to the dungeons. Do I make myself clear?''

''Yes,'' Knotgrass kept her response short and simple, in fear that if she said anything else she would allow her mouth to run away with her (which would most likely culminate in her insulting the Steward).

''You are dismissed.'' Thoren motioned for her to leave.

Knotgrass forced a small smile onto her face as she gave the Steward a curtsy, before swiftly exiting the throne room.

Thoren shook his head in irritation, suddenly regretting his decision to allow the pixies to stay. He took a sip of wine out of his goblet, before slumping back in his throne. That's right, HIS throne. Because even though he knew it technically wasn't his just yet...he hoped that it soon would be.

.

.

.

.

''Are you alright?'' Syrena asked a visibly distressed Diaval.

''W-what?'' He seemed rather startled by her, as she dragged him away from his thoughts.

''I said are you alright?''

''Oh, I'll be fine,'' he reassured her. ''You go get some rest.''

''What about you?''

''Er, I'm going to sleep soon...''

''That was a lie, wasn't it?''

Diaval sighed. ''Yes,'' he admitted it. ''I doubt I'll be able to sleep tonight.''

''Aw, I'm sorry to hear that.. Where's Maleficent?''

''Oh, she's gone for a look around. Just to make sure that Drake and his men aren't anywhere in the vicinity...'' He let out another sigh.

''This is about Aurora, isn't it?''

''Oh, it's about many things,'' Diaval replied. ''Of course I couldn't bear it if anything bad happened to Aurora. But, on top of that, I worry for Maleficent.''

''Maleficent?''

''Yes.. I know she appears to be strong, and in many ways she is... But, I just know that if Aurora was to-'' Diaval paused (finding himself unable to say the word die). ''Maleficent would be crushed... It, it would d-destroy her.''

Syrena reached out her hand and brushed it against Diaval's arm.

''You care for Maleficent a great deal, don't you?''

Diaval gave a nod of his head. ''She's my whole life...''

''Don't worry, Diaval. Everything will turn out alright.''

Diaval gave Syrena a small smile. ''And my worries don't stop there, you know?''

''Really?''

''No. I'm a little concerned about Christopher.''

''Christopher?''

''Yeah, he's feeling a little down at the moment.''

''In what way?'' Syrena inquired.

''Well, I know he doesn't like to admit it, but he's a little out of his depth in this world... And, I think he blames himself for Abigail's death.''

''What?''

''He believes it's his fault,'' Diaval explained with a shrug of his shoulders. ''Thinking that if we hadn't of stayed at Abigail's, Drake would never have shown up there...and she'd still be alive now.''

''But that's not true. Abigail would have-'' Syrena suddenly stopped talking.. She'd just been about to tell Diaval that Abigail would have died anyway, as Renaud was on his way to kill her before Syrena intercepted him. However, she decided it would be for the best to not tell Diaval about this, as he'd no doubt start to wonder how she hadn't spotted the approaching Vernon, who appeared just at the right moment when Renaud was poised to kill her...

''Abigail would have what?'' Diaval pressed for Syrena to continue.

''Nothing,'' Syrena responded. ''You were saying?''

''Oh, well, I was just saying that Christopher's a little depressed. And not just over Abigail's death either, but over all the others who have been killed at Drake's hands.''

''Why is that?''

''Because he thinks if not for him pursuing Drake in the first place, back in there own world, Drake would never have had the opportunity to cause havoc here.''

Syrena sighed to herself before turning away, feeling incredibly guilty.. How could she leave Abigail's death on Christopher conscience? The simple answer was she couldn't. She had to relieve his guilt by informing him of the truth. That Abigail would have died regardless... If not at Gerald's hands then at Renaud's. And actually, the death she'd have endured under Renaud would most likely have been far more painful than the death she actually received.

''What's wrong?'' Diaval asked, seeing that Syrena was clearly upset.

Syrena turned back to face him. ''I'm going to have to speak with Christopher, Diaval.''

''Why?''

''There's something I must tell him...''

''Oh (Diaval didn't think it polite to inquire as to what that something was)... Right then, well, goodnight.''

''Goodnight, Diaval.'' She gave him a soft smile. ''Please get some rest.''

''Alright,'' he replied while returning her smile.

Syrena promptly turned away and headed off to find Christopher, hoping that he wouldn't be asleep just yet.

.

.

.

.

Back at the castle, a furious Knotgrass stormed into her room, only to be greeted by the sight of Flittle and Thistlewit awaiting her.

''What is it, sis?'' Thistlewit asked.

''Yes, what did the Steward say?'' Flittle inquired.

''He was most unpleasant,'' Knotgrass responded as she walked over towards them... ''He has forbidden us from making any further contact with Maleficent.''

''That's outrageous!'' Flittle exclaimed.

''Didn't you tell him why we contacted her?'' Thistlewit said. ''Did you tell him it was about the Prophecy?''

''Yes I did, and quite frankly Thistlewit, he doesn't give a hoot.''

''Oh,'' was all Thistlewit said in response..

''He cares not for the Prophecy. Believing it to be, and I quote, 'a load of old codswallop,' unquote.''

''How terribly rude.''

''Yes, he's a decidedly rude fellow.''

''He sounds almost as bad as Stefan,'' Flittle remarked.

''Men.'' Knotgrass shook her head with a tut. ''Why couldn't they have elected a female Steward?''

''Yes. I've found that women are far more gentler than most men,'' Thistlewit stated.

''Isn't that the case with all females and males?''

''I suppose,'' Thistlewit agreed.

''What about Maleficent?'' Flittle pointed out.

''She's the exception,'' Knotgrass replied...

''So, what do we do now?'' Thistlewit spoke up after a moments silence. ''Do we stop giving Maleficent information?''

''Of course not!'' Knotgrass responded, before lowering her tone of voice. ''We'll just have to be more careful... The walls have ears in this place.''

''Really? Ears?'' Thistlewit turned around and glanced towards the wall next to her.

''Not literally!''

''What?''

Knotgrass motioned for Thistlewit to come closer.

Thistlewit moved forward, while Flittle drew closer as well.

''I mean people may be listening in on our conversations,'' Knotgrass whispered into Thistlewit's ear.

''You mean they may be eavesdropping?'' Flittle spoke in a fairly loud voice.

Knotgrass sighed while slapping her own forehead.

''Sorry.'' Flittle realised her error.

''Oh, never mind.'' Knotgrass shook her head in mild annoyance. ''We have work to do. Come along!'' Knotgrass headed into the adjoining room where the Prophecy was kept. Thistlewit and Flittle both following behind her.

.

.

.

.

By now, Syrena had found Christopher. Luckily he was still awake, removing his jacket and placing it on the ground to use as a pillow.

''Christopher!'' Syrena called out his name, slightly startling the young man.

''Oh, Syrena. It's you... What is it?''

''I-I.'' Syrena walked towards him. ''I want to speak with you.''

''About what?''

''Er, well...I was having a little discussion with Diaval about you.''

''Were you really?''

''Yes.'' Syrena stopped in front of Christopher. ''He says that you're feeling a little depressed.''

''I see.'' Chris let out a sigh. ''I take it he told you how I feel regarding Abigail's death?''

''Yes... I know I shouldn't be speaking so candidly with you.''

''No, please. Go on.''

''Well, I don't think any of us are to blame for what happened to Abigail.''

''I never said we were to blame, exactly,'' Chris replied. ''I just said if not for us she'd still be alive right now... It's a fact.''

''But it isn't a fact.''

''Excuse me?''

''I mean-'' Syrena suddenly stopped. ''Oh, Christopher.. I didn't want to tell you this.''

''Tell me what?''

''Well, without us...Abigail would probably have suffered an even worse death.''

''I-I don't understand.''

''Well, you see...something happened that I didn't tell you about. Just before Vernon and his men arrived.''

''Okay. What happened?''

''Alright, I'll tell you.'' Syrena took a deep breath before speaking. ''Before I do, I have to ask.. Didn't you wonder how Apollo escaped from the barn?''

''Well, no. I presumed Vernon or one of his men accidentally released him.''

''I see.. Well, that wasn't the case,'' Syrena responded. ''Do you remember the young man Abigail spoke of? The one who terrorized her so?''

''Yes. Renaud.''

''That's right. Well, he was the one who released Apollo,'' Syrena revealed. ''Renaud was the one who did it.''

''What!?'' Chris could hardly believe it.

''It's true.''

''Why didn't you tell me about this!?''

''Because I didn't want you to worry,'' Syrena tried to explain her (false) reasoning behind not telling him earlier.

''Okay, okay.'' Chris tried to calm himself down. ''Tell me everything that happened.''

''Alright.. Well, it started when I spotted Apollo outside the front window. I went to investigate, in fear that Vernon and his troops had arrived.. When I saw that they hadn't, I became curious. So, I went to the barn to see what had happened.''

''Why didn't you wake me, or Diaval? Or even Maleficent?''

''I thought it was nothing of importance. I didn't want to disturb any of you.''

''Okay. Go on.''

''Well, when I got to the barn, I found the door opened and this strange, one eyed man standing outside of it.''

''One eyed?'' Chris seemed alarmed and repulsed at this in equal measure.

''Yes. Abigail neglected to tell us that piece of information, didn't she? Or, perhaps she wasn't aware of just how much damage her knife caused to his face...''

''Mm. So, what happened?'' Chris inquired almost fearfully...

''He attacked me.''

''Oh, my God.'' Chris's head fell in distress.

''He tried to kill me. While saying the most vile, weird, disturbing things... And then he-'' Syrena hesitated to continue.

''What?'' Christopher's face registered alarm. ''What did he do to you?''

Syrena failed to answer.

''What did he do to you? Huh?.. Tell me! What did he do to you!?''

''NOTHING!'' Syrena shouted in Christopher's face, as tears began to roll down her cheek... ''I killed him...''

''Oh, I'm sorry.'' Chris instinctively reached out and hugged Syrena. ''I'm so sorry...'' After a few seconds had passed he pulled away. ''How did it-''

''Happen?'' Syrena finished Christopher's sentence for him.

''Yeah...''

''He pulled out a knife... He was going to kill me, so, I killed him.'' Syrena pretended to be devastated about this.

''How did you manage to overpower him?''

''He fell.. I picked up the knife and told him to keep his distance. He refused.. And as he rushed towards me, I-'' Syrena stopped, wanting to appear so distressed that she couldn't even speak anymore.. She couldn't have told him the truth that Vernon had saved her, so she had to concoct this fake version of Renaud's death... But what did it matter? At the end of the day, Renaud was dead either way.

''I see...'' Chris nodded his head, as he processed everything Syrena had revealed to him. ''Don't feel bad about this, Syrena. It was self-defense... And from what I've heard of this Renaud, I doubt anyone will miss him...''

Syrena gave Chris a small smile. ''So, you see, in a way, we helped Abigail by staying with her.''

''You sure?''

''Yes!.. Trust me, Christopher. Renaud would have subjected Abigail to great torment before killing her. He was a cruel, despicable monster.''

''Even worse than Vernon?''

''Possibly, yes.''

''Really?.. Although, I suppose that was an unfair question. Comparing this Renaud and Vernon is like comparing Hitler and Stalin. Not worth the effort.''

''Who are Hitler and Stalin?''

''Two very despicable human beings,'' Chris replied. ''Comparing them is inane, because at the end of the day, they were evil and that's all that matters.''

Syrena gave a nod of her head. She then looked to the trees, before looking back to Christopher. ''I should go.''

''Yeah, you're not gonna get much sleep. None of us are, for that matter.''

''Oh, I don't know. We still have around two and a half hours before we leave,'' Syrena spoke in a sarcastic tone.

Chris chuckled at her words... ''Before you go, I have to ask you a question.''

''Alright. Go for it...''

''Why did you tell me about Renaud?''

The question caught Syrena unawares. She hesitated for a few seconds before finally replying... ''Well, as you said, I probably should have told you in the first place.''

''Yes, but that's irrelevant,'' Chris said. ''In your mind you thought it was for the best not to tell me... Yet you did. Why?''

Syrena took a deep breath. ''I...I couldn't bear to think of you blaming yourself for Abigail's death.. I had to tell you the truth... I was worried about you.''

Christopher gave a faint smile. ''Thanks for the concern.''

''Well...I care about you.''

''Really?''

''Yes. Really...'' Syrena looked deeply into his sky blue eyes.

''It's sweet of you to say... I, er.. I care for you too, Syrena. Truth be told...I'm dreading you leaving.''

''You are?''

''Yeah.'' Chris looked away, unable to keep his eyes on hers for any longer... ''You know, it suddenly strikes me that I never gave you a proper thank you.''

''Thank you? For what?''

''For saving my life,'' Chris responded. ''Back at Abigail's house, I was about to stabbed when you saved me, shooting the soldier in the back.''

''Well, I couldn't just stand there and let him kill you,'' Syrena replied... ''So, this proper thank you that you mentioned. What is it, exactly?''

''Oh. I'm not sure.. I-'' Chris laughed nervously.

''Anything coming to mind?''

''Mm. Now that you mention it.. There is this one thing.''

''And what's that?'' Syrena took a few steps forward until their bodies were practically touching one another.

''Well...I'm suddenly overcome with this burning desire to kiss you..''

''Wouldn't that be a little, inappropriate? Considering all that's happened over these past few days.''

''I don't know,'' Chris replied. ''I'm game if you are...''

''I cannot deny, I am tempted,'' Syrena spoke the words in a whisper.

Christopher began to lean forward towards her.

''However,'' Syrena rose her hand and placed it against Christopher's beating heart. ''I think not.'' She gently pushed him away.

''Ah, okay.'' Chris let out a disappointed sigh.

Syrena smiled playfully. ''Sorry about that.''

''Not a problem.'' He returned her smile.. ''I did mean what I said, though. I am going to miss you when you leave.''

''Aw, I'm going to miss you two Chris.'' Syrena leaned forward and kissed Christopher on his right cheek...

''If you're going to sleep then I suggest you hurry,'' Chris spoke with a smile. ''I'm not sure I can control myself any longer.''

Syrena let out a giggle before backing away... ''Goodnight, Christopher.''

''Goodnight, Syrena.''

Syrena walked a few steps away before turning around. ''One last thing.''

''What?''

''I'm going to ask you a question,'' Syrena said. ''And I want your answer to be truthful. Okay? A simple yes or no will suffice.''

''Alright.''

''Do you truly believe you are "The One", Christopher?...''

''Time will tell,'' Chris responded with a ghost of a smile on his face.

Syrena narrowed her eyes. Despite the fact he'd cleverly evaded her question, she was nevertheless impressed with his answer.. She promptly turned back around and resumed walking away.

Chris proceeded to lay down on the ground... He watched her until she was out of a sight, before sighing wistfully, distressed at the thought of losing her... '_Hang on a second_,' he thought to himself. '_Why do I have to lose her? Sure, she's leaving us at Devondale, but what's to stop me coming back to her once this is all over? I don't have to return to my own world and time. This place may be alien to me, but it may be worth it to stay so long as I can be near her.. I could-_' Christopher suddenly remembered something, or perhaps I should say, someone.. His dear old great aunt.. He could hardly leave her thinking he was dead. As despite her dementia she still had moments of lucidity. And if she believed he was gone for good it could very well kill her... Who was he kidding? She'd probably heard of his disappearance already... No. In his heart he knew that he must return to his own dimension... This was merely a fantasy, albeit a persistent one.

Christopher rested his head down against his slightly damaged leather jacket and closed his eyes... Within a minute or so he drifted off to sleep, as tiredness overcame him.

* * *

**(A/N). And so ends another chapter. As always, don't forget to review and let me know what you think... ****Before I wrap up I'd just like to add a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the film Maleficent or any of the characters who featured in it... ****I'd also like to acknowledge David Mitchell for his wonderful novel (and film) Cloud Atlas, which was of course quoted in this particular chapter.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, ma'a salama.**


	34. You Know My Name

**(A/N). Hi guys! As always, thanks for the reviews... Now, I just wanted to let you all know that I'm going on holiday in a few days time, and thus I will be unable to continue writing until I return home. I'll be gone for just shy of two weeks. I'll start work on the next chapter the moment I return, so hopefully the next update will be in around three weeks.**

**Okay then, on we go!**

* * *

Syrena was thinking... Contemplating what to do. Pondering if it was worth the risk... You see, time had now run out for Syrena... Gazing up at the stars was bringing her a small morsel of comfort. She wasn't sure why...but it made her feel a little better.

This day had been relatively boring when compared to most days, it had passed by without any drama whatsoever.. Maleficent (who was obsessed with making it to Mount Oberon within two weeks) had awoken them after only two hours sleep and insisted that they departed immediately after having a light breakfast... The fairy had been acting rather furtively all day, as though she was hiding something. Syrena could tell that she was keeping something from her and Christopher, maybe even from Diaval as well.. This was of no matter, though. The main problem for her was that they'd arrived on Devondale's doorstep a day too soon. Maleficent was extremely confident that before the next night they would arrive at the town. Therefore, This left Syrena with a momentous problem.

Syrena knew by now that she couldn't bring herself to kill any of her companions. Even if she could it wouldn't really be possible, as Diaval was on watch tonight... So, what could she do? Go along with them to Devondale and be left red faced when they discovered that she'd been lying to them all along, finding out that she didn't in fact own a house there? No, that wasn't a possibility... This left her with only one viable option... To flee.

While running didn't really appeal to her, Syrena felt she had no other choice.. She couldn't risk being unveiled as a traitor, as she was certain that Maleficent would have her head if she found out the truth... Finally making her decision, Syrena slowly rose to her feet and let out a long sigh, feeling thoroughly disappointed with herself. She'd undoubtedly failed Vandran and she'd also failed herself.. Now she had to steal Christopher's horse and rush off to find Vernon, a man who she couldn't bear or trust... Yes, life was good (sarcasm intended).

Syrena knew that she had to leave now when everyone (save for Diaval) was asleep, intending to take advantage of the additional two hours rest Maleficent had granted them due to travelling non stop all day. This meant that instead of having four hours sleep tonight, they would have six... Hopefully, no one would discover Apollo missing before then.

Syrena began to walk through the trees in search of Christopher and Apollo, expecting him to be asleep by now... It was going to break her heart leaving Christopher like this. No doubt he'd be left confused as to why she'd left without saying anything first... Syrena only hoped that in time he'd forget about her entirely, and press on in order to fulfill his destiny. But what did that mean exactly? How far did she really want him to go?.. Well, truth be told, she wasn't quite sure... Would she still want Christopher to succeed if it meant Vandran was to fail? Of course not!... At least that's what she kept telling herself.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, not too far away from Syrena, Diaval was observing the beautiful, large waterfall in front of him... It was moments like this when he felt a true sense of peace. As if the whole world was at harmony... It didn't last long, though, as he was suddenly startled by a whooshing sound coming from above him. Diaval jumped back in alarm, before sighing with relief, as he recognised the familiar figure before him.

''Hello Diaval.'' Maleficent touched down to ground.

''Hello Mistress.'' Diaval gave her a polite nod of his head. ''Can't you sleep?''

''No.. No I can't.''

''Why ever not? Is something bothering you, Mistress?''

''Actually, yes,'' Maleficent admitted. ''I do have something on my mind.''

''What is it?'' Diaval inquired with a concerned look on his face...

''Follow me, Diaval.'' Maleficent began to walk towards the waterfall.

''Certainly, Mistress.'' Diaval began to follow her with a curious expression on his face...

''Diaval, what I'm about to tell you must remain strictly between us.''

''Of course, Mistress. Of course.''

''Good... Well-'' Maleficent sighed. ''Tomorrow, when we reach the town of Devondale...''

''Yes?''

''Christopher must remain there with Syrena. He can travel with us no further.''

''What?'' Diaval spoke in a shocked tone of voice, as he stopped walking, forcing Maleficent to do the same.

''He must stay in Devondale.''

''But, why?'' Diaval had to ask this question.

''Because-'' Maleficent stopped, before turning away and walking up a small path that led behind the waterfall.

''Maleficent!'' Diaval called after her. ''Wait!'' He hurried after her... Upon catching up with her, Diaval reached out his hand and tapped her on the shoulder. ''What's going on here?''

''Oh, Diaval,'' Maleficent spoke with a sigh. ''Everything's going wrong.''

''How do you mean?''

''This two week deadline has changed the plan of action.''

''In what way?'' Diaval was getting increasingly frustrated at not receiving a clear answer.

''Listen to me, Diaval. Not too far from Devondale lies a port.''

''A port?'' Diaval echoed.

''Yes... To continue on to Mount Oberon we must cross the sea.''

Diaval's face fell upon hearing this, realising what it meant.

''Exactly.. Now you see why he has to stay in Devondale.''

''Yeah, but hang on a minute!'' Diaval exclaimed. ''How did you originally expect Christopher to cross the sea? The two week deadline didn't change that.''

''I thought we had more time,'' Maleficent replied. ''I thought we could spare a day or two for Christopher to sail across it.''

''A day or two?'' Diaval expected it to take longer than that.

''Yes. The distance across to the other side isn't too considerable,'' Maleficent revealed. ''But now, it's all academic. We no longer have time to spare.''

''So, what now?'' Diaval shrugged his shoulders. ''We're just going to leave him behind? Is that really fair?.. After all he's done for us.''

''We have no other choice, Diaval!... You must understand this.''

Diaval slowly nodded his head. ''I know.. Of course, Aurora has to be our first priority... I only hope that he isn't required in some way. After all, he is "The One".''

''If Christopher truly is "The One", then the powers that be will somehow grant him wings in order to cross the sea.''

''Somehow, I doubt that's gonna happen.'' Diaval flashed a crooked smile.

''Precisely.'' Maleficent returned his smile before resuming walking. ''Although, I do mean it...in a way.''

''I don't understand?'' Diaval said while following after her.

''Well, if he is, "The One", then somehow, he will make his way to Mount Oberon on time.''

''Without our help?''

''If necessary, yes.'' Maleficent came to a stop directly behind the waterfall. ''If he is destined to thwart Vandran and Videl, then he will... It's as simple as that, really.''

''I see what you mean... However, I don't think Christopher will see it that way. He's going to be very disappointed about all this.''

''I know...''

''Isn't there anything you can do?'' Diaval queried. ''Perhaps you can use your magic to float him across the sea?''

''To do so would be extremely hazardous, Diaval,'' Maleficent replied. ''Keeping him airborne for such an extended amount of time while flying myself would be most difficult.''

''I see.'' Diaval sighed. ''Oh, well. It's a shame...'' Suddenly, a smile appeared on Diaval's face... ''Then again-''

''What?''

''Well, Christopher leaving does have its plus points.''

''Really?''

''Yes. For instance, we can spend more time together.. The two of us... Just like old times.''

A small smile crept onto Maleficent's face. ''Yes. I, er, see what you mean...''

''Mistress, I-'' Diaval hesitated for a moment in order to draw breath. ''I have to say something.''

''No, Diaval.'' Maleficent knew where this conversation was heading.

''Maleficent,'' he spoke her name breathlessly... ''Standing here with you now, I realise what I need in order to feel complete.''

''And what is that?...''

''Your love.'' Diaval reached out his hands and stroked Maleficent's face, running his fingers across her fine cheekbones.

''Oh, Diaval.'' Maleficent closed her eyes and nuzzled her face into the palm of his right hand.

''If only you would give me the chance. I swear that I would love you forever... I would never hurt you.''

''I know that,'' she spoke in a whisper.

''Then please...permit me.'' Diaval closed his eyes and leaned forward, intent on claiming her lips for his own.

''No.'' Maleficent raised her hand and prevented Diaval from coming any closer... Oh, how she wanted this. How she wanted to tear the clothes from his body and give in to her lust... However, she could not.. Her deeply rooted scars were preventing Maleficent from acting on her desires.

''You know that I'm not like him... I am totally, utterly, devoted to you.'' Diaval cupped her face in his hands.

''It will never work, Diaval.. Not like this... Not now.''

Diaval sighed as he removed his hands from her face before looking to the ground..

''You know that I care for you, Diaval.''

''Do I?'' He looked back up, his eyes accusing. ''Sometimes I wonder.''

''What do you mean?''

''I mean that you may be-'' Diaval stopped, not wanting to say anymore.

''Go on.''

Diaval took a deep breath, before finding the courage to resume... ''Making promises that you can't keep.''

''What?''

''Maleficent, I don't blame you for it... You have issues.''

''Issues?'' Maleficent flashed a quizzical look.

''Yes.''

''Ah, I see.. And I suppose Christopher was the one who told you that?''

''No... Well, okay he did,'' Diaval had to be honest.

''Exactly.''

''But, I noticed it long before then... You have commitment issues, Mistress. It's plain to see.''

Maleficent let out a disgruntled sigh as she turned away. ''Leave. I'm sick of hearing you speak!'' She walked towards the cave behind the waterfall.

''You're sick?.. HA! That's a laugh!'' Diaval began to follow after her. ''Don't turn your back when I'm talking to you!''

''How dare you!?'' Maleficent span around, her face a mask of fury. ''Be silent!''

Diaval suddenly shrunk back a little, suddenly remembering who was in authority here. ''I'm sorry, Mistress... Forgive me.''

Maleficent gave a roll of her eyes before turning away once again.

'_What are you playing at_!?' a voice spoke in Diaval's head. '_You're supposed to be free now. You don't have to take this!.. You're a free man/bird/whatever the hell you want to be!.. You're free! Remind her of that fact, or else she'll never respect you. She will only ever think of you as a servant, unless you stand up for yourself right now!..'_ Listening to his inner thoughts, Diaval spoke up. ''Hey!''

''What!?'' Maleficent barked as she turned to face him.

''Just who the hell do you think you are!?'' Diaval marched towards her. ''How dare you talk to me in such a fashion!?''

''Diaval!'' Maleficent spoke his name firmly, as if trying to remind him that she was in command here.

''No!'' Diaval came to a stop before her. ''Just to remind you. I'm free now, Maleficent. However much you try to pretend that isn't the case, I am free. You granted me my freedom... I've had enough of been treated like a damn servant!..'' He let out a deep breath, unable to believe that he'd lost his temper in a such a fashion... It all felt rather surreal to him...

''Diaval, how can you say such things? I have tried my utmost to atone for the way I used to treat you.. I think of you as my equal in every way.''

''Do you really?'' Diaval spoke in a sad tone of voice. ''Well, it certainly doesn't feel that way to me... I try to help and you say that you're sick of hearing me.''

''You were trying to undermine me, Diaval.'' Maleficent responded. ''Trying to make me think that I'm suffering from some kind of mental illness.''

''I never said that.''

''Oh, you may as well have...''

''Look, don't try and pin this on me, Maleficent.'' Diaval said. ''I poured my heart out to you. Finally finding the courage to tell you how I've felt for all these years, and instead of telling me there is no hope for us, you do something decidedly crueler... You give me false hope when I know that there is none. Making me believe that we can share a future together as something greater than Mistress and servant... Why, Maleficent? Why did you do that to me?''

''Diaval, every word I said was the truth. When all of this is over-''

''There you go again!'' Diaval swung his arms up in exasperation. ''Always the same.. The delays will never end, Maleficent. You and I know that! And do you know why?.. Hmm?''

Maleficent's blood started to boil, unable to take Diaval's emotional tirade any longer.

''Because you're afraid.'' Diaval smiled in self satisfaction, as though he'd completely won the argument with those words.

''Afraid!?'' Maleficent exclaimed.

''Yes! You're scared to let anyone close to you.. Scared to let anyone love you. Particularly those of the male variety.''

Maleficent folded her arms while shaking her head in irritation.

''Maleficent. If you'd only let me hold you in my arms, I could show you that there's nothing to be afraid of.. I could dispel these memories that still haunt you to this day.''

''No, Diaval.''

''Let me show you how much you mean to me.''

''No, Diaval,'' she repeated (this time with a hint of uncertainty in her voice).

''Maleficent?''

''No, Diaval.''

Diaval couldn't stop himself from moving forward, his arms reaching out towards her.

''No!'' Maleficent extended her hands and pushed Diaval away forcefully, his back colliding against the wall of the cave... ''You want me? Is that you're saying!?''

''What?'' Diaval was a little taken aback by her words.

''I said do you want me!?..''

''Yes,'' he eventually responded. ''You know I do...''

''Alright then.'' Maleficent walked towards him and proceeded to tear his shirt asunder. ''Let's see if you can handle me, then.'' Maleficent lunged forward, her lips colliding with his, as they kissed one another feverishly.

For Diaval, it was as though the whole world had melted away around him, leaving nothing but him and his Maleficent behind... He could hardly believe it.. It was as though his wildest dreams had come true.. He looked down to Maleficent who was kissing his torso, working her way down towards the top of his pants.. Diaval couldn't prevent a groan of pleasure from escaping his lips... ''Oh, Maleficent.'' Diaval lifted Maleficent's head up and kissed her again, feeling her raw energy passing over into him, invigorating him with a burning desire.. Diaval took a step forward and turned Maleficent around, before pushing her up against the wall, as his inherent animalistic nature began to kick in... His lust for her now was practically uncontrollable, as he began to tear her dress away at the seams.

Maleficent felt as though she was in Heaven, as Diaval's hair slid through her fingers, his arms enclosing her tighter as his tongue trailed across her skin, heightening sweep after sweep of desire coursing through her.

''Oh, yes,'' Diaval murmured in pleasure, as Maleficent's fingers trailed across his trousers... Diaval's moans grew louder and louder, as his hands reached up towards Maleficent's chest, in order to free her from the confines of her dress.. ''Oh, this is love.'' He kissed her quickly on the lips before resuming in undoing the top of her dress. ''This is true love.''

The words hit Maleficent hard, dragging her out of the moment, as her mind was suddenly filled with unpleasant memories... Memories of Stefan saying those exact same words, while holding and caressing her in his arms... She knew in her heart that with Diaval it was different, he'd never harm her...she knew that. However, she couldn't shake this feeling of uneasiness... This kind of moment had been the turning point in her relationship with Stefan, and she couldn't allow her relationship with Diaval to go the same way. She couldn't allow it to be sullied in such a fashion... '_What are you thinking!?_' Maleficent suddenly thought to herself. '_Enjoy the moment._'.. Maleficent tried to relax but it was no good. She felt that the purity of her relationship with Diaval was being destroyed right before her eyes... The whole sensation of pleasure had by now evaporated.

Diaval wasn't picking up on the fact that Maleficent was uncomfortable, as he was simply too wrapped up in the moment.

Maleficent had to put a stop to this before it went too far, as she felt her dress simply falling away... She knew if Diaval was to continue for just a few more seconds she would be powerless, unable to control herself, as deep down inside she was desperate to feel his body pressed up against hers... With a sense of regret, her mind overruled what her body was crying out for, as she spoke up in a low voice.

''Diaval, stop.''

Diaval either ignored her or didn't hear her, as he continued to pull at her dress.

''Diaval, no.''

Diaval persisted in ripping at her dress.

''Diaval, I want you to stop.''

Diaval could hear Maleficent now, but found himself unable to stop, his desire was too great. ''Please,'' he pleaded for permission to continue.

''Diaval!'' her tone grew louder.

''Please, don't make me stop.''

''Diaval!''

With one almighty tug Maleficent's dress fell down, revealing her bare breasts.

''No!'' Maleficent growled.

''Please.''

''DIAVAL, GET AWAY FROM ME!'' Maleficent grabbed a hold of Diaval's throat and tossed him across the cave, his body hitting the far wall before crumpling to the ground...

A silence filled the cave for several seconds, before the sound of Maleficent pulling up her torn dress broke it.

Diaval lifted himself up from the ground, as he finally regained full control of his senses... He suddenly realised the gravitas of his actions. His failure to stop... ''Mistress,'' he spoke in a whisper.

''Don't!'' Maleficent extended her hand towards him, causing Diaval to flinch... ''Don't look at me.''

''Yes, Mistress.'' Diaval hung his head in shame.

Maleficent began to walk towards the waterfall where the exit of the small cave was located, holding tightly onto what was left of her dress.

Diaval hurried behind her... ''Mistress, please. I didn't mean to-''

''Stop it!'' she silenced him.. ''I've already told you, don't look at me.''

''Sorry.'' Diaval averted his eyes.

''Don't speak with me. Don't touch me. Don't even acknowledge men... Just keep your damn distance.''

Her words were like a knife through his heart.. Diaval couldn't bear to hear her speak this way about him... ''Mistress-''

''Be quiet!'' Maleficent spread out her wings as she reached the waterfall.

''No!'' Diaval refused. ''I have to say this... I couldn't stop myself immediately, and I'm sorry for that. But, why did you act like that anyway? You seemed to be enjoying yourself at first, and then-''

''And then I saw Stefan looking back at me!'' Maleficent snapped...

''I told you!.. I said that you couldn't-''

''Don't you dare!'' Maleficent exclaimed. ''Not another word, or I swear-'' Maleficent decided to leave that sentence hanging, as she prepared to take off.

''No, don't leave!'' Diaval cried out. ''Don't fly away! We can work this out.''

Maleficent refused to listen to Diaval, flapping her wings and lifting off from the ground.

''Please!'' Diaval reached out his hand and frantically grabbed Maleficent's left wing, causing the enraged fairy to swoop down and grab his throat once again.

''I warned you Diaval,'' she spoke in a cold tone. ''Yet still you insist on speaking.'' Maleficent tightened her grip, causing Diaval to gag. ''For Aurora's sake I won't rip your head clean off your shoulders... Consider yourself lucky.'' Maleficent finally released Diaval, who collapsed to the ground, thanks to his shortness of breath... Maleficent promptly shot off like a bullet, bursting through the waterfall and up into the night sky... Diaval instantly picked himself up and gave chase, rushing out from behind the waterfall and into the moonlight.

''Maleficent!'' he cried out her name in anguish, as he watched her fly further and further away... ''MALEFICENT!'' he screamed as he fell to his knees in despair...

Unbeknownst to Diaval and Maleficent, Syrena was watching from behind some nearby bushes, intrigued with what she was seeing before her.. Apollo was by her side, as fortunately for her, Christopher was asleep when she approached him, making it easy for her to untether Apollo... She had to depart now, she knew that. However, her heart went out to Diaval, who was evidently in a great deal of pain... She didn't know what had transpired between the two of them, but it was clear that Maleficent and Diaval had experienced a tremendous falling out over something or other... She continued to watch the distressed Diaval for several seconds, before finally moving her head away, tugging gently on the rope so that Apollo would follow her.. The two proceeded to trail off into the trees... Once she was a safe distance away, she climbed aboard Apollo, before setting off at great speed to find Vernon and his men, in order to reveal to them that the plan had failed...

Back at the waterfalls side, tears began to stream down Diaval's face... ''What have I done? What have I done?'' Diaval repeated to himself frantically. His love for Maleficent was throbbing harder than it ever had done before... ''Why? Why? Why? Why?'' he babbled, as he tore away at his scalp. Scratching and tearing at it until blood run down his face, merging with his tears...

Diaval had heard of the place known as Hell. In fact, he'd often wondered what it would be like in such a place of eternal torment... Well, it couldn't be much worse than this...or could it?

.

.

.

.

''Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall, Humpty Dumpty had a great fall,'' Vernon sung in a low voice. ''All the King's horses and all the King's men, couldn't put Humpty together again.'' Vernon finished his song, prompting him to applaud himself... ''Not bad, eh Gerald?''

''Quite wonderful, sir,'' Gerald replied.

''Indeed.'' Vernon took another swig out of his bottle... ''Something the matter?'' he asked, upon observing the look of contemplation on Gerald's face.

''Oh, nothing, Captain.''

''You sure?''

''Quite sure, sir.''

''Hmm?'' Vernon rose to his feet... ''Gerald, I was just wondering.''

''What sir?''

''Well, last night, when I'd just finished conversing with Carter, I could have sworn I spotted you, scuttling away back towards the rest of the men.''

Gerald sighed while averting his eyes from Vernon's piercing gaze.

''Perhaps I was mistaken. But, I rather doubt it.'' Vernon flashed a smile as he came to a stop before Gerald.

''Sir, I-''

''Go on.'' Vernon urged him to continue...

''Well, why didn't you mention this sooner?''

''I didn't want anything distracting you,'' Vernon responded. ''After all, we did travel for a long, long time today.''

''Indeed...'' Gerald fell silent.

''Well?'' Vernon took another drink from his bottle.

''Well, what?''

''Well, what did you overhear? And more importantly, why did you choose to listen in?'' Vernon gave Gerald a slight nudge.

Gerald pulled back slightly, feeling uncomfortable. ''Well, I know you requested privacy, sir.. But-''

''But? But what, exactly?''

''W-well, I didn't mean to listen in,'' Gerald tried to explain.

''Of course not,'' Vernon said with a hiccup..

''Honestly, sir. I merely returned in order to inform Carter that his three minutes were up.''

''And why would you do that, conceivably?''

''Because I thought he was outstaying his welcome,'' Gerald replied. ''I thought he was bothering you.''

Vernon shot Gerald a curious look (not really believing him, but still willing to forget it nevertheless). ''Alright, Gerald. Alright.'' Vernon turned away from Gerald and began to trail away.

''Sir.''

''Yes?'' Vernon turned back around to face his Lieutenant.

''I would like to say something.''

''Very well,'' Vernon spoke with a sigh...

''I'm sorry, Captain.''

''Sorry?''

''For your loss,'' Gerald clarified. ''I know it's none of my business, sir, and I will never mention this again, but I just want to let you know that I do empathize with your plight... I know what it's like to lose someone you love.'' Gerald turned away...

Vernon didn't know how to respond. Conversations like this made him feel most uneasy... He eventually opted to give a respectful nod of his head, before once again turning to leave.

''Sir.'' Gerald spoke up again.

''What?'' Vernon said with a sigh as he turned back around once again.

Gerald glanced around to make sure that none of the men were close by, before walking towards his Captain. ''There is one more thing I wish to say.. Something I've been thinking about all day, sir.''

''What is it?''

Gerald cleared his throat before speaking... ''Hearing what you said to Carter was rather, alarming, sir.''

''Alarming?''

''Yes.. I know that you've confided in him about our plan to kill Syrena, but to even mention Vandran himself, sir, well-''

''Well, what?'' Vernon wondered how Gerald planned to end that sentence.

''Well, it is rather...difficult, Captain. To kill our own leader.''

''And why didn't you voice this opposition before?''

''It's not opposition, sir. I understand why you wish to overthrow him.. But to even confide in one of the men at this early stage, well, it makes it all seem so...official.''

''I wouldn't worry yourself, Gerald. Carter is under strict instructions not to blab.''

''But that's not the point,'' Gerald's tone of voice grew ever so slightly louder.

''Then what is your point?'' Vernon was getting tired of this.

''Well, the point is...up until now...I didn't think you'd actually go through with it.''

A small smile suddenly appeared on Vernon's face, finally understanding why Gerald was acting so strangely.. He began to slink towards him, his smile morphing into a smirk. ''Aw, poor Gerald.. You're getting cold feet about this, aren't you?''

''Of course not, Captain.''

''Oh, no.'' Vernon spoke with a slight slur in his voice. ''Do not deny what is clear to my eye... I can tell when a man's scared.''

''I'm not afraid.''

Vernon's only response to this was to chuckle slightly.

''I'm just perplexed as to why you have to hunger for more,'' Gerald stated. ''I somewhat understand why you wish to do away with Syrena, as she is in direct opposition with you. But to try and vanquish Vandran. A man, creature, whatever he is...he's above our level of comprehension.''

''Pfft.'' Vernon rolled his eyes. ''Yeah, right. I think you're overestimating him, Gerald... If not for me he'd be dead right now, just remember that.''

''I know that, sir. But-''

''But!?'' Vernon exclaimed ''Always with the buts! Men who live by the word but amount to nothing!.. Do you understand that!?''

''Yes, b- (Gerald managed to stop himself from saying but). However, I feel that we should settle for the amount of power we have. Or perhaps I should say, the power we will have once Vandran succeeds in his ultimate goal.''

Vernon shook his head. ''You don't understand, Gerald. You're naive.''

''No,'' Gerald disagreed with that. ''I'm anything but.''

''Then surely you must see that Vandran is laughing at us?'' Vernon drew close to Gerald. ''He has the power. He has the men. He has it all!.. He doesn't even have to lift a bloody finger! We do all the work for him!.. Doesn't that tick you off to some degree? Hmm?''

Gerald failed to answer.

''Let me try and explain this to you.'' Vernon gestured his arms outward. ''Imagine this world as a big cake. Okay?''

Gerald hesitated before nodding his head, wondering where Vernon was going with this.

''Right. Now, let's presume that we are successful. We kill Maleficent, Diaval, and dear sweet Christopher. Right?''

''Right.''

''Okay then. Now let's presume that Vandran achieves in his ultimate goal... What then?''

Gerald looked to Vernon.

''When it comes time to slice the cake, here's how it will be divided if Vandran was to have his way.'' Vernon took a breath before saying. ''75% of that cake would go straight to Vandran and his Master. Then, he'd probably give Syrena around 15% to 20%, leaving us with pretty much nothing. You see, there's probably some other individuals who we know nothing of yet that would be given a small slice too. Meaning we'd wind up with around 1% to share between us.. And that's if we're lucky!''

Gerald let out a sigh.

''That is if he even keeps his word. Who's to say he won't have us killed when all this is done with?''

''I do see your point sir, but why do we have to make a grasp for all the cake? Why can't we divide it equally?''

''Because Vandran wouldn't settle for it. He'd outright refuse to bargain. In his eyes we're not all equal!'' Vernon exclaimed. ''The only way we'll end up with a meaningful amount of power is if we get rid of Vandran before he has a chance to release his Master.''

''I...I understand, sir.''

''Good... You've got to learn to calm your nerves, Gerald. Here.'' He held out his bottle. ''Have a drink of this.''

''No, thank you.''

''Go on.'' Vernon shook the bottle in front of Gerald's face.

''No, sir. No.''

''Have a swig.''

''I said no!'' Gerald snapped as he pushed the bottle out of his face.

''Ooh, temper, temper.'' Vernon wagged his finger in Gerald's face before turning away. ''You're not indispensable, Gerald. Just remember that... Personally, I think Carter would make a fine Lieutenant.'' Vernon began to walk away, leaving Gerald to think on that thought... ''Buck up your ideas!'' he called out over his shoulder. ''Goodnight!''

''Goodnight, sir!'' Gerald responded, as he watched his superior walk off into the trees in order to find himself a place to sleep.

.

.

.

It didn't take long for Vernon to find a comfortable place to sleep. Dropping his by now empty bottle to the ground, Vernon walked over towards the tall tree, swaying from side to side ever so slightly... Despite the fact that he'd drunk more than a bottle or two of wine, he wasn't drunk, far from it (years of heavy drinking had enabled Vernon with the ability to hold his liquor very well), he was just slightly tipsy, which was the cause of his lack of balance.

''Whoa!'' Vernon exclaimed as he lost his footing and tumbled to the ground.. He chuckled to himself before crawling towards the tree and resting his head against the bark.. ''Ah,'' he sighed with pleasure, before closing his eyes and letting out a yawn...

Vernon was just about to nod off when he heard the sound of a twig snapping from behind him. He opened up one eye... Someone, or something, was close.. He could feel it... Vernon slowly reached for his sword.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of footsteps rushing towards him. Vernon quickly withdrew his sword while scrambling to his feet. He felt the wind whistle behind him.. Just then...SMACK. Vernon's head was bashed against the tree.

''Who hit me!?'' Vernon bellowed, before spotting a figure before him. He swung out towards it...and missed by a lengthy margin.

''Oof.'' Vernon gasped, as he was hit once again. His sword fell from his hand and was promptly caught by his attacker.

''Don't move,'' A familiar voice declared.

Vernon froze upon recognising the voice... ''You.''

''Yes, me.'' Syrena placed the blade to Vernon's throat.

''What do you think you're doing?''

''Making sure you stop struggling,'' Syrena replied.

''Ah.. But surely placing a sword to my throat is a little extreme?''

''Is it? After all, you did the same to me.''

Vernon flashed a smirk.

''What happened to your tooth?'' Syrena couldn't help but notice the gap in his teeth.

''You should know. You were there... Fighting like a woman possessed.''

''That was a pretense. An act.''

''A very convincing one, I must say... Why didn't you help us kill them? That was your mission, after all.''

''No. My mission was to gain their trust,'' Syrena corrected him.

''And then kill them?''

''Indeed...''

''Well, the plan's certainly collapsed now, hasn't it?''

Syrena looked away...

''Move this sword away from my throat, or else-''

''Or else what?'' Syrena looked back to him... ''Don't forget who's in charge here, Drake.''

''I've got news for you, deary, Vandran doesn't like failures. You may not see it now, but trust me, after this...you'll fall down in his estimations. You and I both know that...''

Syrena took a deep breath in order to keep her temper. Trying to resist the temptation of killing Vernon here and now.

''Syrena.. Remove the sword.''

Syrena hesitated.

''Please,'' he added with a grimace (oh, how he hated that word).

''Fine.'' Syrena removed the sword before dropping it to the ground. ''Take it.'' Syrena turned away...

Vernon bent down and picked his sword back up, contemplating whether or not to take the chance to kill Syrena right now.

''I see you've been drinking.'' Syrena picked up Vernon's discarded bottle before tossing it aside.

''Yes, I have,'' Vernon responded. ''Everything seems delightfully hazy after I've had a drink or ten... If not for that last bottle dulling my senses, I'd have sliced your head clean off your shoulders.'' Vernon blamed his bad swing on the bottle.

''Of course. Of course,'' Syrena humored him.

''Why are you here?''

Syrena failed to respond to this question.

''Well?''

Syrena sighed (knowing that Vernon was going to rub it in).

''Oh, I see... So, they've finally found you out, eh?''

''No.. But they soon will.'' Syrena turned back around to face him (forcing Vernon to lower his sword). ''Tomorrow they will arrive at the town of Devondale. And as you know, they expect to find my house there.. And as you also know, I have none.''

''Well, you only have your self to blame, dear. You should have killed them when you had the chance.''

''For your own well being, I highly suggest you desist in gloating.''

''Oh, my dear Syrena. I wouldn't dream of gloating.'' Vernon stepped away from the tree and began to circle her. ''Just because you treated me like dirt doesn't mean I'll do the same to you... However, I have to ask.''

''Here it comes.''

Vernon flashed a smile as he came to a stop before her. ''What does it feel like?''

''What?''

''Failure.'' Vernon let out a small laugh. ''You see, people like you, people who believe they're right all the time, well...they don't usually like tasting failure.''

''How someone as inept as you can speak of failure is beyond me... You're a walking failure, Drake.''

''Ya di ya di ya,'' Vernon gave a variation of his rather nonsensical catchphrase.

Syrena rolled her eyes at this. ''You're pathetic.''

''Yes, I know.'' Vernon spoke while stroking his short, graying beard. ''Still, I doubt even I would have failed if I'd have been placed in your glorious position.. To be in such close proximity to your targets and still fail.'' Vernon shook his head. ''That's indefensible.''

''The right moment never arrived!'' Syrena exclaimed. ''I only needed a little more time, but fate dictated that they find out about the night of the blood moon.''

''Blood moon?'' Vernon looked confused.

''The night when Vandran intends to release his Master,'' Syrena explained. ''Thanks to those meddling pixies deciphering the Prophecy, Maleficent now knows of it. Thus, we traveled without stop today. Leaving us within touching distance of Devondale.''

''I see..''

Syrena turned her back to Vernon and sighed, not sure of what to do.. She could hardly call on Vandran and tell him she'd failed... But then again, what other choice did she have?

Seeing his chance Vernon raised his sword once again. Seriously considering running through the red haired beauty before him... This was the perfect chance. However, he had to weigh up the pros and cons of killing her before making his final decision... Murdering her now would get her out of the way, quickly and cleanly (figuratively speaking, of course). He could dump her body and no one except Gerald and Carter would have to know about it... Although, if he did that, then he and his men would be back to hunting Maleficent, Diaval and Christopher all alone, without the support of someone on the inside. That could be a problem... Then again, just what results did Syrena achieve when she had ample opportunity to kill at least one of them? None was the answer to that particular question... Still, a chance was better than no chance at all. And he had to be honest with himself. He and his men overcoming the trio didn't look likely.

''We better move out soon.'' Syrena spoke up, dragging Vernon from his murderous thoughts.

''Yes. Yes, indeed.. Where to?'' Vernon asked while putting his sword back in its sheath.

''I...I'm not sure.''

Vernon could tell that Syrena was still disappointed with how things had turned out.. She could use that disappointment to her advantage should she get a second chance... But, how could she get a second chance? They'd never believe her stories once they reached Devondale and discovered that she'd been lying to them all along... Vernon's eyes suddenly lit up, as an idea struck him.

''Vernon, I've made my decision,'' Syrena said as she turned back around. ''We are to call on Lord Vandran and apologise for our failure.''

''Not so fast!'' Vernon exclaimed with a gleam in his eye.

''What is it?''

''There may be hope for your scheme yet.''

''What?''

''Wait here.'' Vernon walked past Syrena, heading towards the makeshift camp where his men were sleeping.

''What are you doing?''

''Saving your credibility!'' Vernon stopped and shouted over his shoulder. ''You ungrateful cow!'' He resumed walking, still slightly swaying from side to side.

.

.

.

Syrena waited for what felt like forever. Pacing back and forth and back and forth. Not understanding or appreciating Vernon's last words he'd spoken to her before walking away. She didn't mind the 'ungrateful cow' comment, she could get over that with ease. No, it was the other part that troubled her.. '_Saving your credibility?_' she thought on what he might of meant... Well, she didn't need to think on it for any longer, as at that very moment, she spotted Vernon through the trees... Within a minute or so, he was upon her.

''What did you mean when you said saving your credibility?'' Syrena asked the moment he'd stopped walking.

''I meant just that,'' Vernon replied. ''Thanks to me you still have a chance to prove yourself a success in Vandran's eyes.''

''I don't understand.''

''Luckily for you, the men were most understanding when I conveyed to them what you'd said to me.''

''Regarding what?''

''Regarding the way you fought yesterday,'' Vernon replied. ''I told them it was all for show. To convince Christopher and the others that you are loyal to them.''

''Well, it's the truth,'' Syrena's voice was filled with uncertainty, no longer knowing the difference between what was the truth and what was fabrication.

''Indeed.'' Vernon said with a snort.. ''Anyway, the men are willing to overlook the fact that you pumped arrows into them just over 36 hours ago.''

''Tsk,'' Syrena tutted.

''They've decided to co-operate.''

''In what way?''

''Well, I asked them all if any of them had-''

''Get to the point!'' Syrena barked. ''That's an order!''

''Yes, my Lady.'' Vernon gave her a mock bow.. ''There's an unoccupied house in Devondale.''

''What?''

''A house you can pretend belongs to you.''

''H-how is this possible?'' Syrena wondered.

''Well, if you'd have let me finish in the first place then you would of known by now.''

''Tell me!''

Vernon sighed.. ''I asked the men if any of them hailed from Devondale.. And, as it turns out, two of them did.. One of them didn't live alone and ergo the house is unsuitable. But the other, lived all alone. Barring the fact that someone has entered his unoccupied home without permission, the house will still be empty now. Meaning you can use it to pose as your home... Well, what do you think?''

Syrena fell silent for a moment before finally replying. ''I think it's a decent proposition. However, I feel uncertain that it will work.''

''Why?''

''Well, I know nothing about the town.. Won't it look a tad suspicious when I can't find my way to my own home?''

''Here!'' Vernon tossed a piece of screwed up paper towards her. ''He's written down the location of the house as well as the directions.''

''Oh.. Well, that's good.'' Syrena unscrewed the paper and glanced at it...

''Ahem.'' Vernon cleared his throat in order to catch Syrena's attention.

Syrena glanced to him before looking back to the paper.

''Ahem. Ahem!'' Vernon cleared his throat again (this time in a louder fashion).

''What?'' Syrena looked back up.

''Well? Don't you have something you wish to say to me?''

''Like what?'' Syrena folded the paper up before tucking it into her dress

''Like, thank you.''

''Well, I don't think that would be suitable,'' Syrena replied. ''We both know that you didn't do this for me.''

''True,'' Vernon wasn't afraid to admit that. ''But nevertheless, you owe me.''

''I owe you nothing!'' Syrena declared... ''Besides, I'll never make it back in time.''

''What do you mean?''

''I mean I don't have enough time to go back.''

''Why? How far away from here are they?''

''Three hours ride,'' Syrena responded. ''They may already know that I'm missing.''

''How?''

''Diaval is on watch tonight, he's probably noticed my absence... Although, he was rather preoccupied when I left.''

''Preoccupied?'' Vernon echoed.

''Yes. He and Maleficent have had an argument. Maleficent flew off in a huff.''

''Really!?'' Vernon seemed most excited about this. ''Ooh, trouble in paradise.. I like it.'' He smiled wickedly.

''Diaval is due to be rousing them in just under two hours time.''

''Then you'd better leave now.'' Vernon stated... ''Incidentally, how did you get all the way out here in the first place?''

''Christopher's horse,'' Syrena replied. ''Apollo.''

''Ah, I see...''

''Farewell, Drake.'' Syrena turned and began to hurry in Apollo's direction.

''Syrena!'' Vernon called after her.

Syrena ignored Vernon, carrying on running until she reached Apollo (who was hidden behind some large privets). She promptly climbed aboard him before moving him over towards Vernon.

''What?'' Syrena inquired as to why Vernon had called to her.

''Remember, this is your last chance.. Fail now and I think you'll be in serious trouble. Because I will give a full report about this to Vandran.''

''Do what you will.'' Syrena turned Apollo in the opposite direction.

''Don't mess up, Syrena.''

Syrena dug her heels into Apollo's sides in order to encourage the horse to move forward. ''The same to you, Drake!'' Syrena declared, before she and Apollo shot off through the trees...

Vernon shook his head with a look of annoyance and amusement on his face... ''Women,'' he murmured under his breath.

.

.

.

.

Back at the waterfall, Diaval was laid on the ground, as his despair had rendered him bereft of energy... After rocking back and forth for what felt like an eternity, Diaval sank backwards to the ground... Within mere minutes he was slumbering.

After a few seconds of peace and quiet, there was a large sound, prompting Diaval to open his eyes and sit upright.. His eyes surveyed the nearby bushes and trees for any sign of life... He saw nothing...until.

''Diaval!'' a voice called his name... ''Oh, Diaval,'' the voice this time added a musical element to its call.

''Who's there!?'' Diaval bellowed as he got to his feet.

''Diaval,'' it repeated in a whisper, the voice echoing in his ears...

''Where are you!?''

''Right...here!''

Diaval found himself being hoisted to his feet, before a tremendous force threw him backwards and against the wall... Diaval expected to feel great pain upon collision, but curiously, he felt no pain whatsoever.

Diaval slowly sat upright, his legs spread out.. He looked around for any sign of his attacker, yet still saw nothing... After a few seconds had passed, Diaval tried to stand up. But, for some strange reason, Diaval couldn't move his legs or his body. The only parts of him that could move were his arms and his head.. It was as though two thirds of his body were paralyzed... In a panic, Diaval tried to transform himself into a raven, but weirdly, he found himself unable to do so... Diaval's heart rate began to quicken, as he realised he was at the mercy of whatever creature was attacking him...

''No need to fear, Diaval,'' the voice spoke again. ''No need to be afraid.''

Diaval's eyes widened in alarm as his attacker slowly materialised before him...

It was in this moment that Diaval finally deduced what was happening... He was asleep...and this, was his dream, albeit a supernaturally induced one.

''Hello, Diaval.'' His assailant began to walk towards him. ''I've been looking forward to meeting you for quite some time now.''

''I know who you are,'' Diaval said with frown.

''Do you really?'' The individual before Diaval came to a stop. He clicked his fingers and a chair instantly appeared behind him. ''Who am I, then?'' He sat down on the wooden chair in a very relaxed, nonchalant manner.

''Videl,'' Diaval spoke his name. ''And this, is a dream.''

Videl's face registered fake shock. He clapped his hands together several times whilst simultaneously tapping his feet. ''Well done!.. Clever birdie.'' He edged forward in his seat. ''Now that we've got that cleaned up, I think you and I should have a little chit-chat.''

''I don't want to have a chat,'' Diaval replied. ''I want to wake up!''

Videl let out a high chuckle. ''I'm sure you do. But, unfortunately that will not be possible until I permit it.''

''You have no power over me.''

''No?'' Videl smiled menacingly, before whispering. ''Then why can't you move, then?''

Diaval shot Videl a look of pure hatred... ''Why are you here?''

''I just want to have a little chat.'' Videl sat back in his chair. ''Is that a crime?''

''We have nothing to talk about.''

''Really? I'm afraid I must disagree with you on that... Why, we have many things to talk about... Chris-topher (he broke up Chris's name), Maleficent...Aurora.''

Diaval growled upon hearing Videl speak his precious Aurora's name.

''And not forgetting you. We have to talk about you.'' Videl stretched his right leg out and touched Diaval's left foot with it... ''Your happiness is what matters to me. That's why I'm here.''

Diaval flashed a perplexed look, before suddenly feeling the intense need to scratch the end of his nose. Diaval tried to move his arms but found himself unable to move them as well. He couldn't stop himself from screwing his face up and wriggling his nose, in a vain effort to rid himself of the itch that was bothering him.

''You want to scratch your nose?'' Videl smiled. ''Here, let me help you.'' Videl got off the chair and walked on his knees towards Diaval.

''That won't be necessary,'' Diaval rebuffed him. ''Just give me back control of my body and I'll scratch it myself''

''No, I like to help.'' Videl sat directly before Diaval and moved his right index finger towards his nose. At the last second, however, he moved his finger away and tickled Diaval's forehead... He then trailed his finger down Diaval's face, deliberately skipping past his nose, taunting him with relief from the itch.. Videl couldn't resist letting out a small giggle.

Diaval gave Videl a look of disbelief, unable to believe how strange he was acting.

Videl flashed a demented smile before lunging forward towards Diaval, his teeth bared. He stopped less than an inch away from Diaval's face.

Diaval flinched slightly, as Videl began to growl. He was sure that Videl was going to bite his head clean off when he opened up his mouth to the full, and if he hadn't of kept telling himself that this was all dream he would have surely let out a yell of terror. However, Diaval was once again surprised by Videl, who instead of biting down into his prey, proceeded to use his front teeth to scratch the end of Diaval's nose... Videl closed his mouth and flashed a smile, before moving away from Diaval and getting to his feet.

''You see how helpful I can be, sonny?'' Videl said before pursing his lips... ''Okay, up you come!''

Diaval found himself being lifted upwards, until finally he stopped in an upright position. Unfortunately, he still found himself unable to move any part of his anatomy (save for his head).

Videl clicked his finger and the chair promptly vanished... He sighed while looking to Diaval, shaking his head at the same.

Diaval wasn't going to give Videl the satisfaction of thinking he was terrified, so he made a point of looking directly into Videl's eyes... Surprisingly, Videl's eyes were most beautiful, sparkling blue in colour... In fact, Diaval was shocked by Videl's whole appearance. He'd expected him to look rather repugnant, but he didn't. In fact, he was rather handsome... However, Videl's mannerism gave him away for what he truly was.. The way he talked, the way he walked, the whole way he acted gave off a sinister air... After a few seconds of an unbearable silence, Videl spoke up.

''I know you won't believe me when I say this, Diaval. But I really do want to help you.''

''You're right, I don't believe you,'' Diaval replied.

Videl smiled. ''We both know how this quest will end, Diaval... In your death.''

Diaval found himself slightly disturbed by Videl's words.

''And it won't just be you who pays the price. Maleficent will too.''

''Keep her out of this!'' Diaval growled.

Videl shook his head. ''Oh, Diaval. Diaval, Diaval, Diaval, you don't understand... I wanted Maleficent to keep out of this. It's not my fault she's gotten herself involved.''

''Yes it is!'' Diaval exclaimed. ''The moment you ordered Vandran to kidnap Aurora you dragged us all into this!''

Videl chuckled. ''I've never understood you, Diaval. Your devotion to Maleficent is sickening. And your devotion to Aurora is doubly sickening, as I know you have no sexual desires towards the young girl, unlike your feelings towards Maleficent... I think in your mind you like to pretend that Aurora truly is your offspring, and that Maleficent is your mate.. Fantasies my dear Diaval, fantasies.. A romantic relationship between you and Maleficent will never come to pass... You know this. Your suspicions were affirmed this very night when Maleficent rejected you.''

''Shut up!''

''Oh, and it must have felt so glorious, up until she prevented you from going any further.'' Videl walked a few steps forward so that his face was directly before Diaval. ''You couldn't stop, could you?.. It's delightful, isn't it? That feeling of pure, unbridled, uncontrollable lust... Although, it couldn't have worked better for Maleficent... She did it on purpose, you know?''

''What?''

''Just to mess with your head, keep you in line!.. She teases you, Diaval. Drawing you close, but then saying. Oh, Diaval, not too close (Videl's impression of Maleficent was decidedly average). You don't need that kind of poison in your life, Diaval. Because that's what she is! She's poison!.. Nothing but pure poison.''

''And what are you, the antidote?'' Diaval's voice was heavily laden in sarcasm.

''I could be,'' Videl responded with a smile. ''Put an end to this, Diaval. Stand up for yourself once and for all... Fly away from her. Go! Fly! Be free of her!''

''You don't get it, do you?.. I love her.''

''Love!?'' Videl scoffed. ''What do you know of love?.. You're a raven at heart, Diaval. We both know that. She's confused you. Made you into something you were never supposed to be... But, it's not too late, Diaval. You can still break free of this cage.''

''I am free!'' Diaval shouted. ''I stay with Maleficent because I care for her.''

''NO!'' Videl boomed.. ''You are not free, it is an illusion! You're trapped under her spell, and that's why you remain with her. Not because you care but because you're lusting after her.''

''No!''

''Yes! This Jezebel has been torturing you for years. Giving you false hope and promises that she may one day return your so called feelings! It will never happen, Diaval!.. She will never view you as anything other than a servant. A slave.''

That last word tipped Diaval over the edge, sending him into a blind rage, as he fought to move his body, desperately wanting to obliterate Videl to smithereens.

Videl chuckled at the sight before him. ''Oh, such anger.. I like it.'' Videl began to circle Diaval. ''It's not too late, Diaval. You can still walk away from her. Walk into a new life, any life you choose!.. You see, some good has come out of Maleficent's meddling. You can now transform into any creature you want. Just think about the possibilities...'' Videl leaned forward and whispered into Diaval's ear. ''You could do it with any animal you wanted. Copulating around the planet with a variety of female animals... And who knows? Maybe one day, you'll get tired of females... Perhaps one day you'd like to try it with a male.'' Videl poked his tongue out of his mouth and inched it towards Diaval's cheek.

Diaval pulled his head as far away as possible. He flinched as he felt the tip of Videl's tongue touch his cheek.

Videl's eyes rolled up into the back of his head, as his tongue began to trail its way across Diaval's cheek.

Unable to take anymore of this Diaval let out a yell before declaring.

''GET AWAY FROM ME!''

Videl pulled away with a grin on his face, before calmly walking back around to the front of Diaval.

Diaval sighed with relief, desperately trying to remind himself that this was all an elaborate illusion. ''It's a dream,'' he uttered in a low voice. ''It's a dream.''

''It's much more than a simple dream,'' Videl spoke. ''It's a dream crafted specifically for you.''

''Why?''

''Why what?''

''Why me?'' Diaval inquired... ''Why now?''

''Because you've reached a critical juncture now, Diaval. A point where your destiny shall be sealed... This is your last chance to save yourself.''

''By doing what? Serving you?.. I'd die first.''

Videl let out a sigh. ''I'm not asking for your servitude, Diaval. I'm asking for you to leave Maleficent behind.. Let her know that you refuse to be manipulated by her for any longer.''

''And how would this be beneficial to you?''

Videl hesitated for a second or two before replying... ''You're more important to Maleficent than she would have you believe, Diaval. Without you, I don't think she'd have the strength to carry on.''

''Maleficent is strong. She could cope without me. But, she won't have to, because I'm not going anywhere.''

''I don't think you understand. It wouldn't just be good for me if Maleficent gave up this quest, it would also be very beneficial to Aurora.''

''Aurora?'' Diaval looked puzzled.

''Yes. Aurora's life is in my hands. One word from me and Vandran will eliminate her..''

''Don't think you can sway me with these lies. I know the truth!''

''The truth?''

''Yes. I know that Aurora has to die on the night of the blood moon in order for you to be resurrected.. And not a day sooner than that!''

''That's a half truth, Diaval,'' Videl corrected him. ''It really doesn't have to be that way.''

''What do you mean?''

''I mean that Aurora could be spared. She doesn't have to die,'' Videl explained. ''On condition, of course, that you co-operate with me.''

''Never.''

''Hear me out, Diaval,'' Videl spoke in a frustrated tone. ''All I'm requesting is for you to leave Maleficent. Then, whether you believe it or not, her chances of succeeding will be greatly decreased... Do this, and I will make sure that Aurora will not be harmed. And then, once I have dominion over this world, I will seek you out and reward you for your aid.''

''No. Why should I trust you?. And what about Maleficent? What is to become of her?''

''Unfortunately, she must be eliminated. She is too great a threat.''

Diaval shook his head. ''No. I will have no part in this... You'll have to kill me.''

Videl realised he was going the wrong way about this, as Diaval was far more devoted to Maleficent than he'd anticipated. ''Alright, alright.'' Videl nodded his head. ''I know that this position I've put you in is trying. Figuratively and literally speaking.'' Videl waved his hand, granting Diaval control over his own body.

Diaval fell to his knees, as the force holding him upright suddenly disappeared... He shot Videl a curious look before climbing back to his feet.

''You're free to run now, Diaval, if that is what you so desire. However, it would be most pointless, I think, as you cannot run from yourself.. Until I'm through with you, you will remain in this dream world... I suggest you listen well, as this is the final offer I'm going to make.''

''It doesn't make a difference what you say. I'm not helping you in any way whatsoever.''

''I see.. Well, I'm going to offer you this bargain anyway, regardless of what your answer may be.''

Diaval rolled his eyes. ''Go on.'' He was willing to hear him out...

''Well, for starters, upon awakening from this dream you fly far away form here. Don't feel guilty, as after all, Maleficent did say that she didn't want you to look at her. In a way, you're granting her wish.'' Videl smiled, relishing the look of distress on Diaval's face.. ''Hopefully at this point, Maleficent will realise just how much she needs you. And with you not by her side, her resolve will dwindle, meaning that she probably won't make it to Mount Oberon in time.''

''And if she does?'' Diaval inquired.

''Then I, or Vandran, will subdue her.''

''Subdue her?'' Diaval wondered what this meant, exactly.

''Yes. We shall imprison her.. Keep her out of the way while I release the rest of my...followers, into this world.. I will make sure that none of them harm Aurora. She will be treated in the style befitting a Queen,'' Videl assured him.'' And then, when it's all over, I shall reward you for your help. Bringing you into my fold and granting you a tremendous amount of power.''

''I have no desire for power,'' Diaval stated.

''Oh, come now, Diaval. Everyone craves power, even if they're not consciously aware of it.'' Videl clapped his hands together. ''And it's power that shall be your final reward... Power over the one you love most.'' He spoke her name in a whisper... ''Maleficent.''

''M-Maleficent?''

''Indeed.'' Videl gave a nod... ''Imagine just what it would be like if your roles were reversed. You holding all the power over her... Never having to say the word Mistress again... Instead, she would call you, Master.''

''Master?'' Diaval began to breath heavy as he felt his temperature rising. Dark thoughts were flooding through his mind... ''No. No.''

''Oh, Diaval.'' Videl shook his head. ''You disappoint me.. Don't reject it just yet. Not without seeing just how glorious life could be, if you were to worship me.'' Videl suddenly vanished into thin air, leaving Diaval flabbergasted.

Diaval looked around for any sign of Videl, his heart beating at a rapid rate... He flinched when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced towards it.. The slender hand was familiar to him.

''Maleficent?'' Diaval spoke her name in disbelief. ''How could this be?''

''Relax,'' Maleficent whispered into his ear, as she began to kiss the nape of his neck.

Diaval let out a pleasurable moan, as Maleficent slid her hands down his chest...

''Maleficent, I-I''

''Shh.'' Maleficent glided around him so that they were facing one another. ''Tell me what you desire.''

''W-what?''

''Tell me.'' Maleficent moved forward and began to kiss Diaval on the side of his neck, her hands running through his dark hair. ''My only thoughts are of pleasing you.''

''Maleficent?.. No!'' Diaval knew this was a trick, it had to be.

''I live to serve you... Oh, Master of mine.''

''This isn't real!'' Diaval pushed Maleficent away.

''Does that matter?'' Videl suddenly appeared in his eye corner.

''Yes it does!'' Diaval snapped back in reply.

''Then allow me to reassure you with the fact that this could be real,'' Videl said. ''That is if you decide to follow my advice.''

''No,'' Diaval murmured in reply, as Maleficent started to kiss his chest, slowly working her way down towards his stomach.

''Oh, my dear Diaval. What's the matter with you?'' Videl shook his head from side to side.. ''For the first time in your life you can actually have everything you've ever wanted... Yet, you resist. I cannot comprehend such a decision.''

Diaval wanted to toss this illusion of Maleficent aside for a second time, but, he found himself unable to do so, because she was simply bringing him too much pleasure. And knowing that this was only a sample of what the real Maleficent could do, well, it was costing him every ounce of strength not to surrender to his burning desire.

''Just imagine it, Diaval,'' Videl spoke in a tempting tone of voice. ''You being the one in control. Control of her thoughts, her actions, her libido itself... You dictating the terms of the relationship. Providing her with just enough pleasure to bring her close to relief, yet preventing her from achieving that oh so glorious release... Making her scream out your name in an abundance of agony and ecstasy!''

''Take me, Diaval.'' Maleficent threw herself to the ground. ''Please take me.''

''She wants you, Diaval.'' Videl urged him on with a creepy expression on his face.

''Take me now, Diaval!'' Maleficent cried out ''I beg of you!''

Diaval found himself weakening, buckling under the intense power of his lust for Maleficent.

''Do it, before it's too late.. Take her now!''

''Please, Diaval. Please, please, please.''

Diaval let out a yell of inner conflict.

''Yes! Oh, yes. Yes! YES! YES!'' Maleficent cried out in euphoria.

''YOU'RE NOT REAL!'' Diaval boomed, while raising his foot in the air, intent on stamping down on this apparition... At the last possible moment, Diaval stopped himself, unable to go through with harming the image of Maleficent before him.

Videl let out chortle, thoroughly enjoying this display before him.

Instead of attacking the fake Maleficent, Diaval charged towards Videl and made a grab for his throat.

Videl pulled his head back at the last second and used the back of his hand to send Diaval hurtling through the air.

''AHHHH!'' Diaval screamed until eventually he crashed back down to ground. Unusually, Diaval still didn't feel any pain. This served to remind Diaval that none of this was really happening. It was only occurring inside his own mind.

''Diaval, Diaval, Diaval.'' Videl stood over him, using his foot to turn him around so that Diaval was looking up at him. ''Why? Why did you refuse such a glorious and generous offer? Hmm?''

Diaval's only reply was to spit on Videl's boot.

Videl looked down and sighed. ''I'm displeased with your behavior.. And believe me, you don't want to see me when I'm displeased.''

''Go to Hell.''

These words enraged Videl beyond belief, who proceeded to use his power to lift Diaval off the ground... ''Do you even know what the alternative is to my offer!?'' Videl snarled. ''Death!.. Not just to you and your friends but to ALL who oppose me.''

Diaval smiled. ''You really think you'll succeed?''

''I know it!'' Videl replied. ''I've been waiting millenniums for this chance. I won't let it slip through my fingers now.'' Videl swung his hand downward, sending Diaval crashing to the ground... ''And then, once my ultimate goal has been achieved, I will kill you and your allies. Oh, but it will not be quit..'' Videl let out a small laugh. ''It will be a long, grueling, torturous death.''

''It won't work, Videl,'' Diaval spoke with a look of defiance. ''You can't scare me into backing down... I'm willing to give my life.''

''Indeed. But, how would you feel seeing those you care for in so much pain before you?''

Diaval's face registered a look of horror.

''Exactly.'' Videl bent down and grasped Diaval's throat, lifting him into the air with only one hand, as his blue eyes turned to black in colouring, revealing the evil within... ''Maleficent and Aurora will pay for your failure,'' Videl stated. ''And I swear unto you, Diaval, that you will beg for death before the end!''

Diaval swung out a fist and tried to hit Videl, unfortunately the blow bounced off him.

''You're not even worth my anger,'' Videl sneered as he released Diaval.

Diaval landed on the ground, before immediately dragging himself to his feet... ''You think you've already won, don't you?''

Videl's only response was to flash a smug smile.

''Well, you're wrong... He will stop you.''

Videl's expression suddenly turned deadly serious. ''Who?''

''Christopher,'' Diaval replied. ''After all, he is "The One", is he not?.. And he will fulfill the Prophecy.''

''Chris-topher is a boy!'' Videl boomed. ''He's incapable of achieving any great feat.''

''That's the second time you've broken up Christopher's name, speaking it as though it were two words instead of one. Why is that?''

''My version of the Prophecy is different to your own,'' Videl said (choosing to ignore Diaval's question). ''And mine is the one that will come to fruition.''

''Okay, you keep believing that,'' Diaval spoke with a smile...

Videl's expression turned into one of pure fury, inflamed by Diaval's resolve to defy him. ''Do you know what is coming!?'' he bellowed. ''Do you know the horror that is on this world's doorstep?''

Diaval twitched slightly, the look on his face giving away the fear inside him.

''In that case...allow me to show you.'' Videl took a step backwards, as in the distance, a huge wall of molten ash suddenly appeared, sweeping across the land towards them, killing every bit of greenery it came into contact with.

Diaval stood his ground for as long as he dared, before attempting to run... ''Damn!'' Diaval cursed, as he suddenly realised that Videl had once again prevented his body from moving.

Videl giggled as he turned away from the oncoming destruction. Looking to Diaval he spoke. ''That is my world!'' he declared proudly. ''Soon, it will engulf yours.''

''This isn't real!'' Diaval shouted.

''You keep believing that,'' Videl threw Diaval's own words back into his face, while simultaneously placing a small doubt in his mind that this was actual reality...

Diaval looked around in desperation for a way out of this... Eventually he cried out. ''Why are you doing this!?''

''Isn't it obvious?'' Videl replied. ''Surely by now you know who I am?''

Diaval failed to respond.

''You know my name, Diaval... Say it!''

Once again, Diaval failed to respond.

''SAY IT!... Or be obliterated.''

Diaval took another look towards the advancing inferno before saying... ''Videl.''

''No! My real name!.. You know it.''

''No, I don't.''

''You know my name.''

''I don't!''

''Oh, yes you do... You've heard whispers. Mentions of an unspeakable evil...''

Diaval's eyes widened as the wall of ash smashed through the nearby trees, ripping them to shreds... In complete and utter desperation Diaval shouted. ''Who are you!?''

Videl let out a hearty laugh. ''I am every malevolent and impure thought you've ever had.. I am darkness itself!... I am the devourer of souls, the destroyer of hearts, and dominator of minds... Conqueror of this world and the one beyond.''

Diaval yelled as the wall of ash surrounded him. Within seconds he was gagging and choking on the poisonous air, while the ground below his feet burst into flames.. Then he heard them... The screams.. Disembodied voices crying out for aid.

''Can you not hear them, Diaval!?'' Videl opened up his arms and embraced the destruction... ''The wails of the damned!''

Diaval covered his ears as he fell to his knees. ''Make it stop! Make it stop!''

''No, no, no.'' Videl vanished into the darkness. However, his voice still echoed in Diaval's mind. ''You're going to remain right here... That is, unless you want to wake yourself up?''

Diaval began to sink into the flames, his arms flailing for anything to hold on to...

''You can't wake up, can you?'' Videl chuckled.

''I HATE YOU!'' Diaval roared in fury, before suddenly hearing cries that were distinctively different to the others he could hear... They were familiar to him... ''Maleficent!? Aurora!?''

''I shall now leave you with this nightmare. Farewell, Diaval!'' Videl declared, before breaking out into maniacal laughter.

''NOOOOOOOO!'' Diaval shouted as the flames enveloped him. Every good thought, memory, and feeling he'd ever experienced evaporated from his mind... Unable to remember anything good in his life, Diaval screamed in anguish, as Videl's laughter grew louder and louder and louder...

Diaval suddenly stopped screaming, unable to fight any longer against the evil that was about to consume him... His mind collapsed under this immense pressure. And on the brink of falling into total insanity...Diaval heard a voice piercing through the darkness.

''Enough!''

The voice was like music to Diaval's ears... The screams were silenced along with Videl's laughter. The flames gave way to a sparkling, beautiful white light, as Diaval felt an overwhelming sense of peace and happiness wash over him...

Diaval suddenly found himself floating in mid air. He looked to the blue sky above him and sighed contentedly, before closing his eyes... He felt a soothing hand on his forehead, as the voice spoke.

''Calm your storm, Diaval... Be at peace,'' the voice spoke gently. ''You fared very well in resisting his temptations... I am most proud of you.''

Diaval found himself drifting away from the light, as his body began to wake up.

''Open your eyes, Diaval... Awaken,'' Oloven said before giving a soft smile...

.

.

.

''Diaval,'' Chris spoke his name. ''Diaval!''

Diaval slowly opened his eyes before jerking slightly in shock...

''Diaval? What is it?''

''Nothing, it's er, nothing,'' Diaval replied while looking to his surroundings... ''I'm back.''

''Back?'' Christopher looked confused. ''Back from where?..''

''Well, it's a little...complicated.''

''Yeah, this whole day is shaping to be a complicated one,'' Chris responded.

''What do you mean?''

''Well, for starters, you.''

''Me?''

''Yes. I mean, look.'' Chris pointed towards the sky. ''It's bright light and yet you never woke me up.''

''Oh, I'm sorry,'' Diaval apologised. ''I fell asleep.''

''So I saw.'' Chris shook his head disapprovingly. ''It's a good job I woke up myself... Although, I can't really blame you. None of us are getting enough rest these days...'' Chris suddenly noticed the scratch marks on Diaval's forehead. ''What happened to your head.''

''Oh.'' Diaval put his right hand to his self inflicted wounds. ''I had a slight accident.''

''I see.. I'm sorry to hear that...''

Diaval slowly sat upright and looked to the waterfall, feeling deeply distressed, disturbed and downright confused over everything that had transpired in the last few hours.

''Syrena and Apollo have vanished,'' Christopher spoke with a worried look on his face.

''What?''

''They're gone. Along with Maleficent too.'' Chris wiped his brow. ''What happened last night?''

''Oh, it was awful, Chris. Just awful..'' Diaval closed his eyes, unable to bear the images of the dream that were flashing through his memory.

''Diaval, what happened?''

''Well, I don't know about Syrena, but I drove Maleficent away.''

''What?''

''Oh, it's a long story.'' Diaval looked away from Chris.

''Look, you're gonna have to tell me because I'm really getting worried now.''

''Okay,'' Diaval relented. ''But there's something else I must say first.''

''What is it?...''

Diaval hesitated for a few seconds before finally replying... ''I had a dream.''

''A dream?''

''Yes, but it wasn't a normal dream.''

Christopher suddenly recognised the look on Diaval's face. It was a look he once bore himself, just after his encounter with the man who claimed to be Vandran's Master...''Go on.''

''Before I tell you, I must admit that I know that you also experienced an...unnatural dream.''

Chris sighed. ''Maleficent blabbed, didn't she?''

''Yes, she did. Because you see, she also-'' Diaval suddenly stopped. ''I can't say. I promised that I wouldn't say anything.''

''You have to tell me!'' Chris exclaimed.. ''I need to know.''

''Alright.'' Diaval gave a nod of his head... ''Maleficent also received a dream... And all of our dreams have been of the same individual.''

''Vandran's Master,'' Chris spoke in a whisper.

''Correct... His name is Videl.''

''Whoa.'' Chris shook his head in disbelief. ''First he invades my dream, then Maleficent's, and now yours?... This guys a regular Freddy Krueger.''

''Freddy who?''

''Never mind.. Anyway, go on.''

''Alright. Well, it began when-'' Diaval stopped. ''On seconds thoughts, I'd better tell you what happened with Maleficent first, before the dream.''

''Why?''

''Because it's relevant.''

''To the dream?''

''Yes,'' Diaval confirmed.

''I don't understand.''

''Well, Videl used what happened between me and Maleficent to his advantage,'' Diaval explained.

''I see.. Okay, tell me.''

Diaval took a deep breath before beginning. ''It all started when Maleficent came over to me telling me that she couldn't sleep.. She was distressed by the fact that-'' Diaval stopped, realising that it wouldn't be for the best to tell Christopher the truth. The fact that they were going to have to leave him behind at Devondale was a revelation he'd much rather leave for Maleficent to give.

''Well, continue.. You said that Maleficent was distressed by something.''

''Yes...she was distressed by the fact that she couldn't sleep of course,'' Diaval lied.

''Okay. And what happened then?''

Diaval looked away and sighed, feeling ashamed about his lustful actions.

''Tell me, Diaval.''

''Alright...but you must never speak a word of this to Maleficent.''

Christopher nodded his head. ''You have my word. Now tell me... Omit nothing.''

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, miles and miles away from Christopher and Diaval, a man walked purposefully towards a door. A door that led to his superiors quarters... He was a skinny, small man with a brown mustache, short fair hair, and around 40 years in age. He looked to the men scurrying around him and couldn't resist shouting out...

''Let's get moving, you mangy dogs!''

The men increased their pace upon hearing the cry, hurrying about to their stations.

The man glanced to the clouds below him before knocking on the door.

''Come in!'' a voice declared from the other side of it.

The man opened the door and stepped into the room. He smiled at his superior (who was just climbing out of bed), before speaking in a cheery tone. ''Good morning, sir!''

''Morning,'' the groggy looking man grumbled in reply. He was an average sized fellow of around 50 years in age with short graying hair. He rubbed his eyes before letting out a yawn... ''I presume you have a reason for standing there with your face hanging out, Finn?''

''Yes sir,'' Finn replied. ''Sorry sir.''

''Go on then. Out with it.''

''Well, the men are most eager for a heading, Captain.''

''As well they should be,'' the man replied as he seated himself at his table. ''It's been too long since we last did a bit of good honest looting.''

''Aye, Cap'n.''

''Not to worry, my friend. I was up practically all night figuring out which town for us to raid.''

''Very good, sir,'' Finn responded. ''Have you reached a decision?''

''Indeed I have.'' The man rose from his seat. ''Tell the men that we're headed for the town of Devondale... I'll come out shortly and join you on deck.''

''Aye aye, Captain Valentine!''

* * *

**(A/N). And so ends another chapter (a new record in length, by the way)... Just to reaffirm, I won't be able to resume writing this story for two weeks. The next chapter should hopefully be uploaded in three weeks time... Meanwhile, please review. You know how much I love to hear from you guys.**

**As always, thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, catch you later.**


	35. A Diamond In the Rough

**(A/N). Hi guys! How are you all?.. It seems like forever since I last uploaded a chapter. It feels good to be back writing.**

**Okay then, let's pick up from where we left off.**

* * *

''So, there you have it,'' Diaval finished telling Christopher about his ordeal. ''What do you think?''

''Wow,'' was all Chris said in response.

''Wow?.. That's it? That's all you have to say?''

''No, of course not.. It's just that...this whole thing has hit me out of the blue.'' Chris got to his feet while wiping his brow. ''I'd tried pushing the dream that plagued me from my mind. I tried to tell myself that it couldn't be real...but, now that I know about what happened to you and Maleficent...I know for sure that it was real.''

''I'm sorry, Christopher.. Maleficent was right. I never should have told you.''

''No,'' Chris disagreed. ''I'm glad you told me.. It's best that I know what we're up against...''

''What are we going to do?''

Chris thought for a moment before replying... ''We're going to press on as if nothing had happened.''

''But it has!'' Diaval responded as he stood up. ''Now I know that he knows what's going on inside my mind, well...I can't handle that.''

''You must!'' Chris exclaimed. ''We can't let him get to us. We have to push him out.. To do so will nullify his grip on us...''

Diaval gave a nod of his head. ''You're right... But what about Maleficent? We can't continue without her.''

''I know,'' Chris acknowledged this. ''And after what happened between you and her, I fear that she may keep her distance for quite a while.''

''Oh, this is all my fault... If anything happens to her I'll-''

''No, Diaval,'' Chris stopped him from saying anything else. ''Don't worry.. We will find Maleficent. I assure you.''

''And Syrena? What's happened to her?''

''I don't know,'' Chris spoke with a sigh. ''I'm starting to get really worried. It's not like her to just wander off.''

''No, it isn't,'' Diaval agreed... ''You don't think that Drake and his men might have-''

''No,'' Christopher cut him off. ''Vernon wouldn't take Syrena and pass up the chance to kill me.''

''True...''

A silence filled the air, as both of them thought on what to do next... Eventually, Diaval spoke up.

''Well, we can't just dally around here forever. We've got to go look for them.''

''Indeed,'' Chris concurred. ''But, where to start?''

Before Diaval could respond, they both heard the sound of neighing coming from somewhere nearby...

''Apollo?'' Chris spoke his horse's name.

''How can you be sure it's him?''

''I can tell my own horse.'' Chris promptly headed off in the direction the neighing was coming from, Diaval following close behind.

.

.

.

''Easy, boy, easy.'' Syrena tried to calm down the distressed horse as she climbed down from his back. ''What's the matter?''

Apollo persisted in acting in a disgruntled fashion, clearly displeased at Syrena for riding him so hard.

Just then, Christopher burst through the nearby bushes.

''Christopher!?'' Syrena jumped slightly in alarm. ''You startled me.''

''Sorry.'' Chris walked over towards his horse. 'Shh,'' he shushed him while reaching out his hand and stroking him on his neck. ''Calm down, fella. Calm down.''

Diaval stepped through the bushes and glanced towards Syrena.. ''Where did you go?''

''Yeah, what happened?'' Chris also wondered.

''Oh, well, I couldn't sleep, you see?''

Chris and Diaval exchanged curious looks.

''So, I, er...felt like a ride.''

''I see,'' Chris responded... ''Well, you really had me worried.''

''Aw, thanks for caring.'' Syrena smiled sweetly at him. ''I didn't intend to stay away for so long, but I, er, couldn't find my way back.''

Apollo shook his head from side to side (as though he could understand the lies Syrena was spouting).

''Anyway, hadn't we better get a move on?''

''We can't,'' Diaval said. ''Not yet.''

''Why?''

''Because Maleficent isn't here,'' Chris revealed.

''Where is she?''

''We don't know,'' Diaval stated. ''She left last night and hasn't returned since.''

''Why did she leave?''

''Well, that's...rather complicated,'' Chris replied (not wanting to give anything away regarding Maleficent and Diaval's quarrel).

''Complicated?''

''Mm.''

Just then, a large shadow passed overhead, accompanied by the sound of flapping wings.

''Maleficent?'' Diaval looked up and noticed his Mistress slowly descending towards ground. ''I better go talk with her.''

''No.'' Chris reached out his hand and prevented Diaval from walking. ''I think it's best that you let me talk with her...''

''Alright,'' Diaval agreed after momentarily hesitating.

''Okay.'' Chris immediately headed off in Maleficent's direction...

''Diaval, what's going on?'' Syrena asked. ''Why doesn't Chris want you to speak with her?''

''Well...it's because me and Maleficent had an argument last night.''

''Oh.. I'm so sorry to hear that.''

Diaval gave a small nod of his head before looking away...

''Might I ask, what happened?'' Syrena inquired after a brief period of silence.

''I'd rather not talk about it,'' Diaval replied. ''You don't mind, do you?''

''Of course not.. I understand.''

.

.

.

Maleficent landed to ground in a small clearing.. It didn't take long for Christopher to catch up with her.

''Maleficent!'' Christopher called out as he approached her.

Maleficent turned to face Christopher with a sullen look on her face. ''What is it, Christopher?''

''What is it?'' Chris echoed. ''You know very well what the problem is.''

''I do not.. Please enlighten me.''

''Alright... You flew off! Leaving us in the ruddy lurch!''

Maleficent turned away, choosing not to respond...

''Look, I know that you and Diaval had a disagreement about something or other (Chris thought it best not to reveal just how much he knew), but that's no need to leave.''

''I wanted to be alone.'' Maleficent turned back. ''Is that a crime?''

''In a way, yes,'' Chris replied. ''You know that without you we're sunk. You're the only one who knows the way forward.''

''Don't lecture me!'' Maleficent snapped. ''You do not tell me what I can or cannot do.''

Chris let out a huff, feeling incredibly irritated...

''Sometimes I get tired of it all... Especially of you and Syrena.'' Maleficent pushed her way past Christopher.

''Wait just a damn minute!''

Maleficent stopped walking and span around to face the young man. ''What!?''

''Just imagine that our positions were reversed.. Imagine that I was the one who ran out on the group. What would you say then?''

''Oh, don't be so absurd. You make it sound as if I was gone for days not hours.''

''Crucial hours,'' Chris retorted. ''Vernon and his men could have come along and slaughtered us.''

''Silence!'' Maleficent declared... ''Be thankful that I returned at all.. I was half-tempted to press on to Mount Oberon alone.''

Chris let out a small chortle of disbelief. ''Listen to yourself.. Your level of arrogance is through the roof!''

''Don't test me, Christopher,'' Maleficent warned him.

''I'm not afraid of you.''

''You should be.''

''Why?''

''Because I have a tendency to lose my temper,'' Maleficent said. ''And that doesn't fair well for humans like yourself.''

''You wouldn't hurt me.''

''Don't be too sure.''

''But I am sure,'' Chris replied. ''You see, I've always considered myself to be a pretty good judge of character.. And when I look at you-''

''What do you see?'' Maleficent inquired while locking eyes with the fair haired man.

''I see a woman who's been-''

''Technically I'm not a woman,'' Maleficent pointed out whilst cutting him off.

''Please let me continue.''

''Very well.''

''I see a wo-, fairy (Chris corrected himself) who's been hurt... Hurt multiple times... You've had a hard life, I know that. And just when you thought things were improving, your whole world came crashing down when Aurora was abducted... You're afraid that you may fail, that we may all fail. And it's okay to be scared because I'm scared too... On top of all this, you have conflicting feelings in regards to Diaval. That doesn't help matters.''

Maleficent looked away (unsure of how much Christopher knew regarding her and Diaval).

''You have many, many failings (Chris wasn't afraid to point this out). Yet, despite all you've been through... You've remained a good person.''

Maleficent looked to Christopher with a flicker of astonishment in her eyes. ''Good?'' her voice quivered slightly.

''Yes.. You put on this persona that you're tough, but really you need help. You're just afraid to call out for it...'' Chris began to walk slowly towards her. ''If you let me, I will help... I'm here for you.''

''And what, I wonder, would you desire in return?''

''Nothing,'' Chris sounded offended at the very idea. ''You don't help someone you care about just to get something in return.''

''You care for me?''

''Yes...''

''You mean to say you have feelings for me?''

''Look, don't get the wrong idea, honey.'' Chris flashed a smile. ''When I say I care about you I don't mean in the romantic sense.. I mean as a friend.''

''Friend?'' Maleficent spoke the word in a hushed voice.

''That's right.. However you feel about me, I still regard you as a friend.''

Maleficent gave the faintest of smiles. ''Thank you, Christopher.''

''Don't mention it.. Now come on.'' Chris started to walk in the direction of Syrena and Diaval. He promptly stopped, however, upon noticing that Maleficent wasn't following. ''What is it?''

''I don't know if I can-'' Maleficent suddenly stopped mid sentence...

''We will get through this, Maleficent. All of it. You can trust me on that.''

Maleficent gave a slight nod of her head before walking towards Christopher. She reached out her hand and gave him a pat on his shoulder, grateful for his words of comfort.

Chris watched Maleficent trail off through the bushes with a small smile on his face.

Maleficent was regretting the fact that they'd soon have to inevitably part company (courtesy of the sea that Christopher could not fly across). She could tell him right now, of course, but chose not to because it may put Christopher off travelling to Devondale. She'd much rather leave Christopher in the relative safety of a large town instead of in the countryside... She let out a sigh, dreading having to face Diaval in just a few short moments.

.

.

.

''What could be keeping them?'' Diaval wondered out loud, while pacing back and forth.

''I have no idea,'' Syrena replied while wiping some mud off Apollo... She turned around to face Diaval. ''Are you alright?''

''Me? Yeah, I'm fine.''

''I see.. It's just that you seem a little anxious.''

''Well, I suppose I am...''

''Is this about facing Maleficent?''

Diaval failed to respond to that (confirming Syrena's suspicions).

Just then, Maleficent walked out of the bushes and headed over towards the pair... She came to a stop in front of Diaval.

Diaval looked Maleficent up and down, noticing the repairs she'd made to her dress (evidently by means of magic)... He stood silent for a few seconds before finally opening his mouth. ''M-Mistress, I-''

''Diaval,'' Maleficent cut him off. ''I'd much rather if you didn't converse with me.''

''What?''

Maleficent turned towards Syrena, noticing she was watching them out of her eye corner, prompting the flame haired woman to turn away.

Christopher stepped through the bushes and came to a stop upon seeing Maleficent and Diaval standing so close to one another.

''Maleficent, I just want to say-''

''Shh,'' Maleficent shushed Diaval. ''Now, let me make this clear for you.. Don't talk to me. Understood?''

Diaval just stood there, frozen at her words.

''Understood?'' she repeated.

Finally, Diaval gave a nod of his head.

''Good,'' Maleficent spoke before proceeding ahead...

Diaval, however, didn't move. He just stood there in complete shock and distress... Could this be it? The end of his and Maleficent's relationship?.. Could it even be possible? The end of something that never began, really... Their friendship, though, was something that did indeed exist... Even that was in jeopardy now. All thanks to his failure to control his own emotions... '_She's my life. How can I possibly go on without her?_' Diaval thought to himself... His head dropped down, as the weight of his sorrows began to make his knees buckle... Just as he felt like he was about to collapse, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

''Give it time, Diaval,'' Chris spoke in a quiet voice.

''I don't think I can.''

''You must... For Aurora's sake.''

Diaval lifted his head back up, suddenly filled with new found strength.. Christopher was right. He still had Aurora. And there was nothing Maleficent could do to tear him away from his little hatchling.

''Come on, pal.'' Chris gave him a slight smile.

''Yeah, sure.'' Diaval returned his smile. ''Thanks.''

''You're welcome.'' Chris gave Diaval a pat on the shoulder before walking towards Syrena and Apollo.

''Are we ready to leave, now?'' Syrena inquired.

''Yes,'' Maleficent spoke up... ''As always, follow me.'' She spread out her wings before shooting up into the air.

''Come along.'' Syrena beckoned Christopher whilst climbing aboard Apollo.

''I'm gonna be sad to see you go, Syrena,'' Chris climbed on Apollo... ''I'm really going to miss you.''

''I'm going to miss you too, Chris,'' Syrena replied with a sigh (feeling a sense of guilt about all this deception).

Diaval silently transformed himself into a raven before flying after Maleficent (making sure to keep his distance from her).

Christopher glanced up to his friends with a look of sadness on his face, upset to see them avoiding one another.

''What is it?'' Syrena asked.

''Oh, it's nothing... Come on, Apollo.'' Christopher urged his horse to move forward, in order to keep up with Maleficent and Diaval.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, at Mount Oberon, Francis had just finished yet another 8 hour digging shift... He slowly trudged over towards Aurora before practically falling to the ground.

''Phew.. I'm exhausted.''

''No wonder,'' Aurora said while wiping Francis's brow. ''I still think that you're over doing it down there.''

''Yeah, maybe,'' Francis had to agree (his aching body wouldn't allow him to say anything else). ''But, it's worth it... I think within the next three days we'll be ready to make our break for freedom.''

Aurora sighed.

''What is it?''

''Well, I'm worried, Francis.''

''About?''

''Many things,'' Aurora replied. ''Including our escape bid.''

''What do you mean? I thought you wanted to get out of this place just as much as me.''

''I do.. It's just that, I've been thinking, and-''

''And?''

''And I don't see a way out of this,'' Aurora responded. ''When we get out of this cell, what then?''

''I don't know,'' Francis spoke with a shrug. ''We'll cross that bridge when we get to it..''

''Francis, I've seen beyond this cell.. This mountain is huge. I very much doubt that we'll be able to find an exit.. That is, if there even is one.''

''Well, there must be!''

''No, not necessarily. Do not forget Vandran's ability to transport himself and others using his powers.''

Francis nodded his head. ''That's true.. But, I still think that we have to try to escape.''

''Yes, you're right. But, perhaps we could wait just a-''

''You're getting cold feet about this, aren't you?'' Francis cut her off...

Aurora hesitated for several seconds before admitting... ''Yes.''

''Well, I can understand that... Aurora, listen to me.'' Francis reached out and took her hand in his own. ''We can't dally.. Sooner or later Vandran is going to move forward with his plans. And we both know that doesn't bode well for us...''

Aurora let out another sigh, knowing that Francis was speaking the truth.

''We can't wait any longer for our friends to rescue us.. Although, I think you already know that.''

Aurora put her head down, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

''Aurora? Aurora, what's the matter?'' Francis spoke in a concerned tone.

''Nothing, it's nothing.''

Francis didn't believe that. ''Please tell me..''

''Alright,'' Aurora relented... ''It's just-'' she paused for a few seconds in order to wipe her eyes before continuing... ''I think that Maleficent and Diaval may be-'' Aurora paused again, unable to speak the word.

''What?''

''I think they may be dead,'' Aurora spoke with a cry in her voice. ''And you see, the sooner we escape from here the sooner I learn the truth.. And, I don't think I want to know the truth.''

''Oh, Aurora.'' Francis reached his arm around her and pulled her close to him. ''I'm sorry for upsetting you like this.''

''Oh, it's not your fault.'' Aurora buried her head into his chest, noticing just how much he'd changed of late, as she could remember how at first he was uncomfortable with any kind of physical contact.

''Everything will be alright, Aurora. For all we know our friends are still alive and well.''

''You don't understand, Francis. They're more than just my friends. They're my family... They are essentially my parents.''

These words struck Francis hard... Despite the fact that Aurora knew all the details surrounding her life, she still bared no ill will towards Maleficent or Diaval. It was as though the young girl was oblivious to the amount of pain and grief Maleficent had caused for the whole Kingdom, not to mention for her real mother... Or, perhaps it was just that her love was so strong for Maleficent and Diaval that it overcame these obstacles... Either way, her devotion to Maleficent and Diaval was tremendous, making Francis question his own life, and the choices he'd made. Leaving him wondering if he could ever find it within him to love someone as much as Aurora loved her stand in parents... Perhaps that individual was right next to him at this very moment?

''You'd better get some sleep,'' Aurora said as she pulled away.

''What about you?''

''I'm not tired,'' Aurora responded... ''You sleep.''

''No,'' Francis disagreed. ''Only if you do the same.''

Aurora looked to Francis with a playful frown on her face. ''Why?''

''Because just like me, you're exhausted.. The difference between us is that you don't want to admit it to yourself.''

Aurora gave Francis a small smile (knowing that he was right).

''Come here.'' Francis gestured for her to come closer.

Aurora slid back towards Francis before laying down on the hard ground, Francis promptly doing the same...

''Are you okay?'' Francis spoke up after a moment of silence.

''Yes,'' Aurora replied. ''I'll be alright now...''

''Aurora, I-'' Francis hesitated.

''What?''

''It's just that, I don't want this to sound false.''

''False?''

''Yes. You see, what I'm about to say may come across as me merely trying to make you feel better, but that isn't the case.''

''What is it?'' Aurora wondered.

''Well, I don't think Maleficent and Diaval have come to any harm.''

''Really?''

''Mm. And I'll tell you why.''

''Go on,' Aurora pressed for him to continue (desperately in need of positive thoughts).

''Well, we both know that Vandran is evil, do we not?''

''Most definitely,'' Aurora agreed emphatically.

''Then I'm sure that if anything bad had happened to Maleficent or Diaval he would have rushed over here to rub it in your face. You know, just to crush your spirit.''

''Yes.. You're right.'' Aurora smiled, finally finding a positive thought to cling onto...

''I'm glad you agree..''

''Thank you, Francis... You truly are a wonderful person.''

Francis smiled at this. ''Oh, if only you knew me.''

''But I do... At least, I know everything I need to know.''

''I'm a pirate.''

''You're a good man,'' Aurora replied... ''A diamond in the rough.''

''And what does that mean?''

''It means that you were born to stand out form the crowd... For all the rights reasons.''

''Just like you, eh?''

Aurora smiled slightly. ''Yes... I suppose.'' Aurora found her eyes closing, as a need for sleep overcame her...

''Sleep well, my Queen.''

.

.

.

.

''Sir!'' Gerald called out to his Captain.

''Yes, Gerald?'' Vernon turned around to face him. ''What is it?''

''Well, nothing. It's just that...I was a little alarmed seeing you standing so close to the edge.'' (Vernon was standing with the heels of his boots hanging over the edge of a 70 foot drop).

''I'm not afraid of heights, Gerald,'' Vernon replied.

''Neither am I, sir. But I wouldn't feel comfortable in your position.. Especially with this strong wind blowing.''

Vernon rolled his eyes before stepping away from the edge, his dark trench coat blowing in the wind...

Just then, they both heard an almighty ruckus coming from the nearby trees.

''What's happening over there?'' Vernon wondered.

''I'm not quite sure,'' Gerald responded, as he watched the men scurrying around.

''What's going on!?'' Vernon bellowed as he walked past Gerald.

''Take him to the Captain!'' one of the men called out to Carter.

Vernon watched as Carter emerged from the trees, dragging an elderly man (who was dressed in rags) behind him.

''We found him spying on us,'' one of the men spoke up.

''Really?'' Vernon walked towards Carter and the elderly man. ''Why was he watching us?'' Vernon looked to the group of men who'd found him... ''Have none of you asked him?''

The men shook their heads.

''I see... Tsk. I've gotta do everything myself,'' Vernon murmured, before looking to the man. ''Why were you watching us?''

The old man didn't respond, he just glanced around with a look of panic and confusion on his face.

''He doesn't appear to understand,'' Gerald said.

''I can see that, Lieutenant.'' Vernon took a step back. ''Perhaps he's hard of hearing... WHY!?'' he boomed, causing the man to flinch.

Carter pushed the old man forward and onto his knees before stepping away from him.

''Oh, well. No matter.'' Vernon gave a shrug... ''Kill him.''

Gerald turned to Vernon with a horrified expression on his face... ''But, why, sir?''

''Why?'' Vernon looked to Gerald. ''Because I want to see him die, of course... And besides, we can't allow him to walk away. For all we know he might have been spying on us for quite some time now... We don't know what he might have to say about us.''

Gerald nodded his head (understanding the difficult situation the old man had placed them in).

''Talk, damn you!'' one of the men exclaimed as he slapped the man at the back of his head.

''Leave it!'' Vernon declared... ''Gerald, kill him.''

''Me?'' Gerald didn't relish the idea of killing an old, scared, defenseless man.

''Yes, you,'' Vernon confirmed...

Gerald put his hand on his sword, before hesitating in unsheathing it... Could he really do this? His conscience was already pricked by his accidental killing of Abigail. Adding another elderly person to his list of kills was unsettling to him... To look into the whites of a man's eyes before killing him was a hard thing to do.. But, what other choice did he have? He knew that his Captain wouldn't tolerate a refusal... On that thought, Gerald withdrew his blade.

''Wait!'' Vernon raised his hand.. ''I have a better idea.'' He looked to Carter. ''You do it.''

''Me, sir?'' Carter looked alarmed at this.

Vernon gave a nod of his head, while Gerald sighed with relief (pleased that he wouldn't have to go through with the terrible deed).

''Why me?'' Carter had to ask.

''Have you forgotten? I promised that I'd give you the chance to kill for the very first time,'' Vernon reminded him. ''Well, here's your chance... A chance for you to prove your worth.''

Carter looked first to the old man then to Vernon. His eyes filled with uncertainty.

''Come along, Carter,'' Vernon egged him on. ''Step up! Claim his life.''

''Why doesn't the old fool say anything?'' one of the men uttered.

''That doesn't matter,'' Vernon said. ''All that matters is that Carter follows my command... Do it.''

Carter took a deep breath before speaking... ''I don't think I can do it, sir.''

Vernon sighed... ''You disappointment me, Carter. I thought you'd be stronger than this... Now kill him.''

Carter just stood there, frozen to the spot.

''Did you not hear me? I order you to kill him!''

''I want no part in this.''

''I don't care what you want!'' Vernon walked towards Carter... ''Kill him!''

Carter looked to the men for support. Unfortunately, all of them were too afraid to give any.

The old man tired to run for it but was prevented by two men who quickly grabbed hold of him...

''Let me make this simple for you.'' Vernon stopped mere inches away from Carter. ''It's either his life (Vernon pointed towards the elderly man), or yours... Which is going to be?''

Carter's eyes narrowed. ''You swore that if I stayed you wouldn't kill me.''

''True. But I never said I'd be the one to kill you, did I? I could easily get one of these fine fellows to do the job for me... Now, hurry up and make your choice.''

Carter just stood there in silence...

''Well, go on!'' Vernon took the liberty of removing Carter's sword from its sheath. ''Here you go!'' He handed Carter the weapon.

''He hasn't done anything to deserve death!'' Carter boomed.

''That's not the point!'' Vernon shouted back. ''For all we know he may intend to do something. Why watch us in the first place, eh?.. And besides, look at him. The man's worthless, and evidently crazy!''

The old man began to shudder in fear, as Carter placed the blade to his throat...

''Kill him,'' Vernon ordered.

Carter looked (in desperation) to Gerald for guidance.

Gerald (rather reluctantly) gave a nod of his head...

Carter steeled himself before pulling the sword back slightly, preparing to kill for the very first time... His face twisted into a pained expression, as the internal conflict within him reached breaking point.

Vernon let out a half sigh, half chuckle. ''I can't believe it.. Look at yourself, Carter. You're pathetic... It's sad to see because I know you could make a formidable ally... Unfortunately, you lack a spine.'' Vernon reached for his own sword. ''And to think I bothered to give you a second chance.''

''Wait!'' one of the men spoke up as he approached the group. ''He can't speak!''

''What?'' Vernon gave a puzzled look.

''The old man can't talk.. He's a mute, sir.''

''A mute?'' Vernon echoed.

''Mute?.. Well, that means there's no point in killing him, sir,'' Gerald said. ''If he can't say anything then there's no point.''

''I know that!'' Vernon growled, somewhat disappointed.

Carter breathed a sigh of relief, before stepping away from the old man.

''How can you be sure that he's mute?'' Vernon asked.

''I was the one who apprehended him, sir,'' the man replied. ''I grabbed him from behind and he didn't even squeak.. Any normal person would emit some sort of sound upon being startled.''

''Very true,'' Gerald agreed... ''Shall I tell the men to stand down, sir?'' he whispered into his Captain's ear.

Vernon hesitated for a few seconds before nodding his head.

''Stand down!'' Gerald declared.

The men promptly released the old man, allowing him to scramble to his feet.

''Wait!'' Vernon exclaimed.

The soldiers quickly blocked the old man's exit, causing him great distress.

Vernon cleared his throat before speaking. ''While I do not dispute the fact that this man is most likely mute, we cannot possibly know for certain. There is room for doubt.. And that is not acceptable.'' Vernon walked towards the old man. ''He could be playing us all for fools... Look!'' Vernon grabbed the man's face and forced his mouth opened. ''As you can see, he still has a tongue!'' Vernon released him. ''He could be faking it!''

''I highly doubt that, Captain,'' Gerald spoke.

''I don't care what you doubt, Gerald,'' Vernon responded. ''I'm only interested in two things. Facts! And the safety of my men!'' He looked towards the old man. ''This man compromises our safety!''

The majority of the men cheered at Vernon's words, believing he was right.

''What shall we do with him, Captain?'' one of the men asked.

''You don't have to do anything at all. I can handle this.'' Vernon looked to the elderly man and smiled. ''It's nothing personal, my friend.. You see, we have to be sure that you really are mute.''

The old man shuddered, terror in his eyes.

''What are you going to do?'' Carter asked in an almost fearful tone of voice.

''I'm going to find out the truth... I'm going to make sure.'' Vernon grabbed the man with both of his hands. ''And there's only one way to do that.''

All the men tensed up, unsure of what was about to happen...

Suddenly, Vernon rushed towards the drop, dragging the elderly man with him.. All the men gasped as they watched Vernon hurl him over the edge.

The old man fell silently to his death...

Vernon let out a deep breath before wiping his hands together. He slowly turned around to face his troops, a small smile on his face... ''Now we're sure.''

.

.

.

.

Back at Mount Oberon, Vandran was conversing with Videl (via telepathic communication).

''We have a problem.''

''A problem?'' Vandran echoed... ''Why? What happened?''

''The dream I constructed for Diaval was encroached upon by Him.''

''Him?'' Vandran suddenly sounded very worried. ''Directly?''

''Directly or indirectly it is of no consequence,'' Videl replied. ''All that matters is that He's aware of our actions.''

''And what does that mean for our plans?''

''It means we have to change our approach... We have to-, or should I say, you have to-''

''Have to what?...''

''Try and reach some kind of understanding with Maleficent.''

''What!?'' Vandran exclaimed. ''You can't be serious, Master.''

''Listen to me!'' Videl growled. ''Despite our efforts Maleficent and her companions continue to move closer towards Mount Oberon with each passing day... My previous attempts to tempt them, and sway them to our side have failed... And now, the one time I thought I'd managed to uncover a chink in their armor, I was rudely interrupted...''

''What do you want me to do?''

''I want you to speak with Maleficent.''

''I doubt that she'll listen to anything I have to say,'' Vandran replied.

''I think she will when you inform her that Aurora's death isn't required in order to release me..''

''I don't understand.''

''Well, Maleficent is under the impression that Aurora has to die. Now, we know that this isn't the case, all we need is a drop of her blood.. If you reveal this to Maleficent then she may agree to keep her distance.''

''Why would she do that?''

''Because what's to stop us from killing her right now and storing her blood until that fateful night when it's required.''

''The blood has to be fresh. It would be of no use to us on the night of the blood moon if we were to kill her now.''

''Yes, but we needn't let Maleficent know that,'' Videl replied. ''I think her feelings for the young Queen will cloud her judgement on this matter.''

''And if she refuses?''

Videl chuckled. ''Well, in that case...kill her.''

Vandran sighed (not looking forward to facing off with the determined fairy)... ''Yes, my Master.''

.

.

.

.

Christopher and Syrena traveled aboard Apollo for several hours, keeping up with Maleficent and Diaval in the sky above them... It pained Christopher to see Diaval keeping his distance from Maleficent. Seeing his friends like this was awful, as he knew that they did love one another... He only hoped that they could work around these issues that were plaguing them, in order to find happiness together.

''Look!'' Syrena pointed to Maleficent.

Chris looked up and noticed Maleficent swooping down towards the edge of the woods that they were traveling through.

''Come on, Apollo!'' Chris steered Apollo in Maleficent's direction.

Diaval flew down and landed a few feet away from Maleficent, before promptly proceeding to transform himself back into human form.

''Why have we stopped?'' Chris asked Maleficent, as he pulled Apollo to a stop.

''Because we've almost reached Syrena's destination,'' Maleficent replied.

''Devondale?'' Syrena spoke the name of the town.

''Yes,'' Maleficent responded. ''Surely you can tell that you're near your home town?''

''Yes, of course.'' Syrena climbed down from Apollo. ''I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings.''

''How far away are we, exactly?'' Chris looked to Syrena (expecting her to know the answer).

''Oh, I'd, er-'' Syrena paused (knowing a wrong answer here could ruin everything). ''I'd say we were around a...mile away,'' Syrena guessed.

''Yes, I'd say that was about right,'' Maleficent agreed.

Syrena sighed with relief.

''Ah. Well, I can walk that distance.'' Christopher dismounted Apollo.

''Which way is it?'' Diaval inquired.

Maleficent chose not to answer with words, merely opting to point in Devodale's direction.

''Just to clarify, I was asking you, Syrena,'' Diaval made it clear that he wasn't actually asking Maleficent.

''Oh, right.'' Syrena felt rather uncomfortable about the friction between Maleficent and Diaval...

A silence filled the air before the cry of a bird flying overhead broke it.

''What's that?'' Syrena wondered.

''A gull,'' Diaval said (recognising it's cry).

Christopher looked up and spotted the seagull flying overhead. ''Wait a minute... We must be near the sea.'' Chris suddenly bolted after the seagull, running through the trees.

''Christopher!'' Maleficent called after him. ''Wait!''

Christopher didn't stop, though. He carried on running, eager to see what the gull was no doubt headed towards...the sea.

.

.

.

Christopher ran and ran and ran until he was eventually forced to stop by large privets that were blocking his path.. He immediately pushed them aside before stepping out of the woods and onto the top of a hill, leading down to the edge of a cliff.

''Oh, boy,'' Chris spoke with a smile on his face, as there, before his eyes, was the sea... A beautiful sunset on the horizon and a deep blue sea was enough to give Christopher goosebumps... He proceeded to do absolutely nothing. He just stood there, drinking in the glorious view...

After a few silent moments passed, Maleficent, Diaval, Syrena and Apollo emerged from the wood behind Christopher.

Chris turned around to face them. ''You never mentioned that we were this close to the shore,'' he said to Maleficent.

''Well, it didn't seem that important,'' Maleficent replied.

Syrena smiled as she watched the seagull flying off into the distance... '_Oh, to be that free_,' she thought to herself.

''It's beautiful, isn't it?'' Chris said as he looked back to the sunset.

''Indeed,'' Diaval agreed with that sentiment.

''Well, we'd better get moving.'' Christopher looked to Syrena. ''I'm sure you'll be more than anxious to get back to your home.''

''Oh, yes,'' Syrena replied in a tone that was severely lacking enthusiasm.

''Let's go.'' Chris was just about to head off back into the trees when Maleficent spoke up.

''Christopher, wait.''

Chris turned towards Maleficent. ''What is it?''

''Well, the thing is... I just lied to you,'' Maleficent spoke with a sigh.. ''You see, I knew that us being near the sea was of importance.''

''It is?''

''Yes. And that's why I chose not to say anything.''

''I don't understand.'' Syrena looked puzzled.

Diaval turned away, knowing what Maleficent was about to say.

Maleficent took a deep breath before speaking... ''You have to go with Syrena, Christopher.''

''What?'' Chris looked to Syrena in confusion.

''I'm sorry, but it won't be possible for you to continue forward with us.''

''Hang on a second.'' Chris raised his right hand up.. ''Which way is Devondale?''

''That way.'' Maleficent pointed her hand towards a small path that trailed around to the other side of the cliff.

''And which was is Mount Oberon.''

Maleficent hesitated for a few seconds before pointing her hand towards the sea.

''Oh... Now I understand.'' Christopher looked dejected.

''I'm sorry, Chris.'' Diaval smiled softly. ''I should have told you earlier.''

''You knew about this?'' Chris shot him a look.

Diaval looked away (feeling slightly guilty about not telling Christopher before).

''Is there no other way?'' Syrena asked Maleficent.

Maleficent shook her head before turning back to Chris... ''I'm sorry, Christopher. But I'm afraid this is goodbye.''

* * *

**(A/N). And so we reach the end of the chapter. Please don't forget to review (we're almost at 100!).**

**As always, many thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, hasta luego.**


	36. Old Faces and Reconciliation

**(A/N). Hi guys! Many thanks for the reviews. We've finally passed 100! Yay!**

**Okay then, let's continue!**

* * *

''What?'' Christopher looked to Maleficent. ''So, that's it? There's no way around this?''

''Around the sea? Of course not,'' Maleficent replied.

''Around the problem?'' Chris clarified as to what he meant.

''I don't see a way.''

Chris shook his head, unable to accept that. ''So, you're telling me that I've come all this way for nothing?''

''I'm sorry, Christopher.''

''Why didn't you tell me sooner!?''

''He does have a point,'' Syrena chimed in.

''She only made the decision a couple of days ago,'' Diaval spoke up.

''What?'' Christopher looked really confused upon hearing this.. ''Why on Earth would you-''

''Quite!'' Maleficent exclaimed... ''Allow me to explain.''

''Okay, fair enough,'' Christopher agreed to listen. ''Go ahead.''

''Very well.'' Maleficent waited a few seconds in order to compose herself before speaking... ''Originally, when we started out on this quest, I intended for you to journey with us all the way to Mount Oberon... However, now things have changed.''

''What things?''

''The time limit,'' Maleficent replied. ''Now that I know we only have one and a half weeks to reach Mount Oberon, I don't have the time to-''

''How could I have crossed the sea in the first place!?'' Chris cut her off. ''I can't fly!''

Maleficent sighed. ''There's a port not far from here. You could have made your way across it within two days. Unfortunately, I can no longer give you sufficient time.''

''You don't need to,'' Christopher stated. ''I can sail across it myself.''

''There would be no point.''

''She's right, Christopher,'' Diaval agreed.

''Why?''

''Because by the time you reach the other side we'll be long gone,'' Maleficent explained. ''We can't wait for you.. And trust me, you'll have no chance of finding your way to Mount Oberon all alone.''

Christopher let out a sigh (knowing that Maleficent was right)... ''So, what do you suggest I do now?''

''Remain here with Syrena.. We'll return for you once Aurora is safe.''

''What if you don't come back?'' Chris regretted saying these words the moment he uttered them... ''I'm sorry.''

''No, you're right. There's a risk... There's always a risk.''

''She's worth it,'' Diaval spoke with a look of determination.

''I know that,'' Chris said...

''Christopher,'' Maleficent uttered his name. ''If anything does happen to us, and we do not return, then it's best that you stay here in Devondale.''

Christopher gave a nod nod his head.

''When are you leaving?'' Syrena asked.

''At dawn,'' Maleficent responded. ''We'll escort you and Christopher to Devondale first.''

''Thank you.''

''Come on, Chris.'' Diaval encouraged Christopher to cheer up.

Syrena reached out her hand and ran it up and down Christopher's arm. ''You're welcome to stay with me.''

Christopher looked to Syrena. '_Maybe this won't be so bad after all_,' he thought... ''Thank you, Syrena.''

''You're most welcome,'' Syrena replied with a slight smile.

''Come on.'' Maleficent started to make her way towards the path that led to Devondale.

Diaval gave Christopher a small (but encouraging) smile, before walking after Maleficent.

Christopher and Syrena exchanged looks before following after Maleficent and Diaval.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, several miles behind Maleficent and co, Vernon and his men were preparing to move out.

''Carter!'' Vernon declared, as he he approached the young man.

''Yes, sir?''

''Inform the rest of the men that we're moving out.''

''Alright, sir,'' Carter seemed slightly puzzled at this, but nevertheless hurried off to tell the men...

Vernon watched Carter trot off before turning towards his Lieutenant... ''Gerald.''

''Yes, sir?''

''Carter seems to be acting a little, well...strange.''

''Strange?''

''Yes. He's acting even more quiet than usual.''

''Well, you did threaten to have him killed today, sir,'' Gerald reminded his Captain.

''So?'' Vernon seemed puzzled as to why this would have an effect on Carter. ''I don't treat him any worse than I do the rest of the men... If anything, I'm giving him an easy time.. I gave him a second chance when he probably didn't deserve one, given the fact that he can't even follow a simple command such as, kill that man.''

''An extremely old and timid man.''

''What difference does that make?''

Gerald thought it best not to say any more...

''Oh, well. Hopefully next time Carter will fair better.''

''And if he doesn't?''

''Then you'll have to kill him,'' Vernon replied. ''I refuse to let memories of the past influence me anymore,'' Vernon referred to his deceased sister, and the relationship he'd had with her (which was being ever so slightly mirrored by Carter and his brother).

''I understand, sir.''

Vernon gave a nod of his head before turning away.

''Sir!''

''What is it?'' Vernon asked (not bothering to turn back around).

''Well, I was just wondering.''

''Wondering what?..''

''Wondering why are we departing? It's nearly dark.''

''Because Devondale can't be more than a few hours ride from here,'' Vernon replied.

''But, what about Syrena?''

''What about her?'' Vernon glanced over his shoulder. ''If when we arrive at Devondale she's done our job for us then brilliant. But if not, and Christopher and his friends are still alive, then we're going to have to do it for ourselves.''

''You mean that you're going to issue a full out attack?''

''Of sorts,'' Vernon responded... ''Now, get your horse ready.''

''Yes, sir.'' Gerald turned to fetch his horse.

''Gerald!''

''Yes, Captain?'' He looked back to Vernon.

''Don't worry so much.'' He turned back around. ''They think that they're safe in Devondale. They think it makes it harder for us to kill them, but in reality, it makes it so much easier.''

''Easier?'' Gerald echoed.

''Yes.. They're hemmed in.''

''Perhaps. But that was also the case in Ravenclaw, and we didn't succeed there.''

''Ah, but that's because in Ravenclaw I bought Christopher's bluff. But not this time!.. Not this time... This time they will all die.'' Vernon grinned before whispering. ''Even Syrena.''

.

.

.

.

''What did you call it again?'' Syrena asked Chris to remind her.

''A television,'' Christopher replied (he'd been trying to explain a little more to her about films).

''Television?.. It sounds so...fantastic.''

''Well, to you, yeah, but not to me.. There's nothing more ordinary than television for me.''

''Tell me how it works again.''

Christopher sighed. Knowing that explaining in a logical manner was getting him nowhere, Chris decided to opt for a more magical version. ''Well, basically, using modern magic-''

''Magic?''

''Well, we don't exactly call it magic, or consider it to be magic. But in a way, that's what it is.''

''So, what do you people call it?'' Syrena asked.

''Technology.''

''Technology? Hmm?.. Go on.''

''Well, through technology we can capture a person's actions, their words, the things they do.''

''Capture them?''

''Yes. Using this special box called a camera. It records these peoples actions and stores them up, you see? Then, using a television, we get to see the past.''

''Incredible.'' Diaval stopped and turned to face Christopher.

''Diaval. I didn't even know you were listening.'' Chris flashed a smile.

''Well, I wasn't interested at first. But you make it all sound so...wonderful, really.''

''It is.''

''Come on!'' Maleficent declared. ''Keep up!''

The three of them promptly resumed walking.

''Please continue, Christopher,'' Syrena urged him to explain further.

''Yeah, I want to know more about these films too,'' Diaval said.

''Well, actually, films themselves aren't real events.''

''They're not?''

''No. I mean, sometimes they're based on true events, sure, but they all use actors.''

''So, television is a way for people to see an actor performing in the past?'' Diaval said.

''Basically, yes,'' Chris replied.

''Fascinating,'' Syrena spoke with a look of awe on her face. ''Don't you find it fascinating, Maleficent?''

''Not particularly,'' Maleficent replied (secretly finding it very interesting). She walked around the corner before suddenly stopping. ''Here we are.''

''Are we there?'' Chris looked to Syrena.

''Yes,'' Syrena pretended that she knew this place well.

The three of them stopped behind Maleficent, as they gazed to the town before them.

''Well, this place looks nice,'' Chris remarked.

The town of Devondale lay before their eyes.. It was a clean looking, well built town, far different to the village of Ravenclaw. It was also considerably larger than Ravenclaw, and lacking in over the top security. Whereas Ravenclaw had a giant fence around it, Devondale only had a small wall running alongside it.

''So, what happens now?'' Chris looked to Maleficent. ''I take it you won't be venturing in there with us?''

''No,'' Maleficent confirmed it. ''I very much doubt that this place would be any different to the other human towns when it comes to accepting fae creatures like myself.''

''Is she right about that?'' Diaval asked Syrena.

''Well, we are...ignorant when it comes to fairies,'' Syrena replied.

''As I thought.'' Maleficent deliberately skipped past Diaval and instead approached Christopher. ''Now, these are my instructions.''

''I hate it when you tell me what to do,'' Chris spoke with a frown.

''Shh,'' Maleficent shushed him. ''Now listen.''

Christopher rolled his eyes.

''Eyes back into the forward position, thank you!''

''Just say what you have to say already!''

''I'm trying to!'' Maleficent's voice grew louder in tone.

''Go on, then.''

Maleficent took a deep breath before speaking... ''I want you and Diaval (her eyes shifted to Diaval for the briefest of moments) to escort Syrena back to her home.. Now, I want you, Christopher, to remain there with her. Understood?''

Christopher gave a nod.

''Diaval shall return to the woods we passed through just a few moments ago. I'll be waiting for him there.''

''Okay,'' Chris confirmed that he understood her wishes..

Diaval sighed while looking away (annoyed that Maleficent was still ignoring him).

''Come on.'' Syrena gave Chris a tap on his arm. ''I'm eager to see my house.''

''Yeah, sure.'' Chris started to follow after her when Maleficent uttered his name

''Christopher.''

''Yes, Maleficent?''

A moment of silence passed before Maleficent spoke ... ''This could be the last time we ever see one another, Christopher.. As you rightly pointed out, we may not return from this venture.''

Christopher looked to the ground (still regretting saying that).

''I just want you to know that-'' Maleficent paused for a moment in order to get the wording just right... ''You've helped me to see that not all men are-'' Maleficent stopped, feeling uncomfortable at expressing these thoughts. ''I want you to know that if-''

''Maleficent,'' Chris spoke her name. ''It's alright... I think I understand what you're trying to say..''

''You're a good man, Christopher... I'm sure you'll go on to do many remarkable things.''

''Thank you, Maleficent.'' Chris gave her a small smile. ''It's been a privilege to travel beside you.'' He turned to Diaval. ''Both of you.''

''Good luck, Christopher... I hope Drake and his men never discover your whereabouts.'' Maleficent turned around and slowly began to walk away.

''Maleficent!'' Chris shouted after her, prompting the fairy to glance back... ''Good luck.''

Maleficent smiled slightly at his words, as she watched Christopher, Diaval and Syrena turn around before heading off towards the town.

''Syrena!'' Maleficent called out.

The three of them turned back to face the fairy.

''Take care of him!''

Syrena put her hand on Christopher's shoulder before replying. ''I will!'' she spoke those two little words with a great deal of sincerity in her voice.

Maleficent turned back around and walked a few steps, before spreading her wings and flying up into the sky...

Diaval watched her fly until she was out of sight... He looked completely crushed.

''Diaval?'' Syrena noticed the look of despair on his face.

Diaval didn't say anything in reply. He just stood still in total silence.

Christopher drew close towards his friend... ''I think you should go after her.''

''What?'' Diaval looked puzzled. ''You said I should give it time.''

''I know, but...I think I finally understand now.''

''Understand what?''

Syrena stepped away from the two of them (feeling that she was intruding on their conversation).

''Your relationship with Maleficent,'' Chris responded.

''I don't understand.''

''Look. Your relationship is based on communication,'' Chris explained. ''For so many years it was just the two of you alone... The more time that passes without communication may severely damage your relationship.''

''I see.'' Diaval gave a slow nod of his head. ''But, I don't know what to say.''

''Let your heart do the talking...''

''Alright... I'll do it.''

''Great.'' Christopher smiled. ''We'll wait here for you to return.''

''Okay.'' Diaval flashed his trademark lopsided grin.

''Ciao!''

''Ciao?'' Diaval looked confused.

''It means bye,'' Christopher explained.

''Oh.'' Diaval gave a nod of understanding. He then proceeded to transform himself into a raven, before flying after Maleficent...

''I take it he's going to speak with Maleficent?'' Syrena said as she approached Christopher.

''That's right.''

''He really does love her, doesn't he? Anyone can see that.''

''Really?'' Chris turned towards Syrena.

''Oh, yes. I can tell when a man's smitten with a woman.''

''You can?'' Christopher flashed a smile.

''Indeed.'' Syrena returned his smile...

''You know, the thought of staying behind is becoming more appealing by the minute.''

Syrena giggled at his words (having a good idea what he meant by that)... Her smile soon disappeared, however, as she remembered the unpleasant task ahead.. Finding one specific house in a town of Devondale's size was going to be very difficult, even with the directions Vernon had provided her with.. Christopher and Diaval were expecting her to know this place like the back of her hand... What if they discovered the truth? What would Christopher say? How would he react? It would be terrible... '_Oh, what fun this is going to be,_' she thought with a despondent sigh.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Maleficent was also feeling despondent. She'd returned to the woods in order to seek safety and solitude, but she couldn't hide from herself... Her and Diaval's relationship had always been a complicated one, ever since the day she rescued him fromm the farmer and granted him human form... He'd always been a good friend to her, she knew that.. And she knew that he cared for her. Putting up with the way she'd mistreated him for so long... He could have flown away at any time, but he never did... Yes, he was technically in her servitude for many, many years, but there was nothing ever actually stopping him from simply flying away... For well over a decade she'd wondered why he stayed. Thinking it may have been a desire to remain in human form, or maybe it was simply the fact that he wanted to honour his agreement to stay with her?.. In actuality, it was neither of those two things... It was because he cared for her.. She had been too blind to see this. Also blind to the fact that she cared for him... It was only through Aurora that she realised just how much she cared for Diaval... But love? That was something she'd never imagined blossoming between them... Yet, that was the case. She could no longer deny it to herself... And now, if she wasn't careful, she was about to lose one of the best things that had ever happened to her... While Maleficent had always credited Aurora with saving her from darkness and misery, she'd never stopped to think that if it hadn't of been for Diaval...she most likely never would have found the strength to cope for that long... It's the little things, she could see that now... If not for him, Aurora may still have being sleeping right now... At that moment, right on cue, she felt Diaval's presence behind her.

''How long do we continue not talking?''

''Diaval,'' Maleficent spoke his name in a whisper... She steeled herself before asking. ''What do you want?''

''I have to speak with you... We can't go on like this.''

''I agree,'' Maleficent concurred as she turned around to face him.

''You do?''

''Yes... Now, what is it that you wish to say?''

''Well, I-'' Diaval hesitated for a moment, before remembering what Christopher had told him... '_Let your heart do the talking_.'

''Diaval?'' Maleficent wondered why Diaval had suddenly stopped.

''Maleficent, I know that you don't wish me to speak, but I have to say this.''

''Alright...'' Maleficent fidgeted through nervousness.

''Firstly...I'm sorry about what happened last night. I should have stopped.. I got swept up in the moment, and I'd like to apologise for it.''

Maleficent gave a small nod of her head, appreciating his sincere apology.

Diaval had expected a tirade of abuse by this point, so was pleasantly surprised that she was willing to hear him out... ''Secondly, I would understand if you no longer wanted me around.. I can't promise that I wouldn't try and find Mount Oberon on my own, because I probably would. Such is the strength of the love I hold for Aurora.. But, I won't stay with you if you don't want me to... Despite the fact that it would break my heart to be away from you. We can go our separate ways if that is what you so desire.''

Maleficent began to slowly walk towards Diaval.

Diaval took a step backwards (frightened that Maleficent was going to attack him again), before finding the courage to stand his ground. ''I will not lie and say it will be easy because it won't be... A day without you is like a day without the sun in the sky.''

Maleficent stopped directly in front of Diaval.

''Thirdly, and finally... I love you.''

Those three words took Maleficent's breath away, as she actually found herself believing him.

''I should have said that much sooner... I've felt this way for so long now.. So, so long.''

''I'm glad you didn't tell me before now.''

Diaval's head fell slightly, as he looked to the ground, unable to meet her gaze...

''Because until now...I would have been unable to say those words back to you.''

Diaval lifted his head back up with a look of puzzlement and hope mixed together.

''You see, I've finally realised, Diaval...that I love you.'' She smiled softly.

Diaval let out a small laugh, unable to believe what had just happened.

The two of them leaned forward simultaneously and kissed... Unlike the lust crazed kisses of yesterday, this was more tender and full of pure love...

''I'm sorry for what I did to you yesterday.'' Maleficent caressed his face. ''I should never have attacked you.''

''If anyone should apologise it's me.. I was far too pushy and forceful.''

''Do we forgive each other?''

''Of course.'' Diaval wrapped his arms around her...''I'm just so...elated.'' He couldn't stop himself from smiling.

''As am I, Diaval.''

Diaval pulled away so he could look Maleficent in the eye. ''We will rescue Aurora.. And then, we can be a proper family.''

Maleficent smiled at his words.

''I love you, Maleficent.''

''I love you too, Diaval...'' Maleficent took a deep breath in order to steady her nerves before speaking his name once again. ''Diaval.''

''What is it, my love?''

''Well-'' she hesitated... ''I just want to let you know that if you want to- I'll-''

''What?''

''You know?'' Maleficent flashed a suggestive smile. ''If you want to, then I will.''

''Now?''

''Right now,'' Maleficent confirmed. ''Don't worry, I won't panic.. Not this time.''

Diaval fell silent...

''Well?''

Diaval smiled slightly before replying. ''No.''

''No?'' Maleficent didn't expect that response.

''No. Not now.. Not like this.'' He trailed his fingers across her face.. ''Besides, -I'm in no hurry.''

Maleficent leaned forward and give him a peck on the lips... ''Thank you.''

''No, Mistress. Thank you.''

''Still calling me Mistress?'' Maleficent smiled.

''I'm sorry. I can't help it,'' Diaval spoke with a chuckle.. ''I'll try and call you nothing but Maleficent from now on.''

''Diaval, I'm only teasing. You can call me whatever you want, it doesn't matter to me.''

''You sure?''

''Yes,'' Maleficent replied. ''In fact, I'd be a little sad if I never heard you call me mistress again.''

''Really?''

''Mm.. After all, it's merely a pet name now.''

''That's right.'' Diaval leaned in and gave her a quick kiss... ''Oh, you taste so good.''

''You too.'' Maleficent started to slowly envelope him with her large wings...

''As much as I hate to say this...I better go.''

Maleficent seemed disappointed at this.

''It's just, they'll be wondering what's happened to me.''

''Alright, Diaval.'' Maleficent smiled. ''I'll see you in the morning.'' She took a step back.

''I'll stay if you want.''

''No. You go back... I'll see you tomorrow, my darling.''

Diaval let out a breathless sigh (oh, how he loved to hear her call him that). ''Bye, my love.'' Diaval started to walk backwards, his eyes fixed on Maleficent... ''You sure you don't want to come to Devondale with me?''

''No, Diaval. That's a bad idea.''

''We can be discreet. Try and remain unseen,'' Diaval tried to persuade her to reconsider (not wanting to be away from her for even one second).

''No. I'll be much happier and safer here,'' Maleficent replied. ''But it's kind of you to offer... Now, go on! They'll be worrying about you.'' Maleficent couldn't stop herself from smiling, feeling deliriously happy about how things had turned out.

''Alright. Alright.'' Diaval stopped walking, as he prepared to turn himself back into a raven... ''I'm gonna miss you.''

''I'm going to miss you too,'' Maleficent responded. ''I'll be counting the hours until you return.''

''Love you!'' (oh, how wonderful it was to say that. No longer needing to hide his love).

''I Love you!'' she responded. ''Farewell!''

''Ciao!''

''Ciao?'' Maleficent seemed puzzled.

''It's a word Christopher taught me,'' Diaval explained. ''Apparently it means the same as bye.''

''Oh, I see.. Well, in that case...ciao.''

Diaval gave her a quick wave as he transformed himself back into a raven, before heading off in the direction of Devondale.

Maleficent smiled as she watched him fly through the trees. Pleased that she could now finally admit to herself that she was in love with him... Perhaps she'd been hasty in declaring that true love (in the romantic sense) did not exist.. If this wasn't true love then what was?.. He wasn't just her friend, he was her companion, her defender, her mate, her confidant, her familiar...her Diaval.

.

.

.

.

''I wonder what's taking him so long,'' Syrena spoke up (in regards to Diaval).

''I don't know,'' Chris replied. ''I only hope Maleficent didn't-'' he stopped mid sentence.

''What?''

''Well, according to Diaval she got a little angry last night and...lashed out.''

''What?.''

''She lashed out,'' Chris repeated.

''Oh.'' Syrena seemed a little shocked by this.. ''Poor Diaval.''

''Yeah.. I only hope they didn't get into another argument.''

Just then, Syrena spotted Diaval flying towards them. ''There he is.'' She pointed towards the approaching Diaval.

Christopher watched as Diaval landed to ground before transforming himself back into human form.

''I'll just go and find out what happened,'' Christopher said.

''Alright. I'll wait here,'' Syrena replied.

Christopher approached Diaval (who had big smile on his face)... ''Well, how did it go?''

''Very well,'' Diaval spoke with a slight laugh. ''Much better than I thought...''

''Well, come on. What happened?''

''I'll, er...I'll tell you about it later.''

''Okay.'' Chris gave a nod of his head. ''Just tell me one thing.. Have you two made up?''

''Oh, yes! Kissed and made up...''

Christopher smiled. ''I'm happy for you, Diaval.. Now come on. Let's go!'' Christopher turned back around and walked over towards Syrena..

''Well?'' Syrena wondered what had transpired between Maleficent and Diaval.

''Everything's fine now,'' Christopher replied in a quiet voice.

''Good..''

''Right then!'' Diaval spoke in a cheery tone as he walked towards them. ''Let's go and have a look at your house,'' he said to Syrena.

''Good idea,'' Chris agreed. ''You lead the way, Syrena.''

Syrena gave a small smile before walking towards the town, Christopher and Diaval following close behind.

.

.

.

.

Upon reaching the town gate, Syrena gulped. This was it. This was make or break... If she was unable to convince Christopher and Diaval that this place was home to her, she'd be finished.

''Is something the matter?'' Chris asked.

''No,'' Syrena replied. ''Everything's fine.''

Suddenly, a voice cried out.

''Who goes there!?''

The three of them looked straight ahead to see a middle aged man holding a lantern, approaching towards them from the other side of the gate.

''Hello there!'' Christopher exclaimed. ''Lovely night, isn't it?''

''Indeed,'' the man agreed. ''Now, what can I do for you?''

''Well, how about opening the gate for starters,'' Syrena said in a rather anxious tone of voice.

''Oh, of course.'' The man proceeded to unlock the gate. ''I'm sorry about that. It's just, we've had a lot of unsavory characters entering the town as of late.''

''Really?''

''Yes. And especially at night time.'' The man opened the gate. ''Come on in.''

''Thank you,'' Diaval said, as he stepped through the gate, followed by Christopher and Syrena.

''So, are you folks headed for a specific place?'' the man wondered. ''If you're not, we have a selection of accommodating inns.''

''No, thank you, that won't be necessary,'' Christopher replied. ''This lady owns a house here in this town.''

''Is that right miss?'' the man looked to Syrena.

Syrena gave a nod of her head.

''Shouldn't you know that already?'' Diaval spoke up. ''What with you being the gatekeeper an all.''

''Well, to be honest, I've never seen her before in my life,'' the man said. ''I'm sure of that.''

Syrena swallowed hard, as she suddenly began to panic.

''Really? That is odd.'' Diaval looked to Syrena in puzzlement.

''Well, I am new here,'' the man revealed.

''Oh, well that explains it,'' Christopher said.

Syrena sighed with relief.

''Whereabouts in Devondale do you live, miss?'' the man wondered.

''Er, at the center of town (this was all she knew in regards to the house Vernon had supplied her with).''

''I see.. Well, I won't keep you any longer.'' The man closed the gate. ''It was very nice to meet you all.''

''Likewise.'' Christopher shook the gatekeepers hand before walking away.

''Thank you,'' Diaval said before following after Christopher...

''Thanks.'' Syrena gave the man a small wave before walking after her two male companions.

''Bye,'' the man replied while securing the gate...

Syrena pulled out the piece of paper the directions were written on and sighed... This was going to be very tricky.

.

.

.

.

''What are you looking at?'' Chris inquired.

''Er, nothing.'' Syrena pulled the piece of paper close to her chest. ''It's just something I found...''

''Oh.''

Christopher, Diaval and Syrena had been walking through the town for almost 20 minutes now... It was a very pleasant and clean place, unlike the village of Ravenclaw.. The hour was late, and thus many people were tucked up in their homes. However, the few individuals they had run across had been very nice and polite, happy to see new faces in their town... Luckily for Syrena, Christopher and Diaval hadn't picked up on the fact that no one seemed to recognise her.

''It's this way!'' Syrena declared before walking over a bridge that ran across a small river.

Christopher and Diaval followed after Syrena, remarking on the fine architecture of the town.

''That must be the town hall.'' Christopher pointed towards the tallest building in the center of town.

''Is it?'' Diaval looked to Syrena.

''Uh-huh,'' was all she said in reply, concentrating on the instructions written down on the paper...

''Look over there.'' Diaval pointed at a building not too far from the town hall. It was brightly lit with many people standing around outside of it.

''That must be one of the Inns the man at the gate spoke of,'' Christopher remarked.

''Mm.. Well, it certainly seems much nicer than The Naked Lady.'' Diaval's memories of that run down place were most unpleasant.

''Very true,'' Chris agreed.

''Come along.'' Syrena beckoned them to follow after her, as she headed down a nearby street.

''Coming!'' Christopher was just about to trail after her when a voice spoke up from behind him and Diaval.

''Well, fancy seeing you two here!''

Christopher and Diaval turned around to face a blonde haired man standing behind them...

''Er, do we know you?'' Diaval broke the building silence.

''Ah, you do not remember me?..''

Another moment of silence past before Christopher finally remembered where he'd seen it before.

''Oh, of course! The man who was leaving the village of Ravenclaw when we first arrived.''

''That's right!'' the young man confirmed.

''Oh, I'm so sorry,'' Diaval apologised. ''I've never been too good with faces.''

''Oh, please, no apology is necessary.'' The man shook both their hands... ''So, how have you been keeping?''

''Oh, well, you know.'' Diaval shrugged his shoulders.

''Yeah, just about surviving,'' Chris spoke with a smile.

The man laughed (unaware of the fact that Christopher wasn't actually joking).

''So, uh, this is your hometown?''

''Yes,'' the man replied. ''This is my home... So, are you two still headed for Mount Oberon?''

''Yes we are,'' Chris responded. ''Well, actually, he's going alone now. I'll be staying here.''

''Really? Well, we'll have to go for a drink sometime.. That's where I'm headed now, actually.''

''Oh, you're going to the Inn now?'' Diaval said.

''Yes. You're both welcome to tag along if you wish?''

''We'd love to,'' Chris replied. ''But, I'm afraid we'll have to decline.''

''Oh, what a pity.''

''Isn't it just.. You see, we have to escort our female friend back to her house.''

Just then, Syrena came back from around the corner.

''Are you two coming or not?'' She stopped in her tracks upon seeing the unknown man talking to Christopher and Diaval... ''Oh. Hello.''

''Hello.'' The young man walked towards Syrena. ''This is the lady you spoke of?''

Christopher gave a nod of his head.

He offered his hand to Syrena. ''Who is this, fetching woman?''

''This is Syrena,'' Diaval revealed. ''And Syrena, this is-'' Diaval stopped, suddenly realising that he didn't know the man's name.

''George.'' He bent down and kissed Syrena on her hand.

''Oh, my.'' Syrena blushed slightly.

''Syrena lives here,'' Diaval said.

''Is that so?'' George replied.. ''I'm sure I've never seen you before.''

''Oh, well. You've probably forgotten.''

''I never forget faces, Syrena'' George responded. ''Especially one as beautiful as yours.''

''Okay. Well, we've got to be running along now.'' Christopher stepped between them (feeling every so slightly jealous).

''Oh, yes, of course.'' George took a few steps back... ''Well, it's being lovely seeing you two chaps again. Might I have your names, before you depart?''

''Diaval.'' Chris pointed towards Diaval. ''Christopher.'' He tapped his chest.. ''Bye now!'' Christopher walked off, practically dragging Syrena with him.

''Oh, dear.'' George looked upset. ''I didn't offend him in some way, did I?''

''Oh, no.'' Diaval smiled. ''He's just feeling tired.. It's been a long day.''

''Yes, indeed... I'd, er, better toddle off to the Inn.''

''Alright then.. Well, goodbye, George.''

''Goodbye, Diaval.'' George smiled before walking off in the direction of the Inn, while Diaval quickly hurried after Christopher and Syrena...

.

.

.

''Christopher, would you please let go of my arm?'' Syrena spoke with a frown on her face.

''Oh, yes.'' Chris released her. ''I'm sorry.. It's just that, it's, er...getting late.''

''Why did you drag me away like that? It seemed so uncharacteristically rude of you.''

''Well, I'm just anxious to see your house, that's all.''

''Are you sure that's the reason?'' Syrena stopped walking (forcing Christopher to do the same).

''Of course!''

''Really?'' She smiled playfully. ''I thought you seemed rather jealous.''

''Jealous?'' Chris gave a light chuckle before his expression changed into that of a serious one... ''Well, maybe just a little bit.''

Syrena giggled. ''Christopher, there's no need to be jealous... I only have eyes for one man.''

''Really?.. Who's that, then?''

Just as Syrena was about to answer, Diaval appeared behind them.

''Thanks for leaving me, Chris.'' Diaval stopped beside them, slightly out of breath.

''Oh, sorry about that.''

''Ah, forget it,'' Diaval replied. ''Let's just get to the house already.''

''Good idea,'' Chris agreed.. ''So, which way now, Syrena?'' Chris looked towards the various streets and alleyways that were around them.

''Er, it's...this way!'' Syrena turned towards a small alleyway. ''No, that isn't right.'' She turned in the opposite direction. ''That way!''

''You're sure?'' Christopher said.

''Positive... Almost positive.'' She surreptitiously glanced at the paper. ''I think...''

''Syrena, I don't mean to sound...well, rude. But, I find it very strange that you don't know your way around the place where-''

''Of course I know the way,'' Syrena cut Christopher off. ''I was merely trying to remember where the shortcut was.''

''Shortcut?''

''Yes. One of these roads leads directly to my street.. It seems rather silly to walk the long around.''

''Oh, I see.''

''Well, come on.'' Diaval started walking again. ''It's getting late.''

''Yes, of course.'' Syrena headed down the nearby road, Christopher and Diaval following close behind...

After walking for just over a minute or so, it became apparent that this road was only leading towards a dead end.

''There's no way out down here.'' Diaval stopped and pointed to the houses in front of them.

''Perhaps we should find someone and ask for directions.. Although, we shouldn't really have to.'' Chris smiled while glancing towards Syrena.

''Oh, this is ridiculous!'' Syrena exclaimed. ''I know the way to my own house.''

''Are you sure about that?'' Diaval gestured to the houses blocking their way for a second time.

''Of course!'' Syrena responded. ''This isn't my fault... These houses must have been built quite recently. They wasn't here before.''

''Oh, well.'' Chris shrugged his shoulders. ''No harm done.. Let's just go straight to your house without a shortcut, eh?''

''Alright.'' Syrena let out a deep breath in order to steady her nerves. One more mistake and that was it, she knew that. ''Let's go.'' Syrena promptly headed back up the road.

Christopher and Diaval exchanged tuts before following after the flame haired woman.

.

.

.

Eventually, after 15 more minutes of walking, they finally arrived on the right street.

''Here we are!'' Syrena beamed.

''You're absolutely, without doubt, sure about that?'' Christopher asked.

''Yes.''

''For certain?''

''Indeed.''

''100%?''

Syrena shot him a glare.

''Too much?''

She gave a nod.

''Okay, I'll stop now.'' Chris smiled before turning around to face Diaval. ''This is the right street.''

''Thank goodness for that,'' Diaval replied. ''My feet are killing me.''

''Well, not to worry, we should be there in a few seconds.''

''This is it.'' Syrena stopped in front of a row of medium sized houses.

''Which one is it?'' Diaval asked.

Syrena peeked at the paper. ''The third one along..'' She began to walk towards it.

''Syrena,'' Chris spoke her name.

''What?''

''Why do you keep looking at that paper you supposedly found?''

''Well, I-''

''Don't try and deny it,'' he cut her off. ''What's written on it?''

Syrena sighed... ''If you must know it tells me the location of my spare key.''

''Spare key?''

''Yes. The key that unlocks the front door of my house.''

''I know what you mean. I just wondered what happened to the other key?''

''I lost it when those two men robbed me,'' Syrena replied (thinking fast).

''Oh, yes, of course... So, why do you need the paper?''

''Can't you remember where you put the key?'' Diaval interjected.

''Yes and no,'' Syrena responded. ''It's underneath one of the tiles on the roof of my house. I'm just not sure which one...'' Syrena suddenly stopped walking. ''This is the house.. My house,'' she corrected herself.

''Oh, it's lovely.'' Chris smiled as he walked up the two wooden steps that led to the porch. ''Now, which side of the house is the tile that conceals the key on?''

''Er, that's the thing!'' Syrena looked at the paper. ''I can't remember.''

''What does it say?''

''Second tile from the corner,'' she replied. ''I'm just not sure which corner.''

''Okay. I'll take a look at this side.'' Diaval headed towards the left hand side of the house. ''Chris, you check the other side.''

''Alright.'' Christopher headed over to the right hand side.

''I'm awfully sorry about this,'' Syrena apologised. ''I just call recall which side I put the key on.''

''Oh, it's fine.'' Chris pulled himself onto the top of the porch and began to check underneath the nearby tiles.

''I've always had a bad memory. That's why I made the note in the first place.'' Syrena cringed at this flimsy excuse as to why she couldn't remember.

''It's not at this side,'' Diaval said before climbing back down. ''Have you got it yet, Chris?''

''Hang on just a second.'' Christopher pushed himself further up in order to move more tiles out of the way. ''Are you sure it was the second tile?''

''Yes.''

''Oh, I'm getting fed up with this.'' Diaval folded his arms. ''If he doesn't find that key in the next minute or two then I'm turning myself back into a rhino and breaking the damn door down.''

''Thankfully, that won't be necessary.'' Christopher climbed back down with the key in his right hand.

''You've got it!'' Syrena smiled. ''Where was it?''

''Oh, it had slipped between two tiles,'' Chris replied as he handed Syrena the key. ''Here you go.''

''Thanks.'' Syrena took the key out of Christopher's hand.

Christopher and Diaval stood back while Syrena unlocked the front door.

''After you.'' Syrena opened the door for them.

''Thank you.'' Diaval stepped inside the house.

''Thanks.'' Christopher promptly did the same... ''Boy, it sure is dark in here.''

''If only Maleficent was here to brighten the place up a bit,'' Diaval stated.

''Indeed.''

Syrena stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

''Ow!'' Diaval cried out in pain.

''What is it?'' Syrena looked towards him.

''I stood on something sharp.''

Syrena bent down and felt a nail protruding from the floor. ''I'm so sorry about that.''

''Oh, I'll be alright,'' Diaval replied. ''Although it hasn't done my poor feet any favours.'' Diaval seated himself on the arm of a large chair.

''Whoa!'' Christopher toppled over a box in the middle of the floor.

''Christopher?'' Syrena spoke his name in a concerned tone of voice.. ''Are you alright?''

''I don't know,'' he replied. ''I'll let you know in a second.'' He slowly stood up... ''Yep. Still in one piece.''

''Thank goodness for that.''

''Why is this place so cluttered, Syrena?'' Diaval asked.

''Yeah, this place is littered with all sorts of...things (Christopher refrained from saying crap).''

''You always struck me as the clean and tidy type,'' Diaval remarked.

''I can only apologise,'' Syrena said. ''I didn't realise that I'd left this place in such poor condition.''

''Do you have any candles?'' Chris inquired as he rummaged around in the corner of the room. ''Maybe a lantern, or something?''

''I think so,'' Syrena responded. ''I'll go check in the kitchen.'' Syrena walked towards a nearby door.

''The kitchen's next to me.'' Chris pointed towards it.

''Oh, silly me.'' Syrena smiled nervously as she walked over towards Chris. ''I couldn't tell, what with it being so dark in here.''

''Mm. Yeah.''

Diaval couldn't help but roll his eyes a little.

''Back in a moment!'' Syrena stepped into the kitchen and closed the door behind her before letting out a deep breath... This was a nightmare.. Sooner or later Christopher and Diaval were going to catch on to the fact that this house was completely alien to her. After all, it wouldn't take a genius to see that something wasn't right here... Not only that, but whoever it was out of Vernon's company that owned this place was a complete and total slob. And this, of course, was reflecting very badly on her. This wasn't the impression she wanted to make on Christopher... Oh, how she wished she could go back in time and stop herself from ever mentioning Devondale to Christopher. If only she could have mentioned some other, far away town. Unfortunately, that wasn't possible.. She had to play the hand she'd dealt to herself... Concentrating on the matter at hand, Syrena began to fumble around in search of illumination.

Back in the living room, Christopher bumped into an ornament that was on the floor. ''Damn it,'' he cursed under his breath. ''Oh, what I'd give now for a little electricity.''

''Electricity?'' Diaval echoed him. ''You've mentioned that before, haven't you?''

''I don't remember,'' Chris replied. ''I probably have, as it's such a major component in the world I come from.''

''Really?''

''Yeah.. In fact, I can't imagine us being able to cope without it in the 21st century.'' Christopher headed over towards the door Syrena had mistaken as an entrance to the kitchen.

''Christopher.''

''What?''

Diaval got up and walked over towards the fair haired man (not wanting Syrena to overhear him). ''Don't you think Syrena's acting a little...well-''

''Strange,'' Chris finished the sentence for him.

''Exactly.''

''Yep,'' Chris agreed. ''She's been edgy ever since we entered this town... Something's going on here. And I'm gonna find out what.'' Christopher opened the door.

''What's in there?'' Diaval squinted in an attempt to see inside the dark room.

''I'm not sure.'' Christopher stepped inside. ''I think it's a study, but I can't be su- AHH!'' He tumbled backwards to the floor.

''What happened!?'' Diaval knelt down to check on him. ''Are you okay?''

Chris nodded his head. ''God, this place is a complete tip!'' Christopher kicked the toppled bookcase that he'd stumbled into.

''Come on.'' Diaval hoisted Christopher to his feet.

''Thanks, pal.'' Chris looked around for any sign of Syrena. ''I wonder what's taking her so long?''

''I don't know.. Let's go find out.'' Diaval was just about to head over towards the kitchen door when it was suddenly flung open...

''Syrena?'' Christopher looked puzzled, as he watched Syrena slowly step out of the kitchen with a very frightened look on her face. The light of a lantern burning bright behind her... ''What is it?''

''Run,'' Syrena whispered.

''What?''

''Run!''

Just then, a shadowy figure jumped out from behind Syrena and pressed the tip of an arrow against her throat. ''Don't even think about it!'' a male voice exclaimed. ''Either of you two move an inch and she'd dead!...''

''Oh, boy.''

* * *

**(A/N). And so, there we have it! The end of yet another chapter... Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think.**

**As always, thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, see you later.**


	37. Tête-à-Tête

**(A/N). Hi guys! As always, thanks for the reviews.**

**Well, I have nothing further to say than that, so let's get started with this chapter already!**

* * *

''Back away!'' the man exclaimed.

''Okay, okay.'' Christopher held his hands up while backing away slightly.

''You too!'' he barked at Diaval.

Diaval slowly stepped aside, a worried expression on his face.

''Very good... Right. I'm leaving now. And you're coming with me.'' He nudged Syrena slightly.

''You don't need her!'' Chris objected.

''Oh, yes I do,'' the man replied. ''Once I'm outside she can go free. Now move!''

Syrena began to walk forwards slowly.

''On your knees! On your knees!'' the man bellowed.

Christopher and Diaval promptly knelt down.

''Hands on your heads!''

Diaval instantly did as he was instructed. Christopher, however, did not.

''Listen to me. I don't want to hurt-''

''Do it!'' the man cut Chris off before he could finish his sentence.

Christopher put his hands on top of his head.. ''It's gonna be alright, Syrena.''

Syrena gave him a small smile as she was pushed towards the front door... She slowed her pace down upon reaching the spot where Diaval had stood on the nail.

''Keep moving!''

Syrena suddenly strode over the nail, startling the man.

''Hey!'' he hurried after her.. ''AHHH!'' He cried out in pain as he stepped down hard on the nail.

Syrena span around and kicked the man in the stomach, causing him to drop the arrowhead, before then kicking him twice more.. The man groaned as he bent over in pain. Syrena swung her leg up once more, kicking him square in the face and sending him sprawling to the floor...

''Wow,'' Chris uttered under his breath as he got back to his feet. ''Where did you learn to kick like that?''

''Oh, it comes natural to me,'' Syrena replied.

''Diaval, fetch the lantern!''

Diaval rushed into the kitchen and grabbed the lantern.

''Now, my friend. Let's take a closer look at you.''

''Here you go.'' Diaval handed Syrena the lantern.

Syrena walked over towards the man and gasped in astonishment, as the light from the lantern revealed his face.. He was an older man with a fairly long dark grey beard. His skin was oily and he was as bald as an egg.

''Oh, bloody hell,'' the man groaned. ''I'm in for it now.''

Chris smiled in amusement at the man's sudden change of voice.

''Could one of you please say something?'' the man implored. ''Because I'm starting to feel rather awkward about all this.''

''Alright,'' Syrena spoke up. ''I have three questions for you.. One, who are you? Two, what are you doing in my house? And three, why did you try to kill me?''

''Er, well, firstly, my name is Fraser.. Secondly, I needed a place to stay.. And thirdly, I never intended to do you any harm. I was merely using you as leverage in order to escape... So there. Satisfied?''

''Not even remotely,'' Syrena replied. ''You say that you didn't intend to hurt me. Well, in that case you put on one hell of a performance.''

''That's true,'' Fraser agreed. ''That's exactly it, in fact... The real me couldn't even harm a fly.''

''The real you?.. I don't understand?''

''I'm a performer! That's what I am!.. Or perhaps I should say, that's what I used to be.''

''You're a performer?''

''An actor, to be specific.''

The trio all exchanged sullen looks before Christopher smiled slightly... ''Give me a hand, Diaval.'' He moved to lift Fraser up.

''Please be gentle guys. Remember, I'm an old man.''

Christopher and Diaval grabbed Fraser and pulled him to his feet.

''OW!'' Diaval cried out in pain.

''What happened?'' Chris looked alarmed.

''He bit me!''

''What?''

''Yes, yes, I did,'' Fraser admitted it. ''I'm sorry about that. It's one of two nervous conditions I have.''

''Nervous conditions?''

''Yes. Whenever I'm anxious, I, well...bite things.''

Christopher couldn't help but titter. There was something about this old man that was rather likable.

''It's not funny!'' Diaval shot Christopher a scathing look.

''Sorry.'' Chris managed to stop himself from smiling...

''You mentioned it was one of two conditions,'' Syrena said. ''What's the other one?''

''Sleeping,'' he replied.

''Sleeping?''

''Yes. One moment I'm standing upright and the next I'm out like a-'' Fraser suddenly dropped to the floor.

''Light,'' Christopher finished the sentence for him.

''What in the world?'' Diaval looked confused.

''Narcolepsy,'' Christopher revealed what the problem was.

''What?'' Syrena looked to Chris.

''Narcolepsy,'' Christopher repeated as he bent down to check on the sleeping Fraser. ''It's a neurological disorder that causes people to fall asleep at inopportune moments.''

''But, what is it?'' Diaval asked. ''Some form of spell?''

''No, It's a condition. A rare disorder of the brain.''

''Will he be alright?''

''Oh, he'll be fine,'' Chris replied. ''So long as he doesn't ever fall asleep in a dangerous place, or at a dangerous time.''

''Is there a cure?'' Syrena queried.

''Not really,'' Chris responded. ''It's a long-term disorder, unfortunately... Although, there are treatments that can be helpful in tackling the major symptoms. However, they won't be available here in the 14th century.''

Just then, Fraser's eyes opened. ''Hello everyone!''

''Hi.'' Christopher flashed a small smile.

''Do you see what I mean now?'' Fraser sat upright. ''It's a complete bloody nightmare.''

''I can imagine.''

''Listen, Fraser, I hate to be persistent,'' Syrena spoke up. ''But you haven't answered all my questions yet.''

''Yes I have.''

''No, you haven't.. I still don't know what you're doing in my house.''

''I told you!'' Fraser was helped to his feet by Diaval. ''I needed a place to stay.''

''And why is that?'' Syrena inquired.

''I chose your house at random. I had no place else to go... I am, as they say, without a home.''

The three of them all fell quiet upon hearing this... Eventually, Syrena broke the building silence.

''That still doesn't make it right for you to enter my home without permission.''

''Well, I suppose I could lie and say I was sorry,'' Fraser retorted. ''Would that help?''

Syrena shot him a glare.. ''How did you get in here, anyway?''

''Oh, well, I've always been good at breaking windows.. I remember when I was just a boy-''

''You broke a window!?'' Syrena exclaimed.

''Yes. The bedroom window to be exact.''

''How did you get up there?''

''Well, I've always been good at climbing.. That reminds me of another-''

''No!'' Syrena cut him off. ''We don't have time to hear any of your stories... I'd like for you to leave now, please.''

Fraser just stood there in silence for a second or two, before finally saying... ''Alright then.''

''Hang on a second.'' Chris turned to Syrena. ''Can we have a word in private.''

Syrena sighed. ''Yes, alright.''

''Good.'' Christopher looked to Diaval. ''Keep an eye on him.''

''Of course,'' Diaval replied, as he watched Christopher and Syrena trail off towards the kitchen...

Christopher and Syrena stepped through the open door before Chris closed it behind them... ''Where did you find the candle?'' Christopher gestured towards a lit candle resting atop a small table.

''Oh, Fraser had it, along with the lantern...'' Syrena took a deep breath before asking. ''So...what is it that you wish to say to me?''

Christopher sighed... ''Look, I know that this isn't my call to make, after all it is your house.''

''But?'' Syrena knew where this was going.

''But, personally...I don't think you should chuck him out. I mean, come on... The guy's homeless. I'm pretty sure what he did was the act of a desperate man.''

Syrena nodded her head to show that she understood. ''I suppose you're right... It's just that, he threatened me.''

''I know that. But, I think it was an empty threat.''

Syrena let out a sigh, as she contemplated what to do.

''Hey, don't let me influence you.''

''Well, it's a bit late for that now.'' Syrena smiled. ''You've made me feel like a bad person.''

''Oh, don't be silly. You're not a bad person.''

''Yes I am,'' Syrena spoke in a whisper (her mask beginning to slip)... ''I'm a terrible person.''

''What?.. Look, don't listen to me. We both know that he's in the wrong here. And a lot of people's first reaction would be to kick him out.''

''It wasn't your first reaction.''

''Well, I just felt sorry for him that's all.''

Syrena reached out her hand and stroked Christopher's cheek. ''You're such a good person. You deserve better than this... You deserve to go home. Back to your own time.''

''Things aren't perfect in the future, Syrena.. Just look at Drake.''

''You're ten times the man Drake is...''

''Well, Syrena, to be honest...it's when I thought of Vernon that I decided to try and help Fraser.''

''I don't understand.''

''Vernon was homeless before he came to this realm, Syrena.. The differences between him and Fraser are apparent, but that may not always be the case... You see, my whole life is dedicated to finding out why people behave the way they do...''

''What do you see when you look at Vernon?''

''If I'm honest... I see pure hatred.. Hatred like that can only be bred by bitterness and years of mental anguish... Sometimes, all that's needed to save someone, is to show them a little kindness. For kindness is the greatest gift ever bestowed to us... If given to the right person at the right time, it can change the course of their future. It can save their lives and their souls... However, I fear that Vernon has gone too far... I believe that he's become insane, and ergo incapable of changing... I don't want to see the same thing happen to someone like Fraser.. I don't want to see anyone become as twisted and evil as Vernon is...''

Syrena's head fell, as her thoughts turned towards another irredeemable individual.

''What's the matter?''

''Oh, it's nothing, really,'' Syrena replied. ''It's just-. I find myself reminded of a person similar to Vernon... Someone who is beyond redemption.''

''Who?''

''Someone I used to know,'' Syrena responded cryptically. ''He had everything a man could want...before he foolishly chose to throw it all away.''

Christopher wanted to inquire more about this person, curious to know his connection to Syrena. However, as any good psychotherapist knows, it's never good to press someone for information that they really don't want to divulge.. If she'd have wanted him to know more then she would have said more, it was as simple as that...

''I've made many poor choices in my life, Christopher... I fully intend not to make anymore.''

''Good.'' Chris smiled slightly...

''I want you to know that-'' She paused in order to draw breath. ''If you don't make it back to your own world...I'll always be here for you.''

''Thank you, Syrena.'' Christopher's hand found hers... ''Before I came here I never thought I'd-'' He suddenly stopped.

''What?..''

Christopher hesitated for a moment before replying. ''I never thought I'd find someone like you... And that's why I'll always be grateful to whatever power brought me to this place.''

Christopher and Syrena suddenly found themselves leaning forward.. Their eyes closed as their lips moved to within inches of one another... Just as their lips were about to connect, the kitchen door was flung open.

''Oh!.. I'm sorry,'' Diaval apologised for interrupting.

''What is it?'' Christopher asked in a peeved tone.

''Well, er...he's left.''

''What?''

''Fraser. He's, um.. He's gone.''

''Oh, no.'' Christopher hurried out of the kitchen.

''What happened?'' Syrena gave Diaval a prod.

''Well, he just said he didn't want to be a burden and left,'' Diaval replied. ''Besides, what's the big deal? If he wants to go, I say we should let him.''

''I'd have said the exact same thing a few minutes ago.'' Syrena stepped out of the kitchen to follow Christopher, leaving behind a bemused Diaval shaking his head in confusion.

.

.

.

''Fraser!'' Christopher called out the man's name as he trotted up the street after him. ''Wait!''

Fraser stopped and turned around to face him. ''What is it, lad?''

''What are you doing?''

''Leaving,'' was Fraser's simple reply.

''Where will you go?''

''It doesn't matter.''

''It doesn't matter?'' Christopher echoed his words in disbelief.

''No, not really.''

''But, you're homeless.. You said it yourself.''

''Perhaps I am, in the traditional sense of the word. But, when you stop and think about it, I'm not... You see, wherever I go, I'm home.'' Fraser gestured to the stars above his head and the Earth beneath his feet.

Christopher smiled softly, touched by Fraser's words...

''Christopher!'' Syrena called out as she ran towards them... ''What's going on?''

''I'm leaving,'' Fraser said.

''No, you mustn't.'' Syrena reached out and touched his arm. ''Listen, I was wrong back there.. This doesn't mean to say that I think what you did was right because I do not... But, nevertheless, I would like for you to stay with us.''

''Are you quite sure?''

''Positive,'' Syrena confirmed.. ''Only until we find you a place of your own in this town, you understand?''

''Oh, of course, of course,'' Fraser replied. ''Thank you..''

''You're welcome.''

Christopher turned to Syrena and gave her a bright smile. ''Come on. Let's get back to the house.''

.

.

.

.

After returning to the house Christopher formally introduced himself and his companions to Fraser. He explained that Diaval would be leaving in the morning in order to journey to Mount Oberon. However (as with George), Christopher thought it best not to reveal anything further than that... Fraser had tried to press the matter, but Syrena had skillfully diverted him into talking about himself (something she gathered Fraser loved to do).

''I started acting at the age of eight.''

''Eight?'' Diaval echoed. ''Isn't that a little young?''

''Well, I wasn't a professional actor, you understand? I just learned I was a bloody good liar.'' Fraser laughed. ''I always used to pretend to be innocent of stealing and everyone used to believe me.''

''So, you realised you had a talent?''

''I did, yeah.. Before I knew it I was playing to crowds for nothing on street corners.. Then one day I thought, hey, you can make some money doing this. So, I joined an acting troupe.''

''And thus a career was born,'' Christopher spoke with a smile...

''Might I ask, what went wrong?'' Syrena broke into the conversation...

''Ah, well, for years it was just me and my mother,'' Fraser responded. ''The money I brought home was what kept her alive.''

''And your father?''

''No. I never knew him.''

''I'm sorry to hear that.'' Syrena fell silent for a moment before finally asking... ''What happened to him?''

''I don't bloody well know! My mother didn't know who he was either!'' Fraser burst out laughing.

Christopher, Diaval and Syrena all laughed slightly (out of politeness)...

''Oh, yes, my dear mother was ounces of fun.'' Fraser smiled at the fond memories.. ''After she passed, I just gave up. I couldn't be bothered anymore... Until, eventually, I realised that she wouldn't have wanted me to do that. So, I carry on.. Just living life day by day, really.''

''Don't you act anymore?'' Diaval inquired.

''Not really,'' Fraser replied. ''I just did odd jobs here and there for years, you know? Then one year things got tight. It got so bad I ended up losing our old house.. I tried to make a comeback on the stage but it was unsuccessful... So, here I am. Travelling from place to place without a care in the world.''

''That can't be an easy life to live.''

''Oh, you get used to it.'' Fraser moved closer towards the light of the lantern...

A bleak silence filled the air for a few seconds before Fraser spoke up.

''Is anyone hungry?''

''Er, yes,'' Syrena replied. ''I am.''

''Me too,'' Chris stated.

''I'm not particularly hungry.'' Diaval gave a shrug of his shoulders.

''I'm feeling rather peckish.'' Fraser got to his feet.

''Well, I'm sorry, but I don't have any food in.''

Christopher let out a sigh upon hearing this. ''Oh, well. We'll have to get something tomorrow at the market.'' He looked to Syrena. ''You do have a market here in Devondale?''

''You can bet your life on it!'' Fraser beamed. ''And that's why we won't have to wait until tomorrow.''

Diaval turned to Syrena. ''Surely all the stalls will be closed at this late hour?''

Syrena gave a nod of her head (knowing that must be the case).

''That may be so,'' Fraser agreed. ''But do not despair, my friends. We shall not go hungry tonight.''

''I don't understand.'' Diaval looked to his two companions to see if they had an ideas as to what Fraser was talking about. Unfortunately, they were just as baffled as he was.

''Well, you see, I've already been to the market.. I went earlier today, as a matter of fact.''

''And you bought some food?''

''Good heavens no!... I bloody well stole it.'' Fraser laughed, prompting the others to do the same...

''Why doesn't that surprise me?'' Chris spoke with a smile on his face.

''Because you can tell I'm a shifty bugger that's why,'' Fraser replied with a chortle.. ''I tried to talk my way out of it by feigning insanity. Unfortunately, the stall owner didn't fall for it.''

''What happened?''

''Well, he ruddy well chased me up the road, didn't he.''

''How did you manage to outrun him?'' Chris wondered.

''You presume that I've lost the use of my legs?''

''No, of course not,'' Chris backtracked. ''It's just that, with you being an older man an all-''

''Older man? Listen here, sonny, just because I'm elderly you think I can't bloody well run anymore?''

''I didn't mean to cause any offence. If I did, then I'm sorry,'' Christopher apologised.

''Too right!'' Fraser looked to Diaval. ''How do you think I managed to get away, then?''

''Naturally, you outrun him,'' Diaval replied.

''Well, you're wrong!.. Fortunately he tripped and hit his head against a wall.'' Fraser laughed. ''I haven't been able to run for decades!''

Syrena tittered in amusement, while Christopher looked rather shocked about falling for Fraser's pretense at taking insult.

''I had you going, didn't I?'' Fraser poked Christopher.

''Yeah. Yeah, you certainly did.'' Chris flashed a smile. ''So, er, where's the food?''

''It's in this room over here.'' Fraser headed towards the door on his left.

''Ah, so that explains why the bookcase was on the floor,'' Christopher deduced.

''Yes, I admit, that was my fault.'' Fraser held his hands up.

''And you blamed me for being untidy.'' Syrena gave Christopher a nudge.

''What about all the rest of this stuff scattered all over the place?'' Diaval wondered. ''Is this all your stuff?''

''Oh, no,'' Fraser replied. ''This place looked just as bad when I broke in.. No offence, dear.''

''Non taken,'' Syrena replied.

''Back in a tick!'' Fraser stepped into the room.

''You were saying?'' Christopher turned to Syrena while flashing a wry smile. ''Something about me blaming you for something you wasn't responsible for?''

Syrena failed to reply, knowing that if she were to say anything it would only incriminate her further.

''Don't fret about it, Syrena,'' Diaval spoke up. ''I'm not the tidiest individual either.''

Syrena still chose to remain silent, because if she denied making this mess then they'd presume either one of two things. That someone else had broken into this house prior to Fraser, or that this wasn't really her home at all.. She couldn't risk them presuming the latter, so she decided to smile and bear the embarrassment.

''Here we are!'' Fraser stepped back out into the living room with his hands full.

''What have you got there?'' Diaval asked as he got to his feet.

''A loaf of bread and some fruit,'' the older man replied.

''Oh, that's lovely.'' Syrena smiled.

''What type of fruit have you-''

''AHHH!'' Fraser screamed as he dropped an apple to the floor.

''What happened!?'' Chris shouted in alarm.

''A-A-A-A-'' Fraser stammered, his eyes wide.

''What!?''

''A-A-A-... SPIDER!''

''What?'' Diaval could hardly suppress his laughter.

''If there's anything I can't stand it's bloody spiders!.. Damn, infernal creatures!''

''Where is it?'' Syrena looked to the floor.

''On the bloody apple!'' Fraser pointed towards the red apple that had rolled into the corner of the room.

Christopher picked up the lantern and walked over towards it... ''I can't see it.''

''There it is!'' Diaval pointed towards the tiny spider that was headed straight for him and Fraser.

Fraser yelped before rushing and standing behind Diaval.

''AH!'' Diaval let out a yell. ''You bit me again!''

''Sorry,'' Fraser apologised. ''Spiders make me anxious.''

''I'll get it.'' Syrena walked over towards the spider and scooped it up into the palm of her hand.

''Here, give it to me.'' Christopher took the spider in his hand and walked over towards the front door.

''Don't kill it,'' Fraser said. ''I may not like them but I don't think they deserve to die. All life is sacred.''

''Nice to meet someone who shares my beliefs.'' Christopher opened the door before bending down and releasing the spider onto the porch. ''There you go little fella.'' Chris stood upright as he closed the door.

''No offence, but, personally, I don't understand how anyone can be afraid of spiders,'' Diaval remarked.

''They're creepy,'' Fraser argued his viewpoint.

''I don't get it either,'' Christopher agreed with Diaval. ''I don't find them creepy at all.''

''No.. You're afraid of moths, though, aren't you Christopher?'' Syrena spoke with a smile.

''Moths!?'' Fraser chuckled slightly. ''What? How can anyone be afraid of a moth?''

''The same way you're afraid of spiders,'' Christopher replied.

''That's different. Many people are afraid of spiders.''

''That's true,'' Diaval concurred.

''What do you mean that's true? Who's side are you on here?'' Chris shot Diaval a glare

''Look, all I'm saying is I've never met someone who is afraid of moths before...until now.'' Fraser giggled.

''Let's just drop this, okay?'' Christopher looked very peeved...

''So, who's keeping watch tonight?'' Syrena broke the building silence.

''Watch? What do you mean who's keeping-'' Fraser suddenly dropped to the floor...asleep.

''Well...that rules him out,'' Syrena said with a smile.

.

.

.

.

After a short discussion, Christopher volunteered to keep watch... Syrena went into her bedroom (after oddly getting it mixed up with a closet), Fraser slept in the guest bedroom (which Diaval generously offered to him), while Diaval decided to sleep in the study, leaving Christopher all alone in the living room...

''Damn,'' Chris cursed under his breath, as he pricked his finger on the nail embedded in the floor... Despite the fact that earlier on it had proved useful in thwarting Fraser from escaping, Chris had decided to extract it in order to prevent anyone else from accidentally standing on it... ''Come on. Come on,'' Chris encouraged himself while twisting it out of the floor. ''There we go.'' Christopher pulled the nail out and tossed it into the fireplace, before huddling over towards the dying flames... He blew warm air onto his hands before putting them over the fire.

Just then, the door to the study opened up.

''Diaval?'' Christopher turned towards the door. ''Are you alright?''

''I'm fine,'' Diaval replied as he stepped into the living room. ''I'm just having a little difficulty sleeping, that's all.''

''I see.'' Christopher turned back towards the fire.

''I thought I'd take this as an opportunity to tell you what happened with me and Maleficent.''

Chris looked back to Diaval. ''Sure, go ahead.''

''Alright.'' Diaval seated himself on a nearby chair... ''Well, I can't deny that I was terrified before speaking with her.. I didn't know how she was going to react. I expected a hostile reception.''

''I take it you didn't receive one?''

''Well, I did at first. But she soon softened.''

''Really? That doesn't sound like the Maleficent I know.''

Diaval smiled slightly. ''I took your advice and spoke from the heart... I told her that I loved her.''

This caused Christopher to glance back towards Diaval. ''What did she say?''

Diaval's smile widened... ''She said that she loved me too.''

Christopher reciprocated Diaval's smile. ''That warms my heart... You two deserve happiness. I'm so pleased for both of you.''

''Thank you, Christopher,'' Diaval replied. ''Without you, I'm not so sure things would have turned out the same way.''

Christopher shrugged his shoulders. ''I'm a regular Cupid, eh?''

''True. Not so handy with a bow and arrow, though, are you?''

''No.'' Chris chuckled. ''Unlike Syrena.''

''Yeah, where did that come from?''

''I have no idea,'' Chris responded. ''She was deadly with it... Just like she is with her feet.''

''Mm...'' Diaval fell silent, while staring blankly into the fire.

''You know I-''

''Christopher,'' Diaval cut him off by mistake... ''I'm sorry. You go ahead.''

''No, I was just gonna say that I got rid of that pesky nail by the front door.''

''Oh, good.''

''Now, go on.. What were you going to say?''

''Oh, it's nothing.'' Diaval thought it best not to say anything after all.

''Oh, come on. It can't be nothing... Tell me.''

''Alright,'' Diaval replied with a sigh. ''I just don't want this to come out the wrong way, that's all.''

''I'm sure it won't,'' Chris reassured him. ''Besides, I won't take offence.''

''Well, it isn't actually about you.''

''Really?.. Who, then?''

''Syrena,''

''Syrena?''

''Yes.. I think you've noticed her strange behaviour as well.''

Chris gave a small nod of his head.

''Don't get me wrong, she's a lovely woman. It's just-... I'm not sure she's telling us everything.''

''Mm.'' Christopher considered what Diaval was saying... ''But, what would she have to hide?''

''I don't know,'' Diaval responded. ''I'm just going by her recent behaviour.''

''Yeah, she has been acting out of sorts since we arrived here. I'll admit that.''

''Even before then she was reluctant to divulge certain things.''

''Such as?''

''Such as how she learned to use a bow and arrow.''

''Yes. She did answer that in a rather cryptic manner, didn't she?''

''She certainly did,'' Diaval agreed... ''Not knowing her way around this place just makes me wonder.''

''Wonder what?..''

Diaval failed to respond...

''You're suggesting that this isn't her house?... You think she's lying?''

Once again, Diaval didn't reply.

''Well?'' Chris pressed for an answer.

''No, no. Of course not... Well, maybe just a little part of me thinks that.''

''Oh, don't be silly, Diaval. Why would she make it up?''

''I've already told you, I don't know,'' Diaval responded...

''Alright, Diaval.. Let's presume that this isn't her house. Okay?''

''Okay.''

''Right then. If that were the case...how did she know where the spare key was? Hmm?''

Diaval thought for a moment before replying... ''Good point... She couldn't have known.''

''Exactly.''

''Ah, don't listen to me.. It's just a crazy thought.''

''Yeah, it's probably just her nerves,'' Chris said. ''She's been through a lot lately... We all have.''

''True,'' Diaval concurred with that statement... ''You really like her, don't you?''

''Syrena?.. Yeah, I think she's a very nice woman.''

''So do I, but that's not what I meant.''

''What did you mean?''

''Well-'' Diaval momentarily hesitated... ''I think you're-'' He stopped short again.

''Think I'm what?.. Falling for her?''

''Precisely.''

''No,'' Chris denied it with a smile. ''I mean, I do find her attractive... But, I don't think I'm falling for her.''

''Well, I think you are. and I think you know it too... In fact, you mentioned something like this to me once before.. Something to do with your profession... Let me think.'' Diaval tried to recall the name... ''Denial.''

''Denial?''

''Yes. You said it was a-'' Diaval tried to remember Christopher's exact wording. ''An unconscious defense mechanism.''

''Diaval, I'm not in denial,'' (Christopher sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than convince Diaval)...

''Come on, you can't deny flying into a jealous rage the moment George kissed Syrena's hand.''

''Yes, I can deny it... Besides, there's a differences between a modicum of jealously and flying into a rage about it.''

''I suppose,'' Diaval responded. ''Nevertheless, it was jealousy.''

Chris didn't reply, as he looked back to the flames before him... Eventually, he spoke. ''Oh, who am I kidding?.. I can't deny the fact that I've been much happier since meeting her...''

''Well, I suppose it's nice for you to have another human around.''

''Well, I wouldn't exactly say that... I mean, I suppose it does play a small part. No offence, Diaval, I enjoy your company a great deal.. You and Maleficent have been, on the whole, very good to me... It's just nice to have someone else around who's inexperienced when it comes to fairies and shape-shifters.''

Diaval nodded his head, understanding that...

''But, there's more to it, really,'' Chris continued... ''She's the only woman I've ever-'' He suddenly stopped.

''What?''

''She's the first woman I've ever envisioned having a future with... You see, I've never had a serious relationship with a woman, Diaval... Sure, there's been the odd date...the odd dalliance.'' He smiled. ''But nothing deeper than that... I suppose it's because I never wanted it. Not really... If I did... I didn't want enough.''

Diaval didn't really know what to say in reply to all that. His life was completely different to Christopher's... Not wanting to say the wrong thing, he opted to say nothing at all...

''Do you remember I told you about that girl in the ninth grade?''

''Yes,'' Diaval replied. ''I remember wondering what the ninth grade was...''

Christopher just stared blankly into the fire, as if Diaval's words had fell on deaf ears...

''Go on. What were you going to say?''

''I was going to say, erm-'' Chris paused for a moment... ''Syrena reminds me of her.''

''Really? In what way?''

''For starters, her red hair,'' Christopher responded. ''She's the only girl I've ever really cared for... That is, until I met Syrena...''

''So, what's the problem? Why don't you tell Syrena how you feel about her?''

Chris didn't answer that question...

''Is it because you're afraid of rejection?'' Diaval wondered aloud. ''After all, you were rejected by the girl in the ninth grade, whatever the hell that is!''

''I don't recall saying I was rejected.''

''But you were, weren't you?..''

After a brief silence, Christopher finally admitted it, as he gave a solemn nod of his head. ''But, there's more to it.. You see, I think Syrena may feel the same way about me.''

''Well, that's good!.. Isn't it?''

''I'm not so sure.''

''What do you mean?''

''I mean I'm not sure if her developing feelings for me is a bad thing or a good thing.''

''I don't understand.''

''Don't you see?'' Christopher let out a sigh. ''Now that my part in this quest is over...I feel like I have to return home.''

''Why must you return if you're happy here?''

Chris looked away...

''It's because of your aunt, isn't it?'' Diaval suddenly realised.

''Yes.. She needs me. I'm all that she has.. And let's be honest, Diaval... I don't really belong here.''

''You're not thinking this through. You do realise that it'll be a terrible risk to try and return home,'' Diaval pointed this out. ''You have to be struck by lightning again, you know?''

Chris gave a nod of his head. ''I'm aware of that. But, it didn't hurt me the first time.'' He gave a small smile... ''Look, nothing's set in stone... I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet.''

Now it was Diaval's turn to sigh... ''I'm gonna miss you, Chris.''

''Are you sure about that?'' Christopher spoke with a smile. ''I thought you'd rather it was just you and Maleficent.''

''Well, yes. You leaving does have its perks.'' Diaval returned his smile. ''But, I can't deny that it's been nice having someone to turn to... You see, apart from Maleficent and Aurora, I've never really gotten close to anyone... Having a friend is a rare thing for me.''

''Same here,'' Chris shared that sentiment... ''I do hope that you and Maleficent succeed in rescuing Aurora.''

''Well, we're not coming back without her... If we can't save Aurora then we'll die trying.''

Chris gave a small nod of his head, understanding Diaval's desire to rescue his beloved little hatchling... ''You'd better get some sleep.. It'll be light in three or four hours.''

''No, I'm not going to sleep tonight,'' Diaval replied. ''I'll stay out here and keep watch. You go rest in the study.''

''Are you sure?''

''I'm positive...''

''Well, I am feeling rather tired.'' Chris thought for a moment before agreeing... ''Okay.''

''Good.''

Christopher slowly got to his feet. ''Diaval, can I ask you something?''

''Go ahead.''

''Well, it's just that-'' He hesitated.

''Go on,'' Diaval pushed him to continue. ''Don't worry. Whatever it is, I can take it.''

Christopher nodded his head. ''Okay..''

''Right then.. What is it?''

''Videl.''

The name sent a shiver down Diaval's spine, as visions of his dream suddenly popped back into his mind... ''W-what about him?''

''Is it because of him that you can't sleep?''

Diaval failed to reply, in fear of appearing cowardly should he speak the truth.

''If that is the case, then don't be ashamed about it... I was afraid to sleep too after my experience with him.''

''How did you get past it?''

''I didn't,'' Chris replied honestly. ''Not really... It was a brief yet horrifying experience, and one I'll never forget.''

''How do you manage to sleep, then?''

Christopher thought for a moment before replying. ''By convincing myself that it couldn't possibly be real... Now, though, I know beyond doubt that it was.''

Diaval suddenly started to feel guilty about divulging all he'd experienced to Christopher. Now realising that he was just as afraid as he was...

''Goodnight, Diaval.'' Christopher gave his friend a pat on the shoulder before walking towards the door that led to the study...

''Christopher. Wait.''

Chris stopped beside the door before turning to face Diaval.. ''What?''

''There was something in the dream that I didn't tell you about.''

''Really? What?''

''Well, at the end of the dream I-... I can't remember exactly... Just feelings, really.''

''Feelings?'' Chris looked puzzled. ''A feeling of despair? Anguish?''

''No, nothing like that... It felt wonderful, actually.. Perhaps that was because I was about to wake up.''

''Well, what exactly do you remember?''

''I remember it came when I was-'' Diaval closed his eyes, as he suddenly remembered the horrific things he'd seen... ''When I was at breaking point.''

''What happened?''

''I felt an overwhelming sensation of peace.. It was as though something was protecting me from Videl. Shielding me from his power.. I can't remember anything else after that.''

''I see...''

Diaval looked to the fire... ''I just thought I should let you know.''

''I'm glad that you did,'' Christopher responded as he opened up the door to the study.

''Really?'' Diaval looked back.

''Really.'' Christopher stepped into the study and was about to close the door behind him when Diaval asked.

''Why? How does my final recollection of the dream change anything?''

''Why tell me about it if you didn't already know the answer.''

Diaval fell silent for a moment before replying... ''It's something good.. That much I do know.''

''It is good.. It's a sign.''

''What kind of sign?''

''A sign that we're not fighting this darkness alone... Goodnight, Diaval.'' Christopher closed the door.

Diaval looked at the closed door for a few seconds before turning to the fire once again, thinking on Christopher's words...

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, back in the woods, Apollo was in need of attention, and so proceeded to nudge Maleficent.

''What is it?'' Maleficent turned towards the auburn haired horse.

Apollo nudged her again.

''Oh, alright.'' Maleficent stroked his nose.. She couldn't deny that she was annoyed at Christopher for leaving his horse behind with her instead of taking him along to Devondale. It was only going to complicate matters in the morning when Chris came along to collect him. Or perhaps Diaval could take him to Devondale. But either way, it was going to delay her and Diaval's departure.. The most irksome thing of all, though, was that she was having to take care of Apollo... Although, if she was to be completely honest with herself...she was growing rather fond of him. She'd disliked Apollo initially due to the fact that he used to belong to Stefan.. But, there was just something special about Apollo... He was different to other horses. ''There you go.'' Maleficent finished stroking him. ''Satisfied?''

Apollo gave a nod of his head.

''Good.'' Maleficent smiled... She let out a weary sigh before walking over towards a comfortable spot on the ground. She proceeding to sit down on the grass...

Maleficent was feeling tired.. She hadn't slept the previous night and was in need of sleep...yet, she dare not close her eyes... To sleep in the woods all alone would be rather dangerous when Vernon and his men were probably not too far behind... Unable to resist sleep any longer, Maleficent found her eyes closing. '_Just a few minutes rest_,' Maleficent made a false promise to herself...

''Well, well,'' a deep voice suddenly spoke (startling Maleficent in the process). ''If it isn't the formidable Maleficent.''

Maleficent jumped to her feet and spun around to face the man who was standing just over ten feet away from her.

''Not that formidable after all, eh?'' the man smiled. ''It seems that you don't have the strength to resist sleeping, even when you know that you really shouldn't... Not here, at least.'' The man took a step towards her.

''Stay back!'' Maleficent declared.

The man stopped walking.. ''Me? I don't need sleep... I do sleep on occasion but only for pleasure. I could stay awake for centuries and not be effected by it in the least.''

These words caught Maleficent's interest... This was no ordinary man. ''Who are you?''

''Oh, I think you know the answer to that...''

Maleficent's face changed into a shocked expression, as she looked to the white hair on the man's head. Suddenly remembering Diaval's description, she realised who this man was.

''That's right (he could tell from the look on her face that she had deduced who he was)... I am Vandran.''

''Vandran,'' she spoke his name in a whisper... ''Oh, I've been waiting for this moment.'' Maleficent harnessed some energy in the palm of her hand, before blasting it in Vandran's direction.

''Tsk,'' Vandran tutted as he swatted Maleficent's magic away as though it was a bothersome fly. ''I didn't come here to fight...''

''Then why did you come?'' Maleficent inquired (unfazed by Vandran's demonstration of power).

''To talk.''

''Really? Well, I have no desire to converse with a loathsome creature such as yourself.''

''Come now.'' Vandran smiled. ''Don't be like that.''

''Utter one more word and I shall tear out your tongue and split your skull.''

Vandran chuckled at her threatening words. ''Firstly, you would fail and die in the attempt. And secondly, even if you were to succeed in killing me, Aurora would still perish... You see, I'm the only hope she has.''

''No,'' Maleficent refused to believe that.

''Listen to me, Maleficent.'' Vandran took a step forward. ''Two intelligent and sophisticated beings like us should be able to reach some sort of amicable agreement. Don't you agree?''

''I will never help you.''

''I'm not asking for your help,'' Vandran clarified. ''I'm asking for you to keep out of my way.''

''I've had enough of this!'' Maleficent spread out her wings and prepared to attack.

''Wait!'' Vandran exclaimed... ''I'm sure that you will change your mind once you realise that without your cooperation Aurora will be as good as dead.''

''Don't lie to me!.. You need her to release Videl. I know that now.''

''Yes, I do need her,'' Vandran admitted it. ''However, I don't need her alive.''

''I know that too.. But I also know that you can't kill her until the night of the blood moon.''

Vandran raised his eyebrows. ''Impressive. You know a great deal regarding the ritual. Unfortunately, you've overlooked one thing... It isn't Aurora's death that we need. It's merely a drop of her blood.''

Maleficent flashed a curious look.

''What I'm saying is, if I wanted to, I could kill her right now and save her blood until I need it.''

''If that is truly the case, why didn't you kill her immediately? Why complicate matters by abducting her?''

''Because I needed a bargaining chip,'' Vandran replied. ''Something to stop you from seeking revenge... You can have Aurora back once the ritual has being completed.''

''Why not take the drop of blood you require and release her now?''

Vandran sighed while shaking his head. ''If I were to do that, what would be stopping you from continuing on to Mount Oberon in order to prevent my Master's release?''

Maleficent gave a small nod of her head, understanding his point... ''What do you suggest?''

''I suggest that you return to the Moors.''

''That isn't going to happen.''

''Hear me out.''

Maleficent let out a long sigh...

''With you out of the picture Aurora will be safe.. Then, once she's played her small part in this and my Master is free from his prison, she will be returned to your side... What do you say to that?''

''I say no,'' Maleficent replied. ''My concern in this goes beyond Aurora.. I have seen Videl and the realm he comes from. And I know that his release means total and utter annihilation for this world.''

''You're wrong,'' Vandran responded. ''He will not destroy this world, he will make it his own.''

''No, he will birth a new world. One far, far different to this one...''

''You foolish creature. You'd rather leave this world in the hands of men?''

Maleficent looked away, failing to respond.

''I have seen the future. I have looked from one dimension to another, and in each and every one mankind has laid waste to this Earth!... You think fairies have a future?'' He chuckled. ''You're wrong... Very soon, your kind will be just a myth. In fact, they already are in some dimensions.''

''Shut up.'' Maleficent turned to face him.

''You know that I speak the truth. You know that mankind cannot be allowed to live on.. They are a disease! A plague! Together, we can cure this world, Maleficent... All I need is for you to step down. Aurora shall live, and every single fae creature will remain unharmed upon my Master's release.''

''And Christopher?...''

''He must die,'' Vandran replied after a moments hesitation.

''Then it is true.'' Maleficent smiled. ''Christopher truly is "The One".''

Vandran let out a hearty laugh. ''That boy does not belong here. He is a speck of dust beneath our fingernails in terms of power, yet you believe he is some kind of mythical hero.''

''Then tell me. If he isn't a threat to you, why did you order Drake to kill him?''

''Because Christopher has allied himself with you,'' Vandran replied. ''And besides, as I already said...all of humanity must die.''

''But not fae creatures?''

''No. They shall be a part of my Master's new world,'' Vandran reassured her. ''You have my word on that.''

''Your word means nothing to me.''

Vandran let out another sigh. ''Let me tell you a story, Maleficent. A rather sad tale, actually, concerning myself and my Master... You see, we wasn't always creatures of the dark, lurking in the shadows. We were majestic beings, soaring in the light with beautiful wings, much like your own.'' Vandran stared at Maleficent's wings with a sense of longing in his eyes... ''We served a mighty Individual who's powers were only surpassed by His ego.. A pompous, arrogant Being that desired our servitude. It was our only purpose... Oh, and for so long we served Him loyally.. Day in, day out, day in, day out. But then, on one of those days, thanks to my Master, I realised that we could be so much...more. Leaving wasn't a possibility, we knew that. So, we tried to stand against Him in battle... Of course, we failed. Quite miserably, in fact... For our crimes, I, my Master, and all the others who aided us were banished to a dimension of unspeakable horrors... One you have seen with your own eyes, yes?''

Maleficent's eyes shifted away from Vandran, not wanting him to spot the uncertainty that lay behind them.

''Unable to escape, unable to die...'' Vandran gritted his teeth. ''Left to rot in a fate worse than death, it seemed... And so, filled with rage my Master decided to fight back. After eventually adjusting to our new, 'home', we began to terrorize the very creatures that He adores so much... Consequently, we gain various small benefits, such as reaping suffering on those who deserve it... But, we need more than that.. Thankfully, my Master was aware of it. Thus, our plan to take over this world was put into action...'' Vandran suddenly fell silent.

''The creatures you terrorize?'' Maleficent spoke up. ''What are they?''

''All sentient, living beings.''

''What?'' Maleficent seemed confused. ''I do not understand.''

Vandran let out a small laugh. ''And that is why you shouldn't meddle in things you cannot possibly comprehend... This is beyond you, Maleficent. This could be the culmination of a war that has been in motion since the very beginning. At last we have a chance to overthrow Him! And you shall not stand in the way of our success!'' Vandran boomed.

''I do not care for your war or the Individual you used to serve. I will not allow for this green Earth to be sullied by the likes of you and the rest of your kind!.. My home will NOT be turned into a battleground!''

Vandran began to laugh manically... ''You think you can save her!?'' he bellowed. ''Journeying to Mount Oberon is a fruitless task, my dear. You and I both know that you do not possess the power to open the door to the mountain. And unlike me, you cannot teleport yourself inside!.. Give up! It's hopeless!''

Maleficent started to walk towards Vandran with fury in her eyes. ''I shall find a way... I will rescue Aurora.''

''Aurora?'' Vandran shook his head in amusement. ''What's happened to you, Maleficent? What happened to the fairy who secured her place in my Master's kingdom?''

''I found redemption.'' Maleficent came to a stop a mere three feet away from Vandran.

''You think you did.'' Vandran flashed a smile. ''But, I'm afraid it's not that simple... Not when it comes to Him.''

''My destiny is unimportant when compared to Aurora's.. I do not believe your false promise to spare her, or any of the other lies you spout for that matter... And that is why I will not be dissuaded... I shall not rest until Aurora is free!''

Vandran just stood there for a moment in total silence, a stony look on his face... Eventually, he spoke. ''You really do love her, don't you?''

Maleficent didn't feel that she needed to answer that question.

''You consider her to be your daughter, do you not?''

Maleficent remained silent...

''I'm sorry to burst your bubble, dear...but you're not her mother. Her true mother died a broken woman... And it's all thanks to you!'' Vandran pointed a finger at Maleficent. ''Are you aware of the amount of pain you caused that woman to bear?.. And for what? Revenge!?''

Maleficent let out a deep breath (suddenly feeling a pang of guilt).

''You robbed Leah. You took away the light of her life... What did she do to deserve that, Maleficent? Hmm?.. What's your answer to that?''

Maleficent remained silent, as her anger began to grow.

''Do you think she's at peace now?.. I, for one, very much doubt it.. How could she be, after you snatched away her whole life... How do you think Aurora would react if she knew the exact circumstances? If she knew that her mothers final words were to call out for her sweet, sweet child? Would she view you differently then?.. What would she think of you if she knew the truth?'' Vandran smiled sadistically (enjoying the pain on Maleficent's face)... ''Ooh, I like this. This is what I live for.. Moments like this are what complete me... These words break your spirit and bring you closer and closer towards my Master. YOUR Master!''

''No, no, no, no,'' Maleficent spoke in a quiet, yet furious tone of voice.

''Oh, yes, yes, yes.'' Vandran smiled... ''You won't cooperate, I know that now. So, I'm afraid you must die. Right here, right now.. And then, before I kill Aurora...I will make sure that she knows the truth... I assure you that before the end, she will despise you, Maleficent.''

Sparks of green energy began to shoot out of Maleficent, as she stepped towards Vandran... She caused the wind to blow all around her, picking up the leaves and tossing them into the air, while the branches of the nearby trees began to sway...

''It brings me great pleasure to know that the last voice you hear shall be mine.'' Vandran's golden eyes lit up, as he began to harness his power.

Maleficent came to a stop before him... ''I'm going to enjoy this.''

''Not half as much as I am.''

Maleficent let out a yell as she released her magic straight at him.

Vandran laughed as Maleficent's green coloured magic deflected off him, flying in various directions and smashing against the trees.

Maleficent looked confused, wondering what had caused her magic to fail...

Vandran smiled. ''Your magic has no effect on me, Maleficent.'' He raised his hand, revealing the iron ring on his finger. ''I'm sure that you're already acquainted with these enchanted rings. I've supplied each of my men with one.''

''Just as I thought,'' Maleficent sneered. ''A coward to the last.''

''Coward?''

''Yes!.. That's why you had me drugged before you dared to attack the castle.''

''I am not afraid of you.''

''Then prove it!'' Maleficent exclaimed... ''Cast that ring aside.''

Vandran flashed a look of uncertainty before giving a small smile. ''Very well.'' Vandran removed the ring from his finger and threw it to the ground. ''Does that satisfy you?''

''No,'' Maleficent replied... ''Only your death at my hands will make me content.''

Vandran roared as he flew towards Maleficent, lightning surging from his fingers.

Maleficent used her wings to knock Vandran back before flying up into the air... Vandran continued to fire his lightning at her, but Maleficent skillfully managed to evade it.. She swooped down at a tremendous speed and blasted Vandran with her magic. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to have much of an effect on him, merely causing Vandran to wince... He waited until Maleficent was directly above him before jumping high into the air and grabbing a hold of her left wing. Viciously biting and pulling on it, Vandran forced Maleficent to dip down to her left, causing them to clatter against the trees.

''AHHHH!'' Maleficent screamed as she blasted fire at Vandran, narrowly missing him and setting the tree on fire... Vandran was knocked from Maleficent's wing by a particularly large branch, while Maleficent tumbled to the ground... Vandran pulled himself towards the bark of the tree, before jumping from it and landing directly on top of Maleficent, pinning her down with all his might.

''You have spirit.'' Vandran smiled. ''I like that.''

Maleficent used her powers to the maximum in order to knock Vandran up into the air, before blasting him repeatedly with her magic, hurling him towards the burning tree... Vandran scrambled to his feet and blasted lightning at the approaching Maleficent, directly hitting her with it.

Maleficent concentrated in order to repel his dark powers, pushing the lightning aside while walking determinedly towards him. Sparks were flying everywhere, one of them severing the rope that was tethering Apollo to a tree... Vandran's face began to twist, as he tried to intensify his power.. However, this wasn't enough to stop Maleficent from reaching him... Maleficent let out a high pitched scream as she grabbed hold of Vandran while releasing her powers at him... Vandran growled as he tried to push her magic back to no avail.. His eyes widened in panic as he found himself being overwhelmed.

''Very...well,'' Vandran struggled to speak. ''You leave me...no c-c-choice.''

Maleficent looked on in horror as Vandran started to reveal his true face, slowly transforming into his real form... His claws dug into Maleficent's arms, but still she held on, pushing her powers to the very limit in order to keep him at bay... Sparks continued to fly left and right, one of them catching Maleficent's right wing, presenting Vandran with the chance to overpower the startled Maleficent. He let out a cry of fury before picking Maleficent up and slamming her against the burning tree...

The power between these two beings was phenomenal, causing their magic to create a dazzling array of lights, illuminating all around them... The light intensified to such an extent that Maleficent found herself partially blinded.. She continued to resist against Vandran's awesome power for as long as possible, until eventually her magic gave way. Vandran pushed Maleficent hard against the tree, causing it to slowly collapse under the sheer weight of Vandran's energy...

''Farewell.'' Vandran released Maleficent, leaving her to be crushed by the falling tree.

Maleficent used a last glimmer of power to hold the tree back, as she desperately tried to move away from it, but she could not, finding herself trapped by a shadow of Vandran's power. It was as though he was still holding her... She couldn't move a muscle. Was this it?.. Was this to be how it all ends?

Vandran smiled before turning away, satisfied that Maleficent would be dead within mere seconds...

Maleficent closed her eyes, awaiting the inevitable... Suddenly, she saw a glimpse of Aurora in her mind's eye... ''_Aurora_.''

''_Mother_.'' Aurora reached out her hand towards Maleficent...

Maleficent tried to take her precious Beastie's hand into her own, but still found herself unable to move... At that moment, Maleficent realised that she couldn't give in. She couldn't allow herself to be overwhelmed... She had to fight on... Not just for Aurora, but for Diaval, Christopher, and everyone else who'd ever believed in her...

Vandran slowly turned back around upon hearing Maleficent let out an ungodly yell... His eyes betrayed a flicker of fear, as he watched Maleficent slowly moving forwards, fighting back against his power... ''It's impossible,'' he murmured under his breath.

Using all the power she had Maleficent reached out her hand towards Aurora.

''_Take me hand._'' Aurora smiled.

Spurred on by this vision, Maleficent forced herself forward and grabbed hold of Aurora's hand...

''No!'' Vandran growled, as he watched Maleficent's green eyes open.

Maleficent hurled herself away from the falling tree, before using her power to divert its course towards Vandran... Before he could react the massive burning tree landed on top of him, colliding with other trees as it fell...

Maleficent slowly picked herself up and looked around for any sign of Vandran... After waiting for a few seconds, Maleficent hesitantly started to make her way over towards the spot where Vandran had been standing... She let out a slight gasp when she discovered that Vandran wasn't underneath the felled, flaming tree.

''Thought you could get rid of me that easily?'' Vandran grabbed Maleficent from behind before spinning her around to face him.

Maleficent recoiled at the sight of Vandran's true, grotesque form.

''Do you like the look?'' Vandran snarled.. ''No more false faces.'' He leaned towards her, his razor sharp teeth bared...

Maleficent summoned up the last of her strength before blasting Vandran with her powers, sending him sprawling backwards. Knowing this was her last chance, Maleficent threw herself towards him.. Reaching out her left hand, Maleficent grabbed his throat, while using her right hand to surge all her remaining magic towards him...

Vandran struggled against Maleficent's magic, trying to counter it in desperation by pumping electricity into her...

Despite the pain shooting through her body Maleficent refused to yield. She let out a scream that was a mixture of agony and rage...

Vandran pushed himself to the very limit by forcing his body closer towards Maleficent, increasing the pressure on his throat and the energy that was flying into his body... ''ARGHHHHHHHH!'' Vandran let out a demonic yell, as his body connected with Maleficent's right hand... Using the last of his strength Vandran grabbed Maleficent and pulled her towards him, before proceeding to bite down into the back of her neck.

Maleficent let out an almighty scream, as Vandran's power combined with her using so much magic against him was causing her total and utter agony... She couldn't hold on any longer.. She felt as though she was about to spontaneously combust.

Vandran's eyes closed, as he began to slip into unconsciousness...

With one last burst of power, Maleficent blasted Vandran upwards... He flew in the air for several seconds before cannoning against a tree.. His body crashed through several branches before finally crumpling to the ground...

Maleficent struggled to her feet and just stood there for a moment in complete and utter silence, trying to process everything that had just happened... She tried to walk, but found herself swaying from side to side.. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck... She started to feel dizzy and confused... Another sharp pain in her neck made Maleficent realise that it was Vandran's dark magic that was effecting her. His energy was now inside of her thanks to the bite he'd inflicted upon her... She had to walk. She had to get as far away from him as possible... She had to reach Diaval.

''Diaval?'' Maleficent mumbled his name. ''Diaval?''.. The whole world began to spin... Her power completely spent... Maleficent collapsed to the ground.

.

.

.

Vandran slowly opened his eyes... He blinked rapidly before glancing down to his body, observing that he'd transformed back into his human looking form while unconscious. He let out a low groan as he pulled himself into an upright position... He didn't know how long he'd been unconscious for, but it couldn't have been for too long as it was still dark... He slowly got to his feet before spotting Maleficent laid on the ground in the distance.

''Maleficent,'' he spoke her name with a small grin on his face.. Vandran clicked his fingers, causing a sword to appear in his left hand. ''Oh, I'm going to enjoy this.'' He began to walk towards Maleficent... ''You thought you could kill me? Me!?'' Vandran's smile widened. ''Soon this world will be wreathed in flame. And out of the ash a new world shall be born... I gave you the chance of life... You foolishly chose to reject it, and thus you shall now die.''

Vandran came to a stop upon reaching Maleficent. ''Oh, such beauty... Such beauty.'' Vandran looked to her majestic wings. ''Once you're dead, I shall remove them from your body... And then, when someone eventually happens upon you, all they shall see is a deformed creature.'' Vandran raised his sword high... ''See you in Hell.''

Just as Vandran was about to vanquish the fairy, he was suddenly startled by the sound of loud neighing coming from behind him.. Vandran glanced over his shoulder to see Apollo, rearing up on his hind legs. ''You!'' Vandran blasted some electricity towards the horse.

Apollo weaved out of the way of Vandran's attack before charging straight at him...

''Enough!'' Vandran bellowed, as he blasted a huge amount of power into the ground, setting the grass alight.. This spooked Apollo, causing him to bolt off through the trees... Vandran spun back around to see that Maleficent was now awake.

Maleficent let out a groan, a dazed look on her face.

''Ah, you're awake. That's good.'' Vandran smiled. ''I want to see the light fade from your eyes.'' Vandran was just about to plunge the sword down into her when Maleficent used the smallest amount of power she could muster to send herself catapulting through the air.

''Damn!'' Vandran cursed, as his blade smashed against the ground.

Maleficent opened her wings and started to fly, fighting to stay awake and alert.

''AHHHHH!'' Vandran screamed as he blasted a bolt of lightning at Maleficent.

Maleficent tried to avoid his attack but failed.. She let out a weak cry as the lightning connected with her wings, sending her falling to the ground... She landed with a hard thud.

''Ha!'' Vandran let out a laugh of triumph. ''Enough of these games!'' Vandran levitated himself into the air... However, before he had the chance to venture over towards Maleficent, he heard the thunderous sound of horses hooves in the distance, prompting him to let out a sigh.. Not wanting to be seen by anyone (so as to not cause alarm) Vandran chose to leave. ''Next time, Maleficent... Next time.'' And with that, Vandran enveloped himself inside a dark sphere before disappearing...

Maleficent tried to sit up (expecting Vandran to attack at any moment), but didn't have the strength to do so... She managed to turn herself around and noticed that Vandran had gone... Suddenly, horses appeared in the distance.. Maleficent laid down flat and covered herself with her right wing (wanting to remain unseen). Thankful that she'd landed in some particularly tall grass...

Within less than a minute several men on horseback thundered past her... One of them, however, came to an abrupt stop, prompting the others to the same.

''Sir?'' Gerald looked to his Captain aboard his white horse. ''Why have you stopped?''

Vernon looked left and right with a suspicious look on his face.

''Sir?''

Carter turned his horse around so that he was facing Vernon... ''What is it, Captain?''

A brief moment passed before Vernon replied. ''I'm not quite sure... I can...sense something.''

''Sense something?'' Gerald echoed his Captain, whilst the rest of the men shared looks of puzzlement.

''Mm. A presence.'' Vernon continued to look around.

''Look!'' one of the men exclaimed. ''There's a fire up ahead.''

''What?'' Carter turned his horse back around to look. ''He's right! The grounds on fire!''

''Evidently we've missed quite a show,'' Vernon remarked with a smile. ''At least this confirms that they're here.''

''What now, sir?'' one of the men spoke up.

''We clean up this mess,'' Vernon replied. ''We get rid of the fire before it spreads.''

''Why should we waste our time doing that, Captain?'' Carter asked.

''Because we don't want to attract unwanted attention to this wood,'' Vernon responded. ''Now get moving!'

Carter and the rest of the men hurried off towards the fire.. Gerald quickly stopped, though, to see why his superior wasn't following.

''Are you coming, sir?''

Vernon glanced around once again, still sensing that someone was close by...

''Sir?''

''Yes.'' Vernon looked to Gerald. ''Go on.. I'll be along in a moment.''

Gerald gave a nod of his head before moving his horse along after the others...

Vernon took one last look before encouraging his horse to move forwards...

Once Vernon had gone Maleficent sighed with relief, pleased that she'd remained undetected.. She tried to move but still found herself not able... She couldn't even move her hands. It was as though her whole body was paralyzed... Still under the effects of Vandran's dark magic, Maleficent slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

**(A/N). Well, I guess that's a wrap... Please don't forget to leave a quick review to let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, lamtumire.**


	38. Face-Off

** (A/N). Hi guys! As always, thanks for the reviews... I can't believe that we're on chapter 38 already (it only feels like yesterday since I started writing this story). **

**Anyway, enough of my talk. On with the chapter!**

* * *

After putting out the flames and cleaning up the mess left behind by Vandran and Maleficent, Vernon and his troops pressed on to Devondale... Upon spotting the gate up ahead, Vernon pulled Gerald and Carter aside in order to give them instructions...

''If you don't find out where they are within a couple of minutes then I'll come along and persuade the gatekeeper to be a bit more cooperative.'' Vernon flashed a smile. ''Alright?''

Gerald and Carter both gave a nod of their heads.

''Good. Get to it.''

Meanwhile, the gatekeeper was feeling rather bored. Watching over the gate at night was extremely tedious... Many people considered it to be an easy job, and in many ways it was. But, countless cold nights looking out to an empty field was enough to make anyone feel slightly depressed... Still, he had to make a living somehow, he had a family to support... Luckily for him the skies were clear, meaning he could look up to the stars above his head... He enjoyed gazing at the stars.. Trying to count them all was impossible, but it did help to wile away the time... All of a sudden, a voice called out.

''Hello there!''

The man got to his feet and looked towards the field. He spotted two men approaching towards the gate. ''Hello!.. How can I be of service to you two fine gents?''

''Well, aside from permitting us entry to this splendid town, we were hoping that you could help us find some friends of ours?'' Gerald said.

''Friends?''

''Yes. We believe that they're in Devondale.''

''Is that so?''

''Indeed,'' Carter confirmed. ''They probably arrived here some time today, in fact.''

''Ah. Well...can you describe your friends?''

''Yes,'' Gerald replied somewhat hesitantly.

''Good.'' The gatekeeper smiled. ''So, how many friends are we talking about?''

''Four.''

''I presume that they're all travelling together?''

''Er, probably,'' Carter looked unsure...

''Probably?'' The man seemed confused.

''What he means is, we don't know,'' Gerald said. ''We haven't seen them for so long that we're unsure as to whether or not they're still travelling together.''

''Ah, I see.'' The man nodded his head (pretending to fully understand). ''So, er, are they all men? Women?''

''Two men and two women.''

''Technically, that isn't quite right,'' Carter corrected Gerald. ''One of the females is in fact a fairy.''

''A fairy!?'' the man looked shocked.

''Yes.''

''Well, we've certainly had no fairies entering this town.''

''You're quite sure?''

''It's something I would have remembered, I assure you.''

''But you can't be here every hour of the day,'' Carter said.

''I'm not,'' the man replied. ''I only tackle the night shift.''

''Perhaps they entered at daytime, then? When you wasn't here.''

''Trust me, if a fairy had entered Devondale everyone, including myself, would know about it... Humans and fairies mixing together is a rare thing. In fact, I'm rather surprised that you two are acquainted with a fairy.''

''Well, she's a friend of a friend,'' Gerald lied.

''I see... Well, I'm sorry I couldn't help.''

''Wait.'' Carter reached across the gate. ''What about our other three friends?''

''All humans?''

''Yes.''

''Technically-''

''No, that won't be necessary,'' Gerald prevented Carter from telling the man that Diaval was a shape-shifter (deeming that information irrelevant).

''Why? What was he going to say?'' the gatekeeper wondered.

''It isn't important,'' Carter replied.

''Have you seen them? Two men and one woman?''

''Well, actually, I did see two men and a woman earlier on tonight.. What do your friends look like?''

''One of the men has fair hair and wears a strange jacket, while the other is a dark haired man with scars on his face.''

''Does the woman have red hair?'' the man inquired.

''Yes! Yes she does.''

''That's them!'' the man exclaimed. ''They entered this town earlier tonight.''

Suddenly, a voice boomed from behind Gerald and Carter.

''What's taking so long!?''

Gerald gave a roll of his eyes before turning to face Vernon. ''Captain! You're here!'' He feigned a smile.

''Of course I'm here!'' Vernon replied. ''And you've failed to answer my question. What's taking so long!?''

''Well, er. You see, Captain-''

''Captain?'' the gatekeeper seemed puzzled.

''They're here, sir,'' Gerald revealed. ''All except Maleficent.''

''Are you sure!?'' Vernon sounded giddy with excitement.

''He is.'' Carter pointed towards the man at the gate.

''Who are you people?'' The man started to look worried.

''Ah, well, that's no concern of yours.'' Vernon flashed a smile. ''Now, do your job and open the damn gate!''

The man was taken aback by Vernon's anger. He hesitated slightly before opening up the gate.

''Gerald.'' Vernon turned to his Lieutenant.

''Yes, sir?''

''Tell the rest of the men to move in.''

''Right, Captain!'' Gerald headed off to inform the rest of the men who were waiting in the field.

Vernon was just about to step through the gate when the man stood in his way.

''Hang on. I-I can't just let you-''

''Move aside,'' Vernon cut him off.

''I mean, what are-''

''Move aside!'' Vernon pushed him out of the way.

''Oi!'' the man exclaimed. ''Don't make me get tough with you.''

Vernon grinned. ''Am I supposed to be scared?''

''You should be. I've knocked down bigger men than you...''

''Is that a fact?'' Vernon glanced over his shoulder. ''Carter.''

''Y-yes, sir?''

With the man's eyes fixed on Carter, Vernon took this as his opportunity to attack, slamming his knee into the man's groin.. Vernon laughed in triumph as the man doubled over in agony.

''You see, the thing is.'' Vernon swung his foot up and kicked the man in his face, sending him crashing down to the ground... ''I never fight fair.''

At that moment, Gerald and the rest of the men arrived on their horses.

''Come on.'' Carter ushered the gatekeeper out of the way, dragging him aside.

''Move it, men!'' Gerald was just about to lead them into Devondale when Vernon raised his hand.

''Wait!'' Vernon declared. ''There's no point entering the town until we know whereabouts to look for them.. Wait here.'' Vernon marched over towards the gatekeeper (who had crawled to the side of the road).

''Touch me again and I swear I'll-''

''You'll what!?'' Vernon withdrew his sword.

The man began to breath heavily, suddenly fearing for his life... ''Please.''

''There's no need to be afraid,'' Vernon softened his tone. ''Just tell me what I want to know and I promise I'll leave you in peace.''

The man hesitated for a brief moment before finally agreeing... ''Alright. Alright.''

''Good.'' Vernon smiled as he hovered over the man. ''All I need to know is the location of our three...friends.''

''Well, I don't know for sure. But-''

Vernon placed the tip of his sword inches away from the man's throat. ''Oh, don't pay any attention to this. Please continue.''

''I-I-'' the man stuttered in fear.

''Go on! Spit it out!''

''They're somewhere at the center of t-town,'' the man replied.

''Are you positive of that?''

''Y-yes. Yes.''

''How can I be sure that you're telling the truth?''

Just then, Gerald appeared on his horse... ''Sir!''

''Can't you see that I'm busy!?''

''Yes, sir,'' Gerald responded. ''But, I just thought I should let you know that I can confirm that he's speaking the truth.''

''Really?''

''Yes. I've just had a chat with Fredrick.''

''Fredrick?'' Vernon was unfamiliar with the name.

''The owner of the house you lent to Syrena,'' Gerald explained with an eye roll (unimpressed that Vernon couldn't even remember the names of his own men).

''Oh, yes, of course,'' (Vernon pretended to recall the name).

''What this man says matches what Fredrick told me,'' Gerald said. ''They're smack in the middle of town.''

''I told you,'' the gatekeeper spoke in a weak voice.

Vernon glanced to the man before looking back to Gerald. ''Lieutenant.''

''Yes, sir?''

''Lead the men in. I will follow.''

''Very good, sir.'' Gerald turned his horse around...

''And Gerald,'' Vernon spoke.

''Yes?'' Gerald looked over his shoulder to his Captain.

''Keep it quiet.. I don't want the whole town awake just yet.''

Gerald gave a nod of understanding before waving to the men, signaling for them to come through the open gate.

The men started to career into Devondale, Gerald having to instruct each and every one of them to bring their horses down to a slow trot.

Once all the horses had gone by Carter looked to Vernon.

''Run along,'' Vernon commanded. ''I'll be there in a moment.''

''Yes, sir.'' Carter gave the gatekeeper a look of sympathy (knowing what was about to happen) before running after the others...

Once Carter was gone Vernon turned his head back to the man, pressing his sword down ever so gently.

The man winced as he felt the chill of the blade touch against his throat. ''Please. Don't kill me.''

Vernon's only response was to give a light chuckle.

''Please... I have a family.'' Tears started to form in the man's eyes. ''I have a son and a newborn daughter.''

''And how is that of relevance to me...?''

''Have you no compassion?''

''Compassion?'' Vernon smirked. ''Compassion is for the weak...''

''Y-you promised to let me go.''

''No, I didn't. I promised to leave you in peace,'' Vernon corrected him. ''And I fully intend to keep that promise.''

''Good.'' The man sighed with relief...

Vernon suddenly pushed down on the sword. The blade pierced the man's throat sending blood squirting everywhere... His body trembled for several seconds before finally falling still.

''There!'' Vernon beamed... ''Now, you are at peace.''

.

.

.

.

Back at the house, Diaval had drifted off to sleep in front of the fire.. Christopher's comforting words had given him renewed faith and confidence... Believing that some higher power was watching over and protecting them, Diaval (feeling safe and secure) dozed off...

Fraser, meanwhile, had been awakened by a particularly large spider walking on him.. Rather miraculously his scream hadn't woken anyone in the house... After bursting out of his room and into the hall he'd contemplated calling for help, before ultimately deciding against it... ''I need a drink,'' Fraser said to himself, his nerves on edge... He slowly made his way down the steps before walking into the living room. He looked to the sleeping Diaval in front of the fireplace as he made his way over towards the kitchen (hoping that Syrena had some drink stashed away in there)...

Fraser began opening up all the kitchen cabinets in search of alcohol, all the while trying to be as quiet as possible... He searched and searched but couldn't find any. ''Blast!'' he cursed under his breath. ''Oh well. If a first you don't succeed.''

After wandering around the house for several minutes Fraser eventually found his way into the back room.. It was a very small room (barely bigger than a broom cupboard), and it only contained two chests.

''Let's have a look in here then, shall we?'' Fraser pried opened the lid of the chest that was nearest to him.. With it being so dark Fraser couldn't actually see inside the chest, so he stepped back outside the room in order to retrieve his candle... Upon returning to the chest he let out a small giggle, as he spotted a bottle nested at the bottom of it.

''Aha! I knew that there was some good stuff in here somewhere!'' Fraser opened the bottle of mead and took a swig. ''Ah, that's better.'' Fraser placed the bottle down next to him before rifling through the chest. ''I wonder what else is in here?'' he mused... After rummaging through the chest and various junk Fraser eventually found something that was of interest to him. ''Oh!'' He pulled a rolled up piece of paper from of the chest... ''Hmm?'' Fraser picked up his bottle and the paper before stepping out of the room.

.

.

.

Once Fraser made it back up the stairs he noticed that the door to Syrena's room was now open. Paying it no mind Fraser went back into his own room, neglecting to close the door behind him... After taking another swig out of the bottle Fraser unrolled the piece of paper and sat down on the bed.

''Hmm? It's some kind of document,'' Fraser remarked to himself as he examined it...

Just then, Syrena entered his room.

''What are you doing?'' Syrena inquired.

Fraser jumped up, a guilty look on his face. ''N-nothing! Nothing at all.'' His eyes darted around in a furtive manner. ''You bloody well gave me a fright.''

''Sorry about that. I just woke up and noticed that your door was opened so I-'' Syrena stopped as her eyes looked to the bottle that Fraser was trying to obscure with his body. ''Where did you get that bottle from?''

''What bottle?'' Fraser feigned innocence.

''Fraser,'' she spoke his name in a stern manner.

''Oh, alright.'' Fraser revealed the bottle to her. ''I told you my acting capabilities have declined.''

''Oh, don't be silly.''

''No, it's true.. When I was younger I'd have been able to convince you that I was ruddy innocent... It's time for me to face facts. The magic's gone.''

''Fraser, it was clear to me that you were concealing it.'' Syrena took the bottle from him. ''I would have known regardless of your acting capabilities.''

''Yeah, I suppose you're right,'' Fraser replied. ''I mean, after all, it is your bottle.''

''My bottle?''

''Yes. I found it downstairs in the back room... Don't you recognise it?''

''Oh,'' Syrena sounded shocked.. ''I forgot about it. I put it down there myself.. Ooh, It must have been in there for years and years.'' She let out a nervous laugh.

''Oh, I see.'' Fraser turned his attention back to the paper. ''I found this as well.'' Fraser started to read.

''Really?'' Syrena turned to leave. ''What is it?''

''I'm not sure.'' He carried on reading... ''Oh, it's the deed to this house!''

''What!?'' Syrena span back around with an alarmed expression on her face.

''That's odd.''

''What is?'' Syrena was looking very agitated.

''Well, your name isn't listed on here,'' Fraser said. ''It says this place belongs to a bloke called Fredrick.''

''Fredrick?.. That is odd.''

''How can that possibly be.'' Fraser smiled (thinking it must be some kind of bizarre mistake).

''I don't know.'' Syrena winced (knowing that pitiful reply wasn't going to suffice). ''Oh! Of course!'' Syrena pretended to have a revelation.

''What?''

''I just remembered.''

''Remembered what?''

''Eh?'' Syrena struggled to think of an answer.

''What have you remembered?'' Fraser laughed. ''Blimey! You're worse than I am when I've had four bottles of that stuff.'' He pointed towards the bottle of mead.

Syrena giggled. ''Yes... Anyway...I, er...remembered that-'' Syrena suddenly thought of an excuse that would (hopefully) be sufficient. ''Fredrick was the previous owner of this house.''

''Oh, is that right?''

''Yes, yes,'' Syrena confirmed. ''I only moved in two years ago.''

''Well, how can-'' He stopped and smiled.

''What?''

''Oh, it's nothing. Just something you said that doesn't add up.''

''Tell me,'' Syrena sounded stern.

''Well, it's just that you said that you put that bottle of mead downstairs in the back room.''

''So?''

''Well, you said that was years and years ago. Except, it couldn't have been if you've only been living here for the past two years.''

''It was just a slip of the tongue,'' Syrena replied.

''And Christopher seems to be under the impression that you've been living here for a lot longer than two years. Didn't you tell him about this Fredrick bloke?'' He gestured towards the document.

''Give me that!'' Syrena snapped as she tore the document from his hands. ''Must you constantly badger me!?''

''I'm sorry. I didn't mean-''

''You shouldn't have taken this anyway!'' Syrena ripped the paper in half. ''Once a thief, always a thief, eh?''

''Oi! There's no need to get bloody insulting about it.''

''Oh, just shut up!'' Syrena turned to leave.

''I won't be spoke to like that!''

''Listen to me you ungrateful toad!'' She span back around to face him. ''If it wasn't for me you'd be sleeping in the street tonight, just remember that... I was willing to let it slide that you broke into my home. But then you steal my things and accuse me of being a liar.''

''I never said that you were a liar. I was just confused.''

''Confused? Ha!..'' Syrena took a deep breath in a vain effort to calm herself. ''Look...just go to sleep.''

''No, I've had enough. I'm leaving.'' Fraser pushed his way past Syrena and walked into the hall.

''Wait!'' Syrena followed after him. ''Don't be so hasty all the time.''

''I'm leaving and that's that!'' Fraser started to walk down the stairs.

''Oh, fine. Good riddance.''

Fraser stopped halfway down the stairs and looked to Syrena. ''I don't know what it is you're hiding, but I'll make sure to inform those two fine lads that you're up to something before I go.''

''You can't!'' Syrena's exclaimed in a frightened tone of voice (her emotions bubbling over).

''Watch me.'' Fraser walked down the stairs in a determined manner.

Syrena raced down the stairs after him and grabbed his arm. ''Please. Please don't say anything.''

''Unhand me or I'll scream bloody murder.''

Syrena suddenly lost control, grabbing him by the throat. ''You do and I'll break your neck.''

A gasping Fraser was dragged through the living room and towards the kitchen by Syrena. His hand reaching out towards the sleeping Diaval for aid as he past by him...

''Get in there.'' Syrena released Fraser and pushed him into the kitchen.

''What the-''

''Quiet!'' She closed the door behind them.

''No! I won't be quiet!.. You just tried to choke me.''

''I did not.''

''Yes you did!''

''Shh!'' Syrena shushed him frantically. ''If you want to leave then leave. But don't try and cause trouble between me and my friends.''

''I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I have to tell them.. There's something not right about this. The whole way your acting is bloody weird!..''

''Then you leave me no choice.'' Syrena pulled out a sharp knife from a nearby drawer.

Fraser's mouth opened wide as he made a run for the door.

''Come here.'' Syrena growled as she grabbed Fraser and pinned him up against the wall.

''Please don't!'' Fraser pleaded, his eyes filled with terror.

Syrena put the knife to his throat... ''Believe me. I don't want to do this.''

''Then don't do it.''

''I have to,'' she replied in a broken voice. ''You've left me with no other option.. You don't understand what I've been through in order to get this far... For once I've finally made the right choice. I have a chance to build a new life for myself... And I will not allow for that to be wrecked by you.''

''All the more reason to let me go,'' Fraser said. ''I swear I won't say anything to them...''

Syrena began to wrestle with her conscience, weighing up the pros and cons of killing Fraser here and now... He'd found out too much and couldn't be allowed to speak with Christopher or Diaval, that's for sure.. Letting him go would be a risk. A huge risk, in fact.. What if he was to return the next day in order to warn Christopher that he was sharing a house with a potential lunatic?.. Telling Fraser the truth, that this was all an elaborate ruse, would only serve to make matters worse... No. Things had gone too far... She had to kill him.

''I can't believe this,'' Fraser said. ''Surely you can't kill a poor old man?''

Syrena found herself weakening as she looked into his eyes...suddenly realising that she could never change. Not really... The whole point of this, the whole reason why she wanted to keep Fraser silent was because she was so desperate to sponge away her past. Yet, here she was, about to commit murder once again... The means to this particular end were marginally better than her reasons for killing in the past, but nevertheless, it was still the same terrible deed. She still needed to rob someone of life for her own gains... After what felt like an age had past, Syrena finally had a realisation... '_I can't do this.._.' Syrena dropped the knife to the floor... ''Get out of here.''

''W-what?'' Fraser seemed shocked that Syrena was letting him go.

''I said get out of here.''

''Oh...right.'' Fraser quickly opened the door and rushed out into the living room. He accidentally kicked a box that was on the floor, awakening Diaval in the process...

Diaval stretched before looking to Fraser. ''Oh, hello Fraser.. I must have dozed off.''

''I can see that,'' Fraser replied in a somewhat uneasy tone.

''Is something the matter?'' Diaval asked with a yawn.

''Nothing's the matter.'' He looked to Syrena (who was emerging from the kitchen). ''N-nothing at all..''

''Well, where are you going?'' Diaval asked as he watched Fraser hurry towards the front door.

''I'm, er...just going for a breath of air.''

''Oh, alright.'' Diaval gave him a small smile.

Fraser returned Diaval's smile before opening the front door.. He shot Syrena one last look before stepping outside and onto the porch... The moment the door was closed Diaval looked to Syrena.

''What was that all about?'' Diaval said.

''Hmm?''

''Fraser.''

''What about him?'' Syrena pretended not to know anything about his strange behaviour.

''Well, he was acting a little...odd.''

''Odd?''

''Yeah. He's normally so talkative.''

''Well, maybe he's just feeling a little dispirited.''

''Dispirited?'' Diaval echoed.

''Yes. You see, I caught him stealing.''

''What?'' Diaval got to his feet... ''What did he steal?''

''Nothing, thankfully. I apprehended him when he was in the back room attempting to steal.''

''Oh, I see.. No wonder he's avoiding you.''

''Yes. I'm starting to think it was a mistake for me to let him stay here.''

''Well, I certainly can't blame you for thinking that,'' Diaval agreed with her. ''It's a pity I fell asleep or I would have stopped him for you.''

''Oh, it's alright.'' She gave a feint smile. ''You can't help being tired, Diaval.'' Syrena looked around for Christopher.. ''But, what are you doing out here, anyway?''

''What?''

''Well, wasn't Christopher the one who was supposed to keep watch?''

''Yes he was. But, I couldn't sleep so I offered to take his place out here.. And then, wouldn't you know it, the moment he goes to bed I nod off.'' Diaval let out a small chuckle.

''Well, no harm, no foul, as they say.'' Syrena headed into the hall. ''I'm just going to check to make sure that Fraser didn't steal anything before I caught him.'' (this was, of course, an excuse to make sure that there was no other incriminating evidence stored away in the house).

''Alright.'' Diaval sat back down...

.

..

.

Outside the house, Fraser didn't know what to do. He just sat down on the porch, weighing his options up... He was a selfish individual at heart, he knew that. Yet, for some reason, he felt compelled to turn around and walk back into the house.. The way Syrena had attacked him in the kitchen was frightening. The fact that she had actually held a knife to his throat was hard for him to believe, as she'd seemed rather nice earlier on that night... '_She has to be hiding something_,' Fraser deduced. '_But what_?'... Going back inside and telling Christopher and Diaval what had happened would certainly strain credulity. But, could he leave things like this...? Fraser was torn from his thoughts by the sound of horses hooves coming up the street. He craned his neck and spotted several horses headed in his direction. At the front of the pack was a white horse, being ridden by a sinister looking bald headed man...

''Gerald!'' Vernon called to his Lieutenant (who was riding just behind him).

''Yes, sir?''

''Bring whatshisname to the front.''

''You mean Fredrick?''

''Yes. I need to know which house belongs to him.''

''Right away, sir,'' Gerald replied before calling out. ''Fredrick!''

Fraser got back onto his feet, as he watched the men moving closer towards him, wondering why there was so many of them. And each and every one carrying weapons...

''Ah, Fredrick.'' Vernon smiled. ''If you wouldn't mind pointing out which house is yours.''

''Of course not, Captain,'' Fredrick replied. ''It's that one.'' He pointed towards it.

''Which one?''

''The one with the old man standing on the porch.'' Fredrick suddenly looked worried. ''What's he doing there? He isn't part of Maleficent's gang, is he?''

''Who knows?'' Vernon responded. ''Either way, I doubt he'll cause us a problem.''

Fraser started to panic, as he realised that they were looking straight at him. ''Oh well. Time to leave.'' Fraser trotted down the steps.

''Grab him.'' Vernon commanded casually before turning to his Lieutenant. ''Gerald.''

''Yes, sir?''

''Fetch me that piece of rope from over there.'' Vernon gestured towards a long piece of coiled rope that was laid next to someones door.

''Rope?'' Gerald looked puzzled. ''What do you want that for?''

''Oh, you'll see soon enough.'' Vernon replied with a grin.

''Get off me!'' Fraser protested, as he was grabbed by two of Vernon's men on horseback.

''Well done, men!'' Vernon's grin widened...

.

.

.

Back inside the house, Christopher had being woken up by the sound of hooves outside his open window. He slowly got to his feet before peering outside the window. ''Oh no...'' He let out a sigh upon spotting his old nemesis...

After making a thorough check in the various rooms, Syrena returned to the living room.

''Ah, there you are.'' Diaval walked over towards Syrena. ''That took you quite some time.''

''Well, I was just making sure that nothing was missing,'' Syrena replied.

''And was there?.. Anything missing, I mean?''

''No, thankfully.''

Just then, the door to the study flung open, as a startled Christopher stumbled out.

''Guys, we've got a major problem.''

''Christopher?'' Syrena turned towards him. ''What's the matter?''

''Can't you hear that!?'' Chris gestured to the living room window.

They both stopped and listened intently.

''Yes. Now you come to mention it.'' Diaval started to walk towards the window.

''No!'' Chris pulled him back. ''He's probably got archers posted all around us.''

''I don't understand. What's going on?'' Syrena asked.

''Guess who's outside...''

''Oh no.'' Syrena's face fell.

''That's right. Our dear old friend...Vernon.''

''Are you sure it's him?'' Diaval sounded despondent.

''Of course I'm sure.''

''But have you actually seen-''

''Christopher!'' A familiar voice called from outside. ''Christopher!''

''Do you believe me now?'' Chris looked to Diaval.

Diaval gave a slight nod of his head whilst letting out a sigh.

''Oh, Christopher!''

''I hate it when he does that,'' Chris murmured (in reference to Vernon's annoying sing song tone of voice).

''What do we do now?'' Syrena looked worried.

''I'm thinking.'' Christopher furrowed his brow as he looked around the room. ''Hey, where's Fraser?''

''He left.''

''He left!?''

''Yes. Syrena caught him trying to steal,'' Diaval explained...

Suddenly, Vernon called out. ''Christopher! I have a friend of yours out here!.. Well, at least I think he's a friend of yours. I found him standing on the porch!''

''Fraser,'' Chris spoke his name with a sigh.

Syrena began to feel terribly guilty, knowing that Fraser's life was in danger because of her...

''I don't believe you!'' Chris shouted defiantly.

''Come and see for yourself.'' Vernon looked to the old man.

''You'll pay for this.'' Fraser shot him a glare.

''Keep him still!'' Vernon snapped.

Fredrick tightened his grip on Fraser...

''I'll go check,'' Syrena volunteered to look out the window (hoping that the men would recognise her before opening firing).

''Wait.'' Chris tugged Syrena back gently... ''I'll go.''

''No, I want to look.''

''Syrena please!.. I can't risk any harm coming to you.'' Christopher gave her a ghost of a smile before slowly walking over towards the window. He took a deep breath before hesitantly peering out of it..

''See?'' Vernon gestured towards Fraser... ''So, do you know him or not?''

Christopher decided not to answer that question...

''You're not going to answer me, are you?''

Christopher remained silent.

''Well, no matter. Whether you know him or not is irrelevant, I think.'' Vernon smiled. ''Because you can't bear to see an innocent person die.''

''Let him go, Vernon!'' Chris shouted. ''He has nothing to do with this.''

''Oh, I think you'll find that he does,'' Vernon replied. ''You see, I need to get you out of that house.''

''I'm not stepping out there to die!''

''If you don't then I'll kill him!'' Vernon boomed... ''Now do you see his point in all this?''

Christopher turned around and looked to Diaval and Syrena, unsure of what to do.

''If you come out now then I swear I'll release him,'' Vernon stated...

''We can't go out there, Chris,'' Diaval said. ''He won't keep his word, you know that.''

Christopher gave a solemn nod of his head before turning back to the window...

''Have you made a decision yet?'' Vernon inquired.

''Yes.. I'm not going to play it your way.''

''What?''

''I'm not coming out there,'' Christopher made it clear. ''You see, I don't trust you, Vernon.. You're liable to still kill him even if I do come out.''

''Don't test me, Christopher.'' Vernon's face darkened. ''I warn you.''

''No. I warn you!.. If you don't release him you will surely fail once again.''

''I agree with that,'' Fraser chimed in.

''Shut up! The both of you!'' Vernon bellowed. ''You are in no position to be making threats, Christopher!''

''You're wrong,'' Chris replied with a smile. ''If you and your men refuse to leave then Maleficent will come blasting through this window. And yes, I know that she can't hurt you directly. But by God, she can do some damage indirectly... Trust me on this one, Vernon.. Stay here and you will regret it.''

Vernon smiled. ''Nice try, but I'm afraid it won't work... You see, I happen to know that Maleficent isn't in there with you.''

''How?''

''Well, I had a little chat with the gatekeeper. He tells me that only three people entered this town.. And he didn't see any winged beasts.''

''For all you know she could have arrived here later,'' Chris responded. ''You know how Maleficent dislikes mingling with humans.''

A flash of uncertainty appeared on the men's faces. Vernon, however, remained confident that the fairy wasn't present.

''Alright, then. Come on out, Maleficent!'' Vernon shouted... ''Come on, you coward!''

A silence filled the air, as all of Vernon's men waited with bated breath for Maleficent to emerge from the house... Eventually, after several seconds had passed, Vernon spoke up.

''Just as I though,'' he sneered. ''She isn't here...is she?''

Christopher didn't respond, but the look on his face was all the confirmation Vernon needed.

''Come on, Christopher. Give it up... It's hopeless.''

''I'm not giving in.''

''Sooner or later I'm going to win, you know this... Why postpone the inevitable?''

Christopher turned away from the window.

''I see.'' Vernon huffed. ''Well, if that's your attitude, I'm just going to have to up the ante a little... Gerald!''

''Yes, sir?''

''I think it's time to rouse the people of Devondale. Drag everyone on this street out of their homes.''

''Yes, sir!'' Gerald turned his horse around. ''Alright men you heard the Captain!''

''What are they doing out there?'' Syrena wondered aloud, as she heard the men scurrying around outside.

Christopher rushed back to the window to see what was going on.

''Well?''

''Oh, dear God.'' Christopher watched as Vernon's men dragged people out of their homes. Breaking down doors and smashing windows to get to them. ''You madman!'' Christopher couldn't contain his anger.

Vernon's only response was to laugh heartily while shrugging his shoulders. ''You brought this on yourself, Chris!''

''What's happening!?'' Diaval exclaimed.

''He's order an attack on the entire street,'' Chris replied. ''They're literally dragging people out of their homes.''

''Why?''

''He's trying to goad me into coming out that door,'' Chris responded... ''And I might just have to do that.''

''No!'' Syrena disagreed strongly. ''He'll kill you for sure.''

''If I don't go out there he's gonna start killing those people en masse... And I can't allow that to happen.''

''Don't you see? He will kill you and still kill them.''

''Perhaps,'' Chris knew that this was a strong possibility. ''But I'm the only chance they've got. And besides...I've got a plan.''

''A plan? What sort of plan?''

''Christopher!'' Vernon shouted from outside. ''My patience is all but gone!''

''Looks like our times up.'' Diaval turned to the window then back to Christopher.

''Don't worry, he'll give us ten seconds,'' Chris said. ''He always does.''

''You've got five seconds to get out here!'' Vernon boomed.

Chris sighed. ''Gotta give him credit, he's learning.''

''I mean it! If you're not out here in five seconds then I'll start executing these poor, innocent people!'' Vernon glanced towards a crying baby. ''Children first, by the way!''

''Complete and utter bastard,'' Chris muttered under his breath.

''One!'' Vernon started to count.

''What's the plan? What's the plan?'' Diaval sounded frantic.

''Two!''

''What's the plan!?''

''Three!''

''Shh,'' Chris shushed Diaval. ''For my plan to work you have to stay silent.''

''Four!''

''Christopher!'' Syrena sounded worried (fearing for the lives of the little children).

Christopher turned to Syrena. ''Syrena. Buy us some extra seconds while I explain the plan to Diaval.''

''How?''

''Five!'' Vernon finished counting. ''Right! You!'' He nudged the man who was nearest to him. ''Bring that baby over here.''

''Right, sir.'' The man marched over towards the woman and dragged the baby from her arms.

''Not my baby!'' the woman screamed hysterically. ''Please!''

''Don't blame me, blame those selfish twonks in there!'' Vernon pointed at the house. ''They could have saved you by electing to come out, but they didn't!''

''MY BABY!'' The woman's screams grew louder.

''You monster!'' Fraser shouted while struggling to break free from Fredrick.

''Kill me instead!'' the woman's husband pleaded.

''Don't worry, you will all have a chance to die,'' Vernon assured them. ''No need to get immature about who gets to go first.''

''AHHHH!'' The man pushed his way past several of Vernon's soldiers, in a desperate attempt to rescue his baby.

''Gerald!'' Vernon called on his Lieutenant.

Gerald instantly jumped from his horse and punched the man square in the face, sending him tumbling to the ground... Gerald proceeded to withdraw his sword.

''Kill him,'' Vernon instructed coldly.

The man's wife screamed while clawing at the guards nearest to her...

Just as Gerald was about to run the man through with his sword, a member of the crowd rushed forward and pushed Gerald aside, while two others burst forward and attacked the guard who was holding the baby. They managed to wrestle the isolated soldier to the ground before rushing away with the baby in their arms.

''Get them! Get them!''

Vernon's men all congregated together before beating back the furious mob of townsfolk.

''Well, it appears we have a fight on our hands.'' Vernon smiled (admiring their courage). ''Wipe them all out!.. Starting with him!'' He gestured towards Fraser.

''Oh, bugger, bugger, bugger.'' Fraser was absolutely terrified. ''First psycho women now this.'' He gulped as a large dagger was put against his throat. ''This really isn't my day.''

Just then, everyone was silenced, as Syrena bellowed at the very top of her lungs...

''DRAKE!''

Vernon froze, hearing the fury in his undercover comrades voice... ''Syrena.''

Syrena emerged at the front door of the house. ''You wanted us. We're here!'' She stepped out onto the porch.

''Where's Christopher?''

''Right here.'' Christopher followed Syrena out of the house.

''Ah. There you are... It's been too long.''

''Not long enough, actually,'' Chris retorted...

''Come on down here.'' Vernon motioned for them to step closer towards him.

Christopher and Syrena both stepped into the street.

Vernon carried on looking to the house.

''What are you waiting for?'' Chris had to ask.

''Where is he?''

''Who?''

''You know damn well who.''

''Ah, you mean Diaval?'' Syrena spoke.

Vernon gave a nod of his head.

''Well, where else would he be but by his Mistress's side?''

''Don't take me for a fool. I've told you I already spoke with the gatekeeper. He saw three people enter this town. Three!''

''You miss the point, Vern,'' Chris butted in. ''You see, he was here...but he isn't here anymore.''

''What?''

''He's with Maleficent!'' Syrena exclaimed. ''How hard can it be to understand that?''

''Why would he come here only to leave right away?''

''He was only tasked with bringing us here,'' Syrena replied. ''After escorting us both to my house he-''

''Your house?'' Vernon scoffed.

Syrena's face fell, as she worried that Vernon was about to (intentionally) blow her cover.

''Diaval had to fly, if you know what I mean?'' Chris flashed a smile.

''Is that so?'' Vernon grimaced. ''Pardon me for not believing you, Christopher, but I'd much rather be sure of that before I start enjoying myself.. You three!'' Vernon spoke to three soldiers that were closest to Christopher and Syrena.

''Yes, sir?''

''Check the house!'' Vernon ordered. ''Make sure that their shape-shifting friend isn't inside.''

''Right away, Captain!'' The three men rushed past Chris and Syrena and entered the house.

''Oh, Vernon.'' Christopher shook his head. ''You're so distrusting.''

''If you're lying to me, I swear that the blood of EVERY SINGLE citizen of Devondale shall run in the streets.''

Syrena took a deep breath as she glanced back to the house (feeling very nervous)...

''Well, this is rather boring.'' Vernon sighed. ''I propose that while we wait for my men to finish checking the house, we get the executions underway. Who agrees with me?''

Vernon's suggestion was met with roars of approval from his men.

''Good show!'' Vernon beamed. ''Hurry up and kill that old duffer, would you Fredrick?''

''With pleasure, sir,'' Fredrick replied.

''Hey, hang on a minute!'' Fraser protested. ''Can't we talk about this?''

''Vernon!'' Christopher exclaimed. ''Leave him out of this!.. If you want to kill someone then kill me.''

''Ah, Christopher. You make me sick. Always so noble. Always willing to do the right thing.'' Vernon sneered. ''The thing is, I know that it would cause you more pain to see all these people die around you than to die yourself.. That's why you will be the last to die.''

''Oh, don't be so sure, Vernon,'' Chris spoke with a small smile.

Just then, the three men exited the house.

''All clear, Captain!'' one of them shouted.

''Splendid!''

''I wouldn't be so cheerful, Vern,'' Chris warned.

''What do you mean?''

''Just because they couldn't see anyone or anything, doesn't mean to say that it isn't there,'' Christopher stated. ''For all you know Diaval could have transformed himself into a tiny insect in order to remain unseen.. He could come charging through that wall at any time now.''

A flash of uncertainty appeared on Vernon's face.. ''Fredrick! What are you waiting for!? Kill him!''

Fredrick was just about to slice Fraser's throat when Christopher shouted out.

''Fraser!''

Fraser looked to Christopher, his whole body shaking like a leaf.

''I'm sure that this whole situation is making you feel very anxious, eh Fraser?'' Chris gave him a wink.

''What?'' Fraser looked puzzled.

''And you know what you do when you're anxious, right?''

''Oh!'' Fraser finally understood what Christopher was hinting at.

''Enough of this!'' Vernon roared. ''Kill him already!''

Just as Fredrick was about to kill him, Fraser bit down hard into his hand.

''AHHH!'' Fredrick yelled as he dropped the dagger.

''Run Fraser! Run!'' Chris cried out.

''Shoot him!'' Vernon pointed to Christopher ''Shoot damn it! Shoot!''

The men quickly pulled out their arrows and crossbows and took aim.

Taking advantage of the unfolding chaos, Fraser broke away from Fredrick and made a run for it (albeit a very slow one).

Just as the men were about to shoot, Syrena called out in desperation.

''No!'' Syrena raised her hand. ''Don't!''

The men froze, unsure of who's order to follow.

Christopher looked to Syrena in confusion, wondering why the men had listened to her.

''Don't listen to her!'' Vernon shouted. ''Fire! Fire!''

Gerald reached up and grabbed his Captain's arm. ''Sir, Syrena is our-''

''I don't care about that!'' he screamed. ''This is our last chance! He's planning something!''

''You're right about that, Vernon!'' Chris admitted it.

''I think now's the time, Christopher,'' Syrena said.

''Not yet... I'm waiting for the men to align.''

''Move in! Move in!'' Vernon's cheeks were red with anger.

The men moved forward, a dozen of them aiming straight at Christopher.

''Fire!''

The men were just about to shoot when Syrena stepped in front of Christopher.

''What are you doing?'' Chris tried to push Syrena out of the way, not wanting her to get harmed.

The men froze for a second time, unsure of what to do.

''Kill them both! Kill them both!'' Vernon was practically hysterical.

Carter turned to face his Captain. ''Sir, we-''

''Oh, for God's sake!'' Vernon climbed down from his horse. ''I'll do it myself!'' He smacked Fredrick on the side of the head as he walked past him. ''You failure!'' he shouted in his face, before grabbing a crossbow from one of his men... ''Here! Let me show you all how it's done!''

''Christopher,'' Syrena whispered. ''Now's the time, now's the time.''

''Just a few more seconds,'' Chris replied.

''This is what you do!'' Vernon lifted the crossbow up. ''You take aim! And then you-''

''Monster!'' Vernon was interrupted by the cries of one of the people in the crowd.. Suddenly, a fight started to break out.

''We will not tolerate this!'' The group began to push Vernon's soldiers back.

''Stop them!'' Gerald commanded. ''Hold them back!''

With all the men distracted and in disarray, Chris realised that this was the perfect moment for a surprise attack... ''This is it, Syrena. Move.''

''I can't. They'll shoot you if I do.''

''Sorry, but I'm afraid you'll have to.'' Christopher shoved Syrena aside, sending her tumbling to the floor.

Vernon (undeterred by the commotion behind him) aimed directly at Christopher's head. ''Oh, I'm going to enjoy this.''

''NOW!'' Christopher boomed...

Vernon's eyes widened as he heard a rumbling sound coming from inside the house... Knowing what was coming Vernon dropped his crossbow and made a run for it.. Seconds later, Diaval came crashing through the front wall of the house in his rhino form, utterly decimating the porch in the process... Christopher jumped out of the way as Diaval shot by, smashing into the small row of soldiers that lay before him.

All of the townsfolk fled, as Diaval charged around in a circle, hitting the soldiers with his horn.

''Carter! Look out!'' Gerald pushed Carter aside as Diaval missed the young man with inches, while another soldier jumped on Diaval's back, swinging his sword manically.. Diaval twisted and turned until the man fell to the ground, before turning around and impaling him on his horn.

''Go, Syrena! Go!'' Christopher exclaimed.

Syrena ignored Christopher and rushed forward, swinging her fist and knocking out one of the soldiers.

''Wow! Good punch,'' Chris remarked.

''Thanks.'' Syrena took the soldiers sword and tossed it to Christopher. ''Here.''

''Thanks. Now get behind me.''

Christopher and Syrena both backed up, looking for an escape route.

''It doesn't look like there's a way out of this,'' Syrena spoke with a sigh as she stepped behind Christopher.

''Oh, I wouldn't worry about that.''

''Why?''

''Diaval's gonna get us out of here by transforming himself into a horse.''

''Oh.. Well, he seems a little preoccupied at the moment,'' Syrena said as she watched Diaval tearing past, being extra careful to avoid hitting innocent bystanders.

Vernon struggled towards a small alleyway (intending to keep out of Diaval's way). He stood on top of a barrel in order to look for Christopher. His eyes lit up when he spotted him... ''Everyone!'' he shouted at the top of his lungs. ''Avoid the rhino and go for Christopher! Make sure he's dead!''

''Damn,'' Syrena cursed. ''I really hate that man.''

''Yeah, I can understand why,'' Chris responded, as he noticed three men approaching towards him, all armed with swords. ''Well, here goes.'' Christopher gripped tightly onto his sword. ''If only you had a bow and arrow right about now,''

''Indeed... Wait here.'' Syrena waited for an opening in the crowd before bursting forward, intent on finding herself a suitable weapon.

''Syrena! No!'' Chris cried out, terrified that something may happen to her.

''What's the matter?'' one of the men spoke with a mocking look on his face. ''Need her to hold your hand?''

Christopher smiled. ''Okay.'' He raised his sword... ''Let's do this.''

The three men screamed simultaneously before charging forward, their swords swinging in the air... Chris waited until they were upon him before sidestepping and raising his foot into the air, kicking one of them in the stomach. With one hard swing of his sword Christopher sliced one of the men's fingers clean off.

''ARGH!'' the man screamed in agony.

Christopher backed up while defending himself, parrying the advancing soldiers swords.. Another man charged out of nowhere and tackled Christopher, who collided with the man in front of him (missing his sword with inches). The three men tumbled to the floor... Swinging his right foot Chris rendered one of the men unconscious, while the man who'd lost his left index finger rushed forward holding a dagger.. Just as he was about to plunge it into Christopher's back, Diaval charged into him, picking him up and tossing him towards a large piece of rubble that used to be the front porch of Syrena's/Fredrick's house.

''Somebody shoot the bastard! Shoot him!'' Vernon screamed.

''Who, sir?'' Carter asked as he crawled towards Vernon's barrel. ''Christopher or the beast?''

''I don't know! Both of them!'' Vernon kicked Carter underneath his chin, sending him tumbling onto his back.

''Yes, sir.'' Carter spat out some blood before removing a nearby bow and four arrows from a dead soldier.. ''Be at peace.'' he whispered to his dead comrade, before heading towards some stairs in order to make the shots..

Syrena spotted Carter moving up the stairs and started to make her way towards him, while dispatching anyone (innocent or not) who got in her way.

Meanwhile, Diaval was starting to have difficulty moving, as more and more of Devondale's civilians poured into battle, as they realised that the rampaging rhinoceros was on their side.. Frightened of hurting an innocent individual Diaval had slowed his pace down, presenting Vernon's men with the opportunity to attack him.. He tried to turn while moving fast but found himself unable to, as his rhino body was far too restricting and clumsy... He had to think of something. He needed to transform into a leaner creature, one that was more agile, yet still posing a threat... '_Ah_. _I've got an idea_,' Diaval thought.

Christopher gagged as he was lifted to his feet by a particularly large soldier, who proceeded to pummel him in the face over and over again until Chris was dazed... The man put his other hand on Christopher's throat and began to choke him.

''Now Garth! Now!'' he shouted to the soldier beside him.

''With pleasure.'' The man removed his knife from his belt and was just about to stab Christopher when the young man swung out his foot and kicked the man in his groin area, causing the big fellow to release Christopher.

''How does that feel, huh!?'' Chris screamed as he threw himself through the air at both men, knocking them both to the ground. He grabbed the knife that had fell right beside him and slammed it into the big man's kneecap, before jumping to his feet and diving at his sword. He grabbed hold of its hilt and spun around to block the blows that were raining down on him from the crazed man who was missing a finger.

Noticing that Diaval was in difficulty, Carter took the liberty of shouting out orders to the men below. ''Concentrate all fire on the beast!'' Carter then lifted his bow up while readying his arrow, aiming at Christopher who was at the opposite side of the street.

''Carter!'' a familiar voice called from the stairs.

Carter turned to his right and noticed Syrena rushing up the stairs... ''My lady?''

''Hello Carter.'' Syrena flashed a smile. ''Sorry about this.''

''What?''

''This.'' Syrena punched Carter square in the jaw, sending him crashing through the railing. Luckily for him he landed in a cart that was filled with hay...

Syrena bent down and picked up the bow and arrow before taking aim at the men who were surrounding Christopher.

''Ha ha!'' the man hit Chris with his four fingered hand and pinned him up against the rubble, waving a small knife in Chris's face he whispered. ''Goodbye.''

Syrena released her first arrow...and scored a direct hit! Killing the man who was holding onto Christopher...

''Goodbye.'' Chris smiled, as he pushed the dead man's body away from him. ''Oh, boy.'' He sighed, as the remaining three men surrounded him.

''All together!'' one of the men declared. ''On three!.. One! Two!'' Just as the men were about to charge one of them dropped to the floor, an arrow protruding from his back.

''What the-'' before the second soldier could finish his sentence he too was struck with an arrow.

The final soldier turned around in alarm (wondering where the shots were coming from). His eyes were on stalks as he watched an arrow flying through the air towards him. ''AHH!'' he screamed while jumping aside, the arrow missing him by inches.

Syrena stamped her foot in frustration. Now out of arrows, all she could do was watch as the man began to swing at the unarmed Christopher with his sword...

Diaval was being overwhelmed with arrows. Most were connecting with him but his tough hide were preventing them from really hurting him. Nevertheless, he had to go ahead with his plan. He had to change forms or else he'd never clear the way for Christopher and Syrena... '_Here goes_.' Diaval prepared himself.

''Aim for the eyes!'' Gerald shouted, as he prepared to throw a knife at Diaval... He pulled his arm back and prepared to throw, when, suddenly, one of the townsmen punched him in the bottom of his back causing him to drop his weapon.. Gerald span round and punched the man, before hearing a loud scream from everyone around him... Gerald slowly turned around to see that the rhino had disappeared and had being replaced by a cloud of black smoke.. He jumped back in shock upon hearing an almighty roar.

''LION!'' Vernon shouted, as he pointed towards the black lion with a mane of feathers...

Diaval sprung forward before pouncing on a soldier, ripping away at him with his claws.

''Look out!'' Fredrick shouted to his men, as he was knocked backwards by the advancing Diaval...

Distracted by the anarchy, the man who was attacking Christopher stopped swinging his sword (contemplating whether or not to flee), presenting Christopher with a golden opportunity to attack.. Christopher flew through the air and kicked the man in his chest.. As he fell, the man grabbed Chris's foot and dragged him down to the floor with him, causing the sword to fly out of reach... The man elbowed Christopher before beginning to crawl towards his sword.

''No you don't!'' Chris grabbed the man, as they both began to wrestle for the blade. Swinging, biting, scratching and gouging their way closer to the sword... The soldier reached out his hand, his fingers brushing against the handle.. Chris pulled back on the man as hard as he could, the veins on his neck were bulging, he felt as though he was about to pass out...

''ARGHHHH!'' The man let out an ungodly sound as he grabbed the sword and swung it behind him, the sword just missing Chris.. Christopher managed to wrap his foot around the man's body and pinned his hand down, preventing the sword from moving... Just then, a figured approached them... She was holding onto a sword.

''Syrena,'' Chris spoke her name weakly.

The man looked up to Syrena with a joyous look on his face, expecting her to strike down his opponent.. However, the longer she hesitated the more he began to doubt her loyalty.. The look on his face changed to that of a hopeful one, before finally descending to a pleading one.

Syrena looked to the two figures before her. Both were representing different parts of her life. One, the past. The other, the future... She knew what she had to do.

''Please,'' the man begged, quietly.

With an ounce of regret, Syrena plunged the sword down into the man...killing him.

Vernon and Gerald both bore witness to this... By chance, they had looked to her at that very moment.. Both witnessing her betrayal, they both uttered the same word...

''Traitor.''

Vernon and Gerald looked to one another.. Vernon was completely enraged, whereas Gerald was feeling ever so slightly hypocritical for deeming her a traitor, as after all, he had been conspiring with Vernon to not only kill her but even Vandran himself... Vernon gave Gerald a nod of his head, indicating for him to kill Syrena right here, right now...

Christopher groaned as Syrena helped him to his feet.

''Thank you,'' Chris whispered as he kissed her cheek... ''You have to get out of here.''

''No. There's no way out.''

''I beg to differ... DIAVAL!'' Chris called out using what was left of his energy.

Hearing his cue, Diaval tore past the soldier and jumped through the air, landing right beside Syrena.

''Get on.''

''What? You want me to ride a lion?'' Syrena was baffled at his suggestion.

''Of course not.'' Chris smiled, as Diaval transformed himself into a horse.

''Stop them!'' Vernon boomed as he rushed out into the street. ''Stop them!''

Suddenly, a hoard of people rushed towards Christopher, Syrena and Diaval. Some were soldiers, the others were townsfolk trying to fight the soldiers. Either way, it was going to make things very difficult for them to escape.

''Get on!'' Chris hurried Syrena aboard Diaval.. ''Take care of her,'' he whispered into Diaval's ear.

Diaval looked to Christopher before giving a nod of his head. His horse form wouldn't allow him to speak, but the look on his face spoke volumes... It was a look of sadness, as he knew what Christopher was about to do...

''Go!'' Christopher stood back.

''You're not coming!?'' Syrena looked alarmed.

''I will find you,'' Chris said. ''I promise.''

''No. Don't leave me..''

''I'm sorry,'' Chris apologised. ''I have to do this... Farewell.''

''No!'' Syrena screamed, as she watched Christopher rush straight towards the men in an effort to hold them off.

Diaval neighed loudly before shooting off down the road, Vernon observing this from a distance shouted out.

''Gerald!''

Gerald looked to his Captain.

''Take half a dozen men and get after her!'' Vernon commanded.

''Yes, sir!'' Gerald clambered through the crowd, heading towards his horse.

''And the rest of you, kill CHRISTOPHER REYNOLDS!'' Vernon shouted as loudly as he could.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Christopher screamed as he rushed into the men, miraculously not getting impaled on any of their swords.. After pushing his way through over a dozen men he lost his footing and fell to the ground.. Lost amidst the confusion, Chris started to crawl through the fighting group towards a small alleyway.

''Where is he!?'' Vernon shouted in alarm, as he looked through the crowd. Realising that the resisting townsfolk were the problem, he bellowed ''Stop it! STOP IT!''

The fighting slowly diminished, as the townsfolk suddenly realised that the lion was gone, along with the others who these soldiers were pursuing.

''Resist anymore and you shall all die!'' Vernon declared. ''You!'' he called out to Carter (who had just dragged himself out of the cart full of hay).

''Yes, sir?'' Carter sounded weary.

''Help me find him!''

''Who, sir?''

''Christopher!?'' Vernon replied in an angry tone of voice...''Now, I want three groups of four to split up and find him!. The rest of you stay here and watch over this pack of wild animals!'' Vernon gestured to the people of Devondale. ''Move it!''

While Carter organized the men into groups, Vernon walked off on his own, hoping that Gerald would catch up with Syrena and Diaval before they left the town.. As he turned back around he spotted something in the corner of his eye... Looking back he saw that it was a man. He was laid on the ground next to a house. He was...asleep!?.. Vernon pulled out his sword and hesitantly approached him (suspecting that this could be surprise attack)... ''You!'' he exclaimed, upon recognising the old man on the ground.

Suddenly, Fraser opened his eyes and scrambled to his feet... ''Oh, bugger.'' He froze upon spotting Vernon hovering over him. ''It's you.''

''Yes, it's me... What were you doing just then?''

''Sleeping,'' Fraser replied. ''I suffer from this strange condition where I fall asleep all the time.. One moment I'm awake, the next I'm dead to the world.''

''Hmm? Sounds to me like a touch of narcolepsy.''

''That's it! That's what Christopher called it.''

''Ah, yes. So you do know him after all.'' Vernon smiled. ''I should have known considering the fact that Christopher seemed to know your name... Fraser, isn't it?''

''That's right...''

''So, you are acquainted with Christopher and his allies?''

''Well, I suppose you could say that.'' Fraser tried backing away, but that only caused Vernon to step closer towards him... ''So, where is he now?''

''Christopher? He got away.''

''Oh, good!''

Vernon's face darkened.

''I mean, oh, what a pity,'' Fraser backtracked.

''Mm. Indeed.''

Fraser looked behind him and noticed that there no way out.

''Something the matter?''

''Er, no,'' he responded. ''It just that there's no way out down there, so, I'll be going this way.'' Fraser tried to walk past Vernon.

''That won't be possible.'' Vernon raised his sword, preventing Fraser from leaving.

''Oh, bloody hell.''

''Quite,'' Vernon agreed with that sentiment. ''I'm afraid you're going to die, Fraser.''

''W-what?'' Fraser started to panic. ''You wouldn't kill me, would you?''

''Yes.''

''B-but, I haven't done anything wrong.''

''That doesn't matter,'' Vernon replied. ''I've recently discovered that I actually enjoy killing.''

''B-b-but, I'm not a threat to you. Honest!'' Fraser started to back away.

''So?'' Vernon began to advance towards him.

''I'm an old man?''

''So?'' Vernon chuckled.

''I-I'm defenseless!'' Fraser backed up until his back was touching the wall.

''So!? What is the point to all this meaningless information? It is of no consequence to me.''

''I'm homeless...''

The expression on Vernon's face changed upon hearing this... ''Homeless?'' he echoed, as unpleasant memories came flooding back to him...

''That's right,'' Fraser confirmed it.. ''That's why I was staying with Christopher and Syrena.''

Vernon fell silent (feeling conflicted)... Eventually, he lowered his sword... ''Get out of here,'' he spoke in a low voice.

''W-what?'' Fraser sounded shocked. ''You're letting me go?''

Vernon stepped aside while motioning with his hand for Fraser to walk past him. ''Just be thankful that I'm a kind and sympathetic soul.''

''Yes, of course.. Thank you, sir.'' Fraser walked past Vernon. ''Thank you.''

''Fraser!''

Fraser stopped before slowly turning around to face Vernon. ''Yes?''

''Leave this town and never return,'' Vernon said. ''If I ever lay eyes on you again...I'll kill you.''

Fraser nodded his head frantically. ''I understand, sir... Goodbye.'' He smiled nervously before running away as fast as he could...

Vernon let out a sigh before turning around and walking back out onto the street...

''Captain!'' Carter exclaimed as he jogged over towards his Captain.

''Unless you're about to tell me that we've captured Christopher then I'm not interest!'' Vernon snapped.

''But, sir-''

''Oh, fine!'' Vernon agreed to listen.. ''What is it?''

''I was just going to tell you that I did as you instructed, sir. The men have split up into three groups and are currently searching for Christopher.''

''Good.. Now, I want you to remain here and keep things in check. I want this whole street in lock-down. Understood?''

''Yes, sir!''

Vernon walked past Carter.

''Where are you going, Captain?''

''I'm going to look for Christopher,'' Vernon replied.

''On your own? Is that wise, sir?''

''I can take care of myself... You just make sure to keep these savages in check.''

''And if they start to fight back again?''

''Then I suggest you start executing them,'' Vernon responded. ''And make sure to start with the youngest!''

Carter flinched, appalled at his Captain's suggestion...

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Vernon and his men, after somehow avoiding being trampled and spotted, Chris got to his feet and sneaked down a nearby alleyway... However, unknown to Chris, Fredrick had spotted him.

''Hey.'' Fredrick quietly called to the men who were grouped with him.

''What is it?'' one of them asked.

''He's gone down that alleyway.'' Fredrick point towards it.

''What?''

''You mean Christopher?'' another asked for confirmation.

''Yes,'' Fredrick confirmed.

''We better tell the Captain.''

''No!'' Fredrick grabbed the man and prevented him from moving. ''Don't you see? This is the chance for us to make a name for ourselves. A chance to gain our Captain's approval.''

''You're only doing this because you failed miserably earlier,'' the second man deduced. ''You're the only one here in need of approval from the Captain, Fredrick. Don't forget that.''

''Alright. Suit yourself.'' Fredrick gave a shrug...

''I agree with Fredrick,'' the third soldier spoke up in agreement. ''We can take Christopher alone...''

''Last chance men.'' Fredrick looked to them all. ''Are you with me?''

In turn they all nodded their heads (the second soldier delaying the longest before doing so)...

''Good.. Now, come on!'' Fredrick slowly started to move towards the alleyway. ''We keep our distance until he boxes himself into a corner..''

''And then...?''

''Then we kill him.''

* * *

**(A/N). And so we reach the end of the chapter. Please don't forget to leave a quick review before you go.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, totsiens.**


	39. Checkmate

**(A/N). Hi guys! Let me just start by saying thanks for the reviews. Your feedback really does inspire me... Now, for these next two weeks I'm going to be REALLY busy. Not only will I be spending some time in North Wales (without internet access), but I also have a couple of lengthy dental appointments, and I'm finally resuming my driving lessons (I hated manual transmission so I'm trying with an automatic now). Basically what I'm saying is, I won't be able to upload the next chapter for around three weeks... Sorry about the delay, guys, but I don't want to rush these chapters (as that could lead to a decrease in quality).**

**Okay then, let's pick up from where we left off.**

* * *

''Faster, Diaval! Faster!'' Syrena cried out, as arrows whizzed by her head.

Diaval and Syrena had been chased into the woods by Lieutenant Gerald and his men. With every passing minute they drew closer, firing arrow after arrow towards their prey...

Diaval swerved to one side in order to avoid a felled tree that was blocking his path, while Gerald instructed his men to split up in order to box Diaval and Syrena between them... Diaval continued to weave in and out of the trees, trying to stay one step ahead of his pursuers. It was harder for him to be as agile as the other horses because he wasn't as used to this particular four legged form as they were.

''Look out, Diaval!'' Syrena shouted, as two of Gerald's men appeared in front of them.

Diaval turned sharply, his body colliding with a tree.

''Kill her! Kill her!'' one of the men shouted, as his fellow soldier jumped off his own horse and missed Syrena by mere inches.. The man reached up and grabbed Syrena's arm. She responded by giving him a rabbit punch to the base of his skull, sending him crashing down to the floor. ''Go Diaval!'' she screamed, as another arrow just missed her.

Diaval shot off through the trees, avoiding the arrows that were being fired in his direction.

''Look out!'' Syrena tugged at Diaval mane, as Gerald appeared on his horse before them... Diaval veered to his left, just missing Gerald.

Gerald swung his sword out at Syrena, slicing her cheek with his sword.

''AHHH!'' Syrena cried out in pain, before losing her balance and falling to the ground.

A startled Diaval tried to stop in an effort to aid Syrena, but his legs got tangled up in the long grass causing him to lose his balance... Just as Diaval was about to transform himself back into a lion in order to fight against the men, his head bashed against a tree trunk, prompting him to accidentally revert back to human form.. He blinked his eyes rapidly, the world spinning all around him. Diaval's head slumped to the ground as he passed out.

''Diaval!'' Syrena called out his name, her voice filled with concern.

''You deal with Diaval!'' Gerald declared to the soldier beside him. ''I'll deal with Syrena.''

''Yes, sir!'' The man started to make his way over towards Diaval.

Gerald climbed down from his horse while preparing his bow and arrow.

''Gerald,'' Syrena spoke in a fearful tone. ''What are you doing?''

''I'm fulfilling my duty,'' he replied before taking aim.

''No, Gerald. You're following the orders of a madman.'' Syrena started to get to her feet.

''Don't!'' Gerald exclaimed... ''Just don't.'' His face was filled with reluctance (he didn't really want to go through with this).

''Why, Gerald?''

''You know why,'' Gerald responded. ''I saw what you did back there.''

''What? What did I do?''

''You protected Christopher... You had the chance to kill him but instead you vanquished one of your own men.''

''Yes. Yes I did,'' Syrena admitted it. ''And why shouldn't I?''

''What?''

''Don't tell me that you didn't hear Drake order the men to shoot me down. And that was before I defended Christopher.''

''I know,'' Gerald spoke in a whisper...

''He's been planning to betray me since the beginning, hasn't he, Gerald?.. It's only now that I realise that you knew about this all along.''

Gerald aimed his bow at Syrena, trying to ignore her words.

''Why, Gerald? Why?.. What did I ever do to you to deserve such treatment?''

Gerald failed to respond...

''Why, Gerald?.. Tell me!''

''Shut up!...''

''Please don't do this.''

Gerald flinched, his hands were trembling...

''Let me run, Gerald. I beg of you,'' Syrena pleaded. ''Give me a chance to get away. Please.''

The look on Gerald's face betrayed his thoughts. Evidently conflicted, he tried to drown out the cries of his conscience. Growing ever more desperate to quell his feelings of guilt...

''Please, Gerald... Please.''

After what felt like an age had passed, Gerald finally lowered the bow... ''Go.''

''W-what?''

''I said go!''

Syrena got to her feet with haste, as she spotted the rest of the men headed over towards her and Gerald.

''What are you doing, sir?'' one of the men inquired.

''Stand down,'' Gerald ordered.

''You're letting her go!?''

''I said stand down!''

Syrena walked up to Gerald with a smile on her face.

''Don't push your luck, Syrena,'' Gerald cautioned.

''You didn't really think I was going to run, did you?'' Syrena suddenly raised her leg and kicked Gerald in the stomach.

Gerald cried out in pain as he bent over, while Syrena went racing over towards Diaval.

''Stop her! Stop her!'' Gerald shouted to the men who were pursuing Syrena. ''And kill Diaval!'' He fell to the floor, clutching his stomach in agony...

The man standing over Diaval withdrew his sword and was just about to run him through when Syrena pounced on him from behind. knocking him over face first, before bashing his head against the ground repeatedly until he was unconscious.

''Diaval!'' Syrena called out. ''Diaval, get up!''

Diaval remained motionless on the ground.

Syrena crawled over towards him and tried to pull him up. ''Come on, Diaval!'' She looked behind her, hearing the men's footsteps growing louder with every passing second. ''I'm not leaving without you.'' Syrena tried once again to pull him up.

Diaval stirred slightly, his eyes opening briefly before closing again...

''Sorry about this, Diaval. But desperate times call for desperate measures.'' Syrena proceeded to slap Diaval hard across his face. ''Come on!'' She slapped him again. ''Wake up, dammit!'' She backhanded Diaval. This finally managed to wake him up, as his hand shot up and grabbed Syrena's face.

''What do you think you're playing at!?'' Diaval barked.

''Trying to save your life!'' Syrena replied, as several arrows were suddenly embedded into a nearby tree.

''Let's get out of here!'' Diaval scrambled to his feet... Just as he was about to transform himself back into a horse they heard a voice call out.

''I wouldn't do that, if I were you!'' Gerald stepped out from behind a tree, his bow and arrow aimed at Diaval's head. ''You'll be dead before the transformation is complete.''

''Wanna bet on that?'' Diaval grinned.

''Even if we presume that you do manage to succeed in transforming before I fire, it would still come at the cost of her life.''

Diaval glanced to Syrena, before looking to the men who were now standing before them. All of them aiming their bows and crossbows at Syrena...

''Gerald-''

''No!'' Gerald silenced Syrena. ''Not this time...''

''Kill me, not her,'' Diaval said. ''Let her go.''

Gerald shook his head. ''Sorry. I have to follow my orders... Ready men!''

The men prepared to shoot.

''Aim!''

Syrena and Diaval looked to one another...

''Fire!''

Upon hearing this command the men released their arrows...and just as they were about to connect with Diaval and Syrena, they bounced backwards, striking into the ground.

Gerald looked shocked (as did everyone else). So much so, in fact, that he was completely at a loss for words for a second or two, before suddenly letting out a yell, as he fired his arrow at Diaval... Once again the arrow failed to connect, bouncing backwards before it could hit Diaval..

''Maleficent.'' Diaval smiled...

''MALEFICENT!'' the men cried out in fear, as they spotted the winged fairy in the shadows of the trees, using her powers to place a force field in front of Diaval and Syrena.

''Get her!'' Gerald shouted frantically. ''Fire! Fire!''

Before the men had chance to follow their Lieutenants orders, Maleficent blasted some green coloured electricity into the air, while simultaneously using her powers to generate a strong wind, which served to blow the men backwards and off their feet.

''Remember, she can't hurt you!'' Gerald cried out over the deafening sound of the wind.

Maleficent already knew this, so decided to attack indirectly, using her powers to send large tree branches crashing down to the ground, while continuing to blast lightning into the air.

The men's horses were soon spooked by all this, charging off into the distance...

''Draw your swords, men!'' Gerald shouted before losing his balance slightly, dropping down to his knees.

The men pulled out their swords and charged towards Maleficent, trying to overcome the gale-force wind clattering against their weapons... One of them eventually managed to force his way through the wind and stand before Maleficent. She tried to zap him with some magic but it, of course, proved futile.

''Strike her down!'' Gerald bellowed.

Just as the man was about to swing his sword at Maleficent, Diaval transformed himself back into a lion and charged at the man.

''Lion! Lion!'' The man lost his footing due to the wind and tumbled backwards.

Seeing the chaos unfolding around him, Gerald realised that there was only one way out of this.. If they were to remain here any longer they would surely be killed... ''Retreat!'' he shouted to the half dozen men. ''Retreat! Retreat!''

The men were most relieved to hear this (not wanting to face off against Maleficent and her loyal companion, Diaval).

Gerald got to his feet and rushed off in the opposite direction. He was soon followed by the rest of his men, all scrambling to escape from the pursuing Diaval who was chasing after them...

Maleficent suddenly dropped to the ground, her powers almost spent.. She concentrated her thoughts on simply breathing, still obviously feeling the effects of Vandran's dark magic.

''Maleficent!?'' Syrena run towards her. ''Maleficent? What's wrong?''

Maleficent failed to reply.

''Diaval!'' Syrena shouted.

Upon hearing this Diaval stopped chasing the men and looked back. The moment he noticed Maleficent on the ground Diaval transformed himself back into a man and raced towards her.

''Maleficent!?'' Diaval cried out.

''Diaval,'' Maleficent spoke his name weakly...

''Maleficent...'' Diaval knelt down beside her.

''Oh, Diaval.'' Maleficent reached out her hand and stroked his cheek. ''Thank goodness you're safe..''

Diaval leaned forward and gave her a tender kiss. ''What is it, my love? What's wrong?''

''Nothing's wrong,'' she replied. ''I'm just feeling a little drained of energy.''

''There's more to it than that, I know it.''

''What happened to your wings?'' Syrena noticed the burn marks on them.

''What?'' Diaval looked to her wings and recoiled upon spotting her injuries.. ''How did this happen?''

''Well, I, er-'' was all Maleficent said before stopping...

''What aren't you telling me?''

''Oh, alright,'' Maleficent relented... ''I had an encounter with Vandran.''

''What!?'' Diaval sounded alarmed.

''V-Vandran?'' Syrena uttered his name in a concerned tone.

''Yes. He came to strike a bargain with me,'' Maleficent explained. ''He wanted me to abandon Aurora...swearing to spare her life if I did.''

''What did you say?'' Syrena asked.

''Naturally, I refused his offer.''

''What happened then?''

''We fought,'' Maleficent replied... ''As you can see I was left a little worse for wear.''

''I'll kill him for this!'' Diaval growled. ''Where is he now!?''

''I do not know.'' Maleficent sighed. ''I presume that he returned to Mount Oberon...''

''Listen you two,'' Syrena spoke up. ''I can't stay here. I have to go back to Devondale.''

''What?'' Maleficent was confused. ''Why?''

''Drake showed up,'' Diaval explained. ''Christopher stayed behind in order to distract him and his men while we escaped.''

''Oh no,'' Maleficent spoke with a sigh.

''I can't leave him there all alone,'' Syrena stated.

''I agree,'' Diaval concurred.

''You two go ahead,'' Maleficent said. ''I will follow shortly.''

''No.'' Diaval cupped her face in his hands. ''I can't leave you here all alone.''

''You must, my darling.. I sense that Christopher is in terrible danger.''

''Please, we must hurry,'' Syrena implored.

''Once I've recovered my strength I will follow you.''

''No, Mistress,'' Diaval disagreed. ''You're not strong enough to fight Drake's men... Please stay here.''

''Alright, Diaval,'' Maleficent agreed (somewhat reluctantly).

''Thank you...''

''Please, Diaval,'' Syrena pleaded for him to hurry.

Diaval was just about to get up when Maleficent pulled him back and gave him a kiss.

''Be careful,'' she whispered.

''Aren't I always?'' Diaval flashed a smile... ''I love you.''

''And I love you.'' Maleficent returned his smile

Diaval gave her another quick kiss before getting to his feet...

''Let's go.'' Syrena turned to leave.

''Wait,'' Diaval called her back. ''I'll transform myself back into a horse. It'll be quicker for us to get back to Devondale that way.''

''Alright.''

Maleficent and Syrena looked on as Diaval turned himself into a horse. Syrena quickly proceeded to climb aboard him...

Diaval looked to his dear Maleficent one last time before galloping off through the trees.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, in the town of Devondale, Christopher had managed to make it across to the other side of town without running into any of Vernon's men... After sneaking up and down various snickets and alleyways he'd run across a fairly large building. It was boarded up and evidently condemned. The perfect place to hide, Christopher figured... He circled the building until he eventually found a way inside (courtesy of a small hole in the side wall).

After making his way in Christopher discovered a rusty piano by the far wall. It was covered in cobwebs, along with the rest of the large room.. He could tell that this place had once been an Inn, as he looked to the many overturned tables and chairs strewn all around. It was a stark contrast to the rest of the town, which was very clean and pleasant looking... After spotting a staircase to the side of the front desk, Chris decided to head up it... The stairs groaned as Christopher made his way to the top, his hand running along the broken banister... Upon reaching the second floor, Chris noticed many different doors, each leading to guest rooms.

''Eeny, meeny, miny, moe.'' Chris decided to enter the far door at the end of the hall.. He coughed as he entered the dust covered room, before making his way across the creaking floorboards and towards the carpeted area of the relatively small room. Chris pulled up a chair and sat himself down, intending to wait there until daybreak (hopefully by then Vernon's troops would have started to tire in looking for him)...

Unfortunately for Christopher, Fredrick and three other soldiers had tracked him all the way to the broken down old building.

''Perfect.'' Fredrick smiled. ''He's exactly where we wanted him. He's completely boxed in... Come on.'' Fredrick and the rest of the men quickly moved in on the building, sneaking in through the hole in the side wall just like Christopher had done...

Upstairs, Chris stood up upon hearing a sound coming from just outside the room.

''Shh,'' Fredrick shushed the large soldier who had bumped into the crumbling banister.

Chris made his way back over the wooden floorboards and peaked through a small hole in the wall. He quickly stepped back on noticing the four men at the top of the staircase.

''You two check that room,'' Fredrick spoke in quiet voice, while pointing towards the door that was nearest to them.

''I'll look in here.'' The other soldier opened the door to his right.. After looking through the empty room he turned back around and shook his head to Fredrick, signalling that Christopher wasn't in there.

Just then, Chris stepped back and triggered a large groan from the wooden boards. ''Damn,'' he uttered under his breath.

''Shh,'' one of the soldiers shushed the rest of the men.

''There. He's in that one.'' Fredrick pointed towards the door at the end of the hall. ''You,'' he spoke to the big fellow. ''Go outside and enter through the window,'' he whispered. ''He won't be expecting that.''

The big man nodded his head before walking into a nearby room. He headed over towards the window and carefully opened it, before pulling himself up onto the roof.

''You two with me.'' Fredrick slowly made his over towards the room that Christopher was in..

On the other side of the door Chris was preparing himself for a fight. He picked up the chair he'd been sitting in and stood behind the door, waiting for it to open.

Fredrick and the rest of the men withdrew their swords.

''On three,'' Fredrick whispered. ''One... Two.''

Christopher steeled himself...

''Three!'' Fredrick kicked the door open, bashing it against Christopher, who promptly slammed it shut again.

''Again!'' one of the men shouted.

''AHHH!'' Fredrick burst through the door, only to be greeted by a chair smashing on top of his head.

Chris swung his foot out and kicked Fredrick underneath the chin, sending him flying backwards into the onrushing men. Fredrick's unconscious body was unceremoniously tossed to the floor by one of the other soldiers.

''Come on then!'' Christopher jumped back (quickly getting into his fighting stance).

The other two men rushed forwards into the room, both attacking Chris from separate angles. They both swung their swords at Christopher's head. Chris ducked at the last moment, causing their blades to accidentally clash together.

Chris kicked the man to his right on the shin, before uppercutting the man to his left. He then jumped against the wall on his left, propelling himself off it and landing on the back of the soldier, before riding the man across the room and into the other soldier.. Christopher jumped off him before kicking the man on his lower back.

''ARGH!'' the men cried hoarsely as he knocked against the wall, dropping his sword in the process.

The other man pushed himself free of the wall and raced at Christopher, his swinging sword missing by inches.. Chris ducked once again, as the man's sword collided with the window. He grabbed Christopher's throat and pressed his head against the wood.

''Hold him! Hold him!'' the other soldier shouted, as he walked towards the pair with his sword back in his hand.

The man spun Chris around so that his back was facing the other soldiers sword. ''Kill him!''

''AHHHHHH!'' The man raced towards Christopher, across the wooden floorboards and across the carpet.

At the last possible second Chris stamped on the man's foot before breaking free of his grasp, throwing himself against the side wall in order to get out of the way. The wall gave way and crumbled through into the next room, sending Christopher tumbling.

''No!'' the man with the sword cried out, as he accidentally ran his friend through with the blade...

''Kill him,'' The man who'd been stabbed said, before giving a weak smile.

The soldier watched as his comrade dropped to the floor...dead.

''You bastard!'' the man picked up his blood soaked sword and jumped through the hole in the wall, swinging his sword frantically at Christopher, who hastily retreated underneath the bed in the room.

''Ah, lovely.'' Chris smiled as he picked up a piece of broken glass from the back of the bed.

''Come out from under there you coward!'' the man bellowed.

''Certainly.'' Chris popped his head out.

''AHHH!'' The man swung his sword at Christopher's head in an attempt to decapitate him.

''Whoa!'' Chris pulled his head back in, causing the sword to collide with the carpet. ''Watch the foot.'' Chris proceeded to slam the broken glass into the man's foot.

''ARGHHHHH!'' The man screamed in an ungodly fashion. He hopped around in agony, dropping his sword and falling back into the other room.

Christopher casually pulled himself out from underneath the bed and picked up the man's discarded sword. He dusted himself down before stepping back into the other room...

''I'm gonna kill you!'' The man was standing on one leg and brandishing his departed friends sword.

''Look, you don't have to do this,'' Chris said. ''You're not in a fit condition to fight.''

The man paid no heed to Christopher's warning, as he let out a scream while hopping towards him.

Chris parried the man's blows with ease. He lunged forward and gave the man a hard push, causing him to stumble backwards and fall into the far wall... Christopher swung his fist and punched the man, sending him careering across the room. He bashed his head against the open door and knocked himself out...

Just then, the window came crashing through, as the big soldier fell to the floor.

''Oh, great. Just great.'' Chris shook his head in dismay, as the man got his feet and pulled out his sword.

''I see you've been doing well.'' The man smiled. ''Let's see how you fare against me.''

''Okay. Whatever.'' Christopher shrugged his shoulders.

''AHHHH!'' The man charged at Christopher.

Chris tried to step out of the way but the man reached out his hand and punched him. Chris stumbled against the wall... Before he could gather his thoughts the man swung his blade at him. Christopher managed to block the man's blows before swinging his fist at him, connecting with his face.. The punch seemed to have no effect, though, the man merely smiled before grabbing Chris's right hand (the hand that was holding the sword). The man's smile widened as he squeezed Christopher's hand tight.

Chris let out a cry of pain before dropping the sword.

The man pushed Christopher back hard, sending him falling into the hall.

The man stepped over the unconscious Fredrick and into the hallway.. He waved the blade menacingly at Christopher.

''Oh, brother.'' Chris looked around for any sign of a weapon. Unfortunately, there was nothing of use in sight.

The man let out a scream before rushing straight at Christopher, his sword held out in front of him...

Chris backed up until he reached the opposite end of the hall, opening the door to the room and stepping aside at the last moment, causing the large soldier to tumble through it.. The man turned on a sixpence and threw his sword through the air, missing Christopher with inches.. The sword landed at the opposite end of the hall. Both men proceeded to race towards it... Christopher dived at it and grabbed the hilt. He spun around to be greeted with a boot to the face. The man bent down and pried the sword out of Chris's hand. Unfortunately for him the sword fell over the edge and down to the floor below.

''Damn it!'' the man cursed before punching Chris repeatedly. ''Time for you to take a little flight.'' He reached down and grabbed a hold of the dazed Christopher.

''Hey, wait a minute!'' Chris objected. ''Can't we talk about this?''

The man hoisted Christopher into the air, holding him above his head.

''Guess not.''

''Bye, bye!'' the man spoke with a grin, before tossing Christopher through the air towards the railing.

Christopher crashed against it and, rather remarkably, it didn't fall through.

The soldier was noticeably peeved by this. He walked over towards Chris and picked him up again, holding onto his hair... He swung Chris back and forth a few times before throwing him the length of the hallway, his body crashing down alongside Fredrick's.

Chris blinked his eyes in order to focus, blood trickling down his forehead.

''I'm gonna enjoy beating you to death.'' The man smiled.

''Really?.. What a strange way to get your kicks.''

''Maybe.'' The man gave a shrug. ''But I've always enjoyed it.. Why, I first killed someone when I was only 11 years old... I wonder how many men can say that?''

Chris chose not to reply to his disturbing words.

''Now I'm doing it for money.'' The man rushed towards Christopher and kicked him across the face. ''Isn't that wonderful? To do something you love for profit?'' He kicked Chris again.

Christopher slumped back, his eyes closed...

The man hovered over Christopher. He raised his foot into the air, preparing to slam it down into Christopher's stomach. ''Ooh.'' He felt a tingle of excitement...before slamming his foot down.

Just as the boot was about to connect with his stomach Christopher's hand blocked the oncoming attack. Chris's eyes suddenly opened. ''Unlike you, I'm not a sadist. But I must admit...I'm gonna enjoy this.'' Using his other hand Chris removed the dagger from Fredrick's belt and slammed it into the man's leg.

''AHHHHHHHHHH!'' The man screamed in agony.

Chris promptly pushed upward on the man's foot, sending him off balance... Eventually, he managed to pull his foot free, as he went hopping backwards towards the railing... ''NOOOOO!'' The man crashed through it, sending him falling down to the ground floor.. He landed with a large crash, as he smashed against a broken table, breaking his neck in the process...

Christopher sighed with relief before getting to his feet, enjoying the stillness... The moment of silence didn't last long, however, as he suddenly spotted a shadow moving behind him. Chris spun around to see that the man with the piece of glass in his foot was now once again upstanding.

''I'm not finished with you yet.'' The man raised his sword.

''Oh, boy.'' Chris prepared himself.

The two men began to walk slowly towards one another... The moment Christopher stepped into the room he upped his pace, jogging over towards the man. Upon reaching him he jumped into the air and kicked him in the chest, sending him tumbling backwards, the sword flying from his hand..

The man let out a scream as he fell through the open window, his hand reaching up and grabbing the window frame.

Chris raced towards him and tried to grab his hand but the man let go, he fell a few inches before his shirt got caught on a piece of protruding wood... Christopher leaned out the window and reached towards him. ''Take my hand!''

The man grunted, hesitating to trust Christopher.

''Hurry!''

The man reached up his hand and was just about to grab hold of Christopher's when his shirt ripped.

''No!'' Chris slammed the wall in frustration, as he watched the man fall down into the dirt... He let out a sigh before pulling his head back into the room.

''You!'' a voice exclaimed from behind Christopher.

''Oh, God,'' Chris sighed once again. ''Will this never end?'' He turned around to see that Fredrick was back on his feet.

''I'm actually glad that you killed them all, Christopher,'' Fredrick said. ''You see, now I get to kill you myself.'' He smiled. ''This way I get the glory.. And all the plaudits from my Captain...'' Fredrick had just stepped into the room when his eyes glazed over.

Chris looked confused, as he watched the life drain from Fredrick's face, his dead body fell backwards into the hall...

''Tsk, tsk,'' Vernon tutted as he stepped into view, brandishing a dagger in his hand. ''Sorry about that, Fredrick.'' He glanced down to the dead body. ''But I had no choice. Do you know why? Because you're a failure, boy!'' He turned to Christopher with a smile on his face. ''I don't know why I'm yelling at a dead man.''

''Maybe it's because you're insane.'' Chris reciprocated his smile.

Vernon let out a light chuckle. ''Yes. That's very good.''

Christopher stepped away from the window and started to walk slowly towards him.. The moment he stepped onto the wooden boards Vernon spoke up.

''I wouldn't.'' Vernon revealed the loaded crossbow in his right hand, aiming it directly at Christopher. ''Back up!''

Chris backed up slightly until he was standing on the carpet.

''I see you've been a busy boy.'' Vernon stepped inside the room and looked to the dead body by the window.

''How long have you been here?''

''Oh, I arrived when the big chap went crashing through the railing,'' Vernon replied. ''Damn well nearly killed me.''

''What a pity he didn't.''

''Quite, quite.'' Vernon smiled... ''It's a good job I followed Fredrick and the rest of the men here. Otherwise you'd have gotten away scot-free, as per usual.''

''What makes you so sure that I'm not going to escape again?''

''Ah, not this time, Christopher.'' Vernon tapped at his crossbow. ''One wrong move and you're dead... I'm afraid this time it's checkmate.''

''Why not just shoot me now and have done with it?''

''Oh, where's the fun in that?.. I want to savour this moment.''

''I'm sure you do...''

''It's fitting that it ends this way for you. That your death is to come at my hands.''

''Really? Why's that?''

''Because we started on this extraordinary journey together.. I think it's appropriate that your journey ends with me by your side.''

''Why not the other way around?''

''Why indeed?'' Vernon concurred with that statement. ''It's the age old question.. The irresistible force against the immovable object.''

''Which do you see yourself as?''

''The irresistible force, naturally.''

''Figures.''

''What do you mean by that?''

''It doesn't matter.'' Chris gave a shrug. ''Not anymore.''

''How very true,'' Vernon agreed... ''I must confess, there is a small part of me that's sad that it has to end this way.''

''Is that so?'' Christopher sounded surprised.

''Mm. I've so enjoyed the thrill of the chase.. But, as they say, all good things must come to an end.''

''Indeed...''

''You've made it hard work for me, Christopher, no shame in admitting that. You're actually quite cunning and resourceful in your own way... In fact, in certain respects, you remind me of myself when I was a younger man.''

''Vernon, you flatter me,'' Chris spoke in a voice that was filled with sarcasm.

''It's the truth, honestly.. I imagine that if I were ever to have a son he would be a lot like you... I suppose that's why I've always loathed the idea of reproducing.'' Vernon flashed a smile, revealing the gap in his teeth.

''Sorry about the tooth.''

''Oh, yes.'' Vernon felt the gap with his finger. ''It's awful. I really need to find myself another false tooth.''

''Yeah. I imagine that's going to be a little tricky to find in this world.''

''True, true.'' Vernon gave a nod of his head... ''Well, back to business. If you wouldn't mind just pulling that stool out of the corner.'' Vernon motioned his head towards the small stool.

Christopher looked towards the stool before looking back to Vernon... ''Why?''

''You'll see soon enough,'' Vernon replied. ''Just do it.''

''Alright.'' Chris moved towards the corner of the room and picked up the stool.

''Slowly, slowly,'' Vernon cautioned. ''No sudden movements, please.''

Christopher slowly walked back onto the carpet.

''Put the stool down.''

''Right here?''

''Yes, that'll do nicely.''

''Okay.'' Chris put the stool down (a look of puzzlement on his face). ''Is there a point to this?''

''Of course,'' Vernon responded with a glazed expression on his face.

''Something the matter?''

''No, no. I was just thinking.''

''About what?''

''About you, Christopher,'' Vernon replied... ''You see, I've realised something about you.''

''Realised what?''

''That your self sacrificial attitude has led you to your death.. You could have tried to flee back in that house but instead you walked right out the front door with only half a plan to save yourself from death.. Why? Why do you risk your life for people you don't even know?''

''I care about those people more than I care about myself,'' Chris replied. ''You would not understand.''

''Yeah, but that's not the point.. Do you want to know what the point is?''

''Not particularly.''

''Well, I'll tell you anyway.'' Vernon grinned. ''The point is...you care more about my life than you do about your own.''

Chris gave a small laugh. ''No. That isn't true.''

''Then why didn't you kill me? You've had more than one chance to end my life.''

Christopher's smile began to weaken slightly.

''What is it? Is it that you lack the nerve to go through with it? Hmm? I wonder... The innocent people you profess to care so much about are in trouble, you have the chance to kill me...but you don't take it.''

Christopher's face darkened... ''I would kill you in an instant.''

''Mm, well, maybe, if that was the only way to prevent bloodshed. But it isn't the only way, is it?.. You don't have to kill me to save the people because you always choose to sacrifice yourself instead.'' Vernon hung his head to one side, an exaggerated look of pity on his face... ''So pathetic.''

''What you see as pathetic is what I see as my greatest strength.''

''I see. Well, your greatest strength is about to get you killed.'' Vernon smiled. ''Just imagine how much easier things would have been if you'd have killed me back in Ravenclaw.''

''Can you just hurry up and get this over with?''

''Certainly!'' Vernon exclaimed in a gleeful tone.

''If I am to die now...it makes no difference.''

Vernon's face registered slight puzzlement.

''You see, I'm not going to be the one who stops you, Vernon... She is.''

''Ah, you refer to Maleficent?''

Chris gave a nod of his head. ''She has no qualms about killing you. Or anyone else who is associated with Vandran, for that matter.''

''I can believe that,'' Vernon replied. ''She has a dark heart, Christopher. You know this yet you align yourself with her? Most puzzling.''

''Like everyone else Maleficent has a bad side to her.''

''More so than the average individual, though,'' Vernon remarked.

''But she isn't consumed by it...unlike you,'' Chris retorted.

''Enough of the chatter, I think.'' Vernon took a few steps back, keeping the crossbow aimed at Christopher.

''Where are you going?''

''Oh, just to retrieve the instrument of your death.'' Vernon stepped back into the hall.

''Aren't you going to shoot me?''

''Goodness no! That would be far too quick.. As I already said, I wish to savour the moment.''

''What do you have in mind?''

''This.'' Vernon lifted a rope up from the floor. ''It will make your death far more pleasant...for me, that is.'' Vernon stepped back into the room, revealing the noose at the end of the rope.

''Oh.. Now I understand why we need the stool.''

''That's right.'' Vernon let out a chuckle. ''Here you go!'' He tossed Christopher the rope.

Chris caught the rope and immediately thought of using it as a weapon... After a moments consideration, though, he realised that an escape attempt would prove futile. Vernon was standing too far away from him, and he was sure that Vernon's reflexes were fast enough to shoot him before he could even swing the rope at him.

''Throw it over the roof beam,'' Vernon instructed.

Chris looked to the beam above his head, hesitant to comply with Vernon's command.

''Do it!''

Christopher reluctantly threw the rope over the beam.

''That's it.'' Vernon smiled. ''Now get on the stool.''

''Do we really have-''

''Don't make this difficult, Christopher,'' Vernon cut him off. ''It's the end for you... Accept it.''

Christopher gave a solemn nod of his head before climbing onto the stool.

''Very good.. Now tighten it.''

Christopher began securing the rope...

''That's right. Make sure it's nice and tight.''

''How's that?''

''Perfect!'' Vernon spoke the word in a happy tone of voice. ''Oh, what a glorious sight. You standing there with that noose swinging beside you. Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful!''

''You really are crazy, you know that?'' Chris said. ''I mean a real and total fruitcake.''

''Really?'' Vernon chortled at Christopher's words. ''It's alright, Christopher, really it is. Insult me all you like, it just makes me feel even more happy. You see, I know that you're afraid. That's why you insult me, so that we'll get into a battle of words and wits, anything to prolong the inevitable... You must embrace death, my friend.. The Grim Reaper is here. He's coming for you... Yes, I'm afraid that your luck has finally run out.''

''It was never luck. None of it... I believe that everything happens for a reason.''

''Including your impending death?''

''If that is my fate...so be it.''

''Very brave of you, my boy,'' Vernon commended Christopher for his courage. ''At least this will prove that the Prophecy is a fallacy.''

''How so?''

''Well, it certainly proves that you're not "The One", doesn't it? Therefore the entire Prophecy is false.''

''I wasn't sent to this Kingdom for no reason at all, Vernon... It's all part of a grand plan.''

''Don't make me laugh!'' Vernon could hardly suppress another chortle from coming out. ''What or whom are you referring to, exactly?.. God?''

''Yes,'' was Christopher's simple reply.

''Really? So you believe that He's responsible for all of this? Including my presence here in this land?''

''I don't profess to know everything.''

''Oh, when it comes to things like this you know nothing, Christopher... I must admit that I too am curious as to why we were sent here, and for a time I wondered if it was thanks to some almighty cosmic entity.. And even if that were the case, He's certainly nowhere in sight now, is he?'' Vernon looked left to right... ''Now, if you don't mind putting that rope around your neck.''

Chris looked to the noose for several seconds before finally putting his head through it.

''Ah, it's a little big for your neck. Don't worry, that'll soon be fixed when your feet are no longer on the stool.'' Vernon gave a smile. ''Right then! The moment of truth has arrived... Are you going to cry out to Him for aid? Are you going to beg, plead and pray for assistance?''

Christopher remained silent, refusing to give Vernon the satisfaction of knowing that he was absolutely terrified.

''Okay, I'll call out for you.'' Vernon looked to the ceiling. ''Alright then, let's be having you! Do your worst! Come on! Strike me down!...'' Vernon waited for several seconds before looking back to Christopher. ''You see? Nothing. No Heavenly light beaming you to safety or striking me down.. Either He isn't there or He doesn't care... Either way, you're a dead man.''

Christopher took a deep breath in a vain effort to calm himself.

''Well, there's only one thing left for you to do now, Christopher. One last action for you to perform.''

''Which is?''

''To jump off that stool.''

''No..''

''Alright, you can step off it instead.''

''No!'' Chris outright refused. ''I will never, ever, kill myself, Vernon. I will not be swayed into ending my own life.''

''Oh, very well. I'll have to do it myself.'' Vernon sighed before taking a few steps forward. ''Hands behind your back!''

Christopher hesitated, his eyes darting around the room in fear.

''Do it!''

Christopher slowly put his hands behind his back. ''W-what are you gonna do?''

Vernon withdrew his sword before tossing his crossbow to the floor. ''I'm going to slice the legs off the stool and watch you swing.'' Vernon grinned in a sinister fashion.

''Is that it? I don't even get a last request?''

''Afraid not,'' Vernon replied. ''Time's up. The fat lady has sung and your life is ended...'' Vernon pulled his sword back, readying to strike.

Chris took another deep breath before closing his eyes...

''And so, Christopher...it's goodbye.''

Vernon was just about to swipe the stool from underneath Christopher's feet when just then, a loud sound echoed from above. It sounded like...thunder... Suddenly, a cannonball came blasting through the outer wall, completely obliterating it upon contact.. Vernon screamed as the wooden floorboards he was standing on gave way, causing him to go crashing down through the floor and into the room below... Thankfully for Christopher, the carpeted area of the room he was on remained intact.

.

.

Vernon coughed and spluttered as he waved away the dust that had been kicked up by the explosion.. He dragged himself to his feet while holding his aching back. ''Ow, my head.'' Vernon put his other hand on the back of his head, which had also been hurt in the fall... He stumbled forwards, pushing the various pieces of wood aside. He stood directly beneath the hole in the ceiling, hoping with all his might that Christopher had lost his balance and fell off the stool...

''NOOOO!'' Vernon cried out in frustration, as he looked up to the empty noose swinging in the room above, unable to believe that Christopher's luck still hadn't run out...

Explosion after explosion could be heard from outside the building. Vernon turned towards the giant hole in the wall and gasped, as he watched a house at the opposite side of the street collapse before his very eyes.

''What the hell's going on out there!?'' Vernon wondered aloud, as he scrambled through the rubble and stepped outside the crumbling building... He looked around with wide eyes to the devastation unfolding all around him. People were running out of their homes and pointing towards the sky. Cannonball after cannonball being blasted into various structures. Scream after scream could be heard... Eventually, Vernon looked up to the sky.

''No. It can't be,'' Vernon whispered in a quiet voice, almost sure that his eyes must be cheating him... Within a few seconds, though, he realised that what he could see was actually true... The sails were real, the masts were real, the cannons were real, it was real...!''

''Incredible,'' Vernon uttered with a look of awe on his face, as he gazed up to the flying ship in the sky that had (inadvertently) saved Christopher's life...

* * *

**(A/N). Well, for now, that's all folks!.. As I previously mentioned at the start of this chapter, I won't be updating for around three weeks. I am so sorry for the delay, but I'm just so busy at the moment... As always, please don't forget to review. I love to hear from you guys.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, zaijian.**


	40. By the Skin and the Teeth

**(A/N). Hi guys! It feels good to be back writing.. It's been three weeks since I last updated so thank you for your patience. As always, many thanks for your continued support, it means the world to me... There is one other thing I'd like to say before we begin. Now, I don't know how many of you have heard this already, but apparently Linda Woolverton has been told by Disney to start writing a script for a sequel to Maleficent. I don't know if this is true or not, but I really hope it is...**

**So, without further delay, let's get started!**

* * *

Anarchy. Total and utter anarchy. That was the sight before Vernon's eyes, as he looked to the chaos unfolding all around him.. He ducked as another boom echoed from above, before a cannonball exploded in the middle of the street... Just then, a voice called out.

''Captain!''

Vernon looked in the direction of the voice... ''Carter!'' He spotted the young man rushing towards him.

''We must get out of here, sir!''

''No!'' Vernon snapped in reply. ''Not until Christopher's dead!''

''We must! This entire town is about to be demolished!''

''What!?''

''That is the Belladonna.'' Carter pointed towards the flying ship. ''It belongs to a band of pirates led by a man named Valentine.. He prides himself on completely destroying places like this one.''

''We're staying and that's final!'' Vernon insisted. ''Now, order the men you can find to regroup at the center of town.''

''Sir, we cannot fight against such weaponry.''

''That's an order, Carter, not a request!'' Vernon pushed his way past him, as another cannonball crashed down into the middle of the street.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the town, Diaval and Syrena had just reentered Devondale.. They were both shocked to see the place in such uproar and disarray. Now practically everyone in the town was out of their homes running around in a blind panic... Upon looking to the sky, Diaval and Syrena suddenly understood why everyone was in such a frenzy.

''So it is true,'' Syrena spoke in a whisper.

''What?'' Diaval looked very confused.

''I'd heard rumors of it, but I wasn't sure if I believed them or not...until now.''

''How is it-?'' Diaval paused, too awe struck to even finish his question.

Just then, a thunderous sound echoed from the ship, as it began to descend towards the town, casting an almighty shadow over the many rooftops...

''Look out!'' a voice cried from behind Diaval and Syrena.

Suddenly, Diaval and Syrena were both pushed out of the way and to the ground, as cannon fire destroyed the nearby house which fell next to the spot where Diaval and Syrena had been standing.

Diaval turned around and looked up to his and Syrena's savior. ''George.''

''Are you alright?'' George asked before helping Syrena to her feet.

''What's going on here?'' Diaval inquired as he pulled himself up.

''Pirates.''

''Pirates?'' Diaval echoed.

''Yes,'' George confirmed.. ''They're led by a man named Valentine.''

''Valentine?''

''We have to get off the street!'' one of the frantic townsmen shouted as he grabbed a hold of his wife and ran for cover.

''He's right,'' George agreed as he looked to the fleeing man and his spouse. ''The ship's getting closer to ground. Come on!'' He started to drag Syrena towards a nearby alleyway.

''I can't!'' Syrena tugged back.

''What?''

''We have to find Christopher,'' Diaval explained.

''Well, where is he?''

Before either of them could answer George's question, a voice bellowed from the other side of the street.

''There they are!''

''Oh no.'' Syrena sighed as she looked towards the advancing Gerald.

''You three with me!'' Gerald said to the men nearest to him. ''The rest of you men rally to the center of town! Keep to the backstreets!'' Gerald declared, before advancing towards Diaval and Syrena.

''Go, George!'' Diaval pushed him back.

''What? Why?'' George was confused. ''We have to go, now!''

''They're coming to kill us,'' Syrena said. ''If you want to keep your life then leave. Now!''

''I'm not leaving you here!''

Gerald and his men let out a war cry as they withdrew their swords.

''Oh, I've had enough of this.'' Diaval closed his eyes before transforming himself into a lion.

''AHHHHHHHH!'' George screamed in terror before backing away from Diaval.

''Get out of here!'' Syrena screamed.

George spun around and run like the wind.

Diaval leaped forward and landed on top of Gerald, knocking the sword from his hand.

''Look out!'' the rest of the men cried, as the base of the ship crashed against various buildings.

Gerald spun out from underneath Diaval before slashing him with his sword.

Diaval let out a growl of pain before swiping Gerald with his claws, catching him on the side.

Syrena lunged forward and punched one of the soldiers on the jaw, knocking him to the ground. She reached down and pulled the sword from his hand before stabbing him through the chest.

''Look!''one of the passing townsmen shouted, as he pointed to the ship.

Syrena looked up and noticed that rope ladders were being lowered down from the ship. Suddenly, all the cannons on the left hand side were aimed in her direction.. Syrena turned to Diaval and cried out his name. ''Diaval!''

Diaval looked towards her, presenting Gerald with the chance to rush forward and slice him with his sword.

Diaval swung out his paw and knocked Gerald backwards.

''Run!'' Syrena shouted before racing for cover, Diaval right behind her, as cannon fire was peppered into the street...

''Don't let them get away!'' Gerald shouted.

.

.

.

''Sir!'' Carter called to his Captain. ''The men are assembled!''

''Good!'' Vernon beamed as he turned to face his men.

''We have to make a stand against these advancing forces,'' Carter whispered into Vernon's ear.

''No,'' Vernon replied in a quiet voice before declaring to his men. ''Finding and killing Christopher is our first priority!.. If you are attacked then by all means fight back. But I do not see any reason whatsoever for us to defend the people of this town! Move out, men!''

The troops immediately dispersed and began to spread out.

''Go with them, Carter.'' Vernon turned to leave.

''Sir!''

''What!?'' Vernon span back around and noticed an injured soldier staggering towards them.

''C-C-Captain,'' the man spoke breathlessly before falling down to his knees.

''What is it!?''

''T-T-T-The...-'' the soldier struggled to speak.

''Spit it out, man!''

''The lion.''

''What?''

''The lion,'' he repeated...

''Diaval,'' Vernon spoke with a growl.

''Yes, sir.. It's back.''

''Where is Lieutenant Gerald?''

''H-he's fighting it,'' the man replied before sinking backwards to the ground, too weak to remain upright.

''Damn it,'' Vernon cursed under his breath.

''Captain!'' Carter pointed towards an advancing group of pirates who were hacking their way through several of the townsfolk, lighting fire to various buildings in the process.

''Come on!'' Vernon raced off down a nearby alleyway, having no thought whatsoever for the injured soldier.

''Come on! Move it!'' Carter tried to pull the man up.

''I-I can't... I'm too weak.''

''No!''

''Run... Run.''

''They'll kill you.'' Carter shook his head.

''If you stay then we both die.''

Suddenly, one of the pirates was upon them (a light haired thin man with a rather pinched face) He swung his sword at Carter, who managed to duck just before the blade could slice his neck.. Carter swung out his fist and punched the man on his nose before kicking him backwards.

''Go!'' the injured soldier shouted with all his might, before his eyes closed, as he slipped into unconsciousness...

Carter looked to his fellow comrade one last time before running off after his Captain.

A tall, black skinned, surely looking pirate walked over towards his friend who was clutching at his nose... ''Are you alright, Earl?''

''He broke my bloody nose!''

The tall pirate let out a hearty laugh as he helped him to his feet. ''You'll be fine. I'm sure Arian will set it right.''

''Yeah, I suppose,'' Earl spoke with a sigh. ''What about him?'' He looked down to the unconscious soldier at their feet.

''He's no threat to us.''

''Alright.'' The pirate headed off down the street. ''Come on, Benson! We have to keep up with the others!''

''Coming!'' Benson reached down and picked up a coin from the road before hurrying off after Earl.

.

.

.

.

By now the whole town was in uproar.. The people of Devondale were not only facing the threat of Vernon and his troops, but they were also facing the threat of the pirates who were looting their homes. Smashing windows and torching houses, all while stealing valuables and various other goods... Those who resisted were being cut down by either the soldiers or the pirates.. Luckily for the townsfolk the two groups were now starting to fight against one another, as the pirates deemed anyone who was carrying a weapon to be a threat...

Diaval (now back in human form) and Syrena were trying their utmost best to stay low in their search for Christopher... Eventually they were forced inside an Inn, as they found themselves surrounded by threatening forces. They sneaked in via a window in order to remain undetected... Syrena leaned against the nearby door, listening to a booming voice coming from the main room.

''What is it?'' Diaval asked as he took cover behind a large chair. ''What's the matter?''

''Shh,'' Syrena shushed him. ''Listen.''

''We must stand and fight!'' a female voice declared from outside the room.

Diaval came out from his hiding place and joined Syrena. He opened the door slightly in order to hear more clearly.

''If we stay here and cower we will all die!'' the woman shouted out loud. ''We must make a stand!''

''She's right!'' a male voice exclaimed. ''Who's with us!?''

Cheers of approval echoed throughout the building.

Just then, a loud sound came from just outside the Inn.. Syrena looked to the window and noticed that the flying ship was right outside.

''Cannon fire!'' Diaval grabbed Syrena and dived for cover, as the cannonball blasted through the wall and into the main room.. Within seconds the pirates were rushing through the hole and meeting the people inside head on in combat.

''Ah! Here you are!'' Gerald exclaimed in delight as he appeared at the window, crossbow in hand.

Diaval and Syrena both looked towards him.

''I'll make this quick and simple.'' Gerald aimed his weapon towards them. ''You first, I think.'' He turned the crossbow towards Diaval.

''AHHHHH!'' Diaval screamed in fury before rushing towards him.. He was just about to transform himself back into a lion when Gerald let loose the bolt. Diaval cried out in pain as the bolt connected with his shoulder. Seeing this as his chance Gerald jumped through the window and knocked Diaval to the floor..

Syrena shot forward and gave Gerald a kidney punch, causing him to yell out in total agony.

''You pathetic worm!'' Syrena proceeded to kick Gerald across his face. His head bounced off the nearby wall, knocking him out cold.

Diaval looked to Syrena in astonishment. ''That was an impressive punch. And not a bad kick, either.''

''Thanks.'' Syrena helped Diaval to his feet. ''Are you alright?''

''I'll be okay.'' Diaval took a deep breath and clenched his teeth before yanking the bolt from his shoulder. ''Shit!''

Outside the building, the Belladonna's first mate, Finn, was leading the men towards the Inn.

''Move it ya lazy dogs!'' Finn called out, as the men poured inside.

Diaval and Syrena made their way out into the hallway and looked to the melee in the main room.. The residents of Devondale were being overwhelmed by the pirates, who were not only superior in combat but also had better weapons.

''We have to help them,'' Diaval said.

Syrena sighed before finally replying. ''I agree... It's high time I made up for my past sins.''

Diaval was curious as to what she meant by that, but this was no time for questions. ''Come on!''

Syrena raised the sword she'd taken from Gerald's sheath before rushing out into the open and down the steps.. Diaval clutched at his shoulder before transforming himself back into a lion. Unusually, he felt pain while changing forms, his wound was hurting worse than ever (unfortunately, changing forms did not rid him of injuries). Walking on four legs was killing him, so, he opted to change into a bear (a powerful form in which he could stand on two legs)... Diaval promptly pounced down the stairs and jumped into the fray, trying his best to avoid harming the people of Devondale...

''Bear!'' one of the townsmen shouted out in alarm, before everyone flew into the corners of the room, trying to stay out of Diaval's way.

Another cannonball blasted into the Inn, prompting Finn to shout to the men outside.

''Tell them to hold fire!''

''What's going on in there!?'' one of the men shouted, hearing the deafening screams coming from inside the building...

Gerald (having regained consciousness) staggered out from the bedroom and looked down to the battle commencing below. Seeing that Diaval was now in the form of a bear Gerald retreated back into the bedroom in order to retrieve his crossbow... After picking up the blood stained bolt that had pierced Diaval''s shoulder, Gerald headed back to the top of the stairs and took aim...

Down below, Syrena was cutting her way through several pirates. Bouncing off tables and catapulting through the air. She slammed her sword down into the foot of one of the men before chopping him across the throat. She then did a back flip in order to avoid an attempt to slice her feet off by another pirate.

''Nice try.'' Syrena smiled before punching the man who'd attacked her.

Diaval was tearing through the room, crashing through the crumbling walls and into various rooms.. He let out a pain filled cried as one of the pirates punched him on his wound, sending him reeling backwards.

''Grab hold of it! Grab hold of it!'' a man shouted, as Diaval found himself surrounded by a combination of pirates and townspeople.

''Kill it!'' one of the women cried out, while casually smashing a glass bottle over one of the pirates heads.

Finn made his over towards Diaval before pulling out his bow and arrow, while upstairs, Gerald finally had a clear shot... He was just about to fire when Syrena cried out.

''GERALD!''

Gerald glanced to Syrena, his eyes widened in alarm, as he saw her sword flying through the air towards him... Gerald has no choice but to use the crossbow to deflect the sword. He tumbled backwards and accidentally released the bolt. It flew up and hit the high ceiling, before spinning down to the ground.

Syrena was just about to be hacked down from behind by one of the pirates when the bolt embedded into the roof of the man's skull..

Syrena turned around and watched as the man fell to the ground, dead... ''Thank you, Gerald.'' She smiled.

Diaval, meanwhile, couldn't move.. He was completely swamped by people who were all pinning up against the wall. His growls and snarls were proving to be fruitless, and looking at the man with the bow and arrow standing before him, he realised that he had to change back into a man...it was the only way out of this.

Finn was just about to let loose the arrow when Diaval transformed himself back into a man. Due to his excessive decrease in size he slipped through the men's fingers.. He immediately covered his face and dropped to the floor, before proceeding to crawl away, losing himself among the chaos.

''What just happened?'' Finn was alarmed and disturbed by what he'd just witnessed, as he began to twirl his mustache in a nervous manner...

''Diaval!'' Syrena cried out as she searched for him.

''THERE!'' a voice boomed from just outside the Inn.

Syrena looked to see Vernon and Carter making their way through the broken wall towards her.

''Get her!'' Vernon commanded his men...

Diaval made his way into the far corner of the room before rising to his feet, wincing in pain while clutching his shoulder. He was just about to transform again when he was smacked on the back of the head by one of the pirates.

''Out of my way, scum!'' was the last thing Diaval heard before being hit on the head once again, the blow rendering him unconscious. His body slumped to the floor...

''Don't let her get away!'' Vernon shoved Carter in his back, as he watched Syrena retreating up the stairs.

By now, pirate reinforcements had arrived. Among them was Benson and Earl, who were both rather puzzled by Vernon's forces.

''Who are all these people?'' Earl wondered aloud. ''They look like soldiers.''

''I don't know,'' Benson replied. ''But we can't just stand here. Come on!'' The two of them rushed towards the Inn.

Back inside, Finn and the rest of the pirates were getting overwhelmed by the combination of Vernon's troops and the townspeople. Chairs were getting smashed one after another, along with various glass bottles.

''Stand your ground, men!'' Finn called out. ''Fight back ye worthless pack of cockroaches!''

Syrena hurried back up the steps, knocking one of the pirates over the railing and to the floor below in the process... Upon reaching the top she looked down and spotted Diaval laid out on the floor.. Before she could do anything she felt a blow to her lower back. She spun around to see Gerald standing behind her.

Gerald let out a cry of fury before punching Syrena in her stomach. She stumbled backwards before raising her foot and kicking Gerald underneath his chin. She then proceeded to jump towards him, knocking them both off their feet.

Downstairs, the pirate reinforcements had made their way inside the building. Finn aligned the men into a formation in order to tighten up their defenses.. Vernon, meanwhile, instructed Carter and the rest of the men to hold off their attackers while he went in search of Diaval (who was notably absent from the fight).

Upstairs, Syrena and Gerald were grappling on the floor.. Gerald was using his superior strength to pin Syrena's arms behind her back, preventing her from hitting out at him.. Syrena used her legs to push herself away from Gerald, her long red hair hanging over the edge of the drop...

''Traitor!'' Gerald growled as he lunged forward and pressed his elbow into Syrena's chest.

''Look who's talking,'' Syrena replied before raising her knee into Gerald's solar plexus.

Gerald let out a groan as he slumped back.

''You have given your allegiance to a mad man.''

Gerald smiled weakly. ''This from the woman who sold her soul.''

Syrena cried out in anger before punching Gerald. She dived to her feet and slammed her foot down into his left kneecap.. Gerald pushed back against her foot, sending her off balance. He quickly got to his knees before punching Syrena in the stomach yet again...

''Look out!'' Benson cried to Finn before pushing him down so that the soldiers blade would miss the crown of his head.

Finn pulled out a dagger before stabbing the soldier in his throat. ''Thanks, Benson.''

Benson gave a nod of his head before using his strength to lift the dead body up (with only one hand) and toss him into the crowd...

''We're losing too many men,'' Finn said as he looked around the room.

''FINN!'' a voice called out.

The two of them both looked up to see one of their fellow pirates on the roof, looking down through the hole in the ceiling towards them.

''Pull the men out!'' he called down. ''Captain's orders!''

Finn breathed a sigh of relief (not wanting to remain here any longer). ''Pull back!'' he exclaimed. ''Captain's orders!.. Back to the ship!''

As the pirates started to make their way out of the Inn, Syrena and Gerald were continuing their fight atop the stairs.

''ARGGHHHHHH!'' Gerald screamed, as Syrena bit down into his ear. ''Bitch!'' Gerald socked Syrena on the jaw before clutching his aching knee.. Syrena and Gerald both got to their feet.. Syrena was swaying from side to side, feeling slightly dazed by Gerald's blow. ''Enough playing around.'' Gerald pulled out a dagger from his belt... ''I must confess, there is a small part of me that does regret that it has come to this.''

''Then drop the dagger and walk away.''

''The time for reasoning has past... I gave you a chance to run in the woods and you rejected it... Now, you must die.''

''If that is to be my fate...then so be it.''

''You would die for them...?''

''Yes,'' Syrena replied after a moments hesitation.

Gerald shook his head in disbelief. ''You are a fool.''

''No, you're the fool,'' Syrena responded. ''You think that Drake is your road to power but you're wrong... He will betray and murder you, Gerald. You must see this.''

Gerald couldn't help but smile. ''To hear you speak of betrayal is most amusing... Vandran never cared for any of us, I knew that. Save for you, that is.. He genuinely seemed to care about you... Well, as much as he could care for anyone.''

''He destroyed me, Gerald.'' Syrena looked away for the briefest of moments before looking back to him... ''He turned me into a weapon. Teaching me the ways of rage and revenge. But there is more to life, I see that now... I finally remember.''

''I am glad that you finally feel at peace.. That's how we all should feel at the moment of our death...'' Gerald suddenly lunged forward with the dagger held out in front of him, missing Syrena by a fraction of an inch.

Syrena stepped to one side before grabbing a hold of Gerald's arm, trying her best to make him release the dagger.. The two spun around in a circle before dropping to the floor, Gerald slowly edging the dagger towards her face... Syrena used all the strength she had to push the gleaming blade from her face but it was no use, Gerald was simply stronger than her.. She pushed her head against the floor, trying to keep herself as far from the weapon as possible... Gerald grimaced as he pushed the dagger towards her neck... He was just about to slice her throat when he felt himself being pulled backwards and off Syrena.

Gerald swung his elbow back and connected it against the man who was holding on to him, before spinning around to face him.

''George!?'' Syrena exclaimed as she looked to the young man standing before Gerald.

''Run, Syrena!'' George shouuted. ''Get out of here!''

Syrena got to her feet with haste before rushing over towards the pair of them.. Gerald jumped back, not knowing which of the two was about to strike first. Syrena catapulted herself through the air at Gerald, knocking him to the floor. George quickly dived on top of him.

''Go!'' George shouted. ''I can hold him!''

''No, I can't leave you here!''

''Just go!''

Syrena gave George one last look before turning towards the nearby room to leave.. She was just about to step into the bedroom (where there was an open window) when suddenly the floor beneath her feet gave way. She screamed as she fell down to the room below, luckily landing on two of Vernon's men who served to cushion her fall. However, she was still rendered unconscious by the fall.

''No!'' George screamed, giving Gerald the chance to pull himself free of him.

''AHHHHH!'' Gerald screamed as he flew at George, swinging his dagger and slicing the young man's cheek.. He took another swipe but George ducked before jabbing him on the left side of his jaw.. Gerald swung his fist and connected with George's ribs. He responded by kicking out wildly in Gerald's direction, who easily managed to parry his attempts at hurting him...

By now, the pirates had withdrawn from the Inn, with Finn delivering one last command to the pirates before returning to the ship.

''BURN IT DOWN!''

A scraggly haired pirate was the one who did the deed, setting fire to one of the lower bedrooms... It didn't take long for the fire to spread out into the main room. Vernon spotted the flames converging around the right hand side of the room before ordering his men to keep away from the flames (most of them were rather distracted by the attacking residents of the Inn).

Meanwhile, the pirates were hurrying in finding and stealing as many things as possible, as the Belladonna started to slowly rise higher into the air. Captain Valentine eager to get away from this chaotic scene...

.

.

.

Back inside the Inn, Vernon shook his head in dismay, as he looked to his men who were getting beat all ends up by the townspeople.. The last straw for him was when he spotted a particularly large soldier get punched and then decapitated by a crazed middle aged woman with an axe in her hand.

''For God's sake, men!'' Vernon boomed. ''You're soldiers for crying out loud!''

Vernon's cries of encouragement were doing no good, the people of Devondale simply wanted this more than his men did. In a situation such as this it all came down to who had the most desire and determination, and in both cases the townsfolk were ahead.

Upstairs, Gerald and George were still fighting.. George was using the length of his arms to his advantage, hitting out at Gerald as often as he could. Eventually, he managed to land a hard right hook to Gerald's temple, sending him crashing backwards to the floor, dropping his weapon in the process. George headed towards the dagger and was just about to pick it up when Gerald tugged on George's left leg, sending him off balance and down to the floor... Both men began to wrestle with one another, as they both reached out towards the dagger...

Downstairs, Vernon smiled as he spotted the unconscious Diaval laid underneath a felled pirate. ''Ah, there you are.'' Vernon withdrew his sword while shielding himself from the growing flames, as he slowly began to approach Diaval.

George used all the strength he could muster to reach out and touch the dagger, the tip of his fingers running along the gleam of the blade. Gerald slammed his elbow down into George's back, before breaking free of his grip and grabbing the dagger. He tried to slam it down into George's face, but the young man pushed up against Gerald's chest, keeping him and the dagger at bay...

Vernon, meanwhile, was right upon Diaval.. He tossed the dead pirate aside before placing his sword to Diaval's throat.

''Well, Diaval, this is the end... I must say, out of you, Syrena, Maleficent and Christopher, I hated you least.. Nevertheless, you must die... Farewell.'' Just as Vernon was about to slice Diaval's throat he heard a growing sound from behind him. He initially thought it was the sound of more cannon fire headed their way. However, upon hearing the sound of beating wings he realised otherwise... ''Maleficent!'' he screamed, before suddenly being picked off his feet and tossed towards the flames, his body crashing into a table and rolling towards the stairs...

''Diaval,'' Maleficent whispered his name while leaning down and stroking Diaval's face. ''Come on! We have to get out of here!.. Wake up, Diaval!''

Vernon shook his head (feeling slightly disorientated), before grabbing a hold of his sword and getting back to his feet.

''I've got to get you out of here.'' Maleficent was just about to transform Diaval into a raven in order to carry him out of there, when she heard the sound of footsteps behind her. She quickly span and hit Vernon across his face, sending him flying across the room.. Knowing that she had to deal with him before she and Diaval could make their escape, Maleficent charged towards him.

Vernon quickly sat upright before grabbing hold of a nearby stool. Just as Maleficent was about to grab him he swung the stool at her, smashing it against her body and sending her stumbling backwards.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Vernon let out a wild cry before grabbing his sword and swinging at her in a wild fashion. Maleficent ducked and dodged as the sword missed her by a very slender margin.. She tried to hurl some magic at him, but, of course, his enchanted iron ring protected him... Vernon swung his sword once again, this time Maleficent blocked the blade by grabbing a hold of the base of the sword.. She screamed in pain, as the iron burned at her skin. With one almighty burst of strength Maleficent flew up to the highest floor of the Inn, intending to drop Vernon from a great height... The moment she released him, however, he grabbed hold of her ankle, before hoisting himself over the nearby railing, while Maleficent went crashing through it...

Maleficent struggled to her feet very slowly (still feeling weak after her encounter with Vandran).

''What's the matter!?'' Vernon hollered. ''Feeling a bit peaky, are you?''

On the floor beneath them, Gerald and George were still struggling for possession of the dagger. Gerald pressing his knee down into George's groin, causing the young man to loosen his grip. Gerald was just about to capitalize on this when the growing fire caused the railing to give way. This small distraction presented George with enough time to grab the dagger once again. However, this time, his hands were on the blade itself, causing him to cry out in agony as the blood poured from his hands...

Right above them, Vernon was enjoying tormenting the ailing Maleficent...

''What's the matter, eh?'' Vernon smirked. ''What's the matter?''

Maleficent sank to her knees, her right hand clutching the back of her neck.

''Are you feeling a little crestfallen about how things have turned out?'' He let out a chuckle. ''And so you should.. Very soon you and your friends shall be dead... Starting with you.'' Vernon pulled out a knife. ''Then Syrena, then Diaval, and then finally...dear Christopher. Wherever he is at the moment.'' Vernon glanced around before taking a few steps towards Maleficent... ''Oh, and don't worry, I'll make sure that Diaval suffers a great deal before he finally dies.''

Maleficent looked up, a mask of seething rage encompassing her whole face.

Unable to take the pain any longer, George released the blade. Gerald smiled before pushing the dagger down into George's chest. The young man didn't cry out, he just opened his mouth wide while breathing very rapidly, as Gerald pushed the dagger in as far as he could. George tried to reach up and hit Gerald but his outstretched hand was easily pushed away.. Gerald pulled the dagger out, intending to slice George's throat in order to give him a quicker death...

''I don't mean suffering on a psychical level, you understand.'' Vernon grinned. ''I'm just going to tell him how much you screamed out in agony before you perished...regardless of whether you actually do so or not.''

Maleficent let out a scream of pure fury, her powers restored by her anger, she blasted her magic towards the floorboards Vernon was standing on causing them to give way.

''ARGRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Vernon screamed while scrabbling to grab hold of the falling wooden boards.

Gerald was just about to cut George's throat open when he looked up to see pieces of wood falling, this gave George the chance to raise his leg and kick Gerald away from him.. Despite the wound to his chest, George managed to force himself up to his knees, before swinging a wild punch at Gerald. Luckily, it connected, sending Gerald rolling backwards towards a burning door.. Gerald screamed while putting out the flames that had ignited his coat.

''AHHHHHHH!'' George shouted as loud as he could in order to give himself the strength to stand up, before throwing himself on top of two soldiers who were trying to make their way up the nearby stairs.. He was quickly overcome by the men, however, he did manage to drag one of them to the floor with him.. The soldier used his sword to stab George in the back several times. The young man somehow found the energy to pull an arrow from the soldier's quiver before stabbing him through the throat.

The other soldier was halfway up the stairs when two of the townspeople jumped on top of him, knocking him back down the steps and into the nearby flames... George, meanwhile, dragged his mortally wounded body into an upright position, while using the dead man's blade to cut down two onrushing soldiers... He was quickly knocked down once again, however, as two arrows were fired into the top of his chest, while another soldier ran past him and stabbed him in the foot with a knife. George cried out in total and utter agony, before his voice finally gave way, as he found himself losing all strength...

By now, Syrena had come round.. She slowly got to her feet before remembering what was happening on the floor above her... ''George.''

Upstairs, Maleficent made her way over towards Vernon, who was barely managing to hold on to the collapsing boards.

''Please, Maleficent,'' Vernon pleaded. ''Help me.''

''Unlike Christopher, I'm not very merciful.'' Maleficent smiled before kicking Vernon on top of his bald head, causing his feet to fall down into the room below, his hands grabbing on to a very wobbly board.

''Oh, deary, deary me.'' Maleficent lowered herself down to her knees before punching Vernon's right hand.

''AHHHHHHH!'' Vernon cried out in pain, as Maleficent dug her nails into his hands, enjoying the sound of his agony.

''If I had my way you wouldn't die here. I'd lock you up and make you suffer until you eventually took your own life.. I'd break you, Drake. Break you into a million pieces... You see, I've known men like you. Men who enjoying giving out pain. But you don't like being on the receiving end of it, do you?'' Maleficent hit Vernon's left hand so hard that she nearly broke it.

''NOOOOOOOO!'' Vernon shouted as he let go with his left hand, leaving only his right hand hanging on to the increasingly weakening board. ''For God's sake, pull me up!''

''No, Drake.'' Maleficent smiled wickedly. ''Christopher isn't here to act as my conscience this time.''

''ARGHHH! You demented witch!''

''Oh, I'm going to enjoy this.'' Maleficent proceeded to use her powers to break the board Vernon was holding on to in two. He quickly reached up and grabbed a hold of Maleficent's dress, nearly dragging her down with him.. ''Ooh, nice try.'' Maleficent began to pry Vernon's fingers off... ''One.''

''ARGHHHHHHHHHH!'' Vernon tried to hit her with his left hand but missed.

''Two.'' Her smile widened. ''Three.''

Vernon was now only hanging on to Maleficent with his index finger and his thumb... Just as Maleficent was about to remove his index finger, a piece of burning debris came crashing down beside her. She let out a cry as her left wing caught on fire. Acting on instinct she flew upwards slightly, accidentally giving Vernon the momentum he needed to fly up and grab hold of her throat.

''GOT YOU!'' He grinned.

''AHHHH!'' Maleficent screamed as the flames started to spread.. She flew around the large room in a erratic fashion, hitting against walls and window before finally crash landing in the rafters up above. Vernon let go of Maleficent and grabbed hold of a beam in order to steady himself, while Maleficent beated her wings in order to put out the last of the flames...

Down below, Gerald picked up a sword before slowly walking over towards the dying George... George's eyes were rolling in his head, as he kept seeing flashes of bright light.. He knew that this was it.. He knew that he was about to die... Suddenly, he felt the chill of a blade against his throat. He looked up and saw Gerald hovering over him. He tried to reach a broken arrow tip on the ground but was prevented from doing so by Gerald, who stood on his hand.

Meanwhile, Vernon had finally regained his balance. He waited until Maleficent flew towards him before jumping on top of her, using the high ground to his advantage, as the two of them crashed against the beams above the Inn.

''Take this!'' Vernon punched Maleficent across the face, knocking her head backwards. ''And this!'' He hit her again. ''AHHHH!'' He hit her again and again until the back of her head was smacked against the wood. He leaned forward and grabbed Maleficent's throat, choking the life out of her... Maleficent saw flashes of Aurora in her minds eye. She was being tormented by hideous creatures in a place of fire and brimstone. She was crying out for Maleficent but she wasn't there to help her... Was this to be her fate? The fate of her precious Beastie? Aurora screamed as the sound of Videl's laughter filled the air all around her... And so, feeling utterly defeated, and thinking that all hope was gone, Maleficent lost the will to keep going, as her strength started to wane... Vernon laughed heartily as he continued to choke the fairy.

''You have fought bravely,'' Gerald said to the dying George. ''Now, I must end this...'' Before Gerald could stab George through the throat he heard a female voice cry out his name.

''Gerald!''

Gerald looked to the stairs and spotted Syrena.

''Don't you dare touch him!'' she exclaimed in an angry tone. ''Back away from him!''

''It's over, Syrena,'' Gerald replied. ''He's finished... As are you.'' Gerald proceeded to throw his sword straight at Syrena. It span through the air, barely missing Syrena who dived down out of the way.. She quickly jumped back up before the two of them charged at one another, both kicking out and connecting with each other. Gerald swung his fist and punched Syrena, sending her falling against the unsafe railing... Syrena pushed herself off it and fell on top of Gerald, as the two began to grapple on the floor. Both of them kicking, biting, scratching and clawing to get on top...

''Oh, I love this!'' Vernon beamed while pushing Maleficent's head back, his fingers still wrapped tightly around her throat...

Maleficent's eyes had just started to close when she heard another voice inside her head, dispelling Videl's laughter... The moment she heard this it was as though time seemed to come to a complete standstill.

''_Maleficent,_'' the male voice spoke her name. ''_You mustn't give up_. _You have to carry on.. Not just for the sake of Aurora, but for the sake of the whole world... You may think that all hope is lost, and that all you have seen will come to pass, but that is not the case.. Do not believe what they want you to believe. Don't give in to the lies and the deceit... You are strong, Maleficent, I know that.. And whether you know it or not you have strength left in you_.'' The voice fell silent for a moment before resuming... ''_However bleak things may get, always know that you are not alone.. Darkness is not the only force at work here, remember that... There is always hope.''_

And with that, the voice was gone.

Maleficent (filled with new found strength) reopened her eyes and looked straight at Vernon.. Knowing that magic wasn't the answer to this, Maleficent decided to focus her next attack on Vernon's one vulnerability. She had to get that ring off his finger.. With that thought in mind, Maleficent wrapped her wings tightly around Vernon and around herself.

''What are you doing?'' Vernon sounded ever so slightly worried.

Maleficent used all the strength she had left in her body to squeeze her wings together.. Vernon nudged his elbow back to prevent her wings from wrapping around his head... This was her chance. Maleficent reached up with her left hand and pushed on Vernon's elbow, forcing his hand away from her throat.. Suddenly, Maleficent opened her wings, dragging Vernon back slightly, giving Maleficent the chance to kick him away from her.

''OW!'' Vernon's body slumped backwards.

''Let's get rid of this, shall we?'' Maleficent grabbed Vernon's hand and tugged the ring from his finger. Before she could throw it down into the flames Vernon made a grab for it, accidentally knocking it up onto the highest beam in the building.

''I've been waiting for this chance.'' Maleficent harnessed her powers before blasting Vernon backwards. Luckily for him, his foot got caught up in a rope that was tying two of the beams together, preventing him from falling.

Maleficent hurled more magic at him, this time missing by quite a distance, as she slipped just before releasing her power.. Vernon used the rope to propel himself forward, before backhanding Maleficent and grabbing her hands, in order to stop her magic from connecting with him.

Downstairs, Gerald had finally got on top of Syrena, his knee pressed into her stomach and his hands around her throat.. Syrena tried to use her legs to kick Gerald but couldn't raise them at all, as the railing had collapsed on top of them... She fought for air but Gerald tightened his grip, fighting back the cries of his conscience.. He'd never killed in such a brutal way before, but now he had no choice. There was no weapon to hand and he knew that if he hesitated for even the briefest of moments she would capitalize on it...

Maleficent stamped her foot down on Vernon's, causing him to let go of her hands. Maleficent instantly blasted a green burst of magic into Vernon's chest, sending him flying upwards into the air screaming.. Vernon managed to grab onto the beam above them while crying out in pain, as he felt Maleficent's magic coursing through his body.. She proceeded to fire wave after wave of magic at him, Vernon barely avoiding being hit again...

By now, Syrena's eyes were bulging. It was as though they were about to pop right out of her head.. She tried all she could to free herself but without the aid of her legs this proved impossible... Just as she found herself slipping into unconsciousness, Gerald suddenly let go of her and cried out in pain.

''Go!'' George spoke in a distorted tone of voice, struggling to breath.

Syrena looked and noticed the dagger protruding from Gerald's lower leg..

George tried to speak again but found himself unable to do so, as the last of his strength began to fade.

Syrena shifted her body forwards before lifting the railing up so that she could crawl out from underneath it.

Upstairs, Maleficent clambered over the burning beam before firing more magic at Vernon, who managed to dodge her attack... Looking at the state of the beams and the ever growing flames, Maleficent realised that she had to end this quickly, or else the whole building was going to come crashing down.

Vernon crawled over towards the ring, his fingers brushing against it before Maleficent leaped through the air and landed behind him, sending the ring up into the air.

Maleficent was just about to use her powers to put Vernon to sleep when he grabbed the ring, restoring his immunity to her magic.

''Damn it!'' Maleficent cursed.

''As we say in the place I come from... Screw you!'' Vernon used his right foot to sweep Maleficent's feet knocking her off balance, as the beams started to give way.

''AHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Gerald screamed as he pulled the dagger from his leg, before plunging it down into George over and over and over again...

''NOOOOOOO!'' Syrena screamed while getting to her feet.

''I'll kill you!'' one of the townsmen shouted as he rushed out of one of the bedrooms and towards Gerald, a sword held in his hand.

Gerald turned around and stabbed the onrushing man with the bloodied dagger.. Their eyes locked for a split second before Gerald removed the sword from the elderly man's hand, as he dropped to the floor, leaving Gerald staring out into space. '_Is this what I've really become?_' he thought to himself. '_Is this to be my legacy?_ _To leave a trail of blood behind me for the rest of my life?_' Slowly, he turned around to see that Syrena was staggering in his direction... Upon reaching him Syrena began to reign down blows to his side, as Gerald swung the sword wildly... After scuffling for several seconds Syrena lost her footing, giving Gerald the chance to swing the sword directly at her face, Syrena barely managing to reach out her arm and block the blow.

By now the top beam had given way, causing it to crash down onto the two below it... Vernon ducked to avoid Maleficent's wings (which she'd used to attack him with) before punching her square in the face, sending her down onto one knee. She responded by firing her magic to the roof, hoping to cause it to collapse on Vernon. All it did achieve, though, was for the back of the beam to give way, causing Maleficent to slide off the end.. At the last possible moment she reached out her hand and grabbed the edge of the beam, as a grinning Vernon made his way towards her.

Gerald punched Syrena on the top of her head, causing her to let go of his arm... He froze for the tiniest of moments as he prepared to run her through. '_No turning back now_,' (he acknowledged that this had to be the case).. Just as he was about to do it, George's hand twitched slightly and touched his foot. Gerald looked down in shock (as he thought George was dead). The hand grabbed a hold of Gerald's foot, causing him to lose balance and fall against Syrena, sending her over the balcony and himself to the floor.. Syrena crashed down hard on the ground (right in the middle of a flaming circle), while Gerald hit his head on a piece of wood, instantly knocking himself out.

By the time Maleficent had dragged the top half of her body back up onto the beam, Vernon was standing over her...

''I'll think you'll get a kick out of this,'' Vernon spoke with a smile, before booting Maleficent across the face, making her let go of the beam and go falling down towards the ground... As she fell she blasted a last burst of magic up towards the roof, scoring a direct hit and causing the ceiling to start caving in... Maleficent opened her wings at the last moment in order to soften the impact of the landing..

''Maleficent!'' Syrena called out as she jumped over the flames towards the fairy.

Maleficent struggled to get to her feet before looking to Syrena.

''Are you alright?'' Syrena inquired as she walked towards Maleficent.

''I'll be alright,'' she responded. ''We have to find Diaval.''

Syrena nodded her head in agreement...

With his dying breaths, George grabbed the sword and put it to the unconscious Gerald's throat... Suddenly, Carter came rushing up the stairs and knocked the sword out of George's hand, before plunging his own sword down into George's heart... George's hand trembled slightly before his eyes glazed over, finally succumbing to his mortal injuries.

''HEY!'' Vernon shouted out in desperation, as the roof started to cave in. ''Somebody help me!''

Carter looked up to his Captain and realised what was about to happen. ''Gerald!'' he shouted to his injured comrade. ''Come on!''

Unfortunately, Gerald remained motionless...

Down below, Syrena had spotted Diaval.

''There he is!'' She pointed towards him.

Maleficent looked to the spot where Diaval was laid before flying over the top of the flames towards him. ''Diaval!'' she screamed out his name, as burning pieces of debris fell from above. ''We have to get out of here!''

Diaval (just like Gerald) didn't move at all, unaware of the danger around him.

''Will one of you selfish bastards help me!?'' Vernon screamed in terror to his men, as the beam he was standing on split in two.

The few soldiers who were listening to Vernon merely shrugged their shoulders (trying to express that there was nothing they could do to aid their Captain).

''Oh, I'll do it myself.'' Vernon took a deep breath before jumping down from the rafters... ''AHHHHHHHHHHH!'' His scream echoed throughout the building, as he managed to grab hold of the railing on the highest floor.

Maleficent waved her hand and transformed the unconscious Diaval back into a raven before gathering him in her arms.. ''SYRENA!''

''I'm over here!'' Syrena replied from across the room.

Maleficent spread her wings and flew over towards Syrena, fighting back against the pain that was shooting through her whole body.

''COME ON!'' Carter dragged Gerald aside, as the ceiling finally caved in, the beam falling and missing the pair by only a few feet.

''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Vernon dragged his body over the railing and dived for cover, as the entire roof collapsed...

Maleficent reached out her hand and grabbed Syrena before flying up towards the falling slates and pieces of wood, using her magic to shield herself, Diaval and Syrena from being crushed... Using all the magic she could muster Maleficent blasted the debris aside before flying out of the burning building and up into the sky...

.

.

.

Maleficent flew as high as her weary body would allow her to, going up and up until she reached the clouds.

''Maleficent,'' Syrena spoke her name in a fearful tone of voice. ''We're going too high.''

''Don't worry,'' Maleficent responded. ''I have everything under control.''

''But, what if-''

''It's alright,'' Maleficent cut her off... ''I've got you.''

Seconds later, Maleficent collided with something, causing her to let go of Syrena, while Diaval was knocked from her other hand... However, curiously, neither of them fell.. Maleficent looked around and realised that they were caught in the middle of a large net, which was slowly wrapping its way around her, Syrena and Diaval.. She could, of course, have used her powers to destroy the net, but that would mean that Syrena and Diaval would be sent plummeting to their deaths... Maleficent tried to scramble towards Diaval but by the time she'd reached him they were nearly upon the individuals who had snared them.

Syrena looked in awe to the silhouette of the large ship before her eyes...

Diaval suddenly woke up and began to caw in panic, before transforming himself back into a man... ''W-where are we?'' he asked in a shaky tone of voice. ''What's going on?'' He looked to Maleficent. ''Mistress?''

''I'm not sure,'' Maleficent replied.

Suddenly, the net was swung over the wooden railing and slowly lowered towards the deck of the ship.

''Carefully, men,'' Finn instructed the crew.

The moment the net touched down on the deck Maleficent used her magic to split it into two, freeing herself and her companions.

''Look out!'' Benson dived for cover, as Maleficent blasted green coloured magic in his direction.. Maleficent span around and spotted a dark skinned man rushing towards her. She fired some magic straight at him but he somehow managed to deflect it, greatly puzzling the fairy...

Diaval pounced up from the floor and punched the man that was nearest to him, while Syrena rushed headlong into a group of pirates.

''Grab her!'' Finn shouted, before being knocked off his feet by Maleficent, who proceeded to lift him up and fly into the air.

Diaval was just about to transform himself into a larger creature when a voice boomed out.

''LET HIM GO, MALEFICENT!''

Maleficent stopped flying and looked towards the middle aged man emerging from the nearby cabin.. He had short grey hair and a stocky frame, with a pot belly hanging over his belt. His eyes were dark brown and his skin was ruddy.

A brief moment of silence passed before Maleficent spoke up... ''You know who I am?''

''I know who you are,'' the man confirmed. ''I've heard many things about you...not all of them good.''

''Then you know I'm not one to be trifled with.''

''Indeed... But then again, neither am I.''

''Is that so?''

''Oh, yes.'' The man nodded his head.

Maleficent's eyes shifted towards the dark skinned man who had deflected her magic.

''If you're wondering who that is, his name is Arian.'' The man pointed towards him. ''He's a member of a rare breed... Half fairy, half man.''

Maleficent looked rather shocked upon hearing this, as half fairies were very rare. Although, it did explain how he was able to parry her magic...

''You seem rather shocked.''

''Who are you?'' Maleficent asked..

''I am the Captain of this ship... My name is Valentine.''

''Really?''

''Really.'' Valentine smiled... ''Now, if you would kindly release my second in command.''

''No,'' Maleficent disagreed. ''Not until I know what's going on here.''

Finn began to struggle but Maleficent tightened her grip on him...

''I highly suggest you reconsider,'' Valentine said. ''Otherwise, your friend here will face the consequences of your stubbornness.'' He gestured towards Syrena, who was being held by Earl and another pirate holding a sword to her throat.

Maleficent sighed before glancing to Diaval... The look he gave her in return was one of uncertainty.

''You have ten seconds to decide,'' Valentine stated. ''If you fail to answer in that time then her throat shall be slit. Do you understand?''

''What about him?'' Maleficent shook Finn vigorously. ''She dies, he dies. Understand?''

''Kill him.'' Valentine shrugged his shoulders. ''His life means little to me.''

Finn suddenly started to look very worried, as Maleficent flew slightly higher into the air.

''One!'' Valentine started to count... ''Two!''

Diaval raised his hands slightly, as two of the pirates withdrew their swords.

''Three!''

Maleficent looked around, searching for something she could use to her advantage.

''Four!''

''Maleficent,'' Diaval spoke her name in a quiet voice

''Five!''

''Don't give in to him, Maleficent!'' Syrena cried out, prompting one of the men to slap her.

''Six!'' Valentine continued to count... ''Seven!''

''Maleficent,'' Diaval's voice grew louder.

''Eight!''

''Alright!'' Maleficent exclaimed... ''Alright.''

''Good.'' Valentine gave a smile of satisfaction. ''Release him.''

''Whatever you say.'' Maleficent grinned before releasing Finn.

The pirate let out a yell as he crashed down onto the deck of the ship.

''MEN!'' Valentine shouted, before the pirates pulled out their bows and crossbows, aiming them at Maleficent.

Diaval was furious. ''If you dare touch her-!''

''Diaval,'' Maleficent spoke his name as she touched down on the ship... ''It's over.''

''What?'' Diaval was perplexed that Maleficent was giving up.

''This isn't the time,'' Maleficent whispered into his ear.

Finn picked himself up before walking over towards his Captain... ''Sorry, Cap'n,'' he apologised for getting caught by Maleficent.

Valentine sighed. ''Next time be more careful.''

''Aye, sir.''

''What shall we do with them, Captain?'' one of the men spoke up. ''Shall we put them with the other one we found?''

Valentine looked confused. ''What other one?''

''A young man we picked up in Devondale, sir?''

''What!?'' His face expressed anger. ''Why did no one inform me of this?''

''Well, er-'' The man looked around nervously. ''I-I thought one of the others had already informed you, sir?''

''As did I, Cap,'' Finn said.

''Never mind!'' Valentine snapped. ''Why is he here!? I never said to take prisoners. I told you all to cut down anyone who interfered.''

''Well, Captain...er-'' the man hesitated.

''Out with it!''

Diaval couldn't resist smirking (enjoying seeing them bicker amongst themselves).

''The soldiers were hunting him, sir,'' Finn explained. ''He was found fighting against them.''

''They seemed most anxious to get him, sir,'' the pirate stated. ''We thought that he might be someone of importance...''

''Hmm?'' Valentine gave a small nod of his head. ''Alright. Where is he now?''

''Below, sir.''

''Have him brought up.''

''Aye, Cap'n.'' He turned towards the nearby door. ''Bring him up!''

Within a few seconds the man was dragged on deck, his unconscious body tossed to the floor of the ship.

''Christopher!'' Syrena looked horrified.

''Ah.'' Valentine smiled. ''You know him?''

''What have you done to him!?'' Syrena sounded furious.

''I'll take that as a yes.'' Valentine chuckled... ''Well, he's no good to me in this condition. Take him away.''

''Aye, sir.''

''What about these three?'' Finn wondered what was to be done with them.

Valentine pondered for a moment before replying... ''Kill the fairy and throw the other two over the side.''

''What!?'' Syrena exclaimed.

Maleficent and Diaval exchanged knowing looks, realising that they had no choice but to fight, regardless of what may happen to them, Syrena, or Christopher in the process.

Before anything else could be said or done, Christopher (having regained consciousness) broke free of the pirates grasp before rushing back out on deck.

''Maleficent!?'' Chris called out her name (having heard Valentine mention a fairy).

''I'm here!'' she replied.

''Grab him!'' Valentine declared. ''You incompetent bilge rats!''

Within two seconds Christopher was rugby tackled to the floor.

''Christopher!'' Syrena tried to run to him but was prevented from doing so by the pirates that were standing next to her.

''Syrena!'' Christopher kicked the pirate who was holding him and tried to break free, only to be pinned down by the large Benson.

''Just try and move now, pal.'' Benson gave a hearty laugh.

''Well, don't you have spirit.'' Valentine approached Chris. ''I take it these are your friends...Christopher?''

''That's right,'' Chris replied. ''And if you so much as touch them then I'll-''

''You are not in a position to be making threats, boy!''

Christopher fell silent...

''Get off him, Benson.''

''Aye, Cap.'' Benson promptly got to his feet.

''Lock him up,'' Valentine instructed. ''Finn!''

''Yes, Captain?''

''Make sure the men do their job well. When I come back out here I expect all three of them to be dead.''

''What!?'' Christopher tugged to break free of Benson's grasp.

Valentine turned towards Christopher. ''Your friends are going to die. Accept it!''

''No!'' Christopher looked to Syrena, terrified at the thought of losing her...

Valentine had just turned to leave when Christopher said something that caught his attention.

''Kill me instead!''

Valentine raised a curious eyebrow before turning back around to face Christopher... ''What did you say?''

''I said...kill me instead,'' Chris repeated with a gulp.

Valentine looked to Christopher's three friends before walking back over towards the young man... ''Do you know what you're saying?''

''I do.'' Chris looked Valentine straight in the eye...

''I'm not the type of man who can be bargained with, Christopher... I wonder. Do you even know who I am?''

''Yes. You are Captain Valentine... And this ship is the Belladonna.''

''Indeed.'' Valentine smiled ever so slightly.. ''I'm glad that my celebrity is growing.''

''What do you mean?''

''Well, I didn't expect someone like you to have heard of me before.''

''Someone like me? I don't understand.''

''You come from a long, long way away from here.'' Valentine ran his hand along Christopher's leather jacket. ''That's for sure...''

''I meant what I said.. If anyone is to die here then let it be me.''

''You really mean that, don't you?''

Christopher gave a nod of his head...

''It's been a long time since I've seen such bravery.'' Valentine looked to his men. ''You have heart, Christopher.''

Maleficent, Diaval and Syrena all looked on anxiously, as Valentine pursed his lips while thinking, contemplating what to do.

''Captain?'' Finn spoke up.

Valentine didn't reply...

''Orders, Cap'n?...''

Eventually, Valentine spoke...

''My father once told me that bravery should always be rewarded... Therefore, I am rescinding my order.''

Christopher gave a big sigh of relief, along with Diaval and Syrena (Maleficent remaining unemotional).

''Take those three to the brig,'' Valentine ordered. ''Tie Maleficent up in chains. If she tries anything then kill the man and the woman.''

''Understood, Cap'n.''

''What about him?'' Benson shook Christopher's arm.

''Put him in with our special guest,'' Valentine replied with a smile. ''I'm sure he'll be glad to have some company.''

''As you wish, sir.'' Benson began to drag Christopher towards the nearby door.

''Wait!'' Chris started to struggle. ''I want to be with my friends!''

Valentine rolled his eyes upon hearing this.

''Christopher!'' Syrena shouted out his name whilst trying to run to him.

''Syrena!'' Christopher was just about to break free of Benson's grip when Earl appeared and hit Chris on the back of his neck, instantly knocking him out...

''Thanks,'' Benson thanked his friend.

''Don't mention it.'' Earl walked around to the other side of Christopher and helped Benson to lift him.

''How's your nose?''

''Still throbbing,'' Earl responded.

''Well, as I already said, you ought to have a word with Arian.''

''I intend to once we've dropped this man off in his Highness' cabin...''

Back out on deck, Maleficent (who was by now tied up in chains), Diaval and Syrena were being escorted to the brig. Maleficent and Arian locked eyes for a moment as she was pushed towards a door that led down to the lower portion of the ship... As she past by Captain Valentine (who was standing by the door), Syrena couldn't resist spitting out onto his coat...

''Wench!'' Finn shouted before backhanding her.

''That's enough!'' Valentine blocked Finn's second attempt to hit her. ''Get these two out of my sight!'' he gestured to Maleficent and Diaval.

''Syrena,'' Diaval spoke her name in a concerned tone of voice, as he was led down the nearby stairs.

''If you hurt her then I'll-''

The door was slammed shut in Maleficent's face before she could finish her sentence...

Valentine wiped the spittle from his coat. ''You need to learn some manners, my dear.''

''You're a monster.''

''Listen!'' Valentine grabbed hold of Syrena's long red hair and tugged on it, causing her to let out a little cry of pain. ''You have survived this night by the skin of your teeth.. Next time, it'll take more than your friends courage to save you...Syrena.'' Valentine let go of her hair before walking away.. ''Food for thought!''

Syrena was promptly ushered away by two pirates, while Valentine headed back towards his own cabin.

''Captain!'' Finn rushed over towards him.

''Yes, Finn, what is it?'' Valentine spoke in a weary tone of voice.

''Well, er...I was just wondering if you meant what you said earlier.''

''What?''

''That my life meant...little.''

Valentine smiled slightly before putting his hand on Finn's shoulder. ''Of course not. It was just me voicing another one of my father's many pearls of wisdom... Always call their bluff.''

Finn smiled.

''Right then!'' Valentine exclaimed. ''I'm going to attempt, once again, to sleep in my cabin.. Mark my words, if anyone disturbs me they'll be tossed right off this ship.''

Finn's smile widened, presuming that his Captain was joshing.

''I'm serious, Finn.''

''Oh..''

''Now get to work!''

''Aye, Cap'n!'' Finn quickly hurried off...

''Tsk. The things I have to put up with.'' Valentine gave a shake of his head before stepping inside his cabin.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, at Mount Oberon, Francis had just finished working on the tunnel.. He emerged from the hole with dirt on his face and smiled brightly at Aurora.

''Franics.'' Aurora returned his smile. ''Here, let me wipe your face.'' She walked over towards Francis and wiped the dirt from his face...

''Thanks.''

''You were down there an awfully long time, Francis. Ten hours, to be precise... I thought we'd agreed that you wouldn't spend too much time down that hole.''

''Yes, I know.'' Francis let out a sigh... ''But, I think it was worth it.''

''What do you mean?''

Francis gave a sly smile.

''Francis,'' Aurora spoke his name in a stern tone. ''What are you talking about?''

''I'm talking about us getting away from this place.''

''What?''

''The tunnel's nearly completed.''

''It is?''

Francis nodded his head. ''It should be ready by tomorrow.''

''Oh.'' Aurora took a deep breath.. ''And then what?''

''And then we escape.'' Francis took her hands in his own. ''I know that you're afraid. But this is our big chance, Aurora... We have to take it.''

''I know...''

''Just think...this time tomorrow we'll be free.''

''Or dead,'' Aurora added...

''Yes,'' Francis acknowledged that this was a possibility. ''But I think it's worth the risk.''

Aurora thought for a moment before replying... ''So do I.''

''That's my girl.'' Francis stroked her long hair with the back of his hand... ''Together?''

''Together.'' Aurora gave a faint smile, before the two of them looked towards the hole in the ground... Whether it was a gateway to freedom or a doorway to death remained to be seen...

* * *

**(A/N). And so ends chapter 40. As usual, please don't forget to leave me a quick review.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, bye.**


	41. The Man Who Would Be King

**(A/N). Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews, they are much appreciated.**

**Right then, let's continue!**

* * *

The sun had risen over Devondale... Amongst the wreckage and the rubble, Vernon sat alone, watching the citizens of the town despair over lost loved ones. The combination of his troops attacking and the pirates attacking was just far too devastating a blow for the good people of this town to forget overnight... Vernon let out a cough while patting his chest. He looked up upon hearing someone call out to him.

''Captain!''

Vernon glanced to the soldier making his way towards him. ''What is it?''

''We've found Gerald, sir.''

''Have you really?''

''Yes,'' the man confirmed. ''He's with Carter right now.''

''I see.. Thank you, that'll be all.'' Vernon dismissed the man, intending to have a stern talk with Gerald. A very stern talk indeed.

.

.

.

Gerald let out a small cry of pain as he carefully lifted his leg up onto a broken barrel.

''Keep it still,'' Carter said while examining the dagger wound on Gerald's leg... ''It's very nasty.''

''I'll be alright.''

''Nonsense,'' Carter disagreed. ''You need a physician.''

''I'll be fine!'' Gerald snapped... ''Thank you, Carter.''

''Very well, Lieutenant.'' Carter got to his feet. ''I'll get you something to serve as a bandage.''

''His leg will have to be cleaned first,'' a familiar voice spoke up.

''Oh, it's you sir.'' Carter looked towards Vernon...

''Carter, you go see to that. I want to have a private little chat with Gerald.''

''As you wish, sir.'' Carter glanced to Gerald before walking away from the pair...

Vernon looked to Gerald and smiled. ''Sorry about the leg... A very nasty wound.''

''Yes.'' Gerald gave a small nod. ''It hurts like hell.''

''I can imagine.'' Vernon seated himself next to Gerald... ''I heard all about what occurred in the woods between you and Syrena.''

''Y-you did?'' Gerald suddenly sounded rather nervous.

''Yes. I heard all about how you were undone by your...compassion,'' Vernon could hardly say the word without chuckling.

''Sir, I can explain.''

''No!'' Vernon barked. ''There is no justification for disobeying my orders!''

''Yes, sir.'' Gerald hung his head in shame.

''I can't believe it.'' Vernon shook his head. ''You actually gave her the chance to walk away.. And right in front of the men, too.''

''I'm sorry, Captain.''

''Sorry isn't good enough.'' Vernon got to his feet. ''Don't you realise how serious this is? The men have just seen their Lieutenant disobeying orders. Before you know it they'll all be doing the same.''

''Sir, I-''

''I told you to kill her!'' Vernon bellowed. ''What part of that didn't you understand!?''

''I-I know, sir.''

''Why, Gerald? Why?''

''It was-''

''Why!?''

''I didn't-''

''WHY, GERALD!?''

''I took pity on her!'' Gerald shouted... ''Don't you understand? I...I just... I made the wrong call. I see that now.''

''Do you really?''

''Yes.''

''No.. You'll never learn. You'll carry that humanity with you for the rest of your life.''

''Is that such a bad thing?'' Gerald couldn't help but voice his true thoughts. The time for keeping quiet was over.

''Yes. Yes it is.'' Vernon got down on his knees before Gerald and whispered. ''Humanity is a weakness, Gerald. I've tried to teach you that... I have a feeling that you'll keep repeating mistakes like this one over and over again.''

''I won't. I swear it.''

''Gerald, Gerald.'' Vernon shook his head. ''You've disappointed me more than you'll ever know... You've hurt me.''

''Hurt?'' Gerald seemed shocked at Vernon's choice of words.

Vernon slowly gave a nod... ''I thought you were the one person I could trust... I know that you didn't always agree with my, shall we say, overly aggressive methods. But...I always thought that when it mattered, you would deliver. That when push comes to shove, you would follow my lead... Now, I see that I was wrong.''

''I'm sorry, Captain,'' Gerald spoke the words with sincerity...

''Please, Gerald. Please. Help me to understand why you would let Syrena go free.. I mean, we're not just talking about some random individual here, this woman is a threat to us. I thought you understood that.''

''I do... It's just-''

''Just what?'' Vernon got back to his feet.. ''What will it be next? Siding with Maleficent and Christopher?''

''That's different.''

''How so?.. She's one of them now. A member of that little group for real. The pretense is now a reality to her.''

''But she was one of us!'' Gerald exclaimed. ''Before you arrived she was the only thing between me and Vandran.''

''Didn't that frustrate you? Didn't that annoy you?''

''No. If anything I should have been more annoyed when you showed up. Then I fell down even lower on the ladder.''

''But I am your road to greatness! Don't you get that!?'' Vernon slapped Gerald's bad leg, causing Gerald to wince in pain... ''Kill Syrena, kill Vandran, get rid of Maleficent and Christopher along the way, that was the plan!''

''But why does it have to be kill?'' Gerald questioned. ''The way I saw it Syrena had no authority over the men anymore, not after they'd seen her kill one of their own while defending Christopher.. She was out of the equation, irrelevant to our plans.. You now stand second only to Vandran, even if he doesn't know it yet.''

Vernon let out a sigh... ''Not killing Syrena proved to be costly, though, didn't it? Because she never intended to run away. She played on your weakness and you fell for it!''

''I've changed now. Ask the men. I tried to kill her when she came back here.''

''Too little, too late!'' Vernon shouted in Gerald's face. ''Now she's gone!.. If Vandran hears about this we can't be sure that he'll side with us.''

Gerald looked away... ''What more can I say but sorry?''

''Nothing.'' Vernon gave a shrug. ''Therefore, you have nothing left to offer me.'' Vernon suddenly withdrew his sword.

''Captain?'' Gerald edged his way to the back of the barrel he was sitting on. ''What are you doing?''

''Contemplating killing you, that's what I'm doing.''

''Look, why don't you just-''

''Don't tell me what to do!''

''Okay, okay...'' Gerald glanced towards an old woman walking past. She was watching them both with a look of hatred on her face (blaming them for all that had occurred the previous night). It didn't take long for Vernon to notice her as well.

''Keep moving you old bat!'' Vernon shouted, prompting the woman to increase her pace... ''Look at me, Gerald!''

''Yes, sir?'' Gerald looked to the sword before locking eyes with his Captain...

''Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now...''

''Because I won't fail you again.''

''Hmm? Perhaps not... But, can I afford to take that chance? Wouldn't it be easier for me to kill you now and promote Carter to Lieutenant?''

''Not too long ago you thought he was weak.''

''He's improving,'' Vernon replied. ''While you, my dear friend, are deteriorating.'' Vernon smiled (mostly to himself)...

''What?'' Gerald wondered why his superior was grinning.

''Oh, I'm just thinking about myself.'' Vernon took a step forward.

''You are?'' Gerald moved back slightly, away from the sword.

''Mm... I'm such a soft touch, you know that?''

Gerald nodded his head frantically, as Vernon waved the sword in front of his face.

''I'm actually entertaining the idea of letting you live. What other self respecting leader would do that? Huh?''

''Not many, sir...'' Gerald gulped.

Vernon suddenly stopped moving the sword and stared out into space, as though his mind had run away and left him behind...

''Sir?''

''Hmm?''

''A-am I to be given another chance?'' Gerald asked in a very nervous manner...

Vernon's face darkened before he looked to his Lieutenant. ''Allow me to relieve the tension... Yes.''

Gerald breathed a long sigh of relief.

''Based on the facts that you're popular with the men, good in a fight, and rather intelligent, you are to be given one last chance.'' Vernon put the sword to Gerald's throat. ''However, if you fail to follow one of my orders again, you're dead. Get it?''

''Y-yes, Captain.''

''Whatever that order is, you follow it! Even if I tell you to cut off your own manhood!.. Understand!?''

Gerald glanced down to himself (perishing the thought) before looking back to Vernon.

''Well!?''

Gerald slowly nodded his head...

''Good.'' Vernon smiled before sheathing his sword and giving Gerald a pat on the head.

Just then, Carter arrived carrying a basin filled with water.

''Ah, Carter.'' Vernon turned towards him. ''Is that to take care of Gerald's leg?'' He gestured towards the basin.

''Yes it is, sir,'' Carter replied.

''Very good.'' Vernon smiled. ''Right then. You take care of that while I go and tell the men to gather the horses.. That is, presuming they haven't all bolted off into the distance.''

''Most of them have,'' Carter revealed.

''Damn,'' Vernon cursed under his breath. ''Oh well. We'll just have to steal some from this dingy little town, then.''

''Indeed, sir.'' Carter gave a small nod of agreement (despite his mixed feelings regarding the matter).

''What are you just standing there for?'' Vernon frowned.

''Well, I-''

''Get to it!'' Vernon commanded. ''Chop-chop!''

''Righto, sir.'' Carter quickly sat down next to Gerald.

''It's going to be hard enough catching up with Maleficent and her friends as it is. We can't dally here for too long.''

''What do you think happened to Christopher, sir?''

''Oh, I'm not sure.. I'm hoping that one of those pirates managed to corner him and kill him at some point.. But, we can't rule out the possibility that he's joined up with Maleficent and the others.''

''Do you think he ran away, sir?'' Carter wondered before dabbing some water on Gerald's wound.

''Ow!'' Gerald flinched in pain.

''Sorry,'' Carter apologised.

''No,'' Vernon rejected the notion of Christopher running away. ''It isn't Christopher's style to run and desert his friends.''

''Well, maybe he was knocked out and Maleficent took him to some safe place before coming back here for Syrena and Diaval?'' Carter then suggested.

''That's plausible.'' Vernon nodded his head.

''What do you think, Gerald?'' Carter looked to his Lieutenant.

''I don't know,'' Gerald mumbled in reply...

''Well, anyway, I'd better go and speak with the men... Don't be long.'' Vernon turned before walking away.

''I won't!'' Carter replied... ''What is it?'' he asked, upon noticing the frown on Gerald's face.

''Nothing. It's, er, nothing...'' Gerald watched Vernon sauntering away with his hands behind his back. ''I just sometimes wonder if-''

''Wonder what?'' Carter continued to tend to Gerald's injury.

''If it's all worth it.''

''I'm afraid I don't understand.''

''Oh, it doesn't matter.''

''No, go on. Tell me...''

''Alright.'' Gerald sighed... ''Carter, I'm starting to think you made the wrong choice.''

''What?''

''You should have left. You shouldn't have decided against it.''

''You know about that?'' Carter seemed surprised.

''Yes. I overheard you speaking with the Captain...''

''So, what are you saying?.. That you don't want me here?''

''No, it isn't that,'' Gerald replied... ''It's Drake.''

''The Captain?.. What about him?''

''He's a dangerous man, Carter. You know it as well as I.''

''Yes.'' Carter looked away... ''I still can't get over what happened to the mute man.''

''I know. And that is just one in many instances where he has shown unnecessary cruelty.. Just now he threatened to kill me should I fail him again. And he's threatened to do the same to you in the past.''

''I know. But what choice do we have?'' Carter stood up. ''Do you have any idea what he's planning? Because I do.''

''Are you done?'' Gerald gestured to his bad leg.

Carter gave a nod.

''Good.'' Gerald grimaced before getting to his feet,,. ''And yes, in answer to your question. I do know what he's planning.. And should he succeed in killing Vandran then I'm sure we would reap some rewards. But it's a very risky, dangerous game to play.''

''I know that.'' Carter turned away. ''But I can't see any other option for me. Not now... I have to see this through to the end.''

Gerald let out a long sigh.. ''I understand.''

''I'd, er, better help the Captain with the horses.'' Carter wiped his brow.

''Alright. You run along.''

''Thank you, Lieutenant.'' Carter turned to leave before looking back. ''If you ever need to confide in someone...you know where to find me.''

''Thank you, Carter.''

Carter gave his Lieutenant a smile before walking away, leaving Gerald to contemplate on a very uncertain future...

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, high in the sky, aboard the Belladonna, Maleficent, Diaval and Syrena were locked up in the brig, each of them in separate cells.. Unlike Diaval and Syrena, Maleficent was bound in iron chains, limiting her powers while causing her quite a bit of pain.

''Maleficent, are you alright?'' Syrena asked, upon seeing Maleficent flinch in pain.

''Iron burns fairies,'' Diaval explained.

''It isn't so bad,'' Maleficent said. ''So long as I don't move around, that is.''

Diaval walked towards the bars on his cell and reached through to Maleficent, just managing to touch her left wing. ''Oh, Mistress. Why did you have to come to Devondale? Why couldn't you have stayed in the woods where it was safe?''

''I couldn't leave you,'' Maleficent replied. ''I had to come, you know that... I love you.''

''And I love you.'' Diaval smiled...

''Well, it's a good job that she did come,'' Syrena spoke up. ''Otherwise I think we would have both been dead right now, Diaval.''

''That's true.'' Diaval looked back to Maleficent.

''And trust me, Diaval. Seeing anything happen to you would cause me far greater pain than these chains ever could.'' Maleficent gave him a small smile...

''Oh, I'm so worried about Christopher,'' Syrena bemoaned, while pressing her head against the bars on her cell.

''Well, look at this way.'' Diaval turned to look at her. ''At least we know he's alive.''

''Yes, but for how long?''

Diaval didn't have an answer to that question...

''I wouldn't worry too much if I were you,'' Maleficent chimed in. ''I think the Captain was greatly impressed by Christopher's heroism.. Out of the four us, I think Christopher is the least likely to be killed.''

''I do hope you're right about that,'' Syrena responded. ''Although, unless we get out of here, then in time I think we'll all be put to death. What real reason do they have to keep us alive?''

''None,'' Diaval agreed...

''Oh, if only I knew where we were.'' Maleficent sighed.

''What do you mean?'' Syrena looked to the fairy.

''Well, I'd just like to know what direction we're headed in.. If we're not crossing the sea then we're going in the opposite direction to Mount Oberon.''

''That could be very costly,'' Diaval said, knowing that time was of the essence.

''Indeed it could..'' Maleficent shifted slightly, causing the iron to burn into her once again. ''Damn it.''

''Try not to move about,'' Diaval spoke with a look of concern on his face... ''I hate to see you in pain.''

''I'll be fine,'' Maleficent reassured him... ''Oh my goodness.''

''What?''

''Your shoulder?'' Maleficent gestured her head towards his wound. ''Is that blood?''

''Oh, yes.'' Diaval looked to his injury. ''A crossbow wound.. A little present from Gerald.''

''Drake's Lieutenant?''

''That's right.'' Diaval gave a nod.

Maleficent started to seethe with anger. ''The next time I lock eyes with him I'll make him pay, Diaval. Along with his depraved Captain. I promise you that.''

''Yeah, well, I don't know if they'll be much left for you to attack by the time I'm finished with them,'' Diaval replied.

Suddenly, the door to the room was kicked open.

''Get in there, you!'' one of the pirates shouted, as he pushed a tall man through the door and into the room.

''Alright, alright.'' The man dusted himself down after getting to his feet. ''No need to get rough, mate.''

''Move it!'' the pirate pushed him towards the last remaining cell in the brig, causing the man to lose his hat.

''Careful with the headwear.'' The man bent down and picked up his extravagant looking hat before placing it back on his head.

The pirate unlocked the cell before practically tossing the man inside.

''Oi!'' the man exclaimed. ''What's your bloody problem!?''

The pirate didn't acknowledge his words, he just continued walking towards the door...

''Could you spare us a drop of something!?'' The man shouted in vein. ''Rum, perhaps!?''

The only reply the man received was the sound of a door slamming, as the pirate left the brig...

''Jerk!'' the man shouted after him...

Diaval walked towards the bars before staring curiously at the man in the cell at the opposite side of the room... ''What the hell are you doing here, Theodore?'' Diaval eventually asked.

''You!'' Theodore recognised Diaval.

''You know this man?'' Syrena seemed surprised (not imagining that Diaval would know such a scruffy looking, dodgy individual).

''Of course. The man from the Inn.'' Maleficent finally recognised his face.

''And the bloody fairy, too!'' Theodore walked up to the bars on his cell. ''What are you two doing here?''

''You tell us why you're here first,'' Diaval said.

''Can someone please tell me what's going on here?'' Syrena was getting rather annoyed.

''Who is this woman?'' Theodore pointed towards her.

''Alright.'' Diaval turned to Syrena. ''This is a man that I, Maleficent and Christopher met in the village of Ravenclaw. He runs the local Inn there named The Naked Lady.''

''Ew.'' Syrena didn't like the sound of that.

''He is also a rather selfish individual,'' Maleficent picked up where Diaval had left off. ''Not to mention, rude, distasteful, and unhygienic.''

''Hey!'' Theodore protested... ''Enough of the insults already.''

''And this, Theodore, is Syrena.'' Diaval motioned towards her. ''A friend of ours.''

''Delighted.'' Theodore gave Syrena a small bow before looking back to Diaval. ''Where's your friend? You know, whatshisname?''

''He just spoke his name mere seconds ago.'' Maleficent shook her head, vexed at Theodore's inability to either remember, or listen to what Diaval had just said...

''Christopher?''

''That's the one!''

''He's on the ship with us,'' Diaval replied. ''He's locked up in one of the cabins.''

''Really? I was until just a few moments ago,'' Theodore revealed. ''I was tossed in a room days ago and I think they'd forgotten about me until now.''

''That reminds me. You were just about to tell us how you ended up here.''

''Oh, alright,'' Theodore relented... ''After your friend, Christopher, stole my horse.''

''Technically it was never yours,'' Diaval corrected him. ''But anyway, go on.''

Theodore frowned before continuing. ''That maniac with the bald head burned my Inn to the ground.''

''Oh, dear.''

Maleficent sighed while putting her head in her hands.

''And then, after I found out what he'd done to poor Eve, I just got so mad...''

''What happened?''

''I was knocked out,'' Theodore replied. ''When I came to I realised that my life in Ravenclaw was over... So, I decided to move on.''

''I see.'' Diaval looked away for a moment... ''I'm sorry to hear that.''

''Ah, it's alright.'' Theodore shrugged.

''How did you end up on this ship?'' Syrena inquired.

''Well, that's a rather funny story, actually,'' Theodore responded. ''You see, I left Ravenclaw with only one horse, intending to start from the bottom once again and build myself up to the top in some other place.. For the first few days all was well, but then, one morning, as I was untethering my horse, this large shadow appeared overhead. So, I looked up and saw this massive ship descending towards the ground.. I'd seen this ship once before many years ago, and I knew that it was filled with unsavoury characters. So, naturally, I tried to flee. Unfortunately, though, my horse fled before I had chance to mount him.''

''So what did you do?'' Diaval asked.

''I ran like crazy!'' Theodore replied. ''I kept running until I spotted this large carriage headed straight towards me. When I shouted for help the man who was inside the carriage was kind enough to order the coachman to stop for me.. So, I got in the carriage and was just about to introduce myself when there was an explosion right next to us... Next thing I know, these big blokes are hammering on the side of the carriage, dragging us out and killing the coachman.''

''Why just the coachman?'' Maleficent wondered aloud.

''I don't know.'' Theodore held his hands up. ''I presume that they were under orders not to kill the fella in the carriage. He must be someone of importance, or something.. They didn't know which of us was the valuable one so they took us both back to the ship.''

''Hmm? Interesting.'' Syrena stepped away from the bars.

''What about you lot? How did you end up here?''

''We were captured in the town of Devondale.''

''Oh! I've been there before. It's a nice place.''

''Then you won't be happy to hear that it's been decimated,'' Maleficent said.

''Oh no.'' Theodore slumped back against the nearby wall. ''So that's what all those explosions were.''

Diaval gave a nod. ''Yeah. Matters were made worse when Drake and his goons showed up.''

''Drake? Isn't that the name of the man who destroyed my home?''

''Yes.. He's still pursuing us.''

''What is his problem!?'' Theodore slapped the wall of his cell.

''Well, that's a long story.'' Diaval sighed. ''Needless to say, he was one of the major factors in us getting caught.''

''Maleficent flew from him and his troops with us two in her arms, and we ended up landing right on this ship,'' Syrena explained. ''Via an extremely large net, that is.''

''If I ever clap eyes on that man again...I'll kill him.'' Theodore turned away. ''Not just for my Inn...but for Eve, too.''

Maleficent and Syrena didn't understand what he meant by that, but Diaval did. He remembered Eve saying that her and Theodore went way back... ''I'm sorry for your loss.''

Theodore turned to Diaval and gave him a nod of appreciation... ''Now that they've remembered I'm on board, I can't imagine I'll be alive for much longer.''

''I think the same applies to all of us,'' Syrena said... ''We have to get out of here, somehow.''

''I could transform myself into a small creature and slip through the bars,'' Diaval suggested.

''What?'' Theodore looked puzzled.

''Thanks to Maleficent's powers, Diaval can change into anything he wants,'' Syrena explained.

''Oh.'' Theodore still looked rather puzzled.

''What about it, Mistress?'' Diaval looked to Maleficent.

''No, Diaval,'' Maleficent disagreed with his idea. ''It's too risky.. You wouldn't be able to unlock the cell doors without the key. Nor would you be able to get me out of these chains.''

''I could always transform myself into a strong creature and rip through the bars.''

Maleficent considered this for a moment before shaking her head. ''No, there's too many of them.. One of us would most likely die in the event of an escape attempt.''

''She's right,'' Theodore concurred. ''We're greatly outnumbered.''

''So, what do you suggest?'' Syrena looked to Theodore. ''Remain here and wait for death?''

''Look, I-''

''Listen to me,'' Maleficent cut Theodore off before he had chance to respond. ''For now we remain here. Our only hope of escaping is through the element of surprise.. They know that I have powers, hence why I'm in these chains, but they don't know that Diaval has powers too.''

''That could work to our advantage.'' Theodore smiled.

''Precisely.'' Maleficent turned to Diaval. ''When the time arrives for us to be put to death we will be led outside onto the deck. They won't carry out the executions here, I'm almost sure of it... And when they do lead us out, that's when we make our move.''

''Not a bad plan.'' Theodore looked to Syrena and Diaval. ''What do you two think?''

Diaval turned to Syrena. ''Well, it's the best chance we've got.''

Syrena hesitated for a moment before nodding her head in agreement.

''Right!'' Theodore clapped his hands together. ''That's settled then... Now, who's for a game of chance?'' Theodore pulled out a pair of dice from his coat pocket.

Maleficent and Syrena both turned away, not interested in playing... Diaval, however, did express interest.

''Alright!'' Diaval smiled... ''How do you play?''

.

.

.

At the opposite end of the Belladonna, in one of the ship's finer rooms, Christopher slowly opened his eyes. He immediately noticed that he was laid on a wooden sofa...

''Ah, you're awake!'' a male voice spoke cheerfully.

''W-what?'' Chris sat up slightly and looked to the man. He was around 30 years in age and had blonde hair. He was fairly tall and dressed impeccably well. Although, his fine silks were slightly marred by mud and grime.. ''Who are you?'' Chris asked.

The man sighed. ''I'm not really sure anymore.'' He walked over towards Christopher and sat down on a nearby chair. ''Oh, everything was so damn perfect just a short while ago.''

''I, er...I don't understand,'' Chris revealed his confusion. ''Who are you, exactly?''

''My name's John,'' the man replied. ''And you are?''

''Oh, er...my name's Christopher.'' Chris rubbed the back of his head. ''Forgive me for being a little dazed.''

''Oh, it's alright. I'm sure you received quite a blow. You've been out for hours.''

''Have I?''

John nodded his head. ''I was starting to wonder if you'd ever wake up.''

Christopher moved himself into an upright position...

''So, how did you end up here?''

''Oh, I was captured in the town of Devondale along with my friends.''

''Really?''

''Yeah. It was actually rather lucky, in an odd sort of way.''

''Lucky?''

''Mm.'' Chris gave a nod. ''You see, I was just about to be killed by some very unsavoury characters when the pirates intervened. I think they misunderstood the situation and thought I was a person of importance.. I think that's why they're keeping me away from my friends.''

''Oh, I see.'' John turned towards the window.

Chris thought for a moment before speaking up again... ''What about you?''

''Hmm?''

''Why did they capture you?''

''I haven't the faintest idea.'' John gave a shrug.

''Are you sure about that?.. It's just, I can't help noticing how well you're dressed...''

''Oh, alright,'' John relented with a sigh... ''It's because they know who I am.''

''Oh... Well, who are you?''

''Someone who shouldn't be travelling with only a coachman for protection.''

''I-I don't understand...''

''I'm a Prince.''

''Excuse me? What?''

''I'm a Prince,'' he repeated.

''Prince...John?''

John gave a nod of confirmation. ''Why is that so hard to comprehend?''

''Oh, it isn't. It isn't... It's just, you have the same name as this cruel tyrant who once ruled England. He's part of the Robin Hood tales as well, actually.. And you have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?''

John shook his head.

''Well, I understand. We're from different dimensions, after all.''

''What?'' Now John was really confused.

''No, no, I'm sorry. Please continue.''

''Wait. You said something about...dimensions?''

''Look, that's not important at the moment.''

''But what does it mean?''

Chris sighed... ''It means, I'm not from around here.. Now please, go on.''

''Alright,'' John agreed to continue. ''As I was saying, these pirates somehow discovered who I was and decided to abduct me. They most likely recognised the Royal insignia on the side of the carriage.''

''What happened to the coachman?'' Chris inquired.

''They killed him.'' John bowed his head in respect for the man who'd tried to defend him. ''For some reason they didn't kill the other man.''

''What other man?''

''Oh, he arrived just before they did,'' John explained. ''He said he needed help..''

''I see.'' Chris gave a nod... ''So, why were you travelling without an escort in the first place?''

John took a deep breath before getting to his feet. ''I was trying to keep a low profile.. Not even my own people know where I was headed.''

''Where were you headed?'' Chris asked. ''If you don't mind me asking.''

''I was looking for answers,'' John replied cryptically, as he walked to the window and looked out at the clouds...

''Answers?''

''Regarding my younger brother's demise.'' John turned his head to look at Christopher. ''His death is currently shrouded in mystery.''

''I'm sorry for your loss.''

John gave a nod before looking away once more...

''Do you have any idea what might have happened to him?''

''Me and my family were given only the barest of details,'' John replied. ''My brother was killed by a man with tremendous power, who then proceeded to abduct his fiancee.''

The expression on Christopher's face suddenly changed, as he started to suspect who this man's brother was... ''Your brother. What was his name?''

''Phillip...''

Christopher sighed while looking down to the carpet.

''When my father discovered what had occurred...he-'' John found himself choking on his words, overcome by emotion... ''He died.''

''I know,'' Chris whispered under his breath, remembering back to Vernon informing him that King Hubert had passed away upon hearing of his son's death.

''So, in a way, I lied to you when I said I was a Prince.. I am, in fact, a King... Although, technically, Prince is still my title.''

''You were never crowned?''

''No. The coronation never took place,'' John responded. ''I left during the night so as to not attract attention.. Only my brother, George, knows where I was headed for.''

''John-'' Chris paused, trying to think of a way to say this. ''You don't mind me calling you that, do you? Because I wouldn't mind calling you your Highness, or something.''

''No, John is fine.'' He smiled. ''Actually, I've never been all that comfortable with my title.''

''Okay then.'' Chris took a deep breath before continuing... ''I know what happened to your brother.''

''What?''

''I said, I know what happened,'' Christopher repeated.

''You knew Phillip?'' John strode back over the room towards Chris.

''Well, no. Not really... You see, I was there when he died.''

John took a sharp intake of breath before sitting back down... ''Tell me what happened?''

Chris sighed. ''Okay, but it's not going to be easy for you to hear.''

''Just tell me!'' John snapped.

''Alright, alright..'' Chris took a deep breath before continuing. ''He died just before the wedding could take place.. As you already know, he was killed by the same man who kidnapped Aurora.. I say man, but that isn't exactly true... I believe the individual that killed your brother is not of this Earth.''

''Who is he?''

''His name is Vandran,'' Chris replied. ''He stabbed Phillip when he tried to intervene on behalf of his wife to be.''

''Where can I find him?'' John asked as his face darkened.

''Well, I don't think it would be wise for you to-''

''Tell me!'' John thumped the nearby table before turning away... ''I'm sorry.''

''It's alright. I understand how hard this is for you...''

John turned back and looked Christopher straight in the eye. ''Please tell me where he is...''

Chris hesitated for a moment before finally answering him... ''Mount Oberon.''

''Mount Oberon?'' John echoed. ''That place is long deserted.''

''Not anymore.''

''B-but, there's no way inside that mountain,'' John stated.. ''My father once ventured to it and tried to gain access to no avail.''

''I think Vandran has found an alternate way of getting inside,'' Chris explained as best he could. ''In fact, that's where I was headed for, actually, before I reached the impassible sea.''

''What did you say?''

''I was headed for the mountain,'' Chris confirmed what he'd just said.

''Why? What interest do you have in this Vandran?''

''I've pledged myself to rescuing Aurora, along with Maleficent and her companion Diaval.''

''Maleficent?'' John seemed shocked. ''You know that creature?''

''Yes,'' Chris replied. ''I volunteered to go with them on their quest.. Unfortunately, Vandran has brought in a sinister individual named Vernon to hunt us down. His men were the ones who were attacking me before I was captured by the pirates.''

''I see.'' John stood back up... ''Would Maleficent be willing to accept an additional member to your little group?''

''What do you mean?''

''I mean I want to go with you to Mount Oberon.''

''To avenge Phillip?''

''Yes,'' John replied with honesty. ''Does that present a problem?''

Christopher let out a sigh. ''I suppose not... I just don't want to see you get killed in this pursuit of vengeance.''

''I wouldn't worry about me.'' John gave a slight smile. ''I'm not bad in a fight.''

''Oh, I believe you,'' Chris replied as he got to his feet. ''I'm not too bad in a fight, either, but I don't think I'd be able to match Vandran.. And trust me, neither will you.''

''Look, I don't care if I die in the attempt... I have to do this.''

''Fair enough... In that case, you're welcome to join us.''

''Thank you,'' John thanked him. ''But what about Maleficent?''

''You leave Maleficent to me.'' Chris smiled. ''I can handle her.''

''Do you think you'll be able to convince her?''

Christopher gave a nod of his head.

''How can you be sure?''

''Well, this won't be the first time I've persuaded her to let someone else tag along with us.''

''Really?''

''Yes. Just after we left the village of Ravenclaw we ran into this woman called Syrena who'd been mugged and attacked by two men.''

''How awful.''

''Yeah. Anyway, after I had a brief talk with Maleficent she agreed to let Syrena stay with us.''

''I see.. Is she still with you now, this Syrena?''

''Yes,'' Chris replied. ''She was only supposed to remain with us until we reached Devondale. However, thanks to these pirates, things have changed. It looks like she's with us for the long haul now.'' Chris sighed. ''I only hope we're headed in the right direction.''

''What do you mean?''

''Well, if we're headed in the wrong direction then we'll never make it to Mount Oberon in time.''

''In time for what?''

''Before the night of the blood moon,'' Chris replied.

''I beg your pardon?'' John didn't understand what Chris meant by that.

''The night of the blood moon,'' Chris repeated. ''That's the night Vandran plans to fulfills his task.''

''What task?''

''To complete an ancient ritual, that's why he needs Aurora,'' Chris explained. ''Without her the ritual can't take place.''

John smiled in amusement. ''Do you have any idea how crazy that sounds?''

Chris reciprocated his smile. ''Yeah, I know how it sounds. But trust me, this is for real.''

''Mm.'' John turned away and looked out the window. ''Well, to be honest, I can hardly tell the difference between fantasy and reality at this moment.''

''I know what you mean,'' Chris replied in a quiet voice.

''How do they keep this thing in the sky?'' John wondered aloud (in reference to the flying ship they were standing in).

''I have no idea,'' Chris responded. ''And to be honest, I don't care. You see, I've stopped trying to figure these things out. When I first arrived in this world I couldn't believe my eyes. Every person and thing I encountered made me doubt my own beliefs on what could and couldn't be possible. Even now I pinch myself every so often just for reassurance that I'm not caught up in some sort of never ending dream.. But, I've finally realised now that...anything's possible.''

John thought on Christopher's words for a second or two before walking to the other side of the room... After a moment of silence passed he spoke up. ''Christopher.''

''Yes?''

''I have to ask you something.''

''Go ahead.''

John took a deep breath before speaking... ''How is it you were in attendance at the wedding?''

Christopher hesitated to reply.

''Please forgive me for prying.''

''Oh, don't worry about it. I don't mind.''

''I just keep thinking how different things might have turned out had I been there.. If my father had not taken ill I would have attended. Perhaps then I could have-'' John paused for a moment before resuming... ''I could have saved him...''

''First of all, there's nothing you could have done,'' Christopher said. ''I tried to step in and was easily swept aside, the same would have happened to you... And secondly, I wasn't actually invited to the wedding.''

John slowly turned back around to face Christopher... ''You wasn't invited?''

Chris shook his head.

''Then how is it you were there?''

Christopher looked to the floor before replying.. ''Because I broke out of the castle dungeon.''

John looked stunned upon hearing this piece of information... ''And why, may I ask, were you in the dungeon?''

''Oh, boy.'' Chris ran his fingers through his hair. ''Okay, listen to me carefully. Do you remember when I said I came from a different dimension?''

John nodded his head.

''Well, basically, that means I come from a different version of this Earth.. Our world is the same, yet different.''

''I'm sorry, I don't understand.'' John backed up slightly.

''Okay, okay. Let me try and make things a little simpler for you.'' Chris thought for a moment before continuing... ''I didn't just travel through dimensions, I also traveled through time.''

''Through time?''

''Yes. I come from the 21st century.''

''What?'' John looked astonished.

''It's true. Look.'' Christopher pointed to the futuristic designs on his leather jacket.

''I, er...never noticed this before.'' John reached out his hand and touched the zip on the side pocket. ''It is most unusual.''

''You see? That's because this doesn't exist yet.. It's what we call a zip.''

''B-but, how is this possible?''

''I don't know,'' Chris spoke the truth. ''Somehow it happened.. And I wasn't the only one who came here, either. Do you remember that man I mentioned called Vernon?''

''The one who you said was working with Vandran?''

''That's right,'' Chris responded. ''He is also from the future.''

''Hang on a second.'' John furrowed his brow, trying to process all he'd just been told. ''If you are indeed speaking the truth, and I believe you are...why would this happen to you and this, Vernon?''

''I told you, I don't know why, or how.''

''But something must have triggered it.''

''Yes.. It was lightning.''

''Lightning?''

''Yes,'' Chris reaffirmed. ''It was a lightning strike that hit both of us.''

''I see.'' John sat down on the wooden sofa that Chris had been laid on... ''Why has he turned on you?''

''You mean Vernon?''

''Yes. Why did he choose to side with Vandran?''

''Well, he's never exactly liked me,'' Chris replied with a small chuckle. ''He hates my guts, actually.''

''Do you feel the same way about him...?''

''Most of the time I do,'' Chris responded after a moments hesitation.

''Most of the time?''

Christopher sighed. ''In a weird sort of way, he brings me comfort... He serves as a reminder of the world I truly belong to.''

''I see... But you don't actually like him?''

''Oh, God, no.'' Chris smiled. ''There's no love lost between the two of us.''

''When did the animosity start?''

''The first time we clapped eyes on each other,'' Chris responded. ''That was just before the lightning strike.''

''Before, you say?''

''Yes. That's how it happened, actually. He stole from a woman and I gave chase.. When I caught up with him, we fought. The encounter ended with us both getting struck by lightning and being sent here.''

''Fascinating.'' John leaned back with a look of wonder on his face. ''But that still doesn't explain how you ended up in the castle dungeon.''

''Well, Vernon was sent there first.''

''Oh, he was in the dungeon with you?''

Christopher gave a nod. ''Yep. He landed in the castle and was taken away by the guards after threatening Aurora.''

''And what about you?''

''Well, I ran into this old man called Oloven,'' Christopher explained. ''He has these magical powers that he said he inherited from a fairy he used to serve.''

''Most unusual,'' John remarked.

''Tell me about it.. Anyway, he encouraged me to seek an audience with Queen Aurora. So we both sneaked into the castle and ended up getting caught.. However, Oloven used some form of magic to escape, betraying me and leaving me to rot in the dungeon.''

''Oh, how terrible for you.''

''I know.'' Chris sighed.. ''Me and Vernon escaped the dungeon just as the wedding was about to take place.''

''How did you get away?''

''I didn't,'' Chris replied. ''And neither did Vernon, actually. I was recaptured while Vernon was taken by a grateful Vandran.''

''Grateful?''

''Mm. Vernon accidentally saved Vandran's life in the chaos.''

''Ah, so that's how he ended up severing the man who killed my brother.''

''Indeed.''

''And then you joined with Maleficent?''

''That's right,'' Chris responded... ''And to think, it could all be for naught.''

''Everything happens for a reason, Christopher, including our meeting... If not for you, I never would have known where to go to find the closure I seek.''

''Listen to me, John.'' Chris leaned forward in his seat. ''Killing Vandran will not bring you peace.. It may make you feel a little better for a short while, but it isn't the answer to coming to terms with your brothers death.''

''But this is no longer just about my brother...it's about my father too.''

''I know that.''

''And I will never be able to rest until the one responsible for their deaths is dead at my feet,'' John spoke in a very dark tone of voice. ''Can you come to terms with that?'' John turned Christopher's own words against him.

''Yes.. . I only hope you know what you're getting into.''

''Don't worry about that, I'm well aware of the risks,'' John reassured him.

Just then, the door to the cabin was flung open by Finn.

''Oi!'' Finn exclaimed. ''Captain wants to see you.''

John dusted himself down before walking towards the door with his head held high.

''Not you, your Highness.'' Finn pushed John away. ''You!'' He pointed to Christopher.

Chris looked to John before slowly getting to his feet (worried that this might be the end for him).

''Come on!'' Finn beckoned him to step forward.

Christopher extended his hand to John. ''In case I don't make it back...it was a pleasure meeting you, your Highness.''

''Likewise.'' John smiled softly before shaking Christopher's hand... ''Good luck.''

''Thanks.'' Chris slowly walked towards the door.

''Move it!'' Finn pushed Christopher out into the hall, in order to lead him to Captain Valentine's quarters.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, at Mount Oberon, Syrena was awakened by the sound of Francis shouting out her name frantically.

''Aurora!'' Francis exclaimed. ''Aurora!''

''W-what?'' Aurora opened her eyes.

''We have to leave. We have to leave right now!''

''Why? What's happened?'' Aurora glanced past Francis and noticed a man laid on the floor, a sheet covering his face. Aurora screamed in alarm.

''Shh,'' Francis shushed her. ''Please don't.''

''What happened to him?'' Auroa asked... ''Is he...dead?''

Francis gave a nod. ''Yes.''

''Oh my goodness.. Why? Why would you do such a thing?''

''I had no choice.''

''But-''

''I had no choice!'' Francis declared... ''He saw me down the tunnel.''

''What?''

''Look, when you fell asleep I went to make some final preparations down there.'' Francis pointed towards the hole. ''Suddenly, I hear a man's voice coming from up here.. So, I come back and see the guard looking straight at me with a dagger in his hand. The very same dagger he came back in here to retrieve because he'd dropped it earlier.''

''What happened?''

''He tried to shout for reinforcements but I tackled him. I'm surprised that our fight didn't wake you, actually.. Anyway, after a minute long struggle...I slit his throat.''

Aurora seemed visibly distressed upon hearing that...

''Listen to me, Aurora.'' Francis took hold of her hands. ''I had no other choice, you understand?.. It was either him, or me.''

Aurora nodded her had in understanding.

''That's my girl.'' Francis smiled. ''Now come on. We have to get out of here.'' Francis walked towards the open cell door. ''It's ironic, when you think about it. All that time I spent down that hole...and in the end, we never needed the tunnel to get out.'' Francis let out a quiet chuckle before looking back to Aurora... ''What is it?''

''I'm afraid.'' Aurora looked to the ground.

Francis sighed... ''I don't mean to pressure you, but this is the only chance we're going to get.''

''I know...''

Francis stepped back inside the cell. ''If you don't go, I don't go.. I'm not leaving here without you.''

''You really mean that, don't you?''

''Yes.'' Francis walked back towards her. ''You have no idea how much I care about you?'' Francis hung his head, fearing that he'd said too much in regards to his feelings for her...

Aurora looked to Francis and suddenly realised that she had to do this. He'd put so much effort into getting them free, she just couldn't let him down now, not at the very last moment. Even if she didn't want to take the risk she knew that she had to for his sake... Besides, staying behind wasn't a credible option anymore, not now that Francis had killed the guard... She took a deep breath before rising to her feet. ''Come along.''

''W-what?'' Francis looked to her in shock (not expecting her to actually go through with it).

''Let's go.'' Aurora stepped outside the cell, Francis right behind her.

''Wait.'' Francis stopped her... ''Are you sure about this?''

Aurora gave a nod after a brief moments hesitation...

''You positive?''

''Yes,'' Aurora confirmed. ''I trust you implicitly.''

Francis smiled at her...

''And I want you to know that-'' Aurora paused for a few seconds before continuing... ''I feel the same way about you.''

Francis felt his heart rate quickening upon hearing her words, as he wondered what she meant by that... He suddenly found himself leaning forward, unable to contain his feelings for her any longer... This was all happening so fast for Aurora. Before she knew it her lips were headed towards his... They were just about to kiss when...

Just then, the two of them were startled by the sound of a door slamming in the nearby hallway... Francis looked in horror before declaring.

''Come on!'' He grabbed hold of Aurora's hand before racing towards the exit.

* * *

**(A/N). And so ends another chapter.. As always, please don't forget to leave me a quick review before you go.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, zbogom.**


	42. GoldenEye

**(A/N). Hi guys! As always, thanks for your continued support... Now, these next few weeks/months are going to be quite hectic for me, so if I don't update for two or three weeks at a time then don't worry, I will be back. I won't be jumping ship on this story no matter what. I just want to assure you of that.**

**Right then, I think that's quite enough talking. On with the chapter!**

* * *

Francis and Aurora raced through winding passageway after winding passageway, narrowly managing to avoid various guards in the process... As they ran, Francis couldn't help but look to the walls that surrounded them. Unlike the walls in their cell, these seemed to glitter in many different colours (Aurora wasn't as entranced by them as she had already seen them before).

''Not this way,'' Aurora spoke while tugging on Francis's arm.

''Why not this way?'' Francis questioned.

''Because this way leads to the throne room,'' Aurora replied. ''Remember, I was escorted there to see Vandran when we first arrived here.''

''Oh, yes.'' Francis looked left and right. ''Which way then?''

''Well, er-'' Aurora looked both ways. ''I'm not sure.''

''We can't dally here for too long. They could discover the guard I killed at any moment.''

Just then, they heard a man screaming out loudly.

''THEY'VE ESCAPED!''

''I think they just did.'' Aurora looked to Francis.

''Run!'' Francis rushed left while Aurora ran to the right... Upon realising that they weren't following each other, they both returned to where they'd run from.

''Where were you going?''

''That's what I was about to ask you,'' Francis retorted.

''I thought you said I could choose which way we go.''

''You were taking too long!'' Francis snapped.

''THIS WAY!'' They heard one of the guards exclaim.

''Hurry!'' Francis implored.

''Come on!'' Aurora hurried off to the right once again, Francis right behind her...

The two of them carried on running for as long as they could, until they happened upon a dead end.

''Look!'' Francis pointed towards the wall in front of them before coming to a stop.

''Oh no.'' Aurora looked around frantically for a way out of this.

''They're closing in.'' Francis turned around and heard the sound of feet running in their direction...

''I guess we should have gone the way you wanted to go.''

''Oh, you weren't to know this way would lead to a dead end.''

Aurora suddenly spotted something next to the wall in front of them.

''We're done for.'' Francis sighed, as the shouts of the men closing in on them grew louder.

''Not yet.'' Aurora started to walk towards the wall.

''What are you doing?''

Aurora reached out her hand and tugged at the doorknob in front of her.

''A door?'' Francis was shocked that he'd somehow missed it.

''It was camouflaged by the wall.'' Aurora gestured towards the darkly coloured door before stepping inside. ''Come on.''

Francis promptly followed Aurora into the dimly lit room, withdrawing the dagger he'd taken from the guard he'd killed just in case the room was occupied.

''Don't worry,'' Aurora said. ''There's nobody else here.''

''Well, you can't be too careful.'' Francis tucked the dagger back into his belt.

''Shh,'' Aurora shushed Francis before leaning against the wall.

''What is it?''

''Listen,'' Aurora whispered.

Francis put his ear to the door and heard a group of soldiers talking on the other side of it.

''I'm sure I saw some movement down here,'' one of the guards said.

''Well, there's nobody here,'' another guard spoke up. ''We'd better get back to the others.''

''Who's going to inform Lord Vandran?'' a third voice uttered.

''I don't know... I dread to think how he'll react to this.''

''Barnes has already gone to speak with him,'' the second soldier revealed.

''Damn it!'' Francis heard the sound of one of the men kicking the nearby wall. ''We only discovered they were gone a few minutes ago. Why did he feel the need to rush off and inform Vandran now?''

''We're all going to be dead men if he finds out about this.''

''Well we can't exactly cover it up, can we?''

''For now we can.''

''Look, it isn't as though they can get out of the mountain. I mean, even we can't without the aid of Vandran.''

Francis sighed upon hearing this piece of information...

''Come on.'' The second soldier started to head back up the hall. ''Let's try and prevent Barnes from informing Vandran.''

''I think we'll be too late,'' the third man said before following after the other two.

''What about the escaped prisoners? We still have to try and find them.. The Queen and her friend can't have gotten that far away from here.''

Inside the room, Aurora took a step back and accidentally caused a nearby chair to topple over...

The soldier at the rear of the group stopped on hearing this, before slowly turning around and heading towards the door...

''Are you alright?'' Francis whispered to Aurora.

''Yes,'' Aurora replied. ''I just hurt my leg a little.''

''Can you walk?''

Aurora gave a nod.

''Good.'' Francis put his hand on the doorknob. ''I think they're gone...'' The moment Francis opened the door he felt a blow to his stomach, which sent him reeling backwards in pain and surprise.

''Don't move!'' the soldier declared as he stepped into the room, sword in hand.

Francis (thinking fast) quickly pulled the door to a close, while simultaneously ducking in order to evade the man's swipe... Francis pulled out his dagger and went for the man's face, missing by a very slender margin.

The man was just about to cry out for help when Aurora put her hands over his mouth, muting his call for aid.

''Hold him!'' Francis said to Aurora, as he prepared to silence the man with his dagger.

The soldier stamped down on Francis's foot, causing him to drop the dagger.

''Get it!'' Francis called to Aurora.

''I'll kill you!'' the man boomed, as he thrust his sword at Francis (who just managed to step out of the way in time).

Aurora picked up the dagger from the floor before spotting a lovely ornamental vase stood atop a small table... ''Hmm?'' This gave her an idea.

''ARGGHHH!'' The man spun from side to side while holding onto Francis, eventually succeeding in throwing him over his shoulder... ''HELP!'' the guard cried out for aid. ''HELP!''

Francis extended his foot upwards and kicked the man in his midriff, sending him leaning forward in pain.

Aurora, seeing this as her chance, smashed the vase down on the soldier's head, instantly knocking him out...

Francis looked in astonishment at Aurora... ''Well done.''

''Thanks.'' Aurora gave a satisfied smile.

''Although, I could have handled him.''

''Of course you could,'' (Aurora thought it best to humor him). ''Here.'' She offered him the dagger.

''No, you keep it. I've got this.'' Francis picked up the sword.

Just then, they heard the sound of feet rushing from just outside the room. The soldiers had evidently heard their comrade's call for help...

Francis looked around frantically for another way out.

''What do we do now?''

''We hide.'' Francis pointed towards a curtain at the back of the room. ''You hide behind there.''

''What about you?''

''I'll, er-'' Francis looked around again... ''I'll think of something.''

''Get that door open!'' a male voice exclaimed from the other side of the door.

''Hurry.'' Francis pointed to the curtain once again, before diving for cover underneath a small nearby table, while using a sheet to conceal himself...

Aurora just managed to hide behind the curtain in time, as the door to the room was kicked open... Thankfully, with the room being dark, it made it hard for the men to see.

''There's nobody here,'' one of the men spoke.

''Never trust your eyes,'' the eldest of the men present replied...

''Look!'' the man pointed towards the body of the unconscious soldier.

''It's Jack!'' Another of the men approached him.

''Is he alright?''

''Yes,'' the guard replied. ''He's just unconscious.''

''Well, they've certainly been in here,'' another of the men said.

''We'd better get him out of here.''

Two of the soldiers promptly pulled Jack out into the hall, while another man approached towards the room.

''What's this about you not wanting me to inform Lord Vandran?'' A smug looking Barnes appeared at the door.

The guard turned to face his younger comrade with a rather sheepish look on his face... ''Alright. You can tell him.. I just fear as to how he'll react.''

''You should have thought of that before letting them slip right past you.'' Barnes gave a sly grin.. ''After all, you were posted right next to the cells.''

One of the men felt his way through the curtain, barely missing pressing his hand against Aurora. ''Save for us, the room is empty!'' the soldier declared.

''Come on, then! Let's find them!'' The elder man stepped out of the room, while Barnes hurried off to inform Vandran of all that had just transpired.

Upon hearing the door close Aurora sighed with relief, before resting her head against the wall behind her... Suddenly, she felt the wall behind her giving way, twisting and turning, dragging her backwards and into some kind of secret room. ''Francis!'' she let out a muffled cry, as the curtain flapped against her face.

''Aurora!'' Francis couldn't stop himself from calling out her name in concern...

''What was that!?'' one of the men exclaimed from the other side of the door.

''Oh, boy,'' Francis borrowed Christopher's line in dismay, as the door to the room was kicked back open.

''There!'' A soldier pointed to the table. ''Underneath it!''

Within five seconds the table was overturned and Francis was hoisted to his feet.

''Get rid of this.'' The older man tugged the sheet from Francis before tossing it nonchalantly to one of the men... ''Where is she?''

''Who?'' Francis decided to play dumb.

''The girl?''

''What girl?'' Francis smiled smugly.

''The Queen!?''

One of the younger men stepped in and backhanded Francis across his face... Francis merely shook his head before grinning once again.

''Oh, we're wasting our time with him,'' the elder guard said.

''She must be in here,'' one of the other men spoke up. ''Why else would he cry out her name?''

''Good point.'' The man glanced around the room before turning his head back to the soldiers. ''Get him out of here.''

''With pleasure.'' The man who'd hit Francis reached out his hand and grabbed him by his unkempt hair. ''What do you think I should do with him?''

''We can't do anything rash, not without Vandran's approval,'' the older man responded... ''Take him back to his cell for now.''

The man pushed Francis hard in his back. ''Move it, you!'' Francis was promptly escorted away by a large number of soldiers, while the rest of the men continued to search the room for Aurora...

Behind the wall, Aurora pulled herself to her feet.. She listened to the sound of the men searching frantically for her, knowing that she was definitely more important to Vandran than Francis was... Aurora knew she couldn't go back, not now. As much as she hated leaving Francis she knew that returning to the cell with him would do none of them any good. This way (if she could somehow escape), she could try and contact Maleficent before returning here to rescue Francis.. Aurora slowly turned around and looked to the dark corridor that lay before her... ''Here goes nothing.'' Aurora took a deep breath before stepping into the darkness...

.

.

.

.

''Okay, okay.'' Christopher looked to the pirate who was constantly nudging him in the back.

''Just keep moving!'' Finn pushed Chris towards the door that led to the Captain's cabin.

''Take it easy.''

''Get in there!'' Finn opened up the door before shoving Christopher inside...

Chris fell forward onto his face, nearly knocking over a chair in the process.. He groaned while lifting his head up, before looking to the man standing at the opposite end of the room.

''Help him up, Finn,'' the man commanded.

''Sure, Cap'n.'' Finn pulled Christopher up onto his feet... ''Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?''

''No, that will be all,'' Valentine responded, as he picked up his cup of tea before looking out the window.

Finn shot Christopher a dirty look before stepping outside the cabin, leaving Chris and Valentine alone...

It didn't take long for an uncomfortable silence to build, as Valentine continued to stare out the window to the clouds that were passing by... Eventually, he spoke.

''Lovely day, isn't it? Would you care for some tea?''

''Well, er-'' Christopher hadn't been anticipating such a pleasant welcoming.

''You seem somewhat reluctant to accept my offer.''

''Oh, I'm sorry.. Yes, I'd love some.''

''Very good!'' Valentine turned away from the window and made his way over towards the teapot.

''I must confess, I wasn't expecting such a warm reception.''

''I'm nothing if not courteous to my guests.''

''If only the same could be said for your crew.''

''Mm. They can go a little too far at times.'' Valentine handed Christopher the cup. ''Here you go.''

''Thank you.'' Christopher received the cup with a smile..

''Take a seat.'' Valentine sat down by the window.

''Thanks.'' Christopher sat at the opposite side of the table... ''I must say, this is a beautiful ship.''

''Yes, she's one of a kind.''

''I can believe that... How do you keep this thing in the air, anyway?''

''Oh, that's rather complicated,'' Valentine replied.. ''Then again, you are friends with a fairy, so perhaps it won't be that hard for you to comprehend after all.''

''What do you mean?''

''Well, you see, this ship is powered by magic.''

''Magic? As in fairy magic?''

''Yes,'' Valentine confirmed. ''My father, Jacob, the previous Captain of this vessel, had the good fortune of saving the life of a fairy many years ago.. As thanks, she granted his ship, this ship, the gift of flight.''

''I see.'' Chris gave a nod. ''Remarkable.''

''Indeed.'' Valentine leaned back in his chair... ''Now to business.''

''Business?''

''Yes.'' The expression on Valentine's face suddenly hardened. ''This is the part where you tell me who you are, and why those men were hunting you so vigorously in Devondale.''

''Alright.. Well, firstly, my name is Christopher.''

''I know.''

Chris cocked his head in puzzlement.

''I overheard the red head shouting your name.''

''Oh.''

''Look, let me make myself more clear.'' Valentine got to his feet. ''When I ask who you are, what I really mean is, tell me about yourself.. For instance, how come you're travelling with a fairy?''

''We share a common cause.''

''And what cause would that be, exactly?''

''To rescue-''

''Queen Aurora,'' Valentine finished Christopher's sentence for him. ''Of course.''

''How did you know that?''

''Well, a traveler like myself hears tale of all sorts of things. Such as finding out that Maleficent, the fairy who was feared for so long by so many, had grown fond of the new Queen... My only question is, how does this effect you?''

Christopher sighed. ''Let me be honest with you here... I'm not from this place.''

''I beg your pardon?''

''I come from another land...another time.''

''Time?'' Valentine looked confused.

''I'm from the future,'' Christopher tried to explain.. ''Look, I really don't want to explain all this again.. The fact is, through some bizarre accident I was sent here.''

Valentine considered this for a moment before looking away. ''Well, it does explain why your jacket is unlike anything I've ever seen before... But, it all sounds a little too fantastic for me.''

''It's the truth.''

''The matter is inconsequential.'' Valentine turned back to face Christopher. ''All that's of interest to me is how much you're worth to those men who were chasing you.''

''W-what?''

Valentine let out a sigh. ''What I'm trying to say is, if you're worth more to me alive than dead, then you and your friends shall live.'' Valentine walked over towards Christopher. ''However, if you're worth more to me dead than alive, then you and your friends shall be put to death.. Do I make myself clear?''

''Inescapably clear.''

''Good.'' Valentine patted Christopher on the shoulder. ''Now tell me, why were those men hunting you?''

Chris took a deep breath before speaking... ''Because those men work for Vandran.''

''Who?''

''Vandran,'' Chris repeated his name. ''He's the one who kidnapped Aurora.''

''Ah, I understand.'' Valentine sat back down. ''So he knows that Maleficent is trying to locate Aurora?''

''That's right.''

''And you?''

''What do you mean?''

''Why are you searching for Aurora..?''

''Because I've got nothing better to do at the moment,'' Chris replied in a flippant manner.

''I see, I see.'' Valentine started to wring his hands... ''So, basically, you're worth nothing in all this.''

''Well, I wouldn't exactly say that.''

''Is there a bounty on your head?''

''No,'' Chris responded. ''At least I don't think there is.''

''Then what good are you to me?''

''Why don't you just get to the point?''

''The point!?'' Valentine exclaimed with a laugh. ''The point is that you and your friends sabotaged my raid on Devondale.''

''Oh, give me a break!'' Chris spoke in an angry tone. ''You shouldn't have been attacking that town in the first place.''

''What I choose to do or not do is no concern of yours.. Remember I didn't get in your way, you got in mine.''

''I didn't ask for and your band of pirates to show up.''

''But it's a good job we did, isn't it..? Otherwise you'd be dead right now.''

Christopher looked away (knowing that Valentine did raise a good point).

''I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave this ship.''

''I don't understand you.'' Chris shook his head in dismay. ''Just last night you spared my life, yet now you want to kill me?''

''I rescinded my order because of your act of bravery, but I never said that you'd be allowed to leave this ship with your life,'' Valentine explained. ''You were given a temporary reprieve, that's all.''

''Look, I know that we've caused you some inconvenience, but what's the difference to you in killing us and letting us go? Why don't you just release me and my friends? Either way you'd be rid of us.''

''Ah, but it isn't that straightforward,'' Valentine replied. ''I have a reputation to uphold.''

''What do you mean?''

''Listen, I always promised my father that when I became Captain of this ship I'd keep the old girl flying.'' He gestured around him to the ship that they were standing in. ''I also promised him that I'd follow in his footsteps and keep the family legacy alive. That means keeping up the tried and tested rules. One of which is to always reward bravery, hence why you weren't killed last night. However, the first and most important rule is this...never lose face.''

''Never lose face?'' Christopher echoed.

''Yes. Always uphold your reputation,'' Valentine stated. ''The moment you show weakness is the day you lose respect... In other words, if I were to let you and your friends go for no reason whatsoever, I would lose the respect of the men.. Do you understand now?.. They would start to think I was going soft as I approach the latter stages of my life.'' Valentine shuddered. ''Perish the thought...''

''So, let me get this straight. Me and my friends are going to die because you don't want to lose even a smidgen of respect?''

''That's right.'' Valentine got back to his feet and started to make his way over towards the door. ''You see, reputations take a lifetime to build, but only seconds to destroy.'' Valentine knocked on the door (indicating to his men that his chat with Christopher was over).

''If you think me and my friends are going down without a fight you're dead wrong, pal.'' Christopher got to his feet.

''I wouldn't.'' Valentine withdrew his sword, causing Chris to stop in his tracks... ''Trust me, I'm very, very good with this.''

''Yeah, I bet you are.''

Suddenly, the door to the room was opened by Finn. ''You knocked, sir?''

''Yes.'' Valentine put his sword back in its scabbard. ''I'm finished with him.''

''What shall we do with him?'' an approaching Earl inquired.

''Take him to his friends,'' Valentine instructed. ''They're all to be executed within the hour.''

''Why not right now, Captain?''

Valentine looked to Christopher.. ''I'm not a total ogre.. He deserves a chance to say goodbye to his friends.''

''Very good, sir.'' Finn stepped into the room and made his towards Christopher. ''Come on, you.''

''Hang on a second.'' Chris tried to push Finn away from him. ''You can't do this!''

''Earl, help him.'' Valentine motioned to Finn.

''Right away, Captain.'' Earl walked towards the pair and grabbed hold of Chris's left arm while Finn got hold of his right.

''Wait!'' Chris was promptly dragged towards the door. ''Valentine!''

''Oh, Christopher.'' Valentine shook his head. ''You're undoing your braveness of last night with this shameful show of cowardice.''

Christopher suddenly remembered a piece of information that might be of interest to Valentine.. With nothing left to lose, Chris shouted out... ''But I haven't told you about Francis yet!''

Upon hearing this, Finn and Earl both stopped in their tracks.

''Little Frankie!?'' Finn looked to Christopher in puzzlement (wondering how Chris knew of him).

''How do you know about him?'' Earl inquired.

''Well, I'm only willing to speak with the Captain,'' Chris replied. ''If you want to know what's happened to him, Valentine, then I suggest you hear what I have to say...''

''Nice try!'' Finn was just about to push Chris out of the room when Valentine declared.

''Wait!'' The Captain of the Belladonna raised his hand, causing both pirates to stop once again... ''Leave us.''

''What?'' Finn looked in shock.

''Leave us,'' Valentine repeated (this time in a darker tone of voice).

Chris smirked to Finn and Earl before glancing to their hands (which were still holding on to his jacket). ''Do you mind?''

Finn and Earl exchanged looks of mild annoyance before releasing Christopher.

''Come on.'' Finn stepped out of the room closely followed by Earl, while Christopher made his way back over towards the chair he'd been sitting in.

''Am I allowed to sit back down?'' Chris gestured to the seat.

''Go ahead,'' Valentine permitted him.

''Thank you.'' Christopher dusted himself down before sitting in the chair... ''Oh, I forgot to mention. I met his Highness just a short while ago.''

''I know,'' Valentine replied. ''I was the one who ordered you to be put in with him.''

''Ah, of course.'' Chris gave a nod. ''He seems like a nice man.''

''Yes, he's a charming fellow.''

''He should fetch you a good price.''

''Indeed.'' Valentine sat down on the table.. ''Now, let's not drag this out any further then, alright?''

''Whatever you say.''

''Good.. Now tell me, what do you know of Francis..?''

''Well, I, er-'' Chris hesitated for a brief moment... ''I met him.''

''You met him?''

''Yes.''

''Where, pray tell?''

''At Aurora's castle,'' Christopher replied.

''Yes, that's where Francis was headed for.''

''Well, venturing there alone proved to be costly for him.''

''Oh?''

''Yes. He was locked up in the dungeon. That's where I met him, actually.''

''You were in the dungeon too?''

''Yes,'' Chris confirmed. ''And don't ask why.''

''I wasn't going to.'' Valentine got off the table... ''When Francis proposed that we break into the castle I called it madness.. It turns out I was right.''

''Why did you let him go there all alone?'' Chris couldn't stop himself from asking this question.

''He wanted to go,'' Valentine responded. ''He wanted to prove me wrong... I tried to warn him.''

''Well, it didn't work.''

''Is he still there now.''

''No,'' Chris replied. ''He broke out.''

''Really? (Valentine seemed slightly shocked). Good for Francis...'' A silence had just started to build when Valentine spoke up once again. ''Well go on.''

''What do you mean, go on?''

''Tell me more.''

''There's nothing more to tell you.''

''What?'' Valentine looked a combination of confused and annoyed.

''I don't know what happened to him after he broke out,'' Christopher tried to explain.. ''I never said that I did know.''

Valentine rolled his eyes before walking towards the door once again. ''You're wasting my time.''

''What?''

''You know practically nothing. I at least expected you to know his current whereabouts.''

''But I don't!'' Chris exclaimed. ''For all I know he could have run into Vandran and been killed on the spot... Or perhaps he was taken to Mount Oberon along with Aurora, I have no idea!''

Valentine was just about to knock on the door again when he suddenly froze...

Chris eyed Valentine suspiciously (wondering what had caused him to stop).

Valentine slowly turned back around to face Christopher... ''Mount Oberon, you say?''

''Yes. That's where Vandran is keeping Aurora.''

''No, you must be mistaken.'' Valentine shook his head. ''There's no way into that mountain.''

''Well, I don't know how he managed it, but he did.''

Valentine walked back across the room with a look of contemplation on his face...

''What is it?'' Chris wondered why Valentine was looking so deep in thought...

''So, I take it that's where you and your friends were headed for?''

''Yes,'' Chris replied. ''Although, my part in this journey was cut short by the fact that I couldn't make it across the sea.''

''Well that's no longer an issue for you.''

''What?''

''We're crossing the sea right now.''

''We are?''

''Take a look.'' Valentine gestured to the window.

''It's okay, I believe you.''

Valentine walked over towards the chair opposite Christopher and sat down...

''Your entire attitude seems to have changed,'' Chris remarked. ''Something to do with Mount Oberon, perhaps?''

Valentine let out a sigh... ''That mountain is named after the last King of the fairies, did you know that?''

''Yes. King Oberon.''

''That's right.'' Valentine nodded. ''Did you also know that during his life many people tried to usurp him?''

''Yes.''

''And do you know why?''

''Er, something to do with his crown, I think.'' Chris tried to recollect what Maleficent had told him.

''Very good, you know your history.'' Valentine leaned back in his chair. ''The reason they all sought the crown was for the crystal that was embedded into it.. Not much is known about the crystal, but apparently, whoever has possession of it is given ultimate power.''

''Do you believe that?''

''It doesn't matter what I believe,'' Valentine replied. ''All that matters is that many people did believe. Many, many battles were fought by men who wanted the crystal for themselves and out of the hands of fairies... The irony of it is, even if they had attained the crystal it would have been practically useless in their hands.''

''Really?''

''Yes. The crystal only enhances the power of fairies, not humans.''

''Why didn't Oberon simply tell them that?''

''Because they wouldn't have believed him,'' Valentine responded... ''In the end, it wasn't the human threat that took a toll on Oberon, it was the betrayal of his own wife, Titania.''

''She tried to kill him, didn't she?''

Valentine nodded. ''For years they'd hated each other... Titania wanted the crystal more than anything. I think Oberon started to suspect that was why she'd married him in the first place, because she knew that she would have close access to the throne and the crown.''

''She doesn't seem a very nice individual,'' Christopher remarked with a slight smile.

''Indeed,'' Valentine concurred with that. ''She made several attempts on his life, although, he was never aware of it... That is, until she tried a more direct approach.''

''What did he do when he found out?'' Chris inquired.

''He doused her arms in water as punishment.''

Christopher raised a curious eyebrow. ''Doesn't sound like much of a punishment to me.''

''Ah, but that's because you're not susceptible to water.''

''I beg your pardon?''

''Titania was allergic to water,'' Valentine explained.

''What? How is that possible?'' Christopher looked puzzled.. ''I mean, I suppose theoretically you can be allergic to anything. But water? The chances of being allergic to water must be one in...well, billions.''

''Yes, it was rather unfortunate for her,'' Valentine agreed.

Chris thought for a moment before speaking. ''Now that I think about it, I do remember reading once about a girl from Australia who was allergic to water, but it's an extremely rare condition.''

''Australia?'' Valentine looked confused.

''Never mind.'' Christopher realised his mistake in mentioning a place that Valentine couldn't possible know of...

''Anyway, no one can be sure how Titania picked up this affliction, but she had it from a young age,'' Valentine said. ''Not even her parents or Oberon himself knew how it developed, but most people assumed it wasn't of natural origin..''

''So, eventually, Oberon used this against her?''

''In the end he did, yes,'' Valentine replied. ''But it wasn't without provocation... I think, on the whole, Oberon was a kind, considerate creature...''

''What happened to Titania?''

''Well, Oberon cast her out. Banished her from his Kingdom.. You can't really blame him, can you?''

''No...'' After a brief pause he asked... ''What became of her?'' Chris couldn't help but feel a morsel of pity for the fairy.

''No one really knows,'' Valentine responded. ''Feeling that she was scarred and disfigured, it's presumed that she slinked off into the wilderness and lived out her life in exile... Some people have suggested that she took her own life.''

Christopher sighed... ''What about Oberon?''

''Well, that's what I was going to tell you about.'' Valentine edged forward in his seat... ''Seeing how badly the crystal had effected all those around him, Oberon announced that he would not have a successor to his throne.. Now, the person this effected the most was his young daughter, Odetta, who, because of this, was never allowed to become Queen, forever remaining a Princess.''

''Did that bother her?''

''Not really,'' Valentine replied. ''I don't think she ever wanted the responsibility.''

''What about the crown with the crystal in it? What became of that?''

''As he edged towards the end of his life, Oberon finally separated the crystal from the crown.. He proceeded to command all the residents of the mountain to leave before doing so himself... Then, he used the crystal one last time to seal all the entrances to the mountain.''

''And that's where the story ends.''

''What makes you think that?'' Valentine flashed a knowing look.

''There's more?''

''What makes you think there isn't?''

''Look, Maleficent never told me half of what you know.'' Christopher got to his feet. ''I assumed that she was merely holding back information from me, and that most of what you've said is common knowledge.''

''Trust me, it isn't.'' Valentine gave a slight smile.

''I can tell that Maleficent really has no idea where that crystal is... If she doesn't know, how do you?''

''I don't,'' Valentine replied. ''Not anymore... But I'm willing to bet I know more than Maleficent does.''

''How?''

Valentine fell silent for a moment or two before standing up. ''Oberon never used the crystal again after sealing the mountain, he just kept hold of it until the day he died... It was on that day, on his deathbed, that he bequeathed the crystal to Odetta.''

''His daughter?''

''That's right,'' Valentine confirmed it...

''How do you know all this?''

''Because, Christopher-'' Valentine took a step towards the young man. ''The fairy that my father saved all those years ago, was none other than...Odetta.''

''Odetta?''

''Yes.. After many, many years had passed, Odetta started to grow inevitably weaker.. Even the powers of the crystal are no match for old age... And that's when it happened?''

''When what happened?''

''Three men...hunters, I believe, happened upon her abode one day.''

''What did they do to her?'' Chris knew this didn't bode well.

''They tried to kill her,'' Valentine replied. ''And they would have succeeded, if not for my father, who successfully managed to kill them all with relative ease.'' Valentine smiled at the memory of his father.. ''He brought her back to this ship in order to help her heal...but it was not to be.''

''Were you alive at the time?''

''Yes. I was only a young man back then.. A boy, really.''

''So, Odetta died?''

Valentine gave a nod before bowing his head in respect... ''Before she departed for the world beyond this one, Odetta recounted the story of her parents and the crystal.. She then handed my father the crystal, informing him that while it wouldn't actually bring him much in the way of power, it could serve as a key to reopen Mount Oberon.''

''I see.'' Christopher's face was filled with astonishment.

''Then, right before she died, she used the last of her power to give this ship the power of flight.''

''Why did she do that?''

''I don't know,'' Valentine replied with total honesty... ''Perhaps because my father mentioned in passing to her about his fondness for birds...and of how he envied her beautiful wings, as he wished to soar in the sky alongside them.''

''That's nice.'' Chris gave a small smile.

''She couldn't actually give him wings so she gave him the next best thing...a flying ship.''

''Along with the crystal?''

''Indeed.'' Valentine walked towards the window... ''Do you have any idea, Christopher, of the amount of riches that lay inside that mountain?''

''No, I can't say I do.''

''Well I do.'' Valentine turned his head and looked at Christopher... ''Odetta told my father all about the riches of the mountain.. Apparently, even the walls are made out of gems.'' Valentine turned his head away and leaned on the window ledge.. ''Before she gave him the crystal, Odetta made my father swear that he would not remain in the mountain for any longer than was necessary. She also asked him to reseal the mountain once he'd left, before hiding the crystal in a place that no one would be able to find it ever again.. So, my father gave her his word that he would hide the crystal and that he would not linger inside the mountain. He promised her that he would only stay long enough in order to take the things he needed before-''

''Don't you mean wanted,'' Chris cut him off.

Valentine shot Christopher a dirty look before continuing.. ''Before sealing the mountain shut once again. And he fully intended to do so but-'' Valentine suddenly paused...

''What?''

Valentine let out a sigh before turning back around to face Christopher... ''After informing his crew about the crystal and the mountain, we began to make our way towards Mount Oberon.'' Valentine stepped away from the window. ''Along the way we stopped off at various towns and ports in order to celebrate our forthcoming riches. All the while trying to keep a relatively low profile.. However, on one of those stop off points...everything changed.''

''What happened?''

''We stayed the night at an Inn,'' Valentine replied. ''The next morning when we were due to leave...my father was gone. It was as though he had vanished into thin air...'' Valentine took a deep breath before resuming. ''We all searched the town for him but he was nowhere to be found.. Despite the fact that the ship was still in the place we'd left it the men still suspected foul play, thinking that he'd set off alone in order to take the treasure of the mountain for himself, but that was not the case.''

''Are you sure about that?'' Christopher couldn't help but doubt Jacob's (Valentine's father) honesty.

''Yes. There's no way he could have made it to the mountain before us.. And besides, we immediately traveled to Mount Oberon and my father was nowhere in sight... We tried to gain access but, of course, without the crystal it was hopeless.'' Valentine sighed. ''We waited there for days on end, hoping in vain that my father would show up one day... He never did.''

''What do you think happened to him?'' Christopher asked the question in a hesitant, quiet fashion...

''To this day I have no idea,'' Valentine answered him.. ''After a month or so had passed I realised that my father was never going to return.. So, I kept my promise and took up the reigns of this ship... With the new modifications Odetta had supplied us with it made it much easier for us to raid unsuspecting villages and towns.''

''Yes, and I've seen the damage you've wreaked first-hand,'' Chris spoke in an angry tone of voice. ''I wonder, did Odetta even know that you were pirates?''

Valentine failed to answer that question.

''The village of Ravenclaw is still reeling from the attack you made on it ten years ago.. How does that make you feel?''

Valentine gave a roll of his eyes before looking away.

''Do you think that your father would be proud of you?''

''Yes.'' Valentine turned back to face Christopher. ''Remember, he was the one who got me into this business in the first place.''

''I know, but did he ever cause as much devastation as you've done?''

''He never had the means to do so!'' Valentine snapped... ''If he'd have been in control of this ship when it could fly for any significant amount of time then yes, I'm sure he would have.''

Christopher gave a disapproving shake of his head before turning away...

''We do the things we do to survive Christopher... It's all we know.''

Chris failed to respond to the Captain's words...

''Now, back to the matter at hand.'' Valentine cleared his throat. ''You say that this fellow, Vandran, has taken the Queen to Mount Oberon.''

''That's correct.''

''And how, conceivably, did he gain access to the mountain?''

''I don't know.'' Chris turned back around. ''Vandran has powers that none of us can comprehend.''

''I see.'' Valentine gave a nod. ''Then why are you and your friends bothering in travelling to the mountain if you can't get inside it?''

''Maleficent seems confident that she can find an alternate way inside.''

''How?''

''I have no idea. She doesn't bother to tell me such things...''

Valentine began to slowly pace up and down on the carpet..

''What are you thinking?'' Chris spoke his thoughts out loud.

''I'm wondering whether or not you are of use to me after all.''

''Well, we can get you inside the mountain, if that's what you want.''

''Are you sure of that?''

Christopher hesitated for a second before shaking his head... ''Look at it this way, what have you got to lose?''

''I'm not sure,'' Valentine spoke the words in an uneasy tone.

''If you take us to Mount Oberon then all the treasures of the mountain shall be yours,'' Chris prodded at Valentine's greed.

''Won't you be wanting a cut?''

''Of course not!'' Chris seemed offended at the very idea. ''Me and my friends are only interested in rescuing Aurora.''

Valentine took a breath before wiping his forehead...

''What do you say, Captain?'' Christopher took a step towards him... ''Will you help us?''

Valentine remained silent.

''If you help us to that mountain then the reward will be-'' Chris paused, trying to envisage the riches in his mind.

''What?'' Valentine span around to face Christopher (not fully trusting him or his motives).

''Well, more wealth than you can imagine! (Chris used a line right out of one of his favourite films). You said yourself that even the walls are made out of gems.''

Valentine considered this for a moment or two before walking towards the door.

''What are you going to do?''

Valentine didn't reply, he just proceeded to knock on the door... Within seconds, Finn opened it.

''Can we take him away now, Cap'n?'' Finn said.

Valentine looked to Christopher before replying... ''No.''

Finn looked to Earl (who was standing next to him) in puzzlement.

''There's been a change of plans,'' Valentine revealed.. ''He and his friends are no longer to be put to death.''

Christopher let out a sigh of relief upon hearing this.

''What?'' Earl looked shocked.

''Finn, I want you to send a man down to the brig to release them.''

Finn and Earl didn't respond, they just stood there opened mouthed (wondering what had caused their Captain to change his mind so drastically).

''I'll explain why later.'' Valentine was just about to close the door when Finn started to speak up.

''B-but, Captain...if you could just tell us now then-''

''MOVE!'' Valentine bellowed, causing Finn and Earl to scurry away from the door...

.

.

.

In the brig, Diaval was slightly peeved at Theodore.

''Why the long face, Diaval?'' Maleficent spoke up.

''He cheated,'' Diaval murmured in reply.

''I did not!'' Theodore denied it.

''Oh, come off it!'' Diaval's voice grew louder. ''Those dice were rigged somehow.''

''Well, why do you care? It wasn't as though we were playing for money.''

''That's not the point!.. It's the principle.''

''Oh, do me a favour, mate!'' Theodore chuckled. ''Principles are for suckers.''

''Well, you would think that, wouldn't you?'' Syrena butted into the conversation.

''And what is that supposed to mean?'' Theodore looked to Syrena.

''Only that a lack of integrity is the hallmark of a dishonest and moronic individual.''

''What!?'' Theodore was fuming.. ''Now listen here you flaming haired harlot!''

''Harlot!?'' Syrena echoed the word in a furious tone.

It didn't take long before Theodore and Syrena were trading barbs at a rapid pace.. It became so fast that they both began to talk over one another, leaving an incomprehensible mess of insults in their wake... Eventually, their squabbling was finally ended by the voice of Maleficent crying out the word...

''SILENCE!'' Maleficent used all the magic she could muster to blast a ball of green energy into the center of the room, startling the pair of them and causing them both to promptly shut up...

''Nicely done.'' Diaval smiled at his love.

''Thank you, my dear.'' Maleficent reciprocated Diaval's smile before turning her attention back to Theodore and Syrena. ''This bickering is pointless.. If we are to escape from this place then we have to work together. Understood?''

Syrena gave a nod of her head while Theodore grumbled to himself before turning to face the wall of his cell...

''Good...''

An uncomfortable silence filled the air for what felt like an age, until eventually, Diaval broke it.

''Now I remember!'' He suddenly exclaimed.

''Remember what, Diaval?'' Maleficent inquired.

''Where I heard about this ship,'' Diaval replied. ''The Belladonna.''

''The Belladonna?'' Theodore turned back around to face them. ''Of course! That's the name of the ship that attacked Ravenclaw.''

''That's right!''

''Diaval, what are you talking about?'' Maleficent said. ''Because frankly, I'm rather confused.''

''I second that,'' Syrena voiced her agreement.

''Well, when me and Christopher entered the village of Ravenclaw we had a brief talk with the gatekeeper. He told us that he'd lost his loved ones when these pirates attacked the village ten years ago.''

Syrena bowed her head slightly upon hearing this.

''Curiously, Christopher was already aware of the ship's existence.. I thought nothing of it at first, but then later, when me and Christopher were walking through the village towards The Naked Lady (Diaval gestured his head in Theodore's direction), I asked him how he already knew about the Belladonna.''

''What did he say?'' Syrena asked.

''He said that he was told about it in the castle dungeon. According to him, he met one of the pirates there.''

''How is that possible?'' Maleficent chimed in. ''They could hardly go undetected in the castle.''

''No, this man was on his own,'' Diaval explained. ''I think he was a deserter.''

''What happened to him?'' Syrena asked.

''He escaped.'' Diaval looked to Maleficent. ''Do you remember that? One of the prisoners escaping just before the wedding?''

''Oh, yes.'' Maleficent recollected after a moments thought.

''Is there a point to this, mate?'' Theodore butted in.

''Yes,'' Diaval replied. ''The point is, maybe that piece of information could help us.''

''How does that help!?'' Theodore opened up his arms in exasperation.

''They may treat us better if they know that Christopher is connected to one of them.''

''No, Diaval,'' Maleficent disagreed. ''It won't work.''

''Why?''

''Well, for one thing you said that this man wasn't even one of them anymore. So why would a connection to him help any of us?''

Diaval looked away (realising that his Mistress had made a good point).

''And besides, I don't think these sort of men would care even if he was still a member of this crew.''

''I suppose you're right,'' Diaval spoke with a sigh.

''I am right... Trust me, Diaval. Talking won't get us out of this. Force is the only way, I assure you.''

''I know,'' Diaval responded in a hushed voice... ''It's just that-''

''Shh,'' Maleficent suddenly shushed him. ''Listen...''

It didn't take long for the others to hear the sound of footsteps approaching the door.

''This is our chance.'' Syrena quickly got to her feet.

''What do we do? What do we do?'' Theodore looked very, very agitated.

''Act calm.'' Maleficent shot Theodore an accusing look.

''Oh, right.'' Theodore quickly regained his composure.

''Here he comes,'' Syrena said, as she heard the sound of keys jangling.

''Diaval,'' Maleficent spoke his name.

''Yes, Mistress?''

''On my command, transform.''

''Into what?''

''Something strong enough to rip off these bars,'' Maleficent replied.

''A-alright, Mistress.''

Just then, the door to the brig was opened up by a gangly looking pirate.

''Hello all!'' The pirate grinned, exposing his rotten teeth for all to see.

Syrena was the only one to reply with a very nervous... ''Hi.''

The pirate looked through the many keys he had attached to his key ring, looking for the right one to unlock the cells.

''What are you doing?'' Theodore asked.

''I'm taking you out of here,'' the pirate replied.

''Leading us to our deaths, are you?'' Diaval spoke up.

The pirate chuckled. ''Have I got a surprise for you.'' He'd just found the right key when Maleficent shouted out...

''NOW, DIAVAL!''

Diaval instantly transformed himself through a cloud of black smoke into a bear, causing the man to cry out in fear.

''WHAT THE-?'' The pirate jumped backwards away from Diaval's cell, his back colliding against the bars in front of Theodore.

''I've got him!'' Theodore interlocked his arms around the pirate and held him to the bars.. Upon spotting Diaval, however, Theodore couldn't help but be startled as well. ''AHHHHHH!'' Theodore released the pirate, presenting him with the opportunity to make a run for it.

''Stop him, Diaval!'' Syrena shouted.

The pirate was just about to open the door when Diaval ripped off two bars and tossed them out of the cell towards the man. ''Keep away from me!'' the pirate shouted, as he edged his hand towards the door handle.

Diaval roared as he pulled off another bar, giving him enough room to squeeze out of the cell.

''K-k-keep back!'' The pirate shuddered, as his legs turned to jelly... It only took one more roar form Diaval to render the man unconscious, as he collapsed in terror.

''Well done, Diaval!'' Syrena clapped.

''Yes, well done!'' Theodore agreed while pulling away slightly (still feeling rather frightened of Diaval's bear form).

Diaval quickly changed himself back into a man before picking up the keys from the floor.

''Hurry, Diaval,'' Maleficent said before flinching, as she accidentally moved a little and caused the chains to burn against her arms.

''I'm here.'' Diaval unlocked the cell door before trotting over to Maleficent. ''I'll have you out of here in just a second, Mistress.'' Diaval started to fumble his way through the keys, trying to find one small enough to release the chains.

''Hey! We've got company!'' Theodore exclaimed, as they all heard the sound of pirates shouting and running down the steps.

''They must have heard you roaring,'' Syrena remarked.

''Got it!'' Diaval found the right key.

''Come on, you cowards!'' they heard the voice of Finn shouting to the men.

''Hurry, hurry!'' Theodore was practically jumping up and down thanks to his nerves being so on edge.

''There we go.'' Diaval removed the chains from around Maleficent's body.

''Oh, that feels marvelous.. Thank you.'' Maleficent gave Diaval a quick kiss.

Suddenly, the door to the room was kicked opened by Finn, who was standing next to two other pirates.

''What's going on down here!?'' Finn bellowed.

''Hello boys!'' Diaval grinned, before stepping aside so that Maleficent could blast them with her magic, sending them flying into the nearby wall...

''I enjoyed that,'' Maleficent smiled, before stepping out of the cell.

The pirates were just starting to get back up when Maleficent used her powers to send them all to sleep...

''Once again, nicely done.'' Diaval gave Maleficent a quick peck on the cheek.

''Thank you, my love,'' Maleficent said as she made her way towards the door, Diaval following right behind her.

''How did you-?'' Theodore was puzzled at how Maleficent had managed to send the pirates to sleep.

''Where are you going?'' Syrena asked Maleficent and Diaval. ''Let me out of here.''

''She means, let US out of here,'' Theodore corrected her mistake(?).

''We don't have time,'' Maleficent replied simply.

''But-''

''We'll be back for you both after we've taken care of the pirates,'' Diaval reassured them. ''Don't worry.''

Syrena sighed as she watched Maleficent and Diaval step out of the brig before hurrying up the nearby stairs...

.

.

.

Upon reaching the door that led out onto the deck, Maleficent turned to face Diaval.

''What?'' Diaval wondered why Maleficent had stopped.

''Be careful.''

''Oh, Maleficent.'' Diaval shook his head... ''Aren't I always?'' He flashed a grin.

Maleficent narrowed her eyes. ''Come on.''

''After you.'' Diaval motioned to the door.

''With pleasure.'' Maleficent promptly blew the door off its hinges before flying out and into the air, while Diaval transformed himself back into a bear before charging out on deck.

''Look out!'' Benson shouted as he looked towards the advancing Diaval, before pushing Arian aside and tumbling down a flight of steps in the middle of the deck.

''ARRGGHHHHHHHH!'' one of the pirates screamed, as Diaval picked him up and tossed him over the side of the ship, the man barely managing to grab a hold of the railing.

Maleficent flew around at lightning pace whilst blasting green bolts of magic onto the higher levels of the ship, sending shock-waves out into the air.

''Watch out!.. Drew!'' one of the pirates hurled his comrade out of the way of Maleficent, sending the red haired man crashing through a nearby door and into the central hallway of the ship.

Down below, Diaval charged at two men, forcing them back against the main mast of the ship, as an angry looking Benson climbed back out onto the deck.

Maleficent was just about to swoop down and deal with these men when she found herself getting dragged to the ground. She looked and saw a rope wrapped around her right ankle.. By the time she'd snapped the rope using her magic she was close enough to Benson for him to grab her.. The large man used all the strength in his body in order to prevent the fairy form taking off again.

''Throw her over the side!'' one of the men shouted.

Maleficent quickly used her magic to knock Benson off his feet, sending him careering down onto the deck, Maleficent falling with him.

Diaval was just about to snap Benson's head between his jaws when he suddenly was zapped by magic.. He at first looked in confusion to Maleficent (believing her to be responsible), before noticing the dark skinned man standing at the opposite side of the deck, who proceeded to plough more and more magic into him.

''Go on, Arian!'' the men shouted words of encouragement to their half-fairy friend.

Maleficent instantly realised what was happening, so used a quick burst of power to render Benson unconscious, before flying over towards Arian.

Diaval roared in pain as his body was hoisted into the air by Arian's magic.

''Release him!'' Maleficent exclaimed.

Maleficent's request/order wasn't enough to convince Arian, who merely tilted his head to one side and smiled.

''Now!''

''Alright,'' Arian said. ''If that's the way you want it.''

Arian quickly decided to dispose of Diaval, sending the bear smashing into the far wall of the ship before sending him high into the air and dropping him... Diaval was just about to smash down into the deck when he transformed himself back into a raven, managing to flap his wings just enough to soften his landing.

Maleficent screamed in fury before blasting all the magic she could straight at Arian.. Normally, such a devastating attack would kill a person outright, but Arian's own powers helped to lessen the effect.

''Not bad.'' Arian grimaced, as the pain of Maleficent's magic shot through him. ''Let's see if you can handle this!'' Arian blasted his own blue coloured magic straight at her.

''Whoops.'' Maleficent parried his attack with ease. ''Is that all you've got?'' She smiled.

''Your move.'' Arian returned her smile.

''Very well.'' Maleficent was just about to fire when Arian moved at lightning speed towards her.. Before Maleficent had time to react she'd been tossed backwards and into the mast.. Arian shot forward and hit Maleficent repeatedly with small pellets of blue energy, pinning her back against the mast.

''Now's our chance!'' Earl shouted, before he and the rest of the pirates rushed forward to kill the fairy.

Maleficent suddenly found herself feeling incredibly weak. It wasn't just Arian's magic that was effecting her, but also the bite wound that Vandran had given to her the previous day. All this was leaving her unable to concentrate. She couldn't breath or focus... Maleficent was just about to pass out when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck. It was as though Vandran's teeth were sinking into her all over again.. On the plus side, this served to jolt her back to awareness...

''Hold her!''

Arian used his strength to hold Maleficent's head still...

One of the pirates picked up an axe and was just about to decapitate her when all of a sudden...Maleficent's eyes shone gold, as a power that she never knew she possessed came forth and blasted all those around her back several, several feet... Because the unknown energy was so raw, Maleficent found herself feeling weak again.. She sank to her knees convulsing, barely able to breath.

Diaval (now back in human form) crawled over towards her... ''Mistress? Mistress, are you alright?''

Hearing Diaval's voice, Maleficent managed to control her breathing enough in order to stop her body from jerking... ''Diaval?''

''I'm here,'' Diaval reassured her. ''I'm here.''

''What's going on out here!?'' a furious Valentine boomed, as he stepped out onto the deck. ''What do you think you're doing!?'' Valentine pushed Earl back (thinking they'd attacked first).

''But Captain we-''

Before Earl could explain any further, Maleficent grabbed Valentine and dragged him to the floor, before wrapping her hands around his throat.

''Get back!'' Maleficent shouted to the onrushing pirates. ''If any of you move so much as an inch I'll snap his neck like a twig!''

All of the pirates froze, looking to one another in panic... Suddenly, a familiar voice shouted out...

''Maleficent!'' Chris rushed towards the fairy. ''Let go of him!''

''What?'' Diaval turned to Christopher in confusion.

''Not a chance.'' Maleficent tightened her grip on the Captain.

''But you don't understand,'' Chris tried to explain.. ''He's with us now.''

Maleficent slowly turned her head towards Christopher... ''What did you say?''

''I said he's with us now!''

''What?'' Diaval said the same word again, unable to believe what he'd just heard.

''That's right.'' Christopher gave a nod.

''What?'' a delirious looking Drew scratched his head as he stumbled out onto the deck... Yes, even most of the pirates were confused now.

''Valentine has agreed to take us to Mount Oberon!'' Christopher announced to everyone present.

''Is that right?'' Theodore stepped through the broken door. ''So, I take it we're all friends now?''

''Theodore?'' Christopher was shocked to see him.

''Hello, Christopher.'' Theodore gave him a small wave.

''How did you get out of the cell?'' Diaval wondered.

''Fell within reach, mate.'' Theodore shook the keys. ''Now I'd just like to ask-''

''What's going on out here?'' Syrena stepped out onto the deck.

Christopher sighed. ''Oh, that's gonna take quite a bit of explaining.''

''Would you please get off me.'' Valentine gave Maleficent a prod.

Maleficent hesitated slightly before slowly getting to her feet...

''I have a very important question here!'' Theodore stamped the floor in order to gain attention... ''There, that's better.'' He looked to the pirates. ''Now...where do you keep your rum?''

.

.

.

..

Meanwhile, back at Mount Oberon, Aurora was still traversing through the hidden passageway behind the walls of the mountain.

Aurora gave a slight shriek before stepping back against the wall nearest to her, as she spotted dozens of rats clustering next to the opposite wall.. Aurora took a deep breath before edging her way around the corner, squinting her eyes in order to see in front of her... She took a sharp intake of breath as she noticed that the path was starting to get narrower and narrower, creating large gaps at either side of her that led straight downwards into a black void...

After tiptoeing her way across to the other side of passage, Aurora felt her foot kick against something.. She slowly knelt down and felt a step to her left, while also noticing another step to her right that led downward.. Aurora stood back and contemplated for a moment which way to go, up or down?.. After thinking on the matter for a minute or so, Aurora decided to go upwards, thinking that was the best chance of finding an exit.

After climbing up the many stairs, Aurora found herself confronted by a wall...

''Dead end,'' Aurora spoke with a sigh, as she ran her hand across the grimy wall... She was just about to turn around and go back when she heard the wall opening up behind her. Aurora turned back around and peered into the brightly lit room.. She just stood there for a moment before hesitantly stepping inside. The first thing she noticed was that she was standing behind the back of a large bed. Then, all of a sudden, the wall behind her suddenly closed up again, leaving Aurora trapped in the room.

Aurora took a few deep breaths before peering around the bed and noticing an armchair next to a table... Aurora circled her way around the bed and noticed a door at the far end of the room.. She was just about to head towards it when she spotted something in her eye corner. Aurora jumped slightly upon realising that someone was laid on top of the bed, causing her to quickly freeze, thinking that the person was awake... However, as the seconds started to turn into minutes, she started to suspect that the individual was asleep after all... Aurora slowly tiptoed towards the bed before letting out a gasp.

''Vandran,'' she spoke his name in a whisper.

Vandran was laid flat out on his back, one eye opened and one eye closed. Aurora recoiled as she noticed that his open eye was looking straight at her./ Yet, oddly, he didn't make a move towards her.. Aurora reached out her hand and waved it in front of Vandran's open eye...it didn't move at all.. She sighed with relief (realising that he had to be asleep).. Aurora was just about to turn and leave when she found her hand reaching for the dagger that was tucked in her dress... Aurora looked to the weapon in her hand for a few seconds before walking towards Vandran, contemplating ending his life here and now...

'_Can I do this?_' Aurora thought to herself as she gazed into Vandran's golden, accusing eye. '_Can I actually kill him?_ _Wouldn't it be wrong to do so?_..' Aurora thought on that for a moment before remembering what he'd done to her Phillip, and suddenly she felt a rage growing within her, as she edged the dagger blade towards his throat... _'I have_ _to do this, I have to do this,_' Aurora heard the voice in her head saying this over and over and over again... '_After all, this isn't just about revenge,_' (Aurora half lied to herself). '_This is about making sure that he never harms anyone ever again, including me and Francis..._' Aurora took another deep breath before positioning the dagger right above Vandran's throat.

Aurora brought the dagger down an inch or so before hesitating. '_No. No I can't._' Aurora closed her eyes.. '_You can't prevent evil by doing evil, I've always believed that_... I _can't allow his wickedness to spread into me..._' Aurora grimaced as the internal struggle within her reached boiling point, as she still felt a desperate, burning need to avenge Phillip... Aurora's hand began to tremble, as the dagger moved ever closer and closer to Vandran's neck... Eventually, Aurora made her decision.

''No,'' She whispered. ''I can't...'' Aurora retracted the dagger.

At that moment, Vandran opened up his other eye... ''I knew you wouldn't go through with it.''

Aurora let out a startled scream, before pulling away from him and tripping over her own dress.

Vandran smiled in amusement as Aurora fell to the floor... ''How did you get in here?'' he inquired.

Aurora failed to answer him, as she started to crawl on her back towards the door.

''Where do you think you're going?'' Vandran used his powers to bolt the door.

Aurora quickly got to her feet before whipping out the dagger. ''Keep back!'' she warned.

Vandran sighed in annoyance before clicking his fingers, causing a large sword to appear in his hand... ''Are you quite sure you want to do this?''

Aurora fell silent for a moment or two before shaking her head in defeat...

''Good.'' Vandran gave a slight smile.. ''Give me the dagger.''

Aurora looked to the dagger before tossing it to the floor, tears starting to form in her eyes...

''Oh, you're not going to start crying, are you?'' Vandran rolled his eyes. ''There's nothing worse than a crying woman.''

''I hate you!'' Aurora spat out the words.

''Tsk, tsk,'' Vandran tutted. ''Such venomous words are unbecoming to such a sweet soul as yourself.'' He started to slowly walk towards her... ''Don't cry, my dear. The time for you to play your part has almost arrived.''

''I'll never help you.''

''Well, quite frankly, you have no choice in the matter.'' Vandran gave a light chuckle... ''Although, who knows? Perhaps in the end you'll see things from my point of view.'' Vandran reached out his hand and wiped the tears from her pretty face...

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

''Lord Vandran!'' a voice exclaimed. ''The Queen has escaped!''

''Ah, my trusty guards.'' Vandran unbolted the door with his powers. ''So well organised and efficient,'' he spoke the words in a heavily sarcastic tone.

''My Lord!'' Barnes stepped into the room. ''We've just discovered that-'' he suddenly stopped upon seeing Aurora standing next to Vandran... ''Oh... You found her?''

''Not exactly,'' Vandran replied. ''She found me.''

''I-I see, sir.''

''This isn't good enough, you know?'' Vandran shook his head. ''Either you lot start doing your job properly or else you'll all be severely punished... And just to be clear on that, by punished I mean dead. Alright?''

''Y-yes, My Lord.'' The soldier hung his head in shame.

Vandran turned away.. ''Take her back to her cell.''

''Yes, Lord Vandran.'' Barnes walked up to Aurora and grabbed hold of her left arm.

''You won't get away with this, Vandran!'' Aurora shouted as Barnes pulled her towards the door. ''She's coming for me!.. You know that!'' Her voice was silenced by the sound of the door slamming, as Barnes dragged Aurora out of the room, leaving Vandran alone with his thoughts...

''Oh, Syrena...How I wish you were here with me now,'' Vandran uttered the words out into the air without really thinking.. If he had, he wouldn't have said anything at all, because he knew that Videl was always listening, prying on his every word and inside his every thought. Preying on them just for fun and amusement... In fact, Vandran could swear that he even heard his Master's voice whispering. Saying...

'_How pitiful._'

* * *

**(A/N). And so ends yet another chapter... As always, please don't forget to leave me a quick review before you shove off. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, adjö**


	43. Hit Me With Your Rhythm Stick

**(A/N). Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter.**

**Okay then, with that said, let's continue with the story.**

* * *

High in the sky, aboard the Belladonna, Valentine was speaking with Finn.. Despite Christopher's announcement that Valentine had agreed to take him and his friends to Mount Oberon, Valentine's crew couldn't help but wonder why. Valentine wasn't exactly known for his generous nature. What would cause their Captain to agree to such a thing? Had he lost leave of his senses?.. Valentine had beckoned Finn to his cabin in order to explain. And after a few minutes discussion, Finn was starting to understand why this was of interest to them all...

''So, let me get this straight,'' Finn said. ''You're saying this mountain can be opened? Because just a moment ago you said that it couldn't.''

''I'm not saying anything,'' Valentine replied. ''I'm merely relaying to you what Christopher told me.''

''Aye, Cap'n, but can he be trusted?''

''I don't know,'' Valentine responded. ''But I think it's worth the risk.''

Finn shook his head.. ''The men won't be happy about Maleficent staying on board.''

''Frankly, I don't care whether the men are happy or not.. I'm in command here, Finn. Don't forget that.''

''Yes, Captain.'' Finn hung his head...

''Oh, I don't blame you for feeling uneasy about all this, Finn.. After all, you wasn't here when Odetta told me and my father about Mount Oberon.'' Valentine sat down in a chair beside the table... ''After my father's disappearance I gave up hope that I'd ever get my hands on that vast hoard of riches... But now, I have a chance.. We all have a chance.''

Finn let out a sigh before wiping the sweat from his brow.

''This is the opportunity we've been waiting for.'' Valentine edged forward in his seat. ''The big score!.. Once this is over with we'll never need to raid another town ever again.. Finn, I'm not exaggerating when I say that the riches inside that mountain would set us all up for ten lifetimes.''

Finn's eyes widened at the very prospect.

''What hardship is a few days spent with a volatile fairy when it means we're filthy rich by the end of it?''

Finn gave a nod of his head.. ''I suddenly find myself in agreement with you, Cap. And I'm sure that the rest of the crew will feel the same way...''

''I do believe that our luck has finally changed for the better.'' Valentine chortled while rubbing his hands together. ''Now fetch me Maleficent. I want to have a stern talk with her.''

''Are you sure about that, sir?'' Finn's face expressed concern. ''I wouldn't fancy having a conversation with her on any level, let alone a stern one.''

''Oh, I can handle her,'' Valentine replied. ''Now step lively!''

''Aye, Cap'n!'' Finn quickly hurried off to find Maleficent...

.

.

.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the ship, Christopher had taken Syrena aside into one of the cabins in order to explain everything to her...

''Does Maleficent know about this?'' Syrena asked.

''Yes,'' Christopher replied. ''I spoke with her before coming to see you.''

''Right, right.'' Syrena's face started to glaze over, as she realised that they were actually going to make it to Mount Oberon after all. This would mean an encounter with Vandran, who would surely know of her betrayal by then. To make matters worse Christopher would also discover the truth about her. The whole situation was catastrophic... '_No, no. I mustn't think about that now,_' Syrena thought to herself.. _'I will deal with that when I have to.. For now, I'll just try and act natural._'

''Syrena?'' Chris noticed the blank look on her face.. ''Are you alright.''

''Oh, y-yes,'' Syrena stammered slightly. ''I'll be alright.''

''You sure?''

''Yes,'' Syrena confirmed. ''I'm just feeling a little airsick.''

''Oh, dear.''

''I'll be fine, don't worry,'' Syrena assured him.. ''So, er...how long does the Captain think it will take before we reach Mount Oberon.''

''About a week or so,'' Chris replied. ''Just in time for the night of the blood moon.''

''Oh, yes,'' (She had almost forgotten about that)... Syrena gave Chris a small smile before walking to the nearby window.

''Syrena, is there something you're not telling me?''

''What?'' Syrena glance at him over her shoulder.

''You seem...troubled.''

''I am troubled.'' Syrena looked away again (already regretting admitting that)...

''Perhaps I can help.''

''I don't think so, Christopher.''

''Don't be too sure.'' Chris walked up to her. ''I do help people for a living, after all.'' He smiled softly at her...

''Well, it's-'' Syrena stopped short (knowing that she couldn't tell him the real reason why she was troubled).

''What?''

''Well...I'm homesick,'' Syrena responded after a rather lengthy hesitation.

''Ah..''

''I think what makes it so difficult is that I'd just made it home and then-'' Syrena stopped (knowing she didn't need to say anything more)... ''And now we're here.''

''I know this is difficult for you.'' Chris reached out his hand and stroked her face. ''But this is our fate...our destiny.''

''That doesn't help,'' Syrena replied bluntly. ''If that were the case I'd just like to know why our destiny has to be this way. Why don't we have any say in the matter?''

''We do,'' Christopher responded. ''It's up to us to prove that we can carry the weight on our shoulders and keep moving forward. That's our task. To bear all this without breaking... There's a plan in place, Syrena, I know that.''

''That's just another way of saying what countless others have already said. That everything happens for a reason and all that,'' Syrena spoke the words in an almost mocking tone of voice.

''Exactly.'' Christopher smiled.. ''I know that it sounds terribly cliche, but I've found that it really is the truth...''

''I just wish that we were still in Devondale.'' Syrena looked to the ship that surrounded them before remarking... ''Not wrapped up in all this.''

''I understand,'' Chris replied in a hushed voice. ''But we have to accept things as they are... There's no going back now.''

''I know.'' Syrena looked away...

''At least we're still together...'' Christopher's hand found Syrena's. They looked into each others eyes and...

Just then, the door to the cabin was opened.

''Hello you two,'' Diaval entered the room.

''Oh, Diaval.'' Syrena jumped slightly.. ''You startled me.''

''I'm sorry.'' Diaval closed the door behind him. ''I was just wondering where you two had got to.''

''Well, I was just telling Syrena about why Valentine agreed to take us to Mount Oberon,'' Christopher said.. ''Do you know why?''

''Yeah, Maleficent's just filled me in on most of it,'' Diaval replied. ''Although, before she could tell me why Valentine wanted to get into the mountain she was summoned by him.''

''Summoned?'' Syrena echoed. ''I bet Maleficent hated hearing that word.''

''She did.'' Diaval smiled. ''You know how Maleficent hates to be ordered around.'' Diaval turned to face Christopher. ''So, what is Valentine's interest in all this?''

''Well, Valentine's father saved the life of Oberon's-''

''Daughter,'' Diaval completed Christopher's sentence. ''Yeah, I heard that part. Maleficent told me all about Valentine's father mysteriously going missing. What she didn't tell me is why they were so interested in the mountain in the first place, and why it still interests Valentine today.''

''Treasure,'' Syrena spoke up.

''What?''

''Inside that mountain is a vast treasure hoard,'' Christopher explained. ''Supposedly, even the walls are encrusted with gems.''

''Incredible,'' Diaval remarked.

''Isn't it,'' Christopher agreed.. ''Every pirates dream, I imagine.''

''Everybody's dream,'' Syrena corrected him with a small, mischievous smile on her face.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

''Who could that be?'' Syrena turned around.

''I think he's in here,'' they heard a voice whisper.

''Who's there!?'' Christopher inquired.

''A friend!'' a voice replied from the other side of the door. ''Well, we're supposed to be allies now. But to be honest, I don't trust any of you.'' Finn pushed opened the door..

''Oh, it's you.'' Syrena turned away (not interested in conversing with the man).

''How can we help you?'' Christopher took a more polite approach.

''I don't want your help,'' Finn replied. ''In fact, I'm only here on behalf of these two cowards.'' He gestured to the men standing behind him to step forward. ''They wanted to see the shape-shifter.''

''Oh, no.'' Diaval groaned (not wanting to see them).

''Oh, don't be like that, Diaval.'' Christopher patted his friend on the shoulder. ''We're all allies now.''

''Get in there you mangy dogs!'' Finn barked at the men, prompting them to step out from behind him.

''Hello,'' Earl was the first to speak up, before...

''Hi.'' Drew gave a small wave.

''They want you to show them how you do your...thing.'' Finn shot Diaval a glare before turning around and heading back up the hallway.

''What about it, Diaval?'' Chris looked towards him.

Diaval hesitated to respond...

''We heard that you could transform into any living thing. Is that true?..''

''Yes,'' Diaval replied with a sigh.

''Whoa.'' Drew looked astounded. ''That is amazing!''

''Incredible,'' Earl agreed... ''We were just wondering if you could, perhaps, show us how you do it?''

''No.'' Diaval shook his head.

''Aw, come on, man!'' Drew waved his hands in frustration. ''Just one transformation?''

''I'm afraid not,'' Diaval replied. ''One performance a day only.''

''Come on!''

''No!'' Diaval insisted... ''Now, I really must go check on Maleficent.'' Diaval brushed past Earl before stepping out into the hallway.

''Ow.'' Earl clutched his injured nose.

''What is it?'' Chris asked.

''He's hurt his nose,'' Drew revealed.

''Oh, I do hope that wasn't my fault,'' Diaval said (thinking his rampage from earlier on had caused the damage to Earl's nose)

''No, I hurt it back in Devondale,'' Earl replied. ''I think it's broken.''

''It's not broken, man,'' Drew disagreed. ''Don't be so soft.''

''You should feel the pain I'm feeling before making comments like that.'' Earl shot Drew a glare.

''Er, could one of you show me the way to the Captain's cabin?'' Diaval spoke up.

''If you transform for us.''

''Forget it, I'll find it myself.'' Diaval peered his head back into the room. ''See you later, guys!''

''Bye!'' Chris and Syrena responded in unison.

''Could you just show us something small and simple?'' Earl asked.

''No,'' Diaval spoke the word in a slightly peeved tone of voice. ''I'm not a carnival act.'' Diaval proceeded to walk down the hallway, quickly followed by the two pirates... ''I don't even understand you two. Aren't you frightened of me?''

''Well, no,'' Drew replied.. ''Finn mistook our hesitance to face you as fear, but that's not true.''

''Yes, it was more like awkwardness, really,'' Earl said.

''I tried to kill you both earlier today.''

''So?'' Earl gave a shrug. ''That happens to us all the time, we're used to it.''

''Anyway, I think you were within your rights to be angry,'' Drew stated.

''Thank you.'' Diaval gave a respectful nod before realising that this was a ploy in order to make him give in...

''Could you-''

''I'm not transforming and that's final!''

Back in the cabin, Christopher turned to Syrena with a smile on his face. ''Oh, poor Diaval.. I think they'll be pestering him to transform throughout the whole duration of this journey.''

''Do you think he'll eventually give in?''

''I'm not sure,'' Chris replied. ''He probably will eventually..''

''Well, I can't blame them for wanting to see. His transformations are pretty spectacular.''

''Yeah, and awfully handy in a fight too,'' Christopher responded. ''It would make it much easier for me to get by if I had that ability.. Unlike you, I'm not very good with a sword, or a bow for that matter.''

''Hmm?'' Syrena looked to two crossed swords that were mounted on the wall... ''I think I can fix that.''

''What?''

''I can teach you.''

''Teach me?'' Chris raised an eyebrow.

''Yes.''

''Are you sure about that?''

''Of course,'' Syrena confirmed. ''It would be my pleasure...''

''Well, if you're sure?''

''I am...''

Chris hesitated for a moment before finally agreeing... ''Alright then!''

''Splendid!'' Syrena walked towards the wall and pulled the two swords down from it...

''You'll have to be patient with me, though, because I'm not very good.''

''Oh, I'm sure you'll do fine.''

''I wouldn't count on it.'' Christopher gave a light chuckle.

''Perhaps you just need a little motivation.''

''What do you mean?''

''Well, let's just say if you do well enough I'll give you a reward..''

''What kind of reward?'' Chris gave a sly, suggestive smile...

''You'll just have to wait and see.'' Syrena returned his smile before handing Christopher one of the swords.. ''Come on!'' she spoke the words in a tone of authority, before heading out into the hallway.

''Yes, sir.'' Christopher promptly fell into step behind her...

.

.

.

.

In Valentine's cabin, Maleficent was having a rather heated discussion with the pirate Captain.

''I don't know who the hell you think you are, but nobody gives me orders!'' Valentine exclaimed. ''Especially not on my ship!''

''I feel the same way,'' Maleficent replied. ''And don't forget that it was you who summoned me, not the other way around.. If we are to cooperate then I insist on being treated as your equal.''

''This is my ship!''

''A ship I never asked to be brought aboard!''

''Well no one's keeping you here!'' Valentine gestured to the nearby window. ''Go on, fly! Get out of here!.. And take your shape-shifting boyfriend along with you!''

''Boyfriend?'' Maleficent raised an eyebrow, wondering how Valentine knew.

''I saw the way you two were looking at each other.'' Valentine got up from his chair. ''There's no flies on me, sister.''

Maleficent rolled her eyes at Valentine's obnoxious attitude.

''Now why don't you just get on out of here?''

''Come now, that wouldn't be beneficial to either of us,'' Maleficent replied. ''You need me to stand a chance of opening Mount Oberon.''

''A chance?''

''That's right. I can't promise anything.''

''But Christopher said-''

''He is mistaken,'' Maleficent cut Valentine off. ''I never said that I could open the mountain for definite, I merely said that it could be possible.''

Valentine sighed while leaning on the table... ''I don't know if I can endure you just for a chance.''

''Well, it's the only chance you've got.'' Maleficent stated. ''Unless you have any ideas on how to break the magic seal?''

Valentine gave a defeated shake of his head. ''Duly noted.''

''And if it makes you feel any better then I dislike you too.''

''Good to know.'' Valentine turned towards the nearby liquor cabinet.. ''Want one?''

''Er...no, thank you.''

''You hesitated.''

''Yes, well, the last time I had a drink someone saw fit to drug me.''

''Ah.'' Suddenly it became clear to Valentine. ''So that's why you couldn't prevent the Queen's abduction...''

''Yes,'' Maleficent replied in a quiet voice...

''There's one thing I don't understand.'' Valentine turned back to face Maleficent with a glass of red wine in his hand.

''And what's that?''

''Why you're still here.'' Valentine took a sip of his wine... ''I mean, you don't need this ship to get to Mount Oberon, and neither does the the shape-shifter.''

''Diaval,'' Maleficent revealed his name (not appreciating her loyal companion being referred to as a shape-shifter all the time).

''His name is immaterial to me,'' Valentine responded. ''I'm just curious as to why you need me.''

''I don't,'' Maleficent replied before falling silent for a few seconds... Eventually, she spoke... ''It's Christopher.''

''What about him?''

''He has no means of making it across the sea on foot,'' Maleficent explained. ''He's mortal, like yourself.''

''So?''

''So he can't fly, of course.''

''Well, he's managed to keep up with you and Diaval so far.''

''That's before we reached the sea,'' Maleficent replied. ''And besides, that's because we were never travelling at maximum speed before.. But now, thanks to you and Drake we're terribly pressed for time.''

''Drake?''

''The man who tried to kill us in Devondale,'' Maleficent clarified.

''Oh, you mean this Vernon guy?''

''Yes,'' Maleficent confirmed. ''He has two names.''

''How odd,'' Valentine remarked.. ''So, what do you mean when you say that you're pressed for time?''

Maleficent sighed (not particularly wanting to tell Valentine all this). ''We have to make it to Mount Oberon before the night of the blood moon.. Otherwise Vandran will use Aurora to unleash a terrible evil into this world.''

''How petrifying.'' Valentine smirked before taking another sip of his drink.

''Do not mock that which you do not understand.''

''Who's mocking?'' Valentine gave a shrug. ''I just don't scare easily.. Hence why I, unlike my men, are not cowering at the very sight of you.''

Maleficent titled her head slightly to one side (evidently impressed that Valentine could hold his own in a verbal battle against her)...

''Why do you need him?''

''Who? Christopher?''

Valentine gave a nod before sitting back down in his chair.

''I don't need him.''

''Then why not leave him behind?'' Valentine inquired. ''He can't be that important to you.. He's apparently not even from our century.''

Maleficent sighed, hesitant to answer... ''He's more important to this quest than you know.''

''Oh? In what way?..''

''There is a prophecy.''

''A prophecy?'' Valentine could hardly suppress a chuckle. ''Oh, this just keeps getting better.''

''The Prophecy is true whether you believe in it or not,'' Maleficent stated. ''Christopher's role in all this is rather vague...but in the end, according to the Prophecy, he is the only one who can rid this world of Vandran.''

''I see.'' Valentine gave a nod. ''And what makes you believe that's true?''

''He fits the description of "The One" spoken of in the Prophecy.. He also arrived in accordance with it, falling from the sky accompanied by lightning.''

''Hmm?'' Valentine had to admit that this did all fit with what Christopher had told him regarding his arrival.

''And finally...I owe him.'' Maleficent looked away (not liking to admit that). ''He's saved my life on more than one occasion...''

''Alright, Maleficent. You can stay.'' Valentine got to his feet. ''You can all stay.''

''Oh, goodie,'' Maleficent spoke in a highly sardonic tone. ''I'm sure we'll all have a whale of a time aboard this fine vessel.''

''Now who's mocking?''

''Fair enough.'' Maleficent agreed to cease with the sarcasm...

''Promise me one thing and I swear that I'll treat you as an equal in every way, even in front of the men.''

''What?'' Maleficent wondered what promise could possibly be worth enough to Valentine to allow his own ego to be hit.

''Promise me that if you do succeed in opening Mount Oberon...you won't get in my way.''

''If you jeopardize Aurora's safety then I will most certainly get in your way.''

''Oh, don't worry,'' Valentine replied. ''I don't intend on getting embroiled in the conflict between you and Vandran. I'm only involved in all this for one simple thing...wealth. Wealth for me and my men, who deserve to be rewarded for many years of unwavering loyalty to me and to this ship.''

''Alright, fine,'' Maleficent agreed. ''I'm not interested in the treasures of the mountain.. My only interest is Aurora.''

''Good. In that case our collaboration should blossom into positive results for the both of us.'' Valentine extended his hand.

Maleficent eyed Valentine's hand with equal suspicion and confusion.

''My handshake is my bond...''

Maleficent hesitated for a couple of seconds before finally shaking Valentine's hand.

''For better or worse, we are now officially allies.'' Valentine bowed his head slightly. ''Welcome aboard the Belladonna.''

.

.

.

Maleficent had just left Valentine's cabin when she heard a male voice speak out her name...

''Maleficent.''

The fairy turned her head to see Arian standing by the door that led out onto the deck.

''Oh, it's you.'' Maleficent looked him up and down with a scornful look on her face.

''I haven't come here looking for trouble.'' Arian took a few steps towards her.

''Really?..''

''If the Captain is willing to accept you, then so am I.''

''I see...''

''Truce?''

''Truce,'' Maleficent agreed... ''For a half-fairy your skills are admirable.''

''Thank you,'' Arian replied. ''You're not so bad yourself...''

''You're a member of a rare breed, Arian. Did you know that?''

''I've always been aware of my uniqueness.'' Arian walked past Maleficent before stopping and turning around to face her... ''Then again, every individual is unique, when you stop and think about it.''

''How true...''

An uneasy silence had just started to build when Arian spoke up again...

''I must run now.'' Arian turned to leave. ''I have to help a friend of mine with his bruised nose. He's been nagging me for hours about it.''

''Well, I can't say that I'm sorry to hear that.''

Arian gave a small smile before turning away... ''See you around, Maleficent.''

''I'm sure you will,'' Maleficent replied, as she watched the half-man half-fairy walk off down the hallway...

''Maleficent,'' Diaval spoke up as he approached from the deck.

''Diaval.'' Maleficent turned to face him. ''Where have you been?''

''Looking for you.'' Diaval glanced past Maleficent and saw Arian at the end of the hall.. ''What did he want?''

''What?''

''Him.'' Diaval pointed down the hallway. ''Was he trying to cause trouble?''

''No. He was just welcoming me aboard the ship, actually.''

''Oh, well, that was...nice of him.'' (Diaval hadn't been expecting such politeness). ''What did the Captain want?''

''To browbeat me into following his orders,'' Maleficent replied.

''What?''

''He wanted me to submit to his authority.. Once I made it clear that wasn't going to happen he asked me to leave and to take you with me.''

''What did you say to that?''

''I helped him to realise that we could both benefit from an alliance.'' Maleficent started to walk towards the door.. ''Finally, he saw sense.''

''He agreed?''

''Yes,'' Maleficent confirmed. ''He even offered me a drink of wine.''

''How generous of him,'' (it was hard to tell if Diaval was being serious or not).

''He swears that he will not interfere in our affairs once we reach Mount Oberon.''

''Ah, but can we trust him?.. After all, he is a pirate.''

''Hmm? Well, he did seem genuine,'' Maleficent replied hesitantly. ''But he does bear watching.''

''I quite agree, Mistress.''

Maleficent suddenly came to a stop by the door before turning to face Diaval... ''Come here, you.'' Maleficent pulled him in for a quick kiss... ''You were wonderful out there today, Diaval. You fought like a lion.''

''Well, I was a bear, actually.'' Diaval smiled. ''How are you feeling?''

''Me? I'm perfectly fine,'' Maleficent replied. ''Why do you ask?''

''Well, you didn't seem too good earlier. Just after the fight.''

''Oh, that was just-'' Maleficent paused for a moment before continuing. ''I was just feeling exhausted.''

''No, no. It was more than that, Maleficent. You really had me worried..'' Diaval took a deep breath before speaking his next words... ''Maybe Vandran hurt you more than you know.''

''Nonsense,'' Maleficent dismissed that idea.. ''It was him.'' She gestured her head in the direction Arian had walked off in.

''Who? The half-man half-fairy?''

''Yes. He's exceptionally strong for a half-fae creature.''

''Well, maybe that didn't help matters. But I still think that Vandran-''

''No,'' Maleficent cut Diaval off, refusing to admit to herself that Vandran had left a lasting injury... ''I'll be fine, Diaval. Please don't worry about me.''

''I can't help it... I love you.''

Those three little words softened Maleficent... ''And I love you.''

Diaval leaned forward and gave her a tender kiss before pulling back.. ''You know that I couldn't survive if anything happened to you.''

''I know,'' Maleficent spoke in a hushed voice. ''I feel the exact same way about you, my love... But, the truth is, if anything did happen to either one of us, the other would have to go on...for Aurora's sake.''

''You're right.'' Diaval gave a solemn nod of his head... ''I would gladly give my life for that girl.''

''As would I... But let's not think about such things.'' Maleficent put her hand on Diaval's cheek. ''After all, we're both still here...together.''

''What did I ever do to deserve you?''

''You took the words right out of my mouth.'' Maleficent smiled... ''Now tell me, where's Christopher?''

''Oh, I'm not sure,'' Diaval replied. ''The last time I saw him he was with Syrena in one of the cabins.. Why?''

''I have to speak with him...''

.

.

.

On the highest level of the deck, Christopher was trying his hardest to match Syrena at sword fighting.. Unfortunately, he was finding it practically impossible to keep up with her.

''Hey!'' Chris jumped back. ''You nearly had my eye out then!''

''I'm sorry,'' Syrena apologised in a frustrated tone of voice.

''Okay. Just try and be more careful from now on, eh?''

''Well, you're not exactly making it easy for me.'' Syrena lowered her blade. ''You keep backing away and hesitating when you're supposed to come at me.''

''That's because you're too aggressive when you're on the defense,'' Chris replied. ''You should parry my attacks not counter and hit back.''

''Sorry,'' Syrena apologised for a second time (this time more sincerely). ''It just comes natural to me.. I'll be more careful this time.''

''Alright.'' Christopher lifted his sword back up and got into his fighting stance.. He was just about to begin when...

''Weight on the wrong foot,'' Finn spoke up as he approached Christopher from behind.

''Oh.'' Chris tried to readjust his stance before raising his sword for a second time.

''Not enough flexibility in the wrist,'' Finn spoke up again, prompting Syrena to glare at him.. ''Friendly advice.'' Finn raised his arms with a smirk on his face.

''Well kindly keep it to yourself.'' Syrena shot him a look before turning back to Chris.. ''Don't listen to him, Christopher. Come on.'' Syrena beckoned him to come at her.

Christopher looked out of his eye corner and noticed that, by now, a few pirates were watching them in fascination... Chris took a deep breath before swinging his sword at Syrena while advancing towards her.

''Good,'' Syrena said, as Chris gently rained blows on her sword. ''Always three, remember?''

Chris aimed a few direct hits to Syrena's blade before focusing on his three main attempts to tap her with his sword.

''One. Two. Three,'' Syrena counted the swings as they came. ''Good. Very good.'' Syrena twirled her sword in a fancy fashion, causing the nearby pirates to look at one another in puzzlement (they'd never seen a woman who was this good with a sword before)... ''Now again,'' Syrena spoke. ''This time listen to what I say.''

''Right.'' Christopher suddenly swung without warning, Syrena's natural instincts kicked in once again and with one hard, precise swipe, Chris's sword was almost knocked from his hand. ''Whoa!''

''Sorry.. Keep a tight grip.''

''Okay.'' Chris took another breath before advancing forwards.

''Up! Down! Up!''

Chris followed her quick instructions with relative ease. ''I did it!'' He seemed surprised that he wasn't thrown by Syrena's fast orders.

''You see? You can do it.'' Syrena smiled. ''Now again.''

Chris moved forward again, swinging in perfect timing.

''Left! Up! Down!'' Chris paused but Syrena encouraged him to keep going. ''Keep it up!.. Straight ahead! Up! Left! Left! Right!''

Christopher eventually missed a beat, giving Syrena the chance to move in on him.

''Move your feet!'' Finn shouted, distracting Christopher.

''Damn it!'' Chris cursed as he stepped the wrong way and right against the tip of Syrena's sword, which was aimed directly at his abdomen.

''Sorry, Christopher.'' Syrena smiled.. ''You'd be dead now if this was a real fight.''

''If this was real I wouldn't be fighting someone as talented as you, I'd be running the other way.'' Christopher glanced to the giggling pirates before focusing on Finn. ''That was your fault, really.''

''Oi, I was just trying to be helpful.''

''Yeah, yeah.'' Chris looked away while shaking his head.

''Don't beat yourself up about it, Chris.'' Syrena rubbed his shoulders from behind. ''You did okay.''

''Thanks.'' Chris turned his head and smiled at her.

''I agree with Syrena!'' a familiar voice declared from above their heads.

Chris looked up and saw Maleficent descending towards them, her wings flapping in the wind..

''I think you did rather well, Christopher,'' Maleficent spoke as she landed next to him. ''Although, for what it's worth, I've never been overly fond of swords.. Such clumsy, messy weapons.''

The majority of the pirates present backed away slightly, intimidated by the mere presence of the fairy... All it took was for Maleficent to shoot them an icy glare before they all scuttled away (trying to do so in a natural manner). Finn, though, remained unmoved.

''I heard you had a talk with the Captain,'' Syrena said before walking around Christopher to face Maleficent.

''Yes. Yes I did.''

''What did he have to say?''

Maleficent looked to Finn before looking back to Syrena and Christopher (not wanting to reveal what was said in front of Finn).

''You may as well talk, love,'' Finn broke into the conversation. ''I'm the first mate, he tells me everything anyway.''

Before anything further could be said, they heard the sound of Theodore shouting as he came up from the stairs in the middle of the ship.

''What kind of self respecting pirate ship doesn't have liquor aboard it!?'' Theodore smashed an empty bottle he'd found in frustration.

''Oi!'' Benson called down from the mizzen. ''Don't make such a mess!''

Theodore responded by giving Benson an obscene gesture.

Just as Benson was about to come flying down in rage, Diaval stepped forward and covered Theodore's mouth with his hand (preventing him from saying anything). ''Don't mind him!'' Diaval called up to Benson. ''He's a little highly-strung, that's all!''

''Hmm?'' Benson turned away. ''See that he doesn't annoy me again!''

''Very good!'' Diaval gave a fake smile before hitting Theodore across the back of his head.

''Hey!? What was that for!?'' Theodore exclaimed.

''You acting like an idiot,'' Diaval replied. ''Don't you get it? These people are pirates. They kill for fun.''

''They kill for profit, mate'' Theodore corrected him.

''Well, I personally think they'd profit by watching you fall to your death.'' Diaval gestured towards the railing. ''You're worth nothing to them, you know?''

''G-good point.'' Theodore gulped...

Diaval sighed before whispering in Theodore's ear... ''I heard that the Captain keeps liquor in his cabin.''

''Oh!'' Theodore smiled. ''Which way?''

''That way.'' Diaval pointed towards a nearby door. ''But don't expect to get any from him.''

''You're a diamond. Cheers, mate.'' Theodore winked before trotting off towards the door that led to Valentine's cabin...

Meanwhile, back on the highest level of the deck, the conversation had shifted to the matter of Prince John.. Christopher was protesting for his release.

''But why?'' Chris questioned.

''No.'' Finn shook his head.

''No isn't an answer.''

''Perhaps we should speak with the Captain about this matter?'' Syrena suggested.

''It makes no difference,'' Finn said. ''Valentine will agree with me.. The Prince is far too valuable to be prancing around on deck... Until our trip to Mount Oberon is concluded his Highness will remain locked in his room. Then, once we've achieved our riches we shall set sail to meet with his younger brother, George, who I'm sure will cooperate in paying us a hefty ransom fee.''

''Won't you be rich enough after leaving Mount Oberon?'' Maleficent looked on Finn with contempt.

''Never hurts to be that little bit richer.'' Finn gave a smirk before walking away.

Christopher was just about to shout something after Finn when Maleficent reached out her hand and stopped him.

''Don't fret about it, Christopher,'' Maleficent spoke up. ''Until now, I was unaware of this situation regarding the Prince.''

''As were I,'' Syrena said.

''Regardless of what that fool said (Maleficent motioned her head in the direction Finn had trailed off in), I will still have a word with Valentine about this.. But I can't promise anything.''

''I understand.'' Chris gave her an appreciative smile.

''Now, as for the reason I came to speak with you two.''

''Oh, right. What is it?''

Maleficent looked to the pirates who were watching them before tilting her head towards the side of the ship. ''Come over to the railing. I don't want anyone to overhear this.'' She promptly set off walking

Christopher and Syrena looked to one another in confusion before following after Maleficent...

Upon reaching the railing Maleficent cleared her throat before turning around to face her two human companions... ''The...er, conversation I had with Valentine was very open and honest.''

''Meaning?'' Chris raised an eyebrow.

''Meaning we expressed our dislike towards one another,'' Maleficent replied. ''However, we did reach an understanding.. He needs me...and I think I need him.''

''You think you need him?''

''Well, that all depends on the question I'm about to ask you.''

''I don't understand,'' Syrena expressed her confusion...

Maleficent let out a long sigh before turning away... ''This ship travels fast.'' Maleficent ran her hand along the railing. ''In fact, I'd say that this vessel moves half as fast as I do when I'm flying at maximum speed.''

''Forgive me if this sounds a little ignorant, but so?'' Chris wondered how this was relevant.

''Well, if you consider the fact that me and Diaval have to stop and rest whereas this ship doesn't, I'd say that we'd arrive at Mount Oberon around roughly the same time if we were to set off apart from one another right now.''

''Why are you telling me this?'' Christopher started to suspect what Maleficent was driving at here.

''Well, in other words...it doesn't make a difference to me if I go to Mount Oberon in this ship or by my wings.. To you, though, it makes the world of difference.'' Maleficent turned back around to face them. ''I told the Captain that I would remain on this ship because of you two. Thinking that if you still wanted to come with us Christopher then I may as well remain on board... But, if you no longer wish to go, then I see no reason why me and Diaval should remain here with these untrustworthy characters.'' Maleficent glanced to the pirates at the opposite end of the ship.

''You know that I want to accompany you,'' Chris replied. ''I volunteered to go, remember? You didn't force me.''

''I know that. But what about Syrena?'' Maleficent looked to the auburn haired woman before looking back to Christopher. ''You decided to remain in Devondale because you had to, but she never wanted to come this far. Her journey with us was meant to end at Devondale.''

Christopher sighed before turning his head to Syrena... ''She's right, you know?.. This isn't your fight.''

Syrena looked to the floor of the ship, not really knowing what to say.

''Syrena, if you wish to be let off this ship right now I would understand it,'' Maleficent stated. ''The same goes for you, Christopher.. I don't profess to know how you feel, but if you wish to remain at Syrena's side then I would understand it.''

''Oh, I don't know what to think.'' Chris put his hand to his forehead.

''Please do not feel guilty about this, Christopher. Me and Diaval could continue on this quest together as we originally set out to... The decision rests with you.''

''No it doesn't.'' Chris reached out his hand and touched Syrena's arm, prompting her to look up into his eyes...

''I don't know what to do,'' Syrena confessed.

Chris leaned forward before whispering... ''If you want to leave...then I'll come with you.''

''Are you sure about that?''

''One hundred percent,'' Chris confirmed with the ghost of a smile on his face...

Syrena looked away again, contemplating what to do... She knew that venturing to Mount Oberon could and likely would prove disastrous.. For one thing, Vandran would almost certainly know the truth of her betrayal by then, and Christopher would soon find out that her original plan was to kill him and his friends.. Now Christopher was offering her a way out of this mess that was her life. He wanted a way out of this just as much as she did...at least that's what she wanted to believe... But, deep, deep down, she knew this wasn't what he wanted to do.. At this moment in time Christopher needs a purpose, she knew that... For once in her life she had to do the right thing.. At that very moment, a selfless thought entered her thoughts... '_For his sake_.' Upon registering that she was actually about to risk everything for Christopher and his friends, Syrena realised just how deeply she cared for him, as the words came tumbling out of her lips before she could stop them... ''We go to Mount Oberon.''

''What?'' Christopher hadn't expected her to say that.

''I want to go with you to Mount Oberon.''

''A-are you sure?''

''I am.'' Syrena gave a nod. ''I know now how much this means to you, Christopher... And besides, I don't know if I could put up with a mundane lifestyle anymore. Not after all this.''

''Good.'' Maleficent gave a nod. ''That's settled then.''

''Thank you.'' Christopher smiled at Syrena.

''I'd better find Diaval and tell him that we're staying.'' Maleficent spread out her wings before flying down to the lower level of the deck (garnering the attention of several pirates in the process), while Christopher put his arms around Syrena and pulled her close...

''Whatever happens, I promise you this.'' Chris pulled back and looked directly into her beautiful brown eyes before uttering... ''I will protect you. I swear it.''

Syrena smiled slightly before replying... ''What makes you think I need protecting?''

''Well, the first time we met you were close to tears and injured after been attacked by just two men.''

''I told you, I didn't have any weapons with me then.'' Syrena shot him a look. ''Now come on.'' She pulled out her sword before walking back to the center of the deck. ''I think we've got time for one more lesson.''

''Oh, great.'' Chris gave an eye roll before following after her...

On the lower level of the deck, Maleficent spotted Diaval walking from the direction of the Captain's cabin.

''Diaval, where have you been?''

''Preventing Theodore from killing himself.''

''What?''

''He tried to force his way into the Captain's cabin looking for alcohol,'' Diaval explained.

''How did he know it was there?''

''Well...I told him.'' Diaval flinched (knowing that Maleficent would be displeased).

''Oh, Diaval. Why did you have to tell him that?''

''How was I to know what he'd do?.. I just thought he'd knock on Valentine's door and try to get acquainted with him. I didn't think he'd try and barge in there without permission.''

Maleficent shook her head in disapproval.

''Anyway, did you have that talk with Christopher and Syrena?''

''I did.''

''What did they say?''

''Christopher allowed the decision to rest with Syrena...''

''And?''

''And she decided to stay,'' Maleficent revealed.

''Well, that proves it then.''

''Proves what?'' Maleficent asked...

''Maleficent, do you remember when you first told me about the sea and that Christopher couldn't travel with us any further than Devondale?''

Maleficent gave a nod.

''Do you remember what you said next?''

This time Maleficent shook her head.

''You told me that if Christopher truly was "The One", then the powers that be would somehow make him able to cross the sea... And you were right. they did.''

''What do you mean?''

''This ship.'' Diaval stamped his foot down gently onto the wooden boards beneath their feet. ''Who could have seen this coming?''

''No one.''

''Exactly. It proves once and for all that he truly is "The One"... There's no getting rid of him.''

Maleficent smiled ever so slightly.

''What is it?'' Diaval inquired with a smile of his own, as Maleficent's was so infectious to him...

''Well, I never thought I'd hear myself say this...but I'm actually rather glad about that.''

''Yeah, he does grow on you.'' Diaval chuckled... ''Now, how about you and I go for a little fly through the clouds? Just like old times.''

''That would be lovely.''

''After you.'' Diaval gestured to the sky.

Maleficent gave him a wink before spreading her wings and taking flight, Diaval quickly transforming himself into a raven and flying after her.. The men on the ship looked on in awe, as the fairy and her companion soared high above the Belladonna... In his cabin, Valentine stepped out onto his balcony and smiled while looking to the sky.

.

.

.

.

Later that night, several, several miles behind the flying pirate ship, Gerald was standing alone on the edge of a forest, looking to the trees that surrounded him, reflecting on his relatively simple life before all this... His moment of solitude was soon interrupted by the sound of Carter speaking up from behind him...

''Ah. So this is where you walked off to.''

Gerald sighed before turning around to face Carter, a look of dismay on his face.

''Are you alright, Lieutenant?''

''I'm fine,'' Gerald replied.. ''I just wanted some time alone.''

''Oh...I'm sorry for disturbing you.'' Carter turned to leave.

''Wait. You can stay.'' Gerald let out another sigh sigh... ''I suppose I could do with some company.''

''This is about the Captain, isn't it?'' Carter turned back around to face Gerald.

The look on Gerald's face answered Carter's question for him... ''What's he doing now?''

''He's entertaining the men with a little singing.''

''Mm. I don't suppose many of them are enjoying it.''

''Well, if they aren't they're all far too afraid to admit it,'' Carter replied with a smile. ''In fact, they gave him quite an applause after he sang a song from the future.''

''How fascinating.'' Gerald's eyes went up.

''I'm just trying to remember what he sang.'' Carter touched his forehead while trying to remember. ''Oh, that's right. It was called, 'Hit Me With Your Rhythm Stick'.. Apparently it was rather successful in a place called the UK in 1978 and 1979.'' Carter couldn't help but chuckle at the queerness of it all. ''I can't for the life of me understand what the song was supposed to be about.''

''He must be mad.'' Gerald huffed as he turned away. ''We can't be more than a mile from the next village and here he is making an exhibition out of himself... We're supposed to be keeping a low profile for goodness sake!''

''I know, I know. Drake can be trying.''

''Carter, I, er...I'm going to-'' Gerald pointed towards the trees... ''Just go for a little walk to clear my head.''

''I understand...''

Gerald gave a faint smile before turning around and walking away... He barely made it to the first tree before coming to a stop, as he spotted someone crouched down in a bush... Gerald slowly walked towards the bush before letting out a gasp, as he gazed down upon a small boy, no older than six or seven years old (undoubtedly a resident of the nearby village).

''Shh,'' the boy put his finger to his lips while giggling softly with giddiness...

''What are you doing?'' Gerald spoke with a look of concern on his face.

''Playing at spying.''

''Playing at spying?'' Gerald echoed the boy's words.

''Gerald?'' Carter spoke up (wondering why Gerald was standing still while looking at a bush).

The boy giggled in amusement once again, finding the situation funny... ''Are you playing at soldiers?'' the boy asked, as he looked to Gerald's sword that was attached to his belt...

''Lieutenant? Is everything alright?''

Gerald slowly turned around to face Carter before pointing towards the child, who peeked his head out while laughing.

''He was spying on us,'' Gerald revealed.

''Can't catch me!'' The boy was just about to run when Gerald grabbed him, causing the boy to let out a high pitched scream.

''Shut him up, shut him up.'' Carter glanced behind him to the camp

''Shh, shh.'' Gerald covered the boy's mouth... ''I'm not going to hurt you.''

''What are we going to do?'' Carter looked to the camp once again (hoping that Vernon and the rest of the men hadn't heard the boy's scream).

''I don't know,'' Gerald replied as he tried to stop the child from struggling.. ''I think we have to let him go.''

''Can we really do that?'' Carter looked worried... ''If the Captain was to find out that-''

''To blazes with the Captain!'' Gerald exclaimed.. ''Don't you remember what he did to the old man who he thought was spying on us?''

Carter slowly gave a nod of his head, remembering the old man's body plummeting down the cliff... ''But surely not even Drake would-'' Carter stopped short from saying anything else, suddenly realising that Vernon was in fact capable of anything...

''Carter, I need your help.. I need you to take the boy away from here while I distract the Captain.''

''How?''

''I'll think of something.'' Gerald pushed the boy forward. ''Here. Take him.''

Carter was just about to grab the boy's hand when a familiar voice exclaimed...

''Carter! Where are you!?''

''It's the Captain!'' Carter looked petrified.

Gerald's eyes darted around his head (desperately trying to think of a way out of this). ''You have to hide.'' Gerald removed his hand from the boy's mouth. ''Whatever you do don't make a sound.'' Gerald quickly pushed the terrified child back into the bushes.

''Ah, Carter!'' Vernon spotted him. ''Here you are.. Oh, and Gerald too?'' Vernon cocked his head in puzzlement... ''I'm not interrupting anything, am I?'' Vernon gave a suggestive wink.. ''Kissing in the moonlight, perhaps?''

Gerald and Carter looked to one another in panic, as the boy started to cry softly.. Thankfully, Vernon's guffaws at his own poor attempt at humour drowned out the sound of the boy crying... Eventually, though, Vernon stopped laughing, as he started to suspect that Gerald and Carter were keeping something from him.

''Alright, what aren't you telling me?'' Vernon asked... ''You have three seconds to answer.''

Suddenly, the boy came rushing out of the bushes and made a run for it... Unfortunately, he ran straight into Vernon.

''Well, what have we here!?'' Vernon grabbed the boy by his medium length brown hair.. ''I didn't know you two had started a family.'' Vernon smiled at Gerald and Carter.

''Sir, we didn't know that-''

''SILENCE!'' Vernon boomed, causing the boy to cry out...

''Mummy!''

''Shut up!'' Vernon shook the boy.

''Please don't hurt me!'' the boy pleaded. ''I promise, if you let me go I won't tell.''

''You won't get the chance.'' Vernon pushed the boy's head forward before hitting him on the back of his neck, rendering the child unconscious.

''You monster!'' Gerald pulled out his sword.

''A-ha!'' Vernon pointed at Gerald with a crazed look in his eye... ''So, it was you.''

''W-what?'' Gerald looked guilty..

''You were the one who came up with the idea of protecting him.''

''Sir, we had no idea that the boy was there,'' Carter spoke up.

''Oh, of course you didn't.'' Vernon rolled his eyes. ''I wasn't born yesterday, you know!?.. I'm well aware of what's going on here.''

''Captain, we-''

''Shut up!'' Vernon silenced Carter before looking to Gerald. ''It's a good job that the rest of the men aren't here to see this... Witnessing their Lieutenant running amok would surely have a negative effect on them.''

Gerald averted his eyes away from Vernon's steely gaze.

''I take it he did something wrong?'' Vernon nudged the boy in his arms. ''What did he do?.. Was he spying on you?''

Carter let out a long sigh...

''I thought so.'' Vernon smirked. ''And then you decided to protect him.. Aw, how sweet.'' Vernon turned his attention to Carter. ''Don't think I don't blame you too, Carter. It's just...I think that Gerald here has led you astray.''

''That's not true, sir,'' Carter disagreed with Vernon's assessment of the situation.

''If I say it is then it is!'' Vernon bellowed before looking back to Gerald... ''Last chance for you to redeem yourself, Gerald.''

Gerald's face registered puzzlement (thinking that all hope of regaining Vernon's trust had gone).

''Use the sword in your hand,'' Vernon instructed.. ''Put it to good use.''

''I-I don't understand, sir.''

''Oh, I think you do...'' Vernon pushed the unconscious boy forward while still holding onto him.

''No,'' Gerald whispered in horror.

''Oh, yes.'' Vernon replied... ''Do you remember what I told you back in Devondale?''

Gerald shook his head.

''Allow me to remind you then.'' Vernon smiled. ''I said that whatever my next order was you'd have to follow it, or else you would pay for it with your life.. Well, this is that order... I want you to kill this boy.''

''No, no.'' Gerald shook his head. ''I won't do it.''

''Sir, if you could just-''

''Quiet! I won't tell you again!'' Vernon pointed at Carter without moving his gaze from Gerald... ''I told you that your humanity would be the death of you, Gerald.. Looks as though I was right.''

''If you're going to kill me, kill me.'' Gerald opened up his arms.

''Oh, it won't just be you who dies.'' Vernon grinned before looking to Carter. ''He'll die too.''

Gerald looked to Carter before fixing his eyes on the child before him...

''And he will perish as well.'' Vernon rustled the boys hair. ''Except his death would be at my hands instead of yours... I don't understand you, Gerald.. You're a killer!.. I've seen the way you fight. Killing means nothing to you.''

''He's just a boy!''

''That's no excuse!'' Vernon snapped back in response. ''Syrena's a fully grown woman and you didn't want to kill her! Why is that!?''

''Well, call me strange, but I generally don't like killing women either.''

''But killing men is fine?'' Vernon gave a shake of his head... ''How delightfully sexist.''

''I'm not going to do it.''

''Oh, yes you are.''

''No!'' Gerald pointed his sword at Vernon...

''What? You seriously intend to kill me?'' Vernon snickered. ''I'd rethink that if I were you.'' He took a quick glance to his men standing around the campfire in the distance before looking back to Gerald.. ''You make a move towards me and I'll scream so loud it'll wake the dead.. And then what do you think will happen, huh?''

Gerald took a deep breath before stepping forward, the sword held out in his hand.

''You lay one finger on me and the rest of the men will kill you.''

''You overestimate their fondness for you,'' Gerald replied. ''I'm sure they want to be rid of you just as much as I do.''

''Can you afford to take that risk?''

Gerald flinched, showing signs of hesitation...

''You know that I'm right, don't you?'' Vernon gave a nod while sporting a sympathetic look on his face.. ''Sacrifices have to be made in order to achieve true power, Gerald... Success always necessitates a degree of ruthlessness.''

''No,'' Gerald whispered to himself.

''Yes!'' Vernon's eyes gleamed in the moonlight... ''Either he dies-'' Vernon patted the boy's head... ''or you two die...including him.'' Vernon gave the boy another nudge. ''So, from a logical standpoint killing this child would be the right thing to do, Gerald... And besides, what's the life of one child worth anyway?.. I can tell just from looking at him that he's not destined for greatness. Not like we are.'' Vernon made a point of looking to Carter.. ''Don't you agree?''

''I...I-'' Carter buried his head in his hands before looking away.

''Just as I thought,'' Vernon sneered. ''Weak.''

''Shut up!'' Gerald moved forward until he was standing directly before Vernon and the boy.

''Go on then, Gerald. Make your choice.'' Vernon dragged the unconscious boy to one side and held him next to himself. ''Are you going to ascend or descend? The upward path or the downward path? Your choice!''

''You poison everything!'' A single tear rolled down Gerald's cheek.. ''You cruel,cruel bastard!''

''Sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind!'' Vernon bellowed. ''If you follow my lead I will make you strong.. You will never again feel pain, anger, remorse. You will be invincible!''

''Shut up!''

''Make your decision, Gerald! Make your choice!''

''No!.. I can't.'' Gerald looked to Carter in pure desperation...

''Well, if you don't have the strength to choose then you leave me no other alternative.'' Vernon pulled out his dagger and put it to the waking boy's throat. ''I'll start with him, then you.'' Vernon looked to Carter. ''And finally...Carter.''

''W-what?'' Carter looked to his Captain before turning to Gerald.

Suddenly, the boy let out a scream that was so loud that it even managed to alert the rowdy soldiers at the camp...

''Finish it, Gerald!'' Vernon boomed. ''If you're going to kill me then hurry up and do it!''

''NOOOOOOOO!'' Gerald clutched at his temples while shouting, trying to drown out the sound of Vernon and the boy, as well as the voice in his mind urging him to succumb to his by now uncontrollable fury.

''Gerald!'' Carter shouted...

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Gerald thrust his sword forward, unable to control his anger towards Vernon any longer... Unfortunately, however, the recipient of Gerald's anger was not his superior.

Carter averted his eyes, unable to bear the sight of the limp boy's now silent body crumpling to the ground...

Vernon looked down to the dead child at his feet before looking to Gerald... ''Congratulation, Lieutenant. You passed the test.. By the skin of your teeth, that is.''

The look on Gerald's face was blank, as his breathing became erratic...

Just then, the rest of the men arrived at the horrific scene.. They looked to one another in alarm, as their Lieutenant sank to his knees before letting out a soft wail, as Gerald realised just how much this pursuit of power was costing him...

''Tsk,'' Vernon tutted at the sight of Gerald before looking to his men. ''Right chaps!'' He clapped his hands together. ''Would one of you dear fellows be kind enough to give me a foot massage? My feet are absolutely killing me...''

* * *

**(A/N). Phew... So ends yet another chapter.. As always, please don't forget to leave me a quick review before you go.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, TTFN.**


	44. Speak of The Devil

**(A/N). Hi guys! As always, thanks for the reviews.**

**Alright then, let's press on with the story!**

* * *

Christopher let out a yawn while looking to the stars shining brightly above the Belladonna... Two relatively quiet days had passed aboard the pirate vessel, with only Syrena's sword fighting lessons to keep him occupied.. Rather miraculously, Maleficent had avoided any further clashes with the crew, largely thanks to Diaval's idea of keeping a low profile (the two of them mostly staying inside their cabins).. Unable to unwind and sleep, Chris had decided to take a walk on deck. His thoughts soon drifted to the upcoming difficulties they had to face, worrying that a face off against Vandran could prove disastrous for them all.. Nevertheless, it was too late to turn back now. He only hoped that his faith in his friends and the greater good would see him through this... His moment of contemplation was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a voice speaking up...

''Beautiful night, isn't it?''

Christopher spun around to see Arian standing behind him. ''Oh.. It's you.''

''Is everything alright?'' Arian inquired. ''I can't help sensing that you're feeling a little...despondent.''

''Oh, I'll be fine.'' Chris turned away and leaned on the railing.

''Are you sure about that?'' Arian walked towards Christopher. ''You're undertaking a tremendous task, travelling to Mount Oberon.. I sense that there is a great evil at work in that place.''

''Well, I only hope that I'm up to the challenge.''

''Hmm?''

''What?'' Chris turned his head in Arian's direction...

''They say that you come from a far off land.. Hence why for the majority of the time you feel isolated and alone.''

''Really?'' Chris raised his eyebrows. ''Well, you should know all about that... They say that you're a mixed-breed.''

''Well, we all have our imperfections.''

''What if they're wrong?.. What if our supposed faults are really blessings?''

''That's a nice notion.'' Arian smiled before turning away.. ''Goodnight.''

''Goodnight.'' Christopher watched as Arian trailed off towards the rear of the ship... Suddenly, another voice spoke up from behind Chris.

''Can't sleep?''

Chris smiled (recognising her voice), before turning around to face Syrena. ''No.. I take it you have the same problem?''

''Mm.'' Syrena gave a nod before walking up the nearby steps towards Christopher. ''I'm far too anxious to sleep.''

''Anxious?'' Chris echoed... ''You're worried about what will happen once we reach Vandran, aren't you?''

''You have no idea,'' Syrena replied with a smile (appreciating the irony in Christopher's words).

''You should never have agreed to this.. I blame myself.''

''Why?''

''Because I know if it wasn't for me you would never have chosen to stay.''

''Oh, Christopher.'' Syrena lowered her head before sighing. ''You don't understand.''

''Then tell me. Help me understand.''

Syrena lifted her head back up... ''It wouldn't have made a difference whatever you'd said to me, I would always have chosen to go to Mount Oberon with you.''

''But I said I would accompany you if you'd chosen to leave.''

''That's immaterial.''

''Why?''

''Because I care about you!..'' Syrena looked away (feeling that she'd said too much).. ''I must go.''

''Wait.'' Chris reached out his hand and touched her left shoulder. ''What I mean is, if you had decided to go you know that I'd have gone with you.. So, why did you choose to stay?''

''Because that's what you wanted.''

''I never said that.''

''You didn't have to.'' Syrena turned back around to face him. ''I know that you want to see this through to the end now, Christopher... I can understand that.''

''Can you?'' Chris gave a small chuckle. ''Because I can't.. My whole life doesn't make sense anymore... And then there's you. One shining glimmer of hope in the darkness, illuminating the way forward.''

Syrena gave a small smile. ''That's very sweet, but not entirely true.''

''What do you mean?''

''Well, if that were truly the case, then why do you persist in travelling to Mount Oberon? This isn't your fight.''

Christopher let out a long sigh before replying... ''It's because of the Prophecy.''

''The Prophecy?''

Chris gave a nod. ''Initially I dismissed it, but now...with each passing day, I find myself believing that little bit more that I am "The One"... I can't deny that the idea of standing before Vandran and-'' Chris closed his eyes as he remembered the terrifying vision of Videl.

''What?''

''His Master...Videl,'' Chis replied.. ''I know that I'm punching well above my weight here, but...if the Prophecy is true, then someway, somehow...we will prevail. And for some bizarre reason I'm important in all this.. It gives my life meaning, a sense of direction. But I can't do this alone.'' Chris reached his hand around Syrena's neck and stroked her hair that was cascading down her back... ''Without you, I don't think I'd have the strength to carry on... That's why if you go, I must follow.''

''You seemed to be coping just fine before you met me.'' Syrena took a small step towards him.

''That was before I-'' Chris suddenly paused, his eyes unable to meet hers.

''Go on.'' Syrena took another step towards him, her body now pressed up against his..

''Before I fell in-'' Chris stopped short of saying the words... ''You know that I care for you too.''

''I know,'' Syrena spoke in a whisper, as her lips moved closer towards his...

''I mean, you know what I'm trying to-'' Chris was silenced by Syrena's lips meeting his own, as the two became locked in a sweet and tender kiss.. The moment lasted for only a few seconds yet felt like an eternity to them...before the sound of a door slamming startled them both.

''I was asleep until you started playing this damn thing!'' Valentine exclaimed, as he shook Drew's ukulele angrily in his hand.. ''Next time be more quiet with it, or else this goes over the side along with you as well!''

''Sorry, Cap'n,'' Drew apologised.

''Here.'' Valentine pushed the instrument into Drew's right hand. ''I'll never get back to sleep now,'' he grumbled.

Christopher and Syrena continued to stare into one another's eyes, completely ignoring the advancing Valentine... Eventually, Chris spoke up...

''That was wonderful.'' Christopher gave Syrena a smile.

''What was?'' Valentine said as he popped up beside them. ''The way I reprimanded Drew?''

''Oh, yes.'' Chris turned his head towards the Captain of the vessel before looking back to Syrena.

''Well, I have to keep them in line,'' Valentine replied. ''Especially after I'm woken by the sound of a ukulele of all things.. Apparently he picked it up in Devondale... By the way, what are you two doing out on deck at such a late hour?''

''Oh, er-'' Syrena looked to Valentine with a slightly guilty look on her face.

''We, er...couldn't sleep,'' Christopher said.

''Oh, I see.'' Valentine looked away for a second and gave an order to a passing pirate before looking back to Christopher and Syrena. ''I hear she's been teaching you how to wield a blade?''

''Yes, she has,'' Christopher responded.

''How's that coming?''

''Not too good, actually.''

''Not too bad, either,'' Syrena hastened to add. ''He's just inexperienced, that's all.''

''Yeah, well, I wouldn't hold your breath on me improving anytime soon...''

''Well, actually, I was thinking that-'' Syrena paused, unsure if Chris would agree to this.

''Thinking what?''

''That perhaps you'd be better suited to a bow?''

''A bow?'' Chris's eyes widened at the prospect... ''Hmm? I might give that a shot.''

''Good.'' Syrena smiled..

''Well, if you ever need any further help with a sword I think I can be of help,'' Valentine spoke up.

''Really?'' Christopher glanced over his shoulder to Valentine.

''Yes. I mean, I hate to brag, but I've never come across anyone who could match me with a blade.''

''Okay.'' Christopher gave a nod. ''I'll keep that in mind. Thanks.''

''Ah, don't mention it.'' Valentine replied in a gruff tone... Seeing the way that Christopher and Syrena were looking at each other, he decided to make an overdue exit. ''I'd better toddle off back to my cabin. See if I can nod off back to sleep again.''

''Alright then. Goodnight.''

''Goodnight,'' Syrena said with a smile.

''Night,'' Valentine responded, before giving Christopher a sly wink...

Chris let out a small laugh to himself, something which Syrena noticed.

''What is it?''

''Nothing.'' Chris turned around to face her... ''I'm just elated that something truly magical has come out of all this.'' He leaned in for another kiss.

''No.'' Syrena raised her hand and stopped him. ''I-I can't.''

''What?'' Christopher looked confused...

''We come from different worlds you and I.''

''So?''

Syrena sighed. ''We've had this discussion, or one remarkably similar to it, once before, Christopher.. You know that one day you must return home.''

''I know I said that before, but...things have changed.''

''What about your aunt?''

Chris gave a nod. ''Yes. But let me tell you this, she's the only reason I'd ever consider leaving this place.''

''You must be mad.'' Syrena shook her head. ''I could never comprehend the world you come from but the way you describe it makes it seem so wonderful.''

''That's because I only tell you about the good parts,'' Chris replied.. ''Television, internet, cars, planes, trains, microwaves-''

''Yes, yes! That's what I mean.. They all sound so...fantastic.''

''But there are bad things, also. Things that, thankfully, don't exist here.''

''Such as?''

''Nuclear weapons, for one thing.''

''What?''

''The atomic bomb... Something my world would have been much better off without in my opinion.''

''What does it do?''

''Destroys,'' Chris replied simply. ''As Oppenheimer said... 'Now I am become death, the destroyer of worlds'.''

''Oppenheimer? Who is he?''

''The man credited with creating it. The so called, 'father of the atomic bomb'.'' Christopher gave a small shake of his head before turning away... A silence had just started to build when he spoke again... ''At first, I would have given anything to return home... Yet now, just like Vernon...I'd do almost anything to remain here.''

''Do you really mean that?''

Chris looked away and fell silent for a moment before finally replying... ''My duty and love for my aunt is the only thing that could sway me into returning home now.. She's the only person who could possibly tear me away from your side.''

Syrena took a deep breath before speaking words that almost broke her heart... ''You should return to her.''

''What?'' Chris turned back around to face Syrena.

''Somehow, you must get back to where you truly belong.''

''Why are you saying this?''

''Because I don't-'' Syrena suddenly stopped (knowing that she couldn't explicitly reveal the truth behind what she'd said)... ''Because I don't want to see you get hurt.''

Christopher let out a sigh before looking to the floor.

''I must go now.'' Syrena started to walk away.

''Syrena!'' Chris called after her but she didn't stop.

Upon reaching the door that led to her cabin Syrena stopped before turning back around to face him... ''I just want you to know that I don't regret it,'' she spoke in reference to their kiss.

''Neither do I,'' Chris replied in a sad tone of voice.

Syrena quickly opened the door and retreated back inside, knowing that she couldn't tell Christopher the real reason why she wanted him to return home... She just couldn't allow him to find out the truth about her, not now. Not just for her sake, but for his as well.. His feelings for her were growing with every passing day, she knew that.. Finding out that this was all a lie and believing that her feelings for him were hollow would crush him. Thus giving his enemies the chance they needed to strike against him... The worst thing about him discovering the truth would be that he would never believe that she'd ever cared for him in the first place, when that was not true... What was once supposed to be merely an act was now a reality. Her friendship with Maleficent and Diaval was genuine, as was her love for Christopher... _'He must never know,'_ Syrena resolved herself to this thought... _'Even if that means I have to lose him._'

Out on deck, Benson approached a disheartened Christopher...

''Feeling a little blue?''

Chris looked to Benson out of the corner of his eye before looking straight ahead again... ''Why do I have the feeling that you saw everything that just happened?''

Benson smiled. ''Yes. Yes, you're right. I can see everything that occurs on this deck from up there.'' Benson pointed towards the crow's nest.

''If you don't mind I'd like to be left alone.''

''Of course.'' Benson stepped aside so that Christopher could walk past him and towards the door that led to his cabin. ''That's why I never allow myself to get too attached to a woman... They're far too unpredictable.''

Chris stopped by the door before looking back to Benson. ''Ordinarily, I'd be disinclined to agree with such a statement.. But tonight, I tend to agree with you.'' Chris gave a shake of his head before stepping through the door, still feeling perplexed as to why Syrena had acted the way she had.

.

.

.

.

Hours passed and the sun started to rise in the east, as it did every morn... Diaval had awoken early and taken a walk out on deck. And upon hearing something that the Captain had said, he decided to go and wake Maleficent.. As he approached the sleeping fairy he uttered her name.

''Maleficent... Maleficent.''

''Hmm?'' Maleficent blinked slowly before opening her eyes, seeing a familiar figure standing over her... ''Diaval?''

''Morning, my love.'' Diaval knelt down and kissed Maleficent on her forehead.

''What time is it?''

''Just after dawn.''

Maleficent looked past Diaval and noticed small streams of sunlight coming through the cabin window...

''I'm sorry for waking you.''

''Oh, it's alright.'' Maleficent sat up slightly while fondling Diaval's hair with her right hand.. ''I don't have time to oversleep anyway.''

''Funny you should mention our lack of time.'' Diaval sighed before looking away. ''That's why I woke you, actually.''

''What do you mean?''

''The Captain,'' Diaval simply said before stopping...

''What about him?''

''I overheard him talking with his First Mate.''

''Oh, you mean that fellow named Finn?''

Diaval gave a nod.

''What did you hear?''

Diaval let out another sigh before replying... ''Valentine is planning on stopping the ship sometime today on a place called Mount Bermont.. He intends to drop canvas there and rest up for the duration of the night.''

''Why?''

''I didn't hear that part,'' Diaval responded. ''I knew that you wouldn't be too pleased about it so I thought I'd better inform you straight away.''

Maleficent let out a huff before moving into a fully upright position. ''There's only one week before the night of the blood moon.. A stop off at this Mount Bermont would cost us valuable time.''

''I agree,'' Diaval concurred. ''But what can we do about it? After all, Mistress, it is his ship.''

''I don't care about such trivialities, Diaval.'' Maleficent replied. ''My only concern is getting to Mount Oberon on time.''

''Quite right.''

''I must speak with Valentine about this...'' Maleficent had just got to her feet when she suddenly wavered slightly.

''Maleficent?'' Diaval quickly stood up and steadied her. ''Are you alright?''

''I'm fine,'' she assured him.. ''I just stood up a little too quickly, that's all.''

''That's never happened to you before,'' Diaval remarked. ''Are you sure you feel alright?''

''Yes!'' Maleficent snapped slightly in reply... ''I'm sorry. I appreciate that you constantly worry about me, Diaval.''

''Well, you do the same for me.''

''That's true,'' Maleficent freely admitted it. ''But trust me when I say...I'm fine.''

''You sure?''

''Yes. I merely felt a little dizzy.''

''Okay then.'' Diaval gave a nod before leaning in and giving her a kiss... ''I'll accompany you out on deck.''

''Alright.'' Maleficent gave him a smile before heading over towards the door.. ''I take it you want to make sure that I don't keel over on the way to Valentine's cabin?''

''I never said that.''

''You didn't have to.''

.

.

.

Out on deck, Christopher was in search of Syrena when he spotted a stern looking Maleficent marching towards the hall that led to the Captain's cabin.

''Maleficent!'' Chris made his way over towards her. ''I've been wanting to ask you something.''

''Not now, Christopher,'' Maleficent replied without even glancing at him.

''But, I just wanted to ask you about Apollo. What happened to him?''

''What?''

''My horse.''

''Oh, he bolted during my encounter with Vandran,'' Maleficent replied as she reached the door.

''What!? You're telling me that you lost my horse? You don't even know where he is?''

''I must go now.'' Maleficent opened up the door before turning to Diaval.. ''I'll be fine from here, Diaval.''

''As you wish.'' Diaval stopped short of following Maleficent into the nearby hallway...

''How could she leave Apollo like that?'' Chris shook his head in dismay.

''Well, I think she had a little more on her mind at the time,'' Diaval responded. ''What with fighting Vandran and all.''

''I know.'' Chris sighed. ''It's just...I'm going to miss that horse.''

''I understand.'' Diaval gave Christopher a pat on the shoulder before looking away and sighing.

''Is something the matter?''

''Oh, it's nothing.'' Diaval turned towards the railing. ''I'm just a little concerned about Maleficent.''

''Why? What's wrong with her?''

''Nothing, really. She just seems a little weaker than normal.''

''Really? I hadn't noticed.''

''Well, it isn't anything major,'' Diaval replied. ''Just little things. Small signs I'm picking up on... She's been this way ever since the fight she had with Vandran.''

''Oh, I'm sure that she'll be alright. She's probably just feeling a little drained with over exertion.''

''Yeah, you're probably right.'' Diaval turned back around to face Christopher.

''What's got her so worked up now, anyway?''

''The Captain.''

''Ah. What's he done to upset her now?''

''He's planning on stopping the ship today on a place called Mount Bermont,'' Diaval revealed. ''Maleficent and I agree that it'll cost us too much time. So, she's going to have it out with him.''

''I see.'' Chris gave a nod.. ''That's going to be a fiery conversation, I'll bet.''

''Indeed,'' Diaval agreed with a smile...

A brief silence filled the air as Christopher looked left and right before asking Diaval... ''Er, have you seen Syrena today?''

''No,'' Diaval replied. ''Why?''

''Oh, I just wanted to speak with her about something.''

''Well here's your chance.''

''What?''

Diaval gestured his head to the right.

Chris looked over in that direction and saw Syrena emerging from a door.. She quickly stopped in her tracks upon spotting Christopher.

''I'll, er...catch you later, Diaval.''

''Sure.'' Diaval gave a nod of understanding, as Christopher made his way over towards Syrena...

''Good morning, Christopher,'' Syrena greeted him while avoiding eye contact with him.

''Morning.'' Chris cleared his throat before continuing... ''I, er...just wanted to-''

''Christopher, please,'' Syrena cut him off... ''I think it's for the best that we try and forget what happened last night.''

''Alright,'' Chris agreed (somewhat reluctantly)... ''You're still going to teach me how to use a bow, aren't you?''

''Of course.. You wait here while I go and fetch one and some arrows.''

''Arrows?'' Finn echoed as he approached them. ''What's all this about arrows?''

''Syrena's going to teach me how to use a bow,'' Christopher replied.

''Is she?'' Finn raised his eyebrows. ''Given up on the sword then?''

''Well, for now,'' Chris replied with a slight smile.

''Yeah, well, be careful. I don't want any of the men getting struck by wayward arrows.''

''We will be,'' Syrena assured him.

Finn shook his head in amusement before trailing off...

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Valentine was just about to leave his room when there was a knock at the door.

''Come in!'' Valentine declared.

Maleficent opened up the door before stepping inside the cabin, a look of determination etched into her sharp features.

''Oh, Maleficent.'' Valentine turned and walked towards his table. ''To what do I owe the pleasure?''

''I haven't stopped by for a friendly chat, Valentine.'' Maleficent slammed the door shut behind her.

''If this is about the Prince then don't worry. I've decided to let him out of his cabin for a few hours today permitting that one of my men are by his side at all times.''

''This isn't about the Prince!'' Maleficent snapped in response. ''This is about Aurora.''

''Aurora?'' Valentine looked confused. ''I don't understand.''

''The conditions of our collaboration hinge on a certain level of mutual respect.''

''Of course,'' Valentine agreed with that.

''Yet you have shown disregard towards me today by issuing a stop off on Mount Bermont.''

''How do you know about that?''

''That is irrelevant,'' Maleficent replied. ''Explain.''

''Explain what?'' Valentine sat down in his chair. ''I've done nothing wrong.''

''You know that the night of the blood moon is fast approaching. We don't have time to dilly-dally on a whim.''

''A whim?'' Valentine nearly chuckled at her words. ''This isn't a case of me dawdling just for the hell of it. This ship is docking on that mountain for a reason.''

''Which is?''

Valentine let out a long sigh as he leaned back... ''Every few months we stop on the mountain in order to trade with a group of collectors who hail from the nearby village of Clun.''

''Collectors?''

''Yes,'' Valentine confirmed. ''They purchase numerous odds and ends that we've picked up from the various towns and villages that we've raided.''

''I see.. Nevertheless, we don't have time to delay.''

''It's only for one night.''

''One night is crucial!'' Maleficent exclaimed... ''Don't you understand? This isn't just about me and Aurora. This is about the fate of this world.. Your world,'' Maleficent stressed. ''If Vandran succeeds in his plan then all of our lives will be forfeited.''

Valentine shook his head with a small smile on his face, unable to believe the severity of the situation.

''You have no idea what's coming, do you?''

''Why, do you?''

''Not exactly,'' Maleficent admitted. ''And that's what frightens me... I have a feeling that the future could be even more terrible than I envisage.''

Valentine sighed once again before running his fingers through his graying hair... Eventually, he got back to his feet. ''Alright, Maleficent.. I will inform the men that we won't be stopping for the night. However, they do deserve a small break away from this ship.''

''Meaning?''

''Meaning that we'll have to compromise. My men will be granted a few hours leave and that is non negotiable... I think that's fair.''

''You do?''

''Yes.'' Valentine nodded. ''That way my men will still get their break without wasting too much of your precious time.''

Now it was Maleficent's turn to sigh, not particularly liking this arrangement... ''Very well.'' Maleficent started to make her way back across the room towards the door. ''But if they're not all back on this ship within a few hours then we'll have to leave them behind. Understood?''

''Fine,'' Valentine agreed. ''Although I wouldn't worry.. For all their faults, my men are nothing if not punctual.''

Maleficent opened up the door and was greeted by the sight of a straggly haired pirate sipping from a small flask.. ''Why do I find that hard to believe?'' Maleficent shot Valentine a look before stepping out of the room.

.

.

.

Back out on deck, Christopher was just about to let loose an arrow.

''Keep a firm grip,'' Syrena advised... ''On my word.''

Chris took a deep breath while trying to focus his aim.

''Fire!''

Christopher let loose the arrow, and watched as it faltered off to the right and down into the deck, missing the hanging sack he was aiming for by a considerable margin.

''Not bad, not bad.''

''It was terrible and you know it.'' Chris shot Syrena a look before getting his next arrow ready.

''Alright, alright.'' Syrena rubbed his shoulders. ''You just need to concentrate more.''

''Well, your touch isn't helping matters.'' Chris glanced to her hands with a smile.. ''I actually find it rather distracting.''

Syrena returned his smile before turning his head forward to face the target. ''Come on.''

''Very well,'' Chris spoke with a sigh before preparing his next arrow...

''Wait for it.''

Chris focused his gaze on the sack...

''Now!''

Christopher released the arrow. It flew through the air much faster than the previous one had done, missing the sack by only a few inches before embedding into the far wall.

''Very good!'' Syrena beamed. ''You didn't miss by much that time.''

''Must have been a lucky shot.''

''Nonsense,'' Syrena disagreed. ''Stop doubting yourself.''

''Oi!'' Benson called down from the railing above them. ''Be careful with those things!''

''You could easily kill one of us with shooting like that!'' Earl agreed as he popped up alongside Benson.

''Sorry!'' Chris raised his hands.

''Don't apologise to them,'' Syrena said before looking up to the two men. ''We aren't putting anyone in danger! He's only shooting at a wall!''

Earl gave a nod before turning away, Benson promptly doing the same..

''How's that nose feeling?'' Benson inquired.

''Much better.'' Earl lightly touched at his nose. ''Arian fixed the break in it for me yesterday.''

''I heard that it wasn't even broken.''

''Yes it was,'' Earl replied.

''It wasn't.''

''It was.''

''Wasn't.''

''Was.''

Down below, Chris had prepared another arrow...

''Fire!''

Christopher hesitated slightly before letting go. The arrow cascaded well wide of the sack, even managing to miss the wall, as it went flying off the ship..

''Hey!'' Finn exclaimed from behind them. ''Watch it!.. You're gonna waste a flaming lot of arrows like that!''

''That's the first one to go astray,'' Syrena spoke up.

''I don't care!'' Finn huffed.. ''Make sure you don't use more than that quivers worth.'' He gestured towards the quiver around Christopher's right shoulder.

''There's only one left in it.'' Chris reached for the last remaining arrow.

''Well, reuse the one's you've already fired but no more!'' Finn gave a roll of his eyes before storming off...

''Don't pay any attention to him.'' Syrena stroked Christopher's left arm.

''No, he's right. They're right, too'' Chris looked up to where Benson and Earl had been standing. ''I'm a danger with this thing.''

''Don't be so silly.. I can tell that you have an affinity with this bow. All you need is a little confidence.''

Christopher gave her a weak smile before readying his last arrow...

''On my word...''

Chris took several deep breaths while steadying his aim.

''Now!''

Chris let loose the arrow, and watched as his shot flew forward in a perfectly straight line, before hitting the sack dead center.

''Yes!'' Syrena gave a clap. ''Well done!''

Christopher was slightly taken aback by this unexpected success, causing him to just stand there with his mouth open for a few seconds, before finally muttering... ''I did it... I actually did it.''

''Yes. Yes you did.'' Syrena gave him a quick peck on the cheek... ''I'm so proud of you.''

Up above them, standing where Benson and Earl had been standing, was Maleficent.. She turned her head upon feeling a presence behind her.

''How did your talk with the Captain go?'' Diaval inquired.

''Adequately.''

''Adequately?''

''Yes.'' Maleficent turned around to face him. ''He's agreed not to stop for as long on Mount Bermont. We'll only be there for a few hours... Although, It's not the outcome I was hoping for, which was to avoid a stop on that mountain altogether.. Even so, this arrangement is better than spending a whole night there on the mountainside.''

''True,'' Diaval agreed... ''By the way, I know what you just did.''

''What?'' Maleficent feigned ignorance.

''Oh, come on... You helped keep that arrow straight, didn't you?''

''I did no such thing!''

Diaval gave her a knowing look...

''Alright, yes,'' Maleficent relented.. ''I just wanted to give him some confidence.''

''But you can't keep every arrow he fires straight.''

''I won't have to,'' Maleficent replied. ''Now he's done it once he'll believe that he can do it again. That will achieve the likelihood of him actually hitting that target himself for the first time.''

''Ah, I see. Clever thinking, my love.'' Diaval reached out his hand and gently stroked her right wing, causing Maleficent to close her eyes and let out a soft sigh... ''You like it when I do this, don't you?''

''Yes,'' Maleficent replied. ''But...I like it even better when you kiss me.''

''Say no more.'' Diaval stepped forward and was just about to kiss her when he was startled by the sound of a voice exclaiming from behind him.

''There you are!''

Diaval quickly spun around to face Drew... ''Oh, it's you.''

''Have you changed your mind about transforming into something for us yet?''

''What?'' Maleficent looked to the pirate before turning to Diaval. ''Who is this?''

''The name's Drew.'' The pirate offered to shake hands with the fairy.

Maleficent merely responded by glancing to his hand before looking away (feeling slightly surprised that Drew wasn't the least bit afraid of her like most of the pirates were).

''No, I haven't changed my mind,'' Diaval replied. ''I'm not some freak to be put on show for your amusement.''

''Quite right,'' Maleficent agreed.

''But-''

''I believe he's given you an answer,'' Maleficent cut Drew off. ''Away with you...''

''Fine.'' The red haired pirate looked slightly peeved by Maleficent's bluntness. ''But I'm not giving up on this.'' He looked to Diaval before walking away...

''What a pest.'' Maleficent shook her head.

''Indeed,'' Diaval concurred with that.. ''Thank you, Mistress.''

Maleficent gave Diaval a smile before stepping away form the railing. ''Come on. I don't want Christopher to spot us and know that I helped him.''

As Diaval and Maleficent walked away, Christopher approached the arrow that he'd fired into the sack in order to try and replicate the same shot.. As he pulled the arrow free the tip brushed against the palm of his left hand, causing him to recoil in pain.

''Ow!'' Chris dropped the arrow to the floor.

''Christopher!'' Syrena hurried towards him. ''Are you alright?''

''Yeah, I'll be fine.'' Chris looked to his injury. ''It's just a scratch.''

''Hurt yourself?'' a voice spoke up.

Christopher turned to face Captain Valentine. ''I, er, cut myself on that.'' Chris glanced down to the blood stained arrow.

''Tsk, tsk,'' Valentine tutted. ''A little careless, don't you think?''

''Well, he has little experience with these things,'' Syrena said.

''And why is that? Don't they have arrows in the world you come from?'' Valentine started to descend down the nearby stairs.

''Well, let's just say they're not used a lot,'' Chris replied. ''And when they are, it's usually only for recreational use.''

''How interesting.'' Valentine reached the bottom of the stairs before opening a door that led back inside. ''I know someone who can help heal that hand. Follow me.'' Valentine motioned for Christopher to follow him before stepping inside.

''You go with him.'' Syrena picked the arrow up from the deck. ''You can't shoot anymore today, not with that hand.''

''I'm sorry about this.''

''Oh, don't be. It's good that you ended the session on a perfect shot.''

Christopher gave her a small smile before walking towards the door... ''I'll see you in a bit.''

''Alright.'' Syrena returned his smile before turning away and letting out a long sigh...

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, far, far away from the Belladonna, Vernon had called for his men to stop and make camp... They'd been travelling aimlessly since the break of dawn. Vernon was highly frustrated by the lack of progress they'd made since the night of the battle in Devondale, and was starting to take this out on the men.. While he ranted and raged at them (blaming them for his several unsuccessful attempts to kill Christopher and co), Gerald slipped away from the group and laid down besides a large oak tree, trying his hardest to get some much needed rest...

The previous night had been pure torture for Gerald, as the face of the little boy he'd murdered constantly flashed through his mind. Despite the fact that his body was exhausted sleep had evaded him, just as it was doing now. His hatred for Vernon was both growing and subsiding by the day. Perhaps this is because Gerald was starting to believe that he was just as monstrous as his Captain.. His superior may have ordered him to kill the child but he was the one who'd actually done it.. And for what? To save himself? To protect his fellow comrades from their crazed Captain? For power? What?... Gerald didn't know anymore, and neither did he care.. All that mattered now was that he'd crossed over the line. His rule had always been to never kill a woman or a child. His accidental killing of Abigail was hard enough to take, but now he'd even killed an innocent child. And what made this even worse than his killing of Abigial is that this kill was done deliberately. Yes, it may not have been a cold and calculated kill, but he'd still known what he was doing.. He'd wanted to lash out... He'd wanted to kill... And that was something Gerald couldn't bear to have on his conscience... The moment he closed his eyes the boy's voice echoed in his mind. '_Mummy!_' Then Vernon's. '_Make your decision, Gerald! Make your choice_!' Then finally his own sceam of rage. '_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_' as he ran the boy through.. Gerald opened his eyes and let out a gasp, before putting a hand to his sweaty forehead.. '_I'm a monster,_' Gerald chided himself. _'A selfish, cowardly brute... What hope is there for someone like me?.. What hope is there for any of us in this torrid world?'_

Gerald's moment of reflection was disturbed by the sound of a familiar voice speaking out his name.

''Gerald?.. Gerald? Are you alright?'' Carter knelt down next to his Lieutenant.

''Yes, I'm fine,'' Gerald replied in a monotone voice...

''The Captain is furious. He's blaming us for our recent lack of headway... I don't know how much more the men can take of this.'' Carter let out a long sigh before speaking his next words... ''I've heard whispers of a revolt.''

''What?''

''Well, after what happened to the-'' Carter paused (not wanting to bring up the matter of the boy's death)... ''We can't carry on like this anymore.. Lieutenant, we need your help.''

''Leave me alone, Carter.'' Gerald turned away. ''I want no part in this.''

''How can you-.. How can you be like this after what he made you do?''

''I made my own choices, Carter... All of them are mine to bear.''

''We can't do this without you. We need a leader.''

''I'm not a leader... I never have been.''

Carter shook his head before getting back to his feet (realising that he was wasting his time talking to Gerald when he was like this). ''If we don't do something soon then things will come to a head.. If we leave things as they are...he'll lead us all straight to hell.'' Carter sighed before turning around and walking away...

''I'm already there.'' Gerald closed his eyes once again...

.

.

.

.

At Mount Oberon, Aurora was feeling anxious. She was worried about the repercussions her and Francis may have to face for trying to escape... Aurora let out a long sigh, drawing the attention of Francis.

''What is it?'' Francis turned his head towards her.

''Nothing,'' Aurora replied. ''I thought you were sleeping?''

''I was trying to.''

''I'm sorry.. Did my sighing disturb you?''

''No.'' Francis gave a small smile.. ''I'm just wondering why you look so worried.''

''Do I?''

''Yes. Your face is filled with it...''

''I'm just frightened that's all,'' Aurora responded after a moments hesitation.

''Frightened?''

''Yes... Vandran has done all he can to make another escape attempt impossible.''

''I know.'' Francis reached out his hand and touched the dirt on the floor. ''I'm particularly upset about him ordering for the hole to be filled in.. I put so much work into that tunnel.''

Aurora gave a nod. ''And he's trebled the guards outside this room.''

''Well, isn't that to be expected? He doesn't want us to try and get away again.''

''I know, but-'' Aurora suddenly paused.

''But what?''

''It isn't enough.'' Aurora got to her feet. ''I can't believe that Vandran isn't angry with us for trying to escape.''

''I'm sure he is.''

''Then why hasn't he expressed it!'' Aurora's voice grew in tone as she turned away.. ''It's been over two days now and he still hasn't punished us for it.''

''Well that's a good thing!'' Francis exclaimed. ''I don't know about you but I don't want to be tortured.''

''Of course not, neither do I.'' Aurora turned back around to face Francis... ''It's just odd, that's all.''

''Look, when the time comes I'm sure that-'' Francis suddenly stopped talking, as his eyes widened..

''Francis? Francis, what's the matter?''

Francis swallowed hard before pointing behind Aurora.

Aurora slowly turned around and let out a shriek before pulling away, upon seeing Vandran standing directly behind her.

Vandran smiled in amusement at her unbridled terror... ''Nice to see you too.''

''H-how did you get in here?'' Aurora asked.

''I have my ways,'' Vandran replied cryptically. ''Just like you do.. I've still yet to discover how you managed to infiltrate my room.''

''W-why are you h-here?'' Francis inquired in a fearful tone.

''Well, you know what they say. Speak of the Devil and he shall appear.'' Vandran sneered. ''In this case, not literally...but close enough.''

''W-what do you want?'' Aurora took a step back.

''My, my. So many questions.'' Vandran started to slowly walk towards her... ''If you must know, I'm here to make you an offer.''

''An offer?''

''Keep away from her!'' Francis got to his feet.

''Stay where you are!'' Vandran bellowed before turning his attention back to Aurora... ''This is the chance of a lifetime, my dear.''

''I'm not interested,'' Aurora rebuffed him.

''Are you quite sure about that? After all, you don't even know what my offer entails yet.''

''I don't care what your offer entails.''

''Come now, Aurora. Don't be like that.'' Vandran extended his hand in her direction.. ''Take my hand.''

''No.'' Aurora refused, a look of defiance on her face.

''There's no need to be frightened. I'm not going to hurt you.'' Vandran withdrew his hand. ''In fact, I'm not even going to force you to come with me. This decision is entirely yours.''

Aurora looked to Francis in puzzlement before looking back to Vandran. ''What about Francis?''

''He will still be here when you return.''

''Are you sure that I will return?''

''Yes,'' Vandran replied with honesty. ''I've already told you, I'm not going to hurt you. I have no intention of harming you.''

''Even so she's not going anywhere,'' Francis spoke up. ''Now get out of here!''

''Tsk, tsk.'' Vandran shook his head in disapproval. ''Don't annoy me, Francis. You're only here as a source of company for Aurora. Keep that in mind.''

Francis quickly jumped to his feet, a look of anger on his face.

''I wouldn't.'' Vandran raised his hand. ''Not unless you'd like to be mutilated?''

Francis stopped in his tracks before echoing in a quiet voice... ''M-mutilated?''

''That's right.'' Vandran gave a nod with a grin on his face.

''You're despicable.'' Aurora shot Vandran a scornful look.. ''Give me one good reason why I should come with you?''

Vandran gave a feint smile before replying... ''What if I told you this was about your mother?''

''My mother?''

''That's right,'' Vandran confirmed that she'd heard him right. ''And I don't mean that bothersome fairy, I'm talking about your real mother...Leila.''

''Leila?'' Francis looked to Aurora (expecting her to shed some light on this).

''I-I have no memory of my mother.'' Aurora looked to Francis. ''I can't remember her.''

''Well, let me put it like this... You're about to.'' Vandran offered his hand to Aurora for a second time.. ''All you have to do is take my hand.''

Aurora turned to Francis again, a look of uncertainty on her face.

Francis gave a slow shake of his head, trying to convince Aurora not to trust Vandran.

''Last chance, Aurora.''

Aurora glanced to Vandran before looking back to Francis.

''Don't.''

''I must,'' Aurora uttered in a whisper... ''I have to know.''

Francis closed his eyes and gave a brief nod, understanding Aurora's decision...

Aurora took a deep breath before turning to face Vandran.. She hesitated slightly before taking hold of his pale, outstretched hand... Aurora looked to Francis once more, before she and Vandran disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

**(A/N). And there we have it! The end of another chapter.. As usual, please, please leave me a quick review and let me know what you think. Your feedback is so inspiring to me.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, kwaheri.**


	45. Echoes of the Past & Risks of the Future

**(A/N). Hi guys! As usual, thanks for your continued support.**

**Okay then, let's get started with the chapter!**

* * *

''Hold still,'' Arian said as he looked to the injury on Christopher's hand.. ''How did it happen?''

''Ah, it was my own fault.''

''Really?''

''Yeah. I was practicing with a bow out on deck,'' Chris explained. ''As I went to retrieve one of the arrows I accidentally cut myself with it.''

''How unfortunate.'' Arian closed his eyes before taking a deep breath.

''What are you doing?''

''Trying to concentrate,'' Arian replied as he took hold of Christopher's hand. ''This might sting a little...''

''Ah!'' Christopher let out a cry of pain. ''A little?''

''Don't let it worry you. The pain will subside in a minute or two...''

''So, this is how you heal people?''

''Yes. One of my many talents.''

''Mm.. Maleficent also shares this power.''

''Is that so?'' Arian set about massaging Christopher's hand, as blue coloured energy flowed towards the nasty cut.

''When will the pain subside, exactly?'' Chris clenched his teeth.

''Any second now...''

Within a few seconds the pain had dissipated, causing Christopher to start removing his hand (believing the procedure to be over).

''Don't!'' Arian kept hold of his hand. ''We're not quite finished yet.''

''Okay.'' Christopher let out a sigh... ''Do you mind if I ask you a question?''

''That depends on the question.''

''Well, I was just wondering how-'' Chris paused for a second (trying to word this right). ''How you manage to use these powers? Because, you're not really a fairy, are you? You're...half and half.''

''My powers aren't as extravagant as an actual fairies are.. In fact, I didn't even know that I had any fairy blood in me until I was 10 years old.''

''Really?.. So I take it that it's your father who's the fairy?''

''Yes,'' Arian confirmed Christopher's suspicions. ''I never knew him.. He died not long before I was born.''

''I'm sorry to hear that... How did he die?''

''He was killed,'' Arian revealed... ''Hunted down and slaughtered by men. The wings torn from his back.'' Arian closed his eyes for a moment before continuing to tend to Christopher's wound. ''I was never blessed with wings, and my powers didn't start to appear until I was 9... Then on my 10th birthday, my mother saw fit to tell me the truth.''

''I see.'' Chris gave a nod. ''I wonder why she waited so long to tell you.''

''I don't think she ever wanted me to know.''

''Then why did she tell you?''

''She only told me because I was starting to suspect that something was seriously wrong with me, as my powers were manifesting in strange ways.. She finally admitted it to me on her deathbed. Not wanting to face her creator with a guilty conscience, I suspect.''

''I'm sorry.''

Arian gave Christopher a weak smile before releasing his hand. ''There. All done.''

''Thank you.'' Christopher looked to his fully healed hand. ''I'd, er...better be going.'' Chris turned away and was just about to get up from his seat when Arian spoke up.

''Wait.''

''What?'' Chris looked back to the swarthy man.

''Give me your hand again.''

''Er, alright.'' Christopher slowly held out his hand and watched curiously as Arian took hold of it... ''Might I inquire as to what you're doing?''

''I'm looking into your future.''

''What?'' Chris let out a small chuckle.. ''You can't be serious?''

''I'm always serious.''

''So, you're telling me that you're a palm reader?''

''In a way, yes,'' Arian replied. ''You see, because my everyday powers aren't up to the usual standard of most fairy creatures, the powers that I do have are sometimes very unique. This is one of them.''

''Well, I must say, I've never seen Maleficent do anything like this.''

''Of course you haven't. That's because this particular ability only belongs to me.'' Arian fixed his gaze on Christopher's palm. ''One of the compensations of being a half-breed is developing distinctive powers.''

''Why didn't you say something about this earlier?''

''Because your hand wasn't speaking to me then.''

''What?'' Now Christopher was really confused.

''They don't all speak to me,'' Arian tried his best to explain. ''It's hard for you comprehend, I know that.. But once your hand was healed and I had a good look at it, I realised that it had a story to tell.''

''Hmm? Well...what do you see?''

''I'm not sure.'' Arian continued to stare into Christopher's left hand for a moment or two before finally exclaiming. ''A-ha!''

''What is it?''

''I see you. You and another man... A man who comes from the same place you do.'' Arian lifted his head up, a look of curiosity on his face.

''Go on,'' Chris urged him to continue (now knowing who the other man was).

Arian promptly looked back to Christopher's hand.. ''You arrived in this world together, did you not?''

''Yes,'' Chris confirmed that was the truth.

''Yet you are not allies. In fact, you are mortal enemies.''

''You got that right.'' Christopher flashed a small smile.

''He's obsessed with you,'' Arian continued. ''His thoughts dwell on you.. He's bent on destroying you.''

''How lovely. But how do you know that? Are you reading his mind or something?''

Arian shook his head. ''I can tell all that by the things I'm seeing.''

''What are you seeing?''

''Confrontations between you and him,'' Arian replied.

''Oh, great. So I'll be seeing him again then?''

''Yes. And more than once.'' Arian moved Christopher's hand slightly so that he could see better with the aid of sunlight streaming through the nearby window... ''I also see pain.''

Christopher sighed. ''Wonderful.''

''I don't refer to physical pain. I mean pain in here.'' Arian pointed to Christopher's chest. ''Heartache.''

Chris closed his eyes as his thoughts drifted to Syrena.

''In that moment you will believe that all you've fought for is lost, but you must not give in.. The future will be dark, Christopher, unless you can stop it... I now understand why you are here. And why you seek to enter Mount Oberon.''

Christopher let out a long sigh, as he processed all that Arian had just said...

''The visions blur from this point.''

''Is that it? No good news at all?''

''Not any I can see,'' Arian answered with honesty.

''Well, that's just...great.'' Chris pulled his hand away. ''Can't you see anything else?''

''I'm sorry.'' Arian shook his head, causing Christopher to stand up in frustration.. ''Look, let me explain to you how this works. When I look into the palm of your hand, a hand that is speaking to me, I might add...I see your future. Nothing else.''

''I see.'' Christopher hung his head.

''And, it's more than just visions, I pick up on emotions too.. That's how I know you'll be downhearted soon, and I want you to be prepared for that.''

Christopher gave a nod before looking to the door. ''Thank you for healing my hand.. I must go now.''

''Christopher,'' Arian spoke out his name.

''Yes?''

Arian ran his hand across his forehead while taking a deep breath (not really wanting to tell Christopher about the final thing he'd seen).

''What is it?'' Christopher pushed for him to speak...

''I did see one other thing.''

''Oh?'' Chris looked back to the pirate. ''And what was that?''

''You and the other man...Vernon.''

''How do you know his name?''

''Because I heard you shouting it out as you fought him.''

''I see.'' Christopher cleared his throat... ''Did you, by any chance, happen to see the outcome of the fight?''

''Not exactly.'' Arian gave a slight shake of his head. ''But I've seen the outcomes of other encounters you'll have against various people and other creatures... In the end, you will always prevail... Except, when it comes to him.''

Chris cocked his head in slight puzzlement.

''The same goes for him,'' Arian said.. ''It appears that one of you is destined to die at the others hands.''

''I don't understand.''

''I'm saying that all the dangers you two face are of no consequence... In the end, you can only ever be killed by one another.''

Christopher turned his back to Arian in order to process this information...

''The real question is, which one of you shall live...and which one of you shall die? Or, perhaps you're destined to destroy each other?''

Before Christopher had chance to reply, he heard the sound of a bell ringing from out on deck.

''Ah, we've arrived.'' Arian got to his feet.

''What?''

''The sound of that bell ringing in the crow's nest signals that we've reached out destination.''

''Oh, I see.''

''Come on.'' Arian walked past Christopher before climbing the nearby stairs...

.

.

.

On deck, Maleficent approached the railing and looked out to the approaching mountain before them.

''So, that's Mount Bermont?''

''Indeed,'' Valentine confirmed as he popped up alongside her.

''Remember, Valentine, this better not take too long.''

''Don't worry. The men will only be given four hours leave,'' Valentine reassured her. ''In which time they can do as they please... That should give them sufficient time to have a few drinks in the local tavern and to find some pleasurable company for a couple of hours, if you know what I mean.'' Valentine raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Maleficent's only reply to that was to roll her eyes at Valentine's lewd comment.

''Hello all!'' Theodore exclaimed as he stepped out onto the deck. ''Oh. Where are we?'' Theodore looked over the railing.

''Mount Bermont,'' Valentine revealed. ''We're stopping here for a few hours.'' Valentine turned to face Finn. ''Tell them to ready the crates.''

''Aye, Cap'n.'' Finn quickly hurried off.

''Crates?'' Maleficent wondered what Valentine meant by that.

''The goods we intend on selling for a decent price.''

''I see.'' Maleficent stepped away from Valentine and approached a miserable looking Diaval... ''Is everything alright?''

''Oh, I'm okay,'' Diaval replied.. ''I'm still a little worried about you, though.''

''Don't be.'' Maleficent took hold of his hand. ''I feel fine.''

Diaval gave her a warm smile, before glancing over his shoulder upon hearing Christopher approaching.

''Ah. So this is the place then?''

''It is,'' Diaval responded.. ''Will you be leaving the ship?''

''I might for an hour or so.'' Christopher stepped beside the pair.. ''Have either of you seen Syrena?''

''Right here,'' Syrena spoke up from behind him. ''How's your hand?''

''Great.'' Christopher held out his now fully healed hand.

''Your hand?'' Maleficent looked confused. ''Why? What happened to it?''

''Oh, I hurt it while performing a little archery,'' Chris replied. ''Fortunately, Arian was able to heal it for me.''

''You mean the half-fairy?'' Syrena said.

''That's right.''

''Oh.'' Maleficent turned her head away while sporting a petulant look on her face.

''What's the matter?''

''I think she's a little annoyed that you didn't ask her to help,'' Diaval whispered.

''Oh, Maleficent.'' Christopher smiled. ''Don't take it to heart.. If it helps, I think you're better at healing injuries than he is.''

''Really?'' Maleficent looked back to Christopher.

''Yep.'' Chris gave a nod. ''When you healed my shoulder it didn't hurt half as much as it did just now when Arian healed my hand. Who then went on to tell me about my not so great forthcoming future.''

''What?'' Syrena looked confused.

''I'll tell you about it some other time,'' Christopher swept the matter aside...

''Christopher.'' Valentine walked towards him. ''How's that hand?''

''Much better, thank you.''

Good to hear.'' Valentine gave the young man a pat on the shoulder.. ''Now, I heard all about your little protest for the Prince to be let out of his cabin. So, I thought I should let you know that I'll be letting his Highness out later today for a few hours.''

''Oh, that's very decent of you.''

''Well, I'm nothing if not a fair man (these words caused Maleficent to roll her eyes once again). Although, I have a feeling Maleficent disagrees with me on that.'' Valentine shot her a forced smile. ''We'll be docking soon, and I'd like to know how many of you are intending to leave the ship for the duration of our stay here?''

''Count me in!'' Theodore appeared from behind Valentine and draped his hand over the pirate Captain's shoulder. ''Hopefully I'll be able to find some decent liquor on land. If you don't mind me leaving the ship, that is, mate?''

''If it'll prevent you from braying on my door begging for rum then be my guest.'' Valentine removed Theodore's arm before sidestepping away from him.

''Great!'' Theodore flashed them all a toothy grin before traipsing away..

''You can count me in too,'' Christopher spoke up.

''Good.'' Valentine gave a nod.. ''Anyone else?''

''Syrena?'' Chris turned his head towards her...

''If it's all the same to you, then I think I'll stay here,'' Syrena replied. ''You don't mind, do you?''

''Of course not.''

''It's just...I haven't been getting a lot of rest lately and I'm feeling exhausted.''

''I understand,'' Chris reassured her with a slight smile on his face.

''What about you two?'' Valentine turned to Maleficent and Diaval.

Maleficent and Diaval looked to one another and both realised what the other was thinking, prompting them both to give a shake of their heads.

''You sure?''

''We'd rather stay here out of the way,'' Diaval confirmed their decision.

''Alright then.'' Valentine turned and walked a few steps before stopping and looking back. ''Oh, just to let you know, Finn will be staying here too. To watch over the ship, you see?''

''Well, couldn't we do that?'' Diaval queried.

''One of the founding rules of this ship was that a member of the crew always had to be present aboard it. And, I hate to break it to you both...but you're not part of the crew.''

''Thank goodness for that.'' Maleficent gave a small titter.

''Does it really make a difference whether or not we're members of the crew?'' Diaval asked. ''We could still watch over the ship for you.''

''Of course it makes a difference. Being part of the crew means a great deal. It's a seal of approval from myself and a symbolism of my trust. And to be frank...I don't trust any of you.. With, perhaps, one notable exception.'' (Valentine briefly glanced in Christopher's direction).

''Well, allow me to assure you, Captain, that the feeling is certainly mutual.'' Maleficent shot Valentine a scathing look before walking away. ''Come, Diaval.''

Diaval imitated Maleficent's glare before following after her...

''Lower the gangplank!'' Finn declared, as the ship edged closer towards the mountainside.

''Come along, Christopher.'' Valentine started to head over towards the descending gangplank.

''Wait.'' Christoper stopped. ''I promised his Highness that I'd go see him.''

''Can't that wait.''

''Not really. And besides, I think he should know why we've stopped, don't you?''

''I could inform him, if you like?'' Syrena suggested.

''You wouldn't mind?''

''Of course not.''

''Alright then.'' Christopher was just about to walk over towards Valentine when he suddenly stopped and turned back around. ''I'll, er...see you soon, then.''

''Okay.'' Syrena gave him a soft smile.

Christopher was just about to move in for a kiss when he noticed the uncomfortable look on Syrena's face.. Thinking better of it, Chris merely returned Syrena's smile before making his over to the edge of the ship...

''Remember men, once we reach town you'll have four hours to do what you want.'' Valentine reminded them. ''Once that time has expired make sure you're back on this ship or else you'll be left behind. We're on a tight schedule, don't forget that.. Am I understood?''

''Aye, Captain!'' was the resounding cry from the men.

''Good.''

The moment the gangplank touched down on the mountainside the men set about carrying the crates across it, while the rest of the men secured the small bridge leading to solid ground.

''Excuse me, mate.'' Theodore pushed his was past Christopher and started to make his off the ship.

Christopher gave a last look to Syrena before following Theodore across the gangplank.

.

.

.

.

At Mount Oberon, Vandran and Aurora materialized in Vandran's room.

Aurora took a few breaths in order to regain her composure (feeling slightly shook up by the teleportation).. As Vandran let go of her hand and stepped away, Aurora looked to her surroundings before asking.. ''Where are we?''

''Don't you recognise the room?'' Vandran replied as he turned to face her. ''You should. You were in here just a couple of days ago.''

Upon closer inspection Aurora recognised the room as the one she'd sneaked into two days prior, spotting the bed Vandran had been laid on, as well as the wall behind the bed that concealed (unbeknownst to Vandran) the secret passage.

''Sit down.'' Vandran gestured to a nearby armchair.

Aurora gave Vandran a look of distrust before hesitantly sitting down in the chair... An uncomfortable silence started to build as Vandran stared at her intensely... Eventually, Aurora spoke up, asking. ''Why have you brought me here?''

''Just to have a little chat, that's all.'' Vandran sat down opposite Aurora... ''You seem on edge?''

''That's because I don't trust you.''

''With good reason.'' Vandran flashed a small, yet menacing smile... ''I've been wanting to ask you a question.''

''Really? Concerning?''

''You and me.'' Vandran cleared his throat before continuing... ''Why didn't you kill me?''

''What?''

''You heard me.''

Aurora looked away (unsure of how to respond)... ''I don't know.''

''Perhaps you felt a morsel of pity for me.''

''No,'' Aurora quickly dismissed that notion. ''Not after what you did to my Phillip. For that you probably deserve to die.''

''Yet you didn't kill me.'' Vandran leaned back in his chair. ''Why is that?''

''Because I don't believe killing solves anything,'' Aurora responded... ''And besides, could I even kill you, really?''

''Yes.''

''Are you sure? You appear to be stronger than the average individual.''

''That's because I am,'' Vandran replied.. ''Unfortunately, this body limits me and my powers.''

''I don't understand.''

''This face that you see before you is merely a mask.''

''A mask?''

''Yes,'' Vandran confirmed. ''In order for me to make the transition between my realm and this one, a host body was needed.''

''So, this isn't you?''

''Not really,'' Vandran responded. ''This body does adapt in certain ways to what I truly look like.. Although, this face is far less intimidating than my own.''

Aurora shuddered slightly at the thought of what Vandran may really look like...

''Don't worry.'' Vandran flashed a small grin. ''I have no intention of removing this mask in your presence.''

''I thought you couldn't?''

''Oh, I can.. The transformation creates a unique effect that combines this body with my true form,'' Vandran explained. ''In that state my body can sustain far greater damage than usual.. However, the hybrid form does weaken me if I try and keep it up for too long.''

''I see.'' Aurora shifted slightly in her seat (starting to feel very frightened).

''Don't be nervous.''

''L-look, why don't you just get to the point?''

''The point?''

''You mentioned that this had something to do with my mother...Leila.''

''Oh, yes,'' Vandran recalled. ''Yes I did...''

''Well?''

Vandran edged forward in his seat and let out a sigh... ''I suppose, in a way, this has more to do with Maleficent than it does your mother.''

''What do you mean?..''

''Aurora, do you ever think of how your life might have turned out had it not been for the curse Maleficent placed upon you when you was but an infant?''

Aurora remained silent for a few seconds before finally replying... ''Once or twice I have.''

''Hmm?'' Vandran gave a nod... ''You love Maleficent, don't you?''

''Yes,'' Aurora responded (this time without any hesitation).

''I can't for the life of me imagine why.''

''She's watched over me all my life. Protected me from danger and helped me to grow into the person I am today... And I know that she loves me.''

''Yes.'' Vandran got to his feet. ''Yes she does... But Aurora, you must see that it's a selfish love.''

''Selfish?''

''Of course! She cares nothing for the feelings of others... Not even yours, my dear.''

''You're wrong.''

''Really?'' Vandran raised his eyebrows. ''Do you have any idea of the amount of pain Maleficent caused in her quest for revenge against your father?''

Aurora remained silent.

''And the pain wasn't just restricted to him,'' Vandran continued. ''If anything, your mother suffered far worse than he ever did... Do you believe she deserved that?''

''Of course not.''

''Well, Maleficent thought otherwise.''

''She never intended to hurt my mother.''

''She didn't care!'' Vandran snapped. ''She drove your mother mad with grief! And for what!?... For petty revenge, that's what.''

''I never said that Maleficent's actions were just. She was wrong, I know that. But we all make mistakes.. And I know that she is genuinely regretful about the things she did.''

''Only because she nearly lost you. She doesn't care about what Leila had to go through.''

''Shut up!'' Aurora got to her feet.

''But I expected better from you, Aurora... Evidently, I was wrong.. You are so blinded by that fairy that you refuse to see the truth.''

''I will not listen to this!'' Aurora turned to the door, which promptly bolted in front of her eyes.

''You're not going anywhere.'' Vandran walked towards a curtain at the back of the room. ''Not until you've seen how Maleficent destroyed Leila's life.''

''I don't want-'' Aurora closed her eyes and took a deep breath... ''I don't want to see.''

''Why?'' Vandran inquired. ''Are you afraid? Afraid of what you might see? Of seeing the things Maleficent never wanted you to be aware of?''

Aurora gave the slightest of nods...

''I see.'' Vandran pulled the curtain aside to reveal a basin filled with water on top of a small pedestal. ''I won't make you look if you don't want to.. I just think it's a pity, that's all... A shame that you're passing up on this final chance of ever seeing your mother.''

Those words got to Aurora. Her overwhelming desire to see her mother with her own two eyes overcame the fear, as Aurora tentatively stepped forward.

''That's it.'' Vandran stepped to one side so that Aurora could reach the basin.

Aurora eyed Vandran with suspicion upon reaching the basin, as she gazed down into the water... ''I don't see anything.''

Vandran reached out his hand and sprinkled gold coloured energy down into the water... ''You will now.''

Aurora let out a slight gasp as a picture started to form in front of her very eyes...

_The place was familiar to her... It was the castle.. Her castle. It looked so real, almost as though events were actually replaying again... The scene was set in a small, dingy bedroom (not one befitting a King or Queen).. Yet, over in the corner of the dark room, was Queen Leila..._

Aurora took a sharp intake of breath upon realising who this woman was. She couldn't prevent herself from uttering the word in a whisper... ''Mother.''

_Leila looked up, almost as though she could hear the voice of her daughter in the future.. In reality, though, this was merely a reaction to the sound of a nearby door slamming from just outside the bedroom. Leila's startled reaction stemmed from her fear of losing the person most precious to her, as the time for Aurora's departure grew nearer and nearer..._

It was at this moment that Aurora realised why her mother was in this small, dark room... She was hiding. Doing her utmost best to prolong this moment with her daughter.. Tears started to form in Aurora's eyes, as she watched her mother trying to comfort the infantile version of herself...

''_Shh, shh_,'' _Leila gently rocked her crying daughter in her arms._ ''_It's alright. It's alright.. The three pixies are going to take care of you. They'll look after you._''

_The baby Aurora continued to cry in her mothers arms, as a tear fell from Leila's cheek._

''_We'll see each other again someday. I know we will... I love you, my little angel._''

_At that moment, the door to the room was opened by one of the servants._

''_Your Majesty. The time has come,_'' _the older woman spoke in a voice filled with sorrow (knowing how hard this was for her Queen)._

''_Leave us, Elsa_,'' _Leila replied._ ''_I'll be along in a bit._'' She_ managed to give a faint smile._

_Elsa gave a brief nod of her head before turning to the nearby guards, who promptly entered the room._

''_W-what are you doing?_'' _Leila looked to the two guards_. '_'Leave at once!_''

''_We can't_,'' _one of the guards replied_. ''_We're under the King's orders.. The child must go to the pixies._''

''_I know that. And I fully intend to-_''

''_No more delays, Leila._'' _A familiar figure stepped into the room..._

''Stefan,'' _Leila voiced his name underneath her breath._

''_Your Majesty._'' _Both guards quickly stood back, slightly surprised to see their King (as he hadn't left the throne room for several days)._

_''Give me the child.'' Stefan held out his hands to Leila._

_''C-can't we just have a few more minutes together? I-I only want to say goodbye.''_

_''You've already said goodbye.'' Stefan advanced towards her. ''She must go.. You know that.''_

_Leila looked away as more tears started to stream down her cheeks._

_''Give her to me.'' Stefan reached for Aurora._

_''No.'' Leila recoiled._

_''Give me her.'' Stefan tried to grab Aurora. ''Give me her!''_

_''No!'' Leila stood up and tried to leave, prompting Stefan to slap her across the face._

_''Listen to me, woman!'' Stefan shook the distraught Leila. ''Do you think I want to lose her, either!? Do you think I want to lose my daughter!?''_

_''No,'' Leila replied in a tearful voice._

_''You must understand... You must.''_

_Leila gave a defeated nod of her head.. ''Let me just say goodbye to her one last time... Please.''_

_Stefan closed his eyes and looked to the floor...before finally giving a nod of his head, allowing her this smallest of mercies._

_Leila sat back down and kissed Aurora atop her head. ''I love you, Aurora... I promise we'll see each other again someday. I promise.''_

_Stefan motioned for Leila to stand back up._

_Leila took a deep breath before getting back to her feet. She steeled herself before saying... ''Goodb-'' Leila stopped herself from speaking that oh so painful word. ''No. Not goodbye...only farewell.'' Leila smiled to her daughter one last time before handing her over to Stefan..._

_As Leila watched Stefan exiting the room with Aurora in his hands, she realised that this was it... This was really it... Unable to bear the thought of losing Aurora she raced after Stefan, intent on dragging Aurora from his arms.. However, upon reaching her husband she realised that she could not. But this didn't stop her from throwing her arms around Stefan, desperate for a source of comfort._

_''Unhand me.'' Stefan tried to pull free. ''Unhand me!''_

_At this moment the guards stepped in and dragged Leila away and back into the room, as she watched Stefan disappear around the corner with her daughter in his arms._

_''No!'' Leila screamed. ''No!''_

_The guards pushed Leila back into the bedroom. She immediately tried to run after Stefan only to be stopped by Elsa, who stepped in and embraced the hysterical Queen._

_Leila wailed and sobbed while holding on to the elderly woman, before tugging at her own untidy golden hair, unable to bear the pain of losing her one and only child..._

At this point the image in the basin faded, leaving a tearful Aurora frozen to the spot, completely crushed by what she'd just witnessed... Eventually, she turned away.

''There's more,'' Vandran spoke up.

''I don't want to see.''

''Are you sure? Sure you don't want to see how the story ends?''

Aurora stopped in her tracks and looked to Vandran... She kept eye contact with him for several seconds before finally relenting and walking back to the basin.

Vandran smiled to himself as he watched Aurora peer back into the water, as another picture formed before her eyes...

_The scene took place in a bedroom. Not the same one from the previous scene, this one was far grander.. At the back of the room was a large four poster bed, with two people standing beside it, a man and a woman. The man sat down on the bed and began speaking to a third person who was inside it.. After turning to the woman at the foot of the bed the man got to his feet and picked up a bag before leaving the room._

As Aurora watched the man leave the room she spotted various bottles of medicine that were in his bag.. Yes, this man was a physician. That could surely one mean one thing... ''Mother.'' Aurora looked to the woman in the bed and immediately recognised her... ''Oh, no.''

_Leila reached out her hand to the woman at the bottom of the bed._

_''Yes, your Majesty?'' The woman approached Leila and took her hand in her own._

_Leila tried to speak but found herself unable.. She took a deep breath and managed to force out her husbands name. ''Stefan.''_

_''He's coming, he's coming,'' the woman reassured her with a weak smile._

_Just then, the door to the room was opened by the man who had been sent to bring the King to his ailing wife's side._

_''Stefan.'' Leila looked towards the door, unable to see that it wasn't him due to a combination of her failing eyes and the dim candlelight._

_''Well?'' The woman looked across the room._

_The man shook his head, signalling to the woman that his effort of convincing Stefan to come to Leila's side had been unsuccessful._

_''Stefan.'' Leila held out her hand to the man._

_''No.'' The woman softly grabbed Leila's hand. ''It's not him... He's not here.''_

_Leila's head flopped back down against the pillow, the last of her hope now gone... She needed to cry but her body was too weak to allow her to do so, only just managing to cough, as she started to battle for air..._

_''Your Majesty?'' The woman looked concerned, while the man stepped back outside of the room (too upset to remain any longer)._

_Leila grasped at the bedding, as she finally found the strength to speak her very last word... ''Aurora.'' _

Unable to watch her mother fighting for breath any longer, Aurora picked up the basin and threw it across the room, smashing it against the far wall...

''I take it you're upset?'' Vandran spoke with a callous smile on his face.

Aurora screamed before rushing towards him, beating her hands down against his chest.

''Stop!'' Vandran grabbed hold of her hands. ''Don't lash out at me!.. Lash out at the one who's caused you to feel this agony.''

''You have!''

''No!'' Vandran exclaimed.. ''You know who caused you to feel this pain as do I... Maleficent.''

Aurora shook her head.

''Ask yourself. Would your mother have suffered if not for Maleficent?''

Aurora fell silent, choosing not to respond...

''Precisely... Now, if you don't mind, I have somewhere else to be.''

'You are poison.'' Aurora shot him a look of pure hatred'

''Really? Why do you say that?.. Is it because I showed you the truth? Or is it because you find yourself disliking Maleficent for the very first time?''

Aurora looked away, failing to reply...

''Just as I thought.'' Vandran let out a chuckle.

Aurora turned back to Vandran, tears running down her cheeks. ''I realise now that I made a mistake... I should have killed you when I had the chance.''

Vandran smiled. ''Mission accomplished, I think.'' With one wave of his hand Aurora disappeared in a puff of black smoke, leaving Vandran alone to revel in his victory, having succeeded in breaking Aurora's spirit...

.

.

.

Francis, meanwhile, was trying to get some sleep back in the cell. However, he was far too worried about Aurora to do so.. He was concerned over what Vandran's real motives were... '_He could be doing anything to her,_' Francis thought as he got to his feet and began to pace up and down... Suddenly, Francis was startled by a flash in the corner of his eye. He quickly spun around to see a tearful Aurora standing at the back of the cell.

''Aurora!'' Francis hurried towards her. ''Are you alright?''

''Oh, Francis.'' Aurora threw her arms around him.

''W-what happened?''

''I...I-'' Aurora pulled him closer. ''I can't talk about it now... Just hold me. Hold me.''

''Alright. Alright.'' Francis stroked her golden hair, content to hold her in his arms until she was ready to tell him about what had occurred between her and Vandran.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Vernon was sleeping (despite the fact that it was still daytime).. Having made camp earlier (in order to shout and scream at his men), Vernon had decided to rest, which led to him nodding off to sleep.. Most of the men took this as an opportunity to get some much needed sleep, however, three of them weren't in the mood for sleep, and were taking this as the perfect chance to rid themselves of their very unstable Captain...

''No.'' Carter shook his his head. ''We can't.''

''We must!'' another of the men disagreed with Carter. ''This is probably the only chance we're going to get.''

''But what can we accomplish by this?'' the third man inquired. ''If we kill him then what?''

''He's right,'' Carter spoke up. ''With Drake dead we'd all be finished.''

''We'll be finished anyway at this rate. You heard the way he was ranting earlier.. Sooner of later he's going to snap and we're all going to die.''

Carter hung his head (knowing that his comrade raised a good point).

''I mean, just look at us.'' The soldier gestured to the sleeping men. ''There was around fifty of us to start with and now's there's only twenty of us left.''

''He's right, Carter,'' the third man agreed with his friend. ''Drake will not accept failure and that is exactly what we're headed towards.''

''I know, but-'' Carter fell silent for a moment in order to furrow his brow. ''There's still time.. We could still catch Maleficent and her friends.''

''No.'' The man shook his head. ''The trails gone cold.. We'll be lucky to ever clap eyes on them again.''

''We must do this.'' The soldier withdrew his sword. ''Once Drake is dead we'll turn to Gerald.. I'm sure after what transpired the other day he'll agree to lead us.''

''He's not fit to lead us,'' Carter dismissed the idea. ''His head's all over the place at the moment.''

''Then we shall lead ourselves!''

''And what will Vandran have to say about that?''

''To hell and damnation with Vandran!'' The man took a step towards Vernon only to be pulled back by Carter. ''Let go of me!''

''Carter.'' The third man grabbed a hold of Carter's shoulder. ''Listen to me. Listen!''

Carter stopped struggling and looked to his fellow soldier..

''He's right.. If we do not rid ourselves of Drake now then we never will... I don't want to see more of us die, do you?''

Carter let out a sigh before shaking his head.

''Good.'' The soldier turned towards his fellow comrade who was still brandishing a sword. ''Let's do this.''

''Alright. Come on.'' The man started to tiptoe his way over towards Vernon, while Carter followed close behind him.

''I'll keep a lookout,'' The third soldier whispered as he stayed behind...

''What do we say when the rest of the men discover his body?'' Carter asked in a low voice.

''We dump his body and make it look as though he was killed by vagabonds who were simply looking for money,'' the man replied, as he and Carter reached Vernon...

Vernon was laid in a very ungainly position, flat out on his back with his head resting against a pillow of leaves. His mouth was hanging open as he snored loudly...

''Look at him.'' The man put his sword to Vernon's throat. ''He's disgusting.''

''Okay, get it over with,'' Carter said before looking away (clearly uncomfortable about this).

''Very well.'' The man raised his blade into the air and prepared to strike... ''Goodbye, Captain.''

* * *

**(A/N). And so another chapter comes to an end... Please don't forget to leave me a review before you go.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, zay gezunt.**


	46. The Arts of Negotiation and Manipulation

**(A/N). Hi guys! As always, thanks for your continued support... Now, before we get started with the chapter, I just have a few things to say.**

**The past few weeks have been pretty hectic for me, so I'm sorry that these last few chapters have been slightly shorter than usual... I'm going on holiday in a couple of days for a week and I'll be without regular internet access so I won't be able to write. I plan on resuming the moment I get back.. And hopefully (barring any unforeseeable issues) I'll have the next chapter uploaded within three weeks time... I'm sorry for this delay, but I will do my utmost best to keep it to a minimum.**

**Okay then, that's quite enough chatter. Let's resume with the story!**

* * *

The soldier was just about to slice open Vernon's throat when his fellow comrade (who was keeping a look out) shouted.

''Look!''

Carter turned his head and spotted black smoke headed straight for them, while the other soldier dropped his sword in shock, as a figure started to materialize through the darkness.

''Vandran,'' Carter spoke his name in a whisper, as their superior stepped out of the smoke and into the light...

''What's going on here!?'' Vandran bellowed.

''M-my Lord?'' Carter shuddered. ''W-we were just about to rouse the Captain.'' (Carter tried his best to explain why they were hovering over Vernon).

''Why is he sleeping at this hour?'' Vandran gazed up to the sun that was still in the sky.

''Well, w-we-'' Carter stuttered.. ''W-we-''

''Out with it!''

''We can't find them, sir!'' the other soldier replied.

''What?''

''W-what he means is, sir, is that we tracked them to the town of Devondale and thought we had them cornered when we were attacked by a group of pirates,'' Carter explained.

''Pirates?''

''Be quiet!'' Vernon shouted from the ground. ''I'm trying to sleep here!''

Vandran (unable to contain his growing temper) suddenly used his powers to lift Vernon into the air.

''Oi!'' Vernon boomed. ''What's happening!?''

Hearing the commotion the men were roused from their sleep.. Each looking startled upon seeing Vandran attacking Vernon.

''You're a disgrace, man. A disgrace!''

''My Lord?'' Vernon looked stunned.

Vandran waved his hand and Vernon fell down to the ground...

Vernon coughed several times before getting to his feet.. ''Why did none of you oafs inform me that Lord Vandran was here!?''

''Don't push the blame onto them!'' Vandran stepped forward. ''What are you doing sleeping in broad daylight!? You are supposed to be pursuing Maleficent and her allies!''

''I know that, sir. But-''

''It's not good enough!'' Vandran cut him off.. ''I demand an explanation!''

''Y-yes, sir.'' Vernon looked to his men before looking back to his superior. ''Well, you see, my Lord...we tracked them-''

''To Devondale,'' Vandran finished Vernon's sentence for him. ''Yes, I know.''

''Oh.''

''And?''

''And they...they-''

''Escaped?''

Vernon gave a nod.

''Something to do with pirates, I hear?''

''Yes, my Lord,'' Vernon confirmed that was the truth.. ''It's the most extraordinary thing I've ever seen, sir.. I mean, a flying ship!'' Vernon smiled nervously (knowing how ridiculous that sounded).

Vandran shot Vernon a scornful look, pressing for him to continue.

''And, er...in the chaos...they managed to slip away.''

Vandran let out a lengthy sigh... ''Where is Syrena?''

Vernon gave a smirk. ''Oh? They haven't told you?''

''Told me what?''

Vernon's smirk widened. ''I think we have a lot to talk about.''

Vandran glanced to the men who were all looking very uneasy.. Sensing that this was a matter of some delicacy, Vandran thought it best to converse with Vernon alone.

''Something the matter, my Lord?''

''Nothing.'' Vandran turned back to face Vernon. ''I wish to speak with you alone. Follow me.'' Vandran promptly stormed off through the nearby bushes, closely followed by Vernon... ''Remain here until we return!'' Vandran called to the men over his shoulder.

Just then, a haggard looking Gerald approached the men with a look of confusion on his face, as he watched Vandran trail off with Vernon following close behind him.. He looked to the men for answers but didn't receive any... Eventually, his eyes found Carter. ''Carter.''

''Yes, Lieutenant?'' Carter turned towards him.

''What's happening? Why is Vandran here?''

''Well, I'm not entirely sure,'' Carter replied, as he and Gerald both looked towards their departing superiors...

.

.

.

.

Aboard the Belladonna, Syrena was keeping her promise to Christopher by going to see the Prince.. Upon reaching the door to his cabin she took a deep breath before knocking twice.

''H-hello?'' John was slightly startled by the knock, as his captors weren't normally polite enough to knock before entering.

''Your Highness,'' Syrena spoke through the door. ''May I come in?''

''Well, that's not for me to decide, is it?''

''What?''

''Try opening the door,'' John stated with a sigh.

Syrena tried to open the door to no avail.

''Now do you see what I mean? It's locked.''

''Oh, of course. I should have known.''

''Who are you?'' John inquired.

''My names's Syrena. Christopher sent me to speak with you.''

''Ah, I see.''

''I'd better go and find Finn,'' Syrena said. ''He'll have the key, I'm sure of it.''

''Indeed I do.'' Finn suddenly appeared from around the corner.

''Oh, there you are.'' Syrena turned to face the first mate of the ship.

''You didn't seriously think that we'd keep the most valuable hostage we've ever had in an unlocked room, did you?'' Finn shot Syrena a look before unlocking the door.

''Well, he's hardly going to escape from a flying ship, is he?''

''Even so, I never take chances.'' Finn opened the door.

''Thank you,'' Syrena stepped inside the large cabin.

''I'll be back in a few minutes.'' Finn put the key back in the door.

''You're not locking me in, are you?''

Finn let out a sigh. ''What did we just establish?''

''That you never take chances.''

''Exactly.'' Finn flashed a smile before closing the door and locking it...

''Charming fellow.'' John got out of the armchair he was sitting in and took a few steps towards Syrena. ''So, you're the one he spoke of?''

''You've heard of me?''

''Christopher mentioned you the other day.''

''Really?.. Oh, what am I thinking?'' Syrena gave a curtsy. ''It's an honour to meet you, your Highness.''

''Oh, please. Standing on such formality isn't necessary, I assure you.''

''I see.'' Syrena looked rather distressed about making a mistake. ''I'm sorry, your Highness.''

''John.''

''I beg your pardon?''

''My name's John,'' The Prince spoke with a soft smile. ''I'd much prefer you to call me by it.''

''Very well...John.'' Syrena returned his smile.

''Good.. Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?''

''Well, Christopher has sent me in his stead.''

''I see.'' John gestured for Syrena to sit down. ''Have a seat, please.''

''Thank you.'' Syrena sat down on the sofa..

''So, where is Christopher?''

''On land.''

''Ah, yes. I can tell that we've docked.'' John peered out of the window and looked to the nearby mountain. ''Why is he out there?''

''I think he just wanted to get away from the ship for a while.''

''Well, I can certainly understand that.'' John stepped away from the window.. ''I hear that he and Valentine are working together now?''

''Well, I wouldn't exactly put it like that.. We're tolerating him for the moment because our goals are similar.''

''Mm, I've heard tale of Christopher's goals, but what of yours? What's your interest in all this?''

''My goal is the same as Christopher's,'' Syrena replied. ''To stop this impending catastrophe.''

''Really? Christopher told me that your involvement in all this was completely accidental.''

''Initially, yes,'' Syrena admitted. ''But now...things have changed.''

''I see.'' John gave a small nod...

''And what about you? Why are you here?''

John looked to the floor. ''Because of my brother...Phillip.''

''Of course,'' Syrena realised her error. ''I heard about that... I'm sorry for your loss.''

John gave her a small smile before sitting back down in the armchair... ''I don't know if you'll mind or not, but I was hoping to tag along with you and your companions to Mount Oberon.''

''I don't mind at all.. I just wonder if Maleficent will agree.''

''Ah, yes. I've heard a lot about her from Christopher and Phillip.''

''Really?''

''Yes.. Phillip described her as being rough around the edges, but that deep down she's a rather good soul.''

''I think that Maleficent is a good person with many imperfections,'' Syrena gave her take on Maleficent...

''Christopher says that he'll be able to convince her to let me stay.''

''Did he?''

''Yes. Do you think he'll succeed?''

''Well, he convinced her to accept me.'' Syrena smiled. ''But even if she does agree...I only hope you know what you're getting yourself into.''

''I'm well aware of the risks,'' John replied... ''If I am to die, then so be it.. I'm sure that George, my other brother, is more than capable of ruling the Kingdom...''

Syrena's thoughts suddenly drifted to another George, the one who'd given his life trying to defend her in the town of Devondale.

''What is it?''

''Oh, it's nothing.. It's just...I met a man named George.''

''Really?''

''Yes. He died trying to protect me and my friends.'' Syrena let out a sigh... ''And I always thought such acts of selflessness were none existent.''

''Well, altruistic individuals are few and far between these days... My father was one of them.'' John smiled as fond memories came to the forefront of his mind.

''Then why not take a leaf out of his book?''

''What do you mean?'' John inquired as to what Syrena meant by that.

''I mean, don't you think it's a little selfish to run out on your people like this? You're their future King.''

''I never wanted to be King,'' John retorted...

''Well, think of your brother.''

''Who else do you think I'm doing this for?''

''I don't mean Phillip, I mean George,'' Syrena explained.

''It's no good.'' John looked away. ''I don't expect you to comprehend the reasoning behind why I'm doing this.. I can tell that you've never known what it feels like to have a raging fire building inside of you.. To feel so much pain that the only possible way to soothe it is to fixate on avenging those who you've lost... You could not understand.''

''Actually...I could.''

John looked back to Syrena, slightly surprised by her reply... ''Who did you lose?''

''It isn't important... That girl who lost everything doesn't-'' Syrena paused for a moment, as painful memories came flooding back to her.. ''I don't think she exists anymore...''

A silence filled the room for what felt like an eternity, as each thought on what the other had said... Finally, the silence was broken by a knock on the door.

''Are you done!?'' Finn shouted through the door.

''Am I?'' Syrena looked to the Prince (wondering if he had anything else to say).

''Yes.'' John got up from the chair. ''I'm sure that you don't want to listen to me prattle on for any longer.''

''I don't mind.''

''No, honestly. You'd better go.. I'm feeling rather tired anyway.''

''Alright.'' Syrena gave him a smile before getting to her feet.

''Are you ready!?'' Finn hammered on the door.

''Yes, Finn!'' Syrena shouted back in reply. ''And don't be so impatient!''

''Well you should have answered me straight away!'' Finn opened up the door.

''You really must learn some manners, my good fellow.'' John shook his head at Finn. ''Tsk, tsk.''

''Sorry, your Highness,'' Finn spoke the words in a sarcastic manner. ''Come on, Syrena.''

Syrena made her way to the door before turning back to John. ''Oh, I almost forgot.''

''Almost forgot what?'' John wondered.

''They're letting you out of this cabin for a bit when they get back.''

''Is that so?'' John raised an eyebrow.. ''I only hope that the stench out on deck isn't as severe as when I was first brought on board.''

''Keep talking like that and I'll give you a fat lip.'' Finn showed John his fist.

''You wouldn't do that to such a valuable hostage.'' Syrena nudged Finn away from the door.

''Oh, wouldn't I?'' Finn shot John a glare before closing and locking the door.

''You have a wonderful way with people, my friend!'' John shouted through the door, causing the pirate to almost unlock the door again in rage.

''Don't rise to it.'' Syrena continued to push Finn away.

Finn huffed as he put the key back in his pocket before storming away...

''Bye, John!'' Syrena called to the Prince.

''Goodbye, Syrena! Nice meeting you!''

''Likewise!'' Syrena replied before climbing the nearby stairs...

''Hmm?'' John laid down on the sofa and closed his eyes, wondering what secrets of her past Syrena was closely guarding...

.

.

.

.

After a two mile walk, Christopher, Theodore, Valentine and his men had reached the town of Woodale. It was a fairly small town with only a few residents, mostly down to the fact that it was rather isolated.. By far the busiest place in the town was the local tavern, as it was the only attraction that appealed to passing travelers... However, it was a store on the outskirts of Woodale that Valentine and his men were headed for, as it was one of the places where they traded goods for money.

''Be careful with that,'' Valentine said to Drew, as the red haired pirate stumbled inside the shop with a large box in his hands.

''Sorry, Captain.'' Drew put the box down on the floor.

''Alright, men! You can clear on out of here if you want!'' Valentine declared to the men, as Benson and Earl carried in the last crate. ''Make sure you're back at the ship on time!''

''Will do!'' Theodore stepped outside before waving to Christopher. ''See you later, mate.''

''Bye, Theodore.'' Chris reciprocated the wave as he watched the men pour out of the building, before approaching Valentine to voice his concern. ''You're letting them leave?''

''Uh-huh,'' Valentine replied without really even listening to Christopher.

''But, what if you don't sell all this stuff?''

''What?'' Valentine once again didn't hear Chris, as he was far too preoccupied in finding Frederick (the owner of the store).

''I said what if you don't sell all this stuff?''

''Oh, we usually do,'' Valentine replied. ''If we don't, then I'll just have to go round up the men a little earlier than I expected.''

Just then, they heard the sound of a door slamming from upstairs.

''Ah, here he is.'' Valentine stepped forward.

''Oh, bloody hell.'' Frederick rolled his eyes upon spotting Valentine, as the middle aged, corpulent, brown haired man made his way down the stairs.

''Well, isn't that a lovely greeting?'' Valentine looked to Christopher. ''You'd never believe that we go back twenty years me and this fella.''

''Nineteen, actually,'' Frederick corrected his old acquaintance. ''So, what have you brought me this time?''

''Quality items, as always.''

''Ha! You're having a laugh.'' Frederick kicked one of the crates. ''Alright, let's see what's in this one then?''

''Of course.'' Valentine motioned for Christopher to step forward and open the crate.

''What?'' Christopher didn't pick up on what Valentine was asking him to do.

''He wants you to open it,'' Frederick clarified it for Christopher. ''Make yourself useful, swabbie.''

''Swabbie?'' Chris looked insulted at been addressed with the term.

''Well, I've never seen you before. I thought you were just starting out.''

''I'm not a member of his damn crew!''

''Alright, Chris.'' Valentine tapped him on the shoulder. ''Keep calm.''

''I just presumed-''

''Well you presumed wrong!'' Chris exclaimed... ''Although, it doesn't help when he's ordering me around.'' He gave Valentine a small shove.

''Oh, sod this.'' Frederick picked up a metal bar from a nearby workbench and set about opening the crate... ''Lazy bastards.''

''Would it have killed you to open the crate?'' Valentine shot Christopher a look.

''I would have, had you asked politely instead of giving me a subtle order,'' Chris replied.

''It wasn't an order, subtle or otherwise.''

''Well...it seemed that way to me.''

''What the hell's this?'' Frederick pulled out a smashed plate.

''Oh, that must have got damaged in transit.'' Valentine started to rummage through the crate... ''A-ha! How about this?''

''What?''

''This.'' Valentine pulled a dusty vase out of the crate.

''That? It looks bloody terrible.''

''Don't be ridiculous.'' Valentine looked offended at the very idea that he'd bring less than top quality items. ''Sure, it's a little grimy, but this is still one of the most finest pieces of craftsmanship I've ever seen.. Don't you agree, Christopher?''

''Keep me out of it.'' Chris held his hands up before backing away...

''Alright.'' Frederick dug his hands into his pockets. ''I'll give you two pieces of silver for it.''

''Two? It's worth at least ten.''

''What? You've been spending too much time up in the clouds, mate.''

''Alright, fine,'' Valentine relented. ''Nine.''

''Three.''

''Nine.''

''Four.''

''Nine.''

''Why are you sticking with nine?'' Frederick flapped his arms in annoyance. ''I'm changing my price.''

''Well, I changed mine first.''

''Yeah, but you've only dropped the price by one.''

''I don't care, I'm sticking with nine,'' Valentine stood firm. ''Take it or leave it?''

''I'll leave it.''

''Fine then.'' Valentine was just about to put the vase back in the crate when...

''Five.''

''Nine.''

''Six, final offer.''

''Make it eight and you've got a deal.''

Frederick screwed up his face as he considered what to do...

''Come on!'' Valentine urged him to make up his mind.

''Seven!''

''Eight!''

''Done.'' Frederick shook hands with the pirate Captain with a grimace on his face. ''I don't know.. I feel as if I've just been robbed.''

''Don't be so silly.'' Valentine flashed a grin.

''Put it over there.'' Fredrick pointed to his desk.

''Okay.'' Valentine carried the vase over towards the desk.

''Is this how you two always do business?'' Chris asked with a look of amusement on his face.

''Always,'' Frederick replied. ''He cheats me every single time.''

''Oh, Freddy.'' Valentine shook his head. ''How can you say that?''

''Because it's damn true, that's how.''

''Oh, I've had enough of this.'' Christopher started to make his way towards the door.

''Where are you going?'' Valentine inquired.

''Away from you two.'' Chris opened the door.

''Could you be a little more specific?''

''I'm just going to go for a walk because I've a feeling it'll take you forever to offload all that stuff, Valentine.''

''Yeah, you might have a point.'' Valentine looked to the various crates and boxes.. ''Although, this wouldn't take so long if he'd just pay a fair price.''

''Look, I certainly didn't ask you to bring all this junk,'' Frederick spoke up.

''Shut up, Fred.''

''Don't tell me to shut up in my own establishment.'' Frederick waved an angry finger at Valentine.

''Oh, boy.'' Chris rolled his eyes. ''I'm outta here. I can't put up with this bickering for any longer.''

''Fine.'' Valentine turned his attention back to the open crate...

''Well, go on then. Bugger off.'' Frederick gave Christopher an obscene hand gesture.

''Nice to meet you too.'' Christopher stepped outside the store and closed the door behind him, leaving Valentine and Frederick to squabble in peace...

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, after a fairly lengthy walk, Vandran came to a stop, prompting Vernon to do the same.

''Right.'' Vandran turned around to face Vernon. ''Now that we have some privacy, I'd like some answers.''

''Answers, my Lord?''

''Indeed.''

''Regarding?''

''Quite a few things.'' Vandran took a step towards Vernon. ''Firstly, I'd like an explanation for why you have failed in your task thus far?''

''Well, er-'' Vernon fidgeted nervously...

''Come on!''

''Y-yes.'' Vernon backed away slightly. ''For many reasons, really.. Unexpected bad fortune and whatnot.''

''Is that so?''

''Yes.'' Vernon gave a nod. ''I also think that you underestimate Maleficent. She's...rather hard to pin down.''

''I'm aware of that.'' Vandran approached Vernon. ''That's why I equipped you with this.'' He grabbed hold of Vernon's hand and touched the iron ring he'd given him. ''Yet still you fail... Pathetic.'' Vandran turned away.

''Hang on just a damn minute!'' Vernon felt his temper rising. ''Why am I the only one being blamed here? The rest of the men are just as guilty of failure as I am.''

''You are their leader,'' Vandran replied. ''It reflects worse on you.''

''Then what about Syrena?''

''Indeed. That brings me to my second question.'' Vandran turned back around... ''Where is Syrena?''

Vernon smiled. ''Well, let's just say that your little plan for her to get close to Christopher and Maleficent failed... Spectacularly, I might add.''

''What do you mean?''

Vernon's smile widened.

''Where is she!?''

''With them!'' Vernon shouted back in response...

''What?''

''She's with them,'' Vernon repeated.. ''Despite the fact that she failed in her task.''

''What do you mean by that?'' Vandran began to prowl back and forth like a caged animal, as his fear for Syrena started to intensify.

''I mean that she's betrayed us.''

These words caused Vandran to come to a standstill...

''To be specific... She's betrayed you.''

''Liar!'' Vandran flew towards Vernon and grabbed his throat before hoisting him into the air.

Vernon started to kick while flaying his arms left and right, in a desperate, frantic struggle to break free.. His eyes widened in alarm as Vandran's face started to distort before him...

''Tell me the truth.''

''I-I...can explain.''

''Then do so!''

''I...I can't...breath!''

Vandran growled before releasing Vernon, sending him crashing to the ground... ''Get up!''

Vernon groaned before dragging himself to his feet...

''Now tell me the truth,'' Vandran commanded, as his face morphed back into being more human looking.. ''I refuse to believe that Syrena would betray me.''

''Whether you believe it or not it's true.''

''No.''

''It is.''

''No!'' A spark of energy suddenly came shooting out of Vandran and into a nearby tree.. Upon realising that he was losing all self control, Vandran took a deep breath in a bid to regain his composure... ''Tell me everything.''

''Very well, sir.'' Vernon coughed while putting a hand to his aching throat... ''When Syrena first met up with us we'd not long departed from the village of Ravenclaw, where we almost killed Maleficent and Christopher, might I add, sir.''

''Continue.''

''Yes, yes.'' Vernon let another cough out before resuming. ''I was initially reluctant to go ahead with the plan, my Lord, as I was concerned for Syrena's well-being (Vernon somehow managed to keep a straight face when he said that). If Maleficent had discovered the truth I'm sure that she would have ripped Syrena's head clean off.''

Vandran closed his eyes and grimaced at the thought.

''But, at the end of the day, it wasn't my decision to make.. Syrena had authority over me. Authority which you granted her.''

''Because you were failing miserably,'' Vandran explained his reasoning behind granting Syrena superiority over Vernon.

''Nevertheless, that proved to be a mistake on your part.''

''Why? What happened?''

''Well, the first part of the plan went perfect,'' Vernon replied. ''Syrena infiltrated the group with ease by pretending to be wounded and in need of aid so that she could return to the town of Devondale, where she claimed to live.. So, with a little persuasion from Christopher, Maleficent agreed to let her tag along with them... And that's when things started to go awry...''

''Go on,'' Vandran urged Vernon to continue.

''Well, due to various complications they ended up staying at a house belonging to this old woman who offered them shelter for the night... Once me and the men arrived on the scene we expected Syrena to have already killed at least one of them while they slept...yet she hadn't.. So, grabbing the bull by the horns, we attacked the house. And in the chaos I started to suspect that Syrena was hindering us more than helping us.''

''What made you think that?''

''Because she was shooting at her own men,'' Vernon revealed. ''Hitting them with arrow after arrow.''

''What?'' Vandran looked stunned to hear this... Terrified that Videl may be listening in, Vandran thought frantically for a credible excuse for Syrena's actions... Eventually, he found one. ''Perhaps she was merely putting on a facade. Pretending to help them so that they'd trust her more.''

''I considered that to be a possibility too, sir.'' Vernon took a step towards Vandran (his fear starting to dissipate, as he felt the momentum of the conversation shifting in his favor)... ''That is, until...-''

''Until what?''

''Until we reached Devondale, my Lord,'' Vernon responded. ''Where my suspicions were confirmed.''

Vandran let out a sigh, fearing what Vernon was going to say next...

''After we cornered them once again...a large battle took place in the street, as the townsfolk took Christopher's side.. Curiously, Maleficent was nowhere to be found.''

''I know,'' Vandran murmured (knowing that was around the time when he'd encountered Maleficent).

''What?''

''Nothing.. Continue.''

''Right.'' Vernon cleared his throat before resuming.. ''Eventually, we got on top, and Christopher was cornered.. But, just when he was about to be struck down-'' Vernon paused for a moment (knowing that Vandran wasn't going to take this well)... ''When...Syrena intervened.'' Vernon waited with bated breath for Vandran to explode, but eerily, he didn't... ''My Lord?''

''Go on.''

''I just wondered what you-''

''I said go on!''

''T-there's nothing more to tell you.'' Vernon hesitantly took another step forward.. ''After defending Christopher and claiming the lives of her own men, Syrena left with Maleficent when she finally arrived on the scene.''

''It was a ruse.''

''A what?''

''A ruse!'' Vandran exclaimed. ''A trick to deceive them into believing that she's genuine.''

Vernon almost laughed at Vandran's preposterous words... ''She killed our men. YOUR men!''

''Who cares about them!?.. Because I know I certainly don't.''

Vernon glanced around, hoping that the men could hear this.. Unfortunately for Vernon, they were too far away to hear anything.

''In situations such as this one Drake, sacrifices are mandatory... Syrena knew what she was doing.''

''Oh, I don't doubt that.'' Vernon gave a faint smile before reaching out his hand and placing it on Vandran's shoulder.. ''My Lord... She isn't to be trusted.''

''Don't,'' Vandran ordered Vernon to stop.

''She's fallen head over heels for Christopher.. Why, she'd do anything for him... Even betray you.''

''Be quiet,'' Vandran uttered in a soft voice, as he realised that his feelings for Syrena must be real. Because if they weren't, why else was he in such pain? Why else would he feel as if his heart was being ripped out one piece at a time? Each piece coinciding with Vernon's poisonous words...

''She's going to help them kill you.. And all you've struggled to attain will be lost.''

''Silence.''

''You still think I'm lying? Go talk to the men, they'll confirm all I've said.''

''Silence!''

''You think you're the only one here who's been wronged!?'' Vernon bellowed. ''The amount of humiliations I've received at Christopher's hands are staggering! I can't rest until he's dead at my feet!... And now, I'm sure you feel the same way about him too, considering he's the reason you've lost Syrena.''

''No.'' Vandran shook his head. ''If anyone's to blame for that it's you.''

''Me?''

''Yes! If it wasn't for your obsession with that young man you would have succeeded long ago, I see that now.. Maleficent was never the problem, Drake...he was.'' Vandran suddenly pushed Vernon backwards, sending him clattering against a nearby tree. ''It was because of your foolish vendetta against him that I had to send Syrena in the first place.'' Vandran dived towards Vernon and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

''M-m-my Lord?''

''You're a sniveling, pathetic creature, Drake.'' Vandran spat on Vernon's head.. ''The only thing out of life you deserve is to be treated with scorn and derision... I should never have sent Syrena to work alongside you.. I should have known that your stench would drive her away.''

''Let me loose upon them!'' Vernon shouted, trying to use his anger to ward off his fear of death. ''Let me bring you their bloodied corpses to desecrate!''

Vandran roared as his face started to contort once again... ''Why should I give you the chance of redemption?.. Give me one good reason not to kill you right now?''

Vernon gave a twisted smile as Vandran increased the pressure on his neck... ''If you do that you'll lose all these men here.. And some of those back at Mount Oberon too, I'll wager.''

''What?'' Vandran looked confused.

''These men...they adore me,'' Vernon bluffed. ''If they see that I'm dead at your hands their faith in you will be shaken beyond compare... They've already lost Syrena. Losing me as well could be too much for them to bear.''

Vandran slackened his grip on Vernon, as he considered his words..

''And I'm sure that the rest of the troops at Mount Oberon won't be pleased to hear the news, either, as it will make them realise that all human life means absolutely nothing to you. Including theirs... Now ask yourself...can you afford to take the chance of facing a reprisal?''

Vandran remained silent for what felt like an eternity... Until, finally...

''Very well.'' Vandran released his grip on Vernon's neck. ''But this is your very last chance, Drake.. Fail me again and I swear that I'll hunt you down and destroy you with my bare hands.''

''Ooh, la di da di-''

Vandran lunged forward and grabbed hold of Vernon's throat... ''I'm serious, Drake.. Deadly serious.'' Vandran tossed Vernon aside as though he was nothing more than a rag doll...

Vernon coughed and wheezed as he patted his chest. ''My, my. Such gratitude.. Are you forgetting that without me you would have been dead a long time ago?''

''That's in the past!.. My only concern is the future.''

''Without me you wouldn't have a future to contemplate.''

''You foolish little man.'' Vandran shook his head. ''You have no idea, do you?.. You think that death is the end?''

''What?'' Vernon was taken aback by that question.

''Never mind.'' Vandran turned away. ''Someday you'll realise.. And then, in time...you won't be able to remember anything about this life.''

Vernon flinched momentarily before quickly regaining his arrogance and composure.. ''Just be grateful that I saved your life.. The life you have here on this Earth.''

Vandran turned and shot Vernon a piercing stare before looking away again...

''Right then!'' Vernon clapped his hands together. ''What's the plan?''

''You and your men are going to have one last opportunity to bring down Maleficent, Christopher and whoever else is with them...barring Syrena.''

''What?''

''You heard me.''

''B-but, sir. She's a traitor.''

''I need definite proof before I take any action against her.. Is that understood?''

''Yes, my Lord.'' Vernon gave a nod.

''Once you've taken care of the others I will deal with Syrena. No one is to harm her.. Make sure that the men are clear on that.''

''Of course. But you're overlooking one thing.''

''Which is?''

''We can't find them,'' Vernon replied. ''I told you, ever since the fiasco in Devondale they appear to have vanished into thin air.''

''Do not fear. I shall find them for you.''

Vernon raised a quizzical eyebrow.. ''How, might I ask, will you achieve that?''

''By using my powers to locate Maleficent?''

''You can do that?''

''By tracking the venom that's inside her, yes.''

''What?'' Vernon looked confused..

''Well, it may surprise you to know that while you chased around Devondale trying to kill Christopher, I paid a visit to Maleficent.''

''Oh?''

''Yes. And after a lengthy struggle I-''

''Oh, you hypocrite!'' Vernon let out a chuckle. ''Blaming me for failing to kill them yet you failed as well.''

''What do you mean?''

''You failed to kill Maleficent!''

''Is that you think?'' Vandran smiled... ''You think this was just about me trying to kill her?''

''Wasn't it?''

''No.'' Vandran shook his head. ''My initial plan was to sway Maleficent into seeing things from a more logical point of view.. Regrettably, she is as stubborn as she is irascible.''

''I take it she rejected whatever offer you made her?''

''Indeed,'' Vandran confirmed... ''And that's when my goal changed.''

''To kill her?''

''Ideally, yes.. But then, as the fight grew increasingly tiresome, another thought entered my head.''

''You've lost me,'' Vernon expressed his confusion...

''Maleficent is infected by the powers of darkness,'' Vandran explained. ''Soon she will start to weaken, as the venom forces her body and mind to give way.''

''Meaning?''

''Meaning that this is the ideal opportunity to strike,'' Vandran replied before turning his back to Vernon.. ''I will detect their whereabouts while you go and round up the men. Alright?''

''Er, very good, sir.''

''And then, I shall use my power to transport you all to their location. Understood?''

''Yes, my Lord.''

''Good.'' Vandran closed his eyes and began to concentrate... ''Run along, now.''

''Er, yes... Yes.'' Vernon eyed Vandran with suspicion (not trusting him or this plan), before quickly heading off to inform the men of Vandran's scheme to thwart Maleficent and Christopher once and for all.

* * *

**(A/N). And so ends another chapter.. Please don't forget to leave me a quick review before you go. And do feel free to voice your thoughts regarding the story as a whole.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, bon voyage.**


	47. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**(A/N). Hi guys!.. Well, I'm back from my holiday, feeling fully refreshed and ready to start writing again.. As always, thanks for the reviews.**

**Now, without further delay, let's press on with the story!**

* * *

Christopher let out a yawn as he stretched, feeling weary after his walk around Mount Bermont.. Tired of waiting for Valentine and his men, Chris had resolved to return to the Belladonna.

After making his way back to the mountainside, Chris spotted the ship in the distance up ahead. He was just about to start walking towards it, when he spotted something in his eye corner. Christopher slowly turned around and noticed smoke billowing from a cave in the distance.. Worried that someone may be in trouble, Chris hurried towards the smoke to investigate...

After traversing over various rocks that were strewn around before the cave, Chris reached the slope that led down towards it... He slowly and carefully made his way down to the bottom before stepping inside, delving further and further inward towards the source of the smoke...

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, aboard the Belladonna, Maleficent was feeling a little out of sorts.. Having recovered from yet another dizzy spell, her head had started to pound, so she stepped out on deck in order to take a breath of air.. Within seconds Diaval appeared alongside her.

''Mistress?''

Maleficent turned towards the worried looking Diaval and gave him a slight smile.

''Are you alright?''

''I'm fine.''

''You sure?.. I couldn't help but notice that you seemed a little off balance inside.''

''I just needed some air,'' Maleficent replied before approaching the nearby railing...

Diaval looked up to the crow's nest before glancing to the helm, his eyes fixing on the wheel for a second or two before he walked over towards Maleficent... ''It's a beautiful ship, don't you think?''

''Mm.'' Maleficent gave a small nod of her head.

''Were you surprised to hear that it's powered by fae magic?''

''Not particularly.'' Maleficent leaned against the railing.. ''Although, discovering Valentine's connection to Oberon's daughter and the mountain was rather jarring...if not fortuitous.''

''What do you mean?''

''Well, I doubt that Valentine would have agreed to help us had he not already been aware of the vast riches that lie within that mountain.''

''Yeah, you're probably right about that... Do you trust him yet?''

''Valentine?''

''Yes,'' Diaval confirmed that's who he was referring to...

Maleficent hesitated for several seconds before finally replying. ''No... And I don't suspect I ever will.''

''Really? Why's that?.. To be fair to Valentine, I don't think that he'd betray us.''

''Nor do I,'' Maleficent agreed with that.. ''I don't believe that Valentine would ever aid Vandran and his Master.''

''Then why don't you trust him?''

''Because he cares nothing for us or Aurora.. He only cares for himself and his crew.''

''Well, that's to be expected.'' Diaval shrugged.. ''After all, he is a pirate.''

''Indeed.'' Maleficent gave a nod. '' And when it comes to a choice between us and the riches of Mount Oberon, I can practically guarantee that he would always choose vast wealth for him and his men above us... Someone like that isn't to be trusted, Diaval.''

''Yes,'' Diaval had to agree..

''Not dissimilar to Theodore, really.''

''Theodore?''

''Yes. He too cares not for our quest, only ever thinking of himself.''

''You're right there... And he's a filthy cheat.''

''Still sore about the game you two played in the brig?..''

''I'm telling you those dice were rigged!''

''Oh, I'm sure.'' Maleficent smiled...

Diaval let out a sigh... ''What about Syrena?''

''What about her?''

''Do you trust her?''

Maleficent glanced away (unsure of how to respond).

''I mean, she was never supposed to be a part of all this either, just like Theodore.''

''We don't know that for sure, Diaval.'' Maleficent looked back to her loyal companion.. ''In her mind perhaps not.''

''And in ours too.''

''Mm. Yet, the fates have spoken...and now she's one of us.''

''So you do trust her?''

Maleficent pursed her lips, still struggling to commit and say the word..

''Well?..''

''Alright,'' Maleficent finally relented... ''Yes. Yes I trust her.''

Diaval gave a small smile. ''That's good.''

''Is it?'' Maleficent arched her eyebrows. ''Just because I believe she's trustworthy doesn't mean I think she should be travelling with us.''

''Well, she's pretty good in a fight.''

''True,'' she had to acknowledge that. ''However, the effect she has on Christopher could prove costly, I fear.''

''Ah, you've noticed it too?''

''Of course I have, Diaval. I'm not blind.''

Diaval let out a small chuckle (suddenly reminded of when he secretly longed for Maleficent).

''What?''

''It's nothing,'' Diaval replied with a grin on his face.

''Tell me,'' Maleficent insisted.

''Alright.'' Diaval looked away almost bashfully... ''I just find Christopher's predicament similar to the one I was in.''

''Really?''

''Yes. As you're already aware, I know what he's going through.. The pain of being so close and yet so far.. Being too afraid to speak from the heart... I'll never understand why words slide away from us when we need them most.''

Maleficent reached out her hand and ran her fingers along the back of Diaval's neck... ''I'm here now.''

Diaval turned back around to face Maleficent. ''I know... And I thank the Gods every day for that.''

Maleficent smiled softly before gently pulling Diaval towards her and embracing him... ''I love you, Diaval.''

''And I love you...'' Diaval pulled back slightly and looked deeply into Maleficent's eyes before giving her a tender kiss.

Just then, they were both startled by the sound of a door slamming.

''Oh.'' Finn looked rather embarrassed at the sight of Diaval and Maleficent kissing.. ''Excuse me.'' He began to make a quick exit.

Diaval gave a nod of acknowledgment to the pirate as he brushed past them before hurrying through the door that led to his cabin...

''Well, he certainly has impeccable timing.'' Maleficent gave a small titter.

''Indeed,'' Diaval reciprocated her smile before the look on his face suddenly became serious... ''I only hope that Christopher tells Syrena how he feels about her before we reach Mount Oberon.'

''If it helps, Diaval, I think that Syrena is already aware.''

''You think so?''

''Yes. And I believe that she feels just as strongly about him.. That's what worries me.''

''What do you mean?'' Diaval looked confused.

''I mean that their feelings for one another could be used against them.''

''I don't understand.''

''Well, supposing that the enemy became aware of it they could use it to their advantage,'' Maleficent replied... ''Especially if Drake found out.. He is a cruel, wicked man.''

''Yeah, you're not wrong there...''

Maleficent looked over the railing once again and sighed.

''What is it?''

''I'm just thinking about Syrena,'' Maleficent responded. ''For all that she's done to aid us I still think that her travelling with us to Mount Oberon is a mistake... It's one member of our company too many, I can feel it.''

''Well, in that case you won't be happy to hear what I overheard.''

''Why? What did you overhear?''

''Whispers that Christopher is going to try and convince you to allow Prince John to join us in our little expedition.''

''What!?'' Maleficent looked infuriated.

''Hey, don't blame me.'' Diaval held up his hands while sporting his trademark lopsided grin. ''I think it's a terrible idea too.''

''Why would Christopher suggest such a thing?''

''I have no idea,'' Diaval replied. ''Although, I gather that it was John's idea... I think he wants to avenge Phillip.''

Maleficent let out another sigh before turning away again. ''I see... Nevertheless, that doesn't mean to say that he's welcome to join us.. I've had my fill of men I hardly even know surrounding me.. Well no more.''

''Quite right.'' (Diaval thought it best to agree with everything she'd just said).

Maleficent took a deep breath before stating. ''I'm going for a fly.'' She turned her head towards Diaval. ''Would you care to join me?''

''Well, er...yes,'' Diaval replied somewhat reluctantly. ''Of course I will.''

''You appeared somewhat unwilling to reply.''

''Did I?''

''Diaval?'' Maleficent shot him a knowing glare.

''Oh, alright.'' Diaval sighed. ''It's just...I'm not sure that you're up to it.''

''Oh, Diaval.'' Maleficent shook her head at his concern. ''I'm perfectly well.''

''But you're not and you know it,'' Diaval objected... ''If you feel dizzy when we're up there.'' He glanced to the blue sky above them.

''Diaval, believe me when I say...I'll be alright.''

''Are you sure about that?''

''Of course I am,'' Maleficent reassured him.. ''In fact, if anything, I'll be more at ease and balanced in the air than I ever will be on the decking of this ship.''

''Very well.'' Diaval took her hand in his... ''After you, my love.''

Maleficent gave him a small smile before unfurling her spectacular wings.

Diaval promptly stepped back and transformed himself into a raven.. He watched as his beloved Maleficent took flight before he swiftly followed after her... The two of them circling around the ship before shooting up into the sky.

.

.

.

.

Back on dry land, Christopher was delving deeper and deeper inside the cave.. The further he went the more the smoke increased, as he squeezed past rock after rock in order to move onward... Eventually, he arrived above a hole in the ground where he could see the light of flames illuminating the way forward.. It was at this point that Christopher started to wonder if he'd made a terrible mistake.. Still not knowing if someone's life was in danger or not, Chris decided to call out to see if anyone was in need of his aid...

''Hello!'' Chris called before coughing on the smoke... ''Hello!''

He waited and waited, but no one replied... Despite the fact that he was still baffled as to who had caused this enormous fire, Chris opted to leave.. He took a step back and was just about to turn around and leave when he suddenly lost his footing.

''No, no!'' Chris flailed his arms as he tried to regain his balance. His eyes widened in horror as the flames seemed to grow behind him, almost as though they were sucking him in. ''No!'' Christopher tumbled backwards towards the hole. ''Ohhh, boyyyyyy!'' He landed on his back and started to roll towards the fire... He was just about to be lost to the flames when he felt someone grab his left hand.

''I've got him!'' Benson cried out to his Captain.

''Get him out of there!'' Valentine boomed from around the corner.

''Come on!'' Benson pulled Christopher to his feet before rushing towards the exit.

Chris swayed from side to side as he followed after the burly pirate, struggling to see the path ahead due to the smoke.. He reached out his hand and grabbed a nearby rock in order to steady himself, before propelling himself off it and towards the crack in the wall.

''Pull him through.'' Valentine motioned for Earl to step forward.

Chris was promptly pulled through by both Earl and Benson, as Valentine rushed to get out of there...

After traversing back through the cave, Christopher and the pirates who'd come to help him reached the exit.. Chris slowly made his way up into the light before stepping outside of the cave.

''What were you thinking!?'' Valentine exclaimed.

''H-how-'' Chris paused in order to let out a cough.

''You could have been killed!''

''How did you find me?'' Chris asked with a wheeze.

''Luckily, Benson observed you heading into that deathtrap.'' Valentine pointed to the cave. ''Then he alerted me and Earl.''

''I see.'' Chris looked to Benson and Earl before looking back to Valentine.. ''Well, thank you...all of you.''

''Bah!'' Valentine turned away and began to clamber up the slope and over the rocks towards steady ground.

''Wait just a damn minute!'' Chris started to follow after him. ''Why do you care, anyway!?''

''Me and my men nearly perished because of you!''

''I didn't ask any of you to come and help me!''

''Would you have rather we left you to burn?''

Christopher hesitated for a second or two before finally responding in a quiet voice... ''No.''

''Exactly!'' Valentine wiped the dirt from underneath his boot before stepping onto solid terrain.

''Why did you go down there in the first place?'' Earl asked as he pushed past Christopher.

''Curiosity,'' Chris replied. ''Plain and simple curiosity.. I should have known better... After all, it did kill the cat.''

Valentine, Benson and Earl all shared looks of confusion.

''What?'' Chris looked puzzled. ''Not familiar with the expression?''

The three men shook their heads.

''Forget it.'' Christopher shook his own head before sitting down on the ground...

''Okay, you two.'' Valentine turned towards Benson and Earl. ''Go and round up the others. We have to be leaving soon.''

''Yes, Captain.'' Earl quickly hurried off, Benson right behind him...

''I take it you managed to sell all of your various items?'' Chris spoke up.

''Hardly.'' Valentine gave a small chuckle. ''Frederick was in a foul mood today.''

''Really? I didn't notice.'' Chris gave a sly smile.

''Hmm. Still haven't lost your sense of humor, I see.''

''Sorry.'' Christopher slowly got to his feet...

''As a matter of fact, that's why I had to call on Benson and Earl, to help me get those crates out of Frederick's store.''

''Oh...'' Christopher let out a long sigh before turning away.

''What?''

''Oh, I'm just thinking about the mistake I made.''

''What do you mean?''

''Well...'' Chris looked back to the pirate Captain. ''The real reason I went down into that cave is because I thought that someone may need my help.''

''Ah, I see.. Now it makes sense.''

''Evidently, I was wrong. There was no one down there... Although, we still don't know who started that tremendous fire.''

''I do,'' Valentine replied without a moments hesitation.

''Really?''

''Yes...''

Christopher waited for Valentine to reveal who was to blame for many seconds before finally realising that he'd have to ask the question point blank... ''Who started it, then?...''

''Oberon.''

''Oberon?'' Chris echoed with a perplexed look on his face.. ''B-but, he's been dead for centuries now...hasn't he?''

''Of course,'' Valentine confirmed. ''You see...that is no ordinary fire, Christopher.'' Valentine turned away and started to make his way along the small path that led back to the main road.

''Wait!'' Christopher hurried after him.. ''Explain.''

''It's a long story.''

''Well, I've got the time.''

Valentine let out a sigh... ''Very well. But we'll have to walk at the same time. I'm on a tight schedule, remember?''

''I know.'' Chris fell into step beside him.

''Alright then.'' Valentine cleared his throat before beginning... ''It all started here. A very long, long time ago, a young Oberon saved the life of a baby Dragon.''

''Dragon?'' Chris looked astonished... ''You must be joking?''

''Does this face look like it's joking?'' Valentine suddenly stopped and gave Christopher a steely look.

''No.''

''Precisely.'' Valentine resumed walking.. ''I thought by now you would have learned to accept all things with ease.''

''I suppose I have.. But a Dragon?'' Chris shook his head in disbelief... ''Anyway, go on.''

''Well, Oberon took the young Dragon into that very cave (Valentine gestured his head towards it), where he nursed the ailing creature back to full health.''

''What had happened to it?''

''It had been attacked by hunters,'' Valentine replied.. ''You see, this was at a time when Dragons were all but extinct, and the last few that remained were beien hunted down and slaughtered.''

''How awful.''

''You wouldn't be saying that if you'd seen the carnage they can wreak.''

''Why, have you?''

''Yes,'' Valentine responded. ''Even though the last major attack occurred some three hundred years ago, the damage they left behind still remains in certain areas..''

''All the same, I still don't agree with them been wiped out.''

''You have no right to judge, seeing as you've not clapped eyes on the devastation they can cause.''

''Well, I've certainly seen the devastation you and your men can cause, but that doesn't mean to say that I'd like to see any of you killed.''

Valentine fell silent for a second or two as he realised that Christopher was right... Eventually, he replied. ''Good point.''

''Thank you for admitting that I'm right. It's very big of you.''

''I never said that you were right,'' Valentine corrected him. ''I merely stated that you'd raised a good point... Anyway, your stance on the matter was shared by Oberon, who believed that all life was sacred.''

''I see.. What happened to the Dragon?''

''Well, after helping it recover to full health, Oberon returned to his home in the mountain we're headed for, taking the Dragon along with him,'' Valentine revealed. ''He even gave it a name...Drago.''

''Drago?''

''That's right. He kept the beast as a pet throughout his life.''

''Wow. A pet Dragon? That's...incredible.''

''True,'' Valentine had to agree with that.. ''Even for a world as magical as this one that's incredible.''

''Did he manage to tame it?''

''Not really. I mean, Drago loved Oberon like a father, but he had little time for anyone else.. Although, Oberon did manage to contain its natural urges to destroy, teaching it a great many things along the way. And because it spent so much time in the company of fairies, Drago started to speak, making him one of the few Dragons to ever do so.''

''Fascinating..''

''Drago grew and grew until he became enormous.. Some even say he was the largest of all the Dragons, which would be fitting.''

''Why would it be fitting?''

''That the last ever Dragon would be the greatest of them all.''

''I see.'' Chris gave a nod.. ''Although, I have to ask...what does this have to do with the fire in the cave back there?''

''Ah, that's the thing.'' Valentine came to a stop as they reached the main road.. ''As you already know, Titania hated her husband with a passion.''

''Yes.''

''Well, just before she was banished by Oberon, she made one last attempt on his life. Even though she knew by that point that all hope of taking his throne and crown for herself were futile, she still tried to kill him just out of spite.''

''What happened?''

''No one knows for certain.. Although, it is rumored that she tried to vanquish him with a very dark spell that renders its victim dead within a matter of minutes.''

''How horrible.''

''Indeed.. Unfortunately for her, Drago, who had always despised the Queen, threw himself in front of the spell, taking the brunt of its force.''

''Oh no.''

''That's right... Drago died that day trying to protect his beloved owner.''

Christopher bowed his head in respect for the great Dragon before looking back up, as he realised that his original question had still not been answered... ''But what about the fire in the cave?''

''That was ignited by Oberon, not the Dragon.''

''Oberon? I don't understand.''

''Well, after the death of his pet, Oberon returned to the place he'd originally found him.'' Valentine tapped his foot on the ground beneath their feet. ''On this very mountain... He ventured to the cave and used his magic to create a fire that would burn for eternity.. A glorious tribute to Drago that would last forever.''

Christopher was silent for a moment or two before clearing his throat. ''That's...very touching... If not a little strange.''

''Quite,'' Valentine spoke with a smile before looking to the path before them.. ''Come along! It's getting late. We have to go and help Benson and Earl round up the men.'' He promptly set off towards the village.

''Yeah, otherwise Maleficent will be furious...'' Christopher gave a last look to the smoke billowing from the cave before following after Valentine.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, far, far away from Mount Bermont, back at the castle, Knotgrass and Flittle were worrying about their lack of contact with Maleficent.

''No, Flittle.'' Knotgrass shook her head. ''We can't. Not until we have some information to relay.''

''But it seems like forever since we last spoke with her,'' Flittle replied. ''What if something's happened to her or Diaval, and that charming young man who's travelling with them?''

''I know, I know.'' Knotgrass sighed.. ''But you must understand sister, we're treading on eggshells here. Thoren has set up spies throughout the castle to make sure that we do not contact Maleficent.'' She looked cautiously around the room they were standing in. ''For all we know they could be observing us right now in hiding.''

Now it was Flittle's turn to glance around the room with suspicion.

''Flittle, I fear that we may have learned all we can from the Prophecy. And if that is the case, then we shall inform Maleficent, but not yet.. Not until we're sure.''

''But what if something's happened to them?'' Flittle persisted.. ''I can't take this anymore, Knotgrass! Living on edge!''

''Flittle, please.'' Knotgrass indicated for her sister to be less loud.

''Look at my hands!'' Flittle held out her hands that were shaking uncontrollably. ''My nerves are shot!''

''I understand that, but-''

''Constantly worrying about Aurora and-''

''Please be quiet!'' Knotgrass snapped before quickly regaining her composure... ''I'm sorry.''

''You should be.'' Flittle turned away. ''There was a time when you wouldn't have cared about what any human thought of us. And you certainly wouldn't have lived in fear of them.''

Knotgrass let out a lengthy sigh as she looked to the ground... ''You're right.''

''Really?'' Flittle looked back to her sibling. ''You're actually admitting that you were wrong?''

''I never said that, Flittle. But you do raise a good point.'' Knotgrass puffed out her chest before declaring... ''To hell with the Steward!''

''Exactly!'' Flittle agreed as she clapped her hands together.

''Who is he to tell us what or what not to do!?''

''Precisely!''

''Ahhhh.'' Knotgrass felt the tension leaving her body. ''That feels much better... Now, where is Thistlewit?''

''I'm not sure.. She said earlier that she was going for a fly round outside to stretch her wings.''

''Did she? Well, I can't really blame her. I could do with taking a flight myself.''

''Shall we?''

''No,'' Knotgrass replied without hesitation. ''We must concentrate on the matter at hand.. We shall wait for Thistlewit to return before we contact Maleficent.''

''Alright then... Although, perhaps we should contact Maleficent right now.''

''Why?''

''Well, every second counts, doesn't it? And I'm sure that Thistlewit won't mind.''

Knotgrass thought on this for a few seconds before nodding her head.. ''Very well.'' She started to make her way towards the door.

''Where are you going?''

''To find the rings we're using to converse with Maleficent,'' Knotgrass responded. ''I hid them so as not to attract suspicion from the guards. Remember?''

''Oh, of course.''

''Come on!'' Knotgrass opened the door and stepped out into the hall, Flittle following close behind her...

.

.

.

At the other end of the castle, the Steward, Thoren, had just dismissed everyone from the throne room.. He was extremely tired after being at odds with the Council of Nobles all morning over what should be done regarding Aurora. Some were purposing an expedition to rescue her and bring Vandran to justice, while others already believed that their Queen was dead and were hoping that Vandran would not keep to his word and return to rule over their land.. Despite the conflicting viewpoints regarding the matter all of them agreed on one thing...that Thoren should not be allowed to remain in power by default. This position the Nobles had taken greatly irritated the stand in ruler.

After removing his undersized shoes (which were causing his feet to ache), Thoren leaned back in the throne and let out a lengthy sigh... He'd just closed his eyes when he heard a voice speak up from behind him.

''Tsk. They can't even find you a decent pair of shoes.''

''W-what?'' Thoren jumped in his seat, a startled look on his face.. ''W-who said that?''

''I did...'' Vandran suddenly stepped out from behind the throne.

''Guards!''

''Be quiet!'' Vandran used his power to pin Thoren back against the throne.. ''Raise your voice again and I shall tear out your tongue and devour it. Understood?''

Thoren nodded his head frantically..

''Good.'' Vandran released Thoren before levitating the Steward's shoes into the air. ''I was merely pointing out that these fools don't appreciate you. They haven't even found you a pair of shoes that fit.'' Vandran tossed the shoes aside unceremoniously.

''W-w-who are you?'' Thoren asked in a fearful tone.

''Someone who's trying to help you...''

Thoren eyed Vandran with suspicion as he edged forward in his seat.. ''Help always comes at a price though, doesn't it?''

''How very true.'' Vandran smiled. ''That's why I'll be needing something in return. But, before we get to all that, allow me to introduce myself... My name is Vandran.''

''V-Vandran?'' Thoren recognised the name... ''Y-you was the one who killed the Prince and abducted the Queen.''

''That's right.. Things which have benefited you greatly.''

''What do you mean?''

''Oh, don't bother lying to me, Thoren.'' Vandran took a few steps away from the throne. ''I know that you're enjoying this new position of power you find yourself in, and why shouldn't you?''

''Why are you here?'' Thoren slowly got to his feet, fearing for his very life.

''Don't be alarmed, I'm not here to harm you,'' Vandran assured him.

''Why should I trust you?''

''Quite right. I'm very untrustworthy.. However, it wouldn't be in my best interests to hurt you, or Aurora for that matter.''

''She still lives?''

''Yes, of course.''

''Then why-''

''Did I take her in the first place?'' Vandran finished Thoren's question for him. ''That's none of your concern. All that matters is that you remain here on that very throne...on a permanent basis.''

''P-permanent?'' Thoren looked very confused. ''Wait. I-I don't understand. If the Queen still lives then how-''

''She will never rule again, that's for certain,'' Vandran cut him off.

''You intend to kill her?''

Vandran fell silent, hesitant to answer that question.

''Well?..''

''I'm not entirely sure,'' He eventually replied. ''That is not for me to decide. Her fate is in the hands of someone else (he spoke in reference to his Master, Videl). But I can promise you that she will never rule again...not once my plan is completed.''

''Then why do you need me?''

''To rule in her stead, of course.''

''You want me to have the crown?''

''Yes,'' Vandran replied without the slightest hesitation. ''Does that surprise you?''

''Well, yes... I thought you'd be wanting it.. Isn't that why you took her in the first place?''

''Oh, my dear Steward.'' Vandran shook his head. ''I have a much larger fish to fry.. Look around you.''

Thoren looked left then right.

''Tsk,'' Vandran tutted. ''Not to these walls. Beyond them! To the entire world! Because that is what my eyes are set upon.'' Vandran turned his back to Thoren before descending down the nearby steps... ''I know that the Council of Nobles are pressuring you.. They're considering an expedition to save their Queen. Oh, not for her sake, of course. It's because of me.. They fear me. They're right to. They think I'll return. I will.. In fact, I already have!'' Vandran beamed as he opened up his arms. ''They think I'll obliterate their Kingdom... I will.''

''Well, that wouldn't leave me much to rule over, would it?'' Thoren gulped as he looked to the door that was closest to him (considering making a run for it should Vandran turn nasty).

''On the contrary!'' Vandran spun back around. ''Once this world has being...reinvented, a ruler will still be needed for this particular area. And as long as you remain loyal to me than I see no need to remove you from that throne.'' Vandran gestured his head towards it.

Thoren looked back to the throne before looking to Vandran. ''I'm not a fool, you know. I'm well aware that there's more to this offer than meets the eye.'' Thoren trotted down the steps towards Vandran. ''What do you really want?''

''All I want is for you to discourage those fools on the Council of Nobles. Prevent them from taking any action.''

''I can only stall them.''

''Then keep stalling!'' Vandran's voice grew louder...

''Alright.'' Thoren bowed his head.

''Good... But be warned. Betray me and you'll be dead before the end of the hour.''

Thoren swallowed hard as he took a step back.

''And don't think I won't be aware of it if you do,'' Vandran cautioned. ''I know a great many things about you, Thoren.''

''Such as?''

''Your hatred for all fae creatures, for instance. A hatred that is deeply rooted in you due to childhood trauma.''

''Alright, that's enough.''

''If I'm not mistaken, you watched as your mother was accosted by-''

''That's enough!'' Thoren exclaimed...

Vandran fell silent as a smirk appeared on his face (knowing his task was now complete)...

''I will do as you ask.'' Thoren looked away.. ''But you must make sure that Aurora never returns to this castle to reclaim her throne.''

''You have my word.'' Vandran gave a small bow of his head... ''I want you to know that you're making a smart decision here, Thoren. You may not know it but in the long run you'll be doing this land a tremendous favor.''

Thoren briefly glanced back to Vandran before turning away again.

''Ridding this Kingdom of Maleficent and all her kind will benefit us all.''

''Yes, I'm sure many people would agree with you on that.''

''Of course they would.. A single ruler of this land and the Moors was never going to work, Aurora and Maleficent were fools to ever think it could...'' Vandran started to approach Thoren from behind. ''I want you to know that once my plan is completed...I will burn the Moors to the ground.''

''Good,'' Thoren uttered darkly under his breath, before slowly turning his head to Vandran (who's face was now mere inches away from his own)...

''There's one last thing.''

''And what's that?''

''The pixies...'' Vandran leaned in ever closer.

''W-what about them?'' Thoren recoiled slightly, uncomfortable at the lack of distance between him and Vandran.

''Deal with them...quickly.''

''How? I don't have the authority to get rid of them without reason.''

''They have disobeyed your command.''

''What?''

''That's right.'' Vandran nodded his head. ''They're about to contact Maleficent right now.''

Thoren turned away again as his face darkened...

''I think you know what to do.'' Vandran stepped away from Thoren.

''Indeed I do,'' Thoren spoke in an angry whisper, infuriated at the pixies for disobeying him.

''I must go now.'' Vandran climbed up the stairs and ran his fingers across the top of the throne.. ''I'll be returning soon to make sure that you're fulfilling your duties.''

''Very well.''

''And remember, Thoren...''

''What?'' Thoren looked towards the white haired man.

''I'll be watching.'' Vandran gave a wink before waving his hands and disappearing through a cloud of black smoke, leaving a startled Thoren behind to think on his options and to contemplate his future.

.

.

.

.

Back on the Belladonna, Maleficent and Diaval had just returned from their flight.

''You're getting slow,'' Maleficent remarked as she touched down on the deck.

Diaval let out a caw of disagreement before changing himself back into a human.

''Too much time spent in human form, I think.''

''Don't be ridiculous.'' Diaval looked genuinely annoyed. ''I flew at the same speed I always do.''

''Oh, Diaval.'' Maleficent smiled. ''I'm only teasing.''

''I should hope so.''

''Oh, you're back!'' Syrena exclaimed cheerfully from behind them. ''I was wondering where you two had got to.''

''Oh, we went for a fly,'' Diaval responded.

''I can see.'' Syrena wiped a piece of dirt off Diaval's forehead.

''He brushed against a few trees,'' Maleficent explained the reasoning behind Diaval's dirty face... ''It's getting late.''

''I know.. I wonder what's keeping them?'' Diaval wondered as he glanced towards the cliff face.

''No need to wonder anymore!'' Finn declared as he appeared on the stairs beside them. ''Look!''

Maleficent, Syrena and Diaval walked to the edge of the ship and spotted Christopher, Valentine and the others walking back towards the ship.

''Lower the gangplank!'' Valentine ordered.

''Aye, Cap'n!'' Finn hurried up the nearby steps.

''I thought they'd gone to get rid of those crates.'' Syrena pointed towards the various crates and boxes that were slowly being carried back towards the ship.

''Ahoy there!'' Theodore bellowed as he swayed towards the Belladonna.

''Whoa!'' Chris used his hands to keep the drunken man upright. ''Steady, steady.''

''I'm alright, mate.'' Theodore patted Chris on the shoulder. ''I'm gonna be alright.''

''Sure you are.'' Chris fired daggers with his eyes towards the grinning Drew. ''How many did he have?''

''He drank more pints than I could keep count of.''

''Aye, that fella can certainly down a gulper,'' one of the pirates remarked as he nudged his way past them.

Upon reaching the ship, Valentine was the first to step onto the gangplank before beckoning the others to follow after him.

''A little earlier than I expected, Valentine,'' Maleficent said.

''Well, I always aim to please.'' Valentine flashed her a smile as he walked on deck...

''Okay, watch it.'' Chris helped Theodore across the gangplank... ''I think it'd be for the best for you to have a little nap.''

''Don't need a nap!'' Theodore protested before falling down flat on his face.

''He's down!'' Drew exclaimed with a laugh.

''Oh, I give up.'' Chris stepped away from Theodore. ''Help him to his cabin somebody.''

A chuckling Benson marched towards Theodore before hoisting him to his feet. ''Come on you ill mannered buffoon!''

Finn opened a door for Benson to drag Theodore through, before approaching his Captain.. ''So, what went wrong?''

''Eh?''

''They're all back, I see.'' Finn motioned to the crates.

''Oh, yes.. Not all of them, actually,'' Valentine corrected his first mate.

''How many did you manage to offload?...''

''One,'' Valentine eventually replied. ''Courtesy of Frederick's bad mood.''

''Oh, I see.. Pity.''

''We could always try that farmer in Bernton,'' Earl suggested. ''He bought quite a few odds and ends last time.''

''He's out of the trading business now, I hear,'' Finn revealed.

''Besides, we don't have the time,'' Valentine reminded them.

''Indeed,'' Maleficent interjected as she approached them. ''Time is of the essence. We should be moving now.''

''Quite right.'' Valentine turned back towards Finn before looking to the main mast. ''Raise the gangplank and lower the main top!''

''Aye, Captain!''

As the men hurried about on deck, Christopher made his way over towards Syrena and Diaval.

''Hey, you two.'' Chris gave them both a weak smile.

''How did things go in the village?'' Diaval asked.

''Oh, not much,'' Chris replied with a sigh. ''I'll tell you about it later.. What about you? What have you been up to?''

''Nothing much. I just went for a quick fly with Maleficent.''

''And you?'' Chris looked to Syrena. ''Did you go see the Prince?''

''Er, yes I did,'' Syrena replied somewhat hesitantly.

''What's the matter?''

''Nothing really. It's just-...

''Just what?'' Christopher wondered what she was driving at...

''Well...you didn't tell me that he was so set on avenging his brother.''

''Oh, that.'' Chris briefly glanced to Diaval (not knowing that Diaval was already aware of John's intention to join them). ''Don't worry about that.. I'll deal with that matter soon.''

Just then, Valentine approached the three of them.

''Talking about his Highness, are you?''

''Um, yes, as a matter of fact,'' Chris replied.

''Well, I'm sure you'll be pleased to hear that he'll be joining us all for dinner tonight. He's going to be our special guest.''

''Dinner? Tonight?'' Chris looked rather puzzled. ''We usually all eat separately and at different times on this ship.''

''Ah, but not tonight.''

''What's so special about tonight?''

''The Captain insists that we all have dinner together in his cabin once a month,'' an approaching Earl explained. ''He even let's us have a sip of the good stuff, don't you Captain?''

''Yes indeed,'' Valentine confirmed.. ''I find that it boosts morale.''

''That it does,'' Earl agreed before giving his Captain a pat on the back.

''You're all welcome to join us, of course.'' Valentine looked in particular to Maleficent (wondering if she would decline his invitation or not).

''How lovely,'' Syrena remarked.

''I'd be delighted to attend.'' Christopher gave a nod of appreciation for being included in this monthly tradition.

''How about it, Mistress?'' Diaval looked to Maleficent.

''Well, I...er-'' Maleficent walked over towards them with a very uncomfortable look on her face... ''We'll see.''

''What does that mean?'' Valentine wondered aloud.

''It means that I'll think about it,'' Maleficent replied without missing a beat.

''You'll think about it?''

''Yes!'' Maleficent snapped. ''Look, If I'm hungry, I might attend.. Then again, I might not. You see, to be frank, I don't relish the thought of being surrounded by ghastly looking, sweaty, unhygienic men whilst I eat!.. And yes, that does include you, Captain...''

Valentine remained still and silent.. It was hard to tell if he was hurt by her words or simply seething with anger. Either way, his eventual response was to give a roll of his eyes before heading off towards his cabin...

The men looked equally disgusted at Maleficent before trailing off to their various stations...

''Well, that was rather embarrassing.'' Chris shot Maleficent a scathing look. ''You don't have to be so rude all the time.''

''Oh, I'm just fed up of all this!''

''Maleficent.'' Diaval reached out his hand but Maleficent recoiled.

''I'm sorry, but I need to be alone.'' Maleficent gave Diaval a look of apology before quickly scurrying inside...

.

.

After making her way down the long hallway that led to her cabin, Maleficent was just about to enter when Finn suddenly appeared at the opposite end of the hall.

''Hey!'' Finn started to march towards her with a look of fury on his face.

''What!?'' Maleficent bellowed.

Finn suddenly stopped in his tracks, taken aback by the loudness of her voice and the size of her wings (which were barely able to fit in the narrow hall)... He took a deep breath before declaring. ''I'm not afraid of you.''

''Really?'' she snickered.. ''Then you're a fool.''

''No.'' Finn shook his head before closing the space between them. ''I'm many things but I'm not a fool.. That's why I know that you're the one who's scared.''

''Me? Scared of you?'' Maleficent chuckled at the thought. ''Hardly.''

''Not just me, you're scared of all of us. Of having to interact with any of us... That's why you treat us all with such disdain, as though we're not even worthy enough to look upon you.''

''Oh, I'm getting highly irritated.'' Maleficent let out a sigh. ''I highly suggest for your own sake that you keep your tongue behind your discoulored teeth.''

''Listen to yourself. Every word you speak is dripping with-''

''Oh, do be quiet!'' Maleficent cut him off mid sentence. ''The only reason me and my friends are still alive is because you need us.. And what do you need us for, exactly. Oh, that's right. To get rich! To get filthy rich!.. You know nothing about decency.'' Maleficent opened the door to her room and was about to enter when Finn quickly shot forward and slammed it shut again, prompting the fairy to push the pirate back against the wall. ''Back away! Now!''

''You're right!'' Finn exclaimed. ''You're better than all of us! You're willing to risk your life to rescue someone you love!.. I could never comprehend such an action let alone emulate it... Yet, you let yourself down with your behavior.''

''What do you mean?''

''Well, for all my many, many faults...I would never be cruel just for the sake of it.''

''Cruel?''

''Yes, cruel!'' Finn broke free of Maleficent's grasp before backing away slightly...

''You think you deserve better treatment?''

''No!..'' Finn looked away for a second or two as his emotions started to bubble over. ''The Captain... What you just said to him was both disrespectful and horrible.''

''He's not my Captain.''

''You're on his ship!'' Finn slammed the wall with his fist...

''Well, I don't need this ship.'' Maleficent smiled to herself before opening the door to her cabin once again.. ''In fact, I don't need any of you.'' She was just about to step inside when Finn spoke up again.

''Then I guess I was wrong... You're no better than any of us.''

Maleficent stopped and turned her head towards Finn. ''Look at me and then look to yourself and the rest of the crew...then repeat what you just said with a straight face.''

''I could, and do you know why?''

''Do enlighten me?'' Maleficent sighed.

''Because of what you just said to Valentine... He made sure that all those men made it back on time for you. For you!.. He's in no rush to get to Mount Oberon! You're the one who has to reach it before the deadline!... But he respected your wishes. He respected you!.. He offered you an olive branch and you ripped it to shreds before his very eyes. And on top of that you made certain that everyone else on board heard you...'' Finn turned his back to Maleficent and started to slowly walk down the hall. ''He's a good man deep down, I know that... And despite my dislike for you, I always believed from the moment I clapped eyes on you that you were a very elegant and classy individual... Well, it turns out I was completely wrong once again.''

Maleficent pressed her face against the door frame, suddenly realising that her actions had been a little harsh.

''Do you know why we all have dinner together once a month?'' Finn stopped as he reached the end of the hall... ''Because of his father.. He was the one who came up with that little tradition. Rather silly, really... But I wouldn't have it any other way.'' Finn looked to Maleficent one more time before walking back outside...

Maleficent took a deep breath as she entered her room, now regretting what she'd said to Valentine.. Insulting him when he'd shown respect towards her and treated her as an equal was wrong...she knew that now

''Oh, why did I ever have to develop a conscience?'' Maleficent mused to herself, dreading having to swallow her pride and apologise to the Captain of the vessel.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, in the bowls of the ship, voices could be heard whispering in the darkness of the brig...

''We're moving,'' Carter said, as the ship started to pull away from the mountainside.

''This is incredible,'' another of the men stated.

''Be quiet!'' Vernon spoke through gritted teeth. ''Keep babbling on like that and they'll hear us for sure.''

''What if someone comes down here?'' a fed up looking Gerald asked.. ''What then?''

''Then we'll have to make our move sooner than I anticipate.''

''Okay.. So, what's the plan?''

''To wait until they're all asleep before taking the ship for ourselves, of course,'' Vernon replied with a grin. ''Now be silent... We have some waiting to do.''

* * *

**(A/N). And so ends chapter 47. As always, please don't forget to leave me a quick review before you depart.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, bye-bye.**


	48. The Pain of Reality & The Agony of Truth

**(A/N). Hi guys! As usual, many thanks for your continued support.**

**Okay then, let's resume with the story!**

* * *

High in the sky, aboard the Belladonna, Captain Valentine was in his cabin.. He was feeling a little down after his altercation with Maleficent out on deck, and was only preparing half-heartedly for the lavish dinner that the men were expecting... After cleaning the long dining table and laying the tablecloth, Valentine sat down in his armchair... Just then, there was a knock at the door.

''Who is it?'' Valentine spoke up (not particularly wanting to see anyone just yet).

''It's Maleficent...''

Valentine's eyes opened wide upon hearing that, not expecting Maleficent to show her face just yet... After thinking for several seconds on what to do, Valentine finally admitted her... ''Come in.''

Maleficent promptly opened the door and stepped into Valentine's cabin. ''Good evening, Captain.''

''Good evening.'' Valentine eyed her warily as she walked over towards him... ''I must confess, you've caught me unawares.''

''Is that so?'' Maleficent glanced to the table...

''The men always seem to feel rather luxurious when seated at a table of such imposing length.'' Valentine got to his feet.. ''Although, I'm sure that the table doesn't reach your high standards.''

''Not at all,'' Maleficent refuted that. ''I think it looks very...charming.''

''Really?'' Valentine walked over towards the cabinet at the back of the room and pulled out a tray of silver knives and forks.

''Yes, you've done a good job.''

''Thank you.'' Valentine started to wipe the cutlery... ''I hate to come across as rude, Maleficent, but why are you here?''

''Oh, well-'' Maleficent paused and thought on how to word this... ''I was just thinking that perhaps what I said earlier was...-''

''Yes?''

''Well, a little...discourteous.''

''I see.'' Valentine glanced away while continuing to wipe the knives and forks.

''And...I'd like to apologise for it.''

''Oh...'' Valentine cleared his throat. ''Well, I appreciate that, Maleficent.. Apology accepted.''

''Thank you.'' Maleficent gave a small bow of her head.

Valentine turned away again, expecting Maleficent to leave... When it became apparent that she wasn't going anywhere, he spoke up again. ''Is there anything else I can do for you, Maleficent?''

''Er...yes, as a matter of fact.''

''Really? What?''

''Well, I...er'' Maleficent started wringing her hands in agitation. ''I was wondering if-'' She made a small gesture towards the table.

''If there was a still place open for you?''

''Well...yes.''

Valentine smiled. ''Of course.''

''Oh...good.'' Maleficent hadn't been expecting him to be so gracious about it. ''But, I will be needing quite a bit of room because of these.'' Maleficent unfurled her wings slightly. ''I don't want to knock whoever's seated next to me out of their chair.''

''Yes, you do raise a point.'' Valentine looked to the table before the solution to this problem struck him. ''I've got it. You can sit opposite me.'' Valentine gestured to the head of the table (where he always sat). ''Finn, being first mate, usually sits there, but I'm sure he won't mind giving up his place for once.''

''Are you sure? Because I don't want to cause any inconvenience.''

''Nonsense.'' Valentine started to lay the knives and forks out on the table. ''No trouble at all.''

''Alright then.'' Maleficent turned to leave before looking back to Valentine. ''Who's preparing the food, might I ask?''

''Benson.. He's quite the cook, actually.''

''Really? I'd never have guessed.''

''Yeah, I know what you mean.'' Valentine chuckled. ''To look at him you'd never suspect he was a good chef.''

''Indeed...'' Maleficent just stood there in silence for a few seconds before finally making her way to the door.

''Maleficent.''

''Yes?'' Maleficent stopped as she reached for the door handle.

''Thank you.''

''For what?''

''The apology... I know how hard that must have been for you.''

''Yes,'' Maleficent admitted it with a sigh. ''I can't deny that.. But how did you know?''

''Oh, I'm a good judge of character.'' Valentine finished laying the cutlery on the table... ''Especially when the individual reminds me of myself.''

''What?'' Maleficent couldn't help but feel mildly offended at the comparison between herself and the Captain.

''Look, what I'm saying is, I find it difficult to admit when I'm wrong, too.. So, I congratulate you on finding it within yourself to do something I could never do.''

''I see.'' Maleficent turned the handle and opened the door.

''So what's the secret, then?...''

''To emulate one who is your superior in that particular field... Someone who is better than yourself.''

''Oh.'' Valentine gave a nod.. ''Well, I'm gonna be hard pressed to find someone like that amongst my crew,'' he spoke with a small smile... ''Might I ask who you drew inspiration from?''

Maleficent let out a sigh, as her mind drifted to Aurora... ''Someone who is pure of heart.''

''Ah...'' Valentine could tell by the look on Maleficent's face who she was thinking of.

Maleficent took a deep breath and lightly shook her head in order to prevent herself from becoming too emotional... ''What time is dinner to be served?''

''Nine o'clock sharp.''

''I'll be here.'' Maleficent gave the Captain a small smile before stepping out into the hall... After closing the door behind her she realised that someone was watching her.. Someone close by.. After closing her eyes and concentrating she recognised the presence.. ''Hello, Diaval.''

''Now, how did you know it was me?''

''Call it female intuition.'' Maleficent turned around to face Diaval (who was leaning against the wall next to Valentine's cabin). ''How long have you been standing there?''

''Long enough to know that was a very sweet thing you just did.''

''I'm quite sure I have no idea what you're talking about.'' Maleficent started to walk down the hall.

''Oh, I think you do.'' As always, Diaval fell into step alongside her.

''Oh, alright,'' Maleficent relented. ''I just felt a little...-''

''Bad about what you said to Valentine?''

''Yes, if you must know.''

''That's good.. I'm very proud of you.'' Diaval commended Maleficent with a peck on the cheek. ''I take it this means you'll be attending the dinner tonight?''

''Yes,'' Maleficent confirmed it... ''I only hope that his crew are as forgiving as he is.''

''I'm sure they'll behave in the presence of their Captain.'' Diaval walked ahead of Maleficent and opened the door that led outside. ''I'm going to stretch my wings and build up an appetite. Would you care to join me.''

''Certainly.'' Maleficent stepped outside after Diaval. ''Let's see if you can get back to your regular speed this time.''

Diaval shot her a scathing look.

''I'm kidding, I'm kidding.'' Maleficent smiled before unfurling her wings and taking flight, Diaval transforming into a raven and following right behind her.

''Incredible!'' a watching Drew exclaimed... ''So that's what happens when he transforms.''

''Get back to work!'' Finn barked in Drew's ear.

''Aye!'' Drew quickly resumed mopping the deck, while a chuckling Earl looked on from the crow's nest...

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, at Mount Oberon, Aurora and Francis were trying to sleep.. Francis normally could sleep like a log but was finding it difficult over the past few days because of Aurora, who's constant sighing was preventing him from nodding off.. On top of that, Francis was actually starting to worry about her, so even when she finally slept he couldn't because he was too busy worrying about her... Ever since she'd spoken with Vandran things had changed between them. She was hardly speaking to him, and even when she did she always sounded distracted, as if only half of her mind was listening.. And however many times he asked Aurora refused to say what had transpired between her and Vandran, only giving the barest of details. He'd tried and tried to coax it out of her but she just kept refusing to cooperate... Francis was just about to close his eyes when Aurora suddenly spoke up.

''Francis.''

''Yes, Aurora?'' Francis looked slightly startled, as this was the first time Aurora had initiated a conversation between them since her little talk with Vandran.

''Do you-'' Aurora stopped and paused for a few seconds before continuing... ''Do you remember your mother?''

''My mother?''

''Yes...''

''No.. I told you, she died not long after giving birth to me.''

''I know, but...do you remember anything? Images? Feelings? Anything at all?''

Francis let out a lengthy sigh... ''No,'' he eventually replied in a hushed voice.

''Do you ever find yourself thinking about her?''

''Yes... Sometimes.'' Francis moved until he was sitting in an upright position. ''Why?''

''What?''

''Why are you asking me these questions?''

Aurora failed to answer, and a silence began to fill the dank cell until Francis spoke up again...

''Aurora, why?''

''Because...I often think of my mother,'' Aurora finally responded. ''I always have done... Even before I knew the truth.''

''The truth?''

''Yes.'' Aurora turned away to face the wall... ''Now that I've seen it for myself.''

''What?'' Francis looked confused.

''Go to sleep, Francis.''

''No.'' Francis got to his feet. ''I can't. Not now... You have to talk to me, Aurora.''

''I just want to sleep.''

''But that's just it, you don't sleep. And when you do it's only for a couple of hours at a time.. Why? Why is that? Why!?''

''Please don't, Francis...''

Francis took a deep breath before kneeling down beside Aurora. ''I'm sorry.. I just can't bear to see you in such pain... I wish you'd let me help you.''

''You can't, Francis... No one can.''

''I bet Maleficent could if she was here.''

Aurora let out a sigh while averting eye contact with Francis.

Francis cocked his head in puzzlement, expecting Aurora to be cheered up by thinking of her beloved fairy guardian... ''Is that what this is about? Maleficent?''

''I don't want to talk about it.''

''It is, isn't it?'' Francis continued to push for confirmation. ''So that's what Vandran did. He showed you something to do with Maleficent.''

''No.'' Aurora shook her head. ''I mean yes. Oh, I don't know!.. He hurt me, Francis.. He broke my spirit.''

''He hurt you?'' Francis spoke in a quiet, yet angry tone.

''Oh, not physically,'' Aurora clarified what she meant. ''He hurt me to my very soul... He showed me something that completely shattered my heart.''

''What did he show you?''

Aurora shut her eyes tight as the image of Leila crying out her name resurfaced in her mind's eye...

''Aurora, tell me!''

''My mother!... He showed me my mother.''

Francis closed his eyes and titled his head down.. ''Of course.'' He now understood why Aurora had been asking him about his own mother.

''I never realised before just how bleak and miserable her life had been after I was taken from her... Yes, I'd thought about it, sometimes. Wondering how she must have felt when I was taken away by the pixies.. But, I'd always imagined her knowing that it was for the best, and thinking that we'd be reunited someday...even though that was not to be... But, the truth is far different to that... I saw the look in her eyes when I was torn away from her.. Her desperate cries of despair ringing through the castle halls.'' Aurora wiped her eyes before continuing... ''I can't get that image out of my mind.. It was as though she knew that she was never going to see me again.''

''Oh, Aurora.'' Francis gave a light shake of his head, knowing how hard that must have been for her to see. ''I'm so sorry... I had no idea.''

''That wasn't the only thing he showed me,'' Aurora continued, suddenly finding herself unable to stop the words from gushing out...''He showed me her death.''

''Oh, no.'' Francis reached out his hand and wiped the tears that were now trickling down Aurora's face.

''I saw her fighting for breath... The life slipping out of her with every passing second. With no one she cared for on hand to give her any sort of comfort.''

''But...surely your father-''

''He wasn't there for her... He never was.'' Aurora swallowed hard as she remembered her mother's final moments. ''Aside from a couple of servants...Leila was all alone when she died.''

Francis ran his fingers through his unkempt brown hair. ''Aurora...I don't know what to say.''

''There is nothing to say, Francis.. An image is worth a thousand words... And I know I'll never forget what I saw.'' Aurora leaned back against the wall... ''And do you know the worst thing about it?''

''What?''

''I can no longer think of Maleficent without-'' Aurora suddenly stopped, not wanting to say the words. ''Without-''

''Disliking her,'' Francis spoke the words for her...

After an agonising silence, Aurora finally admitted it. ''Yes...'' Tears started to form in her eyes once again, as she realised that Vandran had achieved what he'd set out to do. He'd successfully destroyed the bond between her and Maleficent.

''Oh, Aurora.'' Francis looked away again, only able to imagine the pain she must be in right now...

''For so long I knew and it did not matter...but now it does.''

''What do you mean?''

''That I knew it was because of Maleficent that my mother was robbed of her child...robbed of me.'' Aurora tried to continue but found herself almost chocking on her sobs.

''Aurora...'' Francis reached out his hand and tried to wrap it around her shoulder but she pushed him away.

''No!'' Aurora slammed the back of her head against the wall... ''It was different then, you understand? I wasn't betraying her by loving Maleficent. I didn't know how badly it had effected her!''

''I know, I know.''

''W-What would she think of me, Francis?'' Aurora titled her head towards the ceiling and closed her eyes. ''What if she can see me? What must she think when she sees me with the fairy who wrecked her life?.. How must she feel when she hears me call Maleficent by her title? How much more of her soul is destroyed every time she hears me say the word mother...while addressing the fairy who took me away from her!?..'' Aurora's head fell as she began to weep uncontrollably.

Francis slowly moved forward before wrapping his right arm around Aurora..

Instead of pushing him away as she had done before, Aurora buried her face into his chest, as the tears continued to pour forth.

''I'm so sorry, Aurora. I'm so, so sorry... Is there anything I can do?''

''Just stay here, please.. Don't leave me.''

''Alright.'' Francis put his other arm around Aurora and pulled her close.. The expression on his face was one of pure anger, as his hatred for Vandran grew with every passing second, furious at him for causing Aurora to feel this agonising pain.

.

.

.

.

Back aboard the Belladonna, nine o'clock had arrived, and dinner was about to be served.

''Well, I must say, you've done wonders with the place, Valentine,'' Chris remarked as he glanced around the room.

''Thank you,'' Valentine replied as he poured out the wine.

''Cheers, Cap'n.'' Drew raised the glass to his Captain.

''Hello everyone!'' Syrena stepped into Valentine's cabin with a cheery look on her face.

''Syrena!'' Chris walked over towards her and gave her a peck on the cheek. ''You look lovely.''

''Why thank you.'' Syrena did a small twirl in her new dress. It was red and black with black lace. It had puffy sleeves that went down to her mid-forearm with white lace at the end.

''Where did you get that?''

''I gave it to her,'' Valentine spoke up as he sat down at the head of the table. ''I found it in one of the boxes we were supposed to offload at Mount Bermont.''

''Oh. Well, it looks beautiful, and so do you.''

''Aw, thank you.'' Syrena smiled before taking Christopher's hand.

''You two sit next to me.'' Valentine beckoned Chris and Syrena towards him.

''Thank you, Captain.'' Chris bowed his head before he and Syrena approached the table.

A disgruntled looking Finn was sat with his arms folded, slightly peeved that his Captain had not only forgiven Maleficent but that Valentine had given her the seat at the opposite end of the table to his own (a seat that Finn normally occupied). On top of that, Chris and Syrena had been given the guest of honor seats next to Valentine.. All this highly irritated Finn.. So, after letting out a huff he spoke up... ''So, where is the miserable fairy and her scruffy looking companion?''

''Now, now, Finn. We'll have none of that,'' Valentine chastised his first mate for his rudeness.

''I believe she and Diaval went for a fly,'' Chris revealed as he pulled the chair back for Syrena to sit down.

''Thank you.'' Syrena sat down in the chair, while Christopher made his way around the table to the seat opposite her.

''Do you have any idea when they'll be back?'' Earl asked as he reached for his glass.

''Well, they said they'd be here on time.. I don't know what could be keeping them.''

After glancing to everyone who was in attendance Syrena looked to Valentine.. ''So, where's the Prince?''

''Yes, I've been meaning to ask you that myself,'' Christopher said.

''He declined the invitation,'' Valentine replied.

''What? But he was to be the guest of honor?''

''I know.'' Valentine shook his head. ''And he was rather rude about it, too.''

''Rude?''

''Yes. When Finn went to inform him about the dinner he shouted at him before he could even open the door.''

''Why would he do such a thing?'' Chris wondered aloud.

''What did he say?'' Syrena asked.

''He said he wasn't feeling well and that he wasn't in the mood for dinner.''

''I see...''

''Well, if he wasn't feeling too good it's probably for the best to let him be.''

''Yeah, you're probably right,'' Valentine agreed with Christopher.. ''Oh well, more for us!''

''Exactly.''

Just then, the balcony door was opened from the outside.

''Sorry we're late!'' Diaval declared as he and Maleficent entered through the balcony door.

''How did you get out there on the balcony?'' Earl asked without really consulting his brain first.

''Take a wild guess.'' Valentine flashed a smile.

''I should think they flew onto it,'' Arian pointed out the obvious answer.

''Oh, yes, of course.'' Earl looked rather embarrassed at not figuring that out for himself.

''Apologises for entering via your balcony, Valentine,'' Maleficent apologised. ''But we were late enough as it was so I thought it best to arrive by the quickest means possible.''

''Think nothing of it.'' Valentine got to his feet before motioning to the other end of the table. ''Please, take your seats.''

''Thank you.'' Diaval gave a nod before making his way towards the table. He looked over his shoulder for reassurance that Maleficent was right behind him, not feeling very comfortable in this crowded environment.

''So, why are you two late?'' Chris inquired. ''It's not like you to be lacking in punctuality, Maleficent?'' He gave a sly grin (implying that her and Diaval had been canoodling somewhere).

''We lost track of time,'' a guilty looking Maleficent replied as she sat down.

''Ah, well, that explains everything.'' Chris could tell from the look on her face that she was lying.

''Watch it!'' one of the pirates recoiled as the bottom of Maleficent's right wing clipped his chair leg, nearly knocking him out of his seat.

''Sorry,'' Maleficent uttered the apology through gritted teeth, before nudging her chair back slightly so as not to disturb the pirate who was seated to her right any further.

''Captain, how long are we going to have to sit and wait here?'' an impatient Drew tapped his knife on the table.

''Benson should be along anytime now.''

''Is that complaining I hear?'' Benson said as he opened the door to the room.

''Yes! How long are we gonna have to wait!?'' Finn exclaimed in annoyance.

''Calm yourself, Finn.'' Arian placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

''Hey, I don't have to go to all this trouble, you know?'' Benson stepped into the room, revealing his apron for all to see. ''If I hear someone giggling about this apron I'm ramming their head through that glass door!'' He gestured to the balcony door.

''I think it looks very chic,'' Theodore said as he swaggered into the room, before patting Benson on the shoulder. ''Although, you could do without that flower pattern on it, mate.''

Benson gave a low growl, prompting Theodore to step away from the burly fellow.

''Ah, Theodore!'' Christopher smiled. ''Glad to see you managed to sober up in time.. How do you feel?''

''Ooh, my head.'' Theodore put his hand to his forehead. ''I feel as though my bloody skull has been split into two.''

''Yikes.'' Chris grimaced with sympathy.

''Well, it's your own fault,'' Syrena spoke up. ''You shouldn't be drinking so much.''

''Oh, what would life be without the occasional tipple?'' Theodore dragged a small chair towards the table.

''Tipple?'' Earl chuckled. ''You were rather smashed, I'd say.''

''Oi! You!'' Theodore tapped Drew on the top of his head. ''Budge up!''

''Alright, hang about!'' Drew dragged his chair to the right, which in turn nudged Diaval, who ended up knocking his empty glass onto the floor.

''What was that?'' Valentine glanced to the opposite end of the table.

''He smashed his glass,'' Arian revealed what had occurred.

''Damn,'' Valentine cursed under his breath.. ''Finn, fetch him another glass out of the cabinet.''

''Aye, Cap'n.'' Finn shook his head in annoyance before getting to his feet.

''And make sure to fill it up for him.''

''Alright.'' Finn shot Maleficent a scathing look as he made his way past her and towards the cabinet.

''Move it!'' Theodore forced his chair into the tiny opening... ''Hey! About some wine for me!?''

''What?'' Chris looked befuddled. ''Drinking with a hangover?''

''I'll live.'' Theodore replied as he looked around for a spare knife and fork. ''And how about something to eat me grub with?.. In fact, where is the grub?''

''My point exactly.'' Finn looked accusingly to Benson.

''I'm cleaning up this mess!'' Benson shouted as he picked the broken glass up from the floor.

''Oh, for goodness sake...I'll do it.'' Maleficent got up from her seat before kneeling down to pick up the glass.

''Thank you.'' Benson expressed his thanks to Maleficent before walking towards the door. ''And by the way, the food was ready ten minutes ago. The only reason I didn't serve earlier was because I wasn't sure if everyone was in attendance.. Are we clear on that?''

Everyone nodded save for Valentine and Finn.

''Just hurry up, Benson.'' Valentine rested his chin on his left hand, his elbow pressed down on the table.

''Yes, Captain.'' Benson gave a nod before leaving the room...

''Something the matter, Captain?'' Syrena asked, noticing the fed up look on Valentine's face.

''Oh, this whole dinner has been a disaster since the get go.. And we haven't even started to eat yet.''

''Oh, I don't know.'' Chris raised his glass to his lips. ''What good would a dinner party be without a few sparks to liven things up a bit?''

''Exactly,'' Syrena agreed...

''Well, let me put it this way.. If we manage to make it through the dinner without a death occurring I'd say we've done well.'' Valentine let out a small chuckle. ''What do you think?''

''Sounds about right.''

''Well then.. To a disastrous day?'' Valentine lifted his glass.

''I'll drink to that.''

''Cheers.'' Chris, Syrena and Valentine all clinked glasses...

''Valentine.'' Maleficent got to her feet with fragments of shattered glass in her hands. ''What shall I do with this?''

''Oh, just throw it out of the window.''

''What?'' Maleficent looked appalled at the very idea. ''And run the risk of embedding glass into a passer by down below? Somehow I don't think that's a very good idea.''

''Maleficent, I never knew you cared...'' From the look on his face it was hard to tell if Arian was being sincere or making fun of her.

''That's my Maleficent.'' Diaval wrapped his arm around her waist. ''Kindness personified now, aren't you, my love?''

After shooting both Arian and Diaval daggers with her eyes, Maleficent started to cross the room... ''I'll put the broken glass in a drawer on this cabinet.''

''Alright,'' Valentine replied without even really listening to what Maleficent had just said...

''Oh, it's you.'' Finn glanced to Maleficent after hearing footsteps approaching him, before opening the cabinet and taking a new glass for Diaval out of it. ''What do you want?''

''To dispose of this broken glass.'' Maleficent opened up a drawer on the cabinet and emptied the glass inside it.. ''And to offer you thanks.''

''Thanks?''

''Yes.. For helping me to see that I was wrong.''

Finn looked stunned to hear that. Was Maleficent actually admitting that she'd been wrong?.. Finn just stood there opened mouthed for a few seconds before finally speaking.''Well, I, er... I don't know what to say... What's brought all this on, anyway?''

''Look, loyalty is a hard thing to find in the world today.. But now I see that your devotion to these men and to your Captain is unwavering.''

''Hey, just because the Captain has let bygones be bygones doesn't mean I'll do the same.''

''I know that.'' Maleficent turned away... ''I just want you to know that you've gone up in my estimations.. Even if I've gone down in yours.''

''I...I never said that.'' Finn let out a sigh. ''Who knows...maybe you'll grow on me.''

''I wouldn't hold your breath on that...''

Finn smiled to himself as Maleficent stepped away, before giving a small shake of his head...

By the time Maleficent got back to the table another argument was brewing.

''Speak to me like that again and I'll smash this bleeding glass on your flippin' head!'' one of the pirates shouted at Theodore.

''You deserved it!'' Theodore snapped back in reply. ''Flaming idiot!''

''That's it!''

''Jensen, enough!'' Valentine bellowed at the balding pirate...

''Aye, Cap.'' Jensen leaned back in his seat.

Theodore grinned in triumph as he reached over and took a sip from Drew's drink.

''Oi, what do you think you're playing at!?'' Drew complained.

''Well, I don't have a drink of my own. Can't we share?''

''No we cannot!''

''I don't think the word sharing is in your vocabulary, is it?'' Diaval couldn't resist that snide remark (still slightly annoyed that Drew had caused him to smash his glass).

''Are you starting now?''

Maleficent sat back down at the table only to be greeted by a giggling Arian.. ''Why are you laughing?''

''I'm not, I'm not.'' Arian tried to keep a straight face. ''I just can't help but find all this ill feeling rather amusing.''

''Well don't blame me for it.'' Maleficent shifted in her seat, feeling very uncomfortable about all this foreboding trouble. She'd managed to keep a lid on her temper for now...but if things turned overly nasty, or even violent, she highly doubted that she could keep her cool...

''Give me that back!'' Drew wrestled for his glass.

''No!'' Theodore refused.

''Hold up, hold up!'' Finn rushed forward holding two glasses. ''Here, have this one!'' He offered the glass to Drew.

''I don't want that one I want my one!''

''Get off!'' Theodore toppled to the side in his chair, right into the pirate beside him.

''Watch it!''

As Arian and Earl fell into hysterics at the unfolding scene, Christopher tried to reason with Theodore.

''Theodore! Theodore!''

''What!?''

''Use your head, man!'' Chris exclaimed. ''Finn's offering you a FULL glass and you're refusing it in order to keep a drink that's only HALF full!?...''

''Good point,'' Theodore and Drew both acknowledged this, as they spoke in unison before turning to Finn.

''Don't even think about it,'' Finn cautioned.

''We'll take both.'' Drew reached for the glasses.

''No! One of those is mine!'' Diaval stood up to go for his drink and accidentally fell over his own chair leg.

''Diaval!'' Maleficent cried out in alarm, before rushing over towards him.

''Diaval, are you alright?'' Christopher got up from his seat.

''I'm fine, I'm fine.''

''Come here.'' Maleficent helped Diaval to his feet.

''You know, I'm starting to think coming here was a mistake,'' Diaval whispered to Maleficent.

''You and me both.''

''Just grin and bear it folks.'' Chris rolled his eyes before sitting back down.

''Dinner is served!'' Benson declared as he opened the door and pushed the dining cart into the room.

Valentine slumped back in his chair, his enthusiasm for the dinner completely sapped by the ongoing arguments between his crew and his guests...

''I wouldn't worry, Valentine,'' Syrena spoke in a comforting tone. ''Things can only improve from this point, surely?''

''Who's for a game of chance!?'' Theodore said as he raised his dice and Drew's glass into the air...at which point he was promptly punched by Drew.

''Hmm.. I guess I was wrong.'' Syrena looked on as Theodore fell to the floor spark out...

''Well...that's showbiz,'' Chris remarked with a small smile on his face.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, at the castle, Knotgrass and Flittle were just about to contact Maleficent.

''Found them!'' Knotgrass hurried back into the room where Flittle was waiting.

''Finally.'' Flittle let out a sigh. ''It certainly took you long enough finding them.''

''Well, that wasn't my fault.''

''Then who was to blame?''

''Thistlewit,'' Knotgrass replied.. ''She must have taken them.''

''Why? Where did you find them?''

''In a small chest in her quarters.''

''Oh, I see.. I was under the impression that you'd just misplaced them in your usual absentminded manner.''

''Absentminded? If anyone's absentminded dear sister it's you.''

''How dare you say such a thing?''

''Well you said it to me.''

''That's because it's true,'' Flittle retorted. ''And besides-''

''No!'' Knotgrass cut her off... ''We have to stop squabbling and contact Maleficent.''

''Alright,'' Flittle agreed. ''You first.''

''Me? But it was your idea.''

''So? That's hardly relevant.''

''Yes it is,'' Knotgrass disagreed. ''You speak to her first.'' Knotgrass offered Flittle a ring.

''No,'' Flittle refused it.

''Well, take it anyway, it is yours after all.''

''But what if the Steward should see it?''

''So? Remember, you was the one who said that you wasn't scared of him?''

''I never said that... Did I?''

''Words to that effect.''

''Well, that was before I'd thought it through properly.''

''Oh for goodness sake, I'll do it!'' Knotgrass put the ring on her finger... ''What shall I say?''

''Well, does it matter? We're only checking to see if they're all alright.''

''Yes.. But, Maleficent may think we're bothering her if we don't have anything to say of consequence.''

''That's true,'' Flittle noted that.. ''How about we make something up?''

''And give her false information? What would be the point in that?''

''Well-''

''Oh, just be quiet! I've had enough of you, anyway.'' Knotgrass closed her eyes and started to concentrate.

''Sister.''

''Not now!''

''But-''

''I told you to be quiet!'' Knotgrass opened her eyes as her concentration was broken. ''Oh, look what you're making me do now. You're making me shout! The whole castle will be aware of our actions if you keep babbling on like this! And do you think the Steward will be happy if he finds out about this?.. Do you!?''

''Judging by the look on his face...I'd say no.''

''Judging by the look on his-'' Knotgrass suddenly fell silent, as she realised what Flittle meant by that... ''He's standing right behind me, isn't he?''

''Indeed I am...''

Knotgrass took a deep breath and composed herself before turning around to face Thoren with a forced smile on her face. ''Lovely to see you, my Lord. To what do we owe this pleasure?''

''Oh, do dispense with the pleasantries. I know what's going on here.''

''I have no idea what you're talking about, my Lord?''

''No?'' Thoren shook his head. ''In fact, you do.''

''Really, I-''

''Silence!''

The two pixies jumped in alarm, fearful of what was to become of them...

''Flittle, why didn't you tell me that the Steward was here?'' Knotgrass asked her sister.

''I tried to.''

''Be quiet! Both of you!''

Knotgrass and Flittle both looked to the floor in fear.

''Give me those.'' Thoren held out his hand.

Knotgrass and Flittle looked to one another before handing Thoren the rings.

''Get rid of these.'' Thoren handed the rings to a guard standing by the door.

''Yes, my Lord.'' The guard quickly hurried off to dispose of the rings.

''I am bitterly, bitterly disappointed.'' Thoren looked at the pixies in disgust. ''You disrespected me and you disrespected yourselves in doing so.''

''But you don't understand,'' Flittle spoke up. ''Keeping contact with Maleficent is vital to us succeeding in rescuing Aurora.''

''Nonsense!'' Thoren bellowed. ''And even if that were true...that doesn't mean you can disregard my commands.''

''Yes, my Lord...''

Thoren shook his head. ''I was a fool.. I was a fool to ever have trusted you two to remain loyal to me and this Kingdom. Instead, you align yourselves with our enemy.''

''Maleficent is not our enemy,'' Knotgrass refuted that statement.

''Well, of course. You would say that, wouldn't you?.. It wouldn't surprise me one bit if it turned out you were all in league with the one who abducted the Queen and laid ruin to this castle.''

''How dare you say such a thing!'' Flittle stepped forward.

''Don't question my authority!'' Thoren slapped Flittle across her face.

''You!'' Knotgrass raised her hand in anger, a spark of magic igniting at the end of her fingertips.

''No!'' Thoren jumped back to avoid any oncoming attack, while his soldiers withdrew their swords.

''Sister, don't!'' Flittle reached out her hand to prevent Knotgrass from attacking the Steward... ''You mustn't.''

Knotgrass took a deep breath in order to calm herself... ''If Aurora was here now she'd tell you the truth.. She'd make you understand that Maleficent means you no harm. None of us do.'' Knotgrass looked to every man present in the room... ''We are not your enemy.''

''Oh, please! Don't make me laugh!'' Thoren rolled his eyes. ''All those years spent with Aurora, raising her since she was a little girl with Maleficent alongside to help. Come on, admit it... You got to her, didn't you?''

''Exactly what are you implying?''

''That Aurora would heed your advice no matter what!.. You could tell her that the sky was green and she'd believe you!''

The guards all looked to one another, not comfortable with Thoren speaking about their Queen like that.. Some of them were starting to suspect that Thoren was getting a little too big for his boots, and that he was merely using these two pixies as a means to exercise his new-found power...yet none of them had the nerve to come out and say it.

''Guards!''

''Yes, my Lord.'' The newly promoted Captain of the Guard stepped forward (his predecessor having been murdered by Vernon).

''Throw these two in the dungeon.''

''Yes, sir!''

Thoren turned his back to the two pixies and headed out of the door.

''What!?'' Flittle tried to resist the two soldiers who approached her. ''Get off me!''

''Don't make a fuss, Flittle,'' Knotgrass tried to dissuade her sister from struggling. ''Let's just go with dignity.''

''But we've done nothing wrong!''

''I know, I know.''

Just then, two large soldiers made their way towards Flittle before hoisting her into the air.

''Don't hurt her!'' Knotgrass exclaimed as she was escorted out into the hallway by one of the guards.

''Let go of me!'' Flittle kicked her legs as she was dragged out after Knotgrass.

''Oh, and Captain!'' Thoren turned around and walked back to the Captain.

''Yes, my Lord?''

''If they revert back to their normal sizes...swat them like you would a housefly. Understood?''

''Understood, sir.''

''Very good, Captain.'' Thoren flashed a smile. ''Carry on!''

''You can't do this to us!'' Flittle protested.

''Oh, do shut up, Flittle!'' Knotgrass snapped.

''Look who's talking! You big, old, fatheaded...know-it-all!''

''Know-it-all!? Just because I'm knowledgeable doesn't mean-''

''You only think you know everything, sister! Trust me, you don't!''

As Knotgrass and Flittle were hauled off to the dungeon, a small figure appeared from out of her hiding place.

''Oh no.'' Thistlewit shook her head as she floated in the air, flapping her tiny wings frantically in distress.. Having arrived just before Thoren had entered the room, Thistlewit had taken cover in order to avoid been seen.. But now that Knotgrass and Flittle had been taken away by the guards she was at a loss as to what to do... ''Come on, Thistlewit,'' she encouraged herself. ''You have to think of something.'' She started to rack her brain for ideas... ''I know! I'll follow them.'' Thistlewit hastily flew off after her sisters at top speed, intent on freeing them from their captors...

.

.

.

.

Back aboard the Belladonna, Valentine was alone in his cabin.. After the bickering had finally ceased and everyone had eaten, they had engaged in some after dinner conversation (which mostly consisted of more bickering) before everyone had returned to their cabins, leaving Valentine alone to sit and appreciate the quiet...

After starting into a new book he'd picked up while rifling through the boxes, Valentine decided to unwind before going to bed by playing the piano.. It was a grand piano he'd purchased years ago not long after the disappearance of his father (it was one of the few things he owned which he'd actually paid for). His reason for purchasing the piano was seeped in childhood nostalgia, as he had fond memories of playing his father's piano when he was boy... Unfortunately, after many years of usage the piano descended into a state of disrepair, leaving it fit only to be chopped up and used for firewood.. However, memories are hard to recapture. So, instead of dumping the piano at the first opportunity, the former Captain of the Belladonna kept it and cherished it, hoping one day to restore it to its former glory... So, after becoming the new Captain, Valentine decided to achieve his father's wish of repairing the grand piano. But this could only be achieved by finding a duplicate copy... After many, many months of searching Valentine finally found one that was identical, and paid the Earth for it immediately... But instead of using the new piano he'd bought, he decided to strip it down and move the main components from his old piano to his new one. Transferring the keys and the woodwork from the old model to the new one... Thinking this may make him appear sentimental and soft, he kept this from all the men, save for Finn, who aided him in the process, despite thinking that the whole thing was a waste of time...but it certainly wasn't to Valentine. Every time his fingers touched down on the keys it was as though he was playing his father's piano once again, creating the sensation that it actually was the old piano that had been restored to working condition...

After pulling aside the curtain at the back of the room which concealed the piano, Valentine sat down on the bench and began to play something soft and quiet (so as not to disturb his sleeping crew and guests)... He'd only been playing for a couple of minutes when there was a knock at the door.

''Yes!?'' Valentine stopped playing and turned to face the door.

''Sorry to disturb you.'' Syrena popped her head around the door. ''I was just passing by and I heard the most lovely music.''

''Come in, come in.'' Valentine motioned for her to step inside.

''I don't want to bother you.''

''Nonsense, you're not bothering me at all.'' Valentine got to his feet.

Syrena stepped inside the room and closed the door behind her. ''Oh. Now I see where the music was coming from.'' She looked to the piano at the back of the room.

''Do you like it?'' Valentine stepped back so she could take a closer look at it.

''It's wonderful... What unique craftsmanship.''

''Yes. I customized it, somewhat.''

''Really?''

''Yes.. This is the result of a combination of my old piano with a more pristine version of the same type of model.''

''Why not just play the more pristine version?'' Syrena inquired...

''Well, call me an old softy, but...I just couldn't bear to throw out the old one because-'' Valentine paused for a moment as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. ''Because it belonged to my father...''

''Oh, I see.''

''Don't tell the men about that.. I don't want them to think that their old Captain is losing his toughness.'' He let out a small chuckle.

''Don't worry, I won't.'' Syrena smiled fondly at Valentine before turning her attention back to the piano.. ''So, where were you hiding it all evening?''

''I keep it behind this curtain?'' Valentine gestured towards it. ''Lest the men would be all over it.''

''Would that be a problem?''

''It certainly would.'' Valentine sat back down on the bench. ''The only time I ever let them play it they almost broke it.''

''Oh, dear.'' Syrena smiled. ''They are a little...boisterous, aren't they?''

''You're telling me.'' Valentine returned her smile.. ''Sometimes I wonder if I'm cut out for all this.. Keeping them in line is causing me to age prematurely.'' Valentine ran his fingers through his graying hair.

''I think you do a good job with them.. Even if you're line of work is questionable, to say the least.''

''I don't take pleasure in hurting people, Syrena.'' Valentine let out a sigh.''I do what I must...'' Feeling that the conversation was heading towards deep, emotional territory, Valentine decided to change the subject.. ''So, why are you still awake at this hour?''

''Oh, I just thought I'd take a stroll out on deck before retiring.. What about you?''

''Well, I always read before going to bed,'' Valentine replied. ''And for some reason, tonight I just fancied having a dabble on the piano as well.''

''I see.'' Syrena gave a small nod...

''Do you play the piano?''

''Who, me?''

''Well there's no one else here.''

''Good point.'' Syrena let out a small giggle.. ''But, ah, no. I don't play.. I've never played a piano in my life.''

''Then it's high time you learned.'' Valentine nudged up on the bench to make room for Syrena. ''Sit beside me.''

''No, really, I can't..''

''Come on,'' Valentine persisted. ''I'll be insulted if you refuse.''

Syrena sighed... ''Well, in that case.''

''That's the spirit!''

Syrena sat down next to Valentine and hovered her fingers over the keys. ''I think you're wasting your time, though. I'll be no good at this.''

''I disagree.'' Valentine took hold of Syrena's left hand. ''Look at those fingers.''

''What about them?''

''They're perfect pianist fingers.'' Valentine held out his own hand. ''Much better than my chunky fingers.''

Syrena let out another giggle... ''Oh, okay. Where to start?''

''By learning about the keyboard,'' Valentine replied. ''Let me explain. The keyboard of a piano repeats its notes from top to bottom across several octaves. This means that the notes change from low, at the left side, to high, at the right side, but never vary in pitch.''

''I see.''

''Now, there are twelve notes a piano can produce. Seven white key notes, C, D, E, F, G, A, B, and five black key notes, which are C-sharp, D-sharp, F-,sharp, A-flat, and B-flat.. You with me so far?''

''Uh-huh.'' Despite feeling slightly befuddled Syrena played along.

''Good. Now, the piano is tuned for C major, since it's the most common key. However, other keys can be played by mixing black and white keys to get the proper sharps and flats for each note.. Understood?''

''Completely.''

''Good. Now, before we begin, we'll just have a light warm up exercise.'' Valentine began to wriggle his fingers. ''Just give them a shake to loosen them up a bit.''

Syrena copied Valentine's finger movements...

''Splendid.'' Valentine shook his hands before holding his fingers above the keys. ''Adjust your posture, sit up straight.''

Syrena stopped slouching and sat fully upright.

''Now duplicate what I do.''

''At the same time as you?''

''No, wait until I'm finished...'' Valentine pressed his left index finger down on the key, causing the piano to make a low sounding tone, before using his small finger to press down on the key three times to its left.

''What are you doing?''

''Playing a simple scale,'' Valentine replied as he tapped down with both fingers at once, before starting to play with his right hand, working his way across the keyboard until he reached the same note on his left hand. ''This is a basic scale,'' Valentine explained. ''Although, you must always remember when learning that it's important to keep experimenting them on your own so that you begin to get a head for them as quickly as possible.''

''Right.'' Syrena gave a nod of understanding.

''Now you try.'' Valentine moved his hands away from the keys.

''At my end of the keyboard?''

''If you like. It really doesn't matter at this point. It's just, instead of working right to left, you'll be working left to right.''

Syrena looked at the keyboard in confusion before opting to move her position. ''I think I'll play the same keys that you did.''

''Very well.'' Valentine got to his feet and allowed Syrena to move across to where he'd been sitting on the bench.

''Now, what do I do?''

''Just try and copy what I just did,'' Valentine responded. ''Gently but firmly push down on the key. Alright?''

''Alright...'' Syrena took a deep breath before pressing down on the key with her middle finger.

''No, with that finger.'' Valentine tapped on her index finger.

''Oh, yes, of course.'' Syrena took another deep breath before pressing her index finger down on the key.

''Now, slowly, slowly.''

Syrena made sure to press down on the correct key with her small finger.

''Now together.''

Syrena pressed them both at the same time before beginning with her other hand, walking her fingers across the keys until she reached the small finger on her left hand, before accidentally pressing down on one key too many. ''Sorry.''

''It's okay, it's okay.'' Valentine smiled. ''That was very good.''

''Really?''

''Yes. I didn't expect you to do so well with your first try.''

Syrena (now filled with confidence) turned back to face the keyboard. ''Shall we play something else?''

''No, I think that's enough for tonight.''

''Oh, alright.''

''You can play again tomorrow.''

''Okay.'' Syrena got to her feet... ''Well, this has been very nice, Valentine. And I enjoyed the dinner tonight.''

''Mm. I personally thought it was a little too...lively.''

''Oh, come on. Things cooled down eventually.''

''And then heated right up again once everyone had eaten.''

''Yes, I suppose that's true.'' Syrena gave a small laugh.

''How's Theodore?''

''Oh, he's fine now.. Although, he's a little annoyed about missing dinner.''

''Is he angry with Drew?''

''A little, but I don't think he'll hold a grudge.''

''For his own sake I hope not.'' Valentine chuckled...

''Well, I'd better go for that walk out on deck.''

''Alright...''

Syrena had just started to head for the door when she turned back around.. ''Valentine...may I ask you something?''

''Go right ahead.'' Valentine leaned against his piano...

''How-... How do you do it?''

''Do what?''

''Behave the way that you do.''

Valentine pursed his lips... ''Sorry, you've lost me, dear.''

Syrena let out a sigh as she thought on how to word this... ''When we arrived aboard this ship...the man I encountered that night wasn't the man I see standing before me now.. He was ruthless and lacking in mercy, only keeping us alive because of a display of bravery.. And the very next day, that man deliberated on whether or not he was going to kill me and my friends... In the end, he chose to keep us alive because we were of value to him. That being the only reason.''

Valentine failed to make eye contact with Syrena, making it hard for her to determine whether he was feeling remorse for his actions, or if he was simply bored and irritated by the words she was spouting. Nevertheless, she opted to press on.

''Yet, this man. This man right here.'' Syrena pointed to Valentine. ''Is much different.. He cares not only for his crew, but for his guests also. Respecting their wishes and treating them well.. Christopher even told me that you saved his life back on Mount Bermont.''

''I wasn't the one who actually dragged him out of that cave, you know?''

''No, but you was the one who gave the order.''

Valentine finally made eye contact with Syrena before stating. ''Is there a point to all this?''

''Yes.'' Syrena took a step towards the pirate Captain. ''Everything I've just said has being leading up to a question.''

''What question?...''

''How does the good man inside you manage to co-exist with the other man who cares only for what he can gain from any given situation? How can the sentimental man who loved his father dearly and cares a great deal for his crew, live alongside the man who thinks nothing of killing innocent people for his own gain?.. How can two such separate entities live inside one body...and make up one soul?''

Valentine looked on in silence as tears started to form in Syrena's eyes, as she realised that she had perfectly described herself.. How can the woman who has fallen in love with Christopher live alongside a monsterous creature who has wrecked so many lives? How can the woman who genuinely cares for the well-being of others exist alongside the other woman who could kill on order?.. These questions were driving Syrena mad, and she hoped that through Valentine she could finally make sense of it all...

''Please...tell me how that is possible?'' Syrena wiped her eyes as she fought back against the tears.

''I already told you.'' Valentine turned his back to the red haired woman. ''I take no pleasure in hurting people... I do what I must to protect myself any my crew...and above all else, my reputation.''

''So that's it, huh? Reputation? That's what it all boils down to for you?''

''As soon as you show weakness in this business, honey, they pounce on it.. And before you know it, mutiny is on every man's mind.''

''Don't you believe the men care for you at all?''

Valentine hesitated for several seconds before finally replying... ''I don't know... But I sure as hell wouldn't like to put it to the test.''

''I see.'' Syrena lowered her head.

Valentine let out a long sigh before turning back around to face her... ''Life is about accepting yourself, Syrena. For better or worse.''

''And what have you accepted, Captain?''

''I never really did accept myself.. I suppose, In that respect at least...I failed.. But I managed to compensate for that by figuring out something of equal importance that applies to every man in this world. A revelation that would change my way of thinking forever.''

''Really? What?''

''That good men always finish last,'' Valentine replied with the ghost of a smile on his face.

''Did your father tell you that?''

''My father said a great many things...but never that.'' Valentine closed his eyes for a moment as memories of his father came flooding back to him. ''Even when he showed disdain towards honest people...I think secretly he always admired them.''

''Would you say he was a good man?''

''Probably not...but I suppose that all depends on your definition of good.''

''But who was he in here?'' Syrena tapped hard on her chest. ''In his very soul who was he?''

''What? You mean underneath that gruff exterior?''

''Yes.''

Valentine smiled to himself... ''A romantic... Someone who believed that love could conquer death.. At least, that's what he told me once...on the anniversary of my mother's passing.''

''I'm sorry... I know how hard that must have been for you.'' Syrena tried to block out the painful images of her own mother.. ''But what about you, Valentine? What type of man would be found in the depths of your soul?''

''I don't know...I doubt I ever will.''

''If you search your heart, surely you should know?''

''Do you know, Syrena? Does anyone know, really?''

''I...I-'' Syrena didn't know what to say.

''What you see in front of you, Syrena, is the mixture of a damaged man and an illusion. The two have been mixing together for so long now that not even I can tell the difference anymore.. I'm like a wild animal that only acts on instinct... For better or worse.''

Syrena wiped her eyes before turning away. ''I've wasted enough of your time... Thank you for the piano lesson, and for this lovely dress.''

''You're very welcome.'' Valentine turned away from Syrena and strode over towards his balcony.

''Goodnight...''

''Syrena,'' Valentine spoke her name.

''Yes, Captain?'' She came to a stop.

''Look into your heart, Syrena... You know who you want to be with on this night.''

''What?''

''I've seen the way you look at him and the way he looks back at you... I think you should go to him.''

''I...I can't.''

''Listen to me.'' Valentine turned back around to face her. ''Throughout my time on this Earth I've learned a great many things. Chief among them is that we should always make the very most out of every single moment.. Life can be short, Syrena... Especially in a world such as this.''

Syrena thought on what he'd just said for a moment or two before finally agreeing... ''Do you know something... I think you're right.''

''I frequently am.''

Syrena (in her haste to find Christopher) spun around and hurried towards the door. Upon reaching it she flung it open before looking back to Valentine... ''Thank you, Valentine.''

''Ah, don't mention it.''

Syrena gave the Captain of the Belladonna a smile before speeding off to find Christopher...

A smiling Valentine opened the door before him and stepped out onto his balcony.. It was very dark outside, as the clouds overhead were blocking the glow of the moon and the shine of the stars.. As the ever strengthening wind hit Valentine square in his face, he took a sharp intake of breath and appreciated the very fact that he was alive. Every morsel of his being connected to all the infinite mysteries of life... As the wind continued to howl Valentine suddenly found himself longing for such liberation...

''Oh, to be that free,'' Valentine mused to himself. ''Free as the wind...'' He let out a long sigh before stepping back inside his cabin and closing the door behind him.

.

.

.

.

Out on deck, Christopher was just about to head for his cabin, as the weather was continuing to deteriorate... He turned away from the railing and was just headed towards the nearby door, when it suddenly burst open before he could reach it.

''Christopher!'' Syrena rushed out and threw her arms around him.

''Hey, hey...what's the matter?''

''Nothing... Nothing at all.''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes.'' Syrena pulled back slightly and looked into Christopher's eyes... ''I just wanted to be close to you.''

''Oh.'' Chris didn't really know how to respond to that...

''I've been looking everywhere for you. What are you doing out here?''

''Oh, I just thought I'd take a stroll around before bed.''

''I was about to do the very same thing.''

''Well, great minds.'' Christopher smiled...

''I've just been speaking with the Captain.''

''Really? What about?''

''Well, I was just about to come out here when I heard this music.''

''Music?''

''Yes, it was coming from his cabin.''

''What was it?''

''A piano.''

''A piano?'' Chris echoed.

''Yes. He had it tucked away in the far corner of his room.''

''Oh.'' Christopher thought of the layout of Valentine's room, trying to place where it may be.. ''Ah. Was it behind the curtain?''

''Yes it was,'' Syrena confirmed his suspicions.

''Ah, I thought so.. I'd been wondering what was behind that curtain. Although, I never imagined it to be a piano.''

''He showed me how to a play it, actually.''

''Oh, that was very nice of him.''

''Yes.'' Syrena turned away from Christopher and walked up to the railing.. ''Yes it was.''

''Syrena, I don't like to call you a liar, but...I think something is the matter. Am I right?''

''No.'' Syrena shook her head... ''Well, not exactly.''

''I thought as much...''

''I was just thinking...-''

''Thinking about what?''

''About whether or not people can change,'' Syrena replied.

''What brought that on?..''

''Valentine, as a matter of fact.''

''Valentine?'' Christopher looked confused.

''Don't you find it all disconcerting how he's changed since we made an alliance with him? Don't you ever find yourself wondering how people can have two completely different sides to their nature?''

''Syrena, I've learned in my time as a therapist that everyone has two different sides to themselves... Some more so than others.''

''Christopher...do you really believe that people can truly learn from their mistakes and change for the better?''

''Yes,'' Chris answered that without any hesitation whatsoever.

''No matter what they've done?...''

''Yes.'' Chris took longer to answer that time.

''What about Valentine?'' Syrena turned back around to face Christopher. ''Do you believe he's really changed?''

''Valentine is a curious man... I genuinely believe that given the right circumstances he'd turn on us again.. The most important thing to him is his crew. He seems to have crafted this persona in order to lead them.. I don't think he knows his true self anymore.''

''I know how that feels,'' Syrena spoke in a whisper.

''What?''

''N-nothing.'' Syrena quickly composed herself (not wanting Christopher to pick up on her feelings of guilt).. ''What about Maleficent?''

''What about her?''

''Is she redeemed? Has she truly changed for the better?''

''She's, er...getting there,'' Chris replied with somewhat reluctance. ''I'm happy to see her interacting slightly better with the crew. And apologising to Valentine for what she'd said to him is a big step for her... I think, over the course of our journey, she's growing to care about humans.. Certain ones, at least.''

Syrena let out a sigh before turning away again, still feeling lost.

''What's the matter, Syrena? What's this all about?'' Chris was just about to approach her when he heard a voice speak up from behind him.

''Oi, Chris!'' Drew made his way up the steps before striding over towards Christopher and Syrena.

''Hi, Drew. Is there anything I can help you with?''

''Yeah, there is, actually,'' Drew replied. ''I was just wondering if you'd seen Jensen hanging about anywhere?''

''Jensen?''

''Older chap, going bald,'' Drew described him.

''No.'' Chris shook his head. ''I haven't seen anyone.''

''What about you?'' Drew looked to Syrena.

''Me?'' Syrena glanced over her shoulder to the pirate. ''No. I haven't seen anyone other than the Captain since dinner.''

''Damn.''

''Why are you looking for him?'' Christopher asked.

''Well, he was supposed to relieve me fifteen minutes ago,'' Drew explained. ''Lazy beggar hasn't shown up for his shift. And it's getting bloody cold out here.'' Drew raised his collar.

''What are you gonna do about it?''

''I'm gonna go bloody find him.. He's probably dozed off, the daft old sod!'' Drew promptly set off towards the door that led to Jensen's cabin...

''Poor Drew.'' Chris smiled in amusement to himself before approaching Syrena... ''Now, where were we?''

''I can't remember.''

''Well I can.. I believe I'd just asked you a question... What's this all about, Syrena? Why are you so concerned about whether or not people can change?...''

''Because in my heart I don't truly believe that people can change, Christopher..'' She took a deep breath and looked away to the clouds above the ship...

''Why do you believe that?''

''Because I don't think a person can truly change so long as they carry with them what they've done... The images, the thoughts, the memories, they-... They never stop plaguing you.''

''Syrena...what aren't you telling me?...''

''I've done terrible things, Christopher.. Terrible, terrible things.'' A solitary tear ran down her cheek. ''Things I can't forget no matter how hard I try... I'm damned.''

''No, no, no.'' Chris shook his head, frightened to hear anymore. ''Whatever it is you have to move past it.. You have to move on.''

''I can't.''

''Not by forgetting.'' Christopher grabbed Syrena's arm and spun her around to face him. ''You can only conquer this if you accept who you are and start afresh. Live your new life to atone for your prior misdeeds... Begin again.''

''It's a dream.''

''Yes...but it's one we can make a reality.'' Christopher took her hands in his... ''Together.''

Syrena gave a faint smile before looking to the floor... ''It's no good, Christopher. You can't stay here with me.''

''I could never leave your side.. I know that now.''

''If you remain with me I'll drag you down into a very dark place... A place you'll never escape from.''

''Well, I'm willing to take that risk...and do you know why?'' Chris lifted her head back up and cupped her face in his hands... ''Because I love you, Syrena.''

''W-what?'' Syrena could hardly believe what she'd just heard.. ''What did you say?''

''I love you,'' Chris repeated those three little words with more confidence in his voice this time.. ''I love you.'' He gave a small laugh of elation, overjoyed to have finally found the courage to speak those words... ''I love you, Syrena.''

Syrena smiled brightly, as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks. Except now those tears were not of sadness and regret, but of happiness... Syrena wrapped her hands around the back of his neck.. ''And I love you, Christopher... I love you.''

The two leaned forward in unison before their lips met, as the two of them fell into a lengthy, passionate kiss... They got so caught up in this magical moment that they failed to notice that it had started to rain, as the heavens opened above them...

Eventually, Chris pulled back, as he heard the sound of thunder above them.

''What's the matter?'' Syrena asked before trying to pull him back in for another kiss.

''Wait... Listen.''

Syrena turned her head to the side and listened for several seconds...before then hearing the roaring sound above them.. ''Thunder.''

''And you know what that means?''

''Lightning,'' Syrena suddenly realised why Christopher was acting so anxious.

''We have to get back to our rooms.'' Christopher looked to the door that led to his cabin before turning back to face Syrena... ''This has been the most wonderful night of my life.''

''I feel exactly the same way.'' Syrena smiled softly at him. ''But, you know...it doesn't have to end here.''

''What?''

''Well, it's just so cold tonight and...I get very lonely sleeping alone.''

''Oh...'' Christopher started to realise where Syrena was heading with this.

''Perhaps we could-.. I mean, maybe we should, you know...stay together, tonight? Perhaps? Maybe?''

''Well...I think that's a glorious idea.'' Christopher leaned in and gave her another kiss, but the sound of thunder quickly reminded him that they had to hurry. ''Okay, come on.'' Chris turned towards the door that led to his cabin, while Syrena headed for the door that led to hers... Upon realising that they weren't following each other, they both returned to the same spot by the railing.

''Right.'' Syrena looked to both doors. ''Who's cabin? Mine or yours?''

''Well...you choose.''

''I don't really care.''

''Alright, let's be logical about this...'' Chris pondered for a moment or two before speaking. ''Well, my room is larger than yours.''

''Right, your room it is then.'' Syrena started to head off towards it when Chris pulled her back.

''Then again, your room has the larger bed.. Which is very important, don't you think?''

''Absolutely.'' Syrena started to head for the door that led to her cabin when Chris pulled her back again.

''On the other hand, my room has a window near the bed. And on a morning, when the sun rises...it's breathtaking. Truly breathtaking.''

''It's settled then.'' Syrena had just started to change direction when Chris pulled her back yet again!

''However, the carpet in my room is rather grimy, while yours is-''

''Christopher!'' Syrena grabbed his face.. ''I don't care which room you choose. Just pick one!''

''Very well...your room it is then.''

''Wonderful.'' Syrena grabbed hold of Christopher's hand and rushed off towards her cabin, virtually dragging him behind her...

.

.

.

Upon reaching Syrena's cabin the two of them practically fell through the door in a fit of giggles, both of them feeling deliriously happy.

''I love you, Christopher.''

''And I love you.'' Chris slammed the door shut and wrapped his arms around her, before backing up towards the bed.. He let out a moan as Syrena started to kiss his neck...

Christopher fell back down onto the bed and began to unbutton his shirt.. He felt her hot breath against his skin, as she began kissing down his chest, while massaging his inner thigh through his trousers, working her way up towards his crotch.

''Oh, God.'' Christopher ran his fingers through her flowing hair, as he felt her ample bosom pressing down against his body.

''Let's get rid of these trousers, shall we?'' Syrena had just started to unbuckle his belt when Christopher sensed another presence in the room...

''Wait.''

''What?'' Syrena looked confused...

''Tsk, tsk. Just when things were starting to get interesting,'' a voice suddenly spoke up...

Syrena jumped up off the bed and looked around to see who'd said that.

Pleased that he'd ruined their night of passion, the person started to chuckle rather loudly.

''I know that laugh.'' Christopher got to his feet while buttoning up his shirt... ''Come on out, Vernon.''

''Surprise!'' Vernon beamed as he kicked open the door of the wardrobe and stepped out of it.

''You really pick your moments, don't you Vern?''

''Good to see you, too, old friend.''

''I'm not your friend.''

''I'm not your enemy, either. At least not for the moment... In fact, you could say I'm actually about to do you a favor.''

''Christopher!'' Syrena backed up towards the door, frightened of what Vernon was about to say.

''Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you.''

''She's not afraid of that.'' Vernon took a step forward. ''Are you, Syrena?''

''Vernon...don't.'' Syrena looked terrified.

''How did you get here?'' Christopher asked while moving his eyes around the room, looking for weapons to use against Vernon, and to see if anyone else was lurking in the shadows.

''I think that's rather inconsequential, don't you?'' Vernon replied... ''But if you really must know, I have Vandran to thank.''

''What?''

''He teleported me to Mount Bermont,'' Vernon explained.

''Alright. But how did you know to wait in this room?''

''I didn't. I saw you two coming down the hall and sneaked in here to hide,'' Vernon responded.. ''And by chance, it turns out this was the very cabin you two lovebirds were headed for.'' He let out a chuckle... ''I'm sorry to have ruined your fun, Christopher.''

''Never mind that.'' Chris shook his head. ''How did you manage to get on board this ship without anyone seeing you?''

''Well, not just me. My men are here with me, of course.''

''What?'' Now Christopher looked really worried.

''That's right. They're wandering around the ship as we speak.. You see, I thought it best to wait until nightfall before beginning are attack.'' Vernon smiled. ''And as for how we actually got aboard, well, we saw our chance when the ship was practically deserted back on Mount Bermont... Only one person saw us. A blonde haired chap locked up in one of the rooms.''

''John?''

''Oh, is that his name?'' Vernon raised his eyebrows. ''He was in a particularly large cabin when I saw him.. He'd heard us stomping around outside his door and was starting to shout to see who was there. We had to shut him up so I sent Carter and this other fellow named...named- (Vernon struggled to remember the name of his own man). Martin, that's right! I sent them both in to deal with him.''

''So he's dead? The Prince is dead?''

''Prince? He's a Prince?'' Vernon looked surprised. ''How interesting... Perhaps Carter keeping him alive isn't such a bad thing after all.''

''I-I don't understand.''

''Well, Carter is a little sensitive about killing, period. Let alone killing an unarmed man. So, he took it upon himself to outright lie to Martin, who had not heard my command. Telling him that my order was to tie up the man rather than to kill him. Carter then left Martin to watch over this John chap before joining the rest of us in the brig.. I was naturally furious when he told me that he'd disobeyed me.. I considered having him killed right then and there in the brig, you know. But, I ultimately decided against it because I didn't want to create a ruckus. Didn't want to alert anyone else on board...''

''Ah...now it all makes sense.''

''What makes sense?''

''Why John declined our invitation to dinner,'' Chris replied. ''He probably had a sword pressed up against his throat at the time.''

''Most likely, yes.'' Vernon gave a nod while grinning... ''Now then. Do allow me to get to the point of all this.'' He suddenly withdrew his sword, causing Chris to back up slightly.

''As you well know, I'm not going down without a fight, Vernon,'' Christopher cautioned his old nemesis.

''Oh, my dear boy. You misunderstand! I'm not going to kill you...yet.. No, I'm going to kill this traitorous cow!'' He pointed his sword straight at Syrena.

''W-what?'' Christopher looked confused... ''Syrena, what does he mean by that?''

''Ah, you've not seen fit to tell him yet?''

''Vernon, I beg you,'' Syrena found herself pleading, desperate to keep the truth from reaching Christopher's ears. Not just for her sake but for his too.

''It's too late for that, dearie.'' Vernon took another step towards them.

''What the hell's going on here!?'' Christopher bellowed, his shouting muted by the clasping sound of thunder.

''Trust me when I say, she's not to be trusted, Christopher!''

''And you are!?''

''No!'' Vernon laughed heartily.. ''But at least I never pretended to care about you...like she did.''

''I do care about you!'' Syrena reached out her hand and grabbed hold of Chris's shoulder. ''I love you!''

''Aw, what a heartwarming sight.'' Vernon put his hand on his heart. ''Amore!.. And yes, I do believe that you actually care for him now. I mean...why else would you betray Vandran?''

''No,'' Christopher spoke the word under his breath, hoping and praying that it wasn't true.

''But you didn't always care about him, did you, Syrena? When the plan to infiltrate Maleficent's group was first conceived? Hmm? No, back then you only had eyes for Vandran''

''No.'' Chris shook his head.

''It's true, Christopher! All of it! She's worked for Vandran for years!.. She was his right hand woman!''

''I don't believe you!''

''Look at her!'' Vernon pointed to Syrena. ''She can't even look at you!''

''Syrena.'' Christopher looked around and saw that Syrena was now facing the wall, sobbing softly.

''Pathetic, isn't she?'' Vernon sighed... ''She's worth absolutely nothing, Christopher. She betrays all those around her.. First she betrayed me, trying to undermine me in front of my men. Then she made pals with you lot, pretending to hail from Devondale while putting on a phony limp.''

''No.. No,'' Christopher's words were defiant but Vernon could tell from the look on his face that he was starting to believe him.

''For so long she just waited for the right opening. Trying to manipulate you into letting her keep watch so that she could slit all your throats while you slept.. Even when you thought she was defending you back at the old woman's house in reality she wasn't. She was only shooting HER own men so that you'd trust her.''

Christopher closed his eyes while shaking his head, trying his utmost best to blot out the truth, fighting and clawing to keep hold of the fantasy...

''Eventually I realised that she'd gone dark. That she'd even betrayed the one, sick, twisted individual who actually seemed to care for her... Vandran. Who is completely crushed about all this, by the way.''

''No.'' Syrena looked to Vernon, realising that even Vandran now knew the truth.

''That's right! He's absolutely livid about it!'' Vernon let out a loud chortle... ''He tried to take his anger out on me, actually.''

''You cruel, evil, bastard!'' Syrena exclaimed.

''True,'' Vernon couldn't deny it... ''But at least you know where you stand with me, eh Christopher?''

''Don't speak his name! You're not worthy enough to say it!'' Syrena stepped forward only to be pushed back by Chris, who instinctively put his hand out to protect her.

''Oh, for the love of God!'' Vernon rolled his eyes. ''She's not worth it, Chris! Even the feelings she has for you now are entirely selfish! Can't you see!? She's using you too! She sees you as a way out of her current predicament!''

''Christopher, don't listen to-''

''Shut up!'' Chris pushed Syrena back against the wall, as lightning dazzled outside the window.

''Doesn't that take me back.'' Vernon stepped away from the window (not wanting to be struck by lightning again).

''Christopher, listen to me.'' Syrena looked deeply into his eyes... ''I love-.''

''I don't wanna hear it!'' Christopher took his building aggression out on the nearby wall, as he slammed his hand against it.

''That's it! Feel the anger!'' Vernon egged him on. ''Embrace it!''

''SHUT UP!''

''Christopher, I beg you!'' Syrena reached out her hand to him.

''Get away from me!'' Christopher picked Syrena up and tossed her against the wall.

''Oh, this is marvelous!'' Vernon started to hop up and down in excitement. ''BLOODY MARVELOUS!''

''You lead me down the garden path!'' Christopher shouted, tears starting to form in his eyes... ''You let me fall in love with you!''

''I know, I know.'' Syrena crumpled to the floor. ''I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry... Please forgive me.''

''I can't even look at you!'' Chris turned his back to her.

''Oh, and did I forget to mention?'' Vernon spoke up again.. ''She was the one who drugged Maleficent's drink back at the castle. To make sure that Maleficent couldn't intervene and prevent Vandran from abducting Aurora... So, basically, Syrena's to blame for all this.''

Christopher lowered his head, feeling utterly crushed and defeated...

''I know how you must feel, Christopher.'' Vernon started to slowly walk towards the young man. ''You feel as though you've lost everything, don't you? Your ambition, your drive, your belief, your very life!.. But the worst thing of all is your loss of hope. As without hope there's no point to anything.'' Vernon (feeling that he was now in complete control of Christopher's mind) lowered his sword and whispered in Chris's ear... ''She's to blame.. She's the one who's made you feel like this, not me... I think the old phrase, don't shoot the messenger is quite apt for our current situation, don't you?''

Chris gave a small nod.

''That's my boy.'' Vernon smiled. ''Now help me... Help me to end her life''

Christopher looked to Syrena, his eyes dull and emotionless.

''That's it. That's it...''

''Christopher.'' Syrena slowly got to her feet. ''I can't hurt you, you know that... But if you are going to kill me, don't do it for him.. Don't let him get inside your head.''

''You mean like you did?'' Vernon snickered.. ''Even now she tries to weasel her way out of trouble... Humiliating, don't you agree?''

Chris gave another nod... ''But she did make one good point, though.''

''Really?''

''Yes.'' Chris turned his head back to face Vernon. ''You are a cruel, evil, bastard... And I'm going to kill you.''

''Look, if you'd just-''

Christopher suddenly raised his knee and slammed it into Vernon's groin, causing him to drop his sword... ''Enough of the talking.''

''What did you do that for!?'' Vernon seemed genuinely puzzled.

''I'm gonna kill you!'' Christopher lunged forward.

''MEN!'' Vernon cried out for aid, as Chris picked him off his feet and tossed him backwards.

Within seconds the door to the room burst open and Gerald charged in, his sword held aloft.

''Gerald!'' Syrena screamed out his name, momentarily causing Gerald to hesitate, giving Syrena the chance to jump forward and punch her former Lieutenant in the face.

''What are you doing!?'' Vernon shouted in alarm, as Chris picked up the sword.

''I'm gonna slice your head off!''

''AHHHHHHH!'' Vernon scrambled towards the door, his eyes bulging with fear.. Upon reaching the hall he came to a sudden stop. ''Hang on! I've just remembered! You can't kill, Christopher! Ha-ha! You haven't got the bottle!.. WHOA!'' Vernon had to dive to his left as the sword came hurtling through the air and into the wall... ''Okay...I guess I was wrong about that.''

Christopher kicked Gerald across his face before leaping out into the hall. He bounced off the door opposite Syrena's room and slammed his elbow down into Vernon's face.. As Vernon fell he used his outstretched hand to pull the sword out of the wall, as he tried to skewer Chris with it.

''What's going on out here?'' Earl stepped out of his room and was promptly knocked out by one of Vernon's men, who hit him on the back of his neck.

Syrena stumbled out into the hall and pushed Christopher out of the way of Vernon's sword, almost getting impaled in the process.

''NO!'' Chris screamed in alarm (unsure as to whether or not Syrena had been stabbed or not). The look of relief on his face after discovering she was fine betrayed his true feelings for her.

''Oh, look at your face.'' Vernon got to his feet while smirking. ''You still love her, don't you?.. What a perfect fool.''

''I thought I told you to shut up!'' Christopher dived forward, narrowly missing Vernon's sword.. He swiftly blocked Vernon's swinging fist before kicking him underneath his chin, sending Vernon flying backwards.. He quickly scrambled to his feet and raced off down the hall, Christopher in pursuit behind him.

By now, everyone was out of their rooms and in the hallway, all of them trying to work out who these men were and what was going on.

Out on deck, Valentine was fuming as he approached the hallway. ''What the hell's happening in there!?..'' He was just about to head through the open door when he spotted something in his eye corner... ''Jenson!'' Valentine rushed towards him and recoiled upon seeing the blood pouring from his neck.. On closer inspection he realised it was too late to save him... He was dead.

''For the record, I wasn't the one who did that,'' Carter spoke from behind Valentine.

Valentine withdrew his sword and jumped to his feet, as lightning crackled above their heads.

''Who are you!? And what are you doing on MY SHIP!?'' Valentine boomed.

''Don't you recognise me? Or any of us, for that matter?'' Carter withdrew his own sword.

''Us?''

''That's right. We clashed with your men once before in the town of Devondale.''

''Ah, I see.'' Valentine suddenly realised what was going on. ''You're the ones who were hunting Christopher and his friends?''

''Indeed,'' Carter confirmed it... ''Now, give them up to us and you can avoid a lot of bloodshed.''

Valentine smiled. ''Well, thanks...but no thanks.'' He got into his fighting stance. ''And besides...a little bloodshed can be a good thing, don't you agree?''

''Personally, I disagree with that statement.'' Carter took a step forward. ''But I must warn you, I'm awfully good with a blade.''

''Well, that makes two of us...boy.''

Valentine and Carter cried out in unison before clashing swords, as the thunder bellowed above...

Meanwhile, Vernon continued to race down the hall, waiting for the right moment to spin around and stab the pursuing Chris... Christopher felt that he was about to catch Vernon at any moment, as he was faster than him. But every single time he was about to dive on Vernon someone would get in his way and slow down his momentum... As they approached the end of the hall, Vernon could see the deck in his sight.. He ran as hard as he could as Christopher reached out his hand to grab him... Just as Vernon was about to reach the end of the hall he felt Chris's hand on his shoulder.

''Got you!'' Christopher exclaimed.

''Think again!'' Vernon threw himself towards the open door and swung his sword over his shoulder, slicing his own cheek in an attempt to kill his old enemy.

''AHHHHHHHHH!'' Chris screamed as the sword missed him by mere inches... As they fell onto the deck and rolled out into the rain, a flash of lightning came smashing down towards them.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

* * *

**(A/N). Phew!.. And so ends yet another chapter (the longest one so far, actually). As always, please don't forget to leave me a quick review before you go.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, mshvidobit.**


	49. Skyfall

**(A/N). Hi guys!. As usual, I'd like to begin by thanking you all for your continued support... Due to personal circumstances I'll be taking a short break from writing, so it may take me a few weeks longer than normal to upload the next chapter.. Don't worry, it won't be too large of a delay.**

**Okay then, with that said, let's continue!**

* * *

''ARGHHHHH!'' Vernon cracked his head against the railing, as lightning shot down into the center of the ship, causing flames to rise.

Christopher struggled to his feet before nearly falling over again, as the heavy rainfall almost caused him to slip.

''FIRE!'' one of the pirates shouted down from the higher level of the deck, as he looked to the carnage unfolding before his very eyes.

''Ow, my head!'' Vernon dusted himself down before picking up his sword.

''Whoa!'' Chris jumped to one side, as lightning shot down once again, this time missing the ship by a matter of mere feet.

''Careful, Christopher.'' Vernon snickered. ''You don't want to get struck.''

''You're just as afraid of going back as I am, Vernon.'' Chris responded as he picked up a sword...

''Going forward, you mean.'' Vernon smiled. ''But at least I've always expressed a desire to stay here in this world.. What's changed your mind, I wonder? Syrena, perhaps?''

''Shut up!'' Christopher charged towards Vernon and swung his sword at him, the sound of their blades connecting muted by the roaring sound of thunder above them...

.

.

Inside the ship, Maleficent was awoken by the ungodly racket on deck. She opened her eyes and sat upright, as she felt the ship rocking violently.

''Maleficent!'' Diaval burst through the door.

''D-Diaval?'' Maleficent looked startled. ''What's happening?''

''I'm not sure. There's trouble out on deck.''

''What sort of trouble?''

''I-I don't know!''

''Well let's find out, then.'' Maleficent got to her feet and hurried towards the door. ''Come on!''

.

.

Back outside, Valentine and Carter were dueling with their swords, as they made their way towards the bow of the ship.. Carter was proving more than a match for the far more experienced Captain of the Belladonna, using his speed and agility to drive Valentine backwards.. Valentine, meanwhile, was content to parry the young man's blows for now, waiting until they reached the more open space of the bow before beginning his forward attack.

Down below, a disoriented Earl stumbled out onto the deck. He looked up and saw Benson descending some nearby stairs, with a man brandishing a sword running at him from behind.. ''Benson! Look out!'' Earl shouted.

Benson let out a cry of fury before spinning around and stabbing the approaching man.

Just then, Finn came rushing out on deck and stopped in order to take in the sight before his eyes.. After viewing the chaos for a few seconds, he declared. ''COME ON, YOU LAZY DOGS!'' He darted forward and started to ring the bell on the side of the ship, indicating to everyone aboard that they were under attack. ''STAND AND FIGHT!''

One of Vernon's men was just about to run Finn through from behind when Earl slammed into him, sending the man crashing forwards, giving Finn the chance to kill him with his trusty knife.

''Who are these men!?'' Benson hurried towards his friends.

''I don't know, but that's not important,'' Finn replied. ''Let's just take em down!''

As the rest of the pirates rushed out on deck, the lightning slammed down again, creating even more fire.

''Look out!'' Drew shot forward and hurried some of the crew members aside, as part of the railing toppled inward, crushing several men in the center of the deck...

Christopher and Vernon continued to trade blows as they climbed up some steps, Chris backing up from the advancing Vernon.

''Martin!'' Vernon exclaimed on seeing one of his men standing behind Christopher at the top of the stairs. ''Kill him!'' Vernon interlocked his sword with Chris's before slamming it down into the steps, leaving Christopher defenseless.

Martin was just about to run Chris through when the young man jumped to one side, before extending his right foot upwards and kicking Martin backwards.

''AHHHHHHHHHH!'' As Martin fell back he tripped over a crouching pirate before falling over the side of the ship and into the abyss.

''Oh, well.'' Vernon shrugged. ''He was an idiot, anyway... Now, where were we?'' He pulled his sword back out of the stairs.

''Watch your step.'' Chris grabbed his own sword and used it to sweep Vernon's legs from beneath him, sending the older man tumbling down the steps towards the flames, Vernon barely managing to avoid catching fire.

As the rain continued to fall, Chris lost his footing on the slippery steps and fell down them, landing at the bottom next to Vernon.

''Just can't leave my side, can you?'' Vernon grinned before grabbing his sword.

''You really are mad, aren't you?''

''As a hatter.'' Vernon swung his sword, as he and Christopher's blades clashed together again...

Suddenly, the doors at the opposite end of the ship were blown off their hinges, as Maleficent stepped out onto the deck, Diaval (in his raven form) flying out after her.

''Maleficent,'' Finn whispered her name underneath his breath, as he and everyone else stopped and looked to the furious looking fairy, realising that the ante had most certainly being upped.

Maleficent just stood there in total silence for a moment, as she looked to Vernon and his men in turn.. After waving her hand to Diaval (indicating for him to transform), Maleficent spread out her wings, before suddenly flying upwards into the air, raising herself up towards the thundercloud overhead.

All the men immediately resumed fighting, as Maleficent flew overhead, while Diaval shot up into the sky before transforming himself into a giant eagle. His reasoning for choosing this rather unorthodox form was based on the confined space they were in. Transforming into a lion or a bear, for instance, wouldn't have given him much benefit aboard the ship, as movement was constricted. But as a large eagle he could swoop down and use his talons to pick up Vernon's men and toss them over the side, and that's exactly what he started to do.

''ARGHHHH!'' one of Vernon's men cried out, as Diaval grabbed him from behind before dropping him over the railing.

''Shoot that bird!'' Vernon boomed. ''Somebody shoot that bloody big bird!''

Seeing his chance, Christopher swung his sword at Vernon, barely missing his bald head.

''Nice try!'' Vernon spun around and clashed swords with Chris once again, before driving him backwards towards the railing.. As Chris backed up, he tried his hardest to remember his fencing lessons with Syrena, hoping to draw on them for aid right now... After trading several blows with Vernon, Christopher eventually saw an opening.

''AHHHHHH!'' Chris flew forward and slammed his sword towards Vernon, shattering his defense.

Vernon screamed as the sword brushed against him, slicing a hole in his trench coat.. ''Hey! Mind the coat!''

Christopher pulled the sword back before taking another swing at him, forcing Vernon to duck, which in turn caused him to fall face down on the deck, as he lost his footing in the heavy rain, presenting Christopher with the chance to dive on top of him.

''Get off me!'' Vernon rolled to his left, causing Chris to slip off him.. Vernon was just about to grab his sword when Christopher gave him a karate chop to the base of his spine. ''AHHHHH!'' Vernon cried out in pain.

''This is for all the evil acts you've committed!'' Christopher proceeded to slam his knee into Vernon's back. ''For all the lives you've wrecked!'' He wrapped his arm around his throat.. ''This is payback!''

''AHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Vernon flung his head back and into Christopher's face, forcing a stunned Chris to let go of him.. Vernon quickly spun round and used all the strength he could muster to lift Christopher up and toss him backwards, sending the young man crashing down some more steps...

Meanwhile, Valentine and Carter were still dueling.. After making their way to the bow the balance of the fight had shifted, now Valentine was the one on top, forcing Carter to back up towards the edge of the ship.. As Valentine pushed Carter closer and closer to the railing, he spotted a familiar figure in his eye corner.

''Captain!'' Finn stumbled up the stairs and onto the bow.

Valentine's eyes looked to Finn, giving Carter the chance to slam his sword into Valentine's, pressing it forward while leaning to his left, so that Valentine was forced to one side.

''Valentine!'' Finn rushed forward, his knife to hand.

''No, Finn!'' Valentine prevented his first mate from coming any closer. ''I can handle this boy!''

Carter gritted his teeth in annoyance at being referred to as a boy, as he continued to push Valentine back.

''But, Captain-''

''The Prince!'' Valentine exclaimed. ''Check on the Prince! Make sure he's okay!''

Finn gave a nod of his head before turning away, realising that his Captain was right, they had to protect their valuable hostage.

Valentine grimaced as he pushed back against Carter's blade... He'd just started to gain the upper hand in the power struggle when he suddenly slipped and fell, presenting Carter with the chance he needed to knock Valentine's sword out of his hand...

''I'm truly sorry about this...'' Carter was just about to run Valentine through when he felt something whiz past his head. Carter looked and saw a knife embedded in the railing (the very same knife that belonged to Finn). This distraction gave Valentine the chance to kick Carter in his stomach, winding the young man and causing him to drop his sword.

''Thank you, Finn!'' Valentine got to his feet.

''Well...I couldn't just leave you struggling like that.'' Finn flashed a smile before having a good look at Carter, recognising him as one of the men they'd encountered back in Devondale.

''I wasn't struggling,'' Valentine lied... ''Here.'' He pulled the knife from the railing and tossed it back to Finn. ''Now get to the Prince!''

''Aye, Cap'n!'' Finn hurried off back down the steps...

''Dirty maneuver, Captain.'' Carter struggled to his feet.

''I never promised to fight fair.'' Valentine smirked as he picked up Carter's sword, before tossing it to the young man's feet..

Carter picked up the sword with an almost cautious look on his face, puzzled as to why Valentine had given it back to him..

''Having said that, I make it a rule never to strike down an unarmed man once combat has begun,'' Valentine explained his reasoning.

''Ah.''

Valentine and Carter both looked up as the thunder raged above them more violent than ever.

''Nice night to die on, eh?''

''Indeed,'' Carter agreed, before the two of them crossed swords once again...

Over on the far side of the ship, Maleficent was aiding Diaval in knocking Vernon's men from the ship, both of them finding it relatively easy to pick up various men and toss them over the side. The only problem they had was differentiating Vernon's men from Valentine's, as in the dim light and heavy rain they all looked alike.

''Diaval!'' Maleficent shouted for her companion to move clear, as she used her powers to illuminate that area of the deck with her own green coloured lightning, which blended in well with the actual lightning that was still blasting down into and beside the ship.

As Maleficent was just about to move in on a group of Vernon's men, she felt a burning pain on her wings and back.. ''No!'' Maleficent cried out, as she noticed the metal chain that had been wrapped around her wings by one of the men down below.. She swooped down at the men in fury, only to be yanked backwards and over the side of the ship as the man tugged on the chain. Maleficent clattered against the outer wall of the ship, the chain looping up over her wings and around her throat.

Seeing this all unfurl before his eyes, Diaval dispatched the man clinging hold of the chain before quickly flying over the railing and swooping down, lifting his Mistress to safety...

''Thank you, my love.'' Maleficent patted Diaval on his neck, as her face turned crimson with anger. ''Right. No more playing around!'' Maleficent pounced down onto the deck and blasted the wooden flooring to smithereens, lifting most of the men into the air.. She then jumped forward and flapped her wings as hard as she could, blowing the men further back to the edge of the ship...

Unbeknownst to Maleficent, Gerald had just sneaked out of a nearby door. He was just about to slice her down from behind when a voice shouted.

''MALEFICENT!''

Maleficent spun round in an instant and ripped the sword out of Gerald's hand, before using her left wing to catapult Vernon's Lieutenant backwards...Gerald barely succeeding in grabbing hold of the railing to stop himself from falling over the side of the ship.. Maleficent turned to face the person who'd warned her... ''Thank you, Syrena.''

''Oh, you're welcome,'' Syrena replied in an uneasy tone of voice.

''Where's Christopher?''

''Oh...I-I'm not sure.'' Syrena looked around to see if she could spot him..

''Stay close to me.'' Maleficent gave Syrena a small smile before spinning around and using her large wingspan to knock the men who were advancing towards her backwards...

''Benson!'' Drew rushed forward and tossed his friend a sword, which Benson quickly put to good use, impaling one of Vernon's men against the main mast.

''Look out!'' Benson cried out in warning, as a large piece of wood fell from the top of the ship towards Drew.

Just as the falling debris was about to crush Drew, Arian jumped into the air and obliterated it with a burst of his magic...

''Thanks, Arian.'' Drew gave a nod of appreciation.

''Don't mention it.'' Arian replied, as he used his blue coloured magic to send an attacking soldier over the side of the ship...

''What took you so long?'' Benson inquired with a smile.

''Well, you know me,'' Arian returned his smile.. ''I'm a heavy sleeper.''

''To battle?''

''Aye!'' Drew agreed with great enthusiasm.

''As always.'' Arian gave a nod, as he, Benson, and Drew, wasted no time at all in flying forward into the fray...

.

.

Inside the ship, Finn made his way through the various hallways until he finally reached Prince John's room.

''Your Highness!?'' Finn exclaimed. ''Your Highness!?''

John let out a muffled cry from inside the room.

''I'm coming!'' Finn booted the door open and rushed towards the Prince, who was tied up with a gag over his mouth. ''What happened?'' Finn yanked the gag from his mouth.

''They attacked me,'' John replied as he took a deep breath. ''One of them stayed with me in here.. They forced me to lie to you.''

''So that's why you said you was ill?'' Finn started to untie John.

''Yes.'' John gave a nod.

''Now, listen to me...I have to untie you so that you can defend yourself. But you have to swear to me that you won't try to escape.''

''Escape? We're aboard a flying ship...where exactly could I escape to?''

Finn thought on this for a moment before nodding. ''Yeah, good point.''

''Exactly.'' John let out a sigh of relief as he stepped free of his bonds... ''Who are these men?''

''The same ones we faced off against in Devondale,'' Finn replied.

''What? You mean the men who were hunting Christopher and his friends?''

Finn gave a nod of confirmation.

''They're the ones who work for Vandran.'' John looked completely shocked, unsure of what to do.

''Eh?'' Finn didn't really listen to John, as he was starting to worry for the ship (which was was rocking more and more violently by the second).

''Don't you understand? These people work for the man who killed my brother!''

''What?''

''Phillip!'' John shouted out his brother's name.

''Oh, of course... I'm sorry.'' Finn started to move towards the door. ''Come on. Follow me.''

''I'm not going with you!'' John rushed ahead of Finn and out into the hall.

''Where are you going!?''

''To take a smidgen of revenge!'' John exclaimed over his shoulder.

''You can't do this!'' Finn protested.

''Watch me!'' John rushed down the hall. ''If this hurts Vandran in even the slightest way then I think it's worth it!''

Finn shook his head in dismay before jogging after the Prince.

.

.

Back out on deck, Arian was using his abilities to take down as many of Vernon's men as he could... Upon seeing Maleficent land beside him, he couldn't resist bragging. ''I've taken down three of them already. How about you?''

''I'm on four,'' Maleficent replied.

''Oh, very good!.. I'd say there's just over a dozen or so left, wouldn't you?''

''I'd say that's about right,'' Maleficent agreed with that estimate.. ''First to reach seven wins, then? Hmm?''

''You're on!'' Arian responded by promptly knocking back two men, sending them crashing down the stairs that led to the brig...

Diaval, meanwhile, was still trying his best to take out Vernon's men from the air, but he was having to be careful as all the archers were concentrating their fire directly on him.. He cried out in pain as one of the arrows brushed against him, before swooping down and crushing the offending archer with his large wings...

As Christopher stumbled through the heavy rain he saw Valentine at the other end of the ship. The Captain of the Belladonna was barely managing to keep his balance as he and Carter made their way across a very thin walkway that hung over the left hand side of the ship... Chris was just about to go and aid Valentine when Gerald suddenly popped up in front of him.

''You're not getting out of this one, Christopher!'' Gerald declared.

''Stand down, Gerald. I'm not in a mood to be trifled with.''

''Well, that makes two of us...'' Gerald flew towards Chris and punched him across the face.

Christopher quickly retaliated by raising his knee and slamming it into Gerald, before pushing him backwards towards a drop that hung over the center of the ship. Gerald managed to raise his foot and kick the advancing Chris away from him, before propelling himself off the deck and towards him, knocking Christopher to the floor... ''AHHHHHHHH!'' Chris screamed in rage as he grabbed hold of Gerald's throat, squeezing the life out of him in fury...

Gerald reached down to his boot and withdrew a small dagger.. He was just about to use it to stab Christopher when the onrushing John shouted.

''Look out!''

Hearing this, Chris immediately noticed the dagger, and used his left foot to knock it out of Gerald's hand, before punching him so hard across his face that it almost took his head clean off...Gerald slumping to the floor unconscious.

''Thank you, John,'' Chris expressed his thanks to the Prince. ''Good to see you out and about.. But this isn't your fight.''

''You're wrong,'' John disagreed. ''Everything that happens now is of my concern.''

''There you are.'' A breathless Finn appeared behind John. ''You shouldn't be out here.''

''No, this is the one place I should be. Avenging my brother Phillip.'' John picked up a discarded sword from the floor before jumping over the side of the platform, straight down into a horde of soldiers.

''Is he mad!?'' Finn quickly hurried down to aid the Prince...

Christopher dragged himself to his feet and was just about to rush down after them when he felt a sharp blow to the top of his left shoulder..

''Ooh, that must have hurt.'' Vernon waved an iron bar in his right hand. ''You didn't tell me that John was Phillip's brother,'' Vernon said (on hearing the Prince mention his brother Phillip).

''It must have slipped my mind.'' Chris struggled to his feet once again. ''You just won't quit, will you, Vern?''

''Who, me? I'm like a bad penny...I always pop up.'' Vernon grinned as he tossed away the iron bar, opting instead to pick up a nearby sword, before charging at Chris.

Christopher quickly jumped back and gave Vernon a swift kick to his midriff, before reaching up and pulling a bloodied sword out of a dead pirate that was hanging off the railing above them.

''Come on, then!'' Vernon and Christopher clashed swords once again, as lightning blasted down towards them, missing them by a very fine margin.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' They screamed in unison, as they both felt shock waves running through their bodies... Vernon forced his right hand out and grabbed the iron bar before throwing it at Chris, succeeding in hitting him on the leg.

''OW!'' Christopher raised his leg in pain, before throwing his whole body backwards, in order to avoid Vernon's outstretched sword. He quickly grabbed his own sword, using it to block Vernon's next swipe at him, as he began to trade blows with his old foe once again...

.

.

''What the hell's happening out here!?'' A groggy Theodore stumbled outside and into the rain. ''Oh, a jamboree!'' Theodore mistook the unfolding mass melee for a party. ''Count me in!''

SMASH!

Theodore spun round before dropping to the floor, having been smashed over the head by a glass bottle. The large soldier responsible merely grinning in amusement before stepping over Theodore...

Higher up on the deck, Benson, Arian, Earl and Drew were successfully holding off the largest portion of Vernon's men that were still intact.

''I could do this all day!'' A grinning Earl said as he traded blows with one of the soldiers.

''Keep em back!'' Benson prevented the soldiers from fleeing, using his body weight to push them back.

''Arian! I could use a little help here!'' Drew called out for aid, as he found himself outnumbered two to one.

Arian hastily propelled himself into the air using his magic, before creating a giant orb of energy, which he proceeded to fire at the two men, knocking them backwards over the railing and down to the lowest part of the deck.

''Thanks, matey!'' Drew gave Arian a toothy grin...

Suddenly, a large bolt of lightning collided with the ship, smashing against the mizzenmast, causing it to break in two.. As the wind roared the whole ship seemed to tilt backwards, as the mizzenmast started to collapse.

Syrena screamed as she fell back and almost over the side of the ship, barely managing to cling on to some rope that was tied to a barrel.

''ARRRHHHHHHHH!'' Benson went crashing into Earl, as the two men were sent over the side and down to the lowest portion of the deck.

''DREW!'' Arian used all the magic he could muster to throw himself forward, as Drew was directly underneath the falling mast, about to be crushed.. As Drew dived for cover, Arian used the last of his power to divert the mast away from his friend, accidentally causing it to collide with the maintop.

''ARIAN!'' Drew shouted in horror, as pieces of wood flew through the air, one of them hitting Arian on the back of his neck, knocking him out and causing him to drop down towards the floor.. As soon as Arian's body hit the deck, his powers seemed to reverberate through the air, picking Drew up off his feet and sending him flying forwards and into a group of soldiers...

The rest of the mizzenmast was just about to crush the unconscious Arian...when Maleficent flew towards it and completely obliterated the mast with her magic.. This devastating show of power caused the Belladonna to tip more to one side, as the front of the ship rose further upwards.

Valentine and Carter were both sent tumbling by this, both of them barely managing to keep hold of their swords. While Vernon and Christopher were forced apart by this, as Vernon fell to the ground with such force that the floor gave way beneath him, causing him to fall through the roof and down into one of the cabins...

John and Finn were the only ones to come out of this alright, as the distraction of the mast falling had given them a chance to escape from the four soldiers who were outnumbering them... As the ship finally managed to level itself out, Finn and John ducked beneath some stairs.

''Stick to me and you'll be alright.'' Finn looked with concern to the main mast, knowing that if it completely gave way the whole ship would fall.

''Excuse me!?'' John looked offended. ''I'll have you know I'm very good with a sword.'' John lightly swung his blade.

''Well, you didn't look to be doing a good job just then.''

''That's because you were holding me back.'' John stepped out to confront two soldiers who'd just clambered to their feet... ''Observe.''

Finn looked on in astonishment as John threw his sword forward. It spun and spun and spun before finally embedding in the first man's forehead.. As the other soldier swung his sword at the advancing John, the Prince jumped into the air and gave him a hard right hook to his left temple, sending the man collapsing to the floor...

''See what I mean?'' John smiled. ''Come along!'' He picked up the soldier's sword before bounding up some nearby stairs.

''I can't!'' Finn shouted after the Prince.. ''I have to find Valentine!''

Unknown to Finn, Valentine was directly above him, as he and Carter continued to duel while making their way across an extremely wobbly walkway.. Valentine was still in control of the fight, dictating where he and Carter were moving with his sword swipes. Yet Carter was still refusing to yield, proving himself more than a match for the pirate Captain...

At the other end of the ship, Drew was struggling to hold off three of Vernon's men at once. He was swinging his sword in an almost uncontrollable manner, spinning it above his head and crashing it down into the sides of the ship, whist trying his hardest to keep out of the path of the fork lightning, which was still blasting down towards the ship.

''You get to the other side!'' one of the men shouted, as they slowly surrounded Drew.

''No you don't!'' Drew slammed his sword into one of the soldiers, while bringing his foot up to prevent the other one from stabbing him with a large knife... ''Benson! Earl!'' He called for aid. ''Where are you!?..''

''It's Drew!'' Earl managed to hear Drew's shouting over the thunder.

''Where!?'' Benson looked around frantically.

''I don't know!'' Earl shouted back in reply. ''But we have to find him!''

The two of them had just set off to find Drew when all of a sudden, another flash of lightning shone forth, searing the top sail, causing it to catch fire and fall from the main mast.

Benson and Earl let out a yell as the two of them jumped down the stairs that led to the brig for cover, Earl bashing his head in the process and knocking himself out.

As the burning sail caught the attention of the soldiers, Drew used this to his advantage, as he quickly used his sword to skewer one of the men to a post.. As the second soldier grabbed him from behind, Drew used his feet to kick the third man over the side of the ship and down into the darkness. He then proceeded to stamp his foot down on the man's toes, forcing him to let go of him.. Drew was just about to stab the man with his sword, when the burning sail was extinguished by Maleficent, who used her magic to direct all the rainwater towards that single spot on the ship. This unexpected sight occurring in Drew's eye corner momentarily distracted him, giving the soldier the chance he needed to pick up a broken arrow tip from the floor, which he immediately used...ramming it straight into Drew's stomach.

Drew let out a muffled cry as he dropped his weapon to the floor, leaving himself completely open to further attack...

The few archers that remained were still concentrating their fire on Diaval, struggling to see through the rain, as the giant dark bird continued to swoop down and pluck them one by one from the deck... Diaval, meanwhile, was starting to tire, as he struggled to remain steady in the tremendous wind... Deciding to risk it all in one, daring attack, Diaval dived himself straight into the pack of men, succeeding in knocking one of them over the side of the ship, while another was knocked unconscious. The two other men, though, managed to loop a rope around Diaval's neck, pulling back on it before the bird could ascend to the sky once again.

Diaval began to move around erratically, as he struggled against the rope. He suddenly shrieked in pain, as his left wing became impaled on a piece of wood, preventing him from moving.

''Finish him!'' the man holding the rope pulled as hard as he could, while the other soldier withdrew his sword.

Knowing that if he stayed in this form for any longer he would surely be killed, Diaval transformed himself back into human form. Upon doing so he was immediately freed from his impalement and the rope, causing him to drop to the ground.. Both men were naturally fazed by Diaval's sudden change of form, giving Diaval the chance to attack them. Although he was hampered by the injury to his left arm (the injury having transferred from wing to arm during the transformation), Diaval managed to hit one of the men with his right fist, before kicking out at the other with his left leg..

''Ram him!'' The two men grabbed hold of a nearby large pole, before ramming Diaval backwards and over the edge of the platform.. Diaval's fall was broken by some barrels, as he slammed down into them, whacking his head against the top one, leaving him terribly dazed... ''M-Maleficent,'' Diaval murmured her name as he tried to stand.. ''Oh!'' He lost his balance and slipped back down to the floor, one of the barrels landing on top of him...which was rather lucky, actually, as it served to hide him from Vernon's troops who were fighting against a group of pirates close by...

Across the other side of the ship, Theodore blinked several times before pulling himself up, clutching his head in pain.. ''What in the bloody world!?'' Theodore suddenly realised that the situation was incredibly hostile, as a dead pirate fell down next to him. ''Whoa!'' He jumped to his feet before turning back to the door that led inside.. ''Oh, not that way!'' Theodore backed away from the door upon seeing two men fighting in the narrow hallway (unknown to him, one of those men was Prince John)... ''Which way, which way?'' Theodore looked for anywhere that was remotely safe. ''Ah-ha!'' Theodore spotted the fallen sail hanging over the balcony above him, and decided to conceal himself underneath it... After climbing some stairs he noticed Christopher, who was grappling with one of the soldiers.

''Theodore?'' Chris looked to him.

''Hiya, mate!''

''A little help...please,'' Chris struggled to speak, as the man wrapped his hands around his throat.

''Oh, certainly.'' Theodore picked up a small piece of wood and hit the man hard on the back of his head, instantly rendering him unconscious.

''Thanks.'' Chris nudged the soldier aside. ''Now, you get out of sight.''

''I was just about to.''

''Okay.'' Christopher got to his feet before stumbling away.

''Where are you going!?''

''To find Vernon!'' Chris shouted over his shoulder.

''Oh, I see.. Good luck!'' Theodore smiled to himself before lifting the bottom end of the sail up.. He'd just tucked himself underneath it when he felt himself pressing up against something... It was one of the pirates.

''Oi!'' The pirate shoved Theodore back. ''This is my hiding spot.''

''What the-'' Theodore looked shocked. ''You should be out there fighting!''

''Well...so should you!'' the pirate snapped back in reply. ''We're all under attack, y'know?''

''Shh,'' Theodore shushed the pirate.. ''They'll hear us.''

Suddenly, the back of the sail was overturned by an exceptionally large soldier.

''Too late.'' Theodore gulped...

''ARGHHHHHHH!'' The pirate cried out in pain, as the soldier ran him through with his sword...

''Oh my giddy aunt!'' Theodore recoiled in terror, as the soldier proceeded to behead the trembling pirate.

''I'm gonna enjoy this!'' The man smiled dementedly, before grabbing hold of Theodore's hair, dragging his head down to the floor.

''Hey! Hey!'' Theodore struggled to break free. ''What are you attacking me for!? I'm no threat to you!''

''Really?'' The man pushed Theodore's head against the floor before slamming his fist down into the back of his head.. ''Well, I suppose I don't really care.'' He chortled. ''I only signed up for this so I could revel in causing other people pain.'' He spun Theodore around before striking him again.

''That's it! I've had enough!'' Theodore scrambled to his knees and rolled away, letting the sail fall down at either side of him, concealing himself from the man.

''You can't get away from me that easily!''

''Is that so!?'' Theodore nudged forward and kicked the man on his shin.

''YEEEEOW!'' The man let out a yelp of pain. ''Big mistake!'' He raised his sword high, ripping the sail above them to pieces.

Theodore screwed up his face in dismay, as the sword headed towards him. ''Er...not good.''

''YAHHHH!'' The man lunged forward and used his sword to pin Theodore back against the wall.

''Wait a minute!'' Theodore looked absolutely petrified. ''W-w-we can do a deal.''

''I'm not interested in deals.''

''Oh, knock it off! Every man likes to barter.''

''No.'' The soldier shook his head. ''I'm only ever interested in what I can take out of life.'' He used his left hand to prevent Theodore from moving, as he pulled back his sword in his right hand, preparing to end Theodore's life.

''Oh, come on! This isn't exactly sporting, is it?''

''Who cares!?''

''Have you no honor, decency, sense of fair play!?'' (how Theodore could lecture the man for lacking these qualities God only knows).

''No.'' The man smiled while shaking his head. ''None at all.''

''You make me sick!'' Theodore spat in the man's face.. ''Doing all this for him!? That-that...woman killer!'' (Theodore spoke in reference of his late friend Eve).

''What? The Captain?'' He chuckled. ''I can't stand the man.. In fact, I even suggested killing him to the rest of the men... I was but a second away from doing the deed myself when I was interrupted.''

''Oh.''

''Oh, indeed... I have no loyalty to Drake whatsoever.''

''Well, in that case-''

''In that case nothing.'' The man pressed against Theodore's throat.. ''Farewell, my talkative friend.'' He was just about to run Theodore through...when his eyes suddenly widened...

Theodore watched as the soldier released him, before slowly falling to his knees...a sword protruding from his back.

''Got ya.'' Drew pushed the dead soldier aside.

''Oh...it's you.'' Theodore looked to Drew .. ''Well, thanks, and all that... But this doesn't mean I forgive you for socking me in the jaw.''

Drew gave Theodore a small smile...before falling backwards to the floor.

''Oi!?'' Theodore rushed to Drew, tossing the part of the sail that was covering his face aside. ''W-what's happened to you?''

Drew emitted a small cry of pain before ripping his shirt open, revealing the multiple stab wounds to his stomach and chest.

''Oh no.'' Theodore spoke with a look of distress on his face... ''How did it happ-'' Theodore stopped short of finishing his rather pointless question...

''I zigged when I should have zagged.'' Drew curled his lips up into a half smile half grimace.

''I'll go get some help.'' Theodore was just about to get up when Drew prevented him from doing so with his outstretched arm.

''No.. You will find none.'' Drew shook his head.. ''And besides...I'm finished. Done for.''

''No. Don't talk like that.''

''It's over!'' Drew exclaimed as he struggled for breath... ''It's over.''

Theodore remained silent, unsure of what to say to the dying pirate.

''I...I need you to promise me something, Theodore.''

''What?'' (Theodore wasn't asking what it was Drew wanted him to promise, he was merely expressing his confusion as to why Drew was asking anything of someone like him)...

''Stay here... Take care of them.''

''Me?''

Drew gave a frantic nod.. ''You fit in on this ship better than you know, my friend... I know that isn't...much of a...compliment.'' Drew struggled for breath. ''But you will be happy here...I can assure you of that.''

Theodore shook his head. ''I...I can't belong to a group of people. I can't belong to a crew.. I'm too...selfish, I suppose.'' Admitting that to himself actually made Theodore feel a tiny bit ashamed.

Drew closed his eyes tight, knowing the end was near... The look on his face showing that he believed all hope was now lost...

''But...I can change.'' Theodore spoke with a sigh.. ''The life I had. The life I'd built for myself...is long gone.. My home was burnt to cinders... Maybe you're right, Drew. Who knows. Perhaps life on the Belladonna could be good for me...'' Theodore didn't know if he was speaking these words with sincerity or just for Drew's benefit.

''Do you really mean that?'' Drew asked (barely managing to open his eyes).

Determined to answer with honesty, Theodore pondered the question for several seconds (this felt like an age to Drew).. Eventually, he made a decision... ''Yes... Yes I do mean that.''

Drew let out a final breath, a look of peace on his weary face...

''And I promise you I will take care of them.''

''Thank you...Theo-dore.'' Drew managed to utter his name, the smallest of smiles on his face as he closed his eyes for the very last time...

Theodore let out a deep breath and composed himself... ''Right then.'' He picked up Drew's fallen sword, before taking one last look to the deceased pirate... ''To battle!'' Theodore jumped out from underneath the sail and into the rain, before charging headlong into a small group of soldiers.. ''For The Naked Lady!''

.

.

Meanwhile, inside the ship, John was fighting against one of Vernon's men.. Unlike the others he'd made his way through, this man was making life difficult for the Prince, ramming John's head against a door before kneeing him in his lower back.. John wailed in agony as the soldier pulled out a dagger and slammed it into his hand.

''Time to die, pretty boy!'' The middle aged man growled, as he ripped the dagger from out of John's hand. He was just about to kill the Prince when John suddenly flung his head backwards, hitting the man on his nose with the back of his skull, causing the man to drop the dagger.

''AHHHHHHH!'' John screamed as he pressed his bloody hand back into the man's face, before spinning around to face him. The two of them stumbling back and forth in the narrow hallway, as the ship rocked fiercely, forcing them apart.. As the soldier reached down to pick up his weapon, John threw himself on top of him, knocking him to the floor.. The man started to swing his arms to break free, eventually succeeding in hitting John in the face with his elbow.. As John slumped back against the wall, the man grabbed the dagger and spun round to face him. Before he had chance to use the weapon against the Prince, John wrapped his legs around the man's neck and squeezed them together... ''Drop it!'' John exclaimed. ''Let go of the dagger or I will kill you!''

The soldier, though, didn't pay any attention, as he pushed the dagger straight into John's left kneecap.

''ARGHHHHHHHHH!'' John howled in pain, as he moved his legs up and locked his feet around the man's neck, pressing his head into the wall.

''AHHHHHHHHHH!'' The man screamed, as he ripped the dagger from John's knee and aimed it towards his opponents chest.

''DON'T!'' John gave a final warning.

The man was just about to slam the dagger down into his chest when John twisted his feet, breaking the man's neck and instantly killing him...

John let out a deep breath before kicking the dead man aside.. He struggled into an upright position while clutching at his badly wounded knee. ''Damn it,'' he cursed under his breath... Upon hearing the sound of running feet coming towards him, John crawled into a nearby cabin, aware of the fact that he was in no condition to continue fighting.. He forced himself to his feet and hid in the darkness of the room, his hand and knee pouring of blood... After a few seconds had passed he peeped out into the hall and saw two soldiers running frantically towards the deck... Once they'd gone, John limped out of the room and started to head in the opposite direction, hoping to find someone who could help him... Upon reaching the end of the hall, John heard the sound of footsteps close by.. He looked around nervously, unable to see clearly in the dim light... Just then, a voice spoke up.

''Over here!''

John immediately span round, seeing a figure in the darkness. But before he even had chance to defend himself...he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

''Time to join your brother.'' Vernon pressed the dagger he'd picked up deep into John, penetrating his heart.

John looked deeply into Vernon's hazel eyes before slumping to the floor...dead.

Vernon yanked the dagger from out of John's chest with a twisted smile on his face... ''Bye-bye, Blondie.''

.

.

Back outside, Maleficent was desperately searching for Diaval. Having seen him struggling against the soldiers, she'd ceased fighting and gone in search of him, but he was nowhere to be seen... As she flew high above the Belladonna, looking down for any sign of her beloved, she felt a surge of power being emitted from the thundercloud above.. Knowing that the ship was about to be struck by a terrible bolt of lightning, Maleficent pushed her powers to the max in order to divert the oncoming electricity away from the ship.. As the wind howled and the lightning shone bright before her eyes, Maleficent was overcome by the almighty wind, sending her spiraling downward towards the ship, her wings flapping, trying to fight back against the elements...

On the deck of the Belladonna, Syrena was taking out as many of the soldiers as she could, using whatever weapons she could find against them.. After knocking out the last of the archers, Syrena took up his bow and hurried off to find Christopher, desperate to explain the truth from her point of view, and to convince him that her love for him was genuine... After racing over towards the gangplank, she noticed something beside the barrels down below.. After looking to the barrels for a few seconds, Syrena noticed a hand poking out from underneath them.

''Christopher!?'' Syrena rushed down the nearby stairs and over towards the barrels.. Upon reaching them she pushed the top barrel aside, only to realise that the hand didn't belong to Christopher after all... ''Diaval? Diaval, are you alright?''

Diaval only managed a groan in reply..

Syrena looked up as she heard the beating sound of Maleficent's wings.. ''Maleficent!'' she called out, catching the fairy's attention.

Maleficent had just started to fly over towards them when she suddenly cried out in pain, as a spear was launched into her left wing.

''Ha-ha! Bullseye!'' Vernon laughed in triumph as he stepped out into the rain. ''I always knew I'd be good at the javelin event at the Olympics...'' He was just about to make his way over to the wounded fairy when a figure jumped over the railing above his head and landed right in front of him.

''Thought you could get away from me that easily, eh?'' Chris pulled out his sword.

''On the contrary, my dear Christopher!.. I was just starting to miss you.'' Vernon quickly ducked as Christopher took a swing at him.. ''I've been waiting a long time for this moment.'' He started to back up the nearby stairs as Chris took swing after swing at him.. ''I'm going to be rather sad when it's all over, aren't you?'' He reached up and pulled out a sword that was embedded into a nearby wall.. ''After all, anticipation is the spice of life!'' Vernon and Christopher clashed their blades together, before they each started to take wild swings at one another, trying to force the swords out of each others hands... ''Oh, by the way...I've killed the Prince.''

''What?''

''Yes.'' Vernon gave a lopsided smirk. ''He was badly wounded and I...well, I couldn't resist.''

''So...another death by your hands.''

''Oh, that's nothing! You should hear about the things I've been up to since I saw you last.''

''I don't wanna hear!'' Christopher took another wild swing at him.

''Oh, you're hardly any fun at all these days, Chrissy.'' As their blades locked together once again, Christopher reminded Vernon of their current predicament...

''Aren't you forgetting something, Vern?''

''What?''

''That.'' Chris pointed to the lightning headed down straight towards them.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Vernon dived to one side while Chris dived to the other, as the lightning smashed down into the Belladonna, causing another blaze of fire to appear on the hull of the ship...

Maleficent groaned as she picked herself up from the floor. She looked to her wing before expelling the spear from it.. She tried to take flight but found herself in too much pain to do so... Just then, she heard the sound of feet running towards her. Maleficent spun round to be confronted by two soldiers, both of them holding on to a net. Acting on pure instinct, she tried to use her magic against them, only to be thwarted by the enchanted rings each of Vernon's men were wearing.

''Now!'' The men promptly threw the net over Maleficent before looping a metal chain around her body.

As Maleficent screamed in anger, bursts of green coloured magic shot outward in all directions. One of them almost taking Valentine's head clean off, as he and Carter continued to duel aboard the highest platform on the deck...

The two men were just about to run the helpless Maleficent through when Syrena came charging towards them, releasing the only arrow she had in her possession, scoring a direct hit to one of the men's temples.. As he dropped to the floor dead, the other soldier tugged hard on the chain, using Maleficent's body to shield himself from the onrushing Syrena.

Maleficent used all the strength she could muster in order to propel herself forward, giving Syrena a clear opening to attack the man, as she used her bow to knock the soldier unconscious.. Maleficent continued to use her magic to keep up momentum, as she tried in vain to rid herself of the iron chain that was burning into her skin.

''Maleficent!'' Syrena cried in alarm, as the fairy almost tumbled over the side of the ship. In order to prevent herself from doing so, Maleficent used a last awesome burst of power to send herself hurtling over towards Diaval, accidentally knocking Syrena back almost the length of the ship in the process...

''WHOA!?'' a waking Diaval exclaimed, as Maleficent crashed into him, causing the rest of the barrels to come falling down on top of them... ''M-Mistress?''

By now the pirates were firmly on top in their fight against the soldiers, with only a few of Vernon's men still conscious and fighting back.

''Finish em, men!'' Finn encouraged every pirate that still had strength left in their bodies to keep fighting, as he started to climb up the ladder that lead to the crow's nest in hopes of reaching Valentine (as the stairs that led up to that particular platform had been utterly obliterated).

''Careful not to fall!'' Vernon said, as he and Christopher resumed battling over at the right hand side of the ship (where the railing had been destroyed).

''Why would you care if I did?'' Chris couldn't help but wonder.

''I don't,'' Vernon replied before parrying another of Christopher's blows. ''But I sure as hell don't want to win this fight by default.''

''No fear of that, I assure you.'' Suddenly remembering the three step technique Syrena had taught him, Chris sidestepped and gave two quick swipes of his sword, before dipping his body to the left in order to mislead his opponent, when in actuality he struck from the other direction, catching Vernon off guard.

''Ow!'' Vernon recoiled as the sword brushed against his hand. ''Not bad... Not bad at all.''

''That's nothing!'' Chris moved in again, only to slip on the rainwater, causing him to nearly fall backwards and over the edge.

''Ah-ha!'' Seeing his chance Vernon moved forward, his and Christopher's bodies only a mere foot away from one another.. Christopher managed to recover in time in order to prevent Vernon from running him through, but at such close quarters the fight was now anyone's to win, as the two men swung wildly at each other... Amazingly, every blow missed, as the two of them eventually clanged blades yet again.

''Enough of this!'' Vernon took a hop back before winding up a tremendous swing... As both swords collided, it was Vernon who succeeded in knocking the blade out of Christopher's hand, as it tumbled over the edge of the ship...

''Oh, boy.'' Chris shook his head in dismay, while Vernon smiled in glory.

''And now, Christopher...the coup de grace.'' Vernon was just about to kill his old enemy when the ship suddenly lurched violently, causing him to tumble back a few steps, giving Chris the chance to shoot forward and kick the sword out of his hand.. ''Damn! Why is nothing in my life ever fair!?''

''Consider it karma.'' Chris flashed a smile before punching Vernon across his face, as the two of them began to brawl...

Meanwhile, up on the highest platform, Valentine and Carter were still engaged in a sword fight.

Valentine swung his saber at Carter's feet, forcing the young man to jump over it and do a forward roll. Carter instantly hopped back up and resumed fighting, actually gaining the upper hand as the two of them moved towards the edge of the platform, the intensity behind each and every swing now at maximum.. As Valentine pivoted to the side he managed to slice Carter's shirt, nearly succeeding in slicing his chest open.

''Ooh, close that time.'' Valentine smiled as the two continued to duel. ''How about you surrender now, eh? You've fought well... You don't have to die on this day.''

''Don't take me for a fool... You're starting to tire.'' Knowing this Carter upped the speed of his attacks as much as he could.

''Nonsense!'' With a mighty swing Valentine knocked Carter off balance, before quickly shooting forward and slicing his right wrist.. Carter winced but was unfazed by this, merely switching to fighting with his left hand.

Valentine was rather surprised that Carter was able to fence just as good with his left hand as he was with his right, as the young man swung faster and faster and faster until Valentine was forced into making a daring attempt at victory, as he moved in to decapitate Carter...

''YAH!'' Valentine lunged forward and swung his sword with such ferocity that he almost spun round, making it all too easy for Carter to step to the side and cut Valentine's right hand. All it took then was one more solid swing from Carter and the sword flew out of Valentine's hand, leaving the pirate Captain defenseless.

''Captain!'' Finn flung himself from the ladder and onto the platform.

''Stay where you are!'' Carter put his sword to Valentine's throat...

Down below, Maleficent had finally managed to remove what was left of the net, while Diaval helped to get rid of the chain.

''Are you alright?'' Diaval asked in concern.

''I'm fine,'' Maleficent replied before taking a deep breath... ''Come on.'' They both started to push the barrels that were surrounding them aside.

Back on the platform, Finn was remaining completely still, as he feared for Valentine's life...

''Tell your men to stand down,'' Carter instructed.

''Never,'' Valentine refused. ''I'll gladly die first.''

''Tell them!''

''No...''

Carter's face betrayed his fear, not wanting to kill Valentine but needing his men to lay down their arms (as his own comrades were all but defeated). ''You!'' Carter looked to Finn. ''Tell them to stand down!''

''Finn, don't!'' Valentine shouted.

''Do it or he's dead!''

Finn swallowed hard, not knowing what to do...

''TELL THEM!''

''NO, FINN!''

''I-I'm sorry, Valentine.'' Finn felt he had no choice, not being able to stand there and watch his friend and Captain die before his eyes, he declared... ''MEN! STAND DOWN!'' The thunder had muted his cry, so Finn called out again. ''I SAID STAND DOWN!''

This time, everyone froze, even Maleficent and Diaval. (the only two individuals who paid no attention at all were Christopher and Vernon, as they were far too busy punching and kicking each other)... All eyes looked to Finn.

''The Captain has been...defeated in combat!'' Finn explained his reasoning for calling out.

As everyone started to fear the worst, Carter spoke up.

''I have your Captain! My sword is at his throat!. Surrender now...or I will kill him!''

All the pirates looked unsure at first, until Benson tossed his weapon aside as he climbed up from the brig, shortly followed by everyone else that belonged to the crew...

''Very good!'' Carter exclaimed, before suddenly wondering why his own Captain had no voice in this.. Wondering if Vernon had been killed in combat, Carter called out. ''Captain!.. Captain Drake!''

''He's over there!'' one of Vernon's men shouted, as they all looked on to the ferocious fight unfolding between Christopher and Vernon.

''Christopher?'' Maleficent spoke his name with concern in her voice.

''Maleficent, we have to help him,'' Diaval spoke up... ''No matter the cost.'' He glanced over his shoulder to where Carter and Valentine were standing.

''You're right...'' Maleficent and Diaval were just about to move when Gerald jumped down from the level above, a loaded crossbow in his hands.

''I wouldn't, if I were you,'' Gerald warned, as an unconscious Theodore came crashing down the steps (having been overcome in battle).

Diaval moved forward to attack Gerald when Maleficent pulled him back.

''Don't even think about it!'' Gerald cautioned.. ''I won't miss at this close range, I can promise you that.''

Maleficent sighed as she looked over to Christopher and Vernon, feeling completely helpless.. All she and Diaval could do was stand back and watch, as the two men continued to pummel each other.

''Come on, then!'' Vernon shouted. ''Let's see some of those fancy karate moves!''

''You mean one like this!?'' Chris threw his body weight forward, nudging Vernon backwards before landing a roundhouse kick to his side. Chris then threw an uppercut to his chin before kicking Vernon once again, sending him teetering towards the edge of the ship.. Christopher was just about to kick Vernon over the side of the ship when he hesitated, his conscience telling him that this was wrong, thinking that if he succumbed to his rage he would be letting himself down.. '_No,_' Chris dismissed that thought. '_If I_ _don't finish this now he'll go on to kill more innocent people... I can't allow that to happen._' Christopher was just about to lunge forward and finish Vernon off when the mast behind him started to fall, startling him... Seeing his chance, Vernon managed to steady himself and quickly landed a punch to Chris's gut, before wrapping his hands around the young man's throat.

''You hesitated, Christopher!'' Vernon laughed. ''Once again your boy scout, goody-goody nature has failed you!''

''Not this time!'' Chris broke the hold Vernon had on him, as the mast crashed down to one side, knocking them both inches away from the edge of the Belladonna... Christopher elbowed Vernon in his stomach before spinning around, attempting to use a judo move to throw Vernon over the side.. Vernon, however, read this move, managing to step to the side and stamp down on Christopher's foot, before scratching at Chris's face with his fingernails...

''AHHHHHHHHH!'' Chris screamed in anger and pain as he and Vernon traded labored blows... As both men swung harder and harder, their attempts at hurting one another became sloppy.. Eventually, Vernon managed to land a direct blow to Christopher's face, sending him tumbling backwards... As lightning struck the back of the Belladonna once again, Chris lost all his balance and fell over the side of the ship, barely managing to reach up and grab the edge with his hands.

''HA-HA!'' Vernon laughed loudly... ''GOT HIM!''

Christopher was just about to pull himself up when Vernon suddenly stepped on his fingers.

''Ah, ah!'' Vernon wagged a finger at Christopher. ''I don't think so!'' He was just about to press his feet down on Christopher's hands when a voice shouted up from behind him.

''Drake!''

Vernon glanced over his shoulder to see Syrena approaching him, a sword in her hand.

''Oh, not you.'' Vernon sighed.. ''Don't any of you lot realise when you're beat!?''

''Let him up, Drake,'' Syrena instructed as she put her sword to Vernon's throat... ''I won't ask again.''

Maleficent, Diaval, Finn and everyone else on board the ship remained still and motionless, none of them knowing what to do...as Christopher, Vernon and Valentine's lives were all hanging in the balance...

Chris tried to wriggle his right hand free of Vernon's boot to no avail, as Vernon pressed down harder on his hand.

''Drake!'' Syrena shouted in anger.

''Oh, you foolish girl.'' Vernon snickered. ''He doesn't care about you anymore! Can't you see that!?''

Syrena briefly looked to Christopher before steeling herself and turning her full attention back to Vernon. ''That doesn't matter... I'm not going to stand here and watch him die!.. Now let him up!''

''You're in no position to be making demands!'' Vernon snapped. ''Even if you slice my throat, I'll make damn sure with my very last breath to press down on his fingers!... On the other hand, if you drop your weapon now...I will show leniency.''

''Why should I trust you after all you've done?''

''Well, let me put it this way...it's the only chance at life he's got.'' Vernon looked down to his old foe... ''You have exactly three seconds, Syrena.''

Syrena glanced to Christopher, unsure of what to do.

''One,'' Vernon started to count.

''Drake, please,'' Syrena found herself pleading in desperation.

''Two.''

''Kill him, Syrena!'' Chris cried out.. ''If you really care anything for me then end his life now!''

''Three!'' Vernon was just about to press his feet down on Christopher's fingers when Syrena threw down her sword, unable to let Christopher die...

''Oh, Syrena.'' Christopher let out a sigh (knowing that Vernon was going to kill him regardless of whether or not she threw down her weapon).

''There!'' Syrena exclaimed. ''Are you happy now!?''

''Very.'' Vernon smiled.

Syrena moved forward to drag Christopher up when Vernon pushed her back.

''Not so fast... I haven't decided whether or not I'm going to keep my word yet.'' Vernon screwed up his face as he thought on what to do.

''What?'' Syrena looked horrified...

''I mean, life would be more boring without you around, Christopher, that's for sure'' Vernon admitted that.. ''But, ultimately...I just can't let a golden opportunity like this pass.'' He looked to Syrena... ''Sorry, my dear.''

''No, no, no!'' Syrena tried to push him away but it was too late...as the grinning Vernon stamped on Christopher's fingers.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Christopher's screams echoed on the wind, as he let go of the ship and fell down into the darkness...

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Syrena grabbed hold of Vernon's throat and started to choke the life out of him...only to be eventually dragged off him by two approaching soldiers.

''Hold her still, men!'' Vernon bent down and grabbed the sword.

Knowing that if she didn't intervene right now Christopher would be lost, Maleficent burst open her wings, shielding herself and Diaval from Gerald's crossbow bolt (which he promptly released).. Maleficent cried out in pain as the bolt hit the center of her right wing, before using her magic to send a barrel hurtling towards Gerald, which he barely managed to avoid... She was just about to take flight when a voice shouted.

''Grab her, lads!'' One of the soldiers threw a metal chain around Maleficent's neck, preventing her from taking off.

Diaval was just about to transform in order to aid Maleficent when he was struck in the face by Gerald. He stumbled to his knees as Gerald hit him again at the back of his neck.. As he slumped down to the deck Gerald continued to hit him again and again and again, taking out all his pent-up rage on him.. He carried on hitting him until Diaval was spark out...

After struggling for several seconds, Syrena managed to break free of the men and immediately tried to attack Vernon again, only to be greeted by his sword, which he waved menacingly in her face... Seeing that she was unarmed and outnumbered, Syrena raced inside the nearby door, tears streaming down her face.. The men were just about to go after her when Vernon stopped them.

''No! She's mine!..'' Vernon took a deep breath before looking up to Carter... ''Well done, Carter!''

''Thank you, sir!''

''Bring him down here!'' Vernon ordered Carter to bring Valentine down.

''Right away, sir!'' Carter motioned for Valentine to move ahead of him. ''Come on. Over towards that ladder.''

Valentine gave a defiant smirk, before he and Finn made their way over towards the ladder..

Vernon approached the door Syrena had fled through before shouting down to his Lieutenant. ''Gerald!''

''Yes, Captain?'' Gerald sounded less than enthusiastic at receiving orders..

''Lock them all up!''

''Yes, sir,'' Gerald replied with a sigh... ''To the brig with them!''

''Yes, Lieutenant!'' The men promptly started to round up all the pirates, all except for two of the soldiers, as they continued to wrestle with Maleficent.

''Get them down there!'' Gerald ordered, as the unconscious bodies of Theodore and Diaval were dragged through the door and down the stairs that led to the brig...

''Oh, I'm going to enjoy this.'' Vernon gripped his sword with a gleam in his eye, as he stepped inside to find Syrena...

''Come on, pull!'' Gerald encouraged the men to keep dragging Maleficent.

Maleficent tried to use her magic to break free, but it was a pointless effort, as the iron proved too strong to break, searing into her skin causing her unbearable pain.. As the chain brushed against the bite wound that Vandran had inflicted on her neck, Maleficent screamed in total and utter agony. The shriek was so loud that it forced all those around her to cover their ears... And then, all of a sudden, she felt an almighty power building up inside her, emitting from the wound.

''W-what's happening!?'' one of the soldiers spoke in alarm, as Maleficent rose to her feet, the chain almost at breaking point.

With one huge burst of power Maleficent snapped the chain before jumping high into the air and opening her wings... Knowing that by now Christopher could no longer be saved, Maleficent instead opted to go after Vernon... She'd just lost one of her companions to him, she certainly wasn't about to lose another.

''Stop her, stop her!'' one of the men shouted in alarm, as Maleficent flew inside the door and sealed it behind her, bolting it with a large rod from the other side...

''What's happening!?'' Carter shouted from above, as he started to climb down the ladder after Valentine and Finn.

''Maleficent's in there with the Captain!'' the soldier explained. ''She'll kill him for sure!''

''Break it down!'' Carter declared.

''No!'' Gerald dismissed that idea, garnering several strange looks in the process... ''When the Captain's not here I'm in charge, remember that.''

''But Drake would want us to help him,'' one of the men argued.

''If you recall he told us to stay here,'' Gerald reminded the man.. ''He said he wanted to deal with Syrena himself.''

''That was before Maleficent entered the picture.'' Carter stepped down onto the deck.

''All the same, I think-''

''She'll kill him, Gerald... And she'll kill him in a very painful way, we can all be sure of that.''

''Well...'' Gerald gave a shrug. ''Would that be such a bad thing, really? Considering all the things he's done... Considering all the things he's made us do.''

Carter looked shocked, unable to believe that Gerald was just going to stand there and do nothing...

''We wait here for the Captain to return... That's my final decision.'' Gerald leaned against the locked door, making sure that no one could break it down and help Vernon...

.

.

.

Syrena raced down the hallway. Running, running, running without stopping.. Her entire life was over...at least that's the way she felt. Now that Vandran knew the truth she would have nowhere to run. He would find her, she knew that... Her last, and only real hope was Christopher...and now he was gone.. The only man she'd ever loved had been torn away from her.. His life was over, and she had to carry the weight of that. Because if she had not infiltrated the group in the first place they would never have ventured to Devondale and encountered the pirates, meaning Christopher wouldn't have died by falling over the side of this ship.

As Syrena rushed around another corner she caught her foot on a door that had been left open, causing her to almost trip and fall.. After steadying herself she heard the sound of running feet behind her... ''Drake,'' she voiced his name under her breath, as she turned around and saw Vernon running towards her.

''Syrena! I'm here!'' Vernon slowed down his pace and held out his sword.

''If you want me, then come and get me!'' Syrena quickly hurried through the door that led into a medium sized cabin.

''Oh, you want to play games? Fine!'' Vernon slowly made his way towards the door. ''It will make your death all the sweeter...'' He peered his head into the room. ''Come on, Syrena... Come out, come out, wherever you are!'' He looked into the darkness, searching for any sign of her... ''Are you over here?'' He tapped his sword on the bed. ''Or perhaps over here?'' He made his way over to the window... Just then, a flash of lightning briefly illuminated the room, allowing him to see Syrena standing in the far corner.. ''Ah, there you are.'' Before Vernon had the chance to make his way over towards her, Syrena threw a vase at his head, narrowly missing him.

''I'll kill you!'' Syrena screamed as she raced forward, kicking the sword out of his hand before bashing his head into the wall.

''Get off me you stupid cow!'' Vernon used all the strength he could find to turn himself around and hoist Syrena into the air before charging across the room, slamming her back into a picture that was hanging on the wall...

Syrena used her feet to kick Vernon away from her, before lifting the picture from the wall and smashing it on top of Vernon's head, leaving him wearing it around his neck.

''That wasn't very nice...'' Vernon growled as he pulled the picture over his head and threw it at her.

Syrena winced in pain as the edge of the picture frame connected with her left leg.. She readied herself for a moment before charging at Vernon, dodging his incoming swings and punching him across his face. She then proceeded to kick him repeatedly before grabbing hold of his right hand and twisting her body, throwing Vernon over her shoulder and onto the floor.. Syrena wasted no time at all in moving in for the killing blow, but as she did so, Vernon managed to surreptitiously grab his sword... As she leaned down and grabbed hold of his throat, Vernon suddenly swung his sword towards her, Syrena barely managing to jump out of the way in time. As she backed away her feet got caught up in the picture frame, causing her to tumble backwards to the floor.

In a flash, Vernon was on his feet and standing over her, the sword in his hand. ''Good fight, Syrena. Good fight... But I'm afraid now the end has come.'' Just as Vernon was about to run Syrena through...he heard a deafening sound coming from behind him.. Vernon slowly turned around, as he suddenly realised who was the cause of it... ''Maleficent.''

At that very moment, a hole was blasted through the wall, as Maleficent barged into the room, the light from the adjoining cabin shining through.

''Now, now, Maleficent.'' Vernon held up his hands, terrified at the sight of the vengeful looking fairy.. ''Don't do anything you might regret later on.''

''Oh, trust me...I won't.'' Maleficent shot forward and hit Vernon so hard he flew back the length of the room and into the far wall, his body crumpling to the floor in a heap...

''Syrena, are you alright?'' Maleficent looked to the red haired woman.

''Y-yes, I'm fine,'' Syrena replied in a nervous tone.

Maleficent turned her attention back to Vernon, as she hurled some magic in his direction, only serving to startle him.

''Have you forgotten!?'' Vernon chuckled as he stood up. ''As long as I'm wearing this ring I'm immune to your magic.''

''Indeed.'' Maleficent bent down and picked up the sword that Vernon had dropped... ''But are you immune to this?''

Vernon's eyes widened in horror, as Maleficent started to walk towards him.. ''N-now wait a minute. Surely you can be reasonable.''

''The time for being reasonable has passed,'' Maleficent responded coldly. ''It's high time you paid for your many foul deeds... You're to blame for all this.''

''Ah, let us examine that claim for a moment, shall we?''

Maleficent slowed down her walking pace a little, a look of mild curiosity on her face.

Vernon smirked as he looked to Syrena... ''What if I told you she was to blame for all this?''

''What?''

''Don't listen to him, Maleficent.'' Syrena got to her feet, a worried expression on her face.

''Oh, where have I heard that before?'' Vernon smiled. ''Didn't you say the exact same thing just before I told Christopher the truth?''

''The truth?'' Maleficent looked to Syrena as she came to a complete stop.

''He's insane,'' Syrena pointed out this rather obvious fact.

''Well, the jury's out on that one.'' Vernon turned to Maleficent. ''But even I'm right once in a while, you know?''

''Syrena.'' Maleficent looked back to her.. ''What does he mean?''

''Nothing,'' Syrena responded anxiously.. ''He's mad!''

''Enough of the insults, already!'' Vernon took a step forward... ''Allow me to explain, Maleficent.''

''Don't you dare-''

''Wait!'' Maleficent silenced Syrena... ''I need to hear this.''

''Indeed you do,'' Vernon agreed. ''I think it's only right for you to know that Syrena's a traitor to Vandran's cause.''

''W-what?'' Maleficent was taken aback by his words.

''That's right.'' Vernon gave a nod.. ''She's no use to anyone. Not now she's even managed to alienate Vandran.''

Maleficent turned to Syrena before looking back to Vernon, shaking her head in disbelief... ''No.. No I don't believe you.''

''It's true!. She worked for him for years, apparently.. Long before I showed up here.''

''I don't believe you!''

''Look at her face!'' Vernon pointed to Syrena. ''Look at it!''

Maleficent looked to Syrena, seeing that the woman was now in tears... ''S-she's distraught because of what happened to Christopher,'' Maleficent tried her very best to believe that.

''No, it's because she's been found out...again.'' Vernon gave a small smile, trying his best to savor this glorious moment... ''I mean, come on, Maleficent! Aren't you supposed to be of adequate intelligence?.. Didn't you ever wonder why she could fight so well? Didn't you ever notice the obvious holes in her story? Or why her 'supposedly' injured ankle healed itself so quickly?''

Maleficent looked away, as the pieces started to come together in her mind, making for a terrible, terrible picture.

''Didn't you ever stop to wonder why she always wanted to keep watch on a night? She was waiting for an opportunity to kill all of you in your sleep!''

''No!'' Maleficent exclaimed. ''She's protected us! She's killed many of your men!''

''HER men!'' Vernon corrected Maleficent. ''And that was only done to deceive you all!.. It was an act to ensure that you trusted her! So that you'd all trust her!''

''Then why call her a traitor!?''

''Because she is now! At some point when she was in Devondale she switched sides!.. Perhaps she grew tired of Vandran? Maybe Christopher got inside her head? I don't know!.. But now she hopes to remain on your side while keeping the real truth tucked away from you all.''

Maleficent shook her head once again before looking to the distraught woman. ''Syrena...I have to ask this.'' Maleficent steeled herself before asking the question.. ''Is it true?''

''No.'' Syrena closed her eyes tight, unable to lie while looking at Maleficent.

''Look at me, Syrena.''

''She can't even make eye contact.'' Vernon snickered.

''Be quiet!'' Maleficent swiftly silenced him... ''Look at me, Syrena.''

Syrena opened her eyes that were bloodshot with crying...

''Is everything he said true?''

Syrena shook her head before looking away.

''Look at me!''

Syrena turned her head back to face Maleficent...

''Is it true?''

Syrena failed to reply...

''Answer me, Syrena...''

''I can't,'' she replied sheepishly.

''You have to answer me.''

''No.''

''You must!''

''Please...don't make me do this.''

''Answer me!'' Maleficent boomed.

''Yes!'' Syrena fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably... ''It's true... It's all true.''

Maleficent just stood there...not knowing what to say or to do. She didn't even know how to feel about this.. She felt...numb.

''Well...I think that's my cue.'' Vernon slowly made his way over to Maleficent, eventually coming to a stop when he was standing beside her... ''She's admitted it,'' he spoke in a whisper. ''You see, I wasn't lying this time.''

''How?'' Maleficent voiced the one-word question under her breath.

''How what?..''

''How could I have been so foolish?''

''Well, it happens to the best of us.'' Vernon shrugged.. ''But you can still make up for this error right now.'' Vernon tapped on the sword that was still in Maleficent's hand... ''Make her pay for what she's done... Make her rue the day she ever caused you this much pain.''

Maleficent pulled her head away from Vernon (not enjoying the feeling of his breath against her skin)...

''Oh, I almost forgot!'' Vernon slapped his head, annoyed at himself. ''She's to blame for Aurora's current predicament, too.''

''W-what?''

''Yes. She infiltrated the castle just before the wedding,'' Vernon revealed. ''She was the one who served you with that delectable wine. Making sure, of course, to slip something into it first...''

The expression on Maleficent's face suddenly turned to one of pure anger, as the final piece of the puzzle fell into place...

''Come to think of it...how come you never recognised her afterwards?''

''I never saw the woman who brought the wine.''

''Ah, well...that explains it.'' Vernon gave Maleficent a pat on the shoulder. ''And there I was putting it down to more carelessness on your part.''

Maleficent suddenly started to feel dizzy, as if the whole room was spinning around.. She shook her head in order to keep alert, before taking a step towards Syrena.

''Please, Maleficent.'' Syrena backed up towards the outer wall of the ship.

''How could you?.. HOW COULD YOU!?'' Maleficent screamed.

''Exactly!'' Vernon chimed in again. ''How can she live with herself after all she's done to you?.. And to Aurora, for that matter. Tearing her away from her precious fairy Godmother.. She even made sure that you couldn't defend your precious Queen by drugging you, which inadvertently lead to Phillip's death. Yet another thing that caused Aurora great pain.''

Maleficent gritted her teeth as the pain in her neck returned, a hot searing pain. She felt as though she was burning up from the inside...

''Take out your agony on her!.. Release your anger!'' Vernon egged Maleficent on.

''Maleficent...no.'' Syrena shook her head. ''Don't do it... Don't give him the satisfaction.''

''Silence!'' Maleficent used a burst of power to send Syrena crashing back against the wall.

''Yes!'' Vernon beamed. ''Make her pay for this show of disloyalty! Show her the meaning of anguish!..'' Vernon leaned forward and whispered in Maleficent's ear... ''Make it painful for her.''

Maleficent looked to the sword in her hand before tossing it aside.. ''I won't be needing this.''

''Very good.'' Vernon gave an approving nod before looking to Syrena. ''You're about to learn the cost of betrayal, my dear.'' He turned back to face Maleficent.. ''Something you must be very used to by now, eh, Maleficent? Getting stabbed in the back is becoming a real habit for you, isn't it?'' He flashed a grin... ''I've been told that you and Stefan were rather close before he-''

''That's enough!'' Maleficent struck Vernon, sending him flying backwards and into the far wall...

''Ooh.'' Vernon clutched his aching head... ''I suppose I may have deserved that.''

''M-M-Maleficent,'' Syrena stammered out her name. ''You have to listen to me.''

''Be quiet!'' The bed suddenly rose into the air, as Maleficent felt herself overloading with power...mighty, furious power! ''Do you have any idea what you've cost me!?.. Do you even care!?''

''Of course I-'' Syrena was silenced, as Maleficent blasted a bolt of electricity into her.

''I lost Aurora because of you!'' Maleficent sent another wave of power into Syrena, causing the flame haired woman to cry out in agony... ''Christopher is dead because of you!'' She started to harness more power...

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Syrena screamed, as she felt Maleficent's magic shooting through her whole body... Once the pain finally started to subside, Syrena tried to crawl away...only to be pinned down by Maleficent's power.

''He trusted you! We all did!'' Maleficent started to close the gap between herself and Syrena, making sure not to pump too much power into her, as she didn't want to kill her just yet.

''Oh, this is glorious!'' Vernon started to jump up and down in the corner of the room.

''I TRUSTED YOU!'' Maleficent fired more and more green coloured electricity into Syrena, causing the woman to wail in total and utter agony, as her body writhed on the floor...

''Maleficent...please!'' Syrena begged for mercy, as she felt her body reaching breaking point...

Vernon started to bite his knuckles in excitement, loving every minute of this.

Maleficent let out an almighty cry, as she felt her power growing to an uncontrollable level, causing the bed to fly up through the ceiling and into the cabin above them...

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Syrena let out a final scream before her body gave way to the power, as she started to slowly slip into unconsciousness...her life seconds away from being lost...

Frightened that if she continued torturing Syrena for any longer she would accidentally overload herself with fatal, dark magic, Maleficent put an end to it, letting the remaining electricity shoot off in various directions. One stray bolt knocking Vernon off his feet...

Syrena blinked slowly as she looked up to the fairy, too weak to even speak.

''And now...I'm going to end this...once and for all.'' Maleficent calmed herself before forming an orb of dark energy in the palm of her right hand.. All it would take is one simple flick of her wrist and Syrena would be dead...

''Go on...do it!'' Vernon encouraged Maleficent as he dragged himself up from the floor.

Maleficent looked at Vernon out of her eye corner for a few seconds (intending to kill him just after she'd dealt with Syrena), before glancing down to the severely injured woman at her feet.. ''Farewell, Syrena.'' Maleficent was just about to deliver the killing blow when the pain in her neck suddenly intensified... She started to feel incredibly weak.

Vernon looked on in puzzlement, as Maleficent started to sway back and forth in synchronization with the movement of the ship...

The ball of dark energy in Maleficent's hand started to dissipate, as the fairy found herself losing control of her body. She was still moving but she wasn't sure how... It almost seemed as if she was a prisoner inside her own body... She stumbled away from Syrena and over towards the door, her eyes spinning in her head.

''Maleficent?'' Syrena spoke her name in a whisper...a hint of concern in her voice.

Maleficent staggered a few steps forward before looking to the hole in the ceiling, finding herself unable to talk and unable to even think straight... Her body shuddered in a frenzied manner for several seconds, before she finally passed out...collapsing to the floor.

''Oh, dear.'' Vernon slowly walked up the unconscious Maleficent and knelt down beside her.. ''She appears to have fainted.'' He gave a small shake of his head before getting to his feet... ''And as for you, my dear. What a thoroughly shocking experience that must have been for you.'' Vernon chuckled slightly at his own joke... ''Well, it looks like I'll have to finish the job for Maleficent.'' Vernon reached down and picked up the sword.

Knowing that she was about to die if she didn't fight back, Syrena tried her best to get up but found herself unable to do so, as her body was completely spent by the electricity Maleficent had pumped into her.

''Oh, don't worry, I'm going to make it quick. I've had quite enough of you... All I want now is you dead at my feet.'' Vernon started to make his way towards her.

With her demise imminent, Syrena tried and tried to get up, but only managed to get to her knees before slumping down onto her back.

''It's no use, Syrena.'' Vernon chortled as he stood directly in front of her. ''It's over... I won, you lost.''

Syrena took a deep breath and readied herself for the inevitable...

''It ends here.'' Vernon gripped the sword tight before raising it into the air.

Just then, Syrena recalled the final words that Vandran had spoken to her just before she departed from Mount Oberon... "_If you ever need me...call my name._" The words rang clear in Syrena's ears, reminding her that hope still remained...however slight and slender that hope may be... Vernon was just about to slam the sword down into her when Syrena used all the strength left in her body to cry out.

''Vandran!''

Vernon paused, taken aback by this unexpected cry for aid.

''Vandran!'' Syrena shouted out his name again.

Vernon couldn't help but guffaw, unable to believe what he was hearing.. ''He isn't coming, sweetie.. No one cares about you anymore... Him least of all.''

''Vandran, please!''

''Enough!'' Vernon bellowed, as he swung the sword down towards Syrena... The blade was just about to connect with her face when it suddenly shattered... ''What?'' Vernon looked rather frightened by what had just happened...

Syrena lifted her head up as dark smoke began to fill the cabin...

Vernon turned around and looked to the center of the room, as a figure appeared in the darkness... ''Oh, damn.''

''What's going on here!?'' Vandran boomed as he stepped out of the smoke, taking a moment to observe his surroundings...

''W-well, m-m-my Lord-'' Vernon stuttered.

''I want answers, Drake!.. I want answers NOW!''

.

.

.

.

Death... That's what was staring Christopher in the face, as he descended at tremendous speed towards his end... He was travelling so fast he couldn't even fathom his own thoughts... His old life, his life before all this...was gone. Only fleeting images and visions flashing through his mind is all that remained of them. Seeing people, places and events he couldn't even recall.. It was as though his entire life was playing out in his mind's eye, as is to be expected moments before one's death.. Because this was it... This was really it... The end.. The end of existence as he knew it.. Very soon his life would be over, and there was nothing he could do about it... As he continued to hurtle towards the ground, twisting head over heels in mid air, his mind finally calmed enough to allow him to think straight, as the picture show playing out in his brain finally settled on a familiar face... ''_Syrena_,'' he voiced her name in his thoughts. His hand reaching out towards hers...only to have it ripped away from him at the final moment... His last and only chance at happiness now gone, and his life along with it... As terra firma became visible, Christopher closed his eyes and waited for peace to wash over him...waiting for these damnable memories to be silenced... But then...something happened.

Christopher's eyes sprang open, as he found himself gradually slowing down.. He was still approaching the ground, but at a much more steady pace... With every passing second he seemed to slow down more and more. Until eventually (by the time he was level with the nearby treetops), he was actually floating... When his body finally stopped spinning around, he looked up to see if he could see anything, but there was nothing there. It was so strange.. It felt as though he was wearing a parachute, but in reality there was nothing there...

As Christopher floated closer to solid ground, he noticed a ring of white light shining all around him... He began to feel light and carefree, suddenly filled with happiness, as though all his worries were gone... By the time he reached the ground he was lightly chuckling to himself, for no reason at all!.. The moment his body touched down on Earth the light around him disappeared, and so with it his feeling of happiness... As he laid on his back in the heavy rain, Chris couldn't help but ask himself. ''What just happened?..'' After looking left and right, Christopher moved his body into an upright position... As he looked to the dark clouds above in puzzlement, a voice suddenly spoke up from behind some nearby bushes...

''Good to see you again, my boy!''

Christopher quickly got to his feet and looked around to see where the voice was coming from. ''Who's there!?'' he shouted... At that very moment, the heavy rain that was falling miraculously came to an end...

''You're no doubt surprised to see me,'' the voice then said.

''No, I can't see you at all.'' Chris managed to pinpoint the direction the voice was coming from. ''Come on out!.. Show yourself!'' Christopher looked on in amazement, as a familiar figure emerged by the bushes... ''I can't believe my eyes.''

''Actually, you can.'' Oloven replied as he stepped forward. ''As I told you once before. Seeing isn't believing...believing is seeing.''

* * *

**(A/N). Well, the record for longest chapter didn't last long, did it? Yes, this chapter is my longest yet.. As always, please don't forget to leave me a quick review.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, see ya.**


	50. Inside Information

**(A/N). Hi guys! I'd just like to start by saying two things... Firstly, I'd like to apologise for the lengthy delay. I know It's been close to four weeks since I last updated, so I'm sorry about that... Secondly, I'd just like to thank you all for your continued support. It really is appreciated.**

**Right then, on with the story!**

* * *

High above the clouds, aboard the Belladonna, a furious Vandran was demanding answers from Vernon.

''Well!? I'm waiting, Drake!''

''For what!?'' Vernon looked both annoyed and puzzled.

''An explanation!?''

''An explanation?'' Vernon echoed with a smile of disbelief... ''I don't believe this.. Can't you see how well I've done!?'' Vernon gestured to the injured Syrena and the unconscious Maleficent.

''All I see is that you've disobeyed my orders,'' Vandran replied. ''I specifically told you NOT to harm Syrena!''

''Vandran,'' Syrena spoke his name, overjoyed that he'd come to protect her.

''Don't speak to me!'' Vandran snapped at her, making it clear that they were no longer friends (if that was ever the right word to describe the relationship between them). Vandran turned back to face Vernon.. ''I'm losing patience, Drake. Tell me what happened!''

''Syrena attacked me! She lured me in here to kill me!''

''You were chasing me!'' Syrena shouted up.

''Be silent!'' Vandran boomed...

''My Lord.'' Vernon took a step forward. ''If you'd just listen to me for a moment you'll see that I've actually done a good job here.''

''Very well.'' Vandran sighed.

''Right then.'' Vernon took a deep breath before beginning... ''After you transported us to Mount Bermont, me and the men immediately infiltrated this ship, the Belladonna... Fortunately for us it was practically deserted at the time, making it very easy for us to sneak aboard.''

''I see,'' Vandran cleared his throat.. ''Continue.''

''Well, then it was just a matter of biding my time, waiting for the precise moment to strike... And, when that time came, I lead the men out on deck and succeeded in taking the ship.''

''Well done.'' Vandran gave a respectful nod of his head. ''But that still doesn't explain why-''

''Christopher is dead,'' Vernon cut Vandran off in order to reveal this priceless piece of information.

''W-what?'' Vandran was slightly taken aback by this, unable to believe it was true.

''Yes!'' Vernon smiled brightly. ''I did it!.. I killed him myself.''

Vandran gave a small shake of his head, still not quite able to believe that Vernon had actually succeeded in achieving his goal.

''If you don't believe me...ask her.'' Vernon motioned his head to Syrena.

Vandran looked to Syrena... ''Well?.. Is it true?''

Syrena's only reply was to close her eyes and turn away, a look of anguish on her face.

''Tell me!''

''Yes!'' Syrena exclaimed... ''He's dead.''

Vernon gave a self satisfied smile... ''I told you.''

Vandran slowly nodded his head while continuing to look at Syrena.. He could tell from the distraught look on her face that Vernon had been right... She was in love with Christopher.. That's why she'd betrayed him... That's why she had tossed aside all that they'd strove for.

''Something the matter, my Lord?'' Vernon asked (on noticing the pained expression on Vandran's face).

''It's nothing... Continue.''

''Certainly, sir.'' Vernon took another step forward. ''After the fight on deck, I ordered my men to secure the ship, while Syrena fled inside here.. I followed her and that's when she tried to kill me.'' Vernon glanced to the red haired woman.. ''Of course, I naturally managed to overcome her pathetic attempts at hurting me.''

Syrena shot Vernon a look filled with pure hatred.

''That's when Maleficent entered the scene.'' Vernon gestured to the unconscious fairy. ''At first she stepped in to protect Syrena, of course... But, once I revealed to her the truth behind all this she realised who was truly to blame.''

''What happened?'' Vandran asked.

''She attacked her,'' Vernon replied. ''Slowly torturing Syrena out of pure spite.. There was nothing I could do to stop her, my Lord.''

''You didn't want to stop her,'' Syrena spoke up. ''You just stood there smiling.''

''My lord, there was nothing I could do to stop Maleficent. Surely you must understand this?''

Vandran turned his head to both of them before settling his eyes on Maleficent.

''Luckily for Syrena, Maleficent suddenly collapsed just when she was about to kill her,'' Vernon then said... ''It was at that point when Syrena attacked me again.''

''Liar!'' Syrena struggled to her feet.

''Sir, I admit that I was overcome with rage and that's why I was about to kill her.. But I only ever acted in retaliation.''

''No!'' Syrena refused to listen to any more of Vernon's lies.

''My Lord, I do apologise for almost disobeying your orders. But I-''

''Silence!'' Vandran spun back around, a look of distress on his face...

''Vandran,'' Syrena spoke his name in a quiet voice... ''I didn't mean to-''

''Both of you!'' Vandran specified that he was referring to both of them... He took a deep breath in order to calm himself before speaking. ''Drake.''

''Yes, my Lord?''

''Congratulations.. You have fulfilled your task.''

''Thank you, sir.''

''And I accept your apology in regards to this treacherous, perfidious, two-faced woman.'' Vandran shot Syrena a scornful look.

''Vandran, please,'' Syrena pleaded for him to listen.

''Be silent!''

''All I ask is for you to hear what I have to say.''

''It's too late for that!'' Vandran growled as he walked towards Syrena. ''I trusted you.. Every time Videl brought you into question I defended you time and time again... This betrayal cuts deep, Syrena.''

''I know.'' Syrena sighed as she looked to the floor in shame.

''And for what? Hmm?... FOR WHAT!?''

Syrena jumped slightly, startled by his sudden outburst.

''Sir, perhaps we should-''

''Quiet!'' Vandran barked in Vernon's direction before taking another deep breath, desperately trying to calm himself... ''Leave us.''

''What?''

''I said leave us!''

Vernon looked to them both in turn before bowing his head. ''As you wish, my Lord.'' He slowly made his way towards the door, carefully stepping over the unconscious fairy at the back of the room.

''Wait out in the hall,'' Vandran instructed. ''I don't want the rest of the men to know that I'm here.''

''Very good, sir.'' Vernon stepped out into the hall before closing the door behind him...

Vandran stood in silence for a few moments before finally looking to Syrena.. ''I have only one question... Why?''

Syrena avoided eye contact with Vandran, not wanting to answer his question...

Vandran shook his head... ''After all I did for you.''

''I never asked for your help. Not even once.''

''But you needed it.''

''No.'' Syrena shook her head... ''Can't you see what you've done to me?''

''Tsk,'' Vandran tutted at her words... ''Without me you wouldn't be alive right now.''

''Oh, don't you understand!? You did this to me!'' Syrena cried out. ''You made me into everything I am today! You destroyed my humanity!.. Do you expect me to be grateful for that!?''

''Yes!'' Vandran declared. ''Because I was offering you something far greater than humanity ever could, you know that!''

Syrena gave a shake of her head before looking away... ''All I know is that when I spend time in Christopher's company I feel-'' Syrena paused for a brief moment before continuing.. ''I feel like the person I should be...instead of who you want me to be.''

Vandran gave a small nod of understanding before turning his back to her... ''Videl was right about you.. He warned me but I would not listen... He said that one day you would bring me pain... And he was right.''

Syrena reached out her hand, touching his back... ''I never meant to hurt you, Vandran.''

''Get off me!'' Vandran swept her hand aside before taking a few steps forward...

''Vandran, you must see that-''

''I wish to hear no more,'' he cut her off mid sentence. ''I grow tired of this pointless conversation.''

''Pointless?.. Is that how you would define the years we spent together?''

Vandran failed to answer...

''It's not too late... There's still time to put a stop to this.''

Vandran gave a small chuckle. ''Time?.. There was a time when you shared my ambition.''

''No... I only ever tolerated it.''

Hearing this, Vandran slowly turned back around to face Syrena, realising that her devotion to his plan had been hollow from the very start... ''Why?''

''For you.'' Syrena wiped the tears from her eyes.. ''Out of loyalty to you.''

''Loyalty?'' Vandran murmured the word under his breath... ''Do not speak to me of loyalty...'' With that said, Vandran clicked his fingers and Syrena promptly collapsed to the floor... He looked away from Syrena and furrowed his forehead, greatly distressed by what she'd forced him to do... Eventually, after several silent seconds has passed, Vandran turned to the door... ''Drake!''

Within but an instant the door was opened, as Vernon stepped back inside.. His eyes widened in shock as he looked to Syrena laid out on the floor... ''M-my Lord...what happened?''

''That is of no consequence to you... You'll never see her again.''

''Is she-',

''Dead?'' Vandran took the liberty of finishing the sentence for Vernon. ''No... She is merely sleeping.''

''Oh, I see.'' Vernon stepped back over Maleficent, as he made his way towards Vandran. ''What about her?''

''Hmm?''

''Maleficent,'' Vernon explained who he was referring to.

''Oh, yes, of course.'' With all that had occurred between him and Syrena he'd almost forgotten about the unconscious fairy.. Vandran strode up to Maleficent and knelt down beside her, feeling the wound on her neck with his hand.

''What's happened to her?'' Vernon inquired.

''The venom.''

''The what?''

''The venom I spoke of.'' Vandran got back to his feet... ''It is nearly done.''

''What is?'' Vernon expressed his confusion.

''The process is almost complete.''

''Forgive me for being dense, sir, but to what process are you referring?''

''To the, er..-'' Vandran suddenly stopped talking, thinking better of speaking the truth...

''Yes, my Lord?''

''To the-'' Vandran hesitated as he thought on the positives of not telling Vernon the exact truth in this... Eventually, he spoke a half truth. ''To the venom taking full control of her body, of course. Which will inevitably lead to her death.''

''I see.'' Vernon gave a nod.. ''Well, none of that matters now. She's unconscious and at our mercy... Would you like the honor of killing her, sir? Or would you rather I do it?''

''No!'' Vandran exclaimed.

''I beg your pardon, my Lord?'' Vernon looked surprised that Vandran felt so strongly about not killing her.

''I mean, er...that would be too quick.''

''What do you mean?''

''I mean to say that the death the venom will provide Maleficent with will be far worse than anything you or I could ever do to her.''

''Really?'' Vernon flashed a grin... ''So, what do you suggest I do with her?''

''Tie her up and wait for her to start screaming.'' Vandran smiled. ''I can guarantee you that once the venom has a full hold of her it will be a glorious spectacle to witness.. The experience will be very memorable for you... Trust me on this, Drake.''

''Very good, my Lord.'' Vernon gave a nod.. ''But what if she somehow manages to escape?''

''Oh, don't worry. Soon she'll be far too weak to even move let alone fight back.''

''Splendid!'' Vernon turned to the sleeping Syrena. ''And what about Syrena? What shall I do with her?''

''Leave her to me,'' Vandran replied. ''I'm going to take her back to Mount Oberon with me.'' He walked over towards Syrena... ''You can be sure, Drake, that if things somehow go awry I will personally end your life.''

Vernon gulped.. ''B-but how can they? Christopher's dead and Maleficent's practically done for. What's to fear?''

''A pirate revolt, for starters.'' Vandran bent down and lifted Syrena into his arms.

''No need to worry about that, sir. I intend to kill them all as soon as I've had my fun with dear Maleficent.''

''Why not before?''

''Because I'll need them to steer this ship back to ground.''

''Surely one of your men must be able to control a ship?''

''Not a flying one, my Lord.''

''Mm, yes.'' He gave a nod. ''Good point...'' Vandran slowly made his way back to the center of the room, as he prepared to depart with Syrena.

''Safe travels, sir!''

Vandran let out a lengthy sigh. ''Don't pretend to give a damn about me, Drake.. We both know that you wouldn't care less if I met with a terrible end.''

Vernon chose to remain silent, unable to deny that Vandran was right about that...

''Once you are on the ground, be sure to set this ship ablaze before you depart.''

''Very good, my Lord.'' Vernon gave a nod... ''And then what?''

''I don't really care what you do after that,'' Vandran replied. ''You have succeeded in your task. Bringing an end to Christopher and his allies.''

''Yes.. So, what do you want me to-''

''You are no longer useful, Drake... Our association is hereby ended.''

''But what about all the things I was promised!?'' Vernon raged. ''Money! Position! Power!''

''Oh, don't worry so. You'll get what's coming to you...I can assure you of that.'' Vandran flashed a smile before waving his free hand.

Vernon looked on in fury as Vandran and Syrena disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, leaving him alone with the unconscious fairy... Vernon stamped down on the floor in anger before making his way to the door, heading to tell the men of what had occurred.

.

.

.

.

''Believing is seeing?'' Christopher echoed Oloven's words... ''That's it? That all you have to say?''

''Well, aside from hello...yes,'' Oloven replied.

''No, no, no, no, no.'' Chris shook his head.. ''T-t-this can't be happening.''

''Oh, but it most certainly is.''

''I don't understand... Why? Why now?''

''What do you mean?''

''Why show up now?'' Christopher made his question clear. ''After all that's happened?''

''Well, that's rather complicated.''

''Complicated!?'' Chris raised the tone of his voice. ''Do you have any idea what I've been through these past few weeks!?''

''As a matter of fact, I do.''

''And yet only now you choose to step in!?.. I thought that you were dead!''

''Christopher, please. Calm yourself.''

''You left me to rot in the castle dungeon without so much as a second thought!'' Chris flung his arms up in exasperation. ''And you have the gall to ask me to calm myself!''

''Getting angry won't do you any favors, my friend... Now listen to me.''

''I don't want to listen.'' Chris turned away. ''Not after you betrayed me.''

''I didn't betray you.''

''Really?.. Well, I suppose it's all a matter of perspective.'' He'd just started to walk towards the nearby trees when Oloven called him back.

''Christopher, wait!''

Chris sighed before coming to a stop...

''You must understand that I couldn't allow myself to be imprisoned in the dungeon... It was imperative that I remained free.''

''I'm sure it was.'' Chris let out a slight chuckle.

''For your sake, not mine.''

''And just what do you mean by that?'' Christopher turned around to face the old man.

''I've been watching over you ever since you arrived in this world, Christopher... Even if you didn't know it.''

''Is that so?'' Chris raised his eyebrows... ''Then all I can say is you've done a thoroughly miserable job.''

''What makes you say that?''

''Because you haven't helped me at all.''

''Oh, really? Well, I protected you back in Ravenclaw.''

''Ravenclaw?'' Christopher realised that Oloven must be telling the truth (how else could he have known that he and his companions had been there?).

''Indeed.'' Oloven gave a nod. ''I saved your life when Vernon's young Lieutenant was about to kill you from behind. Just after having a little chat with his Captain. Remember?''

''I remember,'' Chris confirmed... ''But that still doesn't mean you've done a good job.''

''Why?''

''Why?'' Chris echoed with a chortle of amusement. ''Because since I saw you last I've nearly been hanged, crushed, incinerated, drowned, shot, lacerated and blown to smithereens. And on none of those occasions did you ever show up to defend me.''

''That's because your life was never truly in peril in any of those situations.''

''Excuse me!?'' Chris could barely stop himself from laughing at the absurdness of what Oloven had just said. ''Trust me, Oloven, my life was certainly in peril in ALL those situations.''

''No, because on each of those occasions there was always someone on hand to save you. And on those when they were not you managed to save yourself... I knew that.''

''How did you know that?''

''How I know is immaterial.''

''Oh, I give up.'' Chris turned away again, feeling highly irritated.

''Christopher, do you recall the final words I spoke to you in the castle?''

Chris sighed before looking back to Oloven, remembering his final words clearly...

''I will return when you need me most,'' Oloven restated the words... ''And that time was now.'' Oloven looked to the sky. ''There was no one to save you this time, Christopher. And you certainly couldn't save yourself.. That's why I intervened... Because I had no choice.''

''Then why stick around?'' Chris wondered aloud. ''Why not save my life in concealment without making your presence known?''

''That way I wouldn't be able to converse with you.''

''Is that really important?''

''Indeed it is.'' Oloven gave a nod... ''I have something to tell you.''

''Regarding?''

''A matter of great urgency.''

Christopher let out another sigh as he rolled his eyes... ''I'm listening.''

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Thistlewit had finally gained entrance to the dungeon... After arriving too late to make her way inside before Knotgrass and Flittle were locked up, Thistlewit had been forced to hide outside the entrance to the dungeon, waiting for a guard to open the door... Finally, after several hours had passed, a man arrived with food for the two pixies, presenting Thistlewit with the chance to sneak inside.

Once the guard had left, Thistlewit made her way towards the large steel cell at the back of the room.. Aside from a few tiny holes in the walls, the cell was completely air tight. It hadn't looked like this the last time she'd seen it (Thoren had obviously adjusted it so that the pixies couldn't escape even when in their smaller, natural forms).

''Knotgrass!'' Thistlewit cried out as she flew over to the cell. ''Flittle!''

''It's Thistlewit!'' Flittle got to her feet and hurried over towards the wall of the cell, just managing to see her sister through one of the holes.

''Oh, thank goodness.'' Knotgrass approached the wall. ''We were starting to worry that something had happened to you, Thistlewit.''

''Me? What about you!?'' Thistlewit exclaimed. ''What happened? Why are you in there?''

''We got on the wrong side of that accursed Steward,'' Flittle replied. ''He's angry with us for disobeying his orders.''

''His orders?''

''About contacting Maleficent,'' Knotgrass explained.

''Wait a minute. You tried to contact Maleficent?''

''Yes.''

''Why?''

''To make sure that she was alright, of course,'' Flittle responded.

''And Thoren objected to that?''

''Most strongly.''

''He hates all fae creatures, Thistlewit,'' Knotgrass spoke up. ''You know that.''

''Of course I do, but...I thought he might understand that there are darker forces at work here.''

''He thinks we belong to those dark forces,'' Knotgrass replied.

''What?''

''He thinks we're all in league with Vandran,'' Flittle said.

''That's preposterous!''

''Well we all know that but the Steward doesn't. He's too blinded by his distrust for our kind.''

''Especially Maleficent,'' Knotgrass added.

''Well, did you at least try and reason with him?''

''It's no good!'' Flittle exclaimed. ''The man won't listen!''

''Alright, sister, alright.'' Knotgrass gave Flittle a pat on the shoulder. ''Now try to calm down.''

''I am calm!''

''Well you certainly don't sound it.'' Thistlewit tried to force her way through one of the holes.

''It's no use, Thistlewit. The holes are too small,'' Knotgrass discouraged her sister from trying to squeeze inside... ''He's had this cell altered to keep us prisoners.''

''Oh, what are we going to do?'' Flittle sat down on the floor in despondency.

''Don't worry, I'll get you out of there.'' Thistlewit tried using some magic to force open the cell door.

''It's no good.'' Knotgrass shook her head. ''It won't open without the key.''

''Alright. I'll go get it.'' Thistlewit was just about to fly off when Knotgrass called her back.

''Wait a moment!''

''What?'' Thistlewit stopped.

''You don't even know where to look for the key,'' Knotgrass pointed out this very important fact.

''Oh...that's right.''

''But neither do we,'' Flittle quickly added.

''Yes we do!'' Knotgrass hastily corrected Flittle. ''The Captain of the Guard is always in possession of the keys.''

''No. The man who just left here was an ordinary guard,'' Thistlewit said.

''I know that.'' Knotgrass sighed. ''But he'll be taking the keys straight back to the Captain, trust me.'' She shook her head in annoyance.. ''Honestly, all this time we've spent in the castle and yet I'm the only one who seems to know anything about the place.''

''There you go again with your know-it-all attitude.'' Flittle rolled her eyes.

''Well, it wouldn't exactly be difficult to know more than you do, dear sister.''

''How dare you!''

Within seconds Knotgrass and Flittle were squabbling, both of them talking over one another... Eventually, Thistlewit put a stop to this by shouting.

''QUIET!''

Knotgrass and Flittle promptly shut up (rather surprised that their usually more soft spoken sister had just shouted).

''What are you doing!? You shouldn't be arguing with each other. You should be helping me get you out of this wretched place!''

''Quite right, Thistlewit,'' Knotgrass agreed.

''We're sorry,'' Flittle then spoke... ''What can we do?''

''Help me to find the Captain of the Guard,'' Thistlewit replied. ''Where will he be?''

''In his quarters, I presume.''

''Indeed,'' Knotgrass concurred. ''The hour is late. He's most likely asleep.''

''Okay. Whereabouts in the castle is his room?''

''Two floors directly above us...I think,'' Knotgrass replied with some uncertainty.

''You think?'' Flittle gave a small giggle.. ''Not so brainy as you think then, eh?''

''Alright, alright.. There's no reason to have a go at me.'' Knotgrass turned her head back to the wall on which Thistlewit was opposite. ''You'll need to keep a sharp eye, Thistlewit. Wait for the right moment to arrive before swiping the keys... And whatever you do, don't attack him.''

''Oh, please, Knotgrass.'' Thistlewit gave a roll of her eyes. ''I'm more than capable of taking down one man with my magic.''

''Yes, I know that. But then you would attract unwanted attention.''

''Before you know it you'll be surrounded by guards,'' Flittle added.

''Oh, yes.'' Thistlewit gave a nod. ''I do see your point... Alright, I'll be careful.''

''Good.'' Knotgrass gave a very brief smile. ''Now off you go.''

''Don't fail us.'' Flittle gave her sister a small wave.

''Aren't you both forgetting something?'' Thistlewit waved her tiny hand towards the dungeon door... ''That door's locked too.''

''Oh, of course.'' Knotgrass let out a sigh... ''Well, you'll just have to wait here until the guard comes back before going to find the Captain.''

As they all nodded their heads in unison...Flittle was suddenly struck be a thought.

''Hang on a second.''

''What?'' Knotgrass looked to Flittle.

''When the guard comes back and opens the dungeon door...why would Thistlewit need to find the Captain? She can just steal them from the guard who opens the door, can she not?''

''That's right!'' Thistlewit smiled. ''Why didn't you think of that, sis?''

''W-what?'' Knotgrass looked away... ''Well, I-''

''Not so brainy after all, are you?'' Flittle teased.

''Oh, shut up!''

''You didn't think of it, you didn't think of it,'' Flittle spoke these words in a highly irritating sing song tone of voice.

''Shut up!''

Thistlewit couldn't help but laugh, and the more she laughed the more Flittle continued to sing...

''You didn't think of it, you didn't think of it.''

''Oh, give me strength!'' Knotgrass buried her head in her hands, as the three pixies began their wait for the guard to come back.

.

.

.

.

At Mount Oberon, a furious Vandran was seated in a large armchair... Having locked Syrena in one of the finer rooms of the mountain, Vandran had retreated to the solace of his room, as he desperately tried to calm himself in order to contact Videl... Eventually, after numerous failed attempts, Vandran heard his Master's voice inside his mind...

''_My dear, dear Vandran,_'' Videl spoke in a gentle tone of voice... ''_How are you feeling?_''

''Angry,'' Vandran replied in a dark tone.

''_As is to be expected after such a revelation... I said from the very beginning that she wasn't to be trusted._''

''I know.'' Vandran let out a long sigh... ''I was a fool not to listen to you.''

''_Indeed,_'' Videl agreed with that. ''_Hopefully now you will see that no human can be trusted... They will only ever lead you to pain and betrayal._''

''Yes, Master...''

''_So_...w_hy have you contacted me?_''

''T-to make clear that-''

'_'You must have known that I would already be aware of the situation. You know that I constantly monitor your thoughts._''

''Of course,'' Vandran let out another sigh.

'_'So you contacted me for comfort? To assure you that it will all work out in the end, as they say?..._''

''I suppose,'' Vandran replied after a brief hesitation.

'_'I see... Unfortunately, I cannot do that._''

''What?''

''_At present everything is in the balance. The success of our plan stands upon the edge of a knife._''

''I don't understand. Everything is progressing as it should be.. Christopher is dead. And as you already know, Maleficent will soon be fully consumed by the venom, allowing you the taste of freedom you so desire.''

''_Indeed.. With every passing moment I feel myself gaining more and more control of Maleficent... But you are mistaken about one thing, my friend._''

''And what is that?''

''_Chris-topher is not dead,_'' Videl revealed... ''_He still lives._''

''No. No that cannot be.'' Vandran refused to believe this.. ''Drake assured me that he was dead!''

''_Do you doubt my senses!?_'' Videl exclaimed. ''_Do you think my ability to detect when a soul has passed over is diminishing!?_''

''Of course not, Master.''

''_Then accept it!... Drake has failed you once again._''

Vandran emitted a low growl, furious with Vernon... ''He lied to me!''

''_No_,'' Videl refuted that. ''_He truly believes that he's succeeded in killing "The One". But that is not the case... In fact, I'm rather surprised that you were not already aware of his failure. Hence, why you have no objection in me devouring him and his men once I'm set free in the body of Maleficent._''

''No.'' Vandran gave a shake of his head. ''I merely thought at the time that with Christopher dead and Maleficent soon to be your puppet, that Drake and his men had outlived their usefulness.''

''_They have_.''

''But if Christopher still lives-''

''It matters not. _He will never achieve his goal of killing him, Vandran. Never!..._.'' Videl let out a sigh. ''_Such a pity._''

''Pity?'' Vandran echoed in confusion... ''Why is it a pity?''

''Because t_here's so much evil inside that man... If only I could have channeled it, directed it.. He could have been a very powerful weapon_... Alas_, it is not to be. Drake is a liability and a fool. Nothing has changed... Once I gain full control of Maleficent...I will kill him._''

''And what is to become of Maleficent herself?'' Vandran inquired.

'_'Once she has served her purpose and the night of the blood moon has arrived...I shall destroy her._''

''Very good, Master.''

'_'Now, tell me... Where is Syrena?_''

''She's locked up in one of the rooms,'' Vandran responded.

''Hmm. And w_hat do you intend to do with her?_''

''I'm...I'm not entirely sure.''

''_Make her pay for this, Vandran,_'' Videl spoke in a very sinister tone... ''_Let her feel your pain._''

Vandran let out another long sigh (not relishing the thought of harming Syrena, despite all that she had done to him)...

''_You don't have the strength to go through with it, do you? To act on your darkest desires..._'' Vandran's failure to reply confirmed Videl's suspicions. ''_Well, in that case, make it quick and easy. Why not send her to me right now? I'm sure she'd provide a good source of amusement whilst I wait to take hold of Maleficent._''

''No.'' Vandran shook his head... ''She may yet be of use to us.''

''_Really?_''

''Yes.. If Christopher feels the same way about her the way she...feels about him (speaking those words deeply pained Vandran), then this could be used against him.''

''_Hmm.. Very interesting,_'' Videl replied... ''_But I can't shake the feeling that this is just another way for you to protect Syrena._''

''No, Master. You are mistaken.''

''_I doubt that_.'' Videl let out a small chuckle... ''_You do realise that her ultimate fate is unavoidable?_''

''I do.''

''_Good. Because I don't want you entertaining any thoughts of saving her_.''

''Do not fear... She means nothing to me now.''

''_Good to hear!_'' Videl responded cheerfully... ''And n_ow, I must leave you... I suggest you get some rest._''

''Yes, Master.'' Vandran felt his thoughts drifting, as contact between him and Videl started to break.

'_'Despite your constant rejection of the very notion, I know that you are disillusioned, old friend. I know that Syrena has clawed her way into the remnants of your soul. But you must concentrate on the task at hand.. Think on how many years of suffering we've endured thanks to Him. All those decades, centuries and millenniums shut out away from the light!... This is our moment to hit back. This is our time, Vandran.. The time for us to rise up and rule this world and beyond... Only a handful of days remain until the night of the blood moon arrives... I will succeed in my task... You must succeed in yours.''_

As Videl's voice grew fainter and fainter in his mind, Vandran opened his eyes, only just managing to hear his Master's final words...

''_Despite all your failings...I do trust you to prevail._''

Vandran ran his fingers through his white hair as he got to his feet and looked to the door, knowing what he had to do... He took a deep breath before making his way over towards it, heading to confront Syrena.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, far away from Mount Oberon, Christopher was processing the information that Oloven had just revealed to him.

''Hang on a second, let me get this straight.'' Chris took a deep breath... ''You're telling me that there's no way into Mount Oberon without the crystal? And that our entire journey has been for naught?''

''No, I'm not exactly saying that,'' Oloven replied. ''I'm merely trying to explain that however hard Maleficent tries she will not be able to force her way inside that mountain... Her magic is simply not strong enough.''

''Why?'' Chris asked this simple question through frustration.

''Because her power is not on level with that of the last King of the fairies.''

''Oberon,'' Christopher whispered his name.

''Indeed.'' Oloven gave a nod. ''He made sure that the mountain could never be opened without the crystal.''

''Well, that didn't stop Vandran.''

''Ah, but he entered by means of teleportation. A gift that Maleficent sadly does not possess.''

''Hey, wait a minute... How do you know that Vandran can teleport?.. In fact, how do you know any of this? Including where to find me?'' Chris looked to his surroundings... ''I think it's time you gave me some answers.''

''Christopher, you'll learn in life that questions are a burden to others, and answers a prison for oneself.''

''Really?.. So that's your smart way of saying that you're not going to tell me anything?''

''I've already told you that the mountain cannot be opened without Oberon's crystal.''

''Yes, but that doesn't help me!'' Christopher stamped down on the ground in annoyance. ''Maleficent is way, way up there!'' Chris pointed to the sky.. ''Her life is in peril and I can't help her, let alone tell her that she's traveled all this way for nothing!''

''Christopher, please calm down.''

''How can I be calm!?..'' Chris took a deep breath before burying his face in his hands...

''Christopher...what if I told you that Maleficent is going to be alright? What if I said that your companions are going to safely leave that flying ship?''

''I wouldn't believe you.''

''Mm... That saddens me.'' Oloven made his way towards a log before sitting down on it.

''What saddens you?''

''That you don't trust me,'' the old man replied.

''How can I trust someone who's so...mysterious?'' Christopher turned back around to face Oloven.

''Whether you choose to believe me or not...I'm on your side, Christopher.''

''Then prove it!'' Chris marched up to Oloven... ''Tell me everything I need to know.''

Oloven shook his head. ''I'm sorry, but you're not ready yet...especially when you're in this shape of mind.''

Christopher looked confused.. ''What do you mean?''

Oloven reached out his hand and placed it on Christopher's chest... ''Heartache. I'd know it anywhere.''

Chris sighed as he looked away (knowing that Oloven knew about him and Syrena).

''Love can be painful, son. But, ultimately...it's the greatest gift that can be bestowed.''

''Well it hurts like hell.'' Chris sat down next to Oloven.

''I know it does.'' Oloven patted the young man on his shoulder...

''You see, I fell in love with a lie, Oloven.'' Christopher looked to the ground.. ''An illusion.''

''No.'' Oloven shook his head. ''Something tells me she was only ever true to herself when she was with you.''

''You don't even know her... Oh, I forgot.'' Chris let out a half-hearted chuckle. ''You know everything, don't you?''

''I wouldn't go that far,'' Oloven replied with a soft smile.

''Let's face it...I fell in love with someone I shouldn't have.''

''You're wrong. Everything happens for a reason.''

''I will choke on another platitude.'' Chris rolled his eyes.

''Love is many things, but never pointless... Christopher, you were meant to come here. Which means you were also meant to fall in love with Syrena.''

Chris turned away (too crestfallen to ask Oloven how he knew Syrena's name)...

''Take heart, Christopher...there's still hope.''

''No.'' Chris let out a sigh... ''There's no hope now.''

''Yes there is,'' Oloven insisted. ''You still have time to prevent Vandran from succeeding in his plan.''

''But you said it yourself, without the crystal we can never get inside the mountain.''

''Then we must find the crystal.''

''How?'' Chris turned his head to face Oloven. ''The last known person to have the crystal was Jacob, the former Captain of the Belladonna, and he hasn't been seen for years. No one knows what happened to him.''

''Yes.'' Oloven gave a nod. ''If I'm not mistaken his disappearance occurred not too far away from the forest of Kerriwood, so named after the pixie Queen who made her home there.''

''Oh, right.. And why is that of any relevance?'' Chris suddenly wondered out loud.

''I cannot yet say.. First we must be sure of Jacob's status.''

''Status?''

''Alive or dead,'' Oloven explained what he meant as he got to his feet.

''And how exactly are we going to find that out?''

''By travelling east from here,'' Oloven replied.

''Why?'' Chris flung his arms out in exasperation, highly irritated by Oloven's constant cryptic responses.

''Because there we will find the non-material gateway of this area.''

''Non-material what?'' Chris got to his feet, a look of puzzlement on his face.

Oloven shook his head. ''I'll explain once we get there.'' The old man had just turned to leave when Chris called out.

''No!''

''I beg your pardon?'' Oloven turned back around.

''I said no!.. If you think I'm gonna go running off with you to God knows where, you've got another think coming!''

''Christopher, we really don't have the time for-''

''No, no, no!'' Christopher exclaimed. ''I've had it!.. If you want me to trust you then you're gonna have to start telling me the truth.''

''I doubt you can handle the truth.''

''Try me!''

Oloven sighed... ''What is it you wish to know?''

''Alright.. How do you know so many things? Where do you get all this inside information?''

''Could you be a little more specific?''

''W-well, er...how did you know about my jacket?''

''Your jacket?''

''Yes.'' Chris nodded.. ''When I was at your house, before we set off for the castle, you suggested that I change my clothes into some less conspicuous ones, do you remember that?''

Oloven gave a nod. ''Where is it now, by the way?'' he then asked (as he noticed that Christopher wasn't currently wearing it).

''Aboard the Belladonna.'' Chris looked to the sky.. ''I don't suppose I'll ever see it again...or my friends.''

''You may, Christopher... You may.''

Chris gave Oloven a curious look before continuing.. ''Anyway, if you'll recall I was slightly reluctant at first to leave behind my leather jacket, but eventually I agreed.''

''I remember.''

''Good... Now, after you deserted me in the castle, and I joined up with Maleficent and Diaval, we set out to find you, hoping that you may be able to shed some light on recent events.. And then, once we reached your humble abode in the woods...I discovered that the house had completely vanished, along with the clothes I'd left there.. The only thing remaining was my jacket. So, how did you know that was my favourite item of clothing? I never said. And I don't believe it was left behind coincidentally.''

Oloven remained silent for several seconds before finally responding in a weary tone... ''When I got back from Aurora's castle I noticed the way in which you had shed your jacket the previous night. You'd made sure to hang it up carefully unlike the rest of your clothes, which had been unceremoniously tossed over an old chair.''

Hearing this, Christopher turned his back to Oloven, now recalling that he had indeed made sure to hang up his jacket.

''Not to mention the fact that you made certain to immediately dust it down after some crumbs from the biscuits I served you dropped onto your lapel. Yet you made no effort at all to remove the very same crumbs from your shirt.''

Christopher remained silent, as he considered Oloven's words.

''Well? Are you satisfied?''

Chris let out a huff... ''So you're saying you knew by skills of observation?''

''That and other things, yes.''

''What other things?''

''Oh, questions, questions, infernal questions!'' Oloven shook his head in irritation.. ''I don't understand why you keep asking these questions. You already know that I have special powers.''

''That were bequeathed to you by a fairy, yes. But there's more to this...I can feel it in my bones.''

''All you have to accept is that everything is on a need to know basis,'' Oloven replied... ''You must understand this?''

''Not really.'' Christopher sighed before turning away again...

''Are you just going to sit here and do nothing?.. No. I cannot believe that of you... Right now your friends need you to be strong. They need you to help them from afar... Journey with me, Christopher.. I need your aid in finding the lost crystal of Oberon. As without it...hope will be truly lost.''

Chris looked over his shoulder to the old man... ''Very well.''

''Splendid.'' Oloven gave a small smile before turning towards the nearby bushes. ''Come along, then!''

''Where are we going?''

''To my horse.''

''Horse?'' Chris echoed as he fell into step behind Oloven.

''Yes, of course.. How else do you expect us to travel? By foot?''

''No, but-''

''But what?''

''I don't have a horse,'' Christopher stated... ''Not anymore, that is.''

''What happened to him?''

''He was left behind when I was taken aboard the Belladonna,'' Christopher explained. ''He's on the other side of the sea now... I doubt I'll ever see him again.''

Oloven gave a wry smile as he pushed his way through the bushes towards his horse... ''Allow me to introduce you to Hayyel. A very old friend of mine.''

''Oh, what a beautiful animal,'' Chris remarked upon seeing Oloven's extraordinary large jet black horse. ''He's very big.. That's put my fears to rest.''

''What fears?'' Oloven asked as he petted his horse.

''That we wouldn't both fit on him.''

''Both?'' Oloven cocked his head to one side. ''Oh, you're under the impression that both of us will be riding him?''

''Of course.'' Chris let out a small laugh before noticing that Oloven was, in fact, deadly serious... ''Well, what do you expect me to do? Run alongside?''

''No, I expect you to ride your own horse.''

''What?''

Oloven pointed his finger over Christopher's shoulder. ''Behind you.''

Christopher slowly turned around and was astonished by what he saw... ''Apollo!?'' He smiled to himself while shaking his head in puzzlement, as his trusty steed trotted up to him. ''How are you doing, fella?'' Chris patted his horse before turning back around to face Oloven with a look of amazement on his face, overwhelmed by the extent of the old man's powers...

''Are you just going to stand there with your mouth hanging open, or are you going to climb aboard your horse?''

Chris slowly curled his lips up into a smile, suddenly realising that even though he couldn't comprehend Oloven and his mysterious powers...he knew that he could trust him. And in this moment, for Christopher...that's all that mattered.

''Good.'' Oloven gave a nod before carefully mounting his large horse (which wasn't even sporting a saddle). ''Come on! We must make haste.''

''Righto!'' Christopher placed his right foot into Apollo's stirrup before hopping up onto the saddle... ''Which way are we headed?''

''That way.'' Oloven gestured to his right.

''Okay then.. You lead the way.''

''We'll be travelling at great speed, Christopher.'' Oloven glanced over his shoulder to the young man. ''Are you sure you can keep up?''

''We'll do our best,'' Chris replied as he stroked Apollo's mane.

''Very well.'' Oloven gave Christopher a small smile before encouraging his horse to move forward, causing Hayyel to shoot off at great speed.

''Sheesh.. Come on, Apollo. We don't want to be shamed by lagging behind.. Now on three... One, two, three. YAH! Chris exclaimed, as he dug his knees into his horse, prompting Apollo to take off into the trees...

Christopher and his steed together again, riding off to who knows where.. But with the fate of his friends and the very world hanging in the balance, Christopher knew he had to reserve the many questions he needed answers to for later, as he and Apollo rode off after Oloven and Hayyel.

* * *

**(A/N). And so ends another chapter.. As always, please don't forget to leave me a review before you go.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, hamba kahle.**


	51. Into the Darkness

**(A/N). Hi guys! As usual, before we begin, I'd just like to thank all those who were kind enough to leave me a review.**

**Right then, let's carry on with the story!  
**

* * *

Gerald let out a lengthy sigh as he looked to the rising sun. He was feeling utterly despondent... The previous night Vernon had returned to the deck with the news that Vandran had arrived and taken Syrena away with him, while Maleficent was unconscious due to a deadly venom Vandran had instilled within her several days beforehand.. If all this wasn't startling enough, Vernon had then told them of Vandran's betrayal, saying that their superior had deemed them no longer useful to him... Disillusioned and angry, all the men agreed with their Captain, as Vernon made known his animosity towards Vandran and laid out his plan for revenge.. His scheme was to somehow pilot the flying ship they were aboard and take it to Mount Oberon to mount a surprise attack against Vandran and his forces...but not before first witnessing the death of Maleficent (something which Vernon hoped would lift the men's spirits before facing off against Vandran)... Gerald, though, was still harboring a terrible grudge against his Captain, unable to block out the mental image of the boy he'd been forced to kill under his orders.. The only thing Gerald could be thankful for was that the men had failed to tell Vernon that their Lieutenant had forbidden them to aid their Captain when he was in dire need... Having sat up all night on the empty deck, Gerald was starting to feel tired. He was just about to head for the cabin he'd chosen for himself when a familiar voice spoke up from behind him.

''Good morning, Lieutenant.'' Carter stepped out of the nearby door and onto the deck.

''Hello, Carter,'' Gerald replied with a sigh. ''I trust that you slept well?''

''Actually...no.'' Carter walked towards the stairs Gerald was sitting on and sat down on the top step. ''After what happened last night I just-'' He paused and took a deep breath... ''Seeing so many lives lost.''

''I know, Carter. I know.'' Gerald gave the young man a small smile before gazing back to the rising sun... ''I still believe that you made a mistake choosing to remain with us.''

''So do I,'' Carter replied in a quiet voice... ''To think, I only joined Vandran's ranks because my brother did the same, and yet I'm probably never going to see him again.''

''What makes you say that?''

''Well, he's at Mount Oberon and I'm here.. Not to mention the fact that I'm out of favor with Vandran and he's not.'' Carter let out a long sigh... ''Oh, I have no idea what to do anymore.''

''Remaining with this company isn't the answer.''

''Well, it seems to be just as good an answer as any.''

''No.'' Gerald turned around to face Carter. ''Think on how many men we've lost... I mean, not including us and the Captain, just how many of us are left?''

''I...er, don't know. Maybe six?''

''Six? That would make nine in total. Nine!'' Gerald shook his head... ''Drake is leading us all one by one to death, you know this as well as I.''

Carter got to his feet and walked down the steps and over towards the railing, his shoulders slumped... ''I know that you speak the truth, Gerald. But...what other choice do I have now?''

Gerald thought on this question for a moment before walking up to Carter.. ''I know that it must seem bleak at the moment, but there is hope for you, Carter. There is a goodness, a pureness inside of you that still prevails against the darkness... The same cannot be said for me.''

''Why?'' Carter looked to his Lieutenant.

''Because I made all my own choices,'' Gerald replied. ''I know that technically you did as well, but the real truth is that you were pushed into this with little room for maneuver... I, on the other hand, wanted this for myself. I craved the power, the fortune, the glory!... I just didn't quite realise the heavy price that I'd have to pay for it.''

''Gerald, it isn't too late.''

''Oh, it is. It is.'' Gerald turned away. ''All my dreams and thoughts are blanketed in darkness... I feel as though I'm being suffocated, Carter, with no hope of escape.''

''Then why stay here?''

Gerald fell silent, unsure of how to respond.

''Gerald?'' Carter pressed for an answer...

''Because this is all I have now.'' Gerald looked to his surroundings... ''This is my life now.''

''But why do you think I'm any different to you? What makes you think I have anything outside of this?''

''You still have this!'' Gerald tapped on his own forehead. ''As long as this is free, you are free!.. Don't you see?''

''I see.'' Carter gave a nod before turning back to the railing... ''So what now?''

''I'm not sure,'' Gerald replied with a sigh.. ''Now that Vandran has deemed this company useless, everything has changed.''

''What do you mean?''

Gerald gave Carter a dark look before stepping away from the railing.

''Gerald?'' Carter followed after him. ''Answer me.''

''I haven't come all this way for nothing, Carter. I intend to still salvage something out of all this.''

''I know. The Captain agrees with you on that.''

''The Captain!?'' Gerald stopped and spun round to face Carter. ''His many failings are the reason why we find ourselves estranged from Vandran.''

''How can you say that? You've known of Drake's plan to supplant Vandran for a lot longer than I have.''

''True, but now things are different.'' Gerald resumed walking.. ''Now I see that Drake cannot be allowed to live.''

Carter remained still, as he realised Gerald's scheme. ''You intend to betray him? You plan on killing the Captain?''

''Keep your voice down!'' Gerald looked around to make sure that no one was nearby before approaching Carter... ''If anyone should hear of this I'm a dead man.''

''I highly doubt that. A large majority of the men were ready to kill Drake before we came aboard this ship.''

''Yes, but now things have changed. Now their anger is directed at Vandran...but not mine.''

''Gerald, what are you planning?''

Gerald gave a small smirk before turning away. ''I can see I've already said too much.''

''No!'' Carter pulled Gerald back... ''Tell me.''

''Very well,'' Gerald relented. ''After this is all over... Once Maleficent, Diaval and all these pirates are dead...I will kill Drake.''

''Gerald, at a critical moment like this I fear such a move would be senseless.. What could we possibly gain?''

''Vandran's trust,'' Gerald replied. ''We can regain Vandran's trust.''

''How? His wrath extends to all of us.''

''No, Carter.'' Gerald shook his head. ''His fury is directed at Drake, we are merely collateral damage.''

''So you truly believe that killing Drake can change our current predicament?''

''Well, I don't know for sure, but as far as I can see...it's the only chance we've got.''

Carter let out a long sigh, a worried look on his face. ''So, how do you plan on doing this deed?''

''I'll kill him in his sleep,'' Gerald responded in a dark tone.

''And what will you tell the men?''

''They will understand why I had to do this... But I dare not tell them until the deed is done.''

''Why not?''

''Because Drake is a skilled orator and manipulator,'' Gerald replied.. ''If word somehow got back to him he would turn the men against me.''

''I see.'' Carter gave a nod... ''And once he's dead, then what?''

''Then I shall take his corpse to the slopes of Mount Oberon, as a gift for Lord Vandran... It is there that we shall learn all our fates.''

Carter closed his eyes while wiping his brow, his hand trembling ever so slightly.. ''It's too risky, Gerald.''

''No, Carter... It must be done. You know this.'' Gerald reached out his hands and grabbed hold of Carter's shoulders. ''Help me do this... Help me kill him.''

''H-how?''

''All I ask is that when the fateful night arrives you take watch.. Make sure that I'm not disturbed.''

Carter shook his head several times before breaking free of Gerald's hands. ''I want no part in this.''

''Carter-''

''No!'' Carter cut Gerald off before he could speak... ''The last time I aided in an attempt on Drake's life I was nearly caught in the act by Vandran.''

''But that won't happen now.''

''No!'' Carter insisted... ''Never again.''

Gerald shook his head, a smile of disappointment on his face. ''Very well. I will do it alone.. But I have a feeling that the man who gets rid of Drake, and whoever aids him in doing so...will be greatly rewarded by Vandran.''

Carter's eyes lit up slightly on hearing this. ''W-what?''

''Yes.'' Gerald nodded his head. ''Especially when the two men step forward and say that they did this for their true superior...for their Lord.''

''Why would Vandran care about us killing Drake? We're all dead to him now, anyway.''

''He will care if we tell him of Drake's plan. If we reveal to him that Drake was inciting the men to travel to Mount Oberon in order to usurp him,'' Gerald explained. ''Vandran will be grateful that we put a stop to it. And trust me...we shall be rewarded for our loyalty to him.''

Carter turned away, a look of consideration on his face.

Just then, a nearby door was opened, as one of the soldiers stepped out onto the deck.

''But what if-''

''Shh,'' Gerald shushed Carter, alerting him to the presence of the soldier... ''Let me know your decision,'' Gerald whispered before walking towards the soldier.

Carter watched Gerald walk away with a very worried expression on his face, knowing that Gerald was trying to place him in an all-or-nothing position.. But right now, the way his life was headed...maybe it was time to take a risk.

''Good morning, Lieutenant.'' The soldier smiled.

''Morning!'' Gerald replied cheerfully... He gave one last knowing look to Carter before stepping inside.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, at Mount Oberon, Syrena was feeling lost... She'd devoted the best years of her life to Vandran for nothing. The promises that he'd made to her would not be kept, and she couldn't blame him for it, really.. No. Syrena knew that she only had herself to blame... This, though, was only how one part of her brain was thinking. The other half was furious at Vandran and his 'Master,' as they could be blamed for all the misery she was feeling at this very moment.. All the terrible, terrible atrocities that she'd committed were down to them. The reason that she was truly damned was because of them... Now, it was too late for redemption, she knew that.. At such a tender, vulnerable age Vandran had whispered words of poison in her ear, while Videl did the same to her mind, leading the young girl astray and into the surrounding darkness... So, here she was, locked up in the bowls of Mount Oberon, awaiting her death. As even if on the small chance Vandran couldn't bring himself to kill her...the soon to be unleashed Videl certainly could.

Just then, Syrena heard the sound of footsteps from outside the door... For all she knew these were the last few moments of her life. Death approaching with each thunderous step, which is when the true torment would begin for her, as she descended down and down into the fiery inferno that Vandran had condemned her to...

Suddenly, the door to the room was flung open, as a furious looking Vandran stepped inside.

''V-V-Vandran,'' Syrena stammered out his name in fear, for the very first time feeling intimidated by his imposing size...

''You look frightened, Syrena.'' Vandran flashed a look of distress for a brief moment before his expression hardened once again. ''Why is that, I wonder?''

''You startled me.''

''Really? But surely you could hear me approaching?''

Syrena failed to reply.

''I thought so.'' Vandran slammed the door shut... ''You think this is the end, don't you?''

''Is it?...''

''No,'' Vandran eventually replied after a lengthy hesitation. ''And even then, when that time does come, it won't truly be the end.. One might even call it a new beginning... An eternity of suffering for your betrayal against me and Videl.''

''No.'' Syrena shook her head. ''I was already headed for that place the moment I committed myself to you and your cause... If anything, it is only now that I stand away from you that I see a glimmer of hope on the horizon.''

''That glimmer of hope is an illusion... Christopher is dead, my dear, remember that.'' (even though Vandran now knew that wasn't the case, he certainly wasn't going to inform Syrena of it). ''And whatever you thought at the time...he could never have spared you from your fate, Syrena. You are bound to me and my Master.''

Syrena lowered her head, as the mentioning of Christopher's name made her feel as though the final thread of strength she possessed had been cut.

''The irony of it is, before your betrayal much would have been different. Much... I don't even understand what you were trying to escape from.. You see, unlike those who stand against Videl, those who remain loyal to him are treated to things beyond even their wildest dreams... But Now, the treatment you shall receive there will be the same as every other soul. But that wasn't always the case... Just imagine it, Syrena. A life of luxury on this Earth by my side. Whatever you wished or desired would have been yours and yours alone... And then, with the slow, inevitable decay of time, your beauty would have faded, as everything fair does... But then, when the curtain was wrung down on your life, a new one would have begun. Your beauty would have been restored and life would have started again, afresh, afresh, afresh. Far, far away from the pain of this world. In a new land... A new Heaven.''

''You don't understand, do you? How could you?'' Syrena turned away.. ''I wasn't trying to escape from my eternal destination... I was just trying to be a better person.''

''To what end?''

''Peace of mind,'' Syrena replied without missing a beat. ''So that for once I'd be able to look myself in the mirror without feeling ashamed and guilt-ridden.''

''You cannot change the past, Syrena.. Sponging away the many sins you've amassed is not possible.''

''I never said that it was.. But to keep making the same mistakes again and again...that truly is unforgivable.'' Syrena turned back around to face Vandran. ''Christopher showed me a better side to the world. A better side to humanity... He even somehow managed to show me a better side to myself.'' Syrena gave a small smile on remembering the many conversations they'd had together... ''I won't let him down, Vandran.. I will strive to embrace the goodness he saw within me.''

Vandran shook his head while chuckling. ''Listen to yourself. You sound like a child! And an ungrateful one at that!'' Vandran took a step towards her, prompting Syrena to take a step back.. ''I gave you everything and this is how you repay me!? Falling head over heels for a man who doesn't even belong to this world!?''

Syrena backed up until she was pressed against the far wall, as Vandran continued to advance towards her.

''Why, Syrena? Why have you put me in this position?.. Why have you done this to me!?'' Vandran suddenly slapped Syrena across her face, before grabbing hold of her shoulders and shaking her violently. ''Why, why, why!?''

''Get off me!'' Syrena pushed Vandran back before grabbing hold of a small glass from the nearby drinks cabinet and smashing it against his face, causing him to quickly back away...

Vandran took several deep breaths while clutching at his bloodied cheek, desperately trying to calm down... After a few seconds had passed, Vandran's golden eyes looked to Syrena.

Syrena held up the broken glass while trembling, fearing that Vandran would take immediate retribution.

''If it was anyone else, Syrena... If it was anyone else.'' Vandran picked a small piece of glass from out of his cheek before trudging away...

''I'm sorry,'' Syrena said this with sincerity in her voice.

''For what? This?'' Vandran pulled another shard of glass from out of his cheek.

''For every way in which I've hurt you.''

Vandran snickered at her words (which he believed to be thoroughly hollow). ''It's not the pain that stings me, Syrena...it's the disappointment.''

''Disappointment?''

''Yes.'' Vandran turned back around to face her.. ''I never told you this before, Syrena, because I didn't want to over inflate your ego, but the real truth is...you were the very best. The pinnacle of all my achievements... I truly believed that one day we would-'' Vandran stopped short of saying anymore.

''What?''

''It doesn't matter anymore.'' Vandran turned away again.

''Go on...say it!'' Syrena encouraged him to speak the words... ''You believed that one day our relationship would evolve into something more.''

''Yes,'' Vandran admitted it through a whisper... ''I cared for you, Syrena. More than you ever knew.''

''And who's fault was that? Hmm?... Yours. You were always so cold and distant.''

''It's who I am.''

''Exactly!. Then you should see why.''

''Why what?''

''Why we could never have been anything more than what we were, Vandran... You know that in your heart.''

''Do I!?'' Vandran flipped over the nearby table in anger. ''It was you who infected my thoughts! You who buried your way into my dreams! You who made me believe that we could be together!''

''In what way did I ever encourage such thoughts?''

''If you recall it was you who latched onto me from the moment we met, not the other way around.''

''I was a child!''

''You were 17 years old, hardly a child.''

''Well, I certainly felt like one at the time.. A petrified young girl who'd just lost her mother in one of the worst ways imaginable.''

Vandran turned away, remembering that day all too well.. ''I did the best I could... I saved you from joining your mother in the afterlife.''

''I know... But it turns out it would have been better for me had you left me to my fate.''

''Don't say that!''

''Why not? At least back then my soul was intact, if nothing else.''

''You are ungrateful.'' Vandran shot her a look of disdain.

''Ungrateful!?'' Syrena echoed in a furious manner. ''Don't you see what I've lost!? If I had died that day I would have had an eternity of peace!... Now, that is beyond recall.. Too much has happened since then.''

''Indeed it has... But I let you make your own choices, Syrena. Just you remember that.''

''No!'' Syrena took her growing anger out on the wall, as she slammed her hand against it. ''You persuaded me to remain with you! You pushed me to seek vengeance against the monsters who'd killed my mother!.. You even taught me the skills to kill them with my bare hands!''

''I did it for you!'' Vandran bellowed. ''From the moment I first clapped eyes on you I sensed the evil inside your heart. A growing evil that had only materialized because of what those men had done to you and your mother. That's why I helped you!...'' Vandran closed his eyes and let out a sigh, realising what he'd just admitted.

''So...it finally makes sense.'' Syrena gave a nod of understanding... ''You saved me because you knew what I was capable of... Because you knew I had the potential to be evil. The potential to do Videl's bidding... What was it you were searching for, exactly, Vandran? Another slave for your Master?''

''No.'' Vandran shook his head.. ''I only helped you take revenge against those men because I knew it was what you wanted.''

''True,'' Syrena admitted that. ''Who wouldn't after what I'd been through?.. But you knew from the moment I killed them that my soul would forever be tainted.''

''You made the ultimate decision, Syrena, long after the ordeal with your mother.. I laid down what was at stake, I told you what your future would entail if you agreed and you did... That was the day on which your fate was sealed... The day that you sold your soul.''

Syrena gave the faintest of smiles before turning to face the wall, the last of her inner strength slowly ebbing away... ''Are you going to kill me now?''

''No.''

''Then leave.''

''What?'' Vandran was slightly took aback by her bold words. ''Who are you to tell me when I should or should not leave?''

''Well, if you aren't man enough to kill me right now then do not stand by and watch when Videl does the job for you.''

''How dare you!''

''Actually, I made a mistake.'' Syrena spun back around to face him. ''You could never be man enough to kill me because you're not even a man at all... You're a monster.''

Vandran gritted his teeth, barely able to contain his fury.

''You may have the looks of a handsome man, but your grotesque true form shows through in your character. Even now the beast gnaws away at the flesh to be free... And whatever perverted fantasies you concocted in your twisted mind I could never, ever, ever love something like you!''

Vandran roared as his face contorted, his teeth growing longer and his hands twisting into claws... ''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Vandran somehow managed to fight back the urge of transforming, before hastily retreating towards the door.

Syrena quickly hurried into the far corner of the room, terrified that she may have pushed Vandran too far...

Vandran took several deep breaths as he struggled to maintain control over his true self... Eventually, he succeeded in keeping control.. He glanced to Syrena one last time before opening the door and hobbling outside the room... ''Guards!'' he shouted to the men nearby.

''What is it, my Lord?'' one of the men asked upon reaching Vandran.

''It's Syrena.'' A stooping Vandran looked back to the door and fell silent, still feeling slightly delirious due to nearly transforming.

''Sir?'' The men looked to one another in puzzlement.

''I'm sorry.'' Vandran straightened himself up.. ''Take Syrena to the cells.''

''Certainly, my Lord.'' The guard promptly stepped through the open door, immediately followed by the other guard...

Vandran waited outside as he heard Syrena protesting and struggling inside the room... After a few seconds had passed, the men emerged from the room with Syrena, who was now in chains.

''I'm sorry, my Lord,'' one of the men apologised. ''We had no choice in binding her.''

''I understand.. She can be a handful.''

''Vandran, listen to me,'' Syrena spoke up.

''I will never listen to you again.'' Vandran turned away and started to march down the hall... ''Throw her in with the Queen and her scruffy little friend!''

''Yes, sir!''

''Vandran!'' Syrena shouted after him while being dragged away by the guards. ''Vandran!.. Vandran!'' she continued to shout after him to no avail, as he continued to walk further and further away. ''Vandran!... VANDRAN!'' Syrena's screams echoing throughout the halls of the ancient mountain...

.

.

.

After a fairly lengthy walk through Mount Oberon's various passageways, the two guards and Syrena arrived at their destination. The door being unlocked quickly garnered the attention of Aurora and Francis.

''The guard's here a bit early, isn't he?'' Francis remarked as he got to his feet. ''We only had our last meal two hours ago.''

''I know.'' Aurora looked in puzzlement to the opening door.

''Who's there!?'' Francis shouted.

''A new cellmate for you both!'' one of the guards shouted back in reply, as Syrena was dragged towards the cell.

''You!?'' Aurora looked equally amazed and infuriated on seeing the red haired woman... ''Syrena?''

''What's she doing here!?'' Francis exclaimed.

''Joining you two in this here cell!'' The guard unlocked the cell door before throwing Syrena inside. ''Remove her bonds.''

''Back!'' The other guard pulled out his sword and pointed it at Aurora and Francis.. ''I said get back!''

Francis and Aurora took a few steps back as the guard set about removing Syrena's shackles...

''There we go!'' The man tossed the shackles out of the cell to the other guard. ''I can imagine that you three have a lot to talk about so we'll leave you now.'' He chuckled as he stepped out of the cell and locked it behind him.

''Night all!'' the man guffawed, as he and the other guard made their way out of the room...

A deafening silence started to build inside the cell, as Aurora and Francis looked to Syrena with a mixture of annoyance and bewilderment showing through on their faces... Eventually, Syrena broke the silence.

''What are you staring at?''

''I'm not sure,'' Aurora replied. ''Deceit? Trickery? Subterfuge?''

''Just what are you implying?''

''Look, what are you doing here?'' Francis asked straightforwardly.. ''Why are you locked up inside this cell with us?''

''That's none of your concern.'' Syrena turned away.

''Oh, but it is.'' Aurora took a step towards her. ''I don't know what your scheme is, but you can go back and tell Vandran that it isn't going to work.''

''Scheme?'' Syrena let out a small laugh.. ''There is no scheme.''

''I'm disinclined to believe that.''

''Me too,'' Francis agreed.

''Oh, for goodness sake!'' Syrena slammed her hand into the bars before turning back around to face them. ''This is no ploy! This is no clever strategy!.. This is real!''

''So you expect us to believe that Vandran would lock up his second in command?'' Francis gave her an incredulous stare.. ''Come on!''

''Oh, do be quiet!.. I don't even know who you are, anyway!''

''Don't you recall?'' Francis stepped forward into the dim light. ''Don't you remember asking me all those questions while I was tied up in that tent? Asking me my name, where I come from, stuff like that.''

''Oh, yes.'' Syrena gave a nod.. ''Now I remember. You were a runaway from the castle.. Vandran had you brought here to serve as a source of amusement for the Queen.''

''Amusement?'' Francis chuckled... ''How nice.''

''Don't listen to her,'' Aurora spoke up. ''Her words are filled with ill will.''

''Look, you may find this hard to believe but I'd say we're on the same side now.''

Francis could barely contain his laughter on hearing that.

''No, no, no.'' Aurora shook her head. ''Whatever your current position, we're not on the same side.''

''You foolish girl.. Don't you see that if we work together we may actually stand a chance of getting out of here.''

''I don't care anymore!'' Aurora kicked some dirt up from the ground towards Syrena, before turning away to face the wall...

''Throwing a strop won't get us anywhere at all,'' Syrena chastised Aurora.

''Look, perhaps you should start explaining things, Syrena,'' Francis said.. ''Then we'll decide on whether or not we can trust you.''

''Very well,'' Syrena agreed in a somewhat weary tone... ''What do you want to know?''

''First of all, why are you suddenly out of favor with Vandran?''

''Because...I betrayed him.''

''Betrayed him?'' Aurora turned back around on hearing this.

''Yes,'' Syrena confirmed.. ''It's a long story.''

''Well, maybe you should start telling it.''

Syrena let out a long sigh. ''Alright... I suppose I haven't got anything better to do.''

.

.

.

.

Back at the castle, the three pixies were still waiting for the guard to arrive.

''How much longer are we going to have to wait for that stupid guard to show up?'' A severely bored Thistlewit spoke up.

''I have no idea, Thistlewit,'' a tired looking Knotgrass responded.

''How long have we been waiting?''

''Several, several hours.'' Flittle let out a sigh as she pressed her head against the cell wall.

''What are we going to do if he doesn't come back?''

''Oh, he'll be back,'' Knotgrass said. ''We just have to be patient.''

''Well, patience isn't my strongest suit.'' Now it was Thistlewit's turn to sigh...

Just then, they heard the sound of two men laughing from outside the room.

''What's that!?'' Thistlewit's ears pricked up on hearing this.

''The guard!'' Flittle exclaimed.

''Shh,'' Knotgrass shushed her sister... ''It sounds like there's more than one.''

''What are they, anyway!?'' one of the men shouted.

''Pixies, I think?'' the other guard replied as he started to unlock the dungeon door.

''Okay, girls...it's showtime.'' Thistlewit took a deep breath before flying towards the door.

''The Steward should just string em up and have done with it!'' The man bellowed as he kicked the door open.

''I'd have to agree with you on that, mate,'' the other guard replied.

Thistlewit snuck behind the now open door and waited for the men to step inside.

''Wakey, wakey, little pixies!''

''Yeah, we've got some grub for ya!'' Both men chuckled as they stepped into the dungeon, each of them holding a bowl of gruel in their hands.

''I hope it's better stuff than the last lot you brought!'' Flittle shouted through the cell wall. ''It was terrible!''

''Completely foul!'' Knotgrass concurred.

''My, my! These two are the pickiest prisoners I've ever seen!'' The first man cackled as he approached the cell.

''Keep your mouth shut, you witless worm!'' Knotgrass declared.

''You what!?''

''Mind your tongue! Keep talking like that and we'll come inside and slit your throats!'' The guard growled.

''And no one would even know about it!'' The man slammed his hand against the outer wall of the cell.. ''You see, everyone who comes in here is forgotten over time.''

''No danger of that,'' Flittle spoke in a giggling tone.

''You see, boys...we won't be here long enough to be forgotten.'' Knotgrass smiled.

''Eh?''

Suddenly, one of the guards dropped to the floor unconscious, as Thistlewit used her magic to make a barrel in the corner of the room fly into the back of his head.

''W-w-what's happening!?'' The other man let out a scream before running for the door.

''Stop him, Thistlewit! Stop him!'' Knotgrass shouted in alarm.

Thistlewit quickly used another piece of magic to fling open the door just as the man was about to open it.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' The man yelled in pain, as the door smacked into his nose.. ''My nose! My nose!'' he wailed.

All it took was one last burst of power and the man was knocked off his feet, his head smacking against the stone floor, instantly knocking him out.

''Well done, sis!'' Flittle clapped with praise.

''First rate!'' Knotgrass agreed..

''Right then, I'll be taking those!'' Thistlewit made her way over to the unconscious guard and removed the keys from his belt.

''Come on, hurry!'' Knotgrass encouraged Thistlewit to make haste. ''We don't want to dally around for too long.''

''Dally?'' Thistlewit made her way back over to the cell. ''I'm moving as fast as I can, y'know?''

''I know, I know.. But we must get out of here before more guards arrive.''

''Why would more come?'' Flittle asked.

''Well, it won't take them too long to realise that these two aren't coming back, will it?''

''Oh, yes.. She has got a point, Thistlewit.''

''I'm trying, I'm trying!'' Thistlewit fumbled with the keys, trying to find the right one to unlock the cell.

''Come on, come on!''

''Got it!'' Thistlewit slipped the key into the door and unlocked it.

''Good!''

Thistlewit flung open the cell door before rushing over to the other door that led out into the hallway.

''Okay, let's go!'' Flittle was just about to run to the door when Knotgrass pulled her back.

''Just a second.. Aren't we forgetting something?'' Knotgrass looked to both her sisters in turn.

''What?'' Flittle gave a shrug.

''Doesn't it occur to you that we'll be less likely spotted in our regular forms?''

''Oh, of course.'' Flittle gave a nod.

''I hear guards coming!'' Thistlewit shouted. ''Hurry!''

Knotgrass and Flittle quickly transformed into their smaller forms before flying over to Thistlewit.

''How many?'' Knotgrass inquired.

''Two or three,'' Thistlewit replied before suddenly noticing the men at the end of the hall.

''What's taking them so long, I wonder?'' one of the guards said before spotting the three pixies flying by the open door.. ''Lads! Look!'' He gestured to his two fellow guards to look straight ahead...

''Let's take em!'' Flittle was the first to fly forward, immediately followed by Knotgrass and Thistlewit.

''Draw your swords, men!''

Before the soldiers even had chance to withdraw their blades, the three pixies fired bursts of magic simultaneously, each one hitting their mark.

''ARGHHHHHHHHHH!'' The men screamed in turn, as each of them was catapulted off their feet and into the ceiling, all of them dropping back down to the floor unconscious.

''YES!'' Thistlewit punched the air in triumph.

''That'll show em!'' Flittle declared.

''It's too early to be celebrating, girls,'' Knotgrass spoke up. ''We're not out of this yet... Come on!'' Knotgrass shot off down the hallway, quickly followed by her two sisters... The three pixies flying side by side, headed towards either freedom...or death.

.

.

.

.

''The next thing I knew I was back here at the mountain... Then, after a conversation with Vandran, I was sent here,'' Syrena finished telling her tale... ''Does that satisfy you?''

''I'm not sure,'' Aurora replied (slightly skeptical over whether or not what Syrena had told them was really true).

''Okay, let me get this straight,'' Francis spoke up.. ''You're telling me that Christopher joined up with Maleficent willingly?''

''Yes,'' Syrena confirmed it... ''How do you know Christopher, anyway?''

''I met him in Aurora's castle,'' Francis replied. ''We were in the dungeon together.''

''Oh, of course.. You're the pirate he met in the castle, aren't you?''

''That's right. I'm Francis.''

''How did you know that?'' Aurora butted in.

''He mentioned him.''

''Who did?''

''Christopher.'' Syrena rolled her eyes.. ''Do try and keep up.''

Aurora let out a huff of irritation as she folded her arms.

''Is Christopher aware of my whereabouts?''

''Not really,'' Syrena answered Francis.

''Not really?'' Francis echoed in confusion.

''Well, he did acknowledge the possibility that you may have been brought here.''

''I see.. And did he tell Valentine that?''

''Yes, he did.''

''Brilliant!'' Francis exclaimed. ''So that's why he's helping Maleficent get here.'' Francis turned to face Aurora. ''I thought it a bit odd that he's cooperating with a fairy.''

''Actually, no,'' Syrena spoke up.

''What?'' Francis looked to Syrena...

''Well, he was actually persuaded to come here by the possibility of riches beyond his wildest dreams for him and his men.''

''I don't understand,'' Aurora said. ''There's no great treasure here.''

''Oh, but there is,'' Syrena corrected Aurora.. ''Surely you must have noticed how the walls of the inner hallways shimmer and sparkle?''

Aurora gave a nod.

''That's because they're made out of mystical gems,'' Syrena explained. ''Gems the colour of starlight.. And deep, deep down at the base of this mountain lies an even vaster treasure hoard amassed by King Oberon... Valentine believed that all hopes of claiming this treasure were lost after his father, Jacob, disappeared along with the crystal that Odetta, daughter of Oberon, had bestowed to him.. But now, Maleficent has revived his aspirations.''

''I see...'' Francis let out a lengthy sigh.

''Oh, Francis.'' Aurora took hold of his hand. ''I'm sure you're more important to Valentine than any treasure.''

''Yeah, right.'' Francis looked away. ''They don't give a damn.. Them coming here for the treasure makes more sense.''

''That is if they're still coming,'' Syrena said. ''As I told you, the ship was taken over by Drake and his men...'' Syrena closed her eyes and put her hands to her forehead, as the memory of Christopher's scream as he fell from the Belladonna echoed in her mind.

''What is it?'' Aurora spoke with a hint of concern in her voice.

''It's just...I can't believe he's dead.''

''Christopher?''

Syrena gave a nod.. ''I loved him... I still do.''

''Ah, you claimed to love him, you mean.'' Francis gave a smirk. ''More likely you were just using him to get away from Vandran.''

''No, Francis,'' Aurora disagreed... ''I can see that she's genuine.''

''Thank you, Aurora.'' Syrena gave the young woman a small, grateful smile.

''I only met Christopher the one time.'' Aurora thought back on their brief conversation... ''He appeared to be a good man.''

''He was... He was.'' Syrena slowly trudged into the corner of the cell. ''Now...hope is lost.''

''No.'' Aurora shook her head before approaching Syrena... ''There is always hope.''

''How can you say that? Christopher is dead. Maleficent, Diaval and the pirates are captured... There is no hope for us.''

''But there is,'' Aurora disagreed once again.. ''If someone like you can see the error of their ways, and I think you have...then I still believe.''

''I don't deserve your kindness.'' Syrena sat down on the floor.

''You're wrong.'' Aurora knelt down beside her.. ''Sometimes we all need a little help. Especially someone who has stepped out of the darkness and into the light.'' Aurora gave Syrena a small smile... ''This doesn't mean to say that you're fully forgiven, though.. If it wasn't for you drugging Maleficent we wouldn't be in this mess right now.''

''I know, I know.'' Syrena hung her head in shame... ''I'm so sorry.''

''It's okay.. I understand.'' Aurora got back to her feet.

''Aurora,'' Francis spoke her name.

''Yes, Francis?'' Aurora turned towards him.

''A word in your ear.'' Francis beckoned her to come closer.

''I won't be a moment.'' Aurora gave Syrena another small smile before walking over to Francis... ''What is it?''

''Well, it's just...I don't trust her.''

''Why?''

''Why?'' Francis echoed with a look of disbelief. ''Because she was so close to Vandran. She was his right hand woman for crying out loud!''

''Shh,'' Aurora shushed Francis (afraid that Syrena might overhear).

''Alright, alright,'' Francis spoke in a quiet voice. ''I'm just saying that I can't believe that two people who were so close to each other can suddenly fall out.''

''Love changes people, Francis.'' Aurora looked over her shoulder to Syrena. ''I can tell that meeting Christopher had a big impact on her life... She's genuine, Francis. I'd stake my life on it.''

''No, you're staking both our lives on it.'' Francis shook his head... ''On the other hand, if you're willing to trust her then who am I to cast doubt, eh?''

''Thank you, Francis.'' Aurora rubbed her hand up and down his arm affectionately.

''For what?''

''For supporting me,'' Aurora responded. ''Not just in this instance but in every other, too... You're my rock, Francis.''

Francis gave a wide smile while letting out a small chuckle.

''What?'' Aurora couldn't help but wonder what Francis found so amusing.

''It's nothing, it's just...you were right.''

''About what?''

''About how love changes people,'' Francis replied in a soft, tender voice... ''Before I met you I was-'' Francis suddenly stopped, realising what he'd just practically admitted.

''Francis,'' Aurora spoke his name in a breathless whisper...

''Aurora!'' Syrena called out, breaking the moment between them.

''I-I'd better..-'' Aurora gestured her head towards Syrena, unable to finish the sentence.

''Go.'' Francis gave her a faint smile... ''I have nothing further to say.''

Aurora returned his smile before slowly walking back over towards Syrena.

''Aurora, I was just-'' Syrena stopped midway through the sentence. ''You don't mind me calling you that, do you?''

''Oh, not at all. I prefer to be addressed by my name, actually. Your Highness always sounds so...cold.''

''Oh, good.. Prince John felt the same way about his title, as a matter of fact.''

''John?''

''Oh, dear. I forgot to mention him.'' Syrena realised her error.

''John?'' Syrena repeated his name, finding it vaguely familiar.. Suddenly, it came to her. ''T-that was the name of Phillip's older brother.''

''Correct.'' Syrena gave a nod. ''I met him aboard the Belladonna, where he was been held captive by the pirates.. They'd captured him on the open road.''

''Open road? What was he doing out there?''

''He was headed for your castle, actually...looking for answers.''

''Then he's aware of what happened to Phillip?''

''I'm afraid so,'' Syrena confirmed.. ''When he discovered that Vandran was to blame he sought vengeance against him..'' She closed her eyes at the memory of seeing his lifeless body as she fled down the innermost hallway of the Belladonna... ''He was a good man.''

''Was?''

Syrena looked away... ''He was slain amid battle.''

Aurora let out a sigh as she looked to the ceiling... ''Another son of King Hubert passes on.''

''Yes...along with the King himself,'' Syrena revealed.

''Oh no.'' Aurora turned away in horror, knowing how much pain this would have caused Phillip if he was still alive and listening to this.

Francis quickly hurried over to comfort the visibly distressed Aurora.

''He died on hearing of Phillip's demise,'' Syrena explained.

''John, Hubert, Christopher...Phillip'' Aurora pressed her head into Francis's chest... ''So much death.''

''The dark clouds will eventually pass, Aurora.'' Francis tried his best to ease her pain.. ''And as you just said, there's always hope... After all, Maleficent still lives.''

''Yes.'' Aurora gave a small nod of her head before stepping away from Francis.. ''I still believe in her... She won't let us down.''

''Then you do still care about her?''

''Of course I do, Francis. It's just...after what Vandran showed me-''

''Vandran?'' Syrena interjected... ''What did he show you?''

''The painful past of my mother,'' Aurora replied. ''He showed me to the full extent how Maleficent ruined her life.''

''Look, I don't profess to know everything about your family history, but I do know that Maleficent cares deeply for you, Aurora.. Do not allow Vandran to come between you and your adopted mother...for that is who she is.''

''I know.'' Aurora looked away.. ''I do still love her, but...I can't forget what I saw. My mother screaming out my name as I was torn from her hands.'' Aurora turned to face the bars, overcome by the memory...

''Don't you see, Aurora? Vandran is cruel. He showed you that vision with the intention of breaking the bond you have with Maleficent.''

''Well, he's nearly succeeded.''

''No. Don't let him win!'' Syrena exclaimed.. ''Maleficent loves you, Aurora... I know that with the way she unleashed her anger on me after discovering the truth.''

''What?'' Aurora turned back around to face Syrena.

''Well, I opted not to tell you this, but...when Maleficent found out that I was to blame for your abduction...she unleashed her power at me.. The pain was agonising and it brought me mere inches away form death. But, I don't hold it against her because...I know she was only lashing out in pain.. Finding out the truth made her relive that awful day when she lost you all over again... It proved too much for her to bear.''

''She's right, Aurora,'' Francis said. ''The past can't be changed... And I can tell from what I've heard that Maleficent truly does love you.''

Aurora gave a small nod of her head while emitting a sigh...

''There's one more thing I failed to tell you, Aurora,'' Syrena spoke up again.

''What's that?''

''Maleficent was in a bad way when I left.''

''W-what do you mean?'' Aurora inquired in a worried tone.

''Well, the only reason Maleficent stopped attacking me was because she collapsed.''

''Collapsed!?''

''Yes.'' Syrena gave a nod. ''I don't know why it happened, but...I can't even be sure that she's still alive.''

Aurora turned back to face the bars while breathing heavily, unable to think straight at the thought of losing Maleficent.

''Aurora?'' Francis rushed to her side.

''I'm alright, I'm alright,'' Aurora assured him before taking a deep breath.

''Are you sure?''

''Yes...'' Aurora put her hand to her beating chest while closing her eyes.

''What is it?''

''Nothing,'' Aurora murmured in reply, before suddenly letting out a sigh of relief... ''She's still alive.''

''How do you know that?'' Syrena wondered aloud.

''I just know it... I'd be able to feel it in my heart if she was dead.''

''Well, I hope you're right,'' Syrena said. ''She's the last real hope we have now that Christopher's..-'' Syrena closed her eyes, unable to say the word.

''I know how you feel, Syrena.'' Aurora started to walk towards her. ''As you're already aware, I too lost my love...Phillip.. But you must be strong... I think Christopher would want it that way.''

''So do I.'' Syrena gave a slight nod...

''May he rest in peace.''

''Yes.'' Syrena managed to give the faintest of smiles... ''He deserves that.''

''Indeed.'' Aurora offered Syrena her hand...

''Thank you, Aurora.. You truly are a good soul.'' Syrena took hold of Aurora's hand and was promptly pulled to her feet. ''If I was in your position I doubt I'd have it in me to be so forgiving.''

''Look, Francis is right. The past can't be changed, Syrena, I know that.. We can only look to the future... However bleak that future may seem.''

Francis made his way over towards the pair and offered a hand of friendship to Syrena.

Syrena looked to Francis's hand in shock, a puzzled look on her face.

''Let's just say...you've convinced me.''

Syrena smiled before shaking Francis's hand. ''Pleased to meet you, Francis...officially, that is.''

''Likewise.'' Francis reciprocated her smile...

''Alright then. Now what?'' Syrena looked around the cell.

''Nothing, I suppose.'' Francis gave a shrug.

''Aren't we going to attempt a break out?''

''We already did,'' Aurora revealed... ''Suffice to say, it didn't end well.''

''You can say that again.'' Francis gave a nod. ''To make matters worse the escape tunnel I dug has been filled in and now there are more guards outside the room.''

''Oh, dear.'' Syrena sighed.

''Yes, I'm afraid all our hopes now lie with our friends,'' Aurora stated.. ''Maleficent, Diaval, the pirates...anyone who can help us.''

''There is no one else.''

''No,'' Aurora disagreed. ''I think you're wrong about that... I feel that there's another force at work somewhere out there... A piercing light fighting back against the ever approaching darkness.''

.

.

.

.

''Whoa! Whoa!'' Oloven pulled his horse to a stop before looking over his shoulder to the advancing Christopher and Apollo... ''This is the place!''

''About time!'' Christopher slowed Apollo's pace down to a slow trot. ''We've been travelling non-stop all day.''

''Well, I'm afraid stopping for rest was completely out of the question.. Time is very much of the essence.'' Oloven gave Hayyel a few pats to the neck before dismounting... ''Come on! We have to walk from here.''

''Walk? Why walk?''

''Because I don't want the horses getting too close.''

''Too close to what?''

''You'll see,'' Oloven responded with a small smile before heading off into the nearby trees, beckoning Christopher to follow.

''Oh, alright.'' Chris let out a sigh before climbing down from Apollo... After tethering both horses, Christopher rushed off after Oloven, eventually managing to catch up with the old man.

''What took you so long?'' Oloven turned towards the out of breath Christopher.

''I had to...tether the horses,'' Chris responded before taking a deep breath.

''Oh, I see.'' Oloven gave a nod. ''You needn't have bothered tethering Hayyel, he'd never wander away.''

''Well, even so, better to be safe than sorry,'' Christopher replied... ''So, er...what are we looking for, exactly?''

''I told you, the non material gateway.''

''Yeah...I'm sorry, but that just doesn't make sense to me.''

''Don't worry. It will soon enough.''

''There you go with another cryptic response.''

''Here we are!'' Oloven stepped out of the trees and into a small clearing, the shining light of the rising moon illuminating the open space...

''I don't see anything.'' Christopher glanced around.

''Of course not. That's why it's called non material.''

''Uh-huh.'' Christopher looked very confused... ''And it's a gateway?''

''Indeed.''

''To what?''

Oloven flashed another smile... ''A world between worlds, my friend.''

Chris rolled his eyes on hearing yet another cryptic reply. ''And what does that mean?''

''Christopher, you know why we're here, do you not?''

''Yes.'' Chris gave a slow, uncertain nod of his head. ''To discover whether or not Jacob is alive or dead. But I don't see how this place is going to-'' Chris suddenly stopped talking, as a look of realisation appeared on his face. ''Unless...this gateway leads to-''

Oloven raised his eyebrows, curious as to how Christopher was going to end the sentence.

''Heaven?''

''Not quite.'' Oloven shook his head.. ''Besides, I doubt that someone like Jacob would be allowed directly into Heaven.''

''Well, he didn't seem all that bad, from what I've heard.''

''But not all that good, either.'' Oloven turned his back to Christopher and walked towards the center of the clearing... ''That's why we'll be combing through the other place for him.''

''Other place? What other place?''

Oloven came to a stop before turning back around... ''Christopher, you must understand that everything isn't black and white in this world. There's a middle ground between good and evil... The same applies in the afterlife.''

''I don't understand.''

Oloven let out a sigh... ''Heaven and Hell are not the only two places that make up the world beyond this one. There is a gateway between the two. A place where a growing majority of souls are ending up.. And it is there where they shall learn what their eternal judgement will be... Some people refer to this place as limbo, others call it purgatory, while some simply call it the realm of non-existence.''

''No. None of this can be real.'' Chris gave a small laugh of disbelief.

''Oh, but it is... And it is there where you must search for dear Jacob.'' Oloven was just about to turn away when Chris called after him.

''Wait a minute!'' Christopher marched towards Oloven... ''You expect me to cross over into the land of the dead and be okay with it!?''

''Why wouldn't you be?''

''Why wouldn't I be!?'' Chris echoed. ''Because I'll have to die, that's why!''

''Whoever said anything about you dying.'' Oloven chuckled.. ''I'll make sure that you don't have to perish in order to be allowed entrance.''

''Oh...well that's a relief.'' Chris let out a deep breath... ''Even so, I'm not comfortable about this.''

''Oh, Christopher, don't worry so.. I wouldn't be asking this of you if there were any other way.''

''I understand.'' Chris gave a nod... ''I just never expected anything quite so crazy as this would ever happen.''

''Of course you didn't, but unexpected hurdles are part of life.. The trick is learning to vault over them without losing speed...''

''Wise words.'' Christopher gave a small, brief smile... ''I wonder if I'll bump into anyone I know.''

''Hopefully not.''

''What do you mean?'' Chris wondered what Oloven meant by that.

''Well, let me put it this way...purgatory isn't very pleasant.. It's essentially a place of torment, where one must dwell on their own misdeeds. At the outcome of which they will either be condemned to Hell or be granted passage into Heaven.''

''I see.'' Chris shuddered at the very thought of venturing to such a place. ''In that case I hope I don't see anyone I know.''

''Indeed,'' Oloven agreed with that sentiment... ''Might I ask who were you thinking of?''

''What?''

''The ones you know who have passed over,'' Oloven clarified. ''How many of them are there?''

''Oh, quite a few,'' Christopher replied.. ''Distant relatives, old friends, people I've met in this dimension...my parents.'' Chris closed his eyes as painful memories returned to him... ''Maybe even Bilko.''

''Bilko?''

''My old dog,'' Christopher explained. ''He was a good friend to me when I was younger. He was there from the moment I was born... I couldn't remember life without him.'' Christopher smiled fondly at the memories of his Rough Collie/Golden Retriever mix breed... ''He even saved my life once.''

''Really?''

''Yes. It happened when my family went for a picnic one day when I was 3. Luckily for me they brought Bilko along as well.. Anyway, what happened is, they took their eyes off me for a brief moment and I wandered away.'' Christopher chuckled. ''I was always doing that... But, this time it came against me.''

''Why, what happened?''

''I ended up falling into a pond,'' Chris replied. ''I don't remember much about it, really. But I would have drowned if it wasn't for Bilko finding me.''

''He saved you?''

''Yes. He jumped straight in and dragged me out of the pond before alerting my parents.. If not for him I would have died that day for sure.''

''Remarkable animal.. Whatever happened to him?''

''He died aged 16,'' Chris replied. ''I was 15 at the time, a year younger than Bilko.. He had a heart condition, you see.'' Christopher sighed.. ''It'd be nice if I could see him again someday... Although, I don't suppose dogs are allowed into Heaven.''

''What makes you think that?''

''Well, because I thought that Heaven was just for humans...and fae creatures, too, I suppose.. You know, beings of high intelligence.''

Oloven shook his head. ''That's your ego talking. Feelings of self importance.''

''Oh.. So you think I'm wrong?''

''Indeed I do,'' Oloven stated. ''Look, let me tell you something, Christopher. Every living, breathing creature in the whole of existence was granted life by God. It is He who bestowed life to all living things of this Earth.. And then, once their time in this world has ended, He embraces them into His loving bosom. Allowing them entrance into Paradise... This applies to all beings without sin.''

''Without sin?''

''Yes... That is why all creatures belonging to the Animal Kingdom are granted entry into Heaven.''

''Wait a second.'' Chris took a step back while shaking his head. ''You're saying that even insects get in?''

''Absolutely.''

''And man-eaters like sharks and crocodiles?''

''Of course.''

''So...you're saying that these things don't do anything wrong?''

''I'm not saying that.''

''But you said that they were without sin?''

''That's right.''

Christopher let out a long sigh... ''Sorry, but you've lost me.''

''Alright, let me explain.'' Oloven took a deep breath.. ''You said just now that humans like me and yourself, and fae creatures like Maleficent and her pixies friends are of higher intelligence than animals, did you not?''

''Yes I did.''

''Right, and the same applies to various other beings in different dimensions, as well. Beings you could most likely never fathom... Now, for every misdeed they make they are held responsible, but with animals it isn't the same, as they lack the requisite intelligence to understand the difference between right and wrong. Because of this they are incapable of sin. Whereas humans, fairies, pixies, and everything else of a higher mind must pay for their missteps... But there is hope,'' Oloven continued. ''Through Him goodness prevails in this dark world. The Lord brings hope to all, Christopher.. And if they would only listen, everyone would walk the path of righteousness... Unfortunately, I must confess that Mankind is lagging behind in that particular department. Taking into account every single human being in existence, from this dimension to countless others...there are fewer and fewer people ascending to Heaven, as a vastly growing portion of humanity give way to their own selfish desires.''

''Gee, thanks for that.'' Chris gave a light chuckle.

''You must understand that this doesn't apply to all humans, Christopher, just an ever increasing amount of them.''

''So what you're saying is that on the whole we're worse than fairies and pixies? That they have more chance of making it to Heaven than humans do?''

''At this moment in time...yes,'' Oloven admitted it with a sigh of resignation.. ''But there is one thing that's to our advantage, son.''

''Really?.. What?''

''That Mankind is the pinnacle of His creation,'' Oloven replied... ''And the ones He favors the most.''

''Okay, I'm confused again.. Didn't you just say that humans have the least chance of making it to Heaven?''

''That's correct. But only because humanity is slowly embracing the darkness.'' Oloven took a step towards Christopher. ''The capability for evil is without end in humans. And at its very worst, humanity is far more destructive than any amount of fae creatures.'' Oloven reached out his right hand and put it on Chris's left shoulder... ''However, at its very best, humanity's potential is far greater than that of any other being in existence. With a will, spirit and determination that could rival that of even the highest of Angels.''

''I see.'' Christopher took a deep breath as he processed all this information, slightly unnerved by how sure Oloven seemed of all this...

''But, we are falling. Falling at a very rapid rate.'' Oloven shook his head in disappointment at this fact before removing his hand from Christopher's shoulder. ''Yet, hope remains...as His unyielding love for us gives us all a chance of salvation.'' Oloven was just about to turn away when he remembered the point he was originally trying to make.. ''And if the Lord can find it within Himself to grant entry to sinful creatures like humans and fairies into the Kingdom of Heaven...then He's sure to accept a selfless, loyal dog like Bilko.''

Christopher gave Oloven a warm smile. ''Well, I hope you're right.''

''I think I am.'' Oloven returned the young man's smile before turning away... ''Now, to the matter at hand.'' He gestured his right hand forward.

''What are you doing?''

''Showing you where to stand,'' Oloven replied.

''What?''

''Tsk,'' Oloven gave a tut of annoyance. ''Have you forgotten why we are here?.. You're about to be sent into limbo.''

''Purgatory,'' Chris corrected him.

''Well, six of one.'' Oloven gave a shrug. ''Hurry up, now.''

''Okay, okay.'' Chris walked forward into the center of the clearing... ''Right then, now what?''

''Now we begin.'' Oloven extended both his arms out and was just about to open the gateway when Christopher shouted up.

''Hang on! Wait!''

''Oh, what is it now?''

''I-I'm still not comfortable about all this.. There's still so much you haven't told me.''

''All in good time.''

''No!'' Chris exclaimed. ''No more lies!.. I want the truth.''

''The truth?''

''Yes, Oloven. The truth.'' Christopher looked to the ground for a moment or two, unsure of whether or not to speak his mind...

''If you have something to say, say it.''

''Very well.'' Chris steeled himself before speaking the words... ''The powers you have were not bequeathed to you by a fairy, were they?''

''What makes you think that?''

''Because I don't believe that fairies have the power to send people to the afterlife, that's why.. Maleficent certainly can't do that.''

''Perhaps the fairy I served was more powerful than Maleficent.''

''No, Oloven. I'm not buying it.. No fairy could have the power to do something like this, as well as possessing knowledge of other dimensions and the afterlife.''

''Alright.'' Oloven sighed. ''I must admit that I've not been entirely honest with you. But trust me, it's for your own good.''

''So you're admitting it? You're confirming that the magic powers you have were not given to you by a fairy?''

''I am,'' Oloven confirmed.

''T-then how-'' Chris took a step backwards.. ''How do you have these powers?.. Are you even human?''

''Christopher...if I were to answer your questions I fear that you would not go where you must. That you would back down from this challenge... In fact, there's a strong possibility that you would be left even more confused and disillusioned than you already are.''

''So, what then? I'm just supposed to trust you?''

''Yes.. But, if you cannot bring yourself to do so...then you're free to go.'' Oloven gestured his hands outward. ''I will not force you into doing anything you don't want to do, Christopher... The choice is entirely yours.''

Christopher looked down to the ground before looking back to Oloven, feeling terribly conflicted. ''If I do this...will you answer the questions I have for you with honesty.''

''I promise.'' Oloven bowed his head.

''Okay.'' Christopher took a deep breath... ''Go for it.''

''Very well.'' Oloven extended his arms out once again... ''Are you ready?''

''As I'll ever be.''

''Alright then..'' Oloven suddenly swung his arms down, causing the ground to immediately start giving way beneath Christopher's feet.

''OH, BOY!'' The lower half of Christopher's body collapsed beneath the surface of the ground.. ''W-w-what's happening!?''

''The doorway is now open!'' Oloven declared. ''At this very moment it is accepting you into the world beyond this one.''

''It hurts!'' Christopher exclaimed, as he sank further into the black hole underneath the ground.

''Don't worry. Once you reach your destination you'll be pain free.''

''Well, that's a relief.'' Chris tried to push himself up only to sink further down, as he found himself covered in dirt up to his neck.

''Don't fight it, Christopher! You're nearly there!''

''Oloven!'' Christopher screamed out his name. ''I almost forgot!.. How do I get back!?''

''Do not fear! You'll only have a limited amount of time there before you're automatically sent back here!.. I'll be waiting for you!''

''Oloven!'' Chris shouted as his chin touched the ground, his mouth nearly covered with dirt.. ''What if you're wrong!?''

''No fear of that, my boy!'' Oloven chuckled. ''All you have to do is discover whether or not Jacob is there!.. If he is, then you must ask him about the crystal. Alright?''

''Uh-huh,'' Chris mumbled in reply, as he tilted his head back as far as he could, dirt covering his eyes so he couldn't even see anything... ''AHHHHHHH!'' He screamed, causing his open mouth to be filled with earth and soil.

''Time is your enemy! The very world is at stake!'' Oloven rallied Christopher on. ''Do what you must, Christopher!... Do not fail!''

Christopher was suddenly dragged the rest of the way down, his head falling beneath the surface and into the black void. His outstretched hands were the last pieces of him to be pulled underground, before his whole body fell free of the physical world, tumbling down into nothingness... As he found himself switching from one reality to another, from one dimension to the next...from the world of life to the land of the dead, Christopher let out a panicked final cry...

''OLOVEN!''

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, aboard the Belladonna, a disoriented Maleficent opened her eyes.

''Where am I?'' Maleficent voiced that thought before trying to turn around. ''Ow!'' She felt a burning pain in her side.. On closer inspection, Maleficent realised that she was still aboard the Belladonna, evidently having been dragged into this room after collapsing.. ''Ah!'' Maleficent felt the pain again, prompting her to look down. She immediately noticed that she was bound in several iron chains. Two were wrapped around her arms, while another two were wrapped around her legs. The final, and largest chain was looped over her wings and across her torso, all this leaving Maleficent completely immobile. The only part of her body she could move was her head, and even that was restricted by her own wings, which had been pinned up by the chain... She was just about to try and use some magic to break free when she found herself suddenly pained by a burning sensation in the pit of her stomach. After concentrating for a few moments Maleficent discovered that the pain was actually being emitted from the bite wound to her neck. This worried Maleficent a great deal, as she realised that whatever Vandran had done to her when he bit down into her neck was spreading to the rest of her body...

Just then, the door to the room was opened by a familiar face.

''Ah, Maleficent!'' Vernon exclaimed in delight. ''You're awake! Jolly good!'' He stepped inside before slamming the door shut.

''Good morning, Drake.'' Maleficent forced a smile.

''Morning?'' Vernon let out a small titter. ''You missed morning, my dear.. Look, it's night time again now.'' Vernon gestured to the window.

Maleficent managed to turn her head to the window, noticing that it was indeed dark outside.

''You've been out for almost 24 hours, Maleficent.'' Vernon chuckled. ''No doubt you just needed to catch up on missed sleep, eh?.. Or perhaps it's something else.'' Vernon started to slink over towards her... ''I think this teeny weeny bite Vandran inflicted on you is starting to cause effect.''

''Don't be absurd!'' Maleficent denied this.

''Oh, don't be so touchy.'' Vernon came to a stop upon reaching the fairy and took a peak at the wound on her neck... ''Mm, it looks very nasty.''

''It's nearly healed,'' Maleficent lied.

''Really? Well, let's see.'' Vernon pulled out a dagger from the belt he was wearing and touched the tip of it against the wound, causing Maleficent to yell in agony... ''Ooh, doesn't seem healed to me.'' He pressed the dagger down a little further before expelling it from her body.. ''Oh, you're pain is music to my ears!'' Vernon promptly danced away from the outraged fairy...

''If it were not for these chains-'' Maleficent paused for a moment, struggling for breath. ''Your skull would currently be separated from your body.''

''Oh, la di da di da.'' Vernon rolled his eyes before turning away. ''Your threats are completely futile now, I'm afraid...''

''Where is Syrena?'' Maleficent asked (suddenly recalling her betrayal).

''She's no longer here,'' Vernon replied. ''Vandran took her away.''

''Vandran?''

''Yes, he was here.'' Vernon turned back around to face Maleficent. ''He informed me of the venom coursing through your system... You'll most likely be dead before the sun's up.''

''Well, if that is to be my end...then so be it.''

''Oh, how brave of you.'' Vernon gave a few sarcastic claps of applause. ''But who's to rescue dear Aurora once you're dead?''

Maleficent's eyes widened in fear, as her thoughts turned to her little Beastie.

''It certainly won't be Diaval, as he will be joining you in death, no doubt about that... In fact, that's who I'm waiting for right now, actually.''

''What?'' Maleficent flashed a look of horror.

''That's right.'' Vernon grinned. ''My men are fetching him from the brig as we speak.''

''If you dare even touch him I will-''

''Save it, Maleficent!'' Vernon cut her off... ''It's over.''

''No.'' Maleficent shook her head defiantly.

''Oh, spare me from your stubbornness.'' Vernon chuckled. ''Don't you see? There is no hope. You foolishly chose to put all your faith into a false Prophecy, truly believing that dear Christopher was "The One".. You thought you had an ace in the hole, didn't you? Thinking that with him on your side the game would surely be won!.. But you were wrong.. Now Christopher is dead...and you've lost the game.''

''Game? Is that what this is to you?''

''Yes. Life is but a game... A game in which we create our own rules.'' Vernon dug his hand into his trouser pocket. ''Now, moving on...I want your opinion on something.''

''What?'' Maleficent looked bemused.

''It won't take a moment.'' Vernon turned away for a few seconds before spinning back around and flashing a toothy grin.

''I hate it... Whatever it is.''

''This!'' Vernon gestured to the tooth that was now filling in for his missing one.

''How did you-'' Maleficent stopped short of finishing the question, yet was still curious as to how Vernon had suddenly regrown his tooth.

''Look.'' Vernon pulled the tooth out.. ''See? It's not actually mine.''

''A fake tooth? That's what you wanted my opinion on?''

''Well, I just wanted to know what you thought of it... And besides, it isn't fake.. I yanked this out of the mouth of a dead pirate.''

Maleficent screwed up her face and looked away, disgusted by this.

''It lodges into the gap almost perfectly.'' Vernon demonstrated this by slotting it back into position once again. ''Although, I think I should remove it when eating meals or sleeping. I wouldn't want to choke on it, would I?''

''Yes, wouldn't that be a tragedy.'' Maleficent gave an eye roll.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

''Yes!?'' Vernon declared.

''We've brought the shape-shifter, as you ordered, sir!''

''Very good.'' Vernon looked to Maleficent and smiled. ''Here's where the fun begins... Bring him in!''

The door was duly opened by two soldiers and Diaval was pushed into the room. His hands were tied to either end of a large plank of wood which was over his shoulders and behind his neck.

''Good to see you, Diaval!'' Vernon beamed before looking to the two men.. ''Tie him to the wall.''

''Very good, sir!'' The two men dragged Diaval past Maleficent and towards the wall at the back of the cabin.

''Maleficent,'' Diaval whispered.

''Diaval.'' Maleficent spoke his name. ''Syrena has-''

''I know.'' Diaval looked to the two soldiers.. ''I've been informed of her betrayal.''

Maleficent looked on in concern, as the two soldiers used metal chains to tie Diaval to the wall, looping them over the beam above his head.

''If you're wondering why he isn't transforming in an effort to break free, it's because of these.'' Vernon walked towards Diaval and pointed to the iron rings on his fingers. Two on his right hand and two on his left hand.. ''That's right!'' Vernon grabbed hold of Diaval's left hand. ''Enchanted rings!.. And as you're already aware, they completely nullify fairy magic, including any that may belong to the wearer. Meaning that the magic you bestowed to Diaval, Maleficent...is now completely and utterly useless.''

''Ingenious.'' Maleficent had to admit that.

''Why, thank you.''

''Get off me!'' Diaval struggled to pull his hand free of Vernon's grasp.

''Be silent!'' Vernon backhanded Diaval across his face.

''Diaval!'' Maleficent exclaimed in horror, as she struggled with all her might to break free, but the iron chains were just too strong... ''AHHHHHHH!'' She felt the burning sensation once again in her stomach.

''Maleficent, don't struggle!'' Diaval cried out.

''Aw, you're so worried about her. How sweet.'' Vernon pinched Diaval on the cheek before turning to the two soldiers.. ''Leave us.''

The two men gave their Captain a small bow before swiftly exiting the cabin...

''Oh, this is going to be so much fun!'' Vernon hopped up and down in excitement.

''I don't know why you're so cheerful, Drake,'' Diaval spoke up. ''I heard whispers down in the brig.. Word is that Vandran has cast you and your pitiful band of men aside, thinking that you've now served your purpose.''

''Really?'' Maleficent let out a small titter. ''So, Vandran has finally deemed you all superfluous... About time, isn't it?''

''I should say so,'' Diaval agreed.

''How does it feel, Drake?'' Maleficent gave him a mocking smile... ''To think, you've gone through all this for nothing. No power, no wealth, no reward of any kind.. Not a thing to show for your efforts.''

''And do you think I'll allow him to get away with it?'' Vernon walked towards Maleficent while shaking his head. ''No, no.. Once I'm done with you two, I'm going to be paying Vandran a little visit.''

''Well, what are you waiting for? If you intend to kill us then get it over with already,'' Diaval uttered these words of defiance.

''What?'' Vernon chuckled as he turned to face Diaval.. ''Why, we're only just getting started.''

''Leave him out of this, Drake.''

''Oh, I don't think so.'' Vernon reached out his hand and stroked Maleficent's face, his fingers running across her sharp cheekbones. ''I intend to have amusement at both your expenses.. Especially at yours, Maleficent.'' He flashed a grin before leaning forward and whispering in her ear... ''I even offered the men a chance to line up and have their way with you.. Unfortunately, they all declined, fearing that they would somehow contract your affliction and become infected by Vandran's venom.. The fools.'' Vernon shook his head before looking to Diaval. ''Don't you agree, Diaval? How could they possibly pass up on the chance of defiling such a wild and fearsome creature such as Maleficent?''

''You monster!'' Diaval started to turn pale with anger.

Vernon chortled loudly. ''It matters not... I'm sure I can find some other way of amusing myself.'' Vernon let his fingers trail across Maleficent's face again.

''Don't you touch her!'' Diaval wrestled with the chains while desperately trying to transform to no avail, as the rings served their purpose in quelling his powers.

''I said be silent!''

''Drake!'' Maleficent cried out, gaining Vernon's attention...

''Yes?'' Vernon edged his face closer towards her.

''Don't do this.. You can do anything you like to me but please...don't hurt Diaval.''

''Oh, Maleficent. You have no idea the joy it brings to my heart seeing you like this.. Weak, stripped of power...pleading for small mercies.'' Vernon could only smile at this... ''But, I'm afraid I'll have to refuse your request.. You see, I want to inflict upon you the very maximum of pain. The apex of suffering.. And to achieve that, I must torture not only you, but Diaval also. Because I know that will cause you great agony to witness... Rest assured that this will be the longest and most painful night of both your lives.'' Vernon glanced to Diaval before looking back to Maleficent. ''So...shall we begin?''

* * *

**(A/N). And so another chapter comes to a close.. As always, please don't forget to leave me a quick review before you shove off.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, ta-ra.**


	52. Poor Unfortunate Souls

**(A/N). Hi guys! As always, I'd just like to begin by thanking you all for your continued support, as without you this story wouldn't be possible.**

**Okay then, let's resume!**

* * *

''Ooh, my head.'' Christopher blinked his eyes several times before opening them fully, discovering that he was laid face down in some sort of slimy substance. ''What the-'' Chris tried to get to his feet only to slip back down to the ground... ''Okay.'' He took a deep breath. ''If at first you don't succeed.'' Christopher dragged himself to his feet. ''Ah. That's better...'' After looking left and right into the surrounding darkness, Chris started to get an uneasy feeling, as he suddenly remembered where he'd been sent to. ''So...this is limbo?'' He looked around once again, puzzled as to why he couldn't see anyone... Just then, he heard a loud scream from up ahead, followed by a woman's voice crying out.

''Help me!.. Please someone help me!''

Christopher swallowed hard before summoning his courage... ''Well...here goes nothing.'' Chris took a deep breath before stepping forward into the darkness.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, aboard the Belladonna, Vernon was having the time of his life.

''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Diaval howled in pain, as Vernon trailed the dagger across his bare chest.

''NO!'' Maleficent screamed, while struggling in vain to break free of the iron chains... ''Stop it!''

''Stop it?'' Vernon removed the dagger from Diaval's chest and turned to face Maleficent.. ''My dear, I'm just getting started.''

Diaval let out a pain filled moan as he tried to stand up straight... ''Why are you doing this?''

''Why?'' Vernon chuckled... ''Because I can.''

Diaval flinched and tried to pull away, as Vernon advanced towards him with the dagger in his hand once again.

''Hmm? Where to cut?'' After examining Diaval's torso for several seconds, Vernon spotted the wound that Diaval had received out on deck. ''Ah. That will do nicely.''

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Diaval screamed again, as Vernon sliced the dagger across the wound, before circling it around and up Diaval's left arm.

''Shh,'' Vernon shushed Diaval before grabbing his face. ''Must be brave, Diaval. Must be brave.''

''Diaval!'' Maleficent continued to struggle with the chains, horrified by what she was witnessing, unable to bear the sight of seeing her beloved Diaval in so much pain.

''Beg me to stop.'' Vernon moved the dagger to the top of Diaval's chest. ''Go on.. Beg me!''

''No!'' Diaval gritted his teeth and looked to the ceiling, unable to cope with the pain...

''DRAKE!'' Maleficent boomed as her head started to droop, as she felt herself feeling lightheaded due to the effects of the venom... ''Don't hurt him.''

''What was that?'' Vernon pretended not to hear.

''You heard me!.. Hurt me instead.''

''No!'' Diaval shouted.

''Oh, how touching.'' Vernon removed the dagger from Diaval's chest, causing Diaval to slump forward as far as he could, his hands still tied to either end of the plank of wood over his shoulders.

''You know, Drake...Christopher was right about you.''

''Really?'' Vernon turned his attention back to Maleficent. ''In what way?''

''You truly are a psychopath,'' Maleficent uttered these words while giving Vernon a look of pure, unbridled hatred.

''Psychopath?'' Vernon gave a dark chuckle. ''Why? Because I enjoy giving out pain?.. Just remember that you deserve this suffering, Maleficent.''

''What?''

''Yes.'' Vernon nodded before taking a few steps towards the fairy. ''Just think of all the lives you've wrecked over the many years.. All the men you've killed.''

''They deserved it!'' Maleficent snapped.

''Indeed... Spoken like a true psychopath, I'd say.'' Vernon turned to Diaval. ''Wouldn't you agree with that?''

Diaval's only response was to shoot Vernon a scornful glare, feeling too weak to say anything.

''You see, Maleficent...the thing is-'' Vernon leaned in towards her and whispered. ''You've failed.. Utterly and completely failed... You've failed to protect Aurora, and you've failed to protect dear Christopher... Now the only things you can fall back on are hatred and rage.''

''No.'' Maleficent managed to shake her head before wincing in pain, as a sharp burning sensation raged in her stomach...

''Yes. Oh, yes.'' Vernon smiled. ''You know it's true... You've let down all those who you profess to care about.'' Vernon flashed a sneer. ''You call me cruel yet say the ones you've killed 'deserved it'.. No wonder Stefan wanted you dead and became so paranoid about it.. He knew just how lacking in mercy you are.'' Vernon turned his head in Diaval's direction. ''You should have seen her when she attacked Syrena, Diaval.. Such fury, such anger...not a morsel of mercy in sight.'' He looked back to Maleficent.. ''Yet you paint Stefan as the bad guy... Incredible.''

''Do not speak of matters you do not understand.''

''Oh, but I do understand,'' Vernon replied. ''I know everything... It's just a pity he didn't kill you when he had the chance.''

''Shut up!'' Diaval shouted (knowing how distressed Maleficent was).

Vernon rolled his eyes in Diaval's direction before looking back to the ailing fairy. ''Whispers and rumors indicate that you loved Stefan once upon a time.. But I find that very hard to believe.'' Vernon leaned forward slightly. ''Hard to believe that you could actually 'love' any man.'' He glanced to Diaval once again. ''Something which you will never really be, my friend.'' He looked back to Maleficent. ''No...I just think you wanted to experience what it felt like, you know what I mean?'' Vernon raised his eyebrows suggestively.. ''Did you and Stefan ever get round to...you know?''

''Enough!'' A small burst of magic came shooting out of Maleficent's eyes and into the corner of the room, as she felt her remaining powers become very unstable...

''Temper, temper.'' Vernon wagged a disapproving finger in Maleficent's face... ''Did I touch a nerve?'' He snickered before turning away.

''Look at yourself, Drake.'' Maleficent's head fell, as she felt her strength slowly waning... ''Look at your life.''

''And what, I wonder, do you mean by that?'' Vernon stepped towards Diaval and suddenly slapped him across the face.

Maleficent (trying to remain unfazed by what Vernon has just done to Diaval) forced her head up and looked directly at Vernon.. ''Who do you care about? And more importantly...who cares about you?''

Vernon's smirk and cocksure attitude slowly started to fade on hearing this...

''We both know the answer to that, don't we, Drake?''

''No one.'' Diaval spoke the words before Maleficent could... ''No one gives a damn about you.''

''And your point is?'' Vernon gave a shrug (trying his best to remain cool and unaffected).

''That you are worthless!'' Maleficent exclaimed. ''At least I have those in my life who care about me.''

''Oh, please!'' Vernon let out a hearty laugh.. ''Those few individuals are just as pathetic as you are.''

''Pathetic?'' Maleficent echoed with a smile. ''Don't you see that word is so fitting for yourself? A man out of time and without conviction. Who's only goal is to attain power and wealth.''

''The goal of every ambitious man,'' Vernon remarked.

''No.'' Maleficent gave a small shake of her head. ''The things of true value pass you by...and that is because you are not worthy of them.''

''And you are!?'' Vernon snapped.. ''You are a foul, disgusting creature, Maleficent. And your death will symbolize this. A demise without dignity and without honour... By the end of this night, when you are in your death throes...you will be nothing more than a sniveling, trembling wreck.''

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

''Ah!'' Vernon turned towards the door with a big grin on his face. ''Finally!''

''Finally?'' Diaval looked on in worry and confusion.

''I told the men to prepare this ages ago.'' Vernon tutted while shaking his head as he approached the door. ''Even so...better late than never, I suppose.'' Vernon opened the door to see Carter standing there.

''Sir-'' Carter swallowed hard. ''T-the poker...as you requested.''

''Very good.'' Vernon took the red hot poker from Carter's hand.. ''Would you care to stay and watch?''

''N-no.'' Carter shook his head.

''I see.'' Vernon gave a disappointed frown. ''Still don't have the stomach for this kind of stuff, do you, Carter?''

''N-not really, sir.''

''Very well.. Away with you.'' Vernon motioned his hand away from the door before stepping back inside... ''Now, what shall I do with this, I wonder?'' Vernon waved the poker menacingly in Diaval's direction...

Diaval screwed up his face while pulling his head away from the poker.

''Oh, this has the potential be the greatest night of my life.'' Vernon smiled at Diaval's visible fear.

''Which says a lot for your pitiful excuse of a life,'' Maleficent spoke up.. ''Whatever is to happen on this night you know as well I that you're running out of time, Drake. Without Vandran's support you will slowly fade back into obscurity... And then death shall follow.. You will die all alone and be unmourned in this world... Then again, I doubt that anyone would mourn you even back in your own world.''

Vernon smiled while shaking his head. ''Your feeble attempts at hurting me are futile, my dear. With every barb you fire in my direction the more sweeter this experience will be...''

Seeing Vernon slowly advance towards Diaval with the poker in his hand, Maleficent opted to continue taunting Vernon (hoping that he would take out his anger on her instead of Diaval). ''Christopher once said that you had a deceased sister, Drake.. And as I recall you were none too pleased to hear him mention her.''

''Keep my sister out of this!'' Vernon's face darkened as he looked in Maleficent direction.

''Why's that? Do you fear that she would be ashamed of you if she could see you now?... Then again, perhaps she was just like you.''

''No!'' Vernon exclaimed in fury. ''She was good and decent!''

''Really? Nothing like you at all, then.'' Diaval chuckled.

Vernon turned to Diaval and was just about to strike him with the back of his hand when Maleficent shouted.

''How does it feel, Drake!? Knowing that you're never going to see her again!?''

''What!?'' Vernon span around to face Maleficent, his cheeks red with anger.

''Well, if there is an afterlife then I'm sure that this good and decent sister of yours will end up in a place vastly different to you.. She will be soaring high in Paradise while you will be rotting in the deepest, dankest, darkest corner of Hell!''

On hearing this, Vernon lost all self control, lunging forward and punching Maleficent in the face.

''NOOOOOOOOO!'' Diaval screamed, as he struggled in vain to break free of his bonds.

Vernon hit Maleficent again and again until her head fell back. He then proceeded to grab hold of her injured wing, prompting the fairy to let out a pain filled cry.. Vernon smiled dementedly as he pulled out his dagger.. ''Shall I remove these wings, eh? Shall I redo Stefan's good work?''

''No!'' Diaval exclaimed. ''Leave her alone!''

Vernon looked to Diaval then back to Maleficent... ''Maybe I'll remove them later.'' He let go of Maleficent's wing before walking over towards Diaval.. ''I think for now I'll just have some fun with you, Diaval.'' Vernon flashed a grin as he glanced to Maleficent. ''Besides, I think seeing you suffer will hurt Maleficent far more than any venom or blade ever could.''

''No,'' Maleficent whispered weakly, as blood trickled from her mouth, the bite wound on her neck throbbing worse than it ever had done before.

Vernon tossed the dagger aside and held the poker up in front of Diaval's face, slowly edging it towards him.

Maleficent found the strength to shout out. ''Don't!''

''I have a feeling this is going to hurt her more than it hurts you.'' Vernon smiled as he hovered the poker inches away from Diaval's torso...

Diaval steeled himself before letting out an almighty cry of pain, as Vernon pressed the tip of the hot poker against his skin.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Maleficent and Diaval screamed in unison, as Vernon laughed maniacally, reveling in their suffering.

.

.

.

.

After a fairly lengthy and uneasy walk, Christopher finally started to make some progress, as he found himself faced with a narrow passageway.

''Hmm?'' Chris ran his hands up either sound of the narrow passage, unsure of whether or not to venture down it, the sound of wailing voices putting him off continuing... ''Come on, Christopher,'' he urged himself on. ''You must do this.''

''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' It was a male voice that cried out this time, a scream of utter terror...before being suddenly silenced.

''Oh, boy.'' Chris took another deep breath before putting one foot in front of the other, as he started to slowly head down the passageway... After walking for several minutes, Chris finally saw some light up ahead.. ''Whoa!'' Christopher felt his foot brush against something. After looking down he noticed it was a step leading upwards.. Chris carefully navigated his way up the small flight of stairs before reaching another passageway. He could tell from the increasing loudness of the cries that he was getting closer, so Christopher forced himself to push on, heading forwards until he eventually reached the end of the passage...

''Yikes!'' Chris nearly fell head first to the ground, as he spotted a small drop before him... After slowly climbing down, Christopher stepped forward onto a small walkway that led towards the dim light up ahead... Upon reaching the end, Chris suddenly found himself in a very large tunnel.. After observing his surroundings for a moment or two, Christopher noticed that he was surrounded by people. Some of them were strewn on the floor while others were up against the walls. All of them were linked together with chains.. Despite the fact that they looked as though they were still inhabiting bodies, in actuality they were not. All that remained of them now was their spirits, disembodied souls trapped in this most unpleasant place... Curiously, a large majority of the voices had stopped crying out... It was as though they could feel Christopher's presence.

After taking several deep breaths Chris decided to move forward, making sure to carefully navigate his way to the center of the tunnel (not wanting to disturb these poor, unfortunate souls).. After reaching the middle Christopher looked both ways. To his left was a small path that led towards a bright light at the end of the tunnel. And to his right was a path that led towards nothing but darkness.

''Okay.'' Chris let out a lengthy sigh... ''Which direction would Jacob be in?'' After looking both ways one more time, Chris opted to head to his left and towards the light, hoping that if Jacob was here he'd be destined for Heaven (dreading the thought of having to venture to the 'other place' should Jacob not be found in this direction).

.

.

.

.

''This way!'' Knotgrass exclaimed loudly.

Flittle and Thistlewit promptly came to a halt before following their sister up the nearby staircase.

After escaping from the dungeon the three pixies had made their way through the various hallways until they reached the stairs that led up to the next floor... By now, word had reached the Captain of the Guard of their escape, prompting him to close off all the exit points, while sending one of his men to rouse the Steward.

''Seal every gate!'' the Captain bellowed as he rushed down the stairs that led to the main hall of the castle. ''Find them!''

Just a few rooms away from the main hall, the three pixies had taken refuge underneath a large armchair.

''Now what are we going to do!?'' Flittle spoke in a panic stricken voice.

''Shh!'' Knotgrass shushed her. ''We must be quiet.''

''We have to get out of here,'' Thistlewit said.

''I know, I know.'' Knotgrass thought hard on what to do.

''In there!'' one of the soldiers shouted, as three men burst into the room.

''Oh, no.'' Thistlewit put her hand to her forehead.. ''We'll be done for if we don't act now while we still can.''

''Shh,'' Knotgrass shushed her.

''Let's try and make a break for that window.'' Flittle poked her head out from underneath the chair.

''No!'' Knotgrass pulled her back. ''We'll be spotted for sure.''

''So? We can take them.''

''That isn't the point. We can't risk causing too big of a disturbance.. Not when we're so close to escaping.''

''There's no one here!'' one of the men declared, as he finished searching the far corner of the room.

''Wait!'' another of the men shouted. ''The chair!.. I could swear I just saw something move.''

''What?'' The third soldier looked towards the armchair.

Knotgrass, Flittle and Thistelwit all held their breath, as two of the men started to approach the chair...

''Alright, girls. On three.'' Knotgrass readied herself. ''One... Two.''

''Turn it over!''

The two men were just about to overturn the chair when Knotgrass suddenly exclaimed.

''THREE!''

With one almighty burst of simultaneously charged power, the three pixies sent the chair flying forward and into the two men.

''ARGHHHHHH!'' Both men were sent catapulting backwards, one of them hurtling through the air at such velocity that he tore right through the far wall and out into the hallway.

''CAPTAIN!'' The man outside the room alerted his superior. ''We've found them!''

''To the window!'' Flittle was the first to fly forward, opting to try and evade the remaining soldier rather than attack him.. This, though, proved to be an error, as the man managed to reach out and grab hold of the pixie mid flight.

''Get off her!'' Thistlewit was just about to knock the man back with a burst of power when the man jumped aside, managing to avoid her green coloured magic..

''Flittle!'' Knotgrass cried out in alarm, as the man pulled out his sword and prepared to kill the tiny creature.

''Forget me!'' Flittle shouted. ''Go!''

''No! Not without you!'' Knotgrass was just about to harness some magic power when an arrow came flying towards her, forcing the pixie to direct all the power she had into stopping it.

''AHHHHHHHHHH!'' The man let out a cry of fury as he moved his sword towards Flittle. He was just about to kill her when the open door he was leaning against was blown clean off its hinges by an enraged Thistlewit, knocking the man to the floor and sending Flittle crashing into the wall next to the window.

''FIRE!'' The man outside the door encouraged the growing group of soldiers to open fire on the pixies.

Knotgrass quickly shot forward and used all the strength she had to create a barrier around herself and her sisters, preventing the arrows from hitting them... ''Thistlewit!'' she cried. ''Get Flittle to the window!''

''But, Knotgrass-''

''Do it!''

Thistlewit gave a quick nod of her head before hurrying to Flittle's side, helping the injured pixie to her feet.

''W-where's Knotgrass?'' Flittle asked in a weak tone.

''She's coming.'' Thistlewit looked to the window. ''I have to get you up there.. Are you strong enough to fly?''

''I-I think so.''

''Alright then. Come on.'' Thistlewit took hold of Flittle's hand and flew up towards the window...

''Hurry!'' Knotgrass shouted as she struggled to maintain the barrier... ''I can't hold them any longer!''

Thistlewit and Flittle had just reached the window when Knotgrass finally gave way to the onslaught, as the men broke through her defense, forcing the pixie to retreat as arrows whizzed by her head.

''Knotgrass!'' Thistlewit cried out her name.

''GO!'' Knotgrass used a final burst of power to shatter the window, enabling her two sisters to escape.

''No!'' Flittle exclaimed, as she watched one of the men smash Knotgrass to the floor with his swinging sword. ''We have to help her!'' Flittle was just about to swoop down and aid Knotgrass when she let out a loud shriek, as an arrow fired from the courtyard below passed directly through her left wing.

''FLITTLE!'' Thistlewit looked on in horror as Flittle dropped off the window ledge and down towards the floor.

''No!'' Knotgrass cried out in alarm, as Flittle landed beside her.

''Get away from them!'' Thistlewit came swooping down at great speed, firing magic in all directions.

''LOOK OUT!'' the Captain of the Guard bellowed as he rushed into the room.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Thistlewit screamed in fury as she blasted all the nearby soldiers backwards.. Knowing this was her only chance Thistlewit quickly made her way over towards her two sisters and tried to help them to their feet. ''Come on!'' she encouraged them to stand.. Realising that she didn't have the strength to lift them in this tiny form, Thistlewit transformed herself to regular size.. Unfortunately, before she had chance to lift them, Thistlewit was struck on the back of her head with a wooden stool, sending her crashing to the floor.

''Thistlewit!'' Knotgrass screamed.

''ARGGHHHHHHH!'' The Captain flew towards the three of them, sword in hand.

''Back!'' Flittle used her last ounce of power to knock the Captain off his feet.

''KILL THEM!'' one of the men shouted, as more and more guards poured into the room.

Thistlewit looked on in confusion (the blow to her head having left the pixie dazed), as she watched her sisters fighting back in vain against the almighty force of over three dozen guards.. Feeling incredibly weak, Thistlewit's head fell backwards to the floor... Her eyes widened in abject horror, as she heard the sound of arrows being let loose, accompanied by the sound of Knotgrass and Flittle crying out in pain... And then...all fell still, as a deafening silence filled the room...

.

.

.

.

''ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

Carter buried his head in his hands as he stepped away from the door, having just delivered another hot poker to his Captain... Suddenly, a voice spoke up in the darkness.

''Carter.''

Carter jumped slightly in alarm. ''G-Gerald?.. Y-you startled me.''

''Something the matter?''

''Something the matter?'' Carter echoed in shock. ''Can't you hear what's going on in there?''

Right on cue, Diaval let out another almighty scream...

''ARRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

''I...I can't stay here!'' Carter rushed out the nearby door and towards the deck, Gerald right behind him...

''Carter!'' Gerald called out, prompting Carter to come to a stop upon reaching the deck... ''What happens to them is not our concern.''

''Surely you don't condone such torture?'' Carter looked at Gerald with slight signs of disgust in his eyes.

''Not really,'' Gerald replied in a nonchalant tone. ''Torture for no reason at all isn't for me. But what I think is immaterial in this matter... All I need to know is what your decision is.. Have you decided?''

''What?''

''To help me kill Drake?''

Carter looked to the door on hearing another scream...

''Well?...''

''Alright,'' Carter agreed after a fairly lengthy hesitation.. ''I see now that he must be stopped.''

''Why, because of them?'' Gerald cocked his head to one side in slight puzzlement. ''This isn't about what we could achieve, is it? This isn't about getting even with Drake. Not for you, at least... This is about you seeing them in pain.'' Gerald gestured his head in the direction of the door... ''You don't like to see them suffer.''

''Do you?''

Gerald failed to reply...

''Don't you feel any pity for them at all, Gerald?...''

''No,'' Gerald responded in a dark tone.. ''As far as I'm concerned...they deserve it.''

''Deserve it?''

''Yes!'' Gerald gritted his teeth together. ''If not for them, if not for their resistance...I wouldn't have been made to do the terrible, terrible things I was made to do.'' Gerald closed his eyes and sighed before trudging away from Carter, leaving the young man feeling completely lost and disillusioned...

Back inside, Vernon was having a whale of a time.

''Ahhhhhhhhh,'' Diaval moaned in agony (no longer having the strength to scream), as Vernon twisted the end of the poker into his back.

''Please.. Please!'' Maleficent continued to plead for mercy, having never experienced such emotional pain before in her whole life. Seeing Diaval's eyes flickering in his head as he started to lose consciousness due to the pain was just too much for Maleficent to bear.

''There we go!'' Vernon finally removed the poker from Diaval's back.. ''How are you feeling, Diaval?'' He gave him a quick slap across the face, snapping Diaval back to his senses again.

''I...I don't think I c-can-'' Diaval stopped short of saying anymore.

''What's that? Can't take it anymore?'' Vernon gave a nod. ''Alright then.. All you have to do is say the word and I'll start torturing Maleficent instead.''

Diaval looked to his beloved Mistress before shaking his head... ''No.''

''What was that?''

''I said no!''

''What was that!?'' Vernon gave him a final chance to change his mind...

Diaval gave the faintest of smirks. ''I've got this niggling itch on my chest... Would you like to take care of it?''

''With pleasure.'' Vernon smiled sadistically before ramming the poker into Diaval's chest (while making sure not to actually run him through with it).

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Diaval screamed.

''NOOOOOOOOO!'' Maleficent flung her head back and forth so ferociously that she managed to hit the back of her head on her own wings.. ''I'm begging you!'' She started to wail in despair, her spirit breaking that little bit more with every passing second.

''Is that better!?'' Vernon spat in Diaval's face as he removed the poker from his chest. ''Is it!?.. Is it!?''

''C-c-could you just scratch the back of my neck?'' Diaval spoke these defiant words before clenching his teeth together, determined not to scream this time.

''Of course!'' Vernon beamed. ''What are pals for, after all?..'' Vernon suddenly lunged forward and bit down into the back of Diaval's neck.

''YEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!'' Diaval boomed, unable to remain quiet.

On hearing Diaval's cry of insubordination and resistance Vernon started ragging him around as though he was a dog holding onto a chew toy... Until finally, Diaval broke.

''STOP!.. THAT'S ENOUGH!''

''DRAKE!'' Maleficent hollered... ''Take me instead!''

Vernon's eyes lit up on hearing this, causing him to let go of Diaval... ''Take you?'' He wiped Diaval's crimson blood from his mouth. ''What a fascinating idea... Right in front of him, too.'' Vernon kicked Diaval's legs from under him, causing Diaval to fall down to his knees.

''Don't hurt her!'' Diaval managed to cry out, as he felt the last of his inner strength depleting...

''Too late for that.'' Vernon shook his head. ''You said that's enough.'' He started to slowly make his way over towards the weary looking fairy.

Maleficent hung her head, not having the strength to lift it back up.

''The venom's really starting to take hold now, eh?'' Vernon came to a stop on reaching her.

Maleficent grimaced as the burning pain in her stomach returned with a vengeance, forcing her to let out a groan of discomfort...

''I thought so.'' Vernon's smile widened. ''It won't be long now before you're screaming out in pain. But before the end does come...I want you to experience great, great suffering.. Pure, raw suffering.'' Vernon leaned forward and nibbled at Maleficent's right ear, before covering her neck in kisses... ''I think I'm slowly starting to appreciate your beauty, Maleficent.''

Maleficent tried to recoil her head away but found herself too weak to move. And she opted not to say anything in hope that Vernon would continue to spend his attention on her, so as to spare Diaval from any further torment... However, seeing Vernon violate Maleficent in this manner caused Diaval far greater suffering than any physical pain ever could.

''Stop it!'' Diaval pulled at his bonds. ''Leave her alone!''

''Why?'' Vernon glanced to Diaval and flashed a smirk. ''I don't hear any complaints... I think Maleficent's rather enjoying it, aren't you dear?''

Maleficent shot Vernon a look filled with pure hatred...

''No? Oh, well.'' Vernon gave a shrug... ''I don't take it personally, Maleficent.''

''Don't say her name!'' Diaval shouted. ''You're not worthy to speak it.''

''Not worthy?'' Vernon chuckled. ''Not worthy to speak the name of a wicked, baby cursing, murderess?.. How inane.'' Vernon gave a roll of his eyes before looking back to Maleficent, immediately noticing that her head had fallen backwards. ''Oh dear.. She's starting to look a little worse for wear, isn't she?''

''Maleficent!?'' Diaval called out to her.. ''Maleficent!?''

''Don't worry, I'll wake her.'' Vernon suddenly grabbed hold of the horns on Maleficent's head and started to shake her. ''Wakey-wakey, Maleficent!''

''Get off her!'' Diaval pulled at his bonds once again, causing his hands to bleed.

While Maleficent could hear and feel everything that Vernon was doing to her she was unable to move. She couldn't even open her eyes due to the venom's effect on her. The agony it was causing made Maleficent want to scream, but all her strength was spent.. All this leaving her completely at the mercy of a merciless man...

''Come on! Open your eyes!'' Vernon grabbed hold of Maleficent's face and forcibly opened her eyes. ''That's better! Why, what lovely green eyes you have, Maleficent. I'd hate for them to be lost along with your life... I think I'll remove them so I can admire them forever.''

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Diaval howled, as he watched Vernon whip out his dagger.

Maleficent's eyes widened in fear as the dagger was edged towards her face..

''That's it, keep them open.'' Vernon traced the tip of the blade across Maleficent's sharp cheekbones and towards her right eye.

Maleficent started to hyperventilate, terrified of what was about to happen.

''You'll find that life won't be so easy without your eyes... Precious things eyes.. I had an uncle who was blinded at the age of 21.. I never knew him, though. You see...he committed suicide at the age of 22.'' Vernon flashed a smile. ''Couldn't cope without his eyes, poor chap... I wonder if you'll be able to cope. I mean, after all, you adjusted to life without these.'' Vernon gestured his head towards her wings... ''Then again, I suppose this time you won't have to adjust...because you'll be dead before the sun rises.''

Maleficent managed to pull her head away slightly, but it was no good. In fact, this only served to amuse Vernon.

''I like seeing you squirm... I wonder if you'll have the strength to scream for me one last time.'' Vernon was just about to plunge his dagger into her right eye when Diaval let out an enormous scream.

''AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Diaval used every last ounce of his strength to pull himself forward, somehow managing to break one of the chains in the process.

Vernon spun round in shock and watched as Diaval fell forward, his face bashing against the wooden floor.

''Diaval,'' Maleficent managed to whisper his name before her head fell back, the pain overwhelming her once again.

Diaval tried to pull his hands free of the wooden plank around his neck, but it was no use, his bonds were simply too tight...

''What are you trying to do, Diaval?'' Vernon cackled. ''Escape?.. There is no escape!'' Vernon tossed the dagger aside and marched up to Diaval.. ''Look at her, eh.'' Vernon grabbed hold of Diaval's hair and dragged his head up so that he could see Maleficent.. ''See? She's dying!.. These are her last, few, precious hours on this Earth! And you have no way at all of saving her!'' Vernon continued to laugh. ''It's over!.. I've won!''

''Won?'' Diaval gave the smallest of smiles. ''You haven't won... She's right.. You're destined to die a failure, Drake.''

''Is that so?'' Vernon gave a nod... ''Well, we'll see about that.'' Overcome with rage Vernon hoisted Diaval to his feet and slammed him back against the wall. ''At least I'll always have this moment to savor!'' Vernon slammed his knee into Diaval's groin, before lunging forward and biting down into his left ear.

''ARRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Diaval let out an ungodly scream, as Vernon nearly tore his ear clean off.

''YESSSSS!'' Vernon spat Diaval's own blood into his face, before bending down and grabbing hold of the chain that Diaval had snapped.. ''You know, I've been wondering something.. Have you even actually admitted your love to Maleficent yet?'' Vernon wrapped the chain around Diaval's neck, causing him to let out a gasp.. ''What was that?'' He leaned forward.. ''I can't hear you.''

''She knows,'' Diaval managed to splutter, as he fought and clawed for breath.

''Really?'' Vernon started to tighten the chain. ''Well, it never hurts to state it again.'' He looped the chain up over the beam before walking over to Maleficent... ''Maleficent, darling.'' Vernon lifted her head forward before slapping her across the face again and again until finally her eyes opened. ''That's it!'' He looked over to Diaval... ''Now, tell her!''

Diaval's eyes started to bulge, as death stared him squarely in the face...

''Tell her!''

''I...love y-'' was all Diaval managed to say before his head fell.

''Oops!'' Vernon flung Maleficent's head back before approaching Diaval..

Maleficent closed her eyes again, the venom now controlling her to such an extent that she wasn't even aware of what was happening around her anymore.

''Diaval... Oh, Diaval!'' Vernon spoke in a sing song tone. ''Haven't left us, have you?'' Vernon snapped his fingers in front of Diaval's face, prompting Diaval to lift his head up slightly.. ''Wonderful!'' Vernon clapped his hands together. ''I thought you'd gone and left us there for a moment, Diaval.'' Vernon grabbed the chain once again and tugged on it, causing Diaval to rise into the air, his feet lifting off the floor... ''Time to see what you're made of, my friend.'' Vernon began to punch Diaval in the stomach over and over again, using him for a punching bag...

With every blow Diaval felt more life leaving him, inching him closer and closer towards the end...

''YES! YES! YES!'' Vernon was unable to control his emotions any longer. He suddenly grabbed hold of Diaval and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him while nuzzling his head into his chest. ''Oh, Diaval. You're leading me to the very gates of ecstasy!..'' After holding onto him for a few seconds Vernon stepped back and pulled on the other end of the chain, causing Diaval to come plummeting back down to the floor...

Diaval managed to turn his head towards Maleficent before closing his eyes, as darkness overcame him...

.

.

.

.

''Jacob!'' Chris called out as he nearly stumbled over in the dark... As Christopher looked around for Jacob he noticed that each and every soul was chained to the wall nearest them. He also noticed that every few seconds some of them would move, either in the direction of the light or away from it. However, their movement wasn't natural, it was as though they were being dragged by some kind of invisible force... Trying not to get too distracted by this, Christopher continued to call out. ''Jacob!.. Jacob!''

The closer Christopher got to the light the more it seemed to intensify, eventually brightening to such an extent that Chris had to shield his eyes.. ''Jacob!'' he shouted once again, curious as to why no one was laying claim to be the man he was searching for.. Oddly enough, the souls at this end of the tunnel seemed to be content and at peace, in stark contrast with the others at the opposite end of the tunnel, who were periodically crying out in torment. This could only be attributed to the fact that these souls were closer to Heaven... As Christopher reached the end of the tunnel he found himself completely overwhelmed by the blinding light.. His curiosity getting the better of him, Chris stepped forward and into the light, noticing that it was being emitted from above.. Christopher covered his eyes and looked through the cracks in his fingers, straining to see something.. Unfortunately, he couldn't see anything, it was just too bright.

''Whoa!'' Chris suddenly became light headed, causing him to stumble backwards and into the wall on his right..

''You,'' a voice suddenly spoke up.

''W-what?'' Chris looked down to see a dishevelled old man staring up at him. He had a scruffy, short white beard and kind eyes. And while his face looked weary, he seemed to be content with his current position, even managing to give Christopher a faint smile... A moment of silence passed between them until the old man spoke.

''Are you the one who was calling out the name?''

''The name?'' Chris echoed.. ''Y-yes. I'm looking for a man named Jacob.''

''Jacob?'' The man's face registered slight signs of recollection... ''The name is familiar.''

''So he is here,'' Chris murmured to himself.. ''Do you know where I can find him?''

''I'm not sure.'' The man looked away... ''Names aren't of much use here, you see.''

''Really? Well, if it's of any interest...my name's Christopher.''

''Oh.'' The man gave a nod.. ''That's a nice name.''

''Thank you.'' Chris gave him a small smile... ''So, how long have you been here?''

''Hard to say,'' the man replied. ''Weeks? Months? Years?.. It doesn't matter anymore.''

''What do you mean?''

''Well, everything seems so much clearer now... It finally makes sense.''

''What does?'' Christopher knelt down beside him and looked to the chain wrapped around his waist and legs.

''I...I can't explain it.'' He smiled. ''Fond memories have returned to me, slowly washing away the dark ones... I only wish my son knew that I had finally found such peace.''

''Son?'' Chris raised a curious eyebrow... ''Do you remember your son's name?''

The man closed his eyes as he strained to remember... Finally, he recalled his son's name... ''Valentine,'' he spoke with a slight cry in his voice.. ''My boy.''

Christopher smiled to himself, his suspicions confirmed...

''Now I understand.'' He looked to Christopher. ''I am who you are searching for... I am Jacob.''

''I know.'' Chris replied.. ''You see, I know your son.''

''You know my son?.. H-how is he?''

''He's-'' Christopher paused, deciding not to inform Jacob that his son had been captured by Vernon and his men... ''He's doing just fine.''

''Good... Good.'' Jacob let out a sigh as he leaned his head back against the wall. ''Does he know that you're here?''

''No.'' Chris shook his head.. ''Maybe that's for the best.''

''Why is that?''

''Well...he isn't even sure that you're-''

''Dead,'' Jacob finished the sentence for Christopher.

''Well, yes.''

''Unlike you.'' Jacob reached out his hand and tapped on Christopher's chest.. ''You're still full of life.''

Christopher gave a small, uneasy smile...

''Valentine should know the truth... I think he'd want to know that I'm content.''

''Content? Here?'' Chris looked to the chains once again.

''I brought this fate on myself, Christopher.. You must understand.''

''I do, I do.'' Christopher wiped his forehead...

''Besides...I think my suffering is nearing an end.''

''Really?.. Well, I'm not entirely sure what's going on here.''

''Neither am I,'' Jacob replied. ''But I know how I feel, and...I finally feel complete.. I feel as though my life wasn't wasted after all.''

''Well, I'm glad about that, Jacob...'' Christopher let out a lengthy sigh.

''You're troubled.''

''Does it show?''

''Yes.'' Jacob gave a small nod.. ''What is it?''

''Oh, it's just that-.. Things are...complicated now''

''I know. And I'm well aware of the darkness that is coming... You've come here for information, haven't you, Christopher?''

''Yes,'' Chris answered with honesty.

''Then tell me... How may I be of service to you?''

''Well-'' Christopher stopped in order to clear his throat.. ''I need you to cast your mind back, Jacob.. Back to when you were alive.''

''Alright,'' Jacob agreed... ''Might I ask why?''

''Because I need you to recall something for me,'' Chris replied. ''I need to know this... Do you remember Odetta?''

''Odetta?'' Jacob concentrated on the name for a moment before giving a nod. ''Yes... I saved her.''

''I know you did. And in return she gifted your ship, the Belladonna, with the power of flight.. She also left you a crystal. A crystal that could reopen the way into Mount Oberon.. Do you remember all that?''

''I do,'' Jacob responded, as the expression on his face started to turn to one of horror, as terrible memories started to return to him.

''Before you and your crew could reach the mountain...you vanished, along with the crystal,'' Christopher revealed.. ''Now, I need to know two things.. One. What happened? What was the cause of your death?.. And secondly. What became of the crystal?''

Jacob's breathing turned heavy, as he suddenly remembered his blood curdling ordeal.

''Jacob? Jacob, what's the matter?''

''Why do you need the crystal?'' Jacob turned his head away from Christopher and towards the wall.

''Look, I don't have the time to explain about that,'' Chris replied. ''Just trust me when I say it's of vital importance.''

''Of vital importance to whom, I wonder?''

''To everyone!'' Christopher exclaimed... ''Everyone on Earth... Including your son.''

Jacob closed his eyes while shaking his head. ''No, no, no!.. I cannot put Valentine in such danger.''

''He won't be,'' Chris assured him. ''I'm the one who's going after the crystal.''

''No! You mustn't try and retrieve the crystal.''

''Why not?''

''Because she has it!..''

''She?'' Chris cocked his head in puzzlement... ''Who are you referring to?''

''A creature you should pray you never meet,'' Jacob replied while trembling, reliving the horrendous things she'd put him through all over again.

''What sort of creature?'' Chris inquired in an uneasy tone.

''A fairy.''

''A fairy?''

''Yes!'' Jacob snapped. ''And not a gentle, kind fairy like Odetta... This fairy is a truly monstrous being.''

''A fairy that looks monstrous?'' Chris found that rather hard to fathom.

''Oh, not on the outside, you understand? On the outside she is fair and most enchanting. In fact...it was her immense beauty that ensnared me.'' Jacob closed his eyes tight as all the painful memories returned to him in full.. ''That night I first encountered her was the beginning of my torment... The last night I ever saw my son... The last night on which I could look upon the sky with hope...''

Christopher's eyes widened in shock, as Jacob suddenly started to slide away from him and further away from the light.. ''Jacob!?'' he cried out in alarm.

Jacob hung his head in disappointment, as though he was used to this sort of thing.

''W-what's happening!?'' Chris tried to drag him back but it was no good.. Jacob continued to move for several seconds before finally coming to a stop...

''I brought that on myself.'' Jacob sighed. ''The more connection I have to painful memories the harder it is to break free of this place.. Negativity breeds failure, you see?''

''Oh, I'm sorry,'' Christopher apologised.. ''This is all my fault.''

''No, no.'' Jacob shook his head. ''This isn't your fault.. You're only doing what you must, I understand that.''

''Does she still have the crystal now?''

''Yes,'' Jacob confirmed. ''But you must be careful, Christopher. Do not attempt to defeat her.. The crystal has made her more powerful than you could ever imagine.''

''This fairy...what's her name?''

Jacob took a deep breath before replying. ''Her name is...Esmeralda.''

''Esmeralda?'' Chris echoed in fascination...

''Christopher, you must listen to me.'' Jacob reached out his hand and grabbed hold of Christopher's wrist. ''Do not allow yourself to fall under her spell as I did.. If you let her in she will never let you go... Esmeralda delights in causing pain to men. She subjected me to the most terrible forms of torture again and again and again!... Until finally, the time came for her to put an end to it once and for all...''

''Oh, Jacob...I can't help but feel responsible for making you relieve all these terrible memories.''

''No, Christopher... You've brought a sense of meaning into my existence.''

''Meaning?''

''Yes. If things hadn't of occurred the way that they did then me and you wouldn't be speaking right now. And you would have no chance at all of retrieving the crystal... It makes me feel that my suffering was not for naught, after all.''

''I'm glad you feel that way, Jacob.'' Chris gave him a small smile.. ''Look, I don't know how much time I've got left here, so-''

''Yes, I know. You must leave.'' Jacob nodded. ''And so you should.. You don't belong here, Christopher.''

''And neither do you,'' Chris responded. ''You deserve to reach that light.'' He gestured his head in the direction of the immense light...

''Well...that's not for us to decide.''

''Yeah, I suppose you're right.'' Chris gave a small shrug...

''Christopher...before you leave, I have to ask you to do one thing for me.''

''What's that?''

''The next time you see Valentine...I want you to tell him something for me.. Something I didn't say in words but always felt in my heart...''

''Yes?''

''Tell him...- Tell him that I love him... And that I always will.''

''Of course.'' Christopher felt tears forming in his eyes, slightly tempted to tell Jacob the truth regarding his son's possible fate.

''Thank you, Christopher... Thank you from the bottom of my heart.''

''For what?'' Chris seemed slightly shocked at the extent of Jacob's gratitude.

''For helping me to remember,'' Jacob replied. ''Now I am complete.. Because even though I now remember the bad...I also fully remember the good.. Now, I truly am at peace...'' As Jacob smiled he suddenly found himself being dragged towards the warm light, leaving the cold chains behind him...

Christopher looked on in awe as Jacob passed by him and was embraced by a heavenly glow...

''It's so beautiful!'' Jacob exclaimed, as a bright, gleaming light of silver shot down and enveloped him.

Christopher strained to see what Jacob obviously could but was denied even the smallest glimpse of Heaven, leaving him feeling slightly envious...

As Jacob started to slowly ascend towards Paradise, his face suddenly registered a previously unknown fact, prompting him to look down at Christopher and shout. ''Do not fear, Christopher! Valentine still lives!.. As do your friends!''

Christopher let out a small chuckle, amazed by the knowledge that had suddenly been imparted into Jacob...

''Farewell!'' Jacob gave a wave before disappearing into the light, leaving a stunned Christopher looking upward in astonishment...

After standing still and staring at the light for several, several seconds, Chris finally managed to compose himself... Having succeeded in his task of finding out what had become of Jacob and the crystal, Christopher decided to head back the way he came... He took one last look at the bright light before trudging onto the small path, as he started to make his way back to the center of the tunnel.

.

.

.

.

Thistlewit couldn't believe it... She felt numb. She wasn't even feeling the blows that the guards were raining down on her, as she was so transfixed by the terrible, terrible sight before her eyes... Her friends. Her companions. Her sisters...were dead.

''Keep her down!'' the Captain of the Guard exclaimed, as several men looped chains around Thistlewit.

''What shall we do with her, sir!?'' The soldier looked to his Captain.

''Take her to the dungeon!'' the Captain ordered. ''And double the guards!''

''Yes, Captain!''

Thistlewit was promptly lifted to her feet by the men and pulled towards the door. She was just too exhausted and heart broken to fight back... She was to blame for all this (at least that's what Thistlewit thought). If she hadn't of intervened and helped Knotgrass and Flittle to escape from the dungeon their fates could have been avoided.. Now she was all alone... As she looked to the crumpled, broken bodies of the two pixies, Thistlewit was finally overcome by grief and emotion, causing her to let out a loud wail.

''Get her out of here!'' The Captain boomed.

''Yes, sir!'' The two soldiers hastily dragged the hysterical Thistlewit out of the room, her cries of anguish filling the halls of the castle...

.

.

.

.

Having made his way back to the center of the tunnel, Christopher had decided to stay put and wait for his time in this place to expire, while trying his best to ignore the shrieks and wails being emitted from the other end of the tunnel.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' He heard a female voice cry out.

''I HATE YOU!'' a male voice bellowed, shouting out his anger into the void...

With every distorted scream he heard Christopher flinched, trying his best to keep his eyes away from the darkness.. The souls around him in the center of the tunnel seemed to be neither at peace or at ease, they all looked rather agitated. Despite this, though, they did not seem to be filled with either anger or fear.. They all seemed rather accepting of their current predicament, while still displaying signs of uneasiness (as is to be expected when being literally trapped between Heaven and Hell).

''ARGGHHHHHHHHHH!''

On hearing another scream Christopher's conscience started to plague him. '_Can I really do this?_' he thought. '_Can I really stay here and leave these poor souls in need?_.._ Then_ _again, what can I do about it? They've made their own bed, they should lie in it..._' Christopher sighed on realising this was a very selfish thought. After all, it was his conversation with Jacob that had sparked his ascension to Paradise. Perhaps he could help someone at the opposite end of the tunnel as well.. Journeying to the very gates of Hell was a terrifying thought, but if he could just save even one soul from falling into eternal damnation then it would be worth it.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

Hearing yet another scream finally persuaded Christopher to do what he must. ''Okay...here goes.'' Chris steeled himself before turning around to face the direction from which the cries were being emitted... Christopher took a deep breath before stepping forward. His heart pounding as he ventured into the darkness...

.

.

.

.

''Diaval!'' Vernon called out his name.. ''Oh, Diaval!''

Diaval opened his eyes, feeling some form of liquid splashing against his face.

''Ah-ha!'' Vernon exclaimed. ''He's alive!''

Diaval coughed and spluttered, as he suddenly realised (to his horror) that the liquid hitting his face was in fact urine.

''There!'' Vernon smiled as he finished urinating on Diaval. ''I knew that'd wake you up!''

''You sick bastard,'' Diaval murmured, prompting Vernon to kick him in the stomach.. ''Oh.'' Diaval rolled onto his back in pain, the plank of wood on his shoulders digging into the nape of his neck.

''Get up!'' Vernon kicked Diaval again before pulling his trousers up.

Diaval didn't have the strength to even move his legs let alone to stand. ''I...I can't.''

''Of course you can.. Just give it a try.''

Diaval took several deep breaths before trying to stand, only making it to his knees before sinking back down to the floor.

''Tsk, tsk.'' Vernon tutted in disapproval. ''Come, come, Diaval. Surely you can do better.''

''I can't!'' Diaval managed to shout back in response.

'I see..'' Vernon gave a weary nod of his head. ''Put it another way, then.'' He stepped over Diaval and made his way towards the barely conscious Maleficent. ''Get to your feet right now...or I'll slice off her horns and pluck out her eyes.. Understood?''

Diaval looked on in horror as Vernon pulled out his dagger and gestured it towards Maleficent's face.. Diaval used all the strength he could muster in order to drag himself into an upright position. He scrambled backwards and used the wall to his aid, slowly sliding up it until he was nearly standing.. ''ARGHHHHHHHH!'' Diaval cried out in order to summon more strength, but it was no use.. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Diaval screamed as he fell down, knowing what his failure would mean for Maleficent.

Vernon sighed.. ''Oh, well. You tried your best.'' He suddenly grabbed hold of Maleficent and opened her mouth, ragging her face around as though she was a doll in his hands.. Vernon smiled as he shook her head from side to side.. ''See? See how disappointed she is in you? Well, she should be.. You've just cost dear Maleficent her horns and her eyes.''

''No,'' Diaval spoke in a quiet voice. ''Don't do it... Please.''

'Please?. Please!?'' Vernon laughed at Diaval's feeble attempt at dissuading him from harming Maleficent.. ''Now, what shall I remove first? Hmm?.. I think...her horns.'' Vernon grabbed hold of her left horn and put the dagger next to it.

''No!'' Diaval scrambled to his knees only to sink back down again... ''NOOOOOOOOOOO!''

Vernon was just about to slice off her horn when there was a knock at the door.. ''Damn it,'' he cursed under his breath. ''Saved by the knock.'' He let go of Maleficent, causing her head to fall.

Diaval sighed with relief as Vernon stepped over him and towards the door.

''Who is it!?'' Vernon bellowed (rather annoyed at being interrupted).

''It's Gerald, sir!''

''Oh.'' Vernon let out a sigh before opening the door.. ''Yes, Gerald, what is it?''

''Well, er-'' Gerald looked over Vernon's shoulder and noticed the ailing Maleficent. ''The, er...men are starting to grow impatient, sir. They wish to know when we're going to start making haste for Mount Oberon.''

''All in good time,'' Vernon replied as he looked to Diaval (who was trying to crawl over to Maleficent, using his legs to propel himself forward).. ''Once I've had my fun.''

''But, the men are-''

''Screw em!'' Vernon suddenly snapped. ''I'm the one in charge here, not them!... And they'd better remember that.''

''Yes, sir.'' Gerald gave a small bow before turning away.

''Gerald.''

''Yes?'' Gerald turned back around to face his Captain..

''Seen as you're here...come in and give me a hand.''

''Er, no.'' Gerald started to look uncomfortable.. ''I'd rather not.''

''It isn't a request, Gerald.'' Vernon gave him a look before motioning his hand inside.. ''Come on.''

Gerald took a deep breath before stepping inside the room. As despite his feelings of resentment towards Maleficent and Diaval, he didn't relish the idea of seeing either of them be tortured.

''Splendid!'' Vernon clapped his hands together before closing the door. ''What do you think?'' He gestured to Diaval and Maleficent. ''Pathetic, aren't they?''

''Yes they are.'' As Gerald looked to the crawling Diaval and the powerless fairy he had to agree.

''I've broken them, Gerald... Their spirits are completely shattered!''

''Congratulations, sir.'' Gerald rolled his eyes...

''Now, give me a hand with him.'' Vernon walked over towards Diaval.

''What do you want me to do with him?''

''Help me tie him back to that wall.'' Vernon gestured towards it.

''Alright.'' Gerald fell into step behind his Captain.

''Maleficent,'' Diaval looked up to his beloved Mistress. ''I'm sorry... I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough.''

''Enough of that!''

'ARGHHH!'' Diaval felt Vernon's dagger resting against the wound on his neck.

''You like that, eh? You like that!?''

Gerald looked away from this sight (uncomfortable with Vernon's sadism)...

''Come on, Gerald!'' Vernon grabbed hold of one end of the plank, while Gerald took hold of the other end...

Maleficent lifted her head slightly and watched as Vernon and Gerald carried Diaval towards the wall.. She wanted to spring forward and aid her love. She wanted to burst free of these chains and kill both Drake and his Lieutenant...but she could not. Her powers were gone. She had absolutely nothing left.. She couldn't feel anything. She couldn't even feel pain anymore. Neither the burning of the iron against her skin nor the venom coursing through her veins... Maleficent's head fell forward and her eyes closed, the venom overcoming her once and for all, as she felt herself lose control of her own senses and her own body... This was it... This was the end.

''That's it!'' Vernon slammed Diaval against the wall. ''Gerald, pass me that chain, would you?''

Gerald duly bent down and picked up the chain before handing it to his Captain, Vernon snatching the chain out of Gerald's hands before looping it around Diaval's neck.

Diaval spluttered as he tried to breath, finding himself losing consciousness as Vernon tightened the chain.. Suddenly losing all feeling in his legs, Diaval sunk down to his knees.

''Oh, no you don't!'' Vernon looped the other end of the chain over the beam before pulling on it, hoisting Diaval into the air, lifting him off the ground... Vernon laughed manically as he proceeded to punch Diaval across his face again and again and again until his hand bled. ''Yes! Yes!.. YES!''

Gerald turned away from this horrific sight, refusing to watch such cruelty.. His feelings of hostility towards Maleficent and Diaval aside, no one deserved to be treated like this... Gerald's eyes suddenly widened, as he spotted Vernon's discarded dagger on the floor... This was it.. This was his chance... Killing Drake now would not only save Maleficent and Diaval from further torment, but it would also give him an ideal way to get away with it.. He could kill Drake before putting both Maleficent and Diaval out of their misery. He could then say to the men that Diaval had got free of his bonds and killed their Captain after witnessing him kill Maleficent, forcing Gerald to step in and kill Diaval... Gerald glanced to Vernon to make sure that his concentration was still firmly fixed on Diaval, before slowly reaching down and surreptitiously picking up the dagger.

Diaval could no longer see straight. It was as if the whole room was spinning.. Unable to breath and unable to feel anything, and with his last ounce of strength slowly ebbing away, Diaval turned his head towards Maleficent, thinking that his Mistress was a last fitting sight before death...

''And now, Diaval.'' Vernon lowered Diaval down in order to prevent him from choking to death.. ''I have one final thing for you to see before the Reaper takes you.'' Vernon stepped away from Diaval and over towards the unconscious Maleficent.

Diaval's eyes focused on Gerald, as he noticed the gleam of the dagger in his hand.

''Hello, dear!'' Vernon flung Maleficent's head back. ''How are you feeling!? Alright!? Good!..'' Vernon looked to the floor in search of his dagger.. ''Where's it gone?''

''What?'' Gerald feigned ignorance.

''My dagger?'' Vernon continued to search... ''Oh well. No matter.'' He headed over to the wall and dragged one of the chains from it before walking back over to Maleficent. ''This will do just fine.. After all, iron slices through fairies like scissors through paper.''

''What are you going to do to her?'' Gerald inquired.

''I'm going to do what Stefan did to her.. I'm going to remove her wings.'' Vernon flashed a sinister grin. ''And then, I'm going to go a few steps further than he did.''

''Further?'' Gerald lifted the dagger up slightly, as Vernon turned away from him.

''Indeed.'' Vernon let out a chuckle. ''Soon she will be a wingless, hornless, eyeless, toothless, hairless creature.. Then, and only then, will she have my permission to die.'' Vernon walked around to the back of Maleficent and took hold of her wings, while Gerald made sure to circle around the room in order to remain behind his Captain..

''Oh, I'm going to enjoy this.'' Vernon smiled gleefully as he placed the chain against the tip of her right wing, instantly burning into it.

Diaval refused to look at Vernon and Maleficent, unable to watch what was about to happen, opting instead to keep his eyes on Gerald, hoping that Vernon's Lieutenant would act before it was too late...

Gerald took a deep breath before stepping forward, coming to a stop directly behind his Captain.

''On the count of three.'' Vernon stroked Maleficent's wing, preparing to remove it. ''One... Two.''

Gerald raised the dagger into the air.

''THREE!''

Gerald was just about to plunge the dagger down into Vernon's back when an almighty burst of energy came shooting out of Maleficent, knocking him and Vernon clean off their feet, sending the pair of them crashing to the floor...

''What the hell!?'' Vernon looked to the fairy in confusion, wondering what had just happened.

''M-Maleficent?'' Diaval whispered her name...

Gerald and Vernon shared a worried look before looking back to Maleficent, as the whole room started to shake.

''What's happening!?'' Vernon boomed, his face expressing pure and utter panic.

''Maleficent!?'' Diaval shouted...

All of a sudden, Maleficent lifted her head up and opened her eyes, the expression on her face dull and lifeless...

''Maleficent?'' Diaval started to look fearful, knowing that something was terribly wrong.

''N-now, you listen here!'' Vernon declared. ''I'm not standing for-''

Maleficent suddenly let out a roar, as she broke the chains around her before leaping to her feet..

''I-I-I'm getting out of here!'' Vernon made a mad dash for the door.. He was just about to reach it when he was stopped in his tracks by Maleficent's magic, his feet freezing to the floor... ''H-how is this possible!?'' Vernon wondered why his enchanted iron ring was no longer working.

Gerald quickly grabbed hold of the dagger before charging at Maleficent.

Maleficent let out a dark chuckle as she turned her head to the advancing Gerald.

''AHHHHHHHHHH!'' Gerald was just about to slam the dagger into her when Maleficent reached out her hand and grabbed hold of his throat

''Gerald!?'' Vernon looked on in alarm, as Maleficent slammed his Lieutenant against the floor several, several times, eventually rendering him unconscious...

Maleficent slowly lifted her head back up and looked directly at Vernon.

''Oh, d-d-dear.'' Vernon's teeth started to chatter, as Maleficent approached towards him... ''A-about what happened earlier.'' Vernon let out a nervous laugh. ''No hard feeling, eh?''

Maleficent cocked her head to one side, enjoying seeing Vernon squirm.

''P-p-please,'' Vernon pleaded with a small cry in his voice.

Maleficent gave a soft smile while reaching out her hand and stroking Vernon's face.

''Mistress?'' Diaval looked on in puzzlement..

Suddenly, Maleficent's face darkened. Her lovely green eyes losing all their colour until they were completely black.. She proceeded to rise into the air, lifting Vernon up with her.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Vernon screamed in terror, as Maleficent used her magic to send him crashing right through the door, along the hall and out onto the deck, his body colliding against the railing and falling down to the lowest level of the deck...

Maleficent flew up to the ceiling before spinning around, extending her wings to their full extent, smashing them against the walls.

''Maleficent!?'' Diaval cried out in alarm, prompting the fairy to come swooping down towards him.. She landed directly in front of Diaval, her eyes meeting with his... ''M-Mistress?'' He spoke in a slightly fearful tone.. ''What's the matter?''

Her only response was to let out a sinister chuckle..

''Maleficent, what's wrong?''

''Maleficent?.. I am not Maleficent,'' she spoke in a deep tone, a voice that Diaval recognised.. A voice that he'd heard once before...in a dream.

''W-w-what?'' Diaval shuddered, as he realised that Maleficent was possessed.

''I am...Videl.''

.

.

.

.

In the darkness...there was no hope. Christopher could feel that on the air, floating on the hot wind that was now searing through the tunnel.. With every step he took the louder the screams grew, as he edged closer and closer towards the home of nightmares... Christopher narrowed his eyes, squinting, straining to see anything, but it was no good. Nothing could be seen in the immense darkness...

''PLEASE!.. I BEG YOU!'' a woman's voice called out. ''PLEASE!''

Unable to remain silent any longer, Chris cried out into the darkness. ''Hello!.. Anyone!''

''ARRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Chris heard another gut wrenching scream.

Refusing to yield to his fear, Christopher pressed on, intent on saving at least one person from this dark abyss.. ''What's that?'' Chris spoke to himself, as he saw a small light at the end of the tunnel. Christopher increased his pace to a jog as he headed towards it, noticing that the light had a red tinge to it...''Hello!'' he shouted again.

''Help me!'' the woman's voice cried out.. ''Please!''

''I'm coming!'' Christopher raced towards the light, refusing to hear any other voice but hers, as the angry and vengeful spirits around him yanked at their chains in an attempt to grab him... Chris continued to press on until he eventually reached the light, immediately noticing that it was being emitted from a hole in the ground... ''Oh, my God.'' Chris put his hand to his mouth in horror, as he spotted the crying woman hanging over the edge of the pit with a man alongside her.

''Help!'' the woman screamed while holding out her hands to Christopher.

Christopher tried to move but couldn't, his legs were frozen to the spot. He was just too fearful to approach the hole...

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' The man's almighty scream echoed throughout the tunnel, as he was suddenly dragged down into the hole...

Knowing that the same fate was about to befall the slender young woman before him, Chris called on the last of his courage before rushing over towards her...

''Thank you, thank you, thank you,'' the woman babbled these words of gratitude as she grabbed hold of Christopher, pulling him close.

''It's alright, it's alright.. Everything's going to be okay,'' Chris assured her.

''I-I didn't mean it,'' the woman said.. ''I didn't mean to kill him, honestly.''

''Who?''

''My husband, of course... Isn't that why I was sent here?''

''Your husband?''

''Look, I-I-I want you to know that I'm sorry.. A-am I forgiven?''

''Forgiven?'' Chris shook his head in confusion.. ''That's not for me to decide.''

''Oh.'' The woman suddenly looked disillusioned again, previously believing that Christopher was some kind of Heavenly savior.

''You say you didn't mean to kill your husband?''

''No, I didn't mean it. I only meant to hurt him like he hurt me,'' the woman explained...before her face suddenly turned bitter. ''Not that he didn't deserve to die, after all the beatings he put me through.. I'm glad he's dead!''

''Well, so are you,'' Chris pointed out this fact.

''That doesn't matter!'' she snapped in reply. ''At least I can take solace in the fact that he's suffering, too... I hope he burns for eternity!''

Christopher watched in horror as the young woman was suddenly dragged towards the hole.

''No!'' She held out her hand for aid. ''Please! Don't let me fall!'' she screamed, as her very soul teetered on the edge of damnation.

Christopher steeled himself before hurrying forward.. ''Come on!'' He grabbed hold of her hand and tried to pull her away, but it was of no use. The force dragging her into Hell was simply too strong. ''NO!.. NO!''

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Christopher fell to his knees as the woman plummeted into the pit, her soul now lost forever...

While Heaven could not be glimpsed by those who had yet to be accepted, Hell, on the other hand, could be seen by anyone, as Christopher discovered... ''Oh, God, no.'' Chris got to his feet and looked down into the fiery inferno, seeing the untold horrors with his very own eyes. Multiple souls getting ripped apart again and again by monstrous, deformed creatures, that could only be described as Demons.. As Chris leaned forward in morbid fascination, the flames and smoke seemed to grow higher and higher, as though they were trying to pull him in.. Christopher flinched as burning ash came shooting up towards him, covering the outer edges of the hole... Christopher looked down once again and immediately recoiled, as he noticed that the young woman was now surrounded by Demons.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Her scream sent a shiver down Christopher's spine.

Unable to stand by and watch the woman be devoured again and again by the grotesque creatures, Chris turned away from the hole, instantly noticing the next soul in line to it. He was a scruffy looking man with his hair flopping down in front of his eyes.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

Christopher covered his ears so that he couldn't hear the young woman's screams...

''Why do the fools cry?'' the man next in line to Hell spoke up... ''Do they not see that in the end all shall come to dust and be forgotten?''

''A curious sentiment.'' Chris stepped towards him. ''At least for one who's headed down there.'' He gestured his head towards the hole.

''It does not matter...not anymore.''

''What do you mean?'' Chris wondered aloud.. ''Are you so lost? Are you so bereft of hope that you don't even care what happens to yourself anymore?''

The man sighed. ''I had it all once.. A wife, a child, a castle...a throne... Only to have it all torn away from me.''

''What?'' Christopher suddenly started to suspect who this man was.

''And now I'm here.'' He tapped his knuckles against his chain... ''All because of that bitch!''

''Who are you?'' Chris knelt down beside the man.. ''What's your name?''

''I don't know,'' the man replied. ''I can't remember anymore.''

''Try and remember.''

''I can't.''

''Try!''

''What does it matter!?'' the man shouted... ''Besides, a King such as myself is above answering to a name.''

''Then think back,'' Christopher said. ''Before you were made King...what was your name?''

The man let out a lengthy sigh... ''My name was...Stefan.''

* * *

**(A/N). And so ends another chapter.. As usual, please don't forget to leave me a review before you go.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, see ya.**


	53. Possessed

** (A/N). Hi guys!.. As always, thanks for the reviews. They are very, very appreciated.**

**Okay then, let's continue!**

* * *

''V-V-Videl?'' Diaval echoed while trembling.

''That's right.'' Videl gave a nod while flashing a grin.

The sight before Diaval's eyes was most surreal. Despite the fact that for all intents and purposes the figure standing in front of him looked like Maleficent, it was clear to see that Maleficent herself was actually gone.. The black eyes and the sinister demonic expression on her face were clear giveaways to Diaval that his dear, beloved Maleficent was now gone, having been expelled from her own body due to Vandran's venom, which, in turn, had allowed Videl to access her body.

''You look surprised.'' Videl leaned forward towards Diaval. ''Why is that, I wonder?''

''Well...this is all rather sudden.'' Diaval gave a nervous smile.. ''How is this possible?''

''The venom,'' Videl replied as he returned Diaval's smile..

''Ah, now it all makes sense.. The dizzy spells, the loss of balance, the pain. It all adds up.''

''Indeed. And now...Maleficent is gone.''

''Gone where?'' Diaval asked.. ''What have you done with her?''

''Nothing.'' Videl gave a shrug. ''I didn't have to do anything with her.''

''What do you mean?''

''She's no longer here!'' Videl exclaimed as he slammed Diaval into the wall.. ''Her spirit has been cast into a deep sleep. A sleep from which she will never awaken.. At least...not in this life.''

''W-what?''

Videl let out a dark chuckle. ''You don't seriously believe that I would ever allow Maleficent to regain control of this body, do you?''

''So, this was your plan all along, then? To obtain control of Maleficent's body.''

''Oh, no.'' Videl shook his head. ''This is only temporary, until I am set free of my prison.. Then, I shall be able to walk this Earth in my own form.''

''And Maleficent?''

''I will destroy this body before departing from it,'' Videl replied... ''I can assure you, Diaval, that you will never again hear the sound of her voice.''

Diaval growled as he tugged at his bonds, his anger filling him with strength.

''Oh, such fury.'' Videl smiled.. ''It's such a pity that you rejected my offer of joining me, Diaval. You could have been a powerful asset... Now, there is nothing left for you but death!'' Videl summoned his power before once again slamming Diaval back against the wall, this time with such strength that he almost broke the plank of wood over Diaval's shoulder, causing it to tip to one side.

Diaval grunted in pain as Videl hit him before suddenly tearing at his skin. ''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' he cried out in agony.

Videl pulled away from Diaval and licked his lips, preparing to feast on his flesh.

Due to the plank tipping to one side, Diaval's left hand was now hung limply, his fingers pointing to the floor.. With a little movement of his fingers Diaval managed to remove the enchanted iron rings from his left hand. Knowing that if he could remove the other rings on his right hand he would be able to transform, Diaval tried to shift the plank to his right, only to be stopped by a laughing Videl.

''Oh, you're not getting away that easily.'' Videl grinned... ''You're going to remain right here until I've had some fun.''

''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Diaval howled in pain, as Videl tore at his skin once again.

.

.

Down below in the brig (where Valentine and his crew were imprisoned), Finn flinched on hearing Diaval's scream.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

Finn turned away from the bars and looked to the rear wall of the cell.. ''How much longer is Drake gonna put em through this?''

''I don't know,'' a weary looking Earl replied.

''Why is he even doing this? It isn't as though they have any valuable information.''

''He's a cruel man, Finn,'' Valentine said.. ''He does this sort of thing for fun.''

''Look, just what are we gonna do about all this?'' Theodore spoke up. ''We have to get out of here!''

''And how, exactly, do you suggest we do that?'' Benson asked.

''I don't bleedin well know!.. This is your ship, after all.''

''There is no way out of here.'' Valentine sighed... ''These cells were built to last.''

''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

Benson slammed his fist into his hand on hearing Diaval cry out again.. ''If I ever get my hands on that Drake I'll-''

''It isn't Drake,'' Arian suddenly spoke up from the other end of the room, having been tied up there in chains and fitted with an iron ring (in order to neutralize his fairy magic).

''What did you say, Arian?'' Finn approached the bars and looked over towards him.

''I said it isn't Drake.''

''What do you mean it isn't Drake?''

''I mean he's not the one currently inflicting torment on Diaval. It's...something else.''

''Something?'' Valentine wondered what Arian meant by that.

''Yes.''

''What do you mean?''

''Well, I'm not sure.'' Arian closed his eyes and concentrated... ''I sense...a force of evil... A force of pure evil.''

''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

Everyone's eyes looked to the ceiling, on hearing Diaval cry out in pain once again.

.

.

Videl let out a roar as he lifted Diaval into the air before slamming him against the floor, accidentally breaking the plank of wood in the process, freeing Diaval's hands...

''Oh.'' Diaval groaned in pain as he struggled to move.

''And now...it's time for you to die.'' Videl bent down and grabbed hold of Diaval's throat.

Diaval managed to lift his right hand up slightly while keeping his fingers pointing down, enabling the ring on his index finger to drop to the floor.. Unfortunately, one iron ring still remained, refusing to budge.

''It's such a pity that I never got to claim your soul for my own, Diaval.'' Videl tightened his grip.. ''I suppose I'll just have to settle for your death.''

Diaval wriggled his fingers furiously, trying his hardest to expel the final ring..

''Well...at least I'll still have Maleficent's soul.'' Videl flashed a grin.

Diaval's face expressed horror upon hearing this.

''That's right.'' Videl nodded.. ''Do you seriously think after all the wicked things she's done Maleficent will be granted entrance into Paradise?''

Unable to contain his anger, Diaval took a futile swing of his right fist at Videl, striking him directly on the nose...

''Tsk, tsk,'' Videl tutted in annoyance. ''Remember, it's now my face you're hurting, Diaval...it's Maleficent's.'' Videl suddenly let go of Diaval's throat before pressing down on his chest, while using his other hand to pin Diaval's right arm to the floor.

Diaval bent his hand forward and brushed it against Videl's wrist, slowly edging the ring up his finger...

''And now, Diaval, I am going to rip out your throat with my...I mean, Maleficent's teeth.'' He grinned.

''No!'' Diaval tried to push Videl away with his left hand, but it was no good, Videl easily swept his hand aside and pinned it down, before pushing all his body weight onto Diaval, as he used Maleficent's wings to envelope them both.

Refusing to look into Videl's black, soulless eyes, Diaval used his thumb on his right hand to push the ring towards the very tip of his finger...

''Take a last look at Maleficent's face, Diaval.. Because you will never, ever see her again.''

''You know what your problem is, Videl?'' With one last push Diaval forced the ring off his finger, as it dropped to the floor.

''What?'' Videl opened his mouth wide as he moved his head towards Diaval's throat...

''You talk too much.'' Diaval suddenly used his powers of transformation to turn himself into a tiny worm.

Videl gasped as he fell to the floor (almost crushing Diaval in the process).. ''Where are you!?'' he bellowed, before using Maleficent's wings to fly up towards the ceiling, as he began to search the room for Diaval.

Diaval wriggled forward slightly before changing himself back into a man. ''Here I am!'' he declared.

Videl spun around to see Diaval standing before him. ''AHHHHHHHHH!'' he cried out in fury, as he prepared to blast Diaval to smithereens with a combination of his own and Maleficent's magic.

Knowing that he had to act quickly, Diaval charged at Videl.

Videl was just about to unleash his magic when Diaval jumped up and collided with him, sending the bolt of magic into the floor.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' They screamed in unison, as the floor collapsed beneath them.. Videl extended Maleficent's wings in an attempt to fly back up but Diaval grabbed hold of him, dragging Videl down into the room below them. ''Get off me!'' An enraged Videl fired more magic at Diaval, narrowly missing him.. ''AHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Videl's unstable and ferocious power caused sparks of raw energy to come shooting out of him, one of them smashing against the floor.

.

.

In the brig, the majority of the pirates were cowering in the corner of the cell, all of them wondering what was causing the ship to shake so violently..

''Look out!'' Valentine dived away from the bars, as Videl and Diaval came crashing down into the brig...

''Maleficent!'' Earl beamed, believing that she and Diaval had come here to save them.. ''What in the world?'' Earl quickly noticed that Maleficent and Diaval were fighting each other.

''It's not Maleficent!'' Diaval shouted... ''She's possessed!''

''What!?''

''Get back!'' Finn dragged Earl aside, as Diaval was tossed into the bars.. Seeing his chance, Videl flew forward and started to tear at Diaval's multiple chest wounds.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Diaval screamed, as Videl pushed his head back through the bars.

''YAHHHHHHH!'' Benson shot forward and struck Videl so hard that he let go of Diaval before losing his footing and falling backwards. ''Kill it!''

''Don't hurt her!'' Diaval cried out.

''What!?'' A panicky Theodore expressed his confusion. ''But you just said that thing wasn't Maleficent!''

''It isn't!'' Diaval confirmed, as he fought to free himself from the bars. ''But if we destroy her body she'll never be able to come back!''

''Sorry, mate, you've lost me.'' Theodore shrugged.

Videl quickly dived back up before proceeding to fire a bolt of electricity towards Theodore.

''Watch out!'' Earl threw himself in front of Theodore, taking the brunt of Videl's magic.

''Earl!'' Benson cried out in alarm, as his friend fell to the floor unconscious.

''Now for you!'' Videl growled as he dived towards the incapacitated Diaval.

''Push him through!'' Finn and Benson quickly shoved Diaval's head back through the bars, narrowly missing Videl's magic in the process.

''WHOA!'' Finn was thrown backwards, as the bars were smashed apart by Videl...

''W-what was that you were saying about these cells been built to last?'' Theodore gave Valentine a small, nervous smile.

Valentine shot Theodore a look before charging out of the cell. ''Come on, men!''

''AHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Videl slammed Diaval into the wall, before proceeding to use the large wings on his back to knock the advancing pirates backwards.. He was just going to rip Diaval's throat out when Arian managed to stick out his foot and kick Videl, momentarily distracting him.

''Run, Diaval!'' Arian shouted.

Videl was just about to destroy Arian for his interference when an arrow came whizzing past his head.

''Down there!'' Carter shouted from above, bow in hand. ''Shoot her!''

With arrows raining down towards him and men attacking from the rear, Videl opted to take this fight out on deck, as he blasted the walls in front of him before flying up towards the deck.

''After him!'' Valentine charged up the stairs, quickly followed by Finn, Benson and the rest of the pirates.

''Go, go!'' Carter and the other soldiers rushed out after Videl.

''Theodore!'' Finn shouted over his shoulder to the terrified man.

''M-m-me?'' Theodore trembled at the thought of following them out on deck.

''Get Arian out of those chains!''

''Oh.'' Theodore sighed with relief.. ''Right then. Excuse me, mate.'' He stepped over the knocked out Earl and headed over towards Arian.

''Hurry!'' Arian struggled with the chains. ''I have to get out there and help them... I may yet be able to reverse this.''

''What?'' Diaval struggled to his feet.. ''What do you mean by that?''

''I mean I could save Maleficent,'' Arian clarified. ''If I can just find out what caused this entity to get inside her.''

''It was through venom,'' Diaval explained.. ''It got into her bloodstream through a bite to the back of her neck.''

''Really?'' Arian gave a nod.. ''That makes sense.''

''Keep still.'' Theodore tried to untangle the chain.

''Get out there, Diaval,'' Arian said. ''Subdue that thing for me and I may be able to save Maleficent.''

''Alright. But hurry.. We may not have much time.'' Diaval gave Arian a pat on the shoulder before charging towards the stairs.

''Diaval!'' Arian called after him.

''What?'' Diaval stopped and looked towards the half-man half-fairy.

''That thing out there isn't Maleficent... Remember that.''

''I will.'' Diaval gave Arian and Theodore the faintest of smiles before rushing off towards the deck...

''Oh, I don't know.'' Theodore sighed while shaking his head. ''Before I clapped eyes on him and Christopher my life was normal.. Well, maybe not exactly normal. But nothing like this!''

''Oh, just hurry up and get this chain untangled, will you!?'' Arian spoke in a frustrated tone. ''And get this damn ring off my finger!''

''Well, I'm sorry. Pardon me for talking.'' Theodore let out a huff... ''The things I have to put up with.''

.

.

.

.

''Stefan?'' Christopher echoed, his suspicions now confirmed... ''Just as I thought.''

''What?'' Stefan cocked his head to one side in puzzlement... ''Who are you?''

''My name's Christopher.''

''Is that so?.. And why are you here, Christopher?''

''Well, that's a little complicated.'' Chris got back to his feet.

''Who sent you?''

''Look, I'm not here for you... Although, from what I've heard, I'm not at all surprised to see you so close to eternal damnation.'' Christopher pointed towards the hole.

''What do you know about me!?'' Stefan snapped. ''You don't know the things I've experienced!... The things I've seen.'' Stefan closed his eyes tight, as painful memories rang clear in his mind.

Feeling pity for the lost soul, Chris knelt back down beside him... ''You blame Maleficent for all this, don't you?''

''Yes!'' Stefan slammed his hand into the wall behind him.. ''It's because of her I've ended up here!''

''No, Stefan,'' Christopher disagreed. ''You only have yourself to blame.''

''Aye, well you would say that, wouldn't you?''

''What do you mean?''

''She sent you!'' Stefan pointed an accusing finger at Christopher.

''What?'' Chris let out a small chuckle.

''Maleficent!'' Stefan shouted out her name, his paranoia resurfacing..

''No, Stefan...she has nothing to do with this.''

Stefan sighed before looking away... ''Who do you think you are?.. What do you know about any of this?''

''A great deal, actually,'' Christopher replied.. ''You see, Stefan...I must confess that I do know Maleficent. I know her quite well in fact.''

''I knew it!'' Stefan tried to stand but found himself unable to do so... ''Liar!''

''I never said I didn't know Maleficent,'' Chris corrected him.. ''I'm not a liar.''

''Get away from me!''

''Listen to me, Stefan! I'm about the last chance you have so I suggest you pay attention!..''

Stefan let out another sigh before looking to his feet (refusing to make eye contact with the young man).

''It is true that me and Maleficent are friends...but that doesn't make you my enemy.''

Stefan briefly looked at Christopher before turning away...

''Now, tell me. Why do you blame Maleficent for your current position?''

''Because she sent me here.''

''What?'' Chris flashed a look of puzzlement. ''She doesn't have the power to send souls here.''

''Maybe not, but...all the same she condemned me to this place.''

''I don't understand,'' Chris expressed his confusion. ''How did she send you to this place?''

''By making me into the man I am now!'' Stefan slammed his fist into his chest.. ''She did this to me!''

''How?''

''She drove me mad!'' Stefan declared. ''She stalked my waking hours and haunted my dreams!.. I couldn't rest!''

''That's because of your own feelings of guilt,'' Christopher said (the psychotherapist in him now rearing its head).

''What?''

''You knew that you were to blame for everything that had transpired, but you couldn't accept it. Thus you cast the blame onto Maleficent.''

Stefan considered this for the briefest of moments before shaking his head. ''No.. No.''

''Yes.'' Chris nodded. ''You know it's true.''

''No!'' Stefan exclaimed. ''None of this happened until she cursed my child! My daughter!.. What kind of person does that!?... Then again, I almost forget. Maleficent is not a person... She is a winged demon!''

''You don't believe that.''

''Don't I!?''

''No.'' Chris shook his head.. ''Seeing you now...I truly believe that you loved her once.''

Stefan almost choked on his own breath, unable to deny it...

''Why, Stefan? Why?.. Why did you destroy it all?''

''What are you talking about?''

''You know very well what I'm talking about,'' Chris replied. ''Removing her wings... Why did you do that to her?''

''I had to.. I set out-'' Stefan stopped mid sentence for a moment before continuing.. ''I set out to kill her, but, when the time came...I could not... What I did was an act of mercy.''

''Mercy?'' Chris echoed in disbelief. ''Do you have any idea what you did to Maleficent when you took her wings?.. You wrecked her life, Stefan. The suffering she endured is far more than you or I could ever imagine... And to top it all off you destroyed what little trust she had left in men.''

''Well, she apparently trusts you.''

''Only because she has to,'' Christopher replied. ''She will always carry that distrust with her... And all because of your desire to be King.''

''It was more than that!'' Stefan snapped... ''It was about laying waste to the past and embracing my future.''

''I see.'' Chris pursed his lips as he thought for a moment... ''So, it was your ambition that initially drove you away from Maleficent.. Well, I suppose, to some extent, I can understand that.. But, to return so many years later and actually contemplate killing her? In heaven's name why?''

''Things happened over the years,'' Stefan replied cryptically... ''Things that changed me.''

''In what way?''

''My attitude, my beliefs, my-.. My whole outlook on life.''

''And all this happened without the influence of Maleficent?''

Stefan gave a small nod.

''Yet you still hold her accountable?''

Stefan shook his head while smiling. ''You don't see it, do you?.. What Maleficent did to hit back at me was unforgivable... She cursed my child!'' Stefan slammed his head back against the wall.. ''She forced me to give Aurora up!''

''You did that in order to protect her?''

''Aye!..'' Stefan took several deep breaths in an effort to calm himself down, but it was no good, his heart was all too filled with rage and anguish... ''With limited options I gave Aurora to three pixies.. I told those fools to watch over her and protect her, yet-'' Stefan suddenly stopped and closed his eyes... ''Now I know the whole truth.''

''Regarding Aurora and Maleficent?''

Stefan gave a weary nod.. ''While my wife was dying...while she was clawing and fighting for breath, calling out our daughter's name-'' Stefan let out a long sigh.. ''Aurora was with her... With Maleficent!''

''Maleficent watched over Aurora, Stefan.. She truly does love her.''

''Love!?'' Stefan scoffed.. ''Everything Maleficent ever did was to hurt me! Can't you see that!?.. She turned Aurora against me!''

''No, Stefan!'' Christopher disagreed... ''You did that yourself.''

''Leave me!'' Stefan turned his head towards the hole... ''I think it's time for me to embrace my eternal destiny.''

''No!'' Christopher got to his feet. ''There's a reason why you weren't sent into that inferno straight away, Stefan.. There's still hope for you, damn it!''

''There is no hope...not anymore.. What little hope I had left died with me, the moment my heart stopped beating.''

''Listen, you have to stop feeling sorry for yourself.. You have to let go of your hatred. Try and remember the good times in your life.''

''Good times?'' Stefan chuckled.. ''There were no good times.''

''Oh, come on, there must have been some.''

''Look, I've already told you to leave me!.. Go back to wherever it is you came from!''

''It isn't that simple.''

''AHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Stefan let out a wild cry of fury, as he tried to hit Christopher with his chain.. ''Go!'' he bellowed.. ''And tell Maleficent I'll be seeing her in Hell!'' On saying these words, Stefan suddenly found himself being dragged towards the hole.

''No!'' Christopher rushed forward without hesitation and tried to pull Stefan back, but it was no good.

''Leave me!'' Stefan cried... ''I want this.''

''No, Stefan! Don't give in!'' Chris persisted in trying to pull Stefan back. ''Please, God!.. No!''

''It's over.'' Stefan let out a sigh of resignation, as his soul was dragged closer and closer towards the pit.

''No!.. You just have to accept that the pain you're feeling now is all down to you, Stefan.. Maleficent isn't to blame.''

''I want-.. I want to forgive her...but I can't,'' Stefan rambled to himself, suddenly feeling sparks of nostalgia and sentiment in his soul... ''I just can't.'' Stefan closed his eyes, as he found himself hanging on the very edge of eternal damnation.

''This isn't about forgiving Maleficent, Stefan.. It's about forgiving yourself... It always has been.''

Stefan was just about to fall into the hole when he suddenly stopped moving towards it...

Christopher sighed with relief before looking upwards.. ''Thanks.''

''W-what happened?''

''You saved yourself.''

''How?''

''By realising that I was right,'' Christopher replied. ''By finally accepting that you're the only one to blame for your current predicament.''

Stefan looked down to the flames below and began to tremble.

''That doesn't have to be your fate, Stefan.. You can still change the course of your future.''

Stefan turned away from the hole and looked to Christopher, a glimmer of hope in his eyes...

''Do you remember your parents, Stefan?.. Did you love them?''

Stefan looked away again, refusing to answer those questions.

''I see.'' Chris gave a nod.. ''And what about Aurora? Do you love her?.. In fact...are you still capable of feeling love?''

''I will always love my daughter,'' Stefan replied in a quite voice.

''Then, wouldn't you like to see her again someday? And your parents, too?''

Stefan flashed the ghost of a smile before shaking his head. ''It's too late.''

''No it isn't,'' Christopher disagreed. ''All you have to do is think of the ones you love, and have loved.. Remember a time before all this. Before your heart was filled with bitterness and hatred.. Think back to when you were full of innocence and brimming with life...''

''And what of Maleficent?''

''Well, only you know how you truly feel about her, Stefan... What does your heart tell you?''

Stefan let out a lengthy sigh and looked up, tears in his eyes... ''That I was wrong,'' he murmured under his breath.. On admitting for the very first time that he was wrong to betray Maleficent and remove her wings, Stefan suddenly moved once again... However, this time, he slid a few feet away from the hole.

''You did it!'' Christopher beamed.. ''Just keep doing that. Keep thinking on your sins while trying to remain hopeful and positive.. You see, the only way to salvation is to hold on to belief. You have to feel regret for your misdeeds while still not giving way to despondency... Trust me on this one, Stefan.''

Stefan gave a small smile while looking at Christopher in awe, knowing that if not for him his soul would be completely lost by now.

''What?'' Chris couldn't help but wonder why Stefan was smiling.

''You,'' Stefan gave the simple reason behind why he was smiling.. ''Who are you?''

''I told you...I'm Christopher.''

''No, no.'' Stefan shook his head. ''Who are you really?''

''I don't understand.''

''There's something about you, lad. Something...different.''

''Well, if you must know I don't really belong here.''

''I know. You're alive.''

''No, I don't mean that, exactly.''

''Then what do you mean?''

''Well-'' Christopher paused (thinking on how to put this)... ''I'm not of the world you came from.''

Stefan's face expressed puzzlement..

''You see, Stefan...I'm from the future. I was sent back in time to the 14th century...I don't know why.''

''I think I do,'' Stefan replied... ''There is an evil out there, Christopher, that does not sleep...I have seen it. I have seen it reach out across the Kingdom.'' Stefan closed his eyes and tried to turn his body away from the hole... ''You could be the one that prevents it, Christopher.''

''Well, it's funny you should say that, actually.'' Chris let out a sigh. ''Because...there's this prophecy.. A prophecy in which a man will travel through time in order to save this world.''

''You doubt it?''

''I...don't know anymore.'' Christopher sighed again.. ''I just don't know.''

''I do... I know that before your arrival I was damned, but now...now you've given me strength again. A new perspective, a new chance!.. If you can bring hope to someone as lost as me...then you can do the same for the entire world.''

Chris smiled at Stefan's words of encouragement. ''Well, I'll certainly try to do my best...'' Christopher shook his head, suddenly feeling lightheaded.

''What is it?''

''I don't know. I-'' Chris looked to his hands and noticed that his vision was blurring.

''What's happening?''

''I'm out of time,'' Chris replied, suddenly realising what was happening.. ''I have to go.''

''Then go... Do what you must.''

''I...I.'' Christopher stumbled backwards.

''Christopher!'' Stefan exclaimed, desperate to say this before the young man departed.

''What?'' Chris managed to focus on Stefan's face.

''Take care of Aurora... Don't let her fall into darkness.''

''I won't,'' he assured Stefan.. ''I'll protect her.'' Christopher suddenly found himself surrounded by a bright light...

''And Christopher!''

Chris tried to look at Stefan, but he couldn't see him anymore. He was too blinded by the light that was escorting him back to the world of the living to see anything.

''Watch over Maleficent!'' On declaring these words, Stefan was dragged completely away from the hole...

''I will!'' Christopher smiled, his task now complete. He spread out his arms and embraced the force that was dragging him upwards, before suddenly disappearing in a flash of white light...

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, aboard the Belladonna, Videl was getting used to Maleficent's body, as he flew up high towards the morning sun.

''Bring her down! Bring her down!'' Vernon boomed as he scrambled up some stairs.

''Fire! Fire!'' Carter shouted from above, as he and the two other soldiers beside him opened fire on Videl...

''Carter!'' a disoriented Gerald stumbled through the door and out onto the deck.

''Gerald, get down!'' Carter exclaimed, as Videl came swooping towards them.

''You think you can destroy me!?'' Videl shouted, his voice booming across the whole ship. ''You all shall BURN!'' Harnessing his own power, Videl blasted a fireball towards Carter and the men, setting one of the soldiers on fire.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' The man on fire screamed in pain, as he rushed back and forth.

''What's happening!?'' Vernon cried out in terror, knowing that something was terribly wrong.

''Darkness will come to all!'' Videl laughed manically as he smashed down into the center of the deck, calling on his own and Maleficent's powers in order to create a tremendous wave of magic that obliterated everything around him, including the base of the mainmast, causing it to lean to one side.

Just then, Valentine, Benson, Finn and the rest of the pirates came charging out onto the deck, seeing the carnage unfolding before them.

''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' The man who was on fire continued to scream. Unable to see straight because of the intense agony he was experiencing, the soldier stumbled backwards and fell over the side of the ship to his death. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

''YAH!'' Benson leaped up and punched Carter across his face, sending the young man plummeting over the railing and down to the lower area of the deck.. ''Give me that!'' Benson knocked one of Vernon's men out before quickly grabbing hold of his crossbow.

''Don't shoot to kill!'' Valentine commanded. ''Remember, that isn't Maleficent! She's possessed!''

''WHAT!?'' Vernon looked to be a mixture of highly confused and enraged.

''Vandran's betrayal deepens,'' Gerald remarked (knowing that Vandran must have been aware of what was going to happen to Maleficent).

''Shoot at the wings!'' Finn shouted to Benson, who promptly opened fire on Videl.

Videl chuckled darkly as he rose back into the air, as Benson's attempts at hurting him ricocheted off his wings.

''It's no good!'' Carter exclaimed. ''It's too strong!''

Videl continued to laugh as he grabbed hold of one of Valentine's men and ripped his head clean off, before flying high into the sky.

Vernon quickly grabbed hold of the dead man's discarded blade and rushed up the nearby stairs, only to be confronted by Valentine, who stepped out in front of Vernon with his sword in hand.

''Wait!'' Valentine declared before Vernon could take a swipe at him... ''Don't you think in this moment it would be more beneficial to both of us if we worked together?''

On seeing another of his men get tossed over the side of the ship by Videl, Vernon nodded his head frantically in agreement. ''Yes, yes. Quite right.''

''Lower your sword.''

''You first.''

''No.'' Valentine smiled.. ''After you.''

Knowing that he couldn't best the pirate Captain in a sword fight anyway, Vernon reluctantly lowered his sword.

''Thank you.'' Valentine promptly did the same, before they both looked up to Videl who was swooping overhead, blasting bolts of lightning and fire at the various men on deck.

''So, if that thing isn't Maleficent...what is it?'' Vernon asked.

''I don't know,'' Valentine replied. ''But it certainly isn't anything pleasant, that's for sure.''

Suddenly, Diaval rushed out from the brig and onto the deck, panting furiously, as he clutched at the wounds to his torso.

''Diaval!'' Vernon beamed. ''Come to join us in bringing down Maleficent, have you?''

''I'll kill you!'' Diaval rushed up the stairs towards Vernon.

''Whoa!'' Vernon backed away.

''Wait!'' Valentine grabbed hold of Diaval, preventing him from reaching Vernon. ''We have to stand together! We mustn't fight amongst ourselves, not a time like this!''

''He deserves to die!'' Diaval tried to break free.

''I know!'' Valentine pulled Diaval close and whispered in his ear. ''They'll be a time for that later...but not now.''

''Fine.'' Diaval pushed Valentine away from him and stood back panting, thinking on what to do in order to stop the possessed Maleficent.

''It's no good, Cap'n!'' Finn shouted to Valentine. ''It's too strong.''

Just then, an extraordinary brave pirate dived off the main top and down onto Videl, crashing into him with such force that they both came tumbling down to the lower deck.

''Now, men!'' Gerald exclaimed.

On hearing Gerald's rallying cry, every single soldier and pirate dived on top of Videl, pinning him to the floor.

''Hold him down, you scurvy dogs!'' Finn shouted to his fellow pirates.

''Swords!'' Vernon hollered, prompting all his men to pull out their blades.

''NO!'' Diaval burst forward, thinking that if he could somehow subdue Videl without killing him, Arian would be able to work his magic and save Maleficent.

''Diaval, wait!'' Valentine tried to call it back but it was no good.

As Diaval jumped down he transformed himself into a bear, landing with an almighty thud that shook the whole ship.

''BEAR!'' one of the soldiers cried out in panic.

Diaval immediately shot forward and dived on top of Videl, making sure to pin him down while protecting Maleficent's body from the surrounding men at the same time.

''You think you can hold me?'' Videl smiled, before suddenly slicing at Diaval's wounds (which had transferred from his human body to his bear form).

Diaval howled in agony, but still kept his weight pressed down on Videl, refusing to yield to the pain.

''Kill them both!'' Vernon suddenly declared. ''Cut them down! Cut them-''

Valentine grabbed hold of Vernon before he could finish giving out the order for a second time (not wanting Diaval to be harmed). Unfortunately, the damage had already been done, as all the soldiers (save for Gerald and Carter) moved in for the kill.

''Let go of me!'' Vernon struggled.

''You have to trust him!'' Valentine exclaimed.

''Trust Diaval?'' Vernon almost laughed at the very notion. ''Not a chance!.. His feelings for Maleficent could get us all killed. Now, get off me!'' Vernon slammed his knee into Valentine's groin, sending the Captain of the Belladonna reeling to the floor.

As the soldiers advanced towards Diaval and Videl, the whole ship started to shake.

''And now, for the main event.'' Videl smiled once again, before letting out a cry of pure fury. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

Diaval was suddenly lifted upward by Videl's immense power, as the two of them went shooting up towards the top of the ship.. Videl harnessed a huge ball of energy in the palm of his hand and aimed it towards the deck. He was just about to release it when Diaval dived across him and grabbed hold of his wings.

'_Forgive me, Maleficent,_' Diaval thought, before biting down hard into Videl's left wing.

''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Videl screamed in pain, as he spun off course of the ship... Unable to contain or control the power in his hand any longer, Videl released it in a very wild, uncontrolled fashion.

''GET DOWN!'' Gerald flung himself out of the way, as Videl's magic blasted against the mainmast.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Valentine screamed as he got to his feet, watching the mast completely split in two.

''LOOK OUT!'' Finn was knocked off his feet by the movement of the ship, barely managing to grab hold of the nearby railing in order to prevent himself from falling over the side...

With the Belladonna now lacking a mainmast as well as a mizzenmast it started to free fall from the sky, hurtling down at tremendous speed while tipping forwards.

Videl flew several yards away from the falling ship before suddenly releasing a burst of power into the air, forcing Diaval to let go of his wing.. Knowing that if he didn't transform he would surely die, Diaval turned himself back into a raven.

''Oh, Diaval!'' Videl cried out in a sinister, deranged tone of voice.. ''Come to Mistress.'' Videl bared his teeth before chasing after the bird, as Diaval flew off back in the direction of the rapidly descending ship...

With the bow of the Belladonna now aiming towards the ground it made it increasingly difficult to keep your feet...as one of Vernon's men soon discovered.

''AGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' The soldier went flying through the air. He crashed against the railing with such force that he smashed right through it and fell overboard.

''Grab onto anything you can!'' Valentine shouted to his men, as he clambered up the stairs that led to the ship's wheel, hoping to somehow regain control of the Belladonna.

Diaval cawed in panic, as Videl closed the distance between them... Diaval just managed to reach the ship in time before Videl grabbed hold of him, the two of them crashing down onto the deck...

''Hold still, little birdie!'' Videl chuckled as he pinned Diaval to the floor.

Diaval quickly transformed himself back into a man and tried to push Videl away, but it was no good, he was simply too powerful... Videl was just about to bite down into Diaval when he felt a presence behind him.

''Now, Diaval!'' Arian cried out, as he blasted Videl to the floor with his magic.

Diaval tried to dive on top of Videl before he could move but narrowly missed him, as Videl spread out his wings and took to the sky once again.

''Damn it!'' Arian cursed. ''We almost had him then.''

''Well, if you hadn't of taken so long getting out here then-''

''That wasn't my fault,'' Arian cut Diaval off as he retreated into a nearby doorway in order to steady himself.. ''It took Theodore an age to remove those chains.''

''Oh.'' Diaval leaned on the railing, finding it difficult to move against the slope.. ''Where is Theodore now?''

''Hiding, I think,'' Arian replied. ''Now, you try and find Videl and I'll-''

''It's no good, Arian. We're done for.. This ship will be smashed to pieces within a matter of minutes.''

''No, Diaval. We can't give in!. You find Videl while I try and use my magic to steady the ship.''

''Will that work?''

''I don't know... But it's worth a try, eh?''

''I suppose.'' Diaval sighed.

''Now go! Go!''

Diaval promptly rushed towards the edge of the platform before stopping and looking upward, as he spotted Videl circling around the ship, blasting fire down onto Vernon and Valentine's men.. ''Okay. Here goes.'' Diaval clambered his way onto the nearby railing, waiting for Videl to fly past so he could dive on top of him...

''Gerald!'' Vernon cried out for aid, as he struggled to find a foothold... ''GERALD!''

Gerald turned away from his Captain, pretending not to hear him over the roaring sound of the falling ship.

''I can't hold on!'' Vernon started to lose his grip... ''HELP!... HELPPPPPPPPPPPPP!'' As Vernon let go of the step he'd been clinging to he tumbled head over heels through the air, hurtling past the deck and down to the front of the ship. He was just about to fall over the side when the ship suddenly leveled itself out.

''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Arian let out a wild cry, as he used all the strength he could muster in order to keep the ship level, desperately trying to slow down the descent of the Belladonna.

''Phew.. That was too close.'' Vernon wiped his brow.

''What happened!?'' Finn got to his feet.

''Arian!'' Benson pointed towards him.. ''He's trying to keep the ship from falling!''

Valentine scrambled to his feet and grabbed hold of the wheel, trying his best to try and further decrease his ship's descent.. As he looked ahead he spotted Videl making his way towards Arian. ''No!'' Valentine cried out. ''GET DOWN!''

On hearing this, Arian momentarily lost his concentration, causing the ship to dip forward slightly..

''Well, well. How clever of you, Arian.'' Videl snickered as he floated towards the half-man half-fairy.

''H-how do you know my name?''

''Oh, I know everything about you,'' Videl replied as his dark eyes focused on Arian. ''There was great potential in you, once. Potential to fall into my clutches. But alas, you never did... Oh well. At least I'll have the satisfaction of ending your life.'' Videl harnessed a tremendous ball of energy in his hands and was just about to fire it when...

'INCOMING!'' Diaval suddenly landed on Videl's back, sending the dark Lord spiraling down towards the deck, his ball of energy misfiring in the process.

''I can see the ground!'' Carter exclaimed in panic, as he looked over the side of the ship.

''Oh, that's not good!'' Vernon rushed towards the railing nearest to him and looked down for himself. ''Not good at-'' Vernon was promptly silenced by Videl's stray ball of energy, which smashed into the railing.. ''ARGGHHGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Vernon's almighty scream echoed across the whole of the Belladonna, as he fell forward and over the side of the ship...a fall that would surely lead to his death.

Unable to believe what he'd just seen, Gerald froze to the spot, overcome with emotions on seeing the object of his hatred perish before his eyes.

''ARIAN!'' Diaval shouted, barely managing to cling on to the enraged Videl... ''NOW!''

Knowing that Diaval couldn't hold on for much longer, Arian was left with no other choice but to let go of the ship in order to aid him, causing the Belladonna to pick up speed once again.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Videl let out a scream of raw power, as he hurled Diaval from his back and into the barrels below, his head hitting against the top one, instantly rendering Diaval unconscious.

''YAHHHHHHHHH!'' Arian used all the magic he could muster to propel himself through the air towards Videl.. He was just about to collide with him when Videl created a barrier around himself.. ''NOOOOOOOOOO!'' Arian smashed against the barrier and was knocked back the full length of the ship.

''FINN!'' Valentine grabbed hold of the wheel (which was spinning frantically) in an effort to keep control of his ship.. ''FINN! HELP ME!''

''I'm coming!'' Finn dragged himself up the stairs towards his Captain.

''Grab the bottom of the wheel!'' Valentine exclaimed.. ''Grab it!''

Finn grabbed the base of the wheel with his hands while locking both his feet around the midsection.

''That's it! Keep it steady!''

''Gerald!'' Carter called out to his Lieutenant.. ''Behind you!''

Gerald turned around and saw Videl headed straight towards him, travelling at tremendous speed.

''WATCH OUT!''

Gerald just managed to dive out of the way of Videl's body but was still caught by the huge wings on his back, causing Gerald to tumble forward and over the railing.. ''ARGGHHHHHHHHH!'' He landed on the lowest area of the deck before rolling down the stairs that led towards the brig.

''Lieutenant!'' one of the soldiers cried out as he tried to reach Gerald, only to be knocked straight off the ship by a burst of Videl's increasing power... 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

Videl slowly descended down the stairs that led towards the brig with a big smile on his face, as he reveled in the destruction he was causing.

''Get back!'' Gerald withdrew his sword.

''Tsk, tsk.'' Videl tutted. ''Really?'' With one click of his fingers the sword came flying out of Gerald's hand, as the ship suddenly lurched violently towards the right, sending Gerald tumbling to the floor.

''Get away from him!'' Carter jumped down the stairs, his sword to hand.

Videl spun round to face Carter and let out a roar that completely stilled the young man's blood... ''Back away,'' Videl spoke the words in a dark, menacing tone.

Carter took a deep breath in order to calm himself, refusing to give in to his fear.

''Then you leave me no choice.'' With one swing of his hand Videl sent Carter flying off his feet and high into the air...

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Carter flayed his arms in panic, as he headed towards the edge of the ship. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Carter just managed to clip the last remaining railing that was still standing, preventing him from falling over the side of the Belladonna...

With just over a thousand feet between the ship and the ground, Valentine and Finn tried their hardest to keep the vessel straight so as to minimize the impact of the forthcoming landing.

''Finn! Let go!''

Finn promptly let go of the wheel, allowing it to move freely to the right.

''That's enough!''

Finn quickly grabbed hold of the wheel once again. ''What are you trying to do, Captain!?''

''I'm trying to steer us towards those trees!'' Valentine pointed starboard. ''They could help cushion the landing!''

''ARGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' several of the pirates cried out, as the last remaining piece of the mainmast that was still standing collapsed and landed on top of them, killing them all instantly.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Benson rushed towards the debris and tried frantically to lift it.

Down below, Gerald was trying to crawl away from a cackling Videl.

''Oh, this is truly pitiful.'' Videl laughed.. ''Surely you must realise that there is no escape?'' He swiftly moved forward and pressed his foot down on Gerald's back, preventing him from crawling any further. ''Now, let's have a look at you.'' Videl used his foot to turn Gerald around. ''Oh yes. That's lovely.''

''W-what is?''

''The look of terror on your face,'' Videl replied.

''W-who are you?''

''Who am I?'' Videl chuckled.. ''I am the darkness within side every living creature. The friendly voice inside your head that encourages you to act for yourself and yourself alone.. I am the living, breathing embodiment of your nightmares.. I am the eternal night that has come to cover this land in everlasting darkness.. I am the one who shall reshape this world and all those that surround it.'' Videl bent down and gabbed hold of Gerald's throat before hoisting him into the air... ''I am progress.. I am the future...your future.''

Gerald's eyes widened, as Videl tightened his grip.

''I know there's a part of you that enjoyed killing that boy, Gerald.''

Gerald's face registered puzzlement (wondering how Videl knew about him killing the young boy).

''There's no point in denying it because I felt that rage inside your heart. In that one, beautiful, ferocious moment...you wanted to do it. You wanted to kill that child.. Yes, it may have been misplaced anger, as your true feelings of rage were directed towards your Captain, but that matters not. All that is of consequence is that you gave in to your fury...the fury that I instilled within you.''

Gerald tried to pry Videl's hands from his throat, but it was no good...

''Now, your soul is forever tainted.. Now you will be MINE!'' Videl bared his teeth as he edged his face towards Gerald's.. He was just about to bite down into Gerald's flesh when he suddenly felt a sharp pain on his left wing, as a dagger had been embedded into it. This presented Gerald with the chance to push himself free of Videl.

''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Videl released tremendous sparks of power in all directions, infuriated that his prey had escaped from his clutches.

Gerald looked to the nearby stairs (that led down to the cells) to see who had saved him, and was shocked by who he saw standing there.. ''You?''

''Come on!'' Earl encouraged Gerald to hurry. ''Move out!.. Move!''

Gerald tried to rush past Videl but was thwarted by his large wingspan, which he extended to the very full.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Earl let out a war cry as he dived onto Videl's back and pulled the dagger from his wing, before slamming it down into him once again.

''ARGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Videl's power boiled over to such an extent that he completely blew the roof clean off, destroying a large majority of what still remained of the deck in the process.

''What the-'' Finn looked on in pure shock, as the Belladonna shook like never before.. ''NOOOOOOOOOO!'' The violent lurches of the ship forced Finn to let go of the wheel, sending him crashing back down the stairs and towards the brig.

''FINN!'' Valentine cried out in panic, before quickly grabbing hold of the wheel.. With less than 500 feet between them and the ground keeping the ship moving in the direction of the trees was crucial, even though that most likely wouldn't be enough to save any lives, it would still give them a better chance than smashing straight into solid ground would.

''Help me hold her down!'' Earl declared, as he pressed all his weight down on top of Videl.

''Hold him, you mean!'' Finn corrected his fellow pirate as he jumped forward, punching Videl across the face.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Gerald grabbed hold of his sword before charging at Videl.

''WAIT!'' Arian declared as he stumbled down what remained of the stairs.. ''If you kill that thing you kill Maleficent too!''

''Good!'' Gerald raised his sword.

Suddenly, Videl let out a burst of enormous power that was so strong it nearly split the entire ship in two.. All the men screamed in unison as they were all catapulted backwards.

''What the ruddy hell's happening!?'' Theodore poked his head round the corner and gulped on seeing the melee unfolding before his eyes.

''SAVE YOURSELVES!'' Theodore heard one of the pirates cry, as the man flung himself down the stairs and into the fray.

''Oh, bugger, oh, bugger, oh, bugger!'' Theodore looked behind himself, contemplating retreating back to the cells for safety.. Ultimately, though, the ever increasing shaking of the ship persuaded Theodore to head further forward, knowing that if he remained here he would surely die.. ''Here we go!'' Theodore charged straight towards Videl, Gerald, Earl, Arian and Finn, hoping that he could somehow scrape past them all.. ''I'm gonna make it!'' he cried out on dodging past Gerald's swinging arm. ''I'm gonna make it!'' He managed to narrowly avoid Videl's left wing... ''I've made it!'' Theodore had just bounded up the steps when the entire deck gave way beneath his feet. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' He smashed his way down to the very base of the ship, hitting his head several times in the process... ''Swell.'' Theodore felt his bloodied head with his hand before passing out.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Valentine shouted at the top of his lungs, as he tried to summon more strength in pure desperation. ''Come on, my darling! Come on!'' With less than 300 feet between them and the ground, the Belladonna's remaining power suddenly faded, as it began to plummet down at maximum speed.. ''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Valentine howled in despair, as the speed they were now travelling at forced him to let go of the wheel. ''ARGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

Wanting to get away from the ship before the impending collision, Videl spread out his wounded wings once again.

''STOP HIM!'' Finn bellowed to the men around him. But it was no good, the dark Lord's power was simply too great... Videl was just about to make his grand exit when a net suddenly fell on top of him.

''GOT YA!'' Benson laughed, as he used the other end of the net to swing away from the collapsing platform he was standing on and land directly on top of Videl.

Videl let out an ungodly scream, as his extremely unstable powers quickly turned the net into ash.

''YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Benson used all the strength he had left in his body to prevent Videl from taking off. ''Today's a good day to die!'' he shouted. ''And die we must! But by thunder...you're coming with us!''

''VALENTINE!'' Finn cried out, as his old friend went flying past overhead, his body being carried on the immense wind.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Valentine's life flashed before his eyes, as his body flew off the front of the ship, his outstretched hand trying to grab hold of the ship's prow as he went past it.. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' With another loud yell and a whole dose of fighting spirit, Valentine somehow managed to grab hold of the very edge of the prow with his fingertips, before looping his other hand over and grabbing a more firmer hold.. With one forceful tug Valentine propelled himself back along the prow and towards the front of the ship... ''YESSSSSSS!'' He smashed down to the floor before it collapsed beneath his weight, as the final remaining mast on the ship fell.

With the ground only a 100 feet away, Videl knew that he had to break free right now. ''YOU WILL DIE!'' he declared to everyone that was still aboard the Belladonna, as he started to summon an attack that would kill every single living being that was on the ship.

All the remaining soldiers and pirates dived on top of Videl in an attempt to prevent him from escaping, but it was of no use, Videl's strength was now almost at its very peak.

Knowing that without his magic they wouldn't stand a chance of surviving the impending collision, Arian broke his concentration away from Videl and redirected his strength towards slowing the ship down...

Videl started to laugh maniacally as he floated into the air without even using Maleficent's wings.. The sky darkened and Videl began to glow, with only seconds now remaining before his attack would be unleashed.

''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Arian howled in agony, as he felt himself overloading with power.

''IT'S WORKING!'' Finn boomed, as the ship started to slow down.

''The trees!'' Valentine laughed in triumph, as he gazed out of what used to be a window, seeing that they'd succeeded in making it towards the woods.

Videl was just about to release his power when he spotted something flying towards him.. It looked like a...raven.

Having regained consciousness, Diaval had transformed himself back into a raven in order to avoid being hit by any falling debris.. Now with Videl in his sights, Diaval flew forward until he was directly above him before turning himself back into a man.. ''OH, BOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!'' Diaval shouted his (supposedly) late friend's catchphrase, as he landed right on top of Videl, sending them both crashing down.

''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' While half of Videl's pent up power dissipated the rest of it went shooting up into the sky.

As the Belladonna brushed against the treetops, Arian was suddenly knocked aside by Videl and Diaval, as they crashed down next to him and the rest of the men, causing the half-fae creature to lose his concentration. ''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Arian screamed, as the ship (which was now no longer under the influence of his magic) smashed down into the trees.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Valentine boomed, as the trees ripped through the hull of the Belladonna, almost impaling him and the unconscious Theodore... ''ARRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

.

.

.

.

''Christopher... Christopher.''

''W-what?'' Chris slowly opened his eyes to see Oloven standing over him.

''How do you feel?'' Oloven asked with a small smile on his face.

''Not too good, actually.'' Christopher steadily moved himself into an upright position.. ''My head's killing me.''

''Well, that's to be expected.. Transitions from this world to the next can be rather taxing on the mind.''

''Uh-huh.'' Chris rubbed the back of his head before observing his surroundings... ''Where are we?''

''In the same clearing from which you departed,'' Oloven replied.

''Oh, yes. So we are.'' Christopher looked to the old man. ''Could you give me a hand up?''

''Certainly.'' Oloven offered Christopher his right hand.

''Thanks.'' Chris took hold of it and was promptly pulled to his feet.

''So, Christopher...did you find Jacob?''

''I did.''

''Ah, capital, capital.'' Oloven gave Christopher a congratulatory pat on the shoulder. ''And, er...whereabouts was he in purgatory?''

''Headed straight for Heaven,'' Chris replied with a smile.

''Really?''

Christopher gave a nod. ''I saw him ascend to Paradise myself.''

''Oh, that's wonderful. It brings warm feelings to my heart.'' Oloven smiled.. ''Now, Christopher, tell me. Did you have time to ask Jacob about the crystal before his ascension?''

''Yes.'' Chris gave a nod.. ''In fact, that's what I have to speak with you about, actually.''

''Alright then. Go on,'' Oloven prompted Christopher to say what he had to say.

''Well...if you recall, just before I was transported to the realm of the dead, you promised to answer my questions once I got back. Remember?''

''Yes, of course. But can't that wait until you've told me about the crystal?''

''Not really,'' Christopher replied.. ''You see, I now have some more questions for you, my friend.''

''Regarding?''

''Jacob and the crystal.''

''I don't understand.'' Oloven's face expressed puzzlement.

''Well, you see...Jacob told me about this fairy.''

''Fairy?'' Oloven echoed.

''Yes.. A fairy that was to blame for his death and the torment he endured beforehand... He spoke of her as though she was like some kind of demon.''

''Why are you telling me this?''

''Because, Oloven...I find it rather hard to believe that a man like you, a man who seemingly knows everything...wasn't already aware of this wicked fairy's existence.''

Oloven cleared his throat before turning away. ''This fairy...did Jacob mention her name?''

''He did,'' Christopher replied.. ''He said that her name was...Esmeralda.''

.

.

.

.

''Wakey, wakey! Time to play!'' a female voice exclaimed in a high pitched, sing song tone of voice.

''Again,'' another female voice spoke up, this one in a deep, rich, velvety tone.

Vernon suddenly felt a pain in his stomach.

''Again!''

''Oh.'' Vernon groaned on feeling the pain once again.

''That's it!''

''Aw. I was just starting to enjoy that.''

''Shh!.. I think he's coming round.''

Vernon slowly opened his eyes and saw a young, small, dark haired woman standing before him.. Just behind her was another woman. A tall, beautiful, elegant looking woman, with long blonde hair cascading over her shoulders and down her back. Vernon was simply awestruck by her immense beauty... However, on closer inspection, Vernon realised that this wasn't a woman at all... ''What the-'' Vernon gasped in astonishment on seeing the huge white wings on her back. ''You're a...f-f-fairy?''

''He's awake, he's awake!'' The young woman started to jump up and down in excitement.

''Oh, do calm yourself, Mothra,'' the fairy spoke up.

''I'm sorry, Mistress,'' the woman apologised. ''It's just so exciting to have another guest here.''

''Guest?'' Vernon looked to his hands, seeing that he was tied to a tree.. ''Do you always tie your 'guests' to a tree?''

''Of course not.'' The fairy flashed a smile as she approached Vernon... ''We normally keep them in a cell.''

''Oh.'' Vernon gulped... ''W-why am I the exception?''

''You're not.. I just like to have a good look at my next victim before locking them up.''

''V-v-victim?'' Vernon's bottom lip started to tremble.

''Indeed.'' The fairy inched her face closer towards Vernon. ''Oh, yes.. I can tell by the fear in your eyes that you're going to be ounces of fun. Don't you agree, Mothra?'' She turned her head towards the young woman.

Mothra's only response was to fall into a fit of giggles.

''H-how did I get here?'' Vernon inquired.. ''The last thing I can remember was falling through the clouds.''

''That's right.'' The fairy gave a nod. ''I saved you.. It's thanks to me you're still alive.''

''Thanks to you?.. I thought I was only here to be your victim?''

''Oh, don't be so ungrateful. At least you'll have some additional time alive.'' She reached out her hand and pinched Vernon's left cheek.. ''Time in which you will experience the true meaning of abject horror and suffering.''

''W-w-who are you?'' Vernon asked in a quivering voice.

''I am the last thing you shall see before death,'' the fairy replied.. ''My name is...Esmeralda.''

* * *

**(A/N). And that brings to a close another chapter.. Please don't forget to leave me a quick review before you go.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, Slán.**


	54. The Purging of Maleficent

**(A/N). Hi guys! As always, allow me to begin by thanking you all for your continued support.**

**With the Holiday Season now upon us, I'd just like to announce that I'll be taking a break from writing for the next two weeks in order to celebrate Christmas and New Year with my family. I'll begin writing again sometime early on in the New Year, and I should have the next chapter uploaded around the second week of January... For the time being, do enjoy this chapter of When Worlds Collide, the final one for 2015.**

**Okay then, let's continue with the story!**

* * *

Diaval groaned as he shifted his body to his left.. ''Oh, my neck.'' He placed a hand on his aching neck, suddenly recalling the terrible incident that had occurred.. Diaval opened his eyes and looked to the wreckage of the Belladonna, seeing that various parts of the decking were strewn all around him.. ''Hello!'' he called out, hoping that he wasn't the only survivor of the crash. ''Valentine!.. Finn!.. Anyone!..'' Diaval let out another groan as he turned his body around to face the other direction, immediately spotting a familiar figure crawling towards him.. ''M-Maleficent?'' Diaval's eyes widened in panic as he sat upright, suddenly remembering the terrible truth... ''Videl.''

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Videl cried out in fury, as he dived forward and struck Diaval across his face, sending him reeling back down to the ground.. Videl quickly proceeded to grab hold of Diaval's throat.

Diaval kicked his legs furiously while emitting a choking sound, as he tried to break free of Videl's hold in pure desperation.

''You've done very well, Diaval, I'll admit that.'' Videl forced a small smile, blood running down his forehead. ''But now, I'm afraid...we've reached the end.'' Videl grimaced as he harnessed some dark energy in his hands, instantly transferring it into Diaval.

Knowing that if he didn't change form right now he would surely die, Diaval tried to transform. Unfortunately for him, Videl's dark magic was so strong that it rendered Diaval delirious.. Unable to concentrate enough in order to transform, Diaval slowly started to give way to Videl's power... ''I'm not afraid,'' he managed to murmur. ''I never will be.''

Videl cocked his head to one side in confusion, wondering why the fear had suddenly gone from Diaval's eyes.

''Maleficent,'' Diaval spoke her name in a whisper... ''I know you're still in there.''

Videl flashed a smile of amusement. He was just about to make a mocking, scathing remark when he suddenly felt a surging force building up inside him.

''Break free of him,'' Diaval continued.. ''Hear me, my love.''

''Silence!'' Videl exclaimed, feeling himself somehow losing his hold over Maleficent.

''Don't do this.''

Videl growled as he tried to bring himself to give Diaval a killing blow... ''ARGHHHHHHHHH!'' he let out a yell, as he could feel Maleficent growing stronger and stronger with every passing second.

Diaval gasped for air as Videl let go of his throat, a distorted look on the dark Lord's face... Diaval's eyes widened as he suddenly heard Maleficent's voice speak out his name.

''Diaval.'' Maleficent took a deep breath, gulping in the air.. Knowing that her time in control of her own body was already running out, Maleficent quickly urged Diaval to escape by saying the word... ''Run.''

''What?''

Maleficent started to shake, as Videl started to regain control once again... ''RUN!'' she declared, her voice morphing back into Videl's.

Diaval quickly scrabbled away from her before getting to his feet.. He'd barely made it a few yards when he felt a searing pain in his back, as Videl blasted him with some magic. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Diaval fell to the ground, as the magic shot through his whole body.

''How dare you defy me!'' Videl called out to Maleficent, as he recovered full control of her body. ''I am in command now!'' He turned around to face Diaval before slowly marching towards him... ''And as for you.''

Diaval was just going to transform himself into a raven in order to make his escape when he suddenly felt Videl's foot pressing down on his back. ''AHHHHHHHHHH!'' He cried out in pain, as Videl spun him around before striking him repeatedly...

''No more chit-chat... Farewell.'' Videl was just about to obliterate Diaval when he heard the sound of running feet behind him.

''Now, Finn!'' Valentine cried out.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Finn flew forward and slammed a piece of broken wood into Videl's side.

''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Videl howled in pain, before quickly spinning around and striking Finn, launching the pirate into the air.

Valentine sprinted forward and looped a chain around Videl's neck before dragging him to the ground. Videl hastily responded by blasting some of his power straight at Valentine's face, narrowly missing him.. Valentine gave Videl a quick kick to the side before whipping out his dagger.

''Valentine, no!'' Diaval scrambled to his feet. ''You can't!''

''Back away, Diaval!'' Valentine threw himself on top of the weakened Videl.

''No!'' Diaval hurried towards them.

''GET BACK!'' Valentine swung the dagger in Diaval's direction. ''He has to die for killing so many of my men! He has to!''

''But Maleficent-''

''It's too late for her now!'' Valentine shouted. ''I must do this!.. Forgive me!'' Valentine exclaimed as he raised the dagger.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!''

Valentine was just about to plunge the dagger down into Videl when the dark Lord suddenly unfurled his wings, sending Valentine hurtling into the air, his body crashing down next to Finn's.. Videl let out a chortle as he turned towards Diaval and knocked him over with a burst of magic... ''Do you truly believe that I can be defeated so easily?'' Videl let out another laugh as he got back to his feet... ''This is just the beginning.''

''Not if I have anything to say about it!'' a voice declared from behind Videl.

''What!?'' Videl's eyes widened in alarm, as he turned around and saw Arian flying through the air towards him.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Arian smashed into Videl, sending them both crashing to the ground.

''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Sparks of Videl's dark energy came shooting out in all directions, Arian barely managing to deflect them.. ''GET OFF ME!'' Videl boomed in fury, as Arian wrapped his hands around the back of Videl's neck.

''Arian!'' Finn came rushing forward, Valentine right behind him.

''Help me!'' Arian called for aid, as he used all the power he could muster in order to keep Videl incapacitated.

Finn hurriedly dived onto the bottom half of Videl while Valentine grabbed hold of his torso.

Videl started to laugh maniacally, amused at their attempts to subdue him.

''Arian!'' Diaval struggled to his feet. ''Do it!''

''I can't find the wound!'' Arian scanned the back of Videl's neck, trying to find Vandran's bite mark that was to blame for all this.

''What are you doing!?'' Valentine shouted.

''Trying to find the wound that allowed this entity to possess Maleficent,'' Arian replied.

''ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Videl let out a wild cry as he sliced Valentine's right arm with his claws.

''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Valentine was forced to let go of Videl, as blood came shooting out of his arm.

''GOT IT!'' Arian rubbed his hands across the bite mark, using his powers to inject a form of blue magic inside Maleficent's body.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Videl screamed as he used all the power he could find in order to take flight, sending Valentine hurtling backwards in the process.

''VALENTINE!'' Finn cried out as he looked down to his Captain, while still clinging on to Videl's legs.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Arian swung on the back of Videl's neck, trying his best to bring him down.

''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Finn was suddenly struck by a bolt of Videl's power, causing him to fall, his body slamming against terra firma.

Diaval looked up towards Videl and Arian before quickly rushing towards the two fallen pirates.

''GO!'' Valentine shouted to Diaval as he clutched at his arm. ''Get after them!''

''But, are you alright?''

''Just go!''

''Yes, Diaval!'' Finn agreed. ''Don't worry about us!.. GO!''

Diaval nodded his head frantically before turning himself back into a raven.. Still feeling weak from Videl's magic, Diaval cautiously lifted himself off the ground before flying after Videl and Arian...

''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Arian bellowed, as he and Videl smashed through various tree branches.

''Let go of me!'' Videl declared, desperate to break free of the half man half fairy.

A determined Arian clenched his teeth as he concentrated all his magic on the wound, trying his hardest to rid Maleficent's body of the venom, as he knew it was the only chance of saving the possessed fairy.

Feeling weaker and weaker with each passing moment, Videl's wings suddenly stopped moving, sending both him and Arian plummeting down through the trees, headed straight towards what still remained of the Belladonna.

Unable to hold on any longer, Arian waited until he was directly above the middle of the ship before letting go of Videl... ''OOF!'' Arian smashed against the steps that led down to the wrecked brig.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Videl collided with the ship's wheel, as he came to an abrupt stop...

Arian struggled to his feet before climbing up the stairs, looking for any sign of his adversary... Just then, Arian heard a screeching sound from behind him, as Videl dived off the platform above him.. Arian hastily summoned up a magical barrier in order to defend himself, but Videl simply smashed right through it and pinned the half fae being to the floor, before raining blows down to his face, hitting him again and again...

''YESSSSS!'' Videl gave Arian a huge final strike, knocking his head to the right.

Arian blinked rapidly, trying his hardest to focus.. As the blurred vision before his eyes finally cleared up, Arian almost chocked on his own breath at what he saw... ''Earl,'' he whispered his comrade's name, as he looked into the face of his now deceased friend...a sharp piece of wood embedded right through his neck.

''Look into my eyes!'' Videl turned Arian's head so that he was looking straight forward into his face.

Arian started to tremble with fear, as he looked into Videl's pitch black eyes.

''That's it.'' Videl flashed a sinister smile. ''This is the future.. The darkness you see in my eyes will engulf this land... But the truth is, that this world has always been, and forever shall be...mine.'' Videl leaned forward.. He was just about to rip Arian's face clean off with his razor sharp teeth when he heard a loud cry from behind him.

''YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' An enraged Benson appeared from out of the brig and dived on top of Videl, sending the pair of them crashing to the floor.. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Benson let out a wild cry as he hoisted Videl into the air, slamming him against what was still left of the mizzenmast. ''This is for Earl!'' Benson pulled out his knife and was about to plunge it into Videl's heart when Arian cried out.

''DON'T!'' Arian knocked the knife from out of Benson's hand.. ''We can save Maleficent!''

''I don't care!'' Benson snapped in response. ''Can't you see what he's done!? He's wrecked our lives! Killed our friends!''

''Exactly!'' Arian agreed emphatically.. ''Don't let him do the same to Maleficent...please.''

Benson flashed a look of uncertainty, conflicted over what to do.

This brief hesitation was all Videl needed in order to summon up more strength, allowing him to blast Benson backwards and over the side of the ship.

''BENSON!'' Arian screamed.

Videl wasted no time at all in flying straight at Arian, only to be greeted by a bolt of the half fairy's magic, which knocked Videl off his feet.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Arian let out a furious war cry as he pounced on top of Videl and quickly used his remaining magic to draw more of the venom from Maleficent's body..

Feeling his strength waning, Videl reached out his hand and grabbed hold of Benson's discarded knife and slammed it into Arian's right kneecap.

''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Arian howled in pain, as Videl twisted the knife, trying to force Arian to desist in pulling the venom from out of Maleficent's body.

Just then, a familiar looking raven came swooping down towards them.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Videl let out a high pitched scream, as Diaval came leaping down towards them (now in human form).

''ARGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Diaval crashed into Arian and Videl, before being blasted back a few feet by a burst of Videl's magic..

''Diaval!'' Arian called out.. ''Help me!''

Diaval quickly scrambled to his feet and started to make his way over towards the pair.. However, before he could reach them, he was suddenly knocked aside by a figure that bumped into him.. ''You?'' Diaval looked to the fleeing Carter, who didn't even spare Diaval a glance before rushing over to what still remained of the gangplank.

''Come on, Gerald!'' Carter shouted over his shoulder before racing down the collapsing gangplank.

Gerald staggered out from underneath a large piece of fallen debris before running after Carter, another soldier right behind him.. Diaval, though, didn't have time to stop and confront Vernon's former Lieutenant, he had to hurry.

''DIAVAL!'' Arian cried out in a despairing voice, as he struggled to maintain his hold over Videl.

''I'm coming!'' Diaval rushed forward.

Videl could feeling himself losing control over Maleficent's body once again, as more and more of the venom was extracted by Arian, materializing in the air as a black liquid.. With a combination of fear and rage, Videl let out a tremendous scream, as he sliced Arian's wrist open with Benson's knife.

''ARHHHHHHHHHHHHGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Arian sank to his knees, blood spurting everywhere.

Seeing his chance, Videl quickly burst forward and spread out his wings.. Before he could take flight, though, Diaval tackled him.

''No you don't!'' Diaval kicked Videl across the face before grabbing hold of his right wing.

''Let go of me!''

''Never!'' Diaval slammed his elbow down into him.

''If you don't let go of me, I'll kill Maleficent once and for all!''

''What!?'' The look on Diaval's face expressed horror, as Videl put the knife to his throat.

''Now do you understand?'' Videl flashed a grin, blood trickling from his mouth.

''You wouldn't do it.'' Diaval shook his head, refusing to give in to his fear.. ''You kill her and you lose your life on this Earth.''

''That matters little,'' Videl replied. ''Within but a few days I shall be released anyway... Now, let go of me!''

Diaval's face started to twitch, knowing that he was caught between the Devil and the deep blue sea, as both choices would bring about devastating consequences.

''So be it.'' Videl prepared to destroy the body he was currently inhabiting.

''NO!'' Diaval stepped back, the look on his face a mask of terror, feeling completely helpless.

Videl let out a small chuckle.. ''Pathetic,'' he remarked, before blasting Diaval square in the chest with a burst of dark coloured magic, instantly knocking Diaval out and sending him flying towards the edge of the ship.. Videl laughed in triumph as he prepared to take flight, only to be prevented from doing so by a crossbow bolt suddenly embedding in his right wing.

''Got him!'' Finn declared, as he climbed over the side of the ship, crossbow in hand, dropping down onto a thin plank of wood that led towards the remains of the wheel.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' A furious Videl blasted a flurry of magic towards Finn, missing him by a very slender margin.

''LOOK OUT!'' Valentine cried out before tumbling over, as Videl's power prompted the ship to lurch forward, causing it to sink further into the muddy terrain that was all around the Belladonna.

''Come on!'' Valentine crawled forward before getting back to his feet, determined to stop Videl from escaping.

''Captain!'' Finn declared as he pointed to the ground. ''Look!''

Valentine glanced to his right and instantly noticed Gerald, Carter and the last remaining soldier scurrying away from the ship and into the trees.. ''Forget them!'' Valentine shouted. ''We have to stop that monster from getting away!''

Unable to resist the temptation of ending their lives, Videl chose not to try and make his escape, instead opting to blast all the power he could muster straight at Valentine.

''GET DOWN!'' Benson cried out, as he dived back onto the ship (having scaled a nearby tree in order to make this daring leap).

Valentine threw himself down a hole in the floor in order to avoid Videl's magic.. ''Now, Finn!'' he boomed.

The weakening Videl had just enough time to spin round before Finn punched him right in the jaw.

''YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Benson charged as fast as he could towards the pair before throwing himself at Videl, sending him, Finn, and the dark Lord crashing to the floor.

''Hold him!'' Arian stumbled forward, blood gushing from his wrist.

''DO IT!'' The veins on Benson's neck started to bulge, as he used all the strength he could summon up in order to pin Videl's wings down.

Arian had to toss the floundering Finn aside in order to get at Videl's neck, trying his best to concentrate in order to pull out the remains of the venom.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Videl swung his right foot out, kicking Benson directly in his solar plexus.

As Benson reeled with pain, suddenly finding it hard to breath, Videl pushed his hands up against the black skinned pirate, succeeding in lifting Benson into the air.

''Get back!'' Valentine tumbled forward, as the ship lurched once again. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' With a scream of encouragement, Valentine threw himself towards Videl, grabbing hold of his outstretched foot.. ''Hurry, Arian! Hurry!''

''I'm trying!'' Arian persisted in forcing the venom out of Maleficent's body, but it was getting harder and harder, as the dark force rebelled against his magic... ''That's it!'' Arian watched as more of the venom exited Maleficent's body, only a fraction of it now remaining.

With one almighty swing of his left arm, Videl rendered Benson unconscious, knocking the pirate backwards several feet.

''No!'' Arian struggled to keep hold of Videl.

''ENOUGH!'' Videl summoned up his strength and blasted Valentine aside, before opening his wings up to the full once again, nearly forcing Arian to let go of him.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Arian created a huge wave of magic and sent it crashing down into Videl, rendering the evil entity disoriented... Having spent almost all of his power, Arian could no longer concentrate enough in order to pull the last of the venom from out of Maleficent's body.

Videl took several deep breaths as he tried to focus, knowing that his hold over Maleficent was nearly gone... ''And now...I will finish this.'' Videl grabbed hold of Arian's wounded knee, causing the half fae creature to cry out in pain.. Videl gave a twisted smile as he poured his dark magic into the wound.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Unable to cope with the immense pain, Arian flung his head back, hitting it against a fallen step.. ''No,'' he murmured, as his body slumped down, almost falling through the gaping hole in the ship that led down to the muddy ground below.

''DIE!'' Videl grabbed hold of Arian's throat, his hand slowly morphing into a claw.. He was just about to rip out Arian's throat when he was suddenly struck on the back of the head with a large plank of wood.

''AH-HA!'' Theodore laughed in elation. ''How's that feel, mate!?'' Theodore proceeded to give Videl a swift kick to the shin before turning to Arian.. ''I haven't missed much, have I?''

''What?'' Arian flashed a bemused look.

''Well, I've finally found my courage.'' Theodore did a punching motion with his right hand. ''I'm ready to fight.''

Videl growled as his inner beast was finally awakened. Now perilously close to losing control of the body he was currently inhabiting, Videl called on nothing but his own powers (instead of tapping in to Maleficent's) causing Maleficent's face to give way to a monstrous looking being.

Seeing the demonic expression on Videl's face, Theodore started to panic. ''Well, er...on second thoughts.. It is a little drafty to be fighting out here.. D-d-d-on't you agree?''

Videl flashed a grin, before hitting Theodore so hard that he was sent catapulting right off the ship and into the nearby trees.

Arian closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to harness a final burst of power in order to rid the world of Videl.. ''Here goes.'' He took a deep breath. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Arian jumped up and grabbed hold of Videl, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Videl let out a blood curdling scream as sparks of power came shooting out of him. He tried to take flight but found he was incapable of doing so, as Maleficent's wings were no longer responding to his commands.

''Come on!'' Valentine cried, as he and Finn tried to approach Arian and Videl in order to aid their friend, but the immense power radiating from the demonic creature was too overwhelming, preventing them from reaching the pair.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Arian screamed, as he tried and tried with all his might to extract the very last of the venom, but it was no good...

Videl tried to redirect his remaining strength into Arian, but his powers were far too unstable.. Feeling Maleficent's spirit slowly reuniting with her body, Videl knew he had to end this now while he still could. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Videl screamed as he reached over his shoulder and grabbed hold of Arian's face.. ''When I am purged from this body...Maleficent dies!''

''No!'' Arian cried out in defiance... ''You have no power here!''

Videl laughed heartily at this.. ''Oh, my dear, Arian. Every single thing in existence will be mine, in time... Unfortunately, you won't be around here to see it!'' Videl spun around and thrust his clawed hand forward, ripping out Arian's left eye with one quick, precise strike.

''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Arian's scream was amplified by his own magic, as he fell down to the floor.

''YOU WILL BURN!'' Videl's hand burst into flames, as he made to ignite Arian's face.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Valentine and Finn cried out in unison, as they tried in desperation to reach Arian, not having the strength to make it through Videl's wall of awesome power.. Arian was just about to be incinerated by Videl when...-

''GET DOWN!'' Valentine shouted, he and Finn quickly diving to the floor, as a rampaging Diaval came charging towards them (now in the form of a rhinoceros).

Videl tried to build up more power in order to prevent Diaval from breaking through his magical barrier, but it was no good, all his power had been spent.

Diaval lunged forward, smashing right through the wall, as he headed straight for Videl, knowing that he had to do this for Maleficent's sake and for everyone else's, too.

''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Videl drew all the dispersed power from the remains of the barrier and directed it into Diaval, as he was picked up on the shape-shifter's horn and smashed into the crumbling rear wall of the ship.

On impacting with the wall, Diaval fell down to his right side, smashing through the floor and towards the base of the ship.. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Diaval screamed on turning himself back into human form, scrambling to remain aboard the ship, as he nearly fell prey to a gaping hole in the Belladonna's hull.

Knowing that his time in command of Maleficent's body was nearing an end, Videl placed his right hand to his neck, intent on destroying this body before Maleficent's soul could reclaim it... He was just about to self destruct with the morsel of power he still had left, when a semi-blinded Arian grabbed hold of his hand.

''Not so fast!'' Arian declared, as he reached his hand around the back of Videl's neck and grasped at the bite wound.

Videl let out a ferocious growl as he struggled to break free, the entire lower half of Maleficent's body now failing to respond to his commands.

''Come on!'' Arian hung his head, struggling to keep concentration, as the agony he was experiencing was so great... ''COME ON!'' He fought to try and extract the last fraction of venom.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' With a crazed yell, Videl pulled the very last of his power into Maleficent's body, in a last ditch attempt to destroy it.

With no other choice remaining, Arian did the only thing he could in order to save Maleficent.. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Arian screamed, as he used all his magic to attract the venom towards his wounded wrist.. Sure enough, the venom was transferred from Maleficent's body to his own, the dark force latching on to him like a hungry parasite.

''ARIAN!'' Valentine shot forward towards his friend, Finn right behind him.

Maleficent's body started to tremble, as Videl's spirit began to be slowly cast from it.. His final act in control of Maleficent's body was to poke Arian in the bloody socket that his eye used to occupy.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Valentine cried out in rage, as he struck Videl hard across the face with his clenched fist.

Overcome by the pain and the venom, Arian sank to the floor, as he slipped into unconsciousness..

Diaval clambered back up through the hole and watched in alarm as Maleficent's body suddenly stopped trembling, and all fell silent...

''W-what's happening?'' Finn asked in a quiet tone, a hint of trepidation in his voice...

Suddenly, they all heard a tremendous, demonic yell, as Videl's transparent, fiery spirit went shooting up into the sky, twisting and distorting in shape. Its cries were so loud that they could be heard for miles and miles across the land.

While Valentine and Finn ducked for cover (unsure of what was happening), Diaval stood up tall and confronted the enraged Videl, as he swooped down in front of Diaval and gave out a scream... Just before it disappeared into nothingness, the entity gave a final, defiant cry that echoed on the wind... And with that, Videl was banished from the world of the living, disappearing in a cloud of black smoke...

.

.

.

.

''Okay, okay.'' Christopher raised his hands in order to stop Oloven from saying anymore. ''Let me see if I've got this straight... You're telling me that this Esmeralda lives in the forest of Kerriwood?''

''I am,'' Oloven confirmed.

''And would I be right in thinking that this is the same forest you mentioned to me earlier?''

''Yes.'' Oloven let out a sigh.

''But, in that case...you must have known.''

''Known what, exactly?''

''That Jacob had been taken captive, tortured and eventually killed by Esmeralda,'' Christopher replied.

''What?''

''Look, you said that Jacob's disappearance had occurred near the forest of Kerriwood.''

''Indeed,'' Oloven confirmed.

''Then why didn't you suspect that Esmeralda had taken him?''

''I did,'' Oloven responded. ''I just didn't voice my suspicions, that's all.. I thought I should wait until the matter had been confirmed by you.''

''Yeah, by sending me to Purgatory.'' Chris turned away while letting out a huff...

''Christopher, what's the matter?''

''What's the matter?'' Chris echoed as he quickly turned back around.. ''I could have been spared from visiting that awful, awful place if you'd just have told me about Esmeralda in the first place.''

''Not really,'' Oloven disagreed with that. ''We still needed to know whether or not Jacob was alive or dead, and to find out what had become of the crystal as well...''

''Yeah, I suppose you're right.'' Christopher sighed.. ''At least we know where the crystal is now.''

''Mm.'' Oloven wiped his brow with the back of his hand, a worried look on his face.

''What is it?'' Christopher inquired on noticing this.

''Well, this is hardly good news, you know.. A fairy as volatile and wicked as Esmeralda in possession of that crystal spells trouble. Deep, deep, trouble, I fear.''

''I can imagine,'' Chris replied.. ''So, what's her story, then? What do you know about her?''

''Why do you presume I know anything about her?''

Christopher gave Oloven a knowing look.

''Oh, fine,'' Oloven relented.. ''She's been around for a long time now, dwelling in that forest.''

''Wait a second,'' Chris spoke up. ''You told me that Kerriwood was the home of the pixie Queen.. Was that another one of your many lies?''

''No, of course not,'' Oloven denied this... ''I just neglected to tell you that was no longer the case.''

''Why? What happened to those pixies and their Queen?''

''Killed,'' was Oloven's simple response.

''Killed?''

''Mm.'' Oloven glanced away... ''By her.''

''Esmeralda killed them?''

Oloven gave a nod before turning back. ''Most of them.''

''Including the Queen?''

''Yes.'' Oloven let out a sigh... ''A great tragedy.''

''How did it happen?.. I mean, how did Esmeralda succeed in killing so many of them?''

''Through pure force,'' Oloven replied.. ''Even the very strongest pixie is no match for a fairy.''

''I see.'' Chris nodded. ''Well, I suppose that makes sense. They are considerably smaller than fairies... So, what does Esmeralda spend her time doing now, then?''

''Preying on men like yourself, mostly.''

''Why?'' Christopher wondered.. ''Is she simply a misandrist?''

''Well, yes, probably so.. But there's a little more to it than that?''

''What do you mean?''

''Esmeralda seeks immortality, Christopher,'' Oloven replied. ''She seeks eternal life. She seeks to conquer death itself. And so far...she's succeeded in doing so.''

''Come on.'' Chris flashed a doubtful look, suspecting that Oloven may be joshing.. ''Surely not even the very strongest of fairies can conquer death.''

''Indeed.'' Oloven gave a nod.. ''But Esmeralda is far more than your average run-of-the-mill fairy.''

''I don't understand.''

''Well, knowing that the keys to immortality could not be found within the confines of her own magic, Esmeralda decided to broaden her horizons, pursuing darker paths.. This, in turn...led her to witchcraft.''

''Witchcraft?'' Chris echoed with a look of horror on his face.

''Yes,'' Oloven confirmed it.. ''Sorcery. Black magic.''

''I know what witchcraft is, Oloven.'' Christopher turned away again, suddenly feeling incredibly unsettled.. ''I just never knew it was practiced by fairies.''

''It isn't,'' Oloven replied. ''Esmeralda is the only exception... So far as we know,'' he hastily added under his breath.

''Does witchcraft make a fairy stronger?''

''Well, it's difficult to say. While witchcraft doesn't actually increase a fairy's power, it does hone their skills. They learn new, cunning abilities that are mysterious and seeped in dark, dark magic. Gaining knowledge of incantations and spells that even the very wisest of fairies know next to nothing of.''

''Interesting.'' Christopher turned back around.. ''And Esmeralda does this for immortality?''

''Yes.''

''Then how does Jacob fit in?'' Christopher asked. ''What's his role in all this?''

''To nourish Esmeralda.''

''What?'' Chris looked puzzled.

''Well, you see, in her quest for eternal life, Esmeralda stumbled upon an ancient spell... One that requires living men in order to be successful.''

''How does it work?''

''I do not know,'' Oloven replied. ''But that is why you must be careful in retrieving the crystal, Christopher. Or else...you will suffer the same fate as poor Jacob.''

Christopher turned away from Oloven with a look of despondency on his face, before trudging over towards a nearby log...

''What is it?''

''Oh, nothing.'' Christopher sat down on the log. ''I just feel as though I've been handed a death sentence, that's all.''

''Whatever do you mean?''

''Oh, knock it off, Oloven.'' Chris shook his head in annoyance. ''Look at me... I'm out of my depth here.''

''What makes you say that?''

''I'm just a man!'' Christopher snapped. ''I have no magic! I have no special powers! I have no...-'' He stopped short of saying anything else...

''Christopher, I understand how you feel about this, but-''

''No, you don't understand!'' Christopher exclaimed... ''I can't do this anymore, Oloven... But then again, I don't suppose I have much of a choice, do I?''

''There's always a choice, my friend. Various options to decide from.'' Oloven sat down beside Christopher... ''The trick is choosing the one that your heart is in alignment with.''

Chris gave a nod of understanding.. ''Then I must press on... Even if this particular road leads to my death.''

''That's pessimism talking.''

''No, that's reality talking,'' Chris retorted.. ''Defeating a wicked, powerful fairy is difficult enough. But defeating a wicked, powerful fairy with a magical crystal that amplifies her powers.'' Christopher couldn't help but chuckle at the absurdity of his chances of success. ''Let's face it, Oloven...I'm doomed.''

''Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that.. You've overcome the odds before.''

''Yeah, with sufficient backup and a whole lot of luck.. And somehow, I don't think you'll be sticking around for this fight, will you?''

''Whether I do or not is immaterial,'' Oloven replied. ''Destiny is your ally in this struggle, Christopher.''

''Oh, wonderful.'' Chris couldn't help but roll his eyes.. ''You know, I don't think that's gonna be much of a help.''

''Oh, come now. Such talk is not befitting of "The One".''

''Ah, so that's what this is about.'' Christopher turned his head to face Oloven. ''The prophecy.''

''Well, it's proven true thus far.''

''In what way?''

''Well, you're here, after all.''

''Yeah, but I haven't exactly achieved anything momentous yet.'' Christopher hung his head..

''You've achieved more than you know, son.'' Oloven gave Christopher a pat on the shoulder...

''Oloven, I've been meaning to ask you about this, actually.''

''Ask me about what?''

''The prophecy,'' Christopher clarified. ''Where did it come from?.. What's the story behind its origin?''

''Hard to say,'' Oloven replied as he turned away. ''But the relevance of that is little.. All that matters is what the prophecy says, and it is both clear and brief in its message. As you are already aware, it states that a fair haired man from a distant land will arrive riding aboard a bolt of lighting, in a time of great peril, when the apocalypse itself hangs over this world and all others.. Then, he shall arrive.. "The One"... You, Christopher.'' Oloven turned back around to face the young man. ''You are "The One"... And you will prevail.''

Chris smiled in amusement, still not fully understanding how so many people could have so much faith in him.. ''You say that the origin of the prophecy means little, but I'm afraid I must disagree.. Without knowing where the prophecy comes from, how can it be afforded so much credibility, if any at all?''

''You are here, my friend. Matching the description of "The One" and arriving by means of lightning.. That alone grants the prophecy a vast amount of credibility, don't you agree?..''

''Fair enough,'' Christopher conceded this. ''But I'd still like to know a little more about it. So if you have any information regarding where the prophecy came from then please share it.''

''Alright,'' Oloven relented with a sigh. ''Although, there's not much I can tell you.. For starters, it's old... Very old.''

''Well, I gathered that,'' Christopher remarked under his breath. ''Go on.''

''The prophecy was passed down through a series of dreams. Dreams that influenced the individual who received them to document the messages down into stone, as he was instructed to do so in the very first dream.''

''I see.'' Chris nodded his head. ''Is there anything else you know?.. For instance, who imparted this information into the dreams?''

Oloven gave Chris a strange look...

''Well?'' Christopher refused to back down on this.

''Well, according to a portion of the message that was eventually lost to time...the prophecy is of divine origin.''

''Really?'' Christopher turned his head away from Oloven, looking straight ahead.. ''In that case...at least Someone knows how all this is going to play out.'' Chris looked up to the bright sky...

''Not necessarily,'' Oloven spoke up after a brief silence had passed.

''What do you mean?'' Chris turned his head back to face Oloven.

''That not even the powers that be know absolutely everything, Christopher,'' Oloven explained.

''Well, He knew that I was going to arrive in this land...apparently.''

''Knowing a brief summary and knowing the entire synopsis are different things, though, are they not?'' Oloven flashed a small smile.

''I suppose.'' Christopher returned the old man's smile before looking away again...

A silence passed between them before Oloven suddenly rose to his feet, saying. ''And now...I must leave you.''

Christopher let out a long sigh. ''Just as I suspected.. Abandoned again, eh?''

''I'm not abandoning you, Christopher.'' Oloven disagreed with Christopher's use of that word.. ''I'm helping you, actually.''

''Helping me?'' Chris got to his feet, a hint of annoyance in his voice. ''How, exactly, are you helping me?''

''Well, I...cannot say.''

''Why not?''

''Well..-''

''Because you can't think of a good excuse for leaving, that's why!'' Christopher exclaimed.. ''I can't believe that you're running out on me again!''

''Christopher, I-''

''Admit it!''

''Christopher!'' Oloven shouted out his name before pausing and taking a deep breath... ''You must understand that I have to do this.''

''No. I don't understand.'' Christopher shook his head.. ''Can't you see, Oloven?.. I'm scared.''

''I know.'' Oloven sighed.. ''But, surely by now you must be used to-''

''It was different before,'' Christopher cut Oloven off.. ''I had Maleficent, Diaval...Syrena.'' Chris let out a wistful sigh. ''But now that I'm alone...suddenly...I'm afraid.''

Oloven walked towards the despondent young man and placed a hand on his shoulder. ''Christopher, trust me when I say, you're never alone... I'll always be with you.''

Chris gave a small, weary nod (tired of hearing such platitudes).

''I would not leave you unless I had to... Believe me, I have no other alternative.''

''Alright.'' Christopher could tell by the genuine look in Oloven's eyes that the old man was speaking the truth.. ''Just tell me one thing before you go.''

''What?''

''Why are you leaving?''

Oloven pursed his lips, hesitant to answer.

''Well?..''

''I cannot say,'' Oloven eventually replied. ''If I do, I fear that it may cloud your mind, distracting you from the task at hand... All I will say is that I'm doing this for your welfare, Christopher.''

''Oh.'' Chris took a deep breath. ''Okay then.. But it better be good.''

''Oh, trust me, it is.'' Oloven gave a wink.. ''Now, you must hurry.'' Oloven started to walk in the direction of his horse. ''In just a few days time the night of the blood moon shall arrive, and Vandran's plan will finally be completed. That's why after retrieving the crystal you must make haste for Mount Oberon in order to prevent this impending Armageddon''

''Look, I don't see how I'm going to be able to pull this off without you,'' Chris spoke up. ''How am I even going to find the forest? Or Mount Oberon, for that matter? I don't know the way.''

''No...but he does.'' Oloven gestured to his horse. ''Isn't that right, Hayyel?'' Oloven patted his horse upon reaching him.

''I don't understand,'' Christopher expressed his confusion. ''How is he going to be of help? He'll be leaving with you...won't he?''

''Oh, my dear boy.'' Oloven smiled. ''Of course not.'' He promptly stepped away from the four legged animal.

''Wait a second!'' Christopher hurried after him. ''You mean to say you'll be travelling on foot?''

''Not exactly.''

''What then?''

Oloven stopped and sighed.. ''Christopher, such questions are pointless. Take my horse.'' Oloven gestured once again in the direction of Hayyel. ''He will lead you to the forest of Kerriwood.'' Oloven was just about to continue walking when Christopher spoke up again.

''I can't.''

''What?'' Oloven looked to the young man.

''I can't take Hayyel.''

''Why ever not?''

''Because of Apollo,'' Chris explained. ''I can't exactly leave him behind. Not after all we've been through together.''

''Of course.'' Oloven gave a nod of his head while thinking on what to do... ''I've got it!''

''Really?''

''Yes, yes. Take both horses.''

''And how, pray tell, am I going to ride two horses at the same time?''

''You're not,'' Oloven replied. ''You're going to ride Apollo, as you always do.''

''And Hayyel?''

''Just tell him to lead you to Kerriwood. He'll know what to do.''

''You sure about that?''

''Quite sure.'' Oloven resumed walking, as he headed towards the nearby trees.

''Quite sure?'' Chris echoed him, a slight trace of worry in his voice.. ''Oh, good.''

''Farewell, Christopher!'' Oloven declared.

''Wait, Oloven!'' Chris shouted after him.. ''When will I see you again!?''

''I will return to your side at the appropriate time,'' Oloven responded cryptically.

''And what does that mean, exactly!?''

''You'll see.''

Christopher let out a lengthy, discouraged sigh, knowing that there was nothing he could do to prevent Oloven from leaving...

''Oh, I almost forgot.'' Oloven came to a stop and turned around to face Christopher. ''Don't forget to check that Apollo's saddle is secure before mounting him!''

''What!?'' Christopher looked rather perplexed, wondering why Oloven would say such a strange thing.

''You heard me.'' Oloven turned around again and continued walking.

''Yes, I did! But I still don't know what it means!'' Christopher exclaimed.. ''I mean, I always secure his saddle before riding him!''

Oloven's only response to this was to wave over his shoulder, as he stepped into the trees...

Christopher shook his head in dismay before turning around to face Hayyel (who had approached him). ''Hiya, fella.'' Chris stroked the end of Hayyel's nose. ''Are you going to show me the way to Kerriwood forest?''

Hayyel nodded his head.

''Great stuff.'' Chris gave Hayyel a pat to the neck before stepping away from the horse.. ''Come here, Apollo.'' He beckoned his own horse to come closer, prompting Apollo to duly make his way over towards Christopher... Remembering Oloven's words, Chris decided to take a look at Apollo's saddle... ''Well, it certainly seems secure enough to me.'' Christopher was just about to climb aboard his horse when he spotted something tucked underneath the saddle.. ''What's this?'' Chris lifted the saddle up and was taken aback by what he saw.. ''What the-'' Chris pulled his leather jacket free of the saddle, wondering how on Earth it could have gotten here. ''This wasn't here before.. How could it have-'' As it suddenly dawned on him that Oloven was responsible for this, Christopher rushed forward and looked into the trees, seeing that Oloven was now merely a speck in the distance. He was just about to call after him when the old man suddenly disappeared in a flash of white light, leaving Christopher gobsmacked by his mysterious powers once again.. ''Incredible.'' Chris smiled while shaking his head... ''Well, he certainly knows how to make an exit, doesn't he?''

Both horses nodded in agreement.

Christopher hastily donned his beloved jacket before clapping his hands together ''Right then!'' He made his way back to Apollo and promptly mounted him.. ''We've got an evil fairy to bring down, fellas! (Chris tried his utmost best to stop himself from trembling at the very thought). So let's make haste for Kerriwood forest!... Lead on, Hayyel!'' Christopher declared. ''Lead on!''

* * *

**(A/N). And so ends another chapter... Now, before you go, I'd just like to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. May you and your families enjoy this festive period.. I sincerely hope that 2016 makes all your dreams come true.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, Happy Holidays everyone!**


	55. A Great Sacrifice

**(A/N). Hi guys! Before we get started allow me to wish you all a Happy New Year!.. I hope that you all had a truly wonderful Christmas. **

**Now, I'd just like to take a moment in order to assure you all that I am still 100% committed to this story. Now that 2016 is here I've suddenly realised that I've been writing this story for over a year and a half. That just boggles my mind because it only feels like yesterday to me since I wrote that very first chapter. It feels like we've accomplished so much in that time.. I think I owe it to you all to give you an outlook into just how far we're into When Worlds Collide (as we're well past the 400,000 word point now). Honestly, I don't know for sure, but at a rough guess I'd say in the end the total will be around 90 to 100 chapters.. There's so much more to come in this story so please stick with it... Well, that's about it. I'm looking forward to sharing this year with you all.**

**Okay then, enough of my chatter. On with the story! **

* * *

''Arian... Arian.''

''Valentine?'' Arian murmured, as he opened his one remaining eye.. ''Where are we?''

''Aboard the Belladonna,'' Valentine replied... ''Well, what's left of it.''

Arian grimaced as he suddenly felt an agonising pain shoot through his whole body.

''Arian?.. Are you alright?''

''Do I look alright?''

''Well...no,'' Valentine replied.

Arian moved his hand to where his left eye used to be, feeling a piece of cloth covering the wound.

''Oh, er...we didn't know what to do so I made a patch for it,'' Valentine explained.. ''Don't press on it.''

''I won't.'' Arian removed his hand from the patch.

''Is there no way for you to heal it?''

Arian shook his head.. ''But it doesn't matter anymore,'' he muttered under his breath, knowing what he now had to do.

''What?''

''Nothing.'' Arian let out a cough.. ''W-where's Maleficent?''

''She's over there.'' Valentine gestured behind him. ''All of our attempts at waking her have failed.''

''I see.'' Arian nodded before forcing himself into an upright position.

''Hey, take it easy.'' Valentine tried to push Arian back down. ''You're in no condition to be moving about.''

''I'm fine,'' Arian assured him.

''That's an order, Arian.''

''I must check on Maleficent, Captain.''

Valentine let out a sigh.. ''Very well.'' He stepped aside so that Arian could get to his feet..

''Arian,'' Finn spoke up on hearing Arian's voice.. ''You're awake!''

Arian smiled softly at his fellow pirate as Finn approached him.

''Come here!'' Finn embraced his friend.

''Ah!'' Arian recoiled, as Finn brushed against his badly wounded wrist.

''Oh, I'm sorry.'' Finn pulled back. ''I'm just so relieved to see you awake.''

''Arian?'' Benson suddenly spoke up as he opened his eyes (having just regained consciousness). ''Is that you?''

''Yes, Benson. It's me.'' Arian stopped and took a deep breath, trying to fight back against the venom that was coursing through his veins.

Benson struggled to his feet before approaching Arian.

''Give him some room.'' Valentine lightly pushed Finn and Benson back (knowing that Arian was struggling to stand).

''Thank you, Captain.'' Arian smiled at Valentine before giving his two friends a pat on the shoulder.

''Arian!'' Diaval suddenly called out.

Arian looked over towards Diaval and saw him crouching down beside the unconscious Maleficent.

''Here!'' Diaval motioned for Arian to hurry.

Benson offered Arian his hand in order to aid him in walking, but Arian politely rejected it with a small shake of his head.

''She won't wake up!'' Diaval exclaimed as he looked to his beloved Mistress.

''I'm coming!'' Arian started to make his way towards the pair, limping on his badly injured leg.

''Something's wrong!'' Diaval cried out in panic on touching Maleficent's forehead with his hand. ''She's cold to the touch!''

''Move aside.'' Arian gestured for Diaval to move back so he could take a closer look at Maleficent.

''You have to help her!''

''Oi, lower your voice,'' Finn spoke in a prickly tone. ''He's badly injured, you know.''

''I'm sorry.'' Diaval took a deep breath in order to compose himself... ''I just can't bear the thought of anything happening to her.''

''Yeah, well-''

''It's alright, Finn,'' Arian cut his comrade off before he could say anything that might offend.. ''Diaval's just worried, aren't you?''

Diaval nodded his head frantically, his whole body trembling with fear.. ''P-please help her.''

Arian gave Diaval a faint smile before suddenly doubling over in pain, feeling a sharp, burning sensation in his stomach.

''Arian!?'' Valentine hurried towards him, a concerned look on his face.

''I'm alright, I'm alright,'' Arian outright lied in order to convince his Captain that he was okay... ''Diaval.''

''Yes?'' Diaval looked to the half man, half fairy.

''Wait just a..- I'm just going to, er...sit down.'' Arian sank to the floor, sitting down next to Maleficent.

''Arian, are you sure you're-''

''I'm fine,'' Arian assured Diaval. ''Now, listen to me, Diaval.'' He took a deep breath before saying... ''Maleficent is going to be okay.''

''W-what?'' Diaval let out a breathless sigh, overwhelmed with relief.

''She's going to be fine,'' Arian confirmed with a smile.

''Oh, thank goodness.'' Diaval sat down next to his love and kissed her on the forehead. ''Oh, thank you, Arian... Thank you.''

''Anytime.''

Just then, a familiar figure tumbled onto the ship.

''Men!'' Valentine declared, prompting Finn and Benson to grab hold of two nearby swords.

''Whoa!'' Theodore exclaimed. ''Relax.. It's only me.''

''Theodore.'' Valentine let out a sigh.

Finn gave a roll of his eyes before tossing his sword to the floor, while Benson let out a huff.

''Well, excuse me for being a survivor,'' Theodore said.. ''Ask yourself, how many men could have survived been hit like that?''

''Not many,'' Valentine replied in a disinterested tone.

''Exactly!'' Theodore beamed... ''By the way...where is he?''

''Look.'' Benson pointed towards the unconscious Maleficent.

''Whoa!'' Theodore jumped in fear on seeing the fairy (thinking that she was still possessed by Videl).

''No, no, no.'' Benson shook his head. ''She's back to normal now.''

''What?'' Theodore looked puzzled.

''He's gone, Theodore,'' Valentine explained.

''Purged from her body,'' Finn added.

''Oh.'' Theodore gave a nod... ''Well, why didn't you just say so in the first place!?''

Benson stamped on the floor in annoyance. ''Listen here you little-''

''Quiet!'' Valentine declared.. ''All of you!''

Theodore, Benson and Finn all fell silent...

''That's better.'' Valentine winced as he pulled a small piece of broken wood from out of his injured arm...

A silence filled the air for several seconds until Diaval finally broke it, as he spoke in the direction of Arian.

''So...why is she so cold?'' Diaval asked.

''Her body's in shock,'' Arian explained. ''She could be like this for several hours, I'm afraid.''

''And then?''

''Then she will awaken,'' Arian replied with a cough.. ''Apart from the odd memory lapse she should make a full recovery.. The venom's gone now, you see... It's gone.'' Arian sighed before looking away, knowing what he had to do...

''And what about-''

''I think he's answered enough questions,'' Finn cut Diaval off mid sentence. ''Come on, Arian. Let's get you down below.''

''But there's nothing down below,'' Theodore spoke up. ''It's all been bloody decimated, mate.''

''Actually, I think half of the brig is still intact,'' Valentine said.

''Right, that's settled then.'' Finn offered Arian a hand up. ''Come on.''

Arian shook his head. ''No... Leave me.''

''Oh, don't be so silly.'' Finn grabbed hold of Arian's right hand. ''Let's-'' He suddenly stopped and fell silent on noticing that Arian's veins on his arm had turned black.. ''What the-'' Finn looked towards his Captain. ''Valentine...look at this.''

''Let go of my hand, Finn.'' Arian tried to pull his hand free.

Valentine quickly hurried over to Finn's side and immediately noticed what his first mate was drawing his attention to.. ''Arian...what's happening?''

''Let me take a look.'' Diaval got to his feet.

''I said let go!'' Arian yanked his hand free of Finn's before scrabbling to his feet. ''Just back away!.. All of you!''

Valentine and Finn shared worried glances before each taking a step back.

''Arian...what's going on?'' Benson inquired in a hesitant manner.

''Alright, alright,'' Arian relented... ''Now, I want all of you to listen to me very carefully... During the struggle I-'' Arian paused and grimaced, as he felt the burning sensation once again. ''I...couldn't extract the last of the venom from out of Maleficent.''

''W-w-what do you mean?'' Diaval wondered aloud in a quivering voice. ''Are you saying that she's still infected with it?''

''No.'' Arian shook his head. ''It's just...in order to draw out the very last of the venom I had to-'' Arian paused in order to gulp in a breath of air. ''I had to-''

''Transfer it into yourself,'' Diaval suddenly deduced what had occurred..

''Yes,'' Arian confirmed with a sigh...

''So...what does that mean?'' Finn looked equally worried and confused..

''It means that...he's inside me,'' Arian replied.

''What?''

Theodore hastily retreated towards the edge of the ship on hearing this.

''What!?'' Valentine exclaimed in panic.. ''Arian, explain this!''

''Very well, Captain.'' Arian took a deep breath before beginning to explain.. ''The dark entity that possessed Maleficent did so by means of venom.. This venom was instilled into her body by-'' Arian paused in order to catch his breath, feeling Videl clawing away at his very soul.

''By Vandran,'' Diaval finished the sentence for Arian.

''Vandran?'' Valentine echoed.

''Yes,'' Diaval confirmed. ''He and Maleficent had a confrontation on the outskirts of Devondale just before you all showed up.''

''Wait a minute,'' Finn spoke up, trying to keep track of what was been said. ''If that monster took control of Maleficent because of the venom...that means-''

''Yes.'' Arian gave a weary nod. ''Soon. Very soon, in fact... He will possess me.''

''What!?'' Benson exclaimed. ''I-I don't understand!''

''He's taking control of my body, Benson,'' Arian tried his best to explain... ''I don't have much time left.''

''Why?'' Diaval jumped into the conversation. ''The venom didn't work this quickly with Maleficent. Why is it any different for you?''

''Well, for one thing, I'm only a half fairy, Diaval...meaning that-'' Arian stopped and leaned against the stairs he was standing beside.. He took a deep, labored breath before continuing. ''Meaning that my magic isn't as great as Maleficent's.. My powers are putting up a lower level of resistance than Maleficent's did... Also, you must take into account that the venom is now at its ripest.''

''I see.'' Diaval furrowed his brow, short on ideas as to how Arian could avoid his impending possession... Soon enough, a deafening silence had fallen across the entirety of the Belladonna...

Theodore was the one who finally broke the silence, saying to Arian. ''So, what are you going to do about it, then?''

Arian failed to respond...

''Well?'' Theodore pressed for an answer...

''There's not much I can do, Theodore,'' Arian eventually replied...

''So, what then?'' Finn looked anxiously towards Arian. ''Are we supposed to just tie you up or something?''

''No,'' Arian promptly rejected the idea.. ''I'm afraid that wouldn't work, my friend.''

''Why not?''

''Because I would keep growing in strength until you could no longer contain me,'' Arian explained. ''And then...- Well, I tremble at the very thought of what may happen.''

''Okay, okay!'' Benson exclaimed. ''We'll have Maleficent do what you did for her. She can draw the venom from out of your body.''

''No, Benson,'' Arian disagreed.

''Why not?''

''Because-''

''WHY NOT!?''

''BENSON!'' Valentine boomed... ''Let him speak.''

''Thank you, Captain.'' A weakening Arian gave Valentine a nod of gratitude.

''I'm sorry.'' Benson buried his head in his hands, distraught at what was happening..

''Now, tell us.'' Valentine walked towards Arian.. ''Why can't Maleficent return the favor?''

''I really don't think-''

''Be quiet,'' Valentine silenced Diaval... ''Go on, Arian.''

''Well, sir...the truth is it would probably kill her,'' Arian responded. ''She's so weak at the moment that I doubt she could handle the strain. And besides...I fear that I will be taken over before she even manages to wake up.''

''But, surely we could-''

''I can't take the risk, Valentine..'' Arian flashed a small, yet sad smile... ''I just can't.''

''So, what do you propose?'' Finn asked in a rather fearful tone of voice.

Arian hung his head and let out a sigh.. After a few seconds of quiet contemplation, he slowly made his way forward and picked up Benson's knife from the floor.

''Arian...what are you doing?'' Valentine said with a worried expression on his face.

Arian shot his Captain a knowing look.

''Just put the knife down, Arian.. Okay?''

''I can't, Captain. You know that.''

''Just put it down,'' Valentine persisted.

''There's no other way.''

''We can think of something else. Just put it down.''

''No,'' Arian refused once again.

''Arian, don't be so stupid,'' Diaval spoke up. ''Don't kill yourself out of fear of this monster.''

Arian let out a small laugh while shaking his head. ''Don't you see?.. I'm not doing this out of fear... I'm doing it for you.'' Arian pointed to everyone on the ship in turn. ''All of you...''

''So many lives have been lost on this day,'' Benson spoke up. ''Earl, Drew, many, many others... I don't want to lose you as well.''

''Benson, my friend.'' Arian smiled at him. ''You're one of the strongest men I've ever met.. And a damn fine cook as well, I might add.'' He let out a small chuckle.. ''It's been an honour to serve on this ship alongside you, Benson.'' Arian gave him a parting smile before turning his attention towards Finn. ''Same goes for you, Finny! It's been a pleasure to have-''

''Spare me from your goodbyes,'' Finn spoke these harsh words in anger, annoyed at this terribly unfair situation.

''I suggest you hear him out, Finn,'' Valentine advised his first mate to listen.

''No, it's fine, Captain,'' Arian said. ''I can understand Finn's frustration because I feel it too... But, I really think you should know this, Finn.''

Finn took a deep breath as he tried to stop tears from forming in his eyes.

''Look at him, mate.'' Theodore gave Finn a small nudge with his elbow.

Finn let out a lengthy sigh before turning back around to face Arian.. ''Go on.''

''This isn't goodbye forever, Finn. It's just a parting... We will be together again.'' Arian looked to his friends. ''All of us...'' He was just about to say something else when he suddenly felt an agonising pain in his chest, sending him spiraling down towards the floor.

''Arian!'' Diaval cried out, as everyone (save for Theodore) rushed forward..

''I can't bear this!'' Benson slammed his fist into the stairs.

Arian closed his remaining eye tight, trying his best to harness some of his magic in order to try and dispel the pain..

''I've got him!'' Diaval motioned for the others to disperse, as he helped the half fae being back to his feet.. ''Come on, Arian,'' Diaval spoke these rather meaningless words of encouragement out of pity for the poor soul who had saved his beloved Maleficent... ''Thank you.''

''For what?'' Arian responded.

''For saving her, of course.'' Diaval gestured his head in the direction of his Mistress.

Arian gave the shape-shifter a weak smile. ''Don't mention it.'' He grimaced once again as the pain shifted back to his abdomen... ''Take care of her, Diaval.''

''I will...''

Arian turned his gaze towards Valentine.. ''Captain.''

''Yes?'' Valentine walked towards him.

''I have to tell you something before I-'' Arian stopped short of finishing the sentence (not wanting to speak the words 'kill myself' aloud).

Feeling that he was encroaching on a private conversation, Diaval gave Arian a pat on the shoulder before stepping away from him and Valentine, hurrying back to Maleficent's side.

''Go on,'' Valentine urged the ailing Arian to continue.

''Well, I just want to say...take care of them.'' Arian turned his head towards Finn and Benson.. ''Keep them safe.''

''Of course.'' Valentine gave a faint smile... ''I want you to know that it's been a privilege, Arian.. You're a far, far better man than I am. ''

Arian smiled softly as he gripped the knife tight in his right hand, readying himself for the inevitable... ''You're wrong, you know.''

''About what?''

''About yourself,'' Arian responded in a whisper. ''You're a good man, Valentine. Much better than I.''

''No.'' Valentine gave a small shake of his head.. ''I'm many things, but a good man is not one of them.''

''You're too hard on yourself,'' Arian replied.. ''What you did for me...bringing me here.'' Arian looked to his surroundings. ''You changed my life, Valentine.. No, you saved my life.. And for that...I will be eternally grateful... Thank you.''

Valentine tried to force another smile but found himself unable to do so, as tears began to form in his eyes..

Arian suddenly pushed the pirate Captain away from him, as he felt himself losing control of his own arms. ''I'm...sorry,'' Arian struggled to speak the words. ''He's...taking over... I must hurry.''

Valentine looked horrified, not knowing what he'd do if Arian was possessed right now.

''Right then,'' Theodore spoke up in a worried tone of voice. ''I think that's my cue to leave.''

''Theodore, wait!'' Arian exclaimed, as he struggled forward a few steps...

''W-w-what?'' Theodore stopped in his tracks and turned back around to face Arian.

''Don't..- Don't leave.'' Arian took a deep breath, trying to stop Videl from taking over his body. ''Stay here... Become one of us.''

Finn and Benson looked appalled at the very idea of Theodore joining their ranks, but neither of them had the heart to speak out against the suggestion.

''One of you?'' Theodore looked uncertain, unsure of how to respond.. Ever since the dying Drew had asked him to take his place amongst the pirates he'd been considering this. But now? Now that the ship was in ruins?.. ''Arian, I...don't really know what to say.''

''S-say yes.'' Arian's knees started to buckle under the strain of resisting against Videl.

''Look, I...I mean, just look at the state of it!'' Theodore swiveled his head left then right. ''The entire ship's done for, mate.''

''I w-wouldn't be too sure about that.'' Arian gulped in some air, finding it increasingly harder to breath.. ''Besides...the Belladonna itself is irrelevant, really... It's when you consider those that are aboard her that makes the real difference in such a decision.''

Understanding Arian's point, Theodore slowly nodded his head.. ''I suppose you're right.''

''I am right.'' Arian managed to give a smile.

''Alright then.'' Theodore flashed a small grin. ''I'll stay... That is, if you'll have me?'' He looked to Valentine.

''Sure,'' Valentine agreed without even a moments hesitation.. On seeing the scornful looks being fired in his direction by Finn and Benson, Valentine turned towards them. ''Hey, I gotta start rebuilding my crew somewhere. Okay?''

Finn and Benson both gave small nods of their heads while emitting low grunts.

Arian smiled at this scene...before suddenly sinking to his knees.

''Arian?'' Valentine took a step towards him.

''No.'' Arian raised his hand, indicating for Valentine to keep back... ''Don't.''

Diaval edged his way back towards Arian, unsure of what to do.

''And now that I've said my goodbyes...I must depart from this world.'' Arian took hold of the knife with both hands.

''No!'' Benson exclaimed in desperation, looking to everyone in turn for one of them to step up and do something. ''Come on!.. We can't just let him do this!''

''It's my choice to make, Benson,'' Arian spoke up in a weak voice... ''If I don't do this now then..- You know what will happen.. And you will be forced to kill me... Do you want that?''

Benson shook his head... ''No.''

''Then please...let me do this.''

Benson turned away, unable to give Arian the consent he so desired.

Arian took a deep breath and looked straight ahead... ''Forgive me.''

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Finn cried out, as Arian slammed the knife into his chest, driving the blade towards his heart.

Benson hurried towards the back of the ship, breathing deeply, while Theodore turned towards the gangplank, neither of them having the courage to watch Arian die.

Diaval looked on in distress as Valentine helped the mortally wounded pirate over towards the nearby stairs..

''There we go.'' Valentine lowered Arian down, resting his back against the steps.

''Thank you.'' Arian patted Valentine on the shoulder.. ''I want you to know that I...I would have followed you to the ends of the Earth, my Captain.''

''I know...I know.'' Valentine fought back his tears.

''I'll...I'll transfer the last of my power into the ship.. This should at least prevent it from sinking any further into the mud.''

Valentine gave a small nod of his head before looking away, not wanting Arian to see him in such a distressed state.

''Oh, Valentine. Do not despair. Rejoice. The darkness has now been cast back to whence it came (on saying these words, Arian could almost hear the sound of Videl growling).. At least...for the time being.''

''It just doesn't seem fair, that's all.'' Valentine shook his head... ''Although, I suppose by now I should have learned that life seldom is.''

''Life is what we make of it, Valentine.. Don't give up.. You must keep believing that all shall come right in the end.'' Knowing that his time was almost up, Arian calmed his mind before pouring all of his remaining magic into the badly damaged vessel.

Everyone gathered round and looked on in awe as sparks of blue energy spread across the whole of the Belladonna, seeping deep down to the very base of the ship.

Having used up the very last of his strength, Arian took a deep, labored breath.. ''Now, I have reached the end of this path...on which I find the opening to another.'' Arian afforded his friends a small, final smile, before pressing down on the knife that was embedded into his chest.. He let out a final breath as the blade pierced his heart...

Valentine remained still for several seconds before finally leaning forward and gently cupping Arian's face in his trembling hands, unable to fight back the tears any longer...

Arian looked deeply into Valentine's eyes before uttering his final word... ''Believe...'' And with that...Arian was gone, his head falling back onto the steps he was leaning against.

Finn let out a long sigh before walking away (not wanting to show his grief in front of the others).

Diaval looked on as Valentine tenderly closed Arian's remaining eye.. Unable to contain his words any longer, Diaval spoke out on the unfairness of the situation, saying. ''This can't be right.. Why do these things have to happen?.. Why do good people have to die like this?'' He let out a deep breath while giving a small shake of his head.

''Maybe he's the lucky one, Diaval,'' Valentine replied as he stroked Arian's unkempt hair. ''He's at peace now... I know it.'' He trailed his fingers across Arian's face before getting to his feet.. ''I'd give anything to feel peace wash over me.'' Valentine turned away from Arian and looked over towards Diaval... ''Anything.'' Valentine gazed to his deceased friend once again before slowly trudging away, needing time to gather his thoughts.

.

.

.

.

The sun had set and the moon had risen. Yes, having traveled several, several miles and for many, many hours, Christopher was starting to feel tired. His head lolled down against his chest, trusting Apollo to follow staunchly behind their guide, Hayyel.

His sleep was short-lived, however, as he was suddenly jolted awake by Apollo coming to an abrupt stop.

''What? What?'' Chris mumbled as he raised his head, his tired eyes looking forward into the darkness. ''Oh, are we there?'' Christopher looked to his surroundings, noticing that they were surrounded by trees. ''Is this Kerriwood forest?''

On hearing this, Hayyel promptly turned around and shook his head.

''Then why have we stopped?''

Hayyel responded by stomping the ground with his front legs.

''Hey, there's no need to get irritable about it.'' Chris looked around once again before climbing down from Apollo, suddenly feeling uneasy.. ''No, this can't be right.'' Chris started to approach Oloven's horse. ''You've led us the wrong way, haven't you?''

Hayyel shook his head once again, adamantly denying this.

''Hmm?'' Chris took a few steps forward, walking in front of Hayyel. ''Well, there's clearly something not right about all this.''

Hayyel stomped the ground once again, as though he was trying to warn the young man about something.

''What?'' Chris gave a shrug.. ''You want me to keep walking?''

Before Hayyel had the chance to shake his head yet again...Christopher took another step forward.

''ARGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Christopher screamed, as the ground collapsed beneath him, his body crashing down several feet towards the base of the trap.. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Chris's head smashed against the wall, as he came to a sudden, painful stop.

Hayyel glanced to Apollo before the two horses shook their heads in unison, both of them disappointed in Christopher for falling into the trap.

Chris groaned as he slowly turned his body around and looked up to the starry sky.. ''What?'' Christopher noticed a silhouette standing at the top of the trap. As he strained to see its face, the moonlight suddenly illuminated the figure up, allowing him to see that the figure was that of a woman. Yes, it was definitely a woman. A woman with short, raven coloured hair.. On closer inspection, Chris noticed that the woman was brandishing a sword.

The woman let out a sigh while shaking her head in disappointment.

''Oh...boy,'' Christopher murmured, before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

**(A/N). And with that, we reach the end of another chapter.. I apologise for the chapter being shorter in length than usual, but I figured it would be for the best to post a shorter chapter this time rather than letting you wait any longer (as it's been well over three weeks since my last upload). As always, please don't forget to leave me a quick review before shoving off.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, bye-bye.**


	56. A Heavenly Intervention

**(A/N). Hi guys! As always, allow me to begin by saying thanks for the reviews and the support.**

**Right then, let's get back to the story!**

* * *

Valentine was feeling depressed.. His crew had been decimated, his plans were in ruins and his ship was in tatters. What hurt him most of all, though, was that so many of his men were dead. They were far more than just deckhands aboard his flying ship...they were his friends. Good friends.. Haunted by their crushed, cold, lifeless bodies, Valentine had trudged out onto what remained of the deck, while Finn and Benson set about covering up and transporting their deceased friends down below... As he looked up into the night sky, overcome by grief, Valentine fell into a moment of reflection, thinking. '_What's the point?.. What's the point in anything?.. You build something up only to see it get torn down. You make friends only to see them die. Is this all that there is to life? Just pain? Pain and anguish?_' At this moment in time, surrounded by darkness and facing an uncertain future...Valentine believed this to be true.

''I think we're about done, Cap'n,'' Finn spoke up.

''Right.'' Valentine gave a small nod before turning around to face Finn and Benson... ''I, er...just want to thank you both.''

''For what?''

''For many years of service,'' Valentine replied... ''It's been an honor.''

Finn and Benson exchanged worried glances before Finn spoke, saying. ''Forgive me, sir, but that sounds like a goodbye.''

''Perhaps it is.'' Valentine let out a sigh.

''What?''

Valentine gave a few shakes of his head before walking away towards the rear of the ship...

''Captain?'' Finn was about to go after Valentine when Benson reached out a hand and stopped him from following.

''Leave him be, Finn,'' Benson said... ''I think he needs to be left alone for a while.''

.

.

.

Down below (in what still remained of the brig), Diaval had just finished telling (a now conscious) Maleficent of all that had occurred while she was possessed.

''I have no memory of it.'' Maleficent let out a sigh.. ''I can't recollect anything.''

''Maybe that's for the best.'' Diaval reached out his hand and stroked Maleficent's badly bruised face.. ''I'm so sorry about these injuries.''

''Oh, it's not your fault. You had no other choice.'' Maleficent let out a deep breath...

''It was horrible, you know... Hearing his voice coming out of your mouth.'' Diaval closed his eyes tight, tormented by all that he'd seen and heard. ''It was a nightmare... I didn't know what to do.''

''You did what you had to do... You saved me, my love.''

''No.'' Diaval shook his head. ''Arian did.''

''He would never have succeeded if it wasn't for you...I know that.''

Diaval gave his Mistress a small smile, so grateful to be able to converse with her once again. Just to be able to gaze deeply into her emerald coloured eyes was enough to make him content for now...

The expression on Maleficent's face suddenly changed, as a look of sorrow spread across it.. ''I'm just finding it a little hard to cope with the fact that-'' She suddenly stopped and looked away, unable to meet Diaval's piercing gaze.

''What?'' Diaval's face expressed concern.

''Well, because of me...so many people are dead.''

''No, no.'' Diaval shook his head. ''Don't think like that. This isn't your fault.''

''But it is,'' Maleficent insisted. ''I knew that something was wrong yet I kept denying it...even to myself.. Maybe if I'd have-''

''No, Maleficent!'' Diaval exclaimed.. ''Please, I beg of you...don't do this to yourself.''

Maleficent looked deeply into Diaval's eyes before wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her... ''You're right... I'm sorry.''

''That's alright, my love.'' Diaval kissed her gently.. ''I know how difficult this is for you.''

''I just hate feeling this pain... I wish I didn't care.''

''What do you mean?'' Diaval pulled back and looked at her intently.

''I mean there's a part of me that longs for how I used to be before. Not caring about people. Not feeling sorrow like this.''

''Is this about Arian?''

''Partly,'' Maleficent replied with a sigh. ''Knowing that he gave his life in order to save mine.. And not just him, but so many others in Valentine's crew, as well. Men who I'd interacted with, spent time with.'' Maleficent hung her head.. ''And most of all...Christopher.. A man who I led to his death.''

''Oh, please, Mistress.'' Diaval let out a deep breath. ''I thought we'd agreed that you wouldn't do this to yourself.''

''I know, I know.'' Maleficent sighed once again. ''I just wish I hadn't encouraged him, that's all... I just-... I just wish that I didn't feel this way...''

You liked Christopher, didn't you?''

''Not at first,'' Maleficent responded.. ''But in the end...yes. I did.''

''As did I.'' Diaval got to his feet and turned away.. ''He was a very brave man.''

''Still, at least Drake is dead.. That does bring me a morsel of comfort.''

''Indeed,'' Diaval agreed as he turned back around to face Maleficent. ''Although, his death was a little too quick for my taste. He deserved a slower, more painful end than simply falling to his death.''

''Quite right,'' Maleficent concurred with that.. ''I never thought that I could hate a man more than I hated Stefan, but Drake-'' Maleficent closed her eyes, recalling the last moments before she was possessed. ''Seeing him hurt you was just..- And not been able to do anything about it was...- It was unbearable.''

''I know,'' Diaval replied in a quiet voice.. ''I felt the same way seeing him hurt you.''

A silence quickly filled the room, as Diaval gazed out of the huge hole in the rear wall, looking to the trees, deeply troubled by all that had occurred in the last couple of days...

Knowing that Diaval was being overwhelmed by these tragic and traumatic memories, Maleficent spoke up, saying. ''We mustn't dwell on the past, Diaval.. We must find the strength to press on.''

''How, though?'' Diaval turned back around to face Maleficent. ''How can we after everything that's happened?. Losing Christopher. Syrena's betrayal. The destruction of Valentine's crew and his vessel.'' Diaval gestured his arms out to the crumbling walls that surrounded them. ''How, Maleficent?.. How?.. Where do we draw strength from?''

''From one another,'' Maleficent said as she slowly got to her feet. ''As we did for so many years when we only had each other... And then, of course, there's Aurora. As you said yourself not too long ago...she needs us. She's depending on us.. We have to keep going for her sake... No matter the odds.''

Diaval gave Maleficent a faint smile, bolstered by her words... ''I love you.''

''And I love you.''

Diaval took a few steps forward before gently pulling Maleficent in for a kiss... ''Thank you.''

''For what, dearest?''

''For filling me with courage,'' Diaval replied.. ''For giving my battered heart a reason to keep on beating.''

''Likewise.'' Maleficent flashed a small smile before embracing her Diaval once again...

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, at Mount Oberon, Aurora was in the midst of a dreamless sleep.. It had taken her an age to drift off, but now that she had she found herself at peace, free of the thoughts and feelings that plagued her waking hours.. While her love and caring for Maleficent was undeniable and would always remain, Aurora was still tormented by the visions of her mother that Vandran had shown to her. Knowing how greatly Leila had suffered at the loss of her daughter, Aurora couldn't help but feel guilty. Guilty for loving the fairy who had caused Leila's heart to break... Finding solace only through sleep, Aurora was dismayed and rather irritated when she was rudely awakened from her slumber by a whooshing sound.

Aurora slowly opened her eyes and immediately noticed that she was no longer inside Mount Oberon. Instead, she found herself in what first appeared to be a very large, bright room. A room with blue walls, blue ceiling, and white flooring.. However, upon closer inspection, Aurora realised that she wasn't in a room at all.. She blinked her eyes several times before sitting upright, looking with great intent to her surroundings... ''How can this be?'' Aurora mused to herself, as she suddenly realised that the walls and ceiling were in fact a clear, blue sky, and the white flooring beneath her feet was actually a cloud.. At this very moment, Aurora realised what was happening... She was still asleep... Just then, a female voice spoke up from behind her, saying in a vaguely ethereal voice...

''Hello, Aurora.''

Aurora froze on hearing this, instantly recognising the voice.. She slowly turned around and spotted a woman dressed all in white, seated on a wooden bench that had appeared as if from nowhere.

''It's good to see you,'' the woman said, tears forming in her eyes...

''M-mother?'' Aurora swallowed hard, overwhelmed on seeing her mother in the flesh for the very first time.

''Yes, my angel.. It's me.'' Leila smiled, trying to fight back tears of joy.

Aurora shook her head in a slow, cautious manner... ''This is a dream.''

''Yes,'' Leila freely admitted that... ''But it is a wondrous dream.''

''How?'' Aurora voiced this one word question in a whisper... ''How is this possible?''

''I do not know, my darling.'' Leila motioned for Aurora to walk towards her. ''Please come over here.''

Still feeling uncertain, Aurora took a few hesitant steps towards the bench.

''You look at me as though I am but a stranger to you.'' Leila looked away, slightly hurt by this. ''Although, what else should I expect?.. You don't know me.''

''And you don't know me,'' Aurora replied as she came to a stop next to the white bench.

''Oh, that is not true.'' Leila turned around before getting to her feet. ''I've been watching over you for many, many years now. Seeing you grow into a beautiful young woman.'' Leila smiled with pride.. ''I've waited for this moment for so long...so long.'' She opened her arms up slightly before quickly retracting them (fearing that an embrace may cause Aurora to feel uncomfortable). ''I'm sorry. I-'' Leila paused and took a deep breath, clearly overcome with emotion.. ''It's just...for what feels like an eternity I've wanted to wrap my arms around you and tell you how much I love you, Aurora..'' Looking deep into her daughter's eyes, Leila couldn't stop herself from opening her arms up once again. ''Please...will you permit me?''

Finally realising that this moment was genuine (and not just a figment of her own imagination), Aurora allowed the tears she'd been fighting back to come streaming down her face... ''Of course, mother,'' Aurora eventually replied, before wrapping her arms around Leila, holding her tight... The two of them remained like that for several seconds, both of them crying onto each other's shoulders, knowing that their time together was bound to be short...

''Oh, I've missed you, my darling.'' Leila took a deep breath in order to compose herself before pulling back.. ''Sit down beside me.'' Leila gave a weak smile before sitting back down on the bench, holding Aurora's right hand in her own.

''Mother...there's something I must ask you,'' Aurora said as she sat down next to Leila.. ''Why?''

''Why what, dear?''

''Why haven't you appeared to me before now?'' Aurora clarified as to what she meant. ''Why now, after so many years have passed?''

''Well, Aurora, the truth is...I'm aware that I have been at the forefront of your thoughts of late.''

''Really?'' Aurora looked away, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

''Yes,'' Leila confirmed.. ''I know all about Vandran, Aurora...and the visions of the past which he showed to you.''

Aurora let out a sigh.. ''I'm sorry.''

''For what, my love?'' Leila rubbed a comforting hand across Aurora's back.

''For allowing him to break my spirit,'' Aurora replied. ''I just couldn't bear to see you in so much pain.'' Aurora looked back to her mother, tears streaming down her face. ''I'm so...disillusioned.''

''Oh, Aurora.'' Leila wiped the tears from Aurora's cheeks before pulling her close.. ''Why do you feel this way?''

''Because of Maleficent.'' Aurora rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

''I see.'' Leila let out a long sigh... ''Now I understand why I'm here.''

''What?''

''Aurora, you must listen to me very carefully.''

''Of course, mother.'' Aurora sat upright before drying her eyes.

Leila took a deep breath, thinking on how to word this... Finally, she opted to cut straight to the point. ''Aurora...do you still love Maleficent?''

Aurora's eyes widened slightly on hearing this, not knowing what to make of this unexpected question. Why had Leila asked her this? What answer was she seeking?.. After deliberating on what to say in response for several seconds, Aurora looked deep into her mother's eyes, hoping to detect her true feelings on this matter.. She'd expected Leila's outward expression to be filled with a semblance of peace, while in reality feeling a raging anger towards the fairy who had taken so much away from her, especially now that she was finally reunited with her daughter, after so many, many years apart. You see, quite frankly, Aurora had expected her mother to be doubly angry in this moment, as Leila could no doubt see and feel just how much of her daughter's life she'd missed out on... Yet, that wasn't the case. The look in Leila's eyes was one of genuine contentment. Simply happy to be with her precious baby here and now, even though this moment was merely playing out inside a dream... Keeping eye contact with Leila, unable to hold back her truthful response any longer...Aurora spoke from the heart.. ''Yes... I love Maleficent.''

''I'm glad to hear that.'' Leila smiled... ''Although, I already knew the answer before I even asked the question.''

''Then why ask it?''

''Because I wanted to hear you say it,'' Leila replied.. ''I think you needed to say the words out loud.''

''I don't understand.''

''I think you do.'' Leila gave Aurora a knowing look. ''Seeing my past in Vandran's vision made you disillusioned, you said it yourself.. You fell into his trap. He made you believe that I would hate you for loving Maleficent. That I would be filled with intense rage and disappointment on hearing you call Maleficent 'mother'... But, dear...that couldn't be further from the truth.'' Leila gave her daughter a soft smile.

''Really?''

''Yes.'' Leila's smile faded slightly as she looked down to her feet. ''I cannot deny that I blamed Maleficent for all that I had lost for a very long time.. But I never hated her... Somehow, I always knew that the true blame for everything that transpired laid elsewhere, with someone else (Leila stopped short of directly mentioning Stefan by name). In the end...just before my death...I forgave Maleficent.'' Leila let out a breathless sigh, as she recalled what occurred next... ''And then it happened.'' Leila looked back to Aurora, her eyes misty with sentiment on recalling that joyous moment.

''What happened?'' Aurora inquired... ''What happened, mother?''

''I was filled with an overwhelming sense of peace and happiness,'' Leila replied. ''It was as though all the things I'd never understood suddenly made sense to me. And all the moments in life that had caused me to lose hope...I finally realised why they had occurred. To help my spirit grow.. And then...I saw it.''

''What, mother?'' Aurora's eyes were filled with wonder, eager to know what Leila had experienced next. ''What did you see?''

''A magnificent bright light,'' Leila responded.. ''It shone forth so intensely that I had to shield my eyes. The next thing I knew I was headed straight for it, feeling the love that the light was radiating fill my heart.'' Leila closed her eyes, overwhelmed by this wonderful memory. ''Then, all the pain I knew on Earth slowly faded away, as I was welcomed with open arms into the next world.''

''The afterlife,'' Aurora murmured under her breath.. ''Please tell me more.''

Leila gave a small shake of her head while smiling softly. ''To describe it to you would be impossible. It is something that is beyond description. It is filled with laughter, wonder, people, fae creatures, animals, angels, and a host of other beings that I could not even begin to describe. It is brimming with indescribable joy. The heart stands still when you look upon it.. It's...Paradise.''

Aurora took a deep breath, trying to process all this fabulous information.

''That is why you shouldn't be filled with sorrow for me, Aurora. I'm happy now.. I'm in a far, far better place.''

''But knowing what you went through makes it hard to-''

''We cannot change the past, my dear,'' Leila shook her head... ''But we can do something about the future.. Your future.'' Leila turned around so that she was directly facing Aurora.. ''I'm aware of all the heartache that you've endured, my child. I don't want to see you lingering in the past, dwelling on a dark vision that Vandran only showed to you in order to make you feel a sense of guilt for loving Maleficent.''

Aurora hung her head.. ''I just-''

''Aurora,'' Leila spoke her daughter's name rather sternly as she cupped Aurora's face in her hands. ''Listen to me, my dear. That day you were taken away from me I-'' Leila closed her eyes, trying not to focus too clearly on that horrible moment in time.. ''I was heartbroken.. But, despite my intense feelings of sorrow and anger...I was ultimately grateful towards the pixies. I trusted them. I knew that they only ever wanted to keep you safe, and I appreciated that..'' Leila let out a sigh before looking away. ''Yet, I always knew that, despite their best efforts...they would fail.. I knew that in the end Maleficent's curse would come to pass. Unlike your father, I was always aware that such a powerful spell could never be cheated..'' Leila gave another sigh before looking back to her daughter. ''Therefore, my only hope and comfort was belief that true love would indeed conquer all... And so it did.'' Leila's lips slowly curled up into a small smile. ''But I never imagined that it would be Maleficent herself who would break the curse. That was truly a miracle. That the fairy who played such a major roll in the darkest period of my life would also bring me my greatest moment of joy.'' Leila's smile widened slightly. ''She saved you.. And then you, in turn, saved her... That brings me great happiness, Aurora.. Don't let Vandran sway you into thinking different. Don't let him sour your wonderful relationship with Maleficent.''

''I won't, mother.'' Aurora's eyes started to produce tears once again, overjoyed that she'd been granted this moment with Leila.

''For all intents and purposes, dear, Maleficent is your mother too,'' Leila stated. ''And I am grateful to her for watching over you, Aurora. For stepping in and taking care of you when I could not.''

Aurora smiled as she wiped her eyes.. ''Thank you, mother.''

''For what, dearest?''

''For helping me to overcome Vandran's wickedness,'' Aurora replied. ''For helping me to understand that one must never dwell on past tragedies.''

Leila briefly returned her daughter's smile, before a sad expression suddenly appeared on her face.

''Mother? What's the matter?''

''My time with you here is running out, Aurora. And I must tell you one more thing.''

''No, no.'' Aurora looked horrified, distressed at the thought of losing her mother for a second time. ''Stay.''

''I can't.'' Leila shook her head. ''Remember, this is only a dream, dear. A fleeting moment in your life.''

''But I have so many questions. So many things I wish to talk with you about.''

''I know, I know. And there will be a time for that, but not now.'' Leila slowly got to her feet, prompting Aurora to do the same. ''You will find in life that there is never enough time to do and say what you wish, Aurora. We must strive to do all that we can in the time that is given to us.. And that is why I must say this.'' Leila took a deep breath as she clasped Aurora's hands in her own.. ''There are hard times ahead for you, Aurora. Moments where all hope will seem lost, but you must not give in to despair. You must push on through the storm in order to reach the warming rays of the sun... Don't give up, my darling.. All will be right in the end.''

''I...I don't want to lose you again.''

''Oh, my angel.'' Leila pulled Aurora close. ''I'll always be with you. Observing you from afar.''

''It's not the same, though, is it.'' Aurora hung her head in despondency, as a bright light started to materialize beside them.

Knowing that her time was nearly up, Leila leaned forward and gently kissed her daughter on the top of her head... ''I love you, Aurora.''

''And I love you, mother.'' Aurora slowly looked up, her teary eyes meeting her mother's, as Leila slowly faded away into the ever growing white light.

Aurora shielded her eyes once again, as the light continued to build in intensity.. Within mere seconds, Aurora was completely enveloped by the light...

''Aurora!'' she heard Francis cry out. ''Wake up, Aurora!''

Aurora was just about to open her eyes when she heard her mother's voice inside her head, saying.

''_We will be together again, Aurora... I love you._''

''Aurora!'' Francis called out once again.

And with that...Aurora opened her eyes, immediately seeing Francis kneeling down next to her, an anxious look on his face.

''Aurora, are you alright?'' Francis asked in a worried tone.

''I'm...fine,'' Aurora slowly replied.

''We were so worried about you,'' Syrena spoke up from behind Francis.

''Yes, you wouldn't wake up.''

''Oh... I was dreaming.'' Aurora sat upright.. ''But there's no need to worry. I'm feeling fine.''

Francis gave her a small smile while letting out a sigh of relief.

''Well, now that's settled, how about you have something to eat?'' Syrena reached over towards the food that the guards had just dropped off mere moments ago.

''No thank you,'' Aurora replied. ''I'm not hungry.''

''Aurora, you need to keep your strength up,'' Francis said.

''I'll eat it later, I promise.''

Just then, they heard the sound of the door opening, as two guards entered the room.

''What are they doing back?'' Francis wondered aloud.

''You!'' one of the guards declared, as he pointed directly at Syrena.

''Me?'' Syrena stood up.

''That's right,'' the guard confirmed. ''Lord Vandran wants to see you.''

''Really?.. Fine.'' Syrena feigned courage, as she marched towards the cell door.

''Wait!'' Aurora quickly got to her feet, worried for Syrena's safety. ''What does he want with her?''

''Beats me.'' The guard gave a shrug.

''Don't know and I don't care,'' the other guard said.

''Look, you can't just barge in here and-''

''Shut it!'' the first guard quickly silenced Francis.

''No, he's right.'' Aurora walked towards Syrena.. ''She's not going anywhere.''

''Please, Aurora.'' Syrena turned around to face her. ''I'll be alright. There's no need to worry about me.''

''Right then.'' The guard looked to his comrade. ''Open it up.''

As the second guard hurriedly unlocked the cell door, Aurora opened up her arms and embraced Syrena, wanting her to know that she did genuinely care about her well-being, and also to let her know that her past misdeeds had been forgiven and forgotten.

Syrena briefly hesitated before reciprocating Aurora's gesture, wrapping her arms tightly around her... ''Thank you for accepting me.''

''Come on, enough of that!'' The first guard opened up the door, while the second dragged Syrena out of Aurora's arms. ''Get back!'' he ordered Aurora to step away from the door.

Aurora let out a deep breath as she turned around to face Francis.

Syrena kept her eyes on Francis and Aurora until she was dragged out of the room, not sure if she was ever going to see them again...

''Do you think she'll be alright?'' Francis asked Aurora, a hint of concern in his voice.

''I don't know, Francis.'' Aurora turned away... ''I don't know.''

.

.

.

.

Back aboard the Belladonna, Finn was now the one who was feeling deeply depressed. He was standing in exactly the same place his Captain had stood earlier, looking towards the very same stars.. His depression, of course, stemmed from all that had occurred on this day. It wasn't only the deaths of Arian, Earl and many other felled members of the crew that were causing him to feel this way...it was also the very uncertain future that was facing him and his friends.. His life on this ship had always been far from perfect...but it was his home, and the people aboard it his family.. Now what could be done? How could he move on from this?.. How could any of them move on from this?

Just then, Finn's melancholy thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door closing.

''Finn,'' Diaval spoke up as he approached the pirate.

''Oh, it's you two.'' Finn turned around to face Diaval and Maleficent.. ''Good to see you up and about again, Maleficent.''

''Thank you,'' Maleficent replied in a hushed voice while looking away (feeling slightly responsible for the devastation that had occurred).

''Although, shouldn't you be resting?''

''We don't have the time,'' Diava said. ''We have to leave immediately.''

''Immediately?'' Finn looked slightly alarmed to hear this.

''What's the matter?'' Maleficent gave a slight smile. ''I thought that you couldn't wait to be rid of us.''

''Well, I-'' Finn let out a sigh.. ''I just didn't expect you to be leaving so soon.''

''Well, we have no other choice,'' Diaval replied. ''We have to be at Mount Oberon in a matter of days and we can't achieve that by remaining here.''

''True,'' Finn acknowledged this with a nod...

''Now, tell me, where is Valentine?'' Maleficent inquired. ''I wish to speak with him before we depart.''

''I'm not sure.'' Finn let out another sigh... ''He's taken all this very badly.''

''He's in his cabin,'' an approaching Benson spoke up. ''Or perhaps I should say, he's in what remains of his cabin.''

''Right.'' Maleficent turned towards Diaval before gently stroking his right cheek with her outstretched hand. ''I won't be long.''

''Alright.'' Diaval gave her a faint smile.

Maleficent reciprocated his smile before walking in a slow, labored fashion towards the gaping hole in the nearby wall that used to be a doorway, carefully heading down the steps that led to Valentine's cabin.

''She doesn't look right.'' Benson shook his head. ''She's walking in a crippled fashion.''

''I know.'' Diaval sighed. ''Her wings and her back have been badly hurt.. Not just because of Videl, because of Drake too... She's suffered so much.''

''Well, so have you.'' Benson gestured towards Diaval's terrible wounds on his chest.

Diaval gave a small shrug, not overly concerned with his own injuries.

''Well, I personally don't think either of you are fit to travel,'' Finn stated.

''Neither do I,'' Diaval had to agree. ''But there's no point in me arguing with her.. She's made up her mind.'' Diaval let out another sigh.. ''Besides, she's right. We have to press on... For Aurora's sake.''

A silence filled the air for several seconds until Finn eventually broke it, saying.

''This...Videl, that you mentioned.. What, exactly, is he?''

''I don't know,'' Diaval replied with honesty. ''All I know is that he's a tremendously powerful, malevolent being. And if Vandran gets his way...he'll be fully unleashed on this world, with no host body to contain him.''

Finn and Benson exchanged worried glances, neither of them really knowing what to say in response to that.

Diaval let out a deep breath as he looked down to his feet. ''That's why we have to go, you see. Not just for Aurora, but for everyone else, too. To stop Videl from destroying...well, everything.'' With that said, Diaval gave both of them a parting nod before trailing off towards the middle of the ship, needing a little time alone in order to prepare for the tremendous task that lay ahead.

.

.

.

Maleficent slowly made her way down the crumbling hallway, making sure not to fall down into the various gaping holes that riddled the floor beneath her feet.. As she reached the door that led to Valentine's cabin, she immediately noticed that it was wide open. She was just about to speak out his name when she spotted the pirate Captain standing beside a huge hole in the outer wall of the ship.

A calm, but chilly wind was blowing, but Valentine did not feel it. He couldn't feel anything at this moment. He wouldn't allow himself to, lest he would weep and he would not allow that. More than enough tears had been shed on this day...

Maleficent looked on in silence as Valentine bent down and picked up a broken piano key from the floor, holding in his hands the very last piece of what remained of his piano. The same piano on which he'd taught Syrena to play. The same piano he'd custom built in order for it to be an exact duplicate of his father's. The same piano he always used to turn to when he needed to relax and unwind. It was more like an old friend to him than a simple musical instrument.. And now it was gone...forever.

Unable to remain silent any longer, Maleficent cleared her throat in order to announce her presence.

Valentine raised his head up slightly but didn't bother to turn around. He merely asked. ''Who is it?''

''Me.'' Maleficent stepped into the room.

''Ah, Maleficent.'' Valentine slowly turned around. ''I hadn't expected you to be on your feet again so soon.''

''Well, nothing keeps me down for long.'' Maleficent flashed a small smile.

''So, er...what can I do for you?''

''Oh, come on. Let's not pretend that nothing's happened here today.'' Maleficent took a few steps towards Valentine. ''I know that you're hurting. I can sense that.''

''Well of course I'm hurting.'' Valentine turned away, a hint of annoyance showing through in his voice... ''I saw far too many good men perish today.''

Maleficent lowered her head in respect for those who had given their lives while attempting to free her from the influence of Videl... ''I know.''

''But that's just it...you don't know.'' Valentine let out a deep breath. ''Those men were family to me... They were my brothers.''

''I am sorry for your loss, Captain.''

Valentine gave a small appreciative nod of his head before turning back around to face the fairy... ''Is that all?''

''No... I'm here to say goodbye.''

''Goodbye?'' Valentine initially appeared shocked to hear that before the expression on his face suddenly changed to one of understanding.. ''Of course. You have to reach Mount Oberon in time.''

''Exactly. And I have no idea where we are now.'' Maleficent looked out of the hole in the wall and into the dark trees. ''We could have been driven far off course by Drake and his men.''

''Yes,'' Valentine replied. ''And with this ship unable to rise back into the air I have no way of finding out our position.''

''Well, at least it won't last forever.''

''What do you mean?''

''The damage to this ship,'' Maleficent explained.. ''It won't last forever.''

''What are you inferring? That this ship's still flyable?'' Valentine almost chuckled at the absurdness of such a claim.

''Currently, no.. But, in time-?''

''What?''

''Well, I'm not sure.'' Maleficent turned away from the hole and looked to the ceiling above them. ''I detect that Odetta's power still lingers on this ship. It wasn't an ordinary spell that she used, it was something more sustaining.''

''Perhaps you're picking up on Arian's power. You see, before he-'' Valentine suddenly fell silent, unable to speak of Arian's death.. ''He, er...transferred his remaining power into this ship.''

''No, that's not it.'' Maleficent shook her head. ''I can detect Arian's power, but it isn't directly effecting the ship, it's merely keeping it from sinking down into the mud that's surrounding us.'' Maleficent peered through a crack in the floor and looked towards the muddy ground below.

''So, what's Odetta's power doing?''

''It's...renewing itself, I think.''

''You think?''

''Well, I can't be certain,'' Maleficent replied in a voice that was lacking in confidence. ''But, in time...I think this ship will heal itself.''

''Heal itself?'' Valentine echoed in puzzlement.

''Yes. But not without some effort on your part,'' Maleficent quickly added.

''I see.'' Valentine gave a nod of understanding before turning away.. ''What does it matter, anyway? The soul of this vessel died along with my men.''

''I doubt that you truly mean that.''

''Oh, I do,'' Valentine replied.. ''I most certainly do.''

Believing that there was nothing more to be said, Maleficent turned around and started to head over towards the door, walking once again in a labored fashion.. As she crossed the room, Maleficent was struck by a pang of guilt, causes her to slow down and look over her shoulder to Valentine. After all, it was her possessed body that had taken so much away from him, and rightly or not she was feeling ever so slightly responsible.. With this thought in mind, Maleficent came to a stop next to the door... Could she really leave him in this state? At a loss with himself and facing an uncertain future?.. It didn't take long for Maleficent to realise that she could not.

''Is there anything else?'' Valentine couldn't help but notice that she was hesitant to leave.

''Actually...yes,'' Maleficent responded.. ''I forgot to thank you.''

''Thank me? For what?''

''For helping us.'' Maleficent started to walk back towards Valentine. ''You didn't have to offer us sanctuary but you did.. And for that I'm grateful. Not so much for myself, you understand...but for Christopher.''

''Christopher?''

''Yes.'' Maleficent gave a nod. ''You see, me and Diaval could always have flown to Mount Oberon, whereas Christopher could not. If you hadn't stepped in his part in all this would have ended even sooner than it did.''

''Perhaps it would have been better if it had ended sooner,'' Valentine remarked. ''After all, if he hadn't stayed aboard this ship his fate would have been avoided.''

''No.'' Maleficent shook her head. ''Christopher wouldn't have wanted that. He wanted to be with his friends. He wanted to be a part of our quest... It was his destiny.''

''Destiny?'' Valentine let out a lengthy sigh.. ''What is destiny but a pre-written path that we must all abide to. A road that we must follow blindly into darkness.''

''You're wrong,'' Maleficent disagreed. ''We make our own destiny, Valentine. I see that now.. We all have several choices to make in life and those choices determine the course of our future... And that's why you must look to your heart in this moment.''

''What do you mean?''

''Ask yourself, Valentine. Would your father have wanted this? Would he have wanted to see his ship in tatters and his son resembling a broken man?.. Would he?''

Valentine slowly shook his head.

''Would he have encouraged you to push on? Would he have told you to get back up and help those men out there? Men who still believe in you. Men who look to you to pull them out of this horrible situation... Would he have implored you to help them?''

''Yes,'' Valentine admitted this under his breath.

''Then don't let him down, Valentine. And most importantly of all...don't let them down.'' Maleficent gestured her head in the direction of the deck.

''You say all this but don't provide me with a suggestion. What are me and my men supposed to do now, eh? Even if this ship recovers what can we do?''

''Carry on, Valentine,'' Maleficent replied simply. ''Just carry on.''

''Just carry on?'' Valentine echoed with a sigh.

''Yes. Forget Mount Oberon, forget all this.. I know that it's hard...but you have to move on.'' Maleficent ran her fingers through her hair before turning away once again, not knowing what more she could say to encourage him to pick himself back up.

Valentine watched as Maleficent left the room, knowing deep down in his heart that she was right. Moping around here wasn't going to do him or his men any good. He had to rise back up. He had to do his father, his men, and the Belladonna itself proud.. His mind now resolved, Valentine turned away from the hole in the wall and hurried after Maleficent, eager to catch up to her before she and Diaval departed from his ship.

.

.

.

''Goodbye, Finn.'' Diaval shook the pirate's hand. ''It's been a pleasure.''

''Same here, Diaval,'' Finn replied with a small smile.

''Benson.'' Diaval turned towards the big man. ''Thanks for everything.''

''Don't mention it.'' Benson patted Diaval on the shoulder. ''I'm going to miss you, pal.''

''As am I,'' Finn seconded that. ''I think you'd have made a fine addition to our crew.''

''Well, thank you for that.'' Diaval smiled, genuinely touched by this. ''And I'd just like to say once again...I am so, so sorry for your loss.''

Finn and Benson both gave small, appreciative nods of their heads.

Just then, they heard a voice speak up.

''What's going on over here, then?'' Theodore said as he staggered towards them.

''Oh, Theodore.'' Diaval turned towards him. ''I was wondering where you'd got to.''

''Oh, I've been sleeping...and drinking.'' Theodore emitted a belch. ''I managed to find a bottle that wasn't broken down below, you see.''

''I see.'' Diaval gave a nod and a smile while Finn and Benson rolled their eyes.

''Are we ready to depart?'' an approaching Maleficent spoke up.

''Oh, Mistress.'' Diaval turned around to face her.. ''I was just saying goodbye.''

''Of course.'' Maleficent came to a stop next to Diaval.

Finn cleared his throat before speaking. ''Maleficent, I...I know sometimes it's been a little difficult between us, but...I want you to know that you've earned my respect. I know that probably doesn't mean much to one as powerful as yourself, but nevertheless I...I just wanted you to know.''

''Thank you, Finn.'' Maleficent truly appreciated that..

''So, you two are still headed for Mount Oberon, then?'' Theodore said.

''That's right,'' Diaval confirmed it. ''We've gotta start making tracks.''

''Ah, well, in that case...goodbye then.'' Theodore shook Diaval's hand. ''It's been a pleasure, mate.''

''Likewise, Theodore.''

Maleficent backed up towards the edge of the deck before spreading her wings, preparing to take flight.. ''Come on, Diaval. We must depart.''

''Wait!'' Valentine cried out as he hurried towards them.

''Captain?'' Benson looked rather surprised to see Valentine. ''What's the matter?''

''Well, I-'' Valentine stopped for a moment in order to catch his breath... ''I forgot to say goodbye.''

''Goodbye, Valentine.'' Diaval flashed a small smile. ''Thanks for everything.''

''You're very welcome, Diaval.'' Valentine returned his smile before looking to Finn, Benson and Theodore.. ''Right men! Come on, look alive! We've got work to do!''

''What?'' Finn looked puzzled at Valentine's sudden change in attitude.

''We've got to get this ship back into first rate condition!'' Valentine declared.

''I think this ship's buggered, mate,'' Theodore remarked.

''Ah, don't be too sure about that.'' Valentine turned towards Maleficent. ''I've been told that this ship is capable of repairing itself. Isn't that right, Maleficent?''

''Indeed,'' Maleficent confirmed with a smile smile on her face, happy that Valentine had listened to her advice and come out here to bolstered his men's spirits.

''Now do you believe me?'' Valentine looked back to Theodore.

''Er, I guess so.'' Theodore scratched his head in slight confusion.. ''Hang about, does this mean that I'm now officially a member of the crew?''

''I already said that you could stay, Theodore,'' Valentine reminded him. ''Would you like to be a member of this crew or not? You have to be certain.''

Theodore hesitated for a few seconds before grinning... ''Yeah, why not.''

''Splendid!'' Valentine gave Theodore a playful jab on the arm.

''Ow.''

''Well, you're one of us now, Theodore.'' Valentine laughed.. ''Isn't that good to hear, fellas?''

''Yes,'' Finn and Benson spoke through gritted teeth.

''Righto!'' Theodore exclaimed as he clapped his hands together. ''Bye, Diaval, Maleficent!'' He gave them both a quick wave as he trailed off in the direction Valentine had just come from.

''Where are you going?'' Benson inquired.

''To see if I can find another unbroken bottle!'' Theodore replied over his shoulder.

''Tsk,'' Finn couldn't stop himself from letting out a tut of disapproval..

''Right then.'' Diaval walked over towards Maleficent before looking back to Valentine and his men.. ''We must be off now.''

''I understand.'' Valentine took a step forward.. ''Good luck to you both in saving Aurora.''

''Thank you,'' Diaval replied... ''I hope that our paths will cross again someday.''

''As do I.''

''Ready?'' Diaval looked to his Mistress.

''Ready,'' Maleficent confirmed.

''Okay.'' Diaval turned to the pirates once more and gave them all a brief wave before transforming himself back into a raven.

The men looked on as Diaval flew up high into the air, waiting for his beloved Maleficent to follow after him.

Maleficent opened her injured wings to the very full, as she readied herself to take flight.. ''There's just one more thing that I wish to say to you all.'' She paused for a moment in order to take a deep breath.. Eventually, she spoke the words that she wished to say... ''Thank you. Thank you not only for saving me in my darkest hour, but for showing so much hospitality to me and my companions. For making us feel welcome aboard this glorious ship.. I'm ashamed to admit that not so long ago I believed myself to be superior to you all...but now...I see that I was incredibly wrong.. If anything, you are worth more than I am.'' Maleficent let out a sigh, already regretting saying that and exposing her well hidden insecurities. ''But do remember all that I've just said. Remember your true nature that has been made apparent to me in these past few days. Remember it the next time you feel the urge to swoop in and hurt others just for your own benefit. Remember it...and think twice. For you all have the capability to truly make a difference in this extremely harsh world.'' Maleficent lowered her gaze while emitting another sigh... ''And now, I must bid you farewell.''

Valentine looked to his men before looking back to Maleficent, all of them feeling overwhelmed by her unexpected and flattering words... Finally, Valentine spoke up. ''From the very bottom of my heart...thank you.'' He flashed her a tiny smile.. ''Farewell.''

Maleficent gave the pirate Captain a quick wink before suddenly shooting up into the air, sparks of magic power spreading out into the atmosphere as she went...

Finn, Benson and Valentine looked on as Maleficent and Diaval flew off together side by side, headed for Mount Oberon... Once they were completely out of sight, Finn spoke up, saying...

''Well, that was something.''

''Yes,'' was all Benson said as he looked down, thinking hard on all that Maleficent had just said...

''Oi!'' Theodore suddenly shouted as he came racing back towards them.

''What's the matter?'' Finn asked in a worried tone of voice, wondering why Theodore seemed so panicked.

''Well, I was just sitting in your room, Valentine. Er, I mean, Captain,'' Theodore quickly corrected himself. ''And suddenly, this bloody big piano appeared in the middle of the room! It sort of...repaired itself! It was like...magic!''

While Finn and Benson looked to one another in confusion, Valentine gave a knowing smile to himself before walking off in the direction of his cabin, beyond grateful to Maleficent for leaving him this wonderful parting gift.

.

.

.

.

Christopher let out a low groan as he opened his eyes, greeted by the sight of a warm log fire directly in front of him. He was laid on a soft carpet and on his left side..''Where am I?'' he wondered aloud to himself.. As he turned onto his back, Christopher, to his horror, discovered that he was completely naked. ''What the hell!?'' he exclaimed in confusion, wondering who had undressed him... The answer to this question soon became apparent, as a female voice spoke up, saying.

''Comfortable?''

''Whoa!'' Chris span around to his right and noticed a woman standing before him. She was around 45 years in age and was very good looking. She couldn't exactly be called pretty, though, as her face was far too hard to be described in such a way. Despite this, she was still extremely beautiful in an unorthodox manner. The cold expression behind her light blue eyes indicated to Christopher that she'd seen a lot of pain in her life, pain that she'd gotten used to living with, and so had adjusted to this accordingly. Her hair was short and the colour of raven, and she had a tremendous physique.. She was dressed extremely provocatively, only wearing a long white shirt and black boots that came up to her knees... Stunned by the sight of this woman before his eyes, a certain part of Christopher's anatomy started to get visibly excited, prompting him to turn the lower half of his body towards the fireplace and out of her line of sight.

''Well?'' the woman pressed for an answer to her one word question.

''W-w-what?''

''Are you comfortable?''

''Er, yes...although, I am a tad nervous.''

''Really?'' The woman stepped forward and raised her right foot onto the nearby chair arm, presenting Chris with a clear shot of her inner thigh. ''Why's that?''

''Well, I...I don't really know for sure,'' Chris replied in an anxious manner. ''Maybe it's because I've been stripped naked.'' He let out a nervous chuckle... ''Could I perhaps trouble you for a towel, or a covering of any kind?''

''No,'' the woman replied bluntly. ''I rather like what I'm seeing.''

''Oh...I see.'' Christopher swallowed hard.. ''Why have you done this to me?''

''Well, I've found that men feel very vulnerable when they're naked in situations like these.''

''Is that so?'' Christopher looked away.

''Oh, yes.'' The woman replied in a deep, husky tone. ''They're all so afraid of losing their pride and joy...including yourself, no doubt.''

''Are my fears well founded?''

''Would I have saved you from that trap if I intended to harm you?''

''Possibly.'' Christopher suddenly remembered the dark haired woman who was stood atop the trap. ''Wait a minute.'' He turned his head around so that he was facing her. ''You saved me?.. Why?''

''No.'' The woman suddenly reached down and whipped out a large knife from her boot. ''I'll be asking the questions, sonny.''

''Okay.'' Chris took a deep breath, trying to remain calm.

''I only have two questions and both of them should be easy for you to answer,'' the woman said. ''And If you do answer them to my satisfaction...you'll be greatly rewarded.'' The woman put the knife edge next to her plump lips before blowing on it.

''H-h-how will I be rewarded, exactly?''

''With clothing, of course.''

''Of course.'' Chris gave a nod.. ''A-and if you aren't left satisfied?''

''Then I will deem you a threat and use this against you.'' The woman slammed the knife down into the chair arm... ''Are we clear?''

''Crystal.''

''Good.'' The woman gave a small, brief smile before her face immediately hardened once again. ''Question number one. Who are you? Question number two. What business do you have in Kerriwood forest?''

''Straight to the point, I see.'' Chris let out another nervous chuckle. ''Well, the first question's easy to answer. My name is Christopher.''

''And the second?''

''That's a tad more difficult to answer.'' Christopher gulped.

''Really? Why is that?''

''Well, it's a little more, shall we say...complicated.''

* * *

**(A/N). And so we reach the end of another chapter. As usual, please don't forget to leave me a review before you go.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, do widzenia.**


	57. The Last Farewell

**(A/N). Hi guys! As is always the case, allow me to begin by thanking you all for your continued support. **

**Okay then, let's continue!**

* * *

''Complicated?'' the woman echoed. ''How so?''

''Well, it's a long story,'' Chris replied, his eyes focusing on the knife.

''I'm prepared to listen.'' The woman folded her arms.

''Okay.'' Christopher gave a nod. ''The truth is...I'm here because of a certain fairy.''

''A certain fairy?''

''Yes... Her name is Esmeralda.''

''I see.'' The woman looked away, clearly effected in someway by what Christopher had just said. ''And what business do you have with her?'' the woman inquired. ''She's not overly fond of humans, you know? Especially men.''

''I know that,'' Christopher responded. ''Allow me to assure you that we're not on friendly terms... I've never even met her, actually.''

''Then why seek her out?''

''Because I have to.''

''Why?'' the woman persisted, needing an answer to this question.

Christopher let out a sigh. ''I don't expect you to understand this, but...she's in possession of something. Something that I need.''

''Hmm?'' The woman narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out if Christopher was hiding something or not... ''Are you going to kill her?''

''Well, I don't know about that.'' Chris let out a small chuckle, not expecting to be successful in an attempt at taking down Esmeralda. ''I just have to steal something from her, that's all... Although, I suppose that's easier said than done.''

''I'll say.'' The woman sat down in the chair. ''But I'm afraid you're going to have to be a little more specific... What exactly do you need from her?''

''Well, er... A crystal,'' Chris replied in a somewhat hesitant manner.

''A crystal?''

''Yes. It's imperative that I take it from her.''

''Really?'' The woman gave a nod. ''Well, I suppose that's one way of getting rich.''

''No, no. You don't understand.'' Chris gave a small smile of amusement. ''This isn't an ordinary crystal, you know. I don't want it for its value.''

''Then why do you want it?''

Christopher sighed.. ''Look, I don't want to get into all that.. Just trust me when I say that if I don't get my hands on that crystal within a matter of days then-'' Chris suddenly stopped talking, not wanting to divulge any information regarding Vandran and Videl.

''Then what?''

''Then my friends will suffer.'' Chris looked back to the fire... ''I have to help them.''

The woman didn't say anything, she just drummed her fingers down on the chair arm for what seemed like an eternity to Christopher... Eventually, she removed the knife from the arm of the chair before sliding down onto the floor.. Christopher tried to remain calm, as the woman slowly walked on her knees towards him, coming to a stop mere inches away from his face. She narrowed her eyes once again as she looked deeply into Christopher's face, trying to find any indication of a lie... After several seconds had passed, the woman pulled back and gave a satisfied nod of her head before saying... ''I believe you.''

''Really?'' Christopher seemed slightly shocked to hear this.

''Yes.'' The woman got back to her feet. ''I've always prided myself on being able to tell when someone is lying. And despite the cryptic nature of your words, I detect no sign of a lie in your face.''

''Oh...then you're satisfied?''

''I am.''

''Oh, good.'' Chris flashed an uneasy smile.. ''Well, In that case...could I possibly have my clothes back?''

The woman rolled her eyes before walking towards a large cupboard that was beside the outside door, placing the knife on a small table that was right next to it.. She promptly opened the cupboard door and reached her hand inside, pulling out Christopher's clothes. ''Here you go.'' She tossed them to him.

''Thanks.'' Chris quickly grabbed hold of them before using his shirt to cover the private areas of his body.. ''A-and my shoes?''

''They're here when you need them,'' the woman said as she removed them from the cupboard.

''Alright.'' Christopher cleared his throat... ''Would you mind turning around while I get dressed?''

''I've already seen you naked, darling.''

''Well, be that as it may.'' Chris motioned for her to turn around.. ''Please.''

The woman sighed before complying with Christopher's request, as she turned towards the outside door.

''Thank you.'' Christopher got to his feet and proceeded to start getting dressed. ''So, er...what's your name?''

''Is that really relevant?''

''Well, you know my name. Surely it's only fair that I know yours.''

''Tsk,'' the woman tutted.. ''Sara.. My name's Sara.''

''Nice to meet you, Sara,'' Chris said as he buttoned his shirt... ''Now, why don't you tell me what this is all about, eh?''

''What do you mean?''

''Oh, come on.'' Christopher let out a small chuckle. ''You know exactly what I mean.''

''Are you referring to me saving your life when you were down that trap?''

''No.''

''Would you rather I let you die?''

''Look, I'm not stupid, Sara.'' Christopher started to put on his trousers. ''I find it a little hard to believe that you were just passing by the moment I fell down that trap.''

''Just what are you suggesting?''

''That you laid the trap,'' Chris replied in a frank manner.

''Ridiculous.''

''Well, I'm sorry, but I think you not been involved in the making of that trap strains credulity. Especially when the fact that you arrived on the scene brandishing a sword is taken into account.''

Sara let out a lengthy sigh.

''That's right. I remember the sword.''

''Oh, very well,'' Sara relented. ''Perhaps my presence at the trap was not a coincidence.''

''Just as I thought.'' Chris gave a self satisfied smile as he buttoned his trousers.. ''You can turn back around now.''

Sara slowly turned back around, the expression on her face clearly showing her feelings of annoyance.

''So...if your appearance at the trap wasn't a coincidence, that means that you must have been waiting nearby. Yes?''

''Yes.''

''So you did build the trap, then?''

''Not exactly.''

''Not exactly?'' Christopher echoed. ''What does that mean?''

''It means I know who built it.''

''Ah, a friend of yours, no doubt?''

''Not exactly,'' the woman replied with those same two words.

''Hmm? Intriguing.'' Christopher sat down on the nearby chair.. ''If not a friend, then who?''

''An associate.''

''Ah, I see.'' Chris gave a nod of understanding.. ''That leave me with just one more question... Why?''

''Why?'' The woman raised her eyebrows.

''Yes, why? Why was the trap built?''

''That's really none of your concern.''

''I beg to differ,'' Christopher responded. ''When I fall into a trap which leads to me hurting my head and losing my horses, before then been stripped naked and held at knife point by a woman I don't even know...then I do believe it is of my concern.''

The woman gave an irritated shake of her head as she started to make her way back across the room. ''First of all, your head is not seriously injured. Secondly. Your horses are tethered outside this cottage. And thirdly. I didn't ask you to fall into that damn trap.''

''All the same, I think you should be held responsible.''

''What do you want from me?''

''Answers!?'' Christopher exclaimed as he got back to his feet... ''Why was that trap built?''

Sara sighed.. ''Let's just say that you're not the only one who has business with Esmeralda.''

''Oh.'' Christopher's face registered comprehension of the situation. ''Now it makes sense... She's wronged you somehow, hasn't she?''

Sara failed to respond...

''So, what's this all about, huh?.. Revenge?''

''Something like that... It's personal.''

''I see.'' Chris nodded. ''And your associate?''

''He's only in this for the money.''

''Oh, a hired hand?''

''Much better than that,'' Sara replied... ''A hired killer.''

''Killer?'' Chris seemed rather horrified to hear this.

Just then, the outside door was suddenly flung open.

''Oh, here he is now.''

''W-what?'' Chris looked in panic towards the door, expecting to see a hulking, great big man headed towards him... However, his assumption was spectacularly wrong, as the man standing before him was a rather small fellow of around 5'6 in height. He had short gray hair and a small, well-trimmed beard. He was wearing a long, dark coat, and was holding a loaded crossbow in his hands.. When the man opened his mouth, Christopher caught a hint of some strange, unfamiliar accent.

''Ah, you're awake!'' the man spoke with a smile.. ''And fully dressed I see.''

''Oh...yes.'' Christopher looked to Sara in confusion.

''He was here when I brought you back,'' Sara explained.

''Ah, I see.''

''Indeed.'' The man unloaded his crossbow and put it down on the table before removing his coat.

''Well?'' Sara said. ''Anything?''

''Nothing,'' the man replied.

''Did you check all the traps?''

''Of course.''

''Hang on a second,'' Christopher spoke up.. ''You've been out there checking on traps?''

''I have,'' the man confirmed. ''Not that it's any of your business.''

''Oh, Klaus, don't be like that.''

''Klaus?'' Chris looked back to Sara.

''Pardon my manners. I forgot to introduce myself.'' The man stepped forward and shook Christopher's hand. ''My name is Klaus... And I'm a fairy hunter.''

.

.

.

.

At Mount Oberon, Vandran was alone in his chamber, waiting for the guards to bring Syrena to him.. By now, he was aware of Videl's failure. Having made contact with his Master, Videl had revealed to him that his time in control of Maleficent's body had been all too short. This greatly angered Videl, who was more furious than ever.. This, in turn, worried Vandran, as he knew that his Master would be baying for blood the moment he arrived in this world, therefore putting Syrena in immediate danger... However, Vandran was annoyed at himself for having these feelings of concern for Syrena. He had been without sleep for what felt like an age now, feeling deeply conflicted about his former right hand woman.. One part of him wanted to leave Syrena to her well deserved fate, while another part of him wanted to protect her, as he always had done... The last few days had been simply torturous for him, as he deliberated on what to do about this.. Unfortunately, he couldn't come up with an answer. Even when he issued the order for the guards to bring Syrena to him, he was still without an answer... Could he really go against Videl? Could he actually betray his Master and himself by protecting this traitorous woman?.. Then again, could he afford not to? Could he actually stand by and watch Syrena suffer for an eternity?.. Vandran was suddenly torn away from these thoughts by a knock at the door.

''My Lord,'' a voice spoke from the other side of the door.. ''We've brought Syrena, sir, as you requested.''

''Enter!'' he declared.

The door was promptly opened by the guard and Syrena was escorted inside.. Vandran kept his eyes on her as she and the guard crossed the room.

''Will there be anything else, my Lord?'' the other guard standing by the door inquired.

''No,'' Vandran replied without looking at the man... ''Leave us.''

''Very good, sir.''

The two men swiftly stepped outside the room, leaving Vandran and Syrena alone...

As the door to the room was closed, Syrena suddenly found herself feeling absolutely terrified. The look in Vandran's golden eyes was one of pure and utter malice.. In all the many years that she'd known Vandran she'd never been afraid of him before. Intimidated by his power, yes. But never afraid of him...not until this moment. She hadn't felt fear like this for a very long time... As the silence continued to grow she felt more and more afraid, terrified of why he had summoned her presence.. She had only survived her last conversation with him by the skin of her teeth, and since then Vandran had probably had some form of communication with Videl, who no doubt would have encouraged him to kill his former second in command... With all these thoughts racing through her head and with nowhere to run, Syrena readied herself for a fight (even though she knew success in a fight against Vandran would be practically impossible).

The expression on Vandran's face softened ever so slightly, as he carefully observed Syrena... Finally, he spoke... ''You're trembling.''

''What of it?'' Syrena feigned confidence.

''You're afraid of me...''

Syrena looked away, not wanting to admit that.

Vandran let out a sigh as he leaned back in his chair... ''Doesn't it break your heart, Syrena? All of what we built. All our years together. All of it completely...wasted. Everything tossed aside as though it meant nothing.. And for what? A new beginning? A chance to start over? An attempt at sponging away all those moments we shared?'' Vandran shook his head... ''You're a fool.''

''No, you're the fool,'' Syrena retorted as she span around to face him. ''A fool to think that I look back upon those 'moments we shared' with any sort of fondness.. I look back on our years together with nothing but shame and disgust.''

Vandran was wounded by her words, but he refused to show it. His face remaining stoic, trying his hardest not to outwardly show his pain... ''Do you really hate me that much?''

Syrena averted her eyes away from Vandran, detecting through the tone of his voice that she'd deeply hurt him... ''I...I don't hate you.''

''Don't spare my feelings.'' Vandran got to his feet. ''Speak the truth.. Say aloud what you're thinking... Tell me that you hate me.''

''It would be a lie,'' Syrena responded with honesty. ''There are many truths I wish to say, Vandran, but that would not be among them.. I wish that we'd never met. I wish that our paths had never crossed.. I wish that I had no knowledge of your existence... But that doesn't mean to say that I hate you, because I do not... In fact, I pity you. I look into your eyes, into your very soul and I see a fragment of...something. Whatever remains of what you used to be, I imagine.. On rare occasions I've detected a morsel of regret within you. I've seen the look on your face when it appears. A niggling whisper in the back of your mind calling out. Eventually manifesting into what, Vandran? A hope? A dream? A prayer? I do not know... But I shudder at the very thought of sharing your fate. Of becoming such a wretched, wicked, lost soul, who can only attain pleasure from hurting others... That is what I truly fear, Vandran. And that is why I pity you. Because I am so afraid of sharing your fate, and I know that in the end I must.. That's why, Vandran. Because there is no hope for you or for me... I suspect I'm the only human being in the whole wide world who knows how much pain you're in.''

Vandran closed his eyes, her words having broken him... Unable to find the strength to respond, he turned away.

Seeing how much distress she had caused him, Syrena couldn't help but regret all that she'd just said... ''I'm sorry.''

''No.'' Vandran sat back down. ''You're right. I am in torment, I cannot deny it.. But you're wrong to assume that I was always without hope. Even in my darkest hour there was always a twinkling, shining light. Something to draw me out of the dark... But not anymore.'' Vandran turned his gaze back towards the red haired woman.. ''You, Syrena. You were my hope.. My only hope of achieving peace.''

''No.'' Syrena shook her head. ''You could never truly be at peace. Your soul is far too tainted for that.''

''You don't understand.'' Vandran smiled in amusement. ''You really don't see it, do you?.. You made me doubt...everything. Everything I'd believed in for so, so long... I even found myself questioning my devotion to my Master.''

Syrena seemed shocked to hear this, previously thinking that Vandran would never question his loyalty to Videl.

''Oh, of course, I would have always pressed on with our plans to release him,'' Vandran admitted.. ''But a selfish part of me always fantasized about you and I living in seclusion somewhere, away from all this.''

Syrena shook her head once again, refusing to believe this. ''Why?''

''Because I cared about you, Syrena... I truly, truly did.''

''Are you saying that you loved me, Vandran?''

Vandran shuddered at her usage of that word, his true nature showing through... ''No,'' he spoke in a hushed voice. ''That word is trite and without real meaning...you know that.''

''I know that you believe that,'' Syrena replied. ''And that's why it could only ever be a fantasy, Vandran. Because you are incapable of understanding love, much less feeling it.''

''What's happened to you?'' Vandran looked at Syrena with disappointment in his eyes. ''What's happened to the woman I trained? What has become of the woman who once conceded that life and existence itself is all about enduring pain!?''

''She's gone!'' Syrena exclaimed. ''The woman that you tried to mold me into has been destroyed! All that remains of her now is a few hideous memories tucked away in the darkest corners of my mind!''

''Oh, listen to yourself, Syrena.'' Vandran chuckled as he got back to his feet. ''So self-righteous, so conceited.. Aren't you forgetting all the atrocious deeds that you've committed? Forgetting the many lives that you've eradicated!''

''Of course not!'' Syrena snapped in response. ''I will forever be haunted by that! By their faces, by their screams!... But I swear to you, I will live the rest of my life trying my hardest to make amends for it. I will not allow myself to become like you. I will not!'' Syrena turned away from Vandran, tears forming in her eyes...

''I know you look at me as though I am a monster...but I only do what I have to.. I do it to ensure the future of myself, my Master, and the rest of our kind.''

Syrena dried her eyes before turning back around to face Vandran. ''Then tell me...why did you choose to torment Aurora? Was that a necessity?''

''You speak in reference to the visions I showed her?''

''Yes,'' Syrena confirmed.. ''Why do that to her? Why cause her so much pain?.. Don't you think she's already suffered enough?''

''I only showed Aurora the truth,'' Vandran replied. ''And remember, I was not the cause of her mother's suffering... The blame lies with Maleficent.''

''But why elect to show it to her?'' Syrena persisted with this question. ''Why?''

''Because I needed her to lose hope!'' Vandran declared.. ''As long as she holds feelings for Maleficent in her heart then she will continue to resist. She will refuse to break!.. I'm too close to succeeding now, Syrena. I must not let this plan falter...not now!''

''What difference does the state of her spirit make to you? Her cooperation is not required for the ritual.''

''True,'' Vandran concurred. ''But I can't risk her making another escape attempt, however unlikely success for her may be. If she remains disillusioned with herself and her caring for Maleficent then I sincerely doubt that she will resist at all... Also...if, on the off chance, Maleficent does indeed make it here-''

''She's still alive?'' Syrena took Vandran's words to be confirmation of this.

''I didn't say that!'' Vandran bellowed, immediately silencing Syrena... ''If, and the paramount word is IF...Maleficent makes it here before the night of the blood moon...Aurora will hesitate. Even if it's just for a moment. A modicum of doubt in her mind, as she recalls her mother's suffering... That could prove crucial in determining whether or not my grand scheme shall be a success or not.'' Vandran took a deep breath as he turned away. ''So, the answer to your question. Why did I show Aurora those visions of her mother... A contingency plan, that's why. Something I can fall back on should Maleficent prove to be a problem in the final stages of my operation.''

''It will never work.'' Syrena shook her head. ''Aurora loves Maleficent. And no amount of manipulation on your part could ever change that.''

''We'll see.'' Vandran turned back to face Syrena and flashed a tiny smirk.

''Why do I even bother?'' Syrena let out a sigh. ''You could never understand.. You're a heartless beast... You don't even deserve my pity.''

''You're lucky that the feeling isn't mutual.''

''What do you mean by that?''

''Well, Syrena...I do pity you.'' Vandran started to walk towards her. ''I know what awaits you.. The pain and agony you will be subjected to is beyond your comprehension... You haven't seen it, Syrena. You have never looked upon the home of the damned.. The moment that Videl is released he will send you there, and there is nothing that I can do or say that will dissuade him.''

Syrena began to tremble once again, feeling absolutely terrified, knowing that her eternal fate was unavoidable.

''If I could spare you from this fate I would.'' Vandran came to a stop mere inches away from Syrena... ''But I cannot.''

Syrena looked away, not wanting Vandran to see the fear in her eyes... ''Why did you summon me here?''

''I don't know,'' Vandran replied. ''I just wanted to see you... I miss you.'' He reached out his pale hand and stroked her flowing hair.. ''When the time comes I...I-''

''What?''

''I won't be able to stop him from hurting you... I'm sorry, Syrena.''

''For what?''

Vandran closed his eyes before turning away. ''Perhaps if I'd been kinder to you... Maybe then-''

''No... It would never have worked, Vandran.''

''Even if you hadn't met Christopher?.. If you had not been given the chance to be influenced by him and his friends?''

''No, that wouldn't have changed anything.'' Syrena gave a small shake of her head before a small amount of doubt surfaced in her mind. ''I...I don't know. It is what it is... We can't go back and change the past.''

''Would you? If you were given the chance to do so?'' Vandran looked Syrena directly in the eyes. ''If you could wipe away all that time you spent with Christopher and his allies...would you?''

Syrena took a deep breath, hesitant to answer.

''Answer me,'' Vandran commanded.

Syrena swallowed hard before replying... ''No... I wouldn't go back and change anything.''

''I see.'' Vandran gave a nod. ''Puzzling.. You have no chance of a future with him, you know that. All you have to cling to is memories.''

''Memories I'll cherish forever.''

Vandran let out a lengthy sigh.. ''Even though it is Christopher who has condemned you to an eternity of suffering...you still wouldn't go back and rectify things.'' He turned away from Syrena once again and started to walk towards the door. ''Refusing to trade memories for an escape from everlasting punishment... That speaks volumes.'' He came to a stop beside the door... ''Come here.'' He motioned for Syrena to walk towards him.

Syrena hesitated for a couple of seconds before slowly making her way towards the door...

Vandran took a deep breath. ''You...love Christopher, don't you?'' (saying those words caused a pained expression to appear on his face).

Syrena lowered her head, not wanting to answer, knowing that if she replied with honesty she would no doubt enrage Vandran... But, she had no other choice.. Syrena knew by now that she had to be true to herself. She couldn't hide her feelings for Christopher. Taking a deep breath, Syrena spoke. ''Yes... I love him.''

Vandran's reaction to this was far different to how Syrena had suspected. Instead of flying into a rage, he merely gave a defeated nod of his head before taking hold of the door handle. ''Then you are truly doomed, my dear.'' Vandran glared at her for a second or two before opening the door... ''Guards!''

''Yes, my Lord!?'' The guards at the end of the hall rushed towards Vandran.

''Escort Syrena back to the cell,'' Vandran ordered.

'Yes, sir!''

''Vandran,'' Syrena spoke his name in a concerned tone of voice, as she reached out and took hold of his right hand.

''Let go of me!'' Vandran exclaimed.

The two guards quickly rushed into the room and dragged Syrena away from Vandran..

''Get off me!'' Syrena protested as she was pulled out into the hall.

''I'm afraid this is the last farewell, Syrena,'' Vandran said. ''I doubt that I will ever see you again... At least, not in this world.''

''W-w-what!?'' Syrena stammered.

''Well, as you already know, the night of the blood moon is almost upon us. I'll be very busy making some final preparations. I won't be able to spare time for a quick chat with you.. And then, once my Master is free of his prison...I'm sure that you'll be immediately eradicated by him.'' Vandran flashed a sinister smile. ''Then, the real torture shall begin.'' Vandran motioned for the guards to take her away.

''No!'' Syrena struggled to break free of their hold.

''Come on!'' The guards started to drag her away.

''No matter, my daring!'' Vandran chuckled.. ''Why not call on your 'love' for Christopher to save you!?''

''VANDRAN!'' Syrena shouted out his name...but it was no use.

Vandran slammed the door shut before covering his ears, trying to blot out the sound of Syrena's cries... He took several deep breaths before uncovering his ears and standing up straight.. Knowing that he had to push her out of his mind and out of his life, Vandran spoke in a hushed voice... ''Goodbye, Syrena.''

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, many miles away from Mount Oberon, Christopher was in slight shock.

''A...fairy hunter, you say?''

''Yes,'' Klaus confirmed with a nod. ''Does that surprise you, er?'' Klaus looked to Sara (indicating for her to disclose the young man's name).

''Christopher,'' Sara revealed his name.

''Ah. Does that surprise you, Christopher?'' Klaus repeated the question.

''A little, yeah.''

''Why?''

''Well, why would you do such a thing?'' Chris looked appalled.

''Everyone needs a hobby.'' Klaus smiled while shrugging.

''His just serves as a profession, as well,'' Sara noted.

''True,'' Klaus freely admitted that. ''I consider myself lucky.''

''You have a very strange accent,'' Christopher said while eyeing the small man warily.

''Well, I'm not from around these parts?'' Klaus replied.

''Is that so?''

Klaus nodded. ''Why do you ask?''

''Because I'm wondering why you seem to think that hunting fairies is remotely acceptable.''

Klaus rolled his eyes.

''Christopher, I must say I'm rather shocked to hear that,'' Sara spoke up.. ''After all, your sights are set on Esmeralda, too.''

''Really?'' Klaus flashed a smile. ''Why's that?''

''He needs something from her,'' Sara revealed.. ''A crystal, apparently.''

''Ah, I see.. Does it bear magical properties?''

''Yes,'' Christopher replied with some reluctance. ''But nothing that would be of any use to me...that is, save for one particular feature.''

''And what might that be?'' Klaus inquired.

''That's none of your concern.'' Chris flashed a small smile.

''Fair enough.'' Klaus raised his eyebrows.. ''But surely you must see the hypocrisy in all this.''

''What do you mean?''

''Well, supposing something goes wrong in your attempt to take the crystal. And it almost certainly will.. What then, eh?'' Klaus wondered. ''Would you kill Esmeralda?''

''If I had to.''

''If you had to?'' Klaus pursed his lips as he looked to Sara then back to Christopher, the expression on his face suggesting that he was mocking the young man... ''Well, no matter. I'll be eliminating Esmeralda, as I have done the same with countless other fairies.''

''I think you'll find there's more to her than that,'' Sara said.

''We'll see.'' Klaus gave a small, confident smile as he sat down on a nearby wooden chair

Christopher let out a long sigh, not approving of this.

''What's the matter with you now?'' Sara said.

''Nothing, it's just-'' Christopher wiped his forehead. ''I think this is a very bad, dangerous idea... And I don't like the way he's so blase about it.'' Chris pointed straight at Klaus.

''Hey, I'm used to this.'' Klaus grinned. ''I've been killing fairies for a long, long time now.''

''And you're proud of that?'' Christopher looked disgusted.

''You're damn right I am,'' Klaus laughed.. ''Why do you care, anyway? Do you feel sorry for Esmeralda, is that it?''

''Don't be ridiculous,'' Chris quickly dismissed this. ''Unlike you, I know what she's capable of. I don't care what becomes of her. But you can't label all fairies as evil just because of a few rotten apples.''

''Oh, give me strength.'' Klaus leaned back in his chair.

''Why do you care so much about his beliefs?'' Sara looked at Christopher in puzzlement.

''Because his beliefs offend me, that's why!'' Chris snapped in response.. ''One of my dearest friends happens to be a fairy.''

''I don't believe this.'' Klaus chuckled to himself. ''Sara, what possessed you to bring this madman back to this cottage!?''

''Madman!?'' Christopher exclaimed in disbelief. ''Oh, is that it? Just because I don't agree with slaughtering fairies that makes me a madman, does it!?''

''That's right.'' Klaus nodded as he crossed his legs, a smug look on his face. ''You're clearly mentally unstable.''

''You sick bastard.''

On hearing this, Klaus's face suddenly hardened. ''Listen to me, friend. Where I come from we treat all fae creatures like criminals. Now, when it come to pesky little pixies roaming around it isn't so bad, despite their malevolent nature. But actual fairies...that's a step too far.. So, if one appears, a bounty is promptly slapped on its head.''

''A bounty?''

''That's right,'' Klaus confirmed. ''Knowing that I already had a talent for killing wild fairies I adopted this as my vocation, travelling from town to town collecting the bounty for each fairy that I killed. I've traveled very, very far, and have come to realise that certain places in the wide world are unfortunately rather accepting of fae creatures.''

''Then why are you here?''

''Ah, it's complicated.'' Klaus waved his hand, not wanting to divulge all the details.

''He was in pursuit of his next fairy victim,'' Sara muttered in a low voice.

''What?'' Chris turned towards her.

''I was chasing a fairy,'' Klaus spoke up. ''A fairy with an enormous bounty on her head. And I mean ENORMOUS.''

''Must have been a pretty wicked fairy, then,'' Chris remarked.

''Not from what I've heard.'' Sara sat back down in the chair by the fire.

''I don't think we need to get into all that, Sara,'' Klaus quickly tried to defuse the conversation.

''Let's.'' Christopher glared at Klaus before making his way towards Sara... ''Go on.''

''Well, I heard that the fairy in question was completely innocent of any wrongdoing,'' Sara stated. ''She never hurt anyone... Not even those who tried to harm her.''

''Then why did she have such a large bounty on her head?'' Christopher asked.

Sara looked towards Klaus, hoping that he would tell this part of the tale.

Klaus cleared his throat before speaking. ''Well, apparently, she was the object of a rich local man's desire. When she refused him he disclosed her location to everyone.. She, of course, fled immediately. Feeling rejected and heartbroken, the man upped the bounty to an obscene amount.''

''So then, you took it upon yourself to end her life?'' Christopher could barely contain his anger.

''Yes,'' Klaus wasn't afraid to admit it. ''But I would have done it for free, to be honest.''

''You would murder a frightened, innocent, petrified young woman for absolutely nothing!?''

''Fairy, not woman,'' Klaus corrected him.

''Oh, what's the bloody difference!?'' Christopher kicked the nearby table leg, seriously considering attacking Klaus.

''She was only 19, wasn't she, Klaus?'' Sara spoke up once again.

''I think you've said enough!'' Klaus shot Sara daggers with his eyes.

''Oh, this just gets better and better!'' Chris started to pace up and down, feeling himself getting overcome with fury.

''I've had quite enough of this!'' Klaus got to his feet.. ''I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but you have no right to judge me. I've devoted my life to the annihilation of all fae beings, particularly fairies.''

''But why devote yourself to doing such terrible things!?''

''My reasons are mine and mine alone,'' Klaus replied. ''But let me tell you something.'' He slowly walked towards Christopher. ''You are incredibly naive when it comes to fairies.. They are thoroughly evil, wicked, self-serving creatures, with no genuine feeling for anyone or anything but themselves.''

''You're wrong.''

''No, trust me, I'm right.'' Klaus turned away from Christopher and began to walk up and down. ''Hunting them down one by one through the years has taught me many things about them.. Firstly, never trust a word they say. They seek to deceive you, to enter your mind and take possession of it.. I believe that the man who upped the bounty on that 19 year old fairy was bewitched, under some sort of spell. He was obsessed with her!.. She had no doubt flaunted herself in front of him, driving him wild with lust.. With her spell cast she waited for him to come to her, and he did. He begged her to return his love for her and she rejected him. Why, you wonder? Just for the pleasure of seeing him suffer, of course. How she could do that to him after he'd protected her I do not know. He could have informed the townspeople of her presence the moment he first encountered her, but he didn't. He took pity on her.. And that's how she repaid him, by breaking his heart... That's why she had to die, Christopher.'' Klaus took a deep breath as he turned back around. ''You see, even the supposedly innocent fairies are guilty of harboring wickedness in their hearts.. It's not really their fault...it's just their nature.. That's why they must be destroyed... All of them.''

Christopher remained completely still for a few seconds before a small smile crept onto his face. ''And suddenly it all becomes clear to me... You know, there's hope for you yet, Klaus.''

''And just what do you mean by that?''

''Well, it's apparent to me that you really believe every word you just said... How would you feel, Klaus, if you were wrong?''

''I'm not wrong.''

''Say you were, just for arguments sake.''

''Very well.'' Klaus rolled his eyes again before looking to Sara, blaming her for starting all this by bringing the young man back here in the first place.

''Now, what if this 19 year old female fairy was a complete victim?'' Christopher said. ''What if the man she supposedly bewitched is the true villain of this tale, eh? You see, I don't agree with your take on the situation, Klaus. I think this man stumbled upon her one day, and knowing that the laws of the land clearly stated that all fairies should be killed...he chose to exploit this for his own gain.. I propose that he appeared to her as a kindly savior. Someone who would keep her safe and hidden from all those who would try to harm her.. And then, one night, he attempted to seduce her.. I cannot say whether or not he truly cared for her, but I imagine that he didn't. When she refused his no doubt clumsy advances, he gave her an ultimatum. Something probably along the lines of, 'sleep with me or I'll inform everyone of your existence.'.. Terrified out of her mind, she fled.. Then, after informing everyone and upping the bounty himself, you arrived on the scene.'' Christopher walked towards the now seated Klaus. ''Just for a moment you wondered, 'I_s this the right thing to do?_' Unable to accept that a fairy could ever, ever be right, you made up this elaborate story to yourself, convincing yourself that this poor young girl was to blame...and all because you couldn't cope with the notion of her not been... I don't know about your past, Klaus, but I'm pretty sure that something happened to make you this way. A significant event in your life that has led to you becoming so incredibly bigoted and intolerant towards fae creatures... That's all I have to say.'' Chris stepped away from Klaus.

Sara slowly clapped her hands, indicating that she fully agreed with Christopher's take on this.

Klaus smiled in amusement to himself before outright chuckling.. ''Oh, you amuse me, Christopher. You call my version of events elaborate before coming up with such a far-fetched theory yourself.''

''It was no more elaborate than your theory,'' Chris replied. ''We'll probably never know the truth, and that really doesn't matter.. What matters is that you created that turn of events because you didn't want to believe that this fairy was truly innocent. That probably could have destroyed your entire perception of fairies, if you had allowed yourself to feel sorry for her.''

''Well, I can assure you that I didn't feel any remorse,'' Klaus responded. ''I tracked her, killed her, and then collected the bounty on her head.''

Christopher let out a sigh, believing that conversing with Klaus any further on this subject would be pointless... ''So where do you fit into all this?'' Chris turned towards Sara.

''Well, when I heard rumor of a fairy hunter in the area I made it my mission to make his acquaintance.''

''You need him to bring down Esmeralda.''

''That's right,'' Klaus said. ''And I gladly accepted the challenge...for a modest fee, of course.''

''Of course.'' Chris forced a small smile in Klaus's direction.

''Modest!?'' Sara shot Klaus a scornful look, knowing that the fee for his services could hardly be described as 'modest'.

''Well, I think it is.'' Klaus gave a shrug.. ''Anyway, we reached an agreement. So, after going back and claiming the bounty for the fairy that I'd killed I made my way back here.''

''And now the plan to vanquish Esmeralda has been put into operation?''

''Indeed it has,'' Sara confirmed.

''And you really think that these traps you've constructed are going to stop her?''

''Ah, you'd be surprised,'' Klaus responded. ''It's not just ground traps I've laid, there are also those in the air, between the trees.''

''What do they do?'' Chris inquired.

''Depends on the trap. Some set loose steel tipped arrows while others release concealed iron nets.''

''Impressive.''

''Thank you...''

''Although, personally...I think you should be more direct.''

''I agree.'' Klaus gave a nod. ''I've been saying that myself for some time now.''

''What about your traps?''

''I think we've wasted enough time with those,'' Klaus replied. ''It's quite clear to me that Esmeralda is not going to leave the innermost part of the forest anytime soon.''

''You can't be sure of that,'' Sara interjected. ''To venture into that forest now would be foolhardy.''

''Well, we're not making any progress this way.''

''We will in time. Be patient.''

''Well, I can't afford to be patient,'' Chris spoke up. ''I'm on a tight schedule here.''

''Heading into Kerriwood forest alone is suicide.''

''I have no other choice!'' Christopher exclaimed before taking a deep breath, trying to calm down... ''Anyway, I was hoping I wouldn't be alone.'' Chris looked to Klaus..

''Ah, now you want my help.'' Klaus let out a giggle. ''Curious. Suddenly my profession is acceptable to you.''

''I never said that.. I still think you're a piece of shit.''

''Oh, my.'' Klaus flashed a look of disapproval. ''Such colourful language.''

Christopher let out a sigh, trying to keep his cool.. ''Look, I've recently learned that from time to time you have to align yourself with immoral and amoral individuals. Sometimes you have to work with people because you have no other choice... This is one of those times.''

''Really?'' Klaus flashed a quizzical look. ''But I have to wonder... Why? Why risk your life for the sake of a crystal?''

Chris looked away.. ''I...I can't tell you what's coming. I can't tell you what's at stake here. But trust me...it's big. And if I don't get hold of that crystal then-'' Christopher stopped short of saying anymore... ''I need your expertise in dealing with fairies.. I don't care about Esmeralda. She deserves everything that's coming to her... Now, I'm willing to put up with you if it can help me to achieve my goal. So...will you help me?''

''Well, that's not really my call to make.'' Klaus looked to Sara.

''What are you talking about?''

''I'm only here because of her. This is Sara's operation. If she doesn't want me to venture inside Kerriwood forest then I will, with some reluctance, respect her wishes.''

''I see.'' Christopher turned towards Sara... ''Well?''

Sara let out a lengthy sigh... ''Attacking Esmeralda head on isn't a good idea.. I've seen what she can do.''

''Sara, I'm sorry...but I don't have a choice.''

Sara looked to the fire, thinking on what to do... Finally, she nodded. ''Very well... I only hope you know what you're getting yourself into.''

''Oh, don't worry, I'm well aware,'' Chris assured her.

''Mm.'' Klaus let out a huff.. ''I only hope you two don't slow me down.''

Sara narrowed her eyes. ''I'm sure we'll be able to keep up.''

''Okay then,'' Klaus replied. ''I only ask one thing of you both... Don't get in my way. I'm used to working alone.''

''Fair enough.'' Chris gave a nod.

''Good.'' Klaus picked up his coat before moving towards his crossbow.

''Where are you going?''

''I'm going back outside to keep watch,'' Klaus responded.. ''It's going to be light in a few hours. I suggest you two get some rest.''

''What about you?'' Sara said.

''Oh, I'll be alright.'' Klaus loaded up his crossbow. ''Anyway, I'm far too excited to sleep.'' He flashed a grin before marching towards the outside door... ''Oh, and, Sara.''

''Yes?''

''Put on some more clothes for goodness sake. You'll catch your death.'' And with that, Klaus opened the door and stepped out into the night, promptly closing it behind him...

''He does raise a fair point.'' Chris turned around to face Sara. ''It is a little chilly to be dressed like that.''

''Don't you approve of my attire?''

''Well...you're only wearing boots and a shirt.'' Christopher let out a nervous laugh.. ''Thankfully it's a long shirt.''

''Why thankfully?''

''Well, don't you think it's a little inappropriate to be dressed like that in front of men you hardly know?''

''Not at all,'' Sara replied as she started to approach Christopher. ''I've never been bashful.''

''I can see that.'' Chris looked away. ''So, er...is there a place around here I can put my head down for a few hours?''

''The bedrooms's through there.'' Sara motioned her head towards the door that was nearest them.

''Okay.'' Christopher let out deep breath, not comfortable with how close Sara was to him.

''So where will I be sleeping? There's only one bedroom, you know.''

''Oh, I'm sorry.'' Chris knew that it would be impolite to leave her in the living room while he slept in the bedroom. ''You take the bed. I'll be just fine out here.'' He started to make his way towards the fire.

''No, no.'' Sara pulled him back. ''I'm only teasing.. I'd rather stay out here where it's warm, actually.''

''Are you sure?''

''Quite sure.'' Sara flashed a small, mischievous smile.

''Alright then.'' Christopher rather awkwardly returned her smile... ''Goodnight.''

''Wait.'' Sara grabbed hold of his arm. ''What's the rush? Why don't you stay out here with me for a bit?.. In fact, why don't you sleep out here? It'll be much warmer than that cold bedroom.''

''Out here?'' Christopher swallowed hard... ''With you?''

''Uh-huh.'' Sara slid her hands under Christopher's shirt, trailing her fingers against his skin.

''No.'' Chris shook his head before removing her hands. ''Look, I...I don't even know you.. This is wrong.''

''Christopher, this could be our last night alive on this Earth.. Now's the time to take a chance. Now's the time to feel alive.'' Sara leaned forward. ''Now's the time to give yourself over to...pleasure.'' Their lips were just about to meet when Christopher gently pushed her away.

''I...I can't'' Chris lowered his head.

Sara folded her arms and let out a sigh, feeling very rejected.. ''You find me unattractive?''

''No, no. God, no.'' Chris ran his fingers through his hair in agitation.. ''I find you very, very attractive. I mean, it's not that I don't want to, I just...I-'' Chris stopped talking and looked away, his memories of Syrena overwhelming him...

''I think I understand, Christopher... I've seen that look in a man's eyes before.'' Sara walked past him and sat down in the chair by the fire... ''There's someone else, isn't there?''

''No.'' Chris quickly denied this before thinking twice.. ''I mean, yes. At least I thought there..- I...I don't know anymore.''

''I'm sorry, Christopher... I can see that you've been hurt.''

Christopher gave a small nod of his head (not bothering to deny it).. ''Now, if you don't mind...I'd just like to get some sleep.''

''Goodnight, then.''

''Yeah.'' Chris turned around and slowly trudged towards the door that led to the bedroom... ''I'm not the only one here who's been hurt though, am I?'' On reaching the door Chris turned back around to face Sara. ''Your advances towards me were just hollow attempts at soothing your pain.''

Sara opened her mouth as though she was about to say something in reply, before suddenly closing it again and looking away...

''Well, your silence confirms it.'' Christopher opened the door and stepped inside the bedroom. ''After all, you did say that this business with Esmeralda was...personal.'' On that final note, Christopher closed the door behind him, leaving Sara alone by the fire to ponder the past, the present...and the ominous future that lay before her.

.

.

.

.

''Mistress? Mistress, are you alright?'' Diaval said on transforming himself back into a man.

''I'm fine,'' Maleficent replied as she sat down on the ground. ''I'm just feeling a little tired.''

Having traveled for the past few hours, Maleficent and Diaval had opted to stop and rest for a while. It was going to be light soon, and they had a full day's journey ahead of them.

''It'll be dawn in a few hours.'' Maleficent looked to the sky. ''We can't stay here for long.''

''Maleficent, you need to rest. You're in no condition to be-''

''It's nothing,'' Maleficent dismissed Diaval's words. ''It's just a few cuts and bruises.''

''But if you push yourself too hard then-''

''Shh,'' Maleficent suddenly shushed Diaval.. ''Did you hear that?''

''Hear what?'' On immediately saying that, Diaval heard the sound of dry leaves cracking under foot.

''There it is again.'' Maleficent quickly got to her feet.

''I hear it now.'' Diaval looked towards the nearby bushes where the sound was being emitted from... ''Who's there!?'' he declared... They waited for a reply, but none came.. ''I-It could just be some wild animal.''

''No.'' Maleficent shook her head. ''I sense something... Something powerful.'' On seeing the bushes rustle, Maleficent quickly harnessed a massive amount of magical energy in the palm of her hands.. ''This is your last chance!''

Diaval took a few steps forward, readying himself for whatever was about to emerge from the bushes.

''Fine then.'' She closed her eyes and concentrated... ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Maleficent cried out as she unleashed her power, directing it towards the bushes.

Diaval's eyes widened in amazement, as Maleficent's powerful, green coloured magic suddenly dissipated before it could make contact with the bushes.. He looked to his Mistress in both fear and confusion.

Maleficent was just about to harness some more power when a voice spoke up.

''Well, that wasn't very polite of you...''

''Who are you!?'' Diaval shouted... ''Reveal yourself!''

Maleficent looked on in astonishment as the figure emerged from out of the bushes... ''You?''

''Please, no more magic. In fact, I'd be saving my strength if I was you,'' Oloven said as he stepped forward. ''Believe me...you're going to need it.''

* * *

**(A/N). And so we reach the end of another chapter. As usual, please don't forget to leave me a quick review before you go.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, see ya.**


	58. Intolerable Cruelty

**(A/N). Hi guys! As always, allow me to begin by thanking you all for your continued support. I have three dental appointments over the next twelve days (lucky me), so the next chapter will probably be delayed. Don't worry, though, it will only be a couple of days delay at the very most.**

**Okay then, let's press on with the story!**

* * *

Christopher let out a long, frustrated sigh. His body was crying out for sleep yet for some reason he was unable to nod off... ''Damn it,'' he cursed under his breath, knowing that it wouldn't be long before Klaus would be calling for him to wake up... ''Oh, this is pointless.'' Chris threw the covers aside before climbing out of bed. The room was decidedly chilly, so Christopher opted to head out into the much warmer living room.. Not wanting to wake Sara, Chris pulled the door open ever so slowly, unable to prevent it from creaking slightly... The moment he stepped out of the bedroom and into the living room, a voice spoke up.

''Can't sleep, eh?''

''Sara.'' Christopher sighed.. ''Sorry for waking you.''

''Oh, don't apologise,'' Sara replied as she moved into an upright position. ''I can't sleep either.. I'm an insomniac, to tell the truth.''

''Is that so?'' Chris nodded his head before looking away from her.

''Something wrong, Christopher?''

''Er...no,'' Chris replied in a hesitant manner. ''Nothing's wrong.''

''Good.'' Sara gave him a small smile before motioning for him to come closer.. ''Come sit beside me.''

''Well, er-'' Chris looked towards the outside door. ''Actually, I was just about to get a breath of air.''

Sara shook her head in mild amusement. ''I'm not going to bite your head off, you know.''

''Well...that's good to know.'' Chris chuckled nervously.

''And I'm not trying to seduce you, either,'' Sara said. ''Now come over here... I want to tell you something.''

A look of curiosity flashed across Christopher's face, as he wondered what she had to say... ''Alright,'' he agreed.. Chris slowly made his way towards her and sat down on the carpet in front of the fire... ''What is it?''

''It's about what you said earlier,'' Sara responded as she clutched at her blanket that was covering her. ''You see...you were right.''

''About what?''

Sara let out a sigh... ''About me.''

''Oh...I see.''

''Yes.'' Sara sat down in the nearby chair, wrapping the blanket tight around her.. ''I am in pain... And Esmeralda is responsible for it.''

Christopher slowly nodded his head.. ''Go on.''

Sara looked away, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.. ''Well, I...I-'' Sara stopped talking and closed her eyes.

''It's alright. Take your time.''

Sara took a deep breath, fighting back against the tears that were threatening to come forth... ''I wasn't always like this, you know. Cold, calculating and vengeful.''

''Is that how you define yourself?''

''Yes,'' Sara replied with honesty.. ''I was quite the opposite once.''

''I can believe that.'' Chris gave her a soft smile... ''Why do you think you changed?''

''Because of Esmeralda...and her effect on my family.''

''Your family?''

''Yes.. Hard to believe that I had a family, isn't it?''

''Not at all,'' Chris responded before suddenly picking up on what Sara had just said. ''Wait a minute... Had?''

Sara gave a small nod, struggling to hold back her emotions...

''They're gone?''

''They're dead,'' Sara replied bluntly.

''Oh...I'm so sorry,'' Chris offered his condolences.. ''Family in what sense?''

''What?''

''Well, were they your parents, spouse...God forbid children?''

Sara shook her head.. ''My parents and my sibling.''

''Sibling?''

''My brother,'' Sara clarified... ''My younger brother.''

''Oh, how awful.'' Chris cleared his throat before approaching his next, rather delicate question... ''Might I ask what happened to them? And how Esmeralda is responsible for their deaths?''

Sara took a deep breath... ''Well, like most tragedies, ours was preceded by a happy beginning. My childhood was truly wonderful.. We lived in solitude, my family and I, far away from the nearest towns and villages. Our home was rather similar to this cottage, really.'' Sara looked to her surroundings. ''Small, quaint and comfortable.. It was a paradise to us... Of course, a home is never truly complete without happiness, and luckily for me and my brother, Daniel, that was the case. Our parents spoiled us rotten.'' Sara smiled at those fond memories. ''Back then, life was wonderful. Idyllic, even.'' Sara let out a sigh before her face hardened... ''And then it happened.''

''What?'' Chris asked. ''What happened?''

Sara made brief eye contact with Christopher before looking towards the fireplace. ''It occurred on a beautiful summer's day. I'll never forget it.. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the flowers were blooming. It was another day in paradise... And then we heard it.''

''Heard what?''

''A noise like a hurricane, emitting from the sky. It sounded like thunder but we knew that could not be.. We should have taken refuge inside right then, but we didn't. We waited, curious to know what was causing the sound.. With every passing second it grew and grew, and so with it our fear... Finally, an enormous wind lifted us all off our feet... And then we saw her.''

''Esmeralda,'' Christopher voiced her name.

''Yes,'' Sara confirmed. ''And she was a tremendous sight.. Frozen with fear, we waited, not knowing what was about to happen next... And then, with her wings extended to the full, she came swooping down towards us...grabbing hold of Daniel.'' Sara's voice cracked slightly.. ''Father tried to fight back, but it was no good. She was just too strong... And then, Esmeralda was gone, and Daniel along with her.'' Sara looked back towards Christopher. ''He was just a boy. He had so much life to live... Nothing was ever the same after that day. How could it be?''

Chris gave a solemn nod of his head, not knowing what to say...

''We were forever changed by what we'd experienced.. The uncertainty of Daniel's fate haunted us all... Unable to cope with the loss, father went looking for Esmeralda and Daniel. He searched and searched to no avail.. Eventually, he returned home to me and mother. He intended to depart again and continue looking, but mother begged him not to leave, as she knew he was ailing.. Within but a few years...father was gone.''

Christopher let out a lengthy sigh on hearing this, feeling deeply distressed for Sara.

''I was so angry.. It was the only way I could cope, you see. I couldn't come to terms with what had happened. I know that if it hadn't of been for Daniel's abduction father would have lived a much, much longer life.'' Sara looked back to the fire... ''My desire for revenge was intensified from then on.. All I could ever think about was killing Esmeralda. I wanted to hunt her down and destroy her...but I couldn't. I couldn't leave mother alone. It would have killed her... And so, that was that. I never left. I never had the chance to build a life of my own. I was doomed to be reminded constantly of what had happened.'' Sara closed her eyes, a single tear rolling down her cheek.. ''Many years later, when mother passed away...so did I. From that moment my life was truly over... Now, the only thing driving me, the only thing that gives me strength is the thought of killing Esmeralda.'' Sara let out a deep breath before suddenly getting to her feet.. ''That's why, Christopher... That's why she has to die.''

''I understand,'' Christopher replied in a quiet voice. ''I understand your motivation for revenge... But there has to be more to life than that.''

''Not for me... Not anymore.'' Sara turned away.

''So, what happens if you succeed? Supposing you manage to kill Esmeralda, then what?''

''Then my life, or rather what's left of it, shall be fulfilled,'' Sara replied. ''And then...I'll end my suffering once and for all.''

''No, no, no.'' Christopher quickly got to his feet, terribly worried upon hearing this. ''Sara, you can't...you can't do that.''

''Why not?'' Sara turned back around to face him. ''I have no real reason to continue living.''

''Don't talk like that!'' Christopher snapped. ''You have many, many reasons to continue living.. You're still young, after all.''

''I'm hardly young, Christopher.''

''Well, relatively young,'' Chris amended his words.. ''And besides, how will you dying solve anything? It won't bring back Daniel or your parents.''

''No, but It will end my pain.. Dispelling all those painful memories once and for all.''

''Time will do that for you,'' Chris replied. ''Once this is all over and Esmeralda has been brought to justice...things will get better.. Don't you see? This is a perfect chance to achieve closure.''

''Closure?'' Sara wasn't familiar with the term.

''Oh, never mind.'' Chris quickly realised this. ''What I'm trying to say is that when this business with Esmeralda is all over...you will find peace.''

''Hmm?'' Sara thought on this for a moment... ''You mean, peace through vengeance?''

''Well, not exactly,'' Chris disagreed with her wording. ''Revenge is nothing but destructive. Once it infects a person it destroys them from within.. That's why, Sara, you have to let go of your hate.''

''Are you saying that I should forgive Esmeralda?'' Sara sounded insulted at the very suggestion.

''Of course not,'' Chris made that clear. ''I'm just saying that you can't let hatred destroy you, Sara. You have to try and distance yourself emotionally from all this.. I know it's hard but you have to make an effort... And then, once Esmeralda has been dealt with...you can try and move on.''

''I don't think I can, Christopher.'' Sara sighed as she cast her gaze to the floor.

''Look, just ask yourself. Do you think your parents would want you to give up and die? Do you think Daniel would?''

Sara shook her head.

''Exactly.. I know it's difficult.'' Chris put a comforting hand on her shoulder. ''But you have to try.''

Sara lifted her head back up and gave the young man a weak smile. ''Alright, Christopher... I'll try.''

''That a girl.'' Chris patted her on the shoulder before turning towards the fire, immediately noticing that it was dying.. ''We're losing the fire. It's down to its last embers.''

''I can see that,'' Sara replied as she wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.

''Well, do you have any more wood I can put on it?''

''Afraid not.''

''Oh dear.'' Chris turned his head and looked around the room.. ''Isn't there a small piece of unwanted furniture I can use for firewood?''

''Er...I'm not sure.''

''You're not sure?'' Christopher looked puzzled. ''Surely you must have some idea? It is your home, after all.''

Sara let out a deep breath before sitting back down in the chair. ''Well, actually...I have a small confession to make regarding that matter.''

''This cottage doesn't belong to you, does it?''

''No.'' Sara shook her head.. ''Well deducted.''

''Oh, I think almost anyone could have seen that coming.'' Chris knelt back down in front of the fire... ''So, how is that you're here, then?''

''Well, it's a pretty uninteresting tale.''

''All the same, I'd like to hear it.''

''Very well.'' Sara cleared her throat... ''As you know, after my mother died I set off looking for Esmeralda.''

''Uh-huh.'' Chris gave a nod.

''Well, I decided to head east, whereas father had always searched for her to the west.''

''Why did he go west?''

''Because that's the direction she flew off in when taking Daniel,'' Sara explained. ''On top of that, a passing tradesman claimed to have seen her flying west.. But, I was never sure of it. I always suspected that Esmeralda was simply toying with us, leading us to believe that she hailed from the west.''

''And it turns out you were right.''

''Exactly.'' Sara nodded.. ''Travelling such a long, long way I discovered many things about Esmeralda.. Oh, of course, it could merely be brushed aside as local folklore but I believe every word. The most notable of everything I've uncovered is Esmeralda's deep hatred of men. And subsequently the many tortures she inflicts upon them.'' Sara closed her eyes and took a deep breath, unable to bear the thought of Daniel suffering... ''This gives me a glimmer of hope.. However small the chance may be...Daniel could still be alive.''

Christopher let out a lengthy sigh... ''Well, if he is still alive then-''

''I know,'' Sara cut Chris off... ''He would have suffered a great deal.''

''More than any mortal man could endure, I'm almost certain of it.''

Sara took another deep breath, shook by Christopher's words.

''I'm sorry.''

''Oh, it's not your fault,'' Sara assured him that an apology wasn't needed. ''I know that hope is slim.''

''Sara, I hate to push, but...how does this have anything to do with this cottage?''

''Well, that's just it,'' Sara replied. ''I eventually discovered that Esmeralda makes her home in the forest of Kerriwood. So, I traveled here... And that's when I stumbled upon this cottage.''

''Go on.''

''Well, I originally came here to ask for directions to Kerriwood forest. Little did I realise that I was already so close to it.. Anyway, I knocked and knocked but nobody answered.. So, finally, I entered... Only to discover that this cottage was deserted.''

''Deserted?'' Chris echoed.

''That's right,'' Sara confirmed.. ''So, I waited a few hours, but no one came back. With nowhere else to stay, I ended up staying the night here.. The next day, I started to do some digging.. It turns out that this cottage used to belong to an elderly man and his son. The reason I say 'used to belong,' is because they're most likely never coming back.. You see, last month, the son was taken.''

''Oh, God.'' Chris ran his hands down his face, realising just how big of a threat Esmeralda was to the people of this particular part of the world.

''That's right. Esmeralda was responsible.. A few days after that...the old man ventured into Kerriwood forest to find his son... Neither of them have returned.''

Christopher leaned back against the wall next to the fire and sighed... ''So where does all this leave you?''

''Here, for the moment,'' Sara replied. ''I managed to convince all interested parties that I was a distant relative of theirs. I said I was coming to visit them.. I'm allowed to stay here for the time being.''

''I see.'' Chris gave a small nod of his head.. It was clear to see that his mind was elsewhere, as he thought on how to word his upcoming question... ''Sara, I have to ask you something.''

''Go right ahead.''

''Alright.'' Chris took a deep breath.. ''I know this is all very personal to you, but...are you sure you're ready for this?''

''Quite sure.'' Sara gave him a small smile (appreciating his concern).

''It's just that...this is going to be really, really difficult. Take it from someone who's faced many magical creatures...none of them are to be trifled with.''

''I know that,'' Sara replied. ''But as you already know...I'm not afraid to die.''

Christopher maintained eye contact with her for a few seconds before suddenly getting to his feet. ''Okay then.. I'll just go find Klaus and tell him we're getting ready to leave.''

''Fine.''

Christopher made his way towards the outside door and put on his shoes that were next to the nearby cupboard... ''Er, where's my jacket?''

''Still in the cupboard.''

''Still in the cupboard?'' Chris echoed in a low voice as he opened the cupboard door...

''I must say, it's a very unusual jacket.''

''Yeah. One of a kind in these parts.''

''I can imagine,'' Sara replied in a disinterested tone, as she thought on what she was about to say next... ''Christopher.''

''What?''

''Would you mind if I asked you a question?''

''Of course not,'' Chris responded as he took his jacket from out of the cupboard. ''What is it?''

''Well, I was just thinking. All the things we've talked about have been in regards to me. My past, my future, my mental state... But we still haven't spoke about you. The handsome stranger who appeared from out of nowhere, seeking Esmeralda's magical crystal for reasons still unknown.. In fact, apart from your name and brief mentions of your friends, one of whom is a fairy...you've told me and Klaus absolutely nothing about yourself... Why is that, Christopher?''

''Oh, there isn't much to tell, really,'' Chris replied in an anxious tone, as he started to put on his jacket.

''I don't believe that for a second.'' Sara cast her gaze in his direction... ''We've already established that you have a painful past regarding a woman.''

''I can't talk about that.'' Christopher looked away, unable to keep eye contact with Sara...

''It's something major, isn't it?.. I can tell that this whole situation with Esmeralda is just a drop in the ocean compared to the various things that you've seen and experienced.'' Sara turned her head back towards the fireplace... ''And in comparison to the things that are yet to come for you, as well.''

''How do you know that?..''

''Call it women's intuition.'' Sara flashed him the tiniest of smiles.

Christopher returned her smile before opening the outside door... ''I'll be back soon.''

''Alright.''

Chris stepped outside and was just about to close the door behind him when Sara spoke up.

''Christopher.''

''Yes?'' He poked his head back through the door.

''In case I don't get the chance to say this to you later.'' Sara let out a sigh.. ''In regards to anything and everything that you face after this...good luck.''

''Thank you, Sara,'' Christopher replied.. ''That means a great deal to me.'' He smiled softly to himself before closing the door, as he headed off to find Klaus...

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Maleficent and Diaval were rather gobsmacked by Oloven's sudden appearance.

''You seem surprised?'' Oloven took a step forward.

''Of course we're surprised!'' Diaval snapped. ''Who are you!?''

''Surely you remember Oloven, Diaval?'' Maleficent looked to her companion.. ''He was the one who brought Christopher to the castle.''

''Oloven?'' Diaval suddenly remembered the old man.

''What are you doing here?'' Maleficent asked in a dark tone of voice.

''I'm here to speak with the two of you, of course.''

''What could we possibly have to talk about?'' Diaval shot the old man a scornful look. ''You betrayed Christopher!''

''That isn't true.'' Oloven shook his head.

''Oh, of course it is,'' Maleficent said. ''I saw you that day. You escorted Christopher to the castle before leaving him to rot in the dungeon... My question for you is, why? Why have you resurfaced?''

''I'm sure I have no idea what you mean.''

''Oh, I think you do,'' Maleficent replied.. ''We searched for you, Oloven.''

''That's right,'' Diaval spoke up. ''Christopher believed that you would be of help to us, but you were nowhere to be found.''

''Why, Oloven?'' Maleficent asked. ''Why are you here now?.. What do you want from us?''

Oloven flashed a small smile. ''I can tell that you're wary of my intentions.''

''Can you blame us?'' Diaval retorted.

''I suppose not.'' Oloven groaned as he sat down on the grass. ''Forgive me. These old, weary bones are in need of rest.'' He cleared his throat before continuing. ''Now then, allow me to explain.. First of all, I did not abandon Christopher. I knew that he'd make it out of the dungeon without my aid.. I also knew that he'd come looking for me. That's why I left his jacket behind where my house used to stand.''

''But why did you disappear?'' Diaval wondered. ''We thought you were dead.''

''Or in league with Vandran,'' Maleficent ventured in a quiet voice.

''I assure you that I am not,'' Oloven replied. ''I disappeared because I had to. I couldn't allow myself to interfere anymore... Not until the time was right, that is.''

''I see.'' Diaval looked intrigued... ''So, why are you here now?''

''What he means to say is, what do you want with us, Oloven?'' Maleficent asked in a more direct manner.

''Nothing.. I'm here to help you, actually.''

''Help?'' Maleficent looked suspicious.

''That's right.'' Oloven nodded. ''By giving you information.''

''Information?'' Diaval echoed.

''Regarding?'' Maleficent let out a sigh as she folded her arms.

''Well, that all depends on what you wish to hear first,'' Oloven responded. ''The good news or the bad news?''

''Let's start with the good news and move on from there,'' Diaval stated.

''Very well.'' Oloven let out a dry cough. ''Do excuse me.. Now, the first piece of information I have is concerning Christopher.''

''Christopher?''

''Indeed,'' Oloven confirmed... ''I take it you're both under the impression that he's dead?''

Maleficent and Diaval remained silent, not daring to suspect what Oloven was about to say next.

''Well...he's not.'' Oloven smiled. ''Christopher still lives.''

Diaval let out a breathless sigh, overwhelmed by this revelation... Maleficent, though, remained unsure.

''No.'' Maleficent shook her head. ''We saw him die.. No human being could have survived that fall.''

''True,'' Oloven had to agree... ''Not without help.''

''What?''

''I saved Christopher,'' Oloven revealed. ''I intervened and saved his life.''

''That's...that's wonderful.'' Diaval smiled as he turned to Maleficent. ''Isn't it, Mistress?''

''Yes.'' Maleficent returned Diaval's smile before her face quickly hardened once again.. ''That is...if it's true.'' She shot Oloven an accusing look.

''Do you see a trace of a lie in my eyes?'' Oloven challenged.

''Well if he's alive where is he!?'' Maleficent exclaimed.. ''If you saved him then why isn't he here with you now!?''

''She makes a good point.'' Diaval's face fell, considering the possibility that Christopher may be dead after all.

''Well, the answer to that particular question brings me to the bad news,'' Oloven said... ''Christopher is currently on his way to Kerriwood forest.''

''Kerriwood forest?'' Maleficent echoed under her breath.

''That's right... He's seeking out Esmeralda.''

''Esmeralda?'' Diaval looked puzzled. ''The name isn't familiar.''

''Ah, but it is to Maleficent.'' Oloven looked to the fairy.. ''Isn't that right?''

Maleficent gave a small nod of her head.

''I thought so.'' Oloven flashed a small smile.. ''Do you wish to hear more?''

Maleficent let out a lengthy sigh... ''Go on.''

.

.

.

.

Christopher had only been outside for a few minutes and already he was feeling uneasy. Being so close to Kerriwood forest was a great danger for any human male, as the men who once lived here in the cottage had discovered... Having checked on Apollo and Hayyel, Chris had set off to find Klaus. However, he was now starting to regret leaving the cottage.. With every gust of wind that rustled the leaves in the trees Christopher was startled... Eventually, his fear overcame him, as he opted to head back.. On turning back around, though, he was confronted by the sight of Klaus, who was just emerging from behind a nearby tree.

Sensing a presence nearby, Klaus spun around, crossbow in hand.

''Whoa!'' Christopher jumped back in alarm. ''It's me! It's me!''

''Oh, Christopher.'' Klaus let out a deep breath. ''You have to be more careful.. I almost shot you.''

''I-I can see that.'' Chris gestured to the crossbow that was still pointed straight at him.

''Oh, I'm sorry.'' Klaus lowered the crossbow.. ''What are you doing out here?''

''Well, I couldn't sleep. I thought we might as well start making preparations to leave now.''

''Alright.'' Klaus gave a nod as he turned back towards the cottage. ''Come on then.''

''Oh, right.'' Chris hurried up to Klaus...

''So...why couldn't you sleep?'' Klaus inquired. ''Feeling nervous?''

''Well, yeah, a little.'' Chris let out a small chuckle... ''But it's more than that.''

''Really?''

''Yes.. I've got a lot on my mind.''

''Hmm?'' Klaus gave Christopher a curious look before starting to slowly walk back towards the cottage. ''Something to do with your friends, perhaps?''

''Yes,'' Chris replied as he fell into step alongside Klaus. ''I haven't known them all that long, but...to be quite honest with you, I can't imagine life in this place without them?''

''This place?'' Klaus wondered what Christopher meant by that.

''Well, like you, I'm not from around these parts, either.''

''Ah.'' Suddenly it made sense to Klaus.. ''I should have known.''

''What do you mean?''

''Well, there's just something very different about you, Christopher.''

''Is that so?''

''Mm.'' Klaus nodded... ''Befriending a fairy is the most unusual thing of all.''

''Well, to you maybe.''

''To almost every human,'' Klaus replied. ''We're not supposed to mix with fae creatures.''

''Who are you to say that?'' Christopher's tone of voice indicated that he was annoyed at Klaus's remark. ''Honestly, your prejudice and hatred towards fae beings is truly deplorable.''

''You think so, eh?'' Klaus shook his head in mild irritation. ''Well, for what's it's worth, many people happen to agree with me. People who have seen the evil of fairies first-hand...just like I have.''

''Only because you hunt them down.''

''No!'' Klaus exclaimed as he came to a sudden stop... ''I know what you must think of me. That I'm some kind of monster... Who knows, maybe that's true... But it's not all of my own doing.''

''What?'' Chris was shocked by Klaus's words.

''You were right, Christopher,'' Klaus admitted. ''There was a single, crucial moment in my life that made me the man I am today.. And for better or worse...I think that's a good thing. At least it made me aware of the true nature of fairies.''

Christopher fell silent for several seconds before finally asking... ''What happened, Klaus?''

''You want to know? You really want to know?''

Chris gave a nod.

''Why?'' Klaus raised his eyebrows, suspicious of Christopher's intentions. ''So you can change me? So you can turn me into someone I'm not?''

''I just want to help you,'' Chris replied with honesty...

Klaus let out a very lengthy sigh.. ''Fine, if it'll shut you up,'' he reluctantly agreed... ''My awakening as a fairy hunter occurred when I was very young... On the day that I witnessed an act of intolerable cruelty.'' Klaus took a deep breath, as he emotionally prepared himself to tell this tale of his past for the first time in well over a decade... ''I come from a very large family, Christopher. A very close family.. Every so often we'd get together for one reason or another. Weddings, funerals, and so on.. I don't remember that much, as I was only a boy at the time.'' Klaus started to walk again, Chris following beside him.. ''There was this one time when we all got together at my parents house. I can't remember why were celebrating, but we were having a great time. It was a lovely day up until...it appeared.''

''What appeared?''

''A fairy,'' Klaus replied. ''A male fairy... We were first alerted to its presence when Anson, my younger brother, who had been playing around outside, came rushing back into the house screaming that something was trying to kill him.. Before we could get any sense out of him, the fairy came smashing right through the window. I was absolutely petrified. I'd never seen a fairy before. It looked so terrifying...yet fascinating. It looked just like a huge man, save for the massive wings on its back. Its eyes were rolling and its mouth was hung open wide. Without a doubt the creature was clearly insane.. While my older brother, my father and my two uncle's tried to tackle the beast, mother screamed at me and Anson to hide in the bedroom. I immediately fled...but Anson just stood there, frozen with fear.'' Klaus suddenly stopped walking and took a deep breath, the painful memories overwhelming him... ''Mother screamed again, but he still didn't move.. As I reached the bedroom door I looked back and...saw him disintegrate.''

''What?'' Chris looked shocked and distressed in equal measure.

''Yes.. With one almighty burst of magic...the fairy killed Anson.''

Christopher sighed... ''How horrible.''

''Oh, that was just the beginning,'' Klaus continued. ''The fairy proceeded to strike down my brother and my father.. It was at this point that I froze. Unable to move, unable to think clearly. I just stood there, horrified by what was playing out before my very eyes... Finally, I was ushered into the bedroom by my aunt Frida. She pushed me underneath the bed before rushing back to aid her sister... I remained there, underneath the bed, listening to their screams.. It didn't take long before all the male cries were silenced.. I think my dear grandfather was the last of my male relatives to be killed.''

Christopher lowered his head and sighed once again, terribly upset by this.

''And it didn't end there.'' Klaus swallowed hard.. ''I don't know how long I remained underneath that bed, listening to the fairy ravaging my mother and Frida...but It seemed like an eternity.'' Klaus took a deep breath before continuing.. ''Eventually, silence fell... Trembling, I emerged from under the bed, disgusted with myself for not intervening, even though in my heart I knew that I wouldn't have stood a chance against a creature like that.. On finding my father's hunting knife on the table beside the bed, for a brief moment...I considered killing myself.'' Klaus closed his eyes and shook his head before suddenly starting to walk.

Christopher, fearing that Klaus was going to leave it at that, urged him to continue, by saying... ''Well, evidently you didn't.''

Klaus didn't respond to that, he just continued walking towards the cottage.

''What happened next, Klaus?'' Chris pressed him to resume, as he jogged up to him...

''What happened next was the moment that forever changed me,'' Klaus replied without so much as turning his head to look at Christopher. ''Right then, in my moment of greatest despair...I think I would have actually killed myself if it hadn't of been for pure rage taking over.''

''I don't understand.''

''Ah, you presume that the fairy had fled?'' Klaus chuckled. ''So did I, but I was wrong... I realised that when I heard the sound of him gnawing at bones.''

''What?'' Christopher looked horrified.

''That's right.'' Klaus gave a nod. ''Remember, this was a clearly unstable fairy.. One who seemed to enjoy devouring his victims.''

Chris covered his mouth in shock...

''But he wasn't aware of me.'' Klaus grinned. ''Clearly he wasn't aware of my existence.. So, I opened the door and saw him there. Luckily, his back was facing me. He was kneeling down next to my dead mother, tearing into her skin with his teeth... On seeing that horrifying sight...I snapped.'' Klaus clicked his fingers. ''I just burst out of the room, not caring for my own safety. I charged towards him while letting out a yell. He quickly span around and was just about to blast me with some form of red coloured magic...when I plunged my father's knife down into the very base of his skull.'' Klaus let out a deep breath.. ''The moment he dropped dead at my feet...my life changed forever...'' By now, Klaus and Christopher were just a few yards away from the cottage, prompting Klaus to stop walking once again.. ''Ever since then I've been hunting and killing fairies.. At first it was simply for pleasure, but now it's for money as well.''

Christopher now understood why Klaus despised fairies, but he still didn't agree with his actions.. ''Klaus...I understand how traumatic that must have been for you. And I understand how a moment like that can change a person. But, you can't allow it to dictate your beliefs and your life.. Why do you judge all fairies to be evil? I mean, you just said yourself that the fairy who murdered your family was mentally unstable.''

''Yes, he was quite mad,'' Klaus admitted that. ''He had conceded to the evil within his heart. He allowed it to take over him entirely, turning him into a mindless monster. The only difference between him and every other fairy is that they, to a certain extent, fight back against the evil within.. Nevertheless, the evil is there, in the very depths of their being... That's why I have to destroy them, Christopher.''

''No.'' Chris shook his head. ''Evil resides in all living things, Klaus. You must know that.''

Klaus turned away. ''I've had enough of this conversation... Go inside and inform Sara that we'll be leaving shortly.''

''Klaus, I-''

''Christopher, please!'' Klaus raised his hand, indicating for Christopher to desist in discussing this matter any further... ''Just go inside.''

''Very well,'' Chris agreed with a sigh, before turning around and walking up to the cottage, knowing that speaking with Klaus any further about this would be pointless. Any good psychotherapist knows that a person can only be helped if they want to be helped. If Klaus didn't want to speak of this matter ever again...then so be it. Christopher had to respect his decision... On reaching the front door of the cottage, Chris looked back around to the fairy hunter, clearly able to tell by his posture that Klaus had fallen into a moment of self-reflection.. Christopher gave a satisfied nod of his head before opening the door and stepping back inside...

.

.

.

.

''I don't believe it!'' Diaval exclaimed. ''You're lying!''

''Why would I lie?'' Oloven immediately challenged Diaval's accusation.

''That remains to be seen,'' Maleficent spoke up, a look of contemplation on her face.

''Maleficent, you must believe me.. Christoper is in dire need of your help. He can't defeat Esmeralda alone.''

''Why can't you help him?'' Diaval shot Oloven a suspicious look.

''Because it's not my place to interfere,'' Oloven replied... ''Not this time.''

Maleficent let out a sigh.. ''Alright, supposing I believe you. Why would Christopher venture to Kerriwood forest? Why would he seek the crystal?''

''Because he has to,'' Oloven replied.. ''Maleficent, you know in your heart that Mount Oberon cannot be opened by force. The magical seal on that mountain is stronger than ever. There is nothing that you or anyone else can do to remove it. And I assure you that there is no other way for you to gain entry, as unlike Vandran, you do not have the gift of teleportation. Therefore...you must relieve Esmeralda of the crystal.. It's the only way.''

Maleficent sighed once again, knowing deep down that Oloven was right about this.

''Now do you believe me?''

Maleficent made direct eye contact with the old man, trying to weigh up once and for all if he was truly trustworthy or not.. Eventually, she replied in hushed voice. ''Yes... I believe you.''

''Good.'' Oloven smiled.. ''And you, Diaval?''

''If she trusts you then so do I,'' Diaval responded.

''Splendid!'' Oloven got back to his feet...

''I'd just like to say something,'' Diaval spoke up. ''You see, I, er...I-'' Diaval struggled with his words.

''What?''

''Well, er...thank you.''

''Thank you?''

''For saving Christopher,'' Diaval explained what he meant... ''He's a dear friend to us.''

''Yes.'' Maleficent nodded, not ashamed to agree with Diaval on that.

Oloven gave Diaval a soft smile, appreciating his thanks...

''Then again,'' Maleficent spoke up. ''I do find it intriguing how you only seem to intervene when it suits you.''

''You couldn't possibly understand.'' Oloven turned towards the fairy.

''Hmm?'' Maleficent raised her arched eyebrows.. ''Isn't it true that your powers were bequeathed to you by a fairy?''

Oloven failed to respond, a small grimace appearing on his face.

''Well?'' Maleficent pressed for an answer.

''Well...-'' Oloven sighed. ''In all truth...no.''

''No?''

''No,'' Oloven confirmed. ''That was a fallacy created purely for Christopher's benefit.''

''But why?'' Diaval asked.

''I did it for his sake, believe me,'' Oloven replied. ''It was plausible and easy for him to understand. If I'd told him the truth he wouldn't have been able to comprehend it...nor could either of you.''

Maleficent and Diaval exchanged uneasy glances.

''The expressions on both your faces speak volumes... And I was of the belief that you now trusted me.''

''Trust is earned, Oloven,'' Diaval said.

''True trust is granted, Diaval, not earned,'' Oloven corrected him.. ''And besides, what other choice do you have but to trust me? Taking the crystal from Esmeralda is your only chance of success.''

''Look, you seem to be forgetting something here,'' Maleficent spoke up. ''We're running out of time. The night of the blood moon is fast approaching. We can't afford to be wasting time.''

''But you won't be wasting time!'' Oloven replied in an exasperated manner... ''And regardless of that, surely you can't leave Christopher at the mercy of that wicked, evil fairy?''

''Aurora has and always will come first, Oloven,'' Maleficent made that one thing clear.

''Maleficent, you're well aware of Esmeralda's attitude towards men... You know what she'll do to Christoper should she capture him.''

''Mistress?'' Diaval looked to Maleficent in puzzlement.. ''Just how do you know this Esmeralda?''

''I...I don't.'' Maleficent turned away. ''I only know of her.''

''What do you mean by that?''

Maleficent let out a sigh... ''When I was child, before I'd ever laid eyes on a human being...I heard tales of a dark fairy...one who was shunned by all others.''

''Esmeralda,'' Diaval correctly deduced.

''Yes.'' Maleficent gave a small nod... ''I remember hearing that she used to prey on men, taking them back to her domain before torturing and eventually killing them. Even though I'd never met a human before, I was still appalled that any fairy could be so cruel.'' Maleficent closed her eyes, remembering the dark period of her life in which she sympathized with Esmeralda, thinking back to the time she didn't care at all about any human life.. Now, though, things were different. Once again Maleficent found herself appalled at the very idea of capturing, torturing and murdering a human being... Knowing that she couldn't leave Christopher to this fate, regardless of the matter of the crystal, Maleficent let out another sigh... Just then, Diaval spoke up again, tearing her away from her thoughts.

''Why didn't anyone try and stop Esmeralda?'' Diaval couldn't help but wonder.. ''Why didn't someone stand up and say enough!''

''Fear,'' Maleficent replied simply.

''Fear?''

''She's right,'' Oloven interjected. ''Fear of the unknown.''

''I don't understand,'' Diaval expressed his confusion.

''I believe Oloven is referring to the fact that Esmeralda is very different when compared to most fairies,'' Maleficent tried to explain.

''Different in what way?''

''Well...it was rumored for a time that Esmeralda was practicing a darker form of magic.''

''Witchcraft and sorcery,'' Oloven elaborated.

''Indeed.'' Maleficent gave Oloven a curious look (wondering how he was aware of that).. ''This would explain her...longevity.''

''Longevity?'' Diaval echoed.

''Esmeralda's reign of terror extends hundreds of years,'' Maleficent stated.

Diaval took a deep breath, trying to process all this new information... ''Why didn't you tell me about her before?''

''Because she wasn't of relevance to either of us,'' Maleficent replied. ''I never imagined that we would ever travel this far away from the Moors.''

Diaval let out a sigh before turning to Oloven. ''How far away is Kerriwood forest from here?'' he asked the old man.

''You're in luck, as it happens.'' Oloven flashed a small smile. ''If you leave immediately and fly as fast as you can you should arrive there within twenty four hours. If you manage to make it to Kerriwood forest within that period of time then the night of the blood moon shall be three days away from the moment you arrive.''

''So, let me get this straight. We'll have exactly three days to save Christopher, defeat Esmeralda, find the crystal and travel to Mount Oberon?''

Oloven nodded his head.

Diaval briefly looked to Maleficent (who was staring off into space) before turning back to face Oloven... ''It...it can't be done.''

''You're wrong,'' Oloven disagreed. ''Maleficent knows as well as I that travelling to Kerriwood forest will take you considerably closer to Mount Oberon.''

''Is that true, Mistress?''

''Technically, yes,'' Maleficent replied over her shoulder. ''However, it's not directly in line with Mount Oberon from this point.''

''Nevertheless, it can be done.'' Oloven was confident of this.. ''Then again, who am I to influence either of you?... The decision lies with you both.''

A dull silence suddenly fell across the hilltop they were all standing on... Eventually, Diaval broke it, as he turned to his Mistress, saying. ''Well, Maleficent?.. What do you think?''

Maleficent let out a deep breath before looking to Diaval, her face filled with uncertainty.. She maintained eye contact with him for a moment or two before turning towards Oloven, saying. ''I have a question for you, old man.''

''Is that so?'' Oloven replied.. ''Well, do not hesitate to ask it.''

''Very well.'' Maleficent flashed him a small smile before her face instantly hardened once again.. ''Why are you here?''

''What?''

''Why are you here?'' Maleficent repeated the question.

''Well, I'm...I'm here for Christopher's sake.''

''For Christopher's sake?''

''Well, it's more than that, actually,'' Oloven amended his answer.. ''I'm here for the sake of maintaining peace in this world.''

''Really?.. How extraordinarily noble of you.'' Maleficent narrowed her eyes.. ''But that still doesn't explain why you only see fit to intervene now.. So many times Christopher's life has been hanging in the balance, where were you then? With every passing minute Vandran's plan comes closer to fruition, yet only now do you choose to be of aid. Why, Oloven? Why!?''

''Maleficent, please,'' Oloven implored her to calm down. ''I...I can't explain it to you.. I know it's hard, but...you'll just have to believe me.''

''Oh, I do believe you,'' Maleficent replied. ''And that's what makes this situation so confusing. You see, I can sense that you are genuine, Oloven. I do believe that you truly want to be of help.. But, at the same time...I know you're holding something back from us.. I'd like to know what it is.''

''I can understand that... But now is not the time for answers.''

''And why is that?'' Diaval chimed back into the conversation.

''Because to provide you with a sufficient answer now would only serve to create a dozen more,'' Oloven responded. ''All that matters as of now is preventing Vandran from releasing his Master, and in order to do that you must first vanquish Esmeralda and seize the crystal from her.''

''That's not going to be easy,'' Maleficent said. ''Her already formidable powers will have been enhanced by Oberon's crystal.''

''Do we stand a chance?'' Diaval looked to Oloven.

''Yes,'' Oloven replied. ''But I must warn you.. The true battle with Esmeralda will not be of a physical nature, but of a mental one. Do not allow her to enter your mind. If she does, she will surely break you.''

Diaval turned towards Maleficent (suddenly feeling afraid).

''As you already know, time is of the essence.. If you're going to depart for Kerriwood forest, it must be now.''

Maleficent and Diaval looked to one another, trying to read what the other was thinking... Finally, Maleficent flashed him a tiny smile before giving a small nod of her head.

''Good.'' Diaval returned her smile before turning towards the old man. ''That means yes, Oloven.''

''Wonderful!'' Oloven clapped his hands together in jubilation. ''I wish you both the very best of luck.''

''You're leaving, then?''

''Indeed,'' Oloven confirmed. ''My work here is done.''

''Will we be seeing you again?'' Maleficent asked.

''Undoubtedly.''

''Oh, wonderful,'' Maleficent spoke in a highly sarcastic manner. ''Now we have something to look forward to, Diaval.''

''Yes, quite.'' Diaval easily picked up on Maleficent's sarcasm.

Oloven let out a chuckle. ''Be as sardonic as you like, my friends. I don't think it will be too long before you'll be needing my help once again.''

''Whatever would we do without you?'' Maleficent spread her wings, preparing to take flight...

''Mistress, are you sure you'll be alright?'' Diaval stepped towards Maleficent.. ''You haven't rested at all.''

''Well, neither have you,'' Maleficent returned.

''Yes, but you've been through a lot more than I have.''

''Please, Diaval, don't fuss.''

''Something the matter?'' Oloven walked towards them.

''Er, nothing,'' Diaval replied in an uneasy manner.

''Are you sure you'll be able to make good time with those injures?''

''We'll be fine,'' Maleficent replied in a curt manner.

''Oh, come now, don't be like that.'' Oloven suddenly reached out his hands and closed his eyes.

''What are you doing?'' Diaval sounded slightly alarmed.

''Healing your wounds,'' Oloven explained.

''What?'' Maleficent looked puzzled, unable to believe that Oloven had such power. ''T-that really won't be necessary.''

''Nonsense,'' Oloven insisted. ''Now, please.'' He closed his eyes once again and began to concentrate.

Maleficent and Diaval looked to each other, wondering what was about to happen... Seconds past and nothing seemed to be happening. Maleficent was just about to say something when she suddenly felt a strange, yet pleasant sensation flowing through her entire body. She turned to Diaval to see if he was experiencing something similar, and could tell by the look of wonder and puzzlement on his face that he was.. Slowly, she felt the pain subsiding. Her wings, face, torso and every other part of her body that had been injured was being healed, she could feel it...

Within a few moments the process was complete. Oloven opened his eyes and retracted his hands, a smile on his face. ''There!'' he exclaimed. ''How does that feel?''

''Incredible!'' Diaval beamed, as he opened his shirt and looked down to his fully healed chest.

''How did you-'' Maleficent fell short of asking the question, feeling overwhelmed by Oloven's power... ''I...I mean, how did-''

''Some other time,'' Oloven quickly dismissed Maleficent's budding question.

''I...I don't know what to say.'' Diaval gave a shrug.. ''I'm completely baffled, but...I am grateful.'' Diaval extended his hand. ''Thank you, Oloven.''

''You're very welcome, Diaval.'' Oloven shook Diaval's hand.. ''Now, come on! You must hurry.''

''Yes, yes.'' Diaval looked to Maleficent. ''Are you ready?''

Maleficent gave a nod. ''You go. I'll follow in a moment.''

''Very well.''

''Farewell, Diaval,'' Oloven said.

''Farewell, Oloven.'' Diaval flashed a small smile before transforming himself back into a raven.

Maleficent observed Oloven closely, as Diaval flew off the hilltop and into the sky above... Eventually, she made a sound.. ''Hmm?''

''What?'' Oloven turned towards the fairy.

''Curious.''

''What is?''

''Everything about you, Oloven,'' Maleficent replied. ''For instance, your lack of shock on seeing Diaval transform. Most people are left open-mouthed upon experiencing one of his transformation for the first time...but not you.''

''I was already aware of his ability and thus prepared for it.''

''How are you aware of his ability?'' Maleficent wondered aloud. ''How did you know about the crystal and Esmeralda? How did you know to be in the right place at the right time when Christopher was cast off the Belladonna? How did you even know where to find myself and Diaval!? How did you-'' Maleficent suddenly stopped and took a deep breath, trying to push aside her feelings of frustration... ''I'd like to know how it's possible for you to know all this.''

''I'm afraid I can't provide you with the answers that you seek, Maleficent,'' Oloven replied. ''But I can tell you this... The reason for my presence here is to protect this Earth and all other dimensions that are threatened by Vandran and his Master.. If the dark one is released from his prison everything in existence shall be under threat...from this world to the next.''

Maleficent looked at Oloven in amazement for a few seconds before quietly uttering. ''What are you?''

''I've said too much.'' Oloven cast his gaze downwards.. ''I must leave you now.''

''Wait,'' Maleficent spoke up.. ''Oloven, the powers that you possess are truly incredible. From neutralizing my magic to healing mine and Diaval's wounds.. Not forgetting, of course, your ability of teleportation.''

''I never demonstrated that power to you.''

''I know,'' Maleficent replied.. ''I witnessed your departure from the castle. It was quite spectacular.''

''Oh...I see.''

''Oloven, if you genuinely wish to protect this world then you have to help us. You can't keep running away from this.''

''When the time is right...I shall return.'' Oloven gave her a small smile.. ''Farewell, Maleficent.'' On saying that, Oloven turned around and started to slowly walk back towards the bushes.

''Oloven,'' Maleficent spoke out his name, prompting the old fellow to come to a stop.

''Yes?''

''I, er...forgot to thank you.''

''Oh?'' Oloven turned back around to face her.

''Yes, I-'' Maleficent stopped talking and took a deep breath.. ''Thank you for giving myself and Diaval this information regarding Oberon's crystal.. I'd also like to thank you for healing our injuries. And most of all...thank you for saving Christopher's life... Suddenly, I find myself filled with belief once again.''

''Yes,'' Oloven concurred.. ''As ridiculous as this may sound. In a world filled with so many magical, powerful creatures...that boy is our only hope.''

Maleficent gave a nod of agreement... ''Goodbye for now, Oloven.''

Oloven gave the fairy a small bow. ''Safe travels, Maleficent.''

Maleficent returned his gesture by giving a small bow of her head... ''Until we meet again.'' And with that, Maleficent promptly shot up into the sky.

Oloven watched Maleficent reunite with Diaval in the air before slowly trudging into the bushes... On reaching a small clearing at the other side, Oloven closed his eyes and snapped his fingers.. Suddenly, through a burst of white light, Hayyel appeared before him.. ''Ah, my old friend.'' Oloven stepped forward and patted his horse. ''How has Christopher been treating you?''

Hayyel responded by nodding his head while neighing.

''Oh, is that so?'' Oloven furrowed his brow on hearing (and understanding) what Hayyel had to say. ''Interesting... I only hope that Christopher's new friends are up to the task of bringing down that wicked fairy.'' He gave his horse another pat before climbing aboard him. ''Come on, old friend.. We have much to do.'' On that note, Hayyel set off at great speed, he and Oloven heading off in the direction of the rising sun.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, in the very heart of Kerriwood forest, Vernon was frantically pacing up and down.. Having been escorted to his cell shortly after his conversation with Esmeralda, Vernon had been left there with practically no further contact with the fairy or her servant, Mothra. He'd barely eaten or slept. He was absolutely terrified.. The previous night he'd heard loud screaming coming from beneath his cell, only serving to increase his fear.. And to make matters worse for Vernon, less than an hour ago he'd witnessed another man's arrival in Esmeralda's domain. Unlike with the others, this man had been dragged below straight on the spot.. Petrified that he would be next, Vernon had begun marching up and down his cell, desperately trying to come up with some sort of escape plan... All of a sudden, Vernon heard footsteps approaching his cell.

''Hello there, Vernon,'' Esmeralda said as she appeared from around the corner just outside his cell.

''H-h-hello,'' Vernon stammered in fear, retreating towards the back of his small cell.

''What's the matter?'' Esmeralda feigned concern. ''Don't be shy. Come over here.''

''Oh...alright.'' Vernon hesitantly walked up to the bars, his face now inches away from Esmeralda's.

''That's better.'' The fairy smiled.

''So, er...what are you doing here?''

''Oh, I was just passing by.'' Esmeralda pressed her face up against the bars, prompting Vernon to pull away slightly. ''I thought I'd look in and see how you were settling in.''

''Ah, I see.'' Vernon forced a smile.. ''Well, everything's just fine and dandy.''

''Fine and dandy?''

''It's an expression,'' Vernon explained.

''Oh.'' Esmeralda removed her face from the bars... ''There is another reason why I'm here.''

''Really?'' Vernon gulped.. ''What's that?''

''Well, I'd just like to apologise for Mothra's exuberance.''

''Oh, what's the harm in that?'' Vernon let out a nervous chuckle. ''We all act a little over the top at times.''

''Mothra more so than the average individual, I'll wager.''

''Yes, quite.'' Vernon chuckled once again while wiping his brow.

''What's the matter, Vernon? You seem nervous.''

''Well, er...maybe that's got something to do with me been labeled as your next 'victim'. That's hardly going to make a man feel at ease, is it?''

''I suppose not.'' Esmeralda smiled in amusement.

''Not to mention the screams of dying men coming from down below.''

''Dying?'' Esmeralda shook her head. ''No, no. I'm just getting started with them. Don't you remember what I said about abject horror and suffering?''

''Oh, y-yes, of course.'' Vernon almost swallowed his tongue he was that afraid. ''Hopefully that doesn't apply to me.'' He let out a half-hearted laugh.

''Tsk, tsk, tsk,'' Esmeralda tutted in disapproval. ''You disappoint me, Vernon.. I was hoping that you'd be much more braver than this.''

''Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you.'' Vernon once again retreated to the rear of his cell, trying to build some distance between himself and the beautiful fairy (however slight that distance may be).

Esmeralda let out a light titter as she ran her hands across the bars. ''Don't worry, Vernon. Your time will come soon enough... I'm looking forward to hearing you scream.''

''I'll bet you are, you sick bitch!'' Vernon couldn't contain his growing anger (which served to overcome his fear).

''Ooh, such language.'' Esmeralda shook her head.. ''You see, there's some fire in you after all... Perhaps that's why I've been putting off torturing you.''

''What do you mean?''

''I don't really know,'' Esmeralda replied. ''There's something...different about you, Vernon. I can't quite put my finger on it.''

''Maybe you're picking up on the fact that I don't really belong here.''

''They all think that.''

''Ah, but they're not as unique as I am... You'll find that I'm very different compared to most men.''

''Oh, I'm sure you are.'' Esmeralda turned away. ''Don't fret, dear.. I'll be back soon.'' The fairy flashed a malevolent smile before walking away, leaving Vernon alone to ruminate on the horrors he was going to be subjected to.

* * *

**(A/N). And so ends another chapter.. As always, please don't forget to leave me a quick review before you shove off. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, wadaeaan.**


	59. The Names Reynolds, Christopher Reynolds

**(A/N). Hi guys! As always, allow me to begin by thanking you all for your continued support.. Now, I just thought I should let you all know that from tomorrow I'll be taking a break from writing for around ten days or so. I'm going away on a short break for the Easter Holidays, you see.. Don't worry, though, it won't be a large delay by any means. Once I start writing again I'll make sure that I have the next chapter ready in lightning-quick time.**

**Okay then, on with the story!**

* * *

''Christopher!'' Klaus called out. ''Come on!.. We have to start making tracks.''

''Alright, alright.'' Chris stepped out of the cottage and walked over towards Klaus.

''Where's Sara?''

''Right here,'' Sara said as she appeared at the front door.

''Good.'' Klaus rubbed his hands together.. ''Now, I have some things for you.''

''What sort of things?'' Chris inquired.

''You'll see.'' Klaus made his way towards a dark sheet that was laid out on the ground. ''Come over here and have a look.''

Christopher and Sara looked to one another in confusion before duly walking towards Klaus.

''What are we supposed to be looking at, Klaus?'' Sara wondered.

''This.'' Klaus pulled the sheet aside to reveal a variety of weapons. ''If you're going to help me kill Esmeralda then you'll have to be well equipped.. Take your choice of weapons.''

''Oh, alright.'' Christopher let out a deep breath, wondering which weapons to take, as there were so many to choose from. There were swords, spears, bows, crossbows, axes, and even a small mace. ''I, er...think I'll stick with what I'm relatively comfortable with.'' Chris bent down and picked up one of the swords.

''Nothing else?''

''Well, er...maybe that bow as well.''

Klaus leaned forward and picked up the bow. ''Here you are.'' He handed it to Christopher. ''And you'll be needing these, too.'' Klaus rummaged around underneath the weapons. ''Ah-ha!'' He pulled out a small quiver that was stocked with seven arrows. ''Here.'' He tossed it to the young man.

''Oh, thanks,'' Chris replied on catching the quiver.

''Steel tipped arrows,'' Sara observed.

''Of course,'' Klaus said proudly. ''When dealing with fairies one must carry only the very best of weapons.''

''Indeed,'' Christopher agreed as he tucked the sword into its scabbard, before promptly tying it to his trouser belt.

''And you, Sara?'' Klaus directed her attention towards the weapons.

''No thanks,'' Sara declined. ''I'm satisfied with what I've got right here.'' She gestured to the sword at her side.

''Well, if you're sure.''

''I am,'' Sara confirmed.

''Alright then. I'll just take these inside and we'll be off.'' Klaus leaned forward and carefully set aside his chosen weapons before wrapping up the rest. ''Christopher, give me a hand.''

''Hang on a second,'' Chris replied, struggling to strap the quiver to his back.

''Allow me.'' Sara stepped forward.

''Thank you.''

Klaus let out a sigh as he looked up to the morning sun, eager to depart for Kerriwood forest...

''There we are.'' Sara finished securing the quiver.

''Thanks, Sara.'' Chris turned around and gave her a small smile.

''Now, come on.'' Klaus picked up one end of the sheet.

''Oh, right.'' Chris promptly stepped forward and took hold of the other end.. He and Klaus lifted the weapons up before slowly making their way towards the cottage.

''Sara, open the door.''

Sara followed after the two men and complied with Klaus's request, as she opened the door for them.

''Carefully now.'' Klaus walked backwards into the cottage, making sure not to lose his grip.

''Where are we putting them?'' Christopher asked.

''We'll lay them down over there.'' Klaus motioned his head towards the table.

''Alright,'' Chris replied, as he and Klaus made their way towards the table.

''Gently, gently,'' Klaus instructed Christopher, as the two of them slowly lowered the weapons down to the floor...

''Phew.'' Chris wiped his brow before looking to Sara and Klaus in turn.. ''Right then. Are we all set?''

''Of course,'' Klaus affirmed.

''Yes.'' Sara gave a nod.

''Great.'' Christopher took a deep breath (suddenly feeling ever so slightly nervous)... ''I'll just go and get the horses and we'll be off.''

''Horses?'' Klaus spun around to face Christopher. ''No, no. We won't be needing them.''

''What?''

''He's right,'' Sara agreed. ''The forest is within walking distance.''

''That's right. And taking the horses would only draw us unwanted attention,'' Klaus added. ''It would be far safer to leave them behind.''

''Look, you two can do as you like, but I'm taking a horse with me.'' Christopher started to walk towards the outside door.

''But why?''

''Because you never know when you might have to leave in a hurry,'' Chris responded over his shoulder as he stepped back outside.

''Impossible man.'' Klaus shook his head in annoyance.. ''You do realise that things like this could put this operation into severe jeopardy, don't you?''

''Relax,'' Sara replied... ''He's only trying to help.''

''I know.'' Klaus let out a sigh.. ''I'm just not used to working with...amateurs.'' He glared at Sara out of his eye corner.

''Oh, really?'' Sara turned to face him. ''Do not forget that if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be here.''

''No.'' Klaus grinned. ''If it wasn't for your money I wouldn't be here,'' he corrected her with a chuckle.

''Well, all the same, it is MY money.. This is my operation, Klaus. I'm in charge here. And I'm perfectly fine with Christopher coming along with us, horse or no horse.. Alright?''

''Fair enough.'' Klaus held up his hands.. ''Just don't say I didn't warn you.''

Sara rolled her eyes at this remark. ''Look, I hate to say this to you, Klaus, but for a professional fairy killer your weapons are rather...conventional.''

''Conventional?'' Klaus echoed.

''Yes. I mean, swords, bows, axes. Nothing out of the ordinary whatsoever.''

Klaus folded his arms while letting out a sigh. ''First of all, my weapons are of the highest quality. And secondly. What makes you think that these are the only weapons I have?''

''I don't understand.''

''Well, let's just say I have a few tricks up my sleeve,'' Klaus spoke with a smirk.. ''Especially one particular little thing that has quite a nasty effect on fairies.''

''Oh?.. What is it?''

''That would be telling.''

''Hmm?'' Sara shot him a curious look. ''Very well, keep your secrets.. Although, I can't help but think that you're underestimating Esmeralda. She's stronger than you think.''

''Only time will tell,'' Klaus replied in a confident tone of voice.

''Hey!'' Christopher shouted from outside.. ''Are you guys ready!?''

''Come on.'' Klaus looked to Sara before walking towards the door...

''How you doing, fella?'' Chris said to Apollo as he patted him.

''I must say, that's a fine looking horse, Christopher,'' Klaus remarked as he and Sara stepped outside.

''Yeah, he's one of a kind.'' Chris patted the animal once again.

''Oh, you've chosen the red one, I see,'' Sara said on seeing Apollo.

''What?'' Chris turned towards her.

''Well, I was just wondering which of the two horses you'd choose to bring.''

''Oh.'' Chris gave a nod of understanding. ''Well, me and Apollo have been through a lot together... And besides, I didn't have much choice.''

''What do you mean?''

''Well, you see...Hayyel's gone.''

''Hayyel?'' Klaus looked confused.

''The other horse,'' Chris clarified.

''Gone?'' Sara looked rather alarmed. ''But how? I tethered him most securely with very strong rope.''

''Oh, I believe you,'' Chris replied. ''He didn't snap the rope or anything.''

''Then how did he-''

''Stolen, perhaps?'' Klaus interrupted with his thought on the matter.

''I doubt that,'' Christopher responded. ''I only checked on him a short while ago and he was still there.. Anyway, it would have been very hard for anyone to steal Hayyel while remaining undetected.''

''So, how-''

''You're taking this very calmly, Christopher,'' Klaus interrupted Sara once again.

''Well, that's because I have a good idea what's happened to Hayyel.''

''Oh?'' Klaus turned to Sara before looking back to Christopher. ''Enlighten us, then.''

Christopher took a deep breath (knowing that this would be hard to comprehend). ''I, er...think he went back to his Master.''

''What?'' Sara looked puzzled.

''Well, you didn't actually think that he belonged to me, did you? Why would I need two horses?''

''Why indeed?'' Klaus looked suspicious.

''The truth is that my...friend, I suppose (Chris couldn't think of another word to describe Oloven), lent me the horse.''

''Why?'' Sara asked.. ''As you already pointed out, why would you be in need of a second horse?''

''To lead me to Kerriwood forest,'' Christopher explained.

''You're saying you needed a horse to lead you here?'' The look on Klaus's face suggested that he didn't believe the young man.

''Well, as I said, I'm not from around these parts,'' Chris responded.. ''I was in need of a guide.''

''But a horse?'' Sara cocked her head to one side in puzzlement.

''Why not a horse?'' Christopher said as he mounted Apollo. ''On the whole, they're far more trustworthy than humans are... And then there's the added bonus of getting to your destination quicker.''

''What?''

''They move much faster than us, if you haven't noticed.''

''All flippancy aside, how did your 'friend' take back his horse?'' Klaus couldn't help but wonder.

''He has...abilities,'' Chris spoke with a hint of reluctance in his voice.

''Abilities?''

''Could you elaborate on that?'' Sara said.

''I'm afraid not,'' Christopher replied. ''He's a mysterious fellow.''

''Hmm?'' Klaus gave a light shake of his head (starting to suspect that this 'friend' was in fact a fairy)..

''Something wrong?'' Chris looked towards the fairy hunter.

''Not at all!'' Klaus replied in a cheery manner. ''If you don't care about that horse, why should I!?''

Chris let out a huff of irritation.

''Christopher, you must admit that this is all rather confusing.'' Sara took a few steps towards him and Apollo.

''For me too.'' Chris turned away for a few seconds before looking back to the raven haired woman.. ''Look, I can't answer for Oloven.''

''Oloven?'' Klaus echoed.

''The name of my friend,'' Christopher stated before letting out a long sigh... ''Can we just forget about all this?''

''Certainly.'' Klaus took a few steps forward.. ''However, if I discover that you've been holding out on me, then-''

''I'm not,'' Chris cut Klaus off before he could finish.. ''Alright?''

''Alright.'' Klaus gave a nod before looking towards Sara.. ''Well, are we ready?''

''All set,'' Sara responded while stroking Apollo on his side.

''Yep,'' Chris confirmed.

''Excellent!'' Klaus exclaimed in a joyful manner, before a steely eyed expression encompassed his whole face. ''Now...let's go kill ourselves a fairy.''

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, at Mount Oberon, Francis was deep in thought.. Having been returned to the cell, Syrena had refused to discuss what she and Vandran had spoken about, merely stating that it was 'of no consequence'. Aurora's attempts to coax information out of her were futile, as Syrena insisted that she didn't wish to talk about it. Francis could tell that she was deeply shaken by her meeting with Vandran, but didn't feel that it was his place to question her... After Aurora and Syrena had fallen asleep, Francis had started to think.. He knew that it wouldn't be long now before Vandran would be coming for Aurora. He needed a plan to protect her.. Unfortunately for Francis, defeating Vandran was a highly improbable task. Their only hope was escape, and that wasn't going to be easy... As Francis mulled over various different ideas, he knelt down next to the bars and let out a sigh, believing their chances to be slim...

''Francis,'' Aurora suddenly spoke up.

''Aurora?'' Francis turned around to face her, slightly startled.. ''I thought you were sleeping.''

''No.'' Aurora shook her head.. ''I've been watching you.''

''Watching me?'' Francis flashed a playful smile, liking the notion of her observing him. ''Why?''

''Well, because you seem...troubled.''

''Oh.'' Francis turned back around to face the bars, the grimness of their situation striking him once again.. ''Well, I suppose that's because I am.''

''I see.'' Aurora moved into an upright position... ''Anything that you'd like to discuss?''

Francis let out a lengthy sigh. ''No.. It's my problem, not yours.''

''Francis, I'd like to help.'' Aurora got to her feet and made her way towards him..

''Oh, alright,'' Francis relented. ''I suppose it does concern you.''

''Why, what is it?''

Francis sighed once again... ''It's about us.''

''Us?'' Aurora suddenly looked nervous, not knowing what Francis meant by that.

''Yes. You see, I didn't really want to bring this up because you've seemed more optimistic today, but...we have to get out of here.''

''Oh.'' Aurora now understood what Francis was referring to..

''We're running out of time, Aurora. It won't be long now before Vandran comes for you and then-''

''It won't come to that, Francis,'' Aurora cut him off mid sentence.. ''We have to hold on to our faith.''

''Faith in what, though?'' Francis replied as he leaned against the bars.

''Faith in our friends.'' Aurora knelt down beside him.

Francis shook his head. ''They're not coming, Aurora, you know that as well as I do... We have to fend for ourselves.''

''Then so be it,'' Aurora spoke in a determined voice. ''After all, we got out of this cell once before, we could always do it again.''

''We can't,'' Francis responded.

''Why not?''

''Well, for one thing I don't have time to dig another tunnel. And even if I did, Vandran has issued more men to guard this place.''

''You're right,'' Aurora admitted with a sigh... ''Although, that doesn't necessarily mean that we have to give up.''

''What do you mean?''

''I mean that there's more than one way to get out of this cell.''

''I don't follow,'' Francis expressed his confusion.

''Through that door.'' Aurora pointed towards it. ''The next time the guards arrive with food and water we'll make our escape.''

''What?'' Francis almost laughed at her suggestion. ''That's hardly wise, Aurora.''

''Why do you say that?''

''Well for one thing they have weapons and we don't,'' Francis responded.. ''Anyway, we discussed this before when we were first brought here. At the time you said that such a forceful escape attempt would probably result in one of us getting killed. Remember?''

''Of course I remember,'' Aurora replied.. ''But things are different now for two reasons.''

''Go on.'' Francis wished to hear them..

''Well, first of all, as you said, we're running out of time.''

''True. But that still doesn't change the facts of our position.''

''But our position has changed, Francis.''

''Really?''

''Yes.'' Aurora gave a nod. ''And that brings me to the second reason... Syrena.''

''Syrena?'' Francis echoed in slight confusion... ''You mean that-''

''Exactly,'' Aurora spoke before Francis could finish.. ''Now the odds are in our favor.''

''I see.'' Francis looked over towards the sleeping woman. ''You do raise a good point, Aurora... That is, if she agrees to help us.''

''She will,'' Aurora replied with a sense of certainty.. ''I don't think Syrena has anything to lose now... If we ask her, I'm sure she'll cooperate.''

''You could be right.'' Francis took a deep breath... ''Okay. We'll do it.''

''You mean it?''

''I mean it,'' Francis confirmed with a slight smile on his face. ''But not yet.. Let's give it another day or two.''

''Alright,'' Aurora agreed.

Francis's smile widened as he looked deep into Aurora's eyes.

''What is it?''

''Nothing.'' Francis gave a shrug. ''I was just wondering...what's gotten into you?''

''What?'' Aurora let out a small giggle.

''Well, not so long ago it was me trying to bolster your spirits, but now...now it's the other way around.''

''I'm just trying to stay positive.''

''But why the sudden change of outlook?''

Aurora sighed.. ''Oh, alright. I suppose I might as well tell you.''

''Tell me what?''

''About the dream I had,'' Aurora replied.. ''Although, it was more like a vision than a dream.''

''A vision?'' Francis looked puzzled.

''Yes. I, er...I saw my mother.'' Aurora turned away. ''I spoke with her, in fact... She helped me to realise that I was being manipulated by Vandran. That's why she contacted me, you see. She wanted me to know that she'd finally found peace.''

''Aurora, I'm confused.'' Francis lightly shook his head... ''Your mother's dead.''

''I know that.''

''Then how could-''

''It wasn't an ordinary dream, Francis,'' Aurora tried her best to explain.. ''It felt so vivid. It felt...- It was real.''

''Well, I can't help but think-'' Francis suddenly stopped talking and let out a sigh, not wanting to hurt Aurora's feelings...

''You don't believe me, do you?''

''Of course I do.'' Francis took hold of Aurora's hands.. ''I just think that...you could be mistaken.''

''No, Francis.'' Aurora shook her head. ''It really did happen... You have to trust me.''

''Alright.'' Francis gave her a small smile.. ''I trust you.''

''Thank you.'' Aurora returned his smile.

A look of realization suddenly appeared on Francis's face, as he became aware of what this actually meant.. ''Incredible,'' he remarked in a low voice.

''What is?''

''What you experienced, of course,'' Francis responded. ''It's proof that this isn't our only life, that there's still hope for us after all this.''

''That's right.'' Aurora gave a nod.

''T-tell me what she said,'' Francis spoke in a giddy tone of voice, anxious to know more.

''About the afterlife?''

''Y-yes.'' Francis nodded frantically.

''She didn't say much, I'm afraid. I got an extremely vague description, that's all.''

''Oh.'' Francis seemed disappointed... ''Did she say anything else?''

''Yes,'' Aurora replied. ''She told me that hard times are ahead. That there will be moments where all hope seems lost, but that I must not give in to despair. I must push on through the storm to reach the warming rays of the sun.'' Aurora closed her eyes on recalling her mother's words... ''That all will be right in the end.''

''I see,'' Francis said in a quiet voice as he lowered his head...

''That's why I have to believe, Francis.'' Aurora squeezed his hands tight. ''I have to believe that we can get out of here with our lives.''

''Oh, Aurora.'' Francis lifted his head back up, making direct eye contact with her. ''I...I know this is going to sound a little...well, strange. But...I'm almost glad we ended up like this.''

''What?'' A look of puzzlement appeared on Aurora's face.

''Well, what I mean to say is...before I arrived here my-'' Francis stopped talking in order to take a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to say. ''My life was rather insignificant, even to myself... You've brought meaning into my existence, Aurora.''

''Oh.'' Aurora gave him a tiny smile before looking away, feeling nervous once again.

''You wouldn't believe what having someone to die for does to your life.'' Now it was Francis's turn to look away... ''It's the nature of love, I suppose.''

Melting at his words, Aurora turned back around.. ''Francis,'' she spoke his name in a whisper, as she reached out her hand and turned his head around so that he was facing her.. Aurora steeled herself before slowly leaning forward, pursing her lips.

Francis hesitated, if only for a moment, fearing that he may be taking advantage of Aurora in a vulnerable state.. Unable to hold back his feelings any longer, Francis leaned forward, their lips meeting in a lingering kiss... It only lasted for a few seconds, but it felt like a lifetime to the euphoric Francis.

''No, no.'' Aurora suddenly pulled away. ''I...I shouldn't have done that.''

''Don't say that.'' Francis moved forward and tried to embrace her, only to be pushed back by Aurora.

''No!'' Aurora spoke in a stern tone of voice... ''This was a mistake.''

''Aurora,'' Francis uttered her name on his breath, wounded by her words.. ''I-I didn't mean-''

''Francis, please.'' Aurora turned away from him before getting to her feet, making towards the back of the cell.

''Aurora, wait.'' As Francis moved to follow her, he accidentally kicked over the empty food bowl that the guards had brought by earlier.. Unfortunately, the sound that it made roused Syrena, as she jolted awake.

''What the-'' Syrena looked to her surroundings, startled by the sudden noise.

''Syrena.'' Francis looked over towards her. ''I'm, er...sorry about that.''

''What happened?'' Syrena looked first to Francis then to Aurora (who was facing the rear wall of the cell).

''It was my fault,'' Francis said. ''I accidentally kicked that bowl over, you see.'' He pointed towards it.

''Oh.'' Syrena exhaled deeply while rubbing her eyes... ''How long was I asleep for?''

''Oh, about an hour or so,'' Francis replied in an uneasy manner, his eyes wandering over to Aurora..

Sensing the tension between them, Syrena asked. ''Is, er...anything the matter?''

Francis remained silent, not knowing what to say...

Finally, Aurora spoke up, saying. ''Nothing at all.'' She turned around to face Syrena.. ''Everything's just fine.''

''Are you sure?''

''Positive.'' Aurora forced a smile.. ''In fact, me and Francis have been working on an escape plan.''

''Really?'' Syrena suddenly looked worried.

''Yes,'' Aurora confirmed.. ''Well, let's face it, we've got nothing to lose.''

''Well, I-'' Syrena stopped and let out a sigh.. ''Oh, I suppose you're right.''

''I am right.''

''Well, Francis doesn't seem very confident.'' Syrena gestured towards him.

''Oh, I've just got a lot of things on my mind.'' Francis turned towards the bars, already haunted by the kiss...

''Trust me, Syrena, it's a good plan,'' Aurora assured her.

''Alright then.'' Syrena moved into an upright position... ''Let's hear it.''

.

.

.

.

By now, Christopher, Sara and Klaus were nearing the center of Kerriwood forest.. They'd expected to receive a hostile reception on entering the inner sanctum of the forest, but that wasn't the case. Oddly enough, everything seemed calm and peaceful. There was nothing but a gentle wind blowing through the trees, and the sweet, tantalizing aroma of unusual flowers.. Despite this pleasant environment, though...Klaus was suspicious.

''Well, so far so good,'' Sara remarked.

''Yeah,'' Christopher agreed from aboard Apollo (who was walking at a four-beat gait). ''It's rather nice here, actually.''

''Is it?'' Klaus spoke up with a frown on his face.. ''There's something not right about all this. Mark my words.''

''Oh, Klaus, don't be so suspicious,'' Sara said. ''Evidently this part of the forest remains untouched by Esmeralda's influence.''

''Ah, I wouldn't be so sure about that.. Things aren't always what they seem.''

''Yeah...I have to agree,'' Chris spoke in a quiet voice, as his thoughts drifted to Syrena and her subsequent betrayal.

''Well, I don't think there's anything to worry about,'' Sara remarked.. ''Not yet, at least.''

''How can you say that?'' Klaus shot her an incredulous look.

''Trust me, if Esmeralda were here we'd know it,'' Sara replied.

''Hey, have either of you noticed that it seems to be getting darker?'' Chris pointed upward.

''What?'' Klaus looked up.. ''No, it's just the trees that are blocking out the light of the sun.''

Just then, Sara suddenly stopped walking, looking to her left.

Noticing this, Klaus stopped and turned towards her.. ''What is it?''

''What?'' Sara responded without even looking at him.

Christopher pulled Apollo to a stop before looking over his shoulder to his two companions. ''What's the matter?''

''I'm not quite sure,'' Klaus replied as he looked at Sara in puzzlement.

''Sara?'' Chris voiced her name in concern.

''I...I thought I saw something over there.'' Sara extended her hand and pointed towards a nearby clearing.

''What did you see?''

''I'm not sure,'' Sara replied in an uneasy tone. ''It was like a...pale substance.''

''Pale substance?'' Chris turned Apollo around so that he was facing the clearing.. ''That's strange.''

''Look!'' Sara exclaimed, pointing her hand out once again. ''On the ground!''

Christopher narrowed his eyes, straining to see.

''What is it?'' Klaus asked while readying his crossbow.

''I don't know,'' Chris replied as he continued to look. ''It's like some form of white liquid.''

''The ground seems to be moving over there.'' Sara took a few steps back, feeling afraid.

''No.'' Christopher shook his head. ''It's the white stuff that's moving.''

''What were you saying about us having nothing to worry about?'' Klaus flashed a small smile of amusement as he finished preparing his crossbow.

''Oh, shut up, Klaus!'' Sara snapped in irritation.

''It's moving towards us,'' Chris stated in a worried tone.. ''We have to do something.''

''Like what?'' Sara withdrew her sword.

''Like going over there to investigate.''

''No!'' Klaus declared his opposition to this proposal. ''It could be a trick, a cheap trick.''

''Trick?'' Christopher echoed.

''That's right!'' Klaus confirmed.. ''I believe it to be merely an illusion. Don't you see? The forest is toying with us! Playing with our minds!''

''Look!'' Sara exclaimed. ''It's coming together!''

Christopher looked on in shock as the white substance began to shrink in scope, forming into a solid mass.. ''We can't just stay here and do nothing!'' he declared.

''Well, what do you suggest?'' Sara said.. ''Fleeing?''

''Not a chance,'' Chris replied in a determined tone of voice. ''Never show weakness to the enemy, Sara. Never!''

''I quite agree.'' Klaus gave a nod of approval.. ''Although I still maintain that this is purely an attempt to trick us into falling into some kind of trap.''

''Well, there's only one way to find out,'' Christopher responded, as he urged Apollo to move forward.

''Christopher, what are you doing?'' Sara sounded concerned.

''Taking a chance.'' Chris increased Apollo's speed to a trot.

''Christopher!'' Sara was about to follow after him when Klaus extended his hand, preventing her from following after the young man and his horse.

''Leave him,'' Klaus said.. ''If it is a trap then at least we can still be of help to Christopher by not wandering into it along with him. And the only way that can be achieved is by remaining here.. Alright?''

Sara let out a sigh before giving a small nod of her head, acknowledging that Klaus was right...

''Whoa, Apollo.'' Chris slowed his horse down, as the two of them moved out into the clearing.

''What's happening!?'' a worried Sara shouted..

''It's gone!'' Christopher shouted back. ''I can't see it anywhere!''

''Just as I thought!'' Klaus declared. ''A trick!''

Chris scanned the area once more, wondering where the strange mass had disappeared to.

''Christopher, get out of there!'' Klaus boomed (suspecting a trap).

Just then, Chris noticed something. It was a tiny, white blob. Unlike the substance from earlier, this was a completely solid object.. Christopher couldn't help but suspect that this thing had developed from the liquid into the blob that was now before his eyes.

''Christopher!''

''Wait!'' he shouted back to Klaus.

''What is it!?'' Sara exclaimed.

Christopher failed to reply, his entire attention fixed on the small, white, spherical object before him. It was no bigger than a tennis ball, and emitting a low humming sound...

''Christopher!?''

''It's alright!'' Chris eventually replied as he turned Apollo back around to face Klaus and Sara.. ''There's nothing to fear! It's just a tiny blob!''

Sara's eyes suddenly widened in alarm, as she observed what was happening behind Christopher's back.

Noticing the expression on Sara's face, Christopher started to look worried.. ''What's wrong!?''

''Behind you!'' Klaus shouted.

Chris swallowed hard before slowly turning around... ''Oh, b-b-boy,'' he stammered, on seeing that the white sphere had rapidly grown in size. It was now at least six foot in height.

''Get down!'' Klaus shouted to Christopher as he raised his crossbow, preparing to fire at the strange creature.

A stunned Christopher remained still, as the sphere hovered slowly towards him.

''GET DOWN!''

The moment that Chris complied the creature let out an almighty roar, causing Apollo to rear up onto his hind legs.

''Shoot it, Klaus!'' Sara screamed. ''Shoot it!''

Klaus tried to take aim but Apollo kept getting in the way.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Christopher let out a cry, as he was almost tossed right out of the saddle.

The creature roared once again. Christopher was highly confused how a being with no mouth was able to emit such noise. This, however, was not the time for such questions. He had to get out of there. ''Come on, Apollo!'' Chris tried desperately to regain control of his horse, but Apollo was highly disturbed by the white sphere.

''Klaus, do something!'' Sara shouted.

''I wish that damn horse would move out of the way!'' Klaus rested his finger against the trigger.

Just then, the huge ball picked up in speed, heading straight towards Christopher and Apollo.

''YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Chris cried out, as Apollo suddenly took off at high speed.

''Got you,'' Klaus muttered under his breath, nothing now between him and his target.. He was just about to fire when, all of a sudden, the sphere illuminated, a glowing light growing within side it.

''I can't see!'' Sara shielded her eyes... ''Christopher!''

Klaus could no longer see the creature, as it was shining too brightly... Suddenly, he heard a sound like thunder, as the light began to move towards him.

''Run for it!'' Sara spun around and fled.

Refusing to back down, Klaus released a desperate shot, missing the speeding light by a great distance.

The creature let out another roar as it ceased glowing, revealing itself to be less than a few feet away from Klaus.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Klaus let out a wild cry of fury, as he fired his second bolt towards it, scoring a direct hit.. Unfortunately, though, the sphere was completely unfazed by this, as it came barreling into Klaus, knocking him over.. Klaus frantically tried to grab his sword but was unable to do so, as the creature had pinned down his right arm.. Swinging his left hand upward, Klaus made contact with the sphere, noticing that it had very flexible, rubbery skin. Realising that his blows were causing no harm to it whatsoever, Klaus tried to raise his legs to no avail, as the large ball pressed itself down against him...

Unable to watch Klaus be suffocated from a distance, Sara held her sword high before charging towards the beast.. At the same time, Christopher had finally regained control of his horse, as he and Apollo raced back towards the clearing.

On reaching Klaus, Sara declared, ''Get away from him!'' But the circular shaped being paid no attention... Summoning her courage, Sara stepped forward and swung her sword ferociously at it, striking the thing over and over again.

Evidently annoyed by this, the creature floated into Sara with great force, sending her tumbling backwards to the ground.

Seeing his chance, Klaus rolled himself away from the creature before whipping out his sword, preparing to do battle with the beast.

Christopher, meanwhile, was readying his bow. He'd pulled Apollo to a stop before removing two arrows from out of his quiver.. ''Please, God, let me hit this thing.'' Chris took aim, trying to remember his training aboard the Belladonna with Syrena.. He took a deep breath before releasing his first arrow, narrowly missing the sphere. ''Damn it!'' he cursed in frustration.

The creature roared once again, this time so loudly that Sara had to cover her ears, unable to withstand the horrifying noise.

''Easy, boy. Easy,'' Chris tried his best to steady Apollo, as he prepared the second arrow.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Klaus let out a war cry, as he thrust his sword directly into the ball, penetrating its tough skin.. However, to his horror, it had no effect whatsoever. He tried to pull his sword back out, but was unable to do so. Instead, the creature sucked the sword inside itself. Klaus had to remove his hand quickly in order to stop it from being dragged in along with the hilt.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Sara screamed in terror, as the creature turned its attention back towards her, ramming Sara into a nearby tree.

Klaus, no longer knowing what to do, just stood there. Battling fairies was one thing but he'd never encountered anything like this before.. Knowing that he couldn't just stand back and watch the creature devour Sara, Klaus prepared himself, intending to rush headlong into the beast.. He was just about to do so when Christopher's second arrow went whizzing past his head and into the side of the sphere.

''YES!'' Christopher punched the air in triumph.

The creature let out a dissatisfied roar before moving away from Sara, turning in the direction of Christopher and Apollo.

''Christopher, go!'' Klaus shouted. ''It'll follow after you!. It's our only chance!''

In a flash, the sphere roared once again before flying through the air at maximum speed. It traveled so fast that Christopher hardly had time to blink before it was upon him.. It was just about to collide with Apollo when the horse suddenly set off in terror, narrowly avoiding the oncoming white ball...

''WHOA!'' Christopher started to lose his balance, as Apollo jumped through the air in order to clear a felled tree.. ''Look out!'' Chris shouted to Klaus, as Apollo went charging towards him in a blind panic.

Klaus quickly dived out of the way, Apollo barely missing him.

''APOLLO, STOP!'' Christopher boomed, unable to hang on any longer... ''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Chris gave one last almighty tug at the reigns, forcing Apollo to swerve in order to avoid a large tree.. Unfortunately, taking this sharp turn caused Christopher to fall off (his bow breaking in the process) and Apollo to tumble over.

''Christopher!'' Sara screamed out his name as she struggled over towards him... ''Are you alright?''

''For the moment,'' Chris replied while rubbing his head.

''What is that thing?''

''An oversized weather balloon, perhaps?'' Chris spoke flippantly.

''What?'' (Sara had no idea what a weather balloon was).

''Never mind.''

''We have to hurry!'' an approaching Klaus shouted. ''It's headed back this way!''

''What are we going to do?'' Sara asked this question mostly to herself, as she tired to think of a way out of this.

''Well, there certainly doesn't seem to be any way of stopping it,'' Klaus said.. ''Our only chance is to run.''

''Have you seen how quickly that thing moves? We'll be caught for sure.''

''Not if we split up.''

''Well...I suppose it's worth a try.''

On hearing the creature roar once again, Christopher came to a momentous decision. ''No.. I have a better idea.'' Chris slowly got back to his feet. ''You two stay here... I'll run and distract it.''

''But, Christopher-''

''No, Sara,'' Chris cut her off before she had chance to dissuade him.. ''Just stay here.'' With that said, Christopher stepped out from behind the large tree, the white sphere slowly bouncing up and down before him.. ''Come on, then!'' Chris urged the creature to attack him, but it remained still.. ''Come on!.. COME ON!'' However much Christopher goaded it, the ball remained still, almost as though it was aware of his plan... Knowing that he had no alternative but to make the first move, Christopher started to run. Unexpectedly, though, it didn't follow after him. Instead, the large, balloon like creature headed straight for Klaus and Sara...

''Run for it!'' Klaus exclaimed. ''Run for it!''

As Klaus and Sara raced through the trees, the mysterious being picked up its pace, rolling across the ground at high speed.. Panicking, Sara looked over her shoulder and noticed that the sphere was veering off to the left.

''Come on!'' Klaus bellowed at her to keep up, as he rushed into a group of small trees.

''I can't see it anymore!'' Sara exclaimed.

''It's trying to cut us off!''

Another piercing roar echoed through the air, as the creature landed directly in front of Klaus.

''Turn back!'' Klaus shouted to Sara as he came to a sudden stop, but it was too late.. Letting out another fierce cry, the sphere shot forward towards Sara, completely ignoring Klaus.. ''RUN!'' he boomed at the top of his lungs.

In a blind panic, Sara quickly spun around and made a break for it, running aimlessly.. With every step she took she could hear the creature bearing down on her, as it rolled after Sara at terrific speed.. Her terror finally overcoming her, Sara looked over her shoulder, horrified to see that it was now mere inches away from her.. Not watching where she was going, Sara ran directly into a low tree branch, her head smacking against it, the impact rendering her unconscious.

The creature quickly capitalized on this, as it floated over the top of Sara.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Klaus yelled as he charged towards it, throwing caution to the wind.. He was just about to strike the creature with a large piece of wood when it suddenly sprang towards him, knocking Klaus to the ground, his head colliding with a small rock... The sphere was just about to envelop Klaus when Christopher came rushing forward waving his sword.

''Back!'' Chris exclaimed, trying to drive the strange creature away.. ''Get back!'' Unfortunately for Christopher, his attempts at intimidation were having no effect on the huge ball, as it started to hover towards him. ''Klaus!'' Chris cried out in panic. ''Get up!.. Get up, Klaus!''

Klaus groaned as he struggled to his knees, feeling delirious due to hitting his head.

''Back!'' Chris declared to the creature somewhat ironically, as it was he who was backing up.. Knowing that he had to take a chance, Chris let out a furious yell as he suddenly lunged forward and rammed the sword into the sphere. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!..'' Just as before, it had no effect whatsoever, as the sphere merely sucked the weapon inside itself..

''Christopher,'' Klaus spoke the young man's name weakly, as he staggered into a nearby tree, feeling himself losing consciousness.

Just then, Apollo came charging up, momentarily distracting the creature, enabling Christopher to slip past it and head over towards Klaus... ''We have to get out of here!'' Chris shouldered Klaus a few steps forward.. ''APOLLO!''

Christopher's trusty steed managed to weave past the sphere, making his way over towards them..

''Come on, Klaus!'' Chris encouraged him to stand. ''We have to go!''

''Sara,'' Klaus mumbled under his breath, trying to indicate that she was in need of help.

''What?''

''Sara,'' Klaus repeated, as he motioned his head in the direction of the unconscious woman.

Chris looked over and spotted Sara laid out on the ground. ''Oh, brilliant.'' He let out a worried sigh.

Klaus's head suddenly fell, as he slipped into unconsciousness.

''No!'' Chris shook Klaus hard, trying to bring him round. ''Come on!..'' On hearing the creature let out another ferocious roar, Chris realised that he had to take matters into his own hands.. Summoning all his strength, Christopher picked Klaus up before throwing him over the side of Apollo, the horse neighing and moving about in a highly agitated manner. ''Stay, Apollo!'' Chris commanded. ''Stay!'' Knowing that he couldn't control the frightened animal for much longer, Chris made a dash for Sara, hoping to get her aboard the horse before it bolted...

All it took was for the creature to let out another cry and Apollo took off like a shot, taking the unconscious Klaus along with him.

''APOLLO!'' Chris screamed, but it was no good, the horse was far too startled to listen.. Instead of pursing the animal, the creature turned its attention back towards Christopher, as it came hurtling towards him, rolling across the ground.. Knowing that remaining here would only put Sara in great danger, Christopher fled, running as fast as he could into the trees.. Within mere seconds it was upon him, as the large creature went cannoning into his back, knocking Chris over face down.. He tried to struggle to his feet but the beast was all too strong, as it completely pinned Christopher down.

''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Chris let out a pain filled cry as he turned himself around, his face now pressed up against the rubbery sphere.. Unable to breath and unable to move, Christopher let out another tremendous yell. ''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...'' His strength waning and his thoughts becoming muddled, Chris made a choking sound, as the sphere completely enveloped him, rapidly growing to giant size in the process... Unable to feel anything, Christopher closed his eyes, as he finally lost consciousness...

.

.

.

.

''Wakey, wakey!'' a female voice spoke with a cackle.

Christopher slowly opened his eyes, feeling groggy. He was laid out flat on his back. A small, dark haired woman was standing over him.. ''Where...where am I?'' he asked her.

''In Kerriwood forest, silly,'' the young woman replied with a giggle.

''Oh...of course.'' Chris looked past the woman and to the trees above, noticing that they were covered by some kind of barrier, which was serving to partially block out the light of the sun.

''What's the matter?'' the woman asked with a smile on her face.

''Oh, er...nothing,'' Christopher replied in a hesitant manner. ''It just seems rather...dark.''

''Oh, it's always dark in here.'' The woman suddenly grabbed hold of Christopher, dragging him to his feet.. ''My Mistress likes it that way.''

''Your...M-Mistress?'' Chris suddenly looked worried.

''That's right,'' the woman confirmed with a demented look on her face.

''W-who are you?''

''My name's Mothra!'' the woman replied cheerfully.

''Mothra?'' Chris echoed... ''And your Mistress?''

''Esmeralda,'' she spoke her name in a whisper.

''Ah...I see.'' Christopher swallowed hard. ''Well, that's all very interesting.. I'll just be going now.''

''Not so fast.'' Mothra extended her arm, preventing the young man from walking past her. ''You don't seem to understand... No man has ever left this forest upon entering it.''

''Is that so?'' Chris tried to sound confident.. ''Well I am.'' He made to push past the small woman, only for her to shove him back with great strength.

The expression on Mothra's face suddenly changed, revealing herself to be something more than a normal woman, as she sent Christopher flying backwards into a nearby wall with a single swipe of her hand. She proceeded to slap him repeatedly and sadistically in the face, hitting him again and again and again... She finally stopped when a voice suddenly declared.

''Mothra, that's enough!''

Mothra froze on hearing her Mistress's voice, immediately backing away from the visibly shaken Christopher.

''Mothra, I'm disappointed in you.'' Esmeralda made her way towards them.. ''That's no way to treat a new arrival.''

''I'm sorry, Mistress,'' Mothra apologised, realising that she'd overstepped the mark in attacking the young man without orders to do so.

Christopher's mouth fell open slightly upon seeing the fairy.. While he'd been expecting her to be attractive he wasn't quite prepared for this.. Her figure, her eyes, her golden hair. Christopher couldn't help but be overcome by such immense beauty, as any mortal man would be.

''Good evening.'' The fairy flashed Christopher a smile.

''Good evening,'' Chris replied in a hushed voice, unable to shake the feeling that he'd already fallen under her spell... ''You must be Esmeralda.''

''Indeed,'' she confirmed.. ''I'm afraid you have the advantage of me.''

''How did I get here?'' Christopher ignored her attempts at trying to discover his name.

''Don't you recall?'' Mothra chuckled.

''You ventured into this forest, evidently,'' Esmeralda deduced.

''What makes you think that?''

''Because the Guardian never leaves this forest, that's why.''

''The Guardian?''

''Yes.'' Esmeralda gave a nod. ''It was the Guardian who brought you to me.''

''Ah, I see.'' Christopher's face expressed understanding.. ''So that huge, white sphere works for you, does it?''

''Well, not exactly.'' Esmeralda took a few steps towards Christopher... ''It serves the forest.''

''Ah, but you ARE the forest.''

''Indeed.'' Esmeralda smiled.

Chris turned his attention towards Mothra, noticing that the young woman appeared to be trembling.. ''What's the matter with your servant?''

''She deplores the Guardian,'' Esmeralda responded.. ''It makes her uneasy.''

''I know the feeling.''

''Oh, Mistress.'' Mothra pouted like a spoilt child. ''Don't tell him things like that.. It's not even true.''

''Isn't it?'' Esmeralda turned towards her.

''No.'' Mothra shook her head. ''I just think that creature's a little bit...strange.''

''Strange, you say?'' Esmeralda shook her head in mild amusement. ''It probably thinks the same about you, Mothra.. I'm sure apart from you it's never come across a shape-shifter before.''

''Shape-shifter?'' Chris murmured to himself.. ''Just like Diaval.''

''What was that?'' Esmeralda span back around to face him.

''Er, nothing.''

Esmeralda narrowed her sapphire coloured eyes, highly suspicious of the young man... ''Mothra.''

''Yes, Mistress?''

''Leave us.''

''Aw.. But I wanted to see his face when-''

''Leave us!'' Esmeralda repeated (this time in an extremely stern tone of voice).

''Oh, alright.'' Mothra hung her head in disappointment.. ''I'll be seeing you!'' She waved to Christopher before trailing away.

''Not if I see you first,'' Chris muttered as he returned Mothra's wave, opting to humor the clearly unbalanced individual...

Esmeralda sighed wistfully as she reached out her hand and stroked Christopher's face... ''You are incredibly handsome.''

''Thank you.'' Chris looked away, feeling apprehensive.

''Oh, yes.'' Esmeralda let out another sigh... ''I'm going to enjoy torturing you.''

''I'm sure you are...''

''Hmm?'' Esmeralda took a few steps back.. ''Nothing fazes you, does it? Very interesting.. Most men are filled with terror at this point, but not you... I must say, it's a very attractive trait.''

''You're too kind.'' Christopher forced a smile.

''Although, I can't help but think that such courage warrants suspicion.''

''Suspicion?''

''Yes.'' Esmeralda gave a nod.. ''It's almost as though you wanted to get caught. Wanted to come face to face with me.''

''Well, what man wouldn't want to look upon you?'' Christopher gazed deeply into her eyes... ''You're a very, very beautiful creature, Esmeralda.''

''I should let you know, I'm immune to charm.'' Esmeralda flashed him a small smile before turning away.

''Well, it was a worth a try.'' Chris gave a shrug..

''Now, I want you to follow me.'' Esmeralda started to walk.

''Why?''

''Because I'm going to introduce you to your cellmate,'' the fairy replied over her shoulder.

''Cellmate?''

''That's right,'' she confirmed.. ''I'm certain that the two of you are going to get on pretty well.''

''No thank you, I'd rather not.''

Esmeralda let out a sigh as she came to a sudden stop. ''I don't advise resistance.'' She slowly turned back around to face Christopher.. ''Trust me, it'll get you nowhere.''

''All the same, I think I'll take my chances.'' Chris started to walk in the opposite direction, only to be suddenly stopped in his tracks by a powerful burst of magic, as he was suddenly lifted off his feet and dragged towards the fairy. ''WHOA!''

Esmeralda laughed as she used her powers to thrust Christopher into a nearby tree, his body crumpling to the floor...

''Oh, my back.'' Chris clutched at his aching body... ''Was that really necessary?''

''I think so.'' With a click of her fingers Christopher was promptly lifted to his feet.. ''Just in order to let you know that there's no escape from here.''

Christopher let out a groan.. ''Well...you could have just said so.''

''That wouldn't have been any fun at all, though, would it?'' Esmeralda smiled before turning back around.. ''Come on.''

Chris let out a sigh before slowly trudging after the fairy.. ''Might I inquire as to what that's for?'' He pointed to the magical barrier above the treetops.

''What?''

''That thing above the trees,'' Chris clarified. ''It's blocking out the sun.''

''Oh, that's just to keep things cosy.''

''Cosy?''

''Yes, indeed,'' Esmeralda replied.. ''I find perpetual darkness to be extremely soothing.''

''Oh, really?'' Christopher tried his best to sound interested, while surreptitiously trying to spot any possible escape routes.

Just then, a thunderous roar echoed all around, as the Guardian came rolling forward.. Christopher's body stiffened in fear, as he wondered why the creature was headed straight towards him.

''Don't worry, there's nothing to fear,'' Esmeralda assured him.. ''Just a friendly reminder that escape is not possible.''

Chris sighed with relief as the huge sphere floated past him... ''Where's it going?''

''Out on patrol,'' Esmeralda replied as she turned around the nearby corner.

''Oh, it's you,'' a voice spoke up on seeing the fairy.. ''What was that sound I just heard?''

''No.'' Christopher shook his head in disbelief, instantly recognising the voice.. ''It can't be...'' Chris took a few steps forward before tentatively peering around the corner, recoiling in shock and horror on seeing Vernon standing in his cell.. ''You!?''

''YOU!?'' Vernon gasped on seeing Christopher.

Esmeralda's face expressed puzzlement. ''You two know each other?''

''REYNOLDS!'' Vernon screamed in anger as he crashed against the bars, trying to reach through them in order to grab hold of Christopher.

''I'LL KILL YOU!'' Chris tried to rush forward only to be stopped by a blast of Esmeralda's magic, which sent him tumbling to the floor.

''Perhaps locking you two up in the same cell is a bad idea.'' Esmeralda chuckled.. ''It would be no fun for me if you two ended up killing each other.'' The fairy grabbed hold of Christopher and dragged him towards the adjoining cell. She hastily opened the cell door before tossing the young man inside.

Due to the fact that the two cells were only separated by bars, both Chris and Vernon tried to attack each other.

''ENOUGH!'' Esmeralda declared, as she used a tremendous wave of magic to send Christopher and Vernon cannoning into their respective cell walls... ''I will not tolerate such behavior!''

Chris took a deep breath (trying to calm himself down) as he slowly got back to his feet... ''Very well.''

Vernon let out a quick succession of coughs, his eyes bulging.. ''No, no, no, it cannot be!'' he spoke through gritted teeth.. ''I saw you die, Christopher!''

''Incorrect!'' Christopher flashed him a smile... ''You saw me fall.''

''Bah!'' Vernon turned away, incredibly annoyed by all this.

''Interesting,'' Esmeralda remarked. ''First he calls you Reynolds, now Christopher.. Which is it?''

''It's both,'' Chris replied as he walked towards the bars. ''My name's Reynolds...Christopher Reynolds.''

Vernon rolled his eyes at Christopher's 'James Bond' like introduction.

''Really?'' Esmeralda raised her eyebrows in curiosity. ''Two names?.. How very odd.''

''Not where I come from.''

''Ah, is that so?.. And where is it that you come from, exactly?''

''Wouldn't you like to know?'' Chris flashed her a small smile..

''Well, no matter.'' Esmeralda returned his smile. ''Your name and origins will be inconsequential once I start...having fun with you.''

''Fun?''

''Only for me, you understand?''

''Oh, I understand.'' Chris gave a nod, fighting back against his fear. ''But it won't work. Not with me... I'm not afraid of you.''

''Ooh, this is delightful.'' Esmeralda pressed her face against the bars. ''I can see that you're going to be a challenge. A real thorn in my side.''

''That's exactly how I would describe him,'' Vernon muttered to himself as he sat down on the floor.

''Unfortunately, in the end, your resistance will evaporate...and so with it your courage.'' Esmeralda let out a small giggle.

''I'm not like the others.''

''Is that a fact?'' Esmeralda tried to keep a straight face.. ''Allow me to let you in on a little secret,'' the fairy spoke in a whisper. ''Every man has his breaking point.. Some last longer than us, I must admit, but in the end...they all crack. No exceptions.'' Esmeralda couldn't resist smiling. ''It becomes too much for them, you see. The constant torment. The never ending pain, humiliation and unfulfilled desires. It all grows and grows in intensity until they can no longer take it.'' Esmeralda's face suddenly hardened... ''And then they start to beg. Pleading for release, but I will not give it to them.. The more they beg the more they suffer... Only when they are truly broken, willing to say or do anything to please their Mistress...only then do I allow them to die.'' The fairy retracted her face from the bars, taking a few steps back.. ''With you, my dear, things will be exactly the same...except for a minor added bonus.''

''Bonus?'' Chris echoed.

''Indeed.'' Esmeralda gave a nod.. ''After I'm satisfied, and your time is at an end...you will walk towards me on your knees and kiss my feet.''

Christopher's only response to this was to give the fairy a tiny smile while shaking his head.

Esmeralda returned his smile before walking away from the cells.. ''You're an interesting individual, Christopher Reynolds.'' She came to a stop next to the corner before tuning back around... ''I should very much like to know your breaking point.''

''Well, you could make that your life's ambition,'' Christopher responded dryly.

''We'll see.'' And with that, the fairy walked out of sight, leaving Christopher and Vernon alone...

''Well, this has all been extremely interesting,'' Vernon said as he got to his feet.

''Yes, quite,'' Chris replied as he turned to face him. ''A real turn up for the books, eh?''

''Yes,'' Vernon agreed.. ''Now...what shall we talk about?''

''Escape.''

* * *

**(A/N). And so ends another chapter. Just to reiterate what I said at the beginning, I'll be taking a short break from writing so the next chapter will be delayed by around a week. Many thanks for your patience... As always, please don't forget to leave me a review before you go.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, bye.**


	60. Mistaken Identity

**(A/N). Hi guys!.. While I did enjoy my recent break, I must say, it's great to be back writing again. Many thanks for your patience everyone.**

**Well, I shan't keep you waiting any longer. Let's start the next chapter!**

* * *

In the very heart of Kerriwood forest, Christopher and Vernon were locked up inside two of Esmeralda's cells... While the animosity in the air was very strong, the two men had resolved to put aside their differences for the time being, knowing that they had to pool together in order to stand any chance of overcoming their fairy captor.. So, having traded insults and menial ideas of escape, they discussed what had transpired in both their lives since they saw each other last (Vernon, though, had skipped over many of the details regarding his journey here, merely stating that Esmeralda had captured him when he fell over the side of the Belladonna, and had since lost interest in serving Vandran).. Now, though, the conversation had taken a turn for the unexpected, as they moved on to the subject of James Bond films (this topic had been introduced due to Vernon's ribbing of Christopher's 'Bond' like way of saying his name to Esmeralda).

''No, no.'' Christopher shook his head in disagreement. ''Die Another Day was the nadir of the franchise.''

''I don't think so,'' Vernon replied. ''Any film that puts Bond in space has to be the worst, in my opinion.''

''Well, I think any film that forces them to reboot the entire series should be considered the worst,'' Chris retorted. ''Casino Royale helped to make Bond relevant again.''

''Well, I wouldn't know about that.''

''Oh, you didn't see it?''

''No.'' Vernon shook his head... ''I couldn't afford to pop to the cinema then, if you know what I mean?''

''Oh.'' Christopher realised that Vernon was offhandedly drawing attention to the fact that he was homeless at that time... ''You know, it's rather odd.''

''What is?''

''To think that I'm never going to see a James Bond film again,'' Christopher responded.. ''Or any film, for that matter.''

''Ah, starting to miss the 21st century, eh, Christopher?'' Vernon smiled.. ''It doesn't seem all that long ago since you seemed rather content here.''

''Things were different then.'' Christopher turned away.

''Oh, really?.. Care to elaborate?''

''Syrena,'' Chris spoke her name in an angry tone of voice.

''Ah, yes.'' Vernon nodded. ''That deceitful, traitorous cow.. I think you're better off without her.''

''Oh, boy.'' Chris smiled while shaking his head in mild amusement.

''What is it?''

''You, Vernon.'' Christopher turned back around to face him. ''How do you have the gall to stand there and badmouth Syrena like that?''

''Well, everything I've said is true, isn't it?''

''Maybe so, but that's not the point.'' Chris approached the bars that were separating his cell from Vernon's.

''What is the point?''

''That you're to blame,'' Christopher replied without missing a beat.

''I'm to blame?'' Vernon pointed to himself in mild shock at Christopher's words.

''That's right.'' Chris gave a nod. ''I'm not forgetting the part you played in all this.. Before you told me the truth about Syrena on the Belladonna I-'' Christopher suddenly stopped talking.. He let out a sigh before turning away once again, the memory of that night still too raw to speak about.

''Look, Christopher, she betrayed us both,'' Vernon stated as he marched up to the bars.. ''Try and see this from my point of view.''

''I'm not interested in your point of view,'' Christopher replied. ''Remember, this truce has been forced upon us.. When, or should I say if we ever get out of here...I just want you to know that nothing's changed between us. You're still my enemy, Vernon, regardless of whether or not you're still working for Vandran.''

''Oh, I'm well aware of that.'' Vernon flashed a smile.. ''The thought of ending your life is sure to give me a renewed sense of purpose.''

''How nice for you.'' Christopher returned Vernon's smile. ''Let's leave it at that then, shall we?''

''Fine by me.''

''Okay then.'' Chris turned away before beginning to walk from one end of his cell to the other.

''What are you doing?''

''Pacing up and down.''

''I can see that.'' Vernon rolled his eyes. ''What I'm asking is why?''

''It helps me think.''

''Oh, devising another escape plan, are you?''

''Yes.''

''Hmm?'' Vernon shook his head in irritation.. ''Well make sure it's better than your last plan.''

''It wasn't half bad,'' Chris defended his idea.

''Wasn't half bad?'' Vernon echoed with a chortle.

''Well, at least it was better than yours,'' Chris returned. ''Pretending to collapse? I mean, what good would that even achieve? Esmeralda wouldn't give a damn!''

Vernon let out a sigh as he sat down on the floor.. ''If you recall, it was just a ploy to get her attention so you could knock her out with a karate chop.''

''Yeah, well, even so...it was a bad idea.'' Christopher leaned against the bars and let out a deep breath.. ''Oh, it's hopeless.. There's no way out of here.''

''I'm inclined to agree,'' Vernon said. ''There doesn't seem to be a way out of here... At least not from this side of the bars.''

''What do you mean?''

''Your new friends that you mentioned earlier.. Could they be of help?''

''Sara and Klaus?'' Chris flashed a look of uncertainty.. ''I doubt it.''

''What makes you say that?'' Vernon inquired. ''After all, you did say that this fellow Klaus is a fairy hunter.''

''Yeah, but you didn't see this thing, Vernon.''

''What are you talking about?''

''The Guardian,'' Christopher clarified.

''Oh, you're referring to that pesky weather balloon that apprehended you?''

Christopher shook his head in disapproval at Vernon's levity.

''Well, that's how you described it.''

''It might look like a balloon, but trust me, that thing is damn strong.''

''Uh-huh.'' Vernon gave a nod... ''You should have tried pricking it with a sharp needle.'' Vernon couldn't stop himself from chortling at his own words.

''I did more than that,'' Chris replied through gritted teeth. ''I tried to run it through with a sword for God's sake!''

''Alright, alright.'' Vernon held up his hands as he got back to his feet.. ''Don't be so touchy.''

''Touchy?'' Chris echoed.. ''You'll be laughing on the other side of your face when you're confronted by that creature.. Klaus and Sara don't stand a chance of getting past that thing... Oh, if only Maleficent was able to help us.'' Christopher let out a sigh as he rested his head against the bars... Then, all of a sudden, he was struck by a thought. ''Hang on a second.''

''What?''

''I was just wondering.. How exactly did you end up losing control of the Belladonna, Vernon?'' Christopher asked.

''Eh?''

''Well, you mentioned how Esmeralda plucked you out of the sky when you were falling, but you neglected to mention how you lost control of that ship in the first place.. What happened?''

''Well...it's rather hard to explain,'' Vernon replied with some reluctance.

''Oh, really?'' Christopher raised his eyebrows in curiosity.. ''Did Valentine and his men break out of the brig, or something?''

''Well, er...yes they did, as a matter of fact.''

''I thought so.'' Chris smiled.

''But there's a little more to it than that.''

''Go on.'' Christopher started to look a little worried.

''Well, it was Maleficent, you see.'' Vernon approached the bars at the front of his cell.. ''She, er...was taken over.''

''Taken over?''

''Yes,'' Vernon confirmed. ''It happened when I was having a little fun at her and Diaval's expense.'' He flashed a tiny, smug smile.

''You bastard.'' Christopher knew exactly what Vernon meant by this.

''Well, never mind that,'' Vernon dismissed Christopher's insult.. ''That's when Maleficent was overcome.''

''Overcome by what?''

''I'm not sure.'' Vernon turned away.. ''It was extremely powerful.. It destroyed most of the ship.''

''What!?'' Christopher sounded alarmed.

''Yes.'' Vernon turned back around to face Christopher. ''The reason I fell off the ship was because it was in such disarray.. In fact, rather ironically considering my present surroundings, you could say I was the lucky one in falling from that vessel, because trust me...it was headed for total destruction.''

''Oh my God.'' Chris let out a deep breath.. ''W-what about Maleficent and Diaval?''

''The last I saw Diaval was trying to restrain Maleficent,'' Vernon replied. ''I think he and that man Arian were trying to force whatever it was that had entered her to leave.''

''I can't believe it.'' Chris turned away from the bars and walked towards the center of his cell.. ''I mean, when you said that you fell over the side I just presumed that-'' Chris suddenly stopped talking, too overcome with emotion... ''And now you're telling me that they're all as good as dead.''

''I never said that.. At least Maleficent and Diaval have wings.. It's the humans aboard that ship whose deaths were guaranteed.''

Chris put his hand to his chest as he pressed his face up against the rear wall, feeling distraught... ''Syrena,'' he uttered her name in a whisper.

''What was that?'' Vernon wondered what Christopher had said to himself... ''You're thinking about Syrena, aren't you?''

Christopher failed to reply...

''Ah, I see.'' Vernon let out a dark chuckle.. ''So you still have feelings for her, eh?.. How simply glorious.''

''One more word out of you and I'll rip your throat out,'' Chris spoke the words in a sinister tone of voice...

''What if I told you that Syrena may yet be alive.''

Christopher slowly turned back around, his face filled with a mixture of hope and suspicion. ''I'd probably say...how is that possible?''

''She wasn't aboard the ship when it went down.''

''What?'' Chris looked confused. ''But...how?''

''Vandran.'' Vernon smiled.

''Vandran?'' Christopher's look of puzzlement quickly changed to one of horror.. ''How did he-''

''End up on the Belladonna?'' Vernon finished Christopher's question for him. ''Syrena sent for him.''

''Syrena?''

''Yes.'' Vernon gave a nod.. ''You see, when Maleficent discovered the truth of Syrena's betrayal, she attempted to kill her.. It was only the impending possession of the fairy that spared Syrena, as Maleficent collapsed.. Highly panicked by all this, Syrena called on Vandran in pure desperation.. His arrival, though, spelled trouble with a capital T for her.''

''And just what do you mean by that?''

''Well, let's just say that Vandran doesn't take fondly to traitors.'' Vernon couldn't resist flashing another smile.

''Vernon, please tell me that you didn't inform Vandran of Syrena's treachery.''

''Of course I did! I had no other choice!''

''No other choice!?'' Christopher exclaimed.

''That's right!'' Vernon declared with pride. ''If I hadn't of told him I would have been killed for sure!''

''Why!?''

''Because I was about to kill Syrena when he arrived!''

Hearing this, Christopher snapped. Losing all self control, he charged forward and grabbed hold of Vernon, slamming his head into the bars. ''What did you say!? What did you just say!?''

Vernon coughed and spluttered, as Chris wrapped his fingers around his throat.

''All that nonsense about Syrena calling for Vandran because she was panicking. Oh, I'll bet she was panicking alright.. She called on him because you were about to kill her, wasn't you!?''

''Yes,'' Vernon spluttered, barely able to breath.

''And now that Vandran knows the truth he's probably killed her...or worse.'' Chris released his hands from around Vernon's throat, as he grabbed hold of the back of his bald head and slammed it against the bars once again. ''Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now. Just one!''

''All this for a woman who betrayed you!'' Vernon exclaimed. ''Why should either of us give a damn about her!?''

''That isn't the answer!'' Chris slammed Vernon's head into the bars for a third time. ''Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you!.. GO ON!''

''Well, first and foremost...what makes you think you can!?'' Vernon slipped his leg through the bars before slamming his knee into Christopher's abdomen, sending the young man reeling backwards.

Recovering in mere seconds, Chris sprung back towards the bars, but Vernon retreated to the rear of his cell before he could grab hold of him. ''Come back here, you coward!''

''Listen to me, Christopher!'' Vernon bellowed.

''Why should I!?''

''Just hear me out!''

Christopher took a deep breath in order to calm himself down... ''Alright.''

''Alright.'' Vernon let out a sigh of relief.. ''Now, Christopher...do you agree that people should be held accountable for their actions?''

''Yes.''

''And that this should be applied to everyone?''

''What's the point in all this?''

''The point is Syrena,'' Vernon responded.. ''Don't you see that she only has herself to blame for her current position? All the lies have finally caught up with her.. Yes, I'll admit that I wasn't ready to stand back and accept death at Vandran's hands in order to protect Syrena. Why should I? Her life means nothing to me, I'm not ashamed to say that.'' Vernon let out a lengthy sigh as he slowly started to walk back towards the bars. ''All I'm saying is, blame me for attempting to kill that venomous harpy if you like. But do not blame me for what transpired with Vandran, that is of her own doing... I know that you dislike me intensely, Christopher, and I don't mind. As you know the feeling's mutual.. But we agreed to stand by each other for the time being, in order to avoid death in this God awful place.'' He gestured to their surroundings.. ''Whether you believe it or not we're stronger together than we ever would be apart.'' Vernon flashed a small smile as he leaned in closer (seeing that he was getting through to Christopher).. ''And finally...there is still hope for Syrena.. I could tell by the look in Vandran's eyes. He cares for her. In his own twisted sort of way, at least.. I don't think he'll be able to bring himself to kill her just yet... Ask yourself. What can be accomplished by remaining here?.. Nothing, that's what.. We can do this, Christopher. We can break out of here, you must believe that!.. It's the only way Syrena can be saved... You're her only hope, you know that.''

Christopher gave a small nod of his head.. ''You're right.''

''I know I am,'' Vernon replied with great confidence in his voice.. ''We just need to figure out some sort of plan. The element of surprise is our only chance.''

''I know.'' Christopher turned away from the bars, wiping his brow with the back of his right hand... ''She'll be coming for us soon, I think.''

''What?''

''Esmeralda, I mean,'' Chris clarified.. ''She'll be taking us away to be tortured.''

''Oh.'' Vernon shivered at the thought.

''That could be our only opportunity. To do something when the cell doors are opened.''

''But what?''

''I don't know.'' Chris gave a shrug... ''Perhaps we could-''

''Planning an escape, are you?'' a female voice spoke with a giggle.

''W-who's that!?'' Vernon shouted as he moved to the back of his cell.

''Only me!'' Mothra replied cheerfully, as she skipped out from behind the corner that was just outside the cell.

''Oh, you overheard us, did you?'' Christopher smiled as he approached the front bars.

''Yes.'' Mothra gave a nod, a big grin on her face.

''Ah, I see.'' Chris briefly glanced to the worried Vernon before looking back to the shape-shifter. ''Mothra. I must say, that's a pretty name.''

''Aw, thank you.''

''Oh, don't mention it,'' Christopher replied... ''You know, I was just thinking that you and I got off on the wrong footing.''

''Were you?''

''Yeah. And, you know, it's just a crying shame, really.. I mean, why can't we be friends?''

''Why not?''

''Exactly.'' Chris rubbed his hands together, a forced smile now etched into his face. ''So...how about you don't tell Esmeralda about what we was just discussing, eh?''

''You mean about the escape?''

''Yeah, yeah. She doesn't have to know that.''

''Oh, I'm afraid she does,'' Mothra replied.

''Why? Surely you don't tell her everything?''

''She's my Mistress,'' Mothra spoke the words with a tone of respect and honor in her voice. ''I have to tell her everything.''

''Don't you have a bloody mind of your own!?'' Vernon shouted up.

''Vernon, please!'' Chris snapped at his old rival in irritation.. ''Now, as I was saying, Mothra.''

''I don't think she wants to listen to your chatter any longer,'' an approaching Esmeralda spoke up.. ''Isn't that right, dear?''

''Quite right.'' Mothra flashed a sly smile.

''Oh, dear.'' Vernon made his way back to the farthest corner of his cell.

''She's been here the whole time, hasn't she?'' Chris shot Mothra an accusing look.

''That's right,'' Mothra replied.

''Well, don't I feel like the perfect fool.''

''Oh, don't beat yourself up, Christopher.'' Esmeralda slinked towards the bars. ''It was just a little harmless fun.. Although, it was rather amusing to see you begging for Mothra's support.''

''First of all, I didn't beg. And secondly. What a strange sense of humor you have.''

''Humor is subjective,'' Esmeralda responded. ''Listening to you two bumbling idiots planning and arguing is, in my opinion...hilarious.''

''Why?''

''Because I've seen it all before.'' Esmeralda took a few steps back. ''In time, everything will come full circle.. It always beginnings with delusions of escape. This is usually beaten out of each and every man within the first hour or so of torture.. Then, they start to see death as their only way out. This solace is, of course, kept just out of reach for what must seem like an age to the individual.''

''Ooh, I love that part.'' Mothra shivered with the anticipation of seeing the two men before her reaching that stage.

''I know you do, Mothra.'' Esmeralda smiled at her servant before looking back to Christopher. ''Unfortunately for you two, because of your behavior, I'm going to have to speed things up a bit.''

''What do you mean?'' Chris asked.

''Well, as I said earlier, I don't want you killing each other,'' Esmeralda replied. ''Even in separate cells you two aren't safe from each other.''

''Oh, we were just playing around,'' Vernon spoke up.

''Oh, yes, of course.'' Esmeralda rolled her eyes.. ''I'll be separating you two in the morning.''

''Separating?'' Vernon looked alarmed.. ''J-just what do you mean by that?''

''She means that one of you is going to be taken down below,'' Mothra said.

''Indeed,'' Esmeralda confirmed with a smile on her face.. ''Now, I highly suggest that you both get some sleep... Tomorrow's going to be a rather hectic day.'' The fairy and her servant were just about to leave when Christopher suddenly spoke up, saying.

''You know, you were right, Esmeralda.''

''Was I?'' Esmeralda came to a sudden stop, turning back around to face the young man. ''In what way?''

''Regarding me,'' Chris replied.. ''You see...I am here for a reason.''

''Really?.. Pray tell.''

''Well, you see, you misunderstand, Esmeralda. My desire to break free of this cell doesn't mean that I wish to escape from Kerriwood forest itself... I'm here to put an end to your reign of terror.''

''Oh, listen to yourself, so full of arrogance.'' Esmeralda laughed.. ''All that will have changed come this time tomorrow... Goodnight, gentlemen.''

Mothra giggled hysterically, as she and her Mistress swiftly walked away from the cells...

''Well, you've really done it now.'' Vernon let out a huff of annoyance as he walked towards the bars. ''Threatening her like that.. You've just made things even worse for us, don't you see?''

''You're wrong,'' Christopher replied as he turned back around. ''All I've done is made her think.''

''Think!?'' Vernon echoed. ''What do you mean, think!?''

''She's worried, Vernon.''

''Worried?'' Vernon spoke in a laughing tone. ''She didn't look very worried to me.''

''Well, perhaps not now, but soon.'' Chris turned back around to face the front bars of his cell.. ''I can't believe that any man has ventured to this place deliberately.. Not until now, that is.. Trust me, Vernon, Esmeralda will be curious. She'll be wondering why I've gone to so much trouble to get here.''

''I see.'' Vernon cleared his throat, suddenly wondering that himself. ''Christopher...why are you here?''

''That's none of your concern, Vernon,'' Christopher replied.. ''You just focus on a way to get us out of this cell.''

''And then what?''

''Well, you'll run, I imagine.''

''Like blazes, first chance I get,'' Vernon confirmed. ''But what about you?''

''Do you care?''

''No. I'm just...interested.''

Chris let out a sigh.. ''I'll be staying behind until I've achieved my objective.''

''Which is?''

Christopher rolled his eyes at Vernon's persistence. ''To relieve Esmeralda of an extremely powerful weapon... I shall say no more.''

''Fair enough.'' Vernon's face expressed curiosity and confusion.. '_What kind of weapon would a fairy have_?' Vernon wondered in his thoughts.. '_More to the point, why would a fairy need a weapon? Why would Christopher need one, for that matter?.. Could it be of some use to me, perhaps?_' With all these thoughts in his mind, Vernon was tempted to probe Chris for more information.. Ultimately, though, he decided against it. Christopher was right. The most important thing at the moment was devising a way out of this mess, as a very slow and painful death was awaiting them both...

.

.

.

.

''Oh,'' Klaus let out a groan as he opened his eyes, immediately noticing that he was laid out on the ground.. ''Where am I?'' he asked himself in a low voice.. Klaus was just about to sit up when he heard a familiar voice calling out his name.

''Klaus!.. Klaus!'' Sara rushed over towards him.. ''Klaus, are you alright?''

''Sara?'' Klaus turned his head to face her. ''What...what happened?.. Where's Christopher?''

''I have no idea,'' Sara replied. ''I was just about to ask you that.''

Klaus let out a deep breath as he struggled into an upright position. ''We must have been separated.. The last thing I remember was Christopher helping me towards his horse.''

''Apollo,'' Sara voiced the horse's name. ''I've just seen him.''

''What?''

''Yes, just a few moments ago.'

''And no sign of Christopher?''

Sara shook her head. ''When I came to and realised that I was alone, I presumed that you two had fled from that strange creature.''

''Wait a moment.'' Klaus closed his eyes, trying to remember. ''I...I remember been jolted awake.. I was only conscious for a few seconds, but...I remember that.''

''Jolted awake?'' Sara looked confused. ''What do you mean?''

''I'm not sure,'' Klaus replied, trying to recall all the details.. Suddenly, it dawned on him.. ''The movement of a horse.''

''What?''

''Christopher must have placed me aboard Apollo and then the horse must have bolted,'' Klaus deduced. ''That's how I made it here, to the outskirts of the forest.''

''But...what about Christopher?''

''I don't know,'' Klaus responded as he looked to the nearby trees... ''I hate to say this, but...he was most likely killed by that creature.''

''Don't say that.'' Sara sounded concerned.. ''Maybe he retreated further into the forest.''

''Mm. Right towards Esmeralda's domain.. Either way his chances are slim.''

''We can't give up, Klaus.''

''Who said anything about giving up?'' Klaus started to slowly get to his feet.. ''I never leave a job unfinished, Sara.''

''That's good to hear,'' Sara said.. ''What's the plan, then?''

''For the moment...I don't have a plan,'' Klaus replied with honesty. ''Progressing past that beast is going to be difficult.''

''You're quite right.. What are we going to do?''

''I'll tell you what we're going to do.'' Klaus pulled out his emergency dagger from his right boot and tucked it into his belt. ''We're going to return to the cottage and restock on weapons.''

''We don't have the time!'' Sara exclaimed. ''Christopher could be dying as we speak!''

''We can't go back into that forest unarmed, Sara!'' Klaus declared. ''All I have left is this dagger!'' He gestured towards it. ''And you have no weapons at all!''

Sara let out a sigh, realising that Klaus was right.. ''Very well.''

''Good.'' Klaus let out a huff.. ''Come on, let's go.'' He'd just started to walk in the direction of the cottage when Sara suddenly shouted his name.

''Klaus!''

''What is it?'' He turned back around to face her.

''Listen.''

''Listen?''

''Shh,'' Sara shushed him.

Klaus remained quiet, listening intently... Then, all of a sudden, he heard the sound of flapping wings.

''Do you hear that?.. Wings.''

''Yes.'' Klaus gave a nod, the sound growing louder and louder with each passing second.. He turned towards the forest, wondering if it was the sound of Esmeralda approaching.

''Look!'' Sara exclaimed.

''What is it!?'' Klaus spun back around, his eyes bulging.

''Up there!'' Sara pointed to the sky.

Klaus looked up and caught a glimpse of a winged creature in the sky. It was high up and so couldn't be easily identified. Also, his view of the creature was very fleeting, as it started to descend and subsequently moved out of the moonlight.

''Klaus...what was that?'' Sara asked the question in a strange tone of voice, already knowing the answer.

''You should know,'' Klaus replied. ''After all...you've seen her before.''

''Esmeralda,'' Sara voiced the fairy's name.

''Indeed.'' Klaus nodded.. ''She's out to hunt, no doubt.''

''We don't know that for sure.. It-it could have been a large bird, or-''

''Come now, Sara.'' Klaus turned towards her.. ''You know as well I do that was Esmeralda.''

''Yes.'' Sara lowered her head, unable to refute that statement.

''I don't understand you, Sara.. Surely you should be invigorated by this.. Have you forgotten what she's put you through!? Have you forgotten how she destroyed your entire family!?. Vengeance is now yours, Sara! Take it!''

''Yes!'' she exclaimed, her eyes wide with fury. ''Come on!'' Sara suddenly started to walk.

''Where are you going?''

''She went this way!''

''But-but, you're unarmed!''

''I don't care!'' Sara shouted over her shoulder to Klaus. ''She won't remain on the ground for long!. This might be our only chance!''

Klaus let out a deep breath before giving chase after Sara, not willing to let her face the formidable fairy all alone.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, at Mount Oberon, Aurora was feeling restless.. Her rather audacious plan of escape had been met with disapproval by Syrena, who considered the move to be rather reckless.. Nevertheless, with no other alternatives, Syrena had agreed to help. However, this wasn't the only thing that was troubling Aurora... Since the kiss, the atmosphere between her and Francis had been extremely tense. Syrena couldn't help but pick up on this, and now that Francis was asleep, she took this opportunity to speak with Aurora, as she approached the young woman.

''What's the matter?'' Aurora asked, noticing the look of concern on Syrena's face.

''Oh, er...nothing,'' Syrena replied with some hesitance. ''I just want to speak with you about something.''

''Oh?. Regarding?''

''Well, er...it's about you and Francis,'' Syrena responded. ''I can't help but notice the, um...uneasiness between you two.''

''I, er...I don't know what you mean,'' Aurora feigned ignorance.

''Come on, Aurora.'' Syrena gave her a knowing look. ''I've seen the way you two are with each other... You like him, don't you?''

''Of course I do,'' Aurora replied. ''He's a good man at heart.''

''No, I mean...you care about him.''

Aurora turned away, not wanting to discuss this any further.

''Aurora, I...I don't mean to pry, but-'' Syrena stopped talking and took a deep breath.. ''I just want to help.''

''Why?''

''Why?'' Syrena echoed. ''Because I can see that you're troubled, Aurora... If you don't want to discuss it then-''

''I don't.'' Aurora cut her off..

''Very well.'' Syrena had just turned to leave when Aurora suddenly called her back.

''Syrena, wait.''

Syrena came to a stop.

''I'm sorry,'' Aurora apologised.. ''I'm just feeling a little...conflicted.''

''Conflicted?''

''Yes.'' Aurora gave a small nod before looking over to Francis, making sure that he was asleep.. ''You see, Syrena...I think I do have feelings for Francis.''

''I see,'' Syrena spoke with a sigh.

''The thing is...I'm afraid.''

''Afraid?.. Why?''

''Because I think Francis has feelings for me too.''

''Aurora, I don't quite understand.'' Syrena's face expressed mild confusion. ''Why does this frighten you?''

''Because nothing can ever happen between us,'' Aurora replied.. ''I was a fool to even entertain such thoughts.''

''But why?.. Surely if-''

''I just can't allow it!'' Aurora spoke loudly, cutting Syrena off.

Francis stirred slightly in his sleep, almost woken by Aurora's sudden exclamation...

Syrena fell silent for a few seconds as she thought on why Aurora was acting this way.. And then, suddenly, it all made sense to her... ''This is about Phillip, isn't it?''

Aurora turned away once again, not wanting to admit it...not even to herself.

''Aurora, please.''

''Oh, alright,'' Aurora finally relented.. ''It is about Phillip... Every time I find myself even thinking about Francis, I...I feel as though I'm betraying him.''

Syrena took a deep breath, knowing that she had to choose her next words with delicacy. ''Aurora...I know it's difficult, but...you can't allow yourself to feel guilty for falling in love.. You mustn't feel that way.''

''Oh, you don't understand.'' Aurora turned back to face Syrena. ''I loved Phillip. We were to be married.. He had so, so much life to live... And the fact that he gave his life while defending mine just breaks my heart.''

''I know.'' Syrena placed a comforting hand on Aurora's shoulder. ''And I am truly, truly sorry for the part I played in his death... If not for me Maleficent might have been able to-'' Syrena fell silent, suddenly overcome with guilt, knowing that her actions had brought Aurora so much pain.

''Don't do that to yourself, Syrena.'' Aurora placed her hand on top of Syrena's. ''You're not to blame.. You're a victim, Syrena, I can see that... Vandran is the one to blame for all this.. It's because of him that I'll have to live with this pain for the rest of my life.''

''I understand.'' Syrena gave a small nod of her head. ''But living with pain doesn't mean that you have to submit to it. That's the mistake I made... It was the domination of pain that led me to Vandran.''

Aurora raised her eyebrows in curiosity, wanting to know what Syrena meant by that.. Now, though, wasn't the time to be inquisitive.

''What I'm trying to say is...you can't remain in the past.. I'm sure that if Phillip were here now he'd want you to be happy.''

''Yes, maybe so,'' Aurora replied.. ''But that still doesn't change how I feel.''

''Alright.'' Syrena gave her a weak smile.. ''I just want you to know that I know how you feel... In fact, that's why I decided to speak with you.''

''What do you mean?''

Syrena let out a lengthy sigh... ''Me and Christopher.''

''Oh.. You mean-''

''Yes.'' Syrena looked away.. ''Our situation was highly similar to yours and Francis's... For so long I wanted to tell him how I felt.. And then, when we'd finally confessed our love for one another...he discovered the truth.''

''I'm sorry, Syrena,'' Aurora said, unable to summon any meaningful words of comfort.

''I regret so many things regarding myself and Christopher.. I regret wasting so much time. I regret not confessing my feelings for him sooner.. And most of all...I regret not telling him the truth myself.'' Syrena closed her eyes and sighed once again... ''I wish that things could have been different.''

''Syrena, I...I don't know what to say.''

''No, but I do.'' Syrena turned back around to face Aurora.. ''If there's one lesson I've learned in life, it's this...live in the moment. Not in the past nor the future. Seize happiness while you can, Aurora, because our time on this Earth is far too fleeting...''

Aurora gave Syrena a tiny smile, appreciating her words. ''Thank you, Syrena.''

''You're very welcome, Aurora.'' Syrena returned her smile before embracing the young girl... ''Now, I don't know about you, but I'm going to get some sleep,'' Syrena said as she slowly got to her feet.

''Alright then,'' Aurora replied.. ''Sleep well, Syrena.''

Syrena had just started to walk towards her sleeping corner of the cell when Aurora suddenly spoke back up.

''I do think you're wrong about one thing, though.''

''Really?'' Syrena came to a stop.. ''What?''

''About finding happiness,'' Aurora responded.. ''I can assure you that all the happiness we can experience in this life is only a tiny droplet of what one experiences in the next world.''

''Is that so?'' Syrena spoke those three words in a bitter tone of voice.. ''In my case...I disagree.''

''You mean that you don't believe in the afterlife?''

''I never said that,'' Syrena clarified. ''I said in my case.''

''I don't follow.''

''Never mind, Aurora.. I don't expect you to understand.'' Syrena suddenly resumed walking, leaving Aurora befuddled... ''It all depends on the afterlife we're headed towards,'' Syrena murmured to herself, as she laid down on the ground and closed her eyes, trying to blot out the images of Videl's domain that were flooding through her mind...

.

.

.

.

''So, that's Kerriwood forest?'' Diaval remarked as he stood next to his Mistress.

''Yes,'' Maleficent confirmed, her eyes fixed on the trees that lay before them.

Having traveled at terrific speed for hours and hours without rest, Maleficent and Diaval had finally arrived at their destination.. It had been a hard and tiring journey, as they'd pushed themselves to the very limit in order to make it to Kerriwood forest as soon as possible.. Despite this, though, Diaval was anxious to press on right away without any respite.

''Are we ready?'' Diaval took a deep breath, preparing himself for the coming ordeal.

''No, not just yet,'' Maleficent replied. ''Let's wait here for an hour or so.. Heading into that forest without recuperating first would be an unwise move, I think.''

''Alright,'' Diaval agreed with a sigh.. ''I just think that-'' Diaval was suddenly silenced, as a rock struck him on the back of his head.

''Diaval!?'' Maleficent cried out in alarm, as her faithful companion slumped to the ground.. Before she had chance to react to this, a vial was smashed on the ground right in front of her, causing red coloured steam to rise from the small container.

''Go, go!'' Klaus shouted, as he and Sara rushed forward from out of the nearby bushes.

Not able to see through the rising steam, Maleficent looked in the direction of Klaus's voice and attempted to summon some magic. Strangely, though, she found herself unable to muster any power at all.

''Maleficent,'' Diaval uttered his Mistress's name in a very quiet voice, feeling delirious because of the blow to his head.. He started to stand up only to be knocked back down again by Sara.

''Trust me, it's for your own good,'' Sara said (thinking that he was in danger of being captured by the fairy who she believed to be Esmeralda).

Maleficent tried once more to summon up some magic, but it was no good. She could barely even breath, let alone use her powers.. Knowing that this strange effect on her was due to the contents of the broken vial, Maleficent staggered away from it.

''Not so tough without your powers, eh?'' Klaus chuckled.. ''Goodbye, Esmeralda... YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Klaus screamed as he charged towards the disorientated fairy, dagger in hand.

* * *

**(A/N) And so ends another chapter. As always, please don't forget to leave me a quick review before shoving off.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, tot ziens.**


	61. Sympathy for the Devil

**(A/N). Hi guys! As usual, allow me to begin by thanking you all for your continued support. I can't say enough how much I appreciate it.**

**Right then, let's get underway!**

* * *

_Friday, 27th October, 1989- _

_It was a cold night in Scarborough, North Yorkshire. The time was precisely 11:05pm.. A young, dark haired man was sitting in the driver's seat of a maroon coloured car, parked right next to the sea front. Feeling chilly, the man wound up his window, shutting out the crisp wind.. He'd been waiting here for over an hour, just outside the amusement arcade Coney Island (which was ready for closing). The man was feeling highly frustrated and agitated. He'd driven all this way just for her sake and she wasn't even here.. Presuming that she'd probably patched things up with her boyfriend and that his journey had been for naught, the man was just about to drive away when he spotted the teenage girl he'd been waiting for in his rear view mirror._

_''I don't bloody believe it,'' the man murmured to himself. _

_''Open the door!'' the girl shouted on reaching the car. ''It's freezing out here!''_

_The man let out a sigh of irritation as he leaned over and unlocked the passenger seat door. _

_''Thank you,'' the girl spoke these words in a disdainful tone of voice._

_''Just get in the damn car!''_

_''Oh, shut your face, you prat!'' she exclaimed while opening the door._

_''Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting here!?''_

_''Just shut up.'' The girl sat down in the passenger seat before closing the door. ''I've got an headache.''_

_''That's because you've been drinking!'' the man snapped. ''You're too bloody young!''_

_''Just put your flipping foot down!'' The girl started to rifle through her handbag, looking for some painkillers._

_The man quickly shifted into gear before setting off at great speed, an angry look on his face. ''I've been waiting for over an hour!.. Do you think I'm a ruddy fool!?''_

_''Just shut it!''_

_Despite her exclamation, the man continued to rant. ''I can't keep bailing you out every time you have a tiff with your boyfriend!.. I'm gonna kill that lad when I see him. I'll kill him!''_

_''Just leave it!'' she shouted.. ''It's over between us.''_

_''Yeah, why doesn't that surprise me?'' The man shook his head in dismay. ''You're too young to have a boyfriend.. And you're certainly too young to be drinking.''_

_''You're one to talk.'' She chuckled._

_''What did you just say?''_

_''I can smell it on your breath,'' the girl spoke with a sneer._

_''You little bitch!'' The man removed his left hand from the steering wheel and tried to give her a slap._

_''Get off!''_

_This sudden movement caused the man to momentarily lose control of the speeding vehicle, as it mounted the kerb.. Unfortunately, this caught the attention of a passing patrol car._

_''Damn it!'' the man cursed on seeing the police car signalling for him to pull over._

_''Don't get angry,'' the girl tried to calm him down. ''Just pull over.''_

_''Not a chance,'' the man replied in a determined tone of voice.. ''I'm not having my licence revoked.''_

_''Look, why don't you just-''_

_''I'm not getting disqualified because of you!''_

_''Because of me!?'' the girl exclaimed in disbelief. ''You're the one who-''_

_''Just shut the fuck up!'' The man slammed his foot down on the accelerator pedal._

_._

_._

_._

_._

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Klaus was just about to stab Maleficent when the fairy suddenly extended her huge wings, knocking Klaus backwards.

While Sara continued to wrestle with the extremely dazed Diaval, Maleficent tried to summon up some magic for a third time. Still, though, her powers remained dormant.. Trying to fight back against the contents of the broken vial, Maleficent proceeded to fly a few feet into the air, trying to rise above the coloured steam that was further hampering her rapidly deteriorating vision.

''Where are you!?'' Klaus boomed, trying to see through the steam.

Seeing her chance, Maleficent swooped down in the direction of the voice, crashing into Klaus.

''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Klaus had to use all his strength to stop himself from falling over, as he skillfully wrapped his arms around Maleficent's neck, throwing the fairy to the ground.

''Klaus!?'' Sara cried out in alarm, trying to see what was happening.

Klaus was just about to ram his dagger down into Maleficent's throat when the fairy used all her upper body strength to force her way into an upright position, Klaus's dagger slamming into the hard terrain.. Maleficent quickly used her right wing to knock Klaus away from her, forcing him to the ground.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Klaus yelled, immediately springing back to his feet and diving towards the weakening fairy.. ''You're not getting away from me that easily!'' Klaus rammed his knee into Maleficent's chest, sending the fairy crashing onto her back.

Struggling to find enough energy to get back up, Maleficent screamed out in fury. ''What do you want with me!?''

''I want you dead!'' Klaus swung out his foot, kicking the fairy in the side of her head.

Hearing this, Diaval was overcome with rage, as he struggled to his feet, knocking Sara aside.

Maleficent tried to use her wings to elevate herself upright, but was prevented from doing so by Klaus, who kicked her in the head for a second time. Klaus proceeded to pin the fairy down with his foot, as he reached to the side and yanked his dagger from out of the ground.

''Klaus!'' Sara called out as she struggled to her feet, just managing to see him through the dispersing steam.

''I'll kill you!'' Klaus struck Maleficent again and again, her head striking against the ground in rhythm with his blows...

As the steam cleared, Sara finally caught sight of the fairy, suddenly realising the terrible mistake that Klaus was about to make.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Klaus screamed in fury, as he raised the dagger into the air.. He was just about to kill the unconscious Maleficent when Sara cried out.

''KLAUS, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!''

Klaus immediately froze, looking over to Sara in puzzlement.

''That isn't Esmeralda!'' Sara exclaimed.

''What!?''

''It's not her!''

Suddenly, Diaval sprung up from behind Sara, wrapping his right arm around her throat.

''Sara!?'' Klaus shouted in alarm.

''Well, that's certainly got your attention.'' Diaval flashed a small smile as he tightened his grip on the woman's throat.. ''Now, how about you drop that dagger and step away from her.''

''What?'' Klaus shook his head in confusion, wondering why this man was trying to save the life of a fairy.. ''You're with her!?''

''You're damn right I am!'' Diaval snapped back in reply.. ''Now let go of that dagger or else your lady friend over here will be dead in seconds!''

Klaus let out a dark chuckle. ''You're unarmed, my friend.''

''Oh, I don't need weapons,'' Diaval replied.. ''I'll just transform myself into something large and rip her head clean off.''

Klaus's eyes widened in alarm, now understanding that he was dealing with something more than an average man.

''Klaus,'' Sara spoke up. ''Do as he says.. That isn't her.''

''I don't care!'' Klaus declared in anger. ''These creatures are clearly hostile in nature!''

''You attacked us first!'' Diaval exclaimed while applying more pressure to Sara's throat.. ''I demand to know why!''

''It's all a mistake,'' Sara said, struggling to breath. ''A terrible mistake.''

''Mistake?''

''We thought-'' Sara suddenly stopped talking, gasping for air... ''Esmeralda,'' she spluttered.

''Esmeralda?''

Hearing this name being spoken aloud, Maleficent suddenly regained consciousness.

''What business do you have with Esmeralda?'' Diaval inquired... ''Answer me!'' He shook Sara vigorously.

Seeing that Klaus was momentarily distracted, Maleficent raised her right leg and kneed Klaus in the base of his spine, knocking the bearded man forward.

''Maleficent!?'' Diaval looked towards his Mistress.

Taking advantage of Diaval's lapse of concentration, Sara extended her right arm forward before bringing her elbow back into his stomach, prompting Diaval to let go of her..

Maleficent and Klaus immediately scrambled to their feet, preparing to attack each other once again.. They were just about to when Sara declared.

''STOP!'' Sara rushed forward with her arms outstretched, hoping to prevent further violence.

''Get back!'' Klaus waved his dagger in Sara's direction, clearly overcome with rage.

''Maleficent!'' Diaval darted towards them, coming to a sudden stop on seeing Klaus with his dagger pointed at Sara..

''Back, Sara!'' Klaus drove the woman back a few feet, the four of them now making a perfect circle... An unbearable silence began to build, as they all looked to one another in turn, not quite knowing what to say or do... Suddenly, the silence was broken by the sound of a neighing horse, as Apollo came galloping out of the nearby forest..

''Apollo?'' Diaval looked at the animal in puzzlement.

''What?'' Sara turned towards Diaval, a look of confusion on her face.. ''H-how do you know the name of Christopher's horse?''

''Christopher?'' Maleficent voiced the name in a strange tone of voice, wondering how she could possibly be aware of the young man's existence.. Maleficent looked straight at Sara before turning towards Klaus (who was looking increasingly unsure of himself).. ''I'm only going to ask this once... How do you know of Christopher?..'' Seconds passed without any response at all from either Sara or Klaus, prompting Maleficent to shout. ''Tell me!.. NOW!''

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, in Kerriwood forest, Esmeralda was pacing back and forth, a look of careful deliberation on her face.. The last words that Christopher had said to the fairy had left her feeling quite rattled. The thought of any man actually wanting to come face to face with her was simply baffling and astounding to Esmeralda.d. Yet, his confidence in spite of his current imprisonment indicated that he was speaking the truth... This worried Esmeralda, even if she refused to outwardly show it.

Mothra was standing nearby Esmeralda's throne (which was embedded into a large tree), watching her Mistress pacing up and down.. Mothra wasn't one to speak first normally, but in this case she made an exception, curious as to why Esmeralda seemed so anxious... ''Er, Mistress.''

''What?'' Esmeralda came to a stop.

''I'm, er...just wondering what's troubling you?''

Esmeralda let out a sigh. ''Those two men.. There's something...different about them.''

''Different?''

''Mm.'' The fairy turned around to face Mothra.

''Different in what way, Mistress?''

''Well, I can't quite put my finger on it,'' Esmeralda replied.. ''It's the way they speak, I suppose.''

''Oh, I wouldn't listen to them, Mistress.''

''No, no.'' The fairy shook her head. ''It's more than that.. It's the things they do, the way they act... Especially the younger one.''

''Christopher,'' Mothra voiced his name.

''Yes.'' Esmeralda gave a nod. ''I haven't come across a man like him in many a long year.. We're too used to dealing with cowering, spineless individuals, Mothra.. But not this man.'' The fairy turned away once again. ''He's not afraid... Any insecurities that he might have are buried deep down, hidden from sight.''

''There's really no need to fear him, Mistress.''

''Fear him?'' Esmeralda echoed as she turned back around to face her servant, a look of mild amusement on her face.. Within mere seconds, though, this expression changed to one of anger.. ''Tell me, Mothra. In all the many years that you've known me, from the moment you first truly started to live, my dear...do you ever recall me showing fear?''

Recognizing the look of fury on Esmeralda's face, Mothra gulped. ''No, Mistress.''

''And have you ever known me to be anything less than absolutely confident?'' The fairy started to slowly walk towards Mothra.

''N-n-no, Mistress.''

''Then why should you suspect otherwise?''

''Well, I-I-I don't.'' Mothra cast her gaze downward, afraid to make eye contact with her Mistress. ''I-I just thought that you seemed...well, afraid.''

''Really?.. Well, that's exactly why you shouldn't be thinking!'' Esmeralda suddenly lunged forward and slapped Mothra across her face.. ''Do you not understand!? I am immune to fear!''

''Y-y-yes, Mistress,'' Mothra spoke while trembling.

''I have experienced pain like you wouldn't believe! I have faced terrors beyond your levels of comprehension! I have looked beyond the pale light of this world and seen the eternal void with my very eyes!'' Esmeralda took a deep breath in order to regain her composure.. ''The powers of darkness have opened my eyes to many things.. I've been made aware of the true nature of this world. And because of this, I am never afraid...as there is now nothing left to fear.'' The fairy let out a sigh while shaking her head in disgust. ''Just look at yourself, Mothra... Compared to me you are nothing. Do you understand that?''

''Yes, Mistress.'' Mothra gave a defeated nod of her head.

''Oh, you are filled with much fear.'' Esmeralda cupped Mothra's face in the her hands.. ''But there's really no need to be, my dear. Just have faith in me and all will be right.''

Mothra gave her Mistress a tiny smile...

''I was wrong to direct my anger at you.'' Esmeralda returned Mothra's smile before turning away. ''Because that's what it is.. Anger. Not fear.''

''Why are you angry, Mistress?''

''Because I can sense that fate is trying to cheat me out of my deserved immortality..'' Esmeralda looked to the treetops and opened up her arms, taking in a deep breath.. ''All this beauty that surrounds us will fade in time, Mothra...but not I.. I will be beautiful for all of eternity.''

Mothra looked at her Mistress in awe, basking in Esmeralda's breathtaking beauty.

''Do you not agree, my pet?'' Esmeralda gracefully spun around to face Mothra.

''Oh, I do. I do.''

Esmeralda reached out her hand and stroked Mothra's dark hair... ''I will not allow myself to fade like the dying light. I must shine forever bright.''

''Yes, Mistress!'' Mothra declared with great enthusiasm in her voice.

''Whatever plan fate has in store for me must be thwarted, and the tools of its scheme eliminated.'' Esmeralda began to slowly walk towards her throne.. ''That is why at dawn I will begin tormenting our two guests.''

''Wonderful, Mistress.'' Mothra shivered with anticipation of seeing them suffer.

Esmeralda sat down in her wooden throne, a look of contemplation on her face... ''I have seen the many horrors that lay behind the curtain of our world. The path I have chosen for myself could only ever lead to such a place... And that is why the path must never end... It cannot.''

''But, what if something was to go wrong and-''

''No, Mothra!'' Esmeralda refused to entertain such a terrible thought.. ''The consequences would be far too great.''

''Worthy of being afraid, then?'' Mothra regretted saying those words the very instant they left her mouth.

Instead of responding with typical fury, Esmeralda looked Mothra right in the eyes and said. ''To be afraid of something is to acknowledge its effect on your life, Mothra.. That place will never effect me... I will live forever.''

''Of course, Mistress.'' Mothra bowed her head to the fairy..

Esmeralda let out a lengthy sigh.. ''Leave me now, Mothra. I wish to be left alone for a while.''

''Certainly.'' Mothra gave a nod.. ''In that case, then...might I go for a quick fly, Mistress?''

''Oh, very well.''

''Ooh, goody,'' Mothra expressed child like delight.

With a single wave of her hand, the fairy transformed Mothra back into her original form... Leaning back in her throne, Esmeralda watched the tiny moth flutter off into the trees.. Once Mothra was out of sight, Esmeralda closed her eyes, her thoughts drifting to the two men locked up in her cells once again. '_Where do they come from? What are they doing here?_' With these questions racing through her mind, Esmeralda realised that she would have to approach this matter quite differently.. This was no longer simply a case of tormenting them for fun, just to break their spirits. No, she needed information. But it wasn't going to be easy, she knew that.. If Christopher was a man of his word then breaking him could prove rather difficult... ''I think I have a challenge,'' Esmeralda remarked with a smile on her face, relishing the forthcoming test of her torturing skills.

.

.

.

.

_''Slow down!'' the girl cried out at the top of her lungs. ''We've already lost the cops, you know!''_

_''I don't care!'' the man snapped in irritation._

_Having outrun the patrol car in a high speed chase through town, the man had driven his vehicle out into open country, headed for home.. Their encounter with the police had occurred almost twenty minutes ago, yet still the man refused to slow down, not caring that the road they were travelling on was extremely narrow and unlit._

_''You're gonna get us killed!''_

_''Be quiet!'' the man exclaimed.. ''Don't forget, this is all your fault!''_

_''My fault!?'' _

_''You're damn right it is!''_

_''I don't believe this,'' The girl spoke with a laugh of incredulity.. ''You're the one who can't control your bloody temper!''_

_''Don't you get it, you thick bitch!? I shouldn't have to be dealing with all this shit!'' The man slammed his right hand against the dashboard in frustration._

_''You know, most people can depend on their family to be supportive. Why aren't I so lucky?''_

_''How can you say that after all I've done for you!?'' _

_''What have you ever done for me?''_

_''I put food on the table for you!'' the man bellowed... ''And just you remember, Missy, if it wasn't for me you'd be all alone in this world.''_

_''And what about you?. Apart from me, who do you have?''_

_''I don't need anyone!'' the man replied in an angry tone, as he dragged the speeding car around a hairpin bend._

_''Stop it!'' the girl screamed. _

_''Stop what, love?'' the man chuckled, confident that his driving skills would prevent them from ending up in an accident.. However, his anger towards his passenger prompted him to speed up even more, wanting to scare the living daylights out of her._

_''Stop this car!'' the girl shouted in a high pitched tone._

_''Ah, you're hurting my ears.'' _

_''STOP IT!''_

_''What was that?'' the man chuckled once again._

_''Stop this car right now!''_

_''Oh, you want me to stop?'' The man turned his head and looked at the girl.. ''Is that what you want, eh?... Is that what you want!?''_

_''LOOK OUT!'' the girl screamed hysterically._

_The man quickly looked ahead, seeing that a fox was standing in the middle of the narrow road, transfixed by the headlights of the oncoming car.. Reacting on pure instinct, the man hastily put both hands back on the wheel and swerved at the last possible second, missing the wild animal by a matter of inches.. Unfortunately, this caused the man to lose control of the vehicle, as the car went careering off the road, hurtling straight towards a fence. __''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' the man cried out in terror, as the car went rocketing through the fence and into the field on the other side._

_''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''_

_._

_._

_._

_._

At Mount Oberon, Vandran was feeling weary. Not in the physical sense, you understand, but in a spiritual way.. The days, the hours, the very minutes were growing longer for Vandran, as the night of the blood moon grew ever closer. He knew that from the moment his Master was released into this world that nothing would ever be the same again.. The change, of course, would be a marvelous one for Vandran and his kind... Yet, a part of him couldn't help but feel conflicted. Knowing Videl as well as he did, Vandran knew that his Master's lust for power was without limit.. If Videl attained all that he desired, would that satisfy him?.. Vandran already knew the answer to this question, and thus the reason behind why he felt conflicted... Unable to sleep or even rest, Vandran got up from out of Oberon's throne of old and began to walk towards the nearby door, feeling that now was as good a time as any to begin preparing this grand room for the upcoming ritual at the time of Videl's release.. Upon reaching the door, Vandran froze. This sudden stop wasn't voluntary, though, he literally couldn't move an inch.. He tried to harness some dark energy, but it was to no avail. He then tried to cry out to his men for help but even his lips couldn't move.. Becoming overwhelmed by this most puzzling event, Vandran suddenly started to feel afraid... He was just about to make a telepathic effort to contact his Master when, all of a sudden...Vandran started to move, finding himself slowly turning back around towards the throne. His movement was extremely stiff and uncontrolled, as though someone was moving a statue... On finally facing the throne, Vandran was astonished by the sight before his eyes.

''Good to see you, my old friend.'' Videl flashed him a small smile before sitting down on the throne.

Vandran tried to speak but couldn't, barely able to emit any sound at all.

''No doubt you're feeling confused?''

Vandran (obviously) remained motionless.

''Oh, my mistake.'' Videl clicked his fingers, enabling Vandran to move his head. ''There, that's better.. Now give me a nod.''

Vandran slowly gave a nod of his head.

''Good.'' Videl leaned back in his seat. ''Right, allow me to explain what's happening here. You'd like that, wouldn't you?''

Vandran nodded once again.

''Very well... Now, while it may appear as though I am truly here, I can assure you, my friend, that I am not.'' Videl let out a deep breath while running his fingers through his dark hair. ''However, as the night of my release draws near, my powers are increasing, as you can plainly see,'' he spoke with a sneer.. ''As for my actual reason for doing this to you, Vandran...well, that's of a rather delicate nature.'' Videl suddenly stood back up.. ''You see, the thing is...I'm not sure if I can trust you anymore.'' He started to slowly make his way towards Vandran. ''Why? Because of your thoughts... They betray you, Vandran. You know this.''

Vandran looked down, unable to maintain eye contact with his Master for any longer.

''I never minded you fantasizing about Syrena,'' Videl said. ''Of course, I wasn't exactly thrilled by it. I always knew that it could lead to trouble.. But I never thought it would come to this. Actually considering, if even for the briefest of moments, leaving me to rot in damnation...that is truly unforgivable.''

Vandran looked back up, his eyes expressing defiance, desperate to speak.

''You deny it?'' Videl shook his head. ''It's pointless, my friend... You can't lie to the father of lies.'' He came to a stop on reaching Vandran, leaning forward ever so slightly and whispering. ''I know you tried, I know that.. I know that you refuse to think of her, and that is commendable... Nevertheless, she still influences your thoughts.''

Vandran shook his head, refusing to admit this.

''How can you be so blind?'' Videl turned away.. ''Every doubt, every feeling, every thought you have is being influenced by her!'' Videl quickly spun back around to face Vandran. ''She has infected your mind and therefore so has He!''

Vandran lowered his head once again...

''That's right. You know of who I speak.'' Videl let out a lengthy sigh.. ''He seeks to divide us, Vandran.. He seeks to drive a wedge between us by casting uncertainty into your mind... You cannot allow Him to win. Not now. Not after we've come so far.''

Vandran closed his eyes, suddenly feeling ashamed of himself.

''You mustn't despair, old friend.'' Videl reached out his hand and caressed Vandran's cheek. ''My recent failure in possession of Maleficent's body has only made my resolve stronger. You too can rebound from failure, Vandran.. Although, I cannot deny that my trust in you has been deeply shaken. But...trust can be regained.''

Vandran reopened his eyes, the expression on his face one of hope.

Videl took a few steps back.. ''I suppose you're wanting control of your body again, yes?''

Vandran nodded frantically.

''Alright. You'll be needing your voice now anyway.'' With that said, Videl clicked his fingers once again.

Vandran gasped for air while lurching forward, slightly shaken by regaining full control of his body... ''M-Master, I-''

''Don't!'' Videl raised his right hand. ''Not yet... I have something to say first.''

Vandran gave a nod of understanding..

''There is only one way for you to recover my trust, Vandran... Are you willing to try?''

''Of course, Master,'' Vandran responded. ''Anything.''

''Anything?'' Videl rose a curious eyebrow... ''Even if my command is regarding Syrena?''

Vandran's eyes suddenly widened in panic, knowing that his Master was probably reading his thoughts right at this very moment. ''I...I-''

''I don't expect you to kill her, Vandran,'' Videl put that particular fear of Vandran's to rest. ''All I want you to do is destroy the influence she has on you... Do you know how this can be achieved?''

Vandran shook his head.

''By taking vengeance,'' Videl replied in a venomous tone of voice. ''By making Syrena pay for all that she's done to you. The betrayal, the deceit. Not to mention all those lies that she spouted for so many years. Yes, I'm afraid her claims of loyalty to you were disingenuous from the very beginning... How does that make you feel, Vandran? How does it feel to be made an utter fool of?.. You saved her life and this is how she repays you. By throwing in her lot with your enemies.. Trust me, dear friend, Syrena would have gladly ventured back to this mountain, hand in hand with Chris-topher...and wiped you off the face of this Earth.''

Vandran let out a deep breath, feeling his temper growing.

''She's wicked, Vandran!'' Videl exclaimed. ''Wicked!.. You know as well as I that she deserves to take her place among the rest of the damned!''

''You're right,'' Vandran spoke in a quiet voice.

''Now there is but only one course left open for you, my friend. Only one chance to regain your honor... Only one way to drive her out of your soul.''

''Tell me.'' Vandran's eyes began to dance with anticipation... ''What must I do?''

Videl flashed a tiny smile before walking up to Vandran, coming to a stop mere inches away from his face.. ''You must go to her right now...and take her for your own.. Proceed with your lust.'' Videl licked his lips seductively.. ''Act on your basic, primal desires. Let go of your inhibitions and let loose the beast!''

''Yes,'' Vandran murmured, his eyes glazing over with ardour, knowing that his Master was right...

''The night of the blood moon is upon us, Vandran,'' Videl said as he turned away. ''This is your last chance... Do not fail me.'' And with that, Videl suddenly vanished, leaving Vandran all alone in the throne room...

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

''Yes?''

''My Lord!'' a voice from the other side of the door declared. ''Permission to enter?''

''Granted,'' Vandran confirmed in a distracted tone of voice.

The door was promptly opened by a tall guard, who proceeded to step into the throne room. He was just about to close the door behind him when Vandran spoke up.

''Don't close that door.'' Vandran turned around to face the man.

''What?''

''I said leave it open.'' Vandran started to walk towards the man, an inscrutable look on his face.

''Er...certainly.'' The man eyed Vandran strangely.. ''I was just wondering about my shift, sir.''

''That will have to wait,'' Vandran replied bluntly. ''Now step aside.''

''Oh, of course.'' The man hastily moved out of Vandran's way.. ''Is, er...anything the matter, sir?''

''Nothing at all,'' Vandran responded as he marched out of the throne room... ''I know what I must do.''

.

.

.

.

''A fairy hunter?'' Diaval sounded disgusted at the very thought.

''That's right,'' Klaus confirmed with pride.

''What kind of sick, twisted-''

''Leave it, Diaval,'' Maleficent spoke up, wanting to avoid heating up the situation any further. ''I just want to know what you did to me.''

''What?'' Klaus turned towards the fairy.

''The vial,'' Maleficent clarified. ''What was inside it?''

''Oh, just a small thing I came up with,'' Klaus replied.

''What did it do to her!?'' Diaval asked angrily.

''It merely made her feel disoriented while suspending her powers,'' Klaus explained.. ''Unfortunately, as you can see, the effects don't last for very long.''

''I mistook you for Esmeralda,'' Sara said.. ''We can only apologise.''

''Don't apologise for me.'' Klaus shot Sara a stern look. ''I have no regrets... After all, killing fairies is what I do for a living.''

''Don't push your luck, little man,'' Maleficent warned him. ''Just remember, the effects of your concoction have worn off now.''

''What makes you think that I don't have more tricks up my sleeve?'' Klaus flashed a small smile.

''Klaus.'' Sara shot him a scorn filled look. ''These two are not our enemies. They're Christopher's friends.''

''Tsk,'' Klaus tutted before turning away.

''You seriously expect us to believe that Christopher is working alongside you two,'' Diaval spoke up.

''Well, it's the truth,'' Sara responded. ''How else could we know his name?''

Diaval let out a sigh while shaking his head in irritation, unable to come up with a reply.

''Look, as far as I can see we all want the same thing here...Esmeralda dead.''

''Quite right,'' Maleficent concurred. ''But how does that help our current predicament?''

''Well...I propose that we work together,'' Sara suggested.

''What!?'' Klaus spun back around, his eyes bulging. ''If you think for one moment that I'd seriously consider-''

''Klaus!'' Sara exclaimed, cutting him off. ''For goodness sake, man! Use your head!''

''What do you mean!?''

''I mean that our chances of defeating Esmeralda will be greatly enhanced if we join forces with Maleficent and her...friend.'' Sara looked towards Diaval.

''Diaval,'' Maleficent revealed her companions name. ''His name is Diaval.''

''Right.'' Sara gave a nod before looking back towards Klaus. ''Admit it, we could use their help.''

''Sara, they can't be trusted!'' Klaus declared. ''You know of the evil nature of fairies far better than most.''

''No.'' Sara shook her head. ''I refuse to condemn all fae creatures based on the actions of one individual.''

''Stupid woman,'' Klaus muttered under his breath.. ''Whatever you say, I refuse to work alongside such a hideous creature.''

''That's it!'' Diaval snapped, lunging towards the fairy hunter.

''Diaval!'' Maleficent grabbed hold of Diaval, preventing him from reaching Klaus. ''Calm down.''

''Calm down!?'' Diaval echoed. ''Haven't you heard what he's been saying?''

''Of course I have,'' she replied. ''But quite frankly, Diaval, it doesn't matter.. He's nothing to us.'' Maleficent looked over her shoulder towards Klaus. ''You're extremely lucky that I'm in a tolerant mood.''

Klaus chuckled at her words while flashing a confident smile.

Maleficent shot him a sinister look before turning back towards Diaval.. ''Come on, let's go.''

''Alright, Mistress.'' Diaval let out a deep breath... The two of them had just turned to leave when Sara suddenly spoke up.

''Wait!'' the raven haired woman declared.. ''Just wait a moment.''

''Very well.'' Maleficent sighed...

''Good.. I'll just have a quick word or two with Klaus.'' Sara gave Maleficent a small smile before walking past Klaus, motioning for him to follow..

Klaus glared at Maleficent and Diaval in turn before duly following after Sara...

After walking a sufficient distance away from the fairy and her companion, Sara came to a stop before turning around to face Klaus. ''Now, listen to me. You're only here because I'm paying you to be, Klaus.''

''I'm already aware of that,'' Klaus responded with a modicum of irritation in his voice.

''Then don't make things personal.. If I'm willing to trust Maleficent then you should be as well.. Don't forget...I'm in command here.''

''So you keep reminding me.'' Klaus let out a lengthy sigh as he cast his eyes upward.. ''I'm sorry, Sara, but you can't keep me here.'' He shifted his gaze towards Maleficent... ''I just can't bring myself to-'' Klaus suddenly stopped talking, closing his eyes.

''Then go.'' Sara gestured her right hand towards the path that led back to the cottage... ''But I must say, I'm bitterly disappointed.. I thought you were capable of succeeding. Of understanding that sometimes you have to put your faith and trust into others.''

''You mean them?'' Klaus motioned his head towards Maleficent and Diaval.

''No...in me.''

Klaus took a deep breath, suddenly finding himself weakening...

''Look, I-'' Now it was Sara's turn to take a deep breath... ''Please, Klaus.''

''Oh, fine.'' Klaus shook his head, annoyed with himself for giving in.. ''Just keep them out of my way.''

''Thank you, Klaus.''

''Mm.'' Klaus shook his head for a second time before trailing off in the opposite direction to the fairy and her companion.

Sara hastily made her way back towards Maleficent and Diaval, a self satisfied look on her face.. ''Well, Klaus has agreed to let you two join us.''

''Oh, really?'' Maleficent raised her eyebrows. ''How wonderful,'' she spoke in a sardonic tone of voice.

''Look, I...I really think that we should work together.. After all, our goals are identical.''

''How can we be sure of that?'' Diaval said. ''For all we know you could have led Christopher straight into a trap. You could be working for Esmeralda.''

''Esmeralda destroyed my family!'' Sara exclaimed. ''She's wrecked my entire life! I would never serve her!''

A shocked Diaval immediately fell silent, not knowing what to say.

''I'm...I'm sorry,'' Sara apologised for her outburst. ''I...I just think we should help each other, that's all.''

''I can see that. But, er..- Why, exactly?'' Maleficent felt the need to ask this rather simple question.

''Well, for Christopher's sake, mainly,'' Sara replied. ''Without each other, I'm not sure that either of us can make it to the center of Kerriwood forest.''

''I see.'' Maleficent's face expressed curiosity. ''I mean no offense with my next question, but...how could you possibly be of aid to us?''

''Knowledge.''

''Knowledge?'' Diaval echoed.

''That's right,'' Sara confirmed. ''There's something inside that forest that you should know about.. A creature that may even be able to stop a fairy as powerful as you, Maleficent.''

''Is that so?'' Maleficent looked even more curious now... ''Go on, then. Tell me.''

''Not so fast,'' Sara refused to share her information of the sphere shaped beast.. ''Not until you agree to help us.''

''How do you know that we're trustworthy?'' Maleficent said. ''We could agree just for the sake of uncovering the information.''

''And then, once we have that, we'll be away.'' Diaval flashed a smug smile.

''I doubt that,'' Sara responded. ''I think you'll be true to your word.''

Shocked by this woman's faith in her, Maleficent looked to Diaval with uncertain eyes..

''Well, what's it going to be?'' Sara asked... ''Will you help us?''

Maleficent turned her head back towards Sara.. She was just about to open her mouth when Diaval suddenly spoke up, saying.

''Would you mind giving us a moment alone?''

''Oh...certainly.'' Sara promptly stepped away from Maleficent and Diaval.

Once Sara was out of earshot, Diaval proceeded to speak his mind. ''Maleficent, what are you thinking!?''

''What?''

''Oh, come on!'' Diaval flapped his arms in exasperation. ''It's clear to me that you're seriously considering her proposal.''

''No, it's just-''

''Just what?''

Maleficent let out a sigh.. ''I think she's genuine.''

''Oh, really? Like you thought Syrena was genuine?''

''We all fell for her lies, Diaval,'' Maleficent responded.

''Yes, but at least I've learned from that mistake.''

''Diaval, I can tell from the strong emotion in her voice that she's been deeply hurt by Esmeralda.. That woman is looking for revenge, I assure you.''

''Okay, supposing you're right about her,'' Diaval conceded this possibility. ''But what about Klaus?''

''What about him?''

''What about him?'' Diaval echoed in shock. ''He tried to kill you, Mistress?''

''I'm well aware of that, Diaval,'' Maleficent replied. ''But at least he's open with his disdain and bigotry.. And besides, his skills at fairy hunting could prove very useful in bringing down Esmeralda.''

''Yeah, until he turns those skills against you.''

''I won't let that happen.'' Maleficent reached out her hand and stroked Diaval's face.. ''You must understand that these are desperate time, my love. We have no plan nor knowledge of that forest... We could use their help.''

''I know. It's just...I don't trust them.''

''Well, Christopher evidently does,'' Maleficent returned. ''Do you trust his judgement?''

''I suppose so,'' Diaval replied with a sigh...

''Time's running out, Diaval.. I think we need to start taking chances... The decision lies with you.''

Diaval shook his head before looking away, still feeling unsure...

''Well, have you made up your minds yet?'' a returning Sara inquired.

''I'm not sure.'' Maleficent looked to Diaval.. ''Have we?''

''Yes.'' Diaval turned around to face Sara... ''We will help you.''

Sara let out a sigh of relief. ''That's good to hear. I welcome your aid.''

Maleficent gave Diaval a small smile, happy that he'd made the right choice.

''Now, we just have to return to my cottage to restock on weapons and we'll be ready to leave.'' Sara was just about to turn away when Maleficent spoke up.

''Wait a moment. Aren't you forgetting something?''

''Oh, you mean about the creature in Kerriwood forest?''

''Indeed,'' Maleficent confirmed. ''What is it?''

''Well, it's...hard to describe.''

''Try.''

''Look, I...I think you should wait until we reach the-''

''No,'' Maleficent disagreed. ''We need to know now.''

Sara's only response was to sigh while running her fingers through her hair.

''Tell us,'' Diaval spoke in a stern tone of voice.. ''Tell us right now or else we leave and go our own way.''

''Very well,'' Sara agreed with some hesitance.. ''What do you wish to know about it?''

''Everything.''

.

.

.

.

_The man blinked rapidly before fully opening his eyes.. ''Oh,'' he groaned, as he forced himself into an upright position in the driver's seat of his car, trying to remember what had occurred before he lost consciousness.. Suddenly, it all came flooding back to him... Having smashed straight through the fence, the speeding car had proceeded to flip onto its side before spinning over and over several times.. The last thing he could recall was the deafening scream of his female passenger. ''Oh, God no.'' The man turned his head to the left and immediately noticed that, due to the fact that she wasn't wearing a seat belt, the young girl had been thrown out of the car, smashing straight through the windscreen... ''Davina!'' the man frantically cried out the girl's name, as he opened the car door and fell out onto the grass.. ''Davina!'' The man started to scramble away from the wrecked vehicle, crawling through the mud in search of the poor young girl... Suddenly, a weak voice spoke up._

_''Brother?.. Brother, is that you?''_

_''Davina!'' The young man turned his head in the direction of her voice, trying to locate her through the darkness._

_''I'm here.''_

_''I'm coming, Davina!'' He desperately tried to stand but his legs just wouldn't support his weight.. ''I'm coming!''_

_''Please hurry,'' Davina spoke in a whimpering voice, knowing that she was running out of time..._

_''I'm here, Davina. I'm here.'' The man crawled up to the young girl, recoiling in horror on seeing the extent of her injuries... ''Davina.''_

_''Vernon,'' she whispered his name.. ''Vernon, I'm-''_

_''Don't talk.'' He lifted her head up and rested it against his right knee, his hand brushing against the shards of glass that were embedded into her chest, causing the girl to let out a small cry of pain. ''I'm sorry, I'm sorry,'' he apologised in a frantic, worried tone of voice._

_''No...I'm the one who should be sorry.''_

_''L-look, everything's going to be alright.'' Vernon flashed a small, forced smile. ''I-I promise.''_

_The girl shook her head._

_''Y-yes. I'll-I'll go get some help.''_

_''No.'' The girl struggled for breath.. ''No time.''_

_''Don't say that!. I-I...I'll go and-''_

_''Please!'' Davina gripped his arm tight.. ''Don't leave me.''_

_''Alright, Davina.'' He gave a small nod of his head. ''Alright.''_

_The girl shifted herself slightly, trying to somehow ease the immense pain that was shooting through her whole body.. Unfortunately, this only served to increase her agony, causing Davina to cry out in pain._

_''Oh, God!'' Vernon exclaimed in anguish. ''This is all my fault! My fault!''_

_''No, brother,'' Davina disagreed. ''It's mine... I'm so sorry.''_

_''You have nothing to be sorry for, dearest.'' Vernon leaned forward slightly and kissed her on the forehead, as he always used to do when she was a baby and he was but a young child._

_''Oh, I do,'' Davina replied. ''For the way I've behaved.. For putting you through so much.''_

_''It doesn't matter,'' Vernon dismissed her cares. _

_''Forgive me.''_

_''I...I-''_

_''Please.''_

_''Okay, okay, I forgive you,'' Vernon responded, desperately trying to put her mind at ease. ''Please, just...stay with me.'' Vernon began to tremble, unable to cope with seeing the life slowly draining out of his sister._

_''Thank you, Vernon.'' Davina smiled softly. ''For...for everything.''_

_Knowing that his sibling was almost out of time, Vernon shook his head, refusing to accept this horrible reality. ''No. Don't leave me.. Don't die.''_

_''I...I have no choice.'' _

_''Don't,'' Vernon pleaded. ''H-hold on... You're strong. You're my strong sister.''_

_''I'm not strong.'' Davina gave a small shake of her head. ''Don't you see? I was being you.. So you'd notice me... So you'd...love me.''_

_''I love you.'' A single tear rolled down Vernon's cheek... ''I've always loved you.''_

_Davina gently squeezed her brother's hand while smiling at him one last time.. And then, letting out a final breath, Davina's head fell to the side, the light suddenly fading from her sparkling blue eyes._

_Vernon let out a small gasp before briefly looking away... As the tears began to stream down his face, Vernon slowly closed Davina's eyes.. Rocking back and forth, he began to scream while clutching at Davina's body. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Vernon started to choke on his own breath, coughing and spluttering, as all of a sudden, it began to rain... Unable to cope with the fact that he'd just lost the only person he had ever truly loved, Vernon continued to scream. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' His cries of sorrow were so loud that he'd didn't even hear the sound of the approaching sirens, as emergency vehicles started to close in... ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''_

_._

Eventually, one of these screams broke through to reality, as Vernon awoke from his slumber.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Vernon opened his eyes wide before bolting into an upright position, finding himself back in Kerriwood forest.

''Vernon!?'' Christopher darted towards the bars that were separating the two cells. ''Are you alright?''

''What?'' Vernon shook his head. ''I'm, er...I'm fine.''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes!'' Vernon snapped in irritation.. ''It's nothing.''

''Oh.'' Chris gave a nod... ''You fell asleep about an hour ago, you see.. I didn't want to wake you.''

''Mm.'' Vernon laid back down, a troubled expression on his face.

''Are you sure nothing's wrong?''

''Yes... It was just a dream.'' Vernon sighed before turning to face the wall... ''Just a memory.''

* * *

**(A/N). And so ends another chapter. As always, please don't forget to leave me a quick review before you go.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, servus.**


	62. Into the Woods

**(A/N). Hi guys! As usual, I'd just like to begin by thanking you all for your continued support.**

**Right then, let's get started!**

* * *

The sun had risen over Kerriwood forest. Remembering what Esmeralda had said the previous night, Christopher and Vernon were preparing themselves for her arrival, knowing that she would soon be here to take one of them down below to be tortured.

''So, remember. If she comes for me I'll make a wild hand gesture to distract her, while you reach through the bars to give her one of your karate chops to the back of her neck,'' Vernon said.

''Yeah.'' Christopher let out a sigh. ''I don't know, Vernon. I'm not sure it'll work.''

''Of course it will!'' Vernon exclaimed. ''It has to work!.. I mean, she can't be invincible. One good hit should render her unconscious.''

''And then what?''

''Well...I don't know,'' Vernon replied as he dabbed his brow with the back of his hand. ''We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.''

''And what about Mothra? Supposing she's here as well. What then?''

''I don't know!'' Vernon declared in annoyance.

''What if they're listening to us right now!?''

''Shut up!'' Vernon snapped...

''I'm sorry.'' Christopher let out a deep breath. ''You're right. I'm just...I'm just worried, that's all.'' Chris turned to face the wall.. ''I mean, what if Esmeralda chooses me to be first?.. After all, I was the one who riled her last night.''

''Mm, good point.'' Vernon gave a nod while considering this.

''Exactly.'' Chris folded his arms before beginning to pace up and down. ''I mean, what could you do about it if she came for me?''

Vernon remained silent.

''Honestly, what would you do?'' Christopher looked towards him.

Vernon's only response was to give a shrug.

''Well, that's very reassuring.''

''I'm sorry, Christopher, but-'' Vernon smiled.

''But what?''

''Well, quite frankly...I don't give a hoot about you.'' Vernon couldn't resist chuckling.

''Is that so?'' Christopher smiled in amusement. ''Well, the feeling's mutual, Vern. But we still have to try and protect one another. Don't forget, once Esmeralda's through with either me or you, she's going to come back for whichever one of us is left.''

''Good point,'' Vernon had to acknowledge this.

Just then, they both heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

''She's coming!'' Vernon cried out in panic.

''Shh,'' Christopher shushed him. ''We must remain calm.''

''Calm?'' Esmeralda smiled as she came around the corner. ''Tsk, tsk. How can you honestly expect him to be calm, Christopher?''

''Well, if I can manage it so can he,'' Chris replied. ''Besides...you're not that scary.''

''Brave words.'' Esmeralda walked up towards Christopher's cell.. ''Still you refuse.''

''Refuse?''

''To beg for mercy,'' Esmeralda clarified.

''Would it make a difference?''

''No.''

''Then why waste the time?''

''Why not?'' Esmeralda replied. ''What else do you have to do with your time but fantasize about some kind of escape?''

''It's not a fantasy.''

''Isn't it?.. Look around you.'' Esmeralda gestured her arm outward. ''This is your world... I am your world.''

''You won't win.''

''I already have.'' Esmeralda leaned forward slightly.. ''Now...just to be on the safe side.'' With one small swipe of her hand, the fairy sent Christopher flying through the air, pinning him to the far wall of the cell.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Chris cried out in pain, unable to move at all.

''What's happening!?'' Vernon started to back up towards the rear of his cell, a look of horror on his face.

''I'm just immobilizing him for a little while.'' Esmeralda walked towards Vernon's cell.

''Er, w-why?''

''Because I don't want him getting in my way.''

''Oh.'' Vernon swallowed hard.

''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' While Christopher let out another scream, Esmeralda raised her right hand and pointed towards the cell door.

''W-w-what are you doing now?'' Vernon asked nervously.

''I'm removing this door.''

''What!?''

''Well, I can't be bothered unlocking it.'' With another wave of her hand, Esmeralda caused the cell door to disappear in a puff of smoke.

Vernon gasped before falling to his knees, utterly overwhelmed by what he'd just seen.

''Oh, my.'' Esmeralda let out a dark chuckle as she stepped inside Vernon's cell.

''Esmeralda, don't!'' Christopher shouted, trying his hardest to move.

''QUIET!'' Esmeralda boomed, causing Vernon to quiver.

''P-p-please,'' Vernon pleaded. ''T-take him instead.''

''His time will come.'' Esmeralda smiled as she took another step towards Vernon.

''W-well, er...I mean, can't we just talk about this?''

''I'm afraid not.'' Esmeralda shook her head. ''All the talking you're going to be doing will be done...down there.'' She pointed to the floor beneath their feet. ''Now...move!'' With another swing of her hand, Esmeralda sent Vernon hurtling through the air, his body flying out of the cell and colliding with a small tree.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Christopher screamed once again, the pain intensifying...

''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Now it was Vernon's turn to scream, as Esmeralda grabbed hold of him.

''Oh, do be quiet.'' The fairy rolled her eyes, as she began to drag Vernon away from the cells.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Vernon screamed. ''Don't do this to me!... Christopher!''

Esmeralda couldn't help but chortle at Vernon's despair.

''Hey!'' Christopher cried out.. ''What about me!?''

''Oh, I'm sure you'll get used to the pain that comes with being stuck on that wall,'' Esmeralda replied with a giggle.. ''Just think of it as a small taste of what's to come.''

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Vernon screamed once again, as a laughing Esmeralda dragged him around the corner..

''WAIT!'' Christopher bellowed... ''ARGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

.

.

.

.

Having heard what Sara had to say regarding the beast in Kerriwood forest, Maleficent and Diaval had accompanied her and Klaus as they returned to the cottage to restock on weapons. Maleficent was shocked and, quite frankly, rather disturbed that all of Klaus's weapons had been crafted solely for the purpose of hunting fairies.. Despite her feelings on this matter, Maleficent chose to remain silent. Klaus hadn't so much as said a single word to her, so Maleficent couldn't be bothered opening the lines of communication. She and this fairy hunter merely had to tolerate each other for the time being, it was that simple... Once Klaus and Sara were prepared, the quartet had made their way to Kerriwood forest.. Along the way, they encountered Apollo once again. Knowing that Christopher was greatly fond of his steed, Maleficent and Diaval coaxed the horse to come to them (much to Klaus's annoyance). Sara was the only one who showed actual interest in mounting the animal, though, as she promptly climbed aboard him...

By now, the four of them were closing in on the center of Kerriwood forest.. Knowing that they were approaching the exact spot where they had been ambushed by the sphere shaped creature, Sara thought it was best to alert her new companions of this.

''Wait,'' Sara said as she pulled Apollo to a halt.

''What is it?'' Maleficent turned towards her.

''This is the place,'' Sara replied.

''What place?'' Diaval asked.

''Where we encountered the creature,'' Sara explained.

''Oh.'' Diaval suddenly started to look a little bit worried.. ''What do you suggest we do then?''

''I have no idea.'' Sara gave a shrug while looking around for any sign of the beast.

''Perhaps we should split up,'' Klaus suggested. ''I think it would confuse the creature, enabling at least one of us to slip through undetected.''

''No,'' Maleficent openly disagreed with Klaus's proposal. ''That would surely lead to at least one of us getting killed.''

''I am aware of that,'' Klaus responded without looking at the fairy. ''But if we advance together that thing will pick us off one by one.''

''Look, why don't we just keep moving forward?'' Diaval said.. ''I mean, it hasn't appeared yet.''

''We can't be sure about that,'' Sara spoke up.

''What do you mean? I thought you said this thing was large?''

''When it wants to be it is,'' Sara replied in an uneasy tone of voice.

''What?'' Diaval looked slightly confused.. ''I don't understand.''

''Are you saying that-''

''Shh,'' Klaus suddenly shushed Maleficent.

Maleficent's mouth fell open slightly in shock, stunned that Klaus had the audacity to interrupt her.. ''How dare you tell me to-''

''Be quiet!'' Klaus snapped at her in an agitated manner.

''Oi!'' Diaval turned towards the fairy hunter, highly annoyed by his disrespectful attitude.

Maleficent was just about to unleash a tirade of abuse towards the man...when she suddenly sensed what Klaus had just noticed.

''What's wrong?'' Sara inquired on noticing the worried expressions on both Maleficent and Klaus's faces.

''The stretch of ground ahead of us,'' Klaus responded.

''W-what about it?'' Diaval spoke with a slight quiver in his voice...

''It's moving, Diaval.'' Maleficent looked towards her faithful companion.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake much more violently.

''Get back!'' Klaus declared, as he instinctively withdrew his sword.

Before any of them had chance to react, the giant white sphere came shooting up through the ground, letting out a tremendous roar as it did so.

Maleficent immediately harnessed some power in the palms of her hands before spinning around to face the creature. She was just about to let loose her magic when a startled Apollo bumped into her, causing Maleficent to misfire.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Sara screamed as she fell from the panicking horse, Maleficent's stray magic almost taking her head clean off in the process.

''Look out!'' Diaval shoved Klaus out of the way, as the sphere went barreling towards him.. ''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Diaval was promptly knocked off his feet by the Guardian.

''Diaval!'' Maleficent cried out in alarm, as she hastily harnessed some more power.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Klaus let out a yell, as he thrust his sword into the sphere before withdrawing a medium sized axe.

Diaval was just about to transform himself into a large, fierce animal, when Maleficent released her magic power, directing it towards the Guardian. However, because Diaval was so close to it, he was inevitably caught up in the large blast that Maleficent's power caused, sending him hurtling to the ground once again. The Guardian, though, was completely unaffected by Maleficent's magic.. This, naturally, deeply worried the fairy, who's only thought was to gather some more magic in a mild panic.

The Guardian let out another roar as it floated towards Klaus, who was preparing to slam his axe into the creature.

Sara steeled herself before charging straight at the Guardian, hoping to distract it while the others attacked simultaneously.. Unfortunately, before she could reach the sphere, an alarmed Apollo kicked Sara in her side, sending her crashing into a nearby tree, rendering her unconscious.

Klaus was almost knocked off his feet by the charging horse, as Apollo bolted off.

Maleficent took a few steps back, concentrating all her attention on the large white ball.. When she was ready to strike, Maleficent shouted. ''Diaval, move!''

Diaval quickly scrambled to his feet before darting past the Guardian, running towards his Mistress.

The sphere let out another roar as it rolled after Diaval at great speed. It was just about to crash into the back of him when Maleficent declared. ''Get down!''

Diaval suddenly stopped and threw himself to the ground, tricking the Guardian into rolling past him.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Maleficent let out a cry of fury as she unleashed a huge amount of magic straight into the Guardian. Still, the strange creature remained unaffected, as it barreled towards the fairy.

''Maleficent!'' Diaval cried out her name.

Maleficent quickly stepped aside before spreading her wings. She'd just lifted off the ground when the Guardian reached her, latching on to her right wing, preventing Maleficent from flying off.

''Get off her!'' Diaval shouted as he got back to his feet yet again.

With a tremendous burst of power, Maleficent broke free, however, due to the force that she'd used, Maleficent accidentally went clattering into a nearby tree branch, giving the Guardian the opportunity to attack her again.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Klaus suddenly came rushing forward, axe in hand. He dived straight at the creature, swinging his weapon ferociously at it.

Letting out a dissatisfied roar, the Guardian turned its attention towards Klaus, sending him crashing onto his back with one quick movement.

''Maleficent!'' Diaval stumbled forward and grabbed hold of his Mistress, dragging her out of the branch and away from the ball shaped creature.

''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Klaus let out a yell, as the Guardian began to slowly envelop him.

Unable to stand back and watch Klaus be suffocated, Diaval darted towards the sphere.

''Diaval, no!'' Maleficent cried out in alarm.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Klaus's cries were suddenly silenced, as the Guardian covered his face... Within a few seconds Klaus had stopped struggling, as he lost consciousness.

Diaval dived forward and grabbed hold of the only part of Klaus's body that was still free of the giant sphere, his left hand. ''Come on!'' Diaval screamed as he tried to pull Klaus free.. He pulled and pulled but it was no use, the creature was simply too strong.. He was just about to give up and let go when the sphere suddenly moved slightly towards Diaval, enveloping Klaus's hand and Diaval's along with it.

''DIAVAL!'' Maleficent charged forward, using her fear and anger to her advantage, as she began to harness a spectacular amount of magic.

Before Diaval had the chance to transform himself into another form in order to break free of the Guardian, the huge sphere suddenly lunged towards him, covering up his face. Unable to breath and unable to concentrate, Diaval started to kick his legs in a wild, frantic manner, desperately trying to free himself before he too was fully enveloped by the Guardian.

Maleficent stepped forward and took a deep breath, knowing that she was only going to get one chance at this. Her previous attempts at harming the creature had all ended in disappointment, but she couldn't allow herself to fail this time.. Concentrating all her energy on strengthening her magical powers to the max, the fairy outstretched her hands before letting out an almighty yell. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' The Guardian was just about to fully envelop Diaval when Maleficent released her magic. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

The blast was so strong that the Guardian was lifted up into the air and away from Diaval, dragging Klaus along with it, as he was now trapped inside the sphere.. The creature roared in anger, as it fought back against Maleficent's magic, losing momentum in mid-air before shooting back towards Maleficent and Diaval.

''Come on!'' Maleficent grabbed hold of the disoriented Diaval before dragging him to his feet. ''We have to move!''

Diaval shook his head from side to side before beginning to run, jogging into the nearby trees, Maleficent right behind him.

''Keep moving!'' Maleficent shouted before spinning around and blasting some more magic at the pursuing creature.. This time, though, her powers didn't slow down the Guardian at all, as it picked up its speed.

''ARGHHHHHHHH!'' Diaval caught his foot against a small rock and tumbled to the ground.

''Diaval!'' Maleficent came to a stop, standing over Diaval. Knowing that the Guardian was going to be upon them in mere seconds, Maleficent used her powers on the base of a nearby tree. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Crying out in anger, Maleficent used her magic to send the tree crashing down in the direction of the sphere, momentarily blocking its path.

''Oh.'' Diaval groaned as he struggled to his feet.

''Diaval, we have to fly,'' Maleficent said as she turned towards him. ''Hurry. Transform.''

''Yes.'' Diaval agreed with a nod, trying to regain his focus.. ''But...it-it won't work.''

''What?''

''Look, we...we have to split up.''

''What are you talking about?'' Maleficent looked puzzled.. ''Look, we don't have time for-''

''Maleficent, please listen!'' Diaval exclaimed. ''It's imperative that you make it to the center of this forest. You're the only one who can stop Esmeralda.''

''Diaval, we-''

''I can distract it for you,'' Diaval cut her off. ''I'll change myself back into a raven and fly off in the direction we came from. You stay here until I'm out of sight and then-''

''No, Diaval!'' Maleficent disagreed strongly. ''I'm not going without you!''

Suddenly, the imperious roar of the Guardian echoed loudly, as the large, white sphere came floating over the felled tree, heading straight towards the pair.

''Go, now!'' Diaval shouted as he stepped away from his Mistress.

Maleficent looked on helplessly as Diaval transformed himself into a raven before flying away.. The Guardian was just about to collide with Maleficent when she dived into the air and opened her wings, flying high into the trees.

The Guardian lifted itself up into the air and began to follow Maleficent. It picked up its speed until it was travelling at a terrific pace.. Before it could reach the fairy, though, Diaval flew in front of the creature and began to caw loudly, taunting the ball shaped being into following after him..

Maleficent took refuge behind a sturdy tree branch and watched as the Guardian gave chase after Diaval, unfazed by his transformation into a bird... ''Fly hard, my love,'' Maleficent spoke in a whisper before averting her eyes, knowing that if she continued to watch she wouldn't be able to stop herself from aiding her loyal companion... After a few seconds had passed, Maleficent turned away before flying off, heading towards the very center of Kerriwood forest...

The Guardian roared loudly as it lifted itself high into the air once again, slowly gaining ground on Diaval.

The only thing that Diaval could do was flap his wings furiously, as he tried his hardest to increase his flying speed.. He didn't expect to actually get away from the beast, but he was hoping to distract it for a few moments, in order to give Maleficent enough time to make her escape. Unfortunately, the Guardian was already bearing down on him, as it smashed its way through the various tree branches.. Cawing frantically, Diaval made a sharp turn through the middle of two tall trees, knowing that the sphere couldn't fit through the gap. Strangely, though, the Guardian was already waiting for him on the other side of the trees, forcing Diaval to dive beneath it, swooping towards the ground.. As he began to dart back and forth, Diaval realised that the creature was dramatically growing in size. So much so, in fact, that it was starting to blanket all the trees... No longer knowing what to do, Diaval decided to make a last break for freedom, as he flew up towards the treetops, hoping to make it out of the forest before the beast could apprehend him.

The Guardian roared triumphantly as it floated in front of Diaval once again, trees bending and cracking as the sphere pressed against them.

Swerving left and right in order to dodge the falling tree branches, Diaval made a quick turn to the left before flying as fast and as hard as he could, as he spotted a small opening that led out of the forest... He was just about to break free of the forest when the looming glow of the Guardian blotted out the light of the sun, as it covered up the final opening.. Diaval quickly pulled himself to a stop, barely managing to avoid hitting the now glowing sphere.

Letting out another huge roar, the Guardian began to descend at a rapid rate, smashing down into the trees with great vigor, forcing Diaval to retreat towards the surface once again.

Suddenly finding himself completely cut off by the ever growing creature, Diaval made a desperate attempt to swoop inside the middle of a large, cracked tree branch. Before he could reach it, though, a small part of the sphere clattered into Diaval, hitting him with such force that he was sent flying against the tree branch, which promptly snapped in two as the Guardian slammed against the entire tree.. Falling down towards the ground at terrific speed, Diaval quickly changed himself back into a human, knowing that his raven form wouldn't stand a chance of surviving the impact of hitting the ground, and would surely be crushed by the falling branch to boot... ''ARRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' he cried out just before colliding with the ground, his head smacking against the terrain with great force... Diaval's eyes began to flutter, as the Guardian descended down towards him, slowly enveloping his entire body, just as it had done with Klaus... Unable to fight back against this seemingly invincible foe any longer, Diaval closed his eyes, succumbing to the power of the faceless creature.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, at Mount Oberon, Syrena was feeling a mixture of confusion and fear. She'd been woken by the sound of Aurora's cries, as an excessive amount of guards had arrived at the cell, insisting that Syrena accompany them. Despite the protests of Aurora and Francis, she had been taken away by the guards...

Having been led through various hallways and passageways, Syrena and the guards arrived at a large, secluded room. In days of old, these quarters had no doubt been reserved for important dignitaries, but now, the room was in a state of disrepair.. The guards promptly removed Syrena's bonds before exiting the chamber, leaving her alone to think on why she had been brought here. After all, Vandran had said that he would never see her again, yet now he'd requested her to be brought to this room?..

On hearing the sound of thunderous footsteps, Syrena's fear began to increase. '_Why am I here?.. What does he want?.. What am I going to do if he_-' With these thoughts racing through her mind, Syrena quickly got to her feet before retreating to the rear of the large room, trying to increase the distance between herself and the approaching footsteps.. Scrambling towards the very back of the room, Syrena looked frantically from side to side, looking for any place to hide. It was no good, though, no hiding place would be good enough. Syrena was trapped and she knew it.

Suddenly, the sound of the footsteps came to an end, as Vandran reached the door.

Hearing the sound of heavy panting coming from outside the room, Syrena swallowed hard.. It was in this moment of sheer terror that she chose to abandon all that she'd believed in for so, so long, as she whispered to the Almighty for help, saying. ''Oh, God, forgive me... Please, please help me.''

Just then, the door to the room was burst open by a furious looking Vandran.. His eyes were bulging, his body was shaking, sweat was pouring down his face. He looked very, very different. In fact, the look on his face suggested that all his faculties had departed, leaving nothing behind but pure animal instincts.

''V-V-Vandran?'' Syrena uttered his name in a trembling voice, as she stepped back towards the far wall.

Vandran took a deep breath before slamming the door shut, his unblinking eyes looking straight at her.

''W-why are you here?'' Syrena asked.. ''I...I thought you said that you wasn't going to see me again.''

Vandran didn't answer. He remained perfectly still for a few seconds before turning towards the door and locking it.

Realising that something was terribly wrong, Syrena began to tremble, as Vandran started to slowly make his way towards her, a lustful look on his face.. ''Vandran, please,'' Syrena pleaded. ''Why are you doing this?''

Vandran's only response was to give a small smile, dismissing her attempts at dissuading him from doing what he had to do.

''No.'' Syrena shook her head as she began to edge towards the farthest corner of the room. She could no longer recognise Vandran as the same individual who she had genuinely cared for in the past. He was gone now, completely. All that remained now was his true self, his true being... Still, she tried to bring him back to his senses, saying. ''D-don't hurt me...please.''

Vandran laughed with delight at Syrena's terror, as he tossed aside a nearby chair that was standing between him and the object of his desires.

Syrena's eyes widened with fear, as Vandran grew ever closer...

''Come to me, my darling,'' Vandran spoke in a sinister tone, his face beginning to twist and contort into his true self.

''No.'' Syrena shook her head, not knowing what else to do but plead for him to stop.. ''Please, no.''

Vandran suddenly lunged towards Syrena, his mouth hung open wide, as he emitted a high-pitched sound.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Syrena tried to run past Vandran only for him to stop her with his outstretched hand (which was slowly mutating into a claw)... ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

.

.

.

.

Having been escorted down below, Vernon had been stripped naked and tied up against a wall by Esmeralda.. He was, naturally, feeling very exposed and frightened, knowing that he was in the hands of a madwoman. On top of that, the journey down here had been very unpleasant for Vernon, as he could hear the sounds of men wailing in anguish, all hope having been driven out of these poor individuals. He couldn't help but feel that it wouldn't be too long before he'd be in the same frame of mind, as his surroundings didn't exactly inspire confidence (the emaciated corpse at the opposite end of the room didn't make things any better for him, either).

''How are you feeling, Vernon?''

''W-well, er...a little nervous, truth be told,'' Vernon answered Esmeralda in a quivering tone of voice.

''Oh, you mustn't be nervous.'' Esmeralda trailed her fingers across his bare skin.. ''Not with me.''

''Well, forgive me, b-but, I get slightly nervous when anticipating what kind of torture you're going to subject me to.''

''I'm sure.'' Esmeralda gave a playful smile.. ''However, I could be persuaded to be more, well...lenient.''

''Lenient?'' Vernon echoed in a curious tone of voice... ''What do you mean?''

''I'm not an idiot, Vernon.'' Esmeralda leaned against the wall. ''I know that there's something very different about you and Christopher Reynolds.. Very different.''

''Well, we're both-''

''Please don't try my patience, Vernon.'' Esmeralda sighed as she stepped away from the wall... ''Knowledge is power. I learned that a long time ago.. So, everything I don't know, I find out.''

''I really don't-''

''Silence!'' Esmeralda snapped. ''You will only speak when I ask you something, understood!?''

Vernon nodded frantically.

''Good.'' Esmeralda took a deep breath before taking a few step towards Vernon.. ''Now, let's begin with a relatively simple question... Where exactly do you and that charming young fellow hail from?''

''You mean Christopher?''

''That's right.'' Esmeralda rested her right hand on Vernon's shoulder.

''Er, we...come from a place that's far away from here.''

''Is that so?'' She flashed a tiny smile... ''Too cryptic.''

''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Vernon cried out in agony as Esmeralda sent shock waves shooting through his entire body, wracking him in pain. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' The pain was unlike anything Vernon had ever experienced before. It was as though the fairy was probing every single inch of his body, inflicting the maximum amount of pain in various vital areas... Once a few seconds had passed, Esmeralda removed her hand.

''There.'' Esmeralda's smile widened. ''Now, let's try that again... Where do you and Christopher hail from?''

Vernon gasped for air, trying to regain his composure... ''Please.''

''Answer me!''

''No.'' Vernon shook his head, refusing to answer.. ''I'll only tell you if you promise me that-''

''Wrong answer.'' Esmeralda clutched at Vernon's shoulder again, filling him with her magic for a second time.

''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Vernon pulled at the chains, his head banging against the wall behind him.. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

''ANSWER ME!'' Esmeralda let go of Vernon before giving him a quick slap across the face..

''You bitch!'' Vernon spat in the fairy's face.

Esmeralda suddenly covered Vernon's mouth with her hand... ''Big, big mistake.''

Vernon's eyes widened in fear, as the fairy moved in closer and opened her mouth wide.. He was afraid that she was going to bite him, but much to his surprise, Esmeralda merely licked the end of his nose... ''W-w-what?''

Esmeralda tittered at Vernon's confusion, as she looked deeply into his hazel eyes.. ''Perhaps I've been using the wrong approach... I could make you a very happy, satisfied man, Vernon. If I wanted to.''

''Really?'' Vernon sounded (understandably) cautious.

''Mm.'' Esmeralda extended her hand and trailed her fingers across Vernon's bare chest.. ''With great pain comes great pleasure,'' she remarked while tracing her hand down towards Vernon's exposed manhood. ''All you need to do is tell me what I need to know.''

''How do I know I can trust you?''

''You can't.'' Esmeralda smiled. ''Why? What other choice do you have?.. Unless you'd like me to ramp up the procedure.''

''No!'' Vernon shook his head fiercely. ''No.''

''I thought not.'' Esmeralda let out a small chuckle.. ''So, I'll ask once again... Where do you and Christopher hail from?''

''We, er-'' Vernon shivered as Esmeralda moved her hand across his pelvis. ''Er...we come from...another world.''

''Another world, you say?'' Esmeralda looked suspicious. ''Do elaborate.''

''Well, it's er...hard to explain.''

''Try.'' Esmeralda gripped his face tight with her other hand.

''The-the future.''

''The future?'' Esmeralda sounded confused.. ''What are you talking about?''

''We-we come from the future.''

Esmeralda's lips curled up into a small smile, as things finally started to make sense. ''Oh, my. Time travelers? How very interesting... Tell me more.''

''What more do you want to know?''

''Oh, say, how you and Christopher unlocked the secrets of time travel.''

''Well, we didn't actually-''

''Answer!'' Esmeralda slapped Vernon in an extremely sensitive, private area of his body, prompting him to let out a small cry of pain. ''Don't try my patience again!''

''Alright, alright,'' Vernon replied in a frantic manner.. ''But-but you must understand that what I'm about to say to you is the truth.''

''Answer!''

''Yes, yes.'' Vernon gave a frantic nod.. ''W-we-we were the victims of a freak incident. You see, the entire thing was accidental.''

''LIAR!'' Esmeralda exclaimed, her fingernails suddenly extending and sharpening. She promptly used her nails to scratch Vernon across his torso (in a remarkably similar fashion to how Vernon had sliced Diaval).

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Vernon howled in agony.

Just then, a beaming Mothra arrived. She was immediately enthralled by the unfolding scene, as she giggled with glee.

''ARHGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Vernon continued to scream, as the demented fairy set about scratching his neck.

''Do you take me for a fool!?'' Esmeralda declared. ''My powers are unparalleled. I have conquered death itself, but even I do not possess the ability to travel through time! Yet you expect me to believe that such an impractical event can occur through accidental means!?''

''It's the truth! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Vernon screamed once again.

Letting out a savage yell, Esmeralda began to tear off Vernon's skin.

''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Vernon swung his head back so hard that the contact it made with the wall nearly rendered him unconscious...

Realising that she was pushing him too hard too soon, Esmeralda resisted the urge to continue, as she took a step back.

''Ooh.'' Mothra wrapped her arms around herself, feeling aroused by Vernon's torment.

''Now, Vernon, be a good boy and tell me the truth,'' Esmeralda said. ''If you don't, I'll be forced to ramp things up even further. I might even have to invade your very thoughts, and you wouldn't enjoy that, I assure you... Come on, Vernon, just be honest.''

''I...I.'' Vernon's head slumped forward.

Mothra walked forward and lifted Vernon's head back up. ''Mistress is speaking to you!''

Vernon recoiled his head away from Mothra. ''Get away from me.''

''Just tell me the truth, Vernon.'' Esmeralda turned away. ''How did you attain the power to travel through time?''

''I don't have that power!'' Vernon shouted.. ''If I did do you think I'd still be here with you!?''

''Stop lying!'' Mothra hit Vernon hard in his stomach, causing him to double over in pain.

''Oh, I've had quite enough of this.'' Esmeralda turned back around before marching back towards Vernon. ''Step aside,'' she instructed Mothra (who instantly followed her Mistress's command).. ''Right, I'm going to give you two choices.''

''Look, can't-''

''Quiet!'' Esmeralda quickly silenced Vernon... ''Now, you can either tell me the truth or.-'' Esmeralda suddenly reached down and grabbed hold of Vernon's manhood. ''Or else I'll remove this from your body. The choice is yours.''

''NO!'' Vernon's eyes widened in terror. ''Don't do it!''

Hearing Vernon's cries for mercy, Mothra descended into a fit of giggles.

''Tsk, tsk,'' Esmeralda tutted while shaking her head. ''Such defiance. Still you refuse to speak the truth.. Oh, well...might as well remove it right now, I suppose.''

''Yes, Mistress!'' Mothra encouraged Esmeralda to do it.

''NO!''

Esmeralda was just about to use her terrific power to rip it right off when Vernon yelled.

''A bolt of lightning!''

''What was that?'' Esmeralda titled her head to one side in confusion.

''Me and Christopher!'' Vernon bellowed. ''We were struck by lightning! A bolt of lightning!''

Mothra looked to her Mistress in puzzlement, wondering what Vernon was going on about.

''I wonder.'' Esmeralda looked deep into Vernon's wide eyes once again.. Lightning was one of the few mysteries of the world that still remained foreign to her. For all she knew it did hold the secrets to time travel. And, after all (in a way), that was the truth.. Seeing that there was no lie in Vernon's eyes, the fairy smiled to herself. ''You really are telling the truth, aren't you?.. This whole thing was an accident, wasn't it?''

''Yes.'' Vernon sighed with relief as the fairy let go of him.

''That just leaves one question unanswered,'' Esmeralda said.. ''Why here? Why Kerriwood forest?''

''Because you brought me here!''

''I'm not talking about you!'' Esmeralda shouted. ''I'm referring to your time travelling companion, Christopher Reynolds! Why is he here!?''

''I-I don't know.''

Esmeralda used a quick burst of power to smack Vernon's head into the wall once again. ''Tell me!''

''I don't know!'' Vernon cried out in fear, trying his hardest to hold on to his one last piece of valuable information.

''Why would he want me dead!?'' Esmeralda leaned in closer to Vernon. ''Why would he seek me out!?.. Why would he risk his life to destroy me!?'' She grabbed hold of Vernon's throat and began to shake him vigorously. ''Why, why, why!?''

''He wants your power!'' Vernon finally admitted.

Esmeralda suddenly stopped shaking Vernon, her eyes filled with puzzlement. ''What!?''

''Your power!''

''What do you mean!?'' Esmeralda grasped Vernon's head in her right hand, badly scratching his face as she did so.

''I...I don't know,'' Vernon slumped forward. ''Some kind of...weapon.''

''Weapon?'' Esmeralda echoed in a quiet voice as she turned towards Mothra.

''Mistress, could it be that he's referring to the-''

''Yes,'' Esmeralda cut off her servant. ''Quite possibly, in fact... But it'll do him no good.''

''Starting to feel a little afraid, eh?'' Vernon forced a smile as he spoke these defiant words.

''Not at all.'' Esmeralda turned her head back to face Vernon. ''You see, this would be quite useless in the hands of a human.'' With her left hand, the fairy reached inside her dark garments and withdrew a shining object. It shone so brightly that it forced Vernon to close his eyes.

''What...what is it?''

''Look closer.'' Esmeralda flashed a smile.

Vernon narrowed his eyes and noticed that Esmeralda was holding some kind of crystal in her hand. It was extremely large and perfectly cut. It was shining so bright from the inside that Vernon could barely look at it for more than a few seconds, as he closed his eyes once again.

Esmeralda and Mothra both chuckled in unison, before the fairy tucked the crystal back into her dress.

''So, that's how you've managed to cheat death,'' Vernon incorrectly deduced.

''No.'' Esmeralda shook her head. ''The power that the crystal provides me with is just an added bonus... My immortality is thanks to you and your kind.''

''Humans?''

''Men, specifically,'' Esmeralda replied. ''Feasting on your blood is what keeps me looking so young and beautiful.''

''Is that a fact?'' Vernon gulped... ''Well, that's very interesting.''

''You aren't, by any chance, interested in this crystal too, are you?''

''Oh, goodness me no.'' Vernon chuckled nervously. ''I just want to get out of here.''

''I'm sure you do.'' Esmeralda reached out her right hand and stroked Vernon's cheek. ''Unfortunately...that isn't possible.''

''What?'' Vernon swallowed hard.

''My dear, Vernon. You did not seriously think that I'd let you go, did you?''

''B-but-''

''But nothing!'' Esmeralda snapped as she gripped Vernon's face tight in her hand.. ''You and Christopher shall share the same fate.''

Mothra laughed hysterically as she sat down on the floor, relishing what was about to occur.

''Whatever happened to being lenient!?'' Vernon cried out.

Esmeralda leaned in close before whispering... ''I lied.''

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Vernon screamed, as Esmeralda began pumping him with her magical powers once again... ''ARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

.

.

.

.

Syrena was frozen, not moving at all. She was huddled up in the far corner of the room... Vandran had left ages ago, but she still couldn't bring herself to move. She was just too traumatized by what had occurred... Her one last piece of innocence had been shattered forever.. Vandran's attack on her had been so savage, so brutal, so...monstrous... Vandran had left the room without even the slightest amount of remorse showing on his face. The only mercy he had extended Syrena was to leave her with her life.. But right now, in her bloodied, beaten state, and with the way she was feeling...Syrena wasn't exactly sure if that was a small blessing after all. Perhaps it would have been better if he had put her out of her misery, and put an end to her torturous life. Syrena truly believed that would have been kinder, as surely even the fires of Hell couldn't be worse than this. Truly, if she possessed more courage, Syrena would have probably killed herself right then and there (permitting she had sufficient tools with which to complete the deed). Life without any sort of hope at all is pointless, really... Christopher was her last, real chance at achieving happiness. Now that he was gone so was her last remnant of hope.. Vandran's attack on her was just confirmation of what she already knew, that she would be better off dead (even though she knew what the price of death would be)... Her final, desperate act on calling for the Almighty to aid her had proved fruitless. If He had heard her at all He had chosen to ignore her plea, and Syrena couldn't really blame Him for it. After all, why should He aid a creature who has sold its soul to the Dark One?.. With nothing left to go on for any longer, Syrena started to weep... She began to rock back and forth, Vandran's horrifying attack playing over and over again in her mind, reliving the terrifying, life changing experience all over again.

.

.

.

.

Maleficent was all alone.. Without Diaval at her side she felt infinitely more vulnerable... Her trek through Kerriwood was finally at an end, as she had now reached the very center of the forest.. Looking up, Maleficent immediately noticed the force field that was covering this section of the forest.. Oddly enough, the force field was not preventing entrance, it was merely covering the tree tops...

On entering Esmeralda's private domain, Maleficent ducked behind the nearest wall, trying to sense if the fairy was nearby.. Once a few moments had passed, Maleficent peered around the wall before stepping out into the open.. She only managed a few steps before hearing a strange, beeping sound. Instantly spinning around, Maleficent noticed a small object flying overhead. It was small and rectangular shaped, emitting a strange glow from the inside. Whatever this thing was it certainly didn't look dangerous. Nevertheless, Maleficent once again ducked out of sight, not wanting to be seen by this strange creature.. Once it had hovered past, Maleficent stepped out from behind the column she had taken refuge behind... Proceeding cautiously, Maleficent made her way towards Esmeralda's throne.. She carefully inspected the area before moving onward...

Curious as to why this place seemed so empty, Maleficent doubled back and made her way towards the column (little did she know that Christopher was close by in his cell, having fallen unconscious due to the severity of the pain that Esmeralda's magic was causing him).

On reaching the column, Maleficent heard the sound of a man crying out in agony.. Turning towards the direction from which the cries were emitting, Maleficent realised that they were coming from a small passageway. Unsure of what to do, Maleficent remained still. A part of her wanted to survey this area more closely, hoping to find the crystal while Esmeralda was occupied with one of her prisoners. However, another part of her was compelled to head through the passageway. For all she knew this was Christopher who was in such intense pain... Unwilling to stand by and do nothing, Maleficent slowly made her way forward.

Reaching the end of the passageway, Maleficent happened upon some steps leading downward into darkness... Taking a deep breath, Maleficent steeled herself before walking down the stairs.

* * *

**(A/N). And so we reach the end of another chapter. As always, please don't forget to leave me a quick review before leaving.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, see ya.**


	63. Dark Visions

**(A/N). Hi guys! As always, allow me to begin by saying thanks for your continued support. Now, I just want to say two things before we start the next chapter.**

**1\. We're starting to edge closer to 200 reviews now, so I implore all my readers to start leaving small reviews. I'm not asking for anything major, you understand. Anything at all will do. Don't worry about offending me. If you have some small gripe with the story then please feel free to share it. If you have nothing but praise then please share that too. Just be completely honest (like my dear friend Protodayka always is). Don't be shy or worried about leaving a comment. I really want to hear from you all... Now, come on. Help me reach 200 reviews. If all my readers left one then I'd reach that figure by the next chapter.. Once again, I'd love to hear from you.**

**2\. I'm going on holiday for a week so I won't be starting work on the next chapter until I get back. It should be ready for upload in around three weeks time (maybe sooner).**

**Anyway, that's enough of my chatter. On with the chapter!**

* * *

In the very heart of Kerriwood Forest, in Esmeralda's domain, Maleficent was delving ever deeper, as she made her way down the stairs.. The wails were echoing louder and louder with every step she took. She could almost smell the stench of fear in the air, as the end of the staircase came in sight...

On reaching the bottom of the stairs, Maleficent came to a stop and listened intently, trying to discern from which direction the cries were coming from, hoping to catch Esmeralda by surprise while saving Christopher in the process.. On hearing the man cry out in pain once again, Maleficent deduced that the sounds were coming from straight ahead.. Pressing onward, Maleficent used her power to create a small orb of green coloured light, which she used to illuminate the path ahead of her... As she made her way down the long corridor, Maleficent's thoughts began to drift to Diaval, wondering if he had made it out of the forest or not.. Unable to cope with the possibility that the Guardian may have managed to catch him, Maleficent forced her worries for Diaval out of her mind, knowing that she had to focus solely on the task ahead...

Maleficent continued walking until she reached a split in the corridor, as it branched off in two different directions. Not wanting to make the wrong decision, Maleficent waited once again for the man to cry out in pain... She waited and waited, but all was quiet. Eerily, the man's cries had been silenced.. With no other option but to make a wild guess, Maleficent chose to head left, making her way into the extremely narrow passageway...

The further Maleficent walked the more uneasy she felt. Everything was so silent and still. Her senses were beginning to weaken, and every single step she took felt like a huge effort. Even her powers seemed to be dwindling, as the orb of light began to flicker.. ''Where...where am I?'' Maleficent ran her hand across the wall, feeling that it was made out of some kind of sticky, slimy substance.. Staggering to a halt, Maleficent rubbed her eyes in order to try and regain focus. It was no use, though, something was definitely effecting her.. She was just about to press on once more when she heard a faint sound in the darkness.. Listening closely, Maleficent discovered that it was a voice speaking aloud her name.

''Maleficent,'' the androgynous sounding voice spoke in a whisper... ''Maleficent.''

Turning her head in the direction of the voice, Maleficent noticed that it was being emitted from behind a nearby door. Feeling compelled to investigate, Maleficent reached out her hand and pushed the door open.. Before Maleficent knew it, she was inside the room. The feeling she experienced was indescribable. It felt almost as though she had stepped into another realm... Then, all of a sudden...the door slammed itself shut.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, back at Mount Oberon, Francis and Aurora were feeling extremely worried about Syrena.. Aurora's rather forceful plan of escape had been thwarted by the sheer amount of guards who had arrived to take Syrena away, leaving Francis and Aurora baffled in the process. Why had she been taken away? What could Vandran want with her now?

Pacing back and forth, Aurora let out a sigh, her anxiousness starting to get the better of her.

''Aurora,'' Francis suddenly spoke out her name.

''Yes, Francis?'' Aurora replied without looking in his direction.

''Please sit down. You've been walking up and down for ages now.''

Aurora sighed once again. ''Alright.'' She slowly made her way towards the bars before slumping down next to them.

''Aurora, I...I know it's difficult, but-''

''Difficult?'' Aurora echoed. ''It's much more than difficult, Francis.. Our final hope of escape has failed before it even begun. Our time is almost at an end and Syrena has probably been-'' Aurora just managed to stop herself from saying any more...

''Look...I know it seems hopeless-''

''It is hopeless, Francis!'' Aurora exclaimed. ''When are we finally going to admit that!?.. Don't you see, it's only a matter of time now before Vandran comes for us too. And when he does...it's the end. The end of everything... It's over.''

''I can't believe I'm hearing this.'' Francis shook his head while sporting a look of disapproval on his face. ''How can you have changed your whole outlook so suddenly? The last time we spoke you filled me with hope! You made me believe that we could get out of this place!''

''I was wrong, okay!'' Aurora shouted.. ''I didn't think that Vandran would send more than two guards in here.''

''No, no, no,'' Francis refused to accept that. ''It's more than that and you know it!.. I mean, before you even devised your little plan you were more positive than this.''

''Yes, but...things have changed since then.''

''What do you mean?'' Francis asked this question despite already having a good idea of what Aurora was alluding to.

''I mean...what's happened to Syrena, of course.''

''Oh, right.'' Francis gave a small nod of his head.. ''You were starting to grow fond of her, weren't you?''

''Yes,'' Aurora replied.. ''Deep down...she's a good woman.''

''Yeah, I think you're right,'' Francis agreed in a soft tone of voice.. ''I only hope that-'' He stopped short of saying anything else.

''What?''

''Well, you know.'' Francis averted his eyes.

''Look, I...I suspect it's already too late for Syrena now,'' Aurora said (knowing what Francis was referring to). ''But do not be sad, Francis. Remember, the afterlife is much, much better than this cruel, harsh world.''

''Yeah.'' Francis spoke the word with a lengthy sigh.

''What is it?''

''Well, it's just...the things that Syrena's done in the past.. The way she's acted, behaved.''

''What do you mean?''

''I mean...that I suspect her afterlife will be significantly different to your mother's.''

''What are you saying?'' Aurora looked slightly shocked. ''You just agreed that Syrena is a good woman. Deep down, at least.''

''Yes, but...that doesn't excuse her actions,'' Francis responded. ''Come on, be honest, Aurora. You have to admit that if it wasn't for her none of this would have happened.'' He gestured to their surroundings.

''Yes, but...I don't care about that it's-'' Aurora looked to the ground. ''I-I truly believe that she was changed by Christopher.. The powers that be will be aware of that change.''

''Well, let's hope so.'' Francis flashed a weak smile.. ''She was willing to help us, after all.''

''Yes.'' Aurora gave a nod.. ''And she was a good friend to me.''

Francis raised his eyebrows at Aurora's wording.

''What?'' Aurora noticed the expression on Francis's face.

''Oh, nothing.'' Francis gave her another small smile. ''I just didn't think you knew her well enough to class her as a friend, that's all.''

''Oh, she was,'' Aurora replied. ''She listened to what I had to say and...-''

''Go on.'' Francis seemed curious, urging Aurora to continue

''Well, I...I could confide in her.''

''Oh...I see,'' Francis sounded ever so slightly offended.

''Oh, Francis, I didn't mean-''

''Didn't mean what?'' Francis let out a huff before getting to his feet. ''That you couldn't confide in me?''

''No...I mean, yes.'' Aurora shook her head slightly. ''You're getting me all mixed up.''

''Well how do you think I feel!?'' Francis exclaimed. ''We've been here together all this time, yet it's Syrena who you turn to, not me!''

''Well, it's...it's different, Francis.''

''In what way?''

''She's a woman, like me.''

''What difference does that make?''

''Oh, for goodness sake, Francis!'' Aurora declared. ''I was talking to her about you!''

''About me?''

''Yes!'' Aurora snapped...

''Oh.'' Suddenly, it all made sense to Francis.. ''I, er...I had no idea, um-'' He turned away from Aurora, facing the wall.. ''What were you saying about me, then?''

''Well, she...she knew.''

''Knew?'' Francis turned back around to face Aurora.

''Oh, Francis, let's stop pretending that the kiss never happened.''

Francis let out a deep breath (rather surprised by Aurora's frankness). ''Alright.''

Aurora sighed before beckoning Francis to come closer.. ''Come over here. Sit beside me.''

''Okay,'' Francis replied in a slightly nervous tone of voice, before making his way over towards Aurora...

''Please sit down.''

''Very well.'' Francis cleared his throat before sitting down next to Aurora... ''So, er...you were saying?''

''Yes, um...Syrena knew that I-'' Aurora stopped in order to take in a deep breath. ''She knew that I had...feelings for you.''

''Really?'' Francis shifted his position slightly, a small smile appearing on his face... ''So you do feel the same way.''

''What?''

''Oh, come on, Aurora.. You must know the way I feel about you.''

''Yes.'' Aurora turned her head away, looking straight ahead. ''That's why I think we need to talk about it. We can't let this thing fester any longer.''

''I agree,'' Francis concurred. ''I'm terrified, but I agree.''

''Terrified?'' Aurora looked back to him with a quizzical expression on her face. ''What do you mean?''

''I mean that...if you don't feel the same way, then-'' Francis looked away before letting out a sigh.. ''Then again, you must feel something for me.. How could Syrena pick up on feelings if they didn't exist?''

''Oh, they do exist, Francis,'' Aurora confirmed. ''I care a great deal about you... If it wasn't for you I'd have lost all hope a long time ago.''

''I feel the same way.''

''Do you? Do you, really?''

''Of course.'' Francis turned his whole body around so that he was now facing her. ''How could you think I-'' Francis suddenly stopped talking, realising what Aurora was alluding to... ''Ah.''

''What is it?''

''Oh, nothing.'' Francis flashed a weak smile. ''Just that I think I understand what you meant.''

''What did I mean?''

''That...that the feelings I have for you are different to the feelings you have for me.''

''Well...yes.'' Aurora turned away once again. ''But that's not exactly it.''

''I don't understand.''

''Look, Francis, I-'' Turning back around to face Francis, Aurora was caught off guard by his soft brown eyes, immediately becoming captivated by them. ''I...I-''

''Don't talk.'' Francis pressed his right index finger against her lips. ''Let me just-'' He started to lean forward, his eyes locked on her lips...

''No.'' Aurora raised her hand. ''No, we can't.''

''Why not? You just admitted that-''

''It makes no difference. I...I cannot-''

''Aurora,'' Francis spoke her name in a breathless manner... ''I love you.''

Melting at his words, Aurora started to lean towards him, her lips pursed...only to stop herself at the very last moment. ''No.. This is wrong.'' She quickly pulled away.

''Oh, Aurora.'' Francis let out a sigh of mild frustration.. ''I-I mean what I say... I've fallen in love with you.''

''No, Francis! No!'' Aurora got to her feet in a hurried fashion.

''Why are you so afraid?''

''I'm not afraid!''

''Then why are you walking away from me!?''

''Because...because...-'' Unable to give Francis an answer, Aurora turned away once again.

''So, that's it, then.. You don't reciprocate my feelings for you. It's written all over your face.''

''No, I...I do.''

''Then say it.''

''What?''

''If you feel the same way about me then say it.''

Aurora looked to the ground, not wanting to express her feelings for Francis.

''Look, if you're in the same situation as I am then please tell me.'' Francis let out a worried sigh... ''Oh, this is torturous.''

''Alright, alright,'' Aurora finally relented... ''I think I'm in love with you.''

Francis let out a very deep breath before giving a tiny laugh, feeling overwhelmed by his emotions. ''Well, that's...that's wonderful.'' He smiled.

Aurora immediately returned his smile, not having the heart to correct him.

Suddenly realising that the grimness of their reality had not really changed (despite his feelings of elation), Francis looked to his feet before rubbing his forehead. ''I, er...I don't know what to say.''

''I think I do.'' Aurora took a step towards him... ''You see, in spite of my feelings for you, Francis, I have to say this.''

''Alright.'' Francis started to look a little worried again. ''Go on.''

Aurora took a deep breath... ''The kiss was...a mistake.''

''A mistake?'' Francis echoed in confusion.. ''But-but, you just said-''

''Never mind what I said,'' Aurora replied. ''We can't...-'' Aurora stopped talking in order to quickly think on how she was going to word this.. ''I want you to know that nothing can ever happen between us, Francis.''

''Oh...'' Francis gave a small nod of his head. ''Might I ask why?.. Is it because I'm a lowly pirate?''

''Of course not,'' Aurora spoke with a shake of her head.. ''You know why... Deep down you do.''

''Yes,'' Francis murmured under his breath... ''Phillip.''

''That's right,'' Aurora confirmed it. ''I just...I can't forget him.''

''I never asked you to. I never made you forget him.''

''I know you didn't,'' Aurora responded... ''Although, in a way, inadvertently...you did.''

''What?''

Aurora let out a sigh as she looked to the ground. ''I've stopped thinking about him every day.''

''Well...isn't that a good thing? Look, I know that may sound unfeeling but...you can't live in the past forever, Aurora. You can't let your life be ruled by pain.''

''You don't understand.'' Aurora shook her head. ''I loved Phillip. He was my husband-to-be.''

''I know that.'' Francis gave a nod of understanding. ''But...he's gone now.''

''That doesn't mean I should forget him!.. Every time I think of you I...I feel as though I'm betraying him.''

Francis exhaled deeply before turning away, not really knowing what to say to that.

''Also...our current predicament is hardly ideal, Francis,'' Aurora added. ''If we gave in to our feelings it would only make things much worse in the long run, trust me.''

''I see.'' Francis let out a lengthy sigh... ''Well, it seems that you've worked this all out splendidly.''

''Francis, I-''

''No, no,'' Francis cut her off. ''There's no need to explain. I agree.. It would be foolish for us to surrender to our feelings...'' An awkward silence was just beginning to build when Francis spoke up again. ''Well, er...I'd better get some shuteye.''

''Oh, yes.'' Aurora gave a nod of her head. ''Right.''

''Okay then.'' Francis turned away, trudging back towards his corner of the cell, feeling utterly crushed.

Aurora buried her head into her hands before turning away, knowing that things between her and Francis were never going to be the same again... Although, what was the point in getting upset over that? After all, in just a few days time they would both probably be dead anyway.. Feeling overwhelmed by both stress and tiredness, Aurora slumped down to the ground and closed her eyes, sleep overcoming her in a matter of seconds.

.

.

.

.

Far, far away from Mount Oberon, back at Aurora's castle, Vandran made a grand entrance. Emerging from a dark cloud of magic, Vandran immediately noticed that the room he had entered was completely empty (much to his dismay). He was here for a single purpose, to speak with Thoren, the Steward who was currently watching over Aurora's kingdom.. Deciding to wait here in Thoren's private quarters rather than searching for the man, Vandran started to make himself at home, as he sat down in a large armchair.. Any effort to relax was futile, though. Ever since his vicious attack on Syrena, Vandran had been feeling very strange. In fact, the feeling could only be described as a mixture between fulfillment and disappointment. He could never have envisaged himself hurting Syrena, but it had to be done, he knew that. He had to achieve his desires in order to push her out of his mind.. Ironically, though, the opposite was true. Since his encounter with Syrena, Vandran had been unable to stop thinking about her. He still craved her desperately... The most shocking thing of all, though, was how much pleasure he had derived from hurting Syrena. He'd wanted her to be crying out in anguish, he wanted her to feel his pain. Even now, after the moment had passed, Vandran still felt no remorse for his actions. He was actually proud of them... Yet, deep down. Deep, deep down...Vandran felt despondent... It was another slice of irony, really. Syrena's feelings of hopelessness were matched by his own. He too was a creature without hope. Syrena represented his only true hope, and now that she had betrayed him and he had attacked her...that hope was shattered.. Still, he was resigned to his fate. Nothing could be done to stop this now... He couldn't help but smile at the tragedy of his current predicament.. For so, so long now he had been surviving on two events that he was greatly looking forward to. Taking Syrena for his own, and the release of his Master, Videl. Yet now, having already had his way with his flaming haired former second in command, and with Videl's release just around the corner...Vandran felt nothing at all. He felt hollow and empty. Surviving now on merely blind rage...and thus the reason behind why he had journeyed all the way here.

Just then, the door to the room was opened by an unsuspecting Thoren.

''And make sure that the water's warm this time,'' Thoren finished giving instructions to the guard.

''Yes, sir,'' the guard replied before walking away.

''Useless,'' Thoren remarked to himself as he stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him. ''The whole lot of them... Utterly useless.''

''I know the feeling of being surrounded by incompetent subordinates,'' Vandran said as he got to his feet.

Thoren let out a startled yelp, utterly shocked by Vandran's presence here.. ''W-what the devil are you doing here?''

''Why are you need of warm water, Steward?'' Vandran asked (ignoring Thoren's question).

''Oh, I...I've developed a blister on my foot.''

''Oh, how dreadful for you,'' Vandran replied in a sardonic tone. ''Looks like those undersized shoes of yours have finally come against you... Well, tepid water should do the trick, eh?''

''I'm hoping so.'' Thoren swallowed hard, still wondering what Vandran was doing here... ''Y-you still haven't answered my question.''

''Really? What question is that?''

''What are you doing here?'' Thoren repeated his question.. ''I mean, if you should be seen-''

''Oh, don't worry about that.'' Vandran took a step forward. ''I won't be seen by anyone other than yourself, I assure you... Now, as for why I'm here. Well...it's because of you, Thoren.''

''Me?''

''Yes.'' Vandran gave a nod. ''You see, my Master has been monitoring you, Thoren.''

''What do you mean?''

''Well, he's been observing your thoughts, to be exact.''

''My thoughts?'' Thoren looked equally worried and confused. ''How is that possible?''

''Never mind that.'' Vandran took another step towards Thoren. ''What's important here and, quite frankly, rather jarring, is the nature of your thoughts... You're afraid, Thoren.''

''I'm afraid of nothing!'' Thoren declared defiantly.

''You are afraid of me!'' Vandran boomed.. ''Me and the forces that stands behind me.''

Thoren swallowed hard, unable to deny it.

''Now, don't get me wrong, Thoren, I want you to be afraid of me.. In fact, I outright demand it... However, when that fear starts leading to traitorous thoughts, well...that's when things start getting alarming.''

''I-I-''

''Don't bother denying it,'' Vandran immediately cut Thoren off. ''I know that you're starting to weigh up your options, thinking that if you can somehow eliminate me and Aurora then you can rule in peace, never having to look over your shoulder again.''

''That-that's-''

''That's the truth.'' Vandran came to a stop in front of Thoren... ''Even so, I am willing to overlook this transgression.''

''You are?'' Thoren backed up until he was pressed up against the wall.

''Providing you do what I ask, yes.''

''Alright.'' Thoren gave a small nod of his head. ''What do you want from me?. Aside from my continued support, of course.''

''Of course.'' Vandran flashed a small smile... ''I want you to disband the Council of Nobles.''

''What?'' Thoren looked astounded by Vandran's command. ''I-I don't have the authority to-''

''I'm giving you the authority.''

''But they won't listen to me!''

''Precisely!'' Vandran exclaimed. ''At this very moment they are debating whether or not to go ahead with their vote.''

''Vote?''

''To have you removed from office,'' Vandran explained. ''They want a new Steward. They think that you're gutless, Thoren, constantly refusing to launch an expedition to find and rescue their Queen.. Not only that, but they think that security such be tightened around here.. They believe that something big is coming...and they're right.''

''Well, you only have yourself to blame for that. You forewarned them that Aurora's abduction would be just the beginning.''

''Much has changed since then,'' Vandran replied. ''Now I need them all to be lulled into a false sense of security. I want them to think that I will not be returning, and that cannot be achieved so long as you losing your position is a distinct possibility.''

''Well what do you expect me to do about it.''

''I want you to strike out against your opponent.''

''Opponent?'' Thoren looked slightly puzzled.

''Come now, Thoren, you know of who I speak... Baron Lerner. He's the one behind all this. He's the one who's campaigning to have you removed from your position.''

''Y-yes, but-''

''But nothing, Thoren,'' Vandran quickly silenced the Steward. ''You have to get rid of him.''

''Me?'' Thoren shook his head before stepping away from the wall, pushing past Vandran... ''You must be crazy.''

Suddenly, Vandran let out a tremendous roar before flying through the air towards Thoren.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Thoren screamed, as Vandran lifted him off his feet and slammed him into the wall right beside the window. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

Vandran quickly covered Thoren's mouth, muting his cries. ''Unless you want me to split your skull then I highly suggest you pipe down.. Understood?''

Thoren gave a frantic nod.

''Very good.'' Vandran removed his hand from the Steward's mouth before pressing the man against the glass of the nearby window. ''It's a long way down, isn't it, Thoren?''

''Y-y-yes,'' Thoren responded in a quivering voice.

''Mm.'' Vandran gave a small smile. ''You don't want to go crashing through this window, do you?''

Thoren shook his head.

''No, of course not.'' Vandran leaned in closer before whispering in Thoren's ear. ''Be careful what you say to me in future...Steward.'' With that said, Vandran released Thoren, sending him crashing down to the floor... ''Now, as for why I want you to kill the dear old Baron... Well, just consider it a small test.''

''T-test?''

''Indeed.'' Vandran turned away. ''If you do this, I will be forever convinced of your loyalty.''

''B-but, how will killing him help matters?''

''It will delay the vote,'' Vandran replied.

''Yes, but not for long. Especially considering the fingers that will be pointing in my direction once his body is discovered.''

''Tsk,'' Vandran gave a tut. ''Dispose of the body, you fool.. That way, before they're even sure that he's dead it will be too late.''

''L-look, Vandran...I'm not meaning to be disrespectful, but...what do you mean by that?''

''Soon. Very soon, in fact... My Master will be released.'' Vandran turned back around to face Thoren.

''Released?''

''That's right,'' Vandran confirmed. ''So, a small delay of the vote is all that's needed.''

''Why is this so important to you? Why do you care about what's happening here?''

''Because I will be in need of this castle.''

''You'll what?'' Thoren suddenly sounded really worried.

''Don't be alarmed, this has nothing to do with you,'' Vandran laid Thoren's fears to rest. ''I will merely be in need of this place for a short time, at most.''

''Why?''

''That doesn't concern you,'' Vandran replied. ''But I can't afford any obstacles getting in our way. That's why you must remain Steward for the time being.''

''I was hoping it would be for permanent.''

''And it will be, Thoren, I assure you.'' Vandran placed a hand on his shoulder. ''Once you've dealt with the small matter of Baron Lerner you will be able to relax. Safe in the knowledge that nothing will stand in your way.'' Vandran flashed a tiny smirk before stepping away from Thoren, walking towards the corner of the room... ''Oh, I almost forgot to congratulate you.''

''Congratulate me?''

''Yes.'' Vandran gave a nod. ''For getting rid of those pesky little pixies.''

''Thank you,'' Thoren replied in a slightly distracted tone of voice, deeply troubled by all that Vandran had said.

''Well, two of them, at least,'' Vandran added. ''I trust that the remaining pixie is safely locked up.''

''Oh, yes,'' Thoren confirmed. ''She won't be bothering us.''

''Splendid!'' Vandran beamed. ''When the time is right, I shall do away with her myself.'' Vandran was just about to leave when he noticed the troubled expression on Thoren's face, prompting the dark Lord to speak up again. ''This is your destiny, Thoren.. To rule.''

''Yes...I know.'' Thoren moved to the window and looked down to the courtyard below, still feeling unsure.

''Just imagine that all as far as you can see from that window and beyond belonged to you, Thoren.. No longer a custodian of these lands but an actual ruler. Sitting third in line to absolute power.. Not forgetting, of course, the destruction of all fae creatures that I hearby promise you... Can you envisage all of that, Thoren?''

''Yes.'' Thoren's eyes began to cloud over with desire, his ambition refueling him.

''Very good.'' Vandran smiled once again before spreading his arms open wide. ''And now, I must leave you, Thoren. Do what you must and all shall be yours... Oh, and don't forget...we'll be watching you.''

Thoren slowly turned around to face Vandran, suddenly reminded by the fact that he was still merely a slave to Vandran's will.

''Farewell.'' And on that note, Vandran swung his arms back down, disappearing in a cloud of black smoke, leaving a stunned Thoren alone in his quarters...

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, back in Kerriwood forest, Maleficent was trapped inside the room she had entered.. The door (having closed by itself) would not be opened, leaving Maleficent with no other choice but to head further in... The room was completely dark, with not even a tiny glimmer of light. The air was thick and heavy, and the atmosphere was extremely sinister... Suddenly feeling a little afraid, Maleficent tried to conjure up some light of her own...but, curiously...her powers were muted, no longer working at all.. Confused and overwhelmed by a sudden feeling of claustrophobia, Maleficent started to panic, pacing back and forth the square shaped room, desperately searching for a way out... Within a few minutes, Maleficent's mind was racing. For some reason, she had the distinct feeling that she wasn't alone in this room. It honestly felt as though something else was in here with her, even though she couldn't see anyone, Maleficent was still sure of this. After all, if she truly was alone, what was the explanation for the androgynous voice that had lured her into this room in the first place?... After another few minutes had passed, Maleficent's fears were confirmed, as she heard a faint voice speaking out her name in the darkness once again.

''Maleficent,'' the voice spoke out... ''Maleficent.''

''Where are you!?'' Maleficent shouted into the surrounding darkness.

''I am all around you, Maleficent,'' the voice replied.

Maleficent started to spin around in circles, trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from... ''Who are you!?''

''I am you, Maleficent.''

''What?''

''Well, I am your fears, so to speak.''

''I-I do not understand.''

''You will.'' The entity let out a dark chuckle... ''You will.''

Just then, Maleficent heard the sound of a familiar voice crying out in pain.. Turning to her left, Maleficent suddenly found herself bathed in light, as a large circular beam shone directly before her, enabling the fairy to see around the room.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' The female voice cried out once again.

''Aurora!?'' Maleficent exclaimed on catching sight of her precious Beastie. She was crying out in pain. Not in physical pain, you understand, but emotional pain. She was rocking back and forth, sobbing uncontrollably. ''Aurora!'' Before Maleficent could reach her, the vision suddenly faded, another one instantly appearing... ''Diaval?'' Maleficent came to a stop on seeing her beloved companion.

''Maleficent!'' Diaval shouted out her name.

''Diaval!'' Maleficent mistakenly believed that Diaval was calling out to her, and, in a way, he was. However, he was actually calling out to her counterpart, the Maleficent that existed inside the vision. She was laid out on the ground, surrounded by various monstrous beings. Diaval was desperately trying to rouse the unconscious Maleficent, as he grappled with the creatures.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' The moment that Diaval was struck by a clawed creature, the apparition vanished.

''Diaval!'' Maleficent screamed into the darkness.

''ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Maleficent then heard Christopher cry out, suddenly seeing the young man before her very eyes. He was strewn across the floor, pinned down by some magical force, as a blonde haired fairy (Esmeralda) hovered over Christopher, flaying him alive.

Feeling confused and swamped by all this, Maleficent could no longer tell what was real and what wasn't. For all she knew at this moment, Christopher was actually being attacked by Esmeralda. Using all the strength she could muster, Maleficent shot forward and tried to grab hold of the fairy, only to be knocked back by some kind of force field, slamming Maleficent into the nearby wall. The image of Christopher and Esmeralda suddenly faded, replaced by one of the Moors, Maleficent's home...it was burning.. Struggling to her knees, Maleficent covered her ears, as she started to become overwhelmed by the screams of all the fae creatures that were dying in the huge fire. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' she let out a tremendous scream.

Then, all of a sudden...the vision disappeared. The room was blanketed in darkness and silence once again...

A delirious and highly confused Maleficent got back to her feet, looking around the room in puzzlement, wondering why the visions had suddenly stopped... She was just starting to feel a little more relaxed when another voice spoke up, a different voice to the one that she'd heard before...this one was definitely male.

''We meet again, Maleficent.''

Instantly recognising the voice, Maleficent slowly turned around... ''Videl,'' she uttered his name under her breath.

Videl snickered to himself, as a bright spotlight revealed his presence.

''So...you're the one who's behind this?''

''No.'' Videl shook his head.. ''I'm not even here, actually.''

''What?''

''I said I'm not here.''

''Then how come you are standing before me?''

''I'm not.'' Videl gave a shrug.

''What are you saying?'' Maleficent eyed him with suspicion.. ''I'm definitely not asleep, I know that.''

''Indeed,'' Videl agreed with her assessment.

''Then how come you are standing before me!?'' Maleficent repeated the question in a fiery tone of voice (worried that he may have been prematurely released somehow).

''For the last time I'm not,'' Videl denied it once again. ''I am merely a part of your fears.. Don't you see, Maleficent?'' Videl let out a small chuckle. ''The voice that you heard upon entering this room belongs to the room itself.''

''What?''

''It's the truth, I swear it!'' Videl declared.. ''This room is alive, Maleficent...and it's brimming with evil.''

''No,'' Maleficent refused to believe it.

''Come, come, Maleficent...you know it's true.'' Videl started to slink towards the fairy. ''The room has probed your fears and brought the very deepest ones to light. Aurora's suffering, Diaval's despair, Christopher's anguish...and your own death.'' Videl came to a stop before Maleficent.

''And what about you?'' Maleficent narrowed her eyes.. ''I am not afraid of you.''

''Perhaps not.. But do not forget, Maleficent, that I am the creator of fear. Without me, this room could not even exist.'' Videl leaned forward until his face was mere inches away from Maleficent's. ''Wherever there is fear...I will be present.'' Videl chuckled before leaning in even closer. ''And do you want to know the best part?.. Everything that you saw in those visions...will come to pass.''

''No.'' Maleficent shook her head. ''I don't believe you... It's a lie!'' Maleficent extended her wings before shooting forward. Instead of colliding with Videl, though, she passed straight through him, as he disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving nothing but his echoing laughter behind.. Slamming against the locked door, Maleficent found herself becoming overwhelmed for a second time, as all the visions she had seen reappeared all at once... ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Maleficent screamed as she pummeled at the door, trying to force her way out. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' she screamed once again, attempting to regain control of her powers.

Just then, the androgynous voice spoke up once again. The voice of the very room itself.

''What if you were forced to choose between the ones you love, Maleficent?'' the voice asked. ''What would you do if only one of them could be saved? Who would it be?.. Diaval...or Aurora?''

''No.'' Maleficent sank to her knees.

''Who would you choose?''

''No, no, no, no,'' Maleficent repeated the word again and again, desperately trying to blot out the voice.

''Who would you choose, Maleficent? Who would choose?.. Who would you choose, Maleficent? Who would you choose?''

''No!''

''Who would you choose, Maleficent!? Who would you choose!?''

''NO!''

''WHO WOULD YOU CHOOSE, MALEFICENT! WHO WOULD YOU CHOOSE!?''

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Letting out a tremendous cry of fury, Maleficent managed to recover her powers. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Sparks of green power illuminated the room, as Maleficent pushed her powers to the very max... Finally, she managed to break the spell of the room, as the door was blasted off its hinges, sending Maleficent crashing back out into the corridor...

''Bravo, brava.'' Esmeralda clapped as she approached the exhausted fairy. ''You're the first one to ever break out of there.. It's doubly impressive that you're still in possession of your faculties, most people are driven mad by that room.. Then again, you're not a person.'' Esmeralda knelt down beside Maleficent. ''You're a fairy, just like me... And I know who you are.''

Maleficent tried to stand up but found herself unable to do so, thoroughly exhausted by her ordeal in the room. She was so badly shaken that she couldn't even manage to speak.

''Easy, easy.'' Esmeralda stroked Maleficent's face. ''Don't overexert yourself on my account, dear.''

''What's going on?'' Mothra asked as she stepped around the nearby corner, her eyes widening in shock on seeing Maleficent.. ''Who's that?'' she asked in a fascinated tone of voice.

''This...is Maleficent,'' Esmeralda revealed.

''How do you know-'' Maleficent stopped and took a deep breath, unable to finish her question.

''Know your name?'' Esmeralda took the liberty of finishing the question for Maleficent. ''I know many things, dear.'' Esmeralda promptly got back to her feet.. ''However, I was caught off guard by your arrival in my domain.. Thankfully, my servants alerted me of your presence.''

Maleficent let out a sigh, knowing that Esmeralda was referring to those strange flying creatures she had encountered upstairs.

''Oh, it's such a shame.'' Esmeralda let out a sigh. ''I was so enjoying torturing that man.. Oh well, can't be helped.'' She turned to face Mothra. ''You deal with her while I escort Vernon back to his cell.''

''Vernon?'' Maleficent murmured, unable to believe what she'd just heard.

''What?'' Mothra looked rather shocked at her Mistress's request. ''You want me to take her away?''

''That's right,'' the fairy confirmed.

''B-but, I-''

''What?'' Esmeralda shot Mothra a scornful look.

''I...I don't have the power to do it, Mistress. She's a fairy...like you.''

''Nonsense.'' Esmeralda let out a small chuckle. ''Does she look in any condition to-''

Suddenly, Maleficent scrambled to her feet, her power slowly returning.

''Mistress!'' Mothra exclaimed in panic.

''Down girl!'' With a single click of her fingers, Esmeralda rendered Maleficent unconscious with her awesome power.

Mothra let out a sigh of relief. ''Well done, Mistress.''

''Mm. It seems you were right.. She's a lively one, that's for sure.'' Esmeralda started to make her way back in the direction she had come from. ''Take her up top!''

''Yes, Mistress!'' Mothra replied, as she stepped forward and grabbed hold of the unconscious Maleficent, before beginning to drag her back down the passageway.

.

.

.

''Ow.'' Christopher let out a low groan, as he forced himself into an upright position.. For the last hour or so he'd been unconscious on the floor, having finally succumbed to the immense pain that Esmeralda's magic was causing him... He'd just gotten to his feet when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

''Come along, darling,'' Esmeralda said as she stepped around the corner, dragging Vernon behind her.

''What have you done to him?'' Chris asked on catching sight of the half naked, severely pale Vernon.

''Take a wild guess, Christopher.'' Esmeralda smiled as she flung open the cell door, before throwing Vernon unceremoniously to the ground.

Christopher swallowed hard, trying to fight back against his fear.. ''So...am I next?''

''Regrettably...no.'' Esmeralda locked the door to Vernon's cell before turning around to face Christopher. ''I have another matter to deal with first.''

''Really? What?''

''Oh, a new arrival.''

''Ah, I see.'' Chris gave a nod.. ''Did the Guardian pick up another man for you?''

''No,'' Esmeralda replied.. ''She came to me, actually.''

''She?'' Christopher looked rather surprised.

''Yes,'' Esmeralda confirmed.. ''A most peculiar individual.''

''Look who's talking.''

''Very amusing.'' Esmeralda flashed a tiny smile. ''I thought after been pressed up against that wall you would have lost your sense of humor, Christopher. Evidently not... Would you care for another dose of my power?'' Esmeralda raised her right hand, causing Christopher to jump back, his eyes widening in terror... ''Perhaps not.'' Esmeralda lowered her hand. ''And besides...I have a fairy to take care of.'' She'd just turned to leave when Christopher called her back.

''Wait!'' He rushed up to the bars... ''A fairy, you say?''

''That's right.'' Esmeralda narrowed her eyes, wondering why the young man was so interested. ''But don't be getting any ideas about escape. She's in no condition to help anyone.''

''What do you mean by that?''

''I grow tired of this exchange.'' Esmeralda turned to leave once again.

''Wait a second!'' Chris exclaimed. ''What does she look like?''

Esmeralda let out a sigh of discontent before beginning to walk away.

Desperate to know whether or not this fairy in question was Maleficent, Chris reached his hand through the bars and grabbed hold of Esmeralda's left arm, clutching at her wrist.

''How dare you!?'' Esmeralda yanked her hand towards her body, slamming Christopher's face into the bars.. ''Let go of me!''

''I-I just want to-''

Swinging her right hand up into the air, Esmeralda sent Christopher crashing to the floor with a small burst of magic.. As Chris fell down, he accidentally tore off her left sleeve, revealing the fairy's bare arm.

A terrified Vernon crawled towards the back of his cell, worried that Esmeralda may make both of them suffer for Christopher's impudent behavior.

''I...I didn't mean to-'' Chris looked at the piece of dark clothing in his hand before getting back to his feet.

''Oh, you're going to pay for this,'' Esmeralda spoke in a low, brooding voice, rage slowly overcoming her. ''Everything else will just have to wait.''

''L-look, I-I didn't-'' Christopher stopped talking, as he suddenly noticed the severe burn marks on Esmeralda's left arm.

''I'm going to-'' Seeing that Christopher's eyes were fixed on her exposed arm, the fairy turned away so he could no longer see it... ''I'll be back, Christopher. Don't you worry about that.'' Esmeralda hastily walked away from the cell.. ''And when I return, you shall rue what you just did to me... In fact, I'll make the affair so excruciating, you'll deafen yourself with the shrill sound of your own screams!''

Christopher looked on in fascination as the fairy stepped out of sight, leaving him and Vernon alone in their respective cells... After a few, uncomfortable seconds of silence had passed, Chris turned towards the cowering Vernon with a strange look on his face.

''What...what's the matter?'' Vernon finally broke the silence, still trembling due to his horrific ordeal.

''Nothing, it's just...did you happen to notice those burn marks on Esmeralda's arm?''

Vernon shook his head.. ''Why?''

''Because it could be significant.''

''Significant?''

''Yes.'' Christopher turned away from Vernon, looking towards the bars with a blank expression on his face... ''You see, I think I've just discovered her true identity.''

''What are you saying?''

''I'm saying that Esmeralda isn't her real name,'' Chris replied.

''Then what is her real name?''

Christopher let out a deep breath... ''Titania.''

* * *

**(A/N). Well, that's all for now folks. As I said at the beginning of this chapter, please leave me a quick review before you go. Just be honest.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, so long.**


	64. The Mistress of All Evil

**(A/N). Hi guys!.. Well, I'm back! Sorry for updating later than I said I would, but things have been a little hectic of late. Anyway, as always, allow me to begin by saying thanks for the continued support. All readers are greatly appreciated, but I would like to say a special thanks to Chan123 for his two recent reviews... ****Well, that's all I have to say.**

** Without further ado, let's start the next chapter!**

* * *

''So, let me get this straight,'' Vernon said. ''You're telling me that Esmeralda is in fact a centuries old fairy named Titania, who was formerly married to King Oberon?''

''That's right,'' Christopher confirmed with a sigh.

''I see. You do realise that those are two characters from William Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream, don't you?''

''I'm aware of that.'' Chris let out another sigh. ''But in this realm, in this dimension...they really do exist.''

Vernon gave a light chuckle while shaking his head. ''I really can't cope with all this absurdity.''

''How do you think I feel?''

''Well, better than I do, that's for damn sure.'' Vernon shuddered as he looked to his feet, relieving the agonising moments he had spent been tormented and tortured by Esmeralda...

''Vernon, I...I know it's difficult, but...you can't give in to your fear.''

''That's easy for you to say.''

''Hardly.'' Chris shook his head. ''It wasn't exactly a picnic been pressed up against that wall. I could actually feel her power coursing through me.''

''Imagine that but ten times as worse,'' Vernon said... ''You wasn't there, Christopher.. The pain, the humiliation, the torment.''

''I can imagine.'' Chris gave a nod before kneeling down next to the bars that were separating his cell from Vernon's.. ''But you can't go on like this.. Don't you understand? She wants you to feel this way. She wants you to feel defeated.''

''Well I do,'' Vernon replied in a grim tone. ''There's nothing we can do to stop her. I've seen the extent of her power.''

''What do you mean?''

''Oh, I think you know what I mean, Christopher,'' Vernon responded as he pressed his face up against the wall of his cell... ''The crystal.''

''You've seen it?'' Chris inquired with widening eyes.

''Yes,'' Vernon confirmed with a nod and a sigh. ''There's no competing with such power... I mean, just look at me, Christopher. I'm a quivering wreck already.. Imagine what state I'll be in after weeks, months, years have passed.'' Vernon let out a deep breath... ''Well, at least you'll be suffering the same fate as I am.. That does bring me a morsel of comfort.''

''I'm sure it does.'' Chris flashed a tiny smile... ''But hope isn't quite dead yet, Vernon.''

''Escape?'' Vernon let out a low chuckle, still unable to blot out the memories of his time spent with Esmeralda and Mothra.. ''Such noble thoughts are dead to me.''

''Then allow me to breath new life to them.''

Vernon looked at Christopher out of his eye corner, wondering what he meant by that.

''Vernon, if that fairy is in fact Titania...then I'm aware of her one weakness.''

''Go on.'' Vernon turned around to face Christopher...

''Water.''

''What?'' Vernon suddenly looked very unsure.. ''No. You have to be joking, right?''

''I'm deadly serious, actually,'' Christopher replied.. ''You see, Valentine told me that, too.''

''Valentine?''

''How else do you think I know so much about Titania?''

''Wait a minute.'' Vernon shook his head in disbelief. ''You're telling me that pirate told you all this?''

''Indeed he did,'' Chris confirmed. ''Valentine has extensive knowledge about Titania.''

''And how is that possible?''

''Well, that's not really relevant,'' Christopher responded (not wanting to give Vernon too much information). ''What is relevant, though, is that Valentine passed on this information to me, and that's how I know about Titania's susceptibility to water.''

''So, those burn marks on her arm were-''

''Caused by water, yes,'' Christopher confirmed Vernon's suspicions.

''But how can anyone be susceptible to water?''

''She's allergic to it.''

''Well how can anyone be allergic to water, then?'' Vernon's face still expressed disbelief.

''Actually, in extremely rare cases, it is possible.'' Chris leaned against the bars. ''I remember reading about a girl in Australia once who-''

''We're not in Australia!'' Vernon barked. ''In this place things work differently, you know that!'' He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing... ''So tell me, how is it possible that this all powerful fairy is allergic to water.''

''Look, don't ask me.'' Christopher let out a sigh. ''It's supposedly rather...well, complicated.''

''It would have to be,'' Vernon remarked under his breath.

''All I know is that she's been like this for many years now, since she was a child, apparently,'' Christopher tried his best to explain. ''No one knows how it developed, but it was assumed that it wasn't of natural origin,'' (Chris quoted Valentine almost word for word)... ''Years later, after trying to kill her spouse in a very direct manner, Oberon severely punished Titania by dousing her arms in water.''

''Really?.. Well, that explains the burn marks, then.''

''Exactly.'' Chris gave a nod.. ''You see, Vernon? She's not invincible after all.''

''How do you know that? Things might have changed since she acquired the crystal. She may have overcome her 'allergy'.''

''Then why is there a force field blanketing this area of the forest?'' Christopher immediately returned.

''Well, um...-'' Vernon fell silent, unable to come up with a pessimistic answer.

''Precisely.'' Christopher gave a tiny smile. ''You haven't answered because you can't think of a reason why she would choose to cover her own domain. You know as well as I do that the purpose of that force field is to keep out rainwater.''

''So what?'' Vernon gave a shrug. ''Even if you're right, how does that help us? We're not exactly surrounded by buckets of water, you know.. We're lucky to get a measly bowl full,'' he added under his breath.

''True, but you're forgetting one thing.''

''What's that?''

''The fairy who just infiltrated this place before getting captured,'' Chris replied... ''Do you know what that could mean?''

''I think I do.'' Vernon let out a worried sigh (knowing that particular fairy wouldn't be too pleased to see him).

''Maleficent.''

.

.

.

.

''Francis?'' Aurora murmured... ''Francis?'' As she rolled over in her sleep, Aurora ended up waking herself... She blinked slowly before opening her eyes, immediately puzzled by what she saw.. Instead of looking up at the cold, rock ceiling of her cell, Aurora was greeted by the sight of a bright blue sky.. It didn't take long for Aurora to figure out what was happening. ''I'm still asleep,'' she muttered to herself with a small grin on her face, deliriously happy that she was once again in the middle of a self-aware dream... She was just about to sit up when she heard something strange. It was like a swashing sound, the movement of water. Aurora quickly understood what she was hearing. ''The sea?'' she spoke in a soft tone.. Curious, Aurora began to push herself into an upright position. However, on pressing her hands against the ground, Aurora felt dry, warm, soft sand slipping between her fingers. Overwhelmed with a feeling of pure awe, Aurora quickly got to her feet, taking in the wondrous sight before her eyes.. She was standing on a sun-drenched beach. The blue, calm sea was only a few yards away from her.. Standing completely motionless, Aurora watched as the waves kissed the shore, before quickly rushing back out to the ocean... She enjoyed the quiet, peaceful moment for several seconds before turning away, eager to explore her temporary surroundings.. However, on turning around, Aurora found herself face to face with someone she cared for very much... Someone she loved.

''Hello, Aurora.'' Phillip spoke the words in a breathless tone of voice.. He was dressed all in white, sporting a happy smile on his face. He was simply overjoyed to see Aurora once again, if only for a short while.

''Phillip?'' Aurora just stood there, her mouth hanging open in amazement. He looked so full of life. It was almost as though she could reach out and touch him.. Suddenly recalling her experience with her mother, Aurora realised that this might actually be possible. ''Phillip!'' Rushing towards him, Aurora threw her arms around Phillip, pulling him close to her... ''I've missed you.''

''And I you, Aurora.'' Phillip took a deep breath before gently pulling away from her embrace...

''How...how is this possible?'' Aurora shook her head slightly, tears forming in her eyes. ''I just...I don't understand.'' She let out a sigh.. ''Why does this keep happening to me?''

''Aurora, I don't understand.'' Phillip looked at Aurora in concern, hating to see her so upset.

''Oh, Phillip...I know that my time with you here will be fleeting. And afterwards the pain will be unbearable.''

''I know.'' Phillip reached out and took hold of Aurora's hands. ''Let's just cherish what we have right now.'' He gave her a reassuring smile. ''For this moment...we're together.''

Aurora returned his smile before once again looking to their beautiful surroundings. ''This place...it's unfamiliar to me, Phillip.''

''Well, of course it is, Aurora.'' Phillip let out a small chuckle. ''How could you possibly know of this place?''

''No, I mean...it's different to the place where I spoke with my mother.''

''Yes.'' Phillip gave a nod of confirmation.. ''But in many ways it's the same. It's just another form of the place that rests between life and death.''

''What do you mean?'' Aurora asked in confusion.

''Many roads lead to the same place, Aurora.'' Phillip turned to his right and started to make his way across the sand.. ''Walk with me.''

Aurora duly began to walk next to Phillip, a puzzled expression on her face. ''Phillip, I...I hate to ask this, but...do you have any idea why this is happening?''

''I think so,'' Phillip replied in a quiet voice.. ''You're in a terrible situation at the moment, Aurora, I know that.''

''How much do you know?''

''All that I need to know.'' Phillip suddenly stopped walking (prompting Aurora to do the same). ''I know that Leila's desire to see you again stretched across time and space, as did mine. And thankfully, we've now both been gifted this chance to communicate with you through your dreams... Although, it isn't exactly for our benefit, as you're probably already aware.. You see, while I, like your mother, am overwhelmed with happiness to have been afforded this chance to see you again, the real purpose of all this is for us to...guide you.''

''Guide me?''

''Well, that's the way I see it, at least.''

''Yes.'' Aurora flashed a cheeky smile. ''You always did have a slightly exaggerated sense of your own self-importance, Phillip.'' She gave a light chuckle.

''Fair enough.'' Phillip returned her smile. ''But what I say is true, you know that.''

''Yes.'' Aurora sighed (knowing just how influential her reunion with her mother had been).

''Leila knew that Vandran had been using her death, her memory to manipulate you, trying to make you dislike Maleficent and subsequently lose all remaining hope.''

''I know that.'' Aurora turned away (suddenly wondering what Phillip's role in all this was).

''Thankfully, Leila helped you to realise that she never wanted you to hate Maleficent,'' Phillip continued. ''Despite the irony of the situation, Leila is genuinely pleased that Maleficent is filling the void in your life that she can no longer fill. She's glad that Maleficent watches over you in her stead.''

''Phillip, I know all this.'' Aurora turned back around to face him. ''Tell me the reason why you're here... Or perhaps I should say, tell me the reason why I'm here.''

Phillip let out a deep breath as he looked to the sand beneath his feet, knowing that approaching this subject was going to be a little awkward to say the least... Finally, he spoke. ''You're here because of Francis.''

''F-Francis?''

''That's right.'' Phillip gave a nod before looking back up.

''H-how much do you know about me and Francis?''

''Everything, Aurora,'' Phillip replied in a slightly sad tone of voice... ''Everything.''

''Oh.'' Aurora swallowed hard, feeling terribly, terribly embarrassed. She didn't know what to say... A dull, yet agonising silence began to build.. Desperate for it to end, Aurora started to blurt out the first words that came to mind. She didn't get far, though, before Phillip jumped in. ''Phillip, I didn't mean-''

''No, Aurora.'' Phillip shook his head. ''Don't...don't apologise.. You've done nothing wrong.''

''What?''

''Honestly, it's...it's fine.''

''Fine?'' Aurora looked and sounded perplexed.

''Look, this is...-'' Phillip ran his fingers through his hair.. ''This is what I have to speak with you about.''

''But, Phillip, I-''

''Please, Aurora.'' Phillip let out a sigh.. ''We don't have much time here... I must speak.''

''Very well.'' Aurora folded her arms, trying to remain calm about all this...

''I, er...I know that you have feelings for Francis,'' Phillip said before turning away from Aurora (unable to maintain eye contact with her). ''And I know that you feel guilty because of them.''

''Phillip, I-''

''You feel guilty because of me,'' Phillip continued. ''Because of my death... And that's not right.''

''Phillip...what are you saying? That I should stop caring about you?''

''Of course not.'' Phillip forced himself to turn back round.. ''But there's a difference between caring and bringing the rest of your life to a standstill, Aurora.. You must see that.''

''All I see is that you do not understand the way I feel,'' Aurora responded. ''And when you disregard the way I feel you disregard me entirely.''

''Aurora, that's not fair... I love you.''

''And I love you.'' Aurora shook her head in dismay, knowing that the tears were threatening to overflow.

''But right now...in life-'' Phillip took a deep breath before speaking his next words... ''We cannot be together.''

Aurora gave a small nod of her head before turning away.. ''What are you saying, Phillip?''

''I'm saying that you have to let me go, Aurora,'' Phillip replied. ''I'm at peace now, but I cannot truly rest until I know that your happiness is assured.''

''Happiness?'' Aurora echoed.. ''Perhaps you don't realise the severity of my position, Phillip, but my time is running out regardless of my...relationship with Francis.''

''I am aware of the gravity of your situation, Aurora, and I know that things must seem bleak at this moment...but hope remains. Vandran hasn't won yet.'' Phillip started to slowly walk towards Aurora.. ''However, even if you succeed, and Vandran and his dark forces are repelled, I don't want to see you throw away your chance at happiness because of me.'' Phillip came to a stop before Aurora... ''I want you to make the very most of your life.''

''Phillip, you-''

''I died trying to save you, Aurora,'' Phillip continued to speak. ''And I don't regret it.. I couldn't just stand by and do nothing. I had to do something even if it was in vain. But I made that sacrifice because I wanted you to live. I want you to live your life to the very fullest.''

''What do you want me to do, Phillip?'' Aurora asked while looking deeply into his soft, brown eyes.

''I want you to move on from me,'' Phillip replied... ''I want you to be with Francis.''

''Phillip, I...I can't.''

''You love Francis, Aurora.'' Phillip let out a deep breath as he cast his gaze downward.. ''Do not deny it.''

''Yes,'' Aurora confirmed in a hushed voice... ''But I still love you.''

''I know.'' Phillip lifted his head back up.. ''But I can no longer be there for you, Aurora... Francis can be.''

Aurora gave a small nod of her head before turning around to face the sea, knowing that she was going to be transported away from this beautiful place at any given moment now.. Desperately needing an answer to a question that was racing through her mind, Aurora spoke back up.. ''Phillip...I have to ask you something.''

''Alright.'' Phillip walked forward until he was standing in front of Aurora... ''Go on.''

Aurora took a deep breath before asking the question... ''How...how does this make you feel?''

''What do you mean?''

''I mean...me and Francis,'' Aurora clarified (even though clarification wasn't really needed). ''If we...- How would you feel, Phillip?''

''Do you wish me to answer with honesty?''

''Yes.'' Aurora took another deep breath (preparing herself for Phillip's answer).

''A little regretful.'' Phillip sighed. ''Knowing that if things had been different we could have been together in life... Ultimately, though...I would feel happy.''

''Happy?''

''Yes,'' Phillip confirmed with a smile. ''Happy for you...and for Francis,'' he added.. ''He seems like a rather nice chap.''

''He is.'' Aurora returned his smile... ''Oh, I miss you so much, Phillip.''

''Oh, my darling.'' Phillip reached out his hand and wiped away a tear that was rolling down Aurora's cheek. ''Do not despair... One day, hopefully a long, long time from now...we will be together again.''

Aurora closed her eyes, pressing her face against Phillip's outstretched hand... Just then, an amusing thought came to her. ''Phillip...how does it work in the afterlife if you're in love with two different men?''

Phillip couldn't help but chuckle slightly at Aurora's question. ''It doesn't really matter, Aurora. Things are...different there.''

''Different?''

''Love is different... We're different,'' Phillip explained in the best way he could.

''I don't understand.''

''One day you will, Aurora,'' Phillip replied simply... ''Unfortunately...I must leave you now.''

Right on cue, a great, shining light appeared behind Phillip.

''No.'' Aurora shook her head, refusing to accept the truth of the matter. ''There are so many things that I have to say to you.''

''There will be a time for that... But that time isn't now.'' Phillip slowly turned away, knowing that the light was calling him. ''I must return now... I must return to my family.''

''Your family?''

''Many have passed over of late, Aurora.''

''Who?''

''My father,'' Phillip revealed. ''And my elder brother, John.''

''Phillip, I'm...I'm so sorry.''

''There's no need to be sorry, Aurora,'' Phillip replied with a small smile.. ''They're at peace now.''

Suddenly, everything began to fade. The beach, the sea, Phillip, all disappearing.

''Wait!'' Aurora rushed forward and grabbed hold of Phillip. ''Don't go. Not yet.''

''I must.'' Phillip took Aurora's hands in his own. ''Everything that needed to be said has been said... Now go, Aurora.. Go back to Francis.''

''Phillip...thank you.'' By now, everything except Phillip and the light behind him had vanished, leaving Aurora floating in mid-air.. Knowing that she only had a few seconds left, Aurora spoke her final words... ''I will always love you, Phillip.''

''And I will always love you, Aurora.''

Feeling herself drifting away, Aurora forced herself forward in order to reach Phillip, their lips meeting in a tender, sweet kiss... And with that, the mystical dream came to an end, as Phillip merged into the light, Aurora disappearing mere seconds after.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, back at Kerriwood forest, Maleficent finally came to.. Opening her eyes, Maleficent immediately noticed that she was standing upright and bound in iron chains, legs and arms spread.. Briefly struggling against the chains, the fairy quickly realised that any physical effort to break free was in vain... Taking a deep breath, Maleficent calmed her mind and focused, trying to use her magical powers to escape.

''Trust me, that'll do no good,'' an approaching female voice spoke up.

''What?'' Maleficent turned her head to the side... ''Who's there?''

''Only me, dear,'' Esmeralda said as she stepped in front of Maleficent.

''You,'' Maleficent spoke through gritted teeth. ''How dare you do this to me?''

''Dare?'' Esmeralda let out a delightful giggle. ''How dare you enter my domain? How dare you sneak in here without my permission?.. What is your purpose for being here, Maleficent?''

''Wouldn't you like to know?'' Maleficent gave a defiant smile.

''Is that a challenge?'' Esmeralda returned Maleficent's smile, before slowly reaching out her hand and stroking the fairy's face, tracing her fingers across Maleficent's sharp cheekbones.. ''Don't think that just because you're a fae creature I won't harm you.''

''Mm.. You just enjoy causing others to feel pain, don't you?''

''Look who's talking.'' Esmeralda took a few steps back. ''You see, I know a great deal about you, Maleficent. I know all about your past sins... So, who are you to judge me?''

''Everything I've ever done, however wicked the action may have been, was not without foundation,'' Maleficent replied. ''Unlike you, I never caused pain just for the sake of it.''

''Just for the sake of it?'' Esmeralda echoed with a light chuckle. ''You really know nothing about me, do you, Maleficent?''

''I'm aware of more than you know,'' Maleficent replied. ''I heard tales of you when I was but a child. The dark, wicked fairy shunned by all others. You practice witchcraft, sorcery. Pulling on powers that originate from a very dark place... And I know that you prey on human men.''

''Ah, but are you aware of the reason behind it?'' Esmeralda responded. ''The suffering I bring to those men is for a purpose. It fuels me with life and brings to me immortality.''

''And what about the pain you've brought to Christopher?''

''Christopher?'' Esmeralda flashed a look of mild surprise.. ''Ah, so that's what you're doing here. Come to save him, have you?'' Esmeralda had to giggle at the notion of a fairy caring about a human being. ''Anyhow, I've hardly touched him. I've been spending some quality time with his cellmate instead.''

Maleficent now recalled hearing Vernon's name been mentioned before she was knocked unconscious. ''Oh, of course...Vernon.''

''So, you know him too, eh? Is he another friend of yours?''

''Hardly.'' Maleficent snickered. ''You can do anything you like to him.. In fact, do me a favor and make it as painful as possible, will you?''

''I always do, my dear.'' Esmeralda leaned against the nearby wall, a wry smile on her face. ''I always do.''

''Really?.. I am a little puzzled, though, to find out that Vernon's still alive,'' Maleficent remarked. ''How did you happen upon him?''

''He was falling through the clouds when I picked him up.''

''You saved him?''

''Well, I suppose you could put it that way,'' Esmeralda replied.. ''But, in truth, I merely delayed his death, that's all.. It will be more slow and painful this way.''

''And that's the way it has to be for Christopher, too, eh?''

''Unfortunately, yes.'' Esmeralda stepped away from the wall.. ''And I wouldn't have it any other way, really.''

''How does it work exactly?'' Maleficent inquired. ''What is the key to your longevity, Esmeralda?''

Esmeralda eyed Maleficent with suspicion, wondering why she was so eager to know this information... ''Well, I don't think there's any harm in telling you.'' The fairy began to circle the small room, walking around to the back of Maleficent... ''It's all to do with an ancient ritual.''

''A ritual?''

''Indeed,'' Esmeralda confirmed... ''The secret was discovered by a woman, actually.''

''A witch?''

''That's right,'' Esmeralda confirmed again.. ''Slighted and betrayed by a man, the woman used her powers against him, and devised a ritual to rob him of his very life force... At least, that's one version of the tale.''

''What do you mean by that?''

''Well, others say that she was just an ordinary woman until this man destroyed her life... It was then, in her moment of greatest despair...that she made a deal with the creator of darkness.. She sold her soul in exchange for power, and the secret to immortality.''

''Is that so?'' Maleficent gave a small nod of her head, a tiny smile on her face (trying to remain unfazed by all this new information). ''So what exactly did the witch do to this man?''

Esmeralda let out a dark chuckle, standing directly behind Maleficent... ''She used her new powers on him and everyone he cared for.. She destroyed them all but him, who she captured and held prisoner for several years... Then, when the time came for his suffering to end, she spoke aloud a few, secret, magical words, before declaring her allegiance to the dark one.. And then...she drank his blood.''

''His blood?''

''Mm.'' Esmeralda leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Maleficent's neck. ''And with that...the ritual was complete. His remaining years and all the years that he had lived before then now belonged to her.''

''And why did she want that?'' Maleficent wondered aloud. ''Surely her revenge was complete the moment he died.''

''On the contrary,'' Esmeralda disagreed. ''Don't you understand? He wanted to destroy her, Maleficent. Not just her life but her memory also. Her revenge was ultimate.. Not only did she annihilate him and everyone he'd ever cared for, but she unlocked the secrets to eternal life in the process as well... He wanted her life to be over, but with the powers of darkness she wasn't just going to live out her life...she was going to live forever. And he was made aware of that before he died.'' Esmeralda let out a sigh as she moved her head closer to Maleficent's. ''In leaving behind this information with a select few, her legend started to grow... And so began her pathway to immortality...''

''You're wrong. Evidently she wasn't immortal,'' Maleficent deduced after a brief moment of silence.

''Hmm?''

''Well, if she were, she'd still be alive today, wouldn't she?''

''What makes you think that she isn't,'' Esmeralda returned. ''Perhaps she's just a long, long way away from here... Who knows, maybe one day me and her will be the last two beings alive on this Earth, after humans and fairies have wiped themselves out.''

''Which is when your immortality will end,'' Maleficent replied.. ''Without man it wouldn't be possible at all, would it?''

Esmeralda chuckled once more, as she began to nuzzle the back of Maleficent's neck. ''By then it will make no difference. I will have consumed enough human blood to sustain me forever by that time.''

''How nice for you.'' Maleficent twitched slightly, uncomfortable with how close the fairy was to her...

''And now...I'm going to take a peek inside here.'' Esmeralda lightly touched Maleficent's temples with her outstretched hands. ''You don't mind, do you?'' She started to walk back around to the front of Maleficent.

''What?'' Maleficent started to look a little worried.. ''What are you-''

''Shh,'' Esmeralda shushed the fairy as she stepped before her... ''Just relax.'' Suddenly stretching out her hand, Esmeralda knocked Maleficent back slightly, power immediately overwhelming her. ''

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Maleficent screamed, feeling the full extent of Esmeralda's power.. ''What are you doing to me!?''

''Oh, nothing really.'' Esmeralda flashed a small smile, as she hovered her hand directly in front of Maleficent's face.. ''I'm just having a quick look at your thoughts.''

Maleficent started to take several deep breaths, trying desperately to resist giving out any information.

''I'm just trying to break through your immediate thoughts,'' Esmeralda explained... ''This might tickle a bit.''

''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Maleficent howled in pain, feeling the blonde haired fairy tearing through her mind.. ''NO!'' she declared while shaking at the iron chains, which started to burn into her hands. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Maleficent made an attempt to use her fury and pain to her advantage, trying to regain control of her powers.

''That will do you no good.'' Esmeralda let out a small chuckle. ''Your magical abilities have been, shall we say...suspended?''

''How...how is that possible?''

''Never you mind about that.'' Esmeralda used another burst of power to push her way deeper inside Maleficent's stubborn mind.. Irritatingly, she was only picking up on Maleficent's direct thoughts and emotions... ''Well, at least I know that you're truly afraid of me.''

''I...am not afraid of you.''

''Your thoughts say otherwise,'' Esmeralda replied with a snicker, her expression immediately changing on picking up a piece of information. ''In fact...this isn't the first time you've felt like this. Quite recently, actually.. You're starting to have a few flashbacks, aren't you?''

''Get out of my head!'' Maleficent exclaimed.

''Ah, now I understand why you hate Vernon so much.'' Esmeralda giggled with glee, now finding it much easier to probe Maleficent's thoughts. ''He hurt you.. He hurt you a great deal... But, not physically.. I mean, he did, I can see that. But...that wasn't what really effected you.'' Esmeralda narrowed her eyes, picking up on Diaval's presence in that particular scene that was playing out in Maleficent's mind. ''Someone else was also hurt... Someone who you care a great deal for.''

''No.'' Maleficent closed her eyes, using all her concentration to try and hide Diaval from being seen.

''Who is it?'' Esmeralda wondered aloud. ''Who could it be?.. Christopher, perhaps?... No, I think not.'' Esmeralda grimaced slightly, pushing her powers to the very max... ''This individual has darker hair.''

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Maleficent cried out once again, deliberately sending her thoughts spinning out of control.

''My, my. Such resistance.'' Esmeralda shook her head in annoyance.. ''You truly are a wild one, Maleficent.''

Maleficent's mouth gaped open wide, as she began to gasp for air. Every sense of her being now concentrating on protecting Diaval... Unfortunately, this ended up causing her to think of another she loved.

''Oh, it's her.'' Esmeralda smiled. ''The girl who melted your cold heart.'' Esmeralda had stumbled into the vision that Maleficent had experienced, seeing Aurora crying out in despair. ''She's in pain.. Tremendous, almighty pain.. I can see that her suffering brings you great torment, Maleficent... Oh, and what's this?'' Esmeralda was just about to happen upon the vision containing Diaval when Maleficent shifted her thoughts once again.

''STOP IT!'' Maleficent snapped, barely able to keep concentration.

Tired of been shut out by Maleficent, Esmeralda boomed. ''Enough of this!'' Swinging her hand upward, Esmeralda sent Maleficent's head flying backwards, almost breaking the fairy's neck.. ''Now, be still!'' She slowly approached Maleficent, her hand now hovering just inches away from Maleficent's forehead. ''Give yourself to me... Turn over your thoughts!''

Catching sight of a steadily glowing object inside of Esmeralda's dress, Maleficent let out a light chuckle.. ''So...that's how you're able to achieve this?''

Esmeralda flashed a small smile, knowing that Maleficent had picked up on the power of the crystal... ''Would you care to take a look?''

''Oh, why not?'' Maleficent spoke with a groan... ''After all, I haven't anything better to do.''

''Quite right.'' Esmeralda reached inside her dress. ''It's very pretty...don't you agree?''

The glow of the exposed crystal was so strong that Maleficent was forced to close her eyes. ''Oh, yes.. It's truly lovely.''

''It is, isn't it?'' Esmeralda giggled.. ''And, of course...the fairy who wields this has ultimate power.''

''Really?... I'd never have guessed.''

''We'll see.'' Esmeralda suddenly thrust the crystal forward, drawing directly on its almighty power.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Maleficent howled in pain, feeling the crystal tearing through the barriers inside her mind as if they were made of paper.. ''That...crystal...doesn't rightly belong to you!'' she cried out, hoping to distract the fairy with this accusation.

''Silence!'' Esmeralda exclaimed.

''No!'' Maleficent shouted back.. ''It belonged to King Oberon...and his...kin.''

''Who are you to speak of such matters!?'' Esmeralda moved in closer, the crystal now touching Maleficent's face. ''Oberon was a fool, and unworthy of such almighty power.''

''But without him...the crystal would not even exist.''

Knowing that Maleficent had raised an irrefutable point, Esmeralda hit out in pure frustration, combining her own powers with that of the crystal, raising the stakes to a dangerous level.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

''How does that feel, Maleficent?'' Esmeralda let out a delightful cackle, the power of the crystal enabling her to see into the very darkest corners of Maleficent's mind.. ''Oh, this is truly incredible... All your memories now belong to me.'' The fairy's eyes began to mist over, as she found herself travelling through the events of Maleficent's life at great speed... ''Oh, you have so much potential, my dear. I see that now. I see all the paths you've traveled down, and could have traveled down...had fate been different.'' Esmeralda closed her eyes and concentrated, speaking in a soft voice. ''If only you would give in to me... If you only you would give in to your true self... If only you would give yourself to the "Mistress of All Evil"... Love, betrayal, death...I see all.''

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' The agony that Maleficent was feeling was indescribable, the last of her resistance now shattered.

''Well, well...what have we here?'' Esmeralda grinned on discovering Diaval in the back of Maleficent's mind... ''Who is this handsome fellow, I wonder?''

''No...no.'' Maleficent gasped for air...

On noticing the scars on Diaval's face, Esmeralda let out a small chuckle. ''Oh...now I understand.'' She let out a lengthy sigh.. ''Well, I think that's all the information I need.'' Esmeralda put the crystal away before taking a step back, ending her mental assault on Maleficent.

Thoroughly exhausted by the ordeal, Maleficent felt her body slump down (if it wasn't for the chains burning into her wrists she would have fallen straight to the floor)...

''Now, Maleficent, I'm afraid I must leave you for a little while.''

''Oh, what a...pity,'' (Maleficent could barely manage to speak).

''Yes, indeed.'' Esmeralda smiled before leaning forward once again.. ''You see, I'm just going to pick up a friend of yours.''

''W-what?''

''Mm.'' Esmeralda bobbed her eyebrows up and down. ''Mothra, my, er...assistant, told me that the Guardian had brought back two men and I paid little interest because I was so enthralled with you.'' The fairy reached out her hand and tenderly stroked Maleficent's right cheek.. ''You're just so...fascinating, Maleficent.''

''I'm flattered,'' Maleficent murmured, just managing to crack a defiant smile.

''Yes.'' Esmeralda was just starting to get a little lost in Maleficent's eyes when she forced herself to turn away... ''Although, that's not the point, really, is it?''

''Isn't it?''

''No.'' Esmeralda shook her head. ''The point is that I barely listened to Mothra when she told me about those two men. However, I did still manage to retain one piece of information... Do you have any idea what that could be?''

Maleficent lightly shook her head (fearful of what Esmeralda was about to say next).

''Scars, Maleficent,'' Esmeralda replied simply. ''Scars.''

''Scars?''

''Scars,'' Esmeralda confirmed as she started to make her way towards the door.. ''I'm willing to bet that the man with the scarred face who the Guardian brought here is the very same individual who you tried so very hard to hide in your thoughts.'' Esmeralda let out a small chuckle as she opened up the door.. ''You must care for him a great deal... How delightful.''

''Esmeralda, wait.''

''No, no, I don't have any time for delays.'' The fairy stepped outside the room. ''Besides...I want to have some fun.'' Esmeralda laughed heartily before slamming the door shut behind her.

.

.

.

.

Back at Mount Oberon, Aurora was feeling very nervous.. She knew what she had to do, but she was so afraid to do it... Even so...knowing that her time was rapidly running out, the young woman tentatively approached the sleeping Francis.

''Francis,'' she spoke his name aloud... ''Francis.''

''Aurora?'' Francis opened his eyes, a puzzled look on his face. ''What are you-''

''D-don't talk,'' Aurora said in a trembling voice. ''I, er...I just have to-'' Aurora paused in order to take a deep breath... ''I have to make something clear.''

''Alright.'' Francis gave a small nod of his head before moving into an upright position.

''It's, er...about what I said earlier.''

''Okay.'' Francis nodded once again, feeling a sensation of butterflies in his stomach.

''I said that I thought I was in love with you','' Aurora restated her earlier remark.. ''Well...I was wrong.''

''Oh.'' Francis suddenly looked crestfallen.

''Yes.'' Aurora took a deep breath. ''You see...I am in love with you.''

''What?'' Francis looked equally shocked and elated on hearing Aurora's words.

''I love you.'' Aurora couldn't help but smile, feeling her nerves melting away.

''And I love you.'' Francis returned her smile... ''Er, might I ask what's caused this sudden change of attitude?''

''Oh, let's just say I needed a little sleep in order to realise what a momentous mistake I was about to make.''

''I don't understand.''

''It doesn't matter.'' Aurora leaned forward slightly.. ''I just...I just want to-'' Aurora let out a deep breath... ''Hold me in your arms, Francis.''

''Oh, er-'' Francis shifted forward slightly, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. ''Aurora, I...I don't want to take advantage of you.''

''You're not.'' Aurora shook her head, moving closer towards him.

''Yes, but-''

''Francis, please,'' Aurora cut him off before he could continue any further... ''For all we know, this could be our last night alive on this Earth.''

''I see.'' Francis gave a small nod of his head.. ''Well...in that case.'' Francis steeled himself before leaning forward, his lips gently meeting with Aurora's...

''I love you, Francis,'' Aurora reaffirmed her feelings.

''I love you too, Aurora.'' Francis kissed Aurora once again, his arms wrapping around her, as he fully immersed himself in a moment he had only previously encountered in his dreams...

.

.

.

.

''Maleficent, I'm back!'' Esmeralda announced in a cheery tone of voice, as she and a bedraggled looking Diaval entered the room.. ''I do hope we haven't kept you waiting.''

''D-Diaval?'' Maleficent tried to turn around.

''Yes, he's here.'' Esmeralda pushed Diaval forward, sending him crashing to the floor in front of Maleficent.

''Diaval!?'' Maleficent exclaimed.

''M-M...Maleficent?'' Diaval murmured her name, a look of slight confusion on his face.

''Come along, Diaval.'' Esmeralda dragged him back to his feet. ''Over there.'' She pushed him against the far wall before turning around to face Maleficent.

''What have you done to him?'' Maleficent asked in concern.

''Nothing.'' Esmeralda gave a shrug. ''His mind is just a little bit scrambled, that's all.. A minor side effect of been brought here by the Guardian.'' Waving her left hand, Esmeralda caused several chains to wrap around Diaval, tying him up against the wall.

''Esmeralda, listen to me,'' Maleficent spoke up. ''I don't care what you do to me, but please-''

''Don't hurt Diaval,'' Esmeralda finished the sentence for Maleficent with a slight chuckle. ''Really, Maleficent, I'm shocked. You actually care for a human being?... Then again, he's not exactly human, is he?'' Esmeralda took a step towards Maleficent. ''He's a shape-shifter...just like my dear Mothra.''

''Yes,'' Maleficent replied in a disinterested tone of voice, as she gave Diaval a knowing look.

Picking up on this, Esmeralda smiled. ''If you're thinking of transforming him into some sort of large creature then let me remind you that your powers have been rendered ineffective.''

''Diaval doesn't need my help to transform.'' Maleficent smugly returned Esmeralda's smile... ''Not anymore.''

''Maleficent, no.'' Diaval gave a weak shake of his head.

''Now, Diaval!'' Maleficent declared, expecting Diaval to transform... Unfortunately, though, Diaval remained in human form.

''Oh dear.'' Esmeralda faked a look of sympathy. ''He didn't transform.. How dreadful.'' She took another step closer towards Maleficent... ''Honestly, do you have any idea who you're dealing with?''

''Well, I-''

''Quiet!'' Maleficent was promptly silenced by a hard slap to the face. ''I was aware of his abilities the moment I clapped eyes on him!'' Esmeralda barked.. ''I knew that a fraction of your power was residing within him, Maleficent.. So, I took the liberty of muting his ability to shape-shift.''

Maleficent let out a worried sigh, knowing that the situation was truly dire.

''I'm sorry, Maleficent,'' Diaval apologised. ''On seeing her I tried to transform but she-''

''That's enough.'' Esmeralda briefly turned towards him before looking back to Maleficent... ''You underestimate my powers, dear.''

''Don't you mean that I underestimate the powers of the crystal?''

''One and the same,'' Esmeralda replied as she turned away from Maleficent.. ''My senses have been heightened to an almost ridiculous degree.. For instance, I know almost everything about Diaval here.'' She started to walk towards him. ''Not only do I know that he's a shape-shifter, but I also know that he started off life as some kind of bird.. Also, he evidently cares for you a great deal.'' Esmeralda looked back to Maleficent with a tiny smirk on her face. ''And you've already made it clear that you feel the same way about him.. So, what I'm wondering is...where does Christopher fit into all this?''

Maleficent and Diaval remained silent.

''Well, no matter...he is of little importance at the moment.'' Esmeralda came to a stop directly before Diaval.

''Get away from him,'' Maleficent growled.

''My, my.'' Esmeralda shook her head in disapproval. ''Will you ever learn to stay in your place?'' With a swipe of her hand, Esmeralda used her powers to strike Maleficent. ''I won't tell you again!''

Maleficent grimaced in pain, her eyes wide with fury. ''Listen to me you-''

''Maleficent, no!'' Diaval shouted, desperately trying to discourage his Mistress from saying anything else...

Maleficent closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to remain calm.

''That's better,'' Esmeralda spoke in a mocking tone of voice.. ''Now, for me to find out the things that are unknown to me.'' She raised her hand in front of Diaval's face.

''W-what are you doing?'' Diaval inquired in a slightly fearful voice.

''I know many things, Diaval,'' Esmeralda replied. ''And the things I do not know I must find out. At the moment, all that I need to know is in here.'' She gently tapped Diaval on the forehead before beginning to concentrate, digging into Diaval's mind.

''Ah!'' Diaval let out a sharp yell of discomfort.

''Don't!'' Maleficent cried out.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

''Diaval, don't let her!''

''SILENCE!'' Using her other hand, Esmeralda fired a powerful bolt of gold coloured magic straight into Maleficent's mouth, instantly rendering the fairy incapable of speech.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Diaval continued to scream, feeling Esmeralda burrowing into his thoughts.

''Well, well...what a delightful piece of information.'' Esmeralda smiled to herself. ''Oh, yes... This will definitely work to my advantage.''

* * *

**(A/N). And so we reach the end of another chapter. As always, please don't forget to leave me a quick review before you go.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, addio.**


	65. The Temptress

**(A/N). Hi guys! As I always do, let me begin by saying thank you for your continued support.**

**Okay then, let's get underway!**

* * *

''Well, I think that's all the information I need.'' Esmeralda slowly moved her hand away from Diaval's face.

Diaval exhaled deeply as he slumped forward, exhausted by Esmeralda's assault on his mind.

Maleficent let out a muffled cry while shaking vigorously at her chains, not caring at all about the tremendous pain this was causing her.

''Oh, do you wish to say something?'' Esmeralda turned towards the tied up fairy. ''Very well.'' With a click of her fingers, the spell she had placed on Maleficent immediately perished, enabling her to speak.

''M-M-Maleficent-'' Diaval stammered.

''Silence!'' Esmeralda declared... ''Your Mistress wishes to speak. Do you not, Maleficent?''

''What did you do to him?'' Maleficent spoke in an extremely dark tone of voice.

''Exactly what I did to you, my dear,'' Esmeralda replied as she walked towards the fairy. ''I worked my way through his mind, starting off with his immediate thoughts and feelings. Then, I started to work my way in deeper, until eventually I found myself probing the very darkest corners of his mind.'' Esmeralda glanced over her shoulder towards tired looking Diaval.. ''I must say, his resistance was minimal.'' She turned back towards Maleficent... ''Perhaps he wanted me inside his head, eh?''

''Ha!'' Diaval scoffed at Esmeralda's remark.. ''Well, you can believe that if you want to, Esmeralda.''

''Ah, but would you be saying that if you knew what I'd seen inside your head?'' Esmeralda chuckled lightly before turning back around to face Diaval. ''I think then...you would understand what I was meaning.''

The expression on Diaval's face betrayed his curiosity... ''Okay then. Go on, I'll bite.''

''No, Diaval,'' Maleficent spoke up once more.

''Oh, do be quiet, Maleficent.'' Esmeralda shook her head in dismay.

''Don't let her control you, Diaval!''

''Control?'' Esmeralda echoed with a slight chortle. ''I think it's you who's doing the controlling here, Maleficent. Diaval has already said that he wants to know... Don't you trust his judgement?''

Maleficent let out a sigh, turning her attention to Diaval once again. ''Diaval, listen to me. She's just trying to get inside your head. She just wants to-''

''Please, Maleficent,'' Diaval cut her off mid sentence. ''Trust me on this... I'm not afraid of her.''

''Oh, this isn't about being afraid of me, Diaval.'' Esmeralda started to slowly walk towards him. ''This is about being afraid of yourself... Come on, don't lie to me.'' The fairy leaned against the nearby wall, reaching out her hand and caressing the right hand side of his head. ''You know what's inside there, Diaval.. Deep down you do.''

''I don't know what you're talking about.''

''Oh, I think you do.'' Esmeralda moved her face closer to Diaval.

''That's enough,'' Maleficent growled.. ''Just get away from him!''

''Do you hear that, Diaval?'' Esmeralda sighed. ''She's so controlling towards you. So domineering... Well, I suppose that's to be expected. After all, she is your Mistress. You're just her...servant, really.''

''Diaval, don't listen to her!'' Maleficent shouted up.

''Every word she speaks is an effort to undermine you, my dear.''

''No.'' Diaval shook his head.. ''That's not true.''

''Oh, I think it is,'' Esmeralda disagreed... ''Why else would you harbor such hatred for Maleficent?''

''What!?'' Diaval exclaimed.

''Well, you hate what she's done to you.'' Esmeralda looked towards Maleficent... ''What she continues to do to you.''

''And just what do you mean by that?'' Maleficent asked in a very angry tone of voice.

''Oh, Maleficent, come now.'' Esmeralda rolled her eyes... ''You know that Diaval is lusting for you.''

Maleficent and Diaval promptly fell silent, neither of them able to deny that statement.

''Isn't that right, Diaval?'' Esmeralda pressed for confirmation.

''I...I, er-'' Diaval lowered his head, not wanting to speak about this. ''I don't have to answer to you.''

''But you have to answer to yourself, Diaval,'' Esmeralda responded.. ''Searching through your mind and soul was a true pleasure, my dear.. Such emotion, such anger, such fear. All of it colliding to create a truly tormented soul.. Oh yes, you hide it well, but deep down you are in agony, Diaval.'' Esmeralda reached out her hand and resumed caressing his face. ''I could feel your pain, Diaval. I can understand it more than she ever could.'' Esmeralda gestured her head towards the furious looking Maleficent. ''Your precious Aurora's life hangs in the balance, and along with it the fate of this entire world.''

''H-how do you know so much?'' Diaval asked in a trembling voice, not daring to look at the beautiful fairy.

''Oh, I've played my part in everything that has come to pass,'' Esmeralda replied in a highly cryptic manner. ''But that is not of issue now... I'm just concerned about you, Diaval.''

''I think he's heard quite enough of your lies,'' Maleficent spat out these words.

''Lies?'' Esmeralda chuckled in amusement. ''It is you who cannot see the truth, I'm afraid, Maleficent.'' Esmeralda gave Diaval a gentle pat on the head before stepping away from the wall, moving back over to Maleficent. ''Look at him.'' She motioned her hand back in Diaval's direction. ''Look what you've done to him, Maleficent... You've made him a man.. You've given him sense, feelings, and ultimately...pain.''

''Maleficent, that's not-''

''Oh, but it is true, you cannot truthfully deny it,'' Esmeralda jumped in before Diaval could finish. ''Although, you already know that, don't you, Maleficent? You've seen the way he looks at you. You've been aware of his feelings for a long time now, actually.''

''I do not know what you saw, but allow me to assure you that I love Diaval with all my heart.'' Maleficent let out a lengthy sigh (wondering if she was going to regret leaking that piece of information).

''I don't doubt it,'' Esmeralda replied. ''But what use is love? When all is said and done love will only ever bring you pain.. You know that best of all, Maleficent.'' She took a brief glance towards Diaval. ''And so does he.''

''I'm sorry to disappoint you,'' Diaval spoke up. ''But I'm not that cynical just yet.''

''You will be in time, Diaval, I assure you.'' Esmeralda immediately turned her attention back towards Maleficent. ''As I was saying. Diaval is in need of physical attention. All it took was for me to dig a little bit and I found a chasm full of tension, stress and sexual frustration.''

''Wait, that's-'' Diaval quickly spoke up (even though he didn't really know what to say). ''That's-''

''The truth, Diaval.'' Esmeralda uttered in a quiet voice.. ''I have seen everything. Every thought, every emotion, every fantasy... I've seen it all.'' Esmeralda looked back to Maleficent once again. ''I know how much she's hurt you.. Letting you touch her, letting you feel her, letting you kiss her...but nothing more.. So near but yet so far, eh, Diaval?'' Esmeralda let out an exaggerated sympathetic sigh. ''Surely you must be aware of how cruel this all is, Maleficent?.. He wants you. He needs you, craves you, desires you...'' Esmeralda slowly reached out her right hand and opened the top of Maleficent's dress, taking a quick peek at the fairy's cleavage... ''Can't say I blame him.''

''Are you sure this is just about Diaval?'' Maleficent asked in a low voice, trying her hardest to maintain eye contact with the all powerful creature standing before her...

''It's about him,'' Esmeralda confirmed. ''And you...and me.'' She flashed a small smile.. ''You see, I intend to help you and Diaval.. Once I'm through, I'm sure that your relationship will never be quite the same again.'' Esmeralda stepped away from Maleficent, before looking to the two of them in turn. ''Right then...shall we begin?''

.

.

.

Meanwhile, in the cells, Christopher and Vernon were having a slight difference of opinion.

''You must be joking, Christopher.'' Vernon smiled in mild amusement. ''Maleficent won't help me.''

''Well, can you blame her?''

''Not really, no,'' Vernon replied. ''But I wasn't the one who thought of it.''

''Neither did I,'' Chris corrected him. ''I'm just saying that if it came to it, I'm sure Maleficent would put aside her hatred for you in order to take down Esmeralda, as she is a far greater threat.''

Vernon shook his head in disagreement. ''You wasn't there, Christopher.. You're not aware of what transpired aboard the Belladonna.''

''I can imagine.'' Chris let out a deep breath (trying to stop himself from getting angry).

''The things I did to her and Diaval were-''

''Utter one more word and I'll reach through these bars and rip your throat out...''

''Fair enough.'' Vernon slowly edged away from the bars... ''Even so, my point still stands. Maleficent won't side with me, even against Esmeralda. Or Titania, or whatever you wanna call her.''

''Well, if you wasn't such a depraved human being perhaps Maleficent wouldn't despise you so much.''

Vernon quickly got to his feet, an angry expression on his face. ''Listen to me, Reynolds, you're the one who's buddies with a murderous, baby cursing fairy.. Everything I did to Maleficent she deserved!''

''And what about Diaval!?'' Christopher dived to his feet. ''Did he deserve it, too!?''

''Yes!'' Vernon barked back. ''Anyone who's so close to Maleficent has to be-''

''Pipe down!'' a female voice suddenly declared, immediately catching Christopher and Vernon's attention.

''W-who's there!?'' Vernon shouted.

''Only me!'' Mothra stepped around the corner, dragging an unconscious man behind her.

''Who's that?''

''I have no idea,'' Mothra replied in a cheery tone as she approached the cells. ''Frankly, who he is doesn't matter anymore, does it?.. Who's anyone here?''

''Klaus,'' Chris uttered the man's name under his breath.

''What's that?'' Mothra turned towards Christopher.

''Oh, nothing.'' Chris flashed a tiny smile.

''Mm.'' Mothra started to unlock the door to Christopher's cell. ''Back up please.''

''Certainly.'' Chris stepped back, looking at Vernon out of his eye corner (wondering if he was thinking along the same lines as he was).

''In you go!'' Mothra threw the unconscious Klaus into the cell.

Knowing that he needed to create a tiny diversion, Vernon spoke up. ''So, er...what's he doing here with us, anyway? Have you run out of cells, or something?''

''Oh, it's only temporary,'' Mothra replied. ''Soon, both these cells will be empty.. Apparently, my Mistress wants rid of you both as soon as possible.''

''That's because she knows that we pose...a threat!'' Vernon lunged forward, his hands reaching through the bars.

Seeing his chance, Christopher rushed towards the open door... He was just about to push past Mothra, when the small woman swung her fist towards him.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Mothra let out a cry of fury, as her fist connected with Christopher's face, sending the young man flying through the air, his body crashing against the far wall of the cell and crumpling to the ground...

''Oh.'' Christopher groaned in pain, as he rolled onto his back.

''That'll teach you!'' Mothra snapped.. ''I'm not as delicate as I look!''

''How...how-'' Vernon stepped away from the bars.

''My Mistress has given me great strength!'' Mothra hammered her fist against the bars. ''I'm invincible to the likes of you!''

Just then, the piercing roar of the Guardian echoed all around, as the floating sphere started to make its way towards the cells, causing Mothra to let out a tiny shriek of fear...

''What the-'' Vernon quickly hurried to the rear of his cell, terrified on seeing the strange creature with his own eyes.

''Get away from me!'' Mothra declared, trying to feign confidence.. ''Get back, you freakish entity!''

The Guardian roared even louder, as it moved ever closer towards the cells.

''Careful,'' Christopher cautioned as he struggled to his feet. ''Don't want to get in trouble with the headmaster.''

Mothra flinched as the Guardian floated past her and the cells, the giant sphere heading out on its regular patrol... Once the Guardian was out of sight, Mothra turned back around to face the smirking Christopher.

''Something the matter?'' Chris asked with a tiny grin on his face, happy that Mothra had been cut down to size by the Guardian.

''Ooh, I wouldn't be smiling if I were you,'' Mothra spoke in a dark tone of voice. ''Once my Mistress is through with the fairy and that dark haired man...she'll be coming for you.'' Mothra let out a giggle before turning away from the cells. ''She'll be coming for all of you!'' Mothra laughed hysterically as she walked away from the cells...

''What a horrible little bitch.'' Vernon stepped up to the bars, watching as Mothra turned around the nearby corner.

''Yeah, I'm inclined to agree,'' Christopher concurred..

''Well, at least that giant ball put her in her place.''

''Yes.'' Chris gave a slight smile. ''You looked rather scared of it too, Vern... You see, the Guardian's not to be scoffed at after all, is it?''

''I-I...I wasn't afraid of it,'' Vernon tried his damnedest to deny the truth.

''Of course not.'' Christopher knelt down beside the unconscious Klaus.

''What are you bothering with him for!?'' Vernon snapped. ''You should be helping me think of a way out of here! Not trying to help some man you don't even know!''

''Well, that just about sums you up, doesn't it, Vernon.'' Christopher shook his head in mild disgust. ''You care absolutely nothing for your fellow man, do you?''

''I care about me!'' Vernon began to pace up and down... ''I'm not going back down there, Christopher!'' He pointed to the floor. ''I will NOT let her torture me again!''

''Well, whoever said-''

''And that's all there is to it!'' Vernon closed his eyes, resting his head against the side wall of his cell. ''I just...can't.'' Overwhelmed by memories of the agony that Esmeralda had caused him to feel, Vernon started to gently hammer the wall with his fist.

''Vernon, I assure you...I won't let that happen.''

''You can't stop her.''

''Perhaps not,'' Christopher admitted that. ''But we both know someone who at least stands a chance against Titania...even if she does hate you.''

''Oh, we can't even be sure that Maleficent's here.'' Vernon let out a sigh.. ''It could be some other fairy.''

''One with a dark haired man in tow?'' Christopher got back to his feet.

''What?''

''Didn't you hear Mothra just then? The fairy is here with a dark haired man.''

Vernon slowly turned around to face Christopher, his face expressing comprehension... ''Diaval.''

''Exactly.'' Chris nodded.. ''It has to be Maleficent.''

''So what?'' Vernon turned away once again. ''She's captured. She's not here to help us, is she.''

''No... But he is.'' Chris motioned his head towards the unconscious man on the floor.

''What?''

''Him.'' Chris gestured towards Klaus once again.

''What about him?''

''Well, Vernon...you were wrong.''

''Wrong about what!?''

''About this man over here.'' Chris walked towards Klaus.. ''You see, he's not unknown to me, Vernon... I know this man.''

''You do?''

''Yes,'' Christopher confirmed... ''This is Klaus.''

''Klaus?''

''The fairy hunter I spoke of,'' Christopher clarified.. ''If anyone can find a way to stop Titania...it's him.''

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, at Mount Oberon, Aurora and Francis were wrapped together in post-coital bliss...

''That was...wonderful.'' Aurora smiled up at Francis.

''Yes it was.'' Francis returned her smile, before bending his head forward and kissing the top of Aurora's head.. ''I love you.''

''I love you too, Francis,'' Aurora responded while letting out a sigh.

''What's wrong?'' Francis immediately picked up on Aurora's discontent.

''Oh, nothing,'' Aurora replied. ''It's just...I'm so happy right now.''

''Why does that make you sad?''

Aurora sighed once more. ''Because I'm not sure how long this feeling will last.. The night of the blood moon is almost upon us.''

''Oh.'' Now it was Francis's turn to sigh, knowing that Aurora was right.

''There's no use worrying about it, though.''

''True,'' Francis agreed. ''After all, it doesn't change anything.''

''Exactly.'' Aurora moved into an upright position.. ''We must not lament our fate, Francis. We must be thankful to the powers that be.''

''Thankful?''

''Yes,'' Aurora gave a nod. ''Look at it this way... At least they were kind enough to bring us together.''

Francis's lips curled up into a small smile. ''Yeah...that's a nice way to look at it.''

''I think so.'' Aurora returned his smile.. ''Francis...if, by some twist of fate, we do manage to escape from this awful place...where would you go? Back to your ship? To your friends?''

''No.'' Francis gave a shake of his head... ''I've got everything I need right here.'' He began to tenderly stroke Aurora's face... ''I love you, Aurora.''

''And I love you, Francis.''

The two of them were just about to kiss when...all of a sudden...the door to the chamber was burst open.

''I said I won't be needing you!'' a loud voice declared.

A startled Aurora hastily scrambled to her feet, quickly grabbing hold of her discarded dress in order to cover herself up.

''Who is it!?'' Francis shouted.

''Me, of course!'' Vandran declared cheerfully, as he strode into the room... ''My, my.'' He shook his head. ''I see that you two have been having some fun.''

''We-we-''

''Well never mind that,'' Vandran immediately silenced Francis. ''I just dropped by to inform you both that, regrettably...the time has now come.''

''W-what do you mean by that?'' Aurora asked in a fearful tone.

''Oh, Aurora...you know exactly what I mean by that.'' Vandran flashed a sinister looking smile as he opened the cell door.. ''Final preparations have to be made... You must come with me, Aurora... Now.''

''She's not going anywhere!'' Francis dived to his feet.

''Francis, no!'' Aurora declared, not wanting him to get hurt.

''Silence!'' Vandran boomed. ''The both of you!.. I don't have time for all this.'' Shaking his head in annoyance, Vandran reached out his hand and used his powers to drag Aurora towards him.

''Get off her!'' Francis bellowed before charging straight towards Vandran.

''Tsk, tsk.'' Vandran rolled his eyes. Using his other hand, the dark Lord promptly stopped Francis in his tracks.. ''You have heart, Francis...but that won't be enough to save you.'' Clenching his hand into a fist, Vandran started to choke the life out of Francis.

''No, don't!'' Aurora scrambled to her feet before grabbing hold of Vandran, desperately trying to save Francis.

''Let go of me you stupid girl!'' Vandran backhanded Aurora across her face, sending the young woman crashing to the floor.

Francis put his hands to his throat, trying to remove whatever force was wrapped around it...

Knowing that she couldn't save Francis through force, Aurora began to plead. ''Vandran, please. I beg of you. Don't do this... Don't take Francis away from me.''

''He has served his purpose,'' Vandran replied coldly. ''Now that the time is upon us...he is no longer needed.''

''No.'' Aurora got to her feet once again. ''You can't... I love him.''

''Love is for children.'' Vandran sneered.. ''It's a lie.''

Aurora started to breath heavily, knowing that Francis was rapidly running out of time. ''I don't care what you do to me, just let him live!.. Kill me instead, if you like!''

''Kill you?'' Vandran let out a light chuckle. ''Surely you must see the difference in value between his life and your own?.. He is dispensable.''

Unable to breath at all, Francis fell to his knees, his eyes beginning to bulge.

''If you spare his life...I will cooperate.''

''Cooperate?'' Vandran echoed with a smile on his face. ''You'll cooperate!?'' The dark Lord let out a laugh. ''You're hardly in a position to negotiate. You have no choice in the matter, my dear!''

''Are you sure about that?'' Aurora tried to cast doubt into Vandran's mind. ''You cannot be sure of what the future holds, or of the opportunities of escape that may open for me.. But if you spare him I will do anything you ask, of that you can be sure.. I will not attempt to escape or slow down your plans in any way... Please.''

''Oh, very well.'' Vandran let out a lengthy sigh before releasing his magical grip on Francis's throat.

Francis let out a gasp before slumping forward to the ground.

''Francis!?'' Aurora exclaimed, as she tried to rush towards him.

''Relax.'' Vandran used his outstretched hand to prevent Aurora from reaching Francis.. ''He's still alive.''

''But-but-''

''I said he's still alive!'' Vandran snapped... ''That should be enough to satisfy you.''

Aurora instantly fell silent, not wanting Vandran to back out on their deal.

''Good... Now if you'd be ever so kind, your Majesty.'' Vandran gestured towards the cell door.

Aurora gave a small nod before walking backwards out of the cell, her eyes refusing to be torn away from Francis.

Vandran stepped out of the cell before locking the door behind him. ''That's right. You take a long, hard look at him...because you won't be seeing him again.''

''What!?''

''Well, you don't expect me to keep him alive forever, do you?'' Vandran chuckled as he turned around to face Aurora.

''I-I thought...I thought we'd reached an agreement.''

''Well, more of an understanding, really,'' Vandran responded. ''Even so, I never promised to spare his life indefinitely.. Once my Master is free of his prison Francis will be put to death.''

''You can't-''

''Utter one more syllable and I'll kill him myself right now!'' Vandran raised his right hand into the air, using his powers to lift Aurora off her feet.

''NO!'' Aurora shouted.. ''Please!''

''Oh, do shut up you sniveling little girl.'' Vandran proceeded to make his way out of the chamber, Aurora getting dragged alongside him.

''Francis!'' Aurora screamed... ''FRANCIS!''

.

.

.

.

Back in Kerriwood forest, Esmeralda was having a ball of a time.. ''Now, Diaval. I want you to relax.'' The fairy flashed a sensual smile while tracing her fingers across Diaval's chest.

''Look, j-just keep away from me.'' Diaval recoiled at her touch.

''Oh, Diaval, don't be like that.'' Esmeralda shook her head.. ''I only want to please you.''

''Y-you can please me by taking a few steps back.''

''Oh, come on, Diaval.'' Esmeralda ran her hands through his dark, unkempt hair. ''You know that isn't true... You want to experience untold pleasure.'' The blonde haired fairy leaned in closer before whispering... ''You want to feel the glory of release.''

''You heard what he said!'' Maleficent suddenly shouted up. ''He doesn't want you anywhere near him!.. So just back away!''

''Enough!'' Esmeralda used a burst of magic to lift Maleficent off her feet, wrapping a chain around her neck.

''Maleficent!'' Diaval cried out.

''Shh, my darling.'' Esmeralda stroked Diaval's face.

''L-look, j-just don't hurt her...please.''

''She has to be taught a lesson, Diaval.'' Esmeralda looked towards the gasping Maleficent.. ''Remember, I'm doing this for you both.''

''No,'' Diaval disagreed. ''You're doing this because you're a twisted, wicked-''

''Silence!'' Esmeralda exclaimed... ''I'm doing this because I want Maleficent to see exactly what she's been missing out on.'' With a click of her fingers, Maleficent came crashing back down to the ground... ''Are you going to remain quiet now?'' Esmeralda inquired with a smile on her face.. ''Have you finally learned your lesson?''

Flashing a tiny, defiant smile, Maleficent locked eyes with Esmeralda... ''What do you think?''

''I think your stubbornness will be your undoing, Maleficent,'' Esmeralda replied with a slight sigh.. ''I'm afraid you leave me no alternative.'' Swinging her hand outward, Esmeralda sent a bolt of magic straight at Maleficent, rendering the fairy mute once again.. ''There.'' She turned back around to face Diaval, a self satisfied smile on her face. ''That's much better. Don't you agree, Diaval?''

''Why are you doing this?'' Diaval felt compelled to ask this question. ''What can you possibly gain by-'' He fell just short of asking his next question, as he already knew the answer, really... ''Because you enjoy bringing suffering to others.''

''Yes,'' Esmeralda admitted that. ''Perhaps I'm bitter... But do not forget, Diaval...you both brought this upon yourselves.''

''Really? How do you work that out?''

Esmeralda let out a small giggle. ''Are you forgetting that I've looked inside here.'' She gently tapped Diaval's forehead. ''I've seen all that there is to see...and I know your purpose for being here.''

''Really?.. Well, if you've seen everything there is to see then you should know about our friend.''

''Ah, you're referring to Christopher?'' Esmeralda smiled as she leaned in closer. ''But that's rather arbitrary, isn't it?. The truth of the matter is...you would still be here regardless of Christopher's current predicament. After all, why did Christopher venture here in the first place?. Because he wants exactly what you do. You're all searching for the same thing... The crystal.''

''L-look, I-I have no idea what you're-''

''Oh, don't fret about it, Diaval.'' Esmeralda ran her hands through his hair once again. ''I'm not cross with you, honest.. I perfectly understand that you're just constantly manipulated by Maleficent... Now, just relax.'' Esmeralda got down to her knees, her fingernails running against Diaval's bare torso. ''I'm going to teach you the meaning of the word...ecstasy.''

Diaval shuddered as he felt the fairy tugging against his trousers, Esmeralda rubbing her hands against an extremely sensitive area of his body.. Diaval began to take deep breaths, trying to stop himself from getting worked up, fighting back against the stimulation that Esmeralda was providing.

All it took was one hard tug and Diaval's trousers fell down to the floor, fully exposing the lower half of his body. ''Marvelous.'' Esmeralda smiled, turning around to face the frowning Maleficent.

Unable to speak or cry out at all, Maleficent started to express her frustration by tugging wildly at the chains, trying to use her magic to no avail, desperately seeking to stop this moment from playing out before her very eyes.

''P-p-please,'' Diaval stuttered... ''Don't do this.''

''Shh, my precious.'' Esmeralda moved her hands forward, wrapping them around Diaval's love muscle. ''You know you want me to... Admit it.''

''No.'' Diaval shook his head, still trying to fight back against his animal instincts.. ''I don't want this.''

''Are you sure?'' Esmeralda started to stroke. ''Are you really, really sure?''

''Yes!'' Diaval's resistance was weakening, as he started to succumb to the pleasure that his body was experiencing.

''I don't believe that.'' Esmeralda moved her head towards him, her mouth slowly opening. ''You know how you feel, Diaval. You know that every part of your body is crying out for this sort of attention.''

''Yes,'' Diaval admitted in a low voice. ''B-but, not...-''

''Not?'' Esmeralda removed her hands.

''Not you.'' Diaval growled, unable to stop himself from thrusting forward slightly, his instincts calling out for more stimulation.

Distressed and enraged beyond the point of all self control, Maleficent somehow managed to let out a tiny cry of fury, as she pulled at her chains with such ferocity that she almost broke her wrists.

''Oh, I've had quite enough of you.'' With a casual swipe of her left hand, Esmeralda rendered the fairy motionless, using her immense powers to completely paralyze Maleficent.

''W-what have you done?'' Diaval started to tremble.

''Oh, she'll be alright,'' Esmeralda assured him. ''You just concentrate on enjoying yourself.''

Diaval shook his head, refusing to listen to her venomous words.. ''When I get free of these chains...I'm going to rip your head off, I promise you.''

Esmeralda gave a light chuckle. ''Remember, you can no longer shape-shift.''

''I don't need to,'' Diaval replied. ''I'll kill you with my bare hands.''

''How lovely.'' Esmeralda smiled.. ''You see? That's the strength of emotion I want you to feel, Diaval.. Allow yourself to be overcome with rage, fury...and passion.'' All of a sudden, without warning, her mouth lunged towards him, her red lips wrapping around his manhood.

''No!'' Diaval declared, feeling his whole body tensing up. ''J-just get away from me!''

Esmeralda paid no attention whatsoever to Diaval, as she merely continued to tend to his throbbing organ.

''Stop it!'' Diaval shouted, unable to prevent his hips from gyrating with sheer pleasure. ''J-just stop it!'' Despite his many cries of protest...Diaval was enjoying this. The sensation he was experiencing was so strong that he could barely stop himself from thrusting forward, his whole body desperately crying out for much needed release. Esmeralda knew this, and so proceeded to play on it, coyly withdrawing herself away from him before reinserting his phallus back inside her mouth.. She did this over and over again, and always at the same point...the point of peak excitement. ''Oh, damn you!'' Diaval snapped, as Esmeralda pulled away once again.

''Now...I think it's time we progressed a little further.'' Esmeralda flashed another smile. ''Do you not agree, Maleficent?'' She turned around to face the paralyzed (but extremely aware) Maleficent. ''I take your silence as a yes.'' Esmeralda slowly got back to her feet.. ''Now, Diaval, let's remove those chains.''

''W-what are you doing?'' Diaval asked in a trembling voice.

''Relieving you of your bonds, of course,'' Esmeralda replied as she dissolved the chains with a simple swipe of her right hand. ''There. That's much better.'' The fairy took a step back, her wings bobbing up and down with slight excitement. ''Now, let's get down to business.'' Esmeralda started to hike up her dress.

Diaval froze, not knowing what to do. Every ounce of his being was crying out for physical contact with the beautiful fairy. Even though he knew that was terribly wrong to even consider, he couldn't stop himself thinking lustful thoughts, it was as though Esmeralda had placed him under some kind of spell... ''No.'' He closed his eyes, refusing to look on.

''No?'' Esmeralda smiled mischievously before turning away to face Maleficent, desiring eye contact with the fairy. ''Are you refusing me, Diaval?'' Esmeralda bent over slightly, her exposed rear facing Diaval. ''I'm yours, Diaval!.. Take me!.. Take me right now!''

''No!'' Diaval shook his head frantically (in spite of the fact that his male organ was protesting).

''Please!'' Esmeralda pleaded in an almost hypnotic tone of voice.

''I can't,'' Diaval whispered, almost perspiring with stress.

''Mm.'' Esmeralda shook her head in dismay, peeved at Diaval's continued resistance. ''Well, I suppose I'll just have to be a little more...persuasive.'' With a quick click of her fingers, Esmeralda had cast her spell..

''W-what?'' Diaval felt himself stepping away from the wall, no longer in control of his own limbs.

''Oh, this is going to be delightful.'' Esmeralda swayed her hips, readying herself for penetration. ''Please be gentle with me, Diaval,'' she spoke in a softer, higher tone of voice, deliberately trying to mentally stimulate Diaval by putting on a more, shall we say, inexperienced voice.

''No, no, no!'' Diaval declared.

''You want this! You know you do!''

''No, no.'' Tears started to appear in Diaval's eyes, his body sliding up against Esmeralda's behind.

''Oh, Diaval.'' Esmeralda pressed herself against him, feeling his throbbing manhood pulsating against her skin.

''Oh, I can't stand it any longer.'' Diaval tried to move away but it was no use, his body was no longer under his control. And, in all honesty, a part of him didn't really want to move. Here she was, this extremely alluring creature, shamelessly forcing herself upon him. This whole situation was just too much for him to take, his mental state had been stretch to breaking point.. Acting on pure animal instinct, Diaval looked down with satisfaction, as he found himself edging towards her entrance.

Maleficent could only look on in horror. Seeing Diaval with no physical or mental control was just too much for her to bear.. Still, with unblinking eyes she continued to watch, transfixed by the terrible scene that was unfolding right in front of her.

''Yes...yes.'' Diaval's eyes were bulging, looking downward with an extremely intense stare.. While he was trying to pretend to himself that this wasn't his fault, and that he was merely being controlled like a puppet...he knew deep down inside that he was greatly anticipating the most extreme form of physical contact that was currently available to him. His whole body was trembling, as he continued to gaze at the dripping sight before him, unable to cope with being so, so close to absolute gratification... ''Please,'' he heard himself plead in a low voice.

''Ooh, not yet, dear,'' Esmeralda teased. ''In fact...I'm starting to have second thoughts.''

''No.'' Diaval couldn't accept this.

''Yes, really.'' Esmeralda sighed. ''I still think you need to hold it in a little longer.''

''I...I can't.''

''Why, is it starting to hurt?'' The fairy edged her curvy behind even closer to Diaval. ''Well, it's your own fault. You could have always relieved yourself. Have you even considered that?.. Do you even know about that?'' Esmeralda couldn't help but giggle, amused by the patheticness of it all.

''Don't.'' Diaval's started to shake, his sexual frustration now peaking.

''Oh...I suppose I could give you a few seconds.'' All of a sudden, Esmeralda slammed her whole body against Diaval, allowing him entry inside her.

''Oh!'' Diaval gasped, unable to comprehend the fantastic sensation.

It was at this point that Maleficent closed her eyes. After all...it was all she was able to do.

His eyes gazing towards Maleficent, an iron-willed Diaval tried to fight back against the spell, but it was no use. Esmeralda now had total control over his body, as she forced him to thrust again and again and again.

''Oh, you have no idea what you're missing out on, Maleficent.'' Esmeralda smiled... ''Grab my hair.'' With a quick flick of her wrist, Diaval was forced to grab hold of Esmeralda's golden hair.

Diaval just couldn't stop himself from letting out a little yelp of pleasure, completely overwhelmed by what he was currently experiencing.

''Oh, that's it, my precious.'' Esmeralda started to breath deep. ''Ooh...there's a good boy,'' she spoke in a breathless tone of voice, driving Diaval absolutely wild with pleasure, as he was forced to thrust faster and faster and harder and harder.

''I...I can't take much more.'' Diaval knew that his endless frustration was coming to an end.

''Oh, not yet, Diaval.'' Esmeralda extended her hand towards Maleficent. ''Not until she's much closer to us.'' With a graceful flick of her wrist, Esmeralda used her powers to yank Maleficent towards them, the chains immediately shattering.

''No, no, no, no!'' Diaval screamed. ''Don't do this!''

''Open your eyes, dear.'' Extending her spell even to Maleficent's eyelids, the powerful fairy forced Maleficent to watch.. ''Look at him, Maleficent.'' Esmeralda motioned her head towards Diaval. ''Look at the fire in his eyes.. This could have been you, Maleficent... How does that make you feel? Knowing that you missed out on such a...ooh, glorious opportunity.'' Esmeralda pushed herself back into Diaval once again. ''Oh, yes.. Yes, yes, yes!''

''Ahhhhhhhh,'' Diaval was unable to contain his intense feeling of pleasure.

''Are you ready, Diaval? Are you ready?''

Diaval's only response was to let out a low groan, trying to summon the last of his will power in order to somehow resist.

''Well, it's all down to you, darling,'' Esmeralda said. ''I think for the finale you should be allowed to choose for yourself.'' With a lightning quick click of her fingers, Esmeralda removed the spell from Diaval, enabling him to regain control of his own body. ''Choose quickly, Diaval.'' Esmeralda suddenly propelled herself forward, moving just out of Diaval's reach.

''No, no,'' Diaval instinctively and immediately protested to the sudden lack of contact.. Now fully in control of his body, he was placed in a terrible position. He had the power to step away from Esmeralda and break her hold over him...but that would mean denying himself the physical gratification he so desperately needed...

''Come on, Diaval,'' Esmeralda urged him to step up to the plate. ''Come on! Take me!.. Finish it!''

Diaval was just about to step forward and give in to his lust when his eyes suddenly locked on Maleficent...

''Come on!'' Esmeralda exclaimed.

''No,'' Diaval refused, his love for Maleficent seemingly breaking Esmeralda's hold over him.

Esmeralda let out a sigh while shaking her head. ''Why, oh, why must I always have to do everything for myself?'' The peeved fairy proceeded to resume control of Diaval once more, forcing him to push past Maleficent and reinsert himself back inside her.

''NO!'' Diaval declared in horror, knowing that he was only mere seconds of stimulation away from outright exploding.

Esmeralda laughed gleefully as she rocked her hips back and forth against Diaval, sending his eyes rolling into his head.. ''Almost there.'' Esmeralda began to move with a faster rhythm. ''Almost there.''

Accepting his fate, Diaval readied himself for the blissful, impending release... He was just about to reach the very end when Esmeralda unexpectedly granted him control of his body once again, before quickly moving herself just out of reach. ''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Diaval boomed, unable to accept Esmeralda's outright cruelty, now feeling actual pain due to lack of release.

''Well, I think that will be all.'' Esmeralda leaned forward as far as she could, presenting Diaval with an even greater view of her irresistible self. ''No more fun...unless you want to continue?''

All his self control and free thought now lost, Diaval shot forward and slammed himself back inside Esmeralda with such force that she almost fell over... ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' he screamed with both ecstasy and rage, ploughing Esmeralda so hard that she let out a tiny little shriek.. After a few frantic, mindless seconds had passed...Diaval finally felt the sensation of release in all its glory. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

Maleficent was thankfully now facing away from the two of them, but she was more than aware of what had just transpired.. She felt numb. This was the moment that Maleficent had been truly dreading...the moment that she felt herself lose all hope.

A physically and mentally exhausted Diaval pulled away from Esmeralda, staggering back towards the wall...

''Well, I must say...you've impressed me, Diaval.'' Esmeralda slowly turned back around. ''You were so masterful and forceful right there at the end... How do you feel?''

Diaval looked away, refusing to answer the fairy's question.

''Well, no matter.'' Esmeralda started to readjust her dress. ''You see, I already know how you feel... You feel ashamed.'' Esmeralda couldn't stop herself from letting out a tiny giggle. ''And what about you, Maleficent?'' Esmeralda trailed her hands across the back of Maleficent's head, playing with her horns. ''Oh, I forgot to remove the spell.'' She made a small motion with her left hand and Maleficent's voice was restored... ''Come on, then. Speak up!'' Esmeralda gently shook Maleficent's head from side to side. ''Are you still even there, my dear?.. I wonder... Have you truly been broken so easily?... Surely not!'' With a tremendous burst of strength, Esmeralda suddenly hoisted Maleficent off her feet, prompting Diaval to leap to his Mistress's defense.

''Get off her!'' With renewed strength, Diaval shot towards Esmeralda, reaching out and grabbing hold of the fairy's huge wings, forcing her to let go of Maleficent.. ''I'll kill you!'' Quickly seizing hold of one of the discarded chains, Diaval looped it over Esmeralda's left wing. Before he had chance to do anything further, though, he was knocked back by a burst of Esmeralda's magic.

''Enough of this!'' Esmeralda boomed, sending a wave of magic straight into Diaval's chest, lifting him off his feet and sending him clattering against the very far wall of the room...

''Oh,'' Diaval let out a groan as he rolled onto his back, a strange sensation washing over him.

''Diaval, you disappoint me greatly.'' Esmeralda shook her head in disapproval. ''Such ingratitude... Oh well. It's clear to me now that you will never truly break free of Maleficent's hold over you.'' She let out a lengthy sigh.. ''For the moment, I think it's for the best that you sleep.''

''If you think you've won...you're wrong.'' Diaval mustered all his strength in order to sit up slightly, fighting back against the magic that was draining him of energy.

''Goodnight, Diaval.'' Esmeralda turned away, knowing that Diaval was going to be overcome by her power in a matter of seconds.

''I...I won't-'' Diaval suddenly passed out, slumping forward onto his chest...

''Well, that's him taken care of.'' Esmeralda lifted Maleficent into the air once again, carrying her towards the right hand side of the room.. ''Don't worry, my dear. I'm not going to kill you...just yet.'' Using her powers, Esmeralda wrapped several chains around Maleficent.

Maleficent winced slightly in pain, as the chains burned into her skin, wrapping around her arms, wings, legs and torso.. And then, with her legs wrapped together and her arms and wings spread out, Maleficent was lifted into the air by Esmeralda's magic...

The blonde haired fairy chuckled at the sight before her eyes, feeling a great amount of satisfaction in defeating Maleficent so thoroughly.. Stepping forward with a malicious smile on her face, Esmeralda spoke. ''How do you feel, Maleficent?.. What's going on inside that head of yours?''

Maleficent's mouth remained perfectly still, refusing to reply.

''Let's see, shall we?'' With a little bit of magical encouragement, Esmeralda forced Maleficent to speak.

''I...I-'' Maleficent desperately tried to resist, her voice extremely weak and hoarse.

''Yes?'' Esmeralda unfolded her wings, flying up towards Maleficent, eager to hear what was going on inside her mind.

Maleficent closed her eyes, knowing that she had been made incapable of speaking a lie...''I'm...broken.''

''Oh, how wonderful.'' Esmeralda reached out her hand and stroked Maleficent's face. ''Darling, you have no idea how happy you've made me.'' Esmeralda let out a breathless sigh.. ''Is there anything else that you'd like to add?''

''You've...destroyed me.''

''Perfect.'' Esmeralda leaned forward slightly, her lips hovering just centimeters away from Maleficent's... ''I have to go now, dear. But don't fret...I'll be back soon.'' Esmeralda gently stroked Maleficent's face once again before floating away from her, making her way towards the door... She took one final look at Maleficent and Diaval before swiftly exiting the room.

.

.

.

.

Back in the cells, Klaus had finally come to.. Christopher had just revealed to him that they were currently imprisoned in the heart of Kerriwood forest when Klaus's eyes suddenly met with Vernon's...

''Who's that?'' Klaus inquired, picking up a strange vibe from the man.

''An enemy,'' Christopher replied.

''An enemy?''

''That's right,'' Chris confirmed with a tiny smile on his face. ''His name is Vernon. I've known him for quite a while now.'' Christopher turned around to face Vernon. ''Generally, he's not to be trusted.. He'd kill you without hesitation if he could possibly gain something from it.''

''Well, I can't deny that,'' Vernon confirmed with pride in his voice.

''How lovely.'' Klaus struggled to his feet.

''He's no fool, though,'' Christopher continued. ''Vernon's more than aware of Esmeralda's evil.. He'll help us to defeat her.''

''If such a thing is possible.'' Vernon turned away, facing the far wall.

''No fairy is indestructible.'' Klaus immediately started to survey his surroundings, already looking for some kind of weak link in the structure of the cell in order to achieve breakout.

''Yeah, well, this one's an exception.''

''What do you mean by that?''

''Well, Klaus, things are more serious than we first thought,'' Christopher said. ''You see...I think I've discovered Esmeralda's true identity.''

''What?'' Klaus stopped his surveying and turned towards Christopher, detecting the graveness in his voice.

Chris took a deep breath.. ''Look, you're an expert on fairies, Klaus, so I'm pretty sure that you'll already have heard of-''

''Just tell me who she is!'' Klaus snapped...

''Okay.'' Christopher took another deep breath... ''I'm of the belief that Esmeralda is in fact-''

Just then, Christopher was cut off by a large, thunderous sound, as Esmeralda suddenly materialized inside his and Klaus's cell, prompting the two of them (and Vernon) to dive for cover..

''Oh, I'm sorry,'' Esmeralda feigned an apologetic tone of voice. ''Did I startle you?''

His fairy hunting instincts taking over, Klaus immediately jumped to his feet, a determined look on his face. ''So...you're the terrifying Esmeralda?.. Or are you?'' Klaus looked towards the rather worried looking Christopher.. ''Personally, I don't think you're anything special.''

''Is that so?'' Esmeralda smiled with mild amusement.

''Oh, yes.'' Klaus gave a nod. ''I've encountered many, many fae beings throughout my many years as a hunter...and you're not even close to some of the formidable creatures I've faced.''

''Looks can be deceiving.'' Esmeralda took a step towards Klaus.. ''Trust me, I'm not to be trifled with.''

''We shall see?'' Klaus was just about to make his move when Esmeralda spread out her arms and let out a tremendous yell.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Wave after wave of gold coloured magic came shooting out of the fairy, lifting Klaus into the air and tossing him towards the back of the cell, his head smashing against the wall with such force that he was almost rendered unconscious.

A cowering, petrified Vernon slowly crawled away from the bars, trying to make as much distance between himself and the fairy as possible.

Christopher started to take several deep breaths, trying to keep a lid on his own fear.. He was just about to go and check on the injured Klaus when Esmeralda suddenly spoke aloud his name.

''Christopher.''

On hearing her voice, Christopher froze... ''What?''

''Look at me when I'm talking to you.''

''No,'' Christopher outright refused. ''You don't control my mind.. I have to check on him.'' Christopher defiantly made his way over to Klaus. ''Are you alright?''

Klaus murmured a few, unintelligible words under his breath, his hands reaching up.

''Oh, Christopher, darling.'' Esmeralda sighed.. ''Don't you realise why I'm here?... I'm here for you.''

''Really?'' Christopher gulped.. ''I thought as much, to be honest.''

''Of course you did,'' Esmeralda replied. ''You know that I'm not one to leave a promise unfulfilled.. And I promised you pain, Christopher. Glorious, marvelous pain.''

''Christopher,'' Klaus mumbled, his hands clutching at Christopher's leather jacket..

''I may not control your mind, Christopher...but I do control your body.'' With a quick swing of her right arm, Esmeralda used her powers to lift Christopher off his feet.

''NO!'' Christopher declared, as he flew through the air towards the laughing fairy.. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' The moment he made contact with her, Esmeralda used a quick burst of magic to teleport herself and Christopher just outside the cell.

''Come on, Christopher.'' Esmeralda grabbed hold of Chris and started to drag him away from the cells.. ''Don't worry, Vernon. It won't be long now before we'll be together again.''

''Looking forward to it!'' Vernon shouted after her, nervous laughter immediately following...

On turning around the nearby corner, Esmeralda and Christopher were confronted by a beaming Mothra

''Ooh, what am I missing!?'' Mothra giggled as she raced towards them.. ''What's going on!?''

''Oh, I'm just taking Christopher away to be punished.''

''Ooh, lovely!'' Mothra almost jumped into Esmeralda with excitement.

''Calm yourself, Mothra!'' Esmeralda chided her servant.

''Sorry, Mistress.'' Mothra hung her head.

''That's alright, dear.'' Esmeralda gave Mothra a condescending pat on the head. ''Now you run along ahead to the room that I've prepared for Christopher.''

''Yes, Mistress! Right away, Mistress!'' A highly excited Mothra went charging off...

''She's certainly a live wire,'' Chris remarked under his breath.

''A live what?'' Esmeralda looked slightly confused.

''From where I come from it's used to describe a lively, unpredictable individual,'' Christopher explained.

''How fascinating.'' Esmeralda sounded extremely disinterested.

''You know, unpredictable? Someone who does things out of the blue. A bit like...this!'' Suddenly, gathering all the strength he could muster, Christopher spun himself around before kicking his legs up, knocking Esmeralda's arm away from him. Knowing that an actual confrontation with the fairy would end badly for him, Chris opted to make a break for it. He quickly scrambled to his feet and tried to run... Unfortunately, he only made two strides before being dragged back towards Esmeralda, the fairy using her powers against him once again.

''Oh, Christopher, Christopher, Christopher.'' Esmeralda shook her head disapprovingly. ''Will you never learn? I control your body.. And very soon...your mind.''

''That's something you'll never possess.'' Christopher refused to give in.

''You really are an odd fellow, Christopher.'' Esmeralda let out a lengthy sigh.. ''I'm not in the mood for games right now, so I'll be putting you to sleep until we reach our destination.''

''Why's that?'' Chris flashed a determined smile. ''Scared that I'll try and run away again?''

Esmeralda let out a small chuckle of amusement. ''I'm not afraid of you, Christopher. In fact, I'm not afraid of anything. Why should I be? I'm invincible.. And if I ever was going to be fearful of an individual, it certainly wouldn't be someone like you, Christopher. You're weak...just like your friends.''

''What did you do to them?''

''I broke them...just as I will break you.''

''Not me.'' Christopher shook his head. ''I'm different to the others...you know that.''

''I doubt it.'' Suddenly exhaling magic into Christopher, Esmeralda cast her spell, intending to keep the young man unconscious until she was ready to torture him.

Christopher immediately started to feel fuzzy, his mind racing.

''Sleep well, dear.'' Esmeralda took a step away from Chris, watching as he fell to the ground.

''You won't win!'' Christopher shouted, using up the last of his rapidly descending energy.

''Really?'' Esmeralda shook her head once more before kneeling down next to Christopher. ''You're still protesting after all this?''

''I...I will defeat you.''

''This is almost getting boring now. It's laughable.''

''It's...the truth.'' Christopher's eyes started to close, Esmeralda's power overwhelming him.

''The truth is, Christopher, that your life is nearing its end.'' Esmeralda leaned in closer.. ''Do you feel it? Do you feel the life draining out of you?.. But I won't let you go, not yet. You must suffer first.''

''Why?.. Because I learned your true...-'' Christopher's head sank to the floor, all his energy now totally and utterly spent.

''Yet you still believe that you can defeat me, don't you, Christopher?''

Christopher opened his mouth slightly, but no words came out.

''Countless, countless amounts of men I've seen in your position.. What makes you so special?''

''Those...men,'' Chris spoke in a barely audible voice. ''Were...different.''

Esmeralda let out a delightful little laugh while shaking her head... ''They were just as mortal as you are, dear.''

''Yeah,'' Chris admitted that. ''But, none of...those men...were..."The One"...were they?''

The expression on Esmeralda's face changed dramatically.. ''What did you just say?'' The all powerful fairy suddenly sounding a little...scared.

Christopher just managed to give a small smile at his tiny victory before falling unconscious...

* * *

**(A/N). And so ends another chapter. As always, please don't forget to leave me a quick review before you go.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, vale.**


	66. Beyond All Hope

**(A/N). Hi guys! As always, allow me to begin by saying thanks for the continued support.**

**Right then, on with the chapter!**

* * *

''Oh, boy,'' Christopher groaned as he opened his eyes, discovering that he was laid down on a large slab.. ''What...what's going on?'' He tilted his head forward, immediately noticing that he was tied up.. ''Oh, just great.'' His head flopped back down.

''Ah, you're awake,'' a familiar voice spoke up.

''Indeed I am.'' Chris looked towards the blonde haired fairy.

''Oh, don't look so glum, Christopher.'' Esmeralda flashed a smile.

''What do I have to be cheery about, exactly?''

''Well, in a strange sort of way...you're one of the lucky ones.''

''Really?'' Chris let out a small chuckle of amusement.. ''How do you work that out?''

''Well, I keep most of my victims alive for several weeks,'' Esmeralda replied. ''Sometimes even months.. In fact, on rare occasions they're kept alive for several years.''

''But I'm going to be dying right now, yes?''

''Well, not right away.'' Esmeralda gave a small shake of her head.. ''I need to have some fun with you first.''

''Naturally, of course.'' Christopher let out a lengthy sigh (trying his utmost best to hide his growing fear).

''Indeed.'' Esmeralda smiled.. ''But, before we get into all that...I have to ask you a question.''

''Shoot.''

''What?'' Esmeralda looked confused.

''It means ask away.''

''Is that so?'' The expression on Esmeralda's face changed to one of curiosity.. ''Well, in that case.'' The fairy steeled herself before asking her rather vague question.. ''What did you mean when you spoke your final words before falling unconscious?''

''I have no idea what you're talking about,'' Christopher feigned ignorance.

''Just before you fell asleep you...you said something.''

''Did I?'' Chris responded with a small smile on his face (knowing exactly what Esmeralda was referring to).

''Yes you did.'' Esmeralda sounded mildly irritated.

''What did I say?''

''You said you were...one, or something or other.''

''Ah, you know that's not what I said.'' Chris flashed another small smile.

''Really? What did you say, then?'' Esmeralda still pretended not to know (wondering if Christopher was truly aware of the significance of what he'd said).

''We were speaking about all the men you've tortured and killed, remember?''

''Yes.'' Esmeralda's face now a mask of curiosity and wariness.

''Well, I just pointed out that none of those men were..."The One", if you get my meaning?''

''Oh, I think I do.'' Esmeralda took a step forward... ''You think because you come from a far off land that you fit the profile of the mythical, prophesied individual know as..."The One", am I right?''

''Half right.''

''Half right?'' Esmeralda echoed.

''Yes.. For the first time I'm actually starting to believe in my heart that I am that individual...but there's more to it than you know.''

''There's more?''

''Oh, yes.'' Christopher gave a tiny nod. ''You see, perhaps you're not aware of this, but...I come from a different time... I come from the future.''

''Oh, I am aware of that, Christopher,'' Esmeralda responded. ''With a little persuasion, Vernon told me everything.'' The fairy walked forward until she was standing directly over Christopher. ''I must confess that Vernon's revelation did leave me feeling slightly shocked at the time...but I never for one moment suspected that either of you were "The One".''

''Well, Vernon hardly fits the description.'' Chris let out a light chuckle.

''Whereas you do?''

''Well...I have got fair hair.'' Chris flashed another small smile.

''Hardly conclusive evidence,'' Esmeralda returned.

''Yeah, I suppose you're right,'' Christopher replied... ''Did Vernon happen to mention how we traveled through time?''

''Yes,'' Esmeralda responded in a quiet voice.

''What did he tell you?''

''He told me that you were both-'' Esmeralda stopped in order to take a deep breath.. ''You were both struck by lightning.''

''That's right,'' Chris confirmed with a small nod.. ''And if you're aware of all the intricacies regarding the Prophecy, which you clearly are...then you'll know that is conclusive evidence.'' Christopher couldn't stop himself from letting out a tiny chuckle, knowing that Esmeralda was feeling slightly intimidated (though she dare not show it).. ''Don't you agree?''

''Oh, Christopher.'' Esmeralda gave a disapproving shake of her head. ''Such arrogance, such hubris.. Surely you must realise that you're in no position to be so confident.'' Esmeralda moved closer to Christopher, hovering directly over him.

''You can't fight fate,'' Christopher replied. ''If it's my destiny to save this world...then who are you to stand in my way?''

''What makes you think the world is in need of saving, Christopher?'' Esmeralda flashed a knowing smile.. ''I think it will be greatly improved under new reign.''

''What do you know about it?'' Christopher looked equally confused and suspicious.

''Oh, a great deal.'' Esmeralda let out a small giggle.. ''Don't you ever wonder, Christopher? Don't you ever question where the great evil that is spreading across the land originally came from?.. And how it is now about to be let loose?''

''I could never truly understand this world.''

''Yes, but he's not confined to any one world.. In a spiritual sort of way...he's everywhere.'' Esmeralda leaned in closer. ''And now, thanks to me...he is to be unleashed upon this world in a physical sense.''

''What do you mean thanks to you?'' Christopher narrowed his eyes... ''What are you saying?''

''I'm saying that I opened a small pathway to another dimension, Christopher. Another place of existence.'' The fairy smiled before whispering... ''I was the one who released Vandran.''

''What?'' Chris looked astonished.

''And now he is set to release his Master...and I will achieve supreme power.''

''You will gain nothing from Vandran.''

''Oh, Christopher.'' Esmeralda sighed while shaking her head.

''He'll betray you!.. Just like everyone else.''

''Maybe so...but he's not the one who's going to supply me with power.''

''You mean Videl?'' Chris shook his head.. ''Look, I have no idea what kind of being he is, but listen to me...he's not to be trusted either. Videl's just as bad, if not worse than Vandran.''

''And what do you think I am, Christopher?'' Esmeralda flashed a tiny smile of amusement. ''A poor, misguided, lost soul...is that it?''

''No,'' Chris responded in a cold tone of voice. ''I know exactly what you are. And whatever terrible fate awaits you I can guarantee it's a well deserved one.''

''If that is truly the case then why try and warn me about Vandran and his Master?''

''Because they must be stopped,'' Christopher replied... ''At any cost.''

''You want my help?'' Esmeralda giggled at the very idea.

''No.'' Chris gave a tiny shake of his head.. ''I just want you to realise that they can't be trusted.''

''I'm already aware of that.'' Esmeralda let out another giggle.. ''Surely you must understand by now that everything I do is solely for myself.. My interest in Vandran and his Master only extends to what power I shall receive from them.''

''But that's the whole point!'' Chris exclaimed in a frustrated tone of voice. ''They will bring you nothing but death!''

''We shall see.'' Esmeralda let out a sigh before turning away from the slab that Christopher was laid out on.. ''I just want you to know, Christopher, that anyone who does betray me or slight me in any way...always pays for it in the end.'' The beautiful fairy flashed another tiny smile as she turned back around to face the young man. ''Now, I'm afraid...it's your turn.'' With a quick click of her fingers, Esmeralda turned Christopher around, twisting him so that his face was now pressed up against the stone slab, his back facing her... ''I swear to you that I'll try and make this as painful as possible.''

''Y-yeah, I'm sure you w-will,'' Chris responded in a trembling voice... ''I-I have to ask, though...why?''

''Why?'' Esmeralda cocked her head to one side in slight amusement. ''Because I want you to suffer, of course.''

''Y-yes, but there's a little more to it than that, I-I think.''

''Well...you are highly annoying.'' Esmeralda let out a small huff before suddenly tearing off Christopher's shirt with a quick burst of magic.

''Whoa!'' Chris exclaimed in panic... ''Is t-t-this payback for ripping your sleeve e-earlier?''

''Oh, Christopher, do you honestly think that I'm that petty?''

''Y-y-yes,'' Chris replied in a very uncertain voice (unsure of what the fairy was planning to do to him).. ''Is that what this is all about?. B-because I ripped your dress?''

Esmeralda's only response was to let out a small chuckle, as she began to harness some magical energy.

''O-or is it because I've learned your true identity...Titania?''

Esmeralda's face immediately darkened on hearing her true name...

''T-there's no point in denying it now,'' Christopher said. ''I can sense that I've touched a nerve.''

Esmeralda let out a deep breath.. ''Might I ask how you deduced my identity?''

''I-I know a great deal about you, T-Titania,'' Chris responded.. ''I know all about you and King Oberon, and the injuries you sustained to your arms because of your 'allergy' to water.. I know all of your w-wicked, wicked past.''

''You know nothing!'' Esmeralda snapped... ''You stand in judgement of me yet you understand nothing.''

''E-enlighten me, then.''

''No, no.'' Esmeralda gave a small shake of her head. ''Now is not the time for talking about the past.. Now is the time for...pain.''

Christopher swallowed hard, readying himself for whatever was about to happen.

Esmeralda laughed with glee, as she reached down and tenderly touched Christopher's back, her fingers trailing across his skin.

''S-s-so...w-what are you going to-''

Suddenly, Esmeralda's nails extended in length, turning into claws.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Christopher howled in agony, as the fairy viciously tore at his back, ripping through his flesh... ''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

.

.

.

Meanwhile, back in the cells, Vernon and Klaus were engaged in the middle of a very uncomfortable conversation. Having revealed to Klaus the startling truth that Esmeralda's true identity was that of the infamous Titania, Vernon had shifted the discussion towards Christopher, which, in turn, led Klaus to bring up the young man's distrust of Vernon.

''Well, Christopher doesn't exactly trust you, does he?''

''Trust doesn't really come into it at this point,'' Vernon replied without looking at Klaus. ''Our...partnership is a necessity at this moment. Our only chance of defeating that fairy is if we work together.'' Vernon turned back around to face Klaus... ''All of us.''

''I work for myself, friend.'' Klaus stepped towards the bars. ''Just remember that.''

''Hmm?'' Vernon flashed a tiny smile. ''Not exactly trustworthy yourself then, are you?''

''Just because I work for myself doesn't mean that I'll stab my allies in the back,'' Klaus responded. ''Which is exactly how Christopher described you.''

Vernon let out a dark little chuckle. ''What else did Christopher tell you about me and him?. Did he tell you how we're connected?''

''Connected?'' Klaus seemed confused.

''We come from the same place,'' Vernon explained. ''A place that's far away from here... Judging by your strange accent, I'd say you don't come from around here, either.''

''What of it?''

''Nothing.'' Vernon held up his hands, indicating that he didn't mean to cause offence. ''I'm just pointing out that I'm not the only question mark inside this cell. And question marks can be dangerous... Very dangerous.''

''What exactly are you implying?'' Klaus leaned against the bars, a look of subdued rage showing on his face.

''I'm implying that a foreign, dubious, fairy hunter should not be trusted any more than someone like myself...an opportunist.'' Vernon flashed another tiny smile.

''Usually, I'd agree with you.'' Klaus stepped back from the bars. ''However, in a place such as this, a place that is dominated and controlled by an extremely powerful and evil fairy...you could not ask for a better companion.''

Vernon raised his eyebrows slightly, silently admitting that Klaus had raised a good point. ''Mm...we'll see.''

''What do you mean?''

''Well, if you're so good at what you do for a living, then killing this particular fairy shouldn't be a problem, should it?''

''That depends,'' Klaus replied in an uncertain tone as he turned away from the bars.

''Depends on what?''

''On whether or not what you told me about Esmeralda is actually true.'' Klaus let out a long sigh... ''If she truly is Titania then...things are much graver than I first thought.''

''Can you defeat her?''

''I'm not sure.'' Klaus turned back around to face Vernon... ''Can I rely on you, Vernon? Can I trust you to help me and Christopher?''

''You said it yourself.'' Now it was Vernon who turned away. ''I'm very untrustworthy... But I assure you that when it comes to my own survival I'm prepared to do whatever I must.. If that means I must stand with you and dear Christopher...then so be it.''

''Fair enough,'' Klaus spoke in a quiet, uncertain voice.. ''First things first...we have to break out of here.''

''Me and Christopher spoke at great length regarding escape.'' Vernon turned back around.. ''It isn't going to be easy.''

''Nothing worthwhile ever is.'' Klaus tapped against the bars. ''This place is well built, I acknowledge that...but that doesn't mean it's impossible to break out of.''

''What do you have in mind?''

''Nothing just yet.'' Klaus started to pace up and down his cell.. ''But I wouldn't discount outside forces playing a part.''

''Ah, you're referring to that other person Christopher mentioned,'' Vernon incorrectly deduced.. ''A woman named Sara, I think?''

''She won't be able to get past the Guardian.''

''Then what do you mean by outside forces?''

''I'm talking about Christopher,'' Klaus replied.. ''Unbeknownst to him, I slipped a powerful little weapon into his jacket pocket just before he was dragged out of this cell.''

''Really?'' Vernon suddenly sounded interested. ''What does it do, exactly?''

''Well, let's put it this way...it has a nasty effect on fairies.'' Klaus flashed a grin...

''Tell me more.''

.

.

.

Maleficent was barely breathing.. She was in agony (physically and emotionally). All her senses were dulled. The only thing she could feel right now was tremendous pain. Her mind and spirit were crushed.. She had no fight left in her...and Esmeralda knew that.

''Come along, Maleficent.'' Esmeralda clicked her fingers in front of the fairy's face, prompting Maleficent to open her eyes.. ''Ah, that's better.''

''Where...where am I?'' Maleficent looked up, noticing that she was back outside.

''In my quarters,'' Esmeralda replied. ''Look.'' She gestured towards her throne. ''This is my throne.. Isn't it just lovely?''

Maleficent failed to reply.

''Well?''

''I think it's beautiful, Mistress,'' Mothra chimed in.

''I wasn't speaking to you.'' Esmeralda cast a dark look towards her servant.

''Sorry, Mistress.'' Mothra hung her head.

''I'm speaking to you, Maleficent... Answer me!'' Esmeralda suddenly slapped the fairy hard across her head, the unexpected blow not so much as registering on Maleficent's face... ''You really are broken, aren't you?''

Maleficent shook her head slightly in defiance. ''I...will not yield...to you.''

''Oh, come now, Maleficent.'' Esmeralda let out a sigh. ''I broke off from torturing your friend Christopher just to come over here and have a nice little chat with you...and this is how you treat me.'' She shook her head in dismay. ''You could be a tad more cooperative, you know.''

Mothra couldn't help but giggle at her Mistress's display of playfulness and malevolence.

''Is there something you want, Mothra?'' Esmeralda turned towards her.

''Oh, er...nothing, really, Mistress.'' Mothra fidgeted slightly.. ''I just wanted to watch.''

''I understand, dear.'' Esmeralda gave Mothra a small smile. ''But I do need you to do something for me, actually.''

''Anything, Mistress.. What do you desire?''

''Go to Christopher's side,'' Esmeralda instructed. ''I don't want him to have any respite at all. Keep pressing him, pushing him, tormenting him... Do all this in a verbal sense.''

''Aw, but-''

''No buts, Mothra,'' Esmeralda quickly silenced her. ''I'm the only one who's permitted to touch that young man.. Understood?''

''Yes, Mistress.'' Mothra shrugged her shoulders before turning away. She was just about to walk off when she remembered why she'd come looking for her Mistress in the first place. ''Oh, I almost forgot.'' Mothra turned back around.

''What is it?''

''A horse.''

''A horse?'' Esmeralda looked puzzled.

''Yes, a red one.''

Maleficent turned her head slightly on hearing this (wondering if the horse in question was Apollo).

''What about it?''

''It sort of, er...wandered in,'' Mothra explained.

''Wandered in?'' Esmeralda shook her head in slight annoyance.. ''Oh well...see that the animal is well cared for.''

''Of course, Mistress.'' Mothra gave a quick bow of her head before turning away and hurrying off...

''You surprise me...Esmeralda,'' Maleficent sneered while speaking the fairy's name.. ''Showing kindness... You?''

''I've always had a soft spot for horses,'' Esmeralda replied.. ''Do you think me completely heartless, Maleficent?''

''I think you're...a monster.''

''A monster?'' Esmeralda gave a slight smile as she made her way towards her throne. ''You're hardly one to talk of monsters, Maleficent.''

''I...cannot wipe away my past,'' Maleficent responded in a weak voice.. ''But you-''

''Stop right there!'' Esmeralda exclaimed in a furious tone before taking a deep breath in order to calm herself down... ''Before you stand in judgement of me...I think you should know a little something about my past.'' Esmeralda sat down on her throne before beginning.. ''Look around you, Maleficent. This grand old forest belongs to me.''

''Because you murdered its rightful...ruler.''

''Yes,'' Esmeralda freely admitted that. ''The pixies who resided over this place were not worthy of-''

''Life?''

''Of ruling this forest.'' Esmeralda took a deep breath. ''So...I wiped them out... All of them.''

''And you claim not to be a monster.''

''I made no such claim,'' Esmeralda corrected Maleficent. ''I just want you to understand that I wasn't always a, as you say...monster.''

Maleficent arched her eyebrows slightly, curious as to what a rather troubled looking Esmeralda was about to say next.

''This forest is nothing compared to my former, true home...the place where I belong.'' Esmeralda closed her eyes and sighed... ''Mount Oberon.''

Maleficent's eyes widened slightly in amazement, as all the pieces suddenly fell into place.

''Christopher has already discovered the truth. I see no harm in you being aware of my true identity as well.. After all...you're going to be dead in a few hours time.''

''So...the mystery surrounding the tyrannical, mysterious Esmeralda has finally being solved,'' Maleficent said. ''The fairy all others fear who appeared as if from out of nowhere is in fact...Titania.''

''Indeed,'' Esmeralda confirmed with a malevolent smile...

''For all this time you've-''

''Enough.'' Suddenly standing back up, Esmeralda used her immense power to render Maleficent immobile once again, freezing her completely... ''Life has been cruel to me since my birth, Maleficent.. I never knew love, not even as a child. I suppose that's why I refuse to accept it or believe in it.. I only believe in self-preservation... So, why did I marry Oberon?.. For power and position, but mostly for the former... Believe it or not, though...I was actually rather fond of Oberon for a short while.. However, I wasn't prepared to let my own foolish feelings stand in my way, I had to rid myself of him in order to attain the throne and...this.'' Esmeralda removed the glowing crystal from her garments and thrust it in Maleficent's direction.. ''The birth of my daughter, Odetta, was a setback. It complicated matters, I'll admit...as I did, for a short while, wrestle with my own maternal...stirrings.'' Esmeralda let out another sigh while shaking her head, clearly expressing that she never truly cared for her own daughter.. ''Finally, I decided to seize my destiny... I tried again and again to kill him, but he was just too powerful... Finally, after been thwarted by a pesky dragon...I was cast out.'' Esmeralda took a deep breath as she sat back down on her throne.. ''Thankfully, my destiny refused to be overcome. Through chance...this beautiful crystal finally found its way to me through a mortal man, of all individuals.'' She let out a small chuckle of amusement. ''And now...I stand to rule over this part of the world, as I plan on returning to Mount Oberon.'' Esmeralda got back to her feet and made her way towards the back of the throne... ''Oh, I know exactly what you're thinking, dear. You think I'm unaware of Vandran's presence inside of that mountain, don't you?'' Esmeralda stepped back out from behind the throne. ''Maleficent...I was the one who released Vandran.''

Still unable to move or speak, the only part of Maleficent that could react to this revelation were her eyes, which widened slightly in shock.

''But I'm getting ahead of myself.'' Esmeralda smiled. ''Cast your eyes on this.'' With a wave of her hand, Esmeralda dragged a huge piece of metal through the air towards Maleficent.. ''This is for you, my darling.'' Esmeralda's smile widened as she stepped towards the fairy. ''To wrap around you, drawing you into an agonising embrace.'' The fairy came to a stop right next to Maleficent. ''If you'd like to plead for mercy...I'll hear your plea.'' With a quick click of her fingers, Esmeralda granted Maleficent control of her body once more.

Completely powerless and exhausted, Maleficent fell forward onto her face...

''My, my.'' Esmeralda giggled. ''The mighty Maleficent reduced to this.'' Reaching down, Esmeralda dragged Maleficent back up on to to her knees.

Using her last remnants of strength, Maleficent angrily tried to blast a tiny amount of magic into Esmeralda's face...but it was useless.

''I've already told you, Maleficent, you can't perform any of your tricks.'' Esmeralda wagged her finger at Maleficent as though she was speaking to a badly behaving child. ''I control your magic, dear. I own your magic... You will never be using your powers again, I'm afraid.'' Esmeralda suddenly used her own abilities to lift Maleficent to her feet...

''You'll...lose.''

''I've already won, darling.'' Using her other hand, Esmeralda pulled the piece of metal closer towards Maleficent, using her magic to twist it into a cross like shape. ''Now, hold still.''

Maleficent cried out in pain as the metal started to attach itself to her, the iron burning into her skin, as it wrapped around her legs.

''Now to secure your feet.'' Esmeralda slammed another piece of iron in between Maleficent's feet, her magic contorting the metal so that it tied Maleficent's feet together.

''Ahhhhhh,'' Maleficent whimpered weakly, as her arms were spread out, the iron wrapped firmly around them.

''And finally...your spine.''

Overwhelmed by tremendous pain, Maleficent's eyes slowly closed. She was so lacking in strength that she couldn't even muster a scream, as the huge piece of iron finished securing itself to her spine, her body now fully immobile once again.

''Oh, don't look so glum, Maleficent.'' Esmeralda let out a giggle.. ''There's worse ways to go than being crucified.'' Waving her arms upward, Esmeralda sent Maleficent floating into the air, rising up over the top of the throne...

Maleficent's mouth fell open, as she started to gasp for air, feeling the life draining out of her with every passing second.

''Are you at the point of death, Maleficent?'' Esmeralda extended her wings and flew up towards the fairy.. ''Do you feel as though you're totally and utterly spent?.. I'm sure that you do. In fact...I think you're looking forward to dying. Your suffering finally over.''

Maleficent managed to give a tiny shake of her head, still trying to remain defiant.

''The end is nigh, Maleficent.'' Esmeralda grinned. ''The Reaper is preparing to use his scythe...but I will not allow him to strike you down just yet.''

Maleficent opened her eyes slightly.

''Oh, yes.'' Esmeralda tittered. ''I know you want to die, but I'm not going to let you. I'm going to keep you alive for a little while longer.'' Esmeralda spread out her wings once again, slowly flying away from Maleficent. ''I want to be looking in your eyes when you pass over to the next world.'' On touching down, Esmeralda started to make her way towards the archway that led out of her quarters.. ''Right now, I have to go and decapitate dear Christopher.. I'm rather bored with flaying his back.''

Maleficent closed her eyes once again, realising that one of the visions she'd experienced had come true.

''I shan't be long!'' Esmeralda exclaimed in a cheerful tone before stepping through the archway...

Maleficent let out a heavy sigh, the last of her energy now gone... _'Is this truly the end?_' she thought. '_Is this how I'm destined to die?... All my deeds and sins now lay bare before me. All my life in plain sight.. I can see now. I understand why this has happened.. I know I deserve this... So much has transpired in my life. So many things have happened... I...I know._' Maleficent's thoughts started to become muddled, as parts of her brain began to shut down... '_Of course it is the end... What is there to go on for?... There is nothing now... Only...death._'

* * *

**(A/N). And so we reach the end of another chapter... I'm sorry that this chapter is slightly shorter in length, but I figured a shorter chapter would be better this time so I could upload it a bit quicker for you all... Now, as usual, I'll end by asking you all not to forget to leave me a quick review before you go. They really do mean the world to me.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, bye.**


	67. Hope Rekindled

**(A/N). Hi guys! It's been another busy week over here, so I'm sorry for the slight delay. As usual, before beginning, I'd just like to say thanks for the continued support. **

**Right then, let's get underway!**

* * *

''Oh, Christopher!'' Mothra declared in a very cheerful tone of voice. ''Oh, Christopher!''

Christopher slowly opened his eyes, emitting a low groan. He was now in an upright position, having been moved by Esmeralda so she could tear at his back without having to stoop.

''How are you feeling?'' Mothra smiled as she stepped towards him.

''Oh, you know...top of the...world.'' Even though one of his hands was free, Christopher was feeling far too weak to make an escape attempt.

''I find that hard to imagine.'' Mothra began to circle the young man, her hand extending towards his back. ''Ooh...look what she's done to you.'' Mothra breathed heavily against Christopher's horrific wounds, even something as small as that causing him to moan in pain.. ''Poor Christopher. Poor, poor, poor little Christopher.''

''I...don't need your sympathy.''

''Are you sure about that?'' Mothra's smile widened slightly. ''I mean, let's be honest...I'm the only chance you have of getting out of here now. Your friends are defeated and your execution is imminent.'' Mothra couldn't contain a small little giggle. ''Unfortunately for you...I'm not going to help you,'' she spoke the words in a sing song tone, as if trying to taunt the young man.

''I never...expected any help from you,'' Chris replied in a weak voice. ''You're just a servant... A pawn.''

''No, no, no.'' Mothra shook her head. ''I enjoy serving my Mistress.''

''Of course you do. What do you know about anything?.. You're not even a real person.''

''Shut up!'' Mothra struck Chris hard across the face before immediately turning away (realising that she'd just broken her Mistress's command that Christopher wasn't to be touched at all by her).

''For a small woman you pack quite a punch.'' Christopher groaned once again... ''I...I didn't mean to offend you, Mothra, honestly.''

Mothra took a deep breath before turning back around to face the young man. ''You insulted my intelligence.'' Mothra hung her head while pouting like a spoiled child.

''That wasn't my intention,'' Chris replied. ''I was just trying to point out that you're being stifled by Esmeralda. She controls you and-''

''She's my Mistress!'' Mothra exclaimed.

''I-I understand that.'' Christopher sighed... ''I just can't help but pity you, that's all.''

''Pity?.. I think you're mixing up our positions, Christopher.'' Mothra found herself smiling once again. ''I'm not the one who's been tortured and is now about to be killed. I'm not the one who's friends are about to die! I'm not the one who is without hope! You are, Christopher! You are!''

''I think you should rethink that last statement,'' Christopher spoke in a determined voice. ''Esmeralda is leading you towards a place that is bereft of hope.''

''You really don't understand anything, do you?'' Mothra shook her head in dismay. ''Every thought I have is a gift of her grace!.. She breathed new life into me! She created me!''

Now it was Christopher's turn to shake his head. ''Some creations are doomed to fail, my dear... Victor Frankenstein's creation comes to mind.''

''What?''

Chris let out a sigh. ''You wouldn't understand.''

''I understand that you should be quiet!''

''Why? Don't you like listening to the truth?'' Christopher continued to press (as he started to suspect that he was actually getting somewhere). ''Don't you ever wonder what life would be like away from Esmeralda? Or how different things might have been had the birth of your consciousness come at the hands of a different fae being, one who isn't bent on total destruction and causing pain?''

''Oh, Christopher...you seem to be under a little misapprehension about me.'' Mothra suddenly leaned forward, her face just inches away from his. ''I revel in suffering.. Ooh...the thought of seeing my Mistress kill you just makes me feel positively tingly.'' Mothra let out a dark little chuckle.

''I see.'' Christopher let out a sigh. ''Maybe I was mistaken.. Perhaps you and Esmeralda truly are a match made in...Hell.''

Mothra gave a tiny shake of her head before turning away...

Chris tugged lightly at his chains, but he was feeling far too weak to actually put any strain on them. He felt the pain in his back intensifying once again, causing him to grimace and look away from Mothra, his eyes suddenly falling on a familiar piece of clothing...his leather jacket (which Esmeralda had removed upon dragging him into the room).. ''How...how do you feel about granting last requests, Mothra?''

''What?''

''Look...you know I haven't got much time left, Mothra.'' Chris paused for a second in order to let out a worried sigh. ''So...would you mind passing me that jacket?''

''Jacket?'' Mothra cast her gaze down to the floor, immediately noticing the dark coloured garment... ''Why do you want it?'' she inquired with a suspicious look on her face.

''Well, if...if I am going to die-'' Chris gulped.. ''Then I'd like to die clutching something familiar.''

''Familiar?''

''Yes.'' Christopher gave a small, weak nod of his head. ''That jacket means a lot to me.''

''Really?'' Mothra flashed a wicked little smile. ''Then that's exactly why I'm not going to give it to you!'' She lunged forward and grabbed hold of the jacket, before waving it in front of Christopher's face.

''Give it to me!'' Chris made a grab for the jacket, but it was no use, Mothra was far too quick in withdrawing the item of clothing.

''Ooh, I think I'm going to keep this for myself.'' Mothra ran her hands across the jacket. ''Permitting my Mistress allows it, of course.''

''Mothra, look-''

''Or...I might just tear it up!'' She was just about to rip the jacket when Christopher declared.

''DON'T!''

''Why!?'' Mothra let out a chuckle before hopping away from Christopher, a look of child like glee etched into her face... ''Why shouldn't I destroy it?''

''Because it once belonged to someone I loved...someone I loved a great deal.''

The smile on Mothra's face suddenly faded, not expecting that response.

''It was also given to me by someone I love very much.'' Christopher let out a sigh... ''It's part of my family, Mothra.''

''Family?'' Mothra murmured in a barely audible voice, her eyes misting over slightly, suddenly finding herself feeling envious of Christopher...

''That jacket is part of who I am, Mothra,'' Chris continued... ''Please.. You've already taken all of my hope. Don't take this away from me, too... Grant me this one boon.''

Mothra let out a lengthy sigh as she looked to the ground... ''Fine,'' she spoke in a quiet tone before tossing Christopher his leather jacket.

Chris let out a sigh of relief as he clutched at his weathered jacket... ''Thank you.''

Mothra shook her head while making a low growling sound, annoyed at herself for getting slightly emotional...

Just then, the door to the room was opened by a beaming Esmeralda.

''M-Mistress!?'' Mothra looked startled.

''Hello, my dear.'' Esmeralda reached out her hand and gently stroked Mothra's face. ''How's Christopher doing?''

''Just fine, thanks,'' Christopher spoke up as he put his free arm through one of the jacket's sleeves.

''Why, Christopher.'' Esmeralda let out a small chuckle. ''I thought you'd be incapable of moving at all, let alone being able to reach that jacket.'' Esmeralda raised a curious eyebrow. ''Just out of interest...how did you manage to reach that jacket?''

''I gave it to him, Mistress,'' Mothra quickly spoke up.

''Why on Earth would you do such a thing, Mothra?''

''Because I asked her to,'' Christopher said, causing Esmeralda to look at Mothra with a hint of disappointment in her eyes.

''I-I, er...I didn't think it would make a difference, Mistress.'' Mothra started to bite at her fingernails. ''After all, he's going to be dead in a moment, isn't he?''

''Well, yes.'' Esmeralda gave a small nod... ''Now, if you would kindly leave us, Mothra.''

''You're not mad are you, Mistress?''

''No,'' Esmeralda replied in a hushed voice. ''Just don't make a habit of this sort of thing.''

''Of course not, Mistress.'' Mothra frantically shook her head.

''Very well.'' Esmeralda moved back towards the door. ''If you wouldn't mind just stepping aside, dear.''

''Oh, yes.'' Mothra moved to one side.

Esmeralda opened the door with a sly grin on her face. ''If you're wondering what I'm doing, Christopher...I'm showing you exactly how I work my magic.''

''What?'' Chris looked slightly confused.

''Come along, dearest.''

Christopher's eyes widened in alarm, as Esmeralda dragged a half-conscious, emaciated man into the room.

''He's been here with us for quite a while now, haven't you, dear.'' Esmeralda let out a chuckle before throwing the man to the ground.

''My God.'' Chris looked at the man in horror. The poor soul was dressed all in rags. His hair was brittle, his eyes sunken and dull, his skin waxy and sallow...

''Sit up straight, dear.'' Esmeralda tried to adjust the man's posture, but he was too weak to maintain the position.. ''Oh, never mind.'' Esmeralda let out a huff before turning towards Mothra. ''Are you still here?''

''What?''

''Run along, darling, run along.''

''Aw, can't I stay and watch?'' Mothra spoke in a whining tone of voice. ''I love watching the draining process.''

''The draining process?'' Now Christopher started to look really worried.

''Now there's the Mothra I know.'' Esmeralda smiled.. ''But unfortunately my answer has to be no, dear.. I need you to go to Maleficent. Keep an eye on her for me, would you?''

''Oh, alright, Mistress.'' Mothra slowly trudged towards the door... She cast a final look towards Christopher before swiftly exiting the room...

''Now, darling.'' Esmeralda used her magic to hoist the man up onto his knees. ''Sit up straight. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of "The One", do we?'' Her words immediately followed by mocking laughter.

''You think yourself above mortal men?'' Christopher looked at Esmeralda with disgust.

''Well, yes.'' Esmeralda smiled... ''Now watch.'' The fairy suddenly lunged forward, her teeth slowly morphing into fangs, the lifeless man not even reacting to this.. ''This could have been you, Christopher...one day, that is. Tortured, broken beyond all repair... Unfortunately, I'm rather pressed for time.'' Esmeralda chuckled once more. ''Perhaps you're not aware of this...but this is the night before his grand entrance into this world.''

Chris narrowed his eyes, knowing that Esmeralda was referring to Videl's impending release...

''And now...for the main event.'' All of a sudden, Esmeralda sank her teeth into the man's jugular vein.

''No,'' Chris whispered under his breath, knowing that he was utterly powerless to do anything to stop this horrible event from taking place.

Esmeralda's eyes started to glow yellow, as she drained the man of all his blood at an incredibly fast rate...

Christopher shook his head before turning away, refusing to watch anymore...

Esmeralda suddenly got to her feet, her teeth still sunk into the man who was by now at the point of death, lifting him off the ground and shaking him in her mouth as though he was some kind of chew toy... She did this for several seconds before suddenly releasing the man, catching hold of him in her left hand.

Christopher closed his eyes tight, feeling his whole body trembling. He just couldn't lie to himself any longer...he was absolutely petrified.

Letting out a tremendous roar, Esmeralda ripped the man's head clean off, before tossing it in Christopher's direction.

On feeling something hit him, Chris opened his eyes... ''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' he screamed in absolute terror on seeing the man's disembodied head...

''Take a good look, Christopher.'' Esmeralda wiped the blood from her mouth.. ''You're about to share his fate... And then, once you're gone...I will drink every drop of your blood!'' With a tremendous burst of power, Esmeralda shattered the chain that was keeping Christopher tied against the wall, using her magic to lift him off his feet.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Chris cried out in panic, as he was flung towards the very far corner of the room, still clinging to his leather jacket.

''I feel incredible!'' Unable to contain her excitement and unstoppable power, Esmeralda blasted a hole straight through the ceiling.. ''HA-HA!'' She started to laugh maniacally, reveling in the suffering, pain and fear she was causing...

His spirit still determined, Christopher slowly donned his leather jacket...for perhaps the very last time.. All hopes of escape were now lost, he knew that. He only hoped that someone else would carry on in his stead, and somehow find the strength to rid the world of the evil fairy standing before him, along with Vandran and his Master... Taking a deep breath, Christopher steeled himself...

''Oh...that was wonderful.'' Esmeralda finally got a hold of herself, as she looked towards Chris with evil intent in her eyes...

Christopher slowly backed up until he was pressed against the wall, the searing pain in his back (that his adrenaline had slightly deadened) suddenly returning with a vengeance... Just then, though...Chris felt something pressing into his side. It didn't take long for him to deduce that it was a small object on the inside pocket of his jacket... Slowly reaching his hand inside his jacket, Christopher realised that the object was made of glass. '_Who could have put this in my_-' Suddenly, it dawned on him, as he recalled Klaus clutching at his leather jacket just before being hauled away by Esmeralda. '_But what could it be?_' Chris wondered in his thought... It didn't take long, though, for him to cast his mind back to when he and Klaus had spoke in the cottage just before departing for Kerriwood forest. He recalled that Klaus had drawn attention to a special weapon of his. 'A trick up his sleeve,' was the way that Klaus had put it, before declaring that it had a 'nasty effect on fairies'... Despite the fact that he had no idea what was about to happen, Christopher decided to smash this glass vial. '_Well...here goes nothing._' He was just about to throw the vial at the advancing fairy when Esmeralda suddenly raised her arms, using her powers to lift Christopher off his feet, before dragging his hand out of his pocket and placing it behind his own head.

''What are you doing!?'' Christopher exclaimed angrily.

''Getting you into a suitable position, darling,'' Esmeralda replied, before moving Christopher's other hand to the back of his head as well.

''I can't...move!'' Christopher let out a cry of frustration, finding himself unable to move his hands at all, and thus unable to reach the vial.

''Of course not.'' Esmeralda stepped forward. ''I can't have you trying to escape now, can I?'' Slowly reaching out her hand, Esmeralda stroked Christopher's face.. ''And now...you shall die.''

.

.

.

Meanwhile, above Esmeralda's throne...Maleficent had fallen unconscious. All her power and will spent, the fairy found herself unable to summon up even a solitary positive thought, or any thought at all, for that matter... Suddenly, though, as if by magic...she heard a faint voice whispering her name.

''_Maleficent,_'' the male voice spoke... ''_Maleficent._''

Maleficent slowly opened her eyes, immediately realising that something had changed... She couldn't put her finger on it, exactly, but something was definitely different. Everything was still and quiet. Save for the voice, she couldn't hear anything at all... Maleficent slowly lifted her head up, baffled as to what was happening.

''_Do you not see me, Maleficent?'_' the voice spoke once again.

''Where are you?'' Maleficent asked in a weak tone.

''_Where I always am, Maleficent,''_ the voice replied. ''_Right here with you... Just look with your heart instead of your mind and you shall see me._''

Maleficent didn't know what the voice meant by this, but she could tell that it was vaguely familiar. For some, strange reason...she trusted the voice implicitly... Opening her eyes wide, Maleficent started to make out a shape, as a figure started to appear before her... Within but a few seconds, he was clearly visible (at least to her eyes), prompting the fairy to speak aloud his name with a mixture of awe and astonishment in her voice... ''Oloven?''

''_Hello, Maleficent._'' Oloven stepped forward, a small smile on his face.

''What are you...what are you doing here?''

''_Well...I'm not really here, Maleficent,_'' Oloven replied. ''_Not in the physical sense, at least... You may also be surprised to discover that you're not actually conscious at this moment._''

Maleficent let out a sigh, suddenly understanding why things seemed so strange.. ''Then tell me...what is the point of all this? What use are you to me? Why have you initiated this encounter?''

''_Sometimes we all need a little help._'' Oloven opened his arms and floated into the air, heading towards Maleficent.

''You're saying that you can get me out of here?''

''_I'm afraid not.'_' Oloven shook his head as he came to a stop before Maleficent. ''_That's not what I meant._''

''Then what did you mean!?'' Maleficent declared angrily.. She took a deep breath in order to calm herself down before asking... ''Please...will you help me?''

''_I cannot interfere, Maleficent._'' Oloven sighed.. ''_It's not my place to_-''

''Act!?'' Maleficent finished the sentence for Oloven. ''If that is the case, then I ask again, what use are you to me!?''

'_'Please._'' Oloven raised his right hand, indicating that he wanted the enraged fairy to calm down... ''_Maleficent, I only want you to understand that you're capable of so much more than you know.. If you wanted...you could shatter these restraints and take a giant leap towards making a real difference in the world._''

''What do you mean?'' Maleficent flashed a look of confusion, not understanding what Oloven meant by that.

''_Why have you allowed yourself to be placed in this position, Maleficent? Why haven't you fought back against Titania?_''

''What?'' Maleficent looked shocked... ''You knew?.. You knew that Esmeralda was Titania and you said nothing?''

''_I thought it best for you to discover that piece of information on your own,_'' Oloven replied.. ''_My question still stands... Why haven't you fought back against her?_''

''I can't!'' Maleficent exclaimed.. ''Perhaps you're not aware of this, Oloven, but she has stripped me of my power!''

''_I am aware of that, Maleficent... But not all powers can be contained._''

''What are you talking about?''

'_'Oh, Maleficent. If only you were aware of your true potential... The power that lies within you cannot be stopped, thwarted or muted by anyone. That magical force lives inside you. It's in here._'' Oloven pointed towards Maleficent's heart... ''_It could never be taken away from you._''

''Your words are hollow.'' Maleficent shook her head. ''You speak of matters you do not understand. You are not a fae creature, Oloven... If it was possible for me to summon up even a glimmer of magic I would use it against Titania, I swear it!... But it isn't possible. My power has been taken from me... I would do almost anything to destroy her.''

''_And that is why you fail, Maleficent._'' Oloven let out a disappointed sigh... ''_Is that all you wish to achieve now? Destruction? Do you only care about destroying Titania?_''

''Yes!'' Maleficent declared. ''That's all I have left now!... She has taken everything else from me.''

''_That isn't true_,'' Oloven refused to believe that.. ''_In your heart...you know that I'm right._''

Maleficent shook her head once more before turning away...

''_For so long now you've been feeding off negative energy. Even in light of your redemption, that was still the case... Rage and anger will not unlock your true power, Maleficent... Your true power can only be achieved through one thing...love._''

Maleficent gave a slight smile, a mocking expression on her face... ''Such sentiment is worthless in the real world.''

''_I know you're in terrible, terrible pain right now, Maleficent, but you mustn't shy away from it. You must confront that pain. You must allow yourself to feel it, embrace it... If you do that...if you stand before your fears...you will find the clarity and inner peace you've been searching for._'' Oloven let out a lengthy sigh.. ''_You must believe me, Maleficent. Your pain will make you stronger, if you use it effectively._''

''But it hurts.'' A solitary tear ran down Maleficent's cheek.. ''It hurts so much... The things I've seen, the things I've done... It's hopeless... I deserve this fate, Oloven.''

''No.'' Oloven shook his head with great vigor. ''_There's so much more to you than hate and anger. There's good, too, I've felt it... You're capable of more than you know, Maleficent._''

''It's no good, Oloven.'' Maleficent made eye contact with the old man once again.. ''I have seen the future, I have seen things that are going to happen... Some of these have even come to pass already.. Are you telling me that those visions can be prevented?''

''_No,_'' Oloven conceded that. ''_But they can be...reshaped_... _Our future hasn't been decided just yet, Maleficent._''

''Mine has,'' Maleficent responded. ''I have seen...- I have looked my eternal destiny in the eye... I know what awaits me beyond the shroud of death.''

''_No._'' Oloven shook his head once again. ''_Do not listen to his lies, Maleficent. Salvation is always within reach._''

Maleficent let out a tiny chuckle, getting tried of Oloven's banal words... ''There's a crucial point that you're missing, Oloven.''

''_And what is that?_''

''Maybe I'm just tired of all this.'' Maleficent turned her head away once more. ''Perhaps I just want it to be over... Not even my hatred for Titania is strong enough to change that.''

''_And what about the opposite of that emotion?... Love, Maleficent... True love_.''

''True love?'' Maleficent echoed in a soft voice, suddenly finding herself disbelieving in its existence again, as she once had.

''_I can see that you've stumbled, Maleficent. I know that you've fallen a step back.. But just because someone falls, it doesn't mean that they're not going to get back up again... I have faith in you, Maleficent. I have faith that you will find your way back to the straight and true path that shall lead you towards the doors of righteousness. But in order for you to achieve this, you must embrace your pain. Because it is only through your pain that you shall understand what truly matters to you more than anything...the love for those closest to you.. The love for a friend, the love for a companion...and the love for a daughter.'' _Oloven let out a deep breath.. ''_For love, Maleficent.. For Christopher, for Diaval...and for Aurora._''

Maleficent slowly turned her head back round, tears in her eyes...

''_Do you understand now, Maleficent?.. Do you see now that such magic cannot be contained?_''

Maleficent gave a small nod of her head. ''Tell me one thing, Oloven... How has it come to this?.. Why have the Gods abandoned me?''

''_He has a plan for all of us, Maleficent,'_' Oloven replied with a tiny smile and a gleam in his eye... ''_Trust me...He hasn't forgot about you._''

Maleficent let out a sigh. She'd never believed in one, single God, she'd always believed in several (as nearly all fae beings do). Evidently, the belief in one God was not uncommon among people. Christopher believed in one God, and apparently, so did Oloven... Maleficent was in no mood to start a debate about the matter, though, so she decided to go along with it, asking. ''How can you be so sure, Oloven?.. He seems to have forgotten all of us... I believe He's turned his back on us.''

''_You couldn't be more wrong,_'' Oloven spoke those words with great feeling and emotion in his voice. ''_Things are so...chaotic at the moment. Everything is changing...all so fast._'' Oloven lowered his head.. ''_The Author has lost control of His work..._'' He took a deep breath before lifting his head back up. '_'But that doesn't mean to say He can't find time to keep an eye on His favourite characters._''

''Is that what we are, Oloven? Characters? Characters in a never ending story?''

''_We all have our entrances and our exits, Maleficent. We each have a certain role to play... Have you discovered yours yet?_''

''That depends.''

''_On what?_''

''On whether or not my role in this tale ends right here.''

''_That, Maleficent...is entirely up to you._'' Oloven raised his eyebrows slightly before slowly floating away from Maleficent.

''I...I don't know if I have the strength.''

''_Look within, Maleficent. For it is there that you shall find your hidden power, a power that has always been within your reach.. Deep down...you know that already._'' Oloven touched down on the wooden floor before looking back up to Maleficent. ''_Move onward without fear in your heart, Maleficent. Know that someone will always be watching over you, even in your very darkest hour... Whether you believe it or not...He will always be with you._''

Maleficent gave a small nod of her head, finally finding herself believing in Oloven and everything he'd said.

'_'Always remember, Maleficent, that hatred only has the power to destroy. It cannot save those who you love.. Anger breeds hatred, so be sure to always calm your mind, if nothing else. Because if hatred and anger consume you, Maleficent, you will face the consequences.. If you allow yourself to be fueled by your fury and your dark, vengeful desires...you will damn yourself and every other living being in this world to a lifetime of pain and suffering._''

Maleficent let out a deep breath, not sure if she was up to the task of controlling her anger.

''_You will be forced to makes difficult choices, Maleficent.. Crucial, life altering moments are headed your way. I cannot say anymore than that, as I have already said too much._'' Oloven sighed... ''_Just remember, Maleficent, that true wisdom and enlightenment comes through faith and belief.. The key to salvation and redemption lies within love and self sacrifice, as there is no greater love than to lay down one's life for those who are dearest to you.'_'

Maleficent gave a light shake of her head before slowly closing her eyes, everything suddenly becoming hazy, as Oloven's voice started to fade.

''_Do not choose the path of anger, Maleficent,_'' Oloven continued to speak, his voice growing fainter and fainter. ''_Forgiveness...not vengeance. Love...not hate... Always, Maleficent... Always_.''

Maleficent's head suddenly fell, her consciousness returning to the waking world.

''_Now, awaken!... Go forth without fear... Unleash your true power, Maleficent._''

And with that, Oloven faded away into the night...his presence replaced by that of another.

''Wakey, wakey, Maleficent!'' Mothra danced towards Esmeralda's throne... ''Come on, wake up!'' She thumped the base of the tree which her Mistress's throne was woven into.

Still Maleficent remained motionless, her eyes firmly shut.

''Aw, this is no fun at all.'' Mothra let out a sigh, a disappointed look on her face... Then, all of a sudden...she was struck with an idea. ''Well, if you're not going to wake up...I'm just going to have some fun with you while you sleep.'' With a mischievous gleam in her eye, Mothra began to climb up the tree, clambering over the throne and towards the iron cross that Maleficent was attached to... On making contact with the fairy's leg, Mothra felt Maleficent stir slightly, but she still carried on without fear. After all...what could Maleficent do? She'd been stripped of all her power... Or had she?

Maleficent let out a low groan, as Mothra's face bobbed up next to hers.

''Oh, you look so beautiful, Maleficent.'' Mothra reached out her hand and tenderly stroked the fairy's cheek. ''And yet...you seem sad. Why are you sad, Maleficent?'' Mothra flashed a wicked little smile. ''Is it because you've lost all hope?.. Is it because you know that you're finished?.. Eh, Maleficent?'' Mothra gave the fairy a prod before moving in closer.. ''Are you even in there?'' Mothra's smile widened slightly... ''You truly are gone...aren't you?''

All of a sudden...Maleficent opened her eyes.

''Maleficent!'' Mothra let out a small chuckle. ''I was just starting to think that you were never going to wake-''

Suddenly, Maleficent unleashed a tremendous burst of magical energy, immediately silencing the stunned Mothra before catapulting her backwards across the length of the throne room...

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Mothra let out a high pitched scream, as she smashed against the ground with great force.

Using her immense, newfound magic, Maleficent blasted herself away from the cross and spread out her wings, a look of determination etched into her sharp features... ''I'm back.''

* * *

**(A/N). And so ends another chapter. As always, please don't forget to leave me a quick review before shoving off.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, hasta luego.**


	68. Brick Wall

**(A/N). Hi guys! As I always do, I would like to begin by thanking you all for your continued support. Without you this story wouldn't be possible.**

**Okay, let's start the chapter!**

* * *

''Hold still, Christopher.'' Esmeralda smiled at the wriggling Christopher.

''Why should I!?'' Christopher barked at her. ''You think I'm going to take my own death lying down!?''

''Actually...you're in mid air.'' The fairy let out a small chuckle.

''At least give me back control of my arms.''

''Now why would I do something as stupid as that?'' Esmeralda started to look suspicious, detecting that the young man was hiding something.

Christopher shook his head before shaking his body as much as he could, hoping to sling the glass vial out of his inside jacket pocket.

''What are you hiding?'' Esmeralda raised a curious eyebrow.

''Well, if you kill me now you'll never know, will you?''

''Ah, so that's it.'' Esmeralda gave a knowing smile. ''A ploy to keep yourself alive a little longer. Understandable, I suppose, under the circumstances... But it won't work.''

''S-so, why no-''

''Shh, darling.'' Esmeralda shushed him. ''You have earned a little of my respect so I'll make it quick, I promise.''

''Gee, thanks a lot.'' Chris swallowed hard.

''On three.'' Esmeralda pulled back her right hand, preparing to swipe the young man's head clean off. ''One... Two.''

''Damn it!'' Chris jerked his body once again, but it was no use.

''Any last words?'' Esmeralda smiled.

''Yeah...remember to think of me before you die later this day,'' Christopher replied in a dark tone of voice.

''I do not intend to die this day, Christopher,'' Esmeralda responded. ''Or any day, for that matter.''

''They all say that.''

''Mm.'' Finding herself being swayed by Christopher's determined tone of voice, Esmeralda started to suspect that he really was hiding something... ''Very well.'' The fairy let out a sigh as she lowered her hand. ''I suppose another delay will not matter much.''

Christopher couldn't stop himself from letting out a sigh of relief (something which Esmeralda picked up on).

''Don't look too relieved, Christopher. I assure you, it will be an extremely small delay.'' The fairy hovered her hand in front of Christopher's face.

''W-what are you doing?'' Chris started to look worried once again.

''Oh, nothing much... I'm just going to get to the bottom of all this.''

''H-how, exactly?''

''By reading your thoughts.''

''My thoughts?'' Christopher was now looking really worried, knowing that he was intensely focusing on slinging the glass vial out of his jacket pocket.

''Yes,'' Esmeralda confirmed with a nod. ''I'm very good at this sort of thing, you know... Now, hold perfectly still.''

''Why should I hold perfectly- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Christopher let out a huge scream, feeling a tremendous surge of power shooting through the inside of his head.

''Sorry about that.'' Esmeralda flashed a smile. ''Just warming up.''

Chris started to puff rapidly, trying to catch his breath. He had to think of some way to stop her from finding out about the vial. But how?... Suddenly, Christopher found himself remembering something from his childhood...a movie.. You see, Christopher's beloved aunt used to enjoy watching old horror movies back then (she used to watch at least one a week). Christopher used to actively avoid these movies because he was scared of them... However, one of the movies stood out to him because it starred the actor George Sanders. The film was called Village of the Damned.. On catching a glimpse of the film, Christopher immediately recognised the voice of Sanders as the voice of the evil Shere Khan from Disney's animated film, The Jungle Book (one of his favourite films as a child). This revelation made the movie less scary for him, so he decided to give it a watch.. The movie was about a bunch of creepy, alien kids who had the ability to manipulate other people's minds. They specialised in this, controlling people and making them do whatever they wanted. But that wasn't all they could do...they could also read minds.. Leading a reign of terror across this small village, George Sanders' character (a Professor) realised that the only way these children could be stopped was to kill them. So, he formed a plan. He pretended to help them in order to gain their trust while secretly planning to blow them all up with a bomb (along with himself). With the bomb tucked away in his briefcase, the Professor couldn't stop himself from thinking about the impending explosion. The children picked up on the Professor's weird behavior, and started to read his mind in order to find out what he was hiding. In a moment of pure desperation, the Professor began to think of nothing but a brick wall. A solid brick wall. Surprisingly, this held the children at bay, as they could only pick up on the brick wall... Eventually, time ran out and the bomb exploded, killing the Professor and the children. He had succeeded... Remarkably, Christopher now found himself in a similar position. He had to stop Esmeralda from gaining access to his immediate thoughts. So, drawing inspiration from the Professor...Christopher started to think of a brick wall.

''Now...let's begin.'' Esmeralda extended her hand forward once more, beginning her assault on the young man's mind.

''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Christopher screamed once again, still trying to remain focused on a brick wall.

''Don't worry. You humans have the least resistance out of all beings, this won't take very long.'' Esmeralda narrowed her eyes.. ''You're thinking of...a brick wall?''

Chris flashed the smallest of smiles, happy that his resistance was working.

''Why on Earth would you think of such a thing?''

''You tell me.''

Esmeralda gritted her teeth. ''Resistance is futile!'' Pushing her hand even further forward, Esmeralda started to slowly ramp up the intensity.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Christopher tried to move once again to no avail... '_A brick wall,_' he continued to think. '_I must think of a brick wall_'.

''Well, no matter.'' Esmeralda shook her head in annoyance. ''I'll just have to work my way around from the other side, from the corners of your mind. Passing through your memories, your desires, your feelings. Everything! I shall have access to everything!''

''Except what you...crave most.'' Chris groaned.. ''The immediate thoughts.''

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Her terrific temper bubbling to the surface once more, Esmeralda used her powers to slam the young man against the far wall, the wounds on his back causing him even greater pain.

''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Christopher howled in agony.

''Let's see what's inside, shall we?'' Esmeralda put both her hands at the side of Christopher's head and started to burrow her way into the inner recesses of his mind.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Christopher shook his head from side to side.

''Just tell me what it is you're hiding and I'll make all this stop.''

''NO!'' Christopher boomed... '_A brick wall,_' he continued to concentrate. '_Brick wall._'

''Ooh, I'm picking up on something now.'' Esmeralda smiled once more... ''A beautiful woman... A woman with red hair.''

'_Syrena,_' Chris immediately recognised the description.

''Syrena, eh?''

'_No._' Chris closed his eyes tight. '_A brick wall... I must keep thinking of a brick wall._'

''Oh, you really care for this woman.'' Esmeralda started to probe through Christopher's memories, still unable to break through the brick wall that was shielding his immediate thoughts. ''You've risked your life for her on more than one occasion... But, there's something else. You feel...betrayed by her.''

''GET OUT OF MY HEAD!'' Christopher barked.

''My goodness.'' Esmeralda tittered. ''She was working for Vandran all along and you didn't know it... Well, this certainly makes things more interesting. I had no idea you were so set out on stopping Vandran.'' Esmeralda gave a nod of approval. ''I'm impressed... Unfortunately, you're ambitions are about to be crushed. Once I know what you're hiding...poof.'' The beautiful fairy let out another giggle. ''Oh, and what's this?... My, oh my...no wonder you dislike dear Vernon so much.''

''ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Christopher couldn't resist letting out another scream, the pain overwhelming him... ''No.'' Chris took a deep breath. ''You will not break down this wall.''

''We'll see about that.'' Esmeralda let out a low growl before slamming Christopher's head against the wall.. ''I see everything! Your fears, your emotions!...'' Esmeralda turned her head to one side in slight amusement, picking up on a quite frankly bizarre piece of information. ''You're afraid of moths?... How pathetic.''

''I think being afraid of water tops it, actually.'' Christopher forced a defiant smile.

''Still you resist.'' Esmeralda shook her head and returned Christopher's smile. ''Well...I suppose I'll just have to ramp up the ante.'' Esmeralda's face suddenly darkened and her eyes started to glow, pushing her way deeper into Christopher's mind, focusing on his memories.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Chris screamed once more, unable to cope with the horrendous pain.

''Memories are such curious things.. Most of the significant, deeply rooted ones are made up of strong feelings and emotions... And that's exactly what I'm picking up on right now.'' Esmeralda closed her eyes, focusing all her power on breaking down Christopher's barriers of resistance. ''I see much pain, fear and anger. There's a darkness to you, Christopher. A darkness you refuse to acknowledge.''

''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Chris tried and tried with all his might to move his hands in order to push the fairy away from him when, to his amazement...his right hand moved ever so slightly.. Realising that Esmeralda was losing her physical hold over him, Chris tried to move his arms further forward, but it was no use, the effect of her powers still remained, even though they had been weakened slightly... ''You won't win.''

Opening her eyes, Esmeralda shifted her focus to Christopher's immediate thoughts once more, hoping to catch him off guard... Unfortunately for her, Christopher's brick wall was still standing, although it was slightly fractured at the bottom.

Knowing that if he could just hold on for a little longer he might be able to reach the vial that contained Klaus's secret weapon, Chris refocused all his attention on his brick wall. '_If I can just keep it standing a little while longer everything will be alright. Everything will be alright... A brick wall. A brick wall_.'

Moving her attention back to his memories, Esmeralda increased her focus, all this mental exertion causing her to perspire... ''I see a vision...'' Esmeralda shook her head slightly, unable to believe what she was seeing. It was all so loud and oppressive. Strange vehicles moving around on wheels with people inside them, surrounded by large towers made out of concrete and glass. It was a truly unbelievable sight.. ''It's nothing like I've ever seen before,'' Esmeralda could not stop herself from uttering these words. ''This is a vision of things I...I cannot comprehend.''

Christopher shook his head slightly, knowing that Esmeralda was heading towards a traumatic memory of his...

The vision fading before her, Esmeralda pushed her powers to the very limit in order to regain access. ''Keep toying with me Christopher and I'll just kill you right now and have done with it!''

''If you do that...you'll never know what I'm hiding.'' Christopher clenched his teeth, feeling as though his head was about to explode. ''And if you don't find out...you...will...die.''

''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Esmeralda let out a tremendous scream, as the room fell into total darkness, her power reaching maximum...

''STOP IT!'' Christopher screeched.. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

Esmeralda let out a gasp, trying to maintain control over her powers... ''I...I see through your eyes, Christopher.'' The fairy started to pick up on the vision once more. ''You're smaller...younger.''

''No.'' Chris could just sense which part of his memory that Esmeralda was accessing.

''This was a moment of tremendous pain for you, Christopher, I can feel that.'' Esmeralda took a deep breath, trying to keep concentration.. ''You're looking into the eyes of a woman... She's dying.''

''Please stop,'' Christopher spoke in a whisper, not wanting to relive that horrendous event from his past.

''There's been some sort of accident,'' Esmeralda continued.. ''Her eyes are closing, she's fading away... You're screaming hysterically, shouting...'_Please don't leave me, mommy!_'.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Christopher's arms suddenly jerked forward, his hands almost reaching Esmeralda before she forcefully placed them behind his head once more.

Quickly scanning his immediate thoughts, Esmeralda was pleased to discover that his 'brick wall' was rapidly collapsing, almost revealing the vial that was tucked away behind it.. ''Give in, Christopher! It's useless to resist my power!''

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Christopher screamed like a madman, overwhelmed by pain and emotional anguish. ''BRICK WALL! BRICK WALL!''

''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Esmeralda let out another thunderous scream, almost paralyzing Christopher with its intensity.. ''I will not be held at bay by a pathetic, mortal man!''

Chris closed his eyes, desperately trying to calm his mind. '_All I have to do is hold on for a few more seconds.. I was almost free the last time she overexerted herself,_' Christopher thought to himself. '_I can do this... I can do this._'

''You think I don't see what you're doing!?'' Esmeralda boomed in a furious tone. ''This is all one big trick!. You aren't guarding anything at all, are you!? ARE YOU!?''

''Can you...afford to take that chance?'' Chris spoke in a weak voice.

Esmeralda emitted a low growl... ''Very well... You're stubborn attitude leave me with no other choice.'' The fairy flashed a wicked smile before withdrawing the crystal from her dress, the shiny object immediately starting to glow.

''Ah!'' Chris closed his eyes once again, trying to shield himself from the dazzling light that was being emitted by the crystal.

With a demented look on her face, Esmeralda suddenly slammed the crystal into the upper half of her torso.. ''HA-HA-HA!'' she let out a huge, booming laugh, as the crystal attached itself to her, the fairy combining her own powers with that of the crystal... ''Now we shall see how strong your mind truly is.'' Her feet rising off the ground, her wings spread out, Esmeralda unleashed the full potential of her power and the crystal's power directly into Christopher's mind.

''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Christopher let out a terrific scream, his body beginning to vibrate...

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Esmeralda'sn scream immediately following Christopher's, the fairy suddenly finding herself getting overwhelmed by the erratic flow of visions and images that were being projected from Christopher's mind into hers. Unfortunately, and much to her chagrin, whatever was behind Christopher's brick wall was still being hidden from her... Determined not to fail and hell bent on uncovering this piece of information, Esmeralda sent matters into overload, willing to put herself and Christopher at risk in order to win this battle.

''You...will not...win,'' Christopher gasped.. ''Even if I die...one day...someone will kill you.''

Refusing to listen to Christopher's words, Esmeralda refocused all her energy towards the wall, as it had become apparent to her that Chris was not going to be swayed by his past, by his own memories. She was now left with only one choice...to break through Christopher's barrier, to break through the brick wall.

Suddenly noticing that he could slightly move his arms once again, Chris decided to go for broke and use all his remaining energy in one final effort to reach the glass vial. ''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Christopher growled, making terrible, ungodly noises in his attempt to move his arms over his head. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Through sheer force of will, Chris pushed his hands forward until they were almost passed his head.

The crystal was shining brighter than ever, its power now at maximum.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Esmeralda's magic was almost burnt out, she was now solely relying on the power of the crystal.

Still refusing to openly think of what he was reaching for, Christopher continued to repeat his mental mantra. '_A brick wall... A brick wall._'

''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Esmeralda screamed once more. ''IN ALL MY LIFE MY POWER HAS NEVER FAILED ME!... WHAT ARE YOU!?... WHAT ARE YOU!?''

Christopher edged his hands further forward. ''_Almost there. Almost there... Brick wall._'

Believing that Christopher was reaching for her throat, Esmeralda used her final ounces of power to place a force field around herself, preventing the young man from touching her.

Christopher's eyes started to dance in his head, now finding himself unable to think clearly, granting the evil fairy full access to his barrier... Christopher was now facing death squarely in the face.

Deciding to risk it all in a final effort to win, Esmeralda unleashed the crystal's emergency surge of power.

Almost able to fully control his arms, Christopher reached for his jacket pocket...only to be knocked back by Esmeralda's surrounding force field.

The brick wall was now in a complete state of disarray, all that was left were a few carefully placed bricks. Still, Esmeralda could not make out the secret that was hiding behind it.. Her head now thrashing from one side to the other, the fairy just managed to slide down far enough in order to reach Christopher's crotch, hoping that a tiny amount of sexual stimulation could cause him to lose his last remnants of concentration.

''Ohhhhhhhh,'' Christopher half moaned and groaned, now finding himself unable to breath... His left hand instinctively reaching for his inside pocket, Christopher just hoped that now Esmeralda had shifted position he would be able to reach the vial without her force field getting in the way.. Luckily for him, the force field was just far enough away, enabling him to reach the pocket. Rather unfortunately, though, his body was now at the point of collapse. He couldn't grip onto anything, not even something as small as the tiny vial... '_Just...one...last...effort._'

This was it, the point of no return. Pumping as fast as she could with her right hand, Esmeralda sent a tidal wave of power flooding into Christopher's mind. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' This last ditch effort was just strong enough to break down Christopher's barrier, the last pieces of the brick wall immediately disintegrating.. ''I'VE DONE IT!'' Esmeralda screamed with renewed strength. ''I SEE EVERYTHING!.. I SEE ALL!... I SEE-'' The fairy narrowed her eyes, suddenly noticing that all of Christopher's being was focused on a tiny object inside his jacket pocket... An object that was capable of rendering her powerless for a short while.. Her eyes widening, now aware of this, Esmeralda dived forward, reaching for Christopher's hand.

''Too late.'' Using all the strength he could muster, Christopher grabbed hold of the vial and threw it to the floor.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Esmeralda was promptly knocked off her feet by the mini explosion caused by the smashing of the vial.

''WHOA!'' Christopher crashed to the floor, now fully free of Esmeralda's influence over him.. Scrambling to his feet, Chris tried to dart towards the door, but he was feeling far too exhausted to run. All he could do was stagger across the room, coughing and wheezing on the smoke that was being emitted from the broken vial.

Esmeralda spluttered, forcing herself into an upright position. Looking through the smoke, the fairy noticed Christopher stumbling towards the door. ''NO!'' she declared, before attempting to strike him down with a powerful burst of magic.. Unfortunately for her, though, her magical powers had been suspended. ''What?'' she shook her head in confusion while letting out a cough. ''What is happening to me!?'' Esmeralda boomed, as she tried again and again to fire some magic in Christopher's direction. It was no good, though, even the crystal was failing to act... Realising that the vial contained some form of powerful, magic suppressing element, Esmeralda let out a cry of pure rage. ''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

Christopher let out a grasp as he yanked open the door and fell out of the room and into the hall outside.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Esmeralda screamed once again. ''You won't get away, Christopher!.. It's useless!'' Summoning up all her remaining strength, the fairy scrambled to her feet before stumbling towards the door, the contents of the vial rendering her disoriented.

Christopher quickly got back to his feet and started to jog down the dark hallway, simply concentrating on getting as far away from Esmeralda as he could.

''There is no escape for you, Christopher!'' Esmeralda let out another cough, feeling herself almost choking on the smoke.

''Oof!'' Chris felt himself run into something. Reaching out his hand, he discovered that he'd arrived upon a wall. ''Please don't be a dead end,'' he pleaded to the hallway. Stumbling to his left and then to his right, Chris fumbled for a way out of the hall. ''COME ON!'' he cried out in frustration.. ''OW!'' he let out a cry of pain on falling over something.. Reaching out his hand once again, Chris realised that he'd happened upon a staircase. ''Thank you, God.'' Chris struggled to his feet before bounding up the stairs.

''CHRISTOPHER!?'' Esmeralda screamed wildly into the darkness, unable to see anything (ordinarily, the power of the crystal enabled her to see in the dark). Knowing that it would take her too much time to walk down the hallway, Esmeralda turned around and staggered back into the room, intending to fly up to the next floor through the hole in the ceiling she'd created.

Christopher, meanwhile, was struggling to find his way up the extremely dimly lit staircase. ''Damn!'' Chris momentarily lost his footing, causing him to almost tumble back down the stairs.. Gripping onto the nearby wall for dear life, Christopher continued to press on, taking each step with paramount caution.

Fumbling through the smoke, Esmeralda looked up to the ceiling, trying to find the gaping hole she'd created earlier. ''Where is it!?'' she screamed in annoyance.. Spreading out her wings, the fairy flew upward, trying to feel her way towards the hole.. ''MOTHRA, WHERE ARE YOU!?'' she bellowed... ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

Hearing her tremendous scream, Christopher felt his knees buckle.. Taking a deep breath, Chris summoned up his remaining courage and continued to climb the stairs.

Eventually discovering the whereabouts of the hole, Esmeralda shot up into the room above. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Letting out another ferocious yell, the fairy darted towards the nearby door.

On finally reaching the top of the staircase, Christopher found himself at an intersection.. ''Left or right?'' he asked himself in a quiet voice, trying to carefully examine this much brighter hallway.

Suddenly, on Christopher's right, Esmeralda came crashing out of the room and into the hallway.

''Left it is, then.'' Christopher quickly spun around and started to dash down the hall.

On seeing the young man running for his life, Esmeralda let out a cry of pure rage. ''ARRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' She tried with all her might to shoot him down with her magic, but it was no good, her powers were still muted. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Esmeralda extended her wings as much as she could (this particular hallway was rather narrow) before taking flight.

Knowing that the crazed fairy was honing in on him, Christopher pushed himself as hard as he could, running at terrific pace towards the door at the end of the hallway.. Despite his best efforts, though...Esmeralda was still closing in.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Concentrating all her being on preventing Christopher from reaching the door, Esmeralda tried with all her might to unleash a tremendous amount of magic. Even though this attempt ultimately failed, she did succeed in letting loose an extremely tiny burst of power...her magic slowly returning.

As the small bolt of power went whizzing past his head, Christopher realised that Esmeralda's magical powers were resurfacing... On reaching the door at the end of the hallway, Chris tugged at the handle frantically.

''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Esmeralda's wings smashed against the walls, as the hallway narrowed even more.

''COME ON!'' With one almighty tug, Christopher forced the door open before diving through it.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Esmeralda was just about to reach the door when Christopher slammed it shut again.

Chris let out a quick sigh of relief before putting his back to the door, trying to prevent Esmeralda from breaking through.. Sure enough, within two seconds there was a thump, as the fairy slammed into the door.. Before she had chance to try again, Christopher grabbed hold of a nearby plank of wood and used it to seal the door shut.. Knowing this wouldn't hold her for long, Chris started to dart down the passageway he found himself in, heading towards the stairs that led outside... Suddenly, a winged figure appeared before him. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Christopher let out a scream of pure panic, as the fairy grabbed hold of him. Little did he know that this fairy was in fact...Maleficent.

''Shh, Christopher,'' Maleficent tried her best to calm him down. ''Christopher, it's alright. It's me, Maleficent.''

''M-M-Maleficent?'' Christopher stammered.. ''Oh, thank God.'' His emotions overwhelming him, Chris threw his arms around her.

''Oh my.'' Maleficent was slightly uncomfortable with this extremely tight embrace.

''Oh, is it good to see you.'' Christopher let out another sigh of relief.. ''I'm so glad you're alright.''

''Yes, Christopher...I'm fine now.'' Maleficent gently pushed Christopher away from her. ''Now...where is she?''

''Esmeralda?''

''Don't you mean Titania?''

''You know?''

''Yes,'' Maleficent confirmed. ''She told me everything.''

Just then, there was an almighty thud at the door at the end of the passageway.

''I think that answers your question.'' Christopher gulped.

''She's behind that door?''

''Yep.'' Chris gave a nod.

''How did you mange to escape?''

''I used a little something that an acquaintance of mine cooked up,'' Christopher replied.. ''It has a temporary debilitating effect on fairies.''

''Ah, you mean Klaus's invention?''

''You know Klaus?''

''Mm.'' Maleficent nodded. ''He's an unpleasant little fellow, but his invention does work...he used it against me.'' Maleficent turned towards the door on hearing another thud. ''It should last for a little while longer.''

''I-I wouldn't be too sure about that, Maleficent,'' Chris responded... ''I think her powers are starting to come back.''

''What makes you think that?''

''I could have sworn that I noticed her use a little bit of magic.''

''I see.'' Maleficent stepped forward.. ''Perhaps the power of the crystal is enabling her to recover her powers at a faster rate.''

''W-what does that mean?''

''It means you should leave, Christopher.'' Maleficent spread out her wings... ''Now.''

''No.'' Christopher shook his head. ''I'm not leaving without you.''

Maleficent gave a roll of her eyes. ''I can take care of myself, thank you.''

''Look, I'm not leaving without you!''

''Christopher!'' Maleficent snapped.. ''You remaining here will only hinder my chances. You must leave!''

''W-what about the other men who are imprisoned here?'' Christopher replied.. ''And not forgetting Diaval, Klaus and Vernon.''

''Vernon?'' Maleficent seemed shocked that Christopher was showing any consideration at all for him.

Suddenly, the door at the end of the passageway was blasted clean off its hinges...

''She's back.'' Christopher gulped.

''Get out of here.'' Maleficent motioned her hand towards Christopher, indicating for him to run. ''Get the others out of here, too.. Did you hear me?''

''Y-yes, but-''

''Just leave.''

''But-''

''GO!'' Maleficent barked.

Christopher gave a small nod of his head as he backed away... He granted himself one final look at his fairy friend before rushing off up the stairs...

Maleficent took a deep breath and steeled herself before taking a few steps forward...

Just then, a familiar voice spoke up... ''Do my eyes deceive me?'' Esmeralda stepped over the felled door. ''Is it really you...Maleficent?''

''Are you surprised to see me?'' Maleficent returned.

''A little.'' Esmeralda gave a nod. ''In fact...I'm wondering how it's even possible.''

''Not all powers can be muted...Titania.''

''Is that so?'' The fairy gave a small nod.. ''Well, now that my magic is back.'' Esmeralda suddenly blasted a hole straight through the wall to her left in order to demonstrate this fact... ''Shall we begin?''

''What a splendid idea.'' Maleficent flashed a smile before harnessing some magical energy... ''Would you care to strike first?''

''No, you go ahead.''

''Are you quite sure?''

''Absolutely,'' Esmeralda insisted.

''I don't want to take advantage of any sort of hospitality.''

''Oh, very well then... Together?'' Esmeralda harnessed some magical energy of her own.

''That sounds very fair.''

''Good.'' Esmeralda returned Maleficent's smile.

''On three?''

''Fine,'' Esmeralda agreed... ''One.''

''Two...''

''Three!'' the two fairies declared in unison, as they unleashed their magical powers against one another.

* * *

**(A/N). And so ends another thrilling chapter!.. As always, please don't forget to leave me a quick review before you go.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, see ya.**


	69. Duel of the Fates

**(A/N). Hi guys! As always, I'd like to begin by saying thanks for the continued support.. I am so, so pleased that so many of you are still interested in my story. My latest chapter hit a new high in viewing figures for this year. **

**Without further ado, let's start the next chapter!**

* * *

''Whoa!'' Christopher was running at such a fast pace he almost tripped over his feet. His heart was pounding at a tremendous rate. Everything was happening so fast, the last few minutes were like a blur.. Despite the fact he was still in terrible pain, Christopher dare not stop running, as he knew that every single second was crucial.. He could hear the sound of Maleficent and Titania battling against each other down below. He could almost feel their magic rippling through the air... Suddenly coming to a stop, Christopher dived for cover, as one of the strange, rectangular shaped creatures (that Maleficent had encountered earlier) came floating past, beeping as it went.

''What the hell is that thing?'' Chris asked himself in a quiet voice, as he watched the glowing creature intently.

Just then, another one of the creatures appeared from overhead. It immediately spotted Christopher and started to beep very loudly.

''Damn it,'' Chris cursed under his breath, not knowing what to do in order to evade them... ''WHOA!'' he exclaimed in panic, as the creatures suddenly opened fire on him, releasing blue coloured rays towards his head. ''Shit!'' Chris jumped out of the way, the beams barely missing him.. Quickly scrambling to his feet, Christopher darted behind a nearby wall, as the creatures opened fire on him once again.. ''Deep breaths, deep breaths.'' Chris tired to calm himself down, knowing that a single act of poor judgement could lead to his death.. Slowly peering over the top of the wall, Christopher noticed that the two creatures were beginning to circle him. This cunning move made it clear to Christopher that he was dealing with two intelligent beings. Not only were they moving in a sneaky fashion, but they were also communicating with one another through various high pitched beeps... ''Okay.'' Chris took another deep breath. ''I can handle this... I can-''

BOOM! Christopher was suddenly cut off by a thunderous sound, as the wall started to cave in on him.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Christopher let out a yell of pain, as the wall smashed into his badly wounded back, throwing him to the ground.

Having knocked down the wall, the two creatures moved in for the kill, heading towards their injured prey.

Seeing that the first creature was about to shoot him, Christopher threw a piece of wood at it.. Unfortunately for him, the creature dispatched the piece of wood with ease, destroying it with a quick burst of power... Knowing that the two creatures were tracking his every movement, Christopher yanked himself free of the fallen wall before rolling to one side, two more beams just missing him by a matter of mere inches. ''WHOA!'' With every shot they fired the creatures came closer and closer to killing Christopher.. Knowing that he didn't stand a chance on the ground, Chris jumped into an upright position, finding himself directly in their line of fire... ''Okay, okay.'' Chris held up his hands. ''You caught me.''

The two creatures beeped in unison once more, preparing to fire again.

Now understanding that these creatures were only interested in killing him, Christopher realised that surrender was no longer an option. ''Okay then...you've asked for it.'' Chris gulped, readying himself for a risky, dangerous maneuver.. ''COME ON, THEN!'' he shouted at the creatures. ''Give me your best shot!''

The two creatures started to glow, preparing to unleash extremely powerful blasts of energy.

Knowing that the beings were following his every move, Chris stepped to his right.. Sure enough, the two creatures hovered slightly in order to remain aligned with Christopher.. ''COME ON!'' Chris declared (trying to hide his fear). ''WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?.. JUST DO IT!... DO IT!''

Their power now at maximum, the two creatures let out another series of high pitched beeps before firing at Christopher.

The moment he saw the blue lines of energy headed towards him, Chris threw himself to the ground.. Luckily, his plan worked, as the two beams flew over his head and hit each of the creatures in turn, destroying them instantly.. ''HA-HA!'' Chris laughed in triumph, happy that he had succeeded in tricking the creatures into destroying each other. ''Yes!''... Just then, a familiar voice called out from around the nearby corner.

''Christopher!?'' Vernon exclaimed.. ''Is that you, Christopher!?''

''Oh, boy.'' Chris dragged himself to his feet before jogging towards the cells.

''Christopher!?'' Klaus rushed towards the bars of his cell...

''Phew.'' Christopher let out a sigh before turning around the corner, revealing his presence to Vernon and Klaus. ''Well...so far so good.''

''I never thought I'd be happy to see you, Reynolds.'' Vernon flashed a tiny smile.

''What's happening?'' Klaus asked. ''How did you manage to escape?''

''With your help,'' Chris replied with a tiny smirk.

Klaus gave a grin while nodding his head, knowing that Christopher must have discovered his 'special weapon' and used it against Titania.. ''You found it?''

''I found it and I used it,'' Christopher confirmed. ''And then, with a little help from Maleficent-''

''Maleficent?'' Vernon suddenly looked a mixture of worried and hopeful... ''So she is here.''

''Yes she is.'' Christopher gave a nod.. ''She's facing off against Titania right now.''

''What?..'' Klaus let out a troubled sigh.

''What's the matter?'' Chris looked at the middle aged man in confusion. ''Maleficent is the only hope we have of stopping Titania.''

''Maybe so, but...two fairies battling against one another.'' Klaus shook his head. ''The sheer amount of power on display spells trouble for us all.''

Just then, right on cue, the ground shook violently, Maleficent and Titania's almighty power causing the tremor.

''See what I mean?'' Klaus pointed to the ground... ''They're directly underneath us.''

''Christopher, you have to get us out of here!'' Vernon snapped.

''How am I supposed to do that?'' Christopher took a step back and looked at the bars.. ''It's not as though I can just rip these bars off at my leisure.''

''I don't care!. You have to think of something!''

The ground shook once more.

''You have to hurry, damn it!'' The cowardice in Vernon was now clear for all to see.

''Look, what do you expect me to-''

''I expect you to bloody-''

''Quiet!'' Klaus exclaimed.. ''The pair of you.'' Klaus closed his eyes in order to concentrate, trying to think of a way out of this... After a few seconds had past, Klaus reopened his eyes.. ''I've got an idea.''

''Go on,'' Chris urged him to share it.

''I know it's not much of an idea, but...it's better than none.'' Klaus reached his right hand through the bars and pointed to the lock on the door. ''Find something that can unlock this.. Preferably the key.''

''And where am I supposed to find something that might force the lock?''

''I don't know,'' Klaus replied. ''Just look for a small, thin object... Something, anything.''

On feeling another tremor, Vernon declared. ''JUST FINE SOMETHING, ALREADY!''

''Okay, okay.'' Christopher turned away from the bars before trotting off. ''Just hold on!''

''Easier said than done,'' Klaus murmured as he clutched at the bars.

.

.

Meanwhile, down below, Maleficent and Titania were engaged in combat. The two fairies smashing their way through various rooms, walls and everything else that was standing in their way.. With her power now fully restored, Titania was the one who was constantly on the front foot, aggressively forcing Maleficent back.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Seeing an opening, Maleficent spun around and unleashed a quick burst of magic to knock Titania off her feet.

''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Titania crashed to the floor, immediately summoning a wall of energy in order to stop Maleficent from taking advantage of her fall... ''Well, well...you've still got some fight left in you.'' The enraged fairy dragged herself to her feet.. ''Perhaps this isn't going to be so easy for me, after all.. Are you going to make this interesting?''

''Oh yes.'' Maleficent gave a nod of confirmation. ''It's time for you to pay for everything you've done.''

''Is that right?'' Titania smiled.. ''So that would make you the embodiment of my fate, yes?. Rather fitting, really...because that's what this is. Two fates battling against one another.. This is what it has come to, Maleficent. A duel of fairies, of destinies...of fates ''

''I've wasted enough words on you.'' Maleficent spread out her wings and leaped forward. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' She slammed straight through Titania's magical wall and made a grab for the fairy.

''Ooh, impressive.'' Titania and Maleficent released their magic simultaneously, the two bolts of power colliding with each other. The extent of the magical power at hand was so strong that it lead to all the surrounding walls crumbling, revealing several of Titania's male prisoners, who all began to cry out in panic.. ''SILENCE!'' With a single swipe of her hand, Titania ended the lives of at least a half dozen men.. ''You see, Maleficent!?'' Titania grabbed hold of Maleficent's hair. ''This is what I'm capable of!.. All of you are beneath me! ALL OF YOU!'' Moving her hand to Maleficent's right horn, Titania started to rip it out in a savage manner, succeeding in destroying the tip of the horn.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Unable to cope with the unbearable pain, Maleficent summoned up all the power she could muster in order to knock Titania's backwards a little. ''AHHHHHHHHHH!'' Working off pure rage, Maleficent began a tremendous frontal assault, driving the fairy backwards.

Titania laughed with glee, as she effortlessly blocked each of Maleficent's blows. ''Is that all you've got!'' Titania declared. ''You can't break me!.. I'm invincible!'' Drawing off the power of the crystal, Titania summoned up a huge force field in order to protect her front. ''HA-HA-HA!'' she boomed. ''Your attempts at hurting me are futile!'' Suddenly lunging forward, Titania grasped at Maleficent's throat, preparing to rip her head clean off.

Knowing that she couldn't break through Titania's magical barrier, Maleficent decided to take drastic action, channeling her own power inward, in order to knock herself backwards and break Titania's hold over her.. ''AH!'' Slamming against the far wall, Maleficent slumped to her knees.. With Titania advancing once more, remaining in such a vulnerable position wasn't an option for Maleficent, so she forced herself back to her feet.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Slamming her hands together, Titania generated a wave of power that lifted Maleficent off her feet and slammed her against the wall once more.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Instantly returning her scream, Maleficent charged her power to maximum before unleashing a tidal wave of power at Titania, hoping to somehow break through the power of the crystal.

Putting her hands in front of her face in order to push back against Maleficent, Titania charged forward. ''YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Extending her hand, the fairy grabbed hold of Maleficent.. ''I grow bored of this encounter!'' she exclaimed... ''Goodbye, Maleficent.'' She was just about to end the fairy's life when Maleficent unleashed another bombardment of power straight at Titania's force field.. ''PATHETIC!'' Titania boomed. ''You think your power can compare with that of the crystal!?''

Knowing that breaking through Titania's force field was close to impossible, Maleficent decided to change strategy, as she aimed her next burst of power towards the opposite wall, hoping that her magical energy would deflect towards Titania's rear end.. With a huge cry, Maleficent released her magic.

''What!?'' Titania looked puzzled, as the green coloured bolt of magic went shooting off towards the wall. ''Is that it? Is that your best attempt at hurting me?'' The fairy tightened her grip on Maleficent.. ''You missed by a great margin, dear.''

''Did I?'' Maleficent managed to flash a tiny smile.

Her eyes suddenly widening, Titania realised what was about to happen.. Before she had chance to turn around, Maleficent's bolt of magic collided with her back, sending the blonde haired fairy catapulting forwards, dragging Maleficent along with her.. ''ARGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' The two of them smashed through the nearby wall and fell to the ground, Titania's eyes now glowing with power and fury. ''I'm going to destroy you!''

Titania was just about to blow Maleficent's head clean off when the fairy grabbed hold of her hand and pushed it upward, causing Titania's blast of power to hit the ceiling.. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Extending her wings to their full extent, Maleficent flew up towards the hole in the ceiling, Titania still holding on to her.

.

.

''Christopher, you have to hurry!'' Vernon barked.

''I'm trying, I'm trying!'' Chris responded in an agitated manner, as he tried once again to force the lock on the cell door with a small pin he'd found... ''I can't work any faster!''

''Oh, la di da di da!'' Vernon snapped.

Just then, the ground shook once again. This particular tremor was so strong that it knocked Klaus off his feet.

''COME ON!'' Christopher cried out in frustration, as he tried and tried to force the lock.

''We're done for.'' Vernon shook his head, a glazed expression on his face (unable to accept the grim reality of his current predicament).

Looking to the floor, Klaus realised what was about to happen.. ''Get away from the bars.''

''What?'' Vernon looked to Klaus.

''I said get away from the bars!'' Klaus exclaimed. ''Both of you!''

''I have to-''

''NOW!'' Klaus silenced Christopher, as he scrambled towards the back of the cell.

''But I- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'' Christopher was suddenly knocked backwards, as Maleficent and Titania came shooting up through the floor, blowing the cell door clean off its hinges in the process.

''YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Vernon was also knocked backwards, as he was slung into the nearby wall, his head smashing against it.

Immediately turning her attention towards Christopher, Titania prepared to strike him down...

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Maleficent slammed into Titania with all her might, knocking the fairy to the ground.. ''Christopher, RUN!'' Maleficent screamed.

Christopher froze, not wanting to leave Maleficent but being too afraid to step forward and fight.

Seeing his chance, Klaus dived over the unconscious Vernon and charged out of the cell towards Christopher. ''Come on!'' he shouted to the young man. ''We have to get out of here!''

''What are you talking about!?'' Christopher exclaimed. ''We can't just leave her fighting all alone!''

''There's nothing more we can do here!''

''But you're supposed to be a fairy hunter, for God's sake!''

''YES!'' Klaus declared. ''I am! And that's why I know if we get involved in that tussle we'll be dead men in seconds!.. Our time will come.. But for now, we have to rescue all the men in this place.''

''But-''

''Come on!'' Klaus pushed his way past Christopher before racing off towards the stairs that led down below...

His eyes falling on Maleficent, Christopher came to a realisation... ''I can't leave her.'' Despite the fact he knew in his heart he would be most likely unable to achieve anything by getting involved in this fight, Chris called on his courage before stepping forward.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Annoyed by the confined space she found herself in, Titania completely obliterated the remaining bars with a single swipe of her hand. ''I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!'' She grabbed hold of Maleficent before throwing her out of the cell.

''Maleficent!'' Chris raced forward.

''Get out of here!'' Maleficent boomed.

''No!'' Christopher exclaimed... ''I'm not leaving you this time.''

''Yes you are.'' Knowing that she had to get Christopher away from Titania, Maleficent did the only thing she could in order to ensure his safety...She charged up a small burst of magic before sending it into Christopher.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Christopher was picked off his feet by Maleficent's magic and sent hurtling backwards at a rapid rate...

''Aw, how heartwarming.'' Titania emerged from out of the cell. ''But once I'm through with you...he's next.'' The fairy sneered as she stood over the fallen Maleficent... ''Get up.''

Maleficent let out a deep breath before struggling to her feet... ''I'm not going to make this pleasant for you, Titania.''

''Good.'' Titania smiled. ''I like a challenge... I actually think that-'' Titania was suddenly silenced by a fist, as Maleficent struck the fairy across her face.

''You talk too much.'' Maleficent dived forward. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

.

.

Finally coming to a halt, Christopher crashed into the ground... ''Oh,'' he groaned. ''My back.'' He clutched at his wounds before dragging himself into an upright position..

Suddenly, another of the strange beeping creatures came floating towards Christopher.

''Oh, great.'' Chris let out a worried sigh.. Too exhausted to move, Christopher just sat there, hoping that it would just leave him be.

The creature continued to bleep and beep as it slowly opened up at the front, revealing its weapon.. The creature was just about to shoot Christopher when it was suddenly slammed into the ground and destroyed by a familiar face...

''Diaval!?'' Christopher let out a big sigh of relief.

Diaval smashed the creature into the ground several times before tossing its remains aside.

''Oh, Diaval.'' Christopher got to his feet. ''It's good to see you.''

''Likewise,'' Diaval responded in a distracted tone of voice.

''How did you manage to escape?''

''The wall to the room I was locked up in was just destroyed by Maleficent and Esmeralda,'' Diaval replied.. ''Where's Maleficent now?'' He looked left and right, a worried expression on his face.

''She's still fighting Titania,'' Chris responded.

''Titania!?'' Diaval looked shocked.

''Esmeralda's true name,'' Christopher revealed. ''They're over that way.'' Chris pointed in their direction.. ''We have to get over there.''

''No.'' Diaval shook his head. ''I'll do this alone... I'm going to save Maleficent and kill that bitch.''

''Diaval, I-''

''Don't try and talk me out of this, Christopher.'' Diaval gave a warning point of his finger at the young man. ''You just concentrate on getting out of here.'' With that said, Diaval turned away before hurrying off.

''Good luck!'' Christopher shouted after him... ''You're gonna need it.''

.

.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Titania blasted another burst of magic at Maleficent, narrowly missing her.. ''Would you just keep still!''

''NO!'' Seeing an opening, Maleficent directed her magic into Titania's abdomen, trapping her energy inside the fairy. With a quick motion of her hand, Maleficent caused Titania to walk backwards, controlling her movements through the energy that was now inside her.

''WHAT!?'' Titania boomed, confused as to what was happening to her.

''Time for you to take a little trip.'' Maleficent used her powers to direct Titania's own magic into herself.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Titania screamed, as she shot herself with a burst of power. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' She was picked up off her feet and sent flying backwards, the burst of power sending Titania a great distance away from Maleficent.

Maleficent was just about to pursue when she heard the sound of someone groaning.

''Oh.'' Vernon stumbled out of the cell. ''What's...what's going on?'' On catching sight of Maleficent, Vernon's eyes widened in panic... ''Oh no.''

''You.'' Maleficent turned towards him.

''Now now, Maleficent.'' Vernon gulped. ''We're both on the same side at the moment.''

''We're not on the same side,'' Maleficent responded in an angry tone. ''And we never will be!''

''S-shouldn't you be concentrating on bringing down T-Titania?''

''She can wait.'' Maleficent started to charge up some power.

''Christopher!'' Vernon called out in desperation. ''Christopher, where are you!?'' Vernon tried to run forward only to tumble over his own feet.. ''CHRISTOPHER!''

''I've been waiting for this moment, Drake.'' Maleficent extended her right hand forward. ''I'm going to kill you!''

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Vernon scrambled to his feet before charging off, a look of sheer terror on his face.

Maleficent was just about to kill him with a burst of magic when Titania came crashing into her.. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' The fairy was thrown to the floor...

''Well, well.'' Titania wiped her hands. ''That was rather impressive.. Controlling my body like that was very, very sneaky of you.''

''I aim to please.'' Maleficent got back up.

''Unfortunately, all you've achieved is unleashing my wrath.'' Titania's face darkened.. ''Now you will witness the full extent of my power!''

Maleficent was just about to lunge at Titania when the fairy suddenly split into two. This unexpected, and quite frankly bizarre piece of magic stunned Maleficent. Titania continued to split herself up, multiplying again and again and again until there was almost a dozen different versions of herself... Trying to remain unfazed by this, Maleficent blasted a huge amount of power towards all the Titania's.

The multiple Titania's laughed in unison, as they effortlessly swatted Maleficent's magic away like an irksome fly. ''Which one is the real me, Maleficent?'' Titania chortled. ''That, is what you must discover.'' Suddenly, they all charged forward, the sheer number of them overwhelming Maleficent.

''YAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Maleficent began to systematically blast her way through various bodies, trying to locate the real Titania. Unfortunately for her, though, she was still being attacked from all angles. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' she screamed in pain, as several of the Titania's pinned her to the ground, striking her again and again and again.

''HA-HA-HA-HA!'' they all boomed, spitting at and mocking Maleficent in turn.

Seeing the glow of the crystal shining bright from one of the Titania's, Maleficent aimed her remaining power in that direction. Before she could fire, though, two of the figures grabbed hold of Maleficent's head and started to slam it against the ground, a third one digging her nails into Maleficent's chest... This assault continued for almost a minute, until Maleficent was almost unconscious.

Suddenly, all the Titania's merged back together, restoring the blonde haired fairy into one... ''Ooh, that was fun!'' Titania smiled as she pressed her foot down into Maleficent's chest... ''And now...it's time to say goodbye.'' Titania prepared a lethal ball of energy in the palm of her hand... ''Farewell.'' Titania was just about to end Maleficent's life when she let out a tremendous shriek of pain... ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

Maleficent looked up in confusion, noticing that a sharp piece of metal had impaled Titania.

''How does that feel...bitch!?'' Diaval pressed the piece of metal further into Titania.

Even though she was severely weakened, Titania still managed to garner enough energy in order to attack Diaval. She was just about to strike him when Maleficent sat up and released a massive wave of power into the injured fairy, lifting Titania into the air and sending her flying back at fantastic speed.. Within just a few seconds she was well out of sight.

Thoroughly exhausted, Maleficent slumped back down to the floor.

''Mistress!?'' Diaval cried out before rushing towards her, kneeling down beside the fairy.

''Oh, Diaval.'' Maleficent managed to give a small smile. ''You're alive.'' She let out a deep breath... ''I'm...I'm so sorry.''

''No.'' Diaval lifted Maleficent's head up and rested it against his right knee. ''I'm the one who should be sorry.. I let you down... I...I didn't resist, I-...I failed.''

''It wasn't your fault.'' Maleficent clutched at his hand. ''It's mine... I never should have brought you along with me to this terrible, terrible place.''

''I would have followed regardless.'' Diaval wiped away the tears that were forming in his eyes... ''I love you.''

''And I love you.'' Maleficent reached up and stroked Diaval's face.. ''We have to get out of here... All of us.''

''Where are the others?''

''They're scattered.'' Maleficent let out a sigh. ''Everything's out of control.. We have to fight... We have to kill Titania.''

''But how is that even possible? Titania is still restricting our powers. I still cannot transform.''

''She may still have power over you and the others...but not over me.'' Maleficent started to struggle to her feet. ''Not anymore.''

''How did you regain your powers?'' Diaval asked as he helped his Mistress up.

''I can't explain right now,'' Maleficent replied. ''We just have to find a way to kill her.''

''Well...I did just stab her.''

''That will do no good, my love,'' Maleficent responded. ''It may have hurt her in the short term, but so long as she has the crystal almost any injury can be healed.''

''Healed?''

''Yes.'' Maleficent gave a nod. ''That's why she has not yet returned, because she's waiting for the crystal to heal her.''

''So...what you're saying is we have to get the crystal?''

''Yes...but that's not our only option.''

''What do you mean?''

''Well...if it comes to it...we may have to destroy it.''

''Is that possible?'' Diaval looked puzzled.

''Yes,'' Maleficent confirmed.. ''You see, while the crystal may have tremendous power it is still just as vulnerable as any other crystal. It can be smashed, broken, destroyed.. What I'm trying to say is, despite it's great power...it is rather easy to destroy.''

''Then why haven't you attempted to destroy it already?'' Diaval inquired.

''Because without that crystal we have no chance of gaining access to Mount Oberon,'' Maleficent reminded him.

''Oh of course.'' Diaval sighed while hanging his head, feeling foolish for forgetting such an important thing.

''If I could just get the crystal away from her and take possession of it myself then we would surely prevail.''

''How do you propose we go about achieving that, Mistress?''

Maleficent thought hard for a moment before replying... ''We distract her.''

''Distract her?'' Diaval looked confused. ''How, exactly?''

''I'm not sure.'' Maleficent conceded the fact that her plan was only half-cooked.. ''But I don't think we can do this alone. We're going to need help.''

''Christopher?''

''And Klaus,'' Maleficent added.. ''He is a fairy killer, after all.''

''Yeah.'' Diaval gave an unconvinced nod of his head.. ''And that's it?.. Distraction and relying on a fairy hunter to help us? Is that our only chance?''

''Well...not our only chance.'' Maleficent turned her gaze upward, looking to the treetops and beyond. ''If we could destroy the barrier hovering over this forest then...we may stand a very good chance.''

''What do you mean?'' Diaval looked up to the barrier. ''Will the destruction of that magical barrier weaken her?''

''Perhaps...if the weather is agreeable.''

''The weather?''

Just then, the piercing roar of the Guardian echoed through the air.

''Oh no.'' Diaval turned towards Maleficent.. ''Now what?''

''Well, we certainly can't risk another confrontation with that beast,'' Maleficent said. ''We have to get out of here.. Run, Diaval. I'll be right above you.'' Maleficent spread out her wings, the Guardian suddenly looming into sight.. ''Run, Diaval!''

On catching sight of the huge, white sphere, Diaval run as fast and as hard as he could, Maleficent taking flight and following right behind him.

.

.

Christopher, meanwhile, was also running as fast as he could. He was trying to find a way down below while simultaneously searching for Klaus.. Unfortunately, though, he was just too tired to keep on running. He slowed down to a jog before stopping altogether, leaning forward and taking several deep breaths in order to regain some energy.. Suddenly...he heard a familiar voice speak out.

''Ooh, goody!...A chance to redeem myself.''

Christopher turned his head to the side and noticed Mothra standing before him. ''Mothra?.. Look, I...I really think you should just step aside.''

''Really?'' Mothra stepped forward. ''Well, I'm afraid I'm not going to be doing that... I'm going to kill you.''

''W-why?'' Chris sounded a little afraid.. ''What have I ever done to you?''

''You escaped!'' Mothra snapped. ''Along with that fairy friend of yours!... I will not be humiliated a second time.'' The woman pulled out a sharp knife.. ''I may not be able to transform without my Mistress...but I don't need to in order to kill you.'' Mothra raised the knife and pointed it at Christopher. ''I'll just use this... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' The small woman charged at Christopher, a crazed expression on her face.

Chris jumped back slightly and readied himself, waiting for Mothra to get close enough.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Mothra was just about to run Christopher through when the young man extended his leg and kicked the knife out of her hand.. ''You'll pay for that!'' Mothra struck Christopher with her fist, sending him flying backwards and into a nearby tree.

''Stop it!'' Christopher spun away from the tree and extended his arm in order to block Mothra's next incoming blow.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Mothra grabbed hold of Christopher's hair.

''Knock it off!'' Chris stamped on Mothra's foot before pushing her backwards.

Losing her balance, Mothra fell against the tree and hit her head.

''I did warn you,'' Christopher said, suddenly hearing a whooshing sound coming from behind him.

All of a sudden, Vernon slammed into Christopher, as he shouted, ''Christopher, look out!''

''WHOA!'' Christopher and Vernon fell to the floor, as a burst of Titania's magic went zipping over their heads... Christopher hastily scrambled to his feet and looked at Vernon in shock, hardly able to believe that his nemesis had just saved his life.

''Well don't just stand there!'' Vernon barked. ''We have to get out of-'' He was suddenly silenced by Titania, as the fairy swooped down and kicked him on the back of his head, instantly rendering him unconscious.

''Vernon!?'' Chris was just about to rush forward when Titania raised her hand,

''Stay where you are!'' Titania boomed.. ''I've had quite enough of your meddling, interfering ways.''

''M-M-Mistress,'' Mothra struggled to her feet. ''I'm so sorry about Maleficent breaking free.. I-I just didn't know what to do, I-''

''Enough of your babbling!'' Titania snapped. ''I will return you to your true form and you will destroy Christopher for me! Is that understood!?''

Mothra gave a frantic nod of her head.

''Good!'' With a wave of her hand Titania transformed Mothra through a cloud of smoke.

''What?'' Christopher backed up slightly, unsure of what was about to happen.

''I'm sure you're going to love this, Christopher.'' Titania let out a dark chuckle.. ''It's rather fortuitous that you happen to be petrified of my servants true form.''

''Mothra...moth?'' The pieces suddenly fell into place in Christopher's mind, before he suddenly caught sight of a tiny moth fluttering out of the smoke.

''Now all I need to do is increase her size.'' Titania waved her hand once again.

Christopher swallowed hard as he began to walk backwards, dreading what was about to happen.. ''A moth. Why did she have to be a moth?''

Mothra let out a huge, piercing cry, as she grew and grew until she was the size of a house.

''Ta-da!'' Titania let out a hearty laugh.

Vernon opened his eyes, slowly regaining consciousness. ''What's...what's going on?'' He forced himself into an upright position.. On catching sight of the huge, monstrous moth, Vernon froze.. ''Oh, m-m-my God.''

''Now, my precious pet.'' Titania turned towards Mothra... ''Kill him.''

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' His terror overwhelming him, Christopher spun around and darted into the nearby trees.

''CHRISTOPHER...don't leave me!'' Vernon scrambled to his feet before racing off after the young man.

Mothra immediately took flight and shot past Vernon, only interested in bringing down Christopher.

.

.

Meanwhile, Klaus had found his way down below. With Titania and Mothra out of the picture, Klaus was free to roam around the various hallways and passageways. The damage that Maleficent and Titania had inflicted to the rooms, though, made it a little unsafe, as various fragments of walls continued to collapse inward.. His purpose for being down here was to find and release all the prisoners. Unfortunately, though, it was becoming more and more apparent that they were all dead, Titania having killed them all in order to prevent a potential mass breakout/uprising.

''Damn it!'' Klaus hammered his fist into a nearby wall, frustrated by the fact he was too late.. ''Well...if I can't save you men, I'll damn well make sure to avenge you all,'' Klaus uttered these words out loud, hoping that the spirits of the hundreds of men who had been killed by Titania were listening.

As he turned to leave, Klaus came face to face with a formidable figure.. A large, metal warrior stood before him. It resembled a suit of armour, but was much, much larger. Evidently this being was a creation of Titania's.. It was holding a giant mace in its metal limbs, preparing to strike.

''You're a big one.'' Klaus flashed a confident smile. ''I've fought larger foes, though.''

Reacting as though it could hear Klaus, the metal warrior swung the mace at Klaus, missing him by mere inches.. Lunging forward, the creature was tricked into rushing straight through the wall, as Klaus dived through the legs of the metal being.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Letting out a huge war cry, Klaus dived up two of the nearby steps before flinging himself on top of the felled creature and grabbing hold of the mace. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Calling on all the strength he could muster, Klaus wrapped the huge chain (that was attached to the mace) around the warrior's neck.

Fighting back, the creature forced itself back to its feet and thrust Klaus towards the ceiling, pressing him up against it, intending to crush his bones.

''AAACCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!'' Struggling to breath, Klaus released the mace from his hands, catching it on his foot and swinging it into the beings face. He kicked it again and again and again, but it was no use, the creature was just too strong.. His eyes rolling into his head, Klaus noticed that the ceiling was badly damaged... Calling on a burst of adrenaline, Klaus swung his foot back up, sending the mace back up into his hands.. With one huge swing, Klaus smashed the mace against the ceiling, succeeding in causing the nearby wall and ceiling to cave in.. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Throwing the chain around the only remaining beam, Klaus swung himself away from the falling debris and to safety, as the creature was promptly crushed by an overflow of wood, brick and steel... ''Phew.'' Klaus let out a deep breath before pulling himself up through the massive hole in the ceiling... He spared a final look to the fallen metal warrior before making his way out of the room.

.

.

Christopher was once again running as fast as he could. Having made his way back into Kerriwood forest itself, he had taken refuge behind a huge tree.. Luckily, Mothra didn't notice this, and she had gone flying past at a rapid rate, wondering where Christopher had disappeared to.. Not really knowing what to do, Christopher had proceeded to take this small chance and rush off into the forest.. Deep down in his heart, Chris knew that he couldn't forsake his friends. He had to go back into Titania's domain, he knew that. But for now...he just had to run. He had to get as far away from that enormous moth as he could... Unable to run any further, Christopher came to a stop and stumbled behind a slender tree... He was only standing still for a few seconds before he heard the sound of an unmistakable roar... ''The Guardian.'' Slowing turning his head, Chris peered around the tree. Alarmingly, he immediately noticed the Guardian, the huge white ball trundling towards him.

Calling on the last of his stamina, Christopher burst into a sprint and rushed in between two trees.

The Guardian roared once more as it picked up its speed, rolling at terrific pace.

Darting out into a clearing, Christopher made a sharp turn to his left in order to reach a small gathering of bushes, hoping to lose himself amongst them.. The Guardian was closing in, though, as the beast burst out into the clearing and zoomed towards Christopher, bouncing high into the air... Zipping into the bushes, Chris dived to the ground, hoping and praying that the Guardian would be unable to detect him.

The Guardian released another roar as it landed in the bushes, trying to locate Christopher.

Slowly crawling forward, Chris quickly got to his feet before leaping behind a tree.. Luckily for him, the Guardian didn't notice this, as it continued to search through the bushes.

Clambering his way up the tree, Christopher looked on as the sphere floated away from the bushes and headed back in the direction it had come from, confused as to where Christopher had disappeared to... ''Oh, thank you, God.'' Chris rested his head against the bark of the tree, relieved that he could take a moment to regain his composure and energy... Once again, though, Christopher's moment of respite was short lived, as he suddenly heard the sound of wings approaching, causing his blood to run cold. ''Please be Maleficent, please be Maleficent,'' he uttered to himself while closing his eyes.. Slowly turning around, Chris continued to mutter to himself. ''Be Maleficent, be Maleficent, be Maleficent.'' Steeling himself...Christopher opened his eyes... ''Damn.''

Mothra let out a tremendous, high pitched scream before slamming into Christopher, knocking him straight out of the tree.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Christopher boomed as he smashed down through various branches.. He was just about to hit the ground when Mothra swooped in and grabbed hold of him, digging her mutated claws into his wounded back. ''ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' He screamed once more, struggling to break free.. Forcing himself to turn around, Chris launched himself towards Mothra's right wing, hoping to make a safe jump to the ground.. Unfortunately, within mere seconds this was no longer possible, as Mothra flew up high into the air, making sure that if Christopher managed to jump he would severely hurt himself in the fall.. ''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Christopher screamed once again, as Mothra wrapped him up in her wings, a sticky substance preventing him from moving properly... Staring into her several eyes, Chris found himself unable to breath. This was his worst nightmare. Clutched in the grasp of a huge, killer moth.. Determined not to go down without a fight, Christopher took a deep breath in order to calm himself and prepared himself for a risky move.

Pulling him close, Mothra prepared to devour the young man.. She was just going to kill him when Christopher saw his chance.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Swinging his foot outward, Chris kicked Mothra in the face and propelled himself backwards slightly, before grabbing hold of Mothra's right wing and directing it towards the ground.. Zooming down at terrific speed, the moth smashed straight into a small tree, giving Christopher the chance to dive towards freedom... ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' THUD! On colliding with terra firma, Chris crumpled to the ground, his energy now almost totally spent...

Quickly regaining her senses, Mothra flew down out of the tree and towards Christopher.

''Oh God.'' Chris tried to stand but found himself unable to do so, as he fell back down to the ground.. Slowly crawling through the grass, Christopher caught sight of a weapon just a few inches away from his outstretched hand.. ''Klaus's sword?'' Chris suddenly recognised this particular part of the forest as the same location where he and his allies had faced off against the Guardian.

Stretching out her wings and her claws, Mothra bared down on Christopher... She was just about to run him through from behind when Christopher grabbed hold of the sword.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Swinging the sword upward, Christopher smashed the tip of the blade into Mothra's right wing, causing her to let out a tremendous cry of pain.. ''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Chris instantly returned her scream, as he started to get dragged across the ground, still clutching onto the sword that was embedded in Mothra's wing, refusing to let go.

Mothra was just about to try and fly back up through the pain barrier when Christopher reached up and grabbed hold of her face.

''I'M GONNA KILL YOU!'' Christopher ripped the sword out of Mothra's wing and motioned it towards her face.. ''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Suddenly smashing into an onrushing tree stump, Christopher lost his grip on the giant moth, presenting Mothra with the chance to grab hold of him and fly back up into the trees.. ''ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Christopher struggled to keep hold of the sword, as his badly injured back was lacerated against the branches of several different trees. ''ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' With all his remaining might, Chris thrust the sword down into the tip of Mothra's face.

Letting out another huge cry of pain, Mothra lost control of her wings, as she headed towards a particularly tall tree, smacking against a huge branch.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Finally releasing the sword, Christopher watched as the blade shattered the tree branch above them. ''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' It was just about to come cascading down into them when Mothra closed her wings, enabling her and Christopher to tumble down the tree.. With each branch they smashed through, Christopher and the mighty moth became more and more disoriented... ''YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Finally catching up with her, Christopher bounced off Mothra and was thrown clear of the tree, his severely injured body crashing down against the ground, immediately losing consciousness..

No longer able to operate her wings, Mothra smashed her way down through the tree before hitting the ground.. The huge, falling tree branch was just about to crush her when a female voice bellowed.

''Into a woman!'' With a wave of her hand, Titania transformed Mothra back into human form, causing her to rapidly shrink in size, enabling the tree branch to narrowly miss her... ''Useless.'' Titania rolled her eyes as she cast her gaze towards the unconscious Mothra.. ''I suppose I'll just have to do it myself...as usual.'' Slowly flying towards the knocked out Christopher, Titania raised her hand and prepared to kill him... ''Good riddance to bad rubbish.'' The fairy was just about to vanquish Christopher when she felt a powerful force building behind her..

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Maleficent smashed into Titania, grabbing hold of the fairy and dragging her through the nearby trees, heading back towards Titania's domain.. Reaching out her hand, Maleficent ripped the top of Titania's dress, trying to reach the crystal.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Fighting back, Titania used the crystal to emit a powerful burst of power, almost forcing Maleficent to let go of her.

Flapping her wings as fast and as hard as she could, Maleficent forced her way back down towards the ground, hoping that a bumpy landing would cause Titania to lower her guard for a second and allow her to grab hold of the crystal.

''ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Titania let out a guttural scream, as she and Maleficent crashed down hard, rolling into the collapsing throne room.. ''DIE!'' Letting out a tremendous wave of magic, Titania almost lifted Maleficent back into the air.

''NEVER!'' Maleficent used her wings to shield herself before lunging at Titania, reaching out her hands and attempting to grab hold of the crystal once more.. She was just about to grab hold of the crystal when Titania began to laugh.

''Now you shall witness and observe the power of the crystal.'' Titania called on the mighty power of the mystical object, as the crystal glowed brighter than ever, about to unleash a mighty wave of power.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Throwing all her weight on top of the fairy, Maleficent pushed Titania onto her back, causing the incredible, cataclysmic beam of power to go shooting up into the air..

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Titania boomed, as the power of the crystal attacked the barrier that blanketed this part of the forest.. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Titania lifted herself back up and quickly harnessed some magical energy in the palm of her hand before preparing to strike Maleficent.. She was just about to when she felt someone grab hold of her hand.

''Maleficent, now!'' Diaval exclaimed.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Unleashing a quick burst of power into Titania, Maleficent spread out her wings and took flight, heading up towards the now vulnerable barrier. ''Hang on, Diaval! Hang on!'' she shouted down to her faithful companion.

Knowing that Maleficent was about to destroy the force field, Titania extended her hand in order to bring the fairy down with a barrage of magic.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Grabbing hold of Titania's wings, Diaval yanked her to the ground. ''You're going to pay for what you did to me!'' He slammed his knee into her back.. ''I'm going to make you suffer!''

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Quickly spinning around, Titania reached out her hand and grabbed hold of Diaval's throat... ''Learn your place, Diaval,'' Titania spat these words. ''You are nothing but a servant to Maleficent, remember that!''

''No.'' Diaval shook his head, barely able to breath. ''I...will not...listen...to your...poisonous words.''

''Such hatred in your eyes, Diaval.. Why? Do not forget that you experienced your most intense feeling of pleasure because of me.'' Titania let out a sigh. ''Tsk, tsk... So ungrateful..'' On hearing Maleficent blasting at the barrier with her magic, Titania realised that she had to dispatch with Diaval quickly.. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Her wings unfolding, Titania sprung to her feet before casting Diaval to the ground.

''Oh,'' Diaval groaned, ruing the fact that he still could not transform thanks to the power of the fairy standing over him.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Titania suddenly began a vicious onslaught, kicking, punching and scratching at Diaval, slowly tearing him apart, while simultaneously releasing her magical energy into him.

Unable to do anything but give way to the awesome power of Titania, Diaval closed his eyes, losing consciousness.

Titania struck him again and again and again until Diaval was completely unconscious.. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Titania was just about to land a killer blow when, all of a sudden, there was a mighty explosion, as Maleficent destroyed the magical barrier. ''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Looking up, Titania saw Maleficent zooming down towards her, a look of fury on her face.

Seeing Diaval in such a state sent Maleficent wild.. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Using her power, she directed all the remaining pieces of the barrier towards Titania, her anger all-encompassing.

Quickly erecting a force field, Titania effortlessly batted away the fragments of the barrier one by one, before extending a huge, magical whip into the air.

''AH!'' Maleficent let out a sharp cry of surprise, as the whip wrapped around her waist.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Yanking Maleficent towards her, Titania sprung up into the air, the two fairies meeting head on.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Using all the magical energy she could muster, Maleficent broke the whip before dragging herself and Titania to the ground.. ''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Reaching out her hand, Maleficent finally got a firm grip on the crystal, the power of it almost overwhelming her.

''Let go of me!'' Titania tried to force Maleficent to let go of her.. ''THE CRYSTAL BELONGS TO ME!''

''You are not worthy of its power!'' Maleficent let out a huge scream, as she concentrated the last of her power on dragging the crystal out of Titania's chest.

Her eyes widening in alarm, Titania noticed that the crystal was starting to move, Maleficent was succeeding. Not only that, but the crystal was glowing even though she wasn't calling on its power... Alarmingly, the crystal seemed to be accepting Maleficent as its next owner.. Desperate to prevent Maleficent from getting control of the crystal, Titania summoned up all the power she could muster in order to break the hold that Maleficent had on her.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Maleficent screamed, as Titania blasted her to the ground.

''YOU WILL NEVER TAKE THE CRYSTAL!'' Titania dived forward, unleashing wave after wave of magic into Maleficent, trying everything she could in order to subdue her.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Maleficent howled, all her power now almost spent...

Bending forward, Titania pressed all her weight against Maleficent, her eyes glowing yellow with magical energy. ''Look at me, Maleficent!'' Titania struck the fairy hard across the face.. ''I am going to take everything away from you. Your life, your hope, your very existence!... And then, once you're gone...I will kill Diaval.''

Maleficent grimaced slightly, Titania's words filling her with rage once more.. She tried and tried to force her way up but it was just no use, Titania was too strong...

''Look into my eyes, Maleficent!'' Titania boomed... ''I am the most powerful being in the world!.. I AM THE MOST EVIL CREATURE THAT THIS EARTH HAS EVER GIVEN BIRTH TO!''

''Is that so?'' a familiar, male voice spoke up with a smile... ''You really don't know much about me, do you?''

''WHAT!?'' Titania was just about to turn around...when Vernon flung himself through the air and wrapped his arms around the fairy's throat. ''GET OFF ME!, YOU OAF!'' Titania bellowed, as she dived to her feet and started to shake Vernon from side to side.

Maleficent slowly sat up, her mouth opened in mild amazement, scarcely able to believe that Vernon was actually helping her.

''Don't just sit there with your mouth hanging open, you stupid idiot!'' Vernon snapped. ''Help me!. ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' He almost lost his grip on the fairy, as Titania continued to swing him from one side to the other.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Using her wings to propel her forward, Maleficent leaped up and grabbed hold of Titania once again, reaching for the heavily dislodged crystal.

''DON'T!'' Titania exclaimed, as the crystal started to overload with power.. ''If you continue it will destroy us all!''

''That's a chance I'm willing to take!'' Maleficent yanked at the crystal once more, forcing it out of Titania's chest.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Titania and Maleficent both grabbed hold of the crystal at the same time.

''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Vernon was blown several feet into the air by the power of the crystal, as a mini explosion was triggered.. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

Maleficent and Titania were forced to let go of the crystal, the object reacting with extreme violence... Their lives hanging in the balance, the two fairies were launched into the air.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

* * *

**(A/N). And so we reach the end of another chapter. As always, please don't forget to leave me a quick review before going.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, o dabo.**


	70. To the Death

**(A/N). Hi guys! As usual, allow me to begin by saying thanks for the continued support.**

**Okay then, on with the chapter!**

* * *

''Oh.'' Maleficent groaned as she shifted position, moving onto her back.. The explosion generated by the crystal had sent her and Titania catapulting into the air, and upon landing on the ground, they had both momentarily lost consciousness... Slowly turning her head to the side, Maleficent searched for Titania with her eyes. '_Where is she?_' Maleficent thought to herself '_And more importantly...where's the crystal?_'... Just then, Maleficent heard the sound of someone moving.

''Ooh, my head.'' Vernon crawled out from underneath a fallen tree branch.. ''What's...what's happening?'' Suddenly recalling what had just taken place, Vernon froze, as he wondered where Titania was. He was just about to get to his feet when Maleficent suddenly spoke up.

''Stay where you are.'' Maleficent pointed at Vernon, not wanting him to move.

Vernon did as he was instructed and remained perfectly still...

Slowly pulling herself upright, Maleficent noticed something in her eye corner...something that was shining bright... ''The crystal.'' Knowing that she had to move quickly, Maleficent spread out her wings and took flight, flying low to ground.. Reaching out her hand, Maleficent prepared herself to take possession of the crystal.. She was just about to grab it when she felt a searing, red hot pain in her side... ''Titania.''

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Titania screamed, as the fairy slammed the piece of metal further into Maleficent.

''YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Blasting out a wave of magical energy, Maleficent knocked herself and Titania to the ground, the two of them falling just a few feet away from the crystal.

Quickly diving to her feet, Titania made a lunge for the crystal. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Before she could reach it, though, Maleficent knocked her backwards with a burst of magic, presenting her with an opening.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Diving forward, Maleficent was just going to grab the crystal when she was yanked back by Titania.. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

Immediately getting back to their feet, the two fairies directed their attention to themselves, standing perfectly still while looking at each other... The silence was deafening, the air could be cut with a knife... Finally, the silence was broken by Vernon, of all people, as he sprinted out into the open, trying to get as far away from the fairies as possible.

With a roll of her eyes, Titania used her power to lift Vernon into the air.

''ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Vernon screamed. ''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!''

Not willing to raise a finger to defend Vernon, Maleficent folded her arms and watched as Vernon was sent flying down a steep incline...

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Vernon's almighty scream was silenced by a huge thud.

''Well, at least we're united in our hatred for that man.'' Titania flashed a smile.. ''Now back away, Maleficent.. You've done yourself proud in this encounter... But now's the time for you to leave.''

''What are you saying?''

''I'm saying that if you step away right now...I'll let you live.''

''You'll let me live?'' Maleficent let out a small chuckle, astounded by the fairy's arrogance.

''Yes,'' Titania confirmed. ''You, Diaval, Christopher, all of you! Just leave!''

''You're scared?'' Maleficent flashed a tiny smile.. ''You're starting to see the big picture here, aren't you? You know that your death is fast approaching.''

''Don't be absurd.'' Titania shook her head. ''I'm just trying to be gracious.''

''Gracious?.. You don't have a gracious bone in your entire body.''

''Fine.'' Titania let out a huff of irritation. ''Pardon me for making you all a very generous proposition.''

''Then allow me to return the favor.'' Maleficent took a step forward. ''Back away from the crystal right now...and I'll consider letting you live.''

''Oh no.'' Titania shook her head once more. ''That crystal belongs to me.''

''Titania, you don't understand what's at stake here.''

''I know exactly what's at stake here!'' Titania exclaimed. ''I know why you desire this crystal. I know that you still harbor belief that your precious Aurora can be saved... You are a fool.''

''No, you are the fool,'' Maleficent returned. ''A fool to believe that a world ruled by Videl and Vandran will be profitable for you... They will betray you.''

''So I've been told,'' (Titania spoke in reference to her earlier conversation with Christopher). ''But I'm willing to take that chance.. The chance of being able to extend my kingdom ten times over!''

''You're not going to back down, are you?''

''No,'' Titania replied. ''And neither are you.''

''Then we are faced with but one choice.'' Maleficent began to harness some magical energy in the palm of her hand.

''Indeed.'' Titania gave a nod... ''I do hope you're ready to die.''

''You couldn't beat me with the crystal.'' Maleficent flashed a smile... ''What makes you think you'll be able to defeat me without it?''

Titania returned Maleficent's smile. ''This time there's no one here to help you.. This time there will be no interference.''

''That's perfectly alright with me,'' Maleficent responded in a confident tone.

''To the death?''

''To the death...''

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Suddenly diving towards the crystal, Titania was knocked back by Maleficent's magic.

Instead of reaching for the glowing object on the ground, Maleficent opted to attack Titania, hoping to drive her back far enough in order to safely grab hold of the crystal... Unfortunately, Titania wasn't giving up without a fight. Summoning up a wall of energy, Titania propelled Maleficent backwards, almost causing the fairy to tumble over.. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Standing her ground, Maleficent used her magic to create her own wall of energy, before thrusting it against Titania's.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Forcing her way forward, Titania came within touching distance of the crystal... ''ITS' MINE!''

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Pushing Titania back slightly, Maleficent slowly made her way forward, the two of them now standing just inches away from the glowing crystal...

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Titania screamed, deflecting all her remaining energy forward. Because of this, the two fairies ended up at an impasse, neither one of them able to make further progress, as their power cancelled each other out.

Slowly bending down, Maleficent reached towards the crystal, slowly gaining some momentum.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Titania tried to increase her power. ''I...WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!''

The crystal started to float up, as if reaching out to Maleficent.

Knowing that Maleficent was just seconds away from getting her hands on the crystal, Titania reached a major decision.. ''ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Working off pure rage, the fairy blasted at the ground that surrounded the crystal.

''NO!'' Maleficent boomed. ''You'll destroy it!''

''That's the idea!'' Titania declared while letting out a booming laugh.. ''I may not have possession of the crystal...but I'll damn well make sure that you never have it!'' Releasing her rage, Titania continued to blast away at the ground.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Maleficent cried out, desperate to save the crystal. ''THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, TITANIA!'' she screamed. ''THE LAST CHANCE TO DO THE RIGHT THING!.. HELP ME TO DESTROY VANDRAN AND HIS MASTER!''

''NEVER!'' Titania bellowed, her power almost spent.

''THEY'LL BETRAY YOU!''

''I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!'' Titania stretched her powers to the very limit, now only caring about thwarting Maleficent.

Clambering back up the slope, Vernon came to an immediate stop on seeing the two fairies.. Before he had chance to crawl back down, he suddenly felt himself getting tangled up in their almighty struggle.. ''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Vernon quickly grabbed onto some grass in order to stop himself from being flung into the air.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Maleficent extended her right foot to the side, pressing it against the wave of power she'd create. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Pushing her leg out as far as she could, the fairy propelled herself that bit closer to the crystal.

Knowing that the crystal was close to fracturing, Titania unleashed her final burst of power. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Maleficent returned her scream, as she swung out her foot and kicked Titania's hand, taking the brunt of the blast.

''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Titania lost her footing and tumbled backwards, her magical energy losing all direction.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Maleficent howled, as the final force of Titania's magic slammed into the ground right next to the crystal, causing the object to begin to break up. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' In her frantic attempt to retrieve it, Maleficent accidentally blasted the ground with a burst of energy.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' The almighty power on display was just too much for Vernon to handle, as he was forced to let go of the slope, his battered body flying through the air before landing with a hard thud, his bald head smacking against the ground.

Their powers now exhausted, Maleficent and Titania collapsed in unison, leaving nothing behind but silence...

Seconds passed, maybe even minutes...Maleficent couldn't really tell anymore.. Turning her head to the side, her worst fears were confirmed... The crystal had been utterly destroyed, nothing but tiny fragments remaining... Maleficent was devastated. Utterly devastated.. Not just for herself, you understand, but for Diaval, Christopher and, most importantly...Aurora.. She and her companions had traveled so far and endured so much. And for what?... For naught.. Now that the crystal had been destroyed all hope was truly lost, as there was now no way to enter Mount Oberon... On hearing Titania stirring, Maleficent found herself filled with new strength.

''It's...over, Maleficent,'' Titania spoke as she struggled to her feet.

''Indeed,'' Maleficent replied as she got back up... ''It's over for you.''

''For me?''

''Yes,'' Maleficent confirmed in a dark tone of voice.. ''You see, you've made a fatal mistake, Titania.. You've taken away all my hope, all my conviction... All that remains inside of me now is anger and rage.''

Titania suddenly started to look a little worried, as Maleficent began to harness a tremendous amount of magical energy, the very air itself appearing to darken.

''And all of that anger and rage is about to be directed towards...you.'' Maleficent took a deep breath before unleashing all the power she could muster straight at Titania. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

.

.

.

Meanwhile, just outside Titania's domain...Christopher was slowly regaining consciousness.. ''Oh,'' he let out a low groan... Before he had chance to regain his senses, he heard the sound of someone approaching. They were panting and puffing as though they were out of breath.. ''Who...who's there?''

''Only me!'' Mothra suddenly appeared in front of Christopher, immediately slamming her foot down into his chest.

''Oh.'' Christopher swallowed hard. ''Well...at least you're back in human form.''

''Mm.'' Mothra leaned forward. ''But, as you can see, the injuries you inflicted on my true form still remain.'' Mothra was right about that. Her face and lower abdomen were both soaked in blood... ''Now, it's time for me to get even.''

''R-really?'' Chris tried to move but he was just too weak (not to mention the intense pain he was feeling in his back, legs and head).. ''C-c-couldn't we just-''

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Mothra's wild scream instantly silenced Christopher, as the shape-shifter began a tremendous assault against the young man, striking him repeatedly.. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Her vicious attack only intensified as the agonising seconds passed on, punching, biting and tearing at Christopher. Even though she was back in human form, the small woman's strength was still permanently enhanced, and Christopher was experiencing this first hand.. Seconds soon turned into minutes, and Christopher still couldn't break free.. Finally, he managed to land a blow of his own, as he swung his right knee up and slammed it into Mothra's back, but it was an utterly pointless strike, as the woman was unaffected by it.. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Her ferocious attack finally reaching its conclusion, Mothra slammed Christopher's head against the ground before removing her foot from his chest.

''Oh,'' Chris let out a muffled groan, as he started to slowly crawl away.

''Where do you think you're going?'' Mothra bent down and grabbed hold of Christopher's hair, spinning him around so that he was facing her. ''You dropped something.'' With a wild grin, Mothra produced the sword that Christopher had used against her.. Raising the blade high, Mothra prepared to stab Chris straight through his forehead... The blade was just about to pierce his head when an almighty roar echoed through the nearby trees, causing a startled Mothra to drop the sword before scrambling to her feet.

''The Guardian,'' Chris murmured, almost thankful for its arrival.

The huge, white sphere roared once again, as it came floating into sight.

''Get away from me!'' Mothra jumped back slightly.

Seeing his chance, Chris dragged himself upright by holding onto a nearby tree branch.. He wasn't sure if he could walk let alone run, but he had to try. Unfortunately, though, before he could make his move, the Guardian came barreling towards him, forcing the young man to retreat towards Mothra.

''Keep away!'' Mothra exclaimed to the onrushing ball, before stepping away from Christopher...

Christopher tried his best to remain still, knowing that if he moved about too much it would increase the likelihood of the Guardian attacking him.

The huge, white ball eventually came to a stop, floating up and down in between Christopher and Mothra.. Something was clearly wrong with the Guardian. It seemed to be...conflicted, as if not knowing what to do.

Unable to bare this tense situation any longer, Mothra cried out. ''Go on, then!'' She pointed her hand at Christopher. ''Kill him!.. Do what you were made for!''

Despite Mothra's command, the Guardian continued to remain still.

''You serve my Mistress!'' Mothra continued. ''That man is an enemy of hers!'' She continued to point at Christopher.

Christopher started to take several deep breaths, trying his best to remain calm.. It was difficult, though, just standing still and waiting to be attacked. He wanted to run or hide or something, but he couldn't because he was in no condition to make any sudden movements.. All he could do was remain perfectly still while staring at the Guardian, refusing to look away and give in to its constant intimidation.

''Come on!'' Mothra declared, trying her best to encourage the Guardian to strike.. ''What are you waiting for!?.. KILL HIM!''

Finally making its decision, the Guardian let out another tremendous roar...before floating towards Mothra.

''What are you doing!?'' Mothra cried out in panic.. ''No!.. Get away! GET AWAY!'' Mothra started to back up at a rapid rate.. She was just about to turn and run when she lost her footing on the fallen tree branch, causing her to fall to the ground.. ''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' She crawled up towards the tree and tried to climb it, but it was no good, the Guardian was right behind her. ''PLEASE! NO!.. MISTRESS!.. MISTRESS!... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

Christopher looked on in shock and horror as the Guardian slowly pressed itself up against Mothra, pushing her against the tree while cutting off her air supply, completely covering her face...

Mothra continued to struggle for several seconds, as she pounded away at the sides of the white sphere, but it was no good, the Guardian was simply too strong... Finally, after a minute or so had passed...Mothra stopped struggling. The shape-shifter had been killed by the mysterious creature.

Christopher backed up slightly as the Guardian moved away from the dead woman. He was worried that he would be next. But, rather curiously...the Guardian once again showed little interest in attacking Christopher, as it remained perfectly still as it had done before... Eventually, the clearly disillusioned creature decided to leave Christopher alone, as it rolled back off into the trees from whence it came... Taking a huge breath, Christopher almost collapsed to the ground, overcome with relief...

Once a few seconds had passed and Christopher had gathered his thoughts, the young man turned towards the deceased Mothra. ''Phew.'' Taking another deep breath, Chris was just about to turn away when he suddenly saw Mothra vanish. ''What?'' He shook his head in confusion.. Overcome with curiosity, Christopher made his way over towards the tree she had been slumped against... On reaching her position, Chris realised that Mothra was still actually there, and still very dead...she was just no longer in human form.. ''Oh.'' Christopher shook his head, feeling slightly upset by the sight before him... Clearly, shape-shifters transform back into their original form shortly after death. This upset Christopher for two reasons. One. Because it made him think of Diaval. He'd hate it if he saw his friend die and then transform back into a raven.. And, secondly... Because it reminded him of just how pure and innocent Mothra had once been.. Here he was, staring at a tiny creature that he was usually petrified of. A moth.. Of course, Mothra had posed a far greater threat than your average moth (despite his fear of moths, Christopher acknowledged the fact that his fear was irrational). She was different, especially in giant form... Still, Christopher couldn't help but feel a swell of pity for her. ''Oh, Mothra.'' Chris shook his head once more. ''What did she do to you?.. Bringing you into a terrible world like this that you could never possibly comprehend... Well, at least not under her wing.'' Slowly getting back to his feet, Chris paid his final respects before turning away from the fallen creature... ''Farewell, Mothra.''

Christopher had just stepped away from the tree when he heard the sound of branches cracking nearby... ''Hello!?'' he called out into the forest, before suddenly realising that it wasn't the best idea to shout out (the approaching person/fairy/creature could well be hostile). ''Idiot.'' Chris slapped his own head before retreating behind a nearby bush... Listening intently, Christopher realised that they were getting closer.. His eyes widening, it suddenly dawned on Chris that the individual was right behind him. Before he had chance to step out of the bushes, a knife was suddenly thrust against his throat. ''Oh God.'' Christopher almost choked on his own breath.. ''W-who are you?''

''A friendly face,'' a familiar voice replied with a sly giggle.

''Sara?'' Christopher's face expressed surprise and relief.

''Hello, Christopher.'' Sara removed the knife from his throat.. ''It's good to see you.''

''Likewise.'' Chris turned around to face the raven haired woman.. ''How did you get here?''

''I walked,'' Sara replied dryly.. ''That mysterious creature was nowhere to be seen so I decided to make my way back here.''

''Yeah, well, it was a little preoccupied with me.''

''I can see that.'' Sara looked Christopher up and down, concerned about his injuries. ''What happened?''

''Oh, this has nothing to do with the Guardian.''

''The Guardian?''

''Yeah, that's what it's called,'' Chris revealed. ''It works for Titania.. Well, at least I thought it did... It just saved my life.''

''Titania?'' Sara looked confused.. ''Christopher, what are you talking about?''

''She's the one who did this to me,'' Christopher replied. ''Sara...Titania is Esmeralda.''

''What?''

''Look, I don't have time to explain everything right now.'' Chris shook his head. ''We have to get back there!''

''What's the urgency?'' Sara inquired. ''Christopher, what's going on?''

''I'll tell you everything on the way.'' Christopher turned around and started to jog back towards Titania's domain.. ''Come on!''

''Christopher, wait!'' Sara hurried after him.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, in the center of Kerriwood forest...Maleficent and Titania were locked in a ferocious duel to the death, the two exhausted fairies releasing whatever magic they still had left at one another... Making their way out into open space, Maleficent and Titania began to hurl various objects towards each other.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' With a burst of power, Maleficent uprooted a nearby tree and threw it at Titania.

''YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Through tremendous effort, Titania just managed to break up the tree before it connected with her.. Reaching her hand out behind her, Titania called on her strength to attack the throne room, ripping it to pieces in order to project the various parts straight at Maleficent.

Using her wings to shield herself from the onslaught, Maleficent pressed on.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Ripping her throne out of the tree it was embedded in, Titania blasted it at Maleficent.

Closing her eyes, Maleficent focused. She waited until the giant seat was just about to hit her before opening her wings, succeeding in deflecting the throne straight back at Titania.

''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Titania was startled by this unexpected move. ''AHHHHHHH!'' The throne smashed into her, sending the fairy crashing to the ground.

Seeing her chance, Maleficent lunged at the weakened Titania, pinning her down against the floor. Her anger completely overwhelming her, Maleficent began to pummel Titania, striking her again and again and again. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

Titania was completely overcome by Maleficent's ferocity, she couldn't even move.. Still, Titania's spirit and determination would not be broken. She'd endured so much and traveled so far. Making sacrifice after sacrifice, giving up everything that was important to her in order to achieve immortality. Pushing through agony, torment, torture and Hell itself! She would not allow herself to be vanquished on this day.. Summoning up her own fury, Titania blasted Maleficent backwards, a wave of pure energy being emitted from her chest.. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Her hands reaching out, Titania grabbed hold of Maleficent's throat, promptly diving to her feet.

Stunned by Titania's sudden recovery, Maleficent was staggered by her attack, as Titania drove her backwards.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Titania used her power to control a stray piece of metal, dragging it into her right hand before thrusting it straight through Maleficent's shoulder.

''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Maleficent howled in pain, the searing agony causing her to collapse to her knees.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Slamming into Maleficent, Titania drove the fairy backwards until they were both hanging over the edge of a precipice.. ''Let's see you fly without wings!'' With an evil cackle, Titania yanked the piece of metal from out of Maleficent's shoulder and motioned it towards her wings... Before she could slice the wings off Maleficent's back, she found herself being pulled back by two hands that were holding onto her own wings.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Klaus let out a yell, as he used a special technique he'd learned to pin Titania's wings together, preventing her from flying. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Pulling the wings ever tighter, Klaus interlocked them even more.

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?'' Titania boomed, struggling to break free.

''MALEFICENT, NOW!'' Klaus exclaimed, indicating for Maleficent to attack.

Fighting through the pain barrier, Maleficent dived forward and grabbed hold of the piece of metal that was in Titania's hand, struggling to gain control of it.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Titania was forced to let go of it, as she, Klaus and Maleficent all went tumbling towards the very edge of the precipice.

''GOT IT!'' Klaus reached up and managed to grab hold of the piece of metal.

''AH!'' Maleficent felt herself falling backwards, so quickly spreading out her wings, she took flight, zipping away from the edge before rushing back forward and plowing into the grounded Titania.

''YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Seeing an opening, Klaus flung himself at Titania, latching onto her wings. ''KEEP HOLD OF HER!'' he shouted to Maleficent. ''KEEP HOLD OF HER!''

Maleficent did as Klaus instructed, gripping hold of Titania, preventing her from moving.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Unable to turn around thanks to Maleficent, Titania began to hack away at Maleficent's face, cutting her multiple times.

''Hurry!'' Maleficent declared, not sure if she could keep hold of her for much longer.

''GOT YA!'' Klaus finally managed to get a firm hold on Titania's wings...before slamming the piece of metal straight through them.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Titania let out an almighty scream, as Klaus began to slowly cut her wings off.. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Maleficent immediately returned Titania's scream, as she struggled to keep hold of the fairy.

''HOW DOES THAT FEEL, EH!?'' Klaus exclaimed as he continued to slice at her wings. ''HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!'' With a look of glee on his face, Klaus finally tore the huge, white wings from Titania's back. ''YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

''ARRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Titania screamed once more, unable to withstand the pain.. Losing her balance due to no longer having her wings, the fairy started to fall forwards.

Thinking fast, Klaus dived on top of Titania's disembodied wings and continued to slice at them, knowing that if they remained intact they could reattach to her spine..

Finally letting go of Titania, Maleficent stumbled forward and almost fell over the edge, just managing to grab onto the side of a fallen tree.

With hardly anything left of Titania's wings, Klaus got back to his feet and rushed towards the fairy, intending to finish her off. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-''

BOOM!... Klaus was suddenly silenced by a huge explosion, as Titania, fueled by fury and pain, blasted away at the ground, hoping to destroy Maleficent and Klaus.. Unfortunately for her, she only succeeded in knocking Klaus out, as he was sent flying into the fallen tree, his head smacking against it.. Maleficent, meanwhile, managed to throw herself to safety, as the brunt of Titania's explosion was contained to the edge of the precipice.. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Unable to keep her footing, Titania fell backwards, falling over the edge of the precipice... ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

Maleficent could hear Titania's screams growing fainter and fainter, as the evil fairy tumbled down towards her doom... Suddenly, Maleficent heard the sound of another large explosion.. BOOM!... As gold coloured magic filled the air, Maleficent realised what was about to happen.. Quickly jumping to her feet, Maleficent awaited the fairy's return... Sure enough, within seconds, Titania was back, having used a burst of energy to propel herself back up the cliff.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Throwing herself into Maleficent, Titania used another burst of power to drag herself and Maleficent away from the precipice, heading back towards what was left of her throne room.. ''You'll pay for what you've done to me!'' the fairy exclaimed, as she slammed Maleficent into the ground, the agony she was experiencing (mentally and physically) due to no longer having her wings only further fueled her rage. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Using her magic to penetrate Maleficent's defense, Titania attacked her injured horn and her shoulder.

''Ahhhh,'' Maleficent let out a low groan, feeling herself weakening, as Titania's magic shot through her whole body, sending the fairy into a state of mild delirium.

''I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!'' Raising her hand into the air, Titania prepared to destroy the barely conscious Maleficent with a single blow, her remaining magic channeling into her hand.. Titania's pain and anger had led to the fairy's power souping up to an almost dangerous level... ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' She was just about to land a killing blow when an onrushing voice suddenly declared.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Christopher charged into the fray, slamming himself into Titania, sending him and her tumbling away from Maleficent.

''Christopher!'' Titania flashed a smile, almost happy to see the young man... ''I've been looking to unleash my rage.. Maleficent was the target but, I knew that someone would get in the way before I could release it upon her... I'm just glad that it's you who got in the way.'' Titania's hand started to glow with magical energy, causing Christopher's blood to run cold... ''You see, unlike the others,'' she whispered... ''You'll do... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' With a single swipe of her hand, Titania struck Christopher with the full force of her remaining magic, the killer blow striking him right in the chest, sending the young man flying backwards at terrific speed... Titania barely had time to revel in this small victory, though, as a female figure came charging towards her.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' On reaching Titania, Sara punched her across the face, sending the now weakened fairy crashing to the ground.. ''Oh, I've been waiting for this!'' Sara struck her again.. ''Do you remember me, bitch!?'' Sara grabbed hold of her face. ''Do you!?''

Titania smiled slightly... ''I always remember.''

''Good!'' Sara slammed her knee down into Titania's chest and grabbed hold of her long, blonde hair, before proceeding to drag the fairy towards a nearby tree stump, throwing the fairy against it.

Still severely weakened by her almighty expenditure of power, Titania could only manage to fight back physically, as she swung out a leg at Sara, which the woman easily swept aside.

''Keep still!'' Sara punched the fairy once again before grabbing hold of her face.. ''Look at me!'' she declared. ''Look into my eyes... Do you see the resemblance?.. Do you see Daniel in my eyes?''

''Daniel?'' Titania looked confused.

''My brother,'' Sara clarified.. ''You didn't even know his name, you disgusting creature.''

''In all the many years he never revealed it to me, no,'' Titania replied with a wicked smile.

''Years?''

''Yes,'' Titania confirmed.. ''I think you ought to know that he died very, very slowly.''

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Her rage bubbling to the surface, Sara smacked Titania's head against the tree stump before withdrawing her knife, preparing to stab the fairy.. ''I think it's high time you paid for all the misery you brought to me and my family. And I assure you...I'll try and make this as painful as possible for you.'' Sara was just about to slam the knife down into Titania when the fairy used a quick burst of energy to knock the woman backwards slightly. It didn't actually hurt her, but it did startle her slightly.. Unfortunately, this caused Sara to drop the knife...presenting Titania with a golden opportunity.

Quickly grabbing hold of the knife, Titania pushed Sara away from her before lunging forward and thrusting the knife into the woman's stomach.

Sara opened her mouth wide, gasping for air. Her eyes were filled with shock and terror.

''You were saying?'' Titania suddenly kicked the knife further into Sara's stomach, sending her crashing to the floor.. Moving forward, Titania crawled until she was directly over Sara. ''Oh, yes.. It's all coming back to me now... Your brother had the very same look in his eyes just before I put him out of his misery.'' The fairy couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. ''It's ironic... For so long he pleaded and begged to die. And yet, when I decided to be merciful and finally end his suffering, his attitude completely changed... When the time came...he begged for life.''

''You...will pay for that,'' Sara uttered these words in a weak voice, grimacing with the pain.. ''Already...it has begun.'' Sara managed to flash a small smirk. ''Look at yourself...Titania.'' Sara closed her eyes and took another deep breath, barely able to breath. ''You're...hideous.''

Titania's breathing became heavy, unable to stand the thought of her beauty fading.

''Now, you're just a...wingless fairy... A freak.''

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Striking Sara hard, Titania placed her hand on the woman's forehead.. ''I'm going to so enjoy seeing your head explode.'' The fairy was just about to overload Sara with magical energy when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching.. Before she had chance to turn around...Titania was smacked across the head with a piece of metal, sending her tumbling away from Sara.

Sara sat up slightly, a small smile on her face... ''Christopher,'' she spoke his name weakly.

''Let's finish this, Titania.'' Christopher stood up as straight as he could. ''Once and for all.''

Titania shook her head in disbelief, unable to believe that Christopher had survived her killer blow. Such magical power should have utterly destroyed him, yet here he was, standing before her... ''How?'' Titania voiced this question in a quiet voice.

''I guess this just isn't my day to die.'' Chris flashed a small, confident smile.

''Well, well.'' Titania returned his smile. ''I can hardly believe it... You truly are "The One"... Incredible.''

''Scared?'' Christopher raised the piece of metal into the air.

''Never.'' Titania forced herself to her feet. ''This may be the end for me. But I'll make sure to kill you all first, by the Gods... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Charging forward, Titania released the full force of her magic at Christopher.

''WHOA!'' Diving to his left, Chris managed to avoid the brunt of Titania's magic, though he was still knocked for six by it.

Shooting forward, Titania slammed into the young man, sending him tumbling head over heels into a nearby tree.. ''AHHHHHHHHH!'' Diving towards Christopher, the fairy attempted to decapitate him with a burst of magic aimed at his neck. Chris just managed to dodge away in time before slamming the metal bar into her back, connecting with her wounds.

''Now you know how it feels to have an injured back!'' Chris declared (speaking in reference to his own wounds that she had inflicted on him earlier). ''Soon you'll be dead...just like your servant.''

''What!?'' Titania exclaimed.

''That's right,'' Chris confirmed. ''Mothra's dead. The Guardian killed her.''

''No!'' Titania refused to believe this.

''Search your heart and you'll know that I'm speaking the truth,'' Christopher said.. ''You see, you were right, Titania. The Guardian never did serve you or Mothra... It serves the forest.. I think finally...it realised that this place has no future under your rule.'' Taking a deep breath, Chris prepared to attack once more. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' he let out a yell. He was just about to strike her again when the fairy suddenly spun around and blasted him in the face with a burst of energy.. ''AHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Chris shrieked in pain. ''My eyes, my eyes!'' The magic burned into his eyes, temporarily blinding him.

Seizing this opportunity, Titania slammed into Christopher once again, sending him crashing to the floor. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' She was just going to kill Christopher when a burst of green coloured magical energy blasted into her, sending the fairy flying into the air.. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Titania crashed down just a few feet away from the fatally wounded Sara.

Having regained her senses, Maleficent was feeling extremely angry. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Flying at great speed, the fairy landed next to Titania and Sara.

Reacting as fast as she could, Titania rolled out of the way of Maleficent's magic.. Quickly getting to her feet, Titania almost lost her footing. No longer having her wings was a great disability. Everything felt so...strange and unusual. Not to mention the fact that she couldn't fly to escape from danger.. Still, she wasn't about to give in, not while she still had passion in her heart. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Summoning up all the magic she could, Titania created a huge force field...which Maleficent promptly attacked.

''YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Maleficent smashed her way through wave after wave of magic, intent on finishing this duel... Little did she know that this is exactly what Titania wanted. Creating the force field was a dual-purpose for Titania. Not only did it serve to protect her...but it would also help to tire Maleficent out. The plan was evidently working, as Maleficent burnt up all her remaining energy in order to shatter the barrier. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' With a mighty swing of her right hand, Maleficent destroyed the barrier, the force field giving way.

Seeing her opening, Titania lunged forward. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Titania blasted herself and Maleficent to the floor, the two of them rolling into the critically injured Sara.

Despite the fact she was dying...Sara was still determined. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Using up all her remaining strength, Sara reached out and wrapped her hands around Titania's throat, presenting Maleficent with a chance to get on top.

''DIE!'' Maleficent began to repeatedly blast Titania's chest with magic, hoping to stop her heart beating.

Having regained his eyesight, Christopher struggled to his feet before beginning to stumble towards the two fairies.. He only made it a few steps before he felt someone bump into him from behind.

''YAHHHHHH!'' A disoriented Vernon let out a yell, as he pushed his way past Christopher, a look of fear on his face.

''V-Vernon?'' Chris looked puzzled, wondering why Vernon was suddenly afraid of him.

''Oh...Reynolds.'' Vernon shook his head before straightening himself up. ''I, er...thought you was Titania.''

''She's over there.'' Chris pointed towards her... ''I have to help Maleficent.'' Christopher suddenly picked up his pace, charging towards the pair.

''You-you do that.'' Vernon slumped back down.. ''I'm...I'm through with all that.''

''Maleficent!'' Chris declared, as he continued to race towards them.

Even though she could hear the sound of Christopher approaching, Maleficent refused to be distracted, as she continued to blast away at Titania.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Fighting back against Maleficent, Titania forced the fairy's hand away from her, directing it towards the ground.

Knowing that her life was fading fast, Sara did the only thing she could in order to kill Titania.. Reaching down...Sara ripped the knife from out of her stomach. ''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' she howled in pain, before thrusting the blood soaked knife towards Titania, narrowly missing her.

Just then, Diaval came rushing forward, also calling out Maleficent's name... ''Maleficent!''

Knowing that she had to do something drastic in order to get out of this tricky position, Titania redirected all her remaining power into the ground. This, along with Maleficent's power (which was also hitting the ground), generated enough force to lift herself, Maleficent, and Sara high into the air, the three of them catapulting over some nearby trees.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Diaval bellowed.

''Damn it!'' Christopher came to a sudden stop before turning towards Diaval.. ''Come on!'' The two of them quickly charging off after the two fairies and Sara.

.

.

Maleficent, Titania and Sara spun and twisted through the air at a fantastic pace, as they traveled a great distance before finally crashing down in a small clearing.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Flinging her hand behind her, Maleficent generated a wave of magical energy in order to stop the fall from finishing off Sara.. Maleficent succeeded in slowly Sara down, but was left weakened by this expulsion of power.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Titania's centuries of experience served her well, as she also rode on Maleficent's power, enabling her to land without any effort whatsoever.. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Diving forward, Titania drove Maleficent backwards.

''Ahhhhhhhhh!'' Maleficent crashed to the ground, presenting Titania with another opening.

''YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Titania blasted Maleficent again and again with her gold coloured magic, before throwing herself on top of the fairy.. Knowing that she had to keep up this level of intensity if she wanted to win this duel, Titania kept on attacking, refusing to give Maleficent even a second of respite. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

Unable to defend herself with her magic, Maleficent tried to use her wings to knock Titania back, but it was no use, Titania was just too aggressive.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Calling on her viciousness, Titania allowed herself to transform, her beautiful features mutating into those resembling a monster.. Her nails and teeth growing longer, the evil fairy proceeded to tear at Maleficent's skin, while still continuing to pump magic into her.

Still unable to fight back, Maleficent tried to shield herself from the onslaught by wrapping her wings around herself...this proved to be a mistake.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Grabbing hold of the fairy's wings, Titania twisted them with her terrific strength, until the razor sharp tips of Maleficent's wings were pointing inward. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Slamming the pointed edges down, Titania stabbed Maleficent with her own wings.

In horrendous pain and sapped of all energy, Maleficent's arms fell by her side.

Titania flashed a manic grin, as she slowly morphed back to normal.. ''This is the end for you, Maleficent.. For both of us, truth be told,'' Titania conceded that. ''It's such a shame.'' The fairy let out a sigh. ''I worked so hard for immortality... To see it being ripped away is more than I can stand.'' She shook her head. ''Oh well...at least you'll be joining me in death.. At least we're both going to the same place.'' Titania placed her hand on Maleficent's forehead. ''Are you ready?.. Are you ready to meet him for real this time?''

Maleficent gave a weak shake of her head. ''No... I haven't been forgotten.''

''Oh, but you have.'' Titania smiled... ''And that's why you're going to die right now.'' The fairy was just about to vanquish Maleficent when a pained expression suddenly appeared on her face. ''W-w-what?..'' Titania suddenly let out a high pitched shriek, which quickly morphed into an actual scream. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

As the wingless fairy crawled away, Maleficent realised what was causing her such tremendous pain...as drops of rain landed on Maleficent's forehead.. ''Rainwater.'' Maleficent flashed a tiny smile.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' The water burning into her skin, seeping through the wounds on her back, Titania crawled as fast as she could towards shelter, heading towards a tree.

Struggling to her feet, Maleficent stumbled towards Titania.. ''Not so fast!'' She slammed her foot down on Titania's back, causing the fairy to let out another tremendous yell of pain.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Using all the power she could muster, Titania knocked Maleficent off her feet before once again crawling towards shelter...

Maleficent hastily got back to her feet and followed after Titania, watching as the severely burnt fairy sprawled on the ground, taking refuge underneath the large tree with its enormous branches...

''A fitting end, I think.'' Maleficent came to a stop, her hand raised, a ball of green energy primed to finish off Titania.

Titania gave a small shake of her head before turning away, barely able to breath let alone speak.

Here, in this moment, Maleficent was faced with a choice.. Oh, how she wanted to kill Titania so, so much... But, deep down in her heart...she knew it would be pointless. Titania was minutes away from dying anyway, what would be the point in finishing her off?.. For revenge, plain and simple. That's what she was aching for, though. Revenge... Suddenly hearing Oloven's words echoing in her mind (''_forgiveness...not vengeance. Love...not hate''_), Maleficent found her desire for revenge ebbing away.. After all, it wasn't through the power of hatred that Maleficent's magical abilities were restored...it was through love... Love for her friends and family.. With this in mind, Maleficent lowered her hand before slowly walking away...

Unable to believe what had just happened, Titania sat up slightly. Even though she was dying, the fairy's anger fueled her with magic once more. ''Am I so pathetic that I'm not even worth killing!?'' Before Maleficent had chance to turn around, Titania blasted her with a burst of gold coloured magic, the attack rendering Maleficent paralyzed, utterly unable to move... Using her last ounces of strength, Titania forced herself to her feet, intending to finish off Maleficent before succumbing to the awaiting Reaper... ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' She was just about to kill the fairy when she felt a presence behind her.

Appearing from behind the tree...Sara stumbled forward and stabbed Titania in her back. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' The mortally wounded woman pushed the knife in deeper, piercing Titania's heart.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Titania screamed as she fell forward and back out into the rain, her magical power now completely spent.

Because of this, Maleficent's mobility was restored, as she suddenly fell forward and into the arms of an onrushing Diaval.

''Mistress!?'' Diaval cried out in alarm, as Maleficent collapsed into his arms.

Falling to her knees, Sara looked on as Titania writhed in agony on the ground.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Titania screamed, her face slowly burning away...and so with it her beauty. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Her last remnants of power shot up into the air, her body now beginning to disintegrate. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

Diaval turned Maleficent away from the gruesome sight, not wanting her to see anymore.

Suddenly rushing out into the clearing, Christopher came to an immediate stop on seeing what was occurring.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Titania screamed once again, her features on her face now non-existent... ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Letting out one last, tremendous scream...Titania was finally silenced, as her pierced heart stopped beating...

After several seconds of silence had passed, Christopher walked forward slowly, his eyes fixed on what remained of Titania... Suddenly catching sight of Sara, the young man sprinted towards her. ''SARA!?''

Her reason for living now gone...Sara slumped on to her back.

''NOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Christopher threw himself to the ground right next to Sara, elevating her head with his hands.. ''Oh God... Don't...don't go. Hold on.''

''It...is finished.'' Sara clawed for breath... ''I'm finished.''

''No.'' Chris shook his head, briefly looking down to the blood that was gushing out of her abdomen. ''She-she can save you.'' Christopher turned towards Maleficent.. ''Do something!''

Maleficent shook her head before pushing herself away from Diaval, frankly too distraught over what had happened to the crystal to truly care about Sara.

''Maleficent!'' Christopher exclaimed.

''Leave her alone!'' Diaval snapped.

''There's nothing I can do for her!'' Maleficent suddenly declared before turning away... ''I'm sorry.''

''But-but-''

''Christopher, Christopher.'' Sara clutched at his hand. ''It's alright. I want this... I want this.''

''No.'' Chris refused to believe that.. ''You've got so much life to live.''

Sara gave a small shake of her head.. ''My life has been over for so long... So long.''

Chris reached out his hand and wiped away the tears that were rolling down Sara's cheeks.. ''I'm sorry... I'm sorry I didn't save you.''

''But you did,'' Sara spoke in a barely audible voice.. ''Without you...I never would have...achieved this peace.'' Sara desperately struggled for breath. ''My life...my destiny...is now fulfilled.. Now...you must fulfill yours.''

Christopher let out a deep breath and closed his eyes, barely able to stand all this.

''Go...go to the woman that you love.'' Sara tightened her grip on Christopher's hand, knowing that she was fading fast...

''It's...it's complicated.'' Chris flashed Sara the tiniest of smiles.

''You...must love her a great deal to turn down a night of passion with me.'' Sara returned his smile.

''Yes.'' Christopher's smile widened slightly... ''There is a part of me that regrets that, you know.''

''Too late to...change your mind now.'' Sara tried to make humor in this dark moment.. ''I'm in no condition to make love, I'm afraid.''

Chris let out a small chuckle, trying his best to fight back the tears.

''I...I don't know why you're here, Christopher.. Or...what your true purpose is, but...I have faith you will...achieve your...goal.'' Sara's mouth opened wide, as she desperately struggled to speak her final words.. ''Whatever she did to you...forgive her..'' Sara let out a final, raspy breath. ''Forgive yourself... Believe...in your-...self...''

Seeing her eyes suddenly glaze over, Chris knew that she was gone... Slowly laying her head back down on the ground, Christopher closed Sara's eyes...

Emerging out into the clearing at the same time, Klaus and Vernon looked on in shock at the sight before their eyes... Klaus briefly looked at Sara and placed his hand on his chest as a sign of respect to his fallen comrade, before immediately making his way over to Titania's remains...

Rather surprisingly, Vernon was more transfixed by Sara than Titania.. Even though he didn't know the woman, he felt himself feeling incredibly touched by the sight of Christopher kneeling down next to her... It didn't take long for him to discover why he was feeling this way.. The sight before him had reminded Vernon of his sister's death.. It wasn't that Sara particularly looked like Davina, or that her death was similar... It was the position of her and Christopher's body that was so similar. The way she was laid and the way Christopher was knelt down next to her... Overcome by memories and emotion, Vernon turned away from this awful scene, wandering back into the trees...

Maleficent, meanwhile, was also feeling overcome by emotion... Everything that had transpired came crashing down on the fairy, causing Maleficent to fall to her knees.

''Maleficent?'' Diaval started to approach her when the fairy thrust out her hand and pointed it in his direction, indicating for him to keep back (as she knew that she was about to let loose her emotions in a wave of magical energy).

Overwhelmed by the death of Sara, the destruction of the crystal and the annihilation of Titania...Maleficent let out an almighty scream, unleashing her magical powers into the air... ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

This cry of pure emotion mixed with a mighty discharge of power caused everyone to either fall off their feet or dive for cover... Only Diaval remained standing, neither shocked nor alarmed by this (as this wasn't the first time that he'd seen Maleficent explode with emotion).

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Maleficent continued to scream, her green coloured magic shooting up into the air.

* * *

**(A/N). And so we reach the end of another chapter. As always, please don't forget to leave me a quick/small review before leaving... I would like to especially thank Chan123 for his reviews of late. Also Steeler20, a first time reviewer. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, ta-ta for now.**


	71. The Enemy of My Enemy

**(A/N). Hi guys! As always, allow me to begin by saying thanks for the continued support. We're slowly edging closer towards 200 reviews, so I ask you all to just please leave a tiny review every so often... Now, this is a message for one of my more regular reviewers, Chan123.**

**First of all, Chan, I'd just like to say thank you. Thanks for the constant reviews of late. The reason I'm leaving this message for you, though, is because of your latest review. In it, you confronted Protodayka for his recent review. I understand your frustration, Chan, as I too disagree with Proto regarding his most recent review. I also think it was overly negative... However, I think you should know that you've got Proto all wrong. He's actually a really nice guy. We've been exchanging PM's for two years now. He is, however, at times, a rather harsh critic (as faults go, that's not so bad). So please, don't be angry at Proto. He's been reviewing since (practically) day one. He just refuses to let his friendship with me get in the way of his genuine opinion, and I honestly wouldn't have it any other way... Anyway, that's all I wanted to say Chan. I just wanted to clear things up.. Once again, thank you for the support Chan. If you ever decide to become a full member of this site feel free to send me a PM any time. **

**Anyway, enough of my chatter. On with the chapter!**

* * *

Having finally calmed down, Maleficent had slumped to the ground, overcome with distress and utter despair...

''Mistress?'' Diaval slowly approached Maleficent. ''Mistress?.. Are you alright?''

''No, Diaval.'' Maleficent let out a deep breath. ''I'm not alright.''

''Maleficent...what's wrong?'' Diaval asked with a look of concern on his face. ''We won... We defeated Titania.''

''At a cost.'' Maleficent closed her eyes... ''At great cost.''

Misunderstanding what Maleficent was referring to, Diaval glanced towards Sara's lifeless body.

''Not her,'' Maleficent clarified... ''The crystal.''

''What about the crystal?'' an approaching Klaus spoke up... ''Where is it?''

''It's gone,'' Maleficent replied.

''Gone?''

''Titania destroyed it.''

''Destroyed it!?'' Klaus exclaimed...

A small period of silence suddenly emerged, as everyone realised the severity of the situation... Finally, a despondent looking Christopher broke the silence, as he walked towards them.

''We're done for.'' Christopher let out a lengthy sigh, tilting his head up towards the sky. ''It's nearly dawn... Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't tonight-''

''The night of the blood moon?'' Maleficent finished the question for him before confirming it... ''Yes.''

Another stretch of silence arose before Klaus quickly stamped it out by speaking up.

''Look, I...I can't pretend to understand everything regarding your quest, but...I know that it must be one of great importance.'' Klaus took a deep breath before speaking his next words. ''And that's why I must encourage you all to move onward through this dark moment.''

''Klaus, you don't seem to understand.'' Chris walked towards the man. ''Losing the crystal isn't a minor setback...it's an unmitigated disaster.''

''I can understand that,'' Klaus responded. ''I know very well that Maleficent's power would have been greatly enhanced had she-''

''There's more to it than that, Klaus,'' Christopher continued. ''Without that crystal...there is no way to open the doors of Mount Oberon.''

Klaus let out a sigh... ''So what are you going to do?'' Klaus's question was met with nothing but silence... ''Well?'' He looked in turn to Christopher, Maleficent, and finally to Diaval.

''There's nothing we can do,'' Diaval eventually replied.

''I see, I see.'' Klaus gave a nod. ''So, what you're really saying is...you're giving up?''

''I...I never said that.'' Diaval looked to the wet ground (knowing full well it was probably true)...

''The magical spell that surrounds the entrance to that mountain is extremely, extremely power,'' Maleficent spoke up. ''It cannot be breached... Our only hope was the crystal.''

''Look, we get that,'' Christopher said. ''I understand that this is a major setback. I see that the situation seems hopeless, but...we have to do something.''

''Like what?'' Diaval asked for suggestions.

''I don't know,'' Christopher freely admitted that he was lost for ideas. ''But I am inclined to...somewhat agree with Klaus.''

''Somewhat agree?'' Klaus flashed a small smile of amusement.

''Look, I'm just trying to point out that anything would be better than just sitting here and doing nothing.''

''Exactly,'' Klaus concurred...

Chris took a deep breath as he ran his fingers through his hair, desperately trying to think of some sort of plan... Unfortunately, he couldn't come up with a single, plausible idea.

Partially rallied by Christopher's words, Diaval found himself agreeing with what his friend had just said. Christopher was right. Anything would be preferable to just sitting here and waiting for the blood moon to rise. That would be truly torturous... Turning towards his Mistress, Diaval asked. ''How far away are we from Mount Oberon?''

''What?'' Maleficent turned towards Diaval, having not even heard his question, her mind elsewhere.

''How far away is Mount Oberon from here?''

''What does it matter now?'' Maleficent looked away again, her mind drifting off once more.

''I'm just asking,'' Diaval replied.. ''I mean, imagine we had the crystal...could we make it to Mount Oberon before nightfall?''

''Perhaps,'' Maleficent responded in a hushed voice.

''Definitely,'' Klaus chimed into the conversation. ''It's less than a hundred miles from here.''

''You say that as though it's a stone throw away,'' Christopher interjected.

''Look, I'm just stating facts,'' Klaus said. ''If they travel fast they can be at that mountain well before nightfall.''

''You think so?'' Diaval looked towards Klaus.

''Yes,'' Klaus confirmed with a nod. ''Why, it won't be dark for another fifteen hours or so yet. And I think you can easily make it to Mount Oberon within eight.''

''Did you hear that, Mistress?'' Diaval turned back around to face Maleficent. ''We can make it in time.''

''And what would be the point of that, Diaval?'' Maleficent suddenly got to her feet. ''We can't get inside the mountain. It's over!''

''Not necessarily.'' Christopher stepped towards the fairy. ''I must admit, things do look dire, but...there's still a glimmer of hope.''

''Would you care to share it?'' Maleficent sighed.

''Well, er...there's nothing in particular,'' Chris replied in an uneasy tone. ''But there's...-''

''There's what?''

''There's still a chance!'' Christopher exclaimed. ''However slim it may be there's still a chance.. If we journey to Mount Oberon who knows what might happen.. Vandran may slip up and come outside for some reason or other.. I mean, he probably thinks we're all dead anyway.''

''That's a gamble of extremely long odds.'' Even Klaus had to admit that.

''Well...it's better than having no shot at all.'' Chris gave a shrug.. ''Although, I will be needing some form of transportation.'' Chris turned towards Diaval.. ''Diaval, you'll have to transform yourself into a horse so that I can-''

''That wouldn't be necessary,'' Maleficent spoke up. ''Apollo is here.''

''Apollo?'' Christopher echoed. ''Where is he?''

''Titania tied him up somewhere.''

''Well, that's something, at least,'' Christopher said.. ''I mean, there's absolutely nothing to be gained by sticking around here... Now come on. Who's with me?''

''Not me.'' Klaus held up his hands before stepping away from the young man.

''But...you said-''

''All I did was offer up some friendly advice,'' Klaus stated. ''I expressed my opinion on the matter. Nothing more... This isn't my fight.''

''You're wrong.'' Christopher shook his head... ''This is everyone's fight.''

''Not mine.'' Klaus turned away... ''My part in this tale is over.''

Christopher let out a sigh as he looked to the ground, feeling utterly crestfallen.

Seeing the look of despondency on Christopher's face, Diaval looked to his Mistress before walking towards the young man... ''Christopher...I'm with you.''

Christopher raised his head and flashed his friend a small smile.. ''Thank you, Diaval.''

''Although...the decision has to be unanimous, I'm afraid.'' Diaval turned back around to face Maleficent... ''Well?''

''Well what?'' Maleficent let out a huff of irritation.

''Are you with us?'' Christopher asked this all important question...

''I just...don't know if I can stand another failure.'' Maleficent let out a sigh. ''More disappointment.''

''For the sake of the world we have to try, my love.'' Diaval gave his Maleficent a tiny smile.. ''For the sake of Aurora...we have to try.''

Knowing deep down that Diaval was right, Maleficent gave a small nod of her head... ''Very well.''

''Good.'' Chris flashed a small smile.. ''It may not be much of a plan...but at least it's better than having none at all.''

Just then, a familiar voice spoke up.

''You know...there is another way.'' Vernon stepped out from behind a nearby tree and made his way out into the clearing (having listened to the entire conversation).

''Vernon?'' Chris looked slightly surprised.

''Do you want to hear my proposal or not?'' Vernon folded his arms.

Having looked to each of his companions in turn, Christopher's eyes finally settled on Vernon... ''Go on, then.''

Vernon gave the young man a small grin... ''I can help you get inside Mount Oberon.''

''What?'' Maleficent looked downright shocked.

''I said I can help you get inside Mount Oberon.''

''First of all, how could you do that?'' Maleficent asked. ''Secondly, and most importantly. Why would you do that?''

Vernon's grin widened as he began to walk towards them. ''Vandran made a fatal mistake aboard the Belladonna... He betrayed me.. Now, I would do anything for a chance to get even.'' Vernon came to a stop before Maleficent. ''Basically, you want to destroy Vandran, so do I... The enemy of my enemy is my friend.''

''Well, that clears up the why.'' Maleficent raised a curious eyebrow. ''But how do you plan on getting us inside that mountain?''

''I think I still have a little influence left.'' Vernon stepped away from the fairy.. ''Vandran thinks that I'm weak.. He thinks I'm his whipping boy... It wouldn't surprise him in the least if I decided to try and crawl back into his good books.'' Vernon turned away and let out a sigh.. ''To be honest, I can see why he would think that.. He knows that I'm out of my depth in this world. He knows that without him I don't belong anywhere... But that doesn't matter anymore.'' Vernon turned back around. ''All that matters now is revenge. Plain and simple... And that's why I need you... All of you.''

''Count me out of this.'' Klaus took this as his opportunity to step away from the group. ''I'm going to see to Sara's body.''

''What are you going to do with her?'' A concerned Christopher looked towards Klaus.

''I'm going to bury her, of course,'' Klaus replied simply as he carried on walking.

''Would she really want to be buried in this forest?''

''She wouldn't care.'' Klaus continued walking, his mind thinking coldly (as usual)...

''As I was saying.'' Vernon cleared his throat. ''With you three on my side...we can get inside that mountain.''

''How?'' Maleficent asked (even though she already had a good idea where Vernon was going with this).

''By pretending that you're all my prisoners,'' Vernon replied. ''I will then use you all as a bargaining chip in order to placate Vandran.''

''And you think that will work?'' Chris turned towards Vernon.

''I think it will.'' Vernon flashed another smile.

''Supposing Vandran sees through it,'' Maleficent said. ''What has he to gain by permitting us entrance? Even as prisoners? All he'd be doing is taking a risk, however small that risk may be... He won't go for it. Not when he's so close to achieving his goal.''

''Oh, Maleficent.'' Vernon shook his head. ''You're thinking logically. You're not getting inside Vandran's head.'' Vernon tapped on his forehead. ''He has a tremendous ego... Trust me, Vandran would like nothing better than to take you all inside that mountain to see the release of his 'Master'.. He'll want you to see him win.. I think he'll get a kick out of it.''

''I'm not so sure.'' Now it was Maleficent's turn to shake her head. ''Vandran's not a fool.''

''Oh, I don't know,'' Christopher spoke up. ''I think Vernon could be on to something here... Vandran has displayed overconfidence before.''

''Then you agree that it's worth a stab?'' Vernon raised his eyebrows.

''Wait, just wait a minute.'' Diaval suddenly stepped forward, a look of disbelief on his face as he turned to Christopher and Maleficent.. ''Are you seriously considering going for this? You're actually going to trust him?'' Diaval looked over his shoulder to the bald headed man. ''He's evil!''

Vernon couldn't help but chuckle at Diaval's words (knowing that it was probably true).

''Yes, I'll admit that.'' Christopher gave a nod... ''But it's not a bad plan.''

''Well, it's certainly better than the one we had before,'' Maleficent agreed.

''Mistress, please.'' Diaval walked towards Maleficent. ''You can't do this.. Have you lost your mind?.. We can't trust him.''

Maleficent let out a lengthy sigh, knowing that Diaval was raising a valid point here.

''Diaval's right, Vernon.'' Chris took a step towards him.. ''After everything that's happened...how can we possibly trust you?''

''You can't.'' Vernon smiled once again... ''But what other choice do you have?''

''None.'' Maleficent sighed once more. ''And that's the point, Diaval. We have no other option.''

''I can't.'' Diaval shook his head. ''I can't do this.''

''Not even for Aurora.'' Maleficent reached out her hand and touched Diaval's cheek.

Diaval let out a deep breath, rather annoyed that his Mistress was using Aurora to manipulate his feelings on this matter.

''You convinced me through her just a few moments ago...do not blame me for doing the same to you, my love.''

''Oh, I suppose you're right.'' Diaval closed his eyes and let out another deep breath.. ''But I refuse to trust him.''

''I quite agree.'' Maleficent gave Diaval a small peck on the cheek before walking towards Vernon, her green eyes locked on his hazel ones.

''What?'' Vernon couldn't help but feel a little threatened by the fairy's icy stare.. ''Did I do something wrong?'' He let out a nervous giggle.

''Oh, you've done many, many things wrong, Drake.'' Maleficent came to a stop just a few inches away from Vernon's face. ''And that's why once this is all over...I will kill you.''

''Just promise to give me a running start.'' Vernon sneered.

''Fair enough.'' Maleficent pushed Vernon aside before walking off into the trees, Diaval following right behind her...

''Ooh, I'm getting to like her.'' Vernon turned towards Christopher. ''She's rather attractive in a...weird sort of way. Don't you agree?''

Christopher flashed Vernon a scornful look.

''Hmm?'' Vernon looked back to Maleficent.. ''I still wonder how she takes it?.. I suppose those wings could complicate things. Perhaps it would be best to stick to the missionary position, eh?... You wouldn't know anything about her...preferences, would you, Christopher?''

Chris gave a roll of his eyes.

''Oh, don't be jealous, dear.'' Vernon flashed a mocking smile. ''You're very attractive, too.''

Christopher gave a disapproving shake of his head, knowing that Vernon was just trying to make him feel uncomfortable. ''Start walking.'' Chris started to make his way after Maleficent and Diaval, having no time for Vernon's mind games.. ''I have to go find Apollo.''

''Yes, you do that!'' Vernon flashed a sinister smile.. ''Oh, yes... This is going to be fun.''

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, at Mount Oberon...the time had almost arrived. The night of the blood moon was finally here.. Having made all the necessary arrangements, Vandran had retired to his room in order to make final contact with his Master. It didn't take long for communication to commence, as an eager Videl spoke up, bearing some important news.

'_'Hello, old friend._'' Vandran heard his Master's voice inside his head. ''_I have some news._''

''What is it, Master?'' Vandran inquired.

''_Titania is dead,'_' Videl revealed. ''_And once more...they have escaped.'_'

A look of mild panic suddenly spread across Vandran's face.. They were so, so close to success. If anything went wrong now it would be simply unbearable.. Strengthening his resolve, Vandran thought logically. ''Well, the loss of Titania matters not.. And it's too late for them to stop us now.. Finally, the night of the blood moon is upon us, Master.''

''_Yes,_'' Videl replied. ''_But you're wrong, Vandran...time still remains...and they know this... But you shouldn't worry, old friend. My impending release cannot and will not be stopped... But they don't know that.''_

''I don't understand, Master.''

''_They don't understand that this is our destiny, Vandran. They still believe that we can be thwarted... And it is this belief that will ultimately lead to their destruction.'_'

Vandran's face expressed puzzlement once more.

'_'You, my friend...will bring them before me.'_'

''Before you, Master?''

''_Yes,_'' Videl confirmed. ''_Permit them entrance into Mount Oberon. I want them to be there when I step out into their world.. And then, once they have gazed upon me in all my glory...I will send them to Hell myself._''

Vandran took a deep breath, feeling incredibly uneasy about this plan. ''With all due respect, my Master... I do feel that such a move is unwise.''

''_And why is that?_''

''Because permitting them entrance into the mountain is extremely dangerous... You know this, Videl.''

''_Indeed._'' Videl let out a dark chuckle. ''_But we have no choice... You see, even though they're not currently aware of it...they have means of entering this mountain._''

''But how?'' Vandran asked. ''How are they not aware of this?''

''_That is not important,_'' Videl replied. ''_All that matters is that they are capable of taking us by surprise. We must NOT allow that to happen, Vandran. That is why you must take the initiative before they do._''

''I see.'' Vandran let out a lengthy sigh... ''You do realise that this is a great risk, Master?''

''_I do_,'' Videl replied. ''_But without risk...greatness can never be achieved_... _And besides, I shall have already eliminated our greatest threat before they even reach Mount Oberon._''

''Maleficent?''

''No, no.'' Videl shook his head. ''_I'm referring to..."The One"... Chris-topher._''

''Christopher?'' Vandran sounded slightly shocked. ''Whatever his title he doesn't possess any magical powers...unlike Maleficent.''

''_Do you doubt my judgement_?''

''N-no, Master. I just meant-''

''_I see ALL!_'' Videl exclaimed.. ''_I have kept constant watch over that young man, waiting for him to die.. But, against all odds, he has survived everything that has been thrown at him. Most humans would fall and perish...but not him.. And trust me, it goes far beyond dumb luck._'' Videl let out a sigh.. ''_I don't have to explain myself to you... I'm in control, Vandran.. I control everything... Do not forget that, old friend._''

Vandran let out long sigh.. ''I'm sorry, Master.. It's not my place to disagree with you.. It's just...we're so close now. I...I-''

''_We will not fail, Vandran. I assure you,_'' Videl spoke these words in a confident tone of voice.. ''_And once I am released...all worlds shall fall._''

''Along with Maleficent and her loyal pet?''

''_Yes._'' Videl let out a small chuckle, greatly looking forward to that.

Vandran swallowed hard before speaking his next words... ''And Syrena?.. What is to become of-'' He stopped just short of finishing that question. ''You...you know what I mean.''

''_Yes, my friend...I do._'' Videl let out a sigh... ''_You already know the answer to your question, Vandran... But once we have eternal domination...she won't matter anymore._''

Vandran gave a solemn nod of his head.. ''And Christopher? How do you plan on killing him without being in the physical world?''

''_Through a dream,_'' Videl replied simply.

''Through a dream?.. Can it be done?''

''_Oh yes,_'' Videl confirmed. '_'With relative ease if I put my mind to it.. Last time I let him off the hook, but not this time. This dream will be so horrifying, so torturous...and the only way he can escape it is through death.'_'

''But can you prevent him from waking?''

''_Well_, _I couldn't last time,_'' Videl responded... ''_But now things are different. My powers have increased since then... The dream will only end when he dies._''

''But how will he die?.. How will his death be induced?'' Vandran was eager to know this, desperately wanting rid of the man who had taken Syrena away from him.

''_Oh, it's difficult to say, really._'' Videl let out another small chuckle.. ''_Eventually...something will give way.. His mind may snap or his heart may stop beating but either way...he will die._''

''This all sounds wonderful, Master...but there is one problem.''

''_Go on._''

''I highly doubt he will take rest before reaching Mount Oberon,'' Vandran replied. ''They're literally hours away from here.''

''_Oh, they'll stop to take a short break at some point, I guarantee it.. And when they do...I will start to influence the young man._'' Videl flashed a sinister smile. ''_Working my way into his mind, filling him with a desperate need for sleep... And he will fall asleep.. It will be unavoidable._''

''Supposing someone wakes him?'' Vandran continued to speak his negative words.

''_My dear friend, you forget... A single minute can be a lifetime in a world of my own creation._''

''Very good, Master.'' Vandran finally returned his Master's smile. ''Forgive me for being so...pessimistic.''

''_There is nothing to forgive, Vandran._'' Videl's voice started to grow softer, slowly fading away. ''_I must leave you now, my friend. But rest assured that before this night is over...we shall be together.''_ Videl's voice was just about to fade away entirely when he spoke his final words._ ''And this world...shall be ours._''

.

.

.

.

Back in Kerriwood forest, Christopher had finally retrieved Apollo.. Having split up from his companions in order to find his horse, Chris promptly mounted the animal before making his way out of Titania's now barren domain... Within fifteen minutes, Christopher had reached the edge of the forest.. He and Apollo were just about to leave Kerriwood when he heard a strange sound being emitted from behind him. It was like a low humming sound... Sensing a presence behind him, Christopher turned Apollo around, his gaze immediately intensifying...as his eyes locked on the Guardian, the sphere hovering directly before him.

Strangely enough...the Guardian made no aggressive moves whatsoever, it just remained perfectly still.

It didn't take long for Christopher to realise that the Guardian meant him no harm. It was merely making sure that he left the forest... Still, the young man couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable, so he hastily turned Apollo back around.. Peering over his left shoulder, Christopher gave a parting nod to the huge, white sphere, before encouraging his horse to move forward, he and Apollo leaving the forest...

It didn't take long before Christopher and his steed had caught up with Maleficent, Diaval and Vernon.. The three of them were waiting on the outskirts of an expansive field, Vernon loitering away from the other two (clearly feeling out of place)...

''I see you found him.'' Diaval patted Apollo.

''Yeah...he was a little freaked out when I found him,'' Chris replied as he dismounted. ''I think the battle affected him a little.'' The young man turned around and looked back towards the forest. ''So...Klaus isn't here yet?''

''He's already made it clear, Christopher,'' Maleficent spoke up. ''He wants no part of this.. Quite frankly...I'm glad to see the back of him.''

''Sorry to disappoint you.'' Klaus suddenly emerged from out of some nearby bushes.

''Oh, wonderful.'' Maleficent let out a sigh.

''Don't worry, Maleficent.'' Klaus smiled. ''I'm not sticking around.. I just, um...wanted to say goodbye, I suppose.''

''You think we're going to our doom, don't you?'' Vernon concluded this through Klaus's tone of voice.

''I didn't say that.''

''You didn't have to.'' Vernon turned away...

''So, er...-'' Chris started to speak. ''Sara?.. Did you, um...bury her?''

''I did.'' Klaus gave a small nod of his head... ''She's at peace now, Christopher.''

''Yeah.'' Christopher took a deep breath...

''I wish you all the best of luck.'' Klaus looked to each of them in turn, his eyes finally settling on Maleficent... ''I honestly mean that''

''Do you?'' Maleficent raised her eyebrows...

''Maleficent...out of all the fairies I've ever met.'' Klaus cleared his throat before speaking his next words... ''I respect you the most.''

''Respect?'' Maleficent smiled.. ''You know something...that's a curious word.''

''Curious?''

''Yes,'' Maleficent confirmed with a nod. ''It's one of the few words that can be used as a compliment towards either an ally...or a foe.''

''Indeed.'' Klaus returned her nod. ''You fall somewhere in the middle.. I've grown to respect and...rather like you, Maleficent.. And that's why I hope that no one ever hires me to eliminate you someday. I wouldn't find it enjoyable, believe me.''

''I suggest you shut up, Klaus!'' Diaval was just starting to step forward when Maleficent used her hand to block him from approaching Klaus, who continued to speak (not caring in the least that Diaval had objected to his strong words).

''Of course, Maleficent...if someone ever did hire me to kill you...I would have to do so.''

''I'd like to see you try.'' Maleficent flashed a confident smile at Klaus.

Christopher was afraid that things might bubble over if he didn't put a lid on this right now, so he spoke up. ''I think that's quite enough, you two.''

''Yes indeed,'' Klaus concurred as he turned towards the young man... ''My final farewell is to you, Christopher.. It's no secret that we have many, many differences and opinions regarding certain...species.'' Klaus briefly glanced towards Maleficent before looking back to Christopher. ''But I must acknowledge the fact that you're a good, brave man, Christopher... It's been a pleasure.'' He extended his hand.

''Likewise, Klaus.'' Chris shook the older man's hand.

''I hope we shall meet again someday.''

''As do I.''

Klaus gave Christopher a small wink before turning away from the group, making his way out into the field...

''So where are you headed now!?'' Christopher shouted after him.

''Wherever the wind takes me, Christopher!'' Klaus replied with a loud chortle... ''Wherever the wind takes me!''

''A colourful fellow.'' Vernon stepped forward. ''But I'm not going to miss him one bit.. He's a little...bigoted, for my taste.''

''What?'' Christopher couldn't help but let out a small laugh on hearing this. ''You're not exactly tolerant yourself, Vern.''

''And just what do you mean by that?'' Vernon seemed offended.. ''I treat everyone the same.''

''Yes,'' Diaval agreed. ''You're horrible to everyone.''

Vernon flashed a grin. ''Fair enough, I suppose.''

''Alright, that's quite enough chatter,'' Maleficent spoke up. ''We have to move right now.''

''Wait a minute,'' Christopher said.. ''How is this going to work, exactly?''

''What do you mean?''

''In regards to transportation,'' Chris replied as he patted his horse. ''Me and Vernon can't both ride Apollo. He wouldn't be able to travel fast enough. We wouldn't make it in time.''

''What do you suggest, then?''

''Well, I, er...I thought Diaval might-''

''No, no.'' Diaval shook his head. ''I'm not transforming into a horse.''

''Why not?'' Chris said. ''Your powers of transformation have returned, haven't they?''

''Yes, but-'' Diaval shook his head once more before looking to the grinning Vernon, unable to bare the thought of him riding him... ''I'm just not doing it, Christopher.''

''Diaval,'' Maleficent spoke his name. ''I understand your reservations, but...you must remember Aurora. Think of her... Think of me.''

''Very well, Maleficent.'' Diaval let out a sigh before pointing straight at Vernon. ''But not him. He'll have to ride Apollo.''

''That's okay by me.'' Vernon clapped his hands together. ''He's a fine looking horse this one.'' Vernon was just about to stroke the animal when the horse let out a loud neigh before pulling away. ''Whoa!''

''I think he remembers you.'' Chris flashed a small smirk.

''W-well...that changes things.'' Vernon started to look a little afraid of Apollo. ''You know, it...it puts a different perspective on things.'' Vernon turned towards Diaval. ''I'm sorry, but it'll have to be me and you.''

''No, no!'' Diaval declared angrily.

''Diaval.'' Maleficent put a soothing hand on his shoulder. ''It's just for one day.. Just one, short trip.''

''Alright, Maleficent.'' Diaval let out a deep breath, trying to soothe his temper.

''Splendid!'' Vernon exclaimed.

''Right, come on!'' Maleficent motioned for Christopher and Vernon to move. ''We have to leave.''

''Hang on a second!'' Vernon suddenly charged towards the nearby bushes.

''Where are you going!?'' Chris shouted after him.

''I need to, er...tinkle.'' Vernon hopped into the bushes.

''Tinkle?'' Diaval looked confused.

''Urinate,'' Christopher explained.

''Oh.'' Diaval looked away, a grimace on his face...

Maleficent let out a lengthy sigh. ''We don't have the time for this.''

''Vernon!'' Christopher exclaimed. ''Hurry up!''

''Alright, alright,'' Vernon responded from the other side of the bush...

Chris let out a deep breath as he ran his fingers through his hair.. ''God, I hope this plan works.''

''We all do,'' Diaval murmured.

''Having the crystal would have made matters much easier.''

Listening to them as he urinated, Vernon gave a nod of his head, agreeing with Christopher's statement.

''If only I could have saved the crystal,'' Maleficent spoke in a regretful tone of voice, wishing that she had succeeded...

''Yes,'' Vernon whispered to himself...as he withdrew a shiny object from his trench coat pocket... ''If only.'' He flashed a smile as he gazed upon the crystal...

''Vernon!'' Chris shouted his name once more. ''Come on! We have to go!''

''Coming!'' Vernon tucked the crystal back into his coat pocket, a wicked grin on his face... ''This is going to be very interesting.'' Quickly getting a hold of himself, Vernon stepped back out into the clearing.. ''Right then! Let's get moving!''

* * *

**(A/N). And so we reach the end of another chapter. As always, please don't forget to leave me a quick review before you go.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, ha det bra.**


End file.
